Amistad en séptimo año
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Las situaciones les llevan a convivir y a tener que soportarse. Malfoy es y será siempre el prefecto rebelde que quebranta las normas, Hermione la perfecta prefecta que trata de guiarle por el buen camino. "Granger, ¿no te he dicho ya que te calles?
1. Considerados

_**Considerados**_

Esperaba pacientemente a que él apareciera. Normalmente nunca tenía que esperarle, era él el que la esperaba a ella casi como una rutina. Decía que los caballeros siempre esperaban a las damas, aunque también decía que nunca había oído que nadie esperara a una sangre sucia. A ella, como siempre, el apelativo le había dolido, y el muchacho se había reído fríamente. Pero esa vez, sorprendentemente, estaba tardando un poco.

La joven que esperaba tras una columna pegada a la pared de uno de los corredores del pasillo tenía el cabello castaño y graciosamente alborotado, no de la forma loca y desaliñada de la niñez. Vestía con una falda y una capa que le hacían reconocerse como una alumna de Hogwarts, el león rampante y dorado de su pecho como miembro de la casa de los valientes Gryffindors, y la insignia estrellada sujeta a su túnica como la prefecta de su casa. Estaba apoyada y de brazos cruzados ya empezando a molestarse, impaciente.

La paciencia no había sido nunca una de sus virtudes, y sus ojos de un ardiente color chocolate café se mantenían fijos en una de las antorchas de la pared de enfrente.

Se escucharon unos pasos que llamaron la atención de la joven alumna y prefecta. Sus ojos marrones enfocaron en esa dirección. Un muchacho se acercaba. Tenía unos andares sorprendentemente elegantes y rápidos. Su imagen resultaba algo aristocrática, aunque para el tiempo en que vivían la palabra resultase anacrónica. Tenía un porte altivo y seguro de sí mismo, y los ojos de un color claro que no se definía entre el gris y azul, eran fríos, miraban con superioridad, con cierta arrogancia incluso. También llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Hogwarts, pero al contrario que la muchacha que lo esperaba recostada contra la pared, el suyo combinaba el verde con el plata en vez del rojo con el oro.

Era alto, de marcada figura masculina en sus espaldas anchas, su cuerpo aparentemente fibroso aunque quizá demasiado delgado. Al verla, un atisbo de trémula sonrisa se acercó a la comisura de sus labios. Al pasar frente a la antorcha cercana a ella, su pelo de un extraño rubio platino y su piel pálida se iluminaron como lo habría hecho un fantasma. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia ella con andares tranquilos.

—Hola Granger— dijo él a modo de saludo, y ese tono casi burlesco apareció ya en sus primeras palabras.

Ella no se inmutó, estaba ya más que acostumbrada a ese tono y sabía que era su forma natural de hablar con ella. No tenía otra forma que no fuera más cruel o más ácida para dirigirse hacia la Gryffindor, así que Hermione aceptaba ese tono como el más amistoso que tenía el Slytherin.

—Malfoy, vamos a llegar tarde a la ronda— replicó ella levantándose del muro en el que había estado apoyada esperando y empezando a caminar.

A Malfoy aquel detalle pareció importarle más bien poco.

—Si a McGonagall le molesta que venga ella a hacer de guardia durante toda la noche. Yo necesito dormir, y ya hago más que suficiente viniendo aquí en vez de quedándome en la cama.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó ella indignada al escucharle, y apretó los labios al ver que él sonreía con suficiencia— Eres prefecto, tienes que dar ejemplo, ¡y no precisamente un mal ejemplo!

—Granger, el día que te decidas a quebrantar aunque solo sea una mísera regla del colegio, entenderás el placer que supone hacer algo prohibido.

—Prefiero no descubrir ese placer y quedarme haciendo lo correcto, gracias— respondió ella mordaz.

EL Slytherin sonrió: qué fácil era siempre enfadarla y ponerla nerviosa, hacer que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo por el enfado o la vergüenza al escuchar sus comentarios. Era y siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos sonrojar a la castaña, aunque el modo de hacerlo había ido variando con el tiempo.

—Vamos, Granger. ¿No te gustaría hacer algo arriesgado y divertido por una vez?

—Malfoy, se pueden hacer cosas arriesgadas y divertidas sin quebrantar las reglas del colegio.

—¿Ah sí?— dijo él alzando una ceja como si le sorprendiera tal idea mientras torcían por un corredor acercándose al hall del castillo.

—Sí— respondió ella asintiendo con vehemencia.

—Muy bien, dime entonces aunque solo sea _una_ de esas cosas. Vamos— la retó el joven rubio burlón.

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido un momento. Bufó como si lo que él dijera fuera una soberana estupidez, y tras pensar un momento decidió una respuesta lógica y perfectamente plausible a la que Malfoy no podría negarse.

—El Quidditch— respondió.

Malfoy dejó escapar una risa fría. Tenía que conceder que la sangre sucia tenía respuesta para todo y además convincentes. Al fin llegaron al hall del castillo, donde les esperaba la profesora McGonagall envuelta en una bata de cuadros escoceses que habría llamado la atención incluso a un kilómetro de distancia. Movía el pie nerviosamente y les observaba acercarse con el ceño fruncido, igual que cuando Longbottom destrozaba algo en su clase al hacer alguna torpeza.

—Granger, Malfoy, hace ya diez minutos que deberían haber llegado— dijo la profesora con aquel tono de voz que siempre parecía estar regañando.

—Lo siento, profesora— se apresuró a decir Hermione sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada.

Malfoy simplemente trató de no sonreír al ver la cara de la profesora de Transformaciones, y desde luego no se le pasó por la cabeza ni por un momento pedir perdón por el retraso.

—No entiendo cómo han llegado tarde. Los otros prefectos de sus casas han llegado perfectamente puntuales, y no me gusta tener que estar aquí esperando a que lleguen.

—A mí tampoco me apetecía pasarme toda la noche de guardia por el castillo— murmuró irónico el Slytherin.

McGonagall lo miró con fiereza, y el muchacho se calló, aunque por dentro se retorcía maliciosamente.

—Procure contenerse, señor Malfoy, o supondrá otra respuesta como esa diez puntos menos para su casa. Y ahora, vayan al cuarto piso. Esa será su zona de vigilancia esta noche— se apretó mejor el cinturón de su bata—. Procuren que no vuelva a repetirse. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, profesora— dijo Hermione, mientras McGonagall se alejaba de allí por una puerta lateral.

Malfoy estalló en carcajadas inmediatamente, y la joven se dio la vuelta, furibunda, y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Draco hizo un gesto como si hubiera muerto de dolor y siguió riendo. Hermione negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco mientras le pedía que avanzaran. Sacó su varita y murmuró "Lumos", y poco después escuchó el mismo hechizo tras ella casi perdido entre risas. Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, Malfoy seguía riendo aunque imperceptiblemente.

—Malfoy, ¿es que no piensas parar de reírte? ¡Es ridículo! ¿No te preocupa haber estado a punto de perder puntos para tu casa?— exclamó Hermione, alumbrándole con su varita.

—No, Granger, la verdad es que no me importa en absoluto. Los habría recuperado e incluso triplicado con una sola clase de pociones— Hermione arrugó el ceño.

Sin duda, el rubio era a veces demasiado arrogante como para que sus oídos no pitaran escandalizados al escucharle decir algunas cosas.

—Te arriesgas demasiado. Además, la profesora McGonagall…

—La profesora McGonagall tiene tanto gusto para vestir como un elfo doméstico y la amabilidad de un trol— dijo Malfoy sin dejarle terminar.

—No te pases, Malfoy.

—No te quejes más, Granger. Estás empezando a conseguir que me duela la cabeza— dijo él rodando los ojos.

Hermione suspiró, asqueada. A veces Malfoy se ponía inaguantable. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo del cuarto piso lentamente, hablando de vez en cuando. A cualquiera que no fuera uno de ellos le habría sorprendido no escuchar en cada frase de Malfoy un _sangre sucia_, o un _impura_, igual que habría supuesto algo extraño no oír en la boca de Hermione hábiles comentarios en los que se engarzara _estúpido hurón_, _maldita serpiente, niñato de papá, rata asquerosa_… y cosas semejantes. Pero es que estaban ya en séptimo curso, y la relación de la leona y la serpiente había cambiado drásticamente.

El año anterior ya habían dejado de pelearse como lo habían estado haciendo con anterioridad, aunque, realmente, todo había empezado a cambiar desde que ambos habían sido nombrado prefectos. Los profesores no confiaban en Ron, igual que no confiaban en Pansy, así que solían llamarles a ellos para hacer el trabajo de prefectos, lo que había supuesto un tiempo extra juntos y a solas.

No era lo que más les había entusiasmado en su momento, pero había que aceptarlo, y se hicieron a las circunstancias. El tiempo demostró que podían convivir tranquilamente si se lo proponían y si controlaban sus ganas naturales de insultarse. Y ambos lo consiguieron, hasta el punto de que ahora apenas se insultaban, al menos cuando no estaban en público. En público, cuando Malfoy soltaba algún comentario abusivo contra los de primer año, o cuando insultaba a Harry y Ron, o cuando Ron decidía hacer caer, accidentalmente, alguna cosa de Crabbe y Goyle, o hacía algún comentario sobre el _patético_ equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, los insultos se disparaban inevitablemente. Luego no había disculpa posterior: no merecía la pena porque ambos sabían que volvería a ocurrir.

Desde el año anterior, además, habían tenido ambos el Premio Anual al mejor alumno. Ambos, porque sus notas, sobre todo para sorpresa de todos las de Malfoy, eran perfectas. Algunos decían que Lucius Malfoy había pagado cuantiosas sumas de dinero, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, nadie se atrevía a agredir así al príncipe de Slytherin. El Premio Anual había supuesto que se les concediera una de las torres del castillo exclusivamente para ellos, donde había dormitorios y una sala común para que pudieran estudiar con tranquilidad. Era como un premio.

Hermione era la que más lo agradecía de los dos: su sala común, en general gracias a algún Weasley, siempre estaba atestada de ruido y gente, imposible concentrarse allí. Y aprovechaba entonces la sala común de los Premios Anuales porque estaba sola, en todo caso acompañada de Malfoy, que resultó ser un compañero de torre, cuando ambos se quedaban allí a dormir, bastante aceptable. No solía hacer ruido, no solía molestarla— al menos no excesivamente— y no era un completo desastre dejando sus cosas por todos lados como le pasaba a Ron. Malfoy le concedía que ella tampoco era tan pesada como él había imaginado en un principio: No llevaba allí a las pesadas de sus amigas que, desde luego, babeaban por él, y tampoco llevaba a Cara Rajada ni al Pobretón, que aún habrían sido más insufribles que las babosas. De solo pensar en aquel par de idiotas le hervía la sangre, pero se serenó enseguida.

Escuchó entonces un ruido. Venía de una puerta un poco más adelante en ese mismo pasillo. Detuvo a Hermione, que no parecía haberse enterado de nada.

—He oído un ruido— le dijo Malfoy, e intensificó la luz que salía de su varita, acercándose hacia la puerta.

Hermione, con la varita también en alto, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó ella iluminando la habitación.

Escuchó cómo Malfoy bufaba y reía burlón por la frase que ella había utilizado. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No se te puede ocurrir algo más original?— preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—¿Y a ti qué se te ocurre, Malfoy? No sabía que tuvieras una desbordante imaginación para este tipo de momentos, ni un repertorio de frases a utilizar.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces, Granger, que nunca vas a poder abarcar mi perfección— sonrió, divertido al ver la cara de furia de ella—. Y por supuesto que tengo frases mejores que esa— acto seguido se acercó a la puerta de la que ella se apartó, y apuntando con su varita, habló—. Si no salís de ahí ahora mismo tendremos que llamar al profesor Snape para dar parte de esto.

Inmediatamente después de mencionar ese último nombre, se escucharon movimientos en el interior de la sala. Hermione esperó mirando a Malfoy de forma bastante molesta y de brazos cruzados, aunque todavía con la varita bien sujeta por si acaso, o quizá sólo para hacerle un maleficio a Malfoy por querer tener siempre la razón y decir la última palabra. Aparecieron dos personas por la puerta, que la cruzaron sonrojados y bastante nerviosos. Se trataba de un chico de Hufflepuff y una chica de Ravenclaw, que observaban a los dos prefectos como si fueran la mismísima muerte.

—Ya deberíais saber que está prohibido andar de noche por los pasillos del colegio— dijo Hermione con voz cansina. Le sonaban las caras de aquellos dos, estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que los pillaba por ahí de noche—. Deberíais llevar ya un rato en vuestras habitaciones.

—Los sentimos— dijo el chico, pues la chica no parecía prestar mucha atención en ese momento.

Miraba a Malfoy completamente sonrojada, mientras éste alzaba una ceja, primero escéptico, y luego indiferente, como si la mirada de la chica sobre él tan insistente fuera algo de lo más natural. La chica se sonrojó inmediatamente y bajó la mirada, sonriendo tontamente.

—… y por eso es importante que os mantengáis en vuestros dormitorios o salas comunes a partir de la hora fijada— terminó de decir Hermione el discurso que debía darse a todo aquel que se pillaba a deshora por los pasillos.

El chico de Hufflepuff asintió, todavía bastante nervioso. Obviamente, la insignia de prefecta en el pecho de la túnica de Hermione le acongojaba bastante.

—Muy bien. Ahora volved inmediatamente a vuestras salas comunes, y espero no volver a encontraros por los pasillos— dijo Hermione con severidad— O me veré obligada a notificar esto y quitaros puntos.

—No, no. No será necesario, de verdad— sonrió el chico como intentando disuadirla de la idea, y tiró de la mano de la Ravenclaw que obviamente debía ser su novia—. Ya nos vamos.

La chica seguía mirando a Malfoy coquetamente mientras sonreía. El rubio solo la observaba divertido, apoyado y de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de la clase de la que acababan de salir.

—Vamos— musitó el Hufflepuff, mirando con bastante odio a Malfoy.

Comenzaron a alejarse bastante rápido, él todavía tiraba de la chica que parecía su novia, que parecía algo embobada.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff! No me mires, niñato. No estás a mi altura para hacerlo— dijo Malfoy entre dientes, riendo al ver que el muchacho se enfadaba pero se sentía incapaz de responder, pues temía que aquella serpiente aún le quitara más puntos a su casa.

En cuanto torcieron por la esquina del corredor, Malfoy, todavía sonriendo con bravuconería, se encontró con Hermione que le miraba bastante ceñuda.

—¿Por qué has hecho? No ha sido una infracción tan grave, apenas ha pasado media hora del toque de queda— dijo mientras volvía a caminar.

—Granger, como te he estado diciendo antes, hay que hacer cosas divertidas. Si no, me aburro, este trabajo de prefecto es demasiado…

—¿Serio para ti?— ironizó ella.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero no contestó a lo que la chica había dicho. En ese momento no se le ocurría una palabra que no fuera malsonante para describir lo que le parecía lo de ser prefecto. Cuando ya era más que de madrugada y Hermione, dos horas después de que el Slytherin hubiera dicho por primera vez que ya habían hecho suficiente y tras repetirlo unas cien veces más, decidió que ya habían terminado, se dirigieron hacia su torre de Premios Anuales. Cuando les tocaba hacer ronda solían ir allí. Hermione para no molestar sus compañeras de habitación al entrar, y Malfoy simplemente porque decía que ese lugar era para los dos y obviamente Hermione le estaba dando más uso que él y no quería regalarle _su_ _mitad de la torre de_ _Premios Anuales_.

Llegaron hasta el cuadro que guardaba la puerta. Malfoy dio la contraseña, y cuando el cuadro se apartó dejó entrar a la castaña primero para después seguirla él. Ese tipo de gestos en Malfoy siempre sorprendía a Hermione. Malfoy era un maleducado en todo lo que hablaba y decía, cuando contaba las cosas, cuando contestaba a los profesores, cuando insultaba a otros alumnos… Pero muchas de sus actitudes tenían una elegancia natural e innata, como lo que acababa de hacer en ese momento, se podría decir que era considerado en sus actitudes. Le miró mientras pensaba en aquello, y no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la miraba burlón.

—¿Tan atractivo te parezco, Granger?— preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—Lo único atractivo que veo en ti, Malfoy, es el espacio vacío que dejas cuando te pierdo de vista.

—¡Qué sarcástica!— exclamó él imitando su tono de voz con una similitud tal que Hermione a punto estuvo de echarse a reír.

—Malfoy, aunque no lo creas, no eres el ídolo masculino de todo el colegio.

—Tienes razón, Granger. Soy el ídolo masculino del colegio y de otros ámbitos.

—Eres un bravucón.

—Pero lo soy porque puedo.

—Deberías bajarte esos humos.

—¿Para qué? Aunque lo intentara esta noche, mañana un par de cartas de mis admiradoras me los subirían.

—¿Cartas de admiradoras?— repitió ella sin podérselo creer.

Tenía que estar inventándoselo. Estaba segura.

—Claro, Granger, ¿qué creías? ¿Que San Potter es el único que tiene club de fans?

—No lo llames así— repuso ella, resoplando, pues esa conversación la habían tenido miles de veces.

—Lo llamaré como me dé la gana, ratón de biblioteca— repuso Malfoy.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ahí estaba, uno de los motes favoritos de Malfoy para ella. Le encantaba repetírselo una y otra vez, como un ciclo inagotable. Pero ella también tenía motes reservados para él.

—Mira, hurón botador, Harry es mi amigo y te aconsejo que no lo llames así en mi presencia.

—¡Ah, vaya! ¿Es eso una amenaza, impura?— preguntó él, escéptico.

Y en un momento, Hermione había sacado su varita, lo había desarmado y lo había hecho caer hacia atrás en uno de los sillones de la sala común de la torre. Malfoy estaba algo sorprendido, pero obviamente en su cara se palpó inmediatamente cierto enfado.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces?— exclamó él, furibundo y cogiendo su varita.

—¡¿Y qué te crees que haces tú? ¡Modera tu lengua venenosa, serpiente!— exclamó ella indignada.

—¡Lo haré cuando tu moderes las zarpas que tienes por manos y te largues de mi presencia!

—¡No me da la gana!— exclamó Hermione.

Y estaba tan indignada que no se fijó en que Draco había alzado su varita y apuntándole a ella, un hechizo se dirigió hacia su cuerpo. Lo notó enseguida. Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia, con los ojos fríos y pendientes de cómo Hermione se cogía la garganta con las dos manos y trataba de emitir algún sonido.

Nada.

Le miró con odio en los ojos y cogió su varita. Malfoy negó con la cabeza con suavidad, como si lo que la chica pretendía hacer fuera una estupidez.

—Estás mucho más guapa con la boca cerrada, Granger. Puedo atenderte sin tener que escuchar las tonterías que dices todo el tiempo.

Hermione lo miró furiosa. Porque eso era lo que estaba, furiosa. Malfoy la había dejado sin voz, y sabía que no había contrahechizo que pudiera hacer porque para ello necesitaba la maldita voz, y no había ningún compañero que pudiera ayudarla. Indignada, se acercó hacia donde estaba Malfoy y le golpeó con los puños cerrados en el pecho. Él se rió, encantado de verla en ese estado de ira profundo. Hacía tiempo que quería probar ese hechizo con Granger y por fin se había dado la oportunidad. Había salido perfecto. Vio que Hermione levantaba las manos en sendos puños dispuesta a golpearle otra vez, pero él ya no iba a dejar que ella le golpeara más. Aprovechando que le sacaba cierta ventaja por la altura y que era más fuerte que ella, la cogió de las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

—Ya basta, Granger. Empiezas a parecer un león furioso y eso me molesta bastante.

Ella le miró achicando los ojos hasta convertirlos en sendas rendijas. Después de unos segundos de forcejeo, y a sabiendas de que nada podría hacer al menos aquel día y concediendo que ella había atacado primero, aunque sin decirlo en voz alta por causas obvias, asintió y relajó las manos. Mafloy notó que ella dejaba de intentar liberarse para golpearle nuevamente, así que, con una mirada de advertencia que le indicaba que si intentaba algo esta vez cogería su varita para atarla y detenerla, la soltó lentamente.

Hermione bajó las manos que había tenido sujetas a ambos lados de la cabeza y, tras una última mirada que pretendía ser altanera, se marchó por el hueco de la pared que daba a su habitación y a la de él. Malfoy sonrió divertido: Granger era un método de diversión permanente. Era tan fácil hacerla enfadar que solo le bastaba proponérselo y decir un par de frases para conseguirlo.

Apagó el fuego de la sala común y se metió por el mismo hueco de la pared por el que había desaparecido Granger. Torció a la derecha en el punto en que se bifurcaba el camino para entrar en su habitación. Lo cierto era que Granger y él casi podían considerarse amigos. No es que lo fuera a ir pregonando por ahí, tenía una reputación que mantener, pero la chica de Gryffindor, en el fondo, muy muy muy en el fondo, le caía bien. Sabía hablar de cosas interesantes y sabía cómo llevarle la contraria para que una conversación tuviera sentido y fuera interesante. No como muchas que había por ahí sueltas que sabían hilar poco más de dos palabras en una frase.

Últimamente, además, se veía obligado a pasar bastante tiempo con ella, con lo cual, queriéndolo o no, había tenido que hablar con ella más de lo normal. Desde que empezó el séptimo año habían tenido más guardias que nunca desde que habían sido prefectos, la torre compartida de Premios Anuales suponía otro contacto con la chica, y las horas que ambos pasaban en la biblioteca eran otro añadido, sin contar con las innumerables clases que ese año, por desgracia, había coincidido que tenía que compartir con los de Gryffindor, es decir, con Cara Rajada, la Comadreja, Longbotton, la sangre sucia de Granger… se detuvo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no la llamaba sangre sucia? Unos cuántos días, quizá unas semanas. Estaba empezando a dejar de gustarle ese apelativo para Granger. Ya no le pegaba. Ahora le veía mejor en _sabelotodo repelente, rata de biblioteca, impura insufrible_… Sí, ahora esos le pegaban más. Ese año se había superado a sí misma y sus records de tiempo en la biblioteca. La había visto pasarse horas delante de un libro en la sala común. ¿Cómo demonios no había terminado ya ciega? Era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Granger, estás más pesada que nunca— murmuró Malfoy tirado en el sofá y tapándose la cara con un cojín.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito colérico al ver que él hacía eso solo para fastidiarla y no mirarla mientras le regañaba. Estaban en su sala común. Esa noche habían vuelto a dormir allí después de lo que a Malfoy le pareció la guardia por los pasillos más larga y aburrida de la historia de Hogwarts.

—Y no grites. Ya es lo que me faltaba…— murmuró asqueado, tapándose los oídos.

—¡Malfoy!— volvió a decir ella, recalcando cada una de las sílabas para hacerle escuchar bien. Tiró del cojín con el que el rubio se tapaba la cara y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos— Es tu obligación como prefecto, así que vamos a ir sí o sí.

La pelea había empezado esa misma mañana a primera hora, y eso que en aquel momento eran las seis de la tarde. Todo había empezado cuando el señor Filch se había acercado a ellos con claro disgusto en la mirada durante el desayuno y les había avisado de que debían ir a la entrada del castillo esa tarde para ordenar y asegurarse de que los alumnos que por primera vez iban a Hogsmade tenían autorización para ellos. Después de decirlo de malos modos, se alejó de allí con pasos rápidos, seguido por su diabólica gata.

—Maldito squib…— le oyó murmurar a Malfoy en la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde por casualidad Filch los había encontrado a escasos metros el uno del otro.

—No lo llames así— dijo Hermione.

—Maldita rata— murmuró entonces Malfoy, poniendo un gesto aún más molesto que el anterior.

—¡Así tampoco!

—Maldito muggle— gruñó de nuevo el rubio.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó Hermione indignada.

—Cállate ya, Granger. Esto sí que no: no pienso arruinar la mitad de mi primera tarde en Hogsmade solo para que los repelentes nuevos puedan ir en orden. Menuda idiotez. Que lo haga McGonagall como todos los años y deje de darnos toda esta basura de trabajo como si los prefectos fuéramos sus elfos domésticos.

—La profesora está muy ocupada con ciertos asuntos con el director, y por eso…

—Sabelotodo Granger, ¿no te he dicho ya que te calles?— preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y con claro tono de molestia.

Hermione se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y se alejó de él. Y eso había sido esa mañana. Ya había llegado el momento, y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Malfoy ya se había saltado muchas de sus obligaciones, pero aquella no iba a ser una de ellas. No iba a permitir que con su actitud manchara la reputación de todos los Premios Anuales que había habido en Hogwarts a lo largo de la historia.

—¡Qué exasperante eres, Malfoy!— exclamó Hermione, tirando de él para sacarlo del sofá.

—Y tú que pesada— respondió él.

—Y tú un irresponsable. Vamos, anda, baja. Si lo haces y la cosa se alarga mucho, podrás irte y prometo que no contaré nada a nadie— dijo ella.

—¿Y si no qué?

—Haré un hechizo para que bajes— le advirtió más seria, y Malfoy no dejó de nota la varita que se movía entre los dedos de la chica.

La veía capaz, muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó del sofá, se arregló la túnica y la camisa algo arrugada por la posición y ambos salieron por la puerta de su sala común. Bajaron al recibidor, donde ya una enorme masa de alumnos que esperaban ansiosos su primera excursión a Hogsmade se removía inquieta, esperando que les dejaran salir. Pero solo estaban esos, los enanos de tercero que a Malfoy tanto le molestaba ver, tan pequeños, tan idiotas, siempre preguntándole cosas porque era prefecto. Ya se había encargado él de hechizar a alguno para que corriera la voz y no le molestaran más. Y había funcionado: Ahora solo se dirigían a él si era total y completamente necesario y no había otro a quien pedir ayuda.

—¿Dónde demonios están todos los demás?— preguntó Malfoy, empezando a impacientarse.

—Parece que no han venido…— murmuró Hermione bastante contrariada, mientras seguía el camino que el rubio iba abriendo entre los alumnos de tercero para llegar hasta la puerta del castillo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Es como dejar demostrado que eres la más tonta de todos, Granger. ¡Somos los únicos que hemos venido! ¿No ves que nadie iba a venir? ¡Es la primera excursión a Hogsmade del año, por Merlín! Esto es increíble…— terminó murmurando más para sí que para la castaña.

Hermione admitió para sí que le molestaba descubrir que eran los únicos prefectos que habían acudido al llamado de Filch. Lo cierto es que todos los demás le parecieron unos irresponsables, y se sintió un poco culpable al ver lo exaltado que estaba Malfoy. Estaba claro que la cosa le había molestado mucho, nunca elevaba la voz y esa vez parecía haber perdido un poco el control.

Bueno, que se aguantara. Por una vez estaba haciendo las cosas que debía y como debía. Llegaron por fin a la puerta del castillo, y se aposentaron uno a cada lado de la misma. La algarabía de la entrada era tremenda, no se callaba ni un solo alumno, Hermione trató de hacerse oír, pero no había manera. Se movió tratando de llamar la atención pero tampoco surtió efecto.

—Déjamelo a mí— oyó decir a Draco, mientras el rubio sacaba su varita con cara asqueada— _Sonorus_…— Hermione tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea— ¡Atención, mocosos de tercero! ¡El que no se calle inmediatamente me encargaré personalmente de que no pise Hogsmade en lo que le quede de vida en este colegio!

Todo el mundo calló inmediatamente. No se escuchaba el zumbido de una mosca. Hermione aguantó las aganas de reír ante lo dicho por Malfoy, porque tenía que mantenerse serena: Lo que había dicho no era lo correcto, solo tenía que llamar la atención de los alumnos de tercero y ya estaba, no amedrentarlos ni amenazarlos. Colocó su propia varita junto a su garganta y repitió el mismo conjuro que había hecho Draco, que ya había recuperado su voz normal.

—Como sabéis, hoy es la primera salida del año a Hogsmade. Recordad que para poder salir necesitáis la autorización firmada por vuestros padres o tutores. Colocaos en fila de a uno para poder empezar la salida. Deberéis darnos a algunos de los prefectos la autorización para que se os permita salir.

Hubo algunos murmullos y empezaron a ponerse en fila. Pasaban y pasaban uno tras otro. Hermione no encontró ninguna autorización falsa ni sin firmar, y Draco tampoco parecía encontrar ninguna, aunque tenía el gesto serio y frío, casi ligeramente enfadado, y algunos de los alumnos le entregaba su autorización con algo de miedo. Terminaron por fin, quedando el recibidor completamente vacío. Hermione suspiró, agotada. Malfoy miró el reloj de arena: No lo podía creer, había pasado ya más de la maldita tarde allí metido como un imbécil.

—Menos mal que no te has ido. Eran demasiados para hacerlo yo sola— murmuró Hermione.

—Me habría ido de no ser porque ellos me cortaban el paso— sentenció Malfoy de mala gana—, y, desde luego, en cuanto pille por los pasillos al resto de prefectos, me voy a asegurar de que recuerden que ellos también tenían que haber estado aquí, y no divirtiéndose a nuestra costa.

—Tampoco ha sido tan malo…— murmuró Hermione, mientras ambos salían de allí.

Malfoy la miró como si estuviera loca o hubiera dicho que los escorbutos de cola explosiva eran adorables.

—¿No vas con San Potter y tonto-Weasley?— preguntó Malfoy mientras salía también en dirección al pueblo.

—No— dijo ella tras mirarle un momento con reprobación por cómo los había llamado—. Les dije que probablemente tardaría y que se marcharan sin mí.

—Qué considerados— dijo con clara mala intención.

—_Yo_ les dije que se fueran, Malfoy— repitió ella.

—Lo que yo te decía. _Muy_ considerados— repitió él.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Buenos días, Hermione— la saludaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonrió también y respondió al saludo, sentándose en la mesa del Gran Comedor donde se encontraban todos los Gryffindor. Cogió un par de tostadas y empezó a ponerles mantequilla.

—Hoy podemos hacer lo que nos apetezca— dijo Ron, comiendo sin parar. A Hermione le estaba costando entenderle—. Podríamos aprovechar que no vas a tener nada que hacer para ir los tres juntos. Hace siglos que no hacemos nada divertido.

—Claro, podríamos ir por el lago— sugirió Hermione.

—Me parece bien, mientras Malfoy no esté— murmuró Ron.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy aquí?— inquirió Hermione.

Vio que Harry escondía la cara tras el profeta, como si viera avecinarse una pelea. Hermione frunció el ceño: ¿Lo que había dicho Ron había sido para molestarla? No le veía el punto.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione. Últimamente pasas más tiempo con Malfoy que con cualquier otra persona, incluso más que con Harry y conmigo— exclamó Ron, y parecía algo molesto.

Hermione miró a Harry, esperando su respuesta.

—Es cierto, Herms. Pero yo te entiendo, sois prefectos y premios anuales, es comprensible…— dijo Harry, y la chica se lo agradeció, pero el pelirrojo no parecía querer darse por vencido.

—¡Harry lo entenderá, pero yo no! No sé cómo aguantas tanto tiempo con esa asquerosa serpiente. Estar con Malfoy más de medio minuto es como arriesgarse a ser envenenado, estar al lado de una mandrágora, acariciar a un escorbuto, hacer una limpia de dixies de las cortinas de una casa, ir a estrecharle la mano al calamar gigante…

—¿…Tener arañas como mascota?— lo cortó Hermione, y Ron, al escuchar la palabra clave, se estremeció, pero asintió.

—Exactamente.

—No seas exagerado, Ron. Yo sé perfectamente cómo lidiar con Malfoy— respondió ella.

—¿Y por qué no en vez de lidiar con él te alejas y te vienes con nosotros?

—Porque tengo responsabilidades, Ron.

—Herms, yo también soy prefecto, por si no lo recuerdas— dijo Ron, haciendo relucir su insignia, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—, y no por eso paso tanto tiempo con Malfoy como tú.

—Mira, Ron, para que te enteres, el tiempo que paso con Malfoy suele ser estudiando o buscando a alumnos por la noche en los pasillos. No es nada agradable. Si pudiera cambiar todo ese tiempo, lo cambiaría, pero no pienso eludir mis responsabilidades.

Ron iba a responder en ese mismo momento, pero Harry le metió una tostada entera en la boca, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo casi se ahogara. Potter dejó el periódico que leía sobre la mesa y habló antes de que Ron consiguiera tragarse la tostada.

—En fin, dejando de lado este asunto, podríamos ir a ver a Hagrid. Hace mucho que no le hacemos una visita— comentó.

—Me parece una gran idea— sonrió Hermione, especialmente por dejar aquel tema que con Ron siempre era tan escabroso.

—Me paguece benf— consiguió decir Ron, tapándose la boca con la mano y terminando de tragar.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa. Hermione sintió una mirada clavarse en su nuca inmediatamente. Se giró, encontrándose inmediatamente con unos ojos fríos y claros que la miraban sin expresión. Parecían los ojos de una serpiente, acechándole desde la mesa de Slytherin en la parte contraria del comedor. Pero el rostro que los contenía le observaba como preguntándose a dónde iba. Hermione sonrió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, lo justo para que él, que la observaba fijamente, la viera, e hizo un gesto con la mano parecido al adiós. Caminó rápido hasta encontrarse con Ron y Harry y salieron del Gran Comedor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Continuará….


	2. La bofetada merecida

_**La Bofetada Merecida**_

La cosa no pintaba bien. El cielo, que a primerísima hora de la mañana había estado limpio y brillante, sin asomo alguno de nubes, ahora estaba completamente oscuro, casi negro. Dejaba caer sobre ellos una tromba de agua impresionante que habría podido ahogar incluso a las sirenas del lago del colegio. La señora Hooch, tras un rato intentando seguir el partido, pareció decidir que no se podía continuar. Las gradas, que al comienzo del partido habían estado abarrotadas de gente, ahora solo tenían a los seguidores más fieles de los equipos de quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que se enfrentaba en uno de los partidos por la copa.

McGonagall, Snape, Sprout y Flitwick se habían apresurado a despejar cuanto pudieron las gradas, indicando a los alumnos que empezaran a volver en dirección al castillo. Un viento arrollador soplaba contra ellos, haciendo ondear sus capas y calándoles hasta los huesos impulsando la lluvia. Algunas chicas gritaban que sus peinados se habían estropeado. Hagrid, que se había quedado a ayudar, guiaba a los más jóvenes de primer año hacia el castillo, como si los profesores temieran que semejante viento pudiera llevárselos por los aires.

Hermione y Ron, que habían estado animando a Harry desde las primeras filas, vieron cómo la profesora McGonagall con un par de gritos les indicaba que empezaran a bajar de las gradas. Los dos asintieron, echando una última mirada a Harry, que empezaba a bajar junto al resto de su equipo al suelo, igual que hacían los de Slytherin. La lluvia era tal que apenas se diferenciaban sus túnicas escarlatas y esmeraldas sobre el terreno de juego.

—¿Crees que Harry estará bien? ¿Se habrá acordado de ponerse el hechizo que le quita el agua de las gafas?— le preguntó Hermione a Ron mientras salían de los últimos por el camino embarrado en dirección al castillo.

—Claro que sí, Hermione. Y ahora corramos o nos ahogaremos en el camino— exclamó Ron.

Hermione rió ante la tontería de su amigo. Corrieron a toda velocidad el último tramo de escaleras hasta llegar al resguardado rellano del hall del castillo. Ambos se quitaron sus capas y Ron empezó a enrollar la suya para quitarle el agua.

—¡Ron, no hagas eso!— exclamó Hermione— Espera a llegar al lavabo de tu habitación. Esto es el hall del castillo.

—Por favor, Herms. ¿De verdad crees que va a haber diferencia con lo mojado que está ya el suelo?

Hermione observó en rededor: Lo cierto era que el suelo estaba hecho un asco, parecía un pequeño pantano. Asintió, concediéndole un poco a regañadientes que tenía razón.

—Creo que debemos ayudar a vaciar esto. Aún quedan algunos alumnos por entrar, y todos deben volver a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y no inundar el castillo— comentó Hermione.

—Muy bien, esto es un trabajo para el prefecto Weasley— dijo Ron orgulloso, enseñando su insignia.

—No seas petulante— le dijo Hermione.

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione!— exclamó el pelirrojo, y la castaña le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza para que empezara a limpiar.

El resto de prefectos no tardó en seguirles, y todos ordenaron a los respectivos alumnos de sus casas que se dirigieran de forma tranquila y ordenada. Poco a poco, el hall empezó a vaciarse hasta que no quedó más que barro, agua, y algunas cosas olvidadas, como una capa, o un jersey completamente mojado.

—¿A quién ha podido caérsele un zapato y ni se ha dado cuenta?— preguntó Ron en voz alta, señalando un zapato oscuro que parecía medio flotar en un rincón.

Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de Ravenclaw, que se había quedado a ayudar mientras Padma Patil se llevaba a los alumnos de su casa, rió en voz baja mientras se ocupaba de arreglar otro lado del hall. Hannah Abbott tampoco pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¡_Fregotego_!— exclamó Hermione, dirigiendo su hechizo a una zona del hall.

EL punto concreto quedó rápidamente limpio, sin agua ni barro ni absolutamente nada.

—Esto es un trabajo para elfos domésticos— murmuró Ron, pero al ver la mirada de Hermione, no dijo nada más y algo enfadado por tener que hacer en el colegio lo que ya odiaba hacer en casa, ayudó a su amiga.

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí— los dos Gryffindor y los otros prefectos levantaron las cabezas al escuchar la voz del recién llegado—, pero si es el pobretón de Weasley. ¿Qué haces, Comadreja? ¿Limpiar el castillo para tener algo de dinero que llevar a tu pobre familia? ¿Vas a unirte a los elfos domésticos en las cocinas?

—Cállate, Malfoy— le advirtió Ron, poniéndose rojo como un tomate y blandiendo su varita de forma amenazadora.

—No hace falta que te pongas rojo, Weasley. Las verdades duelen, pero hay que aceptarlas. No todo el mundo puede tener clase y dinero, o ninguna de las dos cosas— añadió el rubio, dándole una mirada de repugnancia.

—¡Te vas a enterar!— exclamó Ron, varita alzada ya dispuesto a hacer que a Malfoy le salieran tentáculos de las orejas y pústulas por toda esa maldita cara de arrogante.

—¡No Ron, basta!— la voz de Hermione lo detuvo, mientras la chica, por si acaso, lo agarraba por el brazo— No dejes que te altere.

—Eso, Comadreja. Hazle caso a tu amiga la Rata de biblioteca.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy. Tu lengua bífida se te escapa entre los dientes— contestó Hermione con seguridad.

—No me dirijas la palabra, impura.

—Cállate si no quieres que te convierta en un hurón botador— le advirtió Ron tras Hermione.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Weasley-no-sé-usar-la-varita me va a amenazar?— el rubio puso cara de superioridad, como si la sola idea le divirtiera y le pareciera una soberana estupidez— Me encantará verlo, pobretón. Estoy deseando ver cómo se te escapan las babosas por la boca.

—Maldita serpiente— había sido un golpe bajo y más que efectivo, y Ron lanzó un hechizo sin que Hermione pudiera detenerlo.

—_Protego_— exclamó Draco sorprendentemente rápido, deteniendo el hechizo del pelirrojo.

—Te vas a enterar, Weasley, voy a enseñarte a hacer magia— dijo Malfoy, y su mirada gélida se fijó en el Gryffindor, que aunque no se amilanó sabía que Malfoy era muy bueno en duelos y no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer en ese momento.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— la voz de la profesora Sprout resonó en el hall, entrando por la puerta todavía abierta. Delante de ella acababa de llegar al completo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Harry vio inmediatamente, al contrario que la profesora Sprout, lo que estaba pasando. En dos zancadas se había puesto al lado de Ron y Hermione, y por la manga de su túnica se asomó peligrosamente su varita. Malfoy captó el gesto y enseguida guardó la suya propia, viendo que estaba en gran desigualdad de condiciones; su equipo de quidditch, que no eran en su mayoría precisamente un portento con la varita, y él mismo, contra el trío de oro y el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Maldijo entre dientes mientras la profesora Sprout se acercaba.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Sprout de nuevo, esperando su respuesta.

—Nada, profesora. Es solo que Malfoy se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos a limpiar el hall— dijo Ron—. Como es prefecto de su casa…

—Una gran idea— dijo la profesora de Herbología antes de que el pelirrojo terminara—. Bien hecho, señor Malfoy. Sus compañeros probablemente están ya agotados de limpiar aquí. Hace bien en sustituirles. Semejante dedicación se merece diez puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione notó cómo Ron maldecía por lo bajo al oír cómo algunas esmeraldas se movían en el reloj marcador de puntos de Slytherin, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de claro odio que le enviaba Malfoy desde su sitio. Weasley se sentía triunfante, ganador: No era muy propio de él que se le ocurrieran respuestas tan astutas como aquella en un momento de tensión. Harry también podía ver cómo Malfoy lo fulminaba con la mirada, aunque trataba de serenarse para no abalanzarse sobre Weasley. Su túnica chorreaba agua y barro, igual que sus zapatillas. Tenía la escoba agarrada en una mano con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos alcanzaron una palidez mayor de la normal.

—Venga, vámonos— dijo Harry, y sus dos amigos y el resto del equipo le siguieron.

Harry felicitaba a Ron por la jugada que acababa de hacerle a Malfoy. El resto del equipo también le vitoreaba, pues también habían imaginado lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir antes de que ellos llegaran.

—¡He olvidado algo en la biblioteca!— estaban ya cerca de llegar su sala común y Ginny se giró para mirarla— Ahora mismo vuelvo— dijo Hermione a la pelirroja, que asintió prometiendo darle el recado a Harry y Ron.

La castaña se marchó. Había sido una excusa ridícula, y ella lo sabía. Se lo había dicho a Ginny porque Ron y Harry sabrían de sobra que ella no había pisado en todo el día la biblioteca. Deshizo el camino recién andado y volvió al hall del castillo. En cuanto cruzó la esquina del corredor, lo vio. Estaba allí, parado, muy quieto. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque le había visto hacerlo muchos días, cuando acababan de empezar su andadura como prefectos y les tocaba hacer la guardia juntos.

Intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Qué haces aquí, Granger— preguntó con bastante dureza Malfoy.

Hermione no quiso saber cómo había descubierto que estaba allí si ni siquiera la había mirado un solo instante. A veces, y solo a veces y no lo iba a reconocer en voz alta jamás, el rubio la sorprendía. Se acercó hacia él con paso calmo pero cuidadosa: Malfoy estaba enfadado y eso podía suponer que la atacara para vengarse de Ron.

—Creo que Ron se ha excedido un poquito… Aunque le concedo que te lo merecías, Malfoy.

—¿Un _poquito_?— repitió él irónico— Llevo más de una hora bajo una tormenta de mil demonios, calado hasta los huesos, lleno de barro y agotado. Y llego aquí y con lo primero que me encuentro es con la asquerosa Comadreja, y poco después con el Cara Rajada de Potter— escupió, y se notaba que estaba muy enfadado.

—Tú le insultaste primero— le advirtió Hermione.

—Se puso a tiro— dijo Malfoy, y sonrió de forma torcida.

—Que estuviera aquí no significa que estuviera a tiro esperando para que lo insultaras.

—¿Te vas a poner a defender al Pobretón ahora, Granger?

—Claro que sí, y a mí también me voy a defender. A mí también me has insultado y no venía a cuento.

—Tú también te has puesto a tiro— dijo Malfoy ácidamente, caminando por primera vez y apoyando su escoba en una pared. Se arremangó las mangas del traje de quidditch y se acercó a cerrar la puerta de la entrada al castillo que seguía abierta, y por la que entraba agua impulsada por el viento—. Maldita sea— murmuró cuando el agua le dio en la cara al terminar de cerrar.

—Yo había venido a ayudarte, pero con lo que me estás diciendo se me están yendo las ganas.

—Yo no te he pedido tu ayuda.

—Eres un desagradecido.

—Te repito que yo no te he pedido tu ayuda, Granger.

—¡Pero por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso! ¡No pasa nada porque te disculpes, Malfoy!

—Es que yo no me tengo que disculpar de nada. Si me arrepintiera de algo, a lo mejor, pero no es el caso.

—¿Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Piensas arreglar todo el hall tú solo?— preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados.

—No y no.

—¿Cómo que…?

—Granger— la cortó él con tono de fastidio—, cállate y déjame a mí. Ya te he dicho que no necesito de tu ayuda— y acto seguido dejó de mirarla para observar algún punto en la nada de la estancia—. Esta parte del castillo está hecha un asco. Alguien debería venir a limpiarla.

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que hacía. ¿Por qué se dedicaba Malfoy a hablar en voz alta? ¿Y solo? A lo mejor la ira le había llevado a una locura transitoria. Malfoy siguió esperando sin mirar ningún punto en concreto, obviándola absolutamente.

—Anda, Malfoy, da igual. Deja de hacer el idiota, te voy a ayudar de todas…

—Espera— dijo él.

Hermione se detuvo a un metro de distancia, y fijó la mirada donde Malfoy lo hacía. Allí, en una esquina, había aparecido una criatura que a ella no le costó reconocer como un elfo doméstico. Sonreía y miraba el lugar como si fuera el paraíso. La criatura parecía esperar algo, allí agazapada.

—Hay que limpiar esto, es una pocilga— le dijo Malfoy.

—Sí, señor— dijo el elfo con una voz excepcionalmente aguda, y empezó a ponerse manos a la obra. La suciedad iba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados junto al agua y el barro.

—_Accio escoba_— dijo Malfoy.

Su escoba salió volando hasta su mano y caminó en dirección a Hermione. La chica miraba todo con la boca abierta y palpablemente molesta con la situación. Pero giró y siguió a Malfoy por uno de los corredores. Hermione estuvo enfadada todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el rumbo que había llevado no era el de su Sala Común, sino que habían ido al baño de los prefectos. Malfoy dijo la contraseña y una puerta se abrió, haciendo que llagaran hasta ellos los olores de las sales y jabones de baño junto a un agradable gorgoteo del agua cayendo inalterable.

—Has hecho bien en acompañarme, Granger— dijo Malfoy y ya empezaba a entrar en el interior de los baños, cuando notó que la muchacha no respondía. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir, observándola— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Eres un maltratador de criaturas mágicas. Los elfos domésticos no están aquí para hacer tu trabajo— dijo Hermione, claramente furiosa.

—Tú y tu defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos— dijo cansinamente Malfoy, como si fuera una estupidez, una niñería de la muchacha—. Eso es una idiotez. A los elfos domésticos lo que les gusta es eso, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, y si además te quitan la tarea de hacer algo a ti, aún están más contentos. Déjalos, les gusta la esclavitud, y a nosotros nos viene muy bien.

—¡No tienes corazón!— exclamó Hermione, horrorizada.

—No, Granger, y a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. Y sí, me importa una mierda si ese elfo doméstico acaba hecho polvo después de limpiar el hall, si se muere uno por exceso de trabajo, si les pagan o no o si tienen o no vacaciones. Me importa una mierda— dijo lentamente para que ella lo escuchara todo con atención.

—Son criaturas del mundo mágico, igual que nosotros— adujo ella mirándole impresionada por sus palabras.

—No te equivoques. Son criaturas del mundo mágico, pero no son como nosotros. Son seres inferiores, están aquí para servir a los magos, es para lo que están y no saben hacer nada más. Obligarles a hacer otra cosa es casi peor para ellos que para nosotros. Entiéndelo, Granger. En el mundo no todos somos iguales, hay seres inferiores como los elfos domésticos, los gigantes, los hombres lobo, los traidores a la sangre, los sangre s…— se detuvo de repente.

Hubo un silencio intenso durante un momento.

—Sigue, Malfoy. ¿Los sangre…— él la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin decir palabra—… Muy bien, terminaré por ti. Los _sangre sucia_, como yo. Somos seres inferiores a los sangre limpia como tú, ¿no es eso?— inquirió.

—Tú lo has dicho— respondió.

Se escuchó un sonido semejante a un latigazo.

Un sonido que cortó el aire y dejó una superficie marcada.

Dejó un dolor agudo y ardiente.

Draco Malfoy se llevó la mano a la mejilla que ella acababa de golpearle con una rabia y una fuerza increíbles. La sentía arder, quemarle con viveza. Cuando giró la cara que ella le había cruzado con el golpe la chica de Gryffindor ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Entró por el hueco de la pared y caminó unos pasos hasta encontrarse la enorme bañera llena de espumas, fragancias y grifos de los que no dejaba de manar agua.

Se acercó hacia los lavabos del baño, pero no a la pileta, sino a los espejos que reposaban sobre ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el vaho del ambiente le dejara ver, se encontró con su reflejo. Sus ojos fríos y claros se clavaron inmediatamente en la marca roja de una mano en su mejilla izquierda. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Trató de contenerse, trató de mantener aplacada su ira. Ella le había golpeado. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía que era? Una maldita sangre sucia, una impura, una…

Maldita sea. Insultarla no le servía de nada, ¡no le calmaba lo más mínimo! Con un grito que pretendía descargar toda su frustración, cogió la concha de plata en la que había una pastilla de jabón al lado de los grifos, y la lanzó con fuerza contra el espejo que se rompió en pedazos.

Muy bien, ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquilo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Les queda una hora para hacer la poción— dijo Snape, paseándose entre los calderos.

Su nariz ganchuda se agazapó sobre el caldero de Harry y sobre el de Ron, que se encontraban uno al lado del otro. Su poción, para variar, tenía un color que no se parecía en nada al que debía tener. Según las instrucciones que Snape había puesto en la pizarra, la poción que ya llevaba un ahora de cocción debía tener un color semejante a la corteza de un árbol, sin embargo, la de Harry se parecía más al verde musgo, y en el caso de Ron la cosa aún era peor, puesto que su caldero mostraba un líquido de vivo color amarillo limón.

—Menudo desastre…— murmuró Snape al pasar junto al caldero de Weasley, que releyó las instrucciones tratando de ver qué había hecho mal.

Dos sillas se movieron casi al unísono.

—¿Acaso ha terminado, señorita Granger?— preguntó Snape, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa para bajarle tantos puntos a Gryffindor como le fuera posible.

—Sí profesor— asintió la castaña.

Su poción, que había metido en un recipiente de cristal con un corcho, tenía exactamente la misma tonalidad que la que tenía Snape como muestra sobre su mesa.

—Déjela sobre mi mesa y márchese— ordenó el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Hermione asintió, cogió sus libros y dejó su botella con una etiqueta pegada en la que se leía su nombre encima de la mesa. Poco después, alguien se levantó e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Su poción tenía también ese color marrón que, inevitablemente por la similitud, significaba que había sido hecha perfectamente. Ron murmuró algo así como que podía haber intentado ayudarles cuando vio a Hermione salir por la puerta, pero un golpe de Harry en las costillas hizo que dejara de quejarse, pues Snape se había girado y sus pequeños ojos negros les miraban con fijeza y el odio tan naturales cuando se trataba de ellos, especialmente de Potter. La puerta de la mazmorra se cerró cuando el segundo alumno de la clase dejó su poción del examen sorpresa encima de la mesa de Severus Snape.

Hermione, al notar que alguien caminaba tras ella, se permitió el lujo de girarse para encarar a quien quiera que fuese.

Craso error. Se trataba de Malfoy. Inmediatamente sus facciones se endurecieron y volvió a darse la vuelta, para alejarse lo antes posible de allí.

—¿Huyendo, Granger?— la voz fría, arrastrando las palabras, la detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

Hacía ya una semana que no le dirigía la palabra a Malfoy, no después de lo del día de la tormenta, de lo que él había dicho, de lo que la había llamado, y de la bofetada con la que ella le había respondido.

—Yo no huyo de ti, Malfoy— respondió ella con frialdad.

En un segundo, él estaba junto a ella, a su lado. Sus movimientos, captó por el rabillo del ojo, eran exactamente iguales a los de un reptil: silenciosos, rápidos, elegantes, sorpresivos. Cuando estuvo a su altura, y a sabiendas de que había sido un error detenerse, siguió caminando. Ella no se había acercado a la torre de los Premios Anuales ni una sola vez en toda esa semana, y se había asegurado de no mirar a Malfoy ni un solo instante, ni en clases ni en los pasillos ni en ningún sitio. Para ella el Slytherin era simplemente invisible.

—Nadie lo diría. Caminas tan rápido que parece que te persiga un dementor— murmuró Malfoy con frialdad.

—Me alejo de algo mucho peor— respondió ella haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—Ah, Granger, tú siempre igual.

—¿Igual de inferior?— preguntó ella, mordaz.

—Deberías admitir que, aunque te parezca mal, los elfos domésticos son felices con lo que hacen.

—Porque han sido manipulados.

—Bien, como quieras, pero siguen siendo felices.

—Malfoy, déjalo ya.

—¿El qué?

—Hablarme y recordarme esa conversación— respondió ella bastante molesta, deteniéndose de repente, y el rubio hizo lo mismo—. Sabes de sobra que esa no es la principal razón de mi enfado.

—Ilumíname entonces.

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en molestarla? Malfoy era, simplemente, insufrible. Y si se lo proponía con ganas como parecía haber ocurrido en esa ocasión, aún era peor.

—Déjalo— dijo Hermione, y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado del corredor en que se encontraban.

—No voy a dejarlo. Lo has empezado tú, así que ahora termina— dijo él alzando una ceja.

—Muy bien— dijo Hermione, clavando en sus ojos fríos sus ardientes ojos marrones—. Es por lo que dijiste después.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Antes de que me dieras una bofetada que me estuvo doliendo dos días?— preguntó Malfoy haciendo una mueca.

Hermione se sonrojó al recordarlo y al escuchar su comentario.

—No me siento culpable, Malfoy. Ojalá todavía te doliera hoy.

—Qué dura eres— se mofó

—No pretendo serlo. Pero no te voy a permitir que delante de mí hables de esa forma y además te atrevas a… a…— tragó saliva. No era capaz de repetir lo que Malfoy había dicho.

—¿Decir sangre sucia?— preguntó, bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Sintió cómo el insulto le dolía por dentro, pero se abstuvo de demostrárselo al idiota de Malfoy, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que me desdiga?— preguntó, y lo dijo en un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no pensaba hacerlo.

—Ya es tarde. Pero podrías prometer no decirlo nunca más. A nadie.

—¿A ti tampoco?— preguntó imitando curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó ella, ofendida.

Malfoy rió, divertido. Efectivamente, seguía siendo igual de fácil hacerla enfadar. Se había aburrido bastante esa semana: No tener a nadie que le refutara sus insultos resultaba frustrante y aburrido. Pero con Granger de vuelta como diana de sus comentarios, todo volvería a su cauce. Y eso que en un principio él no había pensado ni por asomo acercarse a ella a no ser que fuera para echarle una maldición imperdonable, el odio y la ira lo consumían por dentro. Pero conforme el dolor de su rostro disminuía, también lo hizo el enfado.

—Muy bien, lo intentaré— dijo finalmente.

—¡Eres insufrible!— dijo ella elevando las manos y poniendo los ojos en blanco, consiguiendo que se le cayeran todos los libros.

—Qué torpe eres, Granger— murmuró el chico. Apuntó con su varita mientras ponía la mano paralela al suelo con la palma hacia arriba—. _Accio_ libros— los libros desperdigados por el suelo fueron ordenadamente a apilarse sobre su mano extendida—. Ten, y cuida no te caigas también por las escaleras, o por lo menos espera hasta que yo esté presente para verlo.

—No pienso caerme por las escaleras, Malfoy.

El de los ojos claros hizo un gesto, como si estuviera pensando el mejor modo de tirarla por las escaleras y que pareciera un accidente, pero a un golpe de Hermione en su brazo dejó sus deliberaciones para más tarde, mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Aún tenían una hora hasta que el resto de la clase terminara la poción y, obviamente por los comentarios de Snape, la mayoría no iban muy bien encaminados.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Y yo te digo que ha sido la peor clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas que he tenido en mis siete años en Hogwarts— le aseguraba por millonésima vez Malfoy, mientras ella le acompañaba a la enfermería.

Hagrid había decidido que ese trimestre iban a trabajar con criaturas mágicas domésticas, y había llevado a algunos gnomos al colegio. Los tenía encerrados dentro de algo parecido a una verja o un corral, quizá algo intermedio, y aquellos seres pequeños y de cara arrugada miraban a los alumnos como imaginando el mejor modo de abalanzarse sobre sus tobillos.

Se pusieron por parejas, y al quedar ambos solos, Hagrid les había hecho ponerse juntos. Malfoy recordaba el gesto de advertencia que le había hecho Weasley cuando vio que le tocaba Hermione como compañera. Menuda idiotez, como si Weasley pudiera advertirle de algo a él. De modo que cada uno había cogido a una de esas desagradables criaturas para empezar su análisis. Cuando vio que Cara Rajada y la Comadreja los cogían con facilidad, se le ocurrió que sería fácil. Había oído que algunos magos desgnomizaban personalmente sus jardines, sin llamar a profesionales. A él no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni por asomo tocar a una de esas repelentes criaturas, pero su nota y su posición como Premio Anual dependían de ello. Así que se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y cogió uno de esos asquerosos gnomos.

Le pareció fácil. Lo cogió del brazo y lo levantó por los aires. Hermione lo miraba un poco preocupada, pero captó ese matiz en sus ojos un poco tarde. Cuando iba a dejar a ese bicho en el suelo, un dolor agudo y profundo se le clavó en el brazo. O más bien, unos dientecillos afilados como cuchillos se le clavaron en el brazo. Agitó el brazo con fuerza tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero no había manera. El repugnante gnomo se había agarrado a su brazo con brazos, piernas y sobre todo dientes, que notó cómo empezaban a desgarrarle la carne.

—¡Maldito bicho!— exclamó, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Escuchó de fondo la risa de Weasley y la de Potter. Maldita sea, debía estar haciendo el ridículo más grande de su vida. Harto, cogió su varita y pronunció un hechizo en voz baja, para que nadie le oyera. El gnomo salió despedido. Miró hacia Hagrid, aquel troll sin cerebro que era su profesor por simple mediación de Dumbledore: No parecía haber escuchado el hechizo. Bien, sino podría haber tenido bastantes problemas. Se habría preguntado cómo un chico de séptimo año podía conocer aquel tipo de… magia.

El dolor le devolvió rápidamente al mundo real. Se miró el brazo: Sangraba profusamente. Al instante siguiente notó a Pansy junto a él, con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándole horrorizada el brazo y Malfoy vio con horror que intentaba tocarle la herida. De un tirón se deshizo un poco de ella, aunque la chica parecía reticente a dejarle marchar, preocupada como estaba.

—¡Esa bestia le ha arrancado un trozo del brazo!— chilló Pansy cuando vio a Hagrid acercarse, nervioso y preocupado.

—No es para tanto, señorita Parkinson. Es sólo una herida superficial…— el sin cerebro gigante obviamente no tenía ni idea.

A Malfoy le dolía horrores, y hacía esfuerzos notorios por no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor que habría sido aún más humillante que el momento en que los Gryffindor se habían reído de él. Vio entonces que su profesor miraba a su compañera de clase en busca de ayuda. No era la primera vez que le veía hacer ese gesto, aunque siempre se había abstenido de comentarlo en voz alta. Vio entonces que Hermione, aprovechando que el resto de la clase se mantenía un poco alejada, asentía y hablaba.

—Sí, Hagrid. Yo me ocupo, ahora mismo lo llevo a la enfermería.

—¡Ya voy yo! Tú no vas a ir con Draco a ningún sitio, yo…

—Señorita Parkinson, usted no es la pareja de clase del señor Malfoy, y estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger no tendrá problema en recuperar esta clase, mientras que usted necesita más atención; sus notas no son las de un Premio Anual precisamente. Acompáñele, señorita Granger— dijo Hagrid, y Malfoy vio que le guiñaba un ojo agradecido a la castaña.

Notó que ella le cogía del brazo bueno y tiraba de él, echando a andar por los terrenos de los alrededores del castillo.

—Menudo incompetente— dijo Malfoy destilando veneno en cada palabra.

—No ha sido culpa suya. Él ya nos advirtió de que había que coger a los gnomos por los pies porque son más peligrosos de lo que parecen.

—Podrías haber comentado eso un momento antes de que metiera el brazo en ese nido infestado de asquerosos gnomos.

—Vamos, Malfoy, no es para tanto— trató de tranquilizarlo ella.

—Oye, Granger, ¿es que para ti sólo es el fin del mundo si te apuntan a la cara pronunciando una maldición imperdonable?

—Tú lo has dicho— asintió Hermione.

—Con razón no tienes pareja, Granger. Eres más hombre que la mayoría de los alumnos de este colegio, y desde luego mucho más que Potter y Weasley.

—Cállate, Malfoy. No tengo pareja porque no quiero una.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuántas ofertas has rechazado?— preguntó Malfoy con clara mala intención.

Hermione se sonrojó claramente mientras entraban en el castillo, agradeciendo la oscuridad de los corredores que recorrían en aquel momento.

—No te importa— murmuró en voz muy baja, tanto que esperaba que el rubio no la escuchara.

—¿Cuántas?— repitió él.

—Que no te interesa, Malfoy.

—¿Te avergüenza decírmelo? ¿Es que solo ha sido una? ¿O más bien ninguna?— terminó de aguijonear con diversión.

—Cállate Malfoy.

—¡Vaya! He encontrado uno de los puntos débiles del hombre Granger… ¡Ahh!— exclamó con dolor, deteniéndose.

Hermione le había dado un golpe en el brazo herido, y el dolor se había extendido con fuerza por todo su cuerpo. Con horror, recordó haber leído una vez que los dientes de los gnomos tenían un veneno paralizante: ¿Por qué demonios no se había fijado en que no podía mover el brazo? Aceleró el paso, notando la mirada de Hermione clavada en él. La Gryffindor le abrió la puerta de la enfermería y él entró. Le dolía una barbaridad.

—Señora Pomfrey, a Malfoy le ha mordido un gnomo en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas— dijo Hermione con premura.

—¡Otro más!— exclamó la mujer, enfadada, y le indicó a Hermione la cama donde ayudar a sentarse al joven alumno— Déjeme mirar esa herida, señor Malfoy…

Malfoy dejó de taparse la herida, y los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron un poco, con sorpresa.

—Por Merlín, es la peor mordedura que ha venido por culpa de esos gnomos hasta ahora. Mire cómo le ha desgarrado la carne por aquí— dijo, quitando con cuidado la camisa desgarrada del muchacho—. Supongo que además tendrá paralizado el brazo por el veneno de los dientes de esos pequeños diablillos. Espere un momento, señor Malfoy. Sé que debe de dolerle mucho, pero enseguida vuelvo.

Se alejó de allí corriendo. Hermione miraba su herida con horror.

—¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Te asusta la sangre?— preguntó socarrón.

—Claro que no— respondió ella—. Sólo me preguntaba cómo alguien puede ser tan torpe como para que le muerda un gnomo.

—Obvio, Granger. No todos tenemos que limpiar nuestro jardín de gnomos como tu amigo Weasley.

—Desde luego, se me olvidaba que un Malfoy nunca haría algo tan bajo— ironizó Hermione.

Malfoy iba a responder, pero en ese momento llegó la señora Pomfrey con dos botellas y unos paños. Se acercó hasta la cama en la que Malfoy estaba tumbado y abrió las dos botellas dejándolas sobre una mesita.

—Acerque ese brazo, señor Malfoy. No le dolerá— dijo, y aplicando líquido de una de las botellas en los paños, humedeció la herida, que en seguida adquirió mucho mejor aspecto.

Luego cogió la otra botella y llenó un vaso hasta arriba.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?— Malfoy no parecía muy convencido con aquella bebida que tenía un aspecto sospechosamente parecido al barro.

—No remolonee señor Malfoy. Le advierto que si no se la toma, esta herida gracias al veneno va a tardar en cerrarse una buena temporada. Y hágalo despacio, o no tendrá el mismo efecto— el rubio gruñó y cogió el vaso que la enfermera le tendía a regañadientes.

Lo acercó a sus labios y empezó a beber: tal y como él pensaba, sabía como seguramente sabría el barro.

—¿Qué les ocurre a aquellos dos chicos de allí?— preguntó de repente Hermione, viendo a un chico y una chica en dos camillas tapadas parcialmente por cortinas.

—Oh, nada grave, señorita Granger.

—¿No son los prefectos de Hufflepuff?— preguntó la chica, sorprendida y con curiosidad al reconocer sus insignias de prefectos y los colores de sus casas.

—Sí, sí, lo son. La señorita Hannah Abbott y el señor Ernie McMillian. Llegaron aquí uno un día después que el otro. La señorita Abbott tenía una extraña erupción en la cara, y el señor McMillian….— se removió inquieta— También se encontraba indispuesto.

Hermione no quiso preguntar más, intuyendo que la enfermera no quería decir nada más al respecto. Entonces se giró hacia Draco, que terminaba con cara de asco su último trago del repugnante vaso.

—Asqueroso— sentenció, dejándolo sobre la mesita.

La señora Pomfrey murmuró algo parecido a que ya podía irse pero que reposara un poco, y se marchó llevándose las dos botellas y los paños usados.

—Malfoy, ¿tú sabías que estaban aquí los prefectos de Hufflepuff?— preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sabía. Les ha tocado lo que se merecían por haberse ido a Hogsmade cuando deberían haberse quedado— dijo con brusquedad levantándose, aunque Hermione comprobó que sonreía de satisfacción en cuanto le dio la espalda.

—Malfoy, ¡has sido tú!— exclamó ella en susurros, acusadora.

—Venga, vámonos de aquí ya, Granger. Este sitio huele a enfermedad— dijo Malfoy arrugando la nariz y poniendo cara de asco.

—Admite que has sido tú.

—Admite que tienen lo que se merecían.

Hermione sabía con toda seguridad que había sido él. Recordaba perfectamente que había dicho que se encargaría de los prefectos que no habían acudido al llamado de Filch aquella tarde. Y contra todo pronóstico, Malfoy vio que la castaña sonreía y sin mirarle mientras seguía caminando dijo:

—Lo admito.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Nota de aviso: No pretendo hacer un típico fic de esta pareja, pero si pienso agregar elementos importantes y que considero esenciales para comprender la relación de los dos. Uno de ellos es la bofetada: Cuando en tercero (si no recuerdo mal) Hermione le cruza la cara a Malfoy, es un momento de inflexión que he considerado necesario reiterar aquí, aunque desde un enfoque distinto. Creo que hay ciertos detalles de Hermione y Draco que deben aparecer en cualquier historia, y aunque lo de la bofetada ha sido muy obvio, otros serán meros detalles.


	3. Halloween

_**Halloween**_

Caminaba por los corredores del castillo con esos andares gráciles, la barbilla algo alzada, su porte aristocrático y sus ojos fríos buscando alguna presa que molestar por el camino. En un lado tenía a Zabini, al que podía llamar su amigo, de alguna manera. Del otro tenía a Pansy, que le agarraba del brazo sonriendo tontamente. Parkinson no había cambiado. Siempre había estado y estaría detrás de él. A él le divertía darle de vez en cuando falsas esperanzas: Utilizar a Pansy siempre resultaba… Placentero. Escuchó unas risas tras él: Eran Crabbe y Goyle. No se molestó en preguntarles de qué se reían: seguramente tendría que ver con el chico de cuarto de Hufflepuff al que habían acorralado en los terrenos y al que casi le rompen la varita.

Detrás de sus dos guardaespaldas, como él los llamaba, iba el resto del grupo de Slytherin. A Draco le encantaba ver el miedo que inspiraba en los alumnos más jóvenes, las miradas de admiración en otros compañeros de su misma casa, los ojos de las féminas posados en él. Sí, sabía que su arrogancia tenía una base sólida, y era en la reputación que él mismo se había labrado durante siete años. Él era el único que se había atrevido a meterse con Potter directamente, el único que se enfrentaba a él en duelo con varitas, independientemente de que el resultado no soliera ser positivo para él.

—¿A qué sangre sucia vamos a fastidiar esta semana?— preguntó Zabini, mirando también a la gente de los pasillos que iban recorriendo.

—Aún no lo he decidido— murmuró Malfoy, de repente de mala gana.

—Vamos, Draco. ¿No me digas que te vas a aburrir ahora de eso? ¡Si es lo único divertido que podemos hacer hasta la salida a Hogsmade!— exclamó Blaise, visiblemente molesto.

—No seas idiota, Zabini. No he dicho que no quiera seguir, sino que aún no he escogido. Estoy barajando nombres.

—¿He oído algo de un nuevo sangre sucia esta semana?— preguntó Nott, acercándose desde la parte de atrás del grupo.

—Sí, Nott. Y procura no decirlo tan alto, ya sabes que en este castillo los chivatos son más abundantes incluso que los mestizos— dijo Zabini.

—A mí se me ha ocurrido alguien. Es Erny Sodfen— aventuró a decir Nott, mirando a Malfoy.

—¿Ese chico es de Ravenclaw, verdad?— preguntó Pansy, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

—Sí, un mestizo bastante pedante— murmuró Draco bajando la voz al ver pasar a la profesora Vector en aquel mismo momento por su mismo pasillo—. Me recuerda bastante a Potter.

—Por eso se me ha ocurrido él— dijo Nott, sonriendo también—. Es de los que enseguida sacan la varita.

Los demás rieron, especialmente cuando salieron a los terrenos del colegio en dirección al campo de quidditch, donde en ese momento debía estar el equipo de Ravenclaw practicando sus jugadas sobre escobas. Sodfen era bateador.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—¡Mirad!— exclamó Ginny, llamando a los tres amigos mientras esperaba frente al tablón de anuncios.

Harry fue el primero en llegar hasta ella, la besó levemente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, e incluso él también, y tras él aparecieron poco después Ron y Hermione. Todos miraron el papel que la chica pelirroja les señalaba.

—¡Por fin! ¡La fiesta de Halloween!— exclamó Ron, casi más emocionado que su hermana.

Y solo faltaban unos días para que llegara el gran día, sería la semana siguiente. La fiesta era uno de los acontecimientos más importantes del año escolar, principalmente porque no había clase, había visita a Hogsmade, y luego fiesta nocturna que duraba casi toda la noche, es decir: prácticamente el día perfecto, y no había ningún alumno que pensara lo contrario, fuera de la casa que fuera.

—Y hay que ir disfrazados— dijo Ginny, sonriendo divertida.

—Esa es la parte que menos me gusta— se quejó Ron, visiblemente molesto con el detalle.

—Vamos, Ron, el año pasado estabas muy guapo vestido con tu traje color calabaza y la careta de calabaza— dijo Hermione, tratando de contener la risa igual que los otros dos.

—A veces pienso que mi madre me odia. ¿Por qué me mandó algo tan horrible a mí? A Ginny le envió un disfraz de hada, ese no estaba tan mal…— murmuró, quejándose, mientras todos caminaban alejándose del tumulto junto al tablón de anuncios.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor para cenar, todavía hablando de la fiesta de Halloween. Hermione era la que se mostraba menos entusiasmada, pero la alegría de los demás les impidió notar el detalle. Cuando terminaron de cenar, subieron a la sala común, y poco después se retiraron a sus dormitorios. Cuando Hermione entró en el suyo, se sorprendió por el alboroto que había, las risas y los pequeños grititos. Encontró a Parvati y Lavender dando saltitos sobre la cama de una de las dos. Al verla llegar moderaron sus saltitos, pero la miraron intensamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó la castaña. Odiaba que hicieran eso.

—Hermione, tenemos algo importante que decirte. Esta es nuestra última fiesta de Halloween en Hogwarts y queremos que sea muy especial— a Hermione le costó aguantar las ganas de decir que todo el mundo deseaba lo mismo, pero le dejó continuar—. Y por eso queremos que tu disfraz sea acorde con el nuestro— terminó Lavender, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera trascendental.

—¿Es que hace falta que vayamos iguales?— preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

—¿Es que no has leído el papel, Hermione?— preguntó Parvati, exaltada— En la parte de abajo pone que los chicos y las chicas de cada casa deben llevar el mismo disfraz. Y nosotras queremos dejar a Gryffindor bien alto— continuó, sabiendo que esas últimas palabras inflamarían el corazón de su compañera dejándola más que dispuesta a dejarse dominar por los gustos de moda de ambas chicas.

—Muy bien. ¿Y ya habéis pensado cuál?— preguntó Hermione, cediendo inmediatamente y sonriendo.

Las otras dos dejaron escapar pequeños grititos histéricos mientras volvían a saltar encima de la cama y la invitaban a sentarse con ellas. Hermione se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, sentándose allí también y notando la emoción que las dos chicas desprendían con cada palabra que decían.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La semana siguiente pasó demasiado rápida para unos y demasiado lenta para otros. Hermione, que temía en un principio no tener pareja, agradeció infinitamente que Ron le hubiera pedido ser la suya. Al menos así no haría el ridículo más grande de la historia de Hogwarts yendo sola en su último año. Harry, por supuesto, hacía siglos que se lo había pedido a Ginny. Los chicos de Gryffindor se vistieron la esperada noche de Halloween de vampiros, y las chicas de Veelas. Hermione concedía a Lavender y Parvati que había sido la mejor idea de todo el colegio, la más original y desde luego la que sentaba mejor.

A ella le habían pedido que buscara un hechizo que hiciera que su pelo se moviera igual que el de las Veelas, como si una brisa suave lo moviera todo el tiempo, y a ella le había encantado el encargo: habría sido un desastre si hubiera tenido que hacer ella los trajes, así que aceptó encantada. Ginny por su parte, había llamado a Fred y George para que le enviaran unas alas que se parecieran a las de las Veelas furiosas. Casi todas las chicas de Gryffindor se habían ocupado de alguna parte del disfraz.

Se había corrido la voz de los disfraces de otras casas. Los Hufflepuff iban a disfrazarse de sirenas y fantasmas. Los de Ravenclaw de esqueletos y de ninfas del Bosque Prohibido, y los de Slytherin de hechiceros tenebrosos— cosa que no había sorprendido a casi nadie— y de banshees –lo cual, según Ginny Weasley, iba a sacar a la luz su verdadera personalidad—.

Cuando los Gryffindor salieron de su sala común la tan ansiada noche de Halloween, había gritos de emoción absoluta, risas, sonrisas, gente saltando y hablando a gritos. A Ron sus hermanos le habían mandado gratis para todos unos colmillos de vampiro que eran extensibles si se quería, solo haciendo el gesto de ir a morder a alguien. Y las chicas, simplemente, estaban fabulosas, y a más de uno se le calló la baba. A Ron, que fue incapaz de reconocer a Hermione incluso cuando ésta le dijo que era ella, la impresión le duró casi hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor. Las otras casas también llegaban en aquel momento, y la aparición de las nuevas Veelas causó una gran impresión a la mayoría, que se quedaron observando. Había algunos alumnos que incluso aplaudían.

El Gran Comedor mostraba un aspecto bastante especial: las mesas habían sido movidas hasta dejarlas junto a la pared, miles de calabazas se movían por el techo flotando, dejándose caer de vez en cuando sobre algún alumno. Cientos de velas le daban a todo un aspecto tenebroso y a la vez encantador, y murciélagos que según Neville no había duda, estaban vivos, revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas. Dumbledore habló con voz potente y todos callaron. El director quería que todos vieran los disfraces de las demás casas y se escogiera al mejor.

Salieron los de Hufflepuff, y hubo multitud de aplausos cuando las sirenas entonaron un canto maravilloso, como si estuvieran bajo el agua, y gritos impresionados cuando los chicos se elevaron un poco por los aires, como si de verdad flotaran como los fantasmas. Les siguieron los de Ravenclaw. Los chicos parecían poder sacar de sus disfraces huesos que lanzaban al aire y explotaban, y las chicas soltaban flores con la varita. Dumbledore llamó a los Gryffindor. Las chicas se elevaron mientras sus cabellos se movían gracias al hechizo de Hermione – quien repitió el hechizo tantas veces que pensó que se quedaría sin magia— y movían sus alas. Hubo algunos alumnos que tuvieron la tentación, por la increíble similitud, de abalanzarse hacia ellas. Los chicos se adelantaron hacia el centro del Gran Comedor y sus dientes se agrandaron haciendo que algunos gritaran de la impresión.

Y por último salieron los de Slytherin. Las chicas habían cambiado un poco el común aspecto de la banshee inglesa por la nórdica, y todas llevaban vestidos de un rojo llameante junto a una alborotada melena rubia. Seamus Finnigan, al que todos sabían que no aguantaba las banshees desde su clase con un Boggart con Lupin, cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar la visión de aquellas mujeres. Los chicos de Slytherin, que vestían como los antiguos hechiceros oscuros, llevaban máscaras. Ron le dijo a Harry en voz baja que probablemente se las habrían pedido a sus padres mortífagos. Llevaban túnica negras y capuchas, de sus varitas salía un humo negro y denso que se elevaba en espiral haciendo figuras de dragones y monstruos extraños, consiguiendo que de algunos se escaparan sonidos y comentarios de admiración.

Tras la última muestra de disfraces por parte de la casa de Slytherin, se sucedieron fuertes aplausos y ovaciones para todos, hasta que finalmente se hizo el silencio. Los profesores emitieron su veredicto poco después haciendo de jurado: Habían ganado los chicos de Hufflepuff por usar el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa y Levicorpus en una mezcla lo suficientemente buena como para que pareciera que de verdad flotaban. El Fraile Gordo aplaudió emocionado. Hubo aplausos por toda la sala excepto de parte de los Slytherin, que fueron mucho más contenidos y miraban con bastante mala cara a los exaltados Hufflepuff.

Las parejas empezaron a formarse. Había muchas parejas formadas por alumnos de distintas casas. La música sonaba alegre y los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a bailar y a cenar de lo que apareció rápidamente y por arte de magia en las mesas. La abundante comida prometía durar horas. Hermione, que bailaba con Ron, no creía que podría pasárselo tan bien. La música era divertida, todo Hogwarts, desde los de primer año hasta los de séptimo parecían estar pasándoselo en grande.

En uno de los bailes, se soltó de Ron al recibir un involuntario empujón. Miró a quien la había empujado dispuesta a exigirle una disculpa, pero unos ojos fríos y grises la observaban tras una máscara de un color plata oscuro.

—No sé por qué no me extraña que hayas sido tú— dijo ella, sonriendo locuaz.

Agitó la cabeza y su melena se movió, elevándose ligeramente como mecida por el viento, y elevó las manos hacia arriba, mostrando las alas conseguida por Ginny que demostraban que una veela estaba furiosa.

Escuchó una risa sibilante provenir de detrás de la máscara.

—Siempre tan agresiva, Granger— murmuró Malfoy, su voz arrastraba las palabras casi inaudibles entre el fragor de la música.

Vio que él levantaba la varita, y un humo oscuro empezó a salir de ella. El humo se dirigió hacia ella. La forma que poseía era difusa, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar que parecía una serpiente. Se vio rodeada por el humo, que no le dejaba ver. Agitó las alas, y el humo se dispersó pronto.

—Que pases una buena noche, Granger.

—Lo mismo digo, Malfoy— dijo ella en su mismo tono arrogante.

La castaña escapó de la cárcel intangible que había formado el humo oscuro, y perdiéndose entre la gente, volvió hasta donde recordaba que estaba Ron, que ya la estaba buscando entre las otras parejas. Sonrió al verla, llamándola alzando una mano, y la llevó hasta donde estaban Harry y Ginny para continuar la fiesta.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que la mayoría empezara ya a notar agotamiento y los profesores McGonagall y Snape decidieran que ya había sido suficiente por ese año, la música cesó, las velas atenuaron su luz y la comida desapareció de las mesas. Hubo comentarios de protesta de los muchos que todavía querían quedarse, y de los que aseguraron que no pensaban moverse ni un milímetro del Gran Comedor. Pero sus comentarios cambiaron en cuanto Snape amenazó con quitar todos los puntos de la casa del que pusiera inconvenientes a sus órdenes. La gente comenzó entonces a salir del Gran Comedor con cara molesta pero a la vez alegre por la increíble fiesta que acababan de disfrutar.

—Los profesores y los prefectos de las casas patrullarán por los pasillos durante una hora por si acaso a alguien se le ocurre quedarse por los pasillos— dijo McGonagall seriamente acercándose a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Hermione, que estaba agotada y sólo quería quitarse el disfraz para ir a dormir sintió por primera vez que no quería obedecer las órdenes de un profesor. Se detuvo y se despidió de Harry y Ginny, y se alejó con Ron para situarse donde estaba la profesora McGonagall y donde ya estaban los prefectos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Los de Ravenclaw no tardaron en unírseles.

Vio que Malfoy la observaba, ya sin la máscara. Lo saludó con un gesto leve de la cabeza para que Ron, que se estaba quejando a la profesora McGonagall, no se diera cuenta.

—Weasley, es usted prefecto y por tanto tiene más derechos y obligaciones que el resto de los alumnos. No se queje porque sólo va a ser una hora, y podría mandarles estar todo lo que queda de noche por los pasillos.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesto, mientras Padma Patil, de Ravenclaw, le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo con una mirada comprensiva. Goldstein sonreía, mientras admiraba el disfraz de Hermione diciendo que era extremadamente realista. La profesora McGonagall determinó las parejas y los lugares que deberían vigilar, y les indicó dónde se encontraría por si tenían algún problema, así como dónde estarían Snape, la profesora Sprout y Filch si necesitaban a algún otro profesor.

Hermione salió con Hannah Abbot en dirección al primer piso, mientras se despedía de Ron que iba con Anthony Goldstein hacia el sexto piso.

—Vuestro disfraz era precioso— decía Hannah mientras caminaban lentamente mirando de reojo por las clases—. Me ha impresionado mucho. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido lo del pelo?— preguntó señalándoselo a Hermione.

—Ah, eso— dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco—. _Finite Incantatem_— murmuró, y el pelo se quedó quieto por fin—. Lo encontré en un libro de la biblioteca, y luego lo amoldé un poco para que sirviera para el pelo.

—¡Increíble!— exclamó la rubia de Hufflepuff, cuya cola de sirena se había escindido en dos piernas nada más empezar el baile de la fiesta— También estaban bien los disfraces de las otras casas, ¿pero no crees que las chicas de Ravenclaw se han esforzado poco solo sacando flores con la varita? Quiero decir, cualquiera puede hacerlo y…

Hermione procuró que la rubia no viera cómo ponía los ojos en blanco. Hannah Abbott siempre había tenido un serio problema con los cotilleos: La consumían hasta tal punto que no sabía hablar de otra cosa, y lo mismo le ocurría a Ernie McMillian. Harry y Ron nunca les habían aguantado mucho, sobre todo desde que chismorrearon y extendieron en parte el mito sobre si Harry era el Príncipe de Slytherin en segundo curso. Pero ella había intentado ser amable siempre, aunque con el paso de los cursos vio que aquellos dos no iban a cambiar por mucho tiempo que pasara.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de los dos prefectos de Hufflepuff en la enfermería por culpa, muy seguramente, de Draco Malfoy. La cara de Hannah cubierta por algún tipo de hechizo. Contuvo un atisbo de sonrisa al pensarlo: En el fondo le divertía la idea de Malfoy vengándose de los Hufflepuff por no haber acudido aquella tarde al llamado de Filch. Los de Hufflepuff se jactaban de ser trabajadores, y luego resultó que habían sido los primeros en escaquearse de su trabajo como prefectos. Malfoy tenía razón: Se lo merecían.

Hannah seguía hablando, sin descanso. Hermione la escuchaba como un repiqueteo constante y algo molesto. Se limitó a asentir de vez en cuando y a soltar alguna palabra que creía que tendría algún sentido para que Hannah no pensara que la ignoraba, y así pasó la hora por fin. Inmediatamente se despidió de la prefecta de Hufflepuff, y disculpándose por no quedarse a hablar un poco más diciendo que estaba muy cansada, se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde, según tenía entendido, todos pretendían seguir la fiesta cuando los echaran del Gran Comedor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Hola— saludó la castaña al recién llegado sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Al parecer, los profesores se habían enterado de que en las Salas Comunes de las cuatro casas la fiesta de Halloween había continuado hasta altas horas de la mañana, y consecuentemente muchos alumnos habían decidido quedarse durmiendo en vez de acudir a la primera clase, y la mayoría de los profesores estaban más que enfadados. McGonagall les había mandado tanta tarea extra que Hermione empezaba a pensar que necesitaría una semana para terminarla.

—Tengo tanto trabajo que creo que necesitaré otro curso para terminarlo— se quejó Malfoy, sentándose en un butacón cercano al suyo.

Hermione levantó un momento la vista hacia él: El rubio traía una cara de fastidio bastante explícita, y llevaba además una cantidad de libros considerable que dejó caer al suelo sin mucha consideración.

—Aún no entiendo cómo descubrieron que nadie se fue a dormir— murmuró Hermione.

—Granger, las paredes del castillo no están insonorizadas, y si las otras casas hicieron la mitad del ruido que hicimos nosotros, debió oírse incluso en Hogsmade— dijo Malfoy, con un tono de clara molestia, aunque no hacia ella sino al trabajo recién adquirido.

—¿De qué te han mandado deberes extra?

—Creo que de todas las asignaturas de este año y de los anteriores.

—Exagerado

—Cállate, Granger, y ponte a lo tuyo— Malfoy cogió una pluma y un tintero, un libro y un trozo de pergamino para empezar a escribir.

—Impertinente— susurró Hermione, pero Malfoy no llegó a entender lo que dijo por lo que no pudo contestarle.

Allí, en la sala común de los Premios Anuales, se respiraba una tranquilidad y un silencio que probablemente ni siquiera se alcanzaba en la biblioteca ni con la señora Pince patrullando entre las estanterías con su peor cara. Solo el leve crepitar del fuego que calentaba la sala hacía notar algún ruido, pero tan leve que no molestaba en absoluto. Hermione trabajaba como una máquina, leía páginas sin descanso y escribía al mismo tiempo a una velocidad extraordinaria. Cuando solo le quedaban los deberes de una asignatura, se detuvo a descansar un momento y a dejar que la mano que empezaba a dolerle de tanto escribir le descansara un poco. Elevó la vista y se encontró con los ojos claros y fríos del Slytherin, que la observaba sin apenas parpadear, con un gesto serio.

—¿Qué estás mirando?— preguntó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

—No te pongas roja, Granger, no te miro como tú me miras a mí— dijo el chico, riendo con arrogancia.

—Yo a ti no te miro de ninguna manera, y en todo caso me sonrojo porque me has pillado desprevenida— dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Estaba pensando que a lo mejor tienes razón y no eres un hombre, Granger.

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y enfado por su comentario.

—¡Claro que no soy un hombre, Malfoy!— le gritó ella, visiblemente enfadada.

—Ahora lo sé, Granger. Cuando me lo decías tú no lo tenía tan claro, pero después de verte ayer, ahora no me queda ninguna duda de que eres una chica.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó ella, más enfadada todavía.

—Por el disfraz que llevabais las de Gryffindor. Hay que admitir que si no hubieras sido una chica se habría notado, pero estabas perfectamente camuflada con el resto de las de tu casa— Malfoy se movió al ver que un tintero salía despedido hacia él dispuesto a darle un buen golpe, pero dio contra la pared, estallando en pedazos—. No te enfades, Granger. Si estabas casi guapa.

—Calla, Malfoy— dijo Hermione, sonrojándose de nuevo, y esta vez más claramente.

—Tampoco te lo tomes como un cumplido personal, Granger. Es algo que era obvio. La mitad del Gran Comedor no pudo quitaros la vista de encima, y Parkinson estuvo criticando vuestro disfraz más que ningún otro, lo cual demuestra que se moría de la envidia.

—¿Ah sí?— Hermione sonrió, satisfecha por lo recién descubierto.

—Sí, aunque ganaran los de Hufflepuff por pena. Nuestro disfraz era cien veces mejor que esa tontería de los fantasmas.

—¿Tienes envidia de los de Hufflepuff?— preguntó Hermione con malicia alzando una ceja.

—Ni en sueños— Draco arrugó la nariz y la miró con molestia, como si la sola idea fuera una tontería.

—A mí me lo parece.

—Te lo parece mal.

—¿Entonces por qué no aceptas el veredicto?

—Porque era erróneo.

—A mí me gustó su disfraz.

—Pero crees que el tuyo era mejor, ¿no?

—Claro

—Lo sabía— y Malfoy sonrió con petulancia al haberla pillado por sorpresa.

Hermione frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Eres agotador, ¿lo sabías?

Malfoy alzó una ceja, como si el comentario le divirtiera.

—Es bueno que encuentres a alguien que te haga padecer lo mismo que haces soportar tú a los demás, sabelotodo.

—Y a ti también te viene bien que alguien te diga algo con una lengua tan afilada como la tuya para dejarte en tu sitio, serpiente— dijo Hermione triunfante, al ver que él fruncía el ceño visiblemente contrariado por su último comentario.

Malfoy sonrió arrogante, y volvió a bajar la vista al papel en el que había estado escribiendo antes. Hermione también hizo lo propio y cogió el libro de su última asignatura y un nuevo pergamino.

—Eso no quita que estuvieras bien ayer, Granger— dijo Malfoy, sin levantar la vista de su pergamino, en el cual ya empezaba a escribir.

Hermione se detuvo un momento.

—Gracias, tú también estabas bien— murmuró, y sonrojada otra vez, volvió de nuevo la atención a su libro para terminar por fin las tareas.

—Eso ya lo sabía— respondió el Slytherin, haciendo un gesto condescendiente con la mano.

—Retiro lo dicho— dijo ella al ver la soberbia del rubio.

—Demasiado tarde, Granger. Has aceptado que era el chico más atractivo de la fiesta, es comprensible. No has sido la única, aunque has tardado más que otras.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento!— exclamó ella, escandalizada.

—No hace falta, ratón de biblioteca. Ser irresistible es algo de nacimiento. Lo he padecido toda la vida, estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?— preguntó Hermione.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad de escuchar frases tan astutas como las mías?

—Malfoy, cállate ya.

—Granger, solo yo te digo a ti _"cállate, Granger"._ No me copies las frases, resulta patético.

—¡Yo no te copio nada!

—Granger, cállate.

—¡Eres insufrible!— exclamó sin poder aguantarlo más la Gryffindor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente.

—¿Insufriblemente atractivo? También lo sabía— afirmó el rubio, complacido con el estado de enfado de la castaña.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y tapándose la cara con una mano para no poder verle ni que el Slytherin viera su gesto de profundo fastidio, volvió a sus deberes. Realmente era una serpiente astuta, pero desesperante.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Había escuchado decir a Cara Rajada y a la Comadreja en el Comedor que no te habían visto en todo el día, pero pensaba que exageraban— Malfoy sonrió con burla—. Al parecer decían la verdad. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo.

—La biblioteca es para estudiar, Malfoy, no para hablar ni montar bronca— dijo Hermione en susurros, dando una mirada a la señora Pince que aún no había reparado en ellos, y luego volviendo a fijar la vista en sus pergaminos, que tenía esparcidos por encima de la mesa—. Y ahora lárgate. Estoy intentando concentrarme.

Malfoy miró también hacia la bibliotecaria, que desde su sitio parecía estar muy concentrada leyendo algo. Luego recorrió con una mirada el resto de mesas y las estanterías cercanas: Todo estaba vacío, no había nadie, solo la Gryffindor en aquella mesa alejada, casi en una esquina de la biblioteca.

En el comedor, después de cenar cuando se disponía a salir, había escuchado decir a aquellos dos inútiles que Granger había estado perdida e ilocalizable desde el desayuno, cuando se había disculpado y se había marchado rápidamente. Él mismo tampoco la había visto por los pasillos para molestarla ni una sola vez, aunque tampoco le había dado más importancia. Parecía obvio cual podía ser el lugar en el que la chica estaría, y más si había sido durante tanto tiempo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y dando la vuelta a la mesa se sentó en el banco que ocupaba la castaña, a su lado.

—¿No te he dicho ya que te largues?— preguntó ella aún sin levantar la vista, rasgando el pergamino con la pluma a una velocidad inaudita.

—Mira, Granger, hago esto por el bien de todos los prefectos e incluso por el tuyo propio. Nos das mala fama. La gente va a empezar a pensar que todos somos unos sabelotodos repelentes. Estar aquí todo un día, y además un día que ni siquiera es de clases, es malo para la salud de cualquiera.

—Para mí no. Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias, así que ya puedes desaparecer.

—¿Acaso has comido algo?

—He desayunado tostadas— respondió ella con desgana.

—Ni siquiera los sapos aguantan con tan poca comida.

—Yo sí— respondió ella algo molesta por la continua interrupción.

—Te repito, Granger, que nadie aguanta tanto tiempo sin comer y estudiando sin parar. Te va a reblandecer el cerebro.

—A lo mejor me lo llena en vez de dejármelo vacío— dijo con una clara segunda intención que Malfoy captó sin ningún problema.

—Qué mordaz— se burló—. Quedan aún siglos para los exámenes, Granger.

—Si no se empieza a tiempo, luego se acumula el trabajo— dijo ella, con un tono tan parecido al de McGonagall que Malfoy frunció el ceño inevitablemente al recordarla.

—Te lo digo en serio, Granger. Luego no te podrás quejar si te llamo rata de biblioteca, o cargante sabelotodo.

—Me da igual lo que pienses o cómo me llames, Malfoy— dijo ella, a quien claramente no le importaban en absoluto las razones del Slytherin para que ella abandonara la biblioteca.

Malfoy pareció rendirse. Pero solo lo pareció. Hermione solo llevaba algunos minutos trabajando en silencio cuando un ruido incesante la distrajo. Era Malfoy, que golpeaba la mesa con los dedos como si siguiera algún tipo de canción, molestándola de una forma bastante irritante. La castaña trató de concentrarse en la redacción para Historia de la Magia, pero por más que lo intentó el ruidito no se lo permitía.

—¿Quieres parar de una vez?— preguntó, levantando por primera vez la mirada hacia él, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz para no gritar y que la señora Pince no la echara.

—Qué susceptible— dijo él haciéndose el ofendido.

Hermione bufó, claramente molesta, y volvió de nuevo su atención a la redacción. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y siguió escribiendo sobre las revoluciones de los gnomos de 1814. La mesa empezó entonces a vibrar, haciendo que su letra saliera movida y temblorosa sobre el papel. Al ver que su perfecta redacción se había ido al traste y no se podía permitir a sí misma entregar una redacción con una sola palabra emborronada, dejó la pluma y miró a Malfoy con furia.

—¿Quieres parar de dar patadas a la mesa?— y no pudo modular su voz, hablando casi a voz en grito.

Una advertencia de la señora Pince no se hizo esperar, que los miró de forma reprobatoria mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, indicando silencio.

—Qué poco respeto, Granger, ¡qué estás en una biblioteca!— dijo Malfoy con su mirada afilada.

—Ha sido tu culpa y lo sabes.

—Si no quieres quedar más en ridículo, salgamos de aquí.

—¿Y por qué no te vas tú solo?— preguntó Hermione.

Malfoy no contestó, sino que negó con la cabeza y miró a la señora Pince, asegurándose de que no miraba en aquel momento. Volvió de nuevo a mirar a la Gryffindor, que esperaba, expectante y claramente enfadada por sus continuas interrupciones.

—Granger, si no nos vamos de aquí ya y me haces caso, quemaré todos esos pergaminos que tanto rato te ha costado escribir.

Hermione le miró con los ojos como platos, y observó con preocupación el pequeño montón de pergaminos que reposaban a su lado sobre la mesa. Miró de nuevo a Malfoy, como si sopesara la veracidad de sus amenazas. Al ver cómo el Slytherin miraba sus pergaminos y cómo en sus ojos se veía que claramente que no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo y mucho menos remordimientos o cargo de conciencia por ello, suspiró y asintió.

—Bien, salgamos— dijo ella, y al decirlo notó lo cansada que estaba.

Le dolía horrores la mano de tanto escribir e incluso sentía los ojos irritados de tanto leer letras diminutas.

—Sabía que terminarías haciendo lo correcto— comentó Malfoy, y Hermione alzó una ceja algo escéptica.

Lo correcto. Para Malfoy _lo correcto_ era siempre hacer lo que él decía o lo que él quería. Se levantó de su asiento metiendo los pergaminos, los libros, el frasco de tinta y las dos plumas en su mochila. La cerró y siguió a Malfoy a la salida. Se despidió de la señora Pince y se disculpó por el ruido anterior. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, Malfoy la esperó con otra más de sus frases.

—No le pidas disculpas a esa vieja. Es una amargada.

—¿Siempre tienes que sacar algo malo de todo el mundo?

—Sí, porque todo el mundo tiene algo malo.

—También tiene algo bueno— contraatacó Hermione.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y le cogió la mochila que ella llevaba colgada del hombro. Ella le miró algo sorprendida por el gesto, y acercó las manos para recuperarla. Pero Malfoy, en vez de darle su mochila, le dio un paquete envuelto en servilletas. Ella le miró suspicaz, no muy segura de lo que significaba eso.

—Es un bocadillo. No te preocupes, no lo he hecho yo, lo han hecho los elfos domésticos de las cocinas. Lo más seguro es que sea comestible— añadió con ironía.

Hermine lo abrió mientras caminaban: Era un sándwich y parecía tener buena pinta. Lo mordió y en cuanto lo hizo notó lo hambrienta que estaba. La verdad, el primer mordisco le sentó divinamente.

—¿Pero cómo puedes caminar con este peso?— preguntó Malfoy, mirando con desagrado la mochila— Debe pesar más que tú.

—Gracias, Malfoy— dijo Hermione— Por la comida y llevarme la…

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, Granger. Ahora calla y come. No quiero tener que hacer las rondas yo solo, sería aún más aburrido que contigo, y si vas con este peso muerto de libros y tienes que ir a cenar, tardarás demasiado y lo más probable es que termine en el segundo piso con el pobretón de Weasley.

—¿Así que solo lo haces por interés?

—No te quepa duda.

Hermione sonrió levemente sin que él lo notara mientras daba otro mordisco a la comida. Definitivamente, sí que le quedaban dudas al respecto.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Quiero agradecer nuevamente sus reviews a: Silviota, Bea Black, Waleska Pavlova Korsakov , Nadia op, maiebella black, Roxane , Pity—san, Lina—san y marce Malfoy.

También quiero agradecer a quienes agregaron esta pretensión de fic para seguir leyéndolo. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, o al menos os haya agradado. Un saludo!


	4. Pequeñas Venganzas

_**Pequeñas venganzas**_

Era sábado, pero a los profesores parecía haberles dado igual, porque llamaron a los prefectos y a los premios anuales, que en dos casos coincidían, para ir a ayudar a Hagrid. Las Navidades ya no estaban muy lejos, y al parecer había una plaga de orugas en el Bosque Prohibido. Los abetos para Navidad estaban plantados en la linde del bosque, y Hagrid temía que fueran atacados, pero como eran tantísimos árboles había pedido que los prefectos fueran a ayudarle para que la decoración del castillo estuviera tan perfecta como todos los años.

Cuando Snape le dio el recado a Pansy y Malfoy, ella reclamó que hacía mucho frío. Él solo puso cara de disgusto, en primera instancia por tener que ayudar a algo que le daba exactamente igual, y en segundo lugar porque lo último que le apetecía hacer ese sábado era ir a ayudar al sin cerebro del guardabosques.

Aun así, Snape les había advertido de que se enteraría si no acudían, así que esa mañana se puso la bufanda esmeralda y plata de su casa, la capa más abrigada, y salió con Pansy en dirección a los terrenos del colegio. Por el camino vieron a otros prefectos, algunos que ya llegaban y otros que ya estaban allí. Vio a Granger junto a Weasley hablando con el gigante. La miró y ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo un amago de sonrisa que le indicaba algo así como un "hola", siempre era igual.

—Me alegra ver que habéis venido todos— dijo Hagrid, sonriéndoles. Mientras hablaba, de su boca salían nubes de vaho que se elevaban contra el aire helado. Y no era para menos, hacía un frío glacial y la primera nevada ya cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts—. ¿Veis aquellos árboles de allí?— dijo mirando hacia su derecha.

—¿Cree que estamos ciegos?— dijo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño al mirar en aquella dirección— Debe haber cientos de árboles, hasta un tonto podría verlos.

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy— dijo Ron en voz baja, amenazándole con un puño cerrado.

—Sí, claro— rió Hagrid un poco nervioso por la tensa interrupción—. Bien, lo que debéis hacer es echarles un encantamiento protector a todos, y después con aquellas fumigadoras que tengo junto a mi casa, echarles una ducha de repelente de orugas. Yo creo que con eso será suficiente y los abetos estarán en perfectas condiciones para Navidad.

—Yo no llamaría a eso casa— le comentó Malfoy a Pansy en voz baja, y ella rió asintiendo.

—Parecen inmensos— dijo Padma Patil, admirando la altura de algunos de ellos.

—Sí, este año les he echado un fertilizante nuevo. Creo que batiremos el récord de altura— sonrió Hagrid, mirando orgulloso la plantación.

—Dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos ya con esto. Quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes— siseó Malfoy, y echó a andar hacia la cabaña.

—¡Espérame Draco!— dijo Pansy corriendo para llegar a su altura, y los demás le siguieron también.

La plantación resultó ser inmensa, pero el trabajo era menos pesado de lo que parecía en un principio. Cada prefecto tenía una zona asignada que proteger de la plaga, y no tardaron tanto en terminar. Cuando sólo había pasado una hora, la cosa ya estaba lista. Malfoy no había dejado de echar pestes sobre Hagrid, aunque solo le oía Parkinson, que se reía de todas y cada una de las palabras que esbozaba el rubio.

Cuando todos los abetos estuvieron protegidos, Hagrid se lo agradeció, y cogiendo las fumigadoras que los alumnos habían utilizado, se fue en unas cuantas zancadas hasta su cabaña. Los prefectos caminaron de vuelta al castillo, que les recibió con un agradable calor hogareño.

—Draco, has tardado mucho— lo llamó una voz femenina en cuanto entró.

Una chica de Ravenclaw de rasgos atractivos, pelo claro y ojos oscuros, se acercó a él sonriente. Draco sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose a ella mientras Parkinson se detenía, mirándolos con clara molestia. Draco murmuró unas palabras al oído de la chica, que rió, y cogiéndola de la cintura, la sacó de allí, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

—¿Has visto eso?— Hannah Abbott le dio unos golpes a Ernie, su compañero, y éste asintió— ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Algo me habían contado— dijo él.

—¡Es de Ravenclaw! No sabía que ella fuera ahora su novia.

—Creo que va a sexto— le informó Ernie.

Hannah asintió, mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la zona de las cocinas, donde estaba su Sala Común.

—Esos dos no van a aprender nunca— dijo Ron malhumorado, mientras él y Hermione se dirigían a su propia sala común—. ¡Deberían dejar de chismorrear sobre todo el mundo! Aunque la verdad es que yo también me he sorprendido… ¡Malfoy con una chica! La pobre debe de estar ciega, o a lo mejor embrujada…

—Vamos, Ron. Puede que Malfoy sea un Slytherin y que sea el enemigo número uno de Harry en Hogwarts, pero tiene mucho tirón entre las chicas— dijo Hermione, restándole importancia.

—¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¿Qué pueden ver en alguien como Malfoy?— exclamó el pelirrojo, como si la pregunta fuera algo incontestable o no fuera capaz de atisbar una respuesta razonable.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, a mí tampoco me entra en la cabeza cómo hay chicas que pueden hacerle un club de fans.

—¿Un club de fans?— Ron cada vez parecía más alterado y perdido— ¿Y cómo sabes tú que tiene un club de fans?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe— mintió ella, aunque Ron no lo notó.

Habría sido demasiado inverosímil contarle a Ron que había hablado de su club de fans con Malfoy, sin contar con que el pelirrojo habría entrado en cólera si se enterara de que había hablado lo suficiente con el Slytherin como para mantener una conversación.

Weasley frunció el ceño, irritado, mientras murmuraba cosas que a oídos de Hermione eran incoherencias incomprensibles. Cruzaron las escaleras móviles y por fin llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Hermione— se detuvo Ron, y la castaña se giró esperando su pregunta—, ¿a ti no te parecerá Malfoy atractivo, verdad?— preguntó, y se notaba cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo, pero se contuvo pronto al ver la cara aún más preocupada de Ron.

—No, tengo otro tipo de persona en mente— dijo ella, y miró a la Señora Gorda, que le preguntó la contraseña.

Ron primero se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Pero un segundo después una alarma, como una especie de fogonazo de luz se adentró en su cerebro y abrió la boca, sorprendido e incluso algo indignado.

—¿Te gusta alguien?— preguntó casi escandalizado.

—_Somun noctem_— dijo Hermione en ese momento, y el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se apartó para permitirles la entrada.

La chica entró por el cuadro dejando a Ron tan sorprendido que a punto estuvo de quedarse fuera. Pero cruzó a tiempo y trató de alcanzar a la castaña: Eso no podía quedar así, Hermione tenía muchas cosas que explicarles a Harry y a él. La siguió hasta la sala común, pero cuando intentó detenerla subiendo la escalera hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, los escalones se aplanaron inmediatamente formando un tobogán, haciéndole caer de nuevo a la sala común.

—Ron, ¿qué haces?— preguntó Harry, quien claramente trataba de contener la risa al ver la todavía cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo y su estado tras caer del tobogán.

A Ron le costó reaccionar, pero finalmente lo hizo y se apresuró a contarle lo que acababa de descubrir y el por qué de que Hermione se hubiera ido tan rápido a su habitación. Ginny, que se había acercado a ellos atraída por los movimientos espasmódicos de su hermano, sonrió ampliamente en cuanto él terminó de hablar.

—¿Y ahora te enteras? —preguntó la pelirroja, moviendo la melena hasta colocarla sobre un hombro— Hace mucho que lo sabía. ¡Si Hermione es casi como un libro abierto!

—¿Y quién es?— le preguntó Harry, interesado.

—Tendréis que preguntárselo a ella. Yo no puedo decíroslo. Cosas de chicas— añadió, guiñando un ojo con picardía.

—¡Ginny! Como tu hermano mayor, tienes la obligación de obedecerme, y quiero que me digas quién es ese… ese…

Pero la pequeña Weasley no le dejó terminar. Le desordenó el pelo a Harry con una sonrisa, y cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano estaba furibunda, con las cejas en una posición que recordaban aterradoramente a la señora Weasley.

—Ron, no te hago caso si no me da la gana. Si tanto te interesa lo que hace Hermione y quién se te ha adelantado, pregúntaselo tú— y acto seguido dio media vuelta.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos mientras toda su cara se ponía del mismo color que su pelo. Harry trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír por consideración a su amigo, pero lo cierto fue que cuando Ron, incapaz de hacer bajar su sonrojo a los cinco minutos, se marchó hacia los dormitorios, Harry estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

Unas horas después, Hermione salía tranquilamente de los dormitorios de las chicas para ir a comer con los dos chicos. Ron, que la esperaba de brazos cruzados y con cara aún bastante molesta, recibió una mirada divertida por parte de Hermione, mientras Harry solo la observaba con franca curiosidad.

—Hermione, somos amigos, ¿no?— empezó Ron mientras caminaban los tres hacia el Gran Comedor, ella entre ambos chicos.

—Sí

—Y los amigos se cuentan todo, ¿no es así?

—Supongo.

—¿Y entonces por qué no nos has contado que tenías novio?— exclamó Ron, tratando de no gritar para que no le oyera todo el castillo.

—¿Por qué piensas que tengo novio?— preguntó ella, sin mirarle.

—¡Es obvio Hermione! Está más que claro que…

—Ginny casi nos lo confirmó— dijo Harry, pues veía que Ron, probablemente, iba a inventarse algún tipo de excusa poco creíble—. Y con lo que le dijiste antes, quedó claro que era lo más probable.

—¿Habláis con Ginny de mí?— preguntó la castaña, girándose hacia Harry.

—No, no— se apresuró a negar el azabache, de repente algo nervioso por la mirada de su amiga—. Es solo que nos interesamos por lo que te pase.

Hemione sonrió divertida: Lo cierto era que le sorprendía un poco la reacción de ambos chicos. Entraron en ese momento en el Gran Comedor y fueron a sentarse a su mesa. Hermione se sirvió calmadamente un vaso de agua, mientras sentía sobre ella clavada la insistente mirada de Ron.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea exactamente mi novio— comenzó Hermione, y de repente tenía las mejillas arreboladas—. No creo que pueda llamarse exactamente así. Es alguien con quien me veo a menudo, y bueno… Digamos que es siempre muy amable y…

—¡Oh, Hermione, por favor!— dijo Ron, descruzando los brazos por primera vez— Dime que no te has enamorado del primer chico que te ha dicho algo agradable.

—Ron, no seas tonto. Por supuesto que no me he enamorado del primero que me ha dicho algo agradable, a pesar de que vosotros no seáis precisamente una fuente de halagos— Hermione frunció un poco el ceño—. Simplemente nos frecuentamos, es todo.

—¿Hace mucho?— preguntó Harry.

—Más o menos desde principios de año.

—Dime que sea quien sea ese idiota no es una asquerosa serpiente— murmuró Ron, mirando con odio hacia la mesa contraria del comedor.

—¿Por quién me tomas?— preguntó Hermione algo indignada— Claro que no— y no iba a seguir, pero Harry la miró alzando una ceja, como pidiéndole que por favor no pensara que no se habían dado cuenta de que ocultaba información—. Es de Ravenclaw.

—¡Un listillo!— volvió a exclamar Ron, como horrorizado.

—Ron, por favor, cálmate— dijo Harry esta vez, al ver que Hermione empezaba a agotar su paciencia para el pelirrojo—. Me alegro por ti Hermione. ¿Pero estáis saliendo en serio o…

—No, no— dijo ella, sonriendo y volviendo a sonrojarse—. No es algo tan serio. Yo prefería concentrarme más en los estudios y él también, así que…

—¿Y no será que él quiere mantenerlo en secreto por algo? Herms, los hombres no son de fiar, y esto te lo digo porque mi madre siempre se lo dice a Ginny— dijo Ron, señalándola con un dedo como si estuviera dándole una lección vital.

Hermione, cansada del interrogatorio, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el pelirrojo, que se quedó inmóvil inmediatamente.

—¡¿Qué haces?— inquirió algo preocupado por tener la varita de la mejor alumna de Hogwarts apuntándole.

—Advertirte. Si no te callas y dejas de preguntarme ya, te haré un _petrificus totalus_ del que solo podrá sacarte la señora Pomfrey— Ron asintió levemente—. Bien. Ese chico y yo no somos novios, solo nos vemos de vez en cuando. No es de Slytherin, es una buena persona y te aseguro que no es un hombre de los que tu madre intenta alejar a Ginny. Y además, si alguien se entera de esto, sabré que habéis sido vosotros, porque solo Ginny estaba al tanto, y no me limitaré sólo a sacar la varita.

Acto seguido guardó otra vez la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y empezó a comer. Por encima de su cabeza, Ron le echó una mirada a Harry que el azabache comprendió inmediatamente: _"Se ha vuelto loca. Tenemos que alejarla de ese chico"_. Cuando Weasley iba a empezar a comer su pudin de patatas, le vino a la mente la idea de preguntarle a su amiga hasta dónde había llegado. Pero enseguida decidió que no sería una buena idea; en vez de con un _petrificus totalus,_ Hermione lo machacaría con un hechizo en el que todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor se convirtiera en arañas gigantescas. Y aquello, le recorrió un escalofrío, casi sería peor que una maldición imperdonable.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos. Llevaba una pequeña nota en la mano, y al mirarla sonreía, por decirlo así, algo tontamente. Pero poco, nadie lo habría notado especialmente, solo quizá Harry, o Ron en uno de sus días buenos. Acababa de encontrarse con el chico que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado a Ron desde hacía más de una semana, desde que se había enterado de que ella tenía algo parecido a un novio. Seguía tan indignado como ese primer día, y más de una vez la había seguido, suspicaz, cuando ella decía que se iba a la biblioteca. Pero es que era cierto, y Ron solo volvía sobre sus pasos cuando la veía entrar en la biblioteca y sentarse en una mesa apartada y solitaria de una esquina.

Los pasos de la castaña eran tranquilos. Iba a buscar su insignia de prefecta: la había olvidado en su túnica el día anterior, cuando se quedó a dormir en la torre de los Premios Anuales. Entró en el corredor que daba a la entrada de su torre, pero se quedó inmóvil inmediatamente. Allí, en el corredor, cerca de la puerta, estaba Malfoy. Y no estaba solo: Su novia también estaba allí.

—¿Pero por qué, Draco? ¡Esto es muy injusto!— exclamaba la chica, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me he cansado, y eso es todo— respondía el platino con un tono que denotaba aburrimiento.

—¿Te has aburrido de mí? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?— exclamaba ella, esta vez llorando. Gritaba— ¡No me hagas esto, Draco! Yo te quiero, tú ayer también me lo dijiste, ¿te acuerdas?

—Solo recuerdo haberte dicho que tenías un buen cuerpo.

—¡Eres un insensible! ¡Y un…

—Cínico, ya lo sé— respondió él como si ella ya le hubiera llamado eso mismo cien veces antes que aquella.

—¿Y me vas a dejar así? ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una explicación?— la chica movía su precioso cabello dorado con cada gesto, su cara expresaba pena y enfado— Creo que no me merezco esto.

—Escucha, ya te lo he dicho. Me he cansado, ya no me interesas y listo. Te concedo que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien un par de noches— la chica enrojeció perceptiblemente y apretó los labios, como si se contuviera de decir algo—. Pero ahí queda todo. Se acabó.

—¡Te odio!— exclamó la chica.

—Era de esperar. Ya se te pasará— dijo él inalterable.

Hermione vio que la chica decía algo en voz baja, ella no llegaba a escucharlo. Vio también que Malfoy sonreía de esa forma fría que ella ya le conocía y también decía algo en voz baja. Observó que la chica de Ravenclaw abría mucho los ojos al escucharle, estallaba en llanto, esta vez imparable, y salía corriendo de allí perdiéndose por el otro lado del corredor.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Ella no había querido interrumpir y menos cotillear, pero obviamente lo había hecho.

—Vamos, Granger. No te quedes ahí, parece que te ha mirado un basilisco— dijo Malfoy, dándose la vuelta sin mirarla y diciendo la contraseña.

Se abrió la entrada en la pared del corredor, y esa pareció ser la señal para Hermione, que comenzó a caminar hacia allí. Malfoy esperaba en la puerta con gesto aburrido. Hermione le observó de reojo al pasar primero por la recién descubierta entrada y llegar a la sala común.

—¿A qué has venido, Granger? ¿Querías saber qué tal me iba con mi chica?— preguntó Malfoy, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás.

—En primer lugar, no he venido a cotillear, sino a coger mi insignia que se me olvidó ayer— empezó Hermione, dejando sobre una mesilla todas las cosas que llevaba en las manos—. Y en segundo lugar, por lo que he visto ya no es tu chica.

—En eso tienes razón— concedió Malfoy, haciendo que el fuego de la chimenea creciera.

Hermione iba a ir a su habitación, pero algo la retuvo. Malfoy estaba demasiado calmado, demasiado tranquilo.

—¿No te sientes mal por lo que has hecho?

—¿Por hacer qué?— preguntó el Slytherin, alzando una ceja.

—Por haber cortado con ella de esa manera. Da la sensación de que la has utilizado.

—La he utilizado— afirmó el rubio sin ningún pudor—. Pero ella a mí también. Se sentía como una reina yendo conmigo de un lado a otro.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Realmente Malfoy podía llegar a ser muy frívolo cuando quería.

—A mí me ha parecido que le has roto el corazón. Has sido muy cruel. Si ibas a cortar con ella, al menos podías haberlo hecho con un poco de tacto.

—Granger, ¿qué eres? ¿La voz de mi conciencia?— inquirió Malfoy.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ya que he visto lo que has hecho, te digo que no es así como deberías hacer las cosas. Supongo que en Slytherin no lo entendéis, pero las personas tienen sentimientos.

—Por favor, Granger, solo llevábamos algo más de dos semanas. Nadie se enamora tan locamente en tan poco tiempo. Dentro de un par de días estará como siempre— respondió él, refiriéndose a la chica que acababa de hacer llorar.

—Te aseguro que has sido muy cruel. El día que alguien te haga a ti algo así, entenderás que no hay que hacer daño a los demás.

—Granger, por favor. Oírte decir tantas tonterías me atonta— se burló Malfoy.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios. Subió las escaleras y giró en la bifurcación a la izquierda. Llegó a su armario, sacó la túnica que había llevado el día anterior y cogió la insignia. La prendió de la túnica que llevaba ese día mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras.

Se acercó mientras seguía tratando de colocar bien su insignia hasta la mesilla donde había dejado sus cosas. Las cogió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Granger, ¿a qué ha venido antes tanta preocupación?— preguntó Malfoy antes de que ella saliera.

—Es normal preocuparse por el mal ajeno, Malfoy— comentó Hermione con suficiencia.

—¿Es que te sentías identificada? Supongo que si te han dejado así alguna vez, guardarás cierto rencor contra los que practicamos este método de cortar relaciones— la mirada del rubio era afilada, peligrosa, y Hermione lo captó inmediatamente.

—No, Malfoy, nunca me ha pasado.

—Entonces así demuestras que nunca has estado con nadie, porque si no tienes pareja y nunca has cortado con nadie, es que ningún hombre se ha atrevido a acercársete. Ah, Granger, qué patética resultas a veces— murmuró el Slytherin.

—Intenta morder tu lengua de serpiente, Malfoy. Ya verás como te envenenas— contestó Hermione altiva, pero algo acalorada por la prepotencia del otro Premio Anual—. Para que lo sepas, aunque mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo, sí que he estado con alguien, pero afortunadamente no era un cretino como tú— y antes de darle tiempo a responder, salió de la sala común y corrió por el corredor, por si acaso.

No le apetecía escuchar en ese momento la furia que seguramente desataría Malfoy en cuanto su diminuto cerebro de reptil procesara sus palabras.

Y Hermione supo que no andaba desencaminada esa misma noche. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor junto con Ginny, algo le dijo que mirara hacia una mesa concreta del Gran Comedor, y más concretamente hacia un punto de la misma. Se encontró con los ojos claros y fríos, casi grises que la miraban fijamente. Bajó un poco los ojos y encontró sus labios, perfilados en una pérfida y peligrosa sonrisa. Hermione trató de parecer indiferente e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza como saludo que él correspondió con la misma brevedad. Cuando se sentó en su sitio, ya no sentía la mirada fría clavada en su espalda, pero sabía que él se la guardaba, para cuando tuviera ocasión de devolvérsela.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ron escuchaba, acompañado por Harry, el relato de los tres alumnos de segundo curso, que habían llegado a la torre casi llorando. Al parecer, Malfoy había llegado junto al resto del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin al campo para entrenar. Malfoy había quitado diez puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno de los tres alumnos por "estar ocupando el campo de quidditch sin volar lo suficientemente alto".

Ron calmó con algo de torpeza a los tres pequeños, que se sintieron mucho mejor en cuanto Ron les aseguró que se ocuparía de arreglar cuentas con Malfoy. Harry murmuró algo así como que Malfoy lo que se merecía era un buen hechizo en la cara. Era verdad que Malfoy siempre procuraba aprovecharse de los alumnos pequeños de Gryffindor para quitarles puntos a los leones por las cosas más tontas e inverosímiles, pero aquella vez se había pasado. ¡Diez puntos por alumno! Eso hacían treinta puntos.

Cuando llegó Hermione a la sala común de Gryffindor, la noticia ya se había extendido como un reguero de pólvora, y la gente murmuraba indignada. Aunque no había nada que hacer: No se podía contradecir la palabra de un prefecto, si Malfoy les había quitado puntos no se podían recuperar quejándose a los profesores. Probablemente Malfoy inventaría que estaban intentando quemar las gradas del colegio o algo parecido, y asunto arreglado para las asquerosas serpientes.

Los Gryffindor estaban indignados pero algo impotentes: No se podía arreglar con nada. Y desde luego nadie pidió a los prefectos aunque lo desearan que fueran a buscar a algún alumno pequeño de Slytherin y les quitaran puntos: habría supuesto rebajarse al nivel de esos reptiles y a nadie le hacía gracia la idea.

—Hermione, hay que hacer algo— sentenció Ron, mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

Hermione iba hacia Runas y ellos a Adivinación.

—Ya sé que Malfoy se aprovecha de su posición, pero nosotros no vamos a hacer lo mismo Ron. Nos rebajaríamos a su nivel.

Aunque en el fondo de sí misma, una molesta vocecilla le decía que aquella actuación algo tenía que ver con la venganza de Malfoy hacia ella.

—En eso Hermione tiene razón— dijo Harry, y Ron asintió malhumorado—. Pero hay que hacérselo pagar a Malfoy de alguna manera.

—No pienso participar en esta revancha— dijo Hermione, deteniéndose de repente—. Ya somos mayorcitos para andar jugando a estas cosas. Dejémoslo así, Malfoy ya recibirá su merecido más adelante.

—Yo no quiero esperar hasta ese día— respondió Harry, y Ron asintió. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de esa forma que Hermione conocía tan bien, como si estuviera planeando algo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Un par de días más tarde, Malfoy descubrió qué era exactamente lo que Potter y Weasley habían planeado para él. Estaba caminando junto con Crabbe y Goyle por los terrenos del colegio. De repente aparecieron Potter y Weasley. Venían de frente. Inmediatamente supo que algo iba mal. No por Potter, él siempre tenía la misma cara de idiota, sino por Weasley, que parecía incapaz de ocultar su emoción. Intuyó inmediatamente que algo ocurría.

Sacó su varita sin pensárselo dos veces. No había prácticamente alumnos, la hora de la siguiente clase se acercaba y la mayoría ya debían estar sentados en sus pupitres o entrando en sus clases. Al sacar su varita, Weasley se anticipó a lo que, seguramente, era el estúpido plan concebido por Cara Rajada.

—¡_Conjuntivitis!_— dijo Ron

—_Mobilicorpus_— contrarrestó Malfoy.

Ron salió inmediatamente despedido hacia atrás, pero Malfoy consiguió esquivar a tiempo su hechizo. Se giró hacia Potter rápidamente: Él sí que sería un rival difícil. No iba a caer tan rápido como la Comadreja.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!— Harry fue tan sumamente rápido como siempre.

—¡_Protego!_— alcanzó a decir el rubio.

Los hechizos chocaron.

—Así que Potter viene a hacerse otra vez el héroe, acompañado por el siervo pobretón Weasley.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy— dijo Ron, levantándose con cara de cierto dolor.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Arrojar por los aires al traidor a la sangre había sido de lo más entretenido. Aun así, no dejaba de vigilar a Cara Rajada por el rabillo del ojo, por si se le ocurría hacer algún movimiento. Con Potter había que ser muy cauto.

—¡_Confringo!_— exclamaron Ron y Harry casi a la vez.

Una potente explosión hizo que Malfoy saliera despedido hacia atrás. Inevitablemente le dolió el golpe al caer, la piedra del colegio no era precisamente un mullido sofá. Se levantó inmediatamente y blandió la varita.

—¡_Confundus_!— dijo Malfoy, pero Harry se protegió a tiempo.

Pero solo había sido una treta para distraer. Mientras Harry se protegía, Malfoy atacó de nuevo hacia Ron.

—¡_Incárcero_!— una cuerda salió de su varita, enrollándose alrededor del cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien se encontró repentinamente atado de pies y manos.

—¡Maldita sea!— exclamó Ron, tratando de soltarse— Ya verás, serpiente, te voy a…

—¿Vas a qué?— inquirió Malfoy con arrogancia. Su respiración estaba algo agitada por el esfuerzo— No eres rival para mí, Weasley, y Potter enseguida seguirá tu camino.

—Eso ni lo sueñes, Malfoy— dijo Harry, preparándose para atacar.

—¡_Impedimenta_!— clamó el Gryffindor.

—¡_Incendio!_— respondió el Slytherin.

Los hechizos se encontraron, consumiéndose en el contacto.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—¡Harry! ¡Ron!— Hermione corría con el rostro marcado por la preocupación hacia ellos. Los alcanzó unos metros más allá de la puerta de la enfermería, por la que acababan de salir— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Dean y Seamus me han dicho que os habían visto ir a la enfermería!

—Sí, pero ha valido la pena— dijo Ron, y sonreía. Parecía estar como nuevo—. Fuimos a por Malfoy. Y le dimos una lección.

—¡¿Qué hicisteis?— la cara de Hermione pasaba peligrosamente de la preocupación a la indignación.

—Nada que no hayamos hecho antes, Hermione. Intercambiamos unos cuántos hechizos, le rompimos a Malfoy la nariz, le hicimos un herida en un brazo, lo mandamos por los aires…— Ron sonreía triunfante mientras enumeraba las cosas ocurridas.

—Sí, aunque él también nos dio a nosotros más de una vez— murmuró con cierta molestia Harry—. No sé cómo, pero ha adquirido mucha destreza desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos con él.

—En eso tienes razón— le concedió Ron.

—¿Y vosotros estáis bien?— preguntó la castaña.

—Sí, sí. Yo sólo me hice daño en la espalda y en la rodilla, y Harry tenía una herida en el brazo y un golpe en el hombro.

—¿No os ha preguntado cómo habéis acabado así la señora Pomfrey?

—Hermione, ya sabes que la señora Pomfrey no hace preguntas— dijo Ron como si dijera algo obvio.

—Muy bien, entonces ahora que sé que estáis bien puedo decíroslo— dijo Hermione, deteniendo a sus dos amigos y poniéndose frente a ellos. A pesar de ser de menor estatura y considerablemente más menuda, al ver el gesto de su cara los otros dos parecieron empequeñecer a su lado—. ¡Sois unos inconscientes! ¿No os dais cuenta de qué peligroso ha sido lo que habéis hecho? ¡Podríais haber hecho que Gryffindor perdiera todos sus puntos si algún profesor llegaba a enterarse! Y entonces el menor de nuestros problemas habría sido que Malfoy nos hubiera quitado treinta puntos. ¡Podríamos haber perdido definitivamente la Copa de las Casas! ¿Y de qué habrían servido entonces todos los puntos que consigo en cada clase? ¿O los que consigue Neville en Herbología? ¿Y los de Ginny en Encantamientos?— los otros dos bajaron un poco la cabeza, concediendo que ella tenía razón. Hermione, al ver que los dos parecían arrepentirse, resopló y suavizó su expresión— Pero como no ha pasado nada y espero que no lo volváis a repetir, espero que le hayáis dado a Malfoy su merecido— sonrió la chica.

—¡Hermione!— dijo Ron, abrazándola— No sabes lo que te has perdido. Ojalá hubieras visto la cara de Malfoy cuando hice que le sangrara la nariz. ¡Tenía la mitad de la cara morada e hinchada!— reía Ron, mientras los tres se dirigían de vuelta a la Sala Común.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Draco Malfoy no estaba nada contento. No fue a la enfermería: estaba seguro de que aunque la señora Pomfrey no le preguntaría nada sobre sus heridas, sí que se lo notificaría luego a Snape. Y no le apetecía nada tener que dar explicaciones al jefe de su casa. Snape ya se lo había advertido: Nada de peleas en Hogwarts. Snape estaba seguro de que podía escapársele algún hechizo poco acorde con las enseñanzas de Hogwarts, o quizá un hechizo que alguien reconociera como de Artes Oscuras.

Malfoy tenía que admitir que las Artes Oscuras se le daban francamente bien. Pero Snape no tenía por qué desconfiar: Por mucho que le apeteciera hacer que el cuerpo de Potter se desmembrara poco a poco, no era tan estúpido como para utilizar ese tipo de magia en Hogwarts.

Fue a la torre de los Premios Anuales. Estaba seguro de que Granger no estaría allí, fastidiando con sus lecciones como siempre, sino con el par de imbéciles de Potter y Weasley, felicitándose por haberle dado con un par de estúpidos conjuros cuando había sido una batalla desigual de dos contra uno. Solo le quedaba regocijarse de las veces que él mismo les había alcanzado con sus hechizos.

Entró en la sala común y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Sabía que allí tenía un libro con hechizos de tipo curativo. Lo sacó, escondido bajo su cama, y lo abrió dejándolo encima de las sábanas.

—_Férula_— murmuró, y su brazo empezó a dejar de dolerle con velocidad.

Aunque lo que de verdad le dolía era la nariz. No se atrevía ni a tocársela. Lo más probable era que estuviera rota. Pero no le importaba: Su padre, en prácticas durante el verano, le había hecho cosas peores, le había enseñado a aguantar el dolor. Encontró el hechizo que buscaba y, apuntándose a la nariz, lo murmuró entre dientes. Un ligero chasquido y un instante de intenso dolor, y ya estaba, casi como nuevo. Solo esperaba que a Potter y a Weasley les durara mucho más tiempo el dolor en todas las partes del cuerpo posibles.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Nota: Hola! Quería agradecer a Lina—san que me comentó que quizá no se entendiera lo de los disfraces en el cap. pasado. Bien, el fic parte de la premisa de que quien lo lee habrá leído todos o casi todos los libros de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, me comprometo a explicar más detalladamente algunas cosas por si acaso en los próx. caps. Otra cosa importante: Todos los hechizos y nombres que pongo en el fic aparecen en la saga de libros de Harry Potter excepto uno, pero como (Enry Sodfen) no tiene mayor importancia y solos se nombra de pasada, puede obviarse. De modo que no me invento ningún personaje que no haya aparecido ya en los libros de Rowling.

Casi lo olvido: Para quien empiece a frustrarse y a preguntarse por qué demonios puse este fic en el ranting T,que no se preocupe, no tardará en llegar la parte en cuestión, pero había que preparar el terreno!

Quería de nuevo agradecer a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic y aún más de dejarme un review, de verdad se lo agradezco y me ayuda a saber si voy o no bien encaminada (por algo soy novata en fic de Harry Potter, jejeje), así que muchas gracias a Suzuka—91, Sealiah, elhora, Lina—san, bea black, Pity—san (me alegra que te gustaran los disfraces, jeje) y Amia.

También quiero agradecer los reviews que enviaron directamente por mi perfil porque no funcionaba la pág. para dejarlos en el propio fic. Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado!


	5. Casualidades

_**Casualidades**_

—Vamos, Malfoy. ¿Es que piensas estar en silencio lo que queda de curso?— preguntó Hermione, ya un poco harta de la situación.

Caminaban de nuevo por el cuarto piso. Hacía ya bastante que no les tocaba juntos patrullar aquel pasillo. Malfoy estaba completamente callado, no decía nada, tan solo observaba sin especial interés de vez en cuando el interior de las aulas que pasaban. Tampoco dirigía la vista ni una sola vez a Hermione, como si ella no existiera, como si no la viera.

Esa forma de actuar se venía repitiendo desde que Malfoy se había enfrentado con Potter y Weasley. Cuando Hermione lo encontró por primera vez después del duelo, le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Él se limitó a responder algo así como "_Bien, no te interesa_", y ahí se había acabado la conversación. Por parte de Hermione porque no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, después de preocuparse por su estado y recibir esa contestación. Y por la de Malfoy porque tampoco parecía dispuesto a retomarla.

Con el paso de los días Hermione se calmó y le hablaba, pero Malfoy nunca contestaba. Así que ella también se había limitado finalmente a estar callada, igual que él. Hablar sola o hacer monólogos no era precisamente lo que más le gustaba, y si el Slytherin no quería hablar, que tuviera por seguro que ella no iba a obligarle. Solo era que ya empezaba a aburrirse de la situación.

—Hablaré si te callas de una vez— dijo un rato después Malfoy, algo malhumorado.

—¡Al fin dices algo!— dijo Hermione en un suspiro descansado.

—Y tú sigues sin callarte— dijo Malfoy, mirando por una de las puertas de las clases del cuarto piso—. No te he hablado porque estaba demasiado cabreado. Y estando demasiado cabreado digo cosas de las que _no_ me arrepiento, pero de las que tú te ocupas de repetirme que no diga una y otra vez. Y como no me apetecía escuchar tus sermones sobre mi forma de hablar, he encontrado preferible no decir nada hasta que mi autocontrol me permitiera hablar sin llamar a tus amigos cosas bastante peores que…

—Entendido— lo cortó Hermione antes de que empezara.

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia. Se detuvieron a mirar en un armario que llevaba por un pasadizo hasta otro armario en una clase del primer piso.

—¿Cómo te han ido estos días?— preguntó el rubio sin interés especial.

—Bien. Silenciosos— sonrió Hermione.

—¿Bien? Entonces creo que pronto vas a recibir una sorpresita— murmuró el joven, mientras seguían caminando.

—¿Una sorpresa?— repitió Hermione arrugando el ceño algo confusa— ¿De qué tipo? ¿Y cómo sabes tú que…?

—Granger, si no lo sabes ya deja de ser tan pesada y espera a que llegue el momento oportuno para que te enteres.

—Ahora me lo tienes que decir, Malfoy. ¡No puedes decirme algo así y dejarme sin saber nada!

—Tampoco creo que sea algo de lo que te quieras enterar— comentó Draco con el mismo desinterés que antes.

—Tú sabes qué es. Anda, dímelo…— murmuró Hermione, empezando una técnica que no solía usar con el Slytherin.

Siguieron así durante un buen rato. Hermione le pidió de todas las formas posibles que le dijera de qué se trataba la sorpresa, mientras Malfoy se negaba, primero con desinterés, luego con cansancio, y finalmente con un marcado fastidio que hizo que Hermione desistiera de sus intentos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—¡Hermione!— la llamó Ginny.

Acababa de salir del aula de Transformaciones, en una clase en la que había ganado veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

—¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó la castaña, un poco sorprendida por encontrarse a Ginny, pues sabía que no tenía clase de Transformaciones.

—He venido corriendo a buscarte. Vamos, sígueme, tienes que ver una cosa— dijo la pequeña Weasley.

Y antes de darle tiempo a preguntar, Ginny ya la había cogido del brazo y tiraba de ella mientras corría en alguna dirección que Hermione por las prisas no tuvo tiempo de identificar. Estuvieron corriendo a través de pasillos, corredores, y un pasadizo que Hermione no recordaba haber cruzado nunca antes, y en un santiamén estaban en uno de los pequeños patios interiores del colegio.

Ginny se detuvo y la soltó de su agarre. Hermione iba a preguntarle por qué se habían parado, cuando miró en la misma dirección en la que Ginny lo hacía. Y allí, en uno de los bancos de madera de los laterales del patio, estaba él. Anthony Goldstein se besaba en aquel momento con Su Li, otra alumna de Ravenclaw. Se le cortó del golpe la respiración. Sabía que se habría puesto pálida. Se quedó estática, mirando, sin hacer o decir una palabra. Parecía demasiado impresionada como para poder moverse.

—Hermione, yo… Los vi cuando iba a mi clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y pensé que deberías saberlo…— murmuró Ginny en voz baja, preocupada.

Hermione no respondió. Solo siguió mirando fijamente al prefecto de Ravenclaw. Ginny se mordió el labio; la situación era bastante tensa.

—Hermione…

—Sí, has hecho bien, Ginny, gracias— dijo Hermione respondiendo por fin—. Y ahora vete a tu clase o llegarás tarde. Nos vemos luego.

Y acto seguido dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. Ginny vio cómo se marchaba y su melena castaña desaparecía por un pasillo lateral. Volvió a mirar al prefecto de Ravenclaw y apretó el puño. Cuando escuchó a Parkinson hacía unos días hablando con Greengrass sobre que Goldstein tenía como novia a otra de Ravenclaw no se lo había creído, pero por si acaso había estado atenta, nunca se sabía. Y para su sorpresa esa mañana lo había visto, allí en pleno patio.

Lo que se merecía aquel cretino era un ataque de _Mocomurciélagos_, para que aprendiera cómo se trataba a una Gryffindor. Pero se abstuvo: Si Hermione no había hecho nada, ella no podía hacerlo tampoco. Ya le preguntaría más tarde si quería que la ayudara a vengarse de semejante cerdo.

También ella, con una última mirada de repulsa, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de que quizá, no debería habérselo dicho. Pero sí, sí debía. Ella era una Gryffindor y Hermione también. Los Gryffindor eran justos y leales, y no habría sido leal haberle ocultado algo así a su amiga.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Entró tras decir la contraseña en un murmullo. Sabía que esa pesada de Ravenclaw seguía persiguiéndolo para volver, aún después de varios días en que no había podido dejarle más claro que no quería saber nada de ella. Lo último que le apetecía era que le oyera y llegara hasta donde él se encontraba para repetir todo lo que fuera que le decía y que él aún no se había tomado la molestia de escuchar. Con lo guapa que era, y lo estropeaba hablando tanto. No podía dejar de pensar que había hecho bien dejándola. Cruzó la recién aparecida puerta y escuchó cómo se cerraba tras él.

Entró en la Sala Común, y no se sorprendió de encontrar el fuego crepitando con fuerza, ni de verla tirada en un sofá, con las piernas sobre un apoyabrazos y la cabeza apoyada en el otro, totalmente tumbada, o más bien tirada.

—Granger— fue lo único que dijo como saludo.

—Malfoy— respondió ella, tan levemente que si el fuego hubiera crepitado en aquel momento no se le habría oído.

El rubio pasó a su lado y se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos. La observó fijamente: Estaba algo extraña. Tenía la vista perdida en el techo, no se movía, y sus ojos no mostraban la expresión vivaz que solían guardar.

—Por tu estado supongo que ya has descubierto la sorpresa— dijo Malfoy, dejando caer el peso de su espalda en el respaldo.

Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Tú lo sabías— dijo Hermione, no como una pregunta, sino como algo obvio— ¿Cómo?

—Fácil. El día que corté con esa preciosidad rubia de Ravenclaw, se te cayó un papel cuando te fuiste tan rápidamente de aquí. Lo leí por curiosidad, y así me enteré de todo. Un día lo vi por los pasillos con esa chica, Su Li. Imaginaba que tarde o temprano te enterarías.

— Ginny se había enterado de alguna forma de lo que él hacía, de que estaba con alguien... Y cuando lo pilló in fraganti me avisó. Lo vi.

—Supongo que le oyó comentarlo a alguien. A lo mejor a Abbott y McMillian, ya sabes que a esos dos no se les escapa un ápice de las vidas ajenas— comentó mordaz.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así…— suspiró con suavidad, pero no continuó.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, Granger. Ahora puedes presumir de que le has dejado tú y no a él a ti, como habría sido lo más probable.

—Sí, le he dejado.

—Olvídalo, Granger. Ese tío es prefecto de su casa porque debieron equivocarse al mandar las insignias. Y sé de lo que hablo, porque he visto todas y cada una de las veces que ha estado a punto de destrozar el invernadero cinco durante las clases de Herbología. Si la profesora Sprout no le ha expulsado ya de su clase para siempre es porque esa mujer tiene la paciencia que le falta a McGonagall solo para malgastarla en Goldstein.

Hermione sonrió un poco, pero solo un momento, mientras seguía mirando el techo que se perdía en la oscuridad. La chica se sentía mal igualmente. Se podía decir que Anthony Goldstein, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, era lo primero que tenía parecido a un novio en Hogwarts, y aunque no habían llegado muy lejos le había dolido el descubrir que estaba también con otra. Esa misma tarde había ido a cortar con él. No le había dado explicaciones de por qué: que las encontrara solito o pensara en lo que había estado haciendo esa mañana para descubrir el porqué de su ruptura.

—En fin, Granger. No pienses más en ese imbécil. Seguramente habrá algún otro mago idiota y ciego al que tampoco le importe estar contigo— se levantó del sillón que había estado ocupando y se desperezó, estirándose—. Y ahora me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo entrenamiento de quidditch por la tarde y si sigo aquí tirado como tú lo más probable es que por el cansancio termine jugando tan mal como Weasley. Así que, buenas noches, Granger.

—Buenas noches— respondió ella.

Él pasó a su lado. Ella siguió sin moverse, solo miraba al techo. Definitivamente, pensó el Slytherin, Granger cada día _era_ _más_ rara.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Estaba en las gradas del campo de quidditch observando cómo Harry y Ron, junto al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, entrenaban para su próximo partido. Hermione concedía que volaban muy bien. A ella nunca se le había dado especialmente bien volar, bueno, de hecho nunca se le había dado especialmente bien nada que precisara de especiales habilidades motrices. Por eso mismo se había alegrado tanto de que solo tuvieran clases de montar en escoba con la señora Hooch en primero. Fue todo un alivio.

Observaba cómo Ron no paraba de moverse encima de su escoba. Era como si le picara todo el cuerpo, porque se rascaba brazos y piernas constantemente. Harry le llamó la atención para que estuviera atento. Ginny acababa de marcarle un gol que en circunstancias normales habría sido muy fácil de parar. Vio cómo el pelirrojo se disculpaba y trataba de detener sus constantes gestos de incomodidad.

Escuchó entonces unas voces que hablaban con bastante emoción. Se giró con disimulo para encontrar a algunas chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hablando bastante entretenidas. Reconocía a algunas, y había de varios cursos. No era la primera vez que las veía: Siempre estaban en las gradas cuando había entrenamientos de quidditch, daba igual de qué equipo. Formaban algo así como un club de animadoras permanente de los chicos mejor parecidos de los cuatro equipos de quidditch. Solían ser las que iban a abrazar al buscador del equipo ganador y cosas semejantes.

—…a mí me han dicho que ha sido impresionante. He oído que era la Tentácula Venenosa más grande del invernadero cinco.

—¡Pero si allí están las plantas más peligrosas! Eso no puede ser— decía otra, que parecía confundida.

—Hacedme caso. Michael Corner se lo ha contado a mi hermana esta mañana.

—¿Pero cómo ha pasado exactamente?— preguntó otra chica de Hufflepuff muy interesada.

—Al parecer, la profesora Sprout les ha dicho que tuvieran cuidado, porque iban a dar de comer hongos saltarines a unos snargaluffs adultos— Hermione reconoció inmediatamente la planta al oírla nombrar: habían trabajado con ella el año pasado, y podía recordar las repugnantes vainas que daba—. Y entonces un bubotubérculo ha debido de expulsar algo de líquido que les ha caído a Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein en los brazos y han empezado a salirles verrugas y pústulas por toda la piel. Pero Goldstein se ha echado hacia atrás por el susto, y debía de haber unas estanterías con tentácula venenosa justo tras él. Ha chocado contra ellas y la tentácula, por lo que he oído, le ha cogido con un tentáculo y le ha clavado un montón de espinas. Enseguida ha surtido efecto el veneno y ha caído desmayado en el suelo.

—¡Vaya! Ha debido de dolerle mucho. Además, el líquido de bubotubérculo…— al hablar una de las Hufflepuff, las otras dieron un respingo, deteniéndola con clara cara de disgusto, pero ella continuó hablando igualmente— …deja unas pústulas que parecen granos. ¡Qué horror!

Unas estallaron en carcajadas mientras otras mostraban preocupación.

Hermione parpadeó. Se levantó como un resorte del asiento que ocupaba en las gradas y salió de allí. Oyó que Ron le preguntaba a dónde iba mientras se rascaba todo el cuerpo con fricción, aún frente a los tres aros de la portería, pero ella solo se despidió con un gesto de la mano y corrió hacia el castillo. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Llegó al corredor indicado, murmuró la contraseña y entró a toda prisa por el hueco hasta la sala común. Se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y el corazón bombeando descontrolado por todo lo que había corrido.

Él estaba allí, sentado tranquilamente con un libro que parecía leer con bastante interés. Al oír los jadeos por su respiración, el rubio elevó la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? Ahora no tengo tiempo de molestarte con mi habitual gracia, por si no te habías fijado estoy ocupado— dijo, señalándole el libro, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia las letras que se desperdigaban ordenadas sobre las hojas amarillentas.

—Malfoy— dijo ella, recuperando por fin la respiración—, me he enterado de lo que ha pasado.

—¿De qué?— preguntó él con desinterés, pasando otra página del libro.

—De lo que ha pasado en Herbología— respondió ella, como si la pregunta fuera obvia.

—Ah, sí.

—¿Ah, sí?— repitió ella sus palabras con ironía, como si esa no fuera la respuesta que él debería haber dado— Sé que tú estabas en esa clase, Malfoy.

—Sí, comparto con los cerebritos de Ravenclaw Herbología, exactamente igual que todos los Slytherin de séptimo— dijo, aún sin ningún interés en lo que la castaña tuviera que decir.

—¿Y me puedes explicar cómo ha ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido?— preguntó ella, caminando hasta ponerse frente a él.

Malfoy elevó por primera vez la vista para mirarla. Frunció levemente el ceño y arrugó la frente, como si las constantes interrupciones de la castaña estuvieran empezando a molestarle seriamente.

—Le cogió una tentácula venenosa. Es un tío muy torpe, ya te lo dije. Solo él podía ser tan idiota como para que le cayera encima líquido de bubotubérculos y un instante después le picara una tentácula— sonrió con arrogancia, como si recordarlo supusiera recordar la imagen del ridículo del prefecto de Ravenclaw y eso fuera algo especialmente divertido.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo pudo caerle líquido de bubotubérculos? Solo echan líquido si los aplastas y exprimes o si los expones al calor, y dudo que la profesora Sprout estuviera asando bubotubérculos en el invernadero.

—Demasiada gente, demasiado calor— dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros, pasando otra página.

—¿Y cómo se dio la casualidad de que cayera justo ese líquido sobre Patil y Goldstein? No podrás negarme que es muy extraño— prosiguió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, Granger. Fue una _casualidad_— dijo con suavidad.

—¿Entonces no ha tenido nada que ver que todavía no te hubieras vengado de esos dos prefectos por no ocuparse de los de tercero en su primera salida a Hogsmade?

—Qué quieres que te diga, Granger. El destino es así, a cada uno le paga con su propia moneda— dijo el rubio, y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se perfiló en sus labios de forma peligrosa.

Hermione suspiró, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, y se sentó en el mismo sofá que el Slytherin, que la observó un momento de reojo cuando se sentó, y después volvió a su lectura sin reparar más en ella.

—¿Ha sido por ti que Anthony haya salido tan mal parado?— preguntó mirando hacia el techo tras un momento de silencio en un susurro casi inaudible.

De nuevo el silencio.

—Puede ser. Aunque también puede que haya sido casualidad, Granger— respondió Malfoy.

Estuvieron así unos minutos. Solo se escuchaba el leve roce de las páginas cuando el Slytherin las pasaba conforme las leía. Entonces Malfoy notó cómo ella se acercó sin decir nada hasta donde él estaba, subió las piernas al sofá y se hizo un ovillo a su lado. Notó cómo las manos de ella se agarraban a su brazo derecho, como dos cuerdas en un nudo flojo. Él no se movió ni hizo nada. Ni dijo palabra ni cambió de posición.

—Si has sido tú, me alegro— dijo Hermione en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro sin apenas dejar caer peso. Aspiró levemente: olía a menta.

—Lo que dices suena a algo más propio de un Slytherin que de un Gryffindor— se mofó Malfoy, pasando nuevamente otra página—. Pero es bueno saber que la perfecta prefecta también puede guardar algo de rencor— se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando, como si una parte de lo que leyera fuera especialmente interesante—. Ya te dije que Goldstein era un imbécil. Tiene lo que se merecía. Y si hubiera estado el Sauce Boxeador estoy seguro de que también habría tenido un pequeño encontronazo con él.

—¿No crees que eso habría sido excesivo?— murmuró ella.

—Creo que habría sido divertido.

Hermione asintió levemente. Lo cierto era que imaginarse a Anthony Goldstein siendo golpeado por el Sauce Boxeador resultaba, por lo demás, cómico.

—La verdad es que yo me sentía fatal. Me hubiera gustado decirle o hacerle algo para enfrentarme a él, pero no me sentía con fuerzas— confesó la castaña, parecía que casi le dolía decirlo.

—Se notaba. Suerte que la casualidad estuviera de tu parte, Granger. Goldstein va a tardar en recuperar la textura normal de su cara después de lo que le ha caído encima— dijo Malfoy, y rió suavemente, entre dientes, exactamente como lo haría una hábil y peligrosa serpiente.

Ella sonrió un poco, oculta sin embargo a los ojos grises del Slytherin por estar apretada contra su brazo.

—Gracias, Malfoy— dijo ella, de corazón, de verdad.

Él no respondió nada, ni siquiera desvió la vista para mirarla o para hacer algún comentario jocoso, picante o algo cínico al respecto. Simplemente siguió allí, leyendo como si nada. Hermione se lo agradeció: Sabía que había sido él, y no había sido exactamente casualidad que la tentácula hubiera cogido a Anthony Goldstein en el invernadero entre todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw que probablemente se encontraban allí.

Tampoco quería decir mucho más: Agradecérselo demasiado habría supuesto inflar el ya de por sí demasiado grande orgullo del Slytherin, y era algo que su propio ego no le iba a permitir. Pero sí que estaba agradecida. Agradecida porque él hubiera hecho, por ella o no pero lo había hecho, lo que la castaña no se había atrevido. Ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila, y esa extraña y tediosa pena que la había embargado desde que lo había visto besándose con aquella otra chica empezaba a disolverse. Desaparecía y desaparecía conforme su oculta sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Cuanto más pensaba en el prefecto de Ravenclaw cubierto de pústulas por el bubotubérculo y medio envenenado por la tentácula, más divertido le parecía.

Sin duda, había sido una venganza estupenda.

No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida. Poco importaba que el cielo ni siquiera estuviera oscuro todavía. Se había relajado por fin después de muchos días de estrés mental, y su cuerpo agotado había aprovechado para desconectar y dormirse profundamente. El Slytherin no la despertó. Dejó que se quedara allí, atrapando su brazo, mientras él terminaba de leer el libro proveniente de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Era el día de Navidad. Por supuesto, no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni por un mísero instante quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. Eso solo lo hacían los sangre sucia sin familia, o simplemente la gente más patética del colegio, como San Potter y la Comadreja.

Él, sin embargo, había ido a su casa. Ver la mansión de los Malfoy siempre le producía una extraña satisfacción acompañada de una profunda sensación de poder. En la estación le estuvo esperando el elfo doméstico de la familia, el que se había quedado con ellos cuando el desgraciado de Dobby se había marchado.

La criatura se le había acercado con cierto temor. A Draco le encantaba ver esa sensación en sus ojos, ese respeto que le tenía solo con ver su imagen. Sí, le hacía sentir poderoso. Dejó su baúl en el suelo, y la criatura con un murmullo casi inaudible, chasqueó los dedos y lo transportó junto a su baúl hasta la mismísima puerta de su casa.

Caminó sin preocuparse por el baúl que contenía sus pertenencias; el elfo doméstico se ocuparía de llevarlo a su habitación. Entró en la mansión y, sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo, la encontró vacía.

Sus padres llegaron a la mansión al día siguiente. A Draco no le costó imaginarse qué habrían estado haciendo. Su madre fue corriendo a abrazarle emocionada por verle, plantándole un par de sonoros besos en cada mejilla. Lucius apareció tras ella, y sólo sonrió con condescendencia a su hijo. Draco hizo lo propio: Estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de actitud de su padre hacia él.

Las Navidades resultaron más tranquilas de lo que él había imaginado. Al parecer, El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado no requería de los servicios de los Malfoy aquellos días, y pudo disfrutar, si se podía llamar así, de la compañía de sus dos progenitores.

Aun así, los Malfoy eran la aristocracia de las más altas esferas del mundo mágico, como muy bien su padre se había ocupado de repetirle incontables ocasiones desde que tenía memoria, y por tanto tenían asuntos sociales que atender. Fue por eso que el día de Año Nuevo por la noche se despidieron de Draco y salieron a cenar con los Nott, Avery, y algunos más que Draco no recordaba porque no había estado escuchando a su madre mientras se lo contaba.

La mansión le pareció entonces demasiado aburrida, demasiado sobria, demasiado… Oscura. Qué estupidez darse cuenta de algo como eso después de tantos años viviendo en la misma casa. Subió las escaleras y subió al piso en el que estaba su habitación. Se enorgullecía de poder decir que era más grande que el dormitorio común de Hogwarts para todos los alumnos de un curso.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación, vio pasar cerca al elfo doméstico, atareado con un plumero. Pensó que podría practicar alguna de las maldiciones aprendidas, aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que no perdía la práctica. El elfo doméstico había llegado en el momento oportuno para aplacar su aburrimiento.

Al pensarlo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara como un espejismo la comisura de sus labios. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y agarró la varita. Sus labios se movieron pronunciando casi en silencio.

—_Cruc…_

—¿Decía algo, amo?— preguntó la criatura, mirándole de repente y dejando lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Malfoy aflojó el agarre sobre su varita. Los ojos enormes y saltones de la criatura le miraban con sumisión, como si esperara alguna orden inmediatamente para cumplirla cuanto antes de la mejor manera posible. Esa situación le hizo recordar a alguien en concreto.

—Sí, ve preparando la cena. Empiezo a tener hambre— dijo Draco, girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Sí, amo— dijo el elfo, e hizo una reverencia casi imposible por lo que se había doblado.

Draco se dio cuenta también por primera vez de lo pronunciada que era esa reverencia, de lo profunda.

—Gracias— dijo de forma rápida, y entró en su habitación.

No le dio tiempo a ver la cara sorprendida del elfo y el posterior baño de lágrimas de sus ojos saltones, o la tímida sonrisa que adornó sus labios curvos un instante mientras corría a toda velocidad y sin hacer ruido hacia la cocina de la mansión.

Draco cerró de un portazo. Era la primera vez que daba las gracias a esa criatura, y para su horror y desconcierto no le había parecido tan repugnante como había imaginado en un principio.

Definitivamente se estaba ablandando. Pasar tanto tiempo con Granger lo estaba convirtiendo en un idiota sensiblero como los Gryffindor, y si seguía dejándose influenciar un poco más, terminaría como los Hufflepuff.

No, se negó, y sonrió con diversión, ni siquiera intentándolo podría volverse tan idiota como los Hufflepuff. Pero sí, Granger estaba empezando a influenciarle y no era eso precisamente lo que más le apetecía que ocurriera. Ese "_Gracias_" había sido del más puro estilo de la castaña.

Aunque también concedía que él había influido en ella. Después de decirle cientos de veces todos los días que empezara a peinarse porque le daba vergüenza patrullar los pasillos con ella al lado con esa pinta, la Gryffindor había empezado a peinarse. No especialmente bien, pero algo era algo. Y algunas frases que le había dicho a Weasley le recordaban ligeramente a las que guardaba para él cuando la hacía enfadar. Sí, a veces Granger se mostraba tan altiva como una Slytherin.

Merlín, si su padre le escuchara comparar su ancestral y sagrada casa de Slytherin con la actitud de una impura lo mataría en el acto.

Se tiró en la cama con desgana, y observó los regalos que había recibido, apilados sin demasiado cuidado en un lado de la habitación. Había algunos que ni siquiera había abierto; le aburrían los regalos de Navidad. Sus ojos, que habían vagado perezosos sobre los papeles de colores aún intactos, se detuvieron en uno en concreto. Uno de un color plateado y verde que parecía estar escondido entre todos los demás.

Se levantó de la cama y lo sacó sin especial cuidado, haciendo que otros que habían estado encima cayeran en todas direcciones. Caminó con el regalo en una mano y se acercó a la chimenea de su habitación. Con la mano libre destapó una caja de plata, y cogió algo del interior. Lo lanzó a las llamas, que parecieron crecer un instante, para volver a su tamaño anterior pero de un encendido color verde.

Malfoy se sentó frente al fuego, que le lamía la piel.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó una voz más que sorprendida, casi asustada por la reciente aparición.

Hermione, que leía una carta en un sillón de la Sala Común la dejó a un lado y se acercó corriendo al fuego, en el que la cara de Malfoy se perfilaba como un espectro.

—Feliz año a ti también, Granger— bufó irónico el rubio.

—Feliz Navidad y feliz año— dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír. Nunca se había esperado ver aparecer la cabeza de Malfoy en la torre de los Premios Anuales la noche de Año Nuevo. Imaginó que era parte de la magia de las Navidades—. ¿Qué tal han ido las vacaciones?

—Bastante bien, Granger. No tener que escuchar tus insufribles sermones durante tantos días seguidos me ha permitido descansar bastante.

—Me alegro de que el sentimiento sea mutuo— contraatacó la chica, arrodillada frente al fuego—. Creo que nadie te ha bajado los humos en mucho tiempo, Malfoy. La cabeza te ha crecido de una forma desproporcionada.

—Granger, es inútil que intentes ocultar mediante insultos la admiración que sientes hacia mi belleza.

—Narcisista

—Realista, Granger, no confundamos términos.

—¿Estás en tu casa?— preguntó la castaña, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, ¿y tú no deberías estar con San Potter y el Pobretón?

—Malfoy, es Navidad. Intenta llamarlos por sus nombres aunque solo sea durante este tiempo.

—Es inevitable llamar a las personas por su nombre— dijo Malfoy, y por el gesto que hizo, Hermione pudo imaginárselo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo tomaré como que vas a intentarlo— respondió Hermione, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Se hizo el silencio un momento. Las únicas que parecían moverse eran las llamas esmeraldas de la chimenea.

—Tengo algo para ti, Granger— dijo de repente Malfoy.

El rostro de Hermione mostró una clara sorpresa. No se esperaba eso de ninguna manera, pero no le dio tiempo a expresarlo en voz alta. De entre las llamas salió un paquete hacia ella. Se le escapó de entre las manos al intentar cogerlo y cayó al suelo.

—Torpe— murmuró la voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿No podría ser que yo no soy torpe y que tú has lanzado mal el regalo?— inquirió la chica.

—Granger, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la perfección no admite errores?— Hermione rodó los ojos.

Se levantó de su sitio, aún con el paquete envuelto en papel verde esmeralda entre los brazos sin abrir.

—Espera, Malfoy. Yo también tengo un regalo para ti— dijo Hermione, y salió corriendo. Volvió unos minutos después, con la varita en una mano y un paquete envuelto en un vivo color rojo en la otra—. Ahí va, cógelo.

Lo lanzó a través de las llamas, que lo devoraron sin quemarlo. Inmediatamente apareció al otro lado de la chimenea, porque el rostro de Malfoy rodeado de ascuas verdosas miró hacia abajo. Luego volvió a mirar a Hermione, alzando una ceja con aspecto algo susceptible.

—¿No podías envolverlo en un papel de color más feo que este?— preguntó el rubio, obviamente refiriéndose al color rojo brillante.

—El mío es verde, Malfoy— le recordó ella.

—Por supuesto, está envuelto con buen gusto— asintió él sonriendo con suficiencia.

Hermione solo pudo dejar escapar un bufido ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se oyó un sonido algo musical, como un timbre. Hermione sabía que tenía que ser del lado de Malfoy, porque ella se encontraba en la sala común de los Premios Anuales y allí era imposible que se oyera nada. Estaba tan aislada que probablemente no se escucharía ni el estallido de una bomba en la mismísima puerta.

—Tengo que irme ya, Granger. Zabini acaba de llegar— dijo Malfoy, moviéndose en la chimenea.

—Claro, ya nos veremos Malfoy, y gracias por el regalo— agregó Hermione, elevándolo para que él pudiera verlo.

El rubio no dijo nada más, tan solo desapareció, y las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común retomaron su cálido color anaranjado. Hermione, aún sentada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, se puso el regalo en el regazo. Le quitó el papel con cuidado, y sacó una caja. La abrió con curiosidad, destapándola.

Parecía un libro. Lo sacó y lo desenvolvió del frágil papel que lo protegía. No pudo evitar abrir la boca al leer el título. Primero de la impresión. Después de la indignación. Y finalmente para reír a carcajadas.

"_Manual para la bruja adolescente: Cómo parecer femenina en años difíciles"_

Al mover el libro, cayó una tarjeta del interior. Tenía algo escrito.

_Te será más útil incluso que "La historia de Hogwarts". Léelo y apréndetelo de memoria. Me lo agradecerás. Feliz Navidad. D. Malfoy._

Se tapó la boca con una mano. Primero para no soltar un improperio contra el Slytherin, después para contener la monumental carcajada que pujaba por salir de su boca. Sin duda, no se había equivocado con el regalo que le había mandado a Malfoy para Navidad.

Y es que en aquel preciso instante, Malfoy bajaba las escaleras hacia el recibidor, donde Zabini, su mejor amigo, dejaba el abrigo, bufanda y guantes en un perchero y le saludaba con un gesto.

—Feliz año, Draco. ¿Es para mí?— preguntó.

—Lo mismo digo, Zabini. Y no, este es mi último regalo— respondió el rubio.

Desgarró el papel rojo, al que Zabini también dio un comentario algo despectivo. El rubio abrió la caja, pero de la impresión la dejó caer al suelo. De ella salieron dos sapos, de un tamaño bastante considerable. El gesto de asco y repugnancia en la cara de Malfoy era palpable, y su amigo, mientras el rubio trataba de salir de su desconcertada impresión, cogió la pequeña nota pegada a un lateral de la caja.

—"Las mascotas exigen una gran responsabilidad y son reflejo de su dueño. Así aprenderás a madurar y a aprender a preocuparte por alguien además de ti mismo."— leyó Zabini.

Miró los sapos, después la cara de Malfoy que había pasado de la sorpresa a casi la ira en una palidez mortal, y estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero qué c…

—¡El regalo perfecto para ti, Draco!— exclamó Zabini riendo aún más fuerte, cortando lo que Malfoy iba a decir— ¿Quién ha sido tan imaginativo?

—Nunca lo adivinarías— contestó Malfoy, mirando uno de los sapos que pensaba fulminar con su varita—. Reflejo de su dueño…— murmuró escupiendo las palabras con desagrado.

Esa vez Granger sí que se había excedido.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará….._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Sé que este capítulo iba a ser el primero que tuviera tendencia por fin al rating T, pero de verdad lo siento, me salió el capítulo tan largo que tuve que cortarlo! Creedme, era totalmente excesivo lo largo que quedaba. Por eso me disculpo y me vuelvo a disculpar, y por eso actualizo antes de lo normal (esperando no ser pesada actualizando tan rápido) y prometo actualizar también pronto con el que será el cap. 6 que debería haber sido el cinco (que será muy largo también, jajaja).

Espero que a pesar de todo no os haya decepcionado el capítulo cinco y os haya gustado, o al menos os haya parecido correcto.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews (que no sabéis de verdad cuanto os agradezco porque ando un poco perdida en esto de Harry Potter, y quiero saber si voy por buen camino o no) y su apoyo a: Sealiah, Amia (sí, a mí tampoco me gusta que en algunos fics Harry salga sin un rasguño y todos los demás acaben hecho polvo, jeje,), Enigmatica, elhora, y Lina—san.


	6. 13 de Febrero

_**13 de Febrero**_

Hermione salió a toda velocidad de Las Tres Escobas. Había dejado a Harry y Ron tomando algo y celebrando, al menos por parte de Harry porque Ron se ponía rojo cada vez que se mencionaba el tema, que habían acabado con el picor insoportable que había asaltado a Weasley justo antes de empezar las Navidades. Un _finite incantatem_ de Molly Weasley durante las Navidades en la Madriguera al intentar apagar un fuego en la cocina le había dado a Ron accidentalmente, e instantáneamente el picor había desaparecido.

Harry seguía riéndose a pesar de que hacía semanas que había ocurrido, Hermione también sonreía —seguramente siendo la única que sabía que había sido un encantamiento como venganza de Malfoy al último prefecto que le quedaba— y Ron rojo como un tomate pero aceptando que estaba muy descansado de haber terminado con el horrible picor.

Hermione había quedado en que sus amigos pagarían lo que habían tomado y que los alcanzaría en el camino. Se le había olvidado completamente que tenía que ir a comprar plumas. Las suyas se le habían roto cuando Crockshanks había saltado encima de su mochila y había empezado a morderla.

Cuando llegó corriendo a la tienda, se le cayó el mundo encima. Había una fila de alumnos tan larga que incluso se salía de la tienda. Lo último que le apetecía era quedarse ahí esperando a entrar bajo la nieve, pero aún peor era la perspectiva de no poder escribir ni un solo apunte de lo que dijeran los profesores por no tener con qué escribir. Así que se armó de valor y fue a colocarse tras las dos amigas que estaban las últimas, vestidas con la bufanda roja y dorada de Gryffindor.

El tiempo pasaba y la fila no parecía avanzar mucho. Ni siquiera había cruzado aún el umbral de la puerta. ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Qué horrible sería, la prefecta de Gryffindor llegando tarde. ¿Qué diría la profesora McGonagall? Seguramente que estaba dando un mal ejemplo, que no deberían haberle dado a ella el puesto de prefecta, que no era una actitud digna de un Premio Anual, que no había excusa para su tardanza, que en vez de haberse quedado tomando algo con Harry y Ron lo primero que debería haber hecho era ir a comprar las plumas para escribir, que había sido una irresponsable por…

—Granger, si me sigues ignorando voy a terminar enfadándome— la voz fría y algo molesta llegó hasta sus oídos a través de la maraña de horribles pensamientos que asolaban a la castaña.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien delante. Los ojos grises, la piel pálida y el pelo rubio delataron enseguida su identidad.

—Ah, eres tú, Malfoy.

—Claro que soy yo, Granger. Soy inconfundible.

—Insufrible, diría yo.

—Haré como que no he oído eso— dijo el rubio frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Qué hace aquí la sabelotodo repelente de Gryffindor? Vas a llegar tarde— dijo algo sorprendido, casi desconfiado.

—¡Ya lo sé!— se le escapó el tono algo histérico y preocupado— Pero es que necesito comprar plumas para escribir, no me quedan. Y las de Harry y Ron son una pena y no pueden estar prestándomelas constantemente.

Malfoy asintió imperceptiblemente, y miró la larga fila de alumnos que había delante de la castaña, que era la última, y que se perdía en el interior de la tienda.

—¿Y piensas quedarte aquí haciendo fila?

—¡Claro! ¿De dónde voy a sacar si no las plumas para escribir? ¿De Las Tres Escobas?— preguntó irónicamente Hermione.

—No me refería a eso Granger— dijo él rodando los ojos—. Me refería a que pasaras hasta el comienzo de la fila y las compraras. Eres prefecta, nadie te va a decir nada.

Ella le miró ofendida.

—¡No pienso hacer algo así! Solo soy prefecta en Hogwarts, y aun así no voy a aprovecharme de ese puesto. No voy a colarme— dijo indignada.

—Granger, los puestos de poder están para usar el poder— dijo Malfoy como si le explicara algo infinitamente sencillo.

Hermione detuvo la charla al ver que las dos Gryffindor que tenía delante les observaban. No, más bien debía corregirse: Observaban a Malfoy sonriendo coquetamente. Él les sonrió también y ellas, sonrojadas, se dieron la vuelta riendo en voz baja. Hermione bufó, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de colocarse mejor la bufanda. Los copos de nieve se le metían por el hueco que dejaba la bufanda sin proteger del cuello, dándole escalofríos. Definitivamente, a Malfoy en el ámbito femenino ni siquiera el tema de las casas le frenaba.

—¿Qué plumas utilizas tú?— preguntó Malfoy.

—De águila o de faisán— respondió ella de forma automática—. ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó elevando la mirada hacia él.

Pero ya no estaba allí. Miró hacia la puerta y vio cómo se perdía en el interior de la tienda, pasando a través de los alumnos de Hogwarts que formaban fila. Hermione suspiró, esperando sin moverse. Tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Malfoy salía con una expresión triunfante en su rostro pálido. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar el deje arrogante en su mirada cuando llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Venga Granger. Vámonos— dijo el Slytherin, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

—No pienso irme contigo a ninguna parte. ¡Aún tengo que comprar mis cosas!— dijo ella haciendo un gesto como si tuviera que recordárselo.

—Tan lista para unas cosas y tan tonta para otras— murmuró el rubio rodando los ojos y tendiéndole un paquete envuelto que llevaba en las manos—. ¿No ves que ya te las he comprado yo? Venga, vamos.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, observando el paquete de color oscuro. No se movió ni un milímetro. Luego elevó la mirada hasta la fría y gris de él con marcada desconfianza.

—Granger, no me he colado diciendo que soy prefecto si es eso lo que te preocupa. Había unas cuantas chicas de mi club de fans. Ni siquiera tuve que pedirlo, se ofrecieron a comprar por mí para que no tuviera que esperar la fila— dijo, tendiéndole el paquete de nuevo.

Ella lo tomó lentamente. Lo abrió con cuidado y miró el contenido.

—Soy lo suficientemente listo como para saber lo que es una pluma de águila— dijo irónico el Slytherin haciendo una mueca.

—Eh… Malfoy… Gracias, supongo— dijo la castaña, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

—En vez de darme las gracias vayámonos de aquí. Cada vez nieva más y no es bueno para mi pelo— dijo mirando al cielo totalmente gris.

Ella le miró con burla, pero asintió y salió de la fila.

—Adiós, chicas— dijo Malfoy, con una voz que Hermione se atrevió a calificar de seductora, a las dos Gryffindors que sonrieron y también se despidieron de él.

Tomaron el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo, sorprendentemente vacío. O no tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que la nevada que estaba empezando a caer cada vez era más copiosa y los copos aumentaban de tamaño por momentos.

—En otras circunstancias lo que has hecho podría calificarse como _Tráfico de influenc_ias— dijo Hermione, tratando de no resbalar por el camino helado.

—Y lo que has hecho tú como _Aceptación de sobornos_— contraatacó Malfoy con sagacidad—. Y en vez de seguir quejándote y buscándole el lado malo a algo que no lo tiene, alégrate de no tener que quedarte allí esperando a poder comprar algo.

—¿Cuánto te debo?— preguntó entonces ella, dándose cuenta de que no le había pagado.

—Nada

—Vamos Malfoy, ¿cuánto ha sido?

—Nada, Granger. Cortesía de la familia Malfoy para los alumnos de las Casas más desfavorecidas de Hogwarts.

Hermione le miró indignada y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Malfoy sonrió levemente. Era terriblemente fácil hacerla enfadar.

—Tienes un genio demasiado vivo, Granger.

—Y tú eres muy frío, Malfoy.

—Querrás decir atractivo.

—¡No quiero decir eso!

—No pasa nada, Granger. No serías la única Gryffindor que lo piensa, como esas dos que tenías delante— sonrió arrogante—. Tus amiguitas de Gryffindor no son dignas de mí— dijo refiriéndose a las dos chicas de la tienda.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y quién es entonces digna del gran Malfoy?— preguntó con un tono increíblemente irónico.

—Está por verse. Cualquier chica me sirve para dejar que se haga ilusiones y satisfacer ciertas necesidades, pero a la hora de algo más serio, soy algo más selectivo— dijo Malfoy con seriedad fingida. Hermione entendió perfectamente que con lo de _selectivo_ se refería a ser sangre limpia, pero lo pasó por alto.

—¿Alguna novia quizá? ¿Alguna futura amiga?— preguntó ella alzando una ceja algo burlona.

—Granger, siento decirte, como defensora de las alumnas del mayor rompecorazones del colegio que eres— Hermione no perdió la oportunidad de soltar un bufido al escuchar esas primeras palabras—, que he dejado a la chica con la que estaba hasta ayer. Y por ahora no tengo en mente reemplazar el puesto vacante con alguien permanente.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo la has dejado?

—Esta mañana.

—¡Pero si el martes cortaste con una chica!— exclamó Hermione.

—Sí, pero esta era más aburrida que la anterior. Aunque no llegaba a tu grado en la escala de personas insufribles. Ya sabes que el puesto número uno lo reservo solo para ti, ratón de biblioteca

—¡Malfoy!—dijo Hermione indignada— El único insufrible aquí eres tú. ¡Escucharte hablar es como escuchar hablar al ego más grande que jamás haya visto Hogwarts!

—Exageras— dijo él como si no le diera importancia a las palabras de la castaña.

—¡Claro que no! Eres la persona más egocéntrica, orgullosa y narcisista que he conocido en mi vida.

—Granger, por favor. Si sigues halagándome así voy a pensar que te atraigo aún más de lo que lo hacía hasta ahora.

—Malfoy, ¡tú no me atraes!— casi gritó ella deteniéndose a mitad del camino.

—Granger, ni una sola chica de Hogwarts se me resiste, y menos aún tú.

—Te aseguro, Malfoy, que gran parte de Hogwarts se te resiste.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

—¿Ves como sí que eres un egocéntrico?

—Solo soy sincero, Granger. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo?

Hermione rechinó los dientes tratando de contener las ganas de gritarle un par de cosas, darle un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de decir tantas estupideces y hacerle algún hechizo para que no pudiera abrir la boca durante un buen rato. Pero apretó con fuerza el paquete entre las manos para calmarse. Ella era Hermione Granger, prefecta de Hogwarts y Premio Anual. Si podía con todas esas responsabilidades podía con un Slytherin. Podía soportar a Draco Malfoy. _Podía_ hacerlo.

—Granger, si sigues así, además de destrozar el paquete destrozarás lo que he comprado— la voz de Malfoy la devolvió a la realidad y aflojó su agarre sobre el maltrecho paquete.

Suspiró resignada.

—Hace mucho frío— murmuró Hermione cambiando de tema.

El rubio asintió y aceleró el paso. Le cogió el paquete que llevaba en las manos sin decir nada y lo llevó él. Hermione lo agradeció, porque así podía concentrarse en andar más rápido sobre el camino helado. Trató de ignorar la sonrisa burlona que Malfoy hacía pocos esfuerzos por ocultar cuando estuvo a punto de caer. Las placas de hielo no ayudaban en nada a aligerar el ritmo de su caminar, y lo último que quería era hacer el ridículo cayéndose en el hielo para que Malfoy se estuviera riendo de ella por una larga temporada.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Por fin habían conseguido deshacerse de Parkinson después de tanto rato sorteándola por los pasillos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Cuando cortaba con alguna chica, pasaba unas noches de lo más agradables con Pansy. Le avisaba siempre: Solo era diversión, pero la Slytherin se empeñaba en seguirle los días siguientes de una forma aún más persistente que de costumbre. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría esperado un poco para no tener que quitársela de encima de esa manera. Hacía un rato que habían terminado las clases de la tarde, y él y Zabini llevaban siglos tratando de deshacerse de ella.

Zabini había conseguido entrar al colegio una caja con whisky de fuego de la última visita a Hogsmade, y habían planeado empezarla esa misma tarde. Pero ya sabían que Pansy no podía unírseles. Enseguida le cogía gusto y su cuerpo no tenía precisamente mucho aguante. Ambos recordaban lo ocurrido una noche el verano pasado cuando tuvieron que detenerla casi a la fuerza, y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de repetirlo. Crabbe y Goyle también fueron descartados: Lo suyo era lo contrario de lo de Parkinson, sus cuerpos, como dos moles, parecían insensibles a cualquier cantidad del ardiente alcohol. Compartirlo con ellos suponía un total desperdicio.

Se habían enfundado en sus bufandas de color verde y plata, y puesto sus túnicas de invierno hechas de una tela más rica y abrigada que las de la mayoría de alumnos para salir a los terrenos del castillo. Eran cosas que se podían permitir, detalles que los diferenciaban como la clase dominante de la sociedad mágica. Se dirigieron a un edificio anexo al castillo: La lechucería.

Habían escogido ese lugar porque el mal tiempo impedía enviar cartas por lechuza, sería demasiado arriesgado para las aves, y por tanto Hagrid había cerrado la lechucería para que nadie lo intentara, como medida preventiva.

—_Alohomora_— murmuró Malfoy apuntando a la puerta, que se abrió inmediatamente.

Zabini, que llevaba la caja, entró primero. Malfoy cerró tras ellos mediante un hechizo la puerta, por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría la gran idea de acercarse por allí. Subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaban las lechuzas, que en su mayoría dormitaban en sus perchas y huecos en las paredes.

—¡Al fin podemos empezar la fiesta!— dijo Zabini, abriendo la caja y cogiendo una de las botellas— ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Malfoy? No sé si los prefectos podéis hacer este tipo de cosas.

Malfoy le quitó la botella que le tendía de forma rápida, como si hubiera sido una snitch, mientras Zabini volvía a reír y cogía otra para él.

—Menos mal que de vez en cuando puedo hacer algo divertido. Esto de ser prefecto es lo peor que me ha pasado. Estoy seguro de que Snape lo hace para tenerme controlado.

—Es lo más probable— lo apoyó Zabini, dando un trago de su botella y mirando hacia el techo, donde alguna lechuzas ululaban levemente.

Malfoy se alegraba de poder hablar un rato con Zabini. Probablemente era el único de Slytherin que últimamente no le atosigaba. Crabbe y Goyle, igual que Pansy, solo hacían demandar cada vez más y más de su atención. Y había Draco para todos, pero no hasta ese punto de fastidio permanente.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que pudiera pasar la caja?— preguntó Blaise, mirándola fijamente.

—Un poco del toque Malfoy— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida. Al otro Slytherin no le costó imaginar a qué tipo de magia se refería—. Se quita cierto conjuro y listo. Ahora tengo que buscar cosas en qué practicar. Snape no me quita la vista de encima.

—Te protege— dijo Blaise muy seguro.

—No necesito que lo haga— dijo Malfoy, alzando una ceja algo molesto—. Hasta ahora he sabido cuidarme bastante bien solo, ¿no crees?

El de cabello oscuro asintió, dándole otro buen trago al whisky. La velocidad a la que bebían indicaba dos cosas: La primera, que no era la primera vez que hacían lo que hacían, y la segunda, que lo que tomaban les iba a pasar factura antes de lo esperado. Probablemente había una tercera, de la que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, que les estaba haciendo ser más sinceros de lo que solía serlo un alumno de Slytherin.

—¿Nunca has pensado que quizá no deberíamos hacer lo que hacemos?— preguntó Zabini. Una parte de él se arrepintió inmediatamente de preguntar aquello, la otra se reafirmó en que era lo que quería preguntar desde el comienzo del curso.

—Sí. Constantemente, todos los días. ¿Pero tenemos elección?— y Draco no lo decía como una pregunta, sino casi como una negación irónica— Mira en qué casa estamos. Es nuestro honor y nuestra maldición.

—En eso coincido contigo, Draco. Y brindo por ello.

—Al fin, Blaise. Ya llevábamos mucho rato sin brindar por nada— dijo el rubio, y chocaron ambas botellas para dar un buen trago.

Zabini tuvo que parar primero.

—¡Esto arde!— dijo sonriendo con cierta afección, como si tratara de expulsar el calor que le abrasaba la boca y la garganta.

—Pareces un Hufflepuff, o peor, un Gryffindor— rió Draco, bebiendo otro trago.

Zabini le miró con una falsa cara de indignación. Dejó un momento la botella en el suelo, y se asomó a una de las pequeñas ventanas de la lechucería. Se quedó mirando por ella un tiempo, mientras Malfoy paseaba la mirada sobre las lechuzas, buscando la suya propia.

—Eh, Malfoy— Zabini lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿No son esos el Trío de oro?— preguntó arrugando un poco la nariz.

Malfoy se acercó lentamente a la ventana y observó en la dirección que Blaise le indicaba. Su aliento chocaba contra el aire frío como si fuera fuego, haciendo pequeñas volutas de vaho que se deshacían casi al aparecer.

—Sí, puedo diferenciar el pelo rojo distintivo del Pobretón y la vanidad de Potter desde aquí— parecía molesto.

—También está Granger— añadió el moreno—. ¿Crees que vendrán a la lechucería?

—No lo creo. Granger es la perfecta prefecta— bufó como si le hiciera gracia—. No quebrantaría las normas.

Aun así, Malfoy sabía que Cara Rajada y la Comadreja no eran como la castaña. A ellos les importaban algo menos las normas del colegio. No comparables con los Slytherin, a los que en general las reglas del colegio les daban bastante igual, pero sí corrían el peligro de que decidieran entrar allí y les pillaran. Solo había una puerta de entrada y salida, y los verían seguro. Aun así, los Gryffindor eran tres, y ellos dos. Los leones saldrían perdiendo si había que quitarle puntos a alguien.

Los tres pasaron de largo la puerta, para su alivio. Tampoco habría estado en condiciones de enfrentarse a ellos con la varita, y Zabini, a pesar de ser hábil, no estaba mejor que él. Supuso entonces que irían a ver al gigante sin cerebro en alguna de esas visitas que según tenía entendido seguían haciéndole. Si de él dependiera, el zopenco de Hagrid se habría largado hacía años.

—Eh, Draco, despierta. No venían hacia aquí, afortunadamente— dijo Zabini, quien ya llevaba la mitad de la botella.

—Sí. Ya te dije que este sería un buen sitio— contestó Draco, alejándose de la ventana y dando otro trago de su botella.

—Eh, Malfoy. ¿Cómo es convivir con Granger?— preguntó con cara divertida Zabini, mientras se sentaba en el suelo— Por mucho que lo intento, no consigo imaginar cómo será compartir con ella toda una torre.

Malfoy hizo lo propio y se sentó no sin antes limpiar los excrementos de lechuzas. Esa era la peor parte de aquel escondite.

—Más interesante de lo que pensaba en principio.

—¿No es insufriblemente sabelotodo?— inquirió.

—Blaise, no sabes cuánto. Pero me entretiene. Es alguien a quien puedo molestar todo el tiempo que quiera.

—¿Te divierte una hija de muggles?

—Qué pretendes, Zabini, ¿saber cada paso de mi vida?— preguntó ironizando Malfoy.

Bebió un trago del whisky para calmarse. Se maldijo internamente: Aquellas frases tan poco brillantes no eran dignas de él. Suerte que su amigo estuviera en su misma situación.

Unas horas más tarde volvían ambos al castillo. Ya era de noche, y Malfoy se despidió de Zabini para ir a la torre de los Premios Anuales. Tenía ronda esta noche y tenía que ir hasta allí para ver si podía conseguir un aspecto un poco menos lamentable del que tenía y a dejar su capa. Habría sido extraño ir con la capa de salir a hacer la ronda nocturna con el resto de prefectos.

Fue rápido pero sin correr, su genética Malfoy le impedía ir más rápido, por orgullo simplemente. Entró en la sala común tras decir la contraseña y se apresuró a ir hacia su habitación. Pero se apresuró demasiado.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó una voz conocida.

Había tropezado con la castaña en las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de ambos.

—Granger, apártate, tengo prisa.

—¡Pero si has sido tú quien me ha empujado!— exclamó ella molesta, empujándolo un poco— ¿Y qué demonios has estado haciendo? Hueles a…

—¿A qué?— dijo el rubio de forma retadora.

—A whisky— respondió ella, entre sorprendida y extrañada.

—No me extraña que seas Premio Anual, Granger— ironizó Malfoy.

—Tu aliento apesta— dijo la Gryffindor, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por lo menos es un olor agradable— sonrió Malfoy de forma burlona, aunque algo impaciente porque ella no le dejaba pasar.

Ya se le había pasado el efecto del whisky pero estaba algo irritable, el preludio de un dolor de cabeza.

—Malfoy, a veces pienso que cada día eres más idiota. ¿No ves que si te hubieras encontrado con un profesor lo habría notado enseguida y probablemente te hubieran expulsado?

—Definitivamente, eres una sabelotodo muy inteligente, Granger— bufó el Slytherin, arrugando el ceño.

—Lo digo en serio, Malfoy. Meterte en problemas sin ninguna razón es una estupidez y una temeridad— le reprendía como si fuera un niño, y eso a Draco no le gustaba en absoluto.

Acto seguido buscó algo en sus bolsillos, y sacó su varita. Malfoy esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que ella hizo. La escuchó murmurar un hechizo que él mismo usaba siempre que iba a tomar whisky de fuego con Blaise, y después Hermione le apuntó de nuevo haciendo que su ropa tuviera el aspecto impecable de siempre. Hermione guardó su varita y se acercó a él. La vio aspirar levemente.

—Mucho mejor— la escuchó decir en voz baja—. El olor a menta te sienta mucho mejor.

Malfoy estaba, simplemente, atónito. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir ni el por qué de lo sucedido. Solo sabía que estaba parado como un imbécil en medio de las escaleras sin moverse, sólo mirándola a ella con el ceño fruncido. Su cara, al menos, no reflejaba sorpresa, sino cierta molestia. Eso mantenía su dignidad a salvo.

Vio cómo la castaña se sonrojaba levemente y le daba un pequeño empujón para que bajara. Él lo hizo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala común. Se abrió, y la invitó a pasar primero.

—¿Así que te gusta mi olor, Granger?— preguntó él.

Vio cómo ella se sonrojaba de forma más que perceptible, y apretaba las manos hasta formar sendos puños.

—Es mejor el olor de una serpiente que el olor de un borracho— respondió ella en un susurro rápido, cruzando la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Malfoy sonrió arrogante y salió tras ella. Preveía una conversación de lo más interesante y entretenida con ella.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Era día 13. Pero no un día trece cualquiera. Era trece de febrero. No sabría decir con exactitud si odiaba algún día más que aquel en todo el año, pero probablemente Hermione era incapaz en aquel momento de encontrar algún día que le resultara más desagradable que aquel. Bueno, en realidad sí, el día siguiente, el catorce, era casi comparable.

Y es que todos los días trece de febrero todos, y tenía que decirlo, todos los alumnos del castillo, sin excepción (ella era la excepción que confirma la regla), se preparaban para el día siguiente a conciencia. Las chicas se pasaban todo el día arreglándose, peinándose, pidiéndose ropa entre ellas, probando maquillajes y un largo etc del que ella, afortunadamente para su inteligencia, no había participado ni pensaba participar jamás.

Los chicos, por su lado, y por lo que había visto en Harry y Ron que pretendían regalar algo a Ginny y a alguna chica –"la que fuera" según palabras de Ron— respectivamente, se devanaban los sesos para escoger algún buen regalo que no les dejara en mal lugar. No sería la primera vez que un mal regalo de un chico recibía un howler como represalia.

Había ido a la biblioteca tratando de huir de la torre de Gryffindor, donde un ruido constante le impedía concentrarse en absolutamente nada. Pero allí tampoco encontró descanso: Había una gran cantidad de alumnos, sobre todo alumnas, rebuscando en la biblioteca libros de pociones sobre filtros de amor, encantamientos de enamoramientos rápidos, y demás hechizos del único tipo que Hermione consideraba completamente inútil.

La señora Pince parecía estar ya fuera de sí tratando de mandar silencio, de modo que la castaña, dejando escapar un suspiro de hastío, cogió su libro de Transformaciones y salió de allí hacia el único lugar que podría estar más tranquilo: La torre de los Premios Anuales.

Pero cuando ya entraba en la Sala Común dispuesta a devorar el libro frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea, se detuvo, presa de una sorpresa mayúscula. La sala común que ella había conocido había desaparecido. Los sillones, sillas y sofás estaban alrededor de la sala pegados a las paredes. En la pared lateral más alejada de la chimenea se amontonaban las dos mesas y las sillas que en su momento estuvieron presidiendo la mitad de la Sala Común y le habían servido para estudiar. Una figura conocida se perfilaba en el centro como el culpable de todo aquel caos.

—Cierra la boca, Granger, van a terminar entrándote dixies— dijo Malfoy como bienvenida.

—¿Qué se supone que has hecho con nuestra Sala Común?— consiguió pronunciar Hermione, molesta por el comentario.

—Remodelándola. Mañana, aunque no sé si un ratón de biblioteca que vive aislado como tú lo sabrá, es San Valentín, y he decidido aprovechar la torre de los Premios Anuales. Creo que es mejor que la sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Pero para qué la quieres?— preguntó ingenuamente Hermione, sin comprender.

Malfoy bufó, girándose para mirarla por primera vez mientras hacía volar algunos muebles con la varita, empujándolos también junto a la pared.

—Creo que es bastante obvio. Mañana estaré bastante ocupado. Ya sabes, tendré que atender a las chicas de mi club de fans, a algunas Slytherin… — hizo un gesto como si la lista fuera demasiado larga como para enumerarla entera—. La sala común de Slytherin está bien, pero ya sabes, no hay ni la mitad de intimidad, y tampoco en un dormitorio compartido con tant…

—¡¿Cómo?— la voz sorprendida y horrorizada de Hermione detuvo su discurso. Notaba sus mejillas encendidas por lo que acababa de insinuar tan directamente el rubio— ¡¿No pretenderás hacer _eso_ en nuestra sala común?— preguntó esperando de verdad una negativa que sabía que no llegaría.

—Tú lo has dicho, _nuestra_ sala común, y por tanto tengo el mismo derecho que tú a usarla. Probablemente más, teniendo en cuenta que tú la has aprovechado mucho más que yo, estudiando hasta la cúspide del aburrimiento. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¡Pero eso es completamente injusto! Que yo estuviera aquí estudiando no te impedía a ti en absoluto entrar y hacer lo que quisieras. Pero si tú vienes aquí a... a…— se sonrojó de nuevo, incapaz de pronunciar lo que seguía—… A lo que vas a venir, yo no podré entrar aquí en todo el día.

—A mí no me importa que entres, Granger— dijo Malfoy sonriendo y en un tono tal que Hermione retrocedió un paso inconscientemente.

—Prefiero no entrar aquí si decides hacer lo que pretendes hacer, gracias.

—Tú misma, te perderás un espectáculo.

—Creo que más bien me ahorraré la visión de una pesadilla, Malfoy— contestó ella mordaz.

Malfoy dejó un sofá cerca del fuego, pero parecía pensativo mientras lo observaba, como si no terminara de gustarle la colocación del mueble en cuestión. Se tomaba la barbilla levemente, como si estuviera decidiéndose.

Hermione suspiró con pesadez. Estaba claro que Malfoy iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, como siempre. Ella podía entrar si quería en la torre, eso estaba claro, pero definitivamente, prefería infinitamente aguantarse y quedarse fuera que entrar y ver el espectáculo de Draco Malfoy en plena actuación con alguna incauta.

Se sonrojó por lo que pensaba. No, definitivamente no iba a hacerlo. Pero sí podía aprovechar la Sala Común aunque fuera ese día, al menos estaba más silenciosa que la biblioteca. Caminó hasta la pared donde se agolpaban las dos mesas, dejó su mochila a un lado, y se sentó en la más cercana. Las sillas, por la forma en que se amontonaban, estaban claramente inutilizables. Abrió el libro por el capítulo cuarto y empezó a leer.

—¿Qué te parece si pongo este sofá aquí, Granger?— la voz de Malfoy la interrumpió cuando apenas había leído dos líneas.

Elevó la vista, y vio un sofá de color verdoso cerca de la chimenea, orientado hacia el fuego.

—¿Cómo me tiene que parecer?— preguntó ella algo molesta porque él le preguntara a ella algo así.

—Bien o mal, Granger— dijo él como si le explicara algo a alguien retrasado. Eso siempre ponía a la Gryffindor nerviosa, y él lo sabía—. ¿Crees que es mejor esta posición para que nos dé el calor del fuego?— el "nos" no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione, que hizo un gesto de disgusto— ¿O crees que sería mejor al revés para tener menos luz?— dijo mientras caminaba dándole la vuelta al mueble con la varita— O quizá debería bajar la cama de mi habitación aquí, y así me ahorraría todos los viajes hasta el dormitorio. ¿Qué opinas?— inquirió mirándola.

Hermione apretaba los labios y trataba de no mandarle un hechizo silenciador, o un _confundus_. Estaba tan roja que sentía que toda su cara ardía. ¿Pero qué se creía aquella asquerosa serpiente?

—Malfoy, no soy la más indicada para ayudarte a decidir— dijo, procurando mantener un tono neutral y mirando de nuevo el libro—. Tú sabrás cómo será la mejor posición y si te merece la pena el camino hacia el dormitorio. Tú eres el entendido ¿no?

—Tienes razón, Granger. Yo soy el seductor, y no importa el envoltorio sino el instrumento en sí.

Hermione le mandó una mirada fulminante.

¿Pero qué demonios decía aquel idiota? Ya bastaba de dobles sentidos que sabía de sobra que a ella le parecían fuera de lugar en cualquier contexto.

—Guárdate esas frases tan impresionantes para mañana, Malfoy— dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

—Tengo muchas más, no me importa desperdiciar algunas ahora— respondió él con clara malicia.

Pero Hermione ya estaba curada de espantos respecto a aquel tipo de frases por su parte, y apenas se inmutó. Siguió leyendo su libro, mientras balanceaba lentamente las piernas que colgaban en un lado de la mesa. De fondo oía cómo Malfoy movía los muebles, a veces chocaban, otras veces se movían.

—¿Con quién pasarás el día mañana, Granger? ¿Con algún libro en la biblioteca?— preguntó el rubio con diversión.

¿Es que no pensaba dejarle estudiar tranquila?

—No te interesa, Malfoy.

La risa burlona del platino no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

—Si hubieras dicho simplemente "sola" habría sido incluso menos claro, sabelotodo— ella bufó levemente al escucharle. Él continuó entonces, al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a responder a eso—. Si lo pasas sola será probablemente porque no dejas que nadie se te acerque, y en el fondo no tendría por qué ser así. Hay muchos mestizos e impuros por aquí, y el Pobretón según tengo entendido también está disponible.

—Se llama Ronald— dijo ella por millonésima vez de forma cansina.

—Eso es, la Comadreja. Granger, si sigues así terminarás como una bruja solterona y loca— se burló, colocando otro sillón junto al primero.

—Malfoy, en primer lugar si estoy o no sola no es asunto tuyo. Y en segundo lugar, no me interesa el día de San Valentín, ni los chicos en general, ni el amor en particular. Me parece una soberana estupidez, sobre todo teniendo los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina— lo dijo como si fuera algo recitado, como si lo estuviera leyendo del libro—. Hay otras cosas mejores en las que perder mi tiempo.

—Una excusa patética, ratón de biblioteca.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy— dijo ella lentamente—. Y ponte a lo tuyo. No pierdas tu tiempo ni me hagas perder el mío. Si guardas esa lengua de serpiente que tienes, tú terminarás antes y yo podré leer en paz. Así estaremos los dos mucho más contentos.

Y con esas últimas palabras de la Gryffindor se hizo el silencio. Se supo vencedora de aquella dialéctica en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras. Habían sido demoledoras. Sonrió internamente mientras volvía a poner atención en el libro, ¡seguía en la misma página que cuando había llegado! Malfoy era sin duda una mala influencia y una interrupción permanente.

Pero tan solo llevaba unos segundos leyendo cuando algo la hizo detenerse. Era extraño. No oía el ruido de los muebles al moverse, ni la voz del Slytherin pronunciando el hechizo de levitación para cambiarlos de sitio. No se oía nada.

Elevó la vista del libro y contuvo un grito ahogado. Se le cayó el libro que había tenido sobre las piernas al suelo, pero fue incapaz de darse cuenta para agarrarlo a tiempo. Frente a ella, a una distancia que podría considerarse más que peligrosa, estaba Malfoy. Y sus ojos, de ese oscuro y frío color gris, aún le resultaron más peligrosos y amenazantes que la situación. No sabía cómo pero había llegado hasta ella sin hacer ni un solo ruido, totalmente inadvertido. Apoyó las manos en la mesa para no caer hacia atrás por la impresión, pero tampoco hacia delante, donde él se encontraba. Eso habría sido casi peor.

Fue a decir algo, pero las palabras parecían haberse quedado en su agarrotada garganta, como si sus frases anteriores las hubiera dicho otra persona. Si no podía ordenarle que se alejara tendría que hacerlo ella físicamente. La posición le resultaba de lo más incómoda. Hizo un amago de levantarse de la mesa, pero comprendió su error demasiado tarde.

En un movimiento digno de un jugador de quidditch y excesivamente rápido para alguien como ella, que no era especialmente hábil para moverse, Malfoy la acorraló sobre la mesa, poniéndose frente a ella. Ahora era incapaz de moverse de su posición anterior, sentada, acorralada, inmovilizada. Las manos frías del Slytherin habían aterrizado sobre las suyas encima de la mesa, sujetándola. No era un agarre fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para que no pudiera moverse. Sus rodillas rozaban las piernas de él al moverse, así que dejó de agitarse para detener el peligroso contacto con el rubio.

El Slytherin, en un movimiento que le recordaba terriblemente al de una serpiente, acercó su cuerpo sin dejar de sujetarla de las manos. Sus rodillas chocaron definitivamente con las piernas masculinas sobre la tela del pantalón del uniforme. Su rostro, pálido y aristocrático, estaba ahora cerca, muy cerca. _Demasiado_. Tanto que podía ver las distintas tonalidades de gris de sus ojos, podía incluso aspirar el leve olor a menta que desprendía.

Trató de aguantarle la mirada. La fría y dura mirada grisácea. Ella era una Gryffindor, no iba a acobardarse. Pero lo cierto era que no podía moverse, en parte por el agarre del rubio, en parte porque no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto más con él. Su cuerpo parecía estar presa de un _petrificus totalus_ perpetrado por la mirada del Slytherin que brillaba como un aviso de peligro.

—Granger— su tono hizo que se le erizara el vello de la piel y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda en un suspiro, pero se mantuvo en su pose altiva, sin dejarse amedrentar. Había dicho su nombre de una forma extraña, arrastrando las palabras levemente, con paciencia—. A veces eres demasiado irritante. Es inútil que me mientas, soy un Slytherin y parte de mi personalidad se basa en saber mentir. Y tú, no sabes— se detuvo, y aún se acercó más a su rostro. Hermione era incapaz de echarse más hacia atrás, habría tenido que romperse los huesos de la espalda para hacerlo. Malfoy parecía saber guardar exactamente la distancia para que todo su cuerpo temblara de nerviosismo, tenso e inmóvil—. No te gusta el día de San Valentín porque estás sola. Eres como una serpiente solitaria. No tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo, pero eso te pasa precisamente porque no dejas que nadie se te acerque lo suficiente. Los asustas con esa seguridad en ti misma, y esa falta de feminidad hace echar a correr a cualquiera.

—Yo no soy así, Malfoy— consiguió decir por fin, aliviada de escuchar su propia voz aunque no sonara decidida ni amenazante como debería, sino casi temblorosa y baja—. Yo no alejo a nadie ni necesito a ningún hombre. No soy una cualquiera y…

—No he dicho que fueras una cualquiera— su voz permanecía en ese mismo tono bajo, pero esta vez resultó algo más severa, silenciándola sorprendentemente rápido—. Por eso precisamente crees que no necesitas a nadie. Pero en cuanto alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo y quiera te seduzca, serás incapaz de volver a repetir esas palabras.

Su cercanía estaba empezando a ponerla algo más que nerviosa.

—¿No decías que nadie se atrevía a acercárseme?— preguntó con cierta ironía, controlando a duras penas su temblor— ¿Quién va entonces a seducirme?

—No hay muchos tan valientes— dijo él, y pareció reírse—. Pero yo voy a ser la excepción. Te voy a demostrar cómo se haría algo así contigo, Granger. Voy a enseñarte por qué tantas desean que Draco Malfoy pase con ellas el día de San Valentín, por qué quieren que las seduzca un maestro.

—No te acerques más, Malfoy— advirtió ella esperando no sonar temerosa sino amenazadora, y cerró los ojos torciendo la cara hacia un lado.

Durante un momento no ocurrió nada y pensó que él le había hecho caso y había obedecido. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

—Mírame— la voz de Malfoy era extrañamente demandante, y ella aún se sorprendió más cuando su cuerpo obedeció para mirarle en contra de sus propios deseos, quedando atrapada de forma definitiva en los ojos metálicos frente a ella—. Eso es— sonrió con frialdad, con arrogancia—. Alguien que vaya a seducirte se acercará a ti, así, como lo he hecho yo ahora, silenciosa y rápidamente para no darte tiempo a huir o estar preparada. Probablemente esté más cerca de ti de lo que lo haya estado ningún otro hombre antes. Dejará una distancia tan corta que te costará respirar y serás incapaz de moverte— Hermione trató de no dejar traslucir la sensación de que eso era exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo—. Te mirará a los ojos, y cuando creas que eres incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada por lo penetrante y profunda que será sobre ti, te dirá que se ha dado cuenta de que no son marrones, porque tienen unas pinceladas doradas que brillan cuando les da el sol. Te dirá que le gusta la forma de tus ojos, almendrados y grandes, y lo suave que siente la piel de tus manos cuando las toca siempre a propósito. Te dirá que te ha estado observando entre las sombras. Que le gusta cómo te mueves cuando caminas, el largo de tus piernas, que le vuelves loco si estás demasiado cerca. Notarás entonces cómo tus manos arden de repente y se te eriza la piel por sus palabras, te darán escalofríos que te recorrerán la espalda al ritmo de tu respiración, de la suya. Por primera vez, Granger, no podrás abrir la boca. Te habrán dejado sin palabras. Te habrán llevado a un terreno que no conoces y en el que estarás indefensa. Y entonces él, sorprendentemente y solo porque es más valiente y astuto que la mayoría— sonrió mordaz el rubio, y aún se acercó más a su inmóvil presa— se acercará aún más a ti, haciendo desaparecer la última distancia, la barrera final de la chica más fría del colegio…

—No se atreverá…— susurró Hermione, con una voz tan débil que se sintió desfallecer con solo escucharse.

—Sí lo hará— sus palabras expresaban su situación de poder sobre ella, que sabía que esta vez él dominaba, él dirigía y ella obedecía. Hablaba con calma, con seguridad—. Y se acercará a tus labios muy despacio, viendo cómo te estremeces. Dejará que su aliento choque contra ellos, alertándolos de su ansiosa presencia…

Hermione trató de contenerse. Notó la respiración de Malfoy golpeando contra sus labios, como una ráfaga de viento, con un aroma mentolado que ella ya conocía.

—Yo no sabré hacerlo… No sabré seguir— adujo Hermione, procurando abrir mínimamente los labios al hablar para no intoxicarse del aliento del Slytherin.

Pero sabía que él no la escuchaba, que pasaba por alto sus palabras temblorosas y sin fuerza, casi carentes de sentido frente a la seguridad que emanaba toda la figura de Malfoy frente a ella.

—Él te habrá estado observando. Sabrá de tu inexperiencia, de tu ingenuidad en la única cosa que te es desconocida. Será cauteloso pero firme. Se armará de paciencia y te guiará solo al principio— Hermione se humedeció los labios y trató de tragar para acabar con la sequedad de su garganta. Pero solo era capaz de mirar los ojos gris metálico, fríos, altivos, y escuchar la voz baja y grave, sibilante y turbadora—. Terminará acercándose por fin haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, porque las va a necesitar, y te tocará, rozándote los labios— la voz arrastraba las palabras, y con su última frase, culminó la amenaza que ocultaba.

Rozó sus labios, muy levemente. Fue un roce tan leve y tan mínimo que si no hubiera tenido un tacto distinto, Hermione podría haberlo confundido con otro roce de su aliento venenoso de menta. En cuanto notó que sus labios eran rozados por los de él, notó esa parte de ella incandescente. Ardía como lo habría hecho al tomar whisky de fuego, o al beber poción multijugos. Solo ardía, quemaba, pero no lo habría definido como una sensación desagradable.

Sabía que Malfoy apenas había permitido una leve caricia en el encuentro de sus labios fríos con los cálidos de ella, controlando su contacto. Los ojos de Draco no habían dejado de observarla, calibrando todas y cada una de las reacciones de la castaña con un atisbo de burla y altanería que sólo un Malfoy podría mantener en la mirada en un momento como aquel.

Se separó de ella solo lo suficiente para que sus labios dejaran de tocarse. La observaba desde aquella posición, que ella aprovechó para intentar recomponerse. Sabía que tenía las mejillas arreboladas, las notaba cálidas, la respiración agitada que hacía subir y bajar su pecho de forma anormalmente rápida y profunda, los labios cerrados pero ardiendo.

—Y se acercará a ti de nuevo, y rozará tus labios otra vez, con o sin tu permiso…— Hermione contempló con pavor sin poder moverse cómo él volvía a acercarse y rozaba igual de levemente que la vez anterior sus labios contra los de ella—. Y otra vez…— Hermione no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y cerrar los ojos al sentir un tercer contacto, a pesar de que sabía que él la observaba esperando que ella hiciera exactamente eso—. Y otra vez…— esa cuarta vez, sus sentidos, al tener los ojos cerrados, se dispararon, escuchando su voz sibilante, grave y ronca, haciéndola estremecer—. Y una vez más…— se obligó a sí misma a no mover los labios, no quería darle esa satisfacción—. Y lo seguirá haciendo cuantas veces le venga en gana, porque ha sido valiente acercándosete, te ha seducido, y ahora estás totalmente bajo su control…

Fue incapaz de mantener guardado en su garganta el leve sonido que escapó de sus labios cuando él volvió a rozarlos. Un gemido ahogado y condenatorio. Con la misma suavidad, con la misma lentitud. Se acercaba a ella, rozaba sus labios, primero el inferior, luego el superior. Creaba de nuevo esa distancia que su cuerpo repentinamente deseaba acortar, para luego volver a acercarse y repetir exactamente el mismo movimiento cadencioso. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que él repetía el gesto, dejando su mente en blanco, desarmándola.

Pero sin duda, estaba segura de que no se estaba equivocando, hubo un roce distinto que duró un segundo más que el anterior. El siguiente se lo confirmó, durando dos segundos más.

Y segundo tras segundos los roces dejaron de ser roces. En su subconsciente la voz de la prefecta de Gryffindor le avisaba de que aquello se había tornado en un beso, pero que se mantuviera así, con los labios cerrados y sin responder. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estuviera estático, sus labios luchaban contra su mente en un desesperado intento por abrirse levemente, por moverse al fatídico ritmo que los labios fríos y masculinos marcaban contra ellos. Su boca deseaba seguir la hipnótica danza de los labios de Malfoy.

Pero ella no quería, no iba a dejarse vencer, no iba a caer en las redes de un Slyhterin. Se debatió y luchó contra el instinto de sus labios, pero todo fue inútil.

Finalmente su lucha interna cedió, y su boca se entreabrió sin su permiso, comenzando lentamente la danza marcada. A sus oídos llegó una leve risa triunfal, que iba desde su boca hasta sus oídos. Sí, él había ganado esa vez. Y maldita sea, por Merlín que sabía utilizar bien su ventaja.

No recordaba haberse detenido. Solo recordaba que él marcaba el ritmo de aquel extraño y apasionado beso. Que sus labios eran fríos pero parecían hambrientos. Que mantuvo su cuerpo a una distancia permanente todo el tiempo, permitiéndole saber en todo momento dónde estaba pero sin tocarla a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía desear seguir el paso ardiente de sus labios. Recordaba que las manos pálidas y frías habían sujetado cada vez con más fuerza sus manos, manteniéndola en la misma posición erguida sobre la mesa, y que cada cierto tiempo se permitía rozar su rodilla con la pierna. Entonces él sonreía aún pegado a sus labios, que mordía levemente, y reía de forma fría cuando ella dejaba escapar un susurro que no podía controlar.

Solo sabía que entonces, de repente, paró. Se detuvo de pronto, en el mismo instante en que sus cuerpos caían hacia atrás sobre la mesa, y sus manos la soltaron de su férreo agarre. Había abierto los ojos y le había visto, mirándola sin pudor. Él no había cerrado los ojos ni un solo instante.

—Ya te había dicho que la seducción era muy entretenida, Granger. Lo que no me imaginaba era que contigo sería tan interesante— se humedeció los labios.

Y ese gesto, aquel simple gesto, le pareció a la castaña extremadamente atrayente, enloquecedor. Pero su cerebro volvía a retomar el control de la situación. Ahora que su estremecedor aroma a menta y sus labios hambrientos no estaban cerca de ella, veía las cosas más claras. Se levantó de la mesa. Ni siquiera tuvo que arreglarse la falda porque no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición, él no se lo había permitido. Cogió su mochila y su libro sin mirarle, y cuando estuvo lista, lo encaró.

—Adiós, Malfoy— dijo en un tono lo más neutral posible.

—Hasta mañana, Granger— le oyó decir mientras se iba con el caminar más digno posible a la sala común de Gryffindor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

No había dormido en toda la noche. ¡No había dormido en toda la maldita noche! No había podido pegar ojo, no había podido concentrarse en las clases anteriores y solo había conseguido en total veinticinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Esa puntuación era una miseria comparada con lo que solía conseguir! Su cerebro, en cuanto se había acostado, solo le había permitido pensar en Malfoy, en su beso, y en sus palabras. No entendía cómo había conseguido engatusarla de esa manera. Aquella serpiente le había demostrado que era cierto que los Slytherin sabían manipular a la gente, que su labia no tenía rival si se decidían por una presa.

La había manipulada, la había desarmado completamente. Cada una de las palabras del rubio resonaba en sus oídos como el cántico mortal de una pesadilla, el tacto de sus labios seguía latente sobre los suyos. Había conocido de primera mano y como algo fatal ese _algo_ que tantas chicas veían en Malfoy, esa altanería, esos aires aristocráticos, esa forma de hablar con cadencias antiguas que a algunas hacía suspirar y que a ella le había hecho tambalearse.

Y lo peor de todo era que su estado no le había permitido darse cuenta de cuál iba a ser su última clase aquel día, o, más bien, su última doble hora de clase: Pociones. ¿Y con quién tenía pociones? Nada más y nada menos que con los Slytherin.

Nada podía ser peor, ¡nada peor podía pasarle ya! Era su fin, ¿con qué cara iba a mirarle? ¿Se sonrojaría tanto como ayer? ¡Sería total y absolutamente vergonzoso! Pero no, tenía que contenerse y mantenerse serena, tranquila, inalterable, como era siempre con el insufrible de Malfoy. Él no iba a moverle ni un pelo, ¡no señor!

De modo que Hermione, todo lo dignamente que pudo, entró en la clase. Pero aquella trabajada fachada se desmoronó en cuanto se internó en el aula tras los primeros tres pasos. Se le cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto vio el mensaje escrito en la pizarra.

"_Aprovechando el día de San Valentín y la felicidad y buena disposición en un día como hoy de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, las clases deberán hacerse de forma que se mezclen los integrantes de las distintas Casas. Es el día perfecto para el fomento de las relaciones de amistad, aprovéchenlo. Feliz día de San Valentín"_

La firma que le seguía era con algunas florituras, pero a Hermione no le costó identificarla como de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿En qué momento del día se le había ocurrido algo así? ¿Y por qué ese día? Pensándolo bien, habían tenido Herbología, y allí no había pizarra. Probablemente por eso no había visto nadie ese anuncio. Ni tampoco en Transformaciones porque habían tenido que cambiar de aula para transformar los pupitres en cerdos. Y ahora…

—Vaya, qué interesante— una voz conocida le hizo dar un respingo y estar alerta.

Era él, Malfoy. Por supuestísimo. No se dio la vuelta para mirarle, no aún. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? Sabía que estaba tras ella, podía sentir casi su presencia rodeándola como algo fatídico. Miró a izquierda y derecha en busca de Harry y Ron, pero no los encontró a su lado. De repente algo preocupada, se dio la vuelta, pero solo le dio tiempo a ver la capa oscura de Snape ondeando tras él mientras entraba de forma rápida en la clase, dando un portazo que hizo a todos dar un salto por el susto.

—Muy bien, no quiero lloriqueos. Son órdenes del director. Yo me ocupo de hacer las parejas— dijo Snape, y sin ningún miramiento puso a los que estaban más cerca uno de otro como parejas.

Y así Hermione vio aún empeorada su ya peor pesadilla: El día de San Valentín, en una doble clase de pociones, sin Harry y Ron, y con Malfoy como compañero que además le había besado el día anterior.

Trató de aguantar. Podía hacerlo perfectamente, ¡podía hacerlo! Siguió a Malfoy a través de los pupitres que iba asignando Snape según sus calificaciones, que podían ser "malas, peores, o simplemente inexplicables".

Esto le demostró ampliamente que por supuesto que podía empeorar: le tocó ocupar el último pupitre de la clase con Malfoy. Sin duda aquellas dos horas iban a ser interminables, no saldría sin un parte o una amonestación de esa clase si no controlaba sus nervios.

Se sentó en un lado del pupitre, cerca de la pared, y Malfoy a su lado. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, y se disponía a sacar los ingredientes de pociones cuando la voz de Snape interrumpió sus quehaceres.

—No se molesten en sacar ningún ingrediente. La última poción fue una catástrofe lo suficientemente grande como para ver que difícilmente podrá superar alguno de ustedes sus exámenes de EXTASIS excepto, por supuesto, algunas excepciones— sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en Malfoy, que sonrió con arrogancia—. Así que saquen el libro. Empezaremos por la primera lección, y si hace falta, estaremos aquí más horas de las indicadas hasta que sepan al menos los ingredientes a utilizar en las pociones más simples.

Se escucharon murmullos de fastidio y comentarios de profundo odio hacia el profesor Snape, que permanecía inalterable. Hermione supo que nunca más volvería a decir que _nada podía ir peor_. Ahora iba a estar en aquella situación más de las dos horas iniciales que se suponía iba a tener que padecer. ¡Todo estaba en su contra!

Se esforzó por no mirarle, aunque supusiera no mirar hacia la mitad izquierda de la clase. Sentía sus ojos metálicos clavados en ella de forma permanente desde que se había sentado. Sacó su libro, lo puso sobre el pupitre y lo abrió por la primera página. La voz de Snape le llegó lejana desde la otra punta de la clase. Procuró mantener la vista fija en el profesor de pociones y escuchar, aunque ya se las sabía, las propiedades de los bezoares.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Granger— le escuchó decir en un susurro, como si le divirtiera.

Podía imaginárselo mal sentado, hacia atrás, en su silla, observando y esperando su reacción con aquella pose arrogante innata tan característica.

—Olvídame Malfoy— contestó ella, y se felicitó por el tono especialmente molesto de su voz.

Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que la clase continuara calmada, tranquila, lo más normal posible. Malfoy no parecía pretender hacer nada para molestarla ni humillarla por lo del día anterior. Aún no había dicho nada, y esperaba que siguiera así: No se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de decírselo a Ron o a Harry, eso habría sido demasiado, especialmente para su amigo pelirrojo.

Crabbe empezó a leer el capítulo dos a una orden de Snape. Hermione pasó la página y siguió la lectura.

Un roce suave hizo que sus ojos se quedaran quietos en una palabra, incapaces de continuar. Su cerebro no les daba órdenes para que siguieran leyendo las líneas, ahora estaba demasiado concentrado sintiendo el movimiento rítmico y pausado que tocaba su mano.

Hermione bajó la vista con disimulo hacia su mano, que había mantenido en su regazo. Ahora no estaba sola: Una mano más grande y pálida estaba sobre ella, trazando líneas invisibles con la punta de los dedos, depositando frías caricias allá por donde pasaba.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Nota: Supongo que intuiréis que no he podido subir antes el cap. porque la página de fanfiction no permitía el acceso a la cuenta de nadie, por lo que me era imposible actualizar! (era muy frustrante, en serio)

No me matéis! Sé que ha sido largo, larguísimo este cap., no era mi intención, pero espero de verdad que os haya merecido la pena la longitud del capítulo! Ay! Lo siento de verdad, pero era incapaz de cortarlo por ningún sitio, y/pero tampoco quería eternizarlo!

Y sobre todo, me estaba dando mucho apuro porque nunca había escrito nada en este estilo, ya se sabe, que empiece a subir ligeramente de tono (aunque sé que tampoco ha sido demasiado, solo algo leve, superficial). Los besos que había descrito hasta ahora en otros fics habían durado siempre una o dos líneas a lo sumo. Este beso me ha durado folios!

He estado a punto de bajar el rating a K+ para no subir este capítulo, aunque lo sintiera mucho! Por favor, necesito saber vuestra opinión, si ha sido patético, muy patético, o excepcionalmente patético y malo. De verdad necesito saberlo porque lo he releído y cambiado cien veces y cada vez lo veía peor! Si creéis que debería dimitir de este rating para siempre lo acataré sin reservas, de verdad. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan mal escribiendo algo, menudos quebraderos de cabeza.

Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo el último fin era que gustara al lector, ya que yo no estaba del todo convencida. Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la espera de cinco caps. anteriores! Jejejeje)

Como siempre, quiero agradecer en especial sus reviews y su apoyo a: Pity—san, elhora, Lina—san, dayis, naye, Enigmatica, Mia Letters, Amia, Sheccid Malfoy y maiebella Black.

También quiero agradecer a quienes pusieron el fic entre sus favoritos y alertas, gracias de verdad. Espero que no os decepcione y os guste. Un saludo!


	7. Confiesa

_**Confiesa**_

Trató de obviar con todas sus fuerzas el lento vaivén de la mano de Malfoy sobre la suya. Notaba las cinco yemas de sus cinco dedos caminar sobre la piel de su mano, trazando círculos y figuras imaginarios, creando caricias heladas.

Se removió casi imperceptiblemente en su asiento cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No quería llamar la atención de Snape, tampoco quería que le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor, y tampoco quería, por muy agradable que fuera… No, ¡agradable no! Por tremendamente desagradable… ¡Maldita sea!, por muy extraño que fuera, que su profesor de Pociones o algún otro Gryffindor o cualquier Slytherin se dieran cuenta de que Malfoy la estaba tocando y ella no le había dado ya una buena bofetada.

Vio con sorpresa que el resto de alumnos pasaban la página del libro, y ella se apresuró a hacer lo mismo. Malfoy seguía sus movimientos sin alterarse, haciendo caso omiso al resto de la clase. Cuando pasaron la segunda hoja, era casi incapaz de seguir manteniendo la cara seria e inalterable que había mantenido. No podía concentrarse, los escalofríos ahora eran permanentes, y su mano temblaba levemente del nerviosismo. La mano de Malfoy, en cambio, seguía con el mismo camino que al principio, trazando figuras sobre su piel, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos.

Malfoy se estaba pasando de la raya. Ella no era como Pansy Parkinson ni como esas novias con las que cortaba a los tres días de haber empezado una relación. Y sobre todo era una Gryffindor que detestaba a las serpientes como él. O al menos detestaba esa actitud en él, para ser más correcta.

Tomó aire para hablar, y se aseguró de hacerlo cuando Snape estuviera leyendo alguna parte importante del texto que ella, por supuesto, se sabía de memoria. De ese modo tendría más posibilidades de pasar desapercibida.

—Malfoy, deja de hacer eso— susurró tan bajo que casi dudaba que el rubio la escuchara.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué?— preguntó él en un tono falsamente inocente.

Hermione trató de no explotar y seguir hablando en voz baja.

—Deja inmediatamente de tocarme la mano— le advirtió en un murmullo.

El Slytherin pareció pensárselo.

—Como quieras— siseó él.

Y ese siseo, tal y como Hermione predijo en cuanto lo escuchó, resultó tremendamente amenazante. La mano pálida liberó la de la chica de las caricias. Hermione se apresuró a subirla encima de la mesa, donde estaría a salvo de la fría piel de Malfoy. Su respiración se había serenado bastante y ella misma se sentía mucho más tranquila. Pero el efecto del alejamiento físico duró muy poco.

Notó cómo la mano de Malfoy subía encima de la mesa, exactamente junto a la suya. Le vio imitar una posición de lectura perfecta, probablemente fruto de años de práctica haciendo esa falsa lectura en todas y cada una de las clases. Pero sabía que él no estaba atento a la lección, sus ojos fríos y astutos se posaban sobre ella como lo habría hecho una linterna en una noche oscura. Procuró no mirarle a pesar de que el color platino de su cabello se filtraba hasta su campo de visión.

Pasaron otra hoja.

Y entonces comprendió, demasiado tarde, lo que Malfoy pretendía. Al pasar la hoja de su propio libro el Slytherin apoyó la mano _casualmente _sobre la de ella. Hermione no se atrevió a apartarla por si hacía algún ruido, no quería problemas con Snape. Pero tampoco quería seguir con el juego de Malfoy. Parecía estar constantemente en un callejón sin salida.

—¿Es que no me has oído?— susurró airada la castaña, dirigiendo una mirada hacia su mano.

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiera tocarte la mano?— preguntó Malfoy alzando una ceja, sonriendo levemente, divertido por la cara de desconcierto y molestia de ella.

La mano del Slytherin tocó su piel mientras se dirigía a la parte interior de su muñeca. Sus dedos parecieron posicionarse sobre las venas azuladas que se transparentaban bajo la piel de la mejor alumna del colegio. Y lentamente empezó a subirlos por la parte interior del brazo, donde la piel siempre era más sensible y estaba expuesta al mayor número de sensaciones, donde las terminaciones nerviosas estaban más receptivas, esperando cualquier contacto para saltar enloquecidas. Y así fue.

Los dedos tocaban fríamente la piel, subiendo como si aquel camino fuera ya conocido y no albergara ningún misterio o sorpresa que no pudiera descubrir, ningún escollo que no supiera evitar. Hermione cerró los ojos un instante para concentrarse en calmar su respiración. Notó los dedos subir hasta su hombro y cruzar rápidamente esa zona donde podían ser vistos, bajando por su espalda hasta la cintura, donde casi se detuvieron. La delinearon, como una curva de dimensiones agraciadas, y siguieron bajando por su costado.

Hermione solo pudo entreabrir los labios para dejar que su respiración saliera y entrara a la rápida velocidad que empezaban a exigir sus pulmones. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Hay otras zonas mucho más atractivas que tus manos para explorar— la voz de Malfoy retomó el cariz de la noche anterior, lenta, persuasiva, baja, grave.

Hermione clavó las uñas sobre la mesa, esperando que luego no quedaran las marcas, tratando de no hacer o decir nada de lo que Malfoy pretendiera, si es que pretendía algo en concreto. La mano del platino estaba empezando a llegar peligrosamente al nacimiento de sus piernas.

Eso sí que no, hasta ese extremo no iba a permitírselo, no la llevaría tan lejos.

—Malfoy

—¿Sí, Granger?— la voz de la serpiente se mostró falsamente solícita.

—Aleja esa mano inmediatamente— amenazó entre dientes y con la voz entrecortada la castaña, al ver que en contra de sus deseos la mano llegaba casi hasta su pierna izquierda.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Mira mi otra mano y verás lo que encontrarás de verdad si sigues por ese camino— le advirtió en un murmullo.

La mano se detuvo inmediatamente, permitiendo que el frío de su piel atravesara la tela del uniforme de ella, dándole una percepción mucho más directa de lo que le hubiera gustado de la temperatura del rubio de Slytherin. Los ojos de Draco se habían posado en el lugar indicado por su compañera de clase. La varita de la Gryffindor le apuntaba, oculta junto al borde del libro, apretada con fuerza por los dedos de su dueña.

Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de hacer nada. La perspectiva de recibir un hechizo por parte de una Premio Anual no era muy atrayente, pero por otro lado estaba disfrutando viendo lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña.

Finalmente pareció decidirse por mantener su integridad física en condiciones, y despacio, alejó su mano de la de ella. La voz de Snape ordenó empezar a leer a Granger, cuya voz se alzó inmediatamente

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, con diversión. Ella le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, no estaba leyendo. Hablaba sin apartar la vista de él. Prefería recitarlo todo de memoria a dejar de vigilarle un mero instante. Bien, eso era interesante.

La clase terminó sin más incidentes mencionables. En cuanto Snape dijo que podían desaparecer de su vista y a ser posible de forma permanente, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se alejó inmediatamente, como movida por un resorte. Miraba a Malfoy con una cara de claro disgusto, mientras el rubio se limitaba a responder a su mirada con otra de suficiencia y arrogancia, de brillo salvaje, mientras lentamente recogía sus cosas.

—Como vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy, Malfoy, me encargaré personalmente de que pierdas el sentido del tacto— le dijo Hermione en voz baja, para asegurarse de que Ron y Harry, que la esperaban en la puerta, no le vieran dirigirle la palabra.

Disimulaba metiendo lentamente los libros en su mochila.

—No creo que lo hagas, Granger. Creo que tú saldrías peor parada que yo si eso llegara a suceder— respondió él en el mismo tono—. Además, el sentido del gusto ya lo he probado, y el de la vista también, el cual tampoco estaba tan mal. Incluso gracias a tu incontinencia ayer pude apreciar a veces mi agudo sentido auditivo.

—No se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo, Malfoy, porque nunca, jamás volveré a permitir que algo así ocurra de nuevo.

—¿Te refieres a lo de ayer o a lo de hoy?— dijo él, consiguiendo su objetivo de sacarla de sus casillas.

—A ambas, maldito hurón— contestó ella furiosa—. Así que olvídalo, y retomemos esta especie de amistad que hemos mantenido como una tregua tanto tiempo.

—Granger, creo que ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Ha sido divertido, y a mí no me gusta renunciar a la diversión.

—Conmigo no vas a jugar, Malfoy.

—No es un juego, Granger. Es un arte, ya lo verás.

—Vete a practicar tu arte con alguna de esas para las que te has reservado la Sala Común— siseó Hermione con malicia, viendo la cara de impaciencia de Ron, que les observaba moviéndose inquieto aún en la puerta.

—Ambos sabemos que no será ni la mitad de interesante, ninguna va a reaccionar por primera vez como tú— Hermione se sonrojó intensamente—, ni lo harán de forma tan natural. De todas formas, me has servido como precalentamiento, y con eso deberías darte por satisfecha en la vida, ratón de biblioteca.

—Es impresionante cómo de vez en cuando superas la concepción despreciable que tengo de ti— dijo Hermione realmente furiosa.

—Ya sabes que yo siempre supero tus expectativas, Granger— rió él.

Hermione vio que entre los libros de la mochila de él asomaban multitud de cartas, de cajas de bombones y regalos envueltos en papeles de colores chillones.

—¿Estás buscando a ver si he abierto ya el tuyo?— preguntó Malfoy, dándose cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de la castaña.

—¡Claro que no! Yo no te he enviado ningún regalo de San Valentín, serpiente narcisista.

—No me decepciones, Granger. ¡Yo pensaba abrir el tuyo el primero!— dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Espera sentado, porque ese regalo no va a llegar— respondió ella triunfal, cruzándose de brazos.

—En serio, Granger— de repente el rubio se puso serio, excesivamente a ojos de la castaña, pero ahora ella iba ganando esa conversación y no podía detenerse a analizar aquel detalle—, si no recibo un regalo tuyo voy a enfadarme mucho, y eso no te va a gustar, créeme.

—Qué miedo— ironizó ella moviendo las manos.

Aquel gesto de burla pareció molestar aún más al Slytherin, que arrugó el ceño notablemente molesto.

—No estoy bromeando, insufrible sabelotodo. Si no recibo un regalo tuyo me veré obligado a ir a buscarlo yo mismo.

Parecía haberse enfadado de verdad, como si la idea de que una sola de las alumnas de Hogwarts no fuera a enviarle un regalo fuera una ofensa personal.

—Te vas a quedar con las ganas, Malfoy— dijo ella sonriendo, encantada por la repentina amenaza del Slytherin—. No me gastaría ni un knut en un regalo para ti, ni tampoco un solo segundo de mi valioso tiempo.

Y acto seguido salió de allí a grandes zancadas, llegando a la puerta abierta en la que Harry y Ron le habían estado esperando. Harry salió de allí inmediatamente, mientras Ron lanzaba una mirada significativa al rubio. Malfoy bufó: Weasley cada día era más idiota, o simplemente la falta de dinero para comprar comida había afectado a sus capacidades mentales.

Y Granger se había ido así, dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Estaba seguro de que ella le enviaría un regalo: La castaña no podría ser la única chica del colegio que no le enviara al menos una tarjeta. Estaba seguro. Y tan seguro estaba que salió de allí poco después en dirección a la torre de los Premios Anuales. Su primera pareja de San Valentín ya debía estar esperándole, y no debía retrasarse en el horario de chicas. Tenía ronda de prefectos esa noche y no podía retrasarse ni un minuto si quería que todas tuvieran su turno.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Se dio toda la prisa que pudo en volver a ponerse la capa. Hacía ya diez minutos que debería estar yendo hacia su primera clase. La chica que estaba sobre la cama le miraba algo molesta, reprochándole que se marchara de aquella manera tan apresurada. Remoloneaba entre las sábanas mientras le miraba coqueta y hacía comentarios provocativos.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia: Lo cierto era que su actuación la noche anterior se merecía algo más que aquellos comentarios. Entró al baño, se peinó algo menos que de costumbre y volvió hacia la cama. Se acercó a la chica que le sonreía y le robó un beso largo, gracias a que ella le sujetaba del cuello. Se separó y observó que ella sonreía. No se sonrojaba. Eso significaba que poca ingenuidad le quedaba a aquella chica.

Se alejó hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras avisó a la muchacha de la hora que era. Escuchó un grito de horror y cómo se levantaba corriendo de la cama. Sonrió con diversión: Ella sí que iba a llegar tarde a su clase. Lástima, eso le pasaba por haberse apuntado la última a su _lista_ de chicas de la noche de San Valentín.

Miró el reloj del hall del castillo al pasar por delante: Ya era demasiado tarde, no le merecía la pena intentar entrar en clase. Inventaría una excusa, diría que no se había encontrado muy bien, que había estado cansado y asunto arreglado. Y lo cierto era que la excusa de que estaba cansado no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. Había sido una noche placentera, pero agotadora.

Con andares tranquilos se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar algo. Sabía que la hora a la que fuera poco importaba, los elfos domésticos del castillo podrían dar de comer incluso a un troll hambriento hasta dejarlo lleno a cualquier hora del día. Cuando iba a entrar, se sorprendió de ver una figura en una de las mesas. Era Granger.

¿Granger? Su cerebro inmediatamente le hizo retroceder hasta repetir de nuevo aquel nombre. ¿Qué hacía el ratón de biblioteca en el Gran Comedor en hora de clases? ¿Acaso el mundo había caído bajo el yugo de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado y él todavía no se había enterado? Aguzó la vista: Parecía estar muy ocupada haciendo algo.

Se acercó sigilosamente, sin que ella notara su presencia. Llegó hasta donde estaba sentada, en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Tenía cosas para desayunar sobre la mesa, pero no solo eso. También había unas tarjetas y unas cajas.

Unas cajas rosas. Y rojas. Donde aparecían de forma cursi y tumultuosa corazones y flechitas con pequeñas hadas repelentes. Donde podían verse mensajes aún más cursis en letras doradas. Tarjetas de esas apestosas que al abrirlas cantaban canciones románticas que daban ganas de vomitar. Pero la fecha para toda esa repelente parafernalia ya había pasado.

—¿Alguien se ha equivocado y te ha enviado tarjetas, Granger?— preguntó cerca de su hombro, y la chica se movió sorprendida en su asiento.

Obviamente la había pillado desprevenida. No pudo evitar sonreír con diversión al ver cómo ella le miraba algo molesta por la repentina interrupción. Tampoco hizo ningún intento de ocultar todas aquellas cosas que había desperdigadas sobre la mesa: Ambos sabían que sería inútil.

—No, Malfoy, y buenos días a ti también—el rubio la escuchaba mientras pasaba de pie por encima de la mesa para sentarse en el sitio frente al de Hermione—. No se han equivocado al enviarlas.

—Entonces es que verdaderamente el día de San Valentín afecta al cerebro de la gente— dijo él mientras se servía algo del zumo de calabaza que acababa de aparecer frente a él—. Ahora incluso mandan tarjetas el día equivocado a las personas equivocadas.

Podía sentir la mirada iracunda de la chica traspasándole con ánimo de aniquilarlo, así que trató por todos los medios de no echarse a reír. Aun podía divertirse un poco más, no había que acabar tan pronto.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿No podías aguantar sin venir a molestarme o simplemente es casualidad que tengas que ser tú, entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, con quien me encuentre a deshora en el Gran Comedor?— Hermione lo dijo con irónica severidad, como siempre.

Malfoy ya estaba más que acostumbrado al rápido genio de la Gryffindor. Eso era lo más divertido de hablar con la castaña.

—Me diviertes, Granger. No es que me guste admitirlo, pero es así— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y la escuchó bufar.

Cogió los cereales y se los puso con leche. Le gustaban los copos de avena, y esos tenían buena pinta a pesar de ser de Hogwarts y no de la mansión Malfoy. Obviamente, nunca se comían en ningún otro sitio como en la casa de los Malfoy.

—¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? ¿No sufre la más insufrible sabelotodo saltándose clases?

—Claro que no, porque no me he saltado clases, Malfoy— respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, casi ofendida porque alguien pensara que ella se saltaba clases—. La profesora Babbling no ha podido venir hoy, y nos han dado la hora libre— dijo ella, bebiendo de su taza—, pero tú no tienes escusa. Sé que ahora deberías estar en Adivinación, y en cambio estás aquí— la última parte la dijo como si fuera una molestia.

—Veo que me tienes muy controlado— ella le miró escéptica—. Aunque te esfuerces en aparentar que no te gusta tenerme cerca, sé perfectamente que no es así— dijo él con altanería—. Y no he ido a Adivinación porque es la asignatura más estúpida que hay en este colegio. Además, esta noche no he dormido nada— Hermione le miró indignada por lo que escuchaba mientras se sonrojaba— y tenía que reponer fuerzas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza de forma inconsciente al escucharle.

—Malfoy, no me interesa lo que hicieras o dejaras de hacer ayer por la noche— murmuró la castaña, dejando las tarjetas a un lado de la mesa y desenrollando El Profeta.

—¿Ah no?— fingió sorprenderse.

—¡No!— respondió ella, molesta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento. La prefecta de Gryffindor sentía sobre ella de vez en cuando la mirada metálica, pero hizo como si no lo notara. A veces a Malfoy lo mejor que se le podía hacer era ignorarle, como esa mañana, que obviamente se había despertado con más ganas de molestar de las habituales.

—Granger, ¿la profesora Babbling no da Runas Antiguas?— preguntó Malfoy casi con cierta curiosidad.

—Sí, ¿por qué?— preguntó ella, mirando la fotografía de la portada moverse.

—¿Cómo puedes cursar esa asignatura? Por Merlín, es lo más aburrido que puede haber. ¿Es que lo utilizas como terapia contra el insomnio o algo así?

—No, Malfoy— dijo ella, con un tono de voz que reflejaba una clara impaciencia—, Runas es una asignatura preciosa que ya te aconsejé en su momento que escogieras.

—Pudiendo hacer la mitad de trabajo en Adivinación, no iba a ir a Runas. Hasta un squib podría verlo.

—Eres un vago. Harry y Ron dicen lo mismo que tú. Si hubieras ido a alguna clase de Runas verías que puede llegar a ser muy interesante.

—Primero, no me compares con Cara Rajada ni con la Comadreja, es un insulto de lo peor— sentenció Malfoy, arrugando la nariz y el ceño, como si le diera asco la idea—. Y segundo, ¿tú me llamas a mí vago? Yo no soy la que dijo que no pensaba gastar ni un segundo de su tiempo en hacerme un regalo— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no soy una vaga por eso, Malfoy, ¡y por supuesto que no pensaba hacerte un regalo!— exclamó ella.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Y a qué venía aquel giro en la conversación? ¿Cómo y en qué momento había tergiversado Malfoy sus palabras para derivarlas a aquella tontería?

—¿Ves como yo tengo razón? No te habría costado nada, y sin embargo no he recibido nada tuyo. Te recuerdo que te advertí de que si no me lo dabas tú, tendría que ir yo a cogerlo.

—Malfoy, no empieces— contestó Granger, empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa.

Odiaba que él saliera a ese terreno. Él iba con ventaja y lo sabía, eso no era justo de ninguna manera.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger?— preguntó él alzando una ceja con diversión— Es normal. No todas las alumnas de Hogwarts disfrutan de un beso de Draco Malfoy.

La castaña no podía creer la desfachatez del Slytherin. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar eso? Debería darle vergüenza, pero obviamente Malfoy superaba esa parte de la naturaleza humana con un orgullo el doble de grande de lo normal que ocupaba el espacio que en el resto de magos del planeta ocupaba la decencia.

—Perdiste el tiempo porque no lo disfruté— respondió ella rápidamente para zanjar el asunto.

—Quizá te hubiera creído si no me hubieras respondido a ese beso, si no hubieras hecho los sonidos que hiciste— Hermione se sonrojó, y él lo notó inmediatamente— o si ayer en clase de Pociones no lo hubieras disfrutado tanto.

—Yo no disfruté nada, Malfoy— dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa con fuerza—. Mejor pregúntale a alguna de las que llevaste a la torre ayer si se lo pasó bien. Seguro que ellas podrán complacerte y ayudarte a hinchar ese egocentrismo tan marcado que tienes.

Malfoy quedó tan sorprendido por las palabras de la castaña que ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Se quedó ahí, callado, viendo cómo ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo Granger se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¿En qué momento habían adquirido semejante confianza?

El Slytherin no se movió, siguió mirándola pero esta vez más fríamente. Vio cómo con un movimiento de varita la Gryffindor metía toda la parafernalia de San Valentín en su mochila y se marchaba de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, con un "Adiós" rápido y vago.

Un momento, ¿cuándo había recibido Granger todos aquellos regalos de San Valentín? ¿Desde cuándo a la sabelotodo insufrible le regalaban algo por San Valentín? ¿Y quién había sido tan imbécil como para regalarle algo por San Valentín? Las tres preguntas podían o no tener respuesta, o bien una absurda.

Estaba furioso, furioso por cómo le había hablado la Gryffindor. Se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su cuenco de cereales y salió del Gran Comedor en dirección a su siguiente clase. ¿Y por qué Granger se empeñaba en negar que le había gustado el beso? Había sido divertido, era estúpido negar que lo había sido. ¿Qué podría pasarle por admitir que le había gustado? ¿Que quedaría a su merced? ¡Si eso iba a ser algo inevitable con el paso del tiempo! Todas caían ante él tarde o temprano, estaba en su naturaleza.

La castaña a veces se comportaba como… Por Merlín, de todas las formas posibles en que no se comportaría cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts. Y hacía como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, ¡como si el impresionante despliegue de seducción que él había mostrado en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales no hubiera sido nada! Pues estaba muy equivocada: Ninguna mujer quedaba indiferente frente a Draco Malfoy. Ninguna, y menos aún una Gryffindor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione entró en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales unos días después del fatídico día. Desde entonces no había puesto un pie allí. La idea de que había sido utilizado casi como casa de citas le daba repelús y ganas de alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Pero ahora ya estaba preparada, su cerebro había vuelto a su sitio y volvía a tener absoluto control sobre sus emociones y reacciones claramente irracionales.

Se sentó en un sofá, y al hacerlo vio a Malfoy bajando por las escaleras de los dormitorios. Llevaba un montón de cosas en los brazos. Se acercó a la chimenea y las lanzó todas allí.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Te interesa?— replicó él de forma bastante brusca.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y, orgullosa, fijó su mirada en el fuego que crecía conforme devoraba lo que el rubio había tirado. Distinguió entonces los bordes rosados de varias felicitaciones de San Valentín. Frunció el ceño, confusa, y luego dirigió su mirada a Malfoy. El fuego se reflejaba en su cabello platino y en sus ojos metálicos de una forma extraña, haciendo que su piel brillara casi como la de un fantasma.

—Deja de mirarme, Granger— la voz de él hizo que volviera en sí con velocidad.

—No te miraba— negó ella con vehemencia, esperando no sonrojarse—. Te iba a preguntar por qué tirabas todo lo que te han regalado.

—No es tan difícil, Granger. Lo quemo todos los años. Primero, porque no me importan en absoluto todas estas estupideces de San Valentín. Y segundo, porque sé de sobra que los bombones que me mandan suelen tener pociones bastante… Problemáticas— terminó de decir sin dejar de mirar al fuego.

Hermione asintió brevemente y miró de reojo al Slytherin, que seguía mirando el fuego como hipnotizado. Malfoy estaba extraño. Su comportamiento era extraño, su forma de actuar era extraña, sus conversaciones últimamente eran extrañas. Todo en él era extraño. Todo desde el día 13. Quizá se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de haberla... Besado. Era comprensible.

Malfoy era un sangre limpia, de los que ni siquiera se acercaban a un metro de una sangre sucia a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y a ella, una impura, como él decía, le había besado. Sin duda, eso debía de haberle dado varios quebraderos de cabeza tras haberlo pensado. Lo más probable era que se hubiera arrepentido profundamente.

A ella le pasaba otro tanto. Era incapaz de mirar a Malfoy con la misma seriedad con que le había mirado antes de esa noche. Y para su horror, había comprendido que aquel beso no había sido tan terrible como había querido pensar en un principio. Pero para Malfoy, claramente, lo había sido, y ella no iba a mostrar otra actitud que indicara que a ella le pasaba lo contrario. Ella también tenía su orgullo personal.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue entonces a su dormitorio, que era para lo que había ido hasta allí. Cogió unos libros y dejó otros, pero cuando iba a marcharse, algo le llamó la atención: En su mesilla, no había nada.

Y eso era imposible, porque era allí donde había dejado las tarjetas de felicitación y las cajas de bombones que había recibido. Estaba segura de que no había dejado esas cosas en Gryffindor, Lavender y Parvati habrían tardado menos de un minuto en hacer que toda la torre se enterara de que había recibido regalos. Y eso habría supuesto dar arduas explicaciones a Ron durante más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Salió de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras. Pasó detrás de Malfoy y se fijó un momento en el fuego. Y entonces, la verdad de la situación la golpeó como una losa. ¿Desde cuándo era tan poco avispada?

—Malfoy

—Qué quieres ahora, Granger.

—Dime que lo que has tirado ahí era solo tuyo.

—¿Quieres que diga la verdad o que mienta como una vil serpiente?— preguntó él, que aún miraba el fuego.

—¡Malfoy!— gritó ella furiosa— No tenías ningún derecho. ¡Esos regalos eran míos! Si quieres destrozar tus cosas, hazlo, pero eso era ¡mío!— le reclamó indignada.

—Granger, cállate— le espetó en su ya habitual frase—. Además, te he hecho un favor. Solo iban a ocuparte espacio.

—Era mi cuarto y por tanto ocupaban mi espacio. A ti no te molestaban para nada, Malfoy—alegó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede ser— dijo él sin ningún remordimiento visible—, pero si no me has enviado regalos, tú no recibes regalos. Así de simple, Granger.

—¡Eres un egoísta! Te comportas como un niño.

—Quizá. Pero los Malfoy hemos sido niños que siempre han tenido lo que han querido, ya sabes— dijo, repitiendo la misma frase que ella le había dicho tantas veces—. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—Eres una serpiente— dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, como si así pudiera hacerlo volar en pedazos.

—Gracias, Granger. Tú siempre adulándome.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de rabia, y dando una patada en el suelo, se marchó de allí sin decir nada más. Definitivamente, Malfoy estaba extraño, pero su conducta seguía siendo tan reprobable y fastidiosa como siempre.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Explícamelo otra vez, Hermione, porque yo no consigo comprenderlo. ¿Cómo puede ser que tú sepas hacer este trabajo de Adivinación si tú _no_ tienes clases de Adivinación?— preguntó Ron más contrariado aún que antes.

Hermione rodó los ojos procurando que el pelirrojo lo notara y así dejara de preguntar. Ya llevaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo por lo menos diez minutos.

—Si sigues así, Ron, no te volveré a ayudar en ningún otro trabajo— le advirtió ella.

—Pero Herms, ¡es que no tiene lógica! ¡Si tú odias Adivinación!

—No la odio, Ron— replicó ella, en un tono que denotaba que ya lo había dicho varias veces antes que esa—, sólo creo que la Adivinación es una magia demasiado inexacta, y que no sirve de mucho practicarla si no se tiene un don muy especial y potente. Y además, para hacer un trabajo de Adivinación solo hace falta inventarse algunas fatalidades y tendrás el sobresaliente asegurado.

—Pero no estoy aún muy convencido, Hermy. Esta predicción… ¿No crees que la muerte a manos de un yeti de una de mis tías no es excederse?— preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de seguir el rápido paso de la castaña.

Llegaban con el tiempo justo para la ronda de prefectos.

—No, Ron. Ya sabes que las muertes son el vaticinio más poderoso. Eso significará para la profesora Trelawney— y al decir "profesora" puso cierta ironía— que has conectado con lo más profundo de eso que ella llama Ojo interior— y esa vez la ironía fue tan palpable que incluso Ron la notó.

—Bueno, puede ser, pero al menos gracias a ella tenemos un aprobado fácil— sonrió Weasley.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y bufó. El pelirrojo ya sabía que ella no era muy amiga ni partidaria de eso que él y Harry llamaban "Aprobados fáciles".

Llegaron al hall, donde la profesora Sprout les esperaba ya con la lista de parejas para las rondas nocturnas junto a los prefectos de Hufflepuff, que los saludaron al llegar. Los últimos en aparecer fueron los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw, que no tardaron en aparecer mucho más que ellos. Hermione notó sobre ella la mirada de Anthony Goldstein, pero no le importó demasiado. Lo cierto era que en sí aquel muchacho ya le era completa y absolutamente indiferente, aunque le molestaba que constantemente la observara de aquella forma tan insistente.

La profesora Sprout los saludó a todos con su habitual amabilidad, y dispuso las parejas para las rondas de ese día. A Ron le tocó con Pansy Parkinson, y Hermione no pudo más que compadecerle al ver la cara de horror y desesperación que ponía el pelirrojo. A Hermione le tocó con Padma Patil, que le sonrió levemente cuando dijeron sus nombres.

La profesora Sprout les indicó dónde podrían encontrar a los profesores de guardia por si los necesitaban en algún momento, y todos salieron en dirección a sus zonas de vigilancia. A Hermione le había tocado el segundo piso, no estaba tan mal. Sin embargo a Ron le habían tocado las mazmorras, y el gesto de repulsión que puso fue más claro que cualquier palabra.

La prefecta de Gryffindor y la de Ravenclaw se dirigieron hacia su zona charlando amigablemente, y justo cuando acababan de llegar, una figura les alcanzó desde atrás.

—Patil— dijo la voz. La Ravenclaw se giró para ver aparecer a Malfoy.

—¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?— preguntó ella amablemente.

—Sprout me ha mandado a buscarte. Me ha dicho que se equivocó con los nombres. Te toca el sexto piso con McMillian.

—Ah, gracias. Hasta luego entonces, Hermione— se despidió.

—Buenas noches— contestó la castaña viendo cómo la otra chica desaparecía.

Tomó aire y empezó a caminar en cuanto Padma Patil se hubo marchado. Murmuró un _lumos_ en voz baja: No conseguía entender cómo los pasillos del colegio quedaban tan oscuros por las noches, con lo iluminados que estaban siempre durante el día.

Estaba nerviosa. Estaba a solas con Malfoy y se sentía inquieta. Había que acabar con aquella tensión de alguna manera, aunque fuera dirigiéndole la palabra.

—¿Por qué has mentido a Padma y la has mandado al sexto piso?— preguntó Hermione sin mirarle un poco después, alumbrando con la varita tras una estatua de proporciones considerables.

Escuchó a Malfoy reír fría y suavemente tras ella y murmurar el conjuro para que su varita también se encendiera, iluminándola desde atrás.

—¿Tan obvio he sido?

—No, pero ya te he escuchado mentir tantas veces que empiezo a diferenciar las pocas veces en que dices la verdad— respondió Hermione simplemente, aunque sabía que sus palabras habían sido algo ofensivas.

Él, sin embargo, no pareció ofenderse. Ahí estaba otra de las peculiaridades de Draco Malfoy, se ofendía por cosas que a los demás podrían parecerles una soberana idiotez, y sin embargo en cosas que a cualquiera le molestarían y pondrían furioso él permanecía inmutable, ajeno, totalmente indiferente.

—Entonces has diferenciado bien. Me había tocado con el inaguantable de McMillian. Estar toda una noche de ronda con ese metomentodo inaguantable de Hufflepuff se me hacía insoportable. Quizá otro día tenga más paciencia con él, pero hoy no era el caso.

—¿No era yo la más inaguantable?— ironizó ella.

—No, Granger, tú eres la más insufrible, hay una gran diferencia.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido. Claro, una gran diferencia. Malfoy siempre matizaba esas diferencias que desde luego para ella eran inexistentes.

—Y si soy la más insufrible, ¿por qué no te has ido a hacer la ronda con alguien más soportable?— preguntó ella hábilmente.

—Ya lo sabes, Granger— respondió él.

A ella le sorprendió la respuesta. ¿Que ella lo sabía? ¿Que ella sabía qué? ¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo? Por Merlín, que idiota parecía dándole vueltas a una frase sin sentido de Malfoy, una frase inconsistente de tantas que decía sin control durante todo el día.

—No, no lo sé.

—Intúyelo.

—No tengo que intuir nada, solo tienes que decirme a qué te refieres.

—A que eres la única que no se calla, Granger, y es la única manera de que no me quede dormido durante las rondas.

Hermione no respondió. Definitivamente Malfoy era idiota, un caso perdido en el que no merecía la pena esforzarse. Cuando estaba de malas simplemente había que ignorarle.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Hermione sentía la presencia a su lado del Slytherin, y su silencio se le hacía incómodo y tenso. A él en cambio parecía que la situación le era completa y absolutamente indiferente. _Por supuesto_, pensó la castaña molesta, _un Malfoy siempre está por encima de cosas mundanas_. Tras un rato caminando llegaron al final del ala este del pasillo. Dieron media vuelta empezando a deshacer el camino andado.

Hermione miró entonces por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy, con disimulo. Parecía estar pensando en sus propias cosas, sus ojos grises miraban hacia algún punto inexistente en el espacio del corredor. Claramente en aquel momento para el Slytherin ella no existía, ni en un plano astral como la Adivinación de Ron ni en uno real como las Runas. Cómo odiaba que Malfoy le hiciera eso.

Debería pensar en algo más interesante y entretenido en vez de en el rubio narcisista que le había tocado como compañero de ronda. Como esas clases avanzadas que le había propuesto la profesora McGonagall para que bordara su EXTASIS de Transformaciones. Lo cierto era que podía ser una gran idea. Si aprendía hechizo s de un nivel superior, lo más probable era que le pusieran un sobresaliente. Eso sería fantástico, maravilloso. Quizá si…

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado inmediatamente. La habían empujado hacia un lado del corredor, y notó cómo chocaba contra una pared dura y fría de piedra. Luego un cuerpo aprisionó el suyo, pegándose a ella sin hacer fuerza pero sin dejar que se moviera, acorralándola. Unas manos habían cogido sus muñecas, manteniéndolas detrás de su espalda. Hizo algún intento de moverse, pero fue inútil. Ya estaba inmovilizada.

—Malfoy, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?— exigió saber Hermione al observar los ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo?

—Suéltame inmediatamente, Malfoy— ordenó la muchacha sin responder a la pregunta, moviendo las manos que seguían firmemente sujetas.

—No— su negativa fue rotunda y corta, pero no por eso menos intimidante. Él no sonreía, la miraba con seriedad a pesar de la ligera arrogancia de sus ojos—. Ya está bien de juegos, Granger.

Hermione vio cómo el rubio se acercaba a ella tras decir aquellas palabras. Se sentía igual que un moribundo acorralado por la muerte, como alguien que no puede hacer nada más que esperar lo inevitable. Trató de encontrar algo o alguna forma de liberarse de su agarre. Vio la pared contraria del corredor sumergida en sombras, su varita en el suelo, la columna de su izquierda, y la estatua que había mirado con más detalle hacía un rato ocultándola casi completamente, ocultándolos a ambos. No había nada de lo que valerse para escapar.

Y entonces sus ojos volvieron a la figura frente a ella. Demasiado tarde, él ya estaba sobre ella, como un lobo, como una sombra abalanzándose de forma inevitable. Notó los labios de Malfoy rozar los suyos, exactamente igual que aquel fatídico día. Los rozaron una vez, dos, y cuando ella ya se imaginaba repitiendo el juego interminable de la primera vez, el Slytherin atacó su boca. La besó con la frialdad natural de su piel, pero con un ardor poco común en él, con fuerza.

Incapaz, se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos, y sus manos dejaron de moverse intentando liberarse de las manos de él que seguían sin soltarle. Notó cómo el prefecto de Slytherin mordía levemente su labio inferior de vez en cuando, como un pequeño sobresalto intermitente en el pasional gesto, consiguiendo con ello que ella abriera levemente la boca, permitiéndose profundizar el beso un momento.

Ella respondía a ese beso con su inexperiencia incapaz de hacer otra cosa, los labios de Malfoy no le permitían pensar con claridad y no sabía lo que hacía.

Durante los escasos instantes en que él se separaba de sus labios para tomar aire ella aprovechaba para respirar. Pronto descubrió que aquello suponía otra trampa de ese peligroso y aristocrático animal, su olor a menta penetraba en sus pulmones embriagándola por completo al inhalar la más ínfima cantidad de aire, atrayéndola de nuevo a aquel beso que se reanudaba inmediatamente. Malfoy permitía descansar a sus labios el tiempo más breve posible.

Escapó un leve gemido de su boca. No recordaba haber gemido en toda su vida, pero aquel sonido era inconfundible. No había podido contenerlo. En cuanto salió de su boca notó a Malfoy sonreír sin dejar de aprisionar sus labios, sabiéndose triunfante.

Aquel sonido lo había propiciado una de las manos masculinas que, habilidosa y sutil, había dejado el agarre de sus manos y había viajado rápida hasta su espalda. Como una serpiente había empezado a moverse lentamente, bajando desde la parte superior a la inferior, siguiendo el camino de la columna de forma ondulante.

Hermione podía sentir lo fría que era esa piel, cómo se movía lentamente y la presionaba un poco, acercándola aún más al Slytherin que había suavizado considerablemente el beso que ahora era lento, sosegado, tranquilo.

Para ella sin embargo, seguía siendo intenso y agotador, subyugante y poderoso, pero para él parecía ser el método de poder concentrarse mejor en el camino que trazaba ahora por su espalda sin dejar ni un instante sus labios. Como un beso que no le supusiera esfuerzo para poder centrarse en la nueva misión encomendada a sus manos.

Hermione abrió un poco la boca para respirar y suspirar suavemente. La mano del chico había llegado al punto en que su camisa se perdía dentro de su falda. La idea de Malfoy adentrándose más allá de la ropa la llevaría a su perdición, estaba segura. Pero la mano pareció pensárselo mejor y se decidió por otra vía. Siguió un camino paralelo a su cintura, sin llegar a las caderas, y bajando por su costado llegó hasta el nacimiento de la pierna.

Había vuelto a aquel punto en el que en cierta clase no pudo seguir avanzando.

—Malfoy…— consiguió susurrar ella, intentando frenar su peligroso y atrevido avance.

—Esta vez no vas a detenerme, Granger— murmuró Draco, separándose un instante de sus labios.

Y de nuevo esa voz cadenciosa, arrastrando las palabras, fría y grave la llevaron a obedecer y asentir a su muda y velada orden. La mano bajó por su pierna abarcándola casi completamente por un lateral. Hermione trataba de concentrarse en algo que no fueran sus labios torturados o su pierna por la que la mano de él se movía en un movimiento lento, pero era completamente incapaz de apartar de aquellas partes de su cuerpo ningún pensamiento.

En un momento la mano de él le agarró la pierna con cierta fuerza. Gimió de nuevo, esta vez de sorpresa y confusión, alejándose de los labios del Slytherin que no hizo la tentativa de acercarse de nuevo. Aquella mano se detuvo y lenta, muy lentamente y sin aflojar ese contacto ahora algo más fuerte, comenzó a subir de nuevo, ascendiendo, dejándole notar sus dedos más profundamente que el resto de su mano, dejando marcas blancas que desaparecían para dejar cinco líneas levemente enrojecidas.

En su camino de retorno ascendente iba subiendo la tela de la falda del colegio de ella. Hermione sentía el borde final de la misma acariciándole la piel a su paso, como si una frontera estuviera perdiendo terreno y retrocediendo más y más a cada segundo, alertándola del peligro.

—No me gusta que me mientas, Granger— la voz de él le llegó lejana pero nítida. Ella había cerrado los ojos con fuerza al notar cómo tocaba su pierna, se mordió el labio al escuchar el sonido de su voz—. Ya te dije que quien te sedujera se haría cargo de tu cuerpo todas las veces que quisiera, con o sin tu permiso…— su respiración se entrecortó con aquellas palabras—. Pero quien te seduce no es impasible. Y quiero oírtelo decir, Granger…

—¿El… qué?— murmuró ella, notando como la mano subía cada vez más lentamente y sus dedos se le clavaban más y más en la piel.

—Di lo que piensas realmente. Di lo que sentiste cuando te besé, lo que sientes ahora mismo que sabes que yo estoy al mando— ordenó él con una falsa suavidad, pues la forma sugerente de sus palabras era como un hechizo inevitable.

—No sé… a qué te refieres— trató de negar con dificultad.

—Muy bien, si lo prefieres así— dijo él en voz aún más baja, amenazante.

La mano del Slytherin que había sujetado las de ella las elevó hasta dejarlas rodeando su propio cuello. Con la mano ahora libre rodeó la parte baja de la espalda de la Gryffindor. Y con la otra mano, que todavía serpenteaba subiendo hasta el inicio de su pierna, volvió a bajar y en un movimiento rápido subió la pierna de ella hasta que rodeó su cadera.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y completamente sonrojada. Su respiración era tan rápida y desigual que sentía que en breves tendría problemas de corazón por la falta de aire y lo rápido de sus pulsaciones. La posición en que estaba ahora con el Slyhterin la dejaba totalmente a su merced, se sentía desprotegida y a la vez atraída por la misma figura, por él.

—¿Quieres que siga?— preguntó él acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, rozándolos conforme hablaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza, alejando su rostro del de él a duras penas. Él había vencido, otra vez. Él tenía ventaja y ella estaba indefensa.

—¡Está bien! Mentí. Ese beso no fue horrible, no fue tan horrible— confesó en voz baja sonrojada, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para no tener que ver la cara de triunfo de Malfoy al oír su confesión.

—Confiesa que disfrutaste.

—Lo confieso— dijo ella en un hilo de voz tan bajo que fue casi inaudible, casi.

El olor a menta volvía a embriagarla ahora, haciéndose más intenso cada vez, más atrayente.

Escuchó su risa apenas perceptible a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y no ver absolutamente nada. Para su desgracia, el resto de sus sentidos parecía haberse agudizado por esa misma causa.

—Quiero que me digas que has pensado en ello.

—Lo he hecho— respondió ella aún más azorada después de un momento.

Resultaba casi humillante, pero sobre todo frustrante. No podía hacer o decir otra cosa. Sabía que sería inútil mentir. Él era la serpiente, el maestro de las mentiras y de las falsedades, de las apariencias. Mentir solo iba a llevarla a empeorar aún más la situación, como ya había podido comprobar por sí misma cuando se había negado a contestar a una de sus preguntas.

Se hizo el silencio. Y entonces la mano de él que todavía sujetaba su pierna la obligó a cerrarse y doblarse un poco más rodeando el cuerpo masculino. El Slytherin presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, poniendo en contacto más partes de su cuerpo de las que a Hermione le hubiera gustado, más de las que le habrían parecido correctas en cualquier situación.

Ella abrió los ojos nuevamente, incapaz de cerrarlos y no poder ver qué estaba haciendo con ella aquel demonio pálido y rubio. Se encontró junto al hombro de él, sin poder verle el rostro. Solo podía ver su cabello platino y parte del pálido cuello que se perdía donde empezaba el uniforme. Por su mente pasó la pregunta de cuántas chicas habrían besado aquella parte de su piel. La respuesta fue automática: Probablemente muchas.

—¿Sentiste celos, Granger?— la voz de él junto a su oído fue un estímulo que recibió como respuesta un escalofrío.

Obviamente se refería a todas esas chicas, las que habían visitado una noche la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Toda su piel se erizó sin poder evitarlo. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo, pero era algo tan involuntario que ni su privilegiado cerebro podía controlarlo.

—No.

La respuesta pilló por sorpresa a ambos. A ella por lo rápida y automática que había sido. A él porque sabía que había sido sincera y eso le extrañaba.

Hermione se sujetó al cuello de Malfoy con fuerza cuando sintió los labios de él moviéndose por su oído, dejando un rastro levemente húmedo que toda su piel era capaz de sentir. La boca de él bajaba por un camino de perdición. Cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sus caderas se movieron en un espasmo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y solo pudiera dar gracias de que él no la viera.

—¿No puedes resistir más tiempo?— la voz de él acariciaba su oído como lo habría hecho la punta de un cuchillo, de forma afilada y sutil.

—Puedo resistirme a tus encantos, Malfoy— contestó ella con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

Él sonrió. Exhaló un poco de aire, sabedor de que eso provocaría otro escalofrío en la chica a la que tenía completamente acorralada. Mordió el lóbulo una vez más, y besando parte del camino de la mandíbula femenina, se alejó de ella, de su rostro. La miró a los ojos: estaba completamente sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban levemente de la excitación y cierta vergüenza por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Permitió que la pierna de ella volviera a apoyarse en el suelo, acariciándola de forma falsamente casual conforme bajaba, permitiendo que la falda volviera a su lugar anterior.

Retiró la mano con la que sujetaba la espalda de ella y se separó un paso. Hermione se enderezó alta, orgullosa, en cuanto él le dejó espacio. Como una auténtica Gryffindor, como si lo recién ocurrido apenas la hubiera afectado. Solo sus ojos la delataban: Eran un torbellino de cosas incomprensibles, y eso Malfoy lo veía perfectamente.

Malfoy, sin ningún pudor, la observó fijamente, apoyado en la columna cercana, mientras ella se estiraba hasta lo imposible la falda, se enderezaba la blusa torcida y se ajustaba la capa. Movió la cabeza, dejando que el pelo que se le había puesto por la cara volviera hacia atrás.

—¿Acaso esto te ha parecido divertido, Malfoy?— preguntó ella, por fin enfadándose, por fin llenándose de la ira que debería haber tenido de su parte desde el principio.

—Me parece, ciertamente, algo divertido. Pero sobre todo me parece placentero— respondió él, y ella se sonrojó más que antes incluso.

—Eres un sinvergüenza— dijo ella, saliendo de aquella zona oscura del corredor en la que todavía se sentía en peligro bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que llegues a ese mismo grado conmigo.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó ella, enfadada y avergonzada— A mí no me vas a… ¡Por Merlín! Malfoy, déjame en paz.

Y acto seguido empezó a caminar, recuperando su varita que estaba en el suelo y diciendo de nuevo el hechizo para que la luz volviera a brillar con fuerza. Malfoy bufó suavemente, como si le hiciera gracia su comportamiento. Le escuchó murmurar el mismo hechizo y caminar un paso tras ella. Caminó algo más despacio para que llegara a su altura, le ponía nerviosa tenerlo detrás y no poder vigilarlo.

Él llegó finalmente hasta caminar a su lado, y la miró alzando una ceja, con cierta burla en la mirada.

—No sé cómo puedes decirme que te deje en paz, Granger. Enseñando las piernas con esa falda tan corta le dices lo contrario a cualquiera.

Ella abrió la boca, indignada y casi sintiéndose sobrepasada por el comentario. La situación en sí misma resultaba surrealista. Él sonrió con arrogancia.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó molesta, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—No pasa nada, Granger. Tener esas piernas no va a llevarte a Azkaban, aprovecha que a pesar de ser una impura tienes algo que admirar.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—A pesar de halagarte me insultas. En serio, Granger. Tú no eres normal.

—¿Es que eso era un halago?— preguntó ella irónica, mientras seguía caminando— No me lo puedo creer…

—Créetelo, Granger. Acaba de volver e besarte el alumno más atractivo de Hogwarts.

—Querrás decir el más engreído, el más cretino, el más sinvergüenza, el más narcisista y el más orgulloso, Malfoy— respondió ella de carrerilla.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puntos de vista— dijo, y luego añadió—. Pero exactamente todo quiere decir lo mismo. Y que te atraigo ya es algo obvio. Hasta tú lo has confesado.

—Tú me has obligado, es distinto— trató de oponerse ella, pero al ver que él la observaba arrugando el ceño se retractó en parte, no quería repetir una escena como la recién ocurrida—. Aunque fuera cierto. ¡Y déjalo ya Malfoy! Eso no quiere decir nada.

—Claro que no— corroboró él, y eso ya le resultó a la Gryffindor preocupante—, solo significa que podemos pasárnoslo muy bien, Granger, a pesar de las obvias diferencias entre nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?— inquirió ella arrugando el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—A mi superior inteligencia, por supuesto— ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no le dejó empezar—. Pero no te preocupes, Granger. Más de lo que te he humillado hasta ahora no voy a hacerlo.

—Olvídame ya, Malfoy— contestó en un bufido Hermione.

Siguieron caminando. Definitivamente, Malfoy no estaba extraño, se había vuelto loco. Y ella no estaba mejor. Se había vuelto tan loca como él. La relación con el Slytherin iba a ser su perdición si seguía así. Nada tenía sentido, nada parecía normal. Las cosas habían sucedido sin más y ahora no había vuelto atrás. Pero había que ponerle un límite, un tope. Había que…

—Malfoy, ¡deja de reírte de una vez!— exclamó Hermione— Esto es una estupidez.

—Granger, cállate.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

A la mañana siguiente trató de despertarse lo antes posible, pero lo largo de la ronda de la noche anterior la había dejado tan cansada— sin olvidar los incidentes ocurridos— que no había podido levantarse hasta que ya no tuvo más remedio.

Aun así, su plan era alejarse cuanto antes de Malfoy, que no había dejado de soltar comentarios que le hacían sonrojar sólo de recordarlo. Maldito Malfoy, maldita serpiente, y maldita lengua bífida. Porque eso era lo que tenía Malfoy; una labia que siempre la tenía a ella como objetivo de sus insidiosos comentarios.

Maldito Malfoy.

La frase, además de rimar, era lo único que no dejaba de repetírsele desde que había puesto un pie en el suelo helado de su habitación. Se había duchado con rapidez y se había cambiado con su habitual ligereza. Como tampoco perdía mucho tiempo en arreglarse, enseguida estuvo lista. Cogió su varita y salió de su habitación.

Y allí, nada más poner un pie en la escalera, se encontró con Malfoy. Lo saludó con un leve gesto, pasando por alto la mirada gris que le dirigía. Sin duda, Malfoy no quería dar el asunto por zanjado. ¡Nunca quería dejarla tranquila! Maldito Malfoy.

—Date prisa— dijo ella en tono molesto, al ver que él se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para bajar las escaleras de sus dormitorios hasta la sala común.

Ella todavía tenía que ir a la torre de Gryffindor para ir a buscar sus libros y todo lo que necesitara para aquel día.

—Otras veces no tienes tanta prisa por alejarte, Granger— dijo él.

Hermione sabía a qué se refería su comentario, con qué intención lo había dicho, y tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano para no seguirle la corriente. No, ahora no podía perder su valiosísimo tiempo discutiendo con el Slytherin, tenía cosas que hacer. Finalmente llegaron a la Sala Común, y cuando ya pensaba dirigirse a la salida, el rubio se dio la vuelta.

Se vio encarándolo sin modo alguno de evitar lo que fuera a suceder, fuera lo que fuera.

—¿Piensas irte tan rápido?— preguntó él, haciendo acto de aparición aquel tono de voz que Hermione ya conocía, bajo, grave y tranquilo, un aviso de peligro, igual que aquella leve sonrisa arrogante.

—Tengo que ir a Gryffindor a por mis cosas, así que déjame pasar— dijo ella con seriedad y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Se movió a izquierda y derecha buscando sortearle, pero él siguió sus pasos con habilidad, impidiéndole la salida por ningún sitio.

—Qué maleducada eres, Granger. Por las mañanas se dan los buenos días— murmuró el rubio con un deje irónico.

—Malfoy, no seas idiota. Tengo prisa, vamos, apártate— dijo ella con cierta rudeza.

Pero en contra de sus deseos, el prefecto de Slytherin avanzó hacia ella y la Gryffindor no pudo evitar retroceder también. Sabía que había sido un error, especialmente cuando vio la sonrisa arrogante ensancharse un poco más en aquellos labios finos y pálidos. Él se acercó dos pasos más, hasta que ella chocó contra la pared. Se hizo daño en la espalda, pero no dijo nada. Había sido suficiente con el leve bufido que había soltado él. No se podía ser más arrogante.

—Démonos los buenos días, Granger— le ordenó él, aquel tono de voz no abandonaba sus palabras, arrastrándolas levemente.

Hermione sabía lo que significaba aquella forma de hablar. La había utilizado en dos ocasiones, y las dos ocasiones habían terminado de una forma en la que prefería no pensar en ese momento. Malfoy se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a frente. Hermione trataba por todos los medios de mantener la respiración calmada. Tenía que mantenerse serena, era primordial.

—Aléjate, Malfoy. Fuera de mi vista— le advirtió ella sin moverse, sosteniendo su mirada sin apartarla un momento.

—Eso ya te lo he oído decir demasiadas veces, pero luego nunca haces nada para cumplir tus amenazas— respondió él, altanero.

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Lo vio sonreír divertido al ver su sonrojo y su momentáneo desconcierto. Y después lo vio acercarse, hacia su rostro, hacia su boca, hacia sus labios.

No, esa vez no.

Esta vez no iba a pasar.

En esta ocasión estaba preparada.

Y cuando la distancia que los separaba empezó a ser demasiado escasa para volver atrás, Hermione sacó todo ese coraje que el Sombrero Seleccionador viera años atrás para ponerla en la casa de Gryffindor, de los leones, de los valientes. Con todas sus fuerzas, pisó el pie de Malfoy. Podría decirse que nunca en su vida había pisado algo con tanto ahínco y tanta fuerza. Le dio con el talón, sabiendo que así haría mucho más daño. Lo pisó y apretó, moviéndolo como lo haría un fumador al pisar una colilla en el suelo.

El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar.

Y ella tampoco esperó. Levantó el pie, y el rubio, que se había alejado dejando escapar un grito de dolor, a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero consiguió apoyarse en la pared en la que momentos antes había acorralado a la castaña. Hermione sonrió triunfante, pero no perdió el tiempo. Salió de aquella posición en que estaba en desventaja, alejándose un poco de él que miraba la con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor, la respiración desacompasada.

—Te lo dije, Malfoy. Te advertí que no te acercaras pero no quisiste hacerme caso.

—Tú, maldita sea. Te voy a…

—Tú no me vas a nada, Malfoy— le cortó ella antes de que terminara, respirando agitada pero sonriendo triunfante, sabiendo que esta vez la verdadera Gryffindor había salido a la luz. Se sentía exultante—. Ya te dije que no se repetiría. Y lo que digo, lo cumplo.

—Cómo te atreves— consiguió decir con esfuerzo para no gritar el rubio, aún apoyándose en la pared, con el pie apenas pisando el suelo, como si ese mínimo gesto le doliera.

—Se acabó tu juego, Malfoy. He ganado yo. Te lo dije: no todo el colegio está detrás de ti. Y te lo advierto, como vuelvas a acercarte a mí con alguna intención distinta a la que deberías, te arrepentirás porque cogeré mi varita y no me temblará el pulso.

Y lo dijo con tanto ímpetu e intensidad que se dijo a sí misma que era totalmente cierto, y que parte de ella estaba deseando que lo intentara en aquel mismo momento para sacar su varita y lanzarle un buen hechizo, el que no se sintió capaz de lanzarle la noche anterior durante la ronda.

—Impura insufrible— escupió Malfoy, realmente estaba muy enfadado—. Te has pasado, y mucho. Ayúdame a ir a la enfermería, porque en cuanto salga te voy a dar lo que te mereces.

—Malfoy, no me han dado el Premio Anual a la mejor alumna del colegio por ser la más estúpida, sino por ser la más inteligente. No pienso llevarte a la enfermería y no pienso mover un dedo para ayudarte. Tú te lo has buscado. Y no te aconsejo que intentes darme _mi merecido_— dijo imitando la voz del Slytherin, que destilaba ira por cada poro de su piel—. Porque entonces lo tuyo también irá a peor.

—¿Me estás amenazando?— inquirió él, y casi parecía sorprendido, como una ironía de la que burlarse.

—Tómatelo como quieras, Malfoy. Nos veremos en clase— dijo ella.

Y sonriendo, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la Sala Común, más orgullosa de sí misma de lo que lo había estado en meses.

—Espera, no se te ocurra dejarme aquí— se oyó un quejido de dolor—. Mierda, detente…— le oyó decir, pero ella ya salía por la puerta.

Justo antes de que se cerrara el tapiz que ocultaba la entrada, escuchó cómo él gritaba su nombre llamándola. Sin ningún asomo de contención, con rabia.

Sonrió, encantada. A cualquier otro escuchar su nombre a gritos de Malfoy, con esas connotaciones de ira y deseo de venganza le habrían hecho volver corriendo a la Sala Común a obedecer lo que fuera que quisiera, a suplicar perdón.

Pero no aquella alumna castaña. A Hermione Jane Granger nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer ni le daba órdenes. No por nada era de Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. A ella ninguna serpiente le intimidaba. Por mucho apellido Malfoy que llevara. Aunque se llamara Draco Malfoy.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo a todos lo que hayáis leído el fic. Espero que este cap. (que ya os digo pienso hacerlos todos largos porque me entretengo más, jajaja) os haya gustado, o al menos no os haya decepcionado! Jeje.

Muchísimas gracias también por los reviews porque, aunque no soy de las que necesitan reviews para actualizar, sí que los agradezco mucho, de verdad (ya sé que soy una plasta repetitiva porque ya os he respondido a los reviews –a aquellos que se puede— dándoos las gracias, pero igualmente quiero agradecéroslo de nuevo, jeje).

No sé cómo irá la próx. Actualización porque, horror, me he quedado sin saber muy bien cómo escribir lo que viene y estoy algo bloqueada. Pero será pasajero, suele pasarme, jejeje.

Y nada, espero que os guste este nuevo cap. y lo disfrutéis. Un saludo!


	8. Ofertas irrechazables

_**Ofertas irrechazables**_

Recordaba perfectamente el día siguiente al pisotón que le había dado a Malfoy. Transcurrió como el día más tranquilo que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El Slytherin no se le había acercado ni una sola vez, pero sí que la había mirado con cierto rencor, o con cierta arrogancia, como si fuera a escupir algún insulto en cualquier momento.

Y eso sólo hacía que Hermione se esponjara de orgullo. Le había dado a Malfoy lo que se merecía: le había dicho por activa y por pasiva, de todas las formas posibles, que ella no era como todas esas chicas con las que iba. A ella no podía ir a buscarla en un arranque de…. En fin, en un arranque de lo que fuera y besarla de esa manera, _tocarla_, de esa manera.

Esos pensamientos la hicieron sonrojarse, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto vio que Harry y Ron no se daban cuenta, centrados como estaban en la partida de ajedrez que, por millonésima vez, Ron estaba ganando.

Sí, le había dado a Malfoy donde más le dolía, en su orgullo personal, en su ego, en su principal fuente de autoconfianza. Por eso estaba así, con esa mala cara permanente. Había notado su pésimo humor: hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se ponía a quitar puntos a Hufflepuff de esa manera tan desproporcionada. Ella sabía que lo usaba para calmar su frustración. Pero mala suerte, no haberse metido con Hermione Granger.

Y es que, en cierto modo, no estaba del todo convencida de su represalia contra el Slyhterin. No había que malinterpretarlo: había sido algo que Malfoy se tenía bien merecido y que bien le habría valido aplausos de Harry y Ron (aunque no iba a contárselo por obvias razones, esencialmente porque entonces habría tenido que contarles por qué había tenido que pisarle) pero por otra parte, y eso la tenía algo incómoda, ella no había hecho demasiado por resistirse a los acercamientos del platino.

Es decir, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, debía admitir que Malfoy la había besado. Y que ese beso, muy muy muy muy en el fondo, le había gustado. Y que había sido él quien había empezado el beso con bastante cuidado, debía admitir, también le extrañaba. Y eso en Malfoy era una consideración bastante sorprendente, no solía ser alguien delicado en ninguna cuestión.

Pero no se fiaba. Malfoy podía haberlo hecho para divertirse aún más en ese juego que él denominaba "arte de la seducción", o bien podía haber sido algo natural. Con Malfoy nunca se sabía, era demasiado tramposo. Era, simple y llanamente, un Slytherin. Y eso le hacía difícil de medir por una Gryffindor, su antítesis casi natural.

—¡No!— oyó exclamar a Harry cuando una de sus torres salió disparada del tablero.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Harry. No hagas siempre caso al alfil, es una mala estrategia— dijo Ron seriamente, como siempre se ponía cuando jugaban al ajedrez.

—Siempre parece más decidido y seguro que la torre— trató de disculparse Harry, que volvía a escuchar todas las voces de las piezas en su cabeza.

—Ánimo Harry— dijo Hermione sonriéndole como apoyo.

El del pelo azabache se lo agradeció sonriendo levemente, aunque la castaña sólo lo había dicho para que no pensaran que no atendía a su juego. Estaba muy callada y podían empezar a sospechar que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Porque entonces indagarían, y con lo que era Harry, tarde o temprano la descubrirían.

—¿A mí no vas a animarme?— inquirió el pelirrojo, levantando por primera vez la mirada del tablero con aspecto dolido.

—Lo he dicho porque siempre ganas a Harry— repuso ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?— preguntó Weasley, y esta vez parecía algo indignado— Todos necesitamos suerte, Hermione.

—Pero si es ajedrez, Ron. Tú no necesitas suerte, eres el mejor jugador de todo Hogwarts— contestó ella.

Weasley enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y la punta de las orejas. El aspecto algo indignado y molesto desapareció inmediatamente por otro mucho más alegre.

—¿Ah sí?

—Claro— asintió Hermione, como si fuera algo obvio y a la vista de cualquiera.

—Vaya, gracias Hermione— sonrió Ron, y sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara volvió otra vez al tablero en el que Harry seguía inmerso con aspecto algo perdido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. A veces no entendía a Ron, empezaba a creer que le faltaba algo de autoestima para la edad que tenía. Siempre parecía necesitar su aprobación en todo lo que hacía. Miró el tablero: al parecer aún les quedaba para un buen rato. Harry, a pesar de estar perdiendo, aún tenía muchas fichas en el tablero y jugaba bastante despacio, meditando mucho. Demasiado.

Suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Ron, y Harry dejó escapar un sonido que Hermione interpretó como una pregunta semejante a la de Ron.

—Iré a dar una vuelta mientras jugáis— contestó ella.

—¿Sola?— Ron pareció preocuparse.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. A veces Ron la trataba como trataba a Ginny, cuando ambos sabían de sobra que ella era la más madura de los tres.

—Ron, creo que sabré defenderme sola de los ataques de las motas de polvo del castillo, gracias— atajó la castaña antes de que Weasley empezara a poner objeciones.

—¡Yo voy contigo!— exclamó una voz que llegó de las escaleras.

Ginny llegó corriendo hasta ellos, agitando su melena pelirroja tras ella. Esta vez Harry sí que elevó la vista del tablero un momento para sonreírle, y luego volvió otra vez a poner atención a sus fichas. Parecía no decidirse entre mover el caballo o el peón.

Hermione salió con Ginny por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos y escaleras móviles. Ginny siempre era una buena compañera, charlar con ella era divertido. Contaba cosas graciosas, pero también sabía ser seria si se requería el momento.

—¿Y habéis hecho ya encantamientos de protección sobre puertas?— preguntó Hermione, bastante interesada.

—Sí, empezamos la semana pasada. No es tan difícil, aunque son más fáciles los de protección de objetos pequeños— respondió la pequeña de los Weasley.

Hermione asintió, mientras Ginny le explicaba los que se le hacían más sencillos y los más difíciles, y cómo un chico de Hufflepuff se había hecho un encantamiento protector a sí mismo sin querer y no pudo acercársele nadie a menos de medio metro durante toda una tarde. Hermione asentía y reía.

Pero al pasar por uno de los corredores se obligó a dejar de reírse. Allí estaban los de séptimo de Slytherin. Y con ellos, su líder, Draco Malfoy. En cuanto entraron en el corredor notó clavados sobre ella sus ojos grises. Ella no apartó la mirada, que Malfoy la apartara primero. Pero no lo hizo, la mantuvo con ese deje algo hostil que desde aquel día del pisotón le profesaba.

Todavía seguía enfadado. Era evidente.

Ginny también los había visto, y los miró con el ceño algo fruncido para luego apartar la vista y seguir hablando. Pero Hermione ya no le atendía: sabía que aunque ella y Ginny pretendieran pasar de largo, los de Slyhterin no perderían la oportunidad de meterse con dos Gryffindor solitarias. Ningún Slytherin desaprovecharía la oportunidad estando en superioridad numérica.

—Mirad quiénes pasan por aquí, una traidora a la sangre y una sangre sucia— dijo una voz que Hermione no tardó en identificar como la de Nott.

La castaña le regaló una mirada de odio fulminante como respuesta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Ginny, siendo como era, no pensaba irse de allí dejando las cosas así.

—¿Qué decías, serpiente con cara de gnomo?— preguntó la pelirroja con ironía, deteniéndose frente al grupo de Slytherin como si tras ella tuviera un batallón a su favor dispuesto a luchar por ella.

—No me insultes, Weasley— dijo Nott, rojo y ofendido por el comentario.

—Haberte callado— dijo Hermione colocándose al lado de Ginny para secundarla.

La cosa se había puesto algo tensa. Ese gesto cambiaba las tornas. Granger era prefecta, y no era lo mismo meterse con un alumno cualquiera que con un prefecto que podía quitarle tantos puntos a Slytherin como quisiera. Los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente sabían aprovechar el momento, pero también eran lo suficientemente astutos como para ser precavidos. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente como respuesta a las palabras de Hermione. Pero fue Malfoy quien salió de la parte trasera del grupo para ponerse frente a ellas, de brazos cruzados, arrogante. También él era prefecto, igual que ella. Se encontraron frente a frente. Parecía un duelo de titanes.

Malfoy pasó de largo mirando a la castaña, y después posó la mirada en Ginny. Sus ojos se afilaron al verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? ¿Estás buscando algo que se parezca más a un hombre que Potter?— preguntó Malfoy con diversión dirigiéndose a Ginny.

Ella le miró furibunda por el comentario. Hermione comprendió entonces que, al contrario que ella, Ginny no había tenido que aguantar muchos comentarios de Malfoy y no iba a pasarle una por alto. La pelirroja no sería capaz de hacer oídos sordos a la conducta del Slyhterin.

—Siento decirte que Harry es mucho más hombre que tú, Malfoy. Él no necesita un ejército de matones sin cerebro para caminar por los pasillos— respondió Ginny con fiereza.

Estaba claro por qué había sido enviada a Gryffindor y no a cualquier otra casa.

—No sé si se puede confiar mucho en tu buen juicio, Weasley— siguió Malfoy, casi inalterable ante el aplastante comentario de Ginny—. Habiendo estado con casi la mitad de Hogwarts no creo que te importe demasiado si son más o menos hombres, o de la Casa de la que vengan.

—¡Muy buena, Malfoy!— azuzó Goyle desde la parte trasera.

El rubio sonrió altanero ante los aplausos de sus amigos.

Ginny enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Hermione vio cómo cerraba las manos en sendos puños y temblaba ligeramente de la ira. A Malfoy poco le había faltado para llamarla ligera de cascos en palabras mayores.

—Déjala en paz, Malfoy— salió en su defensa Hermione, encarándole.

Los ojos grises, que habían estado dirigidos a la pelirroja, recayeron entonces sobre ella. No retrocedió, aguantó esa explosión metálica con seguridad y valentía. Sabía de sobra cómo hacerlo. Vio cómo Malfoy arrugaba la frente, como un indicio de preocupación.

Y es que los dos prefectos habían dejado de pelearse por los pasillos hacía mucho. Insultaban y se metían con el resto de integrantes de sus respectivos grupos, cada uno defendía a sus amigos, pero ya no se insultaban. No se llamaban ni "sangre sucia" ni "hijo de mortífagos de segunda". Ese tiempo había quedado atrás.

Pero ahora estaban en un aprieto. Había que decir algo, pero no podía ser algo agradable. Los demás lo verían extraño tanto si callaban como si no trataban de aniquilarse con alguna frase destructiva. A los ojos de los demás ellos seguían siendo la antítesis del otro. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ser el primero en decir nada, aunque la Gryffindor intuía que a Malfoy no le costaría mucho, estando como estaba en ese estado de enfado permanente con ella, hostil, con su orgullo de Malfoy herido.

—No se te ocurra darme órdenes— respondió Malfoy tras un momento.

Hermione captó lo difícil que se le hizo no añadir un apelativo para ella al final de la frase, algo que pretendiera ser doloroso y que por esa vez no lo había dicho, conteniéndose.

—Entonces no te metas con Ginny— respondió Hermione con fiereza.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada. Tenía ganas de insultarla como lo había hecho Nott, pero había perdido la costumbre de llamarla "sangre sucia". Ese tipo de insultos habían quedado atrás, y aunque deseaba vengarse de ella diciéndole algo que la hiriera en lo más profundo de su orgullo femenino, no quería pasarse. Insultarla supondría rebasar una línea que había creado hacía mucho, retroceder a su situación con ella en años anteriores. Era algo humillante pensar que él, Draco Malfoy, no quería o no podía aprovechar la oportunidad de destrozar a una impura.

—¡Ah! ¿Así se llama la traidora a la sangre, hermana del traidor a la sangre y perro faldero de Cara Rajada?— preguntó Malfoy— Hasta ahora sólo la habíamos distinguido por ese color de pelo, tan…— hizo un gesto, como si la palabra fuera demasiado repugnante para pronunciarla, buscando otras— de pobre.

Tras él estallaron en carcajadas de diversión. A juicio de Hermione, Crabbe aplaudía como lo haría un orangután. Obviamente, todo lo que Malfoy pudiera decir dejando en ridículo a un Gryffindor era motivo de diversión y admiración en el resto de alumnos de Slyhterin.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente, con burla, sin apartar sus ojos de Granger, estudiando su reacción. Era lo único que había podido hacer, salirse por la tangente y meterse con la pelirroja Weasley. No era que le tuviera especial odio, aunque fuera la novia de San Potter, pero si no quería pasarse con Granger tenía que encontrar otra vía de escape para sus envenenadas palabras. Y la única disponible era la hermana de la Comadreja.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no insultaba a Granger como lo había hecho durante tantos años? Se lo merecía, nadie le decía que no a un Malfoy, y menos aún le humillaba con esa negativa. La Gryffindor debería haber estado encantada de que él, hijo de una de las más grandes familias de sangre limpia, hubiera puesto el más leve atisbo de atención en ella.

Pero no, ¡ah, no! La castaña era una orgullosa y una insufrible sabelotodo que estaba decidida a negar lo evidente: que se sentía atraída por él. Él tampoco quería nada serio, solo alguna tarde entretenida juntos en su Sala Común, tampoco era para tanto. Pero Granger no, ella se empeñaba en ser una estrecha y una chica más difícil de lo que en realidad debería ser. Por Merlín, lo exageraba siempre todo, le daba importancia a cosas que no la tenían.

¿Qué importaban un par de besos? ¿O unos roces de vez en cuando? Nada de nada. Y él se había entretenido mucho en aquella clase de Pociones, pero Granger no. ¡Claro que no! Ella tenía que tomárselo a la tremenda y en vez de disfrutar del favor que él le hacía y que probablemente nadie más se sentiría con ganas de hacer, se quejó, se enfadó, e hizo que él mismo exagerara lo estúpido de la situación.

Maldita sea, ¡maldita Granger! ¿Cuántas veces había repetido en su cabeza esa misma frase desde que había dejado de dirigirle la palabra? No lo sabía, quizá infinitas. Pero es que era la frase que más le pegaba a aquella chica de cabello castaño, que le miraba ahora con cara de… ¿aviso?

Y ese instinto primario e inconsciente que solo alguien como Draco Malfoy o Harry Potter poseen se adueñó del control de sus movimientos en aquel momento. La mirada de Granger había sido un aviso de peligro. Se movió hacia un lado y se agachó con una rapidez pasmosa. Miró hacia Ginny Weasley, que tenía la varita alzada y ya había empezado a decir el encantamiento.

—¡_Mocomurciélagos_!— dijo la pelirroja con rabia, e inmediatamente salió algo de su varita en dirección a todos los que, un momento antes, habían estado ocultos detrás de Malfoy.

Ningún Slyhterin tuvo tiempo de detener el hechizo, solo Malfoy se había apartado a tiempo, y todos se vieron de repente envueltos en un ataque de _Mocomurciélagos_. Los gritos no tardaron en dejarse oír.

Ginny se sorprendió al ver que había errado el hechizo y no le había dado al rubio, pero estalló en carcajadas en cuanto vio el devastador efecto en todos los demás. Le habría encantado quedarse a ver más concienzudamente los efectos de su conjuro, pero no tenía tiempo que perder quedándose allí.

—¡Vamos, Hermione!— dijo Ginny.

Hermione, luchando internamente entre reír también al ver el estado en que estaban los Slytherin o enfurecerse porque Ginny hubiera hecho magia contra otros alumnos en los pasillos del colegio, salió de allí apresuradamente siguiendo a la menor de los Weasley.

Malfoy habría ido tras ellas, especialmente para decirle unas cuántas cosas a la castaña, pero se abstuvo. Sus compañeros en ese momento intentaban liberarse del ataque de los mocomurciélagos y estaban en unas condiciones penosas. Sería patético que cualquiera los viera en aquel estado, para la autoestima general, para Slytherin, y para su imagen. Sin duda, humillante.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo algo paranoico. Y decir solo _algo _era aligerar, porque era vergonzoso admitirlo siquiera en sus silenciosos pensamientos.

Estaba obsesionado.

Era enfermizo.

No podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo tratando de centrarse. La clase de Historia de la Magia era tan aburrida como de costumbre, y la voz monótona del profesor Binns no le ayudaba en absoluto a evadirse. Estaba sentado en la penúltima fila de la clase, al lado de Zabini, que se había quedado dormido descaradamente encima del libro igual que algunos compañeros más.

Pero no era en su compañero de mesa en quien se fijaba, sino en la frustrante castaña que se sentaba perfectamente recta en la primera fila con los ojos como platos, atendiendo ávidamente a todas y cada una de las aburridísimas historias que aquel viejo y enmohecido fantasma debía estar contando, como si a ella el inalterable tono de voz del profesor no le provocara el mismo efecto sedante y adormecedor que al resto de la clase. A él en particular no le llegaba a los oídos ni una sola palabra. Estúpido fantasma: ya iba siendo hora de que dejara el mundo de los vivos y de paso les dejara tranquilos dejándose de tanta monserga.

Estúpida Granger. Él se había mantenido en sus trece y no le había dirigido la palabra, esperando que ella le rogara, o al menos intentara empezar una conversación. Quizá empezando por pedirle perdón por ese pisotón. Pero no, la Gryffindor ni siquiera había hecho un amago de dirigirle la palabra, como si no le importara lo más mínimo intercambiar aunque solo fuera un "hola" con él, como si no se diera cuenta de que él no le hablaba ni siquiera para insultarla como era habitual.

Mierda, su plan de que ella fuera a rogarle estaba funcionando tan mal que iba casi al revés. Terminaría siendo él el que le rogara que le hablara. Porque se aburría, se aburría hasta el infinito todo el tiempo que antes había ocupado hablando y molestándola y que ahora era tiempo vacío y sin nada que hacer. Maldita Granger. Sólo ella podía ser tan cabezota como para hacer que la situación se pusiera así.

Y es que al principio él disfrutaba viendo cómo ella no entendía por qué se lo había tomado tan a pecho, aquella humillación, aquel… Pisotón. Sólo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. Ella actuaba y se comportaba como si aquel ataque contra él hubiera sido de lo más normal, como si le importara un bledo que él tuviera o no algo que decirle. Y tampoco se había disculpado. Esa era casi la peor parte. Era la mujer más cabezota y altanera que había conocido en su vida. Maldita Granger. Maldita Granger, maldita Gryffindor y maldito…

Un pequeño ronquido de Zabini le permitió perder el hilo de aquella retahíla que no iba a llevarle a nada. Por Merlín, estaba totalmente obsesionado. No sabría decir con certeza si llevaba dos o tres semanas así, pero la cosa había ido yendo a peor. Quería que Granger le hablara con ese tono de insufrible sabelotodo, que le llamara serpiente para poder así insultarla y enfadarla, enfurecerla, que frunciera el ceño y le golpeara en el brazo, como hacía siempre que se sentía indignada o creía que él se había pasado.

Por Merlín.

Era totalmente humillante descubrir que necesitaba algo de una impura. Y de la peor de todas: de la mejor amiga de Frente Partida y del traidor a la sangre tonto-Weasley.

Por más vueltas que le daba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: si no discutía en breves con Granger terminaría volviéndose loco. Ya había buscado a otras chicas por el castillo con el mismo perfil de personalidad que la castaña, y las había insultado como la insultaba a ella esperando pacientemente que alguna tuviera la misma reacción que habría tenido la Gryffindor.

Pero nada, ni por asomo. Todas le miraban horrorizadas o incluso se echaban a llorar. No le servían para nada, eran totalmente inútiles.

Bufó levemente. Eso no era todo. No solo necesitaba hacer enfadar a ese ratón de biblioteca que veía en la primera fila con el pelo más despeinado de toda la clase. También quería besarla. Y eso era lo peor: no era algo romántico, ni cálido, ni cariñoso. No, era simple necesidad y deseo. Quería besarla, hacer que se pusiera nerviosa, intimidarla con alguna frase para la que ella no tuviera respuesta, pasar la mano por su pierna, escucharla gemir un poco en algún beso especialmente profundo.

Y, aunque no lo admitiera jamás, concedía que besarla era entretenido. En parte por eso le había molestado que ella le hubiera detenido aquel día en la Sala Común: quería besarla en serio, y que ella no lo quisiera también le frustraba. No iba a ser algo sentimental y profundo, tan solo una simple forma de desfogarse un poco, nada más.

Y eso Granger tenía que entenderlo y aceptarlo, o terminaría tan loco y estresado que se tiraría al lago para que se lo tragara el calamar gigante.

Y seguía dándole vueltas y cada vez le resultaba más y más penosa la situación. Su padre le habría regalado un _cruciatus_ como consejo para que dejara de pensar en todas esas estupideces, y él tendría que habérselo agradecido porque lo más probable era que hubiese funcionado. Lástima que en Hogwarts nadie estuviera dispuesto a hacerle el mismo favor que su padre.

Vio que Binns daba la lección por terminada. Ya era hora, casi parecía que aquel fantasma vejestorio quisiera que terminaran su juventud en aquella clase. Le dio un codazo a Zabini, que se despertó algo desorientado. Y vio cómo Granger también despertaba a la Comadreja y al Niño-que debió-morir, que se habían dormido en los pupitres detrás de ella.

Dejó de mirarla inmediatamente: ya que iba a tener que dar él el primer paso, por lo menos no iba a darle la satisfacción a aquel odioso ratón de biblioteca de darle una pista de aquella aberración a sus principios. El más suave de los adjetivos que se le ocurrían para describir su inminente conversación con Granger era "patético". Por Merlín, ceder ante Granger era caer en un pozo de humillación del que iba a costarle salir.

Salió del aula el primero, seguido por el resto de Slytherin. Tenían la siguiente clase con los de Hufflepuff, y al menos la idea de reírse de aquellos idiotas le alegraba algo la mañana.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Algunos días después de aquella clase de Historia de la Magia, Malfoy no aguantó más. Su cerebro parecía empeorar en esa repentina obsesión por besar a Granger y dirigirle la palabra para enfurecerla hasta el punto de que ni siquiera en Pociones, su asignatura predilecta, era capaz de hacer las cosas bien. A punto estuvo de poner ajenjo en una poción que habría explotado en cuanto lo hubiera mezclado.

Tenía que acabar con aquello. Iba a dejárselo muy claro a Granger: él tenía una necesidad, como cualquier hombre, y por casualidades inexplicables era con ella con quien tenía que saciar parte de esas necesidades. Si lo aceptaba, perfecto. Si no lo aceptaba, empezaría a replantearse la idea de utilizar la maldición _imperio_ para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sin duda, esta última idea delataba la realidad de esa obsesión enfermiza.

Había tomado hacía media hora el camino a la torre de los Premios Anuales, pero sus pies daban un rodeo interminable, como negándose a llegar hasta allí. Definitivamente, una parte de él seguía resistiéndose a ser el primero en hablar en aquella pelea no verbal contra Granger. Sin embargo, como siempre ocurre, terminó llegando hasta su destino, la Sala Común. Dejó que su mirada fría se endureciera un poco y dejó de tensar las manos. Debía tener un aspecto impecable y tranquilo. Eran sus mejores armas y lo sabía.

Dio la contraseña y entró en la Sala Común. Tal y como él había imaginado, Granger estaba allí. Había oído que los de Gryffindor iban a hacer una fiesta aquella noche en su Sala Común, y teniendo al día siguiente un examen de Herbología, dudaba que la castaña fuera a participar del festejo.

Estaba allí, leyendo sentada en uno de los sillones. Sabía que ella había escuchado el tapiz moverse y sus pasos sobre el suelo. No se había esforzado lo más mínimo por ser silencioso, más bien al contrario. Pero la castaña ni siquiera había levantado la mirada del libro de Herbología. Eso le molestaba, y mucho. No se ignoraba a un Malfoy de esa manera.

Caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá que había al lado del de ella. Se sentó desenfadadamente pero con elegancia, algo innato en lo que no tenía que hacer esfuerzo. La miró fijamente. Vagó con la mirada por ese cabello castaño indomable, por el rostro donde los ojos de forma almendrada se fijaban en el libro sobre su regazo, en los labios, que procuró pasar lo más rápido posible. Bajó por el cuello, el uniforme y las piernas, los brazos colocados estratégicamente para sujetar y pasar páginas cómodamente.

Sonrió levemente. La Gryffindor se removía inquieta. En un principio de forma casi imperceptible, pero poco a poco esos movimientos empezaron a ser bastante más notables. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Perfecto. Eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

Escuchó su respiración convertirse en algo más profundo de vez en cuando, cómo movía el cuello levemente, pero nunca lo suficiente como para que sus ojos le miraran a él directamente, siempre esquivándolo como si no estuviera. Después apareció un sonrojo en sus mejillas, leve, pero revelador para el Slytherin que no despegaba la vista. Ensanchó algo más su sonrisa burlona dándole un toque triunfal: Su plan estaba funcionando. Tenía que ponerla nerviosa, tensa. Era la única forma de doblegar ese espíritu de león enfurecido.

Hacía unos minutos que no pasaba ninguna página del libro. Eso era una buena señal, ya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera no mirarle a él y no ceder para ordenarle que parara.

Pronto todos los gestos de ella revelaron tensión. Hermione notaba la mirada grisácea sobre ella de forma insistente, recorriéndola completamente con una falta de tacto que solo Malfoy podría tener. Hacía ya un rato que era incapaz de seguir leyendo el libro de Herbología. Esa mirada la estaba traspasando con una fuerza inusual. Sabía qué era lo que quería Malfoy, que ella hablara primero, que cediera y le pidiera perdón. Sólo eso podía querer, su ego era así.

Pero ella no iba a caer. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer y, desde luego, si esa engreída serpiente que seguía mirándola no hacía nada por empezar una conversación hablando él primero, ella no iba a hacerlo. Por encima de su cadáver.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta que te mire para que me hables, Granger?— su voz la sorprendió.

Lo cierto era que no esperaba que él hablara, solo imaginaba que quería que ella cediera. No se le había ocurrido que él fuera a dar el primer paso. Aun así no levantó la vista del libro, haciendo como si no le interesara escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir.

—Es inútil que sigas mirando ese libro. Llevas por lo menos cinco minutos en la misma página y ni siquiera Longbottom podría leer tan despacio— dijo él, con un tono algo más impaciente al ver que ella no respondía.

Hermione tomó aire. La había pillado. Pero también se había enfadado al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, y eso a Hermione le complacía. Que se enfadara lo que quisiera, porque la situación actual era toda culpa suya. Aun así, cerró el libro con un golpe seco, y elevó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises del platino.

—Podrías abrir la boca, Granger. Antes lo hacías demasiado a menudo— ella frunció un poco el ceño—. Además, al final he hablado yo primero. Estarás contenta.

—Lo estoy— respondió ella en un tono que a Malfoy le pareció de insufrible marisabidilla.

—Eres la persona más cabezota que he conocido en mi vida.

—Entonces deberías conocerte más profundamente— respondió ella hábilmente.

Malfoy no contestó. Tomó aire para calmarse y no seguir respondiendo a esa frase para la que su mente había ideado inmediatamente una respuesta perfecta que habría hecho a la castaña sonrojarse y gritar de la ira. Pero se la guardó. No era el momento, tenía que mantener los ánimos calmados y seguir con su plan. Mantener a la Gryffindor medianamente tranquila era esencial.

—He venido a hacerte algo así como una oferta.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tipo de oferta es?— preguntó ella con marcada desconfianza.

—Una que no deberías rechazar

—Eso ya lo veremos— bufó ella, y continuó—. Pero adelante, te escucho. Ya que has hecho el _gran_ esfuerzo de hablarme— murmuró en tono de burla.

—Perfecto. Te expondré las cosas tal y como están, Granger— dijo Malfoy con bastante seriedad, pero la castaña no se fiaba—. Tú eres de Gryffindor, y yo de Slytherin. Los dos somos prefectos y Premios Anuales, tenemos una torre entera en común y muchas clases juntos.

—No sabía que era un concurso de obviedades— ironizó Hermione.

—Granger, haz el favor de callarte y déjame terminar— respondió el rubio, y ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, escuchándole—. Y está claro que las cosas han cambiado desde hace unas semanas— Hermione asintió y él continuó—. Es absurdo negar estas evidencias, igual que es absurdo negar que te he besado y que lo has disfrutado.

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero al ver la cara del rubio asintió levemente, sonrojándose un poco más y mirándole con desagrado.

—Bien, ¿y qué pasa con eso?

—Lo que pasa, Granger, es que no tiene nada de malo. Que dos personas lo pasen bien juntas en un plano físico no significa que tenga que existir un plano sentimental.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, podía intuirla entre sus palabras sin problemas.

—Me refiero a que podemos seguir como hasta ahora, pero alternando con estos nuevos encuentros algo más… Interesantes— sonrió el rubio, viendo cómo ella abría los ojos de forma desmesurada—. Simplemente de vez en cuando un par de roces, un par de besos. Nada del otro mundo, Granger, nada que no hayan hecho muchos antes. No va a ser nada personal.

Hermione era difícilmente capaz de decir una palabra. Malfoy le estaba proponiendo que jugaran al ratón y al gato de forma permanente y sorpresiva, en alguna esquina oscura, en algún corredor vacío, noches alternadas con otras de tranquilidad. Y pretendía que ella aceptara a semejante trato.

—Ya he escuchado tu idea— dijo ella con bastante frialdad—. Pero, ¿y si te digo que no?

El rostro de Malfoy, que había mantenido esa pose algo arrogante, se ensombreció rápidamente, su sonrisa desapareció para dar lugar a un gesto mucho más serio y severo, rayando lo amenazante.

—Yo te he dado la opción, Granger, la única opción. Puedes decirme que sí, y entonces estaremos los dos satisfechos y además entretenidos lo que queda de curso— captó la indignación de la chica en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras—. Pero si me dices que no, no respondo de mí.

—Entonces no me estás dando a elegir, Malfoy— dijo ella mostrando la obviedad implícita.

—Sí que puedes elegir, Granger. Puedes decirme que sí y ya está, o puedes negarte y entonces seguiré haciendo lo mismo de todas maneras pero sin tu permiso. Tú misma— se encogió de hombros.

Esperó a que la castaña le gritara. Parecía casi lo apropiado para una exposición semejante de los hechos y para la que solo había una opción a elegir. Pero la Gryffindor no le gritó, ni se enfureció, ni se sonrojó avergonzada por escuchar lo que él había dicho. Al contrario, se mantuvo bastante tranquila, mirándole como si en su cara pudiera encontrar una respuesta. Aunque él, desde luego, solo pensaba darle salida a una. Una aceptación y punto final.

—Mañana te comunicaré mi decisión— dijo ella de repente.

Y se levantó del asiento que había estado ocupando. Malfoy arrugando la frente, parpadeó algo sorprendido. ¿Mañana? ¿Cómo que mañana? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Es que nunca podía hacer las cosas como todo el mundo? Era muy simple: Solo tenía que decir o sí por las buenas, o sí por las malas. Pero no dejarle esperando a saberlo hasta el día siguiente. No _podía_ esperar.

—La estaré esperando— dijo él burlón.

No supo ni cómo había conseguido decir con semejante habilidad aquella contestación. Vio que la prefecta de Gryffindor se marchaba hacia su habitación, escuchando el retumbar de sus pasos en las escaleras. Definitivamente, Granger era un caso aparte en el mundo de la magia. Solo alguien podría hacer tan complicado algo que era tan simple. Suspiró, cansado, repantigándose en el sofá. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que ella se había marchado. ¿Es que no había algún hechizo para que el tiempo pasara más deprisa?

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente en su habitación con una decisión tomada. Había meditado mucho, más incluso que para descubrir la poción enigma para pasar hasta la Piedra Filosofal en primer año. Y pensar que aquella prueba había sido un camino de rosas comparada con la petición, o más bien ultimátum, que Malfoy le había dado la noche anterior.

En cuanto entró en su habitación y se supo fuera del campo de visión del Slytherin, se había sonrojado tanto que incluso Ron a su lado se habría quedado corto. Malfoy parecía haber perdido el juicio completamente. ¿Pero quién se creía esa serpiente que era ella? Ella era Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y desde luego muy lejos de las posibilidades de un Slytherin. Pero al parecer, allí estaba él, muy seguro de que ella, más que entre sus posibilidades, estaba totalmente a su alcance.

Eso le molestaba. Malfoy parecía sentirse ganador casi antes de haber empezado la batalla. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor. ¿Y si simplemente no tenía por qué haber una batalla?

Era inútil negar o ignorar que ella había pensado en los dos besos de Malfoy muchas más horas de las aceptables durante aquellos días sin dirigirle la palabra. Y esos pensamientos se encauzaban en caminos tan vergonzantes como la verdad de que le habían gustado, los había disfrutado, y su cuerpo, muy a su pesar, no tendría ningún inconveniente en volver a repetirlos. Afortunadamente, su buen juicio todavía era el responsable de sus acciones y se mantuvo en sus trece.

Y teniendo en cuenta la verdad de que aquellos besos prohibidos y casi robados no habían estado tan mal, no veía tampoco nada de malo en repetirlos. El propio Malfoy lo había dicho: No iba a tratarse de nada romántico ni profundo, tan solo algo carnal, como divertimento. Y eso, desde su lado racional, tenía lógica: Ella no quería nada con Malfoy, tan solo quería…. Uff, se sonrojó profundamente. Tan solo quería repetir esos besos de nuevo.

Además, ¿por qué no? Ron se había estado besando con Lavender en el centro de la sala común a pesar de que sabía que Seamus Finnigan, que era su amigo, había estado colado por ella desde segundo. Y Harry estaba con Ginny incluso a pesar de que Ron había hecho casi hasta lo imposible porque no sucediera. ¿Y por qué ella no iba a poder hacer lo mismo con Malfoy? Lo haría en secreto, nadie se enteraría. Y si nadie se enteraba... Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, o eso decía Ginny cuando estaba aún en secreto con Harry y ella le preguntaba por Ron.

Por eso, esa misma mañana, cuando había bajado a la Sala Común y había visto al Slytherin abrochándose la capa, alzó la barbilla y caminó en su dirección, muy segura de sí misma y habiendo dormido con la conciencia muy tranquila.

El rubio la miró acercarse con un gesto divertido en el rostro, como si aquella actitud en ella le resultara algo cómica.

—Está bien, Malfoy— dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano— Acepto tu oferta.

—Perfecto— siseó él en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

El rubio, en vez de coger la mano de la castaña para estrechársela, la tomó con casi delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios. Hermione quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo sonrojarse, solo era capaz de notar los labios de Malfoy sobre su piel, tocándola levemente y de forma breve.

Y unos minutos después, ambos habían salido por el tapiz de la Sala Común en dirección a sus respectivas clases de la mañana.

Unas horas más tarde, Hermione recogía sus cosas en el aula de Transformaciones. Acababa de terminar su tercera clase, y por quedarse a preguntar algunas dudas a la profesora McGonagall se había retrasado un poco más de la cuenta. La profesora de Transformaciones le había dado una nota firmada para excusar su posible retraso, pero aun así la castaña no quería llegar tarde a su siguiente clase. Cogió su mochila y salió disparada del aula. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando una mano la tomó del brazo, atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo que, por su olor a menta, no tardó en distinguir demasiado.

Notó unos labios fríos y de tacto demoledor tomando sus labios. Como un depredador, como una fiera. No fue largo, tan solo desgarrador. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado de forma inconsciente cuando terminó el contacto. Malfoy la miraba con una mirada torcida y arrogante. Sus ojos tenían un brillo metálico que Hermione estaba empezando a conocer muy bien.

—Bienvenida a la nueva rutina, Granger— dijo él burlón, y la besó otra vez.

Ella lo alejó de un empujón, sonriendo muy segura en cuanto vio que él aflojaba un poco aquella sonrisa arrogante.

—No te pases, Malfoy— dijo ella, recogiendo la mochila que se le había caído al suelo por el encuentro.

—Nos vemos, sabelotodo— dijo Malfoy, y ella dio media vuelta sin decir nada más hacia su siguiente clase.

Malfoy sonrió, encantado. Definitivamente, aquella nueva situación más _flexible_ con Granger le gustaba mucho más. Además de ser mucho más entretenida, podía disfrutarla en nuevas facetas. Negó un poco en un gesto con la cabeza al verla alejarse a paso rápido, y caminó en la dirección contraria a la de la castaña. Tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar a su siguiente clase. Se había desviado mucho de su camino para pillar a Granger por los pasillos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Todavía trataba de recuperarse de lo recién ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Definitivamente, todavía le temblaban las piernas. La respiración en vez de calmársele se intensificaba como si estuviera luchando contra un Colcacuerno húngaro en cuanto pensaba en ello.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que la cosa estaba aumentando cada día en cuanto… En fin, sonaba algo tonto, pero en cuanto las cosas empezaron a aumentar de intensidad. Desde el día en que había aceptado la oferta de Malfoy, la cosa se había tornado cada vez más intensa. A su mente volvía el recuerdo de los tres primeros días. El primer día la había cogido en un pasillo vacío, en el que inexplicablemente no le había visto, y le había robado un beso rápido. El segundo día fue a la salida de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, acorralándola tras un árbol. El beso fue algo más largo. El tercer día la había besado antes de salir de su Sala Común para ir a la torre de Gryffindor, todavía algo más largo que el segundo.

Y a partir de ahí sus encuentros empezaron a írsele de las manos, solo Malfoy parecía tener el control. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que los besos estaban subiendo de intensidad. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta el día que él le acarició la lengua con la suya levemente, sobresaltándola y sonriendo con diversión contra sus labios. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta el día que él la cogió del cuello para profundizar algo más el beso. Tendría que haberse fijado en el día en que una de sus manos bajó hasta sus muslos lentamente, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y se quejara, y más aún cuando él no apartó las manos de allí, mordiendo su labio inferior y haciendo que a ella se le olvidara que se estaba quejando.

Debería haber notado cómo él había ido día tras días besándola más cerca, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el de él en un abrazo del que ella ya no podía ni quería liberarse. Tendría que haberlo notado el día en que además de rozar sus labios todo su cuerpo tocaba el de él, solo cubierto y protegido de un contacto más directo por el uniforme oscuro de Hogwarts.

Suspiró. Esa tarde, sus labios habían dejado de ser el único punto de contacto directo entre ambos. Ella acababa de salir de la biblioteca. Era sábado, y se había cancelado la salida a Hogsmade por el temporal de nieve que no permitía transitar el camino hasta el pueblo con seguridad. Había estado completamente sola leyendo allí, a nadie le interesaba todavía tocar un solo libro, aún era pronto para los exámenes importantes. Suspiró. Ya se había terminado su tercer libro. Lo cerró y lo dejó en su estante correspondiente. Se despidió de la señora Pince y salió de la biblioteca. Y allí, en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, apoyándose en la pared de enfrente y con aspecto aburrido estaba una figura que conocía.

—¿Malfoy?— preguntó ella, extrañada de verlo allí. Él la observó al escuchar su nombre— ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Te estaba esperando— dijo él, con un tono aún más aburrido que su gesto facial.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la castaña. No sabía que podía querer un sábado el Slytherin.

—Granger, no todo tiene que tener una razón— dijo el rubio, como si la constante necesidad de razonamientos de la chica fuera un verdadero suplicio.

—¿Entonces a qué?— insistió ella, sin amilanarse ante sus comentarios.

—A caminar un rato— respondió él simplemente, alejándose de la pared y acercándose a ella.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Bueno, estaría bien que salieras del castillo para hacer una comprobación, y ver qué me pasaría a mí si salimos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo con este temporal— propuso Draco.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó ella, indignada, y le dio un golpe en el brazo— No pienso salir ahí fuera.

—Ya me imaginaba que estropearías mi plan de diversión—rezongó.

—Eso no era divertido, cínica serpiente, era peligroso.

—A ti te gusta el peligro.

—A mí no me gusta el peligro, Malfoy— negó con vehemencia la castaña.

—¿Ah no? ¿No te parece peligrosa nuestra… Amistad?— terminó, aunque pareció dudar de utilizar esa palabra.

—No, no creo que lo sea— respondió ella más calmada, secretamente halagada por cómo Malfoy definía su relación mutua.

Pero él frunció el ceño, socarrón, en cuanto vio ese gesto en la prefecta.

—Granger, no pongas esa cara. Si llego a saberlo no digo que somos am…

—No sigas, Malfoy. No hace falta que estropees lo poco bonito que dices— lo cortó Hermione antes de que destrozara aquella preciosa palabra.

—Entonces no me obligues a ver esos gestos, sabelotodo.

—Es inevitable hacer gestos con la cara, así que si no quieres verlos, no me mires, Malfoy.

—Si no te mirara, tratarías de llamar mi atención para que lo hiciera. Así que terminaríamos otra vez igual— dijo él sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¡Yo no quiero llamar tu atención!— exclamó ella, molesta— No digas tonterías.

—Yo diría todo lo contrario, Granger— aseguró el platino, locuaz.

—Entonces te equivocas.

—Un Malfoy no se equivoca nunca.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo desagradablemente arrogante que suena eso?— preguntó ella.

Era increíble que siguiera sorprendiéndose de la arrogancia del Slytherin, con todo lo que había tenido que escucharle decir a lo largo del tiempo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo insufriblemente pesada que eres a veces?

—Idiota— murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño, mientras Malfoy reía, divertido por la repentina ira de la chica.

Torcieron por la siguiente esquina, y dejaron el corredor principal por el que caminaban para subir por unas pequeñas escaleras laterales.

—Granger— llamó su atención Malfoy, terminando de subir los escalones.

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad no intentas llamar mi atención?

Ella rodó los ojos. Era increíble, su cerebro de reptil seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—¿Y por qué no?— insistió él.

—¿Por qué no?— bufó ella, riendo con ironía— En serio, Malfoy. Si con esa pregunta no te das cuenta de lo narcisista que eres, es porque no quieres verlo— vio que el rubio fruncía un poco el ceño, y ella trató de aguantar una sonrisa— No intento llamar tu atención porque no me interesa.

—¿Ah no?

—Ya te he dicho que no— repitió.

—¿Y yo llamo tu atención?

Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A si llamo tu atención, Granger— repitió el rubio, como si fuera algo tan obvio que hasta un troll podría entenderlo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo mismo que todos los demás— respondió ella, aún sin comprender.

—¿Y cómo se llama la atención de la más insufrible sabelotodo que haya visto Hogwarts?— preguntó con burla.

—¡Yo no soy eso, Malfoy!— le increpó ella, enfadada.

—Claro que sí— respondió él.

Y con esos movimientos rápidos y sorpresivos, se acercó hasta ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos como lo habría hecho una serpiente con su presa entre sus anillos. La acercó sin que ella ofreciera resistencia hasta la pared, y sonrió, tan arrogante como era la naturaleza Malfoy.

—Yo no soy eso— repitió ella, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

—Algún día tendrás que admitirlo— contestó él.

Pero el brillo de sus ojos avisó a la castaña de que él ya no estaba atendiendo a su conversación. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó en un arranque de fuerza, poseyéndolos como si solo fueran suyos y nada de ella, como si pretendiera arrancar capa a capa la piel rosada de esos labios femeninos. Pero suavizó el beso un poco después, permitiéndole seguirle el ritmo que en un comienzo había sido incapaz. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la Gryffindor, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella abriera la boca y así poder profundizar el beso. Al ver que ella se amoldó rápido, paseó su lengua por la entrada de su boca, rozándola en una táctica de excitación que daba sus efectos. Aquel gesto del rubio era nuevo para Hermione, que se sentía incapaz al notar la intromisión en su boca, aunque ya hacía unos días que él había empezado a hacerlo. Malfoy detuvo un momento el camino de su lengua, divertido por la inexperiencia de la Gryffindor. Ella sí que se sonrojaba, no como otras que ya se conocían aquel juego de memoria.

Siguió besándolo, o más bien siguiendo el beso que él marcaba. Notó las manos de él bajar de su cintura, donde habían permanecido pacíficamente primero, a la parte baja de la espalda en un abrazo mortal. A ella las primeras veces se le hizo extraño estar rodeada por él, casi incómodo. Era como estar en su poder, en sus manos, sin poder hacer nada, como si estuviera a su merced. Ahora le gustaba sentirse encerrada entre sus brazos tonificados por el quidditch, que la acercaban a él hasta que sus cuerpos prácticamente quedaban cuidadosamente pegados, zona por zona. Después, aquellas manos seguían bajando con lentitud, recibiendo como recompensa un escalofrío por cada centímetro que bajaban sobre la tela del uniforme. Su camino terminaba en los muslos de la chica, donde se detenían con voracidad.

Malfoy vio que ella se removía, inquieta. Aquel gesto apenas lo había repetido un par de veces, pero ella seguía poniéndose nerviosa. Demasiado.

—No te pongas nerviosa— murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella no pudo evitar asentir imperceptiblemente. El sonido de la voz de Malfoy, en ese tono grave y bajo, arrastrando las palabras, paciente, doblegaba su voluntad sin ningún esfuerzo, ayudado por la situación en la que ella seguía siendo la parte débil de la pareja. Notar las manos de Malfoy en aquella parte de su cuerpo hacía subir su temperatura corporal, que aumentara su respiración, consiguiendo que aspirara ese olor mentolado que la incitaba a seguir besándole casi con desesperación.

Los labios de Malfoy liberaron los de ella por fin, permitiéndole tomar aire que ella se apresuró a inhalar tan profundamente como pudo. El rubio, sin embargo, no parecía tener la misma necesidad de oxígeno que ella. Mientras Hermione retomaba el aliento, besó levemente su mejilla, hasta llegar al borde del óvalo perfecto del rostro femenino. Lo siguió en un camino de besos lentos y breves que hacían que ella cerrara los ojos y se aferrara con más fuerza a sus hombros. Los labios de Malfoy continuaron su camino hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione, que notó cómo él lo mordía, lo lamía y lo rozaba, echando su aliento, dándole una placentera sensación de frío y calor al mismo tiempo ilógica y deliciosa.

Pero esa vez él no se detuvo allí. Apretó un poco los muslos de ella, aún poseídos por sus manos. La leve presión dio enseguida el resultado esperado, haciendo que ella, tensa, se acercara a él tratando de escapar de aquella presión. Ahora la delicada piel de detrás de la oreja de ella estaba a su alcance. La tocó con los labios, y notó cómo la Gryffindor se estremecía aún entre sus brazos. Sonrió, incapaz de no hacerlo. Qué fácil era estremecerla.

Siguió bajando por aquella parte de Granger, besando sin excesiva delicadeza hasta que llegó al cuello unos segundos después. Hermione, al notar el lugar donde él había llegado, arqueó la espalda inconscientemente. Escuchó su risa en un tono bajo de diversión tras su oído, sibilante. El primer beso en su cuello fue una descarga. Primero fue el contacto frío de sus labios contra aquella piel que todavía era virgen. Después una descarga de calor que nacía en aquel mismo punto y se dirigía al resto de su cuerpo. Volvió a arquear la espalda al sentir un segundo beso un poco más abajo que el anterior, y cerró sus manos en un agarre tras el cuello del rubio, que notó inmediatamente la súbita tensión en la chica.

—Tienes una piel muy suave— susurró contra su oído, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo otra vez.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro más que audible, con los ojos cerrados y la mente concentrada en el camino de los labios pálidos del Slytherin por su cuello. El halago de él la obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sentía todo su cuerpo aumentar de temperatura, y especialmente una parte de ella arder como si estuviera en llamas. Las manos de Malfoy comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos suavemente, en un movimiento lento y breve que la tentaba a mover levemente las caderas hacia el cuerpo de él.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué…— pero no podía terminar la frase, su garganta enmudecía.

—Esto te va a encantar, Granger— le oyó decir.

Su tono era el mismo que usaba siempre para desarmarla, cadencioso, bajo, profundo, paciente, seductor. Trató por todos los medios de no dejarse llevar por aquel tono de voz y descubrir qué era lo que ocultaba, aunque su embotada mente no le permitió descubrir el matiz salvaje que escondía la voz masculina. Notó que los besos en su cuello, que en un principio habían sido breves y rápidos, eran cada vez más lentos, deteniéndose más tiempo sobre el mismo resquicio de su piel, casi como si pretendiera fusionar sus labios con la piel de su cuello.

Y llegó el momento en que uno de esos besos largos dejó de ser un beso. Los labios de él se abrieron como lo habrían hecho los de un vampiro, y apropiándose de un trozo de aquella piel, absorbió levemente. La sensación fue para Hermione un remolino de silencioso placer. Apretó con mayor fuerza el cuello del rubio, pues se sentía desfallecer. La mente se le quedó en blanco, su cuerpo incandescente se detuvo inmóvil, y su boca entreabierta se olvidó de reclamar aire. Su mente se concentró en sentir aquella absorción en su cuello, disfrutando intensamente de fuera lo que fuera aquello.

El rubio succionó primero con suavidad, no siendo excesivamente duro. Pero poco a poco aumentó la intensidad. Escuchó a Granger suspirar cada vez más fuerte hasta casi gemir contra su cuello, al que se abrazaba como si dejar de hacerlo supusiera caer al suelo. Cuando decidió que ya no podía aplicar más presión a aquella zona, la liberó poco a poco de la fuerza ejercida por su boca. Escuchó cómo ella expiraba al mismo ritmo que él iba liberándola de sus labios.

Cuando dejó su piel completamente, observó el comienzo de una marca levemente enrojecida. Sonrió arrogante, y la lamió, viendo cómo ella se estremecía por el nuevo contacto y volvía en sí, como si su actividad en el cuello de Granger fuera para ella el motivo de disiparse completamente.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?— preguntó divertido y en voz baja, besando de nuevo el cuello en un camino hacia los hombros de ella, ocultos por una bien abrochada blusa de la que se ocuparía en breves.

—Repítelo…— le escuchó decir, entrecortada pero demandante.

—¿Repetirlo?— preguntó, deteniéndose y alzando una ceja con escepticismo aunque ella no lo viera.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?— inquirió él, extrañado por la petición.

—Repítelo, Malfoy— volvió a decir, y notó cómo ella volvía a agarrarse con fuerza de su cuello.

Podía imaginársela sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretando las manos en un agarre algo desesperado. Su cabello revuelto por la reciente actividad, sus labios algo hinchados por el tratamiento que él mismo les había dado.

—Nunca te lo habían hecho antes, ¿verdad, Granger?

—No…— susurró ella casi apremiante.

El Slytherin sonrió, más divertido todavía que antes. Granger era una caja de sorpresas, especialmente porque no sabía nada de nada. Nada sobre nada. Ahora entendía por qué le pedía que lo repitiera. Se relamió los labios y se detuvo a apenas un milímetro del cuello de la chica, que se tensó al notar su respiración golpeándola tan de cerca.

—Lo repetiré, Granger. Que lo disfrutes.

Y se abalanzó sobre la piel de nuevo, succionando esta vez con menos cuidado, con más rapidez, con más fuerza. Ella gimió nuevamente, sin contenerse lo más mínimo. El rubio no pudo dejar de pensar que tendría que enseñarle a ser algo menos espontánea cuando hicieran aquello en lugares públicos. Absorbió cada vez con más fuerza, y cuando notó cómo ella le clavaba las uñas, liberó la piel que había hecho suya. La miró y vio también, igual que la vez anterior, que la piel empezaba a enrojecer. La lamió también, recibiendo como premio otro escalofrío por parte de ella. Volvió a la carga una vez más, apretando los muslos de la bruja un poco. No podía entender cómo podían estar tan tersos si Granger el único deporte que hacía era sentarse en la biblioteca.

Saboreó su piel una y otra vez, tal y como ella le había pedido. Y a la cuarta succión, cuando Hermione se sentía ya desfallecer completamente, escucharon pasos. Aquel sonido la devolvió a la realidad, se separó del Slytherin, a quien no parecía importarle que alguien estuviera a punto de aparecer, y se apoyó en la pared para no caer. Sus piernas parecían presa de algún encantamiento, porque no podía controlar su temblor.

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más nítidos, apareciendo cuatro alumnos corriendo por las escaleras. Ambos prefectos miraron a los cuatro, que parecían de tercer o cuarto curso. El pequeño grupo se detuvo inmediatamente al ver a los dos prefectos. Hermione era incapaz de articular palabra, ¡a punto habían estado de que los pillaran! ¡A ellos, dos prefectos! Habría sido totalmente deshonroso, vergonzoso, sin contar con que aquellos eran niños pequeños. Además, la situación tenía que parecerles extraña a la fuerza: ella, apoyada en la pared y con la respiración entrecortada. Él con los labios algo enrojecidos y observándoles con bastante mala cara.

—¿Sois los únicos de todo Hogwarts que todavía no se han enterado de que está prohibido correr por los pasillos?

Era Malfoy quien había preguntado eso, y con un tono tan despótico y natural en él que la Gryffindor no pudo más que admirar internamente sus facultades teatrales.

—Sí, lo sabíamos, pero…— trató de hablar uno de ellos, de repente nervioso.

—Mocoso, no recuerdo haberte dicho que me contaras ninguna excusa— le cortó el rubio antes de que terminara.

—Lo sentimos— se apresuró a decir otro, quien, por su cara, parecía conocer la fama de prefecto despiadado de Malfoy.

—¿Tengo pinta de que me importe un "lo siento"?— dijo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño, como si no pudiera entender la estupidez de aquellos alumnos— Creo que voy a verme obligado a dar parte de esto.

Los cuatro alumnos pequeños palidecieron inmediatamente. ¿Dar parte? Eso era lo peor, porque además de que les quitarían puntos, tendrían castigo. Lo peor de lo peor.

—No creo que sea necesario— habló la prefecta de Gryffindor por primera vez.

Sus labios ya no estaban tan enrojecidos, y su aspecto era el de la severidad natural propia de ella cuando actuaba como prefecta. Los recién llegados la miraron como si sus palabras fueran canto de sirenas.

—He oído que estáis arrepentidos, y estoy segura de que no volveréis a hacerlo— los cuatro alumnos se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, concediéndole toda la razón a aquella chica que se erigía como un faro en un mar de tormenta—, así que podéis marcharos, pero procurad no volver a desobedecer las reglas.

—Sí— dijeron prácticamente todos a la vez.

Y salieron de allí, no corriendo, pero andando tan rápido que casi podría decirse que era una misma cosa. Hermione los vio perderse por el corredor y suspiró, descansada.

—No hacía falta que te pusieras así, Malfoy. Son unos niños.

—Me han interrumpido la diversión, Granger. Y eso se merecía un buen castigo— respondió él alzando una ceja y empezando a caminar junto a la castaña.

—Ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasar. Podría habernos visto alguien. Esto no podemos repetirlo así, en un sitio tan…— estaba tan sonrojada que prefirió no seguir la frase.

—¿Público?— terminó por ella Malfoy, lacónico— Puede ser. Pero desde luego tú estabas disfrutando mucho. Que te hayan estropeado un momento así ha tenido que ser bastante desagradable.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó ella indignada.

El rubio rió. Miró de reojo el cuello de la chica. Lo cierto era que había sido muy entretenido aquel paseo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione trató de contener un grito. No quería despertar a Lavender y Parvati por nada del mundo. Volvió a mirarse el cuello, y allí estaba. No se había equivocado, no era una alucinación, ni una mancha ni nada por el estilo. Tenía un cardenal morado en el cuello de un tamaño más que considerable. Y estaba segura de que coincidiría a la perfección con el tamaño de la boca de Malfoy.

Apretó los dientes para no ponerse a gritar y despotricar contra él. No se podía ser más traidor ni más sinvergüenza. Ahora entendía por qué le había parecido a él tan raro que ella le pidiera que repitiera aquella succión en su cuello, y por qué se había reído al ver que ella asentía sin dudar un segundo. El rubio había intuido que ella no imaginaba que aquello que ocupaba el lado derecho de su cuello iba a aparecer al día siguiente como consecuencia.

Por Melín, ya no sabía si el intenso placer que le había provocado aquella succión sobre su piel merecía aquella, aquella… En fin, aquella _marca_. La tocó con la mano: no le dolía si la tocaba pero sí un poco si la presionaba. Tenía que hacer algo con esa marca, no podía ir a ningún sitio así. ¡Todo el mundo la vería! Y estaba segura de que nadie sería tan ingenuo como para no saber cuál era la causa de semejante cosa.

Escuchó removerse a Parvati entre las sábanas. Tenía que darse prisa en taparse eso, ¿pero cómo? Corrió hacia el baño y vio el maquillaje de sus compañeras de habitación. Escogió el tono más parecido a su piel y se lo puso por encima. Cuando terminó, vio que había mejorado algo, pero desde luego no lo suficiente. Bien, si eso no funcionaba tendría que recurrir a la magia. Cogió su varita, y aplicó un hechizo de ocultación con una variante para humanos que imaginó que funcionaría. Y lo hizo. Ni rastro en su cuello. Pero sabía que los hechizos de ocultación no eran eternos, y tarde o temprano se agotaría, y todos podrían ver esa… Monstruosidad.

Fue hacia su baúl y tras sacar algunas cosas, encontró un pañuelo que su madre le había regalado hacía un par de años. Odiaba llevar pañuelos, le parecían algo un poco superficial. Pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Lo cogió y, mirándose al espejo, se lo ató lo mejor que pudo. Se miró en el reflejo: estaba bastante bien, nadie notaría lo que ocultaba debajo.

Un rato después, bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Harry y Ron ya estaban allí, y la saludaron dándole los buenos días cuando ella se sentó.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Harry, al ver el pañuelo de su amiga.

—Sí, ¿por qué?— preguntó la castaña sin mirarle. Hacerlo habría supuesto evidenciar que mentía.

—Por el pañuelo que llevas— contestó el azabache.

—¿Estás enferma? Si quieres te acompañamos a la enfermería— dijo Ron, sin dejar de comer sus gachas.

—No, no, estoy perfectamente. Solo me dolía un poco la garganta porque ayer hacía mucho frío, nada fuera de lo normal— respondió ella, en un tono tan tranquilo que ninguno de sus amigos sospechó nada—. Pásame las tostadas, Harry.

Y cogiendo la cesta de tostadas que su amigo le tendía, empezó a desayunar. Bien, si podía evitar las preguntas de sus dos mejores amigos que eran quienes mejor la conocían, podía evitar las de todos los demás, podía hacerlo.

Pero con lo que la Gryffindor no había contado, era con el culpable de que hubiera estado pasando durante todo el día un calor insoportable gracias al pañuelo. En la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que gracias a que era en los terrenos del colegio había podido ponerse además la bufanda, se lo había encontrado. Le había mandado una mirada de odio que el rubio había entendido perfectamente, porque la miró con una sonrisa asomando en la comisura de sus labios. Sí, él sabía perfectamente por qué ella estaba así, y Hermione lo sabía. Cuando estaban terminando la clase y comenzaron a guardar la comida que habían utilizado para las criaturas de aquel día, un olor a menta la alcanzó, colocándose a su lado.

—Te veo muy tapada hoy, Granger— dijo el rubio, y Hermione, indignada, notó que hacía notables esfuerzos por no echarse a reír.

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. ¿Sabes lo que tenía esta mañana en el cuello al despertarme?— preguntó, procurando no elevar la voz pues había compañeros que no estaban muy lejos de ellos.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, ¿algo de color morado?— inquirió haciéndose el inocente.

Hermione abrió la boca, indignada y molesta. Le dio un golpe con la caja que llevaba con los restos de comida, y el rubio rió entre dientes, procurando también que no lo vieran.

—Y no se va.

—Para que se vaya del todo tendrás que esperar un poco más, Granger— dijo el rubio, altanero.

Y en un rápido movimiento, tiró un poco de la bufanda y del pañuelo que ella llevaba. El hechizo de ocultación ya casi estaba agotado, y pudo ver perfectamente su obra. Sonrió con satisfacción, y la soltó antes de que ella volviera a golpearle, enfadada.

—Podías haberme avisado— dijo entre dientes la Gryffindor.

—Eras tú la que insistía en que lo repitiera— dijo, dándole unas connotaciones a la última palabra que hicieron que Hermione se sonrojara—. Además, deberías agradecérmelo. Es una obra maestra, en vez de ocultarla deberías exhibirla. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda hacerte uno mejor.

—¿De verdad crees que pienso enseñarle a alguien eso?— preguntó realmente sorprendida.

—Por supuesto. A mí me gusta.

—Estás enfermo.

—Deja de quejarte, Granger, si tú disfrutaste más que yo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— exclamó, pero volvió a bajar la voz al ver que algunos la miraban.

—Lo es. Pero no te preocupes, ya aprenderás, aunque estés siendo excepcionalmente lenta.

—A veces pienso que eres la persona más odiosa del colegio, Malfoy— dijo procurando mostrar odio en su mirada la prefecta.

—El más odiado no, Granger. El más deseado— la contradijo el rubio.

Ella bufó, exasperada.

—Por cierto, Granger— escuchó decir a Malfoy tras ella y en voz baja mientras se acercaba al montón de cajas—, esa es una marca de propiedad, y contra eso no tienes nada que hacer.

—Yo no soy nada tuyo— dijo ella, exaltada.

—Tu cuello demuestra lo contrario, Granger.

—Malfoy…— dijo, dispuesta a matarlo, pero él ya se había alejado hacia su grupo de amigos, donde le esperaban Pansy, Goyle y Zabini entre otros.

Definitivamente, con el Slytherin era agotador discutir. Pero mientras dejaba su caja con restos de comida frente a la cabaña de Hagrid y volvía junto al resto de Gryffindor hacia el castillo, le asaltaron dudas. ¿Que ella disfrutaba más que él? ¿Es que acaso eso significaba que él no disfrutaba? Eso sí que no. Iba a demostrarle que eso no era así. ¿O sí lo era?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará….._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez, no tengo perdón! Entre mi falta de inspiración y posteriores causas que escaparon totalmente a mi control, he tardado más de lo esperado, espero que me disculpéis! Jejeje.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente (a pesar, sí, de habéroslo agradecido ya en respuesta a vuestros reviews a los que se podía por estar registrados), vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo al fic. También quiero agradecérselo a aquellos que dejaron el review sin registrarse (ya que no se les puede responder personalmente como a los demás), y a todos aquellos que pusieron este humilde fic en alertas, favoritos, etc etc… Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Esta vez he puesto bastante más narración que en caps. anteriores. Espero me disculpen las que les gusten los diálogos a muerte entre nuestra parejita, pero este cap. necesitaba de verdad narración para avanzar algo más rápido (además de que he subido un par de grados ciertos… ajam, momentos, jeje)! Jajaja.

En fin, un saludo y espero que os guste!


	9. Disfrute de iguales

_**Disfrute de iguales**_

Había sacado durante los últimos días aquel estúpido libro alrededor de cien veces, pero no se había animado a leerlo. No merecía la pena. Pero ahora, después de verlo besando a una chica tan descaradamente en mitad del hall del castillo, se había replanteado su visión de aquel libro. No eran celos, no, ¡Por Melín! Se tienen celos de alguien a quien se quiere. No, era algo mucho más fuerte porque atañía a su orgullo, a su orgullo personal como mujer, un orgullo que hasta ahora no había sido tocado por nadie.

Y ahora Malfoy la había herido y su orgullo de Gryffindor necesitaba ser recompuesto.

Desde que él le había dicho que ella disfrutaba de sus encuentros más que él, estaba molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Qué se creía aquel canalla? Vamos a ver, ¿quién había ido rogando a quién que siguieran esporádicamente con sus _casuales _encuentros? ¡Él! Lo cual demostraba quién necesitaba de quién, y no era precisamente ella de él.

Y una cosa era que Malfoy siguiera con sus andaduras de Casanova por el castillo con todas las chicas que quisiera, y otra muy distinta que lo hiciera en medio del hall del castillo y luego se lo contara a ella esperando que se enfadara y estallara de celos. Sin duda, un cretino de lo peor. Por eso tenía que darle una lección, se había convertido en algo personal. A Malfoy le divertía contarle a ella sus encuentros con otras chicas porque sabía que ella no se encontraba con nadie más, con ningún otro chico. Malfoy esperaba ponerla celosa, que se enfadara, y como aún no lo había conseguido, cada vez estaba con más chicas de forma más esporádica para ver si eso la molestaba.

Porque Malfoy _sabía_ que a ella esa actitud le molestaba.

Pero ella no iba a caer, ¡por supuesto que no! Pero él sí que iba a hacerlo: Se iba a arrepentir y mucho de sus intentos de molestarla y de pretender demostrarle que ella no era ni mucho menos suficiente para saciar los apetitos de un Slytherin. Iba a hacer que estuviera tan dependiente de ella que terminaría rogándole.

Se sonrojó por sus propios pensamientos, tan exaltados y pasionales. Ella era muy racional, sabía pensar con calma, con serenidad. Pero en el caso Malfoy era distinto. Él la había puesto a prueba, la había retado sin palabras y ella no iba a declinar ese reto. Cualquier Gryffindor podía ganar a un Slytherin, y ella no era la excepción.

En cuanto terminó sus clases, subió a la torre de los Premios Anuales, segura de que él no estaría allí porque tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch con el equipo de Slytherin. Subió a su dormitorio y sacó de debajo de la cama un libro de aspecto tan nuevo que parecía que nadie lo hubiera leído todavía. Y en realidad, así era. Porque ella, desde luego, no lo había abierto ni para leer el índice.

Se subió también encima de la cama y, tomando aire profundamente, abrió la tapa del libro. Leyó nuevamente el título que volvía a aparecer en la primera página.

—"_Manual para la bruja adolescente: Cómo parecer femenina en años difíciles"._

No pudo evitar sonreír: Tenía que admitir que Malfoy tenía sus momentos de gracia. Regalarle ese libro por Navidad fue un buen punto. Pero dejó de esbozar aquella sonrisa: Tenía que centrarse y ponerse en lo que tenía que ponerse, que era darle su merecido a Malfoy. Pasó la siguiente página y observó el índice. El libro, al parecer, trataba de un manual para convertirse casi en un icono de feminidad en una o dos semanas, a elección. Decidió hacerlo en dos: Cuanto más tiempo sufriera Malfoy por su venganza, mejor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Malfoy estaba de muy, muy mal humor. Aquella semana había sido un completo y absoluto asco. Al principio no se había dado cuenta, le había pasado desapercibido. Pero ahora que empezaba una segunda semana, tenía muy claro que no quería repetir la anterior.

Y todo era por culpa de Granger. Aquella mujer era su calvario y placer particular. Por Merlín, que en toda la semana no había podido tener con ella ni uno solo de sus _agradables_ y placenteros encuentros. No había podido disfrutar del cuerpo de la Gryffindor ni un solo segundo. Y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba mucho.

El ratón de biblioteca había tenido una excusa tras otra. Unas veces porque tenía examen, otras porque había quedado con Cara Rajada y el Pobretón y llegaba tarde, así que no podía esperar ni un momento. También tenía que ir a preguntarle dudas sobre los EXTASIS a la profesora Vector, animar a la Comadreja en su entrenamiento porque el anterior no le había ido muy bien— en aquel momento le hubiera gustado comentarle que tonto—Weasley no tenía ni un solo día bueno en el Quidditch, pero no tuvo tiempo—, explicar no sabía qué sobre tal o cual asignatura a los alumnos más pequeños de Gryffindor— en aquella ocasión sí tuvo oportunidad de comentarle que los Gryffindor eran casi como los Hufflepuff; sin solución, y le valió un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de la castaña—.

Granger también había tenido que ir a hacer un par de visitas al guardabosques— quien según ella estaba algo triste, aunque Malfoy se guardaba para sí la opinión de que simplemente era un troll sin cerebro—, ir a mandar una carta urgente a sus padres desde la lechucería, consultar un libro casi imposible de encontrar en la biblioteca, hacer rondas de prefectos en las que ni una sola vez les había tocado patrullar el mismo lugar…

Era, simplemente, surrealista. Todo parecía haberse puesto en su contra, porque ni una sola vez había podido encontrarse a solas el tiempo suficiente con la insufrible sabelotodo, ni siquiera pillándola por los pasillos entre las clases. Era como si se evaporara de los corredores. Y ahora se encontraba ansioso, y eso era lamentable. Estar ansioso por Granger… Como si no se pudiera contener, ni esperar a tenerla ni un segundo más. Pero no iba a decírselo a la castaña: Su orgullo Malfoy no iba a permitírselo, y eso era de agradecer.

Y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia. La clase no tardaría en empezar, y Granger aún no había llegado. Iba a detenerla antes de entrar para concretar algún momento o algún lugar, o al menos para decir algo. Ya había sido suficiente. Empezaba a sospechar que ocurría algo, pero aún no sabía exactamente qué.

—¿Qué haces aquí tirado, Draco?— era Zabini, que se había acercado y se había colocado a su lado, aunque su cara no mostraba la misma molestia que la de Malfoy, ni sus brazos estaban cruzados como los del rubio en una posición que demostraba que, claramente, estaba cabreado.

Era la mejor manera de definirlo.

—Nada. Espero para entrar. Huele a muerto ahí dentro.

Zabini rió. El comentario de su compañero era, además de divertido, una clara muestra del carácter que se le había ido agriando durante la semana. El platino había estado muy susceptible los últimos dos días. Escucharon pasos: Eran algunos de Gryffindor, que llegaban de su clase anterior. Malfoy miró en aquella dirección, encontrando lo que buscaba.

_Ella_. Estaba acompañada del Pobretón y el Egocentrismo de Potter.

—Ey, Malfoy, ¿has visto a Granger?— la voz baja y sorprendida de Zabini le llegaba algo lejana, pero asintió levemente— ¿Desde cuándo está así? Si lo llego a saber cambio lo de sangre sucia por algo mejor.

Malfoy afiló los ojos, entrecerrándolos mientras miraba a la castaña. No era la primera vez que oía un comentario como ese. Había escuchado durante toda la semana cosas semejantes dirigidas a la Gryffindor o comentarios por los pasillos del mismo tipo. Y tenían razón. Él no estaba ciego, lo había visto. Granger estaba cambiada. Ahora casi parecía más femenina. Demasiado. Porque ese atractivo le hacía escuchar comentarios como el de Zabini, que solo le daban ganas de cerrarles la boca de un puñetazo uno por uno, incluso aunque fueran amigos como él.

La forma en que ella se movía atraía las miradas de los alumnos – en masculino, aunque no exclusivamente— de Hogwarts. La nueva forma en que se peinaba, la repentina largura de su falda que se movía con gracia cuando ella se movía. Eso les llamaba la atención. Eran unos animales, la observaban como si Granger fuera un trozo de carne. El mejor trozo. La pieza por la que todos pelearían.

Bufó al entrar los leones en la clase. Granger ni siquiera le había mirado, como si no hubiera reparado en él. Debía estar muy ocupada hablando con el Pobretón, menuda pérdida de tiempo. Apretó los puños y le indicó a Blaise que entraran. Ya solo faltaban un par de minutos para que el fantasma de Binns traspasara la pizarra para empezar la clase. Se sentó en los asientos del fondo, como siempre hacía, junto a Zabini. Delante tenía a Pansy, que se dio la vuelta para darle una sonrisa seductora. Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia; hacía un par de días había pasado una noche de lo más entretenida con ella y, sin embargo, ahora solo hacía molestarle, interrumpiendo su campo de visión hacia Granger.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, dispuesto a darse su habitual siesta en la clase de Historia. Pero no podía. Sus ojos estaban firmemente clavados en Granger, que tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el profesor como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Era una insufrible sabelotodo. Se fijó un poco más: Tenía el pelo bastante peinado, sobre todo en comparación a cómo lo llevaba habitualmente.

—…ves? Ahora en vez de leotardos lleva medias…— oyó cuchichear a Pansy hacia su compañera de pupitre, señalando disimuladamente a la castaña de la primera fila. La otra asintió.

Granger había cambiado. Sus compañeras de Casa también lo habían notado. Y no estaba muy seguro de que ese cambio fuera a mejor, o de que le gustara ese cambio. A la salida de clase, se lo tomó con calma para salir, como siempre hacía para cazar a la castaña antes de que se fueran ambos a sus respectivas siguientes asignaturas. Pero la vio salir junto a San Potter, dándole una mirada de saludo tan rápida e ínfima que de no ser porque estaba muy atento, ni siquiera la habría notado.

Cuando los de Gryffindor salieron de la clase y no quedó nadie más, cogió sus libros y su varita, con la que había estado haciendo ruiditos encima de la mesa.

—Malfoy, nos hemos quedado los últimos— dijo Zabini entrando de nuevo a la clase, frunciendo el ceño algo extrañado al ver que el rubio seguía allí sentado.

Malfoy se levantó con tranquilidad de su asiento, y cuando estuvo de pie, le dio una patada a la silla tan fuerte que la mandó al otro extremo de la clase, llevándose otro par de sillas de camino.

Cuando terminó, le dio una patada a la mesa, que se movió un poco hasta chocar con otra mesa. Zabini le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender en absoluto. Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a ponerse a explicar nada. Se colocó bien la capa, se pasó la mano por el cabello, por si algún solo pelo se le había movido de su perfecto peinado. Hizo un pequeño gesto con el cuello y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Venga, vámonos.

Zabini frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, los cambios de humor de su platinado amigo eran difíciles de vaticinar. Pero sí podía predecir que, por la furia con que había golpeado la silla que ahora descansaba rota en una esquina de la clase, ese cabreo iba a durar una temporada.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Había oído decir a Hannah Abbott en la clase de Transformaciones algo que, inexplicablemente, le había molestado. La Hufflepuff le había contado a McMillian los nuevos cotilleos de los que se había enterado— cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto—, y uno de ellos, mientras estaba en un grupo cercano transformando piedras en tomateras, llegó hasta sus oídos.

Al parecer, según la Hufflepuff, habían visto a Hermione Granger con un chico durante los últimos días. Al oír semejante idiotez, Malfoy tuvo ganas de ir a zarandearle de esas horribles trenzas que llevaba la prefecta de Hufflepuff para que le dijera quién había sido el imbécil con tan mal gusto como para juntarse con la Gryffindor. Pero se abstuvo: hasta a él le parecía una exageración. No escuchó nada más sobre Granger, y eso obligó a su astuta mente a darle vueltas a la escasa información que poseía al respecto.

Un Malfoy dándole vueltas a un cotilleo. No se podía caer más bajo.

Cuando terminaron aquella clase, en la que McGonagall estuvo de tan mal humor que solo pudo ser comparada ante los ojos grises de Malfoy con un dementor, salió despidiéndose del resto de Slytherin, asegurándoles que se verían en el Gran Comedor dentro de un par de horas. Los demás asintieron, y él se fue andando con dignidad, con su característico paso elegante en la dirección contraria. Subió un par de plantas por el castillo y encontró lo que buscaba: Una chica castaña. Se sabía su horario de memoria. Maldita sea: Qué patético resultaba.

Granger acababa de salir de una de sus clases. Malfoy ya sospechaba que ella estaba algo esquiva, demasiado. Cogió su varita, y apuntándole a escondidas hizo que se le cayeran los libros.

—¡No!— la oyó exclamar cuando se le cayeron por los suelos.

No pudo evitar sonreír, escondido tras una estatua cercana: Que sufriera un poco por sus asquerosos libros no la iba a matar. Mucho más estaba sufriendo su masculinidad últimamente por su culpa y él no se quejaba.

—¿Te ayudo, Hermy?— preguntó alguien.

Draco torció el gesto. Era el imbécil del Pobretón. Estaba siempre en medio incluso sin saberlo. No se podía ser más inoportuno.

—No, Ron, gracias. He estado oyendo rugir a tus tripas toda la hora— Weasley se sonrojó, sujetándose la tripa como si así pudiera silenciar el ruido—. Lo mejor será que vayáis ya hacia el Gran Comedor, yo os alcanzaré enseguida— dijo ella quitándole importancia.

—De acuerdo, Hermione. Nos veremos allí, no tardes—dijo Harry, que también estaba allí, esperando.

El pelirrojo también asintió y se marcharon de allí tan rápido como las piernas hambrientas de Weasley les permitieron. Malfoy tenía ganas de escupir del asco: Weasley comía en Hogwarts todo lo que sus padres no le daban durante el verano. Era como un mendigo. Volvió su atención a lo que de verdad interesaba. El pasillo había quedado completamente vacío. Observó a la única Gryffindor que quedaba, sola en mitad del corredor, y salió de su escondite tras la estatua. Ella recogía los libros uno a uno con las manos, atareada.

—Granger, ¿se te ha olvidado que eres bruja?— preguntó Malfoy, al ver que ella lo hacía al estilo muggle.

—No, Malfoy. Pero es útil saber hacer las cosas por uno mismo de vez en cuando— respondió ella sin dejar de recoger.

Él bufó, burlándose. Malfoy apuntó con su varita e hizo que todos los libros que quedaban aún desperdigados por el suelo se colocaron en un montón junto a una pared cercana. Lo mismo hicieron los botes de tinta y las plumas. Ella se levantó del suelo para encararlo.

—Gracias, pero podía hacerlo yo sola— respondió, dirigiéndose hacia el montón ordenado de sus cosas junto a la pared.

Pero Malfoy ya la había cogido del brazo, y en un momento estaban detrás de la estatua tras la que él mismo se había escondido minutos antes. La acorraló entre sus brazos, sin darle escapatoria. Ella subió las manos hasta entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello de forma inconsciente, natural.

—Hacía mucho que no estábamos así, Granger— dijo él con cierta arrogancia, acercando el cuerpo de ella hasta que estuvo casi completamente pegado al suyo. Ella enrojeció levemente—. ¿Me rehuías?

—En absoluto. Solo estaba ocupada.

—Entonces, agradéceme que te haya encontrado en un rato que tenías libre.

—Malfoy, no es un rato libre. Tengo que ir a…

Pero él no le dio tiempo a quejarse ni a dar una excusa válida o no. Estaba hambriento, hambriento de ella, de sus labios, de su cuerpo del que se había visto privado una semana completa. No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, y para él haber perdido parcialmente su poder sobre el cuerpo de la Gryffindor había sido un suplicio creciente. Besó sus labios con fuerza, casi demostrándole su hambre. Para su sorpresa, ella le siguió perfectamente el ritmo, siguiendo las cadencias que él hacía casi sin problemas, abriendo levemente la boca en el momento exacto en que él mordía su labio inferior, permitiéndole que profundizara ese beso cuanto quisiera.

Complacido, bajó sus manos por el contorno de su cintura, las caderas, que apretó suavemente, bajó levemente por las piernas de ella, que secretamente tanto le gustaban. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo Granger llevaba la falda tan corta? No recordaba que en ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores hubiera llegado hasta el final de la tela de su uniforme tan rápido.

Pero la boca de Granger, de repente casi demandante, le hizo olvidarse de semejante tontería, de aquel detalle. La Gryffindor acariciaba sus labios de una forma que casi se podía definir de femenina, pero no se decidía a utilizar ese adjetivo con ella. Casi era contradictorio. Malfoy recuperó el control de sí mismo, y subió lentamente las manos por las piernas de la chica. La escuchó suspirar contra sus labios: Le encantaba que hiciera eso.

Detuvo sus manos en sus muslos, sorprendiéndose todavía de lo tersos que eran, de las ganas que tenía de tocarlos. E iba a acariciarlos para que ella hiciera lo que siempre hacía, gemir y acercarse a él intentando alejarse de ese contacto, cuando algo falló en su bien construido plan.

De repente Granger dejó de besarle, se detuvo sin más, sin ninguna razón aparente.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó algo molesto por la interrupción.

—Nada…—susurró ella en voz baja, algo nerviosa—. Me apetecía probar algo un poco distinto…

Notó cómo ella se lanzaba y le besaba en los labios de nuevo. Lo hacía lenta y deliberadamente, mordiendo en parte su labio inferior y tirando de él lo justo para volver ese gesto enloquecedor. La apretó contra él en un gesto inconsciente. Era placentera aquella nueva idea de Granger, así que, por una vez, la dejaría hacer.

Los besos de ella se detuvieron, y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a quejarse por ello, notó cómo de nuevo ella tocaba sus labios, besándolos despacio y lenta, muy lentamente, pasaba su lengua recreando el camino de sus labios pálidos y fríos. No intentaba irrumpir en su boca con la lengua, no, era algo mucho más refinado. Solo acariciaba sus pálidos labios con la punta de la lengua, con timidez que a él casi le parecía voraz. Los bordeaba desde las comisuras, presionando con la punta de la lengua en la parte central, donde la sensibilidad de la boca alcanzaba su zénit.

Trató de mantenerse sereno, inalterable, pero aquella actitud lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba empezando a calentarse y a perder parte de su absoluto control en aquel encuentro. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Su cerebro solo podía pensar en el atrevido camino que la lengua de ella seguía por sus labios entre beso y beso, tanteándole, excitándole.

Porque eso era lo que ella estaba consiguiendo, excitarlo de una manera poco convencional y poco recomendable. Porque esa excitación empezaba a ser abrasadora. Cogió la pierna femenina a la que tantos vistazos le había echado esa semana, y la subió hasta que ella le rodeó la cadera.

—Vas muy rápido…— le oyó decir con voz entrecortada.

—Solo para ti voy rápido. Para mí esto es aún demasiado despacio— respondió él, manteniendo con cierta dificultad su tono de voz al notar los mordiscos de ella en su labio inferior.

Granger se detuvo de repente. Otra vez, parecía que era un mal hábito recién adquirido. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró. ¿Desde cuándo Granger abría los ojos? Siempre los cerraba, entre avergonzada y extasiada con lo que él le hacía. Y esas pinceladas doradas que descubrió en sus iris hacía ya tiempo brillaban, resplandecían, ardían.

—No sé cómo puedes decir eso, Malfoy— dijo ella con timidez, sonrojándose un poco—. Hay muchas cosas que aún no hemos probado…

Y esa frase le desarmó y lo encendió como pocas palabras lo habían hecho en su joven vida. Durante un momento sus rodillas flaquearon, pero no se movió, tenía que ser una estatua, Granger no le iba a hacer plegarse ante una simple frase. Apretó la pierna de ella que le rodeaba la cintura, clavándole un poco los dedos, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda. La oyó suspirar entrecortada. Y esos suspiros de la castaña lo enloquecían aún más. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Y qué no hemos probado todavía, Granger?— preguntó él, deshaciendo el lazo del pañuelo que la chica llevaba todavía en el cuello con su mano libre.

Observó los restos de la diminuta marca morada, medio tapada por un hechizo de ocultación que empezaba a perder su efecto. Sonrió, arrogante, orgulloso de su pasada obra que ya estaba a punto de desvanecerse por el tiempo que había pasado. Sopló levemente, y vio que ella se estremecía y su piel se erizaba inmediatamente. Besó desde la oreja hasta el nacimiento del cuello de forma lenta y pausada, excitándola. Notaba la respiración de la Gryffindor golpearle cada vez con mayor frenesí, invitándolo a seguir sin detenerse. Paseó su lengua desde casi los hombros tapados por la blusa del uniforme hasta el lóbulo, que mordió, tentador. Ahora Granger casi se removía, temblando febril entre sus brazos.

—Si paras un momento, te lo enseñaré…— la oyó susurrar contra su oreja.

El rubio se detuvo, despacio, reticente a alejarse, dejando un par de besos más en la piel extremadamente suave de su cuello. Volvió a la oreja de ella, y expiró, sabiendo lo nerviosa y tensa que ella se ponía cuando lo hacía. La notó casi temblar en un escalofrío y sonrió nuevamente. Él controlaba, él manejaba la situación.

—Muy bien, Granger. Adelante. Enséñame lo que has aprendido, lo que aún no hemos probado— dijo él en ese tono bajo y grave que vencía cualquier resistencia en ella.

Hermione asintió, aunque él no lo notara, pues besaba de vez en cuando su cuello todavía, lamía en uno u otro punto como un maestro, sabiendo dónde cada respiración la haría enloquecer.

La chica dejó su posición junto al hombro del Slytherin, y le hizo mirarla de frente, rostro frente a rostro. Besó sus labios una vez, mordió el labio inferior del rubio y se detuvo. Permitió que él viera cómo se humedecía los labios para empezar y, cerrando los ojos, volvió a los labios finos y ahora algo enrojecidos del prefecto. Dejó que él notara la humedad de sus labios contra los de él, para después bajar lentamente, posando besos por el mentón. Siguió bajando por la barbilla, que metió en su boca como si fuera un manjar irresistible. Siguió el camino de la marcada mandíbula masculina beso a beso, rozándolo de vez en cuando con la lengua, marcando el camino que usaría de vuelta.

La respiración de Malfoy se hacía algo más notable, pasando de absolutamente silenciosa a algo más profunda y pesada. Hermione sonrió internamente, a pesar de lo sonrojada que estaba. Bajó por su cuello y lo lamió despacio, calmada. Ante ese primer gesto, vio que Malfoy se movía, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo había hecho.

—Veo que has aprendido mucho, Granger— dijo Malfoy.

Tenía que decir algo, no podía quedarse ahí quieto, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que disfrutar y saborear lo que le estaba haciendo la castaña. Eso no era típico de él, él llevaba el mando, él dirigía. Pero esa vez era ella quien parecía dirigirle, quien le llevaba por el camino que ella quería. Notó cómo la curiosa boca de Granger llegaba hasta su oreja. Hizo notables esfuerzos por no dejar notar lo mucho que le gustaba lo que ella hacía, respirando suavemente contra su oído como él había hecho antes con ella.

Apretó los muslos de la Gryffindor para contenerse al sentir un suave mordisco en el lóbulo derecho. Al hacerle eso ella suspiró, haciéndole notar cuan entregada estaba a los placeres que él le proporcionaba. Hermione volvió a humedecerse los labios, y los pasó por la piel que rodeaba la oreja del Slyhterin, sin besar, sin lamer, tan solo humedeciendo cada parte por la que su boca surcaba como un barco a la deriva.

Se detuvo y volvió a la boca de Malfoy, que la recibió secretamente gustoso, respondiéndole con ansias, saboreando esos labios que hasta hacía unos segundos lo estaban volviendo loco hasta casi llevarle peligrosamente al punto del descontrol. Y entonces Granger volvió a hacer eso mismo que a él tanto le había molestado antes: Detuvo el beso sin que él se lo hubiera ordenado. La Gryffindor rozó sus labios con los de él levemente una última vez, y el Slytherin comprendió. De forma inmediata y para su profunda molestia.

Dejó descender la pierna de ella que había mantenido fuertemente sujeta. Dejó de sujetar sus muslos y la liberó de la prisión entre sus brazos, rozando descaradamente todas las partes de ella que pudo en el proceso. Ella quitó las manos que había mantenido en su nuca lentamente, pasando en un corto camino por sus hombros, casi como una caricia perturbadora.

La castaña se ruborizó notablemente al sentir sobre ella aquella mirada fría y grisácea que la traspasaba sin ningún pudor, sin ninguna vergüenza tras lo que acababan de hacer. A él nunca parecía suponerle ningún problema ético ese tipo de cosas. Hermione se bajó la blusa que se le había subido un poco al sujetarse del cuello de Malfoy. Se puso la falda derecha, que se le había torcido cuando él la había cogido de los muslos y se había apoderado de una de sus piernas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, para asegurarse de que seguía el peinado en su sitio, y respiró hondo para calmarse. Después cogió su pañuelo tirado en el suelo para volver a ocultar su cuello.

—No sé por qué has parado, Granger. Yo aún no había terminado contigo.

Estaba molesto. Se notaba. No había podido ocultarlo y la castaña lo captó al vuelo.

—Pero yo sí que había terminado contigo, Malfoy— respondió ella, resuelta, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo, salió de detrás de la estatua a por sus cosas aún ordenadas en el suelo, seguida por Malfoy.

—¿Entonces eso era todo lo que tenías que enseñarme?— inquirió él, alzando una ceja.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco más, pero apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en líneas para no contestar a semejante falta de tacto. Se agachó a coger sus cosas del suelo, lo que permitió al rubio observarla a placer desde una perspectiva bastante interesante.

—Lo tomaré como un sí— dijo Draco, al ver que Hermione no respondía y ya se levantaba con todas sus cosas entre las manos—. Y eso significa que ya podemos avanzar algo más, Granger.

—No vamos a avanzar en nada, hurón— dijo ella, de repente mucho más molesta que antes.

—Eso tendré que decidirlo yo, insufrible sabelotodo.

—No es solo decisión tuya, serpiente egocéntrica.

—Lo es si yo lo digo, león enjaulado.

—¿Tienes que tener siempre la última palabra en todo?— exclamó harta la Gryffindor.

Pero en aquel mismo instante apareció una lechuza, avisando con un fuerte aleteo de su presencia. Ambos miraron al animal llegar hasta ellos y detenerse en el aire frente a Malfoy. Tenía un pequeño pergamino enrollado en una pata. El rubio frunció el ceño al verlo. Cogió el pergamino y le dio algo de comer que sacó de un bolsillo a la lechuza, que salió ululando agradecida.

El Slytherin tomó el pergamino y lo abrió sin perder ese gesto serio, incluso algo irritado.

—¿Es de Dumbledore?— preguntó sorprendida Hermione, al ver la conocida rúbrica en la parte de abajo.

—Preguntar ese tipo de cosas es de entrometidos, Granger— dijo él, girando la carta para terminar de leerla y que ella no la viera.

—¡No es de entrometidos!— negó ella, aunque sabía que sí lo era, pero el gesto de suficiencia del Slytherin le impidió admitirlo— No me hace falta leer esa nota para imaginar por qué te llama el director. Lo más probable es que hayas gastado una broma demasiado pesada a unos pobres niños de primero y te han pillado— aventuró.

—Y si sabes tanto, ¿para qué preguntas?— dijo él, cerrando el pergamino y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

Hermione bufó y se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Para su rabia personal para eso no tenía respuesta, no se le ocurría nada bueno que decir. Trató de caminar sin mirar la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro del prefecto a su lado.

—Al fin te has callado, Granger— se burló Malfoy—. Ahora tengo que marcharme a atender asuntos de mayores. Así que, si me disculpas…— Hermione iba a decir algo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y se apoderó de sus labios en un beso rápido—. Nos veremos luego, sabelotodo.

Y se alejó de allí tan rápido que la castaña no pudo volver en sí a tiempo.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó, llamándolo.

Pero él ya se había ido. Y para variar, con la última palabra. Pero sorprendentemente, la había besado antes de marcharse. ¿Qué significaba ese beso? Por Merlín, a veces Malfoy la desarmaba completamente. Su forma de actuar no seguía ninguna lógica. Suspiró, qué difícil era todo.

Aun así, parte de su objetivo se había cumplido. Había estado evitando a Malfoy y a sus encuentros toda la semana anterior completamente a propósito. Así lo marcaban las instrucciones del libro que el Slytherin le había regalado por Navidad y del que ella se iba a valer para darle una lección. Esa primera parte de poner a Malfoy ansioso había culminado perfectamente. En cuanto había llegado al aula de Historia de la Magia había notado su mirada penetrante y metálica clavársele como el colmillo de un Basilisco. Estaba ansioso, demandaba de su atención. Por eso se había puesto así, por eso acababa de acorralarla detrás de esa estatua y la había besado de esa manera, por eso había demandado tanto de ella.

Se sonrojó. Por Merlín, y vaya manera. A punto había estado de perder el control y ceder ante él. Pero el tener una meta la había ayudado a centrarse y poder darle a Malfoy un poco de su propia medicina. Le complacía darse cuenta de que él había perdido el control durante varios momentos, que él había disfrutado con lo que ella le había dado esa vez. Sin embargo, no había terminado de perder el norte, no había sido ella totalmente quien mandaba, sino que el rubio se había repuesto con sorprendente rapidez. Y eso la frustraba.

Estaba claro que Malfoy había tenido demasiadas _experiencias_ como para que los primeros pasos del índice de su libro funcionaran con él. Tenía que llegar a niveles algo mayores— y solo de pensarlo sintió que le subía la temperatura corporal— si quería ganarle en su propio juego, desarmarle y demostrarle que él necesita más de ella que ella de él.

Y, por otra parte, ¿por qué se había puesto así de repente? La carta de Dumbledore parecía haberle afectado bastante. Sus ojos demostraban que se había enfadado al leerla, tuviera lo que tuviera escrito. Quizá lo iban a expulsar una semana como advertencia…

Negó con la cabeza. Era horrible pensar que, si eso sucedía, ella le echaría de menos. Aunque solo fuera porque ya no podría discutir con él. Porque solo sería por eso. Y su mente se convenció inmediatamente. _Solamente_ _eso_.

En lo que tenía que concentrarse ahora era en seguir con las siguientes indicaciones del libro. Iba a tener que tragarse y mantener a raya gran parte de su vergüenza si quería demostrarle a ese rubio egocéntrico que ella era mucho más de lo que él decía. Mucho más.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Era sábado y les habían dado todo el día libre para ir a Hogsmade. Ni siquiera solo la tarde, sino todo el día. Algo así no se veía todos los fines de semana y ni un solo alumno de Hogwarts pensaba desaprovecharlo. Malfoy había ido con el resto de los de Slytherin dispuesto a pasar un día de diversión que en Hogwarts no se podía permitir. Un día de diversión y otras actividades igualmente gratificantes. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se dedicaron a comprar de todo lo que pudieron. Fue con Zabini a aprovisionarse de más Whisky de Fuego, que ya se les había acabado después de un par de noches especialmente festivas, y de comida, pues les gustaba tomar algo cuando hacían fiestas en la Sala Común.

Después fueron a la tienda de artículos de broma, y procuraron buscar en el estante de "Bromas pesadas" las peores posibles. Malfoy estaba seguro de que sería feliz durante años si Longbottom caía en una sola de esas.

Las chicas del grupo, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass se fueron por su lado a comprar cosas de las que Malfoy se desinteresó completamente, sobre todo porque ni siquiera las escuchó cuando comentaron lo que pensaban hacer.

Después de comer en un sitio cercano a Las Tres Escobas y tomarse algo en el Cabeza de Puerco, salieron a la calle. Las aceras estaban completamente anegadas de nieve, excepto por el pequeño pasillo dispuesto junto a los escaparates para que los alumnos de Hogwarts quedaran embelesados con lo que exponían y gastaran allí sus escasos ahorros semanales. Una trampa de la que difícilmente escapaban.

Y a los Slytherin les ocurría más de lo mismo. Se habían detenido frente al escaparate de una tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Al parecer, acababan de sacar al mercado un recambio de escobas que era impecable, dejaba las escobas como recién salidas del embalaje.

—Creo que ni siquiera una buena dosis de _Felix Felicis_ me haría más feliz que este equipo— dijo Zabini con avidez pegado al cristal, y los demás asintieron.

—No pongas ese tono, Zabini— dijo Nott—. Todos sabemos que tu madre te lo comprará en cuanto le envíes una carta pidiéndoselo.

—¿Vas a pedírselo?— inquirió Malfoy, alzando una ceja— Si lo haces supongo que yo también me compraré uno.

—No lo dudes— sonrió con avaricia el moreno de Slytherin sin despegar los ojos de la caja del escaparate.

Y entonces, por alguna razón inexplicable, mientras Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle casi babeaban contra el cristal, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el otro extremo de la calle. Sus ojos grises vagaron sobre los escaparates de las tiendas de la otra acera, mirando con un deje de aburrimiento, y cuando ya pensaba volver su atención hacia sus amigos para decirles que ya era hora de largarse de allí, algo llamó su atención.

Y no solo eso, llamó tan poderosamente su atención que a punto estuvo de cruzar al otro lado de la calle para asegurarse de que su vista no le engañaba. Pero no, no lo hacía. Era imposible.

Se concentró en no salir de allí corriendo, y armado con la varita destrozar el cristal del escaparate y todo lo que hubiera dentro de él.

Porque allí, tras el cristal y el primer muestrario, podía ver a Granger. Y no estaba sola. Había alguien más junto a ella. Era un chico, y por su uniforme otro alumno de Hogwarts. Pero eso no era lo extraño. Eso no era lo raro. Eso no era lo que le estaba haciendo sentir furioso, enfadado, infinitamente molesto, no era lo que le estaba incitando a destrozar lo más cercano a él en aquel momento. Eso no era lo que le estaba llevando a punto de perder el control.

Lo que estaba haciendo que a su mente llegaran tres maldiciones imperdonables haciéndose eco una y otra vez era la situación en la que estaban. La Gryffindor sonreía, sentada en una silla con la pierna alzada, enseñando más parte de la misma de la que él habría imaginado posible, con la falda incluso, a su juicio, demasiado levantada. Y el chico que tenía enfrente también sonreía, y tenía la mano apoyada sobre la rodilla de la castaña.

El Slytherin vio que ella decía algo, movía los labios aunque él no pudiera escucharla ni entender lo que decía desde su posición. Nunca nadie le había enseñado a leer los labios y maldijo por ello. Luego el otro respondió algo también, y tras sonreír, ocurrió el desencadenante. Lo que a punto estuvo de echar a la basura y mandar a la mierda el escaso control que estaba manteniendo sobre sí mismo. La mano que aquel imbécil, que aquel idiota había mantenido sobre la rodilla de Granger bajó lentamente por su pierna.

_El camino por esa pierna era suyo._

Malfoy notó cómo se le secaba la boca, cómo su mano derecha se cerraba con excesiva fuerza rodeando su propia varita. Un poco más de fuerza habría bastado para romperla. Su otra mano se cerraba en un puño hasta dejarle los nudillos blancos. Sus pies parecían ser atraídos hacia esa tienda como un imán, deseando ir en aquella dirección, y su cuerpo parecía tener la misma intención. Con mucho gusto habría dejado escapar a gritos de su boca las tres maldiciones imperdonables que le asestaría a aquel desgraciado, si no estuviera la calle atestada de gente que habría entorpecido su camino. Y lo haría con placer, una por una, esperando verle agonizar poco a poco y sufrir. Sufrir lo indecible.

Vio que Granger sonreía. Por qué demonios no le había dado ya una bofetada o le había mandado una maldición a ese tipo era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Era como si no le importara tener esa mano encima. Esa mano que él habría cortado encantado.

Sus brazos empezaron a temblar de la tensión de mantenerse quietos cuando vio a aquel… _Cabrón_, sus pensamientos le dieron el nombre por él. Sí, a aquel cabrón volver a repetir el recorrido hacia arriba. Y esa vez, podía jurarlo, por Merlín, que se había pasado y había llegado algo más arriba de la rodilla, mucho más arriba. Hasta el mismísimo comienzo de su falda, de la falda de Granger que era de su propiedad. _Suya_. Igual que la castaña. No por nada había sido él quien había dejado cierta marca en su cuello hacía varios días.

¿Qué se creía ese cretino que estaba haciendo? Iba a matarlo, iba a deshacerlo en pedazos, iba a hacer que se desangrara todo lo lenta y dolorosamente que las Artes Oscuras que conocía le permitieran…

—Ey, Malfoy, ¿nos vamos? Ya es hora de ir volviendo— dijo Goyle, devolviéndolo a la realidad, al lado de la calle en el que se encontraba, a la situación junto a sus compañeros en la que estaba.

Parpadeó, tratando de contenerse. Tratando de serenarse y de no hacer la estupidez que hacía escasos segundos estaba pensando como la única posibilidad lógica y válida. Respiró profundamente, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, dio media vuelta hacia el resto de los Slytherin que ya estaban en camino.

—Sí, vámonos.

—Deberíamos darnos prisa. Pansy y las demás ya deben estar esperándonos a la entrada del pueblo. Y ya sabes cómo se pone si tiene que esperar— dijo Nott haciendo una mueca.

—Que espere— respondió Malfoy de mala manera y en voz baja.

Zabini rió por su comentario. Pero el rubio no le escuchó, ni el resto de frases de los demás. Ahora solo era capaz de concentrarse en tres cosas: No correr en la dirección contraria, no entrar en esa asquerosa tienda y no destrozar a ese imbécil. _"A ese cabrón"_ añadió su mente escupiendo las palabras.

Sonrió, mordaz. Exactamente. A eso mismo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione desayunaba junto a Harry, Ron y Ginny bastante preocupada. Acababa de llegar _El Profeta_, y las caras de los primeros en recibir el periódico habían sido de preocupación. En cuanto llegó la lechuza con su periódico, lo desenrolló y lo abrió con prisa. La primera plana le aclaró el por qué de aquellas caras.

—¿Qué ocurre Hermione?— preguntó Ginny, dándole un codazo a su hermano para que dejara de comer como un animal.

—Lo siento— trató de disculparse Ron con la boca llena.

—Al parecer, han encarcelado a unos mortífagos en Azkaban— respondió escuetamente Hermione, oculta a los demás detrás del periódico.

—¡Eso es una noticia fantástica!— exclamó Neville, que también se sentaba cerca.

—¿Y qué más dice?— preguntó Harry, quien, como siempre, intuía que allí había algo más.

—Han escapado dos. Los están buscando. Advierten a la comunidad mágica de que tengan cuidado, son peligrosos— dijo, procurando no darle un tono tétrico a su voz.

Ginny se abrazó levemente al brazo de Harry, que le sonrió tranquilizador. Ron dejó de comer por un momento.

—No os preocupéis. Si han pillado a los demás, a estos también— les aseguró el pelirrojo.

Los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír. Una de las mejores cosas que tenía Ron era la positividad que tenía para todo lo que no fuera suyo. Si alguien era capaz de animar a otros era él, daba igual la situación. Uno solo de sus comentarios bastaba para arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera.

—Mirad, los de Slytherin también parecen preocupados— comentó Neville, mirando con cierto disimulo a la mesa del lado opuesto del comedor.

—Pero no por lo mismo que nosotros— le aseguró Ron, volviendo a poner atención en su desayuno—. Lo más probable es que se lamenten por los que han encarcelado y estén encantados con el par de psicópatas que han quedado sueltos por ahí.

—¡Ron!— le advirtió Hermione con una mirada algo dura.

—¡Pero si es cierto Hermione! Esas culebras son así— dijo, como si no tuvieran remedio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ella no creía que hubiera que ser tan cerrado. Ella era de la opinión de Dumbledore: Había que fomentar la unión entre las casas, y ese tipo de comentarios fomentaban justo todo lo contrario. Cerró _El Profeta_ tras asegurarse de que no había ninguna otra noticia de interés, y lo guardó entre sus libros. Ahora ya podía empezar a tomar su desayuno con tranquilidad.

Pero su plato estaba limpio.

—Ron, ¡te has tomado mi desayuno!— exclamó Hermione, al ver que el plato en el que se había puesto comida estaba vacío.

—Pensaba que no te lo ibas a tomar, como no probabas bocado…— trató de disculparse Weasley, que se tocaba la tripa como si allí no le cupiera nada más, porque reventaría.

—Ron, eres un glotón incorregible— le regañó Hermione.

—Tienes razón— murmuró el otro prefecto de Gryffindor.

Pero Hermione no pudo más que reír un poco al ver la cara de culpabilidad del pelirrojo y las risas de las personas cercanas a ellos en la mesa. Se estiró para coger la comida que volvía a aparecer en los centros de la mesa. Daba igual que Ron se pusiera hasta arriba: En Hogwarts era imposible pasar hambre.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—… y Draco es de los chicos más altos de Slytherin, tiene una mansión inmensa en el suroeste de Inglaterra, y sus padres están muy bien relacionados, su varita es de madera de espino, 25,4 centímetros y flexible. No tiene hermanos ni primos cercanos, pero tiene…

Trató por todos los medios de desconectar de la perogrullada que soltaba aquella chica. Llevaba por lo menos diez minutos así, sin parar, vomitando tanta información sobre Malfoy que Hermione dudaba que incluso él supiera tanto de sí mismo. Por Merlín, ¡sabía hasta la longitud de su varita! ¿No resultaba aterrador? Era como un trastorno obsesivo—compulsivo, como si se hubiera bebido un filtro de amor por equivocación.

La chica en cuestión era de Hufflepuff, muy agraciada a decir verdad. Su cabello liso y de un castaño claro combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos verdes y grandes. Tenía un buen cuerpo, como diría Malfoy, que era lo que a él le gustaba. No sabría decir con seguridad si estaba en su curso o en uno menos, no tenía mucha noción de ese tipo de cosas, aunque creía que era de séptimo.

—… y ayer nos estuvimos besando cerca del quinto piso— se detuvo la Hufflepuff para dejar que las chicas que la escuchaban embelesadas hicieran varias exclamaciones de impresión— y me dijo que…

—Perdona, ¿no puedes seguir diciendo esas cosas tan repugnantes sobre Malfoy en otro sitio?— era Ron el que la había interrumpido, incapaz de aguantar una sola palabra más.

Su cara mostraba hasta qué punto estaba harto de escuchar las historias que la chica contaba sobre Malfoy. Oír hablar sobre esa serpiente venenosa ya era desagradable para Weasley, pero además tener que escuchar semejantes chismorreos, en los que el increíble hurón botador era protagonista, le superaba.

—No, porque el aula de estudio es de todos y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y si no quieres escuchar esta historia tan bonita— las demás asintieron con vehemencia, dando su conformidad a lo que la Hufflepuff decía— no intentes cotillear lo que decimos.

—¿Estás loca? ¡A mí no me interesan nada vuestras tonterías de chicas!— dijo el pelirrojo de mal humor, exaltado—. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, el "aula _de estudio_" es exactamente para eso, para estudiar. Si lo que queréis es perder el tiempo hablando de esa serpiente, id a perderlo en otra parte.

—Lo que a ti te pasa, Weasley, es que estás celoso porque Draco Malfoy podría tener a cualquier chica y tú no— dijo otra, molesta.

—¡Me insultas insinuando que yo puedo tenerle algún tipo de envidia a Malfoy!— exclamó Ron, enrojeciendo, empezando a enfadarse.

—Ron, baja la voz— siseó Hermione cogiéndolo del brazo para calmarlo, al ver que todo el mundo les miraba desde las mesas de estudio cercanas.

Ron puso cara de enfado, y tras recibir una mirada insidiosa de las chicas con las que discutía desde la mesa de al lado, trató de concentrarse en lo que Hermione intentaba explicarle sobre Encantamientos, intentado no escuchar la inagotable retahíla de cursilerías que llegaban hasta él.

—En serio, Hermione. ¿No podemos ordenárselo como prefectos?— preguntó en voz baja, como si estuviera maquinando un maquiavélico plan— Yo creo que si les amenazamos con quitarles un par de puntos, a lo mejor…

—No Ron— se negó ella, tajante—, no podemos hacer eso. Sería muy injusto y lo sabes. Solo podemos esperar a que se callen.

Aunque por dentro ella también estaba molesta. ¿Así que Malfoy seguía con sus juegos por Hogwarts? Al parecer así era, porque aquella chica era la muestra viviente de que Malfoy continuaba como un activo Casanova por el castillo.

Obviamente, su primera actuación no había tenido todo el efecto deseado. Tendría que darse algo de prisa. Enrojeció de solo pensarlo. En el fondo, no sabía si sería capaz de llegar algo más lejos. Los siguientes pasos del libro eran demasiado… Atrevidos.

—Hermione, es normal que te enfurezca escuchar tantos comentarios que solo podrían ser dignos de Corazón de Bruja— la llamó Ron, haciendo que ella le atendiera—, pero estás tan roja que parece que tienes fiebre. Déjame por favor que les diga como prefecto que…

—¡No, Ron!— exclamó la Gryffindor, sonrojándose todavía más. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de que no estaba sola?— Sigamos con esto, es más importante.

—Vale— resopló Ron, echando una última mirada amenazante a las chicas de la mesa contigua.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Entró en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales agotada, después de una poco fructífera tarde de intentar explicarle Encantamientos a Ron. Su amigo solo se había concentrado en serio cuando las chicas que siguieron cotilleando incansables se marcharon. Y para entonces el pelirrojo estaba tan eufórico por "_haberlas echado_" que no pudo centrarse en prácticamente nada de lo que ella le había explicado.

Malfoy, para variar, estaba allí, sentado en un sofá, leyendo con el ceño algo fruncido el libro de Transformaciones. Hermione sabía que aquel gesto indicaba que estaba estudiando, concentrado. Ella decidió imitarle, y cogiendo el mismo libro que llevaba el Slytherin se sentó en el mismo sillón, que era el más cómodo, y lo abrió por la primera página para empezar a leer.

—¿Es que no había más sitios donde sentarse?— oyó preguntar perezosamente a Draco, que ni siquiera se molestó en elevar la vista del libro para mirarla.

—Sí, pero éste es el más cómodo. Por eso mismo estás tú aquí— dijo ella a la defensiva— Además, no veo tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte.

Sabía que su contestación había sido excesivamente brusca, pero estaba nerviosa. En el fondo esperaba no encontrarse a Malfoy en la Sala Común. Había decidido que no iba a seguir con el plan. No se sentía _capaz_. Los siguientes pasos eran demasiado osados.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo. Hermione notó la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella de forma intensa no mucho después. Eso la ponía nerviosa. Siempre le ponía nerviosa que él la mirara de esa manera. Trató de no hacerle caso, pero finalmente, exasperada, se giró para encararlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

—Siempre te pones muy nerviosa cuando te miro, Granger— esbozó él, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Me pone nerviosa que me observe cualquiera, Malfoy. No tú exclusivamente.

—Cuando yo te miro te pones más nerviosa.

—¿Y eso de qué lo deduces?

—De que no te das cuenta de que hay más gente que te observa— respondió él con seguridad.

Hermione enrojeció, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero su cuerpo intuía lo que tenía que hacer sin que ella lo supiera. Maldita sea, ¿no había algún hechizo para no ruborizarse siempre con las palabras de esa serpiente? Negó con la cabeza y trató de volver a atender a su libro. Pero la mirada nuevamente insistente de Malfoy la obligó a mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Quieres parar de una vez?

—Me han dicho que has estado con el pobretón de Weasley en la sala de estudio. Al parecer, a tu amigo la Comadreja le molesta escuchar mis hazañas.

Hermione bufó. No se podía ser más engreído ni más chulo que Draco Malfoy.

—A Ron no le molestaba que hablaran de ti, sino que no le dejaran estudiar. ¿O es que tu chica te ha contado otra versión?

Malfoy esbozó una fatídica sonrisa torcida.

Hermione trató de que no se le aceleraran las pulsaciones, pero fue inútil. Aun así, mantuvo el gesto. Las palpitaciones esa serpiente no podía escucharlas, pero sí podía verle la cara. Al menos ella se mostraría inalterable.

—¿Celosa, Granger?

—¿De ser un número más en tu larga lista?— preguntó ella, irónica— No, gracias.

—Me ha gustado lo de _larga lista_, sabelotodo.

—No era un halago, Malfoy.

—Igualmente me lo tomaré como tal— dijo él, como si le importara un bledo la intención que ella hubiera tenido—. Vino a contármelo un poco después de que os pelearais en la biblioteca. Quería que atacara a Weasley y que hiciera de "protector".

La burla en el tono del Slytherin fue bastante obvia, especialmente para alguien tan entrenada en escuchar frases como esa como Hermione.

—Si se te ocurre acercarte a Ron para hacerle algún daño, yo misma me encargaré de ti— amenazó Hermione, y Malfoy alzó una ceja con escepticismo al escucharla—. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Draco bufó. Definitivamente, Granger no le conocía.

—Yo no soy el perro guardián de nadie. Ese tipo de trabajos son para Potter— sonrió mordaz al ver que Hermione hacía un gesto de molestia—. A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Y si esperaba que fuera allí a meterme en lo que no me importa, estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Nada. Ha estado hablando bastante rato y cuando por fin se ha callado, le he dicho que cortábamos— ella le miró como si no comprendiera así que él continuó—. Que se acabó, Granger.

—¡¿Cómo?— exclamó Hermione, mirándole con el ceño fruncido— ¡Malfoy! Pero si llevabais…

—…poco tiempo juntos— la cortó Malfoy, imitando de forma cansina y extremadamente realista su tono de voz—. No se puede estar con alguien tan inaguantable, Granger. Contigo aún puedo soportarlo: Ya llevo mucha práctica. Pero no tengo paciencia para más.

—Eres un…

—Sí, sí, Granger— dijo él haciendo un gesto condescendiente con la mano, impidiéndole terminar—. El royo estilo sabelotodo insufrible ya me lo has soltado un par de veces.

—Va a sufrir— advirtió ella.

—A nadie le viene mal sufrir de vez en cuando— dijo él sin darle importancia, volviendo su atención al libro.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Definitivamente esperaba que algún día alguien le diera su merecido a Malfoy, que le hiciera sufrir como él hacía sufrir a esas pobres— y "poco inteligentes"— alumnas de Hogwarts que iban tras él.

Lo mejor sería no hacer caso a su arrogante actitud con el sector femenino de Hogwarts.

Pero su idea duró poco. Notó una mano apoyarse sobre la suya. Miró por el rabillo del ojo la mano pálida y fría que empezaba a moverse sobre la suya propia, aprisionándola y acariciándola lentamente en un juego que ya conocía. Luego vio acercarse el resto del cuerpo encadenado a aquella misma mano. El uniforme oscuro del colegio se coló por ese mismo lateral en su campo de visión cuando el cuerpo masculino de él se movió, sigiloso. Trató de hacerse la dura y no prestarle atención, pero ella sabía, ambos sabían, que eso sería imposible.

Supo cuándo él se acercaba aún más por ese característico olor, a menta, salvaje, fresco, embriagador. Fue capaz de imaginar cómo se aproximaba hasta ella y subía por su hombro como un depredador. Después pudo sentirlo perfectamente. La boca de Malfoy se encontró con la receptiva piel de su cuello. Notó cómo él depositaba un beso lentamente en esa escasa parte desnuda de su piel. Le recorrió inmediatamente un escalofrío y se le erizó la piel desde ese punto hasta las yemas de los dedos.

Pudo imaginárselo sonreír al ver cómo se le erizaba la piel, volviéndose así más sensible a cualquier estímulo que él decidiera suministrar. Al sonreír, arrogante, dejaba escapar su aliento mentolado para que le golpeara la piel con algo más de fuerza.

—Yo también voy a sufrir con esta ruptura, Granger— murmuró él en voz baja, sonriendo con malicia.

Podía permitirse ese tono de voz porque en su cercanía cualquier volumen mayor habría sonado a gritos encolerizados, demasiado altos e ininteligibles. Y aquel no era el momento. Ahora su voz se había adaptado a la situación, recabando esas cadencias aristocráticas, ese arrastrar paciente de las palabras, ese tono grave y bajo. Seductor. Demoledor.

—No creo que tú sufras, Malfoy— respondió ella, aún tratando sin éxito de concentrarse en el libro de Transformaciones.

—Te equivocas, sabelotodo. Voy a sufrir mucho…— volvió a besar despacio, con tiempo, la piel de su cuello, y Hermione cerró los ojos ante semejante contacto—. Y voy a necesitar consuelo.

Hermione tomó aire con dificultad, procurando que él no notara lo profunda que resultaba su respiración en el total silencio de la Sala Común. Malfoy continuó besando su cuello, sin permiso, sin preguntarle si ella también quería o no. Y quería, pero le gustaría que él le preguntara primero alguna vez. Aunque sabía que entonces no sería Malfoy. Sería otro mago cualquiera.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para ahogar un gemido. Habría sido demasiado pronto para ella y demasiado pronto para el ego del Sltyherin. Pero él la tocaba con seguridad, con convicción, con conocimiento. Malfoy acababa de apoderarse del lóbulo de su oreja, que mordía tentadoramente, excitándola de una forma tan natural que resultaba aturdidora.

Dejó que el libro se le cayera al suelo al notar cómo Malfoy comenzaba a pasar su brazo sobre su vientre, rodeándola por la cintura en un abrazo lento y letal. Posó una mano sobre el brazo que se movía rodeándola, acariciándolo sobre la tela del uniforme conforme pasaba. Giró el rostro para encararle e inmediatamente Malfoy se apoderó de sus labios. La besaba con ese estilo indómito e inaccesible para el resto de los mortales, demandante y letal, opresivo y enloquecedor. Correspondió a su beso, como siempre hacía.

Notó cómo era rodeada por él, cómo Malfoy la capturaba entre sus brazos, en su boca, en sus pensamientos. Y entonces la valentía de Gryffindor resolló dentro de ella como el nacimiento de una potente llamarada. No iba a dejar su plan. No iba a detenerse. Él no iba a doblegarla siempre. Era él quien terminaría a sus pies.

Hermione rodeó lentamente el cuello del chico, subiendo primero por sus brazos que ya se habían apoderado completamente de su cintura, bordeó los hombros anchos, fuertes y masculinos, y llegó hasta la parte de atrás del cuello, donde entrelazó sus manos. Y lenta y sutilmente, fue empujándolo, obligándole a perder el terreno que él había ganado, haciendo que volviera a quedar sentado en el sofá. Y con esa misma sutileza y habilidad que antes había ocultado, se posicionó sobre él.

Malfoy, al darse cuenta de la nueva postura en que se encontraban, se detuvo a medir la situación. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, como antes de que ella viniera. Solo que ahora ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo, apoyando a cada lado de él una de sus maravillosas y enloquecedoras piernas, con la falda algo elevada por la extraña postura. La Gryffindor había liberado su cuello del agarre de sus manos, y ahora le miraba con la vista algo nublada por el fragor del recién terminado beso, con la respiración entrecortada haciendo subir y bajar su pecho.

La miró a los ojos, altanero, orgulloso, arrogante. De esa forma en que solo puede mirar un Malfoy criado a la antigua usanza. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con la respiración todavía levemente agitada.

Hermione hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, de todo el autocontrol de sí misma, de sus movimientos y sobre todo de sus pensamientos. Eso tenía que salir. Su plan lo necesitaba. Ella lo necesitaba.

Acercó sus manos con lentitud hacia el final de los pantalones del rubio, donde su camisa blanca sin una sola arruga desaparecía por dentro de forma elegante. Apoyó las manos allí, en ese límite sin nombre, despacio, apoyando uno a uno los dedos de sus manos sobre la tela oscura. Con los brazos totalmente estirados, y notando la mirada expectante y profunda de Malfoy sobre ella, comenzó a subir las manos lentamente.

Subió por el vientre, notando que sus músculos estaban trabajados, moldeados sin asomo de imperfección, surcando las suaves curvas que sus abdominales formaban como un valle tras otro, pétreos y perfectos. Sus dedos leían sobre la tela sin tocar la piel, contaban cada músculo que cruzaban. Los pasó y llegó a los pectorales del rubio, que aún no hacía ni un solo movimiento, como si estudiara la actitud de Hermione con atención antes de decidirse a actuar. Sus ojos grises la observaban en una falsa tranquilidad, reluciendo su color metálico con superioridad.

La castaña al llegar a aquel punto elevó la mirada, cruzándola con la de Malfoy y deteniéndola ahí, reclamando que él la observara mientras ella seguía con parsimonia su movimiento ascendente. Abrió las manos todos lo que pudo y subió por los pectorales marcados del Slytherin, cincelados perfectamente bajo la camisa. Siguió subiendo por los hombros masculinos, anchos, firmes, férreos. Ella se mordió el labio suavemente, acercándose un poco a él, estirando su cuerpo como un gato, de forma felina y atractiva. Y finalmente, sus manos se entrelazaron tras el cuello del chico.

Malfoy la observaba sin moverse ni un milímetro. Que Granger estuviera sobre él era algo totalmente nuevo, y desde luego no le disgustaba. Disfrutaba del camino que hacía ella sobre su vientre, rozando al pasar cada uno de sus músculos que se tensaban al contacto con ella, aunque fuera a través de la tela de su propia camisa. Vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior, mirándole mientras seguía moviendo sus manos hacia arriba en un gesto que empezaba a hacérsele agónicamente lento. No quería que ella se mordiera el labio. Quería mordérselo él, quería besarla él. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, pero la espera resultaba casi tan placentera y excitante como la propia acción.

Vio cómo la Gryffindor se estiraba en su posición, moviendo el cuello en un gesto que solo podía calificarse de seductor, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con él. Vio cómo durante un instante ella se mordía el labio con algo más de fuerza, y de repente, lo soltó. El labio, ligeramente hinchado y algo rojo, le pareció tentador. Ella los humedeció en un gesto sublime. Ahora sí que los deseaba. Deseaba esa boca para él. Y la deseaba ya.

Como si ella hubiera escuchado su muda orden, arqueó la espalda hasta colocarse a la altura perfecta para quedar frente a frente. Malfoy torció el gesto es una sonrisa petulante. Granger era toda suya, la había seducido y ahora tenía control sobre ella. Haría lo que quisiera con aquella castaña. Lo que fuera. La observó fijamente, esperando que la orden de que empezara fuera suficientemente explícita en su mirada como para tener que formularla en voz alta.

Ella pareció comprender, porque, cerrando los ojos como siempre hacía cuando se besaban, se acercó a sus labios pálidos, finos, expectantes. Él los abrió ligeramente, permitiendo que ese peligroso pero atrayente olor a menta impregnara el escaso espacio entre ambos. Ella cayó presa de ese olor inmediatamente, y lo besó. Malfoy sonrió un momento al notar contra los suyos los labios cálidos de ella. Siempre hacían contraste con los suyos, que eran fríos, letales.

Hermione lo besó con fuerza, con ganas, como a él siempre le gustaba empezar los besos. Siguió ese ritmo trepidante y casi insostenible que él marcaba sin excesivo esfuerzo. Y luego cambió. Dejó de seguir ese beso avasallador, y poco a poco fue rompiendo el salvaje contacto. Malfoy se quejó en un gruñido bajo, molesto.

Hermione sonrió. Era exactamente lo que ella esperaba. Él actuaba tal y como ella imaginaba.

Fue su turno. Se acercó de nuevo a su boca y rozó sus labios contra los de él, su boca contra la suya. En cuanto él trataba de seguir ese contacto para recuperar el pasional beso, ella se alejaba, astuta, hábil. Jugaba con él, con esa avidez y esa necesidad que él tenía de ella. Huía de la boca del Slytherin en cuanto notaba que él deseaba atacar, retomar lo que ella había cortado. Y en cuanto él volvía a su posición inicial ella lo tentaba, rozando sus labios de nuevo, incitándole a intentar capturar su boca nuevamente.

Él cayó en su trampa sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera imaginar que aquel gesto no era por vergüenza o por timidez, sino un plan trazado por una mujer que sabía cómo hacerse desear. Tras mantenerlo a raya, ella dejó que él la capturara. Que pensara que se había apoderado de sus labios, que había vuelto a cazarla sin demasiado esfuerzo, que había podido saciar otra vez su necesidad de ella. Dejó que él volviera a besarla, permitió que las manos de Malfoy, como dos serpientes ocultas, empezaran a moverse desde sus rodillas en un camino ascendente y pausado por sus piernas. Eso la desconcentraba, le hacía perder fuerza. Pero era incapaz de negarse o resistirse a esas caricias que las manos del Slytherin le suministraban con tal desidia.

Draco recuperó por fin la boca de Granger. Le ponía ansioso que ella no se dejara besar, las ganas que tenía de hacerse señor de ese cuerpo se acuciaban si se veía incapaz de hacer con ella cuanto quisiera, cuanto deseara. En cuanto volvió a ser el dueño de su boca se ocupó de otras partes de aquel cuerpo mitad virgen, mitad profanado por él. Solo por él, y se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo así.

Sus manos, que había mantenido tranquilas y en paz mientras ella empezaba se movieron hasta las piernas de Granger, subiendo despacio pero sin tregua por las rodillas, ascendiendo sin prisa pero con anhelo. La tela de la falda estaba tan arrugada que apenas ejercía su función de ocultar alguna parte de aquella escultural parte del cuerpo de ella, y eso lo incitaba a avanzar por esa parte de su cuerpo.

Decidió cambiar el camino que había seguido veces anteriores. Deseaba explorar otras rutas, otro tipo de reacciones en la chica que se sentaba en su regazo. De modo que, en vez de seguir ascendiendo hacia los muslos, a los que se dedicaría más tarde, volvió a las rodillas y, rodeándolas, comenzó a mover sus manos por la parte interior de las piernas de la chica, quien, por su posición, le permitía un camino cómodo, perfecto.

Hermione, al notar por dónde se movía él, se detuvo inmediatamente. El rubio notó cómo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, cómo trataba de cerrar las piernas, aunque las suyas propias le impidieron hacerlo por estar en medio. Detuvo el delicioso beso que le daba y se alejó unos milímetros de su boca.

—No pares, Granger— dijo él, yendo a buscar los labios de ella, mordiéndolos con suavidad para que ella volviera a él.

—Malfoy, no…— dijo ella, entrecortada, nerviosa.

Siempre que él se atrevía a ir algo más allá, a hacer algo nuevo que ella no había probado se ponía nerviosa, se tensaba, se retraía, retrocedía todo el camino que habían andado. En cualquier otro caso la habría seducido rápido, sin miramientos, para que no opusiera más reticencias, que no se resistiera a lo que pasaría. Pero con Granger no. Por alguna razón, se armaba de paciencia. No le gustaba que ella se pusiera nerviosa. No disfrutaba todo lo posible si ella no se concentraba en lo que debía.

—No te preocupes— murmuró él, entre beso y beso, entre mordisco y mordisco, entre roces contra sus labios—. Iré despacio…— no iba a mentir tan descaradamente, así que añadió algo final— … tanto como pueda.

No era una forma de tranquilizarla. Era una orden oculta en palabras tranquilizadoras, esbozadas por esa voz de perdición, por ese tono bajo, paciente, seductor, demoledor. Sabía que ella cedería. Siempre lo hacía. La castaña no se resistiría jamás a una orden que él le diera en ese estado, en esa situación. No con esa voz. No de esa forma.

No tardó en notar cómo ella, despacio, con timidez, aún no del todo segura, le besaba. Procuró responderle con fuerza, saboreando sus labios, devolviéndola al estado anterior a sus nervios para volver al punto en que estaban. Algo más despacio que antes, comenzó a acariciar la parte interior de las piernas de ella. Las medias que llevaba le resultaron agradables al tacto, aunque habría preferido tocarla sin ellas. Solo pensarlo estuvo a punto de hacerle acelerarse más de lo que ella le habría permitido. Ascendía y retrocedía para que la Gryffindor tuviera la sensación de que no avanzaba mucho. Y poco a poco, gesto a gesto, empezó a llegar al final de la pierna, a una parte de ella que ansiaba conocer pero que aún no había tenido tiempo de explorar como era debido.

Pero entonces algo lo detuvo. Era ella, Granger. Sus manos, que se habían mantenido detrás de su cuello, se habían movido sigilosamente, subiendo y enredándose en su cabello, acariciando de vez en cuando su nuca.

Trató de volver a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía. Las caricias de ella por su cuello, los labios ardientes y de repente demandantes y firmes de Granger obligaban a su mente a centrarse en esa nueva fuente de placer. Ella movía con habilidad sus manos, las enredaban como plantas trepadoras entre su cabello platino incitándolo, como si supiera que a él le complacían ese tipo de gestos, ese tipo de contactos. Le sujetaba de vez en cuando la nuca para acariciarla, o para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar el beso, incitándolo con la lengua a centrarse en lo que ella le hacía ahora.

¿Desde cuándo Granger había aprendido a besar así? Notó cómo ella le mordía el labio y gemía contra su boca para besarlo otra vez, como si así tratara de ahogar ese sonido al esbozarlo contra él. Pero escucharla lo incitaba, le afectaba, llamaba poderosamente su atención, centrándolo en ella de una forma peligrosa y salvaje.

La castaña empezó entonces a moverse. Primero despacio, casi imperceptible. Era solo una ligera cadencia. Después más claramente. Sus caderas se movían en un compás lento y rítmico, en un movimiento genuino, en un balanceo que Malfoy notaba sobre sus piernas, moviéndose de una forma que empezó a hacerle perder el control, a gritarle que la hiciera suya, que no siguiera con ninguna preparación. Que la tomara y le hiciera lo que aún no había hecho con ninguna otra. Que se apoderara de su cuerpo de una forma completa y eterna, total, absoluta.

Notó cómo ella se acomodaba apoyándose un poco en él, moviéndose sobre su regazo de una forma rítmica y sensual, atrayente hasta la locura.

—Granger…— murmuró él, aún embebido de ella, controlado por sus besos, embriagado de esa repentina fogosidad femenina y provocadora.

Su nombre: era una advertencia. Era ella quien le tentaba, era ella quien le provocaba. Era ella quien se exponía al peligro y la estaba visando. Que supiera a lo que se exponía, a lo que se arriesgaba si seguía así, moviéndose de esa forma, besándole de esa manera, llamándole hacia ella. Él la llevaría a un nivel que ella todavía no sabría alcanzar. Se arrepentiría de haberle tentado de esa forma. Porque era una tentación, una corrupción.

La notó reír suavemente, entrecortada pues al mismo tiempo había intentado recuperar la respiración después de un fogoso beso, como si le divirtiera el aviso que él le había dado. Interpretó eso como un asentimiento, como una confirmación, y aunque no lo hubiera sido su cuerpo no podía esperar a interpretaciones negativas. Ciertas partes de él reaccionaban por ese hipnotizador movimiento de la caderas de la Gryffindor, que se movía como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo, enredando sus manos entre el cabello de él, manteniéndole contra su boca, como si sus labios fueran el manantial del placer del que ya no podía soltarse.

Se decidió a actuar. Malfoy no era de los que se quedaban quietos, sino de los que actuaban y llevaban a la perdición. Esta vez su cuerpo necesitaba acción, sentir ese placer de forma completa que hasta ahora apenas habían probado sus labios y sus manos.

El Slytherin retomó el camino que sus manos había empezado a trazar segundos, o quizá minutos antes por las piernas de la chica. Subió por la parte interior, ya no tan despacio como antes, ya no tan considerado. Un acceso de necesidad, de ansiedad por la chica se había apoderado de él y la caballerosidad había empezado a ser arrinconada a un lado. Llegó al final de la pierna por fin, a esa zona que por ser prohibida era infinitamente más deseable. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima de las medias, donde notaba la costura de su ropa interior elevarse, marcarse.

La escuchó gemir, sorprendida, encendida.

Malfoy sonrió aún contra la boca de ella. Cómo le gustaba ese sonido, no se cansaría nunca de él. Subió las manos aún por la costura de esa prenda que seguía oculta bajo las medias, siguiendo el arco de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Allí dejó la senda ya marcada para apoderarse de aquella parte de la castaña que seguía el suave y seductor movimiento oscilante de las caderas femeninas. Los muslos de ella se contraían al impulsar los movimientos de la cadera, ayudando a la chica a continuar su movimiento de jinete.

Los cogió con las manos, midiendo la tersura, la perfección del cuerpo que ahora sujetaba entre las manos. La oyó suspirar un poco al hacerlo, pero no ponerse nerviosa. Hermione parecía demasiado ocupada en besarle de forma salvaje como para preocuparse de las dos manos que ahora la sujetaban, esperando impacientes.

Malfoy notó cómo ella profundizaba el movimiento de sus caderas, rozando cada vez más sus piernas, moviéndose más despacio. Le gustaba lo que ella hacía, le sorprendía y a la vez le atraía como una trampa mortal. Pero no quería que ella siguiera haciendo eso sobre sus piernas. Quería que lo hiciera en _otra_ parte.

Y sin avisarla, la atrajo hacia él, casi con violencia, haciendo que el punto en que su cuerpo le tocara al bajar en el cadencioso vaivén no fueran sus piernas, sino algo mucho más elevado, mucho más tentador, mucho más anhelante. La parte más masculina de él que ya había empezado a responder a los tormentosos estímulos de los que era objeto, a querer sentir ese lujurioso y desposeído movimiento sobre sí mismo. Su hombría clamaba por sentir a la chica como un sediento lo haría por agua.

Hermione soltó una exclamación, alejándose un momento de los labios de Malfoy, endureciendo el agarre que sus manos mantenían de los cabellos del chico. La repentina cercanía y cambio en su posición la habían sorprendido. Ahora estaba justo encima de esa parte de él que a tantas atraía y de la que ella desconfiaba por instinto, y sin quererlo detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas, el oscilante gesto de su cuerpo quedó inerte. Lo había notado bajo ella, esperando, deseoso.

—No pares— le advirtió la voz de Malfoy.

Esa voz pausada, sibilante, baja, grave, desgarradora iba dirigida a ella. Y ella, como siempre, cedió a aquel hipnótico tono de voz, a esa velada orden en apenas dos palabras, a ese hechizo que doblegaba su voluntad. Volvió a moverse, esta vez más lentamente, sobre aquella parte del regazo del Slytherin, que la sujetaba aún de muslos y caderas, guiándola en el gesto que él deseaba que hiciera, marcándole exactamente el camino que debía seguir. Ella se dejaba y permitía que él guiara sus caderas las primeras veces, enseñándole el camino idóneo, mientras volvía a apoderarse de los labios pálidos ahora algo enrojecidos por el inagotable frenesí, inexplicablemente todavía fríos a pesar de su constante contacto.

Conforme se movía, rozaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Primero más superficialmente, luego de forma más clara, más nítida, más cercana incluso a través de la ropa. Aquella parte de su cuerpo se encendía con cada roce, amenazaba con estallar en llamas y consumirla por dentro, devorándola como una llama infernal de placer. La cercanía que él había provocado más clara entre sus cuerpos, unida a la posición arqueada de su cuerpo, la llevaban a chocar contra él. El pecho firme de él contra sus pechos, que se unían al Slytherin en un roce arrebatador, endureciéndose como si se preparan para él, anhelantes. Y entonces lo notó.

Él tampoco era indiferente. Ella no había variado su movimiento, sin embargo ahora, en cada lenta bajada, lo notaba mucho más claro, mucho más duro, mucho más excitante bajo ella. No necesitó detener el beso que le proporcionaba al rubio para mirar hacia abajo. Se arreboló al pensar en el bulto que habría ahora en sus pantalones, en la loma que esa parte de él haría bajo la tela, presionándolos, tratando de romperlos para llegar hasta ella de cualquier forma.

Y ese pensamiento unido al constante roce de su intimidad con él la estaba volviendo loca, le quitaba la respiración, le hacía desear seguir más allá.

Malfoy dejó que ella escapara del beso. La oyó tomar aire con todas sus fuerzas, y alejarse un momento para tomar respirar. Había notado cómo ella intensificaba el beso en cuanto notó lo que pasaba. Y es que ese gesto de ella sobre él, como una amazona, rozándole, incitándole, llamándole hacia ella de una forma en que no podía negarse estaba dando sus frutos. Demasiados. Su cuerpo no era de piedra, tenía sangre, aunque fuera más azul y más limpia, corriéndole por las venas y también por otras partes del cuerpo. Y esa sangre iba al lugar de él que más la necesitaba, el lugar que más atención reclamaba, el lugar que luchaba por demostrar que era él quien debía tomar el timón y empezar a hacer el trabajo que los llevaría a ambos a la cúspide del placer.

Y ella se lo ponía fácil, pero también difícil. Había notado el roce de la intimidad de ella contra él, en un contacto rápido y cálido que su hombría también había sentido. Había ido creciendo por momentos, excitándose de tan solo pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer con aquella chica, con aquella mujer felina. Conforme pasaba el tiempo ese bulto crecía, clamaba por más atención, por la atención de ella, de esa castaña que seguía su ritmo inalterable, como si el creciente roce entre ellos no la excitara, no la tensara, no la llamara como a él.

Dejó que la Gryffindor se liberara de sus labios para también él coger aire. Esperaba que el aire frío de sus pulmones llevara el frescor también a esa parte de su cuerpo. Como siguiera así la cosa terminaría mucho antes de lo que él quería: de Granger se podía sacar más, mucho más. Era una mina de placer. Y solo ahora se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto.

Despacio, acariciándola por el camino, bajó una de sus manos desde los muslos por el camino de las piernas de ella, rodeó la rodilla y fue al cierre de sus propios pantalones. La castaña había vuelto a besarle con ganas, reafirmándose en seguir hacia delante. Perfecto, porque él ahora ya no podía detenerse.

Con una sola mano experta se desabrochó el cinturón, y cuando liberó la hebilla, soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Bien, ahora iba a empezar la acción.

Volvió a cogerla de los muslos, apretándolos tentadoramente, haciendo que ella gimiera. Por Merlín, si ella seguía con esos sonidos no respondía de sí mismo. La guió para que ambos se rozaran con fuerza, que la fricción fuera más intensa, que ella notara lo excitado que lo tenía y él poder notar cómo iba ella de preparada. Ambos estaban tan ardientes que el contacto era enloquecedor.

La sujetó contra aquella parte de él, guiándola hacia abajo. Hacía que ella se apoyara sobre él con más fuerza, intensificando y profundizando algo más ese contacto. La oyó suspirar con fuerza, gemir contra sus labios, liberarse de su boca para coger aire cuando se le escapó completamente el poco que le quedaba dentro.

Repitió aquel gesto estremecedor, fuente de placer.

Hermione escuchó cómo él dejaba escapar de vez en cuando algún sonido bajo y grave, gutural, como si proviniera de lo más profundo de su garganta y él ya no pudiera o no quisiera hacer nada por detenerlo. Ya no se concentraba en besarla, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, probablemente en las manos que la cogían de la cintura y la mantenían presionada hacia abajo contra él, haciéndole notar una enloquecedora presión en esa parte de sí misma que todavía no había sido vulnerada por él. Estaba excitada, estaba ansiosa. Pero él lo estaba más, Malfoy había perdido el control. Ella le había hecho perderlo. Eso le daba una cordura de la que él ahora carecía.

El Slytherin había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la presión que ejercía contra esa parte de ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y esa fue la señal, su personal y particular señal para saber lo que debía hacer. Haciendo fuerza con las rodillas, presionó su propio cuerpo contra él todavía más. Le oyó exhalar con fuerza, complacido, pidiéndole así que lo hiciera otra vez. Ella lo hizo, obedeciendo una vez tras otra, hasta que poco a poco fue disminuyendo ese contacto, alejándose cada vez más en cada bajada, tocándole más y más superficialmente. Sus labios se movieron al mismo tiempo con gracia sobre los de Malfoy, primero en profundidad, después con calma, y finalmente rozándolos, mordiéndolos un poco, hasta que se detuvo.

—Tengo que irme, Malfoy— dijo en voz baja, pero resuelta.

Draco escuchó eso demasiado tarde, quizá porque toda su función cerebral había estado absolutamente concentrada en otros sentidos en vez del auditivo, y recobrar esa función le costó unos segundos. Pero esos segundos eran demasiado preciosos y los había perdido, siendo ya demasiado tarde, aunque él todavía era incapaz de darse cuenta.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haberlos cerrado. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? La vio a ella, de pie, inexplicablemente no estaba sobre él como le hubiera gustado ¿Cómo y por qué se había levantado? Su cuerpo todavía ardía, todavía demandaba de ella, quería de Granger todo cuanto ella tuviera. Y lo quería _ya_, no podía esperar.

—A dónde vas— preguntó con voz ronca.

—He quedado con un compañero de Aritmancia— respondió ella con tranquilidad, ya de pie, con la ropa en perfecto orden y como única señal de lo ocurrido sus mejillas algo encendidas, acalorada.

¿Con un compañero? Malfoy empezaba a creer que su cerebro no procesaba bien la información. ¿De Aritmancia? Pero de qué mierda estaba hablando….

—Vuelve aquí— ordenó él, pero sin moverse. Simplemente era incapaz—, aún no hemos terminado, Granger.

—Pero yo sí he terminado por hoy, Malfoy— dijo ella, sonriendo como si le pidiera disculpas por tener que marcharse—. Ya continuaremos otro día. Pero ahora he quedado, no puedo faltar a la cita.

¿Cita? Tenía que ser una broma. Si no volvía al sofá inmediatamente la maldición _imperio _no tardaría en salir de su varita en la dirección de la Gryffindor. Intentó controlarse y usar palabras, la dialéctica para convencerla.

—Granger, no te vayas.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. Ha estado bien, ya nos veremos mañana— dijo ella, saliendo ya de la Sala Común.

En cuanto escuchó cerrarse el hueco de la pared salió corriendo, disparada hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Su cara estaba tan roja que le ardía, cada poro de su piel le quemaba, y especialmente cierta parte de ella abrasaba como si estuviera en llamas. Aún no sabía cómo había podido detenerse, cómo lo había conseguido, cómo había podido resistirse a la voz de esa serpiente.

Pero lo había hecho. Había seducido a Draco Malfoy, le había dado de su propia medicina y le había ganado en su propio juego. Había triunfado en ese encuentro con el "arte de la seducción", como él lo llamaba, y había ganado.

Había tomado el control, le había guiado justa y exactamente por donde ella quería, siguiendo el hilo de las directrices del libro que Malfoy con tanta malicia le había regalado. Pero todo lo demás era de su cosecha, de su propia imaginación. Y había funcionado, y por el estado en que había dejado al Slytherin, había funcionado muy bien, demasiado bien incluso.

Sabía que podría hacerlo, desde el mismo momento en que se lo planteó. Porque, ¿quién guió a Ginny para ganarse a Harry? Fue ella, ella y solo ella. ¿Quién se ganó a Viktor Krum? Ella, ella y ella, Hermione Jane Granger. No era que no tuviera un lado femenino: Lo tenía, pero lo usaba cuando era necesario. Y ahora acababa de demostrarle a Malfoy quién era ella. Ya no podría decir que ella disfrutaba más que él en sus encuentros, o que él no los disfrutaba, o que ella no daba la talla.

No podía esperar a escuchar al arrogante Malfoy rogándole que continuara con lo que había interrumpido.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, todavía sonrojada mientras entraba por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Malfoy había estado totalmente a su merced, lo había dejado en la cumbre de la locura del deseo, de las ansias. Desde ese día se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con ella. Trató de coger aire: nunca había pensado que Malfoy la llevaría hasta el punto de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Jamás creyó que ella llegaría tan lejos. Pero lo había hecho. Y había sido impresionante, excitante… Y necesitaba refrescarse cuanto antes si quería seguir con el plan. Su cita debía de estar ya esperándola. Lo mejor sería ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo. Estaba segura de que la nieve y el aire fresco bajarían su acaloramiento.

Malfoy, por su parte, era incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado. Bueno, lo básico lo entendía: Granger lo había dejado totalmente impotente, lo había seducido, a él, el maestro, y lo había dejado a su merced. Le había dejado a punto. Ahora comprendía que ella había tenido el control prácticamente todo el tiempo y solo le había dejado creer que él lo tenía. Maldita sea: era casi tan astuta como un Slytherin.

Lo peor de todo era la sensación. Sentía el deseo por Granger corroerle hasta las entrañas, hacerle arder, le abrasaba. Su hombría palpitaba como si fuera a matarle en cualquier momento, gritando por ella. En parte por no haber podido actuar, en parte como recriminación por haber sido tan imbécil. ¿Cómo había podido caer en las redes de la castaña? ¿Y cómo había podido ella marcharse tan tranquila? Sabía por qué lo había hecho: quería demostrarle a él que ella no disfrutaba más. Y por Merlín que admitía que lo había conseguido, y con creces.

No recordaba haberse sentido así de excitado sin siquiera haberse quitado la ropa desde hacía tiempo, probablemente nunca. Mierda, Granger conseguía encenderlo solo besándole y tocándole el pelo. Resultaba patético y a la vez enloquecedor pensar en lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a algo más, cuando progresaran más en esos encuentros que no habían hecho sino aumentar de intensidad y de interés. Al menos para él. Aunque para ella era obvio que también.

Se levantó a duras penas, maldiciendo por primera vez el placer que la Gryffindor le había hecho sentir. Ahora le dolía la entrepierna con rabia. Si quería paliar eso medianamente solo podía hacer una cosa. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación y abrió la llave del agua. Cuando salió tan congelada que poco le habría faltado para haber sido hielo, se quitó los pantalones aún desabrochados, la camisa que ella le había revuelto y se metió en la ducha. Los pies se le congelaron inmediatamente, pero el resto de su cuerpo se lo agradeció. Era contraproducente e insano mantenerse en ese estado. No se podía estar así mucho rato si no era con una mujer. Y en su caso, si no era con Granger. Se encargaría personalmente de la castaña. Oh, sí, había entrado en un juego de alto nivel.

Pero su mente, divagando, se bloqueó un instante. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Granger a hacer lo que le había hecho? ¿Y de quién? De él desde luego que no, de eso estaba seguro. A su mente volvió lo que ella había dicho antes de marcharse. _Una cita_. ¿Con quién? ¿Quién había sido el cretino culpable de haberles interrumpido, de que ella se hubiera ido dejándolo _así_? Se encargaría en persona de acabar con semejante idiota. Porque Granger había dicho _un compañero, de Aritmancia_. Muy bien, tendría que enterarse de quiénes eran los pardillos que iban a Aritmancia con Granger. Para aniquilarlos y hacerlos pedazos. Y de paso, también al _cabrón_ que había visto con Granger en Hogsmade. Menudo capullo, ese sí que se había excedido con lo que era suyo. Nadie toca lo que es de un Malfoy.

Dirigió el agua a una parte de su cuerpo en concreto y apretó los dientes, marcándosele la masculina mandíbula. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba esa ducha fría. Estaba hablando con tan poco clase como lo habría hecho un duende. Pero no se olvidó de Granger: No se podían dejar las cosas pendientes. No así, no ella. No con Draco Malfoy. A él no se le dejaba a medias. Él no dejaba nada a medias.

Granger era un reto sin precedentes. Y a él le gustaban los retos. Le gustaba la seducción de mujeres. Le atraía la idea de un reto de seducción con Granger.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará….._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí va el siguiente capítulo! jeje. Seré breve: Espero que os haya gustado o al menos lo hayáis disfrutado un poco.

No sé qué tal estará narrada esta última parte, no estaba muy segura, espero que me digáis con sinceridad qué os ha parecido! Jeje. Y nada, agradeceros nuevamente vuestros reviews a todos, y que hayáis puesto en alertas y favoritos a la presente pretensión de fic.

Prometo esforzarme más en el próx., jajaja, es un reto que me propongo!

Un saludo!


	10. Aula de Encantamientos

_**Aula de Encantamientos**_

Malfoy observaba a la gente entrar al Gran Comedor. Desde su mesa de Slytherin, estratégicamente colocada al fondo, se podía permitir observar a placer a todo el que entraba, vigilar, enterarse de muchas cosas.

En cuanto la vio aparecer, afiló los ojos. No había llegado sola. Con ella iban otros dos alumnos. A uno de ellos lo reconoció inmediatamente: Era ese imbécil. Con el que ella quedaba a menudo. Demasiado a menudo. No le gustaba ese tipo. Por su culpa habían tenido que interrumpir muchos encuentros. Y eso le molestaba. Le ponía de los nervios. Le ponía _enfermo_.

Vio que se despedían y que él le rozaba el brazo al pasar. Se sujetó al borde de la mesa: Odiaba ver cómo él la tocaba. Lo hacía de una forma que resultaba infantil y bochornosa, no como un hombre de verdad tocaría a una mujer. Granger, en cambio, parecía encantada. Vio que le sonreía y se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde San Potter y el Pobretón la saludaron inmediatamente.

Notó que alguien le miraba, a él, e inmediatamente buscó a quien le estuviera observando. Sus ojos grises y hábiles encontraron rápido entre el mar de rostros al culpable. O mejor dicho a la culpable. Una chica, bastante agraciada, le miraba embobada. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y ella, al darse cuenta de que él la había pillado mirándole en ese estado, volvió a mirar hacia su plato, sonrojada.

Malfoy sonrió, arrogante. La chica no estaba mal. Tendría que ir a hablar con ella a ver qué tal era.

—Draco, ¿qué te parece lo del Ministerio?— oyó que le preguntaba Pansy en su habitual tono meloso.

La prefecta, que se sentaba a su lado, le puso una mano en el brazo con delicadeza. Pero totalmente a propósito. Malfoy hizo como si no se enterara: No era temporada de divertirse con Pansy. Sabía también a qué venía la pregunta: Los del Ministerio habían anunciado que tenían una buena pista sobre la situación de los mortífagos huidos, y _El Profeta_, crítico, lo ponía en duda en primera plana.

—La gente del Ministerio es demasiado incompetente como para pillar incluso al más inútil de los mortífagos— respondió él, los demás, como siempre, le escuchaban en silencio— Solo hay que ver la gente que trabaja para ellos: Weasley, Fudge, Cattermole, Creswell… No los encontrarían aunque les acompañara una manada de gigantes.

—Yo oí decir a mi padre en Navidad que algo así pasaría— dijo Nott.

—No te des aires, Nott— le cortó Malfoy, y los demás rieron—. Todos nuestros padres lo sabían. Lo difícil era no enterarse.

—¿Pero y si es verdad que tienen una pista?

—Crabbe, eso es muy poco probable— dijo el rubio, negando con la cabeza.

De repente, se le había quitado el apetito. Ese tema no debían hablarlo en público. Cualquiera podría oírles y se meterían en problemas, especialmente si Snape se enteraba de que iban pregonando cosas por ahí. Se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada más, se largó del Gran Comedor. Por el camino, sonrió seductoramente a la chica que le había estado mirando durante la comida. Ella se sonrojó aún más que la vez anterior. Ahora que la veía de cerca, no estaba mal. Después de ese gesto, ella no tardaría en acercársele. Probablemente al día siguiente ya la conocería en mucha mayor profundidad.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Malfoy, ¿puedes pasarme ese libro?— preguntó Hermione, escribiendo en un pergamino con su esmerada caligrafía.

Había cogido bastantes libros de la biblioteca para tener una buena bibliografía de la que valerse. Quería que ese trabajo para Herbología estuviera perfecto. Sin dejar de escribir, estiró el brazo para que él se lo pasara. Pero unos segundos después, al ver que él no le daba el libro, le miró frunciendo algo el ceño.

—Malfoy, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no me pasas el libro?— preguntó ella.

—Porque no me da la gana, Granger— respondió él, apoyado en el marco de la ventana viendo cómo nevaba. Se giró hacia ella—. No soy tu elfo doméstico.

—¿Y si te lo pido por favor?

—Eso tenías que haberlo dicho antes. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde— replicó él, divertido con la situación.

Hermione suspiró con pesadez. Estaba claro que Malfoy no iba a darle el libro aunque estuviera justo a su lado. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se levantó de la mesa. Caminó hasta donde él estaba y cogió el primer libro que había en un montón.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy— dijo con toda la ironía que pudo.

Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda con gesto ofendido y comenzó a andar. Pero una mano la sujetó de la cintura y, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, la colocó de espaldas a Malfoy. Notó cómo él se acercaba a su cuello y la besaba una vez, rápido, liberándola inmediatamente. Ella, como si no hubiera pasado nada, volvió a caminar hacia su sitio, todavía molesta.

—De nada, Granger. Siempre es un placer— respondió el rubio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, frunciendo algo más el ceño al oír semejante respuesta. Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Era sumamente divertido hacer enfadar a la castaña, y con el genio tan vivo que tenía no le costaba demasiado esfuerzo. Por otro lado, ella no había respondido a su gesto. No le sorprendía, era lo normal. Ese tipo de besos en el cuello, robados en los labios, un roce en las piernas, eran algo ya tan común y diario que lo raro habría sido que ella se sorprendiera. Ese tipo de cosas se habían convertido en algo tan común entre ellos como darse los buenos días, como discutir de vez en cuando por la tardes.

Una rutina muy entretenida.

Pero tampoco eran solo esos roces fortuitos. Sus encuentros continuaban a escondidas, en su Sala Común de Premios Anuales, en algún corredor vacío, detrás de alguna estatua especialmente grande, en alguna hora libre. A su mente volvió con nitidez el primer día que ella se había colocado sobre él. De solo pensarlo todavía le subía la temperatura corporal. Lo habían repetido más veces, y admitía que Granger cada vez lo hacía mejor. Pero él había aprendido a controlarse, y ya no se dejaba llevar como esa primera vez que ella se hizo con el control. Ahora aguantaba ese impresionante movimiento de las caderas de Granger como una estatua. Y aunque seguían siendo unos encuentros increíbles, él todavía estaba molesto.

Ella le había, por decirlo así, engañado. Le había hecho creer que él tenía el control, lo había seducido, le había guiado y demostrado que ella también sabía hacerle disfrutar. Pero eso no quitaba que él se sintiera ahora obligado, como hombre, a mover ficha. Tenía que llevar el juego algo más lejos. Granger parecía muy cómoda como estaban, pero él quería ir más allá, enseñarle nuevos caminos, mostrarle nuevos métodos. Pero ella era difícil: Se había lanzado mucho aquella vez, pero desde entonces había vuelto a estancarse en esa especie de casi vergüenza o timidez que siempre guiaban su actitud cuando estaban juntos y a solas, frenándoles. Frenándole a él.

Eso le daba ventaja. Esa vergüenza, o esa ética, como ella la llamaba, él no las sentía ni las experimentaba de ninguna manera. Ese tipo de cosas eran para gente sin ambiciones en la vida, como la Comadreja. Y ahora quería avanzar, seguir más. Su cuerpo no podía seguir en esa fase. Demandaba por más. Eso ya no era suficiente.

—Malfoy, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme?— oyó que ella le preguntaba— Estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que mientras su mente divagaba por esas ideas, sus ojos habían estado permanentemente fijos en ella, observándola probablemente casi sin parpadear. Sonrió, divertido, pues ella se había sonrojado.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí, Granger. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer— dicho eso, se alejó de la ventana. La castaña le miró como si no creyera una sola palabra—. No te pongas nerviosa, Granger. Ahora no tengo tiempo para complacerte, hay cosas que reclaman mi atención.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente y le miró indignada.

—¡Malfoy! Yo no insinuaba eso.

—Lo que tú digas, Granger.

—Egocéntrico— murmuró ella.

—Es inútil, Granger, puedo leer en tus ojos las ganas. Ya las aplacaré, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más— dijo, burlón.

—Te digo que no, Malfoy.

—Es inútil que te resistas, sabelotodo.

Ella le miró, suspicaz, como si aquella frase hubiera sido excepcionalmente arrogante.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero hay alguien más irresistible que tú.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Ambos lo sabían. Malfoy contuvo inmediatamente su mofa al ver que ella sonreía, sabiendo que esa vez había dado en el blanco.

—Espero que no te refieras a…

—Sí, hurón, me refiero exactamente a él. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo mucho que hacer— terminó la castaña la conversación, y volvió a su redacción.

Malfoy se tragó el veneno que ya destilaba su lengua y salió de allí, esperando que así su parte más Slytherin no se abalanzara sobre la castaña con algo más que frases irónicas. Granger había sido una… No, tenía que tranquilizarse. Últimamente hablaba como si no hubiera recibido educación. Pero es que Granger lo ponía enfermo cuando hablaba de ese imbécil. _De ese cab_… acalló a su mente antes de que empezara. Sí, cuando hablaba de ese Hufflepuff con el que cursaba Aritmancia, Wayne Hopkins. Le había costado dar con él. No era alguien que se hiciera notar demasiado, y él, un Malfoy, nunca se fijaba en chusma como esa. Pero finalmente tras enterarse de quiénes hacían Aritmancia – a su parecer, todos gente sin ningún interés por la vida social— y controlar un par de nombres, había dado con él.

_Hopkins_, el apellido ya no podía ser más vulgar y corriente, mediocre.

Al reconocer su cara, las ganas de rompérsela habían acudido a él tan rápido como lo habría hecho una Saeta de Fuego tras una snitch. Era el mismo que había estado con Granger en Hogsmade, tocándola. Debería haberlo imaginado. De ahí que su malhablado subconsciente le suministrara constantemente el apelativo que le puso aquel día cuando lo vio con su asquerosa mano sobre la pierna de la Gryffindor, junto a una nueva versión de insultos que acudían a él en cuanto se lo cruzaba por los pasillos. Porque ahora, como si alguien le hubiera echado una maldición, lo veía constantemente: Por los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca, en el campo de Quidditch… Bufó, molesto. Había pasado de ser un insignificante mestizo— porque para colmo era un mestizo— a ser un mestizo cargante.

Cómo Granger había ido a parar con semejante elemento era algo que no conseguía comprender, incluso a pesar de haberlo intentado. No alcanzaba a entender cómo Granger podía llegar a veces a tener tan mal gusto. Quizá era que simplemente le gustaban los casos perdidos, como Cara Rajada y la Comadreja. Sí, eso tenía que ser. No había otra explicación para que ella se juntara con un Hufflepuff, que, como todos sabían, eran los magos más inútiles de toda la Comunidad Mágica.

Simplemente, no podía haber una explicación.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione salió del aula en la que había estado ensayando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su experimento con varios hechizos había salido perfecto, redondo, impecable. Estaba orgullosa incluso a pesar de lo exigente que era consigo misma. Se moría de ganas de enseñárselo a Harry y a Ron, estaba segura de que les encantaría.

Caminó rápido hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, demasiado concentrada en llegar hasta allí cuanto antes como para fijarse en las miradas que la recorrían cuando se cruzaba con algunos alumnos. Subió por las escaleras móviles hasta la torre de Gryffindor y llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda pero no le dio tiempo a dar la contraseña. El retrato se abrió de golpe, y a punto estuvo de golpearla y hacerle caer al suelo. Sujetó con fuerza lo que traía entre las manos para que no se le cayera ni se estropeara.

—¡Harry, Ron!— exclamó ella al ver a sus dos amigos salir de la Sala Común casi corriendo.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Ginny te estaba buscando!— exclamó Harry apresuradamente, parecía hablar con mucha prisa.

Hermione vio que llevaban las túnicas de Quidditch y las escobas.

—He estado preparando una cosa que quería enseñaros. Me ha costado mucho, pero estoy segura de que os va a encantar— dijo ella, algo arrebolada por darle tanto bombo a algo hecho por ella misma.

No eral del tipo de brujas que se daban aires.

—Bueno, verás, es que ahora tenemos mucha prisa, hay entrenamiento de Quidditch y…— se disculpó Ron algo nervioso, indeciso entre quedarse o marcharse.

—Podemos esperar si es algo breve— dijo Harry, aunque se notaba que lo hacía por educación, se veía que estaba bastante inquieto.

—Llegaremos tarde, Harry— le advirtió Ron entre dientes a su amigo y capitán, pero no con el suficiente disimulo como para que Hermione no le escuchara.

Ella procuró no mostrarse molesta al oírle, pero por dentro bullía de rabia.

—No, no, no importa. Veo que tenéis mucha prisa— respondió ella, quitándole importancia aunque se sintió algo defraudada—. Id, imagino que ya debéis estar llegando tarde. Cuando volváis os lo enseñaré.

—Hecho— respondió Harry sonriendo, y ambos se despidieron de la castaña.

Hermione, un poco chafada por la reacción poco interesada de sus amigos en lo que quería enseñarles, entró a la Sala Común antes de que el cuadro de la Señora Gorda volviera a cerrarse.

Subió a su habitación y allí se dedicó a pasar el rato leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts". Era su libro favorito, y gracias a eso se olvidó un poco del feo que Harry, y sobre todo Ron, le habían hecho. Al menos mataría el tiempo de forma productiva.

Cuando ya llevaba varios capítulos del libro miró por la ventana de su habitación: Ya había anochecido, los chicos ya tendrían que haber llegado.

Salió, recogiendo de encima de su mesilla con cuidado lo que quería enseñarles y bajó a la Sala Común. Vio a Ginny, que jugaba al snap explosivo con algunas amigas.

—Ginny, ¿y Harry y Ron?— le preguntó a la pelirroja.

—Hola Hermione— sonrió Ginny—. Se han quedado en el campo de Quidditch. Ron quería que Harry le ayudara a practicar un poco más en la portería.

A Hermione en aquel momento le hubiera gustado preguntar un _¡¿Cómo?_ Tan fuerte que hubiera llegado hasta Harry y Ron, pero se abstuvo. Alzó la barbilla inconscientemente, indignada. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle eso? Sus dos amigos, que habían dicho que irían en cuanto terminaran el entrenamiento. Y pensar que ella se desvivía siempre por ellos, perdía su tiempo de estudio por explicarles lo que no entendían, ayudándoles con los deberes, animándoles en los partidos… Menudos amigos.

—Gracias, Ginny— contestó la castaña, escueta.

Y se alejó de allí hacia la salida.

—¡Ey Hermione, espera!— la llamó Ginny aún jugando la partida de snap explosivo— Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Puedes…

—Ahora es un mal momento, Ginny. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Ya hablaremos— respondió Hermione.

No dio tiempo a Ginny a replicar o para que la convenciera a quedarse. Tampoco le importó que fuera casi de noche y que la excusa de "tener cosas que hacer" resultara poco creíble. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Por un momento recordó que Harry le había dicho que Ginny la había estado buscando. Lo sentía mucho por ella, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Aún con lo que quería enseñarles a Harry y Ron en la mano, envuelto en una tela para que no se estropeara, caminó sin ninguna dirección en concreto por el castillo. ¡Qué egoístas que eran los dos! ¡Y sobre todo Ron! Ya podía imaginárselo ilusionado diciendo "Espera, Harry, vamos a jugar una hora más", y a Harry asintiendo aún más encantado. El Quidditch les perdía, y si lo anteponían a ella, podían estar seguros de que ella también antepondría sus cosas a ellos.

Le recorrió un escalofrío. No supo si era ella o empezaba a refrescar, pero se estaba helando. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando así mantenerse en calor. Pero se sentía tan desilusionada por sus dos amigos que parecía que así se estuviera consumiendo su calor corporal.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, se encontró frente a la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Suspiró. Si había ido hasta allí, al menos no se quedaría fuera. Entró diciendo la contraseña y vio a Malfoy en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común.

Ella sabía que él estaría allí. No conscientemente, pero sí inconscientemente. Últimamente le pasaba a menudo. Cuando tenía algún problema o contradicción terminaba allí, en la Torre, donde sabía que estaría Draco Malfoy, sentado en algún sofá, hojeando algún libro, haciendo volar algún objeto por la Sala Común, avivando y amainando el fuego con un golpe de varita, practicando hechizos silenciosos.

Caminó hacia el interior de la Sala Común y lo vio allí, sentado en su sillón favorito, el más cómodo y el más grande, mirando su varita mientras la movía con habilidad entre los dedos. Sus ojos grises se elevaron hacia ella con increíble rapidez, como si la hubiera escuchado respirar aunque no se moviera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?— preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño— Pareces algo apagada— añadió levemente burlón.

Hermione tragó saliva: qué cerca había estado esa serpiente de la verdad. Siempre tenía la sensación de que esos ojos grises leían su mente sin esfuerzo. Se aproximó al Slytherin y se puso de pie frente a él.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?— preguntó la castaña. Al decirlo le resultó algo infantil, pero trató de no pensar en ello. El rubio alzó una ceja y a punto estuvo de decir algo, pero Hermione se le adelantó, imaginando hacia dónde dirigiría el Slytherin su pregunta— La he hecho yo, y me gustaría que la…

—Bien, veámosla— concedió Malfoy con desgana antes de que ella terminara.

Hermione no se hizo de rogar, le dio la espalda y se arrodilló junto a la mesita frente al sillón. Le dio otro escalofrío que la congeló. Definitivamente, ese frío que sentía desde que había salido de Gryffindor no era ni medio normal. Volvió a lo que tenía entre manos. Destapó del paño que lo que había querido enseñar antes a sus amigos, desenvolviéndolo con cuidado. Salió entonces de entre los pliegues hasta caer rodando en sus manos una bola de cristal del tamaño de un snitch, que colocó cuidadosamente encima de la mesita.

Retrocedió un poco para asegurarse de que estaba bien colocada.

—¿Es que vas a darme una clase magistral de Adivinación?— preguntó Malfoy al ver la esfera cristalina, divertido.

Sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba esa asignatura.

—Claro que no, Malfoy. Es algo mucho más serio— respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione apuntó al fuego de la chimenea y con un golpe de varita hizo que se apagara. Notó otra corriente helada recorrerle la espalda. Se removió un poco: No tenía nada que ver con esa habitación, el fuego hasta entonces había estado suministrando calor a una potencia considerable. Después corrió las cortinas de las ventanas de la torre, acabando prácticamente con todo atisbo de luz.

Cuando la Sala Común estuvo completamente a oscuras, apuntó con la varita a la esfera de cristal. Pronunció el encantamiento en voz baja, y sonrió triunfal en cuanto vio que en el interior de la bola empezaban a formarse remolinos de chispas doradas. Funcionaba a la perfección.

Se sentó en el sillón junto al rubio, que observaba con atención los recién aparecidos colores dentro de la bola, esperando que algo sucediera. Y entonces, como si un torbellino expulsara desde dentro aquellas chispas de colores, salieron del interior de la esfera en todas direcciones, colocándose magistralmente por todo el espacio de la habitación en un desordenado orden. Se multiplicaron a gran velocidad hasta que, poco a poco, una imagen fue tomando nitidez a su alrededor, transportándolos a una visión imposible pero que casi parecía real. La única diferencia con el lugar que acababa de aparecer allí, era la intangibilidad total de lo que ahora les rodeaba.

—Es el Bosque Prohibido— susurró Hermione en voz baja, observando con orgullo lo que antes había sido la habitación y ahora era un oscuro y brumoso bosque.

—Lo había notado— respondió irónico el rubio, pero no todo lo que él habría querido, pues estaba bastante ocupado admirando lo que ahora les rodeaba.

Árboles demasiado grandes como para ser completamente abrazados por un ser humano se elevaban hacia el techo de lo que antes había sido la Sala Común de la torre, donde un cielo oscuro y nublado era casi rozado por sus copas. Las gigantescas raíces se elevaban del suelo formando montículos, como si formaran la base de una columna en vez de un tronco, para después introducirse como sinuosos caminos hacia el interior del suelo completamente cubierto de una bruma que parecía auténtica. Malfoy movió la mano entre esa espesa neblina que le impedía ver sus propios pies, y para su sorpresa, se dispersó durante unos segundos como si fuera auténtica, para luego volver a cernirse en torno a esa parte de su cuerpo, dejándola invisible a sus ojos de nuevo.

Se escuchó un aullido. Parecía de un lobo auténtico.

—Es impresionante, Granger— concedió el Slytherin.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír al observar que Malfoy lo decía de verdad, pues miraba en rededor casi con un toque de admiración.

—Gracias— susurró ella.

Volvió a apuntar con su varita a la esfera. Con otro hechizo dio una nueva orden. Entonces el Bosque Prohibido comenzó a pasar ante sus ojos a gran velocidad, como si fueran montados a lomos de un hipogrifo que los llevara volando a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus alas, pasando árboles y ramas tan de cerca que solo su intangibilidad, su magia, les impedían golpearlos con fuerza.

Hermione, mirando con cierta tristeza las imágenes pasar a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta de cuándo un brazo proveniente del lado de su compañero la tomaba por los hombros y la obligaba a dejarse caer un poco sobre él. Hermione se encontró apoyándose casi acurrucada en el Slytherin, que aún rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, pasaba despreocupadamente la mano por uno de sus hombros, acariciándole la piel por encima de la capa negra, el jersey y la blusa del uniforme.

—¿Se lo has enseñado ya a Potter y Weasley?

—No— respondió ella en voz lo más baja posible.

Definitivamente, Malfoy era capaz de leerle la mente.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Se han olvidado de que quería enseñárselo.

—O no han querido hacerte ni caso— respondió el rubio con malicia.

—¡Ellos nunca harían eso! Harry y Ron son unos amigos muy buenos.

—Desde luego que sí, Granger— se mofó Malfoy—. Los buenos amigos siempre hacen este tipo de cosas.

—Harry y Ron no me fallan nunca. Simplemente ha sido un descuido— contestó Hermione, notando que empezaba a enfadarse.

—Sus descuidos son muy habituales, ¿no te parece?

Hermione se agachó de improviso al ver de reojo que la rama de uno de los árboles se acercaba. Se sonrojó al ver que el rubio tenía una marcada sonrisa burlona en sus labios, al ver que ella se asustaba por algo imaginario.

—Harry y Ron son de fiar, Malfoy. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

—Algunos tienen más de un fallo, Granger.

—Ha sido solo _un_ fallo, Malfoy— repitió ella, despacio, como si pretendiera que así cada una de sus palabras se introdujeran en la dura cabeza del Slytherin.

—Y si ha sido un solo fallo, de qué te preocupas.

Hermione, de nuevo apoyada en el chico, parpadeó, tomada por sorpresa. Era cierto. Había sido un fallo. Un simple y tonto fallo. Ella no les había dicho ni a Harry ni a Ron que lo que quería enseñarles era importante para ella. ¿Cómo iban entonces ellos a saberlo? Ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba precisamente por ser muy perceptivo con las emociones ajenas. Simplemente ella había estado un poco sensible por la actuación de esos dos, porque le hacía mucha ilusión enseñarles su obra. De repente sentía casi hasta calor ante la obviedad de la situación y su aniñada reacción.

—¡Tienes razón, Malfoy!— exclamó ella, enderezándose de repente.

Y ese gesto pareció una oculta señal, porque en ese mismo instante la bola de cristal expidió un fogonazo de luz, que al apagarse se llevó consigo toda señal del Bosque Prohibido, devolviéndolos a ambos a la Sala Común de piedra, con luz y fuego en la chimenea incluidos.

—No sé a qué te refieres pero sí, supongo que sí. Siempre la tengo— contestó él, frunciendo el ceño por el repentino movimiento de la castaña.

—Por una vez, Malfoy, no te voy a contradecir— sonrió Hermione.

Y casi de un salto, se posicionó sobre él y lo besó, con energía, repentinamente contenta. El rubio no se movió, ella había sido demasiado rápida. Antes de poder moverse ella ya se había levantado del sofá y había cogido la bola de cristal, que guardó y envolvió en el pañuelo por si acaso.

—¡Hasta luego, Malfoy!— se despidió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano ya casi en la salida de la Sala Común.

Tenía que ir corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor. Probablemente, si se daba prisa, alcanzaría a Ron y Harry justo cuando llegaran del campo de Quidditch.

En cuanto Malfoy vio el cuerpo de la Gryffindor desaparecer y el hueco de la puerta cerrarse, se permitió dejar escapar un bufido, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de la castaña. La Gryffindor era a veces demasiado sentimental en algunos aspectos. Ni el Pobretón ni San Potter harían nunca nada a propósito para molestarla, él lo tenía muy claro. Cómo ella no lo veía igual de obvio era una pregunta que pertenecía al incomprensible mundo femenino que jamás nadie conseguiría comprender. Menos mal que Granger había alegrado esa cara. Le recordaba un poco a Myrtle _La Llorona_.

Sonrió, divertido. Seguro que si se lo hubiera contado a ella habría estallado gritándole unas cuantas cosas. Sin duda alguna eso habría sido entretenido.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La profesora McGonagall les había llamado esa tarde después de clase a su despacho. Ron y Hermione habían acudido con rapidez. El pelirrojo en principio no había querido ir, temiendo un castigo por cualquier cosa. Hermione, disuadiéndolo se esa idea, le obligó a ir al despacho de la Jefa de su Casa. No había ninguna razón para ningún castigo.

Cuando entraron, la profesora McGonnagall estaba sentada tras su escritorio con su habitual gesto serio y disciplinario, e inmediatamente les invitó a tomar asiento.

—Tengo que informarles de ciertas noticias algo preocupantes. Puesto que ustedes dos son los prefectos de la Casa de Gryffindor, me he visto obligada a informarles por órdenes del director. El resto de prefectos también van a ser informados por los jefes de sus respectivas Casas— se detuvo, asegurándose de que los dos jóvenes prefectos no estuvieran asustados, pero solo vio decisión y avidez por conocer la información que ella parecía tan reacia a contarles, así que continuó—. El director Dumbledore cree que los mortífagos huidos pueden estar por esta zona de Inglaterra. Un informador cree haberlos visto por aquí cerca.

—¿Aquí en Hogwarts?— preguntó Ron, preocupado.

—No, señor Weasley. No están en Hogwarts, pero sí pueden estar por localidades cercanas, y por ello debemos estar atentos. Por supuesto, esta información no debe salir de aquí— advirtió McGonnagall.

—Por supuesto, profesora— asintió Hermione.

—Bien, señorita Granger, porque darles estas noticias supone un gran voto de confianza. También debo informarles de que deberán ayudar en las tareas de vigilancia al claustro de profesores.

—Por supuesto— asintieron los dos prefectos en seguida.

—Bien— sonrió la profesora, orgullosa de aquella afirmación—, no esperaba otra actitud de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Si llega el momento, quiera Merlín que no sea así, en que sea necesario hacer guardia en el castillo, serán debidamente informados.

Y tras un par de palabras más y un ofrecimiento de galletas irlandesas por parte de la profesora McGonnagall que Ron se apresuró a aceptar, salieron del despacho en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Hermione, yo creo que a Harry deberíamos contárselo— se atrevió a decir tímidamente Ron mientras caminaban—. Si lo piensas detenidamente, él debería saberlo porque es el más preparado para…

—Ron, por supuesto que pensaba contárselo a Harry— respondió terminante la castaña. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido—. Él es quien debería saberlo primero, porque le atañe de forma más especial. Es quien siempre corre más peligro en este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Vas a desobedecer a un profesor?— preguntó asombrado Weasley.

Todavía tenía muy nítida en su memoria la respuesta afirmativa de Hermione a guardar el secreto _"Por supuesto, profesora"._

—No, Ron. Técnicamente esa información era para los prefectos, y Harry habría sido nombrado prefecto por Dumbledore si no lo hubiera considerado ya demasiada carga, de modo que podemos considerar que Harry es uno más de nosotros.

Ron la miró parpadeando de hito en hito, asombrado. Tan impresionado estaba que a punto estuvo de chocar contra una de las estatuas que guardaba la entrada a uno de los pasillos.

—Ten cuidado, Ron.

—Lo siento Hermione. Es que me has dejado impresionado.

La castaña sonrió, algo arrebolada.

—Gracias.

—De nada— le sonrió el pelirrojo de vuelta, ya viendo el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

En cuanto dieron con Harry, se lo llevaron aparte a una esquina de la Sala Común. Allí le contaron lo que la profesora McGonnagall les había dicho. Tal y como ambos pensaban, Harry les agradeció que se lo contaran y puso su mente en marcha al respecto inmediatamente.

—Yo estaré por los pasillos del colegio con la capa invisible mientras vosotros estéis fuera— determinó el azabache con seriedad—. En el bosque o en los jardines no tendría mucho que hacer. Los terrenos son demasiado grandes.

—Buen plan, Harry— asintió Weasley—. Sólo espero que si nos toca patrullar con los de Slytherin y nos encontramos con esos asquerosos mortífagos, esas serpientes no se pongan de su lado para acabar con nosotros.

Dio un respingo de solo pensarlo.

—No lo harían— respondió rápidamente Hermione. Demasiado, porque los otros dos la miraron extrañados—. Me refiero a que con Dumbledore tan cerca nadie se atrevería a hacer algo así. Además, los mortífagos puede que estén cerca, pero es poco probable que se acerquen a Hogwarts.

—Puede ser. Pero nunca está de más estar atentos.

—Es verdad. A mí se me ocurren bastantes nombres que encajarían en ese perfil— comentó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione asintió, pero no dijo nada. A ella también se le ocurría alguien. Un solo nombre.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Malfoy acompañó a la chica temprano esa misma mañana hasta la salida de la Sala Común de Slytherin. No era su Sala Común, y no la veía capaz de llegar hasta la salida sola. No tenía demasiadas luces. Habían pasado una noche muy entretenida, era cierto, pero ella era una Hufflepuff al fin y al cabo, no se le podía pedir mucho más.

Había sido con aquella chica, la que le miraba en el Gran Comedor. Como decía, una noche fantástica, esa mujer era casi incansable y a él eso le gustaba. Pero esa misma mañana se había despertado con unas ansias que ni siquiera con ella había podido calmar. No le había servido para nada. Solo había conseguido despertar en él deseo, apetito y hambre, pero esa chica no lo podía aplacar.

Y lo peor de todo era que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Ya le había ocurrido un par de veces la última semana, y la sensación empezaba a cansarle. Las sesiones de duchas frías iban a tener que alargarse si quería mantenerse sereno hasta encontrar la forma de aplacar su necesidad. La única forma de paliarla.

Después de desayunar fue a la biblioteca. No era precisamente el lugar en el que le gustaba pasar los sábados, pero esa vez no tenia de otra. El lugar en cuestión estaba completamente vacío, y era comprensible. Los alumnos normales no estudiaban los sábados. Pero él no había ido a buscar a un alumno normal y corriente.

Echó a andar en la dirección de las estanterías donde los volúmenes eran más pesados, gruesos y viejos. La persona a quien buscaba ya se había leído todos los libros comunes, así que solo podía encontrarse entre los raros, los que nadie usaba. Tras cruzar un par de estanterías, encontró lo que buscaba.

—Granger— la llamó.

Ella, pillada por sorpresa, se asustó y dejó caer el libro que acababa de coger de uno de los estantes. El Slytherin, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de buscador lo cogió al vuelo y se lo tendió con una mirada burlona y arrogante. La castaña lo cogió frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba estropear los libros, y había estado a punto de hacerlo.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees?— inquirió él.

Se acercó a ella como un depredador, demasiado rápido para darle tiempo a escapar, moverse, o negarse, o cualquier cosa. La atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó con ganas. Le mordió los labios, rozó su lengua con la suya, saboreó la boca de la Gryffindor degustando cada milímetro de esa piel cálida que enrojecía y se hinchaba cuando él abusaba de su contacto.

La liberó finalmente, pues ya sabía de memoria el segundo en que ella ya no podría más y necesitaría respirar. Lo hacía contra su voluntad, pero cedía y soltaba esos labios femeninos que, enrojecidos, parecían llamarle con mayor fuerza todavía.

—Malfoy, ¡puede vernos alguien!— exclamó ella en voz baja pero en tono indignado, mirando a izquierda y derecha.

—Granger, es sábado por la mañana. Solo tú vienes a la biblioteca— respondió él rodando los ojos.

Ahora estaba mucho más calmado. Ya no sentía tantas ansias, tanto deseo, tanta hambre. Aun así, no estaba completamente saciado. Había descubierto hacía un tiempo que besando a la Gryffindor aplacaba ese deseo despertado por otras durante la noche. Sin embargo, cada vez necesitaba más de su medicina, de ella. El antídoto de la Gryffindor era eficaz para él cada vez en mayores dosis.

Mientras ella farfullaba cosas como que "era un irresponsable" y que "la señora Pince podía aparecer en cualquier momento", él aprovechó para mordisquear el lóbulo de la castaña, que inmediatamente dejó su parloteo. Él sonrió; ella siempre cedía cuando él hacía eso. Notó inmediatamente cómo ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Bajó entonces su boca por el camino del cuello. La piel de Granger seguía siendo extremadamente suave, más que la de cualquier otra con la que hubiera estado. Y eso le gustaba.

Se apoderó de un trozo de piel y succionó con voracidad. Inmediatamente como consecuencia las manos de ella treparon hasta su cabello, presionándolo con fuerza contra ella. También le gustaba que ella hiciera eso. Y a ella aún más que él le hiciera lo que le estaba haciendo. Podía recordar perfectamente la tarde en la Sala Común en que la castaña había aparecido totalmente sonrojada y le había "informado" de que había encontrado un hechizo para hacer desaparecer las marcas en su cuello de forma instantánea. Tras decir esas palabras aún se había sonrojado más, y le había pedido a él que le hiciera la prueba en el cuello para comprobar si funcionaba.

Por supuesto, había accedido encantado. Y el hechizo de ella había funcionado a la perfección, de modo que la castaña le había pedido de nuevo, todavía más roja si cabía, que lo repitiera otra vez.

Soltó poco a poco la piel del cuello de la que se había apoderado. La escuchó suspirar sin contención contra su cuello. Aún no le había dicho que cualquiera podía oírles, pero es que su subconsciente se resistía a dejar de escuchar esos sonidos provenientes de ella. Lo volvían loco.

—Bien, Granger— murmuró, besándola de nuevo—. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

—Lo mismo digo— respondió ella con la respiración ligeramente desacompasada.

El rubio alzó una ceja, como si se mostrara escéptico y disconforme con la afirmación de la Gryffindor. Se alejó un par de pasos.

—¿Irás a Hogsmade?— preguntó el rubio antes de desaparecer por el final de la estantería.

—Claro, no voy a quedarme aquí todo el día. Yo no soy tan rarita como tú crees, Malfoy.

—Lo eres, Granger. Pero sería muy aburrido si fueras normal.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó ella, pero se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

Él ya había desaparecido entre las estanterías. ¿Por qué siempre le hacía gritar en la biblioteca?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Esa tarde, en Hogsmade, Malfoy no daba crédito. Había ido quedándose poco a poco rezagado en su grupo, y eso que normalmente solía ir el primero y los demás le seguían a donde quiera que él fuera. Pero de nuevo algo, o más bien _alguien,_ había llamado su atención.

Era Granger.

Pero no era Granger sola. Ni Granger con los idiotas de sus amigos Cara Rajada y Comadreja, sino Granger con el idiota número uno de Hogwarts: Wayne Hopkins. Sí, el cabrón integral que iba con ella Aritmancia y con el que al parecer tenía una relación. Para su asombro e ira personal, iban tan concentrados hablando que la castaña ni siquiera se enteraba de que él estaba allí. Y lo peor de todo era que iban peligrosamente en la dirección de la tienda en que él los había visto juntos la primera vez, con él poniendo su asquerosa manaza encima de la rodilla de Granger, que podía considerar suya por derecho.

Se alejó de su grupo, que por el momento no se había dado cuenta de que él los había dejado. Poco le importaba, más bien nada. Ahora tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer.

—Eh, Granger— la llamó sin demasiadas consideraciones.

Estaba allí, parado en medio de la acera a una distancia prudencial de la desagradablemente feliz parejita. De repente, las ansias, el hambre, el deseo, comenzaron a corroerlo por dentro como si no hubiera besado a Granger esa mañana. ¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría? Por Merlín, su cuerpo a veces se comportaba de una forma intolerable. Ya la había besado cuanto quería, pero al parecer ahora una parte de él no lo había considerado suficiente.

La Gryffindor se detuvo, y un segundo después lo hizo su acompañante. Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con los ojos grises del rubio traspasándolos, especialmente a uno de ellos. Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza, esperando que él se acercara para ver qué quería. Pero al ver que el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, rodando los ojos se disculpó un momento con Hopkins y se acercó al Slytherin.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Saber qué se supone que haces— respondió él, pero no mirándola a ella, sino al chico que la Gryffindor había dejado atrás, esperándola.

Ella parpadeó, extrañada, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Obviamente, Malfoy, estoy paseando con alguien.

—A eso me refiero exactamente, Granger. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ser una marginada social el resto de tu vida? Ya era bastante patético que fueras con San Potter y el Pobretón, pero esto ya es demasiado.

—Mira Malfoy, Wayne es…

—No, Granger, no. Por tu culpa me he tenido que parar y venir a avisarte de tu error garrafal para salvar la poca imagen pública que tengas.

—Mira Malfoy, yo iré con quien yo quiera. Y Wayne es una compañía maravillosa, muy educado y muy agradable.

—Por favor, vas a hacerme vomitar.

—Entonces hazlo hacia otro lado— contestó ella con una sombra de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Malfoy empezaba a enfadarse. Granger siempre lo ponía todo difícil. A veces se ponía demasiado terca, como ahora, insufriblemente decidida.

—Te lo digo en serio, Granger. No quiero verte ni un segundo más por Hogsmade al lado de ese cretino.

—¿Cretino?— exclamó Hermione indignada, y miró de reojo al Hufflepuff que la esperaba unos metros más adelante observándoles de vez en cuando, esperando de corazón que él no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Sí, Granger. Es el cretino número uno, por no ponerle un nombre mejor.

—¡Malfoy! ¡No lo llames así!

—Lo llamaré como me dé la gana— respondió el sin tapujos, sin mostrar asomo de arrepentimiento—. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir; aléjate de él. Desde ahora mismo. Vete con Potter y Weasley si hace falta.

—No voy a irme con Harry y Ron porque no sé dónde están, y tampoco voy a hacer lo que tú me digas— respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos, resuelta a no dar su brazo a torcer—, ni tampoco voy a dejar a Wayne solo. Habíamos quedado.

—Que se largue con viento fresco.

Respondió él, burlón.

—Hermione, ¿nos vamos?— preguntó el chico del que hablaban en aquel momento.

Su voz, algo tensa por la tardanza, llegó hasta ambos con dos significados muy distintos.

—Enseguida voy, Wayne— sonrió como disculpa la castaña girándose hacia él.

—¿Es que no tienes educación?— respondió Malfoy con dureza, arrastrando las palabras con asco, mirándole con claro disgusto— Estamos hablando.

Hopkins no se atrevió a contradecir ni contestar al Slytherin. Había escuchado demasiados rumores sobre él como para hacerlo. Pero no por eso reprimió la mirada de odio que le lanzó desde su posición en la acera. El rubio hizo una mueca burlona; definitivamente el tío era un imbécil si creía que con eso iba a conseguir algo.

—No te metas con él, Malfoy— le advirtió Hermione.

—Es muy simple, Granger— respondió él, volviendo a cavar su mirada grisácea sobre ella—. Tú le mandas a la mierda, y yo no le molesto más.

—No voy a mandarle a la…— pero se calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que Malfoy había dicho—. No voy a mandarlo a ningún sitio.

—Sí lo vas a hacer. Y vas a ir a buscar a alguno de tus amiguitos para pasar el resto de la tarde, Granger.

—¿Y si no lo hago?— preguntó ella valiente, retadora.

Malfoy afiló la mirada, peligrosa, astuta, altanera. Sus ojos grises brillaban con una fuerza metálica y fría, como si la discusión con ella tuviera un efecto vigorizante en todo su cuerpo. Se clavaban en los ojos marrones de la Gryffindor como dos esquirlas de metal.

—Entonces, Granger, teme por la integridad física de tu amigo, porque no respondo de mí.

Hermione le observó, midiendo la verdad de sus palabras. La pose del cuerpo del Slytherin era relajada, ligeramente arrogante, nada que indicara peligro. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises miraban ahora por encima de ella hacia Hopkins como si fuera una serpiente a punto de clavar sus venenosos y mortales colmillos en su inadvertida víctima. Podía captar el peligro que su amigo corría en aquel momento.

Malfoy hablaba en serio. No bromeaba.

—Muy bien, Malfoy. Como siempre, cederé ante tus chantajes psicológicos y amenazas físicas— dijo ella, resoplando molesta, cediendo pero con reticencias.

—Eso demuestra que eres inteligente, Granger.

—Cierra el pico, serpiente traicionera— dijo ella, y volvió a mirar a hurtadillas a Hopkins, que parecía pasar el rato quitando nieve con el pie, echándola a los laterales de la acera—. ¿Y cómo le digo que me voy?

Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Iba a hacer un ridículo vergonzante. Y todo por _su _culpa.

—¿Tengo que decírtelo yo?— preguntó el Slytherin, haciéndose el sorprendido, y Hermione le miró furibunda. Sonrió, divertido—. Dile que tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas de prefectos, que lo sientes— ironizó esa parte con clara intención— pero que tienes que irte.

Era un chantajista diabólico. Un manipulador y un arrogante acaparador.

Hermione tomó aire y, tras lanzar una última mirada de enfado al platino, caminó en dirección al que hasta entonces había sido su acompañante. Procurando sonar neutral y desinteresada, le explicó que tenía que ir con Malfoy a hablar de ciertas cosas de prefectos, y con mucho más sentimiento, se disculpó por tener que dejarle solo.

Hopkins se mostró claramente molesto, enfadado. Malfoy vio cómo se le arrugaba la frente y empezaba a gesticular en exceso, y después le apuntaba a él farfullando algunas cosas, probablemente ninguna agradable. Vio que la castaña negaba con la cabeza y volvía a hablar. Y entonces, finalmente, el Hufflepuff pareció desistir. Hermione le sonrió agradecida por comprender, y él la besó en la mejilla, despidiéndose hasta que volvieran a verse en el castillo.

Malfoy no consideraba que aquel último contacto entre ellos hubiera sido necesario, pero se abstuvo de sacar la varita para lanzar despedido al cretino número uno. Habría sido un desperdicio de sus habilidades mágicas utilizar con él hasta el más sencillo de los hechizos.

—Espero que estés contento— habló la castaña, de vuelta frente a él.

Malfoy sonrió, triunfante. Había ganado, ella había obedecido. Bien, porque si no lo hubiera hecho no habría podido pasar la tarde tranquilo. De solo imaginar a ese individuo con su mano otra vez encima de Granger le daban ganas de vomitar.

—No sabes cuánto. Pero piensa que ha sido por tu bien, Granger, deberías agradecérmelo.

—Malfoy, tu ego te impide ver la idiotez que me acabas de obligar a hacer.

—Si te refieres a librarte toda una tarde de la compañía del cretino número uno, sí, sigo pensando que deberías agradecérmelo.

—En serio, Malfoy, necesitas encontrar a alguien que te quite algo de autoestima.

Él se encogió de hombros. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo, casi descansado. Pero sus ansias, su hambre, seguían allí, agazapadas en su interior dispuestas a devorar a la chica que ahora parecía algo preocupada.

—¿Y qué hago yo ahora? Por tu culpa me he quedado sola— dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño, mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar una cara amiga a la que acercarse.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Pensaba que eras algo más independiente, sabelotodo— dijo, y cogiéndola del brazo la giró para que caminara hacia Las Tres Escobas—. Te acompaño hasta que encuentres a algún amigo, si es que los tienes.

—Sí que tengo amigos, hurón— contestó Hermione.

Malfoy estaba especialmente irritante esa tarde.

—Camina, Granger. He perdido a mi grupo por tu culpa y si tardamos tendré que volver con alguna de mi club de fans hacia el castillo, y después de la paciencia que he desperdiciado contigo no sé si me quedará para ellas.

Ella bufó y le golpeó en el brazo, esperando que de verdad le doliera. Malfoy rió encantado de verla molesta, y se apartó un momento de ella como si hubiera sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Hermione rodó los ojos al ver el teatro que hacía el rubio.

Ese pelo castaño, ese ceño fruncido en muestra de molestia, esos ojos almendrados y marrones que observaban con viveza, su cuerpo ahora oculto bajo la capa de invierno, esos gestos de camaradería secreta, eran suyos. De nadie más. No podía ni quería compartirlos. Con nadie. Y menos aún con otro. Lo que es de un Malfoy es solo suyo. Un Malfoy no comparte nada. Con nadie.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Había recibido una pequeña nota, indicando lugar y hora. A ella le había parecido un poco arriesgado, cualquiera habría podido leerla. Pero Malfoy era así, un arrogante, un prepotente arriesgado que la arrastraba a ella hacia esos riesgos que él decidía correr. Pero gracias a Marlín no había sido así, y ahora, corriendo y procurando que nadie la viera, sorteaba los pasillos iluminados y caminaba por los corredores y pasadizos más oscuros y olvidados que conocía.

Mientras corría procurando no hacer ruido, su mente no dejaba de advertirle de que esa noche no había ronda de prefectos, y que si algún profesor la encontraba por los pasillos no tendría escapatoria, no tendría excusas. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero volvían a ella con redoblada fuerza, multiplicando su preocupación.

Lo que estaban haciendo era un riesgo innecesario.

Finalmente llegó al aula indicada. Entró y cerró todo lo silenciosamente que pudo. Se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había, y se encontró con su vieja aula de Encantamientos, la que usaba en sus primeros años de Hogwarts. Le invadió cierta nostalgia de aquellos años. Las mesas se superponían unas tras otras gracias a los escalones que elevaban unas sobre otras las distintas filas, dando la sensación de un pequeño anfiteatro. Al fondo y centrado respecto a las mesas de los alumnos estaba el escritorio del profesor Flitwick, con una pequeña montaña de libros sobre un taburete para dejarse ver.

—Has tardado mucho, Granger.

Esa voz la conocía a la perfección. Tendría que haber adivinado que él ya estaría allí. Siempre llegaba primero, esperándola entre las sombras, agazapado y sin ser visto hasta que ella apareciera. Notó cómo unos brazos rodeaban rápidamente su cintura haciéndose con el control de su cuerpo. Un olor a menta, aviso de peligro, de tensión, de calor, no le dejó dudas respecto a quién era esa persona. Notó la respiración de él golpeándole en la nuca, e inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo temblar. Él también pareció notarlo, porque rió en voz baja, susurrante contra su oído.

En un momento sus brazos hicieron que se diera la vuelta sin esfuerzo. Ya preparada para lo que vendría, no tuvo que esperar para que unos labios se apoderaran de los suyos. Con ansias, con garra, con saña, con fuerza. Los besaban y tiraban de ellos como si estuvieran muertos de hambre y su boca fuera un manjar excepcional. Le mordió el labio inferior y ella comprendió su significado, abriendo un poco la boca para que él, controlador, pudiera profundizar el beso y llegar a lo más profundo de su boca.

Hermione, no dispuesta a quedarse atrás, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos platinos del chico, desordenándolos un poco, tirando de ellos, excitándole pues sabía que a él eso le gustaba, le complacía. Lamió los labios fríos y pálidos del Slytherin con cuidado, asegurándose de que él, en su furia, no la mordiera exigiendo más, demandando más de ella.

Sintió las manos masculinas bajar desde el lugar en su cintura hasta sus muslos, que apretó casi inmediatamente, rápido, como si aquella vez quisiera pasar esa parte sin excesivas contemplaciones, adelantar acontecimientos. Ella elevó una pierna para rodearle. Sabía que eso lo enloquecía, que le instaba a proseguir. Volvió a sentir la misma presión de nuevo y, sin saber cómo, él la había subido sobre él y ella se agarraba a su cuerpo rodeándole con las piernas y la nuca con las manos. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, ella no se había movido, sin embargo él, haciendo gala de su experiencia, la había colocado sin ninguna dificultad exactamente como quería.

Notó esa parte de ella excepcionalmente vulnerable en esa postura, a merced de cualquier movimiento que el rubio deseara hacer. Sin embargo, él parecía ahora demasiado ocupado como para atender a las preocupaciones de la Gryffindor, pasando su mano a placer por las perfectas piernas de la prefecta, apretando sus muslos con devoción, rozando su lengua, acariciando sus labios, devorándole la boca insaciable.

De repente, notó que el Slytherin la dejaba con suavidad sobre algún tipo de superficie. Abrió los ojos lo justo para ver que él la había subido varios escalones hasta la penúltima fila de mesas donde la había sentado en el borde, quedándose él en el escalón inferior, dejándolos a ambos a la misma altura, rostro frente a rostro.

Malfoy, quien como siempre la besaba con los ojos abiertos, detuvo el beso al ver que ella observaba sonrojada el lugar donde él la había dejado, arrebolada por su posición y por no haber notado que él la llevaba hasta allí, perdida como estaba en las caricias que él, hábil, repartía por su cuerpo.

Se separó de ella y Hermione vio que se sacaba algo del bolsillo. Era una tela negra. Se la tendió y la Gryffindor, algo temblorosa todavía por la emoción del beso y la posición en que él la había mantenido, la tomó.

—Póntela— ordenó él.

Lo hizo en voz baja, pero con ese tono seductor, invocador, desgarrador de corduras, enloquecedor de almas, controlador de deseos. Ella entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de más datos. Esa voz era para ella más esclarecedora y atrayente que cualquier otra cosa. Extendió la tela y la subió lentamente hasta la altura de sus ojos. Lo último que pudo ver antes de tapar con ella su campo de visión fue la mirada gris, fría, arrogante y peligrosa del Slytherin, que la observaba moverse sin cambiar de postura, sin parpadear siquiera. Como una serpiente al acecho esperando que su presa se encuentre perdida para hacerse con ella.

Hermione, nerviosa, se ató un nudo fuerte y bajó despacio sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre la mesa en que se sentaba, tanteando así y afirmando su punto de apoyo.

Trató de agudizar el oído, pero no oía nada. Aspiró el aire con la intención de captar su salvaje aroma a menta, pero no había nada en el ambiente. Pero no estaba sola, y su piel fue la encargada de hacérselo saber. Una respiración pausada y perfectamente intencionada chocó contra sus labios. Los abrió instintivamente y así pudo saborear y oler el aroma a menta que llevaba consigo. Automáticamente unos labios fríos pero seguros se apoderaron de su boca. En un beso breve pero ardiente, deseoso.

Se sintió extrañamente sola al terminar tan rápidamente el beso, un sentimiento de abandono que él inspiraba al alejarse tan rápido. Tanteó el espacio cercano, pero allí no había más labios que los suyos. Sintió su boca hambrienta en el lóbulo derecho segundos después. Despacio, pero breve. Un suave mordisco, húmedo y descarado. Y él volvió a dejarla completamente sola, pero repentinamente ardiente en los puntos recién colonizados por la boca de Malfoy.

Notó otra vez sus labios contra su piel, sobre su cuello esta vez, haciendo un camino desganado, húmedo, a veces salvaje pues la mordía y succionaba con fuerza, sin avisar. En esos momentos a Hermione se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones y todo, incluso los latidos de su corazón, se detenían hasta que él la soltaba.

Ahora, ciega, tenía la piel más sensible, y notaba al sentirla liberada las palpitaciones más fuertemente en esa zona que él marcaba como suya. Sabía que el Slytherin lo hacía intencionadamente, porque lo hacía con fuerza, succionaba hasta que la piel amenazaba con romperse y dejara de ser placentero para ser doloroso. Entonces soltaba y lamía, haciendo que a ella la repentina humedad sobre la piel la hiciera suspirar en voz muy baja.

El camino de marcas fue construido a un lado de su cuello. Malfoy nunca había llegado a más. Pero se equivocaba al pensar que había terminado. No lo había hecho. Esa noche él estaba hambriento, más sediento de ella que nunca. Cuando llegó por un lado al nacimiento de los hombros, junto al cuello de la blusa, pasó al otro lado y repitió el proceso, despacio pero con fuerza, intransigente, negándose a dejar un solo trozo de piel sin probar, inalterable a los suspiros y la respiración superficial de la castaña, marcándola de forma completa e imborrable.

—No quiero que vayas con ese imbécil, Granger— le oyó decir en voz baja. Su voz tenía un matiz de enfado, de molestia, de ira—. No quiero volver a verte con él por ahí. Que no vuelva a tocarte— advirtió, y eso era una amenaza.

Hermione notó cómo él colocaba una mano sobre una de sus rodillas, y despacio, muy despacio, la bajaba, para luego volver a subirla justo hasta la tela de su falda, donde se detuvo un momento. Después desapareció el contacto.

—Nos viste…— murmuró la castaña respirando con cierto pesar.

Sabía a lo que él se refería. Al día que estuvo con Hopkins en una tienda y él hizo exactamente lo que Malfoy le acababa de hacer, y sin embargo, la sensación fue completamente distinta.

—Y no quiero volver a ver algo parecido. _Nunca_— respondió él con fiereza.

Hermione notó cómo él mordía esa vez, haciéndola estremecer. No era succión, era mordisco, suave pero a la vez férreo, cautivante y salvaje.

—¿Estás celoso, Malfoy?— preguntó ella, sorprendida internamente por la actitud del Slytherin al que no podía ver.

—Si hace falta que marque cada centímetro visible de tu piel, Granger— notó que él rozaba su oído mientras hablaba, estremeciéndola—, lo haré. Si tú no obedeces, haré que los demás lo hagan por ti.

Volvió a succionar con avidez, y ella se obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en la sensación que él le suministraba. Se detuvo rápido, como las otras veces. Lamió la zona que empezaba a arderle, y dejó de tocarla.

Nuevamente notó sus labios ávidos y fríos sobre los suyos. Tan solo una leve presión, nada especial, nada profundo, nada excesivo. Luego volvió a sentirlos en el nacimiento de su cuello, donde su blusa ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo a los ojos del mundo. Sintió entonces las manos de él cerca de su cuello, sobre su corbata. Iba a decir algo, pero Malfoy, como si hubiera intuido su movimiento antes de que ella misma lo pensara, dejó su cuello y la besó, despacio, con cadencias, obligándola a seguirle, embrujándola. A pesar de ser besada de esa manera, una parte de su mente se mantenía en férreo control, atendiendo a lo que las manos de él hacían.

Sintió la corbata aflojarse alrededor de su cuello. Él había deshecho el nudo.

Poco a poco, como un animal huyendo, notó la tela de la corbata moverse bajo el cuello de su blusa, rodeando el camino que antes había ocupado para salir por el lateral por el que, imaginaba, una mano pálida la guiaba tirando de ella.

Liberada ahora de la corbata, se sentía como si una de sus murallas de protección hubiera caído. Una muralla que hasta el momento había sido imbatible. La boca de Malfoy dejó sus labios, permitiéndole tomar aire. Aún no podía decir palabra, para eso necesitaba primero respirar.

El rubio, no obstante y como siempre, parecía ajeno a las necesidades físicas de ella. Llegó al nacimiento de su cuello mientras ella se recuperaba, donde la había besado antes, y volvió a posar su boca tormentosa sobre esa parte de su piel. Rozó con los labios el borde donde la blusa le vedaba el camino, deteniendo su avance. El límite de su desnudez.

Y entonces, la blusa cedió terreno. Hermione, tratando de entender qué ocurría, notó que el primer botón de su blusa ya estaba desabrochado. Habían sido las rápidas manos del Slytherin las que lo habían soltado, y ahora su boca se aprovechaba, descendiendo por la recién revelada piel de su hombro, que mordía levemente, haciendo que ella se removiera ante los roces desconocidos y sublimes que él se permitía mostrarle sin permiso.

Las manos de Malfoy siguieron su descendiente y desconocido camino, desabrochando botón tras botón hasta que no quedó ninguno que atara un extremo al otro de la blusa.

Hermione notó entre escalofríos cómo el bajaba lenta y deliberadamente su camisa, dejando a la vista, a su merced, la completitud de sus hombros, la perfección de la piel en la parte ahora visible de su espalda, bajando la tela hasta que quedó suspendida y amarrada en sus codos, como si fuera un vaporoso chal que pretendiera ejercer la tarea de ocultar al menos alguna parte de ella, sin conseguirlo a pesar de su esfuerzo. Su pecho, también al descubierto, se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de su marcada respiración en un compás repetitivo e irrefrenable.

Sintió la boca de Malfoy seguir el camino de su hombro derecho, besando, lamiendo, rozando, acariciándole la parte de la espalda recién descubierta por detrás. La boca de él llegó hasta el final de su hombro, y como si quisiera devorarlo, se apoderó de él, haciendo que ella se encogiera, se moviera como si deseara al mismo tiempo ser devorada y liberada de él.

Malfoy desistió de su actividad en el hombro de la castaña, al ver cómo ella clavaba con fuerza los dedos en la mesa, como si intentara traspasarla, se mordía el labio inferior para no proferir ningún sonido, con la cabeza levemente alzada como si estuviera concentrada en las sensaciones que él le profesaba, los ojos probablemente cerrados, todavía escondidos bajo la oscura venda. No sabía enfrentarse al placer. No era capaz de desinhibirse, de liberarse, de dejarse llevar. Y eso el Slytherin podía verlo perfectamente.

—Relájate— murmuró sibilante el rubio.

La chica se encogió levemente ante el sonido de su voz modulada y perfecta. La boca de él no tardó en volver a ella, en volver a demostrarle que todavía no había terminado su misión sobre su cuerpo. Todavía sobre su hombro derecho, bajó besando por el camino de la clavícula, despacio, con lentitud, hasta llegar al centro de la misma, siguiendo el camino que marcaba como una línea recta y perfecta. Después fue al otro lado, al izquierdo, y repitió el mismo camino con la misma exasperante lentitud.

Hermione, ciega pero con el resto de sus sentidos a flor de piel, se sentía inquieta, perdida, pero a la vez ardiente y deseosa de lo que él pudiera darle. Podía imaginarse su propio cuerpo, sin la corbata, sin la blusa para taparle la parte superior del torso, a merced de la mirada metálica y fría del Slytherin que la sometía solo con palabras, con murmullos, con roces de sus labios. Al notar que él había descendido en su camino, fue incapaz de no moverse. Sus piernas parecían fuera de control moviéndose una encima de la otra, tratando de cruzarse constantemente con creciente fuerza en un intento permanente por calmar la furia desatada entre ellas, la ansiedad que esa parte de ella mostraba ante los contactos con el platino, la ardiente excitación que amenazaba con robarle su autocontrol.

La lengua de Malfoy pareció decidirse a actuar. En el triángulo que formaba la clavícula en el centro de su pecho, como una diminuta y casi imperceptible hondonada, su lengua lamió superficialmente, haciendo que ella se moviera hacia él, pidiendo más.

Sonrió ante la incontinencia de ella, su fogosidad, su naturalidad, su deseo en cuanto conocía algo más placentero, más profundo. Pero no iba a hacerle caso, no iba a obedecer sus deseos. No iba a hacer siempre lo que ella deseara. Siempre le daba lo que ella quería. No hacerlo por una vez sería una buena lección.

Ella se quejó al ver que él se detenía. Quería que prosiguiera, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, aunque se sonrojara al pedírselo. Quería que continuara en ese mismo punto donde la había dejado entrando en más calor del que debería para la estación en que se encontraban. En invierno debía pasarse frío, no ese calor abrasador que la quemaba por dentro y por fuera.

Lo notó de nuevo sobre sus labios, demandando salvaje y certero, pero a un ritmo constante y profundo que ella aceptó sin reparos. No verlo era un límite en el que ahora reparaba. Él siempre movía ficha primero, ella solo podía defenderse cuando llegara el momento lo mejor que pudiera. Tenía frío en la piel recién descubierta al haberle quitado la blusa. Los labios de Malfoy habían humedecido algunas zonas, y el aire frío del castillo le disgustaba, aplacaba su interior como si la tocara un témpano de hielo.

Captó la mano de él acariciándole la mejilla. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Era una sensación extraña: la piel del Slytherin era fría y a la vez de una suavidad poco común, masculina y dura. Con las yemas de los dedos le acarició la frente, y fue bajando por sus mejillas, el contorno de su rostro, el cuello aún ardiente y enrojecido por los mordiscos, las succiones y los besos. Siguió por los hombros, que bordeó y acarició como si estuviera esculpiendo con sus manos una delicada figura, la mejor y más brillante de sus obras.

Después el camino de sus manos se dividió. Una siguió bajando por el resto de su cuerpo, rozando la piel hasta ahora nunca mancillada de su espalda que reaccionó erizándose inmediatamente, mientras la otra siguió bajando, lenta y sugerente, entre ella y él.

Abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido. La fría mano de Malfoy había llegado hasta el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos. Se le aceleró la respiración inmediatamente al ver que él no se detenía, y como si fuera un camino que conociera a la perfección, bordeaba la esfera casi perfecta que formaba esa parte de ella, acariciando la periferia con un toque experto y enloquecedor.

Malfoy trató de seguir su camino impertérrito, pero se le hacía difícil. Granger tenía unos pechos, simplemente, sublimes. Su redondez era casi perfecta, su tamaño era el que cualquier mago habría deseado en una mujer. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo los había ocultado tanto tiempo, cómo él no se había dado cuenta antes, hasta que empezó a dejar de llevar las blusas demasiado grandes, cómo no se había fijado en la perfección que ella ocultaba. Cualquier alumno de Hogwarts habría quedado hipnotizado viendo esa parte de Granger si hubiera llevado algo de escote alguna vez.

Al ver que ella abría la boca y suspiraba todo lo bajo que podía, sonrió. Ella estaba disfrutando, y por lo que veía, mucho. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave y atrayente tono rojizo. Siempre le sorprendía: ninguna otra chica con las que había estado se sonrojaba nunca de esa manera, ni siquiera haciendo cosas infinitamente más atrevidas que esa.

Terminó de rodear el contorno de su pecho con la mano derecha. Vio que ella trataba de recuperar la respiración cuando se detuvo. Pero él no iba a permitírselo, quería que ella estallara de placer, que le pidiera que continuara, que clamara por lo que él podía darle y que ninguno más le daría.

Hermione notó la boca de Malfoy besándola otra vez, conspirando contra ella mientras la mano masculina seguía trazando la circunferencia casi redonda de sus pechos, en paralelo a la tela del sujetador que ahora le parecía una defensa de cortina de humo, completamente inútil. Esa simple prenda no iba a detenerlo a él, y ella no se sentía capaz de vencer ese tono de voz, sibilante y provocador, de serpiente.

La Gryffindor sabía que estaba excitada, que él la excitaba, la encendía como un fósforo en mitad de la noche. Los pezones los sentía aprisionados contra la tela, esgrimidos y elevados como dos girasoles al sol, hacia él, dándole una muestra clara de lo que conseguía en ella. Entonces notó cómo una mano de él, la que no surcaba el borde de sus pechos, entraba entre sus piernas, y haciendo un poco de presión, las abría para acariciarlas por la parte interior. Ella, nerviosa y arrebolada, volvió a cerrarlas inmediatamente, atrapándole a él como en una trampa.

—Tranquilízate— dijo él en voz baja contra sus labios.

Pero lo dijo en ese tono de orden, imperativo, y ella no quería ceder. Estaba demasiado excitada, ardiendo, como para permitir que él se acercara más a esa zona de ella. No podía permitirlo, tenía que detenerlo. No iba a dejar que él notara de primera mano lo que le provocaba.

Pero él pareció intuir sus pensamientos, porque sintió su mano moverse aún entre sus piernas cerradas, dirigiéndose a las rodillas. La obligó a abrirlas un poco, despacio. Acarició por encima de las medias la parte interior de las piernas cercanas a esa zona. Hermione, incapaz de soportar los roces que él le daba, abrió las piernas durante un instante en un gesto inconsciente y primario. Pero él lo había preparado todo, ya debía saber que ella reaccionaría así, porque cuando quiso volver a cerrar las piernas despacio, encontró un obstáculo que se lo impedía.

Sabía que era él. Podía sentir su tacto a través de la ropa. Él estaba entre sus piernas, ¡por Merlín! Su intimidad estaba casi completamente a merced del Slytherin al que ni siquiera podía ver. Fue a taparse con las manos, al menos para sentirse menos cohibida. Pero él, liberándola de las caricias que había estado proporcionándole hasta el momento, capturó sus muñecas antes casi de que llegara a levantar las manos de la mesa.

—No te muevas, Granger— advirtió, y mientras volvía a besarla, la obligó a apoyar las manos de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no se movería, la liberó de su agarre, pero con tranquilidad, por si acaso se le ocurría volver a moverse. Hermione notó una mano del Slytherin volver a su pecho, y la otra a las piernas, surcándolas con seguridad como si fueran suyas.

—Vamos allá, Granger. Puedo asegurarte que nunca en tu vida habrás sentido algo como esto— dijo el rubio.

Hermione se puso nerviosa enseguida. Malfoy la provocaba. No sabía lo que él pretendía, y ella estaba, en cierto modo, a la espera, expectante porque él hiciera o dijera algo más. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

La mano de él dejó el camino del borde de sus pechos y lentamente pero con seguridad, lo notó traspasar esa línea divisoria y rozar la piel de su pecho que el sujetador no cubría. Se estremeció y curvó la espalda instintivamente, respirando en profundidad al hacerlo. Él no se detuvo. Siguió pasando sus manos por la casi perfecta esfera, hasta que la cubrió completamente con la palma mano. Volvió a mover la mano sobre ella, como si pretendiera recordar la forma exacta de sus senos.

Y entonces Hermione gimió, desesperada. Él había apretado su pecho, con fuerza pero no excesiva, la suficiente para extasiarla, desarmarla, hacer que ella quisiera repetirlo. Fue una presión deliciosamente agonizante, era capaz de sentir sus cinco dedos presionando su carne en éxtasis. Una parte inferior de sí misma también reaccionó subiendo de temperatura, ardiendo, reclamando por más.

Malfoy volvió a acariciar el pecho de la chica, y despacio y sin avisar, lo apretó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella volvió a gemir, arqueando la espalda un poco, moviéndose hacia él como si su cuerpo deseara sentirlo más profundamente.

Notó la mano del rubio pasar rozando su pecho y el valle de sus senos hacia el otro en su otro pecho, repitiendo exactamente el mismo proceso enloquecedor. Ella gimió de la misma manera, deseosa, enloquecida por las manos del Slytherin. Quería que él apretara con más fuerza, la acariciara más suavemente, le mostrara más cosas, la llevara al límite.

—Reprímete. Aún queda mucho por hacer, vas a malgastar energías— dijo Malfoy en voz baja, sublime por su arrogancia.

—Tú eres incapaz de agotarme— respondió ella, altiva a pesar de su respiración agitada.

Malfoy sonrió, a sabiendas de que ella no podía verlo. Presionó de nuevo uno de los pechos de ella, inexplicablemente turgentes, tersos, perfectos. Podía ver dos puntos sobre la tela elevados en cuanto él había empezado a tocarla, en cuanto había hecho que le recorriera el primer escalofrío. Le gustaba esa actitud altanera de la castaña, luchadora, atractiva.

Atrayente.

Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar despacio la espalda de la Gryffindor. Desde la parte inferior, donde la falda cortaba el camino, hacia la mitad, donde encontró lo que buscaba. Buscó con dedos expertos y encontró lo que ansiaba y molestaba en su camino, un cierre pequeño. Movió la tela, y ésta se aflojó inmediatamente.

Hermione sintió que dejaba de respirar. Había notado la tela de su sujetador aflojarse sin motivo aparente. Pero su mente le recordó que había sido una de las manos de Malfoy la que hasta hacía un momento había estado tocándole y acariciándole la espalda. La tela de su ropa íntima no se quedó allí, el Slytherin no iba a permitírselo. Se movía por sus brazos, bajando, alejándose de ella, dejándola totalmente expuesta a los ojos grises que sentía clavados sobre ella de una forma intensa y electrizante a pesar de no poder verlos.

Se sonrojó, le ardían las mejillas, el rostro, las manos, su cuerpo entero por completo.

Oyó cómo él dejaba la tela de su ropa interior sobre la mesa, a su lado. Su mano ahora tocaba punto por punto su pecho, acariciándolo esta vez sin nada que intermediara en su contacto. La mano de Malfoy estaba fría, y su pecho, cálido, respondía a su contacto, erizándose, estremeciéndose, endureciéndose. Le recorrió un escalofrío completamente, incapaz de controlar las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su bajo vientre, en su estómago, en su garganta. Suspiraba cuando él la acariciaba, cuando presionaba y apretaba de improviso.

Y entonces la sensación fue acompañada por otra. La boca de él se había unido a la exploración, y bajaba por su cuello peligrosamente en la misma dirección que sus manos ahora ocupaban. Se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás, incapaz de mantenerse completamente erguida, mostrándose a él, entregándose en cuerpo. Notó cómo besaba despacio el valle formado por sus senos. El rostro le ardía de solo pensar dónde estaba el rostro de Malfoy, dónde estaba su boca tocándola, besándola. Notó cómo lamía con descaro esa misma zona. Se obligó a sí misma a elevar sus caderas para calmar algo su propia ansiedad, su propio deseo. Chocó con él, y el contacto fue demoledor.

Le oyó proferir un sonido bajo y profundo, complacido. Y después, la boca de él dejó el punto intermedio de sus pechos y comenzó a bajar. Suspiró con fuerza al notar sus labios fríos y ávidos besando la parte baja de uno de sus pechos, succionándola un poco, lamiéndola despacio intencionadamente, siguiendo con exasperante y descarada lentitud el arco que formaba en su parte inferior. La otra mano del Slytherin, casi tan atrevida como su boca, seguía acariciando su otro pecho. Rozaba con total intención su pezón, que se endurecía hasta lo indecible con cada contacto, pellizcándolo suavemente y con cuidado, enervándolo.

Y entonces el Slytherin dirigió su boca a otro lugar, al centro, al mismísimo centro rosado, a la aureola perfecta que delimitaba el punto exacto y corazón de su pecho. Y besando en un camino circular y laberíntico sobre su piel hasta allí, pasando por cada milímetro de la piel de su pecho, como si siguiera el camino ascendente y en espiral de la torre de Babel hasta el cielo, hasta lo prohibido, se detuvo, allí, en la cúspide rosada y erguida.

El tiempo se detuvo. El aire dejó de circular. Los pulmones dejaron de respirar. Los cuerpos se dejaron de mover.

Y notó cómo él, despacio y en un orden que solo la perfección podría haber determinado, lamió despacio ese centro rosado sobre su pecho, endureciéndolo hasta un punto insalvable. Y después succionó, con cierta fuerza, con cierta dulzura y a la vez pasión, con cierta rudeza y cuidado, haciendo que ella se curvara, que arqueara la espalda, que se rindiera ante la ostentación de placer del que él le mostraba una ínfima parte. Cediendo a la diabólica presión de su boca, a la demoníaca danza de su lengua danzante y las tormentosas sensaciones que la invadieron como un torrente.

Gimió con fuerza, casi en un grito desaforado. Elevó las manos que había mantenido sobre la mesa para no caer y las enredó en la cabellera rubia del platino, tirando de sus cabellos y al mismo tiempo presionándole contra ella, deseando detenerlo e invitándole a seguir a la vez en un mismo gesto, que presionara más, que succionara y absorbiera su piel con más fuerza.

Él no se hizo de rogar. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía cómo torturarla de placer, sabía cómo hacer que su cuerpo acabara incapaz de sentir nada más placentero ni de mayor ni más agonizante deseo que lo que él le ofreciera. Ella se lo pedía, se lo rogaba con sus gestos, y él iba a dárselo. Iba a hacer que ella se fundiera en su propio deseo.

Colocó su boca en el centro del pecho que lamía enloquecedoramente, y palpando con la lengua el anillo rosado y elevado hacia él, succionó, con fuerza, sin restricciones, casi de forma salvaje. Tiró de su pecho hasta que el cuerpo femenino ya no pudo aguantar más fuerza, y manteniéndola así, succionada, absorbida por su boca, acarició ese trozo rosado de piel que ahora era suyo con la punta de la lengua, jugando con él, masajeando su otro pecho incansable.

Hermione no pudo seguirle el ritmo. Su cuerpo, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de aquel intenso y desbocante placer se tensó, se perdió en una fuerza descomunal y desconocida, se arqueó hasta que su propia anatomía le impidió continuar ese movimiento, y deteniéndose, suspendida en el tiempo y ante él, se paralizó, disfrutando en solitario durante unos segundos eternos y efímeros del zénit de los placeres.

Tras el sumun llegó la calma, el repentino agotamiento, el entumecimiento de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, de la pérdida de cierta consciencia y de conciencia de lo que había a su alrededor.

Malfoy, despacio, al ver que ella había dejado de tensarse, mordió son suavidad una vez más ese mismo punto, haciendo encenderse durante un momento las cenizas de la sensación recién producida y que ahora moría de agotamiento.

El rubio le quitó la venda. La castaña lo vio cuando la oscuridad de la tela dio paso a la levemente iluminada clase. Sus ojos grises brillaban feroces, atrevidos, arrogantes. La miraban diciendo que sabían que había sido algo que ella era todavía incapaz de expresar. Tan solo admirar lo pasado. Vio que agitaba el trozo de tela negra y lo dejaba junto a la parte superior de su ropa interior.

Al verla, sonrojada, trató de despertar de su embotamiento para recuperarla. Su mente trabajaba inusualmente despacio. Vio cómo él cogía su sujetador y, despacio, volvía a colocárselo. Ella era incapaz de decir o hacer nada por el momento, todavía trataba de volver al mundo real en el que él la miraba, con un leve atisbo de sonrisa burlona y satisfecha. Sintió sus dedos acariciarle la espalda a propósito mientras abrochaban el broche de atrás, tapándola por fin y haciéndole recordar la profunda vergüenza que sentía por su estado a medias desnudo.

—Puede que hayas aprendido mucho, Granger, y que me hayas hecho admitir que ambos disfrutamos por igual— se acercó y rodeó sus piernas hasta sujetar sus muslos con las manos. Su mirada metálica la capturó, enjaulándola—, pero yo sigo siendo el maestro. Vas a tardar mucho hasta llegar a mi nivel.

Y la besó, con furia pero con cuidado, como si supiera que ella todavía no había vuelto a ser ella misma, pues seguía inmersa en el zénit del que acababa de caer. Correspondió, acariciando su nuca conforme paseaba las manos por sus cabellos.

Volvía en sí por fin, recuperándose, aunque sentía cansados todos los músculos del cuerpo, todas y cada una de sus partes. Notó cómo él tiraba de ella hacia sí mismo, sujetando sus muslos con cierta fuerza, arrastrándola despacio sobre la mesa hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados. Él también estaba algo excitado, deseoso de ella. Notaba sus pechos, todavía endurecidos y deseosos de él, chocar contra su pecho firme, marmóreo y perfecto, rozándose en un toque de perdición.

Podía notarlo a la perfección. Eso era exactamente lo que él pretendía.

Se lanzó sobre él, repentinamente recuperada. Lo besó con ganas, y empezó a bajas las manos por su perfectamente cincelado pecho, de músculos marcados y elegante camisa blanca. Él la había llevado al cielo, y ella también quería hacerlo.

Pero ocurrió algo. Ambos lo oyeron.

Fue un ruido breve y bajo, casual, que dio tiempo a Hermione a abrir los ojos como platos, horrorizada y en dirección a la puerta. Malfoy fue más rápido. En cuanto empezó a escuchar aquel ruido cogió a la chica en brazos y, bajándola de la mesa hasta su escalón, se agachó y con ella todavía en brazos se metió debajo de otra de las mesas.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, y la luz filtrándose desde el pasillo chocar contra la pared cercana a ellos.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?— escucharon preguntar.

La voz era inconfundiblemente la del profesor Flitwick. Malfoy cogió su varita, dispuesto si hacía falta a provocar un encantamiento desmemorizante en su profesor. Lo que fuera necesario. Vio a Granger removerse nerviosamente a su lado.

—La perfecta prefecta desobedeciendo las reglas— se mofó en un murmullo bajo el rubio, mirándola de soslayo con expresión divertida.

Ella le miró indignada y sonrojada, tratando de abrocharse la blusa lo más rápido que podía.

—Si nos encuentra aquí nos expulsarán— susurró apremiante y aún en voz más baja la castaña.

Aunque el rubio sabía que no lo decía porque estuvieran allí, en un aula de noche, sino por la situación en que estaban. Era bastante obvia, especialmente por el aspecto de la Gryffindor.

—Deja de moverte, Granger. Estás haciendo ruido— le advirtió el rubio, pues en su lucha con los botones golpeaba la mesa con el codo, nerviosa como estaba, temblando sin poder evitarlo.

—Si va a encontrarnos igual, prefiero que me encuentre vestida— lo fulminó ella con la mirada.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cabezota y tan terca? Vio la sombra del profesor de Encantamientos cambiar de tamaño en la pared al cruzarse con la luz que llegaba desde la puerta, como si se estuviera moviendo, acercándose. Y todo era por culpa de Granger. El ruido que hacía tenía que estar llamando la atención por fuerza. Volvió a mirar hacia ella, que seguía tratando, de forma totalmente inútil y desesperada, de abrocharse la blusa. Pensó por un momento en mandarle un _Petrificus Totalus_, pero para eso tendría que hablar en voz alta. ¿Es que nunca podía hacerle caso? ¡¿Nunca podía obedecer a absolutamente nada de lo que él le dijera?

Harto de los nervios de la chica, e imaginando que si no hacía algo inmediatamente los iban a pillar, se decidió a actuar. Cogió a Granger de las muñecas, que le miró dispuesta a matarlo. En un movimiento rápido, tirando de la Gryffindor, la obligó a tumbarse en el suelo y él se posicionó sobre ella para asegurarse de que no se moviera ni un milímetro. Vio que funcionaba: la castaña se había quedado estática, sonrojada de nuevo.

—Malfoy— siseó, furiosa y nerviosa a partes iguales—, ¿pero qué te crees que hac…?

Pero él no le dio tiempo a terminar. O se callaba ella o la callaba él. La besó, despacio, para poder asegurarse de vigilar la sombra del profesor que seguía acercándose. Mientras con una mano se apoyaba en el suelo para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Granger, con la otra mantenía fuertemente sujeta su varita, dispuesto a decir un conjuro en cuanto los ojos del enano del profesor se posaran sobre ellos. No iba a darle tiempo a nada, sabía que era muy rápido y no debía darle la más mínima ventaja.

Granger besaba también despacio, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar incluso demasiado. Por Merlín, ¿por qué le devolvía el beso de esa manera? ¿Es que pretendía hacerle perder el control?

Vio que la sombra de Flitwick se detenía y se curvaba, como si mirara por una de las filas de mesas. Temió que fuera a repetir el mismo gesto por todas, no tendría escapatoria, tendría que atacar. Pero no lo hizo. Le escuchó suspirar y vio a su sombra negar con la cabeza.

—Debo estar haciéndome viejo para estas rondas— le escuchó decir en voz baja para sí mismo.

Se oyeron sus pasos alejarse escaleras abajo, y después la puerta volver a cerrarse. El sonido permitió al rubio relajar su tensa posición y guardar su varita. Volvió a apoyarse en el suelo también con esa mano.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la postura en que ambos habían quedado. Ella estaba en el suelo, tumbada con la blusa todavía abierta y las piernas en una aposición de lo más sugerente. Y él, por su parte, había caído sobre ella, quedando en una posición perfecta entre sus piernas. Su masculinidad rozaba una parte de ella que lo volvía loco. Granger paseaba sus manos por su espalda, como una invitación. Y él no iba a desaprovechar ni la oportunidad ni esa invitación de Granger. También él quería disfrutar esa noche.

La besó con mayor fuerza, mordiendo sus labios para escucharla suspirar, gemir. Ella lo hizo, incitándole a continuar. Ese sonido lo enloquecía. Despacio, para no ponerla excesivamente nerviosa, comenzó a moverse, a presionar su despierta masculinidad contra su ardiente feminidad, en un choque contra ella cuidando de no ser excesivo ni demasiado rápido. La oyó gemir en cuanto el contacto empezó a ser algo más fuerte. Notaba la piel de ella arder, traspasando ese calor su propia ropa hasta él, llamándole, tentándole.

Granger empezó a elevar las caderas en algún momento, acompasándose perfectamente al momento en que él presionaba su cuerpo contra ella, poniendo en contacto las partes más personales de la anatomía de ambos. Ella dejó la cadera alzada, permitiéndole a él moverse con más comodidad, rozarla con mayor perfección. Detuvo su movimiento cuando estuvo contra ella, cuando las caderas de la castaña no podían estar más elevadas ni en posición más atrayente y sublime, sujetándola con un brazo para que no se moviera.

La posición era perfecta.

La situación no lo era.

La ropa le molestaba, entorpecía su camino. Deseaba desnudarla, destrozar la ropa que lo mantenía a raya, separándolo del cuerpo de la Gryffindor que lo llamaba a gritos, enloqueciéndolo, encendiéndolo, excitándolo y provocándolo de una forma escandalosa y enfermiza.

—Necesito más— dijo él, despacio, contra su oído, sin moverse ni dejar que ella se moviera, manteniendo esa posición perfecta en que ambos rozaban al otro con fuerza.

—Dentro de un tiempo— respondió la castaña.

Gruñó, tenso, gutural, y presionó algo más contra ella. La escuchó gemir en voz baja.

—No puedo esperar, Granger.

—Yo necesito esperar.

Ella lo volvía loco. Lo enloquecía.

—Entonces tendré que buscar lo que no quieras darme en algún otro sitio.

—Entonces yo tendré que buscar a otro que espere.

Él bufó contra su oído, molesto por el comentario de ella.

—Tú no vas a buscar a nadie más. Si me entero de que hay alguien, Granger, me ocuparé de él.

—Yo no soy tu esclava, Malfoy. Si tú vas con otras, yo puedo ir con otros, es un trato justo— dijo ella muy segura, también cerca del oído de él, besando y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de vez en cuando.

Malfoy tomó aire profundamente. Debía calmarse, el tema lo ponía enfermo, pero estaba claro que con Granger tenía que hablarlo claro. No quería ver a ningún otro con ella. A ninguno. Pero no podía pensar con total claridad si ella seguía haciendo eso.

—Qué se supone que debo hacer para que te mantengas alejada del resto de cretinos del colegio.

Ella rió, pero procuró que su voz sonara algo enfadada por el malicioso comentario del platino.

—Muy simple, Malfoy. Si tú te comprometes a no ir con más chicas, yo me comprometo a no ir con ningún otro.

—Eso suena bastante injusto, Granger. Yo tendría que rechazar y renunciar a mucho más que tú.

Sonrió divertido por la inminente reacción de la Gryffindor.

—Eres un arrogante— dijo Hermione, indignada por semejante prepotencia, pero un leve mordisco del rubio en su cuello le hizo olvidarse inmediatamente de su enfado.

El gemido de ella despertaba más ansiedad en su cuerpo, más deseo por ella, un mayor anhelo por las sensaciones que conseguiría si le quitaba la ropa. Pero él no podía renunciar a escuchar los suspiros de la castaña, los gemidos, su respiración forzada. Era adicto a ellos.

—Está bien, sabelotodo. Tú ganas— ella sonrió, triunfante, aprovechando que él no podía verla por la posición en que se encontraban—, pero si uno solo de esos imbéciles se te acerca más de lo conveniente, romperé el pacto. Y lo haré a lo grande.

—Trato hecho— lo cerró la castaña.

Malfoy soltó las caderas de ella despacio, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo. Aún no podía creer que hubiera conseguido sobreponerse a ese contacto. Salió de debajo de la mesa y la ayudó a ella a salir. La Gryffindor se apuntó a la blusa con la varita y los botones se abrocharon inmediatamente, y su corbata, perdida en algún sitio, volvió a anudarse en su cuello, impoluta. Después ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del aula de Encantamientos. Hermione apuntó al picaporte y le mandó un hechizo silenciador, para que no hiciera ruido. Malfoy abrió despacio y se asomó.

Todo parecía desierto fuera.

—Nos veremos mañana, Granger— dijo Malfoy, y la miró con un brillo de lujuria que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y procurara mantener su atención en la puerta y no en el Slytherin que esperaba a que ella pasara primero.

—Hasta mañana, Malfoy— respondió ella y, asomándose por si acaso, salió de allí con rapidez, procurando esconderse entre las sombras.

Hermione caminó por los corredores que sabía que estarían vacíos. Conocía a la perfección las zonas de ronda de los profesores, porque muchas veces habían coincidido con rondas de prefectos.

Sonrió internamente: quién habría imaginado que Malfoy caería en la trampa del último punto del libro.

_Celos._

Sin duda, lo que él vio en Hogsmade fue una mala interpretación que a ella le había venido como anillo al dedo. Había ido con Hopkins a comprar algún libro, y al ver a Malfoy a través del escaparate su mente había decidido que era el momento perfecto. Se había lanzado, diciéndole al Hufflepuff que tocara sus medias para que viera que eran muy suaves. Al principio Hopkins pareció reticente, pero aceptó. Y lo hizo en el momento perfecto, justo cuando Malfoy los miró. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír: El plan había salido a la perfección.

Él había pretendido darle celos al estar con otras. Bien, ella se los había dado estando con otro. Así de simple. Y habían sido celos, no había duda: nadie podía estar tan ciego si no era por esa razón. Ella nunca saldría con Hopkins: no era capaz de hacer bien ni siquiera un encantamiento convocador. No era su tipo, aunque se sentía algo culpable por el peligro que le había hecho correr sin saberlo. Malfoy era peligroso.

Por otra parte, se sonrojaba de solo pensar en las reacciones del Slytherin. Había sido casi posesivo. Eso no era normal, era atípico y extraño. Pero a ella, más extrañamente todavía, le había agradado. Muy secretamente, pero lo había hecho. Malfoy mostraba para ella facetas desconocidas, pero a ella le resultaban atrayentes. Todo él empezaba a resultarle atrayente y excitante.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos se haya acercado a las expectativas. Le he subido el tono y los grados un poco más, a ver qué tal, llevando a los dos un poquito más lejos.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer los reviews que me habéis enviado, tanto los registrados como aquellos que son sin registrar. También quiero dar las gracias a quienes han puesto el fic en alertas, favoritos, etc, muchas gracias.

Puede que a partir de hoy tarde algo más en actualizar (aún no sé de dónde he sacado el tiempo para actualizar hoy), últimamente estoy muy ocupada y casi no tengo segundos libres. Aun así procuraré ser puntual (no más de una semana, espero, jejeje).

De nuevo, espero que os guste. Un saludo!


	11. Un trofeo de Quidditch no

_**Un trofeo de Quidditch no; solo un premio para el buscador**_

Ese día a punto había estado de sucumbir, pero había conseguido mantenerse sereno y alejarse de ellas. La tentación se cruzaba en su camino como un enemigo esporádico y letal.

Habían sido tres chicas de su club de fans.

Su repentina actitud no tan receptiva con el sector femenino de Hogwarts desde que había acordado su pacto con Granger, había hecho sospechar a algunas de sus admiradoras que podía estar con alguien. Lo habían acorralado a la salida de su última clase, rodeándole y sin dejarle camino alguno de huida. Lo rodearon como si fueran perros de caza. No es que fueran un número muy grande, pero abultaban como si fueran cientos. Le habían preguntado en firme al respecto. Malfoy no se lo podía creer; él no pensaba responder a eso, ¿qué se creían? ¿Que podían exigirle a Draco Malfoy respuestas?

Pero al ver que no iban a dejarle salir de allí sin alguna respuesta que les resultara satisfactoria, se vio obligado a responder. Con pretendida calma, negó que estuviera con alguien. Si pensó por un momento que eso iba a ser todo, cambió de opinión un instante después. Ellas gritaron con su habitual histeria y en tonos demasiado agudos para ser soportables. Y entonces se abalanzaron sobre él, como una jauría de hienas hambrientas.

Y ahí comprendió su error. Se le echaron encima, una incluso se le tiró al cuello de una forma que casi le resultó ofensiva: a un Malfoy nadie se le tiraba encima. Lo provocaban, por Merlín que lo hacían. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía que superar la tentación.

Se desembarazó de ellas con habilidad, y sin decir nada se alejó de allí. Tenía que ir al despacho de Dumbledore y le corría prisa, no podía estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Algunas le siguieron, pero les dio esquinazo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Merlín, si seguían haciendo eso a menudo su naturaleza desinhibida lo llevaría a ceder ante alguna de ellas para disfrutar de su placentera compañía alguna noche.

Pero esa vez había superado la dificultad, la piedra en el camino. Debería felicitarse por no haberse marchado con alguna de ellas.

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor pasó cerca de él. El color de sus bufandas hizo que inmediatamente sus pensamientos se dirigieran a la causa de que no se hubiera marchado ya hacia su dormitorio con alguna de aquellas chicas.

Granger.

Por su culpa ahora tenía que practicar una vida de aburrida monogamia. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, por dos razones esencialmente.

La primera, porque así se aseguraba de que ella no se iba con ninguno de la lista de cretinos que mentalmente había elaborado, ni dejaría que ningún imbécil la tocara. Eso le evitaba a él tener que estar atento permanentemente en sus salidas a Hogsmade para asegurarse de que Granger no se metía en ninguna tienda vacía con algún imbécil cercano. La segunda, que ya había podido comprobar con anterioridad, era que aunque hubiera ido con otras a escondidas de la castaña, no habrían conseguido saciarle. Otras ya no eran suficiente, ya no eran satisfactorias, no le proporcionaban el suficiente placer. Ahora eso solo lo conseguía la Gryffindor, para bien o para mal. Solo ella aplacaba la fiera que había dentro de él, aunque no todo lo que el rubio quisiera. Eso, por supuesto, no se lo había dicho a Granger. Lo último que le hacía falta a la sabelotodo insufrible era saber ese detalle y que así estuviera completamente segura de que él cumpliría su palabra. Prefería que estuviera nerviosa y no demasiado segura de que él fuera a cumplir, que tuviera que estar atenta. Malfoy, en cambio, no tenía ninguna duda de que ella cumpliría. La perfecta prefecta no rompería jamás un pacto. Sería antinatural.

Se removió, tratando de controlar el rictus de dolor que amenazaba con apoderarse del gesto de su rostro. Movió el brazo, molesto. Le dolía, le ardía de forma punzante como un hielo puntiagudo que se le clavara incesantemente.

Era una señal. Era el momento de actuar.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Había vuelto a tocarles juntos en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En cuanto el gigante sin cerebro los había juntado, Malfoy se había ocupado de hacer notar a Weasley que pensaba molestar a la castaña todo cuanto pudiera durante esa clase. Ver cómo el Pobretón adquiría un patético gesto de preocupación y después le miraba amenazante— con escaso éxito— había sido suficiente recompensa frente al esfuerzo que le supuso mirar su asquerosa cara durante más de medio segundo.

—Los kneazels son animales muy fieles. Distinguen muy rápidamente a la gente en la que se puede desconfiar, y si se encariñan de un mago, son muy buenas mascotas. Además, podríais perderos en cualquier lugar y serían capaces de llevaros de vuelta a casa sin ningún problema— decía Hagrid con orgullo.

Traía un montón de animales sujetos por unas correas de aspecto bastante tosco. Malfoy tuvo la desagradable impresión de que el gigantón sin cerebro las había hecho a mano. Menudo neandertal, obviamente no se había enterado de que a esas alturas en las lechucerías ya se vendían algo más que lechuzas.

Miró al animal con desagrado. No le hacían demasiada gracia las criaturas mágicas, aunque esa en cuestión tampoco estaba tan mal: parecía un gato, pero con un pelaje más espeso, como dejando claro que era un animal salvaje. Vio a la Gryffindor coger una de las correas y agacharse para acariciar al animal. El kneazel ronroneó encantado en cuanto las manos de Hermione le acariciaron con cuidado detrás de las orejas.

—Se parece mucho a Croockshanks— comentó la prefecta, sonriendo al ver cómo el kneazle jugueteaba moviéndose bajo su mano.

—Al menos no es tan repugnante como los asquerosos gnomos— comentó Malfoy de mala gana.

Se acercó y miró con cierta desconfianza a la criatura. Si no atacaba a Granger y ella no había tenido cuidado, eso debía significar que no debía de haber peligro. Tendió la mano para tocar el pelaje del animal, pero la apartó inmediatamente. El kneazel había sacado su garra a una velocidad comparable a la de una snitch, dispuesto a arrancarle la mano. De no ser por sus reflejos probablemente ese engendro con pelo se estaría comiendo dos de sus dedos.

—Bicho asqueroso— dijo con asco el Slytherin, viendo con molestia que le había arañado y estropeado la manga de la túnica.

—¿Qué querías? Lo has comparado con un gnomo y ahora lo insultas— le recriminó Hermione frunciendo el ceño— Lo raro habría sido que dejara que te acercaras.

—Recuérdame que dentro de unos años sugiera a McNair que se ocupe también de esta bestia— respondió él, mirando al pequeño animal como si así pudiera desintegrarlo.

—Malfoy, si es solo una cría— defendió ella al adorable animal que ahora le lamía la mano.

Malfoy bufó con fastidio.

—Ahora entiendo por qué confraternizas con ese bicho, sabelotodo— comentó Malfoy en voz baja y se acercó un poco, viendo que Hagrid les observaba para asegurarse de que todos acariciaban a las criaturas—. Se te parece en el pelo, Granger, estáis hechos tal para cual.

La Gryffindor le miró indignada.

—Idiota— respondió ella, sonrojada y claramente molesta.

Malfoy rió, pero dejó de hacerlo rápido. El kneazel le enseñaba los dientes mientras gruñía de forma amenazadora.

—Tienes razón, pequeñín— sonrió Hermione, acariciándolo—. Ya lo ha dicho Hagrid: Los kneazel saben advertir a la gente de quiénes no son de fiar.

La mirada que dio al Slytherin fue de lo más esclarecedora, por si quedaba asomo de duda de lo que había querido decir con semejante comentario. Malfoy alzó una ceja, molesto, pero no volvió a meterse con la asquerosa mutación de gato.

Obviamente, Granger se había enterado de lo de las chicas del club de fans, su comentario no dejaba lugar a dudas. El cómo era un absoluto misterio, estaba casi seguro de que no había prácticamente nadie por los pasillos cuando ocurrió. Pero también había que tener en cuenta que con que un solo Hufflepuff hubiera pasado por allí, todo el colegio podía haberse enterado en cuestión de media hora.

Tendría que buscar al chivato. Y hacerlo pedazos si era posible. ¿Es que la gente de ese colegio no tenía vida propia? Siempre metiéndose en las vidas ajenas… _Jodiendo_ las vidas ajenas. Porque si Granger se había enterado y creía que había pasado lo que no había llegado a ocurrir, otra cosa iba a pasar; tenía que aclararlo. Inmediatamente. Podía imaginarse la venganza de la castaña, en qué consistiría. La lista de cretinos e imbéciles pasó ante sus ojos increíblemente rápido, dándole una idea aproximada. Eso sí que no. Ni soñarlo.

Terminó por fin la aburrida clase, y Granger, como siempre y para su desgracia, se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar al guardabosques a recogerlo todo y arrastró a Malfoy con ella. El rubio bufó, molesto, y procuró hacer lo menos posible. Lo último que le apetecía era oler a kneazel lo que quedaba de día.

Cuando terminaron, cruzaron los terrenos del castillo y entraron en el interior del edificio. Ninguno hablaba ni decía palabra. Subieron varios pisos, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que él no debería estar con ella, su clase no estaba en esa dirección. Pero cuando iba a decírselo, Malfoy la cogió del brazo, y tirando de ella la metió por una puerta que reconoció enseguida.

Tras ella entró él, que apuntó con su varita a la cerradura.

—_Fermaportus_— murmuró, y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse sin remedio.

Estaban en unos baños fuera de servicio. Empantanados por el agua en algunas zonas, con partes del suelo estropeadas, urinarios con algunas puertas salidas de sus goznes, y unos lavabos alrededor de una inmensa columna al fondo del todo. Sin embargo y a pesar del estado de abandono, el lugar era extrañamente acogedor. Había algo extraño en ese lugar.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó una voz con un marcado toque nasal.

—Hola, Myrtle— contestó Hermione con educación.

Se acercó hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es que no ves que el baño está estropeado!— exclamó la niña fantasma, frunciendo el ceño detrás de sus gafas, observando a la chica que acababa de aparecer en su campo de visión.

La puerta de uno de los baños menores se había abierto, y ella estaba allí, flotando sobre uno de los váteres, cruzada de brazos y con un mohín de desagrado permanente en su arrugada, pecosa y transparente nariz.

—Lo siento, Myrtle, no queríamos molestar. Ya nos vamos— se apresuró a decir la castaña, y miró significativamente a su acompañante.

El rubio alzó una ceja, demostrándole así a la Gryffindor lo poco o nada que le importaba lo que un fantasma tuviera que decirle.

—¿"Nos"?— preguntó con un deje desconfiado en la voz el fantasma. Malfoy caminó entonces hacia ellas, apareciendo en su campo de visión— ¡Un chico! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que no ves que es un baño de chicas?— exclamó furiosa y apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

—Lo sé perfectamente, el cartel está en la puerta— ante semejante altanería la niña fantasma se mostró indignada y ofendida.

—¿Y si has visto el cartel por qué no has dado media vuelta para irte?— preguntó ella haciendo un mohín.

—Malfoy, podemos ir a otro sitio— le instó Hermione preocupada, pero él no le hizo caso.

—Porque está estropeado y no va a venir nadie— dijo él simplemente, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia ella—. Además, nadie querría poner un pie dentro de este baño sabiendo que sigues flotando por aquí.

—Largo de aquí o me chivaré a algún profesor— amenazó ella.

—Malfoy, vámonos de aquí— murmuró Hermione.

No quería meterse en problemas con un fantasma como Myrtle, y, desde luego, quería alejarse de una habitación cerrada y a solas con el rubio. No podía ser bueno para su salud. Además tenía una clase a la que probablemente ya llegaría tarde, y eso sí que era imperdonable.

—Haz caso a tu amiguita, chico de Slytherin— sonrió petulante Myrtle, sentándose en el váter con expresión ganadora.

—Te queda peor aún esa cara que la de amargada— respondió Malfoy con malicia.

Y antes de que la niña de color transparente perlado pudiera quejarse o abrir la boca, él ya había sacado su varita y la había mandado por las tuberías en dirección al lago del colegio.

En cuanto desapareció suspiró con fastidio, como si la intromisión del fantasma no hubiera estado en sus planes. Le dio una patada a la puerta tras la que Myrtle había estado escondiéndose antes de que llegaran, y caminó en dirección a la castaña, que le miraba procurando no mostrarse sorprendida por la repentina violencia en la actitud del rubio.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, Malfoy. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo clase— procuró sonar fría, distante.

—Granger, por si no te habías fijado, yo también tenía clases a la que ir— frunció un poco el ceño, molesto—. Pero ahora da igual, no vamos a llegar ninguno de los dos aunque quieras, así que escúchame.

—Entonces pasaré la hora en la biblioteca haciendo algo productivo— atajó ella, negándose a quedarse en ese lugar.

—Eres muy cargante a veces, sabelotodo. No voy a dejar que te vayas.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Sí que tienes algo que hacer. Escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

—¿Es que hay algo de lo que tengamos que hablar que sea tan urgente?— preguntó irónica la castaña, desentendiéndose.

—Con la indirecta que tan amablemente has dejado escapar, yo creo que sí, Granger— asintió él firmemente, y ahí Hermione tuvo que concederle que en eso tenía razón.

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decir— resolvió ella, y dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

Pero como siempre, no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Él la alcanzó antes siquiera de que sacara la varita de su túnica para abrir la puerta, y la acorraló, obligándola a meterse en uno de los pequeños baños. Entró también el rubio y cerró la puerta tras él. Hermione procuró mantenerse impasible. Procuró no chocar con el váter ni con nada de lo que hubiera allí, mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de no tocar al Slytherin ni mirarlo siquiera. Intentar hacer las dos cosas a la vez le resultó más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

—Esto es un poco pequeño para que quepan dos personas— murmuró nerviosa, esquivando su mirada metálica.

—Si estás incómoda, escúchame y así podremos salir antes— respondió con divertida firmeza el Slytherin—. Granger, no pasó nada.

—No sé a qué te refieres— negó ella, pero no sonó creíble.

Aunque por dentro se removía, furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Malfoy solo hubiera aguantado el pacto algo más de una semana? Era inaudito.

—Te lo digo siempre, sabelotodo: mientes fatal. Y te digo que no pasó nada. Se abalanzaron sobre mí, me pillaron por sorpresa, pero nada más. Yo sigo fiel a mi parte del trato.

Procuró no sonreír, complacido por la actitud de ella. ¿Estaba celosa? Empezaba a creer que sí. ¿Por qué sino esa actitud tan digna? Solo podía ser por eso. Había dado en el clavo.

—¿Y se supone que te tengo que creer porque…?— ironizó ella con altivez.

—Porque te lo estoy diciendo, Granger— y se veía que empezaba a enfadarse.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—Puede ser, pero esta vez no miento.

—Lo dices para que yo no incumpla mi parte del trato— dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, molesta.

Se sentía como si él la tomara por tonta. Y eso con ella no iba a suceder.

—Te lo digo porque es la verdad, y si incumples tu parte del trato, con el idiota con quien lo hagas haré abono para el Sauce Boxeador—le advirtió Malfoy, y de improviso surcó el escaso espacio que los separaba, acorralando a la Gryffindor contra una de las paredes del baño. Ella aumentó el ritmo de su respiración inmediatamente—. Y porque si hubiera sido así, me habría saciado con cualquiera de ellas y ahora no estaría tan hambriento, Granger.

Hermione trató de mantenerse en su posición, pero fue incapaz. Lo que él decía le resultaba vergonzantemente halagador. Decía la verdad, podía verlo, no mentía. Notó cómo él se acercaba y le acariciaba los labios con los suyos, despacio, lentamente. Le gustaba que hiciera eso, con suavidad, casi con dulzura. Después se apoderó de su labio inferior con calma, amoldándolo a él, palpándolo con ansias crecientes. Pasó al superior despacio, y cuando vio que ella seguía el ritmo, la besó más profundamente, cadencioso y sutil.

La besaba de forma que cada beso sonaba al separar sus bocas, era un sonido bajo, audible solo por su estrecha cercanía, un sonido de succión tenue y perfecto que escapaba de entre sus bocas en cuanto él separaba la suya de la de ella. Él se apoderaba de sus labios, y tirando de ellos un poco, los soltaba, haciendo que el delicioso sonido llegara hasta ella, enardeciéndola.

La escuchó suspirar al oír el excitante ruido de sus besos, y la notó rodearle el cuello con las manos, entrelazándolas cuando las femeninas piernas empezaron a flaquear. Valía la pena probar cosas nuevas despacio con Granger solo por escuchar los suspiros que se le escapaban de entre los labios. Eran, simplemente, enloquecedores. Dudaba que algún mago pudiera resistirse a ellos. Pero tampoco iba a hacer la prueba. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione estaba en un lateral del campo procurando que nadie la viera, pretendía pasar inadvertida a toda costa. Ella nunca iba a ver los partidos de Quidditch si no jugaban los de Gryffindor, y esa vez _no_ jugaban. Era un Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

Desde su posición, algo alejada del límite del campo de juego, observaba las figuras montadas en escobas volar a velocidades más que considerables. El azul y el verde resaltaban en las gradas frente al campo repletas de alumnos enardecidos, igual que en las túnicas de los jugadores que se elevaban sobre sus escobas.

—Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle, Chambers se la pasa a Bradley, Bradley a…— Zacharias Smith, frente al micrófono junto a Luna Lovegood, comentaba el partido con intensa emoción—...¡No! Una bludger enviada por Goyle casi lo derriba de la escoba y pierde la quaffle.

—Una jugada algo sucia, teniendo en cuenta que le dobla en tamaño— añadió Luna, en su natural tono de seriedad.

Hermione trató de aguantar la risa. No era la primera vez que Luna intervenía así en el partido. Ante semejante frase, la mitad de la grada, de Slytherin, se apresuró a silbar a la comentarista y a aplaudir a sus jugadores todavía más fuerte, como si así pretendieran contrarrestar los aplastantes comentarios de la extraña rubia.

—¡Parece que Malfoy, el cazador de Slytherin, ha visto la snitch!— exclamó Zacharias Smith, recuperando el micrófono que Luna luchaba por hacer suyo—. Se lanza hacia una de las torres que rodean el campo con el buscador de Ravenclaw en sus talones, están muy cerca de la lona, Ravenclaw se adelanta para capturar la snitch, ¡se van a estrellar!

Pero todo había sido una estrategia del Slytherin. Permitió que el cazador de Ravenclaw creyera que le empezaba a sacar ventaja, y cuando quedó le adelantó se detuvo en seco. El otro cazador se dio cuenta del engaño demasiado tarde, y se vio obligado a virar la escoba y salir disparado fuera del campo.

—¡Mirad eso! Malfoy, el buscador de Slytherin, ha hecho un truco y ha conseguido engañar a Samuels.

—Otro truco poco limpio— añadió nuevamente Luna.

Desde las gradas, algunos alumnos de Slytherin se levantaron de sus asientos, varita en mano, dispuestos a hacer trizas a la comentarista que de modo tan poco objetivo daba su opinión sobre el partido.

—¡Slytherin tiene la quaffle y marca!— habló Smith de nuevo, procurando que todos volvieran su atención al juego, pretendiendo evitar una pelea de aficiones—. El marcador está 70-50 a favor de Slytherin.

Pero ya nadie escuchaba al Hufflepuff que por todos los medios trataba de llamar la atención con su retransmisión del partido. Los alumnos de Slytherin, hartos de los comentarios de Lovegood, se habían abalanzado hacia el lado opuesto de las gradas para llegar hasta el lugar del micrófono junto al que ella se sentaba. Los de Ravenclaw se levantaron también, dispuestos a defender a su compañera de casa, aunque solo fuera porque hubiera comentado con tanta malicia las jugadas del equipo de la casa de la serpiente.

—¡Hagan el favor, señores!— exclamó McGonnagall, tratando de poner orden desde su asiento.

Pero fue inútil. Bastó un hechizo que salió de algún lugar para que todo el mundo empezara a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, procurando dar a los hinchas del equipo contrario.

—¡Ravenclaw rebasa la portería de Bletchley, Slytherin no puede detenerlo y marca otro tanto! 70-80 a favor de Ravenclaw, que se adelanta en el marcador— se escuchó decir un rato después a Zacharias por encima de los gritos y de los hechizos que seguían lanzándose en todas direcciones.

La profesora McGonnagall, roja de tanto gritar, trataba de calmar los ánimos sin conseguirlo. Los Slytherin querían vengarse de la rubia de Ravenclaw que claramente hablaba en contra de su equipo, y no parecían dispuestos a dejarse detener.

Hermione observaba impresionada las gradas desde su escondite. Parecía un campo de minas, una batalla campal. Veía a gente rodar por las gradas unos sobre otros, y haces de luz surcar en todas las direcciones, ya probablemente sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo con intención de dar a alguien. Algunos Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se habían metido en la pelea, pero era incapaz de distinguir ninguna cara conocida. Solo esperaba que Harry y Ron no se metieran en problemas. Ellos nunca se perdían ni un solo partido, y empezaba a creer que tampoco desaprovecharían la oportunidad de enfrentarse a algún Slytherin.

—¡La snitch!— exclamó Luna por el micrófono, y la pelea se detuvo inmediatamente.

Todos los que se peleaban con o sin varita, con o sin puños, se detuvieron en ese mismo instante. Las cabezas de los que ocupaban las gradas se giraron al unísono en la dirección del campo de Quidditch.

—¡Es cierto, en la portería de Ravenclaw!— afirmó Zacharias Smith.

Todos los ojos miraron en esa dirección aunque ninguno era capaz de ver a la pequeña y brillante bola dorada, era demasiado rápida. Pero sí que podían ver a los buscadores de los dos equipos rivales. Malfoy y Samuels iban casi a la par. Se habían lanzado en picado hacia la portería, y ahora ambos volaban tan rápido como eran capaces, totalmente inclinados sobre sus escobas tratando de alcanzar la ansiada esfera voladora.

—¡Samuels aprovecha su mayor envergadura y empuja a Malfoy para sacarlo del camino hacia la snitch!— avisó Zacharias.

Al ver que Luna iba a decir algo al respecto, le quitó rápidamente el micrófono, esperando así no empezar una nueva pelea. Pero fue inútil. Los de Slytherin, al ver el golpe que se había llevado su buscador, comenzaron a gritar y a amenazar, algunos incluso con el puño en alto, mientras llamaban de todo, y nada bueno, a los del equipo de Ravenclaw y en especial a su buscador, Samuels. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw no se quedaron atrás, y al oír eso se apresuraron a vitorear a su buscador.

—¡Pero Malfoy recupera el control de su escoba! Con semejante maravilla de escoba hacer esos movimientos debe ser increíble, y Malfoy recupera su posición, ascendiendo hasta volver al mismo lugar que Samuels y, cortándole el paso, lo desvía del camino hacia la snitch!

—¡Vuelve a por él, Samuels!— casi gritó Luna.

Pero Smith tapó el micrófono a tiempo. Aun así, habría sido difícil que la escucharan. Los gritos en las gradas eran tan potentes que habría sido difícil escuchar a cualquiera incluso con un _Sonorus_ a toda potencia.

Malfoy, que miraba de reojo a Samuels mientras rastreaba el campo, volvió tras la snitch, que vio revoloteando a la espalda de uno de los jugadores de Ravenclaw. Bajó con la escoba en esa dirección, persiguiendo la bola dorada, pero Samuels se le puso a la zaga inmediatamente. Era un buscador muy tenaz. Demasiado, empezaba a ser una molestia.

—Samuels no se da por vencido y regresa para intentar ganar el partido. Los dos están muy igualados, ¡estiran el brazo, están a punto de coger la snitch!— exclamó con emoción Zacharias Smith, agarrando el micrófono como si le fuera la vida en ello—. Los dos viran sus escobas para subir persiguiendo a la escurridiza snitch. Con los brazos completamente estirados, ninguno quiere perder ni un milímetro de su espacio, ¡están a punto de alcanzarla!

Se oyó una exclamación general de impresión. Los dos cazadores cerraron la mano que cada uno había mantenido extendida y recogieron el brazo al mismo tiempo. Durante unos segundos, la confusión fue total, nadie sabía quién había ganado, quién había cogido la snitch.

Pero un gesto fue el que desencadenó el final del partido y el pitido de silbato de la señora Hooch, dando por acabado el encuentro.

—¡Malfoy levanta el brazo con la snitch en la mano! ¡Slytherin gana el partido!— gritó Zacharias Smith procurando no sonar tan defraudado como realmente se sentía.

—¡No! ¡Es un tramp…!— pero Luna no pudo terminar la frase ni dar a conocer a todos lo que pensaba sobre Malfoy y su juego, porque la profesora McGonnagall había aparecido tras ella y había silenciado con un toque de varita el ensordecedor y endemoniado micrófono.

El buscador se Slytherin seguía con el brazo elevado, donde se debatía tratando de huir, aleteando con toda su fuerza, le pequeña y casi invisible snitch. Volvió aún sobre su escoba hacia la grada, donde el resto de Slytherin vitoreaba con toda la fuerza que les quedaba en los pulmones. Esa victoria les abría casi completamente las puertas a la Copa de Quidditch. Sólo Gryffindor se interponía ahora en su camino. La marea verde se movía como una sola, gritando, aplaudiendo, vitoreando. Las serpientes de Hogwarts se alzaban orgullosas.

—¡Eso es, Malfoy!— aplaudieron Crabbe y Goyle, apareciendo tras él con sendos bates de golpeadores.

El resto del equipo se acercó también para felicitarle, y el rubio se limitó a aceptar los halagos sin borrar su arrogante y orgullosa sonrisa, con un brillo en sus ojos metálicos de autosuficiencia que dejaba en claro que a él no se le había pasado por la cabeza perder el partido ni por un segundo. Un Malfoy nunca, jamás perdía.

—Enhorabuena, Malfoy— dijo Samuels, el cazador de Ravenclaw, acercándose sobre su escoba. Tenía aspecto algo entristecido, decepcionado, pero aun así le ofrecía la mano al Slytherin con convicción—. Ha sido un gran partido.

—Puedes decir que Slytherin ha hecho un gran partido. De tu equipo no podemos decir lo mismo.

—¡¿Cómo dices?— preguntó el Ravenclaw, cerrando la mano en un puño que temblaba de ira.

Samuels, dispuesto a romperle la cara a Malfoy con la mano que antes tan deportivamente le había ofrecido, fue a volar hacia él para terminar con la distancia que los separaba y molerlo a golpes. Pero las dos enormes figuras de Crabbe y Goyle le cortaron el paso. Quizá si no hubieran llevado aquellos bates, Samuels se habría atrevido a seguir. Pero con aquellos dos gorilas armados se lo pensó mejor y, tras dedicar una mirada de odio fulminante al buscador de Slytherin, bajó al terreno de juego, donde sus compañeros le esperaban para restarle importancia al hecho de haber perdido el partido. Habían jugado bien, y eso era lo que importaba.

—Venga, a las duchas. Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo a la Sala Común— dijo Montague, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

Los demás asintieron y descendieron al terreno del campo de juego. Los alumnos que habían estado ocupando las gradas se dirigían ya hacia el castillo que era Hogwarts. Los que vestían de azul, tristes y algo decaídos. Los de amarillo, relativamente indiferentes, los de rojo dispuestos a machacar a Slytherin en el siguiente partido, y los de verde gritando y cantando victoria.

Hermione, asegurándose de que nadie la viera salir del lugar desde donde había estado observando el partido, justo en un lateral de las gradas donde nunca iba nadie, se encaminó también hacia el castillo, bordeando las gradas por la parte trasera: no quería encontrarse con algún alumno rezagado.

—Granger, la próxima vez que vengas, utiliza las gradas. Están para algo— la detuvo una voz.

Ella se giró para encarar a la persona que le hablaba, distinguiendo esa forma de hablar sin ningún problema.

—Si hubiera estado allí, me habrían aplastado en alguna pelea— respondió ella.

—En eso supongo que tienes razón— concedió el rubio, y sus ojos la contemplaron de arriba abajo con descaro, haciéndola enrojecer—. ¿No decías que no ibas a venir? Cuando te lo dije me aseguraste que lo último que querías era venir a ver un partido de Quidditch.

La había pillado. Él lo sabía, por eso tenía ese asomo de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, una sonrisa terrible y tentadoramente arrogante.

—Como parecías tan ansioso, Malfoy, he decidido darte el capricho— respondió Hermione, audaz.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el partido?— preguntó él, destilando orgullo en cada una de sus palabras.

—No ha estado mal.

—Ha sido grandioso, Granger— aclaró él, como si hablara con alguien que no tuviera ni idea de Quidditch, y Hermione tenía que admitir que así era, aunque imaginaba que el Slytherin exageraba en su valoración.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Te lo digo, Granger, hazme caso.

Ella bufó. Qué arrogante, qué prepotente. Sólo Draco Malfoy podía ser así. Ya había visto cómo se había comportado con Samuels al final del partido. Era un mal ganador, pero probablemente era aún peor perdedor.

Y además era un manipulador.

Porque la había manipulado para que fuera hasta allí. Se habían encontrado en la Sala Común, y él le había dicho que fuera al partido que jugaría el viernes contra Ravenclaw. _"Tienes que venir a verme, Granger"_ había dicho Malfoy, como si no verle jugar fuera casi un delito. _"Prefiero pasarme ese tiempo en la biblioteca, gracias. Además, yo nunca voy a los partidos si no son de Gryffindor"_ había respondido ella muy segura, porque era la pura verdad. _"No tiene nada que ver el juego de niñas de los de Gryffindor con el nuestro. Es en serio, Granger. Quiero que vengas a verme al partido"_ y lo había dicho más serio que la vez anterior, casi como si se lo ordenara. _"¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ir a verte a un partido de Quidditch?"_ había preguntado ella, indignada por su tono. Pero la cara de Malfoy no dejaba lugar a dudas de que eso era precisamente lo que pensaba. Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada. _"Te veré allí, sabelotodo_" había dicho Malfoy, y se había marchado así, sin más, muy seguro de que ella acudiría.

Por supuesto, en principio se había negado en rotundo. No pensaba hacer semejante cosa. Después se lo había pensado mejor, y había vuelto a negarse a sí misma aquella idea, ¡no iba a aceptar semejante invitación que era casi una orden! Pero al final había ido. Había dicho a Harry y a Ron que estaría en la biblioteca como coartada. Ellos la creyeron sin asomo de dudas, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era exactamente lo que llevaba haciendo siete años, no había razón para que esa vez fuera diferente. Así que cuando ya estaba casi a punto de empezar el partido y todos estuvieron en las gradas del campo de juego, ella se había escabullido por la parte de abajo de las gradas, en uno de los laterales donde nunca había nadie.

Había pensado ver el partido a escondidas, y después restregarle a Malfoy en la cara que no había ido a verle. Todo con muy maliciosa intención, desde luego. Para que se enfadara y estallara, como hacía cuando ella no obedecía a lo que él quería hacer, a sus tontos caprichos.

Pero, obviamente, no había funcionado, porque él estaba allí, frente a ella, con la túnica esmeralda de su equipo todavía puesta, algo sudoroso por el esfuerzo. Inexplicablemente la había visto, quizá en alguna de las ocasiones en que había volado cerca de su escondite esquivando una bludger que le perseguía. Sus ojos mercúreos brillaban todavía por la emoción del partido y por el contraste de su ropa, su cabello rubio estaba atractivamente despeinado. Estaba, debía admitirlo, muy guapo.

Definitivo. No tenía que haber ido al maldito partido.

—Me siento como una adolescente— murmuró la castaña, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, aunque lo dijo más para ella que para él.

—Todavía eres una adolescente, Granger.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que parezco una de esas chicas escandalosas que van a los partidos a gritar como locas.

—Habría sido divertido verlo— sonrió el Slytherin.

—Habría sido patético— aseguró ella—. Pero esto no volverá a suceder.

—Por tu bien, espero que sí— dijo él, y se acercó hasta ella en uno de sus movimientos rápidos y silenciosos, acorralándola contra la estructura de las gradas.

—Malfoy, puede vernos alguien— intentó disuadirlo, aunque sabía que no tendría efecto alguno.

Aunque suponía que él ya se había asegurado de que no había nadie que pudiera verles. Hermione trató de mantener el rostro pétreo y la mirada fija y segura, pero esos ojos grises siempre resultaban subyugantes y certeros, inquietantes. Demasiado para su salud corporal que inmediatamente comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo para ver el triunfo de Draco Malfoy, que va a llevar a Slytherin a ganar la Copa.

—No si Gryffindor se interpone en tu camino— respondió Hermione con valentía, sonriendo triunfal.

—Aplastaré a Potter y a todo su equipo de débiles e insignificantes…

—Basta, Malfoy— le cortó ella antes de que siguiera.

El rubio sonrió con malicia ante la actitud de la castaña. Ella se atrevía a contradecirle, a intentar detenerlo. Tenía agallas, y sabía cómo pararle los pies a tiempo. Era una mujer indomable.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, a su rostro, a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos que le atraían de una forma desconocida para cualquier otro mago. Era mayor que la atracción del canto de sirenas, que la belleza de las veelas. El único remedio para esa atracción era hacerse señor de esos labios y dueño de su boca. El único remedio.

—No hay que preocuparse demasiado ahora por los partidos futuros, ratón de biblioteca. Lo que importa es que hoy he ganado. Y merezco un trofeo— los ojos grises se clavaron en ella con fuerza significativa—. Un regalo como ganador.

Hermione sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba ante semejantes palabras. Las rodillas le flaquearon un instante, pero se sujetó, con las manos a la espalda, a la estructura tras ella en la que todavía se apoyaba.

—Para eso ya tienes la snitch, serpiente avariciosa.

—La snitch hoy no se me hace trofeo suficiente— murmuró él en voz baja.

Y rozó sus labios, despacio, con total y absoluta premeditación. La vio temblar y entreabrir algo más esos labios sugerentes y femeninos. Repitió el mismo gesto un par de veces más y, hambriento, se apoderó de sus labios, despacio, saboreándolos en profundidad.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera ser tu trofeo, Malfoy— la voz de la Gryffindor le llegó lejana, concentrado como estaba en degustar su boca.

Sonrió, divertido, encantado con su actitud. Menuda mujer.

Siguió besándola igualmente, a pesar de que ella ya no le correspondía ni movía sus labios, y eso lo hacía infinitamente menos placentero. Bien, si no era ahora, sería después. Despacio, la cogió de las muñecas que tenía escondidas tras la espalda, y la obligó a elevarlas hasta colocarlas encima de su cabeza, presionándolas todavía contra las gradas, inmovilizándolas.

Hermione notó cómo él la obligaba a abrir una de sus manos, y le hacía sujetar algo en la misma, volviendo a cerrársela, manteniendo sus dedos alrededor de ese objeto agarrándolo con fuerza. Cuando pareció estar seguro de que ella ya lo tenía cogido con fuerza, dejó de rodearle la mano con la suya, y lentamente la bajó, acariciándole los brazos, el hombro, un pecho, que la hizo suspirar quedamente, el vientre, la cintura, y finalmente abandonó el camino sobre su cuerpo antes de llegar más abajo, donde no habría podido detenerse.

Hermione le miró a los ojos fijamente. Malfoy tenía ese brillo de depredador indómito que tenía en un tipo de situaciones que ella conocía muy bien.

—Muy bien, Granger, como tú quieras. Si me robas mi trofeo, me debes uno en compensación.

Ella parpadeó, confusa, en parte por el sinsentido de sus palabras, en parte por el recién terminado beso.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó, tratando de comprender.

Él no se tomó la molestia de explicarle nada, y con su anhelante mirada grisácea sobre su cuerpo, siguió hablando con suavidad.

—Qué tipo de compensación, lo dejo a tu elección— sonrió arrogante, y la besó una vez más en los labios para después alejarse de ella y liberarla del encantamiento que le suponía su presencia.

—Malfoy, espera un momento— trató de hacerle razonar la Gryffindor, pero fue inútil.

—Me voy a duchar, Granger. Te invito a que vengas— ella se sonrojó y le miró horrorizada ante la sugerencia—. Después iré a Slytherin para celebrar mi triunfo, y luego a buscar mi trofeo. Espero que me tengas preparado un buen premio, sabelotodo.

Y con esa arrogancia y esa flema aristocrática tan suya, se marchó de allí en dirección a las duchas y vestuarios del campo de Quidditch. Hermione trató de tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Trató de cerrar la boca que él le había dejado abierta con su último comentario y procuró no aflojar el agarre que mantenía sobre lo que él le había dado. Miró lo que Malfoy le había hecho agarrar con tanta fuerza. Era la snitch, dorada y brillante. Aleteaba dentro de su puño cerrado.

Se sonrojó sin saber por qué. ¿Por qué le había dado la snitch? Ella no pensaba darle ningún regalo, ningún trofeo. ¿Pero quién se creía? ¿Que ella era una de esas niñas gritonas de las gradas? Guardaría a buen recaudo la snitch y ese sería el único regalo de ella que recibiría, y además con rápida devolución.

Tomó aire y volvió a ser consciente de sus piernas, que se habían mantenido como una parte de su cuerpo ajena totalmente a su control, y echó a caminar hacia el castillo. El Slytherin era desesperante.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Caminaba por los pasillos excesivamente rápido, demasiado acelerado incluso. Si hubiera habido alguien por los corredores probablemente la habría mirado extrañado por su comportamiento.

Iba a llegar demasiado pronto.

Trató de tranquilizarse. Tomando aire en profundidad, obligó a sus piernas a bajar el paso, y se decidió a dar un poco de rodeo para hacer algo de tiempo. Y es que Malfoy, en todos sus años en Hogwarts nunca, y debía repetirlo, nunca, _jamás,_ había abandonado una celebración de un partido de Quidditch. Y aún menos desde que él formaba parte del equipo. Y todavía menos si se trataba de un partido en el que él fuera buscador y hubiera dado la victoria a Slytherin haciendo una jugada tan magistral, y probablemente legendaria, como la que había hecho esa mañana.

Había ido a su Sala Común después de ducharse y cambiarse, dispuesto a celebrarlo por todo lo alto, a dejarse agasajar, adular. Quería escuchar las alabanzas de todos, especialmente de las chicas, ver cómo todas ellas peleaban por sentarse a su lado en los butacones de la Sala Común, recibir apretones de manos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de su casa y ser enaltecido como el que iba a darles el triunfo, la Copa de Quidditch.

Todo había ido como él lo había planeado. Había entrado por la zona de las mazmorras hasta la Sala Común, y al entrar en Slytherin los ruidos y la algarabía habían sido ensordecedores. Los de su equipo se habían acercado rápido a felicitarle y a asegurarle que Gryffindor no tenía nada que hacer. Él, por supuesto, ya lo sabía. Caminó entre la multitud que luchaba por estrecharle la mano y los alumnos más pequeños que querían tocarle la túnica. Eso era lo que a él le gustaba, el éxito, la admiración. Como a cualquier otro Slytherin. Esa era su mejor recompensa, la que inflaba su ego y su autocomplacencia hasta el límite de la arrogancia. Solo era comparable con la humillación al contrario. Aunque Malfoy siempre había pensado que para él los halagos nunca eran en exceso.

Cuando por fin llegó al final de la Sala Común, ya había saludado a prácticamente todos los presentes y había recibido felicitaciones de todos y cada uno de ellos. Zabini se le había acercado con un vaso lleno de una bebida conocida. Le miró alzando una ceja, desconfiando un poco, y se lo bebió de un trago. Whisky de Fuego, nada mejor para celebrar una victoria.

Pansy se había acercado también a él y se le había lanzado al cuello sin avisar. Había intentado besarle, pero él se apartó al tiempo. Sabía que no habría importado, habría sido un beso sin importancia, sin trascendencia, solo para celebrar la victoria. Pero igualmente apartó la cara y besó a la chica en la comisura de los labios, para que no sospechara demasiado. Dejó que ella se le agarrara del brazo, como siempre hacía, y disfrutó viendo de reojo algunos gestos de envidia en otras alumnas. Pero hizo poco caso, tenía que disfrutar del resto de la fiesta.

Comió algo de lo que había en las mesas, bebió algo más de Whisky de Fuego que Zabini llevaba a escondidas para no tener que compartirlo con nadie más, y siguió recibiendo felicitaciones de unos y otros.

Pero poco a poco la fiesta empezó a dejar de parecerle interesante. El tiempo se le hacía inusualmente lento, y se encontró mirando constantemente la hora en el reloj de la sala. El peso de Pansy sobre su brazo se le hizo de repente inaguantable, así que se libró de ella con habilidad. Y sin saber muy bien cómo se había alejado del bullicio del centro de la Sala Común, del alma de la celebración que era donde él solía estar en ese tipo de eventos, y se mantuvo en la penumbra de uno de los laterales de la Sala Común, apoyado en uno de los muros que hacía las veces de pared.

Sus ojos gris metálico se clavaron con avidez en el reloj que daba la hora en el lateral opuesto, esta vez sin atender a otra cosa, sin despegarse de esa esfera que parecía inmóvil. Las agujas parecían ir en el sentido contrario al que deberían. Era poco probable, lo sabía, pero era lo que le parecía. Bebió de su vaso de whisky hasta que no le quedó nada, y volvió a mirar el reloj; apenas había avanzado el tiempo.

Estaba tenso. Quería largarse de ahí, la fiesta le aburría. Quería encontrar diversión y entretenimiento en otra parte. Por primera vez en su vida se aburría en la Sala Común de Slytherin durante una fiesta, no le interesaban en ese momento el whisky que probablemente Zabini ya se habría terminado, ni las chicas siempre deseosas de estar con un jugador de Quidditch, ni siquiera los halagos, las adulaciones. Quería salir de allí y marcharse. Quería estar en una Sala Común, era cierto, pero en _otra_ Sala Común.

Dejó que pasara el tiempo, contando segundo a segundo cada minuto que pasaba, empezando a impacientarse por lo lenta que parecía pasar la fiesta. Su repentina apatía lo mantenía apartado de los demás, sin dirigir palabra a nadie. Empezaba a pensar que debía de parecer más un elemento decorativo que el gran buscador que había llevado a la victoria a Slytherin.

Finalmente, harto, no pudiendo aguantar más a toda esa gente que ahora le resultaba cansina, abandonó la Sala Común y al resto de Slytherin que seguían allí celebrando la victoria. Procuró no llamar la atención mientras salía, no se despidió de nadie. Tenía que ser rápido, no quería que nadie lo parara antes de alcanzar la salida ni se ofreciera a acompañarle. Probablemente, en ese segundo caso, le habría dado un puñetazo al imbécil que no le hubiera visto en la cara que en ese momento no quería parar a hablar con nadie.

Subió desde la zona de las mazmorras y pasó por el hall del castillo. Por el camino se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo demasiado temprano, y dando un rodeo mayor de lo normal, caminando más despacio pues estaba casi a punto de correr— lo cual resultaba francamente patético— , llegó por fin a su destino.

Dio la contraseña y entró, aspirando con fuerza el característico olor de esa Sala Común. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella inmediatamente. En realidad, su mirada había intentado capturarla en algún punto de esa estancia desde que había puesto un pie en ella.

—Has venido muy pronto— dijo la castaña, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado hasta su llegada.

—Imaginaba que estarías ansiosa y no quería hacerte esperar— respondió Malfoy con clara intención, acercándose despacio.

—Yo no estaba ansiosa, Malfoy— respondió ella frunciendo algo el ceño.

El rubio llegó hasta donde se encontraba la Gryffindor. Sus ojos marrones ardían, y las pinceladas doradas de sus iris abrasaban como diminutas llamas.

—Para no estarlo has llegado muy pronto— apuntó él, sagaz. Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente y fue a decir algo, pero él se le adelantó—. Quiero mi trofeo, Granger. Mi premio.

—Espero que te baste con un "felicidades por el partido, Malfoy", porque no vas a recibir nada más— contestó ella con altivez.

—No me basta.

Fue un detonante de lo que tendría que ocurrir. La Gryffindor sintió cómo él la recorría con la mirada mientras sus palabras se apoderaban de su capacidad motora, anulándola. Era una frase encriptada, de las que solo ellos dos sabían descifrar. Hermione, entendiendo su significado inmediatamente, captando las connotaciones, retrocedió un paso, despacio. No quería ceder esa vez, no en esa ocasión. Siempre terminaba plegándose a los deseos de Malfoy, yesa vez no iba a ocurrir. Pretendía que él no lo viera, era un gesto de huida demasiado revelador, pero sus ojos grises se afilaron inmediatamente en cuanto captaron su movimiento.

—Tendrá que bastarte, Malfoy. Te he traído tu verdadero trofeo— dijo ella.

Por primera vez el Slytherin se dio cuenta de que la castaña llevaba algo. Le mostraba su mano, cerrada en un puño alrededor de una esfera dorada que conocía a la perfección. Pasó con desgana la mirada por su mano, y después la elevó hacia ella de nuevo. Se adelantó un paso, y vio con placer que ella se ponía nerviosa y se alejaba de nuevo.

—Ya no la quiero, Granger. Quiero otro tipo de _premio_— siguió avanzando despacio, paso a paso, inalterable, observando con codicia el cuerpo femenino que se alejaba de él a la misma velocidad.

Entonces el camino que la Gryffindor seguía se acabó, llegando a un final insalvable. Una de las paredes de piedra de la Sala Común detuvo su camino hacia atrás, impidiéndole la huida. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Cómo lo hacía esa serpiente? Siempre conseguía acorralarla, siempre conseguía cortarle el paso encerrándola entre su cuerpo y una estúpida pared que no debería haber estado allí. El propio castillo parecía ayudarle a atraparla. Él siempre parecía tener ventaja.

Procuró mantener su pose de seguridad, confiada, digna. Alzó un poco la barbilla incluso, demostrándole así que no le tenía ningún miedo, que él no podía con ella. Que no iba a caer en ninguno de sus juegos.

El Slytherin rió suavemente, burlón. Esa actitud era muy propia de ella, de una Gryffindor. Deliciosamente atractiva. Siguió acercándose a la prefecta hasta que el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos fue tan pequeño, tan ínfimo, que con que una de sus ropas se hubiera arrugado habrían terminado tocándose.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó algo más, justo antes de acercar su rostro al cuello de la chica. Hermione, sorprendida por el rápido gesto, ahogó un grito de sorpresa. No quiso o no pudo moverse ni un milímetro. Quizá sería mejor hacer como si no le afectara la cercanía del rubio. Al fin y al cabo, ella _no era su trofeo_.

Malfoy dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones despacio, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Después subió hasta su oído, dejándole notar con otra respiración dónde estaba, en qué punto de ella estaba concentrando ahora toda su atención.

—Si no quisieras premiarme con algo, Granger, no habrías venido— murmuró contra su oído— Y menos aún tan pronto.

Malfoy notó que la castaña se removía reprimiendo un escalofrío. Lo que le había dicho a ella, de lo que la acusaba, era en realidad un fiel reflejo de lo que estaba haciendo él. Él era quien había ido demasiado pronto, quien no había podido aguantar más tiempo de espera, quien deseaba ser premiado. Pero, desde luego, no iba a decírselo a ella. ¿Cómo decirle a Granger que había dejado la Sala Común de Slytherin, a sus compañeros de equipo y de Casa solo por ir allí, con ella? ¿Cómo intentar explicarle algo que ni él mismo comprendía, que quería celebrar su victoria _con ella_? Sonaba estúpido e inconcebible incluso solo pensándolo. Ella no le habría creído. Y él, por su orgullo, no pensaba contarlo. Eran solo locuras pasajeras, fruto del deseo y de la codicia que despertaba la prefecta en él. Solo podían ser eso.

—Y si tú no hubieras estado tan ansioso por conseguir un premio que no va a llegarte nunca, no habrías llegado tan rápido— respondió ella, sin doblegarse, sin dejarse dominar.

Trató de calmarse, y se concentró con todas su fuerzas en no alterar su respiración para que él no pudiera así constatar su egocéntrica teoría. No iba a caer en los juegos de seductor de Malfoy, ni en su tono de voz, ni en sus vergonzantes comentarios. Tampoco en su atractivo físico después de un partido de Quidditch en el que le había estado observando a hurtadillas, como una adolescente descontrolada, como la amante entre las sombras.

La sola idea le repugnaba. Ella no era eso. Ella no era así. Ella no iba a ser el trofeo de Draco Malfoy que él disfrutaría para vanagloriarse y después dejaría hasta la siguiente ocasión.

—No te lo tomes tan literal, Granger. No me refiero a un trofeo como el que tienes en la mano— respondió él con cierta rudeza, al ver lo poco receptivo de la Gryffindor—. Es distinto.

Estaba ansioso, estaba casi descontrolado. Necesitaba de ella. ¡Por Merlín! La necesitaba y por eso se había marchado de la maldita Sala Común y había dejado a su equipo de Quidditch para celebrar con ella la maldita victoria. Y no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Ya era suficiente con aceptarlo mentalmente y no abalanzarse sobre ese cuerpo que parecía pequeño y frágil siempre que se acercaba, siempre que lo tocaba, mientras resultaba aparentemente indestructible y recio cuando hablaban o se peleaban.

—Resulta difícil creerlo cuando el trato que recibo a veces es parecido al que le das a esta snitch— fulminó ella, sintiendo el aliento de él en su oído, golpeándola y acalorándola a pesar de sus esfuerzos—. Cuando lo consigues, lo dejas por ahí y te olvidas de él como si nunca lo hubieras visto.

—No vuelvas a repetirlo— dijo el Slytherin, y su voz adquirió un matiz violento, airado—. No es comparable.

—¿Entonces debería compararme con alguna de tus…

—Granger— la cortó él con fuerza, y se notaba que empezaba a enfadarse—. No es comparable. No eres comparable. Con ninguna. Ni te lo plantees.

Malfoy apretó los puños tratando de calmarse. Qué imbécil era. Se estaba excediendo, estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Tenía que callarse de una maldita vez, no tenía que darle explicaciones de nada, sobre nada.

Hermione trató de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. El por qué de ese nudo le era desconocido, pero lo cierto era que ahí estaba y no le permitía articular palabra. Las palabras del Slytherin llegaban a sus oídos lejanas, falsas y sin sentido. Sabía que él mentía, porque sabía mentir, tergiversar, hacer pensar a los demás lo que él quisiera. Que él sabía seducir a las mujeres si era necesario y doblegar sus dudas.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle si solía hacer lo que hacía con ella, lo que le decía, también lo había hecho con otras antes de hacer el pacto que los ataba a ambos. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle si se olvidaba de lo que hacían juntos de un día para otro, si alguna vez pensaba en ello, en ella. Le habría gustado preguntarle muchas cosas.

Eran preguntas que habían empezado a hacerse hacía tiempo, a formarse sin causa aparente. Primero una, nada de lo que preocuparse. Luego otra, y otra y otra, hasta que pasaron de ser preguntas sin interés a ser una cantidad demasiado importante como para seguir obviándolas. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía preguntarle nada. Habría supuesto cruzar una línea que no se podía cruzar. Y ella, desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a pasarla primero.

—Déjate llevar, Granger— la voz de él, en ese tono cadencioso y condenatorio llegó hasta ella como el hechizo mortal que siempre suponía.

Era un hechizo y una maldición al mismo tiempo, porque doblegaba su voluntad y le hacía olvidarse de todas y cada una de las dudas y preguntas que tuviera, sin excepción. Esa voz le hacía concentrarse única y exclusivamente en él.

Y eso era lo que él quería.

Notó cómo el Slytherin le mordía el lóbulo, despacio, tirando suavemente. Suspiró en cuanto él la soltó y se apoderó de su cuello para besarlo en un gesto ascendente hasta su boca. Malfoy estaba hambriento, lo notaba en todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios sobre los suyos, en la forma en que mordía su labio inferior, en el gesto de su lengua cuando intentaba apoderase del mayor espacio posible entre sus bocas.

—Me complace tu felicitación— murmuró el rubio con diversión, liberándola para que tomara aire.

Hermione sonrió de pasada y, alejándose del campo de visión de Malfoy, lo besó levemente en el cuello. Con el paso del tiempo ya había visto lo sensible que era esa zona para él, lo ansioso que lo dejaba. Humedecía la piel de él con los labios antes de besarle, despacio, lentamente.

Malfoy notó las manos de ella comenzar a moverse. Desde su nuca, donde se habían anclado mientras la había besado, bajaron lentamente, acariciándole los hombros, los músculos del pecho, el abdomen marcado. La castaña arañaba un poco su piel por el camino, suavemente, con cuidado.

Hermione llegó hasta el pantalón del Slytherin. Sin dejar de besar su cuello, se atrevió a ir más allá, a llegar más lejos. Lentamente bajó el insignificante espacio que la separaba del comienzo de la tela del pantalón. Palpó con los dedos hasta encontrar el cinturón. Sacó la hebilla, que hizo un sonido metálico, como el de una cerradura al ser abierta por su llave y después desabrochó el botón, marcando así el inicio de un punto inexplorado.

Él exhaló aire de forma algo brusca, impresionado por el atrevimiento de ella.

La Gryffindor lo besó en los labios, mientras sus manos bajaban la cremallera del pantalón del rubio. Cuando hubo terminado, sonrojada por lo que ella misma acababa de hacer, dejó la boca de él y ese atrayente aroma mentolado, y volvió a su cuello, al lado que todavía no se había ocupado de besar.

La piel de Malfoy resultaba suave al tacto, pero también dura y fría, pálida como la muerte. Lamió despacio su cuello, lentamente. Sabía que a él ese gesto lo enloquecía, ella también había aprendido y sabía cómo hacerle desear más, consumirlo de deseo.

En un movimiento brusco y rápido, el Slytherin se apoyó en la pared contra la que había acorralado a la castaña. Se escuchó un golpe certero cuando entrechocaron su mano y la fría y dura piedra. Su brazo parecía una barra de metal clavada en la pared. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, como si se le hiciera cada vez más difícil mantenerla serena. La tarea de mantenerse de pie, inmóvil, comenzaba a complicarse demasiado. Si no encontraba un apoyo sus piernas no le sostendría en esa situación mucho más sin llevarse a la Gryffindor consigo. Los roces de las manos de ella en esa parte de él suponían una ardiente y placentera sensación que le robaba las fuerzas.

Hermione sonrió aún contra su cuello, halagada por su comportamiento, orgullosa de su propia osadía, triunfante porque sabía que funcionaría. Sus manos se habían introducido lentamente en el pantalón y ahora, todavía más arrebolada que antes si cabía, movía sus manos, sus dedos, en un compás regular, acariciando por encima de la tela de la ropa interior masculina.

Malfoy trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejarse llevar. Ella lo torturaba lenta y despiadadamente con un placer inconcebible. Sus manos, sus dedos, se movían sobre esa parte de él con una maestría que le estaba llevando al descontrol. Su respiración pujaba por desbocarse y demostrarle a ella cuánto le complacía lo que hacía, su razón luchaba por dejar escapar alguno de los gemidos contenidos de deseo y placer que se agolpaban en su garganta y que él se empeñaba en no dejar escapar. Granger lo volvía loco, lo consumía de ardor.

Su masculinidad ya había empezado a responder a la actitud de la Gryffindor, a sus caricias, a sus roces. Mientras su cuello era besado y lamido, su hombría despertaba con la sola cercanía de la chica, y su contacto la hacía crecer, palpitar de deseo, ansiosa por ella, por poseerla de todas las formas posibles. Entonces Granger apretó esa parte que tanto se consumía de deseo, despacio, totalmente a propósito.

No pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar un gemido ronco de placer, de puro y acumulado placer. La oyó reír con suavidad y suspirar contra su cuello. Ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que sus suspiros y sus gemidos lo encendían como una llama, sino no podía explicarse la perfección con que ella lo hacía, contra su oído, en el momento justo y oportuno para que su reacción fuera desaforada.

La castaña abandonó entonces, de pronto, esa parte de él. Sus manos salieron del lugar que habían ocupado entre su pantalón y la ropa interior, rozándolo en su salida. Gruñó, consumiéndose de anhelo y ansias, pidiéndole que continuara mediante ese sonido, pues no se sentía capaz de utilizar palabras por el momento. Ella le besó en los labios, como si le pidiera un poco de paciencia. Él le contestó a ese beso mordiéndola con suavidad, concediéndole un tiempo pero limitado y escaso, no era precisamente paciencia lo que tenía ahora.

Hermione bajó sus labios por la mandíbula de él, depositando besos pequeños y rápidos hasta llegar a la parte izquierda del cuello masculino. Lo besó allí de nuevo, succionando poco, muy poco, lo justo para que no pudiera quedar marca alguna pero él lo sintiera devastador, atrayente, sugerente. Sus manos se dirigieron a la corbata del Slytherin. Con dedos algo temblorosos y recuperando el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas, aflojó la corbata. Después fue al primer botón y, sin dejar de besar la pálida piel de su cuello, comenzó a desabrochar botones. Uno tras otro fue bajando por el torso de él, acariciándole la piel pálida y los delineados músculos por el camino, hasta que llegó al último.

Si hubiera podido verle completamente desde una posición más alejada, probablemente lo habría encontrado más atractivo que nunca. Con sus ojos grises cerrados, la boca algo abierta para respirar sin demasiada fuerza, su perfecto torso a la vista tras la camisa blanca abierta, sus pantalones desabrochados y su cabello rubio algo alborotado por las caricias que ella le había dado.

Con las manos completamente abiertas, le acarició el abdomen, ascendiendo hasta los pectorales perfectamente marcados que en secreto la fascinaban. Subió hasta los hombros, y apoderándose del cuello de la camisa, comenzó a bajarla, quitándosela despacio, haciendo que la tela pasara casi sin rozar la piel del Slytherin.

Por el brazo derecho de Malfoy no pudo seguir bajando pues la posición que tenía al estar apoyado en la pared le impedía bajar por allí la camisa. Pero por el brazo izquierdo bajó sin demasiadas complicaciones. Hermione dejó el cuello del rubio, y fue al hombro inmediatamente después. Esa parte de él, que se ensanchaba perfectamente para mostrar por detrás una espalda ancha y masculina, siempre había estado cubierta. Era la primera vez que la veía. Le pareció tan tonificada como el resto de su cuerpo, trabajada pero no en exceso. Mordió el hombro de él y le escuchó proferir un sonido ronco, de placer, de gusto. La Gryffindor sonrió, sonrojada, y volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento hacia el final de su hombro. Mordía y besaba a partes iguales, notando la excitación de él contra ella, embargándola también de deseo por ese simple contacto. Lamió desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta el final de los hombros, donde comenzaba el brazo izquierdo del Slytherin. Complacida por las reacciones de él, continuó su camino, y besó el nacimiento del hombro, despacio, lentamente, comenzando a bajar por él en un delicioso camino de caricias con los labios.

Pero entonces se detuvo.

Algo apresó su capacidad de moverse, de hacer o decir nada.

Todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Un frío helado se extendió por todo su cuerpo inmediatamente, obligándola a separarse despacio de la piel pálida y fría.

Se le escapó al aire de los pulmones y su cuerpo, antes ardiente, se enfrió hasta rozar la temperatura del hielo.

Un escalofrío de terror la recorrió por completo.

Había visto una marca en ese brazo, oscura y perfectamente marcada, negra como la noche, oscura y aterradora.

No le dio tiempo a alejarse. Ese mismo brazo izquierdo en el que se había detenido, por el que se había visto obligada a detenerse, se movió más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho un fénix en su mejor vuelo. En un gesto rápido, desconcertante y siniestro, duro y recio, la acorraló contra la pared, colocándose del mismo modo que el otro brazo, apoyado en la roca, como si fuera una segunda barra de metal clavada en la piedra a modo de cárcel. Con ese gesto, el rubio había hecho que su camisa volviera a subir por el brazo hasta colocarse en su posición anterior, tapándole por completo los hombros.

Hermione estaba atrapada. Encarcelada por los brazos del Slytherin, entre su cuerpo y la pétrea pared. Había perdido la facultad de moverse, de obligar a sus piernas a andar o a correr, de obligar a su lengua a hablar o a sus ojos a mirar en alguna dirección que no fuera la de ese brazo que ahora estaba completamente cubierto por la inmaculada camisa blanca.

—Tienes la…

—Granger— la cortó él, antes de que pudiera decir nada, pero fue inútil.

—Es la Marca…

—No es lo que piensas, Granger.

—Es la Marca de ellos… de él…

—Escúchame Granger— dijo él, oculto a los ojos de ella por estar en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro, casi junto a su oído.

Trató de sonar severo, autoritario, pero no supo si lo había conseguido o simplemente su voz no tuvo el efecto deseado.

—Lo habías mantenido en secreto…

—Basta— y esta vez, su voz fue una orden sin asomo de dudas, fría, calculadora, férrea. La castaña sintió cómo otro escalofrío la recorría completamente—. No deberías haberla visto, no te incumbe. No debes ni puedes contárselo a nadie. Es una orden.

—Es la Marca tenebrosa— repitió ella, casi como un autómata—. Debo decirlo, debo avisar a alguien. Eres peligroso.

—No lo harás— advirtió él, su voz en un susurro pero tan amenazante como una varita apuntándole al pecho—. Guardarás el secreto.

La Gryffindor sintió entonces una chispa de calor dentro de ella. Tenía que aprovecharla, no podía quedarse allí, con él, con eso, con esa marca en su brazo. Más rápido de lo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz, se agachó y consiguió eludir la cárcel que suponían los brazos de Malfoy. Corriendo se dirigió, sorteando los sillones de la Sala Común, hacia la salida.

—Detente, Granger.

Había sido él. Nadie más podía haberlo hecho. Su voz, sus palabras, sonaron como una amenaza, como un ultimátum. Como una advertencia de peligro ante lo que pasaría si desobedecía. La castaña se detuvo, dejó de correr y se paró allí, a escasos metros de la salida, de la puerta de huida, de la salvación. Su respiración adquiría velocidad por momentos, pero procuró no hacerlo notar. No se dio la vuelta, ni se giró para encararle, no podía enfrentar su mirada gris y metálica ahora que sabía que estaría envenenada.

—Déjame salir, Malfoy— consiguió decir ella, y le horrorizó comprobar que apenas fue un hilo de voz.

—No des un paso más— volvió a advertirle él—. No quiero verme obligado a hacerlo de otra manera.

Hermione reprimió otro escalofrío y las ganas de gritar. Podía imaginárselo allí, en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado junto a la pared, con la camisa que ella misma había desabrochado, apuntándole con una varita. Con _su_ varita. La varita de un mortífago capaz de matar a los _sangre sucia_.

—¿Es que piensas detenerme?— y en esa última palabra puso todo el significado que pudo— ¿Piensas hacerlo a _vuestra_ manera?

—Granger— dijo él. Hermione creyó notar en su tono contradicción, enfado, pero no se sentía capaz de asegurarlo. Sus nervios podían estar jugándole una mala pasada—. No quiero hacerlo, pero si te empeñas me veré obligado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar la boca. Simplemente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, eso es todo. Como si no hubieras visto nada.

Hermione trató de desenmarañar la maraña de ideas y sensaciones, de miedos y temores quela embargaban y la confundían. Tenía que ser la Hermione racional y concisa de siempre si quería salir de allí entera. ¿Qué había querido decir con esa última frase? ¿Por qué ese modo de decirla? Tan… ¿Esperanzado? No, eso no podía ser. Era él el que estaba apuntándole con una varita por la espalda, amenazándola, no ella. Ella estaba desarmada e indefensa.

—No voy a quedarme callada. Tengo que avisar a alguien, a algún profesor, a Dumbledore. Es lo correcto. Eres peligroso para todos los estudiantes de este castillo— se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, como si seguir hablando le supusiera un esfuerzo demasiado grande—. Tienes la Marca Tenebrosa.

Le escuchó murmurar algo, molesto. Parecía maldecir algo entre dientes, pero solo fue un segundo.

—Si das un solo paso más con esa intención, te pararé. Y haré lo que sea necesario para que no le cuentes nada a nadie.

—¿Piensas borrarme la memoria?— preguntó ella, aunque sabía que era una estupidez preguntar algo así.

Eso no sería lo único que haría.

—Lo haré, y si eso no funciona utilizaré otra cosa.

Hermione agradeció en ese momento estar de espaldas al Slyhterin. Al oírle hablar, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, impresionados.

—¿Serías capaz de usar una imperdonable?

Lo dijo en voz tan baja que creyó por un momento que él ni siquiera la había oído. Después se hizo el silencio. Ambos sabían a qué maldición en concreto se refería.

—Lo soy.

Hermione comprendió que él no iba a detenerse. No iba a permitir que ella destapara su secreto. Antes doblegaría su voluntad con una maldición _Imperio_ que dejar que con la información que ella pudiera dar lo enviaran a Azkaban.

Azkaban. El solo hecho de pronunciar el nombre de esa prisión resultaba estremecedor. Pero no podía quedarse allí. No iba a prometer, ni a jurar, ni a dar su palabra de que no le diría a nadie lo que había visto en el brazo del rubio. Ella no era así. No sería justo, ni leal. Sería una cobardía.

Y antes de decir nada o de dejarse convencer por él, salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de la Sala Común en un intento casi desesperado de escapar de él, de su voz, de su marca, de esa varita. Alcanzó el hueco de la puerta y salió por allí tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas que todavía flaqueaban. Corrió en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. El director tenía que saberlo. Ella tenía que contarlo.

Malfoy, por su parte, había visto el mismísimo instante en que las rodillas de la castaña se habían doblado para empezar a correr. Había visto cómo había cogido aire de repente, como si se armara de valor. La había visto salir corriendo de la Sala Común a cámara lenta. Podía haberla detenido. Podría haberla petrificado, congelado, cortado el paso. Podría haber hecho que se resbalara, borrarle la memoria antes de que llegara siquiera a la salida de la torre. Podría haberle mandado un _cruciatus_ que le habría hecho caer al suelo de dolor, sin poder moverse. Podría haberla controlado con una maldición _imperio,_ obligándola a retroceder y a jurar con un pacto mágico que no lo contaría jamás a nadie, porque si lo hacía moriría.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Por Merlín, ¡no lo había hecho!

Había sido un completo imbécil, un idiota, un… Ni siquiera había palabras para describir su estupidez. Nunca había dejado que ella le quitara la camisa hasta ese día, nunca, y por una buena razón. Esa misma que ella había visto en su brazo y que había provocado todo eso.

No mostraba la marca a ninguna mujer. La tapada siempre con una venda, o con un hechizo de ocultación, o simplemente no se quitaba la camisa. Qué idiota había sido. Se había dejado llevar, se había olvidado de mantenerse controlado, de controlar lo que ella hacía. Se había dejado llevar por el placer, por lo que ella le hacía, y esa había sido su perdición. Tendría que haber notado que las manos de la castaña le estaban bajando la camisa, pero había estado demasiado ocupado sintiéndola a ella cerca como para pensar en otras cosas.

Debería haberla detenido cuando había empezado a morderle el hombro. Pero el deseo que lo había corroído por dentro, las ansias de más que se habían apoderado de él habían bloqueado todo pensamiento de advertencia, de peligro.

Y cuando ella se había dado cuenta, cuando había notado que se había detenido sin causa aparente, se había dado cuenta de todo. Todo su calor, toda su excitación, todas sus ansias se habían disipado, esfumado en un solo gesto en cuanto ella se había alejado de él, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo había hecho.

Entonces esa parte fría y calculadora de él había tomado el control, pero demasiado tarde. Se había subido la camisa y la había acorralado, tapando la marca y su camino de huida, pero había sido inútil. Ella ya lo había visto, ya no se fiaba de él. Ya no se fiaría nunca.

La había notado temblar, pero no por escalofríos de placer, de pasión, de caricias, sino de miedo, de terror. La había sentido más pequeña y frágil que nunca entre sus brazos, aprisionada como la tenía contra la pared. Tendría que haberla desmemorizado en ese momento, o haber doblegado su voluntad con una maldición _imperio_. Pero maldita sea, se había equivocado y había pretendido hacerla entrar en razón.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante idiotez? ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer entrar a Granger en razón? Si era la mujer más terca, segura y racional que había conocido en toda su vida. La Gryffindor no se iba a dejar convencer. Había visto una marca en su brazo que significaba odio hacia ella y hacia las personas como ella, a todo lo que ella representaba. Simplemente, no iba a funcionar. Tendría que haberlo visto desde el principio.

Pero no, ¡no!

Era un maldito idiota y se había dejado llevar por lo pasional en vez de pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Qué clase de astucia era esa? Y para empeorar la situación aún más, había mantenido una conversación con ella, le había apuntado con la varita y le había amenazado con una maldición imperdonable. No podía haberlo hecho peor, simplemente no podía.

Y tampoco la había detenido cuando huía. Podía haberlo hecho, se habría salvado a sí mismo y ella no se habría acordado de nada, habrían seguido hablando por las tardes en la Sala Común tan normales como siempre. Pero había vuelto a joderla otra vez, una vez más. Como si no lo hubiera hecho el suficiente número de veces en apenas un par de minutos.

Bajó la varita que todavía tenía apuntando al lugar en el que había estado la castaña hasta hacía unos segundos. Estaba perdido, lo enviarían a Azkaban, acabaría sus días en esa asquerosa cárcel, y como última visión tendría la boca de un dementor dándole el beso de la muerte. La perspectiva era, simplemente, indescriptible. Asquerosamente indescriptible.

Se metió la varita en el bolsillo. No quería romperla, al menos no todavía. Esperaría a que se la rompiera algún incompetente mago del ministerio cuando fueran a buscarlo a alguna de sus clases para llevárselo. Giró para encontrarse con la pared. Sí, eso iba a calmarlo mucho.

Apretó la mano derecha y golpeó la dura pared de piedra con el puño, con toda la fuerza que pudo. Los nudillos se le ensangrentaron inmediatamente, y un dolor potente se le extendió desde esa parte del cuerpo.

Bien, mucho mejor, eso le ayudaba a no pensar en todo lo demás. Aunque la Gryffindor seguía ahí, permanente en su mente, con esa cara de horror y estupor con que le había mirado un instante después de ver la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.

Volvió a golpear la pared una vez más, y otra, y otra, hasta que la mano le dolió tanto que no le cupo duda de que tenía algo grave. Perfecto, el dolor era tan fuerte que le dificultaba la capacidad de pensar con normalidad. Lo único que seguía molestándole era la cara de Granger.

Por Merlín, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera en Azkaban a punto de morir se olvidaría de esa cara, de ese gesto, de esa mirada.

—Mierda— murmuró, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose contra la pared.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido. No se lo había contado a nadie. No había dicho nada. No le había delatado. No había desvelado el secreto de la marca en su brazo. Había intentado contárselo a Harry y a Ron mil veces por lo menos, a veces juntos, a veces por separado, pero nunca con resultado. Tampoco había vuelto a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Había ido alrededor de diez veces cada día hacia el despacho de Dumbledore hasta llegar a la mismísima gárgola que guardaba la entrada, para después retroceder sobre sus pasos y no atreverse nunca a entrar.

Era una cobarde.

Quizá tampoco era cobarde, sino que simplemente, era así, sentía algo por Malfoy. Y no quería delatarle, no quería enviarlo a Azkaban. Maldita sea, al principio de todo eso ambos habían dejado bien claro que iba a ser algo solo físico, nada sentimental. Y ahora ella había cruzado esa línea, esa barrera inquebrantable. Era una tonta, lo que debería hacer era ir a contárselo al director o a McGonnagall cuanto antes, o incluso a Harry y Ron. Tenía que avisar a alguien. Los hijos de muggles y los mestizos corrían peligro en Hogwarts estando un mortífago allí.

Pero, por otra parte, no había ocurrido absolutamente nada ese año en Hogwarts. Ningún alumno había sido atacado. Malfoy nunca había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, ni le había visto hacer o decir algo excesivo. Estaba como siempre, quizá incluso más contenido que en años anteriores. Y por eso no se decidía a contarlo. ¿Y si existía alguna explicación? Ella no había sido capaz de encontrarla, pero tenía que haberla. Por su propio bien mental, tenía que haberla.

Ella _no podía_ haber hecho todo lo que había hecho con un mortífago. Era imposible. De solo pensarlo le ardían las mejillas, encendidas en un sonrojo que tardaba en aplacar.

Durante las clases no lo miraba. Procuraba incluso no pensar en él, aunque fracasaba miserablemente en todas y cada una de esas veces. Incluso en la biblioteca, su santuario de tranquilidad y concentración, el Slytherin acudía a su mente sin ninguna traba.

Él tampoco había hecho ninguna tentativa de acercamiento. Nada de nada. No le hablaba, no la tocaba, no la rozaba de forma casual en los pasillos, nunca se ponía con ella en ninguna pareja en clases, no lanzaba comentarios insidiosos ni con mala intención, ni siquiera se lo encontró en Hogsmade el fin de semana. Tampoco le había visto cerca en ningún sitio. Era como si Malfoy se ocupara personalmente de no estar cerca de ella en ningún momento.

Decir que le echaba de menos sonaba ridículo, pero así era. Debería de pensar cosas como: "_Me alegro de que ese asqueroso mortífago no se me acerque"_ o _"Menos mal que no ha atacado a nadie ni me ha hecho nada, menudo imbécil"._ Pero no, su mente, repentinamente maquiavélica y en su contra, parecía esforzarse en suministrarle ideas completamente opuestas a las que debería tener, como _"Me pregunto cómo estará",_ "_Echo de menos nuestros encuentros"_ o _"Quizá es todo obra de su padre"_. La última frase en cuestión, se le había repetido innumerables veces aunque sabía que no podía ser cierta. Se _era_ mortífago, no se hacían mortífagos.

Agotada, se decidió a darse un baño. Sería lo que mejor le sentaría, el agua calmaría un poco el caos universal que ahora tenía por cerebro. Fue a la Torre de Gryffindor, y tras dejar sus libros y demás, se dirigió al baño de prefectos sin coger nada más. No lo necesitaría, allí habría jabones, toallas y todo lo necesario incluso para bañar a un ejército entero. Quería ir allí porque imaginaba que estaría sola, y el ruido del agua cayendo por los grifos la relajaría más que cualquier otra cosa.

Entró al baño tras pasar por varios corredores, vacíos por culpa de la hora. Era bastante tarde, aunque casi lo agradecía. El baño, tal y como ella había esperado, estaba completamente vacío. La inmensa bañera con sus cientos de grifos estaba llena, y seguía llenándose de agua como si no tuviera fondo ni límite de capacidad. Se acercó al borde para comprobar la temperatura.

A su gusto, algo fría.

Cerró un poco los grifos más fríos y abrió al máximo los calientes. Un denso vapor comenzó a extenderse por el baño automáticamente, fruto del intenso calor del agua. El vapor se extendía por la estancia como un manto de niebla lo haría en el bosque prohibido, elevándose hacia el techo y cubriéndolo todo.

Hermione se digirió a uno de los cambiadores. Se quitó la ropa y se dejó preparadas unas toallas. Cogió los jabones que más le gustaban y, tras verterlos en el agua del baño que casi podría llamarse piscina, se metió dentro. Quizá se había pasado un poco con el agua caliente. La temperatura cálida lamía su piel, haciéndola estremecer en una sensación agradable. Se metió casi hasta arriba, pero sin mojarse el pelo.

El jabón hizo efecto rápidamente, y las burbujas se apropiaron rápidamente de toda la superficie del agua, extendiéndose como un manto de nubes en la superficie cristalina. Hermione se entretuvo explotándolas una a una, hundiéndolas y haciéndolas desaparecer.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía las yemas de los dedos tan arrugadas que habrían pasado por las de una anciana. El vapor era ahora tan denso que se le hacía difícil ver mucho más allá de donde se encontraba, e incluso el agua había perdido la mayor parte de su espuma y de su calor, o al menos eso le parecía a ella después de tanto rato metida dentro.

Perezosamente se levantó. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un par de horas más en el relajante baño. El aire, a pesar de ser cálido, le resultó frío al contacto con la piel. Tiritando un poco, salió de la inmensa bañera y fue hacia el cambiador. Cogió la toalla más grande que encontró y se rodeó el cuerpo completamente con ella. El tacto era suave, agradable, casi esponjoso.

Salió del pequeño cambiador individual y trató de ver a través del espeso vaho que lo opacaba todo. Había oído decir a Padma Patil que allí había una crema que olía muy bien, y quería probarla. Puede que no fuera la alumna que más se arreglara de Hogwarts, pero también tenía su toque femenino, como todo el mundo.

—Granger.

Solo había dado un paso, un único y pequeño paso desde que había salido del cambiador cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Su nombre. Y esa voz.

La recorrió un escalofrío que la congeló. Era un frío que nada tenía que ver con el cambio de temperatura entre el agua y el aire. Era él. Su tono era simplemente inconfundible, perturbador hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

No tardó en verle. Caminaba entre el vapor como si no tuviera problemas para ver a través de él. A Hermione se le pasó por la cabeza que a la gente como él la oscuridad no le suponía un impedimento, sino un aliado. Pero solo fue un momento.

Los pasos del Slytherin se dirigían hacia ella, sin asomo de dudas. Cuando estuvo al alcance de su vista comenzó a caminar más despacio, como si temiera asustarla si iba más rápido, como si pensara que saldría corriendo si notaba alguna señal de peligro. Hermione se dijo que estaba muy equivocado: Ella no iba a huir de él, no era una cobarde. No era una traicionera serpiente.

—Qué haces aquí— habló casi de forma atacante, cortante.

No iba a mostrarse vulnerable.

—He venido a hablar contigo— respondió él.

Hermione, igualmente, no se fiaba. Fue a coger su varita, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía con la toalla puesta y que la varita continuaba en el cambiador. No quería hacer movimientos en falso e ir a por la varita. Quizá el sacaría la suya y la detendría. Aun así, debía acordarse de dónde la había dejado exactamente. No podría perder ni un segundo si llegaba a necesitarla.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo— contestó con dureza.

—He ido a hablar con Dumbledore— murmuró el rubio. Sus ojos grises se clavaban en los de ella con fuerza, incluso a través de la cortina de vapor que los separaba—. No sabía nada. No le has contado nada.

Al principio creía que mentía. ¿Por qué iba él a hablar con Dumbledore? Resultaba poco probable, por demás imposible. Pero la segunda parte era cierta, ella no le había contado nada al director y eso Malfoy solo podía saberlo si había hablado con él. El Slytherin no había podido intuir por sí solo que ella no había contado nada. Era ilógico.

—Si te acercas un solo paso más me ocuparé de que se entere antes de lo que imaginas— advirtió ella, amenazante.

—No hará falta— disintió él, arrugando un poco la frente—. Dumbledore ya lo sabía.

Ella se mostró claramente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?— no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Lo sabía desde el principio, no sé cómo— respondió él a su pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros como si él también se hiciera esa misma pregunta—. Lo sabía mucho antes que tú.

—Si lo supiera ya te habría echado del colegio y te habría entregado al Ministerio de Magia hace mucho— contraatacó ella, negándose a creer una sola palabra que saliera de su lengua envenenada.

No añadió "_que es lo que debería haber hecho yo_", pero la frase quedó registrada en su memoria. El Slytherin frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más, tanteando el terreno. Hermione lo vio avanzar un par de pasos. Internamente deseaba echar a correr hacia la salida, estuviera donde estuviera, pero su valentía de Gryffindor la mantuvo allí, impertérrita, sin mover ni un solo músculo, como si sus piernas no amenazaran con echarse a temblar en cualquier momento.

—Por qué no se lo contaste.

Malfoy demandaba respuestas. Siempre era así. No preguntaba, no pedía. Solamente exigía.

—No te importa— respondió ella, aunque la verdad era que para esa pregunta ni ella misma tenía respuesta.

—Por qué.

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, a perder los pocos nervios que había mantenido cuerdos y bajo control. ¿Por qué se empeñaba? ¿Es que no la había escuchado? ¡No tenía una maldita respuesta!

—¿Por qué no me detuviste tú? Pudiste hacerlo, podrías haber lanzado una maldición.

—Pero no lo hice.

Él también respondía con evasivas. Y no estaba dispuesto a responder a nada. Era un arrogante y un egocéntrico.

—¿Por qué?— volvió a preguntar ella.

Malfoy avanzó un par de pasos más. Ahora estaban cerca, mucho. Demasiado a juicio de la castaña. Se encontraban frente a frente, casi a la misma distancia a la que hablarían dos personas normales que se conocieran de toda la vida. Solo un poco más lejos que la distancia a la que ellos se habían hablado siempre, hasta que ella había descubierto lo que era él.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo entonces— respondió ella.

No iba a ceder ni un solo resquicio, ni el más mínimo espacio. No ahora que él _debía_ convertirse en un extraño, aunque todavía no lo fuera, aunque todavía no hubiera conseguido ubicarlo en ese grado de lejanía.

—No te va a gustar. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea.

—Lo soportaré— ironizó ella, endureciendo la mirada.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño, como si la terquedad y obcecación de la castaña fueran algo repentinamente molesto, como si la respuesta fuera algo que prefiriera guardarse más para sí que compartirlo con nadie.

—No pude hacerlo— respondió finalmente.

Fue una respuesta demasiado simple, demasiado clara. Hermione se negaba a aceptar que eso fuera lo único que tenía que decir.

—¿Y por qué no? No me cuesta imaginar que no habría sido la primera vez— se burló casi con crudeza.

Pero era su único mecanismo de defensa, no podía bajar la guardia. Si lo hacía, el tono de su voz la debilitaría y la haría caer irremediablemente.

—Es muy simple, Granger, aunque me haya costado toda una semana verlo y aceptarlo— ella siguió mirándole, esperando que continuara, y finalmente él, con un bufido de fastidio siguió hablando—. No pude hacerlo porque eras tú. He cruzado la maldita línea.

Hermione le observó, impresionada. Sabía lo que era la _línea_. El límite que los dos se habían impuesto en sus encuentros. Pero que Malfoy lo dijera, así, en voz alta, frente a ella y como si fuera algo irremediable que él no podría arreglar lo mostraba como algo mucho más real, mucho más cierto. Desquiciantemente auténtico.

—¿Has cruzado la línea?— repitió ella, como si decirlo en voz alta fuera lo única forma de demostrarse que había oído con claridad.

—¿Es que necesitas que lo repita más veces?— inquirió él, irónico, notablemente molesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No, no, ¡no! Eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que cambiar el hilo de la conversación. Si seguían por ahí terminarían en terrenos empantanados de los que no conseguirían salir, ni ella ni él.

—Pero ahora Dumbledore lo sabe. Aunque yo no haya dicho nada. Tendrás que marcharte— aventuró la castaña, sujetando con más fuerza de la necesaria el borde de la toalla con la que se cubría.

—Ese viejo me ha ofrecido un trato. Su defensa y guarda de mi secreto a cambio de mis servicios.

—¿Servicios?

—Servicios que no necesitas conocer, Granger— zanjó él, como si el tema lo desagradara profundamente.

Aun así, la castaña no era Premio Anual por nada. Podía imaginar a qué tipo de servicios se habría referido Malfoy. Espionaje, agente doble, topo en las filas enemigas, que actuara como fuente de información para la Orden entre las filas de Voldemort. Ningún mortífago desconfiaría de un Malfoy, eran los sangre limpia por excelencia, los defensores a ultranza de la pureza de la sangre.

—¿Y vas a aceptar? No te conviene teniendo lo que tienes en el brazo— volvió a cargar ella—. Si descubren que les traicionar se encargarán de ti. A su manera.

Le importaba un bledo que Dumbledore, como siempre, como hacía con todo el mundo, quisiera darle una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy. Ella no pensaba dársela. Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

—Ya te lo dije, Granger. La Marca Tenebrosa responde a otra época de mi vida— respondió él, apretando la mano hasta formar un puño.

—Un mortífago lo es para toda la vida, ¿no Malfoy? Eso es lo que dijo tu señor— siguió la castaña inalterable, procurando sonar todo lo hiriente que pudiera.

Él frunció algo más el ceño, taladrándola con su mirada metálica, observándola como si ella fuera la causa de su ira y de su molestia, la razón de su anhelo y de sus ansias más ocultas.

—¿Crees de verdad que si Quien-tú-sabes siguiera siendo mi señor, habría hecho lo que he hecho contigo?— preguntó él con arrogancia, mostrando una ira que hasta ese momento había mantenido oculta, y se acercó un poco más, haciendo que el cuerpo de la Gryffindor se tensara, poniéndose sobre aviso—. ¿Crees que si siguiera siendo uno de ellos habría venido aquí a buscarte, en mitad de la noche, después de esta maldita semana ignorando lo que podría pasarme, muerto y consumido de deseo?

Ella trató de no mostrarse vulnerable, ni impresionada, pero le fue completamente imposible. Las palabras de Malfoy habían sido perturbadoras, salían de su alma corrupta y envenenada hasta golpearla en lo más profundo, conmoviéndola a pesar de sus esfuerzos porque eso no sucediera.

—Yo no sé qué creer— musitó.

Era completamente cierto, y eso el Slytherin lo vio sin ningún problema. Ella ahora le temía, aunque tratara de ocultarlo francamente bien, sus ojos le miraban con marcada desconfianza, y eso, desgraciadamente para él, le molestaba, incluso le hacía sentir algo que por todos sus medios trataba de hacer desaparecer.

Estaba perdido. Se había perdido a sí mismo mezclándose con ella, y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Estaba enganchado a la castaña de una forma irrevocable. Unido a ella de una forma que siempre imaginó impensable.

Despacio, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba. Hermione, inmediatamente y de forma inconsciente se tensó, todo su cuerpo lo hizo, aunque no se movió ni un milímetro. Él no iba a hacerle retroceder, no de miedo, no de terror. Ella no iba a acobardarse. Le haría frente, y si era necesario enfrentarse a él usando la varita, lo haría. Era Premio Anual, podría con él si se empleaba a fondo.

Completamente inmóvil, vio cómo él se acercaba a ella deshaciendo el espacio que hasta ese momento los había separado. Primero fue un solo paso. Después, mirándole a los ojos todavía, sin apartar la mirada para demostrarle que ella sería un digno rival, lo sintió rodearla. La mirada mercúrea era insondable, ilegible, inalterable. Podía sentir los brazos de él rodeando el espacio alrededor de su cuerpo, y después, despacio, cernirse sobre ella encerrándola, enjaulándola entre sus brazos, tocándola, aferrándola contra él en un abrazo que incluso se habría atrevido a calificar de protector aunque no tuviera sentido.

Sintió las manos de él en su espalda, acercándola hacia él, hacia su cuerpo atlético y más alto que ella, masculino, atractivo, perturbador y oscuro todo a un mismo tiempo. Sus brazos la rodeaban por completo. Aspiró el delicioso aroma a menta que emanaba de toda la figura del Slytherin, apreció el tacto de su camisa, seguramente cara, de sus manos y brazos aún encima de su toalla.

—No deberías tocarme— murmuró ella, tratando de ser amenazante aunque su voz sonó algo temblorosa.

—No voy a dejar de hacerlo— respondió él, y podía imaginar sus ojos grises brillando en un deje de arrogante orgullo, aunque no pudiera verlos por estar apoyada contra su pecho.

—Te enviarán a Azkaban.

—No lo harán— respondió él— Aceptaré el trato de Dumbledore.

Ella no terminaba de creérselo. No debía creerle.

—¿Por qué vas a hacerlo? Si te descubren…

—No me perdería el placer que consigo en Hogwarts por nada— murmuró él con sarcasmo.

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente pero siguió sin moverse. Era un sinvergüenza, no tenía ningún tacto, ninguna delicadeza. No debía hacerlo, no debía caer en sus redes, aunque lo que dijera fuera verdad. Aunque aceptara ser el espía de Dumbledore seguía siendo quien era. Seguía con esa marca en el brazo, y nada ni nadie se la podrían borrar, jamás.

—Por lo menos harás algo bien si obedeces a Dumbledore— dijo la castaña, todavía no muy segura.

Entonces él la estrechó un poco más, apretándola un poco más contra él, rodeando más su cuerpo si es que eso era posible.

—Nunca he utilizado la peor de las imperdonables— murmuró con esa voz estremecedora, tan cerca de su oído que pensó por un instante que incluso se lo había imaginado—. Nunca.

—¿La usarías?

El Slytherin pareció pensárselo.

—Depende del momento y de a quién tenga delante apuntándome con la varita— contestó él con frialdad, como si expresara algo obvio y certero—. Prefiero usarla yo antes que recibirla.

Hermione asintió, y por primera vez se relajó, dejándose abrazar con comodidad, aflojando la tensión en que había mantenido todo su cuerpo.

—Y ahora, Hermione— ella se sobresaltó. ¿Había utilizado su nombre? Su nombre sin apellido, sin connotaciones, sin siquiera un apelativo final. Y su nombre sonaba excepcionalmente seductor en boca de Malfoy, indescriptiblemente atrayente. Lo había dicho con esa cadencia aristocrática, esa parsimonia tan suya que quitaba el aliento. Sintió cómo él mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y reprimió las ganas de arquear la espalda para acercarse aún más a él—. Creo que nos debemos una reconciliación.

Ella abrió los ojos, impresionada, indignada, enfadada, molesta. ¿Cómo se podía ser así de... de…?

—¡Malf…!— trató de increparle, pero él no le dio tiempo.

Se había apoderado de su boca a una velocidad inalcanzable, y la incitaba a seguir su tentador movimiento al que ella se rindió de forma irrevocable. Sintió las manos de él hacerse con el borde de su toalla, con el control de su única prenda, y sintió cómo la tela baja lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciándole la piel en su cadencioso e insultantemente lento camino.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus labios.

Malfoy trató de no dejarse llevar por ese enloquecedor sonido, por esa seductora forma de superficial respiración con la que ella, sin saberlo, lo manejaba a su antojo.

Secretamente aliviado porque ella le hubiera perdonado, si es que podía llamarse así, saboreó los labios de la chica. Esa conversación había supuesto salvar un grave obstáculo. Tarde o temprano, de no haber sido así, ella se habría dado cuenta. Habría notado que había muchas cosas que no encajaban.

Se habría preguntado por qué no se había metido tanto con los sangre sucia y los mestizos durante aquel año, si hasta ese mismo día él no había hablado con Dumbledore de su condición de mortífago. La castaña habría encontrado sospechoso, cuando se hubiera acordado, que él hubiera ido tantas veces últimamente al despacho del director, que no hubiera atacado a nadie ni siquiera aprovechándose de su condición de prefecto, que no se hubiera unido ya a las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Y entonces él se habría visto obligado, tras una ardua batalla dialéctica, a contárselo todo, a confesar lo que realmente había ocurrido. Tendría que haberle contado que pocos meses después de empezar el curso, probablemente por su culpa y su mala influencia de Gryffindor, había ido al despacho de Dumbledore y lo había confesado todo, con Snape observándolo también como escolta ante el mago de barba blanca que le había observado casisin parpadear con esos astutos ojos azules. Tendría que haberle explicado que el director le había perdonado y le había ofrecido el mismo estatus que a su padrino Snape; el de agente doble del que nadie podría sospechar porque no había tenido ningún episodio cuestionable. Tendría que haberle confesado que regularmente era llamado por Dumbledore para contarle lo que hubiera descubierto de los padres de sus amigos de Slytherin, que cada vez que iba a Hogsmade se reunía con mortífagos en el Cabeza de Puerco para pasar información falsa y darle nueva a la Orden del Fénix.

Tendría que haber admitido, a regañadientes y de mala gana, que cuando la vio con Hopkins en Hogsmade él se dirigía al Cabeza de Puerco, y por su culpa, por haber tenido que alejarla de ese cretino, había llegado tarde y a punto había estado de perder información valiosísima. Se habría visto obligado a contarle que muchas de las guardias y rondas de prefectos que él decía saltarse para quedarse durmiendo, en realidad iba al Bosque Prohibido en busca de los dos mortífagos que se habían ocultado allí y a los que él había tardado semanas en hacer una emboscada, ayudado por Snape.

Tendría que haberle explicado que su inicial preocupación no era que ella le contara a todo el mundo que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, sino que su condición de agente doble quedara descubierta, puesto que Dumbledore tendría que haber salido en su auxilio; que le había preocupado que ella pensara que él la había utilizado como coartada mientras actuaba en Hogwarts a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, cuando por primera vez no había utilizado a alguien, a ella.

Tendría que haberle confesado que por su culpa había cambiado de bando. Que por su culpa había cruzado el límite. Que por su culpa se consumía de deseo, de anhelo, y a pesar de todo ello esperaba pacientemente a alcanzar el placer que tanto ansiaba. Tendría que haber aceptado y admitido que él la esperaba paciente, agazapado para poder apoderarse de ella, para hacerla suya hasta que ni una parte de él quedara con fuerzas. Hasta que ella gimiera, gritando su nombre bajo su cuerpo, clamando, suplicando y pidiendo por más. Hasta que deseara tanto de él como él la deseaba a ella.

Y eso no podía contarlo. No iba a hacerlo. No ahora que todo su secreto estaba a salvo. No ahora que volvía a tenerla bajo su poder. No ahora que podía embrujarla de nuevo bajo el hechizo de su voz.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._


	12. Descubrimiento de secretos

_**Descubrimiento de secretos**_

Aún no sabía cómo había conseguido salir de la Sala Común tan entera como lo había hecho. La Torre de Premios Anuales se había convertido en una atrayente trampa. Si ya le costó detener a Malfoy en su "reconciliación" en el baño de prefectos, en esta ocasión había estado a punto de no conseguirlo.

Había ido allí para descansar del alboroto de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde algunos alumnos jugaban al snap explosivo. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero de repente se había encontrado tumbada en el sofá con el Slytherin sobre ella en una posición que nadie debería ver jamás, una posición que no habría tenido nunca en público. Tenía la blusa desabrochada, y la falda desarreglada. Él llevaba aflojado el nudo de la corbata y algo más, pero no se detuvo a observarle con más detenimiento para no perder más el sentido ni recordar que había sido ella la que había deshecho ese nudo y aflojado otras de sus prendas.

Estaban pasándose, los dos.

Trató de detenerle empujándolo un poco, pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejarla marchar y ella no conseguía concentrar la suficiente atención en ese empujón teniendo como tenía las manos de Malfoy navegando por su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos se centraban en sentir y no parecían dispuestos a atender a ninguna otra cosa.

Se vio obligada a hablar, y observó que tenía la boca seca, claro indicio de que no había dicho palabra en mucho rato, probablemente porque había estado utilizando esa capacidad comunicativa en otras cosas. Sonrojada, carraspeó para poder decir algo.

—Malfoy…—dijo, todo lo serenamente posible—. Malfoy para, es muy tarde.

—Quédate a dormir aquí— le oyó decir a él cerca de su oído.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza, y ella suspiró, complacida y a la vez reticente.

—No, Malfoy, vamos— insistió ella a duras penas, esperando que él obedeciera.

Y lo hizo. Siempre lo hacía cuando ella se lo podía. Cuando ella empezaba a ponerse demasiado nerviosa como para continuar el Slytherin detenía todo movimiento, toda caricia sobre su cuerpo y la liberaba.

Aunque esa vez le costó más que otras.

El rubio la besó una vez más en los labios, y Hermione, con la respiración agitada por su voracidad, vio cómo él se sentaba con corrección en el sofá, permitiéndole a ella hacer lo mismo. Cuando se levantó de su posición tumbada, estaba tan arrebolada como uno de los estandartes rojos que colgaban de las paredes. Se apresuró a abrocharse la blusa y a bajarse la falda para adecentar un poco su aspecto.

—Vas a volverme loco, Granger— le oyó murmurar, apoyado en el respaldo y con los ojos cerrados.

Su aspecto, como siempre, volvía a ser impecable. Hermione procuró no bajar la vista hacia otros lugares del prefecto al escuchar tan perturbadoras palabras. No quería ver de primera mano las razones para ese comentario.

—Buenas noches— se despidió ella con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Oyó decir algo al Slytherin, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Algo así como, "tendré que buscar a otra que me calme". Sabía que él no lo haría aunque no le gustaba que lo dijera. Era mejor no darle vueltas a eso.

Durmió toda la noche de un tirón, agotada, como debía ser. Cuando se despertó, todavía pensaba en su encuentro de anoche con Malfoy. Simplemente, no sabía cómo habían terminado así. Solo sabía que el Slytherin la incitaba a hacer _cosas_ con su sola presencia. Su aroma la atraía como una trampa mortal, su voz la hipnotizaba, su cuerpo la acaloraba. Tendría que dar gracias a Merlín por haber conseguido detenerle y salir de allí. Se vistió con celeridad y se peinó, era uno de sus hábitos recién adquiridos. Salió del dormitorio de las chicas y bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común.

—¡Hermione!— la llamó una voz femenina casi colérica.

La prefecta se giró para encontrarse con una furibunda pelirroja que avanzaba hacia ella como si fuera un objetivo prefijado, el objeto de su iracunda llamada.

—¿Qué quieres Ginny?— preguntó la castaña, parpadeando sorprendida por el grito de la pelirroja que se acercaba a ella con aspecto aterradoramente parecido al de la señora Weasley cuando pretendía castigar a los gemelos.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero?— preguntó ella, ofendida— ¿Sabes cuántos días llevo persiguiéndote para hablar contigo?

La pelirroja le miraba frunciendo el ceño cual ave rapaz. Hermione recordó entonces que Harry le había dicho que Ginny quería hablar con ella, y la pelirroja también la había buscado por los pasillos varios días tratando de detenerla. Pero ella había estado demasiado ocupada con su preocupación por la marca de Malfoy en el brazo como para pararse a hablar con Ginny.

—Tienes razón, perdona, he estado muy liada— resolvió, y aunque no era completamente cierto tampoco era una mentira, y con eso bastaba.

Weasley bufó. Obviamente para ella no bastaba, ni era mucho menos suficiente esa excusa tan pobre.

—Antes de decir nada más, fijemos un lugar y una hora para hablar. _Hoy_— apostilló al ver que Hermione iba a decir algo—. Tengo algo muy importante que comentarte y no hay peros que valgan.

Y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente aún con el ceño fruncido y su brillante cascada de pelo rojo moviéndose al compás de la muchacha en cada gesto de enfado.

—Bien, veamos— Hermione trató de pensar en su horario de aquel día—. ¿Qué tal en el hall del castillo a eso de las siete?

—No— se negó en rotundo Ginny—. Debe ser un sitio más privado.

La respuesta de la chica dejó a Hermione un poco descolocada, pero se recompuso enseguida.

—¿Qué tal en la torre de los Premios Anuales? Entraremos en la Sala Común, allí no nos molestará nadie, estaremos completamente solas.

—Creo que no hace falta recordarte que compartes esa torre con alguien.

—Malfoy tiene entrenamiento de Quidditch esta tarde, no llegará hasta mucho más tarde— le aseguró la castaña, y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber contestado tan rápido y con tanta seguridad.

No era normal saberse con semejante exactitud el horario de alguien que supuestamente no puedes aguantar ni a un kilómetro de distancia. Aun así, se relajó al ver que Ginny parecía conforme y asentía, para luego despedirse y asegurarle que allí estaría.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Hermione llegó al lugar indicado, Ginny ya estaba allí esperándola. Le indicó que le siguiera hasta la zona oculta de la pared donde dio la contraseña en un susurro y la invitó a pasar a la Sala Común. La pelirroja miró con bastante atención el lugar y le dio su aprobación, aunque comentó que no le gustaban demasiado los estandartes amarillos. Decía que ese color estaba pasado de moda. Hermione se encogió de hombros: Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que el color de un estandarte pudiera quedar desfasado.

Después tomó asiento y Hermione hizo lo propio a su lado, empezando a impacientarse por la intensa mirada de la pelirroja permanentemente clavada sobre ella.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué venía tanta prisa?— preguntó para romper el silencio.

—Me he enterado de algo muy interesante, y quería contártelo a ti la primera porque creo que eres la más interesada.

—¿Ah sí?— Hermione se sintió repentinamente nerviosa sin saber por qué— ¿Y de qué se trata?

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, como si le resultara sarcástica la respuesta de la castaña.

—Hermione, deja de hacerte la tonta. ¡Sé que estás con alguien!— dijo acusadoramente Ginny, y la prefecta creyó por un momento que se le paraba el corazón—. Y no intentes negármelo.

—No sé de qué me…

—¡No me lo niegues Hermione!— explotó la pequeña de los Weasley, saltando en su lugar en el sofá—. Lo veo en ti, se te nota. Te arreglas incluso un poco, estás preocupada y enfadada un segundo y al siguiente estás tan feliz como si fuera el día de Navidad.

—No es para tanto— trató de defenderse la castaña.

Pero no sonó en absoluto creíble, sobre todo por el ligero temblor de su voz al decirlo.

—¡Así que lo admites!— sonrió Ginny, emocionada mientras Hermione trataba de desdecirse y volver a explicarse—. Lo sabía, lo sabía y lo sabía. Y sé más cosas.

—Ginny, no digas más tonterías— trató de ponerse seria, pero sin éxito.

La pelirroja ya había ganado la batalla antes de empezarla, o al menos hablaba como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Tengo incluso una idea aproximada, _muy_ aproximada, de quién puede ser— la cara de desconcierto de Hermione fue automática, pero Ginny continuó como si nada—. Descarté enseguida a todos los que fueran de cursos inferiores al tuyo. Con lo que eres ni se me pasaba por la cabeza juntarte con uno de esos. También descarté a los de Gryffindor, porque con Ron, que era la única posibilidad, no podía ser porque ahora ha vuelto con Lav-Lav — hizo un gesto como pretendiendo dar a entender la locura y demencia de la recién nombrada—, así que me quedaban tres Casas.

—¡Ginny!— exclamó Hermione al ver el análisis de su vida que exponía la chica Weasley.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría dedicado a desentrañar eso? Probablemente bastante, teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo llevaba intentado hablar con ella. Ahora entendía esa insistencia. Por Merlín, esa chica era de armas tomar.

—También descarté Hufflepuff, porque no te pega nada uno de esos. No van acordes con tu mentalidad— Hermione fue a protestar ante aquella idea y a decir que ella no dejaba de lado ninguna Casa, pero Ginny la silenció con un gesto—. Y también tuve que descartar a cualquier Ravenclaw por dos razones obvias: la primera, que ya habías tenido tus encuentros con uno de ellos, y la segunda, que aunque no te gustara el Quidditch, si hubieras estado con alguno de ellos te habrías entristecido de que el equipo de tu hombre escondido hubiera perdido el último partido contra Slytherin.

—Ginny, yo no tengo ningún hombre escondido— atajó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que solo me quedaba una cuarta parte del curso, Hermione, y eso me impresionó mucho— continuó Ginny emocionada, como si las palabras de la prefecta fueran mudas y silenciosas, haciendo oídos sordos a todas y cada unas de las quejas de la castaña—. Y esa cuarta parte era Slytherin. Claro que en este punto pensé que me había equivocado, era del todo imposible. Pero luego me dije: ¿y por qué si no iba a mantenerlo tan en secreto? ¡Encajaba perfectamente!

Hermione esperaba de corazón que la desazón que sentía subirle desde la boca del estómago no quedara también reflejada en su cara. ¿Cómo demonios había cotilleado tanto Ginny? ¡¿Hasta dónde había llegado?

—¿No insinuarás que yo pueda estar con un Slytherin?— preguntó, procurando darle al tono de su voz toda la falsa indignación de la que fue capaz.

—No lo insinúo, lo afirmo— respondió Ginny, acercándose en excitados saltitos por el sillón hasta estar al lado de la castaña que la miraba como si fuera un colacuerno húngaro a punto de saltarle encima—. Y vas a decirme quién es.

Esta vez Hermione estaba segura: Ella se había vuelto loca, y Ginny también. Totalmente loca. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, una alucinación, un hechizo _confundus_ que le había alcanzado por los pasillos sin darse cuenta, un efecto secundario de alguna poción vertida a escondidas en su taza del desayuno. Eso no le podía estar pasando.

—No voy a decirte nada porque no hay nada que decir.

—¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo yo?— preguntó la pelirroja casi haciendo un puchero.

—Conmigo no va a funcionar el chantaje emocional, Ginny.

Weasley la miró con una mirada pícara y divertida.

—Entonces lo diré.

—No lo harás— volvió a negar casi como advertencia Granger.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ginny lo interpretó como un reto y, alzando una ceja con infantil diversión al ver el estado de estupor de su amiga, se pronunció lenta y calculadamente, remarcando todas y cada una de las sílabas para que no quedara asomo de duda sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Es Malfoy.

Esta vez sí que se había quedado sin respiración. Ni siquiera era capaz de emitir palabra. Los ojos probablemente estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y sus manos a deshacerse en diminutos pedazos después de tanto temblar de tensión y nervios.

Pero volvió en sí tras recuperar en un momento de lucidez su capacidad cognitiva y de raciocinio, y se obligó a sí misma a enfrentar tal afirmación. No podía dejarlo así de ninguna manera.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó, pero aunque lo dijo con una convicción más que verosímil, ya era demasiado tarde.

El shock había sido demasiado largo como para que fuera de indignación y no de que hubiera sido descubierta, cazada con la verdad al vuelo, y eso Ginny lo sabía, por eso sonreía con esa maliciosa jovialidad.

—No me lo puedo creer, Hermione. ¡Con Draco Malfoy!— exclamó en susurros bajos y emocionados, como si temiera que alguien escuchara el increíble secreto.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, Ginny, por favor— suplicó la castaña abochornada, sonriendo nerviosamente un poco ante la positiva respuesta de su amiga a la confirmada sospecha.

Al menos no se había puesto a gritar y a decirle que había perdido el norte como habrían hecho Ron y Harry. Normalmente se habría negado a pedir algo de esa manera, pero a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Eso no podía salir a la luz. Al menos no todavía. Si tenía que suplicar para que Ginny guardara su secreto, lo haría. No se sentía preparada en absoluto. Y tampoco estaba segura de lo que ocurriría si alguien se enteraba.

—¡Claro que no!— aseguró la pelirroja como un juramento solemne— De Harry creo que aún podríamos fiarnos, pero la capacidad mental de mi hermano no le permitirá procesar algo como esto. Pero tienes que contármelo todo, ¡todo! ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde febrero— respondió con súbita timidez.

Ginny sonrió emocionada, encantada por el nuevo estado anímico de Hermione, como si fuera un fenomenal descubrimiento, un nuevo foco de entretenimiento. Ella sin embargo se sentía algo incómoda con la investigación recién iniciada, aunque le divertía la emoción que mostraba Ginny. Casi parecía que hubiera bebido un trago de más de _Felix felicis_.

—¡Y no me habías contado nada desde entonces!— exclamó Ginny, mostrándose falsamente molesta mientras le apuntaba con un dedo acusador— Eso se merece información extra.

—¿Cómo que información extra?— inquirió desconfiada Hermione, imaginándose que ese tipo de información suponía revelar una parte de su intimidad que no estaba dispuesta a destapar ante nadie, de solo pensarlo se arrebolaba.

—Por supuesto, es lo normal. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tal besa Malfoy? ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?— preguntó sin ninguna contención, con una seriedad apabullante.

Hermione se sonrojó completamente, acercándose peligrosamente a adquirir el mismo color que el pelo de Ginny. Weasley interpretó ese azoramiento y ese repentino silencio inmediatamente. Hermione trató de atajar los pensamientos de Ginny inmediatamente al ver el gesto de su rostro.

—No te interesa, no es asunto tuyo.

—No me lo puedo creer— dijo asombrada la pelirroja, abriendo la boca de la impresión—, ¿es aún mejor? ¡Hermione, tienes mucho que contarme!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Había visto la lista con las rondas para esa noche colgada en el tablón de anuncios de la Torre de Gryffindor nada más levantarse. Inexplicablemente, se le había hecho tardísimo, y ahora corría por los corredores del castillo como alma que lleva el diablo, intentado desesperadamente ponerse la capa de abrigo sin detenerse en el intento.

Una misión difícil, prácticamente imposible. Con cada paso perdía las mangas de la capa y no conseguía ponérsela de ninguna manera.

—¡Siento llegar tarde!— exclamó, acalorada y con las mejillas encendidas de tanto correr, deteniéndose junto a una pared para tomar aire.

—Granger, deberías empezar a pensar en llegar puntual alguna vez.

—Ya he dicho que lo siento— dijo ella entre respiración y respiración.

El rubio rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia su zona de ronda, como si no hubiera recaído en la obvia falta de aliento de la castaña. Hermione trató de rehacerse y echó a andar detrás de él con la respiración todavía desacompasada, terminando de meter los brazos por las mangas de la túnica.

Iban a pasar frío, mucho frío. Había dejado de nevar, pero había hielo en muchos puntos, y un viento impresionante azotaba el castillo como si pretendiera derrumbarlo. Y para colmo de males, tenían que vigilar los alrededores del lago. Algunos de los profesores se había enterado de que alumnos de tercero y cuarto organizaban salidas nocturnas a escondidas para batirse a duelo en los terrenos junto al lago, y estaban dispuestos a cortar ese problema de raíz.

Y, por supuesto, enviaron a dos prefectos a hacer ese trabajo. Malfoy se había ocupado personalmente de quejarse todo lo que pudo, intentando de todas las maneras posibles evitar salir con ese tiempo a vigilar que una panda de niños no saliera de noche. También había insinuado que los profesores se aprovechaban de los prefectos para hacer todo el trabajo que no querían, y Hermione tenía la impresión de que eso había reforzado aún más la decisión de McGonnagall de enviarlos allí. Pero nada había surtido efecto, ni quejas ni amenazas, especialmente éstas últimas. Así que los dos se vieron obligados a ir esa noche a hacer la peor de las rondas.

Malfoy abrió con clara desgana la puerta del hall, e hizo pasar a la Gryffindor primero. Después, maldiciendo entre dientes, salió él y cerró la puerta a fuerza de magia, al ver que el viento le hacía difícil la tarea de cerrar solo por la fuerza.

—Como vea por aquí a uno solo de esos críos, me ocuparé de que conozca el fondo del lago a conciencia— comentó con acidez, claramente molesto.

Hermione le vio fruncir el ceño, y sus ojos grises agitarse en un brillo de rabia.

—Malfoy, puede que en tu casa no tengas que hacer nunca nada, pero aquí como prefectos tenemos responsabilidades. Si vemos a alguno de esos alumnos, debemos alertarles del riesgo que corren saliendo en días como hoy y practicando magia sin el cuidado de un profesor.

—Probablemente no te has fijado, Granger, pero hoy será el único día que seguro que no salen del castillo. Con este frío no lo haría ni el troll del guardabosques.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó Hermione abriendo la boca indignada, pero la cerró en cuanto un frío helador le llegó a la garganta como una ráfaga helada—. No hables así de él.

—Entonces no me eches el sermón, sabelotodo— dijo él de malos modos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y procuró no hacerle caso. Estaba de mal humor, y como siempre que le pasaba eso, se ponía insufriblemente certero con sus afilados comentarios. Trató de reprimir un respingo cuando el aire frío se coló por dentro de su capa. Estaba helándose de frío. Intentó ocultar las manos dentro de las mangas y arrebujarse todo lo posible mientras caminaban hacia la orilla del lago.

—Qué frío— murmuró la castaña, echando el aire por la boca mientras empezaban a castañearle los dientes.

—No me extraña, Granger. No entiendo cómo has salido así— dijo él, tras mirarla de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, como si estuviera haciendo una crítica nada constructiva.

—He salido como debe salirse, Malfoy— dijo ella, tratando de no mostrar el frío que tenía solo por no ver ese gesto en su pálida y arrogante cara—. Con una túnica abrigada, como cualquier día de frío.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, como si estuviera siendo obligado a escuchar una larga sarta de aburridas tonterías que no le interesaran lo más mínimo. Descruzó los brazos en uno de esos gestos tan suyos, rápido, elegante, y se quitó la bufanda que tenía al cuello. Después se acercó un paso hasta la Gryffindor, que se había detenido observándole inmóvil, y se la puso alrededor del cuello sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

—Los días de frío normales se sale siempre con bufanda, Granger— comentó burlón, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que sus mejillas estaban más cálidas que el resto de su cuerpo.

Malfoy observó un momento su obra con un deje de arrogante orgullo. A la Gryffindor no le costó imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, probablemente algún comentario del tipo "el verde y el plata son colores mucho más favorecedores, Granger", o algo parecido. Él debió de ver que ella se imaginaba lo que iba a decir, porque con un atisbo de sonrisa de diversión se alejó de ella para retomar el camino hacia el lago.

—Ya lo sabía— respondió ella retomando la aparcada conversación, volviendo a caminar.

—Por supuesto, _sabelotodo_.

— Y gracias— apuntó irónica ella, acentuando su molestia por el último comentario del Slytherin en cada sílaba.

—No las quiero— respondió él con frialdad—. Viendo que llevas la típica capa de Gryffindor me da frío incluso a mí. Los de tu Casa deberíais aprender a vestir con clase, como nosotros— dijo sonriendo con orgullo—. Con mi capa no necesitaría nada más ni siquiera nevando.

La castaña bufó, incapaz de contenerse ante semejante arrogancia.

—Eso suena muy prepotente.

—Solo digo lo evidente, Granger.

—Solo te pavoneas, Malfoy.

—Llevar ropa no es pavonearse, Hermione— murmuró irónico, burlón.

Ella no contestó. Repentinamente sonrojada, clavó su mirada al frente, donde ya veía a escasos metros las orillas del lago. Le turbaba que él la llamara por su nombre. Desde ese día en los baños lo hacía de vez en cuando, por sorpresa, sin razón aparente. Normalmente la llamaba Granger, como siempre. Pero a veces hacía uso de su nombre con la misma normalidad que si lo hubiera hecho siempre. Aunque ella ya sabía que lo utilizaba con esa astucia tan rastrera propia de él para callarla, porque sabía que a ella le sorprendía ese trato, que la descolocaba, la sonrojaba incluso.

Ella, por su parte, no le había llamado por el nombre nunca. O al menos no todavía. No se sentía con ganas, ni tampoco lo encontraba oportuno. Nunca veía el momento en que la actitud de Malfoy pudiera ser propicia para llamarle Draco y no Malfoy. Es que Malfoy sonaba devastadoramente bien, y tampoco le identificaba con su nombre de pila.

Era una tontería y lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo por eso.

Cuando llegaron allí no había nadie. Era comprensible: Si algún alumno de tercero o cuarto hubiera estado allí sufriendo el frío glacial que la Gryffindor sufría, habrían tenido que enviarlo a San Mungo por locura transitoria y exposición voluntaria a muerte por congelación. Malfoy murmuró algo que Hermione no se atrevió a repetir al ver la orilla del lago desierta, y volvieron a caminar, en parte para vigilar, en parte para tratar de retomar algo de calor. Siguieron la línea de la orilla del lago en silencio, como si ambos trataran así de mantener hasta la última bocanada de aire cálido dentro de sí mismos. Hermione se arrebujaba cuanto podía en su capa, mientras el Slytherin caminaba como si no notase apenas el frío.

Hermione se dijo que se estaba haciendo el duro. Era imposible no pasar frío con esa temperatura, con semejante frío. ¿O no? Tembló de pies a cabeza. Incluso a ella le daban ganas de volver al castillo sin cumplir con la ronda. Maldita sea, el Slyhterin tenía razón. Tenía que haberse cogido un jersey más abrigado, la bufanda, los guantes, y cualquier cosa que le sirviera para contrarrestar el viento. Una fuerte ráfaga la golpeó con fuerza. Por Merlín, ¿es que eso era un castigo?

Llegaron por fin a la linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde se cruzaba con el lago. Se metieron un poco entre los árboles, y Hermione suspiró aliviada al notar que los enormes troncos cortaban el paso del viento de una manera extraordinaria, dándole a su alborotado pelo y a sus congeladas manos unos minutos de descanso. Se las frotó con fuerza, esperando que así el color blanco mortuorio que habían adquirido desapareciera.

—Yo creo que ya hemos cumplido por hoy— dijo el Slytherin con desgana—. Propongo que volvamos al castillo.

Hermione luchó contra su primer instinto que fue asentir y aceptar encantada esa opción. Pero su responsabilidad de hierro se sobrepuso incluso al frío y tomó la palabra.

—No vamos a ir a ningún sitio. Aún nos queda tiempo de guardia.

El rubio resopló molesto, y frunciendo el ceño se acercó a la castaña.

—Te lo explicaré de otro modo, Granger. Nos vamos al castillo.

Ella le miró indignada por su falta de sacrificio. No se podía ser menos sufrido.

—Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, Malfoy.

—Como quieras— dijo él con desgana—. Entonces me voy yo.

—Y tú tampoco— replicó ella acusadoramente—. No vas a dejarme aquí sola cuando es tu deber quedarte, y menos aún con este frío.

La mirada metálica de Malfoy brilló instantáneamente después de escucharle decir esas palabras. Con esos andares tan sigilosos, serenos, intimidantes incluso, quedó frente a ella a una distancia que se podía considerar escasa. Sus labios finos y pálidos se curvaron en una mueca burlona, en una sonrisa de lacónica diversión.

—Yo puedo acabar con el problema del frío si quieres— murmuró, y rozó sus labios con provocativa y descarada premeditación.

El escalofrío que la hizo estremecer esa vez no tuvo nada que ver con el frío.

—N… No, gracias— consiguió responder, tras sentir el roce sobre sus labios un par de veces más.

Ni ella misma sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza de voluntad para detenerle, porque en cuanto se alejó de su boca un sentimiento de deseo, de búsqueda de él se apoderó de su alma completamente. Era un hombre que la impresionaba, inquietaba sus entrañas y la volvía anhelante, instintiva. Un vuelco completo a toda ella que le costaba controlar, detener. A veces se había sorprendido a sí misma, enfadándose por detenerle. Una parte de ella quería llegar hasta el final, aunque esa parte siguiera estando bajo un regio control.

—Como quieras— murmuró él, claramente molesto—. Tú te lo pierdes.

—Yo no me pierdo nada. Es solo que ahora estamos de ronda, Malfoy.

—En una ronda no se me ocurría nada más entretenido que hacer— dijo él, haciendo un gesto como si se aburriera.

Hermione le miró enfadada.

—¿Es que solo piensas en eso?— preguntó ella indignada, sonrojándose por preguntar algo así.

La mirada de respuesta que recibió estaba oculta y sellada por matices metálicos que no se supo capaz de discernir. Pero la voz masculina que la siguió fue inusualmente seria, y a la vez cargada de ironía. Una voz que pretendía dar por zanjado el asunto.

—Solo cuando estoy a solas contigo.

Hermione procuró que no se notara que sus piernas habían flaqueado un instante. Pero entonces a su mente llegaron esas preguntas que tanto se había esforzado por ocultar, por guardar, por proteger de la inquisidora y astuta mirada grisácea que ahora la observaba con actitud arrogante y soberbia.

—¿También piensas en mí cuando no estás conmigo?

La pregunta sorprendió al Slytherin, aunque su aspecto exterior no lo mostró en absoluto. Pero por dentro fue como un poderoso hechizo de destrucción que se ocupó de desmenuzar todo el orden y tranquilidad que tenía acumulados para aquel día, el dominio de sí mismo que guardaba para no abalanzarse sobre la castaña ni demostrar más de lo que su orgullo de Malfoy le permitía.

Sabía que llegaría ese momento. Desde que confesó haber cruzado la línea temía ese tipo de preguntas. Corrección; no temía, le asqueaba la idea de recibirlas. Sabía que había sido un error, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No tenía que haberle contado nada, pero maldita sea, ¡aquel día estaba desesperado! No podía aguantarlo más y había tenido que decir algo de verdad para recuperarla, a ella.

Pero toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, y en su caso eran esas: haberle demostrado a Granger que él se había excedido cruzando el límite, mientras ella se mantenía en la misma posición que al principio. Es decir; él estaba a su merced. Ella en ningún momento había dicho que hubiese cruzado la línea, y eso le molestaba profundamente. Que la Gryffindor no hubiera dicho nada le dejaba en una desventaja poco agradable.

—A qué te refieres.

Lo dijo con frialdad, con cierta rudeza incluso. Imaginaba que le dolería un poco, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a esa forma de hablar. O eso esperaba. Aun así notó que se molestaba. El brillo de sus ojos marrones amainó durante un momento.

—No hace falta que hagas como si no supieras de qué hablo— dijo ella con expresión dolida, volviendo a caminar en dirección al lago.

Malfoy se aseguró de esperar unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar. Así se aseguraba de no disculparse ni de retractarse de lo que acababa de decir. Granger siempre lo hacía todo complicado, hasta las cosas más simples y obvias resultaban difíciles con ella. Por Merlín, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que expusiera una lista de absurdos sentimientos? Eso no iba con él. Y tampoco iba a expresar algo que no sentía. Maldita sea, había algo, eso era obvio, ya lo había dicho. Pero no diría nada más. No confesaría una sola palabra más. Ella ya se estaba aprovechando del poder que tenía sobre él y eso era más que suficiente.

La alcanzó sin demasiados esfuerzos. La Gryffindor temblaba de frío bajo su capa, incluso a pesar de la bufanda que él mismo le había puesto. La miró de reojo: Estaba enfadada. No le miraba, hacía como si ni siquiera hubiera notado su presencia.

Esperaba que le recriminara un poco más su contestación, le gritara, le insultara de alguna forma. Pero nada. Él tampoco iba a ceder. La castaña era la mujer más terca y orgullosa que había conocido en su vida. Si ella no quería decir nada, perfecto, por él que siguiera callada hasta el día de su muerte. Ya se le pasaría.

Por Merlín. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Granger era frustrantemente exasperante. Eso no le ocurría con nadie más, cono ninguna otra mujer. Con ni una sola. Pero ella era distinta. Maldición. Solo ella podía ser tan cabezota.

—¿Quieres saber si pienso en ti alguna vez?

Su voz le sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Malfoy se maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué demonios cedía? ¿Acaso no acababa de jurarse a sí mismo que antes morir que empezar una conversación? Por Merlín, se estaba ablandando, se estaba dejando convencer por el silencio de la prefecta como si fuera un niño de cinco años. No se podía ser más idiota. ¿Qué clase de orgullo era ese? El suyo que se había perdido bajo tierra por el camino, estaba claro.

Hermione asintió.

Perfecto, y además ni siquiera le facilitaba las cosas a su ya de por sí traicionado amor propio, solo hacía gestos. Definitivamente, la Gryffindor quería domesticarlo como a un elfo doméstico.

—Alguna vez— respondió por fin a la pregunta que él mismo había formulado.

Bien, al menos no había dicho como en confesión "a menudo", ni tampoco "demasiado a menudo", ni mucho menos aún "todos los días al menos una vez". Habría sido patético, con todas y cada una de las letras. Habría sido deshonroso, pero sobre todo humillante. Ya lo único que le faltaba era decirle que acataría todas y cada una de sus órdenes. Sólo eso y estaría totalmente comiendo de su mano. Y ella seguiría ahí, en ese escalón por encima, el de quien no ha confesado nada al otro.

Menudo idiota. Además de decir tonterías y confesiones de más se dedicaba a pensar en esas pérdidas de tiempo.

—Me alegro— respondió ella— Porque yo también. A veces cruzo la línea.

—Eso ya lo sabía— contestó, aunque no supo si había sido él o su voz había hablado sola.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó ella, azorada.

No detuvo su paso porque la inercia le permitió seguir caminando. Tenía que mantener algo de su dignidad y no demostrarle lo que le aliviaba escuchar eso. La miró de reojo, estaba sonrojada, bajaba un poco la cabeza pero sonreía. Merlín, ¿es que tenía que sonreír así después de decir eso? Al menos había confesado, con esa confirmación dejaba claro que ella también había cruzado el límite. Diciendo eso se equiparaba a él en decir tonterías y hundirse en la más absoluta miseria de la existencia. Si él estaba perdido, ella ahora estaba tan perdida como él. Al menos ya no estaba enfadada, y eso era algo a tener en cuenta. Eso supondría menor abstinencia de su cuerpo, y la idea era gratificante.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa— murmuró la Gryffindor.

Captó un matiz de preocupación en su voz, pero no insistió en ese punto. Ella sola por su voluntad le explicaría en breves por qué, no hacía falta presionar demasiado.

—Espero que no sea que tendremos que volver a hacer ronda por aquí— respondió el platino, empezando a sentir las manos entumecidas.

—No— Granger frunció el ceño, pero continuó hablando—. Ginny sabe lo nues… _esto_.

Hermione esperaba que el rubio no estallara en cólera. Sería lo más probable. Él no era partidario de destaparlo. Prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Y ella… En fin, le era indiferente en general, aunque al pensar en Harry y Ron prefería que siguiera siendo secreto.

—Esa Weasley es una metomentodo.

—No digas eso de ella, ha prometido guardar el secreto— replicó Hermione a la defensiva, pero el Slytherin no parecía tener intención de seguir por ese camino—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que Weasley tiene que meterse en vidas ajenas porque Potter no hace la suya lo suficientemente interesante— respondió Malfoy con diversión, mientras Hermione le observaba indignada, intentando no imaginarse lo que el Slytherin había insinuado con eso—. Pero tampoco importa demasiado. Mientras cierre la boca no me importa. Además, no es la primera en enterarse.

—¿Cómo?— parpadeó la Gryffindor sin comprender, preocupada por la noticia pero sobre todo por la tranquilidad de Malfoy.

—Zabini también lo sabe— aclaró, pero la cara de impresión y desconcierto de Hermione le obligó a continuar—. Se lo conté yo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó ella, molesta porque él hubiera revelado el secreto de ambos a alguien en quien ella no tenía ninguna confianza.

—Porque le extrañaba que no estuviera con ninguna chica últimamente, y eso es culpa tuya, empezaba a sospechar— respondió el Slytherin, y la Gryffindor se sonrojó inmediatamente—. Y puesto que es culpa tuya, le expliqué lo que quise.

—¿Cuánto le contaste?

Malfoy procuró no sonreír, encantado con la repentina tensión de Granger. Eso iba a ser interesante.

—Bastante. Estaba muy interesado, y no me extraña en absoluto. Es como hablar de una especie poco común, algo extraño. Cualquiera tendría curiosidad por conocer los detalles.

—¡Malfoy!— fue lo único que ella pudo decir, y le golpeó en el brazo, enfadada y avergonzada.

¿Cuánto le habría contado? ¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan idiota? Estaba tan avergonzada que empezaba a pensar que el calor de sus mejillas podría hacer que se derritiera incluso el hielo que quedaba en la superficie del lago. ¿No podía ser un poco más cauto, un poquitín más discreto? Por Merlín, ahora que lo pensaba… ¡¿Por eso la había estado mirando Zabini el otro día en clase de Pociones? No, por favor. Eso no podía ser. Qué estaría pensando esa serpiente, de ella y …. No, no, no podía seguir pensando eso, pero y si…

—¡No!— exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, espantada ante la idea de Zabini conociendo hasta el último de los detalles de _eso_.

Malfoy rió en voz baja, y esa risa sibilante llegó hasta los oídos de la castaña arrastrada por el todavía huracanado viento. Ella le miró mordaz, como si con esa mirada pretendiera hacerlo desaparecer de forma mortalmente dolorosa.

—No te pongas así, Granger. Siempre pensando de más— sonrió él, divertido y burlón—. No le he contado tantos detalles como te gustaría— Hermione bufó, pero en su rostro se vio claro que esa confirmación la relajó bastante—. Si los hubiera sabido probablemente habría querido conocerte más a fondo, y eso no iba a suceder.

Moduló su voz para que en esas últimas palabras no se advirtiera el mismo tono de peligrosa advertencia que habían tenido en sus pensamientos. Empezaba a controlar ciertos impulsos que le instaban a mostrarse algo… Agresivo. Protector no era una palabra que le gustara para definirlo, eso era demasiado Gryffindor como para aplicarlo a su propia conducta.

—Lo último que haría sería conocer algo más a Zabini— respondió la castaña, altiva y muy segura de lo que decía.

—Quizá, pero él parecía muy dispuesto— murmuró con falso desinterés, y ella le miró alzando una ceja, escéptica.

—Malfoy

—¿Qué?

—Para ya.

—¿De qué?

Ella suspiró, hastiada de su conducta.

—De hablar de esto. Ya es suficiente.

—¿Te pone nerviosa hablar del deseo de los hombres?

Ella, escandalizada, negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto que no. De lo que no quiero hablar es del deseo de tu amigo Zabini— repuso vehemente, mordaz.

—Es algo normal, Granger. Las personas sienten deseo, incluso por gente como tú, aunque parezca poco probable— añadió con clara intención.

—Malfoy, déjalo. No quiero seguir escuchando más tonterías— le advirtió ella frunciendo el ceño, y se detuvo para mirar la hora en su reloj. En la esfera de las agujas vio la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema— .Creo que ya podemos volver, enseguida terminará la ronda y podríamos ir ya hacia la entrada.

Y sin esperar respuesta de ningún tipo, empezó a caminar de vuelta al sendero que los llevaría hasta la puerta del castillo, alejándose de la fría y oscura superficie del lago y del viento que la azotaba hacia el calor del hogar que era Hogwarts.

—Eres deseable, Granger— la voz de él, transformada en ese peligroso sonido atrayente y adormecedor, la obligaron a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos.

—No me mientas— respondió ella, procurando no caer también en la trampa de sus ojos grises, metálicos, no mirándole y clavando su vista en el edificio de piedra.

—Y el deseo es algo demasiado impredecible. Un día es controlable, y al día siguiente se vuelve dominante y salvaje. Una noche arde y te consume, y a la noche siguiente se extingue sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido, todo depende de si puedes disfrutar de él.

Hermione sintió cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, un nudo de sentimientos, sensaciones y palabras que no era capaz de expresar con la racionalidad, la calma y la frialdad necesarios. Malfoy había querido decir algo, y aunque lo hubiera dicho de esa forma tan suya, había quedado muy claro. No iba a reírse ni a bromear con ello para tratar de quitarle importancia. Sabía que la tenía. El Slytherin no solía hablar de cosas profundas, ni ciertas, ni auténticas. Que lo hiciera suponía un trasfondo en el que debería cuidar de no caerse.

—¿Y tú en qué punto estás?— se atrevió ella a preguntar.

Él sonrió con arrogancia, displicente y lejano como solo podía hacerlo él, atrayente y seductor a la vez que distante en un solo gesto.

—No quieres saberlo, Hermione— respondió con seguridad.

Ella consiguió pasar el nudo de su garganta mientras su temperatura corporal subía sin poder evitarlo. De repente el aire que la rodeaba, el viento que la empujaba, no le parecían tan fríos. Todo había adquirido una peligrosa calidez.

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero— contestó la castaña, serenándose.

—Siento informarte de que sí, Granger. Lo sé mejor que tú. Lo veo en tus gestos, en tus contestaciones a cualquier roce. Se nota en tu forma de mirar, de hablar, en cualquier cosa que haces. Pero te reprimes, y así no vas a llegar a ningún sitio.

—Yo no me reprimo, Malfoy— trató de negarse ella, molesta ante la idea de que él pensara algo así de ella.

—Lo haces, ratón de biblioteca. Cuando estás a punto de soltarte y de dejarme seguir, te paras a duras penas y después me detienes a mí sin ninguna razón— ella se sonrojó ante lo que el rubio tenía la osadía de decir—.Tienes suerte de que mi autocontrol sea digno de admiración y no continúo nunca, tal y como tú quieres, aunque así no lleguemos a ningún sitio. Cualquier otro no sería tan considerado.

—Yo no me detengo a duras penas, hurón. Lo hago porque no quiero llegar más allá.

Él hizo un gesto con el que dejaba en claro que ponía esa afirmación en duda.

—Los sonidos que haces no son precisamente de alguien que se mantiene dominado, Granger— dijo con altivez, sabiendo que eso la haría sonrojar sin remedio.

—Malfoy, ya basta. No pienso seguir con tus juegos de sugestión. Hago lo que me parece correcto y se acabó. Si te gusta, perfecto. Si no, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer— dijo ella, y dio por zanjado el asunto, no estando dispuesta a escuchar ni una sola tontería más proveniente del platino.

Se adelantó a él en el camino y llegó a la puerta del castillo. Con un _Alohomora_ que podría haber abierto incluso una puerta diez veces mayor que esa en tamaño e incluso con hechizos de protección, entró en el interior a paso rápido, sin despedirse siquiera del Slytherin.

Era un idiota, un sinvergüenza, un imbécil, un… ¡Por Merlín! Una asquerosa serpiente, una víbora, un ser nauseabundo que se arrastraba reptando por los suelos. ¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Insinuaba que era una, una…_ estrecha_? Maldita sea, solo pensarlo sonaba humillantemente mal. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella no era eso, pero tampoco era una mujer de la vida alegre como esas que él solía frecuentar.

_Hasta ahora_.

Quizá lo que le pasaba a ese hurón era que echaba de menos su tiempo de mujeriego empedernido, de hombre con una mujer cada semana, cada día, cada noche. Pues bien, si eso era lo que quería, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y ella haría lo propio, haría lo que quisiera, saldría con los chicos que quisiera sin miedo a que Malfoy apareciera por detrás y le lanzara un maleficio a su acompañante.

Bufó, frustrada y muy enfadada mientras llegaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda. No iba a ir a la torre de los Premios Anuales. Malfoy iría allí, ambos iban a dormir siempre que había ronda. Pero esa noche no, ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantar ni una sola insinuación más de ese rubio oxigenado. Ni una sola más, por encima de su cadáver. Su orgullo de mujer no iba a soportar ni un solo comentario más de esa lengua bífida, de esa mente envenenada.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, como todos los jueves por la tarde después de clases. La esperaba una pequeña mesa con ocho alumnos a los que ayudaba a estudiar para los EXTASIS. Ella misma estaba de lo más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de los exámenes, pero creía que su obligación como prefecta era ayudar al resto de alumnos del curso que pudieran necesitar consejo o explicaciones de lo que no pudieran aprobar por ellos mismos.

Además, los comentarios de Harry y Ron asegurándole que nadie podía saber más que ella, la ayudaban a reafirmarse en su intención.

Tenía que admitir que no eran muy brillantes. Cualquiera se habría puesto de los nervios con alguno más de una vez, probablemente otro en su lugar incluso habría gritado para ver si en esas cabezas aparentemente huecas entraba algo, pero tenía que admitir que de algo le había servido la práctica con Ron intentando explicarle Pociones. Esa capacidad de tranquilizarse le servía y mucho. Al lado de la absoluta negligencia de Ron para la asignatura de Snape, los demás le parecían bastante pasables.

Por supuesto, no le había comentado nada a su amigo pelirrojo. Lo más probable era que se hubiera enfadado y, como venganza hacia ella, se hubiera quedado pegado, fusionado y encadenado a Lavender durante toda una tarde en algún sofá de la Sala Común. Y no era precisamente una de las cosas más agradables que había para ver al entrar en Gryffindor, así que se lo guardó para ella para ahorrarse la repugnante visión y de paso, ahorrársela también a los demás.

Observó los trabajos que les había encomendado hacer para esa tarde. La verdad es que eran bastante decepcionantes, aunque mucho mejores que los primeros que había recibido cuando empezaron con aquellas clases de apoyo. Estaba claro que necesitaban ayuda extra.

—Ahora vuelvo— se disculpó con sus alumnos, levantándose de la mesa.

Se alejó y fue hasta la mesa de la bibliotecaria. La señora Pince la miró con reprobación hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Ah, señorita Granger.

—Señora Pince, querría la llave de la Sección Prohibida, necesito coger algunos libros guía— pidió educadamente la prefecta.

La señora Pince asintió. Hermione había recibido autorización oficial y expresa de McGonnagall para poder entrar en la Sección Prohibida si lo necesitaba y sacar libros para los EXTASIS. Según le había informado a madame Pince la profesora de Transformaciones, la señorita Granger era la única alumna de todo Hogwarts a quien podría ceder una autorización así sin preocuparse lo más mínimo.

La bibliotecaria la guió hasta la puerta enrejada de la oscura, peligrosa y misteriosa Sección Prohibida al final de la biblioteca, donde apenas algunos alumnos privilegiados por año podían entrar para hacerse con una ínfima parte de los secretos que guardaba en sus viejas y empolvadas estanterías.

—Tenga, señorita Granger, la llave. Recuerde cerrar bien cuando salga— advirtió.

—No se preocupe, lo haré— le aseguró la castaña, y tomando la llave dio media vuelta y, embargada de esa emoción que solo podía insuflarle un lugar tan especial como una parte prohibida de la biblioteca, se internó entre las estanterías en su búsqueda de algún manual útil que ayudara a sus alumnos.

Caminó pasando de largo el ala de Encantamientos, la de Herbología, y algunas que no correspondían siquiera a asignaturas en Hogwarts. A duras penas, consiguió también dejar atrás la sección de "Magia Avanzada para Genios", y siguió hasta que llegó al área de Transformaciones. Con lo que había caminado cualquiera habría imaginado que estaría al final de la Sección Prohibida, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Sorprendentemente, las estanterías seguían en un laberíntico mosaico sin final aparente hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Tenía que ser un hechizo, Hermione estaba segura. Y ese tipo de hechizos probablemente estarían en alguna estantería todavía inexplorada que ella se moría por encontrar.

Pero se corrigió inmediatamente: había ido hasta allí para ayudar a sus compañeros, no para saciar sus ansias de conocimiento.

Se escurrió entre dos estanterías bastante estrechas, y se detuvo al ver algunos libros que podían serle útiles. Marcando los títulos con el dedo índice, los leyó con la velocidad y agilidad adquiridas con los años. Subiendo la vista, encontró uno que le pareció útil para los exámenes. Alzó la mano y se estiró, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Una mano subió rápidamente por su brazo hasta posarse sobre la suya propia. La mano, con un característico toque helado y una palidez conocidos la obligaron a fruncir el ceño inmediatamente.

—Malfoy, aléjate de mí— ordenó sin siquiera molestarse en girarse para mirarle mientras hablaba.

No iba a preguntar cómo había conseguido entrar en la Sección Prohibida. Podía imaginarse muchas maneras en que el rubio habría podido conseguir un pase, entre ellas Snape, que siempre le daba lo que quería a su alumno predilecto.

Intentó sacar el libro de su lugar en la estantería, pero la mano masculina se lo impidió, manteniéndola en esa posición sin permitirle moverse. Lo sintió moverse por detrás, colocándose justo tras ella. Aun así, a pesar del estado de nerviosismo en que eso solía sumirla, se mantuvo serena, mirando el libro que todavía pretendía sacar como si fuera la cosa más interesante de toda la biblioteca.

—No me gusta que me den órdenes, Hermione— respondió él.

La castaña hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ceder ante la forma en que pronunció su nombre. Estaba claro, no había duda. Era un manipulador, un absoluto embaucador. Y lo más seguro era que se enorgulleciera de ello.

—Entonces aléjate de mí— insistió ella, removiéndose para soltarse, pero al chocar con el cuerpo atlético del rubio decidió que era mejor permanecer inmóvil, al menos hasta que dejara de molestarla, o hasta que las estanterías se movieran haciendo ese diminuto espacio algo más grande.

Aunque eso sabía que no iba a suceder.

—No puedes tener tan mal genio Granger, hay que empezar a aprender a aceptar las críticas— murmuró él, irónico, mientras acariciaba su piel perezosamente con los dedos.

La castaña procuró mantener la vista fija en el libro y no en los pálidos dedos que se movían sobre su piel provocándole agradables escalofríos.

—Espero que no lo digas por ti, porque no predicas precisamente con el ejemplo— contestó Hermione, sonriendo mordaz.

El rubio bufó, como si el comentario de la Gryffindor le ofendiera.

—Qué se supone que haces aquí— preguntó él, y había algo en la forma que tuvo de decirlo que le dejó claro a Hermione que no era una pregunta, sino más bien un método de confirmación de sospechas.

Además, debería ser ella la que hiciera esa pregunta. Malfoy había cambiado radicalmente de tema respecto a lo que había estado hablando al principio de su pelea—conversación, pero la Gryffindor imaginaba que era a ese segundo tema en cuestión al que venía a hablar. Procuró no alterarse. Lo cierto era que el Slytherin podía enfadarse todo lo que quisiera. A ella lo mismo le daba, pero igualmente le molestaría un poco más haciéndose la desentendida.

—Busco un libro en la biblioteca, Malfoy. Pocas cosas más podría hacer aquí, no necesitabas mucha imaginación para descubrirlo por ti mismo— respondió ella en un tono de burla que sabía que el rubio no podría tolerar.

Su ego no se lo permitiría.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, ratón de biblioteca— dijo él acerando un poco su tono, acercándose un poco más a ella y acortando la ya de por sí escasa distancia—. Me refiero a qué haces en esa mesa de la zona de estudio, con _ellos_.

Hermione tuvo un cúmulo de impresiones y sentimientos contradictorios. El primero, preocupación. Malfoy se había enterado de lo de sus clases a otros alumnos. Lo había mantenido en secreto durante casi un mes, desde que había empezado a dar esas clases de apoyo. Sabía que el Slytherin no se lo tomaría bien. Siempre pensaba lo peor de cualquier situación en la que alguien estuviera con ella durante más de dos minutos seguidos a solas o durante un tiempo indeterminado. Esas personas, además, solían estar seriamente amenazadas, lo supieran o no, y ella no quería tener en su conciencia el envío indiscriminado de alumnos a la enfermería.

Bueno, quizás indiscriminado no. Podía imaginarse a Malfoy haciéndolo con sumo cuidado para que nadie sospechara de él. Definitivamente, eso sería muy propio de su cerebro de reptil.

El segundo, lo complacida que se sentía ante la idea de que Malfoy estuviera celoso. Sí, lo cierto era que adoraba ese esforzadamente controlado sentimiento que él tenía por ella, y aunque podría haberse tomado como algo malo, excesivamente posesivo, ella en secreto lo veía halagador. Nunca había demostrado que ella distinguiera lo que él hacía con esa actitud; prefería callárselo para que él continuara haciéndolo. Que alguien quisiera mantener ese conocimiento sobre su estado permanentemente, resultaba adulador de cualquier forma. Por supuesto, sin excesos. Ella sabía que le frenaría en cuanto se excediera, el Slytherin tenía tendencia a la radicalización en lo que a hombres se refería. Eso ya lo había comprobado.

Pero no, ¡no! Se estaba ablandando. Se había prometido que esa vez no se dejaría convencer por su modulada voz, ni por sus artimañas verbales, ni por sus roces premeditados, ni por nada que él pretendiera hacer. Así se lo pensaría dos veces antes de atreverse a sugerir lo que había sugerido junto al lago durante la ronda de prefectos. Ella no era una remilgada ni una estrecha. Ni muchísimo menos. Ella era una mujer de principios, lo que era muy distinto.

—No sé cómo me preguntas qué hago yo aquí, cuando lo raro es verte a ti en este lado del castillo, leyendo un solo libro— respondió la Gryffindor—. Hago de profesora para algunos alumnos. Les doy clases, necesitan ayuda y como prefecta hago lo que creo que es mi obligación. Al contrario que tú, que solo te ayudas a ti mismo, me gusta ayudar a los demás.

Eso había sido un comentario totalmente malintencionado, la castaña lo sabía porque lo había dicho con toda su mala intención, pero el Slytherin, como siempre, no respondió como ella esperaba.

—Ya sé que les das clases, Granger. Deberías haber empezado con ese grupo de ineptos desde principio de curso y no hace un mes. Creo que ahora solo pierdes tu tiempo, porque no aprobarían ni aunque tú les hicieras los exámenes.

—¡No son unos ineptos! Trabajan muy duro y pasarán sin problemas.

—Seguro— dijo el rubio tras su oído, socarrón.

La Gryffindor, sorprendida, trató de rebobinar lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Hacía un mes?

—¿Tú sabías que daba clases?— preguntó extrañada.

—Desde luego— respondió él, como si la duda le ofendiera en sobremanera—. Que desaparecieras todos los jueves por la tarde habría llamado la atención de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

—¿Y por qué no habías venido antes?— preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo.

¿Él sabía que daba clases? ¿Que guardaba secretos? ¿Y por qué entonces no había ido a buscarla inmediatamente como siempre hacía? Quizá se había equivocado al juzgar el modo de actuar del Slytherin... No, imposible. No se había equivocado. No se había podido equivocar.

—Porque antes no había tantos en la mesa en la que te sientas en la biblioteca, Granger. Siempre son cuatro o cinco. Hoy son el doble— respondió con marcado fastidio en las últimas palabras.

—¿Me has estado espiando?— preguntó ella, alzando una ceja aunque él no pudiera ver ese gesto altivo por estar tras ella.

—Qué te hace pensar eso, sabelotodo— dijo él, sibilante, y besó la piel de su cuello una sola y estremecedora vez.

—Que sabes exactamente cuántos alumnos he tenido.

—No te espiaba a ti, los vigilaba a ellos.

—Espiar, vigilar, no hay tanta diferencia. Además, no hacía falta.

—Granger, el día que te des cuenta de cómo te miran algunos entenderás por qué a veces me tengo que asegurar personalmente de que mantengas nuestro pacto— dijo él con arrogancia.

—Yo no voy a romper nuestro pacto, hurón.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero los demás no saben nada de nuestro trato y no saben que para mantener su integridad física lo mejor para ellos es quedarse en eso, en mirar.

—¡Malfoy!— exclamó ella, abochornada— No me miran así, y yo no iba a…

—Ya sé que normalmente no harías nada. Pero ayer te fuiste más enfadada de lo habitual, y con ese carácter no me puedo fiar de lo que hagas en una de esas venganzas tan tuyas, Granger— la castaña sintió un nuevo beso en su cuello, esta vez un poco más abajo—. Tenía que asegurarme de que te portabas bien.

¿Portarse bien? Ella no era una niña, ya sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse.

—Mira, serpiente narcisista, mi mundo no gira en torno a ti.

—Es inútil que trates de evitar el tema metiéndote conmigo, sabelotodo. Cuando te enfadas eres poco predecible, y eso no me gusta. Por eso he tenido que venir hasta este antro lleno de gente sin vida social, para asegurarme de que no te excedías de las reglas del trato. Pero no solo por ti— añadió en un tono de voz mucho más frío, más agresivo incluso—, sino por todos esos idiotas que te miraban en esa mesa. Han tenido suerte de que ahora mi acuerdo con Dumbledore me impida lanzarles una imperdonable.

—¡No serías capaz!— exclamó ella horrorizada, tratando de moverse pero se encontró totalmente inmovilizada, mucho más incapaz de moverse que antes.

¿Cuándo la había apresado él de esa manera? ¿En qué momento se había movido? Su voz y lo que decía la mantenían demasiado concentrada en sus palabras como para acordarse de su situación en la biblioteca.

—Si te fijaras en cómo te miran, Granger, lo entenderías. Si por una vez dejaras de pensar bien de la gente, como todos los Gryffindor, te darías cuenta de lo que esconden detrás de la máscara— murmuró con repugnancia, como si la sola idea le revolviera las entrañas.

—¿Ah sí? Y ahora me dirás que eres capaz de leerles la mente— dijo ella con sarcasmo latente en cada palabra.

—No me hace falta, lo sé perfectamente— contestó él fríamente, y acercó su cuerpo al de ella completamente, dejándola en una peligrosa situación junto a las inestables estanterías. Hermione no se atrevió a moverse, si lo hacía probablemente tiraría la estantería, que caería provocando un efecto dominó y eso tendría como consecuencia la prohibición de que volviera a entrar jamás en la biblioteca. Y eso no podría soportarlo—. Cualquiera podría ver que están deseando entrar entre las estanterías del fondo de la biblioteca contigo, exactamente como acabo de hacer yo ahora.

—Imposible— negó ella, pero la cercanía del Slytherin siempre nublaba sus pensamientos como para poder darle toda la firmeza que quería a su afirmación.

—Posible— contraatacó él—. De hecho, es lo más probable. Seguramente piensen en apresarte contra alguna pared, y tocarte— murmuró, modulando una rabia que parecía crecer por momentos. Hermione tembló completamente al sentir una mano de Malfoy en su cintura, abarcándola completamente en un abrazo letal mientras sus manos eran sujetadas por la otra de él, aún contra el maldito libro de Transformaciones que todavía tenía intención de coger—. Lo más probable es que quieran besarte, en el cuello, en el rostro— besó esos dos puntos a su alcance mientras los nombraba, despacio pero una sola vez, para que en su piel quedara marcado el punto exacto donde él la había tocado—, y cuando supieran cómo se siente eso, se atreverían a más sin pensárselo dos veces, y morderían, primero con suavidad, aunque no demasiada— mordió el lóbulo de su oreja despacio y con calma, haciendo que ella se moviera arqueando un poco la espalda—. Y después volverían a besar y a morder, pero con más fuerza y sin preguntar nada sin esperar ningún tipo de confirmación, solo dejándose llevar por sus instintos más primarios— Hermione aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero esa vez él no hizo nada, ni siquiera la tocó.

La situación empezaba a ser algo más que comprometida. Ella no podía moverse, él la mantenía en esa posición sin darle opción a cambiar de posición. Sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetas todavía contra el libro de una de las estanterías, y su otra mano surcaba su cuerpo de una forma salvaje, sin permiso, sin avisar, rememorando cada una de las palabras que él había pronunciado. Malfoy se comportaba de forma extraña, y la sola idea le provocó escalofríos.

—Nadie se atrevería…

—Si supieran algo de mí, ten por seguro que no lo harían. Pero como desgraciadamente para ellos no saben nada, se envalentonarían y se atreverían a más— susurró sibilante, amenazador, como si estuviera apretando la mandíbula para no golpear a alguien, como si tuviera a los recién nombrados en frente y estuviera haciendo acopio de toda su concentración para no acabar con ellos—. Te sujetarían de la cintura, de las caderas, bajarían sus asquerosas manos por tu cuerpo sin esperar a nada— Hermione dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro de sorpresa cuando la mano de Malfoy siguió el recorrido de sus palabras, rápida, certera, sin acariciar, solo tocando, sin cuidado, casi sin respeto—. Te amoldarían a ellos, pasarían por tus manos, por tus brazos, por tus piernas…— una de sus manos descendió peligrosamente rápido por la pierna de la castaña—. Te subirían la falda sin ninguna consideración— Hermione notó que se le cortaba la respiración cuando una de las manos de él se coló bajo su falda—, y después te obligarían a encararlos sin ningún pensamiento más que para sí mismos y para lo que te irían a hacer…

Las manos de él y el brazo que rodeaba su cintura desde atrás la hicieron girar a una velocidad que resultó inestable de cualquier modo. Perdió el apoyo, segura de caer irremediablemente en cuanto terminara el giro, sin embargo no cayó, él la sujetó, aunque con excesiva fuerza, todavía cerca, muy cerca. Sus ojos metálicos parecían haberse oscurecido, afilados mientras la miraban fijamente, sin brillo, sin atisbo de nada.

—Se atreverían a saborear tu cuello, mientras te sujetaran con fuerza sin contenerse lo más mínimo. Y después te besarían sin tener el respeto que merecería algo como eso…— dijo con voz grave, baja, desalmada.

El rubio la estrechó contra sí, aún apretándole los muslos con fuerza, cerrando el brazo que mantenía alrededor de su cintura. Besó su cuello con voracidad, con fuerza, y después, rápido, sin más miramientos, volvió a la altura del rostro femenino, un rostro sorprendido que poseía un gesto algo temeroso incluso, enjaulado en esa mirada metálica pétrea y sin alma.

Él observaba sus labios como si fuera a seguir, pero había reticencias invisibles en la inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Sus manos apresaban a la chica como un depredador a su presa, sin permitirle moverse en ninguna dirección.

Estuvieron un momento demasiado largo así, sin moverse, en una tensión invisible que acaparaba ambos cuerpos inmóviles. Entonces la Gryffindor tomó la palabra. Se humedeció los labios despacio y habló con seguridad.

—No pasa nada— dijo ella en voz baja, en un susurro dulce, tranquilizador—. No va a pasarme nada, Draco.

Muy lentamente, como si temiera hacer algún movimiento demasiado brusco que alterara el estado de ánimo solo aparentemente calmo del Slytherin, subió los brazos que tenía apresados a ambos lados de su propio cuerpo. Con las manos extendidas, apoyó las palmas en los hombros anchos y masculinos del mago, _del mortífago_, que seguía mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera, atendiendo a cada uno de sus gestos.

Ella le sonrió con suavidad, con cariño, y despacio, alzó una mano y la pasó por el cabello platino de Malfoy, peinándolo con cuidado hacia atrás, acariciándole con cuidado en cada contacto. Notó el agarre de los brazos del rubio sobre ella aflojarse poco a poco, disminuyendo con cada contacto de ella, con cada caricia que lentamente depositaba al peinar el cabello rubio y perfecto.

Cuando sintió las manos de él volver a su cintura en un gesto tranquilo, en un agarre de menor fuerza, con mayor suavidad, detuvo poco a poco el movimiento de sus manos.

Había algo oscuro y aterrador escondido en las palabras de Malfoy. Al principio hablaba de sus alumnos que todavía debían estar esperándole en la biblioteca. Después había hablado de otras personas, de otras situaciones, de otro tiempo futuro e incierto pero que no tardaría en llegar. Había hablado quizás de una guerra y de los promotores de acciones innombrables, sin conciencia ni remordimientos. Había sido una amenaza que pretendía atemorizarla, una amenaza que escondía un aviso, una advertencia, un consejo.

Una petición que le exigía que se marchara y a la vez le pedía que no lo hiciera.

Ella se daba por enterada, pero no por eso iba a obedecer. Ella tenía miedo, como todo el mundo. Pero no iba a huir. La valentía anidaba en el corazón de cualquier Gryffindor, y en el de ella especialmente.

Lentamente bajó la mano que había ordenado el cabello platino del prefecto, y bajó por las sienes en una caricia con las yemas de los dedos, por la mejilla de forma rápida, y después bajó hasta posarse de nuevo sobre el hombro que su otra mano no ocupaba.

Entrelazó los dedos subiéndolos hasta colocarlos detrás del cuello del Slytherin, y poniéndose de puntillas con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento especialmente brusco, se acercó a su rostro. Cerró los ojos para que él la viera hacer ese gesto, y cuando se supo cerca de sus labios, se detuvo.

—Bésame, Draco— musitó en voz baja.

A oscuras, sintió unos segundos después unos labios posándose sobre los suyos con reticencias, controlándose, como si temieran excederse de la raya. La Gryffindor le instó a intensificar ese beso, abrió un poco más la boca y se movió para que él hiciera lo mismo. Los labios fríos seguían su movimiento, intensificando su fuerza conforme ambos profundizaban el beso, acariciando sus labios, enrojeciéndolos, mordiéndolos un poco.

Ella disminuyó entonces la fuerza con que respondía a los movimientos de él, y los labios fríos y masculinos se detuvieron inmediatamente, liberándola de su arrebatador y pétreo agarre. Se separó de Malfoy despacio y abrió los ojos. Los del Slytherin seguían abiertos, tan fríos como antes, con la misma falta de brillo astuto tan propio de él. Al menos ya no la miraba con tanta fijeza, con tanta intensidad.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la zona de estudio— dijo el rubio.

Hermione no quiso responder, ni negarse, ni pretender que no obedecía su orden. Por esa vez aceptaría sin poner objeciones ni mostrarse reticente. Asintió, y el Slytherin, en uno de sus movimientos rápidos e impredecibles, le tendió el libro que ya se había olvidado que pretendía coger.

La castaña lo tomó, aunque no se molestó en mirar siquiera si era el correcto. Seguro que lo era. Ahora solo podía mirar a Malfoy, tratando de ocultar su recién aparecida preocupación.

—Hasta luego— sonrió con toda la calidez de la que fue capaz.

Malfoy hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, y Hermione se alejó de allí para tomar la dirección por la que había llegado entre las estanterías. Lo último que vio antes de cruzar el primer estante entre los que habían estado ocultos fue la figura del Slytherin inmóvil, clavando su mirada metálica y fría en la estantería de la que había sacado el libro que ahora ella se llevaba.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Hermione, después de terminar con Runas ve a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. Nos veremos allí.

Eso era lo que le había dicho Harry justo antes de separarse para cursar las asignaturas que no compartían. Ella había asentido, separándose para tomar su camino, y no había podido concentrarse todo lo que le hubiera gustado en su clase después de esa frase. La forma de hablar de Harry había sido demasiado forzada, como si ocultara algo. Se preguntaba qué sería. Sabía que no tenía que ver con ella: Podía confiar en el silencio de Ginny, pero aun así algo le olía mal en todo eso.

Cuando terminó su clase, recogió sus libros a toda velocidad y salió la primera del aula. Sin correr pero caminando todo lo rápido que le daban las piernas, llegó hasta el sitio indicado. Estaba completamente vacío, y era normal. Estaba en un piso bastante bajo y a nadie le gustaba pasar su tiempo cerca de las mazmorras. Solo los de Slytherin disfrutaban a sus anchas de esa zona del castillo.

Llegó casi al mismo tiempo que sus dos amigos. Les miró como dando a entender que quería saber de qué se trataba el misterio, pero Harry le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada. Se acercó con sigilo y se ocultó detrás de la estatua junto a los otros dos Gryffindor. Harry miró hacia el corredor, y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba vacío, murmuró una contraseña golpeando con su varita la joroba de la bruja, y una abertura hacia un pasadizo se abrió para ellos.

Pasó primero Ron, y luego ella ayudada por sus dos amigos. Se encontró en un pasadizo que ya conocía, llevaba a Hogsmade y era uno de los pocos que todavía era útil, pues nnguna parte se había derrumbado todavía. Escuchó el sonido de la joroba cerrándose y ocultando la entrada al pasadizo. Harry no tardó en aparecer junto a ellos.

—_Lumos_— murmuró su amigo, y la luz de su varita le resultó algo tétrica, especialmente por la forma en que se reflejaba en su cicatriz en forma de rayo, normalmente siempre oculta.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?— preguntó Hermione, tomando asiento en el suelo como acababa de hacer Ron— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Necesitaba un sitio seguro para hablar, donde no podría escucharnos nadie sin que lo supiéramos.

—¿Por qué?— Ron parpadeó confuso. Obviamente, él tampoco sabía nada todavía.

El azabache también se sentó, y Hermione se obligó a sí misma a crear un fuego transportable que alumbrara de mejor manera el lugar. Al menos así no tenía todo ese aspecto tan oscuro, ni los ojos de Harry reflejarían de esa manera la luz de la varita.

—Me ha estado doliendo la cicatriz— confesó Harry, como si hubiera estado guardándose eso para él solo durante mucho tiempo.

Sus dos amigos le miraron con preocupación. Era la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Mucho? ¿Desde cuándo?— inquirió Ron, claramente preocupado.

—Desde principio de curso. Pero ahora es peor— continuó Harry, advirtiendo que su amiga castaña iba a decir algo—. Me duele con más fuerza por las noches, especialmente cuando a la mañana siguiente aparecen ciertas noticias en El Profeta.

—Harry, deberías habérnoslo contado antes— dijo Hermione con severidad, consiguiendo ocultar así su preocupación.

—Ya lo sé, pero siempre me ha dolido de vez en cuando y no le había dado más importancia. Pero ahora esto ha cambiado. Tengo sueños, visiones. Veo cosas que nunca he visto.

—¿Crees que…?— pero Ron se atragantó con las palabras, como si no pudiera pronunciarlas.

—Sí, creo que son pensamientos o cosas que Voldemort ha visto.

La castaña y el pelirrojo contuvieron la expresión de dolor mientras un escalofrío les recorría la espalda a ambos en cuanto escucharon pronunciar el nombre. Harry, como siempre, hizo caso omiso a esos gestos.

—¿Y has visto algo en concreto?— preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, he visto cosas que planea, cosas que pretende. Creo que quiere ponerlas en práctica cuando termine el año en Hogwarts— dijo Harry, intentando sin conseguirlo no preocupar a sus dos amigos, que le miraban con los ojos como platos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Nadie parecía saber qué decir.

—Entonces es dentro de poco tiempo— dijo Ron, levantándose del suelo con una decisión y un ímpetu que solo él podría tener en una situación como esa—. Tenemos que prepararnos. Estaremos atentos y, mientras tanto, creo que deberíamos disfrutar de lo que nos queda de Hogwarts. Sin olvidarnos de todo ese asunto, claro. No creo que a los mortífagos les importe demasiado que disfrute de mis últimas vacaciones de verano ni de mi celebración de fin de estudios en Hogwarts.

Hermione se levantó también, animada por la energía de Weasley, que les miraba con su sonrisa característica, alegre y diáfana. Insuflaba ánimos solo verle.

—Ron tiene razón. Debes avisar a Dumbledore para que la Orden se ponga en marcha, y mientras tanto, intentemos disfrutar de lo que nos quede en Hogwarts.

Harry se levantó también y, sonriendo más animado, como siempre le ocurría cuando sus amigos le mostraban ese apoyo tan incondicional del que se sentía tan orgulloso y agradecido de tener, asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida del pasadizo.

—Creo que iré a buscar mi galeón falso para avisar a los miembros del ED. Les explicaré que deben estar atentos, y que al terminar el año de Hogwarts todos los que quieran pueden ayudarnos— dijo Ron con entusiasmo, empezando ya a salir hacia la salida de la estatua, varita en mano para abrir el camino oculto—. Y de paso les diré que aprovechen lo que les quede de curso, aunque desgraciadamente sean casi todo exámenes— murmuró con claro desagrado al referirse a esto último.

Golpeó la joroba de la bruja desde el interior, y ésta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Asomó la cabeza y cuando estuvo seguro de que había vía libre, salió y llamó a los otros dos para que también salieran.

—Espera, Harry— dijo Hermione, antes de empezar a subir hacia la joroba interior de la bruja—. ¿Vas a contárselo a Ginny?

Harry la miró con seriedad, con un ceño levemente fruncido, como si la pregunta todavía le provocara indecisión. Al verle, Hermione no tuvo duda de que había estado pensando en esa misma pregunta mucho tiempo.

—Se lo contaré. Pero no todavía, voy a esperar hasta casi final de curso. Cortaré con ella. No quiero que esté con alguien que probablemente muera dentro de unos meses— añadió con una sonrisa torcida sin asomo de alegría.

—Harry, Ginny no va a querer dejarte. Cuando se lo digas no te hará caso— musitó Hermione, impresionada por la decisión tomada por su amigo.

—Quizá, pero si se lo digo sabrá que será libre de estar con otros después si…

—Eso no va a pasar— le cortó Hermione con seguridad—. Vencerás, Harry.

—Eso espero— el azabache asintió y sin decir nada más ayudó a su amiga a salir por la joroba de la Bruja Tuerta, donde Ron ya empezaba a llamarles con impaciencia al no verles aparecer.

Hermione salió por la joroba y Ron la ayudó a bajar. De un salto estuvo en el suelo del corredor tras la estatua, oculta mientras el pelirrojo ayudaba a salir a Harry. Su mente divagó inmediatamente sobre la respuesta de Harry. Él no iba a decírselo a Ginny hasta el final, no quería preocuparla, pero Hermione estaba segura de que Ginny ya intuiría algo así, por la forma en que Harry se comportaría a partir de ese momento, por el modo en que hablaría con ella y Ron a escondidas de los demás. Ginny era lo suficientemente avispada como para percatarse de ese tipo de cosas, y Harry demasiado protector con las personas que quería. Ginny merecía saber la verdad, aunque Hermione estuviera segura de que ella jamás dejaría a Harry.

¿Y por qué preguntarle algo así a Harry? Por cómo se había comportado Malfoy en la biblioteca, por lo que había dicho y hecho, por la extraña forma de comportarse. Porque había intentado asustarla para que se alejara de él. No podría jurarlo, sería demasiado prematuro y con el Slytherin nunca se sabía, pero creía que lo había hecho para protegerla a ella, para que se alejara de él porque si alguien descubría su estatus de doble agente ella estaría en peligro inmediatamente, en cuanto descubrieran cualquier conexión entre ellos, cualquier tipo de contacto. Y por lo que le había dicho Harry, Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado era un maestro de la Legeremancia. Aunque Malfoy fuera el mejor de los maestros de la Oclumancia terminaría cayendo ante él.

¿Entonces pretendía protegerla? ¿A ella? ¿Como Harry hacía con Ginny aunque fuera de un modo distinto? Podía ser, pero la posibilidad le parecía remota. Malfoy había cruzado la línea, era cierto, pero seguía siendo él, un Malfoy, un Slytherin, un antiguo partidario del Señor Tenebroso, un antiguo mortífago, un egoísta que pensaba en sí mismo antes que en cualquier otro. Y eso era muy difícil de cambiar.

Y sin embargo le había visto tan extraño en la biblioteca. Tan amenazante, como si pretendiera asustarla con el propósito de que no se le acercara más. Pretendía intimidarla, que le temiera incluso. Y admitía que en el fondo se había asustado por la actitud de él, pero después había visto algo extraño en esa forma de actuar. Había visto cómo Malfoy había hecho un gesto casi imperceptible con el brazo izquierdo, como si le doliera.

Automáticamente había imaginado lo que era: La Marca Tenebrosa. Probablemente le ardería en ese momento, llamándolo o avisándole de que su Señor pronto requeriría sus servicios. Y Harry, con su confesión sobre sus visiones de la inminente actuación de Voldemort no había hecho más que confirmar su sospecha.

Suspiró. Ron tenía razón: lo mejor era disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de tiempo en Hogwarts.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Acababa de verle al cruzar un corredor, y cuando iba a acercarse, con los brazos repletos de libros para los EXTASIS, se había visto obligada a detenerse. No era un pasillo muy transitado, de hecho era uno de los del ala norte por los que prácticamente ningún alumno iba nunca porque no había clases, ni aulas ni Sala Comunes cercanas, se podría decir que era una parte muerta del castillo.

—¡Malfoy!— llamó al platino una voz.

Era una voz bastante infantil, a decir verdad. Hermione se asomó por la esquina del corredor, espiando. No es que le gustara espiar, pero quería ver sin intervenir qué estaba pasando. Sentía cierta curiosidad. Se encontró con un grupo de tres niños, dos niños y una niña. Por sus túnicas, los identificó sin problemas como alumnos de Slytherin.

El prefecto se había detenido y les observaba con una ceja alzada, como con sorpresa de encontrárselos en ese lugar.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?— preguntó, y Hermione se sorprendió al comprobar que su tono era tranquilo, y no el de desagrado y fastidio que solía emplear cuando alumnos más pequeños de otras Casas le preguntaban algo.

—Nos hemos perdido. Habíamos oído decir que por aquí había un aula con objetos que ayudaban a pasar los exámenes de Encantamientos sin problemas pero…— dijo uno.

—Pero no hemos encontrado el sitio, y no nos acordamos del camino hasta aquí— respondió otro, terminando por su amigo.

—Y no encontramos a nadie a quien preguntar— añadió la niña, cruzándose de brazos—. Nos han engañado.

—¿Y a quién habéis oído decir eso?— preguntó Malfoy, con un asomo de sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—A los de Ravenclaw con los que hacemos Encantamientos— volvió a hablar el primero de los niños, con aspecto contrariado.

—Ah, así que de Ravenclaw— asintió el rubio, y sonrió, divertido—. Los de Ravenclaw siempre nos hacen ese tipo de cosas. Se supone que son los más inteligentes, y siempre han temido que Slytherin gane por puntos en las clases. Es un truco muy viejo, lo hacen todos los años. Probablemente algún otro alumno mayor les dijo que hicieran circular el rumor por ahí.

—¡Entonces nos han engañado!— exclamó escandalizada la niña, y sus dos amigos también se mostraron molestos.

—Sí, pero ahora no volverá a pasaros, ¿me equivoco?— inquirió el prefecto.

—¡Desde luego que no!— dijeron los tres a coro.

—Y ahora nos vengaremos de ellos. Los encontraremos por los pasillos y les daremos su merecido— dijo el segundo de los niños.

Hermione, impresionada, agudizó el oído. Esos tres niños hablaban de vengarse. Eso era muy propio de Slytherin, pero Malfoy no parecía negarse a ello, es más, en ese momento parecía reírse de la ocurrencia de los tres niños en vez de advertirles como prefecto de lo mala idea que sería y de lo incorrecto que resultaba.

—No vais a hacer nada de eso— negó el alumno mayor, y los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos, incluida la Gryffindor que espiaba desde la esquina—. Es poco elegante, no es propio de nosotros. Nuestra Casa es la de la astucia, no la de la impulsividad— les advirtió—. Si queréis vengaros de los de Ravenclaw, lo mejor que podéis hacer es ganarles a puntos en clase. Conseguid que Flitwick, que además es jefe de su Casa, no puedo ponerles ni un solo punto. Sacad la mejor nota en el examen. La humillación que tendrán será mucho más satisfactoria que una venganza cutre y mal preparada por los pasillos por la que probablemente os quiten puntos.

Los tres niños le observaban con los ojos como platos.

—Tienes razón— dijo el primero, y los otros dos asintieron inmediatamente—. Haremos eso, Malfoy.

—¡Menos mal que te hemos encontrado!— dijo la niña, y sonriendo le dio un pequeño abrazo, aunque al ser mucho más pequeña que él apenas llegaba a rodearle con sus bracitos.

—Es verdad. Nos habríamos quedado aquí toda la noche— dijo otro, sonriente ante la idea de su futura venganza.

—Bien— dijo él, complacido—. Ahora volved por donde habéis venido, tomad las primeras escaleras a la izquierda y llegaréis al quinto piso. A partir de ahí imagino que ya sabréis ir solos.

—Sí, gracias— dijeron los tres, y dando media vuelta marcharon en la dirección indicada.

Hermione vio que Malfoy esperaba desde el mismo lugar en el que habían estado hablando, observando y asegurándose de que los pequeños alumnos de su Casa tomaran bien la dirección indicada, como si no se fiera mucho de que pudieran hacerlo solos. La Gryffindor estaba sorprendida: Había oído hablar de que entre ellos los Slytherin eran muy distintos que con el resto de alumnos, pero nunca había podido comprobarlo a ciencia cierta.

Tampoco había visto nunca a Malfoy actuar como prefecto de esa manera, es decir, nunca le había visto actuando de verdad como un prefecto. Lo hacía bien, sabía comportarse como tal. Estaba claro que el resto del tiempo con el resto de alumnos del colegio no lo hacía porque no le daba la gana.

—Granger, ¿otra vez espiando por los pasillos?— preguntó Malfoy.

Hermione, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy se había girado y ahora la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la comisura de los labios que a la castaña le resultaba tremendamente atractiva.

—No estaba espiando. Iba a llamarte cuando te he visto, pero no he querido interrumpir la conversación— respondió ella, acercándose.

—¿Y a qué has venido? Además de para verme a mí.

Ella bufó ante el comentario del Slytherin.

—Pasaba por aquí, me apetecía caminar un poco y he dado un rodeo antes de ir a Gryffindor.

—¿Esa es la excusa para no decir que me estabas buscando?— preguntó él, burlón.

—Por supuesto que no— negó ella, deteniéndose a su lado y frunciendo el ceño—. No te estaba buscando.

—Qué decepción— dijo él, irónico, volviendo a caminar.

—No sabía que tenías doble personalidad, Malfoy— comentó la Gryffindor, tratando por todos los medios de que no se le cayeran los libros que se le movían al caminar.

—Solo muestro buenos modales con los que se lo merecen— respondió él, cogiéndole la mayoría de los libros que empezó a llevar aparentemente sin esfuerzo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que Hermione sintió un brazo que la tomaba de la cintura y la guiaba hasta un lateral del pasillo. La castaña se encontró oculta tras el lateral de un gigantesco armario de madera. Esa vez no se le ocurrió decir que alguien podría verles, ni pensar siquiera que alguien podría pasar por allí y descubrirles. Encontrarse con alguien por ese corredor era muy pero que muy poco probable.

Escuchó cómo Malfoy tiraba los libros que había llevado hasta ese mismo momento al suelo. Solo escuchó, porque su mirada grisácea la tenía atrapada y no podía mirar otra cosa. Después notó las manos de Malfoy coger los libros que ella sujetaba todavía y tirarlos al suelo junto a los otros.

—No deberías haber aparecido por aquí, no deberías acercarte— murmuró el rubio.

—No me quedó suficientemente claro en la biblioteca— respondió ella con altivez, colocando las manos tras el cuello del chico.

El Slytherin se acercó a ella hasta rozar cuerpo contra cuerpo. Sonrió, arrogante aunque internamente molesto al escuchar el comentario de ella. Sus manos, rápidas y certeras, la cogieron de los muslos y la obligaron a elevar una de sus piernas y rodearle a él completamente. Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente, sintiendo su calor corporal aumentar considerablemente.

Él presionó contra ella, feminidad contra masculinidad, acorralándola contra el lateral de madera del armario. La castaña gimió en voz muy baja, casi un suspiro inaudible cuando él chocó suavemente contra ella.

—¿Y si ahora me dejara llevar?— preguntó el Slytherin, acercándose a su cuello, succionando, voraz. Su tono de voz avisaba peligro. Ella se estiró, anhelante, dándole paso a más piel que tomar—. Si no me detuviera aunque me lo pidieras… Te arrepentirías de haber venido.

—¿No te detendrías?

Malfoy lamió la piel de la Gryffindor y exhaló aire, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su suave y femenina piel, y las manos de ella se cernieran con más fuerza a él, sujetándose como si temiera caer.

—Lo haría, pero con reticencias— respondió, y se movió contra ella, rozándose de nuevo, excitándola a ella igual que a él, arrancándola leves gemidos que lo enloquecían, debilitaban su capacidad de control.

La Gryffindor, en un acto impulsivo que sorprendió al rubio, alzó la otra pierna y lo rodeó completamente, sujetándose a él como único modo de no caer. Más expuesta que nunca, movió con gracilidad la cadera contra el cuerpo masculino y perfecto, suavemente, incitándolo. Él emitió un sonido bajo, grave, complacido. Y presionó de nuevo contra ella, haciendo que gimiera en bajo de nuevo. Hermione se agarró a él con más fuerza, tratando de controlar así los sonidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta, de lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía que toda su piel ardía por momentos, especialmente la del cuello, que él succionaba y lamía con planeada lentitud, exasperantemente placentero.

—Siempre me obedeces cuando te digo que te detengas— dijo ella contra el oído de él, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello mientras él mordía su hombro.

Su aroma a mente inundó su mente inmediatamente de forma inevitable, turbándola, atrayéndola de forma irremediable.

—Siempre, pero solo en este tipo de situaciones— respondió el platino en voz baja—. Pero podría no hacerlo.

—¿Me respetas?— preguntó ella.

Malfoy dejó de besar y morder su hombro un momento, como si tuviera que pensarlo seriamente antes de responder a esa pregunta.

—Supongo que sí— contestó finalmente.

Hermione se obligó a estirarse, aún anclada al cuerpo de él. Una mano de Malfoy había ascendido desde sus muslos, y apresándola contra el armario que le servía para no dejarla caer, había llegado hasta uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo sobre la tela del uniforme.

Suspiró, respirando entrecortadamente. La entrada de aire en sus pulmones empezaba a ser tan superficial que su pecho subía y bajaba aumentando la velocidad, rozándose aún más contra la mano del prefecto en cada respiración.

El Slytherin dejó su hombro y, metiendo la mano por dentro de la blusa de la prefecta con lentitud, acarició su pecho también por debajo de la prenda interior, haciendo que ella moviera las caderas en un delicioso espasmo contra él, dejando escapar sonidos que demostraban el placer que le suponía ese roce, esa caricia, ese toque. Malfoy subió de nuevo hasta sus labios, las manos de ella revolviéndole suavemente el cabello, instándole a morder sus labios, a profanar más profundamente su boca adictiva de labios hinchados y sugerentes.

—Malfoy, ¿y si ahora te pidiera que te detuvieras?— preguntó ella aún contra sus labios.

—Me detendría— repuso él sin dejar de besarla.

La Gryffindor bajó una de sus manos desde los cabellos rubios hacia los marcados músculos del pecho del joven, acariciándolos por encimas del uniforme, clavando los dedos para que él notara el paso de sus manos. Él la rozó nuevamente, mostrando así que le complacía lo que hacía.

—Y si te dejara seguir un poco más y luego te pidiera que pararas, ¿lo harías?

Malfoy se detuvo un momento, observando sus ojos marrones cerrados y su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Granger pretendía algo, pero no alcanzaba exactamente a ver qué era. Sin embargo, su mente ahora no estaba dispuesta a concentrarse de ese misterio. El cuerpo de ella reclamaba su atención como un imán, como una fuerza inexorable ante la que se dejaba llevar sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Volvió a sus labios, mordió levemente el labio inferior y volvió a besarla. Respondería a lo que le pidiera, si eso era lo que quería.

—Más despacio, pero pararía.

La Gryffindor siguió bajando su mano por el pecho del prefecto, delineó el abdomen y cuando llegó al final, sacó la camisa pulcramente metida bajo el pantalón. En el espacio dejado por la recién descolocada prenda, metió la mano con timidez e inseguridad, sonrojándose un poco más si cabía, acariciando el bulto que empezaba a perfilarse bajo los pantalones, rozándolo con los dedos, interponiéndose así entre su intimidad y la de él. El Slytherin dejó escapar un ruido bajo y ronco al sentir la mano de ella tocándole, y detuvo un momento el beso que le proporcionaba para retomar el aliento perdido.

Ella lo incitaba más de la cuenta.

Malfoy la presionó un poco de nuevo, arrinconándola todavía más contra la madera del armario, presionándose contra ella, sintiéndola un poco más, dejándole notar que si quería detenerle, iba a ser el momento de parar.

Bajó la mano con la que había acariciado su pecho, descendiendo por el cuerpo de ella hasta las piernas, y en un camino por la parte interior de las mismas llegó al límite donde sus medias desaparecían, donde el nacimiento de sus piernas se unía al resto de su cuerpo, donde la castaña encendía al máximo su calor corporal, la parte de ella que lo atraía en exceso. Acarició con destreza esa parte del cuerpo de ella, despacio, con lentitud, dejándole notar el camino de su mano con desesperante exactitud.

—Y si ahora… Te pidiera que te detuvieras— preguntó ella, jadeante por el recién descubierto roce del prefecto, de nuevo contra su oído para que él le permitirá recuperar aire.

La mano de Malfoy la acariciaba en esa zona de ella por encima de las medias, sin ir más allá, pero sentía su contacto como si fuera directo sobre su piel, enloquecedor, demoledor, atrayente, seductor, lleno de ardor, pasional hasta lo enfermizo.

—Lo haría si me lo pidieras.

—¿Creerías que tengo miedo?— volvió a preguntar, entrecortada por la falta de aire— ¿Qué no me atrevo a ir más allá y que me estoy controlando a duras penas?

—Lo creería, pero no podría hacer nada por evitarlo, _Hermione_— respondió él, arrogante y a la vez con suavidad.

Hermione suspiró nuevamente cuando él profundizó un poco la caricia de su mano. Se apretó más contra él en un gesto natural e inconsciente, y movió las caderas despacio, arrebolada, sonrojada no solo por el inevitable azoramiento sino por el calor que él le suministraba. Con cada movimiento chocaba contra él, profundizaba su contacto, perdiéndose en un camino que se alejaba de la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Acercó su boca al oído de él, y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Le oyó dejar escapar un sonido profundo y bajo, el que ella ya reconocía como de placer, de gusto, de complacencia. Volvió a hacerlo de nuevo y, sin dejar el cadencioso y agonizante movimiento de sus caderas, habló al oído que tenía a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

—Entonces te equivocas— susurró ella, dificultándosele el habla por lo que él le hacía, por cómo la tocaba, por cómo la rozaba, por cómo la mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo.

—¿Me equivoco?

—Sí, porque quiero ir más allá, pero no ahora. No aquí al lado de un armario en un pasillo común a todo el castillo. Ni ocultos en una esquina, así, a escondidas, con prisas— se detuvo y se acercó un poco más a él si era posible, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir—. No quiero ir más allá con cualquiera, ni tampoco sin importarme nada. Debe ser alguien con quien haya cruzado algún límite. Y ese… Eres tú, Draco.

En un gesto inevitable él volvió a tomarla de los muslos y, apretándolos con cierta fuerza, terminó de chocar contra ella, aplastándola con excitante fuerza contra la madera del armario que crujió, amenazando con romperse. Ella había vuelto a agarrarse al cuello de él, temiendo caer, profiriendo un pequeño quejido de dolor al chocar de espaldas con fuerza mezclado con un gemido de placer por la fuerza con que él la rozó en ese arranque impulsivo.

—¿Me tientas?— preguntó él tentador, salvaje, rozando sus labios mientras hablaba en una mezcla de palabras y besos que se confundían sin distinguirse entre unos y otros—. No lo hagas, no seré tan amable como hasta ahora.

—No lo hago— respondió ella seriamente, tratando de acercarse a los labios de él que rozaban los suyos con cada palabra.

—Entonces te tomo la palabra— advirtió él con seriedad, con una fuerza a duras penas controlada.

—Hazlo

—Hoy te tomo la palabra, Hermione. Otro día tomaré otra cosa de ti— advirtió, y mordió su labio inferior.

Ella suspiró y aceptó eso como el final de ese encuentro, el final de su estancia por aquel día en ese pasillo junto a aquel armario.

—Que así sea, Draco.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_


	13. Oclumancia

_**Oclumancia**_

Hermione solo esperaba que Parvati, que se sentaba a su lado, no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando bajo el pupitre que compartían. La otra Gryffindor, sentada a su derecha, escribía lo que el profesor de Historia de la Magia estaba diciendo y en principio no parecía fijarse excesivamente en nada más, quizá porque el tono de voz del profesor Binns podría amodorrar a cualquiera y Patil estaba en estado semivegetativo.

Sí, tenía que ser eso, porque ella y Lavender siempre estaban ojo avizor, a la caza de algún cotilleo que expandir por el colegio como la pólvora.

La castaña no pudo evitar preguntarse si Malfoy lo hacía a propósito, si siempre escogía la clase de Historia de la Magia para clavar su mirada metálica en su nuca como dos alfileres.

Normalmente ella llegaba de las primeras y cogía el mejor sitio en las primeras filas. Pero en esa ocasión muchos otros alumnos habían decidido llegar más temprano que de costumbre, quizá porque se habían fijado en que no tenían ni una sola línea de apuntes escritos sobre esa asignatura ya que se habían pasado todo el curso durmiendo, y ahora que se acercaban los exámenes la congoja y la presión acuciaban más que nunca.

Se removió imperceptiblemente en su asiento, y escuchó un resoplido de diversión en voz baja tras ella. Se mordió el labio. No debería haberse movido. Miró de nuevo a Parvati: ella seguía como si no se enterara. Bien, al menos por ahora seguía a salvo.

A ella también le gustaría estar cogiendo apuntes como todos los demás para poder sacar con la mejor nota digna de un Premio Anual los exámenes más importantes de su vida, los EXTASIS, las pruebas más complejas y destructoras de nervios que existían en el mundo mágico, los exámenes con los que había tenido pesadillas desde septiembre, desde el primer día de curso.

Y sin embargo, estaba con la pluma en la mano sin una sola gota de tinta, con su pergamino solo ocupado por el encabezado y la fecha de ese día, completamente inmóvil y clavando sus ojos en el profesor Binns para que al menos pareciera que estaba atendiendo.

Que lo pareciera, porque su atención estaba completamente centrada en la persona que tenía detrás. Era el poseedor de la mirada grisácea y de cabellos platinos, el que había entrado en la clase con el gesto más arrogante de todos con diferencia.

Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que se arriesgaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo en clase porque su compañero de pupitre era Zabini, y puesto que él sabía de su secreto, no le importaba lo más mínimo aunque ella estuviera pasando serio apuros. Al comienzo de la clase habían sido los pies de Malfoy, que habían cazado los suyos bajo su asiento, rozándole las piernas de un modo extraño y electrizante. Había conseguido soltarse a duras penas, y había estirado las piernas hacia delante todo lo posible, escapando así del platino.

Esas cosas no se hacían en clase.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin no había tardado en encontrar un nuevo método de molestarla. Notó cómo él le tocaba en la nuca, la pequeña parte del cuello y los hombros que su blusa dejaba al descubierto. Era un tacto muy suave, probablemente lo provocaba con la pluma con la que él debería estar escribiendo en vez de molestándola y desconcentrándola a ella. Notaba cómo rozaba su cuello dándole escalofríos, agradables escalofríos para ser exactos. Sin darse cuenta se relajó con el tacto de la pluma acariciando la piel de su nuca, y no se preocupó de seguir atendiendo y vigilando los movimientos de la serpiente que seguía agazapada tras ella. Su mente se perdió en algún delicioso punto de las leves caricias, y entonces, de repente, una mano desde atrás la cogió de la cintura.

Asustada y tomada completamente por sorpresa, se levantó de un salto del pupitre. Avergonzada, miró en rededor. Todos estaban empezando a recoger ya sus cosas y no se fijaban en ella en absoluto, aunque Harry y Ron, que se habían dado la vuelta para mirarla, parecían algo extrañados. Ella les sonrió un poco, como si no ocurriera nada, y agradeció mentalmente a Merlín que hubiera escogido el momento del final de la clase para hacer esa estupidez.

Qué habría pensado el profesor Binns si ella se hubiera levantado en mitad de clase. Fácil: Expulsada. Y no habría podido soportarlo.

Se aseguró de no mirar un instante más a Zabini que reía en voz baja, y en cambio se ocupó de enviar una mirada fulminante a Malfoy, que sonreía con diversión mientras recogía también sus cosas. A Hermione no le sorprendió comprobar que su hoja de apuntes también estaba totalmente en blanco. Si seguían así terminarían los dos sin su estatus de Premio Anual, puede que incluso con las peores calificaciones del curso.

¡Por encima de su cadáver! Tenía que ponerse seria y decirle a ese rubio arrogante que en clase se estudiaba, y nada más. _Nada_ más.

Pero como siempre, no pudo hacerlo. Malfoy se levantó con ese gesto tan aristocrático propio de él, andando un par de pasos con esa elegancia que le era innata. Los demás no le miraban, Hermione estaba segura, porque al pasar a su lado la rozó completamente a propósito y salió del aula. A la castaña se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta todas las cosas que pensaba decirle al rubio, y se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a guardarse esa conversación no empezada para otra ocasión.

—¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Tenías prisa por salir?— le preguntó Ron acercándose.

—No digas tonterías, Ron— le cortó ella, antes de seguir hablando de eso.

—Pero si…

—Venga, moveos. Somos los últimos— les advirtió Harry, empujándolos un poco hacia la salida del aula.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Malfoy elevó el brazo para que la lechuza que se había parado frente a él se posara, y así poder quitarle la carta que llevaba con mayor facilidad. Le lanzó una chuchería lechucil al aire, y el ave, tras un suave y bajo gorgoteo, salió volando, probablemente en dirección a la lechucería. Algunos alumnos le miraban con algo de curiosidad. No todos los días entraban lechuzas en el área de dominio de la señora Pince.

Estaba con Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini, para variar. Lo que no se esperaba era el lugar al que le habían llevado sin contar con él en esa decisión en ningún momento.

Habían ido a la biblioteca, para su espanto personal.

Sus compañeros pretendían que él les explicara todo lo que no entendían, pero estaban muy equivocados si creían que iba a perder un solo segundo de su valioso tiempo explicándoles algo más de una vez. Probablemente Crabbe y Goyle eran un caso completamente perdido y ni siquiera merecía la pena que abriesen un libro, lo mismo les daba, porque el resultado sería el mismo. Nott y Zabini podían salvarse, según sus dudas quizá les explicaría algo, pero que no le supusiera demasiado esfuerzo.

Apenas llevaban una hora en la biblioteca cuando entró esa lechuza. Había volado directa hacia él. La pequeña nota, porque ni siquiera tenía la longitud necesaria para poder llamarse carta, era de Dumbledore. Le extrañó que el Viejo Chiflado le enviara una nota. Todavía no era tiempo, no tenía que reunirse con él hasta dentro de unos días. Y además, que él supiera, todavía no había ocurrido nada que mereciera una reunión.

Maldijo mentalmente mientras la arrugaba hasta convertirla en una diminuta y minúscula bolita de papel.

Frunció un poco el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Si el lunático de los caramelos de limón le llamaba debía ser algo importante. Y más si le enviaba una lechuza a plena luz del día donde cualquiera podría verla. Volvió a maldecir entre dientes. Lo peor era que tenía que acudir a esa llamada, como si fuera una especie de esbirro-criado del director, su vasallo que haría lo que él ordenara.

Le daba asco la idea de solo pensarlo. Pero que ese anciano siguiera manteniendo su secreto dependía de su actitud y de su colaboración, y él no podía permitirse que saliera a la luz lo de su Marca en el brazo. El Ministerio estaba ávido por encontrar a algún mortífago que utilizar como escudo contra las críticas por su incompetencia que pregonaba El Profeta. Lo más probable era que el Wizengamot fuera especialmente cruel con él para dar ejemplo en el caso de que lo cogieran.

Oh, sí. Podía imaginárselo. El Tribunal Superior de Magos tomándole la revancha a la familia Malfoy. "No pudieron con el padre, pero le colgaron al hijo el doble de condena", para demostrar que ellos mandan. Muy bonito.

Perfecto, Draco Malfoy convertido en chivo expiatorio, en el idiota de turno al que le cuelgan todos los follones ocurridos con anterioridad. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Eso era exactamente con lo que llevaba soñando desde primer curso. Simplemente, excelente.

Se levantó sin dar explicaciones. Sabía que sus compañeros no se las pedirían, los Slytherin no eran como los Hufflepuff, no necesitaban saber todo de todos en el mismo instante en que ocurrían las cosas. Además, él no daba nunca explicaciones de nada a nadie. Nunca. Más les valía a todos no atreverse a pedírselas.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Por el camino vio de refilón a Granger, que le observaba fijamente, imitando una pésima falsa posición de lectura. Alzó una ceja sin poder evitarlo, y ella se sonrojó inmediatamente. Sus ojos marrones le exigían una futura explicación. Obviamente había visto la lechuza y la carta. Granger no era precisamente tonta, habría atado cabos y se habría acordado de aquella vez en que iban por los pasillos y ocurrió algo similar y la carta que recibió entonces era también de Dumbledore.

Genial, Granger le pediría explicaciones. Y lo que era peor aún, él seguramente terminaría dándoselas. No, peor todavía; no le molestaba todo lo que debería la idea de que ella le exigiera una respuesta y se las daría antes de lo que un mago con principios lo haría. Maldita sea, tantos encuentros con Granger le estaban reblandeciendo el cerebro, su mente se estaba volviendo tan lenta y sus neuronas tan diluidas como las de un troll.

Definitivamente, estaba muy mal. Él, Draco Malfoy, comparándose con un troll. No tenía desperdicio el comentario, sin duda. Salió de la biblioteca y sonrió de pasada a dos chicas de Slytherin que le miraba entre risas al entrar por la misma puerta.

Bien, al menos cierto toque Malfoy no lo había perdido.

Caminó con desgana por los pasillos hasta la gárgola que ocultaba el despacho de Dumbledore. Por un momento, le vino a la cabeza San Potter.

Estúpido Potter. Seguro que el muy idiota ni se imaginaba que un Slytherin conocía la contraseña de aquella gárgola, y que ese Slytherin ya estaba haciendo más por acabar con el Señor Tenebroso que él, el héroe del mundo mágico, _El-niño-que-debió-morir _y que no debió ir a Hogwarts solo para fastidiarle a él. Y además, sin ninguna ayuda, sin Dumbledore cubriéndole las espaldas, sin la Orden del Fénix patrullando a su alrededor veinticuatro horas al día. Él estaba solo, completamente solo. Y no iba alardeando de ello por ahí, haciéndose el héroe, el santurrón, el poderoso.

Estúpido Potter. Y estúpida Granger. Se había metido en todo ese lío solo por su culpa. Con lo fácil que sería seguir con la Marca oculta y cuando terminara Hogwarts ir al lado del Señor Tenebroso y hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Sí, definitivamente mucho más cómodo y glorioso que la patética situación de espía en permanente peligro en que se encontraba ahora.

Llamó a la puerta tras subir las escaleras de caracol. De repente, una intuición no precisamente agradable le hizo dejar de llamar a la puerta. No es que fuera un gran partidario del estilo de magia de la loca de Trelawney, pero eso había sido muy real. Y Draco Malfoy no desconfiaba de sus instintos.

No sería la primera vez que actuaban en su favor.

—Pase, señor Malfoy— el Slytherin abrió la puerta y entró en el extravagante despacho, saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza y sentándose con su elegancia natural, aunque tenso, en la silla frente al director—. Le estaba esperando.

—He recibido su carta— respondió el platino escuetamente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Malfoy?

—Perfectamente— contestó con aún más sequedad.

No le gustaba que ese viejo loco le diera siempre vueltas al tema hasta llegar al asunto en cuestión. A Malfoy le gustaban las cosas directas, claras. Sin tonterías, y menos aún en situaciones que, probablemente, pondrían en riesgo su vida.

_En riesgo su vida_.

Por Merlín, la cosa sí que debía de habérsele ido de las manos, su propia cordura se había perdido en alguno de esos meses de su séptimo año de colegio. Hablaba de perder su propia y valiosísima vida como si fuera a perder un par de galeones en una apuesta escolar. Sonrió mordaz, sin poder evitarlo. Que pragmático se estaba volviendo.

—Bien, entonces quisiera preguntarle si está dispuesto a asumir otro encargo.

Bufó, aunque sabía que no era precisamente educado hacerlo. _Encargo_. Sí, ese vejestorio era demasiado listo. Llamarlo así sonaba muy bonito, era mucho mejor que llamarlo misión, o acción suicida. Hasta el idiota de Weasley se habría creído que esa misión supondría ir a comprarle al director más caramelos de limón a Hogsmade. Por cierto, ojalá ese carcamal se atragantara con uno y así no pudiera darle más de esos encarguitos... Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor no. ¿Quién iba sino a dar la cara por él cuando lo juzgaran? Si no lo hacía Dumbledore, Azkaban tendría una celda reservada para él con su nombre grabado a fuego esperándole con la puerta de barrotes abierta y un dementor en el interior esperando a saludarle con un desagradable beso. Y entonces sí que podría darse por muerto.

Qué asco de situación la suya.

—De qué se trata.

Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad.

—Usted siempre tan astuto, señor Malfoy. Hogwarts, y sobre todo Slytherin debe estar muy orgulloso de usted. No responder a mi pregunta y pretender saber antes de qué se trata su misión es algo muy inteligente— se acercó a un bote y lo abrió, tomando un caramelo de limón—. ¿Quiere uno?

—No, gracias— respondió él, pero luego añadió, aunque solo fuera por molestar un poco—. Solo me gustan de menta.

—Lo cierto es que si no existieran de limón probablemente los de menta serían mis favoritos— concedió el director, mirándole fijamente. Tras un momento de silencio en que pareció degustar el caramelo, retomó la palabra—. Va a llegar un grupo de mortífagos a Hogsmade, esta noche.

—¿Cuántos son?

—No lo sé con certeza, por lo que deberá actuar sin esa información.

El Slytherin procuró no mostrar su absoluto asombro. Increíble, era algo peor que una misión suicida. Era una misión suicida de la que no tenía ni idea de nada. Ni puñetera idea. La cosa no hacía más que _mejorar_.

—Y qué pretende que haga— preguntó, tras asegurarse de que podría modular su voz y no le diría unas cuantas cosas al mago sentado frente a él.

Unas cuantas cosas de más.

—Quiero que vaya allí, señor Malfoy, y les tienda una trampa. Estarán, como siempre, en el Cabeza de Puerco. Deberá llevarlos hasta la Casa de los Gritos donde Snape les estará esperando. No sabrán que va a ir para encontrar con ellos y por eso habrá de ser más cauto que en otras ocasiones, señor Malfoy. No confiarán en usted con facilidad.

Bien. Empezó a contabilizar: Por ahora tenía una misión suicida. Sin información, sin ayuda y sin saber a por quién iba exactamente. Tampoco sabía exactamente cuándo aparecerían. Contaría con su desconfianza absoluta inicial y con desigualdad numérica. Desde luego, era un plan envidiable. Hasta San Potter se habría lanzado de cabeza a por ellos. Un heroísmo que, seriamente, prefería no compartir.

—Un plan fascinante— dijo, y la ironía fue más que palpable. Dumbledore no se molestó, sus ojos le miraban fijamente y de forma amable.

Gruñó en silencio. Cómo odiaba la calma permanente de ese hombre.

—Señor Malfoy, me temo que debe decidir si acepta o no. La valoración del plan podrá hacerla después— dijo el más anciano, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando en ellas la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo personal.

—¿Y por qué no le ofrece este brillante plan a Potter? Quizá él sería el más idóneo, le gustan este tipo de actuaciones heroicas y suicidas. O a algún otro mago de la Orden que se aburra y no tenga nada que hacer.

No solía pasarse con el director de Hogwarts, pero en esta ocasión el plan le parecía tan descabellado que no podía quedarse callado.

—Hay dos muy buenas razones para determinar que es usted el mejor candidato para ello, tres incluso si me apura un poco. La primera, que es usted un Malfoy y eso le da ventaja, todos saben que eso connota bastantes cosas. La segunda, que hicimos un trato, y estoy seguro de que usted, como caballero que es, no lo romperá.

Malfoy no pudo más que retorcerse por dentro de la rabia. Iba a preguntar cuál era esa tercera razón. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore ya se esperaba todas y cada una de sus preguntas, y por tanto tenía todas las respuestas preparadas. Era obvio.

De todas maneras, tenía razón. Habían hecho un pacto, y no iba a ganarse el respaldo de Dumbledore quedándose por el castillo y buscando a Granger en algún corredor vacío en vez de descuartizando mortífagos y enviando sus restos a Azkaban. Mierda, ¿por qué se ponía a pensar ahora en Granger? ¿Y por qué demonios su mente enferma le suministraba imágenes de la Gryffindor en el maldito corredor vacío? Merlín, lo suyo era ya casi masoquismo. ¿Acaso a punto de morir también se pondría a pensar en esas sandeces? Probablemente sí, porque ahí estaba él, escuchando el plan que le llevaría al abismo y preocupándose por dónde estaría la insufrible castaña.

Entonces algo en su mente le alertó del peligro.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

Conocía ese tipo de acciones. Esa situación.

Estaba entrenado para defenderse de ello y atacar si era necesario.

Bloqueó su mente y los absurdos pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre Granger, aparcándolos en un oscuro rincón y concentrándose en la mente que se introducía sigilosamente en la suya. Bloqueó todo pensamiento, toda idea que no quisiera mostrar instantáneamente. Calculó hasta dónde había llegado dentro de él esa mente intrusa: Nada, apenas había entrado en sus pensamientos.

Mostró su pregunta mentalmente, esa tercera razón de Dumbledore aunque ya resultaba obvia. Después, expulsó esa mente intrusa de la suya propia, desalojándola de su espacio, bloqueando cualquier entrada.

Vio a Dumbledore sonreír con alegría, como si hubiera demostrado algo magnífico.

—La tercera razón señor Malfoy, como podrá imaginar, es su amplio conocimiento de la Oclumancia.

Dumbledore y sus juegos. Practicar la legeremancia debía de ser otra de sus aficiones ocultas. Tan agradable para Malfoy como los caramelos de limón.

—No hacía falta hacer el experimento. De todas maneras, dele las gracias a mi tía Bellatrix. Es todo gracias a ella y a sus clases particulares— apuntó, cargando de puro sarcasmo sus palabras.

—Démosle las gracias entonces— asintió el director, sonriendo.

Sí, su ti Bellatrix era la que le había enseñado Oclumancia. Y no como un profesor normal lo habría hecho. No, de eso nada. Lo había hecho al estilo de los Black, al estilo al que se educa a un Malfoy, al estilo que educaría un mortífago a otro futuro mortífago, al estilo de una asesina que adiestra a un pupilo. Sí, de esa manera. De una forma cruel y repetitiva, adentrándose en sus pensamientos más profundos, amenazándole con hacerse con todos y cada uno de sus secretos, torturándole con sus propios odios y miedos, agotándolo hasta el extremo de dejarle sin sentido durante días enteros. Robándole sus ideas más preciadas.

Así era su tía Bella, una bruja caritativa, un dechado de cariño, por decirlo así, el colmo de la ternura con un sobrino.

Y él no era precisamente idiota. La idea de que su tía Bellatirx se hiciera con todos sus secretos y fuera divulgándolos por ahí no le gustaba en absoluto y esa, sobre todo, fue la principal razón de aprender muy rápido el arte de la Oclumancia. Él era bueno, para qué engañarse, pero la presión de esa bruja había influido mucho en su rápido aprendizaje. ¿Cómo habría podido explicar a su padre, a su madre o a quien fuera, que había trabado amistad desde quinto año, cuando fue nombrado prefecto, con una Gryffindor? Y no con cualquiera, sino con Granger, la mejor amiga de Potter, la mejor amiga del enemigo número uno de cualquier mortífago.

Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Bellatrix y de Rodolphus de paso, ver su horror al saber que su sobrino confraternizaba con el enemigo. Aunque eso le hubiera valido probablemente unos segundos de _cruciatus _como castigo, pero merecería la pena, de eso no tenía duda. Que se corroyeran de ira hasta que les dolieran las vísceras.

Pero la cara que no quería ver era la del Señor Tenebroso cuando se enterara. Eso sí que le había atemorizado en el verano después de terminar quinto curso. Los ojos de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, rojos fijándose en él, y su varita brillando con alguna imperdonable como castigo. Él sabía por su padre que su Señor no perdonaba. Y menos algo como eso. Menos aún de los Malfoy, que tenían que volver a demostrar su lealtad.

—Me temo que uno de nuestros futuros visitantes sabe algo de Legeremancia, y por eso le envío a usted. Sé que además tiene bastantes nociones de esa materia, aunque la Oclumancia sea más importante en este caso, y he de añadir que se le da mejor.

—¿Es que Potter no ha mejorado con las clases de Snape? Vaya, yo que pensaba que a nuestro héroe nacional se le daba bien todo— murmuró envenenado, afilando los ojos.

—Le advierto, señor Malfoy, que no voy a permitir que hable así del señor Potter en mi presencia— dijo Dumbledore, y aunque su voz fue tranquila, su tono silenció al Slytherin de una forma inexplicable, contundente—. De todos modos, puede escoger. Ya sabe que no está obligado a colaborar ni con la Orden ni con la resistencia ante Voldemort.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolro al oír ese nombre. Cómo odiaba que el director hiciera eso. Siempre mencionaba ese nombre al menos una vez en sus conversaciones. Era escalofriante, incluso para él.

Malfoy afiló los ojos. Ese viejo, ese maldito viejo. Cerró la mente cuando sintió que se adentraba dentro de él nuevamente, intentando abrirse paso hasta sus pensamientos, mostrándole únicamente un espacio vacío y en blanco. Ese viejo chocheante no iba a sacarle nada que él no quisiera decir, eso que lo tuviera por seguro.

Sin embargo, era cierto. No estaba obligado a colaborar, pero como si lo estuviera. Maldita sea, aquí el único que se exponía a una muerte lenta, y probablemente dolorosa, era él. Mierda, con lo que odiaba el dolor.

Pero no era un cobarde. No ser un valiente como los apestosos Gryffindor no conllevaba necesariamente ser cobarde. Y él, no lo era. Simplemente no se dejaba llevar por impulsos y pensaba con frialdad. Y aunque en este caso su fría mente veía muchos más contras que pros en el plan que el director le ofrecía, como en casi todas las misiones que Dumbledore le encomendaba se obligó a aceptar que lo haría.

Dejó escapar el aire con pesadez.

—De acuerdo. Estaré en Hogsmade esta noche. Pero ocúpese de decir a McGonnagall que he tenido que ir a la enfermería. Si se lo digo yo otra vez probablemente no me crea y de paso me castigue lo que me queda de vida.

Se levantó con esa dignidad tan propia de él del asiento, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto elegante. Dumbledore se levantó también ceremoniosamente, le tendió la mano y Malfoy la estrechó con algo de rigidez.

—Bien hecho, señor Malfoy. Sabía que haría lo correcto, y no se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de que la profesora McGonnagall reciba ese mensaje y el resto de prefectos también.

Malfoy, que ya había empezado a alejarse hacia la puerta del despacho se detuvo en seco.

Un momento, ¿a los prefectos? Él no había dicho nada de prefectos. Dumbledore había dicho a McGonnagall para los prefectos. Merlín, no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo demonios…

Giró en redondo para encarar al director de Hogwarts, y con unos andares que a Dumbledore le recordaron tremendamente a los de Lucius cuando fue a su despacho a final de segundo curso muy enfadado, fue hasta la mesa, donde se apoyó con las dos manos que golpearon la madera del escritorio con fuerza. Los ojos grises llameaban, pero no cálidos, sino fríos. Brillaban con el color metálico del mercurio y la oscuridad del gris en todos sus tonos. A cualquier hombre de menor edad que Dumbledore le habría cohibido esa mirada. A cualquier mago que supiera lo poderoso que llegaría a ser Draco Malfoy en poco tiempo le habría acongojado. A cualquiera que conociera su nombre le habría hecho temblar.

Pero no al anciano y poderoso mago que recibía esa mirada en sus amables ojos azules. A él, que era mayor y más sabio, que sabía lo poderoso que llegaría a ser aquel alumno que volvía a estar bien encauzado, que conocía su nombre y el de toda su familia y su trayectoria, simplemente le pareció una mirada que pretendía esconder un temor que ni él mismo quería reconocer.

—Por qué lo ha dicho— preguntó el alumno, el prefecto, demandando respuestas—. Cómo lo ha sabido.

Dumbledore no tuvo ninguna duda después de eso. Había temor bajo ese tono duro y amenazante, había preocupación bajo esas palabras severas y regias. Él sabía, entendía ese sentimiento, y se alegraba de que Draco hubiera podido sentir algo así a tiempo, antes de salir de Hogwarts, porque entonces, probablemente, habría sido demasiado tarde.

—No necesito la Legeremancia para ver que realmente no desea saber cómo he descubierto algo así, señor Malfoy— vio que el rubio apretaba los puños que todavía tenía apoyados con fuerza sobre su mesa—. Pero le puedo asegurar que no desvelaré su secreto, puede estar tranquilo. Seré muy sutil, nadie se enterará por mí de algo así.

—No sé cómo pudo ocurrir. Pero es peligroso— de repente su voz había adquirido esos tonos ocultos de preocupación que antes solo estaban en su mirada—. Si alguien me descubre, lo descubrirán. No es igual que lo que pueden sentir otros, Potter, Weasley… Es muy distinto. Irán tras ella. Antes de acabar conmigo irán a por ella para torturarme a su costa.

Dumbledore se mantuvo impasible, aunque por dentro se conmovió profundamente. Los jóvenes siempre sentían con más fuerza que los mayores, y, sin embargo, lo que Draco trataba de decir con palabras era impronunciable, la magnitud de lo que ocultaba al mundo y de lo que se ocultaba a sí mismo estaba sobredimensionado como para seguir manteniéndolo bajo control. Pero él podría con ello, de eso no tenía duda. Y la señorita Granger también. Ambos no eran Premios Anuales por nada. Probablemente no había dos alumnos más tenaces en todo Hogwarts.

—Para eso tiene la Oclumancia, señor Malfoy. Es su mejor defensa. El profesor Snape ha sabido siempre mantenerse incólume, y usted puede hacer lo mismo, no le quepa duda. Ella estará a salvo mientras usted mantenga sus pensamientos a salvo.

Su frase tuvo el efecto deseado durante escasos segundos. Unos segundos que parecieron durar menos de lo que el tiempo tiene establecido para un segundo. Entonces Malfoy frunció el ceño y endureció la mirada. De un leve empujón se alejó del escritorio y del anciano, que le observaba con algo que el Slytherin entendía como compasión en sus ojos azules. Y eso le repugnaba.

—No se equivoque. No es lo que piensa. Yo no me preocupo por nadie más que por mí mismo— lo dijo molesto, enfadado porque él mismo no sabía por qué demonios había dicho lo que había dicho—. Si algo le pasa a otro, no es de mi incumbencia. Mientras usted mantenga en silencio mi secreto, todo irá bien. Yo no siento nada por nadie de esa clase— no dijo _sangre sucia_ delante del director, era incluso para él demasiada provocación—, mi sangre permanecerá limpia como en las anteriores generaciones. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no cambia mis ideas.

—No, señor Malfoy. Usted ha cambiado sus ideas por sí mismo, y eso es de admirar.

El Slytherin controló su lengua para no decir nada más. No iba a seguir entrando en ese juego, no iba a dejarse arrastrar. Lo único que conseguía con ese astuto viejo era caer más y más, decir cada vez más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir, perderse en necedades pasionales y emocionales en las que solo los imbéciles perdían su tiempo.

Hizo otra breve reverencia, al más puro estilo Malfoy. Solo ellos, solo su familia saludaba y se despedía así. Ellos eran distintos, marcaban la diferencia, eran especiales. Su sangre era más pura, más limpia, mejor.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. Bajó las escaleras de caracol y salió por la parte trasera de la gárgola. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás en un movimiento inconsciente. Mierda, todo lo que decía ahora le sonaba a eso, a mierda. Todo le resultaba artificial y falso. Por Merlín, su sangre no era mejor. Simplemente era una sangre más con un apellido distinto.

Dejó escapar el aire. _Ya basta_, se ordenó a sí mismo. Iba a necesitar de mucha concentración esa noche, no podía estar perdiendo tiempo y energías en más quebraderos de cabeza.

Caminó por el corredor de su derecha muy seguro de a dónde se dirigía. Cruzó zonas con ventanas y observó frustrado que se había pasado todo lo que le había quedado de tarde en el despacho del director. Ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, sin estrellas pues las nubes opacaban su luz. Menuda forma de estropear la tarde, de perder su tiempo, de malgastar labia y Oclumancia. Estúpido viejo; era más astuto que un Slytherin.

Llegó hasta el pasillo que tenía en mente, dio una contraseña y entró en la torre de los Premios Anuales. Pasó con rapidez para dirigirse hacia su cuarto, pero no contó con que Granger estaría allí.

Obviamente, por cómo se levantó como si la moviera un resorte de su silla al verlo, le había estado esperando. Bien, pues en ese momento no tenía tiempo, por mucho que le hubiera gustado, para tener un encuentro con ella. Desgraciadamente, y además por su culpa, tenía un "interesantísimo" trabajo que hacer en Hogsmade. Resopló en voz baja. Si ella supiera lo que se estaba viendo obligado a hacer por su estúpida influencia de Gryffindor, por esa obsesión enfermiza que había empezado a pegarle a él por la justicia, lo correcto, lo bueno, pensaría que mentía descaradamente.

Merlín, él sabía de sobra que no existían el bien y el mal, sino cosas mejores y peores. Pero no extremos absolutos. En cambio la castaña parecía tener muy claro que solo existían esos dos tipos de cosas. Y podía jurar, por loco que pareciera, que a veces cuando la oía hablar a él también la parecía que solo existían esas dos categorías para dividir el mundo.

Se maldijo mentalmente. Ya estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No podía estar pensando siempre en lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer, en lo que dijera o dejara de decir. Parecía un enfermo obsesionado con ella y su entorno. Como un parásito.

Qué repulsivo, un parásito.

—Malfoy, deja de hacer como que no me estás escuchando. Voy obligarte a hablar a fuerza de varita— la voz de marisabidilla de ella le llegó lejana, pero le llegó, a pesar de todo.

—Qué quieres, tengo prisa— dijo él sin muchas consideraciones.

—Quiero que dejes de hacerme eso en clases. Es peligroso, nos van a pillar, a suspender, y probablemente expulsar. Y si no nos suspenden y nos expulsan, por no enterarnos de nada probablemente suspendamos nosotros solos— dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

El platino tuvo la impresión de que ese discurso ya lo tenía preparado de antemano. La castaña le resultaba graciosa.

—Muy bien, Hermione, como tú quieras— dijo él, y en un movimiento ágil pasó de largo por su lado.

La Gryffindor se sorprendió profundamente, tanto que se obligó a cerrar la boca antes de girarse para verlo caminar con bastante rapidez hacia las escaleras que subían hasta sus respectivos dormitorios.

—¿Como yo quiera? ¿Vas a darme la razón?— parpadeó, confusa incluso a pesar de repetirlo en voz alta— ¿No vas a quejarte? ¿Ni a negarte? ¿Ni a decir que me quejo aunque me guste?— le miró volviendo a fruncir el ceño, como si intuyera que era todo un montaje— ¿No vas a decirme que vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana, como siempre? No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Para qué voy a pelear si ya te has respondido tú solita?— preguntó él, alzando una ceja con ironía y perdiéndose por las escaleras.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de molesta desesperación. No, de desesperación no, ¡él era el desesperante! ¿Por qué no se comportaba como todo el mundo? ¡¿Y por qué siempre quería llevarse la razón en todo?

—Deja de quejarte, no es que quiera llevarme siempre la razón en todo, es que siempre tengo razón, es así de simple— la voz masculina arrastraba las palabras mientras su poseedor volvía de nuevo a la Sala Común bajando las escaleras.

Hermione estaba aún más sorprendida y confusa que al principio. Siempre le parecía que Malfoy era capaz de leerle la mente. "_El muy idiota… No, basta, Hermione, ¡eso es imposible! Malfoy no tiene poderes sobrenaturales, solo un padre con dinero que le puede comprar el puesto de Premio Anual"_, se dijo mirándole fulminante.

—Tú prácticamente nunca tienes razón, Draco— apuntó ella.

Le sorprendió ver que el Slytherin llevaba una túnica de abrigo en la mano. Sabía que no tenía guardia en los terrenos, había visto la lista en el tablón de anuncios por la mañana y le tocaba ronda en las mazmorras con Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Ves, Hermione? Tú siempre crees tener la razón, como ahora. Eres una sabelotodo insufrible, pero eso no significa que la tengas— dijo él, mostrando una turbadora sonrisa torcida.

Hermione procuró no alterarse por la combinación que suponían esa sonrisa y la forma que él tenía de decir su nombre. Merlín, era un cóctel explosivo y letal.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó. No se le escapaba que el platino evitaba esa pregunta descaradamente siguiendo el hilo de la conversación que se había tornado absurda.

—Voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco. Tanto tiempo en la biblioteca con gente del tipo que va a la biblioteca me ha dejado el estómago revuelto— repuso, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. No estoy acostumbrado a mezclarme con esa clase de alumnos.

Hermione bufó, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad pasó por alto ese comentario.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos ronda.

—Ya lo sé, Granger, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada dos frases— dijo él con marcado fastidio—. Estaré allí, no hace falta que me persigas para asegurarte de que acudiré.

—¡Yo no te persigo!— exclamó ella, sonrojándose azorada.

—Claro que sí— contestó él sonriendo con diversión—. La atracción que sientes por mí, como la mayoría del colegio, te incita al acercamiento. Pero no te avergüences, es comprensible.

—¡Malfoy!— gritó ella esta vez, claramente enfadada y más sonrojada todavía.

Pero el Slytherin, riéndose con malicia, ya había salido de la Sala Común sin permitirle defenderse. Se dio prisa en alejarse de ese pasillo y dirigirse a la parte baja del castillo para salir por la puerta de las cocinas que sabía que estaría abierta.

Se encontró allí con Snape, que vestido completamente de negro le esperaba con gesto serio. Su aspecto y el de alguien que iba a un entierro no distaba mucho.

—¿Has traído la máscara?— preguntó el profesor.

Malfoy, igual de serio, asintió, y moviendo la capa apareció entre sus pliegues una máscara oscura. La misma que su padre había utilizado tras cierta final de los mundiales de Quidditch hacía algunos años.

Sus ojos grises eran ahora completamente fríos, opacos, sin asomo de vida. Su rostro se había transformado en otra máscara, pétrea e impenetrable, capaz de infundir temor y respeto con solo observarle. Era ese gesto el que le salía de forma natural en ese ambiente. Tener otro supondría mostrarse débil ante magos que aprovechaban la debilidad. Y a él no iban a pillarle con la guardia baja, nadie.

—No creo que tarde demasiado en ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Si pasada la media noche no sabes de mí, acércate. Lo más probable es que tenga problemas— lo dijo de una forma algo edulcorada, lo de los problemas era por no decir "_lo más probable es que esté muerto en el suelo como un perro"._

—Bien, esperaré allí. Ten cuidado— le advirtió Snape en tono neutral.

Malfoy solo le miró un momento y, poniéndose la capa y guardándose la máscara bajo la túnica, se puso la capucha y se dirigió hacia Hogsmade. Su padrino tomó otro camino para ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

Snape a veces se excedía. Él ya no era un crío. Que fuera un alumno no significaba que fuera un niño. Las cosas que había visto en los últimos años habían devorado y aniquilado todo asomo de infancia que le quedara. Había sido alguien, pero no un niño, y ahora era un hombre, un mago que sabía arreglárselas solo. Sin ayuda. Desgraciada o afortunadamente solo. Según se mirara.

Caminó por el camino que le conduciría hasta Hogsmade, el mismo que había recorrido durante tantos años. Que diferente parecía en la oscuridad y con propósitos distintos a ir a comprar algo a Zonko y a tomar algo que les pusiera Rosmerta. No es que fuera una mujer de grandes luces, peor era agradable con todos y eso para un Slytherin era de agradecer.

Vio el letrero del Cabeza de Puerco, el más viejo, cutre y estropeado de todo el pueblo. Ni siquiera le dieron escalofríos cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el lúgubre local. El mesero limpiaba con un trapo demasiado sucio un vaso que de por sí ya era mugriento. Todo estaba en penumbra, viejo, sucio y destartalado. Sus ojos, rápidos, se fijaron rápidamente en los que eran forasteros allí y no habituales. Los habituales se los sabía de memoria.

Pidió un whisky de fuego en la barra y se acercó a la mesa de los recién llegados al pueblo. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, junto a uno de los cuatro individuos, sin quitarse la capucha y procurando no intimidar demasiado a los cuatro hombres que también ocultaban sus rostros.

Cuatro. Su mente lo registró inmediatamente. Eran cuatro y eso suponía que eran muchos, demasiados. Los mortífagos que iban ocultos solían ser dos, como muchísimo tres. Ser cuatro le suponía una gran desventaja.

—Supongo que nuestro Señor no pretenderá que os quedéis aquí mucho tiempo.

Fue directo, sin tapujos. Sabía lo que eran y ellos lo sospecharían de él. No era lo normal sentarse en ese tipo de bar con gente como esa. No a menos que buscaras algo, o que buscaras a alguien.

—Quién eres— preguntó uno de ellos.

Su voz le resultó a Malfoy familiar, mucho. Su rápido cerebro no tardó en ponerle una cara, nombre y apellidos. Por su casa había pasado mucha gente como ellos, recordaba sus nombres y sus voces, gritando o proclamando la pureza de la sangre.

—Alguien que te conoce, Callahan— los demás se removieron inquietos al ver que había dado en el clavo. Mientras murmuraban, Draco registró el resto de las voces aunque sus rostros estuvieran tapados por la sombra que ejercían sus capuchas—. Y también a ti, Selwyn, Dolohov, Rowle.

—A qué has venido aquí. El Señor Tenebroso no envió a nadie más— advirtió el que Draco había identificado como Callahan.

—A mí ya me había enviado hace mucho tiempo. Me enteré de que veníais, y por eso me he presentado aquí.

—¿Cómo sabemos que eres de fiar?— preguntó Dolohov, con su voz ronca bajo su capucha.

—¿Hace falta que os enseñe la Marca para demostraros de parte de quién estoy?— preguntó el alumno de Slytherin, bajando la voz.

—Es necesario— aseguró Rowle también en voz baja, tras un momento de indecisión en que nadie dijo nada.

Malfoy bufó, como si se burlara de la ineptitud de los otros cuatro que volvieron a removerse en sus asientos, inquietos. Se subió la manga de la túnica y mostró la parte del brazo izquierdo en que ocultaba su secreto. Los cuatro profirieron sonidos de molestia y Malfoy, despacio, volvió a bajarse la manga, complacido con la reacción de sus visitantes.

—Creo que esto será suficiente para demostrar que digo la verdad.

Sintió entonces que alguien invadía su mente. Estaba allí, cerca pero no supo diferenciar cuál de todos los presentes trataba de infiltrarse en sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente censuró toda prueba de su condición de doble agente, y mostró todo lo que un mortífago habría deseado encontrar en la cabeza de otro mortífago, absteniéndose de pensar o mostrar atisbo alguno de su familia, especialmente de su padre. Eso habría sido demasiado esclarecedor. El intruso salió poco después de él. No había aguantado mucho, eso le demostraba que sus conocimientos de Legeremancia no eran demasiados, lo justo para actuar en mentes débiles. Lástima que la suya no fuera precisamente de esa clase.

—Puede ser una trampa— negó Selwyn que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, y todos parecieron tensarse de nuevo.

—Si no me crees, te reto a que salgamos a la calle, Selwyn. Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz de decir con una varita en la mano y lo que eso hará en muchas partes de tu cuerpo— amenazó el rubio, aún oculto bajo su capucha.

—Muy bien, salgamos fuera— aceptó apretando los dientes el mortífago, sacando ya su varita.

Pero una mano rápida de Callahan lo detuvo y le obligó a volver a guardar su varita. Selwyn se sentó mascullando improperios. Miraba, aún oculto bajo las sombras de su capucha, a Malfoy, como si intentara descifrar su identidad a pesar de las sombras que lo cubrían.

—Necesitamos una prueba más— advirtió Rowle—. Puedes no ser uno de nosotros y decir una de las maldiciones. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—Me lo imaginaba— murmuró, y removió su túnica buscando algo—. Por eso he traído esto.

Depositó sobre la mesa la máscara oscura que se había llevado y que pertenecía a su padre. Los cuatro mortífagos profirieron murmullos de afirmación e impresión, y le instaron a guardar aquel objeto de nuevo, con prisa, con premura. Miraron en rededor: No estaban en territorio enemigo, pero eso no significaba que los que estuvieran allí fueran amigos. Ni muchísimo menos.

—Qué quieres de nosotros— preguntó Callahan.

—He venido para llevaros a mi punto de base. No podéis quedaros aquí, en el Cabeza de Puerco. La Orden lo mantiene permanentemente vigilado, y si no os han visto ya mañana ya lo habrán hecho. Si os ven a vosotros, me encontrarán a mí.

Sabía que eso los atemorizaría. La Orden del Fénix era para los mortífagos incluso más peligrosa que los aurores del Ministerio.

—¿La Orden vigila Hogsmade?

—Sí, Rowle. Es peligroso quedarse aquí, el Ministerio está desesperado por pillarnos a alguno, y si hace falta enviará a toda su legión de aurores en el intento.

—En eso tiene razón— concedió Dolohov en un breve asentimiento—. Están desesperados. Su incompetencia les llevará a actuar sin freno contra nosotros.

—¿Está muy lejos tu guarida de aquí?

—No mucho.

—Bien, entonces vayamos— concedió Callahan.

Perfecto, ya los tenía.

—Seguidme entonces— Malfoy se levantó también, y los otros cuatro le siguieron.

Escuchó a Selwyn hablar con alguien que se sentaba en una silla cercana, y cuando salieron del lugar, le sorprendió y preocupó ver que ya no llevaba a cuatro mortífagos tras él, sino a cinco.

—¿Y esto?— preguntó, procurando no sonar molesto.

—No estábamos seguros de tus intenciones. Alguien debía cubrirnos las espaldas— murmuró Rowle, y sus dientes parecieron relucir en la oscuridad.

—Como queráis— respondió con falso desinterés Malfoy.

Empezó a caminar, y escuchó las pisadas de los que le seguían. Oyó murmurar algo al mortífago recién llegado. Le costó situar su voz, pero creyó que se trataba de Jugson, aunque tampoco podría jurarlo. Mierda, eran cinco. _Cinco_. Y él era uno hasta que llegara a la Casa de los Gritos. Y allí solo serían dos. Tendría que andarse con más cuidado del que había pensado.

Cruzaron el pueblo por completo, y cuando ya llegaban a las afueras, torció por el pequeño y estropeado camino hacia la Casa. Escuchaba las pisadas de los demás tras él, y solo esperaba que no aprovecharan que les daba la espalda para mandarle una maldición. Notó que alguien trataba de introducirse en su mente nuevamente. Volvió a cerrar todo hueco o resquicio, y solo mostró las ideas que su padre le había inculcado desde niño, y una imagen de él mismo en la Casa de los Gritos vigilando Hogwarts. La mente infiltrada pareció darse por satisfecha, porque salió tan sigilosa y tranquilamente como había entrado, sin darse cuenta de que había caminos vedados.

Ahora no le cabía duda, era Jugson el que había intentado introducirse en su mente en el Cabeza de Puerco. Tendría que tener cuidado con él.

Siguió subiendo por el camino hasta que llegó a la Casa de los Gritos. Abrió la puerta y pasó el primero, pues sabía que ninguno de los mortífagos que le seguía lo haría primero. Los mortífagos eran desconfiados por naturaleza.

Los demás le siguieron, pero con claras reticencias. Era una sala grande y espaciosa, con viejos muebles tapados con mantas sucias por el polvo y el tiempo, algunos raídos por las ratas, un par de estanterías y un suelo de madera cuyas tablas amenazaban con saltar y romperse en cuanto un pie se posara sobre ellas. Y allí, en el centro de la Casa de los Gritos, estaba Snape. Los cinco mortífagos miraban al hombre que les había estado esperando con estupor.

—Severus Snape— dijo Dolohov, quitándose la capucha—, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo, Dolohov— respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

Malfoy sintió a Snape tratando de entrar en su mente, le dejó paso y le permitió ver a los cinco mortífagos, sus nombres, y la conversación. Después fue él a la mente de su profesor y le escuchó decir que esperara a su señal para atacar. Bien, eso haría. Solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado.

—Hace mucho que no te veíamos, Snape. ¿Todavía dudas sobre en qué bando estar?— preguntó Selwyn riendo con diversión.

Los demás rieron tras él. Parecía su broma particular.

—El Señor Tenerboso sabe en qué bando estoy, y con eso es suficiente— advirtió Snape con seguridad pero con connotaciones de amenaza.

Malfoy le vio esconder cuidadamente la mano dentro de la manga de la túnica. A su mente llegó el asomo de una señal. Bien, iba a ser el momento. Fue a la mente de Snape y le vio atacando a Selwyn y Dolohov, y a él mismo a Callahan y Rowle. Jugson quedaba fuera, pero era obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a poder contra tres a la vez si no era huyendo. Habría que esquivar maleficios como única opción.

Asintió y se preparó. Sin mover ni un músculo, esperó pacientemente. Contó hasta diez mientras Snape seguía conversando con los cinco mortífagos, y ahí tuvo la señal.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!— exclamó hacia Callahan.

No se preocupó de mirar a Snape, él tenía que cuidar por sí mismo si quería salir vivo de aquella nauseabunda y ruinosa casa. Su padrino sabría cuidarse solo.

—¡Es una trampa!— avisó Dolohov, moviéndose inmediatamente de su posición.

—¡_Incárcero_!— dijo Malfoy sin esperar casi a terminar el hechizo anterior, siguiendo a Rowle y dándole de lleno al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un rayo de luz que a punto estuvo de darle en el costado.

Se movió rápido, imaginando que Jugson no perdería la oportunidad de atacarle. Bien, se ocuparía primero de rematar a Rowle y luego seguiría con Callahan. Se acercó a Rowle antes de que éste pudiera deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo ataban de pies y manos, y le apuntó con la varita, colocándose tras él y utilizándolo como escudo contra posibles ataques.

—_Desmaius_— murmuró, y Rowle cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

Malfoy se aseguró de coger la varita del recién caído mortífago, no se podía dejar nada al azar.

—¡_Ascendio_!— oyó exclamar a Callahan, mientras otro hechizo se acercaba hacia él desde la posición de Jugson.

—¡_Protego_!— exclamó, y lo hizo justo a tiempo. Demasiado justo.

Se tiró al suelo sin esperar a recibir otro ataque del que defenderse. De no ser porque había sido rápido habría volado por los aires. Se ocultó tras un butacón y vio por un momento a Snape. Estaba terminando de reducir a Selwyn, y Dolohov estaba levantándose de una esquina de la estancia con aspecto dolorido. Jugson iba a atacarle por la espalda.

—¡_Confringo_!— exclamó, apuntado justo junto al mortífago que amenazaba con atacar a Snape.

Una mesa cercana a Jugson estalló, obligándole a tratar de cubrirse el rostro para que los trozos de madera no le dieran plenamente en la cara y a retroceder unos pasos. Por el momento las cosas iban bien.

—¡_Crucio_!— la maldición pasó rozándole el oído, aunque afortunadamente no le dio de pleno.

Maldijo entre dientes y observó a Callahan sonreír con absoluta maldad. Se le había bajado la capucha y su cara parecía concebir la mirada de un loco. Sus ojos brillaban desaforados. Maldito cabrón, si él pudiera utilizar una imperdonable lo haría, pero supuestamente no debía hacerlo, a no ser que fuera de vida o muerte. Eso le había dicho Dumbledore.

Maldita sea, su estado no podía ser peor. Esa situación Malfoy la consideraba como de vida o muerte, aunque dudaba que el Wizengamot fuera a considerarla como tal. Maldijo y asió con más fuerza su varita. Bien, habría que tirar de intelecto, imaginación y astucia. Luchar con los encantamientos de Hogwarts contra maldiciones imperdonables era como pelear con una pluma contra una espada. No podía ser una lucha más desigual.

—¡_Diminuendo_!— dijo Jugson, y el sofá tras el que se había escondido se redujo al tamaño del sofá de una casita de muñecas.

Corrió cuanto pudo hacia una pared que le serviría para cubrirse las espaldas. Estar en medio de esa estancia sin nada que le protegiera de hechizos y maldiciones que podían llegar de cualquier dirección lo dejaba en franca desventaja. Y esa desventaja podía suponer la diferencia entre ir mañana a clases o dar con sus huesos bajo el suelo de esa casa embrujada.

—¡_Crucio_!— el hechizo de Callahan le alcanzó antes de poder protegerse o llegar a la pared, y se golpeó contra ésta al ser lanzado hacia un lateral.

Perfecto. Le dolía el brazo como si se lo hubiera partido por tres partes y el labio, por el metálico sabor, debía de habérsele partido y le dolía horrores. El hechizo seguía sobre su cuerpo con fuerza, torturándole. Escuchó a Snape lanzar un maleficio y la maldición se detuvo. No le costó imaginar que había alcanzado a Callahan. Aprovechó para ponerse en pie, notando algo más que dolor. Era el siguiente escalafón al dolor, o el siguiente. Desgraciado, se iba a enterar de quién era él.

—¡_Impedimenta_!— gritó con toda la rabia que bullía sin control en su interior.

Esta vez no erró y alcanzó de pleno a Callahan, que salió despedido hacia atrás mientras Jugson volvía de nuevo su atención a Snape, que ya había empezado a acabar con Dolohov, reduciéndolo hábilmente. Estaba claro que su padrino ya tenía mucha práctica en ese tipo de enfrentamientos.

—¡_Imper…_!— empezó a decir Callahan para ganar tiempo y poder levantarse del suelo.

Pero Malfoy no iba a dejarle terminar. Esa frialdad aterradora se había apoderado de sus ojos y también del control de sus acciones. Ahora no iba a detenerse. Puede que no pudiera usar ninguna imperdonable, pero podía usar todas las demás. Y tampoco había hablado nadie de que estuviera prohibido el ensañamiento. Y eso iba a hacer con ese despojo. Iba a dejarlo hecho jirones. Un desecho humano. No iba a poder reconocerlo ni su madre, si es que la tenía. Apuntó a Callahan con la varita, dispuesto a acabar con él.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!— aún estaba en el suelo, y se golpeó como si un armario lo aplastara contra el suelo y la pared mientras la varita se le caía de la mano— ¡_Accio_ varita!

La perdió completamente a pesar de su intento por recuperarla mientras salía disparada hacia el platino. Miró hacia Malfoy con horror impregnado de locura en sus pupilas, mientras se movía como si pretendiera atravesar la pared para huir de él. Ahora estaba indfenso, sin forma de huir y sin varita. A merced del Slytherin.

Malfoy levantó la varita mientras una ininteligible súplica escapaba de los labios de Callahan. El mortífago parecía aterrorizado. Asqueroso gusano. Él ya no atendía a ninguna súplica, a ninguna plegaria. No iba a tener ni un mínimo de compasión con él. Iba a ocuparse parte por parte de su repugnante cuerpo hasta que le doliera tanto que perdiera la vida. Sin usar imperdonables. Así que nada que objetar. Iba a ser todo perfectamente legal.

Levantó la varita dispuesto a empezar, lo iba a hacer con la varita de ese mortífago, para que Callahan supiera el poder que podría tener su propia varita si la hubiera usado como debía hacerse. Pero no le dio tiempo.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!— la voz de Jugson fue demasiado rápida.

La varita de Callahan salió despedida de su mano hacia un rincón. Malfoy no perdió tiempo, Jugson era muy rápido, y tenía que ocuparse de él si quería terminar su parte del trabajo. No era la primera vez esa noche que era interrumpido por su culpa. Callahan podía esperar, ahora estaba demasiado mal como para hacer nada. Volvió a tomar su varita, embebido de una sed que casi podía considerarse de sangre, macabra y sádica.

—¡_Oppugno_!— envió una silla contra Jugson, que pretendía huir de él.

Se le enredó entre las piernas, trastrabilló y cayó sin poder evitarlo. Malfoy se acercó hacia él sin asomo de piedad en ninguno de sus gestos. Iba a acabar con él, y era palpable incluso en su forma de caminar.

—_Melofors_— dijo Jugson, apuntándole aún desde el suelo con la varita.

Malfoy ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacer el hechizo verbalmente. Con un leve movimiento de varita el hechizo _protego_ detuvo el ataque del mortífago. Pero no quedó ahí, el Slytherin no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Quería acabar con él. Ya. _Ahora._

—_Petrificus totalus. Serpensortia_— murmuró, complacido al ver la mirada de horror del mortífago completamente inmovilizado que veía acercarse al reptil mientras mostraba unos colmillos demasiado grandes como para ser inofensivos.

Bien, perfecto, le gustaba esa situación. Se acercó un poco más a él, y le permitió verle los ojos, lo justo para que no le reconociera a pesar de todo. Sonrió con frialdad al ver el desmesurado modo en que se abrieron sus ojos asustados, atemorizado mientras veía cómo la serpiente se iba acercando a él y subiéndose por sus piernas inmóviles. Adoraba ver esa expresión, esa expresión de miedo, de terror al verle. No podía más que complacerle.

—Sí, Jugson. Tienes el honor de estar acabado, y de que el culpable sea yo— y con un último toque de varita le hizo perder el sentido.

Hizo desaparecer a la serpiente sin más miramientos, luchando contra la tentación de dejarla en su regazo para que se comiera a ese mortífago. Después de todo, se merecía esa muerte envenenada en los colmillos del animal.

Un hechizo perdido de la pelea entre Dolohov y Snape le alcanzó sin previo aviso. Se vio empujado hacia atrás, y la capucha se le cayó por la inercia y la fuerza del movimiento. El mortífago, que ni siquiera le miraba, era reducido ya por Snape, que lo inmovilizaba y empezaba a atarle, a punto ya de desmayarle aunque Dolohov siguiera resistiéndose con habilidad.

Malfoy se detuvo. Un momento, ¿y el quinto de ese grupo de animales? Dio media y se encontró con Callahan, que le miraba fijamente, de pie, muy cerca de la puerta de la casa, con su varita recuperada en la mano y una clara intención en la forma en que mantenía su cuerpo: huir. Y en su mirada captó la sorpresa y la conmoción que le supusieron verle el rostro. Tan familiar, tan conocido. Y el color de su pelo, tan claro, tan platinado. Lo vio en el gesto de su cara justo antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr.

Le había reconocido. Era demasiado parecido a Lucius como para no hacerlo.

Trató de detenerle con un hechizo, pero el mortífago se agachó a tiempo y evitó el ataque. Salió corriendo por la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos tras lanzar uno por encima del hombro sin siquiera mirar, solo como distracción, y Malfoy salió disparado tras él, maldiciendo entre dientes, sujetando con fuerza su varita, apretando la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño.

Callahan no era especialmente rápido, pero corría a buen ritmo, muy propio del que lucha por sobrevivir. Lo vio meterse por la parte trasera de la Casa, la zona del jardín, y siguió tras él. Los setos le dificultaban el camino y el seguimiento, la maleza acumulada tendía trampas a sus pies haciéndole tropezar y las piedras escondidas bajo la maleza aparecían como escollos en el camino.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda y mierda. Estaba jodido. Si no lo detenía, iría corriendo a contárselo a su Señor, le diría que él y Snape eran agentes dobles y entonces sí que podía darse por muerto. Ni escondido como Potter entre las faldas de Dumbledore sobreviviría a la ira del Señor Tenebroso al saberse traicionado. Y probablemente, en el proceso, sus padres caerían también, y cuando Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se adentrara dolorosamente en su mente y descubriera su más celado secreto, esperaría un poco antes matarlo para que viera cómo acababa _con ella, torturándola_.

Con Hermione.

La sola idea le obligó a acelerar. No podía permitir que escapara, él no quería morir todavía, tenía muchas cosas todavía por hacer, o simplemente alguna, pero quería hacerlas con todo el tiempo del mundo. Merlín, estaba desvariando. Tenía que alcanzarle.

Corría el peligro de que se desapareciera en cuanto doblara una esquina. Cualquier hechizo no iba a funcionarle, en el mismo momento en que pudiera detenerse dos segundos tendría la suficiente concentración como para desaparecerse donde estuviera su señor. Si le atacaba y caía al suelo se desaparecería seguro. Tenía que pensar antes de actuar. El más mínimo fallo supondría darle paso libre a la huida, que escapara sin más problemas.

—¡Detente!— gritó con rabia, pero el mortífago no se detenía, seguía corriendo intentando que le perdiera entre los setos.

Definitivo, intentaba desaparecerse, adquirir el tiempo suficiente como para concentrase en ello. No tenía más opción. No le quedaba más opción. No había otra salida. Solo podía hacer una cosa. Sujetó con fuerza su varita hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos.

Esperó el momento oportuno en que torció a la derecha tras uno de los setos, y antes de darle al escurridizo mago tiempo a girarse y escupir una maldición o a que volviera a esconderse tras otro seto, actuó.

—¡_Imperio_!— exclamó.

Y lo hizo con contundencia, con seguridad, como debían decirse las imperdonables. Sin miedo, sin temor, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Debía hacerse de forma pasional y casi reverencial, casi como si se acariciara cada una de las letras de la maldición, y su voz rememoró ese tono exacto a la perfección. Fue directa, como un relámpago que alcanzó de forma certera al mortífago que pretendía huir, como lo habría hecho una saeta perfectamente dirigida a su víctima. Cayó al suelo inmediatamente, de rodillas. Absolutamente inmóvil.

Malfoy todavía sentía el suave y ligero cosquilleo en el brazo que provocaba invocar esa maldición, una sensación turbadoramente agradable. Una sensación de poder que se apoderó completamente de él. Caminó despacio hacia la figura inmóvil, con parsimonia, tratando de no sonreír ante el estado de ese desgraciado. Se detuvo a un paso de distancia.

—Date la vuelta— ordenó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del desecho humano que consideraba a ese mortífago.

La figura arrodillada lo hizo, todavía de rodillas, sin levantarse pues el emisor de la maldición imperio no se lo había ordenado.

—No te muevas ni un milímetro más. A qué habíais venido a Hogsmade. Responde— ordenó con sequedad.

—El Señor Tenebroso nos envió para acabar con algunos alumnos cuando fueran a Hogsmade el fin de semana— respondió Callahan con obediencia.

—Qué alumnos— preguntó el rubio, empezando a impacientarse.

—Amigos de Harry Potter.

Draco procuró mantenerse inalterable. Intentó modular el asco que le inspiraba la figura arrodillada en el suelo. Tomó aire: No debía excederse. Los de la Orden lo notarían demasiado cuando fueran a buscar a esa escoria si se extralimitaba.

—Qué amigos— volvió a preguntar con frialdad.

—A sus más allegados, a los que le supusieran apoyo. A los Weasley, Longbottom, Granger, Loveg…

Pero no pudo terminar. Una fuerte patada en el estómago le había quitado todo el aire de los pulmones y le había hecho doblarse sobre sí mismo, dolorido en un quejido al que le faltó incluso el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones.

—Así que a sus allegados— siseó el platino, y se cruzó de brazos, jugando con la varita entre los dedos. Dijo "sus allegados" en voz alta, pero internamente solo uno de esos nombres perturbó su estado de tranquilidad, la sosegada y tensa calma en que se mantenía_. Ella_ —. Mírame— ordenó, y el mortífago así lo hizo, aunque su cara seguía mostrando dolor—. Cómo pensabais hacerlo.

Callahan pareció tomarse su tiempo para contestar, apenas un par de segundos, pero finalmente lo hizo. La maldición imperio era inquebrantable.

—Íbamos a esperar a que Potter llegara acompañado. Los detendríamos en alguna zona del pueblo y acabaríamos con ellos.

—Cómo ibais a acabar con ellos.

La voz de Draco era severa, recia, pétrea. Callahan hizo un gesto de dolor, no se sabía si por el tono de voz de Malfoy o por su pregunta, quizá por las dos cosas a un tiempo unidas al intenso dolor de su golpeado estómago.

—Íbamos a torturarlos hasta la muerte.

—Ya veo.

Y en esas dos palabras hubo algo tétrico, devastador, aterrador. Al mortífago le recorrió un escalofrío, todavía en su posición arrodillada sin moverse. En ese momento un deseo de huir se apoderó de lo más profundo de su ser. Ordenó a sus rodillas levantarse, pero la maldición imperio le obligó a mantenerlas así. Trató de desaparecerse, pero no surtió efecto, pues no se lo habían ordenado. Desesperado, solo pudo mirar hacia el más joven de los Malfoy, que le observaba con una frialdad extrema.

—_Crucio_— dijo en voz baja.

Apuntó con su varita al mortífago casi con desgana, mientras un gesto de disgusto y a la vez de placer se apoderaba de su rostro, mientras le veía retorcerse de dolor frente a él, luchando por moverse para combatir el dolor y a la vez obligado por la maldición imperio a mantenerse en su posición. Callahan gritó, presa del dolor. La maldición funcionaba a la perfección. Para conjurarla era necesario sentir placer con el sufrimiento de la víctima. Y ese paso era superado con creces por el invocador de la maldición.

—Cállate— ordenó el Slytherin.

El mortífago se vio obligado a aguantar en silencio el intensísimo dolor que la segunda maldición imperdonable a la que estaba siendo sometido le suponía. Todo su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo, sentía como si los músculos estuvieran separándose de sus huesos y sus articulaciones fueran estiradas hasta romperse. Le dolía incluso el hecho de seguir respirando.

—Así que les ibais a matar— el más joven hizo un movimiento de varita—. Durante cuánto tiempo pensabais torturarles.

Callahan cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si agradeciera que la maldición _cruciatus _se hubiera detenido por fin. Abrió la boca con aspecto tembloroso, aunque en principio no salió de ella ningún sonido. Movía los labios pero las palabras enmudecían antes de siquiera ser tragadas por el aire.

—Todo lo que aguantaran— contestó finalmente.

La pequeña arruga que se le había marcado en la pálida frente se le marcó un poco más. Sus ojos se le clavaron con una decisión que resultaba arrolladora, pues Callahan sentía una agonía por dentro que amenazaba con acabar con cualquier signo vital en su cuerpo. Por Merlín, ¿qué le había ocurrido al hijo de Lucius? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en eso? ¿Y por qué les atacaba? No había conocido jamás a alguien tan joven que se atreviera a usar maldiciones imperdonables con esa desidia, con esa facilidad. Y eso era aterrador.

—Draco, escucha, por favor— pidió, temblando más que perceptiblemente.

No le importaba. Si tenía que suplicar a ese chico lo haría. No recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo en su vida con alguien que no fuera Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Había algo en ese Malfoy que le helaba la sangre. Esos ojos tenían tan poca vida como los de… No, por Merlín.

—Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas, Callahan— dijo Draco, y elevó la varita— _Crucio_— el mortífago se removió sin poder decir palabra pues la orden de no gritar mientras era torturado todavía seguía latente para la maldición—. No te aconsejo que vuelvas a usar mi nombre. Te lo prohíbo.

Esa inmunda rata no iba a llamarle por su nombre. Ese gusano no iba a molestarle con sus patéticas súplicas. Solo ella podía llamarle por su nombre de pila. Solo ella podía molestarle cuanto quisiera.

Y él, ese patético engendro que se arrodillaba ante él, había pretendido torturarla.

Maldito desgraciado. Maldito imbécil. Escoria del mundo mágico. Él iba a encargarse de que no se le volviera a pasar por la cabeza idea semejante. Y ninguna idea más.

Volvió a elevar la varita, dispuesto a lanzar otra maldición en cuanto el efecto de la anterior comenzara a agotarse, disfrutando del intenso dolor que ese mago frente a él padecía en obligado silencio. Pero entonces escuchó ruidos. Pasos, movimiento entre los setos cercanos.

—_Finite incantatem_— murmuró, y los restos del último cruciatus desaparecieron inmediatamente, igual que la maldición imperio.

Callahan cayó al suelo inmediatamente, en cuanto la primera de las imperdonables dejó de tener poder sobre su cuerpo y pudo desmoronarse tal y como había deseado desde el primer hechizo que ese demonio le había mandado. Trató de levantarse pero no le daban las fuerzas. Intentó coger su varita que había recuperado en la casa antes de huir, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy ya la tenía. Maldijo en voz baja.

—_Petrificus totalus_— oyó decir a Draco, y se vio obligado a quedar en esa posición, tirado en el suelo casi comiendo tierra.

El platino se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encarar a quien fuera, aunque solo podría ser Dolohov si venía de la Casa de los Gritos. Sin embargo, la figura que no tardó en aparecer cruzando el mismo seto que él había cruzado momentos antes no era la de ese mortífago, sino la de otro.

—Draco— dijo Snape, acercándose a buen ritmo—. Qué ha pasado. ¡Te dije que te ocuparas de Callahan y Rowle!

Estaba furioso, pero sobre todo preocupado. Y eso Draco lo notaba. No se le escapaba que Snape tenía un pacto con su madre. Lo cierto era que se preocupaba también por su propia vida preocupándose por la de él, pero igualmente se excedía. Él no necesitaba su protección, sabía cuidarse bastante bien por sí mismo.

Su madre. Todavía se pensaba que él no se enteraba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Qué ilusa.

—Reduje a Callahan primero, pero entonces Jugson me atacó y tuve que defenderme. Esta escoria aprovechó el enfrentamiento para levantarse y salir huyendo.

—Debes seguir los planes tal y como están concebidos.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría muerto— escupió Draco.

Snape asintió arrugando al frente, y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Con su ganchuda nariz se acuclilló junto a él para observarlo. Fruncía el ceño mientras observaba fijamente el estado del mortífago. Callahan solo era capaz de mirarle con marcado pavor, sin poder emitir palabra, sin poder pedir auxilio por lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

De repente se detuvo, y se levantó con celeridad para encarar a su alumno. En sus ojos había una preocupación demasiado obvia como para ser ocultada con éxito.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Draco?— preguntó, y en su tono también estaba el sello de la sorpresa camuflada.

A Draco no le cupo duda de que Snape, a pesar de todo, había diferenciado lar marcas de las maldiciones utilizadas. Él las había utilizado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Tenía que saber por fuerza lo que le ocurría a aquellos que la sufrían. Y en este caso, sobre todo por la segunda imperdonable, era bastante obvio.

—Salió corriendo, huyendo de la casa. Pretendía desaparecerse y me había visto la cara, y a ti también. Si hubiera llegado hasta el Señor Tenebroso ahora mismo estaríamos camino del infierno.

Snape le miró impresionado, aunque no se diferenciaba si esa impresión era para bien o para mal. Miraba alternativamente a su alumno y al mortífago reducido en el suelo.

—Draco, sabes que no puedes utilizarlas. Solo en casos muy extremos te está permitido.

—Mi futura muerte era un caso extremo— dijo Draco con sarcasmo—. De todos modos, era la única manera de asegurarme de que no podría desaparecerse aunque quisiera.

Snape volvió a mirar a Callahan en el suelo, y después retiró su mirada de nuevo hacia el rubio, mientras fruncía marcadamente el ceño.

—¿Y la otra?

La _otra_. El uso de la maldición imperio ya había sido esclarecido. Pero quedaba la otra, esa segunda maldición, aún más grave que la primera, que tenía una explicación. Mucho más clara, mucho más nítida. Y sin embargo irrevelable.

—Iban a torturar a todos los amigos de Potter que encontraran en Hogsmade— dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Solo le di un poco de su propia medicina.

—Si se enteran los del Ministerio vas a tener algo más que problemas. Esa no era necesaria— y habló con cierta severidad.

—No tienen por qué enterarse. Si tú no se lo dices, no sabrán nada.

—Draco, no debes usar las imperdonables. Es peligroso. Puedes llegar a acostumbrarte a su uso como algo normal y eso terminará enviándote a Azkaban.

El Slytherin quiso contestar a eso que él no iba a dejarse llevar, pero se contuvo. No era el momento de pelearse, sino de moverse. Quería dormir un poco antes de empezar las clases.

—No volverá a pasar— repuso.

—Bien, ahora ocupémonos de él— asintió Snape, y volvió su atención al mortífago caído— ¿Dices que te vio la cara?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces ocúpate de borrarle esa parte de la memoria. Yo voy ya hacia la casa, no es seguro dejar solos a cuatro mortífagos por muy noqueados que estén. Cuando termines, tráelo.

Malfoy asintió, y su padrino, tras mirarle una vez más, se desvaneció. Probablemente al mismo tiempo había aparecido en el primer piso de la Casa de los Gritos. El rubio se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil. Los ojos de Callahan se movían frenéticos, eran la única parte de él que parecía seguir con vida. Draco le miró a los ojos.

Le daba asco.

Aun así, le obligó a desmayarse a fuerza de varita. Tomó aire y se metió en esa mente inmunda. No se preocupó de mirar demasiado, tan solo las órdenes dadas por el Señor Tenebroso. Ahí estaba, ordenándoles acabar con los amigos de San Potter. Y el apellido de Hermione aparecía en la lista. Cretinos.

—_Obliviate_— murmuró, apuntándole con la varita.

Aún dentro de la mente de Callahan, vio desaparecer todo recuerdo sobre él mismo, sobre la cara de Snape, sobre cualquier recuerdo o rastro de él o el apellido Malfoy o su nombre en cualquier conversación, en cualquier pensamiento, en cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de esa noche.

—_Desmaius_— y con esa simple palabra Callahan, el último de los cinco mortífagos, perdió completamente el sentido.

Con un gesto de la varita, obligó a ese cuerpo que tanto le repugnaba a elevarse en el aire. Sin dejar de apuntarle, comenzó a caminar hacia la Casa de los Gritos, procurando golpearle con todo lo que pudiera en el camino hacia la puerta. Vio unas chispas verdes salir del interior.

Era la señal. La Orden no tardaría en aparecer. Bien, porque quería largarse de allí ya. Odiaba ese sitio. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin excepción.

Volvió al colegio una hora más tarde. Se despidió de Snape y subió hacia la torre de Premios Anuales. No iba a ir a Slytherin, sería demasiado raro aparecer allí en mitad de la noche en el dormitorio común.

Llegó al pasillo donde se ocultaba la puerta de entrada de la torre de Premios Anuales, y tras decir la contraseña entró sigilosamente. El calor de la chimenea de la Sala Común llegó hasta su cuerpo que lo agradeció profundamente. En la Casa de los Gritos hacía un frío de mil demonios. Se dirigía desganado y bastante cansado hacia su habitación, cuando algo llamó su atención. O más bien alguien.

Caminó sin hacer un solo ruido hasta los sofás, y allí, tumbada y apoyándose en un cojín estaba ella.

Hermione.

La observó sin decir nada. Estaba dormida. Parecía una persona tranquila e incluso pacífica en ese estado. Ocultaba muy bien el genio que guardaba dentro de ella, nadie habría dicho que tras ese rostro calmo tenía un carácter explosivo y perfeccionista, casi insufrible y a la vez entretenido.

Sonrió al ver un detalle. Con cuidado le bajó la falda que se le había subido un poco. ¿Por qué se había quedado durmiendo allí? Merlín, era tardísimo.

—Sabelotodo, despierta— dijo, moviéndola con suavidad.

Hermione se removió y parpadeó, confusa. Sus ojos miraron al rubio que le observaba con expresión divertida de pie frente a ella, y cuando consiguió enfocarlo, saltó de su asiento, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Dónde has estado? McGonnagall dijo que estabas enfermo y que por eso habías ido a la enfermería, que no harías la guardia. Pero luego fui allí y no estabas, así que era mentira porque aquí tampoco estabas, y…— detuvo su larga y ardua explicación sobre cómo había descubierto y constatado que mentía cuando le observó mejor en vez de solo hablar todo lo rápido que podía. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada— respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad es que debía tener un aspecto desastroso. Después de haber sido lanzado contra una pared, haber soportado un cruciatus y alguna que otra cosa más, su imagen debía ser lamentable por fuerza.

—¿Cómo que _nada_?— inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño— Tienes la ropa destrozada, la nariz y el labios sangrando, rozaduras por las manos y los brazos. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Me he ido de acampada— repuso él, y arrugó la nariz al ver que le dolía cada vez más en cuanto ella señalaba y enumeraba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

—Draco…— murmuró ella.

El Slytherin la observó. Sus ojos marrones le miraban con preocupación. Pero no era exactamente la preocupación de Snape aunque tuviera el mismo objetivo, era una preocupación de otro tipo. Brillaba tras sus orbes marrones con intensidad mientras ella se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

—¿Te han atacado?— preguntó la Gryffindor despacio, como si en verdad temiera preguntar.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse. Unos inútiles— respondió él, haciendo un gesto que le restaba importancia con la mano.

—No debían ser tan inútiles si te han herido.

Ahí ella tenía razón, y él no pudo ni quiso disuadirla de esa verdad. No eran tan inútiles, pero también había que contar que eran cinco, bastante superiores numéricamente. Omitiría ese detalle para la Gryffindor, tampoco era necesario que se enterara de toda la historia, ni de los hechizos que había utilizado. Ni de las maldiciones.

Al pensarlo se obligó a sí mismo a cerrar el puño para serenarse. Malditos desgraciados. Además, le dolía muchísimo el labio que se le había partido. Todavía tenía el regusto a sangre en la boca, así que lo más probable era que tuviera una herida bastante fea.

—Siéntate— dijo ella con suavidad.

Observó sorprendido que ella lo cogía con cuidado del brazo y lo sentaba en el mismo sofá en el que había estado durmiendo momentos antes.

—Si no te importa, querría irme a dormir. No puedo dejar a Hogwarts sin apreciar mi belleza solo por no haber descansado lo suficiente.

—Calla, serpiente egocéntrica— dijo ella, riendo con suavidad.

¿Se había reído? ¿Por qué no le decía que era un prepotente con el ceño fruncido? Definitivamente, Granger se comportaba de manera extraña. La vio sentarse a su lado mientras sacaba la varita.

—Esto te va a doler un poco. Harry siempre se queja— dijo la castaña, y apuntándole al labio, susurró unas palabras.

Draco notó cómo le ardía un momento y después nada, perfecto. Se pasó la lengua por el labio y comprobó que estaba perfecto, sin un rasguño. No se quejó en ningún momento. A él no le comparaban con el blandengue de Potter. Eran incomparables.

Le hubiera gustado contarle que no era la primera vez que tenía que arreglarse un labio partido desde que trabajaba para Dumbledore, pero eso habría supuesto explicarle que se lo había contado todo a Dumbledore mucho antes de lo que ella pensaba, y eso no iba a ocurrir. Por encima de su cadáver.

—No hace falta, Granger. Puedo hacerlo yo— dijo él, moviendo el cuello en un gesto que denotaba cansancio.

—Siento que tengas que exponerte al peligro. Sé que es por mi culpa— murmuró en voz muy baja, azorada y mirando su varita en vez de a él—. Yo te obligué con mi actitud a aceptar los encargos de Dumbledore, pero es injusto que te expongas a tanto peligro. Has vuelto bastante mal, y me imagino que _expelliarmus_ no es precisamente el hechizo más poderoso que te han lanzado— añadió con una trémula sonrisa.

—Si no quisiera no lo haría— dijo Malfoy.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Ella se sentía culpable porque él se expusiera a algún peligro. Se le hacía extraño, ni su madre ni su padre se sentían culpables porque él tuviera de vez en cuando encargos de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y sin embargo, la castaña se mostraba francamente preocupada, veía cómo se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con la varita.

Le hubiera gustado meterse en la mente de Granger, pero no lo hizo. Nunca invadía la mente de la castaña. Por una u otra razón, no lo hacía cuando ella hablaba de cosas importantes. Eso supondría algo demasiado personal como para transgredirlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero igualmente me siento mal por ti— dijo ella en voz más baja todavía.

Y moviéndose un poco hacia él, lo besó suavemente en los labios, un beso corto, pequeño, con mucho cuidado por si todavía le dolía el labio antes partido. Se alejó de él, arrebolada, y le apuntó con la varita a la nariz. Esta vez le hizo algo más de daño, pero el Slytherin siguió sin quejarse.

Hermione se ocupó de arreglarle la ropa y curarle las heridas que tenía al alcance de la vista.

—Ten cuidado la próxima vez— susurró ella, y volvió a besarle en los labios antes de salir casi corriendo hacia su habitación.

El Slytherin se quedó unos minutos sentado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que no tenía que curarse él solo, y la primera vez que alguien le pedía que tuviera cuidado con tono de preocupación. Se levantó, aún adolorido. Para un cruciatus la castaña no tenía ningún remedio escondido. Lástima, porque tenía todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo como si hubieran sido torturados uno a uno. Aunque, realmente, eso era lo que había pasado.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Salió de la Sala Común silenciosamente. Malfoy apenas le había dicho nada, apenas le había hablado. Un breve buenos días y poco más mientras se ponía la capa y salía de la torre. No había soltado ni uno solo de sus comentarios vergonzantes, ni frases de doble sentido ni con sentido directo. Tampoco la había acercado a él de improviso, ni la había besado en los labios como solía hacer por las mañanas.

Simplemente, nada. Nada de nada.

El día anterior también había estado extraño, no la había besado, ni se había acercado, ni la había molestado para ver si ella se enfadaba. Lo único que había ocurrido había sido lo de Historia de la Magia, pero tampoco era para tanto, al menos teniendo en cuenta cómo era Draco. O Malfoy, ya no sabía muy bien cómo nombrarle. Su actitud era demasiado extraña para ser calificada.

Y lo que más le rabiaba era que le sabía mal que no le hiciera caso, que no tuviera detalles con ella, o al menos iba a llamarlos así por ponerles un nombre. Malfoy siempre hacía cosas sin previo aviso a lo largo del día. Un roce, una mirada, un comentario, un gesto. Algo. El día anterior nada. Esa mañana tampoco.

Y conforme fue pasando el día comprobó con desilusión que tampoco, nada. No fue a buscarla en ningún cambio de clase por sorpresa, ni la miró en la biblioteca cuando entró con el resto de Slytherin, ni se despidió cuando se marchó. No se pasó por la Sala Común que compartían aunque ella hubiera ido hasta allí— sintiéndose de lo más patética— para ver si se encontraban. Tampoco le había mirado durante la comida, ni durante la cena en el Gran Comedor.

Nada.

Solo esas cuatro letras juntas reunían lo que estaba pasando. Esperó pacientemente a ver si, simplemente, había tenido uno de esos días suyos de mal humor, pero comprobó que no. Pasaban los días y absolutamente nada. Alguna vez se veían en la Sala Común, él la saludaba pero no daba pie a más conversación.

Comenzó entonces a pensar que quizá era por aquella noche, cuando había llegado herido. ¿Y si era rencor? Rencor hacia ella por haberle obligado a trabajar para Dumbledore, rencor hacia ella por haberle dejado en una situación tan tensa y comprometida, rencor hacia ella por obligarle a arriesgar su vida, por actuar junto a gente a la que detestaba, por tener que luchar a regañadientes contra todo aquello en lo que siempre había creído.

Y del rencor al odio… Hay un paso.

Era obvio, todo el mundo lo sabía. Del amor al odio no, ahí no había un paso, había un abismo, la castaña estaba segura. Pero del rencor al odio no. Ahí había una fina y casi transparente línea. No sería extraño: Ella se había negado siempre a llegar hasta el final, a llegar más allá, a alcanzar el punto que él siempre había querido. Y aunque ahora hubiera aceptado, era quizá demasiado tarde… Quizá no, más bien seguro que lo era.

Hacía casi una semana que le había dicho aquello a Malfoy, y él no había movido un dedo ni había mostrado intención de nada. A lo mejor ya no estaba interesado en ella, cansado de esperar. O simplemente lo único que había querido desde el principio había sido escucharle decir que quería entregarse a él para alimentar su ego, saberse ganador y entonces olvidarse de ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La sola idea le mostraba una imagen de sí misma patética y más que humillante, vergonzante, bochornosa. ¿Y si era eso exactamente, que él había querido seducirla desde el principio? ¡Sería horrible! Ella ahora se había dejado llevar mucho, no podría fingir con tanta facilidad que le importaba un bledo que Malfoy pasara de ella.

¿Le molestaba que el Slytherin pasara de ella? ¡Pues sí, por Merlín! Le molestaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Ya se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de muchas de sus atenciones, y haberlas perdido le dejaba una sensación de vacío y casi abandono nada agradable. Unas sensaciones que una buena Gryffindor no debería tener. Maldita sea, ¿qué le había hecho esa rastrera serpiente?

Entró en la Sala Común, y se encontró precisamente con él. Hablando del rey de Roma. O del príncipe de Slytherin, cualquiera de las dos le valía. Le saludó y él le devolvió el saludo sin apartar la vista del libro que parecía leer con bastante interés. Tenía muy buen aspecto. Endiabladamente atractivo.

No debería estar pensando eso.

Se sentó ella también en el mismo sofá, que era el más grande y el más cómodo. Abrió su propio libro y se dispuso a estudiar. Aunque, por supuesto, fue completamente incapaz. Sus pensamientos volaban hacia el Slytherin a su lado, tratando de mirarle disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras se reprendía silenciosamente por intentar mirarle a hurtadillas. No iba a poder concentrarse, no iba a poder leer ni una sola hoja. Estaba claro, Malfoy pasaba de ella. ¡Completamente! La había mandado a freír espárragos con su silencio y su apatía. ¡Qué sinvergüenza! ¡Y ella qué tonta! ¿Cómo se había dejado engatusar? ¡Había tropezado con una piedra que ya había visto y sabía que tenía que sortear!

—Qué te pasa— le oyó preguntar.

Giró la cabeza lo mínimo posible para verle y confirmar que seguía sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Nada— respondió con sequedad.

—Te tiemblan las manos— repuso él, como si ella fuera tonta por no haberlo notado. Hermione comprobó que, efectivamente, sus manos temblaban de rabia y frustración mientras sujetaba las páginas, haciéndolas temblar. Las soltó con rapidez—. Qué te pasa, sabelotodo.

—Ya te he dicho que nada.

—Ya te he dicho que te temblaban las manos.

Serpiente arrogante. ¿Es que no veía que ella no quería hablar con él? Bueno, sí quería, pero no ahora que estaba tan enfadada. ¿Acaso se creía que él podía pasar de ella y no dirigirle la palabra, ignorándola casi por completo, y luego hablarle y creer que se iría de rositas? Ni hablar.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es si vas a terminar haciendo que tiemble todo el sofá.

Definitivamente era un idiota. ¿No eran los Slytherin tan perceptivos? ¡Entonces que percibiera el enfado que llevaba encima y que no quería tener ningún tipo de conversación con él!

—¿Es que ahora has decidido dirigirme más de dos palabras seguidas?— preguntó ella con ironía.

—Tampoco había decidido dirigirte menos, así que supongo que no, no he decidido nada.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero— respondió ella, harta de sus evasivas.

Él sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, a qué se refería, por qué podía estar molesta con él. Maldita sea, lo admitía, se sentía culpable por esa noche que le había visto herido, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que soportar esa conducta por su parte. Eso no era nada justo.

—No lo sé.

Era un grosero, un arrogante. Le contestaba eso sin mirarla siquiera, como si su libro fuera infinitamente más interesante que lo que ella tuviera que decir.

—¡Me refiero a que no me diriges la palabra más que lo justo!— explotó ella, harta de su comportamiento—. Me refiero a que no me miras, no me hablas, no me tocas, me evitas a toda costa, no me molestas ni me pinchas, no me incordias, no me cuentas nada, y— tuvo que coger aire para seguir—. Dijiste que _me tomabas la palabra_ y haces como si no hubiera ocurrido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso habías estado esperando a que la amiga de Potter cayera en tus redes y aceptara llegar al final para reírte de ella? Porque te ha costado pero lo has conseguido. Seguro que te has reído mucho a mi costa— dijo con crudeza, sonriendo sin asomo de alegría.

Malfoy la observaba frunciendo levemente el ceño. ¿Qué demonios decía? Cerró su libro que hizo un sonido seco cuando las dos partes del tomo se unieron reordenándose en un grueso volumen de cientos de páginas.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces es porque por mi culpa tienes que hacer esas misiones de Dumbledore? ¿O lo haces porque descubrí la Marca Tenebrosa y por tanto soy culpable del peligro al que te expones ahora, de tus heridas?— preguntó, y trató de no mostrar el asomo de dolor que ella misma se sorprendió descubriendo al pronunciar esas palabras— ¿Es rencor? O es simplemente odio al fin y al cabo.

Esa última pregunta la hizo en voz más baja. ¿Temía la respuesta? Quizá. Ahora había demasiados interrogantes y preguntas expuestos como para poder responder a eso con seguridad.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?— preguntó él.

Ella se detuvo antes de contestar. ¿La verdad? ¿Quería saberla? No quería, pero bajo ese rotundo "no", ansiaba conocerla. La verdad podía ser cruel, pero iluminaba el camino de las mentes abiertas.

—Quiero saberla.

Él asintió y dejó escapar el aire pesadamente, como si estuviera cansado, agotado. Después la miró a ella, atrapándola con sus peculiares y fríos ojos grises.

—Cuando volví a la Sala Común la otra noche, vine de un encargo en Hogsmade. Había mortífagos. Venían por orden de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado en un encargo concreto: acabar con los apoyos de Potter, con sus amigos. Y tú, eras uno de sus objetivos.

—¿Yo?— le sorprendió descubrir que Harry tenía razón, eran marcados objetivos de los manos tenebrosos por mantenerse junto a él, apoyándole, ella y Ron.

—Tenían un plan muy claro. Llegar hasta vosotros en Hogsmade y torturaros hasta la muerte— dijo él con frialdad, y Hermione sintió un aterrante escalofrío recorrerle la espalda—. A ti también. Te habrían capturado, te habrían metido en algún agujero oscuro completamente sola. Te habrían maldecido con cruciatus hasta que tu cuerpo no hubiera aguantado más. Ni una sola maldición más.

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo helarse tras escucharle hablar, tras oírle nombrar la maldición cruciatus con esa naturalidad, hablando de torturar, de acabar con la vida de las personas.

—¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con tu silencio conmigo?— repuso ella. No iba a darse por vencida.

—Uno de esos mortífagos sabía utilizar la legeremancia. Se introdujo en mi mente con el mismo sigilo que una serpiente se acerca a su presa en una noche oscura. Pretendió leer mis pensamientos. Conocer algún recuerdo mío. Y tú, Granger, estás en muchos de esos recuerdos.

—¿Pudo ver algo?

—No. Mi _querida_ tía Bellatrix me enseñó hace ya bastante Oclumancia, sé cómo mostrar sólo lo que quieren ver y lo que a mí me conviene. Pero si no hubiera sido así, si me hubieran capturado y hubieran podido verte en mi mente, habrían ido a por ti. No lo habrían dudado un momento. Yo sería un traidor, un Malfoy traidor que no solo no trabaja para el Señor Tenebroso, sino que además actúa bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que sería eso?— sonrió de forma torcida, casi macabra, ladeando la cabeza un momento—. No me matarían sin más, no se limitarían solo a torturarme físicamente. Eso no les parecería suficiente. Querrían dar un ejemplo, no les gustan los traidores. Y te verían allí, en mi mente, en demasiados recuerdos, en demasiados pensamientos. Irían a por ti, te llevarían hasta donde me tuvieran preso y te torturarían lenta y despiadadamente frente a mí, sin ningún remordimiento.

—Pero yo…

—¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?— inquirió deteniendo sus palabras, aunque pareció dudarlo incluso en la pregunta— Haciendo lo que hago para ese viejo chiflado, me expongo no solo a mí mismo al peligro. En el mismo momento en que me capturen te habrán capturado a ti, porque irán a buscarte para vengarse de mí a través de ti. Si me cogen, te cogen. Si me matan, te matarán. Si me torturan te torturarán.

—Puedes mantenerme a raya en tus pensamientos.

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia, como si lo que ella dijera fuera una divertida ocurrencia.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¿Crees que con la cantidad de recuerdos y pensamientos que poseo en los que apareces, puedo ocultarlos con tanta facilidad?— negó con la cabeza como si la idea fuera completamente absurda— ¿Crees que si llegara más lejos podría apartar y ocultar ese recuerdo el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien con Legeremancia no lo descubriera? Se me haría muy difícil. Serían recuerdos demasiado nítidos, demasiado recientes, demasiado… Fuertes como para ocultarlos con tanta facilidad. Volverían a mi mente una y otra vez y terminarían viéndolos. Quisiera o no, terminarían viéndolos.

—Si me capturaran a mí, también te verían a ti en mis pensamientos. Estaríamos iguales— dijo ella con habilidad, aún sorprendida por las palabras del prefecto.

—No es lo mismo. Tú eres la gran amiga de Potter. Estarás siempre protegida, vigilada, con gente cubriéndote las espaldas. Tienes a San Potter, a Weasley, al estúpido ED o como quiera que lo llaméis— Hermione no ocultó su sorpresa ante la evidencia de que él conociera la subsistencia del ED—, que siempre estarán dispuestos a protegerte. Yo no. Estaré siempre solo en cualquier enfrentamiento que tenga. Mi condición de doble agente me asegura enemigos en ambos lados, desde cualquier posición estoy desprotegido, y la situación no puede cambiar porque si no me descubrirían y sol conseguiría empeorar lo que ya de por sí es bastante malo. Si no me salvo yo, no me salvará nadie.

Hermione trató de concentrarse en volver a respirar, pues esa capacidad parecía haberla perdido mientras le escuchaba hablar. Él seguía deseándola, no había mentido. Ahora recordaba que él había dicho que había cruzado el límite, que no quería seguir esperando eternamente aunque lo haría. Y ahí lo demostraba: Él seguía deseándola, y sin embargo no actuaba por miedo a lo que ocurriría después. Por miedo a que descubrieran que tenían algún tipo de conexión, un nexo que los uniría y que a ella la pondría en peligro.

De repente se sintió como una tonta. ¿A qué había venido tanto miedo? ¿Tanta incertidumbre? No había hecho más que pensar que él la había engañado. Se había sentido extrañamente confusa, preocupada y enfadada al mismo tiempo y ahora, pensándolo con más claridad, veía que no había tenido verdaderas razones para pensar así. Y él, en cambio, no había hecho más que… Exponer su vida a un peligro inmenso.

¿Se preocupaba por ella? ¿Se preocupaba por su bienestar? La idea resultaba descabellada y a la vez delirantemente posible. La imposibilidad de que eso fuera verdad era extrañamente posible. Una cosa era pasar el límite, y otra eso. Ella misma se imaginaba cosas, intuía demasiado. Imaginaba más de la cuenta. Draco Malfoy no era de ese tipo de personas.

—Entonces, ¿me deseas?— preguntó sonrojándose.

Se sintió tonta preguntándolo, él ya había respondido a eso aunque no de la forma en que ella necesitaba escuchárselo decir. Su parte más femenina, la mujer y no la bruja que había dentro de ella necesitaba escuchar una respuesta clara a sus dudas, esas dudas de adolescente confundida que ella no debería tener. Y, sin embargo, las tenía.

Entonces Malfoy, sin previo aviso, cogió su libro y lo dejó caer sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesita anexa al sillón, provocando un ruido sordo que hizo que la Gryffindor se asustara un instante. Hermione contuvo la respiración al verlo levantarse. Entonces él se giró para mirarla, atrapándola de nuevo.

—Levántate.

Se lo ordenó, con esa voz que hacía tiempo no le escuchaba utilizar, suave, baja, grave y sutil, hipnótica e irresistible a pesar de cualquier esfuerzo por resistirse a él. Ella, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, se levantó de su lugar, dejando su propio libro a un lado.

Cuando estuvo de pie, él no le dio tiempo a emitir sonido alguno, a moverse o pretender absolutamente nada. Sin mediar palabra la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella con férrea suavidad, guiándola hacia el hueco de las escaleras que guardaban la entrada hacia los dormitorios de ambos. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida y extrañada por la situación que no pudo decir palabra, no pudo objetar ni preguntar qué se suponía que iban a hacer.

Subió las escaleras tal y como la mano de él que todavía sujetaba su muñeca le indicaba que hiciera. Al llegar a la bifurcación que dividía sus respectivos cuartos, se vio guiada hacia la derecha, el lateral por el que ella nunca había subido, las escaleras que nunca había utilizado. El lado del dormitorio de él, del otro Premio Anual.

Vio una puerta de madera oscura cortado el camino de las escaleras, por cuyas rendijas se filtraban unos finos hilos de tenue luz. No se detuvieron siquiera un segundo, el Slytherin era demasiado rápido, como si no quisiera dejarle un solo segundo para pensar y entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Giró el pomo con rapidez y abrió con celeridad la puerta. En un leve tirón la obligó a entrar en aquella estancia en la que nunca había estado.

Quiso mirar el lugar, saciar su curiosidad sobre cómo sería el dormitorio de Draco Malfoy que tantas otras antes que ella habían visitado, qué secretos guardaría, qué tipo de decoración tenía, qué colores utilizaba, si estaba o no ordenada.

Pero no le dio tiempo a nada de eso, ni siquiera a ver un solo mueble. Hubo un ruido, el de la puerta al cerrarse nada más entrar ella, y al instante siguiente, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, quizá por su estado todavía de impresión, se encontraba acorralada contra la pared del dormitorio.

Su respiración se agitó inmediatamente al sentir uno de los atléticos brazos de él a cada lado de ella, su cuerpo extremadamente cerca del suyo pero sin llegar a tocarse, su salvaje y atrayente olor a menta rodeando y anulando sus sentidos. Alzó los ojos y lo vio allí, más alto que ella, extremadamente atractivo en su seriedad, elegante incluso sin hacer nada ni pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos captaron el escudo de Hogwarts en su túnica junto a la insignia de prefecto, el color verde de los bordes de su uniforme indicando su procedencia de la Casa que por naturaleza era enemiga a la suya. Siguió subiendo por sus labios pálidos, vio el cabello platino tan poco común, la piel pálida, y llegó finalmente a sus ojos.

Grises, oscuros, mercúreos, turbadores. Quedó allí prendada, enredada, atada, amordazada y enjaulada con solo observar esos ojos únicos y excepcionales. Ya no podía moverse, sólo mirarle y esperar a que él hablara y dijera algo, o a que la liberara de la prisión física y mental en que la tenía sumida en ese momento.

—Escúchame atentamente, Hermione, porque solo lo diré una vez— ella asintió, pero más que escuchar sus palabras se permitió intoxicarse con su delicioso aroma a menta que acompañaba el movimiento de su boca—. Si sigues queriendo continuar, si aceptas y doy un solo paso más, llegaré hasta el final pase lo que pase. Te condenarás a correr el peligro de estar en mis pensamientos si me descubren cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y morirás entonces lenta y dolorosamente a manos de cualquier mortífago. Si piensas racionalmente y me pides que me detenga, lo haré, pero jamás volveremos a hablar de esto. Nunca. Porque entonces tu opinión, si volvieras a mencionar esto una sola vez más, no contaría cuando decidiera ir a por ti— se detuvo, asegurándose de que ella hubiera entendido completa y absolutamente su mensaje, con todo lo que eso conllevaba—. Y ahora, si no quieres que siga, que es lo que deberías hacer, y prefieres detenerme y que bajemos a la Sala Común, empújame y aléjame de ti inmediatamente. Si prefieres continuar a pesar de todo, vuelve a hacerme la pregunta de antes. Te contestaré, y entonces no habrá vuelta atrás.

Hermione respiró profundamente tras escucharle hablar. Los ojos de él la traspasaban, sentía que leían dentro de ella como en un libro abierto.

Malfoy, simplemente, esperaba su respuesta sin moverse ni un mísero milímetro. Esperaba que ella le empujara, no era lo que realmente deseaba, pero era lo mejor y lo correcto. Esperaba que la fría lógica de la Gryffindor la llevara por ese camino y detuviera esa locura, esa demencia que los llevaba a ambos a un peligroso camino que se cruzaría en poco tiempo con el de la muerte si no cambiaban su dirección.

Vio sus ojos marrones, que mantenía firmemente anclados a los suyos, brillar durante un instante fugaz, era claro síntoma de la chispa de la elección consumada. La vio tomar aire despacio, vio cómo elevaba su pecho lentamente mientras el aire entraba en sus pulmones. Después lo fue expulsando despacio, atormentándolo con su atrayente olor cuando llegó hasta él el aire que expiraba.

—Entonces, ¿me deseas?— preguntó en un susurro.

Malfoy a punto estuvo de perder la calma que tan precariamente mantenía. Sus brazos amenazaron con rodearla directamente y sus piernas con acabar con la diminuta distancia que separa su cuerpo del de ella. Pero se mantuvo sereno, todavía atrapándola entre sus brazos apoyados contra la pared.

Se fijó en sus ojos. No vio miedo, no vio temor. Eso debería haberle preocupado, pero no lo hizo. Vio brillo en sus ojos marrones, vio decisión en el gesto de su rostro, seguridad en el tímido movimiento que oscilaba en sus labios sin atreverse a mostrarse completamente.

Ella estaba decidida. Había hecho la pregunta. No había vuelta atrás. Aunque él quisiera, ya no iba a poder detenerse.

—Te deseo. De forma voraz y enfermiza. Y ahora mi deseo solo exige una cosa: ser satisfecho.

Un brillo de lujuria liberada imposible de contener asomó junto al estertor metálico de sus ojos, que se fijaban en ella como quien va a devorar a la más deliciosa de las presas.

—Adelante entonces— dijo ella, levantando los brazos y colocando las manos sobre los hombros de él.

No podía soportarlo más, era el momento, tenía que actuar. Su cordura había sido ejecutada, si autocontrol destrozado, su disciplina inutilizada. Ahora sus instintos se habían hecho con el control de sus gestos, de sus movimientos, de sus pensamientos. El deseo, que hasta ese momento había sido relegado y amarrado con cadenas en lo más profundo de su ser, había sido liberado y había tomado el control, y seguiría así hasta ver satisfechas todas sus exigencias.

—A partir de ahora no vas a poder asustarte. No seré yo quien actúe: solo será mi deseo, mis ansias. Solo haré una cosa, satisfacerme hasta quedar sin fuerzas— y se acercó a sus labios en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo, pero consiguió detenerse justo antes de tocarlos en un último aliento de fuerza de voluntad—. Sólo una cosa más: no me dejes hacerte daño. Me he vuelto loco, no voy a saber controlarme.

Y lo dijo con una seriedad que casi asustaba. Sin embargo, la prefecta asintió levemente, sin asomo de miedo en la mirada.

—No te dejaré— susurró ella, acercando sus labios para que al hablar acariciaran los de él suavemente—. No necesitas que yo te controle. Tú nunca me harías daño.

Y entonces cerró los ojos.

Malfoy comprendió que ese era el fin de todo pensamiento racional. Se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a devorar sus labios hasta que su hambre de esa parte del cuerpo de ella quedara completamente saciada. Solo esperaba que ella tuviera razón; nunca había imaginado que su necesidad de ella hubiera llegado hasta aquel extremo.

Rozó los labios de la Gryffindor. Primero despacio, el de arriba, el de abajo, los dos, y tras besarla con una aparente suavidad que ocultaba un deseo salvaje, se abalanzó sobre su boca. No dejaría nada de ella. Bebería de sus labios hasta quedar sediento. Arrancaría capa a capa su piel hasta dejarlos rojos como la sangre, hinchados y atrayentes hasta la locura. Hasta la demencia.

Hasta que su deseo lo considerara suficiente. Si llegaba a considerar algo como suficiente.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! En fin, lo dejo aquí (lo sé, cómo puedo ser tan miserable de dejar este tipo de escena en este punto), pero este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida (y eso es mucho decir porque creo que ni siquiera los One—shot más largos tienen la longitud y número de palabras de este cap.), y ponerlo más largo, con la de hojas de words que ocupaba esta escena, era extralimitarse.

Lo sé, a las incansables lectoras que pueden leer durante doce horas seguidas en el ordenador sin parpadear esto será una puñalada de lo peor. Pero la paciencia es una virtud, y os informo de que gran parte está ya escrito del próximo capítulo y no tardaré mucho en actualizarlo, por no hacer la cosa agónica, jejeje.

Bueno, notaréis la tenebrosidad de este capítulo aún más marcada, especialmente con nuestro querido Draco (ay, me he quedado de a gusto escribiendo sobre su actividad extraescolar, jajaja), y que ya se acerca el fin de curso (situémonos en la línea temporal). Espero que os guste ese toque oscuro creciente.

Y como siempre, quiero agradeceros nuevamente todos vuestros reviews, y también a aquellas que pusieron esta historia en alertas, favs, etc, muchas gracias.

¡Ah, sí, casi lo olvidaba! Intenté hacerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero Nini me avisó porque no lo dije y hubo muchos lectores que me dijeron que no se habían enterado y que qué demonios pasaba: Desde este capítulo subo el rating a M (gracias a quienes me lo comentaron), porque en fin, las escenas han subido, así que no os sorprendáis si no aparece ya nunca en actualizaciones de T (Nini, aprovecho para darte las gracias por tus reviews, ya que no registras al dejar comentario y no puedo agradecértelo como es debido, jeje).

Agh, qué pesada soy escribiendo las notas de autor, lo sé, así que paro ya (es que había mucho que decir). Un saludo y gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros reviews, espero que os agrade el capítulo!


	14. Y sus deseos serán culminados

_**Y sus deseos serán culminados, convirtiéndose en memoria**_

Hermione aceptó sin trabas los labios pálidos y fríos que se abalanzaron sobre los suyos. Esta vez no eran solo demandantes, eran dictatoriales, la obligaban a seguir un ritmo frenético y salvaje, un beso que no dolía sino que ardía, pero solo porque contenía demasiada pasión como para dejar espacio para otro sentimiento o sensación.

Los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos más que hambrientos, devoradores, famélicos y dispuestos a llenarse de ella. Trató de respirar, mas él no se separó de ella, el Slytherin ya no podría ni le dejaría tiempo para recuperar el aliento. No ahora, simplemente él no lo necesitaba.

Sintió la lengua de él introduciéndose con sigilo en su boca. Sin remilgos, sin restricciones, solo avisando de su entrada rozando sus labios con la punta y con un casi inaudible murmullo. Simplemente entró en su boca y le acarició la lengua en un gesto enloquecedor. Hermione, encendida, abrió más la boca permitiéndole algo más el paso, dejando escapar un suspiro de sorpresa y repentino ardor.

Sus suspiros, como siempre, lo incitaron a más. Movió su lengua, invitando a moverse a la de ella en su decidido compás. No de una forma burda y exagerada, sino sensualmente perfecta, y ella le siguió, obediente ante su obstinada voracidad. El beso que él le proporcionaba no hacía sino subir de intensidad. Absorbía deliciosamente el escaso aire de sus pulmones, mordía sus labios con decisión, la incitaba a profundizar e introducirse más en ese beso si su anatomía se lo permitía.

Por un momento creyó que se desmayaría, pues la falta de aire estaba haciendo estragos en su capacidad de pensar con claridad y sentía un extraño cosquilleo de advertencia que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Quizá él tenía razón, quizá ella no podría seguir su avasallante ritmo.

Pero entonces él la soltó, respirando con fuerza. Parecía enfadado, molesto. Notó a su lado una de sus manos surcar el espacio cercano hasta golpear en un puño la pared, con fuerza, con rabia, mientras ella, impresionada por su reacción, trataba de recuperar el aliento que entró en forma de jadeo en sus pulmones.

—Coge aire— le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No me dejes pasarme.

Ella asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir, en realidad no había nada que pudiera decirse. Él seguía controlándose. A duras penas, pero seguía haciéndolo. Tenía claro que ese control de sí mismo no iba a durarle mucho, había podido sentirlo en la forma en que Draco la besaba. Le hubiera gustado sonreír y abrazarle con fuerza, pero en vez de eso le acercó hacia ella tirando de sus hombros y volvió a besarle, esta vez con algo más de calma. La mano de Malfoy dejó su misión encarceladora contra la pared para posarse junto a la otra en sus costados, en el punto exacto donde la blusa de su uniforme evitaba ver que tenía una cintura digna de ser remarcada y no ocultada.

Él conocía la forma de su cuerpo a la perfección. Observarlo más tiempo del que debería ser considerado como normal para un hombre cuerdo le daba ese tipo de ventajas. Reconocía solo con el tacto cada curva, cada forma, cada parte incluso de su piel.

Mordió con suavidad pero más fuerte que en otras ocasiones su labio inferior. Ella suspiró algo más fuerte, dejando escapar un aterciopelado sonido de su garganta. El tipo de sonidos que a él lo apasionaban. Ella sabía que ese gesto indicaba que iba a profundizar el beso, y aceptó, gustosa, profundizándolo ella también.

Sin embargo, la fuerza de ese segundo beso disminuyó poco a poco mientras las manos de Malfoy dejaban aquel pacífico lugar en su cintura para explorar otras zonas de su cuerpo. Sintió sus manos subir por su cintura y seguir el camino de sus costillas, marcándolas una a una hasta detenerse al llegar a la curvatura que formaban sus pechos que rozó deliberadamente. Trató de decir algo, pero solo otro suspiro pudo salir de sus labios ante la agradable tensión que eso le provocaba. Sus ojos cerrados le permitían disfrutar de un modo más extenso el paso de las manos de él sobre su cuerpo.

El Slytherin volvió a bajar por ese mismo camino, volvió a delinear su cintura y, más despacio, siguió por sus caderas, rodeándolas con las manos en un gesto posesivo. La sujetó de aquella parte desesperantemente femenina, y la atrajo hacia sí, acercándola a él y terminando con cualquier asomo de espacio que separara el contacto entre sus uniformes que a él ya empezaban a estorbarle. Nunca las ropas le habían supuesto un obstáculo tan molesto como en esa ocasión.

Hermione trató de contener el gemido que pujaba por escapar de su interior al sentirle tan sumamente cerca. Las manos del rubio surcaban su cuerpo en una danza enloquecedora, toda ella quería ser acercada a él, ser tocada por él, ser poseída por sus manos que tantos escalofríos provocaban con el más mero y mínimo de los roces.

Sintió entonces cómo una de sus manos bajaba por una de sus piernas, con fuerza, sin llegar a ser agresivo pero mostrando un ansia que hasta ahora había mantenido controlada. Sus dedos se le clavaban con enloquecedora pasión, encendiéndola más si cabía, marcando esa parte de ella ya como suya, como de su única y exclusiva propiedad. Podía imaginarse las marcas blancas en su piel mientras apretaba, y al pasarlas de largo convertirse en líneas rojizas que surcarían sus piernas para desaparecer segundos después como si nunca hubiesen existido, como si él nunca las hubiera provocado.

El Slytherin la sujetó de los muslos, perseverante y anhelante, acariciándola por encima de la falda en el proceso, por cuya tela surcaron sus dedos haciendo que ella se estremeciera, incitándola a moverse. Granger cayó en esa tentación, movió suavemente las caderas, un movimiento leve y casi imposible de captar con el simple sentido de la vista. Solo él, que era quien recibía el suave roce de la castaña con cada uno sus movimientos podía notarlo, podía perderse en la atrayente forma en que ella le tocaba al moverse, en el delicioso compás de sus caderas incitadas a seguir ese ritmo por sus manos, en el enloquecedor choque entre sus cuerpos cuando se encontraban en el espacio de la habitación, en el delirante contacto de sus más anhelados puntos de encuentro.

Malfoy la liberó, dejó sus labios recuperarse un momento. Sus ojos, rápidos, no se olvidaron de observar su boca, de grabar en su memoria el color profundamente rojo que les había dejado, en la suave hinchazón que los hacía parecer más turgentes y sugerentes, en el delicioso modo en que ella los mantenía entreabiertos mientras respiraba desacompasadamente.

Le llamaban. Clamaban por él, gritándole que volviera a poseerlos, que los moridera, que los succionara, que los lamiera antes de seguir conociendo más profundamente su boca.

Pero no lo hizo. Había otras partes de ella que igualmente demandaban su atención, y aunque los labios de la Gryffindor resultaran tentadores, otras partes de ella también lo eran y rogaban ser exploradas.

En cuanto la prefecta tomó la primera bocanada de aire, él la obligó a soltarla de inmediato en una expiración sorprendida y seca, de golpe, dejándola de nuevo sin aliento. Hermione se detuvo, dejando de moverse y frenando el suave vaivén de sus caderas para concentrarse en la boca de Malfoy sobre su piel, en el nuevo punto en que se encontraba. Había succionado tentadora y provocativamente con fuerza su cuello, sin premeditación, simplemente por una actitud instintiva que le dirigía a apoderarse de la prefecta, de todo cuanto de ella su boca pudiera poseer. Draco sintió los dedos de Granger subir hasta enredarse en su cabello, como diez serpientes enroscándose entre el color rubio platinado, haciendo cierta presión electrizante cuando absorbió su piel con algo más de intensidad.

Le complacía la fuerza con que ella se sujetaba a él. Le molestaba que el vaivén de sus caderas hubiera cesado.

—No dejes de moverte— advirtió el Slytherin con su voz baja, grave, un sibilante susurro al que ella no podía negarse nunca.

Asintió, aún sintiendo los voraces labios de él sobre su cuello. Comenzó de nuevo el pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de sus caderas gustosa, rozándose con el cuerpo de él en cada acercamiento, sintiendo la ropa de su uniforme incluso a través del suyo, captando la temperatura algo más fría del cuerpo masculino en comparación con la suya.

Malfoy dio vía libre a los deseos que su boca hasta ese momento no había podido cumplir, los anhelos que con tanta concentración y a fuerza de cadenas de autocontrol había mantenido a raya. Se permitió morder con fuerza el lóbulo de ella, notando cómo el agarre de sus manos entre sus cabellos se endurecía. Bajó un poco más y lamió sin piedad la piel detrás de su oído, excitándola y haciendo algo más perceptible el movimiento de sus caderas contra él. Captó el agradable olor que parecía impregnar suavemente toda su piel, aspirando con silenciosa fuerza para grabárselo a fuego. Lamió el cuello despacio, como si pretendiera saborear su piel como nunca lo había hecho, desde su nacimiento hasta su fin, desde el hombro hasta el perfecto óvalo de su rostro.

La escuchó gemir, y no pudo más que dejarse llevar por otro deseo incontenible.

Mordió su cuello con fuerza, apoderándose de su piel y de lo que hubiera debajo, succionando con tal ímpetu que podía sentir la piel de ella dentro de su boca aumentar de temperatura, el paso de su sangre hacerse más rápido y violento sonando de fondo como una vibración potente y tormentosa con cada acelerado latido de su corazón.

La soltó y volvió a lamer esa piel. No se equivocaba, ardía por la fuerza con la que la había mordido. Vio la señal de su mordisco allí mismo, y no le cupo duda de que al día siguiente habría una marca considerable. Enrojecía ante sus ojos y en unas horas el color morado se apoderaría del punto tomado por sus dientes. Aun así, no quiso o no pudo preocuparse por ello, su mente solo pensaba en el placer que Hermione podría proporcionarle, en el placer que él podía conseguir de ella y que por primera vez tenía licencia para hacer suyo sin restricción alguna, sin cadenas que lo ataran a la cordura.

Únicamente suya.

—Hazlo de nuevo— la oyó decir en un susurro entrecortado junto a su oído.

¿Repetirlo? ¿Acaso no había estado a punto de hacerle daño? Pero no pudo preguntarse mucho más. Esa respiración entrecortada de ella golpeándole junto al cuello y sus palabras demasiado incitantes como para ser ignoradas lo atrajeron irremediablemente de nuevo a la piel de su cuello.

—Como ordenes— advirtió con palpable deseo tras sus arrogantes palabras.

Dejó escapar el aire por la boca despacio, erizando toda la piel de ella en ese lento y deliciosamente agónico proceso. La notó temblar entre sus brazos cuando un escalofrío la recorrió completamente, como si su frío aliento hubiera llevado su helador tacto desde el cuello a todas las partes del cuerpo de la Gryffindor. No pudo evitar sonreír, arrogante al ver las respuestas físicas de ella.

Soltó un bufido de satisfacción: Ella no podía ser más deseable y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. La atracción que ejercía sobre él era tan natural y espontánea que por ello solo podía ser más tormentosa y potente que cualquier otra. Posó sus labios ávidos sobre ella. La notó estremecerse con el contacto. Depositó un pequeño beso que casi podría haberse considerado casto y bien intencionado. Y un segundo después abrió la boca, despacio, y cuando no pudo abarcar más parte de la piel de su cuello se pegó a ella, hizo presión, mordió sintiendo de nuevo que ella endurecía su agarre, y entonces succionó con fuerza, sin contenerse lo más mínimo.

La mantuvo así, estirando su piel hasta el máximo de lo posible, y cuando la escuchó proferir un fuerte y ahogado gemido, complaciente y tórrido hasta el extremo que le obligó a concentrarse en mantenerse de pie para no caer al suelo, solo entonces, la soltó, con medida lentitud, acariciando su piel con la lengua en el proceso. Desinhibiéndola, haciendo que aflojara el agarre que mantenía con fuerza entre sus cabellos progresivamente.

Esperó un instante para que ella se recompusiera e idear su siguiente paso, pero al parecer a ella no le hacía falta.

—No pares— dijo ella jadeando incluso un poco.

Y repentinamente subió sus dos piernas sobre el rubio, rodeándole con ellas y agarrándose así a él, anclándose a su cuerpo de una forma inimaginable para alguien que no estuviera siendo rodeado por esas dos piernas que a él le resultaban enloquecedoramente perfectas. Malfoy se sorprendió internamente por el gesto altanero y seguro de la castaña, pero intuyó complacido que ella no habría podido mantenerse en pie mucho más tiempo.

El Slytherin la arrinconó, dando apenas un paso hasta que la chica dio con la espalda en la pared. Su intimidad se rozó con la de él por la presión con que la mantenía pegada junto al lateral de la sala, y se obligó a cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para no proferir una exclamación de excitación.

Él era endemoniadamente atrayente, endiabladamente perturbador. Cualquiera de sus gestos la atraía demasiado como para no advertir que podía llegar a ser incluso peligrosa esa adicción que él le inspiraba.

—No voy a parar. Ya no sería capaz de hacerlo aunque quisiera— dijo él en voz baja impregnada de falsa tranquilidad, besando su hombro, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo en un arranque animal y casi salvaje.

Ella se retorció aún amarrada a su cuerpo, intentando acercarse más al Slytherin si era posible, encendida, ardiendo, estimulada por todos y cada uno de los movimientos, de los gestos que él hacía, de los roces que le proporcionaba. Lo notó dejar su hombro, que yacía al descubierto pues la voracidad de él le había llevado a estirar de la tela de su ropa en su afán por descubrir más zonas de su piel hasta romper el primer botón de la blusa del uniforme.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Aún con las manos en su nuca y entre sus cabellos, le hizo mirar hacia ella, y le besó, con pasión, con emoción, demostrando y queriendo dejar en claro que al menos por el momento, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habían hecho. La Gryffindor pretendía dejar en claro que la decisión la había tomado ella, y aceptaba todas sus consecuencias, las buenas y las malas. Él, embebido de sus labios e hipnotizado por su sabor, no pudo dejar de pensar al menos un instante que toda esa convicción era _por el momento_. Dentro de un par de meses, cuando fueran a buscarla un par de magos vestidos de oscuro con máscaras y las imperdonables brillando amenazadoras en la punta de sus varitas, no lo tendría tan seguro, y el arrepentimiento se apoderaría de ella.

Un arrepentimiento que le llegaría demasiado tarde.

Pero esos pensamientos duraron poco. Malfoy nunca podía concentrarse durante mucho más que algunos segundos en algo que no fuera ella cuando la tenía tan cerca, con su cuerpo ardiendo junto al de él, rozándola con cualquier parte de su cuerpo posible y en posiciones que amenazaban con hacerle perder el poco sentido común que tuviera, si es que le quedaba algo parecido a eso.

Hermione sintió que un peso desaparecía poco a poco de sus hombros. Puede que tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero le llegó el sonido de una tela rozando otra tela al moverse. Debía ser su túnica negra de Hogwarts, que ahora estaría en el suelo hecha un ovillo, un fardo bajo sus pies.

Ni quiso ni pudo imaginar cómo lo habría hecho el Slytherin para deshacerse de la primera de sus prendas. Sentía sus dos manos claramente sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose por ella con una seguridad apabullante. Definitivamente, el platino se aliaba con algo más que con las paredes del castillo para tener siempre el control de cualquier situación.

Notó que él la separaba de la pared, despacio, con lentitud. El frío y áspero tacto de la piedra dejó de intentar arañarle la espalda, y ahora era relevado en su puesto por el aire frío que ocupaba toda la habitación. Siguió besándole igualmente, recogiendo toda esa información en un fondo trastero de su cerebro donde quedó guardada bajo llave. Esos labios fríos y demandantes no le permitían prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa, aunque quizá debería haberlo hecho.

Repentinamente, él la hizo cambiar de posición, colocándola en algún tipo de superficie. Malfoy se inclinó despacio en algún punto de la estancia al que había llegado caminando aún con ella en brazos sin que Hermione lo notara. Se atrevería a decir que lo hizo casi con cuidado, y la depositó sobre la cama, primero haciéndole apoyar la espalda poco a poco, y posteriormente, subiendo sus manos por sus piernas todavía enroscadas en él, la obligó a soltar el agarre que mantenían alrededor de su cuerpo y las dejó también sobre la cama, siguiéndolas en ese camino hasta acomodarse sobre ella, recorriéndolas con las manos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

No la aplastaba, no dejó caer casi ni el más mínimo peso sobre el cuerpo femenino que yacía bajo él, ahora con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo una creciente tensión en su interior que se alejaba bastante de la euforia inicial, de los primeros besos y de las primeras caricias. Sus ojos marrones le observaban con clara expresión, más abiertos de lo normal. Sentía los codos de él cerca de su rostro, sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de ella hundiendo un poco la estructura del colchón. Estaba enjaulada, atrapada. Y lo sentía sobre sí misma, sobre su cuerpo ardiente, sobre sus piernas donde se tocaban mucho más claramente, entrelazándose y confundiéndose las del uno con las del otro. Captó la sutileza de que él también había perdido su oscura túnica.

Cómo lo había hecho. Cómo había sido tan rápido. Cómo ella no había podido darse cuenta.

Estaba atrapada y no tendría modo de huir aunque quisiera.

Draco se detuvo antes de continuar. Su propia respiración estaba agitada, pero no se detenía por eso. Lo hacía por ella. Maldita sea, sí, por ella. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, pero ella los mantenía siempre cerrados. Su respiración no era tranquila, pero no era tampoco desacompasada por el calor ni las ansias, sino por los nervios, por la tensión que trataba de disimular aunque a sus ojos resultara poco exitosa en su intento por ocultárselo.

Vio sus manos, una a cada lado de su cabeza sobre la cama, con los dedos crispados, sin formar puños para no demostrar su tensión de forma tan obvia. Sus piernas bloqueadas en una posición demasiado recta y firme bajo las suyas como para creer que estuviera relajada. La vio tragar, como si pretendiera pasar un nudo demasiado grande en la garganta. Mantenía sus ojos marrones clavados en los suyos, pero el Slytherin era capaz de ver que hacía notables esfuerzos por no mirar hacia otro lado y no encogerse hecha un ovillo bajo él, por no girarse de medio lado para no sentirse tan expuesta.

Tenía miedo.

Poco importaba que ella dijera que no, que no fuera cierto que estuviera nerviosa y atemorizada. No era un miedo ilógico, sino uno racional que él ya se había esperado. Era irónico pensar que antes, con toda la fuerza con que la había tocado, el salvajismo con que la había besado, la radical forma de sujetarla, de atraerla hacia él y rozarla no la habían puesto nerviosa, no le habían insuflado ningún tipo de temor. Sin embargo ahora era un manojo de nervios bien ocultos bajo unos grandes ojos marrones.

Podía imaginar por qué tenía miedo: Porque estaban en una posición en la que ella nunca había estado –exceptuando aquella vez bajo una mesa en el aula de Encantamientos, pero no fue premeditado y ahí estaba la diferencia, en que esta vez _sí lo era_—, porque él estaba sobre ella de una forma en que la Gryffindor no sabría cómo reaccionar, porque jamás habían estado juntos sobre una misma cama, probablemente ella nunca había estado con nadie sobre una cama con ninguna intención. Porque la castaña sabía que él no iba a detenerse aunque ella justo al final decidiera echarse atrás, y eso la asustaba. Y era comprensible.

Él mismo estaba casi asustado de su deseo por ella. _Casi_.

Nunca había deseado a nadie como la deseaba a ella, nunca había experimentado algo así de abrasador por nadie, nunca había tenido tanta paciencia y ansias por conseguir a alguien para sí mismo. Y no era solo eso, no solo la deseaba: la quería _solo_ para él. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo respirando profundamente mientras la miraba con fijeza, sin permitirle apartar la mirada de él ni un momento. Había dicho que no pararía ni un instante, que no sería cuidadoso y se dejaría llevar. Y sin embargo, su propio deseo en sus ansias por ser consumado, le permitía mantener de nuevo cierto control y calmarse para no asustarla, para tranquilizarla, para habituarla a esa nueva postura y a esa nueva situación. Para que ella no decidiera detenerse y retroceder.

Su deseo haría cualquier cosa por tenerla, incluso ir más despacio si era dolorosamente necesario. Esta vez él no podría soportarlo, no otra negativa. No quería saber de lo que era capaz si ella se negaba a continuar.

—Calma— dijo en voz baja, y se acercó a sus labios que permanecieron inmóviles—. Todo irá tan despacio como desees.

Sí, iría despacio, pero hasta cierto límite. Esta vez no podía tomarse tanta calma como en sus primeros encuentros. El deseo acuciaba, y eso era inevitable. Sus deseos más primarios y sus instintos más básicos clamaban por ella. Y nadie puede luchar mucho tiempo contra sus instintos, haga lo que haga.

—No puedo dejar de estar nerviosa— murmuró ella, y Malfoy tuvo la desagradable sensación de que tembló un poco al decir esas palabras—. No sé si…

—Tú solo concéntrate en mí— la detuvo, antes de que siquiera pudiera elaborar ese pensamiento que cerrara su frase. Su voz se transformó inmediatamente en ese tono hechizante y maldito, el que seducía las mentes y engañaba a los miedos—. Céntrate en lo que yo te haga, en cómo te toque, en lo que te provoque. Solo podrás sentir placer, y absolutamente nada más.

La vio asentir, despacio. Era por su tono de voz, pero no estaba completamente seguro de que lo hiciera por sus palabras. Iba a demostrarle que tenía razón, que debía confiar ciegamente en su palabra. Ella terminaría rogándole y suplicándole que consumara sus deseos, él aceptaría, lo haría y entonces se liberaría por fin.

La besó despacio pero en profundidad, rememorando la textura de sus labios, la curva exacta de su boca, el sabor que un beso de la Gryffindor imprimía en ese roce de sus bocas.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Había estado muy segura de aceptar lo que Malfoy había propuesto hacer en ese mismo instante, y había creído que había aceptado y ganado mientras estaban de pie. Sin embargo ahora, tumbada sobre una cama, con él encima aunque no le molestara lo más mínimo, su mente racional le incitaba a replanteárselo. Quizá se había equivocado, quizá debería haberle empujado desde el principio y haberlo pensado con más frialdad y no solo por un ataque de ansiedad e inseguridad adolescente.

Pero en cuanto él había hablado, prácticamente todas sus reticencias se habían desvanecido. Escuchar el cautivante sonido de su voz, la seguridad en sus palabras, la pasión de su tono, había desarmado casi por completo todas sus preocupaciones y dudas. Aspiraba con hambre su delicioso y salvaje olor a menta mientras hablaba, y ahora que volvía a besarla solo podía dejarse llevar por ese beso, más suave y cuidadoso que los anteriores, sin ese tinte de excesiva ferocidad que había imprimido mientras ambos estaban de pie junto a una de las paredes.

Hermione tampoco se quedó completamente quieta. Una vez se acostumbró a estar tumbada, completamente cubierta por él, bajó una de sus manos, desenredándola del cabello rubio hacia abajo, acariciando su nuca durante el camino y llegando a la ancha y masculina espalda. Se sonrojó al notar lo tonificado del cuerpo de él, la forma en que incluso podía sentir sus músculos a través de la ropa, de su camisa, de su jersey.

El cuerpo del Slytherin era, simplemente, perfecto. Era comprensible que la mitad de Hogwarts estuviera loca por él: todo Malfoy resultaba enloquecedor.

Lo sintió moverse con sigilo y habilidad sobre ella. Al parecer, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto. Mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos para no molestarla de ningún modo, su otra mano, libre, bajó por uno de sus brazos, acariciándolo por la parte interior, siguiendo el serpenteante camino de sus venas a través de la piel. Continuó al llegar a su blusa, al borde de su jersey, y pasó su mano de forma peligrosamente deliciosa sobre la elevación que marcaba el lugar de sus pechos.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto inconsciente, suspirando suavemente ante el roce de él. Sintió su mano seguir acariciando esa zona, por encima todavía de la ropa. Después ese contacto no debió resultarle suficiente, porque su mano, curiosa e indómita, se adentró bajo su jersey gris del uniforme escolar, haciéndola soltar un murmullo de sorpresa.

Le escuchó reír en voz baja, mientras besaba una vez más el lóbulo de su oreja, encendiéndola como si temiera que su calor se apagara un solo instante. Aunque la Gryffindor dudaba que eso pudiera llegar a pasar.

La mano de él subió por su vientre, sobre el que trazó formas imposibles, círculos que se enrollaban sobre sí mismos formando espirales sobre ella en un delicioso y chocante roce que la incitaba a moverse hacia él, haciendo algo más tangible ese contacto, menos superficial.

—No desesperes— dijo él con una trémula y arrogante sonrisa, al ver que ella ardía ante sus roces.

—No lo hago— respondió ella, orgullosa a pesar de todo.

Aunque esa frase debería decírsela más a sí mismo que a ella. Era él el que empezaba a desesperarse, el que tenía un deseo que ardía pero aguardaba a duras penas yendo más despacio de lo que le gustaría para que ella no se asustara, para que disfrutara todo lo que debía hacerlo. Para que cuando llegara el momento las cosas fueran más fáciles. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por la momentánea premura de la castaña el resultado sería desastroso.

—Sigue— imploró ella en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y cogiendo con una de sus manos el borde de las sábanas, arrugándolas y apresándolas entre sus dedos.

¿Sabía ella lo enloquecedor que resultaba ese gesto? ¿Sabía la excitación que provocaba en él que ella hiciera ese tipo de cosas? ¿Podía siquiera imaginar lo que el ardiente gesto de su rostro podía provocar en un hombre? Le hubiera gustado maldecir en voz baja porque ella se lo pusiera tan difícil, la tentación de hacerla suya en ese mismo momento estaba ahí y, sin embargo, se mantenía en su posición, en su desesperantemente lento ritmo. Por ella. Por Merlín, lo hacía por ella, pero si la Gryffindor seguía haciéndole a él ese flaco favor no se comprometía a seguir estando en esa falsa calma.

—Tu piel arde— murmuró él con malicia junto a su oído, haciendo que la prefecta se estremeciera—. Todo tu cuerpo arde, lo noto incluso a través de la ropa.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente, aumentando el ritmo de su respiración mientras sentía la mano de él subiendo la tela del jersey gris de su uniforme. No supo siquiera cómo podía haberlo hecho el Slytherin, solo sabía que en un instante, la prenda pasaba por sus brazos y le impedía ver durante un momento al pasar por su rostro, para luego perderse en algún punto del suelo de la habitación al que él lo lanzó sin ningún miramiento.

El peligroso contacto de su mano volvió a ella más atrevido que antes. Notó los dedos de Malfoy introducirse entre el espacio de dos de los botones de su blusa. Sintió su contacto y se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo. Sus dedos estaban fríos, y el contacto con su piel ardiente resultada estremecedor. Sintió cómo él colocaba con absoluta premeditación los dedos bajo el primero de sus botones y tiraba hacia arriba. El botón se soltó inmediatamente, liberando el primer trozo de su piel.

—¿Qué vas a…— pero no pudo seguir preguntando.

Sintió los labios del Slytherin sobre su clavícula, paseándose sobre su piel sin ningún tipo de pudor que a ella, al contrario que a él, en ese momento la avergonzaba, sonrojándola mientras seguía deseando contra su orgullo que él continuara.

La boca del platino siguió bajando, probando hasta el último resquicio de piel liberada. El siguiente botón no tardó en seguir al primero cuando los dedos de él volvieron a hacer presión hacia arriba. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto solo cubiertos por la ropa interior de un negro tan oscuro como las capas de ambos que descansaban olvidadas en el suelo, y él pasó entre ellos con absoluta intención, sabiendo que eso la dejaría ansiosa.

Pero lo mejor era para el final. La miró un instante, fijándose en el hermoso y arrebolado rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza como si temiera que si abría la boca le rogaría que no siguiera descendiendo y se ocupara de esa parte de ella, que se quedara en ese punto y lo aprisionara con la boca.

Una mirada arrogante cubrió el brillo metálico de sus ojos. Que esperara, que le ansiara. Así cuando volviera a ella sería mucho más interesante.

Al segundo botón le siguió el tercero, mostrando la zona de su estómago. El cuarto descubrió su vientre plano, perfecto y con la piel suave característica de ella. El último botón terminó por abrir completamente la blusa de la Gryffindor, que pareció sentir a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados el final del camino de botones, el abordaje de una más de sus prendas. La chica se arqueó un poco, impulsada por la tensión de saberse desnudada ya a medias, observada por sus ojos y ansiada por su hambrienta boca. El Slytherin no perdió la oportunidad de bajar la camisa hasta sus codos y, de un suave tirón, la sacó por el fin de sus brazos, cruzando las manos que por un momento habían liberado las sábanas.

—Yo…

—Déjate llevar— volvió a atajarla él, y su voz hizo que se silenciara para poder seguir escuchando el cadencioso tono de su voz—. Ni siquiera podrás recordar lo que hubieras sentido antes. Nada podrá llegar a igualarse. Estarás tan perdida en sentir que te olvidarás incluso de que debes seguir respirando. Vas a desear que no deje de tocarte.

Hermione no tardó en obedecer inconscientemente a ese comentario. No le hizo falta esperar algo más para olvidarse de respirar, porque con solo escuchar sus palabras, perdió la facultad de henchir sus pulmones con el oxígeno necesario para ello. Recobró la compostura y volvió a aspirar, mientras él, en esa arrogancia y suficiencia tan suyas, la besaba de nuevo en la boca.

Su mano no quedó inmóvil tampoco. La sintió bajar de nuevo hasta uno de sus pechos, sobre el que puso la mano en una caricia enloquecedora. Lo cubrió completamente con la mano, endureciéndolo con el contacto frío de sus dedos. Y sin esperar más, lo bordeó, siguiendo la periferia, y cuando estuvo en la parte más baja sus dedos se introdujeron bajo la tela del sujetador.

Exclamó su sorpresa con un sonido que hizo que él apretara su pecho inconscientemente al escucharla. La prefecta arqueaba la espalda permitiéndole a él acariciarla mejor, como si pretendiera que su mano la tocara más si eso era posible, como si temiera que una sola zona de piel de su pecho quedara sin ser acariciada por él.

Cuando volvió a bajar la espalda lentamente hasta tocar de nuevo el colchón, no le sorprendió notar que el cierre de su ropa interior había sido abierto. Ella misma, azorada, se quitó la última pieza que ocultaba el fin de la parte superior de su cuerpo en una acción conducida por su propio anhelo de que él la llevara al límite. Al quitársela la lanzó lejos, pero al sentir la mirada metálica firmemente sobre ella, se tapó con los brazos, avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. De repente le pareció que en la oscura habitación había demasiada luz, demasiada iluminación y demasiada visión.

—No hagas eso— dijo él frunciendo el ceño al ver que ella se tapaba, y con esa rapidez pasmosa que le caracterizaba la cogió de las muñecas y volvió a elevar sus brazos hasta apoyarlos sobre la superficie del colchón encima de su cabeza.

Su otra mano volvió a acariciar ese mismo pecho. Sus dedos trazaron una espiral eterna y diabólicamente tortuosa hasta su cima rosada, que tocó y presionó con las yemas de los dedos con absoluta intención haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

—Espera, Draco, yo no…— pero no pudo continuar.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza y suspiró hasta que su suspiro se transformó en un hondo gemido de placer. Malfoy se había apoderado de su pecho con la boca, con los dientes. Su boca era una tortura a la que difícilmente podía resistirse, se dejaba arrastrar por el placer que él le proporcionaba en oleadas demasiado intensas como para ser soportables. Su lengua danzaba demasiado rápida, su boca besaba, mordía con desbordante exigencia, la succión sobre esa parte de ella nublaba su vista y perdía el contacto con el mundo real que la rodeaba. Se sentía placenteramente tensa, casi extasiada.

La soltó tras morder suavemente la aureola rosada, arrancándole otro suspiro y un espasmo involuntarios de su espalda hacia él. Volvió a sus labios con una arrogante y complacida sonrisa torcida, como si con sus gestos, sus movimientos y sus respuestas físicas ella le hubiera dejado claro que no podría haberlo hecho mejor. Nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor.

El Slytherin aprisionó la boca femenina y aún algo hinchada con la suya, saboreando nuevamente sus labios. La suavidad de su boca era similar a la de su pecho, sin embargo la textura de su piel en ambos lugares era diferente, y eso le gustaba. No desatendió el otro pecho de la castaña mientras la besaba, sino que lo acarició, con una fricción algo más fuerte que a su gemelo, apretándolo de vez en cuando, consiguiendo que ella abriera la boca por la sorpresa de sus gestos y profundizando así el beso cuanto quisiera.

Notó las manos de ella recorrerle la espalda, delinear sus músculos y seguir oscilante con los dedos el sendero de su columna, partiendo de sus hombros en un camino que lo incitaba a seguir más, a continuar. Era una tentación que era casi un reto. Le retaba a seguir al mismo tiempo que le advertía que no lo hiciera. Era una tortura lo que ella le hacía, inconscientemente animándole a continuar y al mismo tiempo frenándole con sus temores ocultos, con su miedo atenazado.

Las manos de Hermione se filtraron bajo su jersey gris, moviéndolo despacio, casi con timidez, pretendiendo sacarlo pero sin atreverse del todo a quitárselo, dubitativa. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se separó de ella un momento, rozando sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos, sus mejillas tiñéndose por momentos de un rojo más intenso.

Le hubiera gustado molestarla, picarla un poco y hacerla sonrojar para ver sus mejillas arreboladas. Decirle quizá algo como _"¿No aguantas más viéndome con ropa?" "¿Tantas ansias tienes por verme desnudo?"_, pero se contuvo. Ese tipo de cosas tendría que guardárselas para más adelante. Probablemente si no lo hacía ella se avergonzaría tanto que se detendría, querría detenerle a él… Y entonces sí que se volvería loco.

Aflojó un poco la sonrisa maliciosa, besándola despacio en la comisura de los labios. Sus propias manos fueron hasta las de ella y la ayudaron a quitarle el jersey gris del uniforme. La Gryffindor lo dejó caer al lado de la cama. La forma en que esa parte del uniforme resbaló por las manos de ella le pareció extremadamente sensual.

El Slytherin recorrió con los labios el óvalo de su rostro hasta llegar a su oído. Mordisqueó el lóbulo con lentitud y desidia, para después lamerlo con devoción. Ella suspiró, y él no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa complacida.

Entonces sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho. Subieron lentamente hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa. Notó cómo tiraba con suavidad de su corbata aflojando el nudo, deshaciéndolo y finalmente quitándosela con cuidado. Después sus dedos cálidos le tocaron el cuello, y ahí, en ese momento, tuvo que dejar de morder el lóbulo de Granger. Solo podía disfrutar de su roce y no pedirle que siguiera hasta mucho más lejos para no asustarla.

Aunque fuera eso exactamente lo que quisiera. Lo que ansiosamente deseara.

Cerró los ojos para sentir las manos de ella y el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos con mucha más claridad. Notó cómo el primer botón de su camisa cedía ante los delicados movimientos de ella. Podía imaginarse sus manos manipulando botón tras botón, rozándole el pecho en el paso de uno a otro. Bajaba por su camisa con una lentitud deliciosamente exasperante, rozándolo de una forma enloquecedoramente casual en su tarea. La sintió tirar de la tela para sacársela del pantalón, y sus manos, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, pasaron por su abdomen, delineándolo con una provocación a la que le costaba no sucumbir. Sus uñas se le clavaron durante un momento y se obligó a reprimir el grave y ronco sonido que amenazó con salir de su garganta.

Cuando ella dejó de pasar las palmas de sus manos por su abdomen, se encontró perdido por sentir el tacto de sus manos. Hermione volvió a su espalda, acariciándola en un movimiento que causaba estragos en el Slytherin.

Malfoy fue hasta su cuello, y comprobó que, tal y como él pensaba, cierta marca, entera y completamente obra suya sobre esa parte de su piel, ya había adquirido un llamativo color rojizo. La besó en ese mismo punto, esta vez con algo más de cuidado, lamiéndola despacio, provocándole escalofríos que hacían que ella se moviera contra él y sus pechos le rozaran al moverse, avivando su deseo como el viento las llamas de un poderoso incendio.

Pero la Gryffindor no parecía dispuesta a quedarse a la expectativa, pasiva y a la espera de que él tomara siempre la iniciativa. La notó respirar en profundidad bajo él, como si se estuviera preparando para algo, aunque no captó esa connotación hasta un poco después. Y mientras exhalaba el aire despacio sobre el hombro ahora desnudo del platino, provocándole, sus manos fueron bajando lentamente por su abdomen, como dos dagas en una misma dirección.

Siguiendo el rumbo de sus músculos suavemente marcados, delineándolos en su camino, llegó hasta la tela de sus pantalones oscuros. Buscó, ya sabiendo dónde encontrar el cierre. Cogió el cinturón, desabrochó con frustrante lentitud la hebilla y rozó descaradamente— al menos la mente de Malfoy así lo esperaba— la parte más baja de su abdomen.

Y entonces se detuvo. Notaba cómo golpeaba el botón del pantalón, sin deshacerse de él, sin sacarlo de ojal y deshacerse de los pantalones que a ella deberían estar molestándole tanto como a él. Le aprisionaban y casi, de no ser por su orgullo corriéndole por las venas, le rogaría que se los quitara, que se los arrancara.

—Granger…— bufó en un sonido ronco contra su cuello.

El sonido fue demasiado grave y áspero como para ser natural, pero aún tuvo que hacer mayores esfuerzos por no decir nada más y que el nombre de ella saliera inteligible de su boca. La instaba a darse prisa, a seguir más hacia abajo. No quería que ella frenara cuando se acercaba a una de sus mayores zonas de disfrute.

—Tengo nombre— dijo ella en voz baja, y mientras con una mano seguía golpeando el botón provocando un sonido metálico, haciendo que esa misma leve e insignificante presión traspasara la tela hasta otra parte de él demasiado sensible como para obviarla, su otra mano empezó a ascender lentamente de nuevo por su abdomen.

El sonido juguetón de su voz, provocativamente tentador, causó mucha más tensión de lo que debería en su encarcelada masculinidad.

Le hubiera gustado gritarle que, por Merlín, no alejara sus manos de esa zona de él, que no siguiera subiendo y que, por el contrario, bajara hasta perderse bajo la tela de sus bóxers.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía caer ante el juego de ella. Por Merlín, era una novata, una simple novata nerviosa y asustada que hacía unos segundos temblaba con solo sentir su respiración. Él no podía ceder, no podía caer ante sus primerizos juegos seductores…

—Granger…— repitió él en el mismo tono bajo, grave, aunque una ligera burla orlaba su respuesta junto a una oculta sonrisa arrogante.

La mano de ella siguió ascendiendo por su abdomen, acercándose en su alejamiento peligrosamente a sus pectorales suavemente marcados por el deporte. La otra mano abandonó tras un último golpe el botón de su pantalón, amenazando con volver a subir y seguir el camino de su hermana gemela hacia zonas muy alejadas de esa.

Demasiado.

Apretó la mandíbula, respirando con fuerza aún contra el cuello de la castaña. Merlín, ¿qué hacía alejándose? No podía dejar que se fuera, no podía. Tenía que volver ahí abajo y terminar de desabrocharle el maldito botón… Pero no podía pisotear así su orgullo, no podía tragarse toda su arrogancia innata y plegarse a sus deseos, a sus exigencias…

—Llámame por mi nombre— susurró ella todavía en voz más baja—. Por favor, hazlo…

_Hazlo. Hazlo_, ¡hazlo! Maldita sea, ella no podía estar haciéndole eso sin quererlo, tenía que ser la premeditación en su más pura esencia. No podía utilizar ese verbo de forma natural y sin segundas intenciones, tenía que haber sido con premeditación, esa palabra, ese tono de voz, ese "por favor", esa sensualidad tan cerca de su oído, esa tentadora palabra… Maldita sea.

—Baja otra vez, Hermione…— ordenó él, y su voz ronca desdibujó en el aire el sonido de su nombre.

Sin embargo ella lo entendió a la perfección. Él siempre pronunciaba esa palabra, _su nombre_, de un modo distinto a las demás. Sus manos volvieron al botón de su pantalón, y mientras una se agazapaba en la muralla que era el borde de la tela oscura, la otra desabrochó el botón. Un suave sonido de tela rozándose provocó a ambos para que se movieran, rozándose instantáneamente.

Y las manos de la Gryffindor, atrevidas y osadas, traspasaron la línea divisoria entre la vuelta atrás y el no hay retorno. Hermione notó un bulto bajo los bóxers del Slytherin. Su mano pasó por encima cuidadosa y avergonzada, y podía sentirlo vivo, latente y palpitante de deseo por ella bajo el tacto de sus manos.

El gruñó grave, profundo, excitado sin poder evitarlo junto a su oído. Hermione sonrió complacida entre silenciosos suspiros al haber arrancado de su garganta algo así. Él siempre conseguía contenerse. Volvió a acariciarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez él no profirió ningún sonido, sólo besó su cuello, ahogando su deseo con ella. Por cada caricia en su anhelante masculinidad, en su despierta y deseosa hombría, un beso era depositado en su cuello, una lengua en su hombro, un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, un roce en su rostro, un ardiente beso sobre sus labios. Su crecimiento era patente, palpable. Su excitación volcánica y chispeante, ardiente y desesperada.

Y sin saber cómo, sin entender cuándo pues él le impedía medir con algún asomo de precisión el tiempo, sintió una mano del Slytherin alejarla no sin esfuerzo de esa parte de él, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de alejarla, como si estuviera perdiendo un placer demasiado bueno como para hacerlo a la ligera.

—Hay cosas mejores que ésta— susurró, rozándole los labios con lascivia—. Aunque parezca imposible.

Ella, arrebolada, enroscó sus manos tras el cuello de él, atrayéndole para besarle y cerrar los ojos para así no pensar en su obsceno comentario, en su lujuriosa mirada metálica probablemente aún clavada en ella sin pestañear siquiera.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos ayudándose primero de un pie y luego del otro, lanzándolos al suelo por el fin de la cama donde resbalaron hasta caer. Él ya estaba descalzo, podía sentir la frialdad de su piel a veces en contacto con una de sus piernas. No se atrevió a mirar si se había quitado algo más, aunque le avergonzaba pensar que ella misma se había ocupado de la parte más difícil de la mitad inferior de su uniforme... Y de la superior.

Malfoy la tomó con suavidad de la cintura, bajó marcando cada una de sus curvas hasta sus piernas, probablemente la parte de ella que más le gustaba. Las degustó con el tacto, bajando hasta su falda del uniforme algo arrugada y ligeramente subida por todo el movimiento previo. Se metió bajo la tela, y ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos, tensa, nerviosa.

Se repitió que tenía que mantener la calma. Nunca la había llevado tan lejos. Nunca había llegado debajo de su falda. Ella se había sonrojado y no le miraba, esquivándole completamente a propósito.

El Slytherin volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y buscó sus labios. Los acarició con los suyos de forma seductora, calmándola. La chica temblaba un poco. La besó en la comisura de los labios, y permitió que ella se embebiera de él, aspirara su aroma que sabía la mantendría en calma.

—Relájate— dijo él en voz baja pero firme—. Es solo otro paso más.

—Nunca había llegado tan lejos— respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Merlín, ese era el momento. Ella parecía demasiado frágil, demasiado delicada bajo su figura. La sentía pequeña, asustada. No era eso lo que pretendía. Pero su mente volvió a ordenarle seguir: Ya no podía detenerse, si lo hacía sus deseos acabarían con él, se consumiría en vida.

—Yo te guiaré— aseguró él, muy cerca de sus labios—. No debes temerme.

Vio en sus ojos que le habría gustado decir algo más, bajo sus orbes marrones las pinceladas doradas chispeaban con algo secreto, oculto y mantenido en silencio. Por una vez, se permitió adentrarse en su mente y observar, escuchar, leer sus miedos, ni un solo paso más. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero fueron más esclarecedores que cualquier balbuceo de una persona asustada tratando de mostrarse valiente.

—Eres preciosa— murmuró, y la besó otra vez—, enloquecedoramente hermosa.

La sintió tranquilizarse inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, sus manos enlazándose con fuerza en su cabello rubio, ofreciéndole paso libre nuevamente. Siguió entonces subiendo sus manos despacio bajo su falda, hasta que encontró el borde de sus medias. Tirando de ellas con lentitud, fue bajándolas poco a poco, la parte superior de sus piernas, las rodillas, y tras pasar rozando el final de aquellas dos perfectas y finas piernas, sacó las medias por sus pies, lanzándolas fuera del espacio de la cama, como si allí estorbaran.

Hermione, que antes de permitirle quitar esa prenda se había sentido excesivamente nerviosa, ahora se sentía arder, como si su nueva desnudez frente a él fuera un excitante juego recién descubierto. Él la desnudaba despacio, con una tranquilidad y una calma que le resultaban deliciosamente turbadoras. Como todo él. Notó sus manos volviendo a la zona de sus caderas, y unos segundos después él le hacía elevar esa misma parte de sí misma para quitarle la fala, que parecía molestarle más que ninguna otra cosa.

Hermione, perdida en las caricias de él, se permitió abrir por un momento los ojos. El Slytherin terminaba de quitarse los pantalones oscuros, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de acariciarla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no queriendo verse a sí misma desnuda, la idea le avergonzaba aunque el platino dijera que ella era hermosa, aunque él fuera el hombre más atractivo que hubiera conocido nunca.

Malfoy se acomodó sobre ella, sus femeninas y torneadas piernas quedaron una a cada lado del cuerpo masculino. No dejaba de besarla, no dejaba de tocarla, sus manos no dejaron de pasearse señoras de su cuerpo eternamente femenino. Sus pensamientos se perdían, su consciencia se difuminaba en el conflicto de sus bocas, sus sentidos se encendían sintiendo más de lo humanamente posible.

Y entonces el movimiento comenzó sobre sus últimas prendas en contacto, suave, excitante, tentador, provocador, vaticinio de lo que habría de venir después, inevitable como el mismo ciclo de la vida, como el calor que terminaría abrasando sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos acabados sobre ese colchón. Él se movía sobre ella, cauto, rozándola, masculinidad contra feminidad, en un contacto demoledoramente turbador, un exceso de pasión que infundía un ardor en la castaña demasiado grande como para mantenerse quieta y guardarlo dentro de sí.

Movió las caderas hacia arriba, en un movimiento que por su perfección los ojos ajenos habrían dicho que era ensayado, dictado por un algo superior. El suave vaivén de su cuerpo se enredaba con el de él en un tiempo perfecto, en un lugar entre ellos que se cerraba hasta que ambos se tocaban. Era una unión superficial enloquecedora y sugerente, tanto que el placer casi dolía. Sus movimientos acompañados de un beso interminable evocaban la absoluta de las perfecciones, la belleza de lo místico y de lo etéreo. El roce de sus cuerpos sobre la última de sus prendas los llevaba al templo de los placeres, a las puertas de la perdición.

Hubo un último vaivén, un último movimiento de contacto entre ellos. Entonces la mano del Slytherin surcó el aire hasta las caderas de la chica entre sus brazos, deteniéndola en el aire en el punto álgido de su movimiento. Sus dedos se hicieron con el borde de la última tela que ocultaba su cuerpo de musa, y tirando lentamente, mientras ella jadeaba liberada de su boca, hizo que la última prenda se desvaneciera en el camino de sus piernas.

Sus ojos metálicos se clavaban en ella, su mirada planeaba solo sobre su rostro, jamás observando su cuerpo. Enjaulaba su mirada castaña en el brillo oscuro de sus iris, devoraba su rostro femenino y sonrojado, con voracidad insana delineaba con la vista sus labios, el contorno almendrado de su mirada, las mejillas encendidas de un cálido y turbador color rojizo. El suave sonido de su respiración desacompasada llegaba hasta sus oídos como el canto hipnótico de las sirenas.

Y entonces lo supo, entendió por qué su paciencia, por qué había podido esperar tanto tiempo, por qué había aguantado tantas noches, tantas tardes, tantos encuentros. Por qué había arriesgado su vida en Hogsmade, por qué ya ninguna otra le satisfacía. Por qué ahora sólo podía mirarla a ella. Por qué sólo podía dejarse arrastrar por esos ojos marrones plagados de emoción, ardor, nervios y una pizca de temor. Por qué solo ella perturbaba hasta lo desconocido dentro de él.

Solo la quería a ella. Solo quería que fuera suya. Solo quería asegurarse de que lo sería para siempre.

—Es el momento— dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada.

Sonó a una mezcla de condena y liberación. Como un punto inabarcable desde ninguna perspectiva, una situación que los llevaría al abismo al que ambos habían estado mirando demasiado asomados, deseando dejarse caer y volar hasta que la tierra estuviera demasiado cercana y el golpe los despertara.

Quizá ella no lo entendía. Quizá no comprendiera el límite que iban a cruzar. Y no solo quizá, sino que seguro que ella no era capaz de intuir el tornado que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. No podía saberlo, no podía conocerlo porque él jamás se lo había dicho, jamás le había dado un indicio que mostrara su enloquecido yo interno.

Rozó sus labios, determinado a que la esperada joven bajo su cuerpo ansiara que la besara y que continuara pero sin darle nada, que estuviera deseosa. Rozando la piel de su rostro cruzó un camino por sus facciones que solo él conocía hasta llegar a su oído, donde se detuvo. Respiró contra ella, estremeciéndola y notando el roce de su cuerpo cuando se removió, complacida. Humedeció el lóbulo, solo un poco, y las palabras salieron solas de su garganta, allí, cerca de su oído, aprovechando que la cercanía era tal que ni siquiera el escaso aire que necesitaría atravesar su confesión sabría lo que le diría. Su masculinidad la rozó en su lugar más ardiente, presionándola con continencia como si estuviera preparándose para lo que habría de llegar.

—Es el momento— asintió a sus palabras. Su voz adquirió el tono más sutil, hechizante, profundo y maldito que ella le hubiera escuchado nunca—. Yo no voy a pasar una noche contigo, Hermione. No voy a marcarte. No voy a tener un simple encuentro, no será algo precipitado, no será un contacto pasajero ni efímero. No es una simple diversión— dijo con una seriedad que a otra casi habría hecho temblar, pero no a ella—. Voy a hacerte lo que no le he hecho nunca a nadie. Esta noche…— sus labios se pegaron a ella en un contacto electrizante— Voy a hacerte el amor, Hermione. Hasta que gimas mi nombre y esté seguro de que no serás capaz jamás de pronunciar ningún otro.

La Gryffindor tembló. Sus palabras se introdujeron en ella como un veneno que impregnaba el mismísimo aire que respiraba.

Entonces comenzó todo. Sintió la presión temida en la zona en que ambos se tocaban. Una presión arrolladora e inaguantable. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él la invadía, que ganaba el primer paso dentro de su cuerpo. Volvió a agarrarse a las sábanas con fuerza, estrujándolas hasta lo indecible mientras sentía que él se adentraba, profundizando en su interior. Su masculinidad le hacía daño, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor que no pudo contener mientras sentía que se adentraba más y más, impertérrito, inagotable, demasiado rápido incluso. Sentía que los ojos empezaban a arderle y que una parte de ella quería pedirle que parara, que retrocediera y que no podría hacerlo, que no estaba preparada.

Pero entonces él se detuvo.

Aprovechó el instante de paz para respirar con fuerza, hasta henchir lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Lo sintió inclinarse más sobre ella. Las manos del Slytherin la obligaron a liberar las sábanas y la sujetó con fuerza, las dos manos entrelazadas con las suyas en un agarre que casi creyó opresivo.

Pero entonces lo comprendió. Entendió por qué se detenía, por qué la agarraba, por qué la sujetaba. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de velocidad considerablemente, los sentía golpeándole las sienes con demasiada claridad, desbocados.

Miró los ojos grisáceos del que se mantenía implacable e indomable sobre ella. Los vio oscuros, muy oscuros, más metálicos y fríos que nunca. No quiso o no pudo ver asomo de preocupación en ellos, pero comprendió a la perfección el mensaje que le enviaba.

Y con una fuerza mortal digna no de los mortales sino de seres superiores, se adentró en ella completamente de una sola vez, destrozando cualquier barrera que lo separara de las profundidades del cuerpo causante de sus delirios, de la bruja culpable de sus más profundos deseos.

Ella gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, sin contenerse, justo antes de morderle el hombro a él para acallar la furia que salía de su garganta. Sus ojos, que antes le ardían, estallaron en lágrimas incontenibles. Su pecho se movía tratando de expulsar los jadeos que su boca no le permitía por estar mordiéndole a él. Malfoy no se quejó, sino que se quedó quieto e inmóvil esperando a que ella se calmara, sin moverse dentro de ella ni un milímetro, haciéndose dueño y señor de lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Se obligó a sí misma a calmarse. No era la primera mujer del mundo y tampoco sería la última. Se concentró en respirar con más calma, liberó el hombro masculino de sus dientes y volvió a tumbarse completamente sobre la cama. Las manos del Slytherin aflojaron entonces el agarre que había mantenido sobre las suyas.

—Ha sido horrible— murmuró ella con un tono que arrastraba resquicios de su dolor.

Él sonrió con modulada diversión, ocultando con esa arrogante sonrisa la preocupación que unos segundos antes se había agolpado en el grisáceo tono de sus ojos.

—Pasará pronto— respondió como un juramento solmene, y se acercó a su rostro.

Ella lo recibió gustosa, pues el placer de sus besos contrarrestaría el malestar inicial de su cuerpo. Los labios de él eran, como siempre, demandantes y avasalladores, dirigentes exclusivos del beso. Ella sin embargo lo agradecía, se sentía incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en que todavía le dolía la fuerza con que él se había adentrado en su interior. Entonces Malfoy comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Muy despacio, con mucha lentitud. Apenas un espacio escaso casi inexistente.

Pero sabía que debía ser así. La castaña no dio muestras de dolor, ni un quejido ni una lágrima más, ni un espasmo de dolor, absolutamente nada. Complacido por la perfección de sí mismo, poco a poco fue aumentando su movimiento, haciéndolo más profundo pero a la misma velocidad, sin excederse. Hermione había terminado el beso para tomar aire al notarle moverse dentro de ella, dejándolo escapar en alentadores suspiros que solo le incitaban a aumentar más su intensidad, a moverse más rápido.

La Gryffindor lo disfrutaba. Había empezado a dejar escapar suaves gemidos de placer incontenibles entre sus labios, tratando de detenerlos mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que a él solo lo excitaba arrebatándole su escasa humanidad, llenándolo de nuevos anhelos hasta una demencia solo aplacada por su cuerpo, por el cuerpo femenino que acababa de tomar y de hacer suyo. La castaña no tardó en empezar a moverse a su mismo ritmo, en un enlace perfecto que comprendía sus movimientos sin necesidad de preguntas. Alzó suavemente las caderas con cada nueva penetración, haciéndolas más profundas y perfectas cada vez, permitiéndole conocerla hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Malfoy comenzó a tener dificultades para mantener la respiración tranquila. Bajos y profundos jadeos escapaban de lo más profundo de su pecho cada vez que se adentraba en ella, cada vez que la escuchaba gemir, suspirar cuando él la tocaba y la hacía encenderse y consumirse de placer.

Lo enloquecían sus sonidos, la forma en que sus caderas se elevaban en el momento perfecto sin aparente esfuerzo facilitándole la entrada dentro de ella aumentando el placer, la hipnótica belleza de su rostro encendido, el inexplicable arco de su espalda cuando se arqueaba hacia él pidiéndole sin palabras algo más, incitándole a proporcionarle más placer.

Las manos de ella lo atrajeron hacia su rostro cogiéndole de los cabellos en un agarre desesperado para esconder su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. La vio morderse el labio nuevamente, y eso solo le resultaba incitante, una invitación a morderlos él, a besarla hasta casi hacerla sangrar si su deseo por su boca así lo estimaba oportuno y necesario.

—Draco… Draco…— dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, y esa voz femenina llena de ardor clamando su nombre le hizo perder mucho más que el control de sí mimo—. No pares…

Pidió, casi rogó, y vio sin ocultar su diversión que ella se sonrojaba completamente, ardiendo ya no solo de excitación sino de azoramiento por su reciente petición.

—Terminarás gritando mi nombre…— dijo él con arrogancia en voz baja—. _Hermione_.

Ella gimió nuevamente cuando, sin siquiera haber terminado de hablar, el platino arremetió contra ella con más fuerza. Sus penetraciones eran más fuertes, sus acometidas más salvajes, su ritmo irrefrenable e imposible de mantener durante mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo se movía rápido y perfecto en un movimiento indescriptiblemente pasional y perdido de placer. Quería hacerla suya, deseaba más que nada hacerse señor de ese cuerpo, dueño de sus pensamientos y de su esencia, único poseedor de la mujer que se perdía en sensaciones tormentosas y satisfactorias en grado sumo, en un goce que la arrastraba a un mundo inexplorado, en un deleite inexperimentado hasta ese momento y que jamás se había molestado en proporcionar a nadie antes que a ella. Aunque jamás hubiera imaginado probarlo él mismo en esa magnitud.

Aumentó la velocidad con que se internaba en ella, la forma en que la poseía de forma absoluta hasta un límite que solo podía culminar en un final cercano e inevitable. Aprovecharía hasta el último segundo del placer que ella le daba, de la sensación de infinito placer y goce que le suponía adentrarse en su anhelado cuerpo. Ella brindaba y él bebía de ella, sediento del placer que su cuerpo llevaba para él, hambriento de su calor y lo más profundo de esa mujer. En la culminación de sus más profundos, secretos y oscuros deseos solo podría estar dentro de ella, haciéndola suya y poseyéndola hasta quedarse con su alma imprimiéndole su sello.

Los gemidos empezaron a apoderarse de todo sonido audible, incluso por encima de los aullidos del viento contra las ventanas. Hermione elevaba las caderas contra él de forma permanente, sin siquiera molestarse ya en hacer un solo vaivén, como si su cuerpo temiera perder al moverse un solo roce con el Slytherin. Malfoy se adentraba en ella incansable, ansiando más, deseándola más con cada ocasión en que se hacía dueño de ella, en que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la hacía gemir llamándole envuelta en ansias. Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Malfoy, pegándose a él hasta sentir toda la extensión de su cuerpo mientras arqueaba la espalda, llamada por el mayor de los placeres y la culminación de sentidos a su punto final. Se agarró a él con las uñas, clavándoselas con fuerza mientras de su boca escapaba un nombre.

El suyo. El de él. _Draco_.

Fue solo un susurro para que él lo oyera, impregnado del gemido de su boca. Y después un grito de estertor final, un sonido culminante del éxtasis, del alcance del zénit, de la llegada más absoluta, intensa y real al sumun de los placeres, a la soberbia de los cuerpos y de las almas atenazadas de anhelos durante largo tiempo no sofocados. Su cuerpo se colapsó de percepciones mientras él seguía sobre ella, sin asomo del desaliento, haciendo su placer más intenso si cabía sin detener su movimiento. Todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta casi hacerle daño. Quedó ingrávida en el tiempo mientras el placer alcanzaba hasta la más profunda de sus entrañas y una fuerza demoledora surcaba su cuerpo, primero extasiándola durante un tiempo efímero y eterno, después devolviéndole al cansancio que se había apoderado de ella, al agotamiento de todas las partes de su cuerpo que había sido ocultado por el placer, los gemidos, las palabras de él susurradas en su oído marcándola más profundamente que de una mera forma física.

Se dejó caer, pero él no había acabado con ella. No todavía. Se adentró en ella rápido, certero, hasta que sus anatomías le impedían seguir avanzando. Y sin esperar mucho más, pues verla culminar y susurrar su nombre colmada de deseo había sido más devastador para su capacidad de control incluso que el contacto directo con su interior, se dejó llevar también por el placer, dejándose arropar por la intensa sensación que dejaba en blanco su mente, agotaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos y lo llevaba hasta el mismo lugar de culto a lo físico y al placer sensorial al que la había llevado a ella un poco antes. Alcanzar el cielo durante unos segundos fue posible para ambos en mitad de aquella noche.

Se separó. Con una sensación extraña que no había sentido nunca cuando dejó de estar unido a ella. La contempló, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos de emoción y su pecho subía y bajaba todavía rápido, tratando de recuperar algún ritmo de respiración que le permitiera pensar al menos que respiraba y no solo hacía el intento.

Se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y, cogiendo las sábanas con una mano, la tapó, a sabiendas de que pronto se sentiría completamente helada en cuanto el calor de su cuerpo se diluyera junto a la sensación de plenitud que no tardaría en desaparecer.

Se cubrió también a sí mismo, y trató de imaginar algo más intenso y provocador, tentador y sublime que lo que había experimentado esa noche.

Pero no encontró nada. Ninguna noche de sus recuerdos parecía querer acercarse ahora al foco de su memoria, como si les avergonzara compararse con algo que las superaba infinitamente.

Hermione parpadeó, sintiendo sus músculos más pesados que nunca. Deliciosamente pesados. Se humedeció los labios, todavía ardientes y algo hinchados. Miraba sin ver el techo de la habitación, sintiendo cómo el tacto de las sábanas se amoldaba a su cuerpo todavía ardiente.

—Draco…— susurró, llamándole.

No sabía si no se atrevía a mirar o simplemente le avergonzaba observar la mirada seguramente lujuriosa de sus ojos blasonados de plata.

Un brazo surcó el espacio bajo las sábanas hasta su cintura, apoderándose de ella. Tiró hacia el cuerpo de él con suavidad, y giró para encontrarse con los labios del Slytherin, que la besaron con una suavidad e incluso una dulzura que no le había conocido hasta ese momento. Quiso decir algo, pero sus labios no tenías fuerza siquiera para eso y la boca del Slytherin había bajado ávida hacia su cuello.

Trató de mirarle, pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado como para seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Cayó rendida sin poder decir nada más, plegándose al cansancio y al sueño, perdiéndose en las delicias del placentero cansancio y de las caricias de la boca que seguía sobre su piel.

Al escuchar su respiración pausada, Malfoy se alejó del cuello de la chica y observó su rostro tranquilo. Dormía, seguramente profundamente. Trató de apartar la mirada de ese rostro femenino que parecía brillar incluso en esa oscuridad de forma inexplicable, pero no pudo. Por su mente pasó el pensamiento de que sería esa noche, ese momento, el que tendría que ocultar en su mente cuando alguien quisiera descubrir sus secretos, cuando buscaran a alguien a quien matar para torturarle.

Y si era así, iba a costarle mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Muchísimo más. Las sensaciones y el rostro de ella estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria, y su cuerpo, agotado, solo podía corroborar esos recientes recuerdos.

Esa noche maldita, para bien y para mal, se había erigido en inolvidable e imborrable parte de su memoria.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Se había despertado con el sol entrando por la ventana a raudales, bañándolo todo de luz clara y vespertina. Se les había olvidado correr las cortinas la noche anterior.

_La noche anterior_.

La realidad de lo ocurrido la golpeó como un balde de agua fría haciendo que su adormecido cerebro se despertara como atravesado por una corriente eléctrica. Abrió los ojos como platos, clavándolos en el techo de esa habitación, que por cierto, no era su habitación.

Fue a moverse, pero se encontró con que tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo anquilosados, como si hubiera tenido que arrastrar un hipogrifo sin magia y todavía estuviera muy cansada.

Parpadeó, pues la luz repentinamente le molestaba. Observó en rededor: Era una habitación de tamaño similar a la suya, pero de aspecto más serio. Había cosas que llamaban la atención por su tono esmeralda, como las alfombras del suelo, algunos de los objetos que descansaban en una mesilla, las bufandas. Había una escoba que imaginaba sería extremadamente buena y privativamente cara apoyada en una esquina. También observó un armario con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta que le permitió ver un interior ordenado en el que primaban las ropas de colores oscuros, y una puerta lateral que seguramente llevaría al baño.

Y entonces giró para observar a la persona que sabía tendría que estar a su lado.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo, aún a pesar de que sabía que iba encontrarlo allí. Estaba tumbado boca abajo y parecía dormir, pues su respiración era tranquila, pausada, profunda y silenciosa. Las sábanas tapaban la mitad de su cuerpo, y su cabello rubio le caía de una forma inexplicablemente elegante sobre los ojos cerrados.

Se sonrojó al observar su espalda. Unas marcas rojas la atravesaban de forma vertical, dejando unas señales casi salvajes. Merlín, ¿ella había hecho eso? No recordaba haberse agarrado a él tan fuerte… Ni con tanto ahínco. ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro que coincidían a la perfección con sus uñas.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era necesario comprobarlo porque sabía que así sería, pero aun así, impulsivamente, acercó su mano a la espalda masculina que se exponía ante sus ojos. Con cuidado, despacio y muy suavemente para no despertarle, colocó uno a uno sus dedos en el nacimiento de cada una de aquellas marcas.

Coincidían a la perfección.

Subió rozando esa piel tan fría y tan pálida con las yemas de los dedos siguiendo esas marcas rojizas, por no llamarlas arañazos. Eso sonaba bastante peor, y además llamarlo así resultaba más vergonzante.

Alejó la mano inmediatamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Despertarle y, y…? ¿Y qué? Ahí sí que no sabía que iba a pasar. Merlín, ¡había pasado la noche con Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué se suponía que hacían las chicas en ese momento?

Un momento. ¡Era por la mañana! ¡Tenían que ir a clase! Y por cómo entraba la luz del sol por las ventanas, estaba claro que ya habían pasado algunas horas durmiendo de más. Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella, tenía que irse de allí tan rápido como pudiera. Pero y él… ¿despertarle? No, no, ni hablar. No sería la primera vez que se saltara clases, pondría cualquier excusa y Snape lo apoyaría, no le pasaría nada.

Empezó a arrastrarse muy despacio bajo la sábana, aún más avergonzada al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda. ¿Por qué esa cama era tan grande? Por Dios, no llegaría nunca al borde para salir de allí y…

—A dónde se supone que vas— preguntó una voz somnolienta, pero con un característico toque burlón.

No entendía cómo se había dado cuenta, cómo la había visto si estaba dormido. Era increíble, ni siquiera recién levantado podía hablar como las personas normales. Vio cómo se movía un poco, y trató de apartar la vista de los músculos de su espalda al hacerlo. Merlín, esa espalda no podía ser lo normal en todos los hombros.

—Tengo que ir a clase. Vamos a llegar tarde los dos y…

—Es sábado— la detuvo él todavía con ese toque somnoliento e irónicamente burlón.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, tumbándose boca arriba pero sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos, colocándose los brazos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada. Era un chulo, un arrogante. ¿Es que él no se sentía violento por la situación? No, ¡claro que no! Levantarse acompañado por la mañana debía ser tan normal para él como desayunar copos de avena. Increíble.

—Bien, pero igualmente es tarde— respondió ella, como si eso fuera a dar por zanjado el asunto.

Fue a levantarse de la cama, pero él la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo antes siquiera de que hubiera puesto un pie en el suelo. Tiró de ella y acabó más cerca de él de lo que estaba al principio. "_Genial, Hermione, simplemente genial_," pensaba la castaña, azorada, "_solo has conseguido empeorarlo aún más"_.

—¿Ya pensabas huir?— preguntó él, aún sin moverse un milímetro, sin dirigirle una mirada, como si permanecer con los ojos cerrados fuera demasiado cómodo como para molestarse en abrirlos.

—¡Yo no huía!— exclamó ella, mostrando un falso tono de ofendida que le quedó perfecto.

Y entonces él, aprovechando que ella parecía ofenderse y se concentraba precisamente en eso, giró sobre sí mismo y se colocó sobre ella, que sorprendida y sonrojada, se dio buena prisa en tapar sus cuerpos con las sábanas. Malfoy rió con malicia ante su recién estrenado pudor.

—Ya me imaginaba que si no, no habrías intentado despertarme con tanto éxito tocándome la espalda, ¿no te parece?— preguntó él, alzando una ceja y cargando sus palabras con un deje de sarcasmo al que Hermione, en su estado, no pudo responder como le hubiera gustado.

—No lo he hecho con esa intención. Te he tocado sin querer— mintió descaradamente.

El Slytherin lo notó inmediatamente y su sonrisa burlona se acentuó un poco más.

—Qué mal mientes— dijo arrastrando las palabras, y la sintió temblar bajo él.

Le gustaba que ella se turbara con sus palabras.

—Venga Malfoy, déjame salir— dijo ella, tapándose la parte superior del torso con las manos.

Merlín, ¿cómo podía atraerla tanto ese rubio infame y egocéntrico? Tenía que salir del campo de acción de ese aroma a menta o se perdería completamente. Y esa vez sí que había demasiada luz como para estar en esa habitación.

—Me gustaba más cuando gritabas y me llamabas _Draco_. Era mucho más sutil y mucho más…— la sonrisa torcida se acentuó con el rubor de la castaña—. Convincente.

—Muy bien— repuso ella, más azorada todavía—. Entonces déjame salir, Draco.

Él se acercó a su cuello, aspirando el aroma de la chica. Después subió al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió levemente, complacido con el automático cambio de ritmo en la respiración de la castaña.

—Cómo te encuentras.

—Bien— respondió ella, sorprendida por la repentina seriedad del platino, secretamente agradecida por su preocupación.

Respondió con un grave y bajo sonido de asentimiento.

—Qué te pareció— preguntó exigiendo respuestas.

¿Cómo? ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Pasaba de ser un considerado a faltarle cualquier tipo de tacto. Era un insensible y un… Detuvo su frenesí mental cuando él volvió a morder el lóbulo de su oreja exigiendo respuestas.

—Me pareció muy bien— respondió obligada por la boca del prefecto.

El dejó escapar un sonido de suficiencia, y antes de que ella pudiera decirle lo arrogante y prepotente que resultaba que mantuviera esa actitud, él la besaba en la boca con un ardor distinto al de otras ocasiones, más calmado y menos excesivo.

—Buenos días, Granger— dijo él con diversión, permitiendo que ella se levantara de la cama.

—No mires, Malfoy— respondió la Gryffindor levantándose, arrebolada al ver que su ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación y especialmente en los alrededores de la cama.

Encontró su ropa interior no muy lejos y se apresuró a ponérsela. Ya se ducharía y cambiaría en su habitación, pero en la del Slytherin no pensaba permanecer ni un segundo más. Le acaloraba la sola idea de estar con él en esa habitación. Malfoy estaría tan desnudo como ella, buscando qué ponerse y… Tenía que parar, o el rojo de sus mejillas se terminaría viendo a kilómetros de distancia.

Vio su blusa blanca cerca de los pies de la cama. Se apresuró a cogerla y se la abotonó con rapidez, empezando a pensar que los botones querían torturarla porque le costaba horrores meterlos por sus respectivos ojales.

—Granger— la voz de él hizo que subiera la vista para mirarlo. Mal hecho. Su torso desnudo unido a los pantalones oscuros sin abrochar bajo los que llegaba a ver el principio de sus bóxers eran demasiado para lo que su todavía aturdida mente tenía capacidad.

—¡Malfoy, no mires!— exclamó ella, tratando de taparse inútilmente con las manos.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, de verdad— obviamente la ironía de sus palabras dejaba claro que no se había perdido ni un solo segundo de sus movimientos durante el tiempo que había usado para buscar y ponerse su ropa—, pero estás demasiado atrayente con mi camisa puesta, Granger. No puedes decirme que no mire mientras me robas de esa manera mi ropa.

Se miró las mangas, demasiado largas, y la tela blanca que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. No se lo podía creer. Esa serpiente tenía razón.

—¡Yo no te robaba nada!— exclamó ella.

Él volvió a reírse con malicia al ver su desconcierto y sus nervios. Hermione buscó con premura su blusa, y la encontró sin buscar demasiado. El muy idiota la tenía en la mano. Le miró con todo el odio que fue capaz, pero a él, por el contrario, pareció divertirle esa mirada que pretendía fulminarle. Haciendo caso omiso se dirigió a su armario, del que sacó una manta. Después, acercándose hacia ella, fue recogiendo todas sus prendas desperdigadas por el suelo. Cuando estuvo frente a la prefecta que todavía le miraba molesta, la tapó con la manta completamente.

—Gracias— murmuró ella de malas maneras, frunciendo el ceño implacable.

—Siempre es un placer, Hermione— dijo él, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la manta.

Hermione sintió sus dedos helados llegar hasta la camisa, y comenzar a desabrochar con habilidad los botones que a ella tanto le había costado abrochar. Sus manos frías rozaban su piel de forma perversamente premeditada, y pronto sus labios corrieron la misma fuerte, absorbidos en un beso lento en el que él se tomó todas las libertades que quiso. Cuando terminó de desabrochársela, se la quitó despacio y la sacó de debajo de la manta.

—Supongo que nos veremos luego— dijo él burlón, mientras doblaba la camisa.

—Supongo— asintió ella, tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que eso le ilusionaba.

—Si quieres te ayudo a escoger la ropa, Granger— dijo él, acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente.

Ella retrocedió inmediatamente.

—Adiós, Malfoy— dijo la castaña, cogiendo su ropa de las manos del Slytherin antes de que la chantajeara con algo más o se le ocurriera otra proposición indecorosa.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió cerrando sin mirarle. Por Merlín, eso que él hacía debería estar prohibido, completamente prohibido junto a las maldiciones imperdonables. Iba a tener que estar mucho, muchísimo rato en la ducha.

El rubio, por su parte, se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo un poco en cuanto ella salió de su habitación. Se quitó los pantalones mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Le esperaba una ducha muy, muy fría. Y podía jurar que se aseguraría de que esa no fuera la última vez que la castaña se levantara en esa habitación. Había sido el despertar más interesante que había tenido en sus siete años de Hogwarts, y no pensaba renunciar a repetirlo. O a repetirlos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Entró antes que él en el Gran Comedor. El Slytherin dijo que le daba tiempo para que no pareciera que llegaban juntos un sábado a desayunar. Eso sería demasiado raro, había dicho, y luego había añadido que lo más probable era que si su club de fans se enteraba la atacarían por la espalda en cualquier corredor.

Ella le había contestado que lo dudaba y que era un egocéntrico, que exageraba demasiado las cosas. A él parecía divertirle verla desconcertada por sus comentarios.

—Buenos días, Hermione— dijo Ron.

Observó que tanto Harry como los dos Weasley ya habían terminado de desayunar y, sospechosamente, la mayor parte de las bandejas cercanas a Ron estaban vacías. Se sentó junto al pelirrojo y dio también los buenos días.

—Te hemos esperado para bajar a desayunar pero como no llegabas hemos imaginado que te habrías quedado a dormir en la Torre de Premios Anuales— dijo Harry, desenrollando El Profeta que Ginny le tendía.

—Ah sí. Mi ronda estaba cerca de allí y no me apeteció llegar hasta Gryffindor porque estaba muy cansada— respondió ella.

—¿Y has dormido bien?— preguntó Ron.

Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca cuando a punto estuvo de escupir las dos galletas que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Se apresuró a hacer como que tosía mientras bebía el zumo de naranja que Harry le pasaba observándola un poco sorprendido.

—Perdón, tenía mucha hambre y me he atragantado— se disculpó la castaña, aunque la mirada de curiosidad que Ginny le dirigió le dio muy mala espina—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque normalmente madrugas mucho incluso los sábados y hoy te has levantado muy tarde.

—Estaba cansada— respondió simplemente.

—Quizá deberías probar a cambiar de cama— dijo Ginny, y la inocente sonrisa de sus labios dejó a Hermione completamente congelada—. A lo mejor la tuya no es lo suficientemente cómoda.

Merlín, Ginny lo sabía. Lo había intuido o se lo había visto en los ojos, algo, pero lo sabía. ¿Es que lo tenía escrito en la frente o algo así? No, imposible. Sino Harry, con lo perspicaz que era, se habría dado cuenta y seguía sin enterarse. Debía ser algo femenino, de chicas. Quizá entre mujeres era fácil darse cuenta.

—Los mortífagos han matado a otros cuatro muggles— dijo Harry con resentimiento y preocupación mientras pasaba a otra página como si no quisiera seguir leyendo ese artículo.

—Los pararemos Harry, no te preocupes— le aseguró Ginny apretándole con suavidad el brazo.

Harry le sonrió suavemente y volvió su atención al periódico. Hermione se preguntó si Harry ya se lo habría contado a Ginny, o si por el contrario la pelirroja seguía en la ignorancia de los dolores de la cicatriz que acosaban al azabache.

—Ey, Harry, es hora de irnos. Vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento— dijo de repente Ron, guardándose una buena cantidad de tostadas en una servilleta que se metió sin mucho cuidado al bolsillo.

—Tienes razón— advirtió Potter, y se levantó de su asiento con celeridad, emocionado ante la idea de poder subirse otra vez sobre su escoba—. Ginny, Hermione, nos vemos luego.

Las chicas se despidieron, viendo cómo los dos salían casi corriendo demostrando así que iban a llegar muy tarde.

—Hermione— la voz de Ginny la pilló desprevenida y la observó. No le gustó nada esa mirada—, cuéntamelo, por favor.

—¿El qué?

—¡Hermione! No puedes guardarte algo como eso para ti sola, ¡tienes que compartirlo con el resto del mundo mágico!— exclamó la pelirroja, y Hermione tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano para que no gritara.

—Te digo que no ha pasado nada— dijo la castaña con vehemencia.

Justo en aquel momento entró Malfoy. Hermione no pudo evitar observarle de reojo, y Ginny captó enseguida a quién iba dirigida su mirada. Hermione se apresuró a cambiar de sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor para quedar al lado de la Weasley y de espaldas a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—¿De verdad quieres que me lo crea después de lo que acabas de hacer?— inquirió la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

Hermione suspiró. Era demasiado obvia como para que Ginny no sospechara.

—Vale, vale. Pasó algo…

—¡Lo sabía!— exclamó Ginny emocionada— ¿Y qué tal fue?

—Bueno, fue…— se arreboló completamente, tratando de mantenerse serena y agradeciendo haberse cambiado de sitio para que Malfoy desde su mesa no pudiera verle la cara.

Lo intuiría todo sin necesidad de oír la conversación.

—Intuyo que estuvo increíble— terminó Weasley por ella—. ¿Ha sido considerado?

—Sí, por supuesto, muchísimo— aclaró, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo dicho con tanta rapidez.

—¿Has disfrutado?— preguntó Ginny con picardía.

—Sí— confesó ella, esperando así sorprenderla y acabar con sus preguntas.

Pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

—Por Merlín Hermione, ¡ha debido de ser increíble! ¿Qué tal lo hace? Todas las afortunadas que lo han probado dicen que es impresionante.

La castaña la miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡¿Y ese descaro? Ella no podía hablar de esas cosas tan personales con ese desparpajo y esa ligereza, simplemente no podía.

—¡No voy a responderte a eso!— exclamó Granger, obviamente impresionada por el atrevimiento de su amiga.

—Así que es para no salir de la cama en toda la mañana— advirtió Ginny con un divertido y malicioso toque burlón que Hermione captó a la perfección—. Eso es mucho nivel.

—¡Ginny!— trató de acallarla mientras ambas empezaban a reír.

Merlín, ella tenía razón. Tenían que tener más cuidado, no debían pasar tanto a solas, menos todavía en una habitación vacía y menos aún por las mañanas. Por muy agradable que resultara.

Ginny siguió preguntando, así que ella accedió a contar alguna cosa, lo más superficial y vagamente que fue capaz de explicarse. Sintió una mirada clavarse en su espalda. No le costó imaginar el brillo metálico que embargarían esos ojos mientras la atravesaban como si escucharan su conversación, ni tampoco el rostro de su poseedor, su sonrisa arrogante o el gesto siempre altivo y cargado de orgullo. Todo un Malfoy.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará….._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Madre mía! Cumpliendo mi promesa, aquí está la rápida actualización. Ni yo misma me creo lo que he escrito, de verdad que no. Simplemente no me imaginaba a mí misma describiendo este tipo de sensaciones ni este tipo de escenas, pero en fin, aquí están y las he hecho lo mejor posible, espero que os gusten.

La ansiada escena del encuentro entre los dos la he reescrito varias veces (sí, varias, con todas las horas que eso conlleva) y al final me he quedado con partes de cada porque no me terminaba de convencer ninguna, espero que el resultado sea bueno, jejeje.

Espero que todas las ansias que teníais por leerla desde hace tanto tiempo (yo en el fondo también quería escribirla ya, por fin) hayan sido saciadas completa o casi completamente.

Como siempre, quiero agradeceros todos vuestros reviews que me animan y me apoyan tanto, os los agradezco de verdad. También quiero agradecer a aquellos que hayan puesto este fic en favoritos, alertas, etc, muchas gracias.

A los que me dejáis review con el nick registrado tengo el placer de contestaros personalmente, sin embargo a los que son sin registrar nunca tengo la oportunidad. Por eso en esta ocasión (primera en todo el fic) voy a daros las gracias de forma algo más individual a los últimos que recibí, pero mucho más brevemente: nini (gracias por tus reviews. Fuiste la primera en darte cuenta de que Malfoy ya no le decía a Hermione la típica frase de "Cállate, Granger", jeje, por supuesto), shey (no me odies, aquí está la escena! Jaja, locura de fic? Yo también lo creo!), Kikio Potter Evans (espero que te haya gustado, es bueno saber que cada vez te guste más el fic), Tomorrou (gracias, me alegra que te guste!, no puedo creer que leyeras tantos caps seguidos!), Shakti (no te equivocabas, tu review me subió bastante la moral, tus halagos casi me hacían sonrojar, en serio, jaja. Leíste mucho seguido! Espero que este también te guste!) Valblack (condenadamente buena? Jaja, gracias por eso, espero aplacar tu ira con este cap!).

En fin. Como siempre os digo, espero que os guste o al menos cubra parte de vuestras expectativas, especialmente este capítulo que era más esperado que los regalos de Navidad.

Un saludo!


	15. Medianoche

_**Medianoche**_

Vio cómo Harry se sujetaba de repente la frente con una mano y torcía el gesto en una mueca de dolor. Le vio mirar hacia su dirección, así que se apresuró a observar su libro con atención. El azabache miró después hacia Ron por si se había dado cuenta, pero al ver que el pelirrojo seguía concentrado en su libro, se quitó con rapidez la mano de la frente sin conseguir aplacar todo el gesto de dolor.

Pero Hermione sí que lo había visto. Y le preocupaba la creciente tensión en su amigo, los cada vez más habituales gestos de dolor que concedía que disimulaba realmente bien, las repentinas visitas al despacho de Dumbledore cada vez con más frecuencia, las horas que pasaba mirando el infinito mientras imitaba una burda posición de estudio.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo peor mucho más rápido de lo que ella había pronosticado.

—Harry, ¿vas a llevar a Ginny al baile de fin de curso?— preguntó Ron de repente, apartando el libro de sí mismo como si fuera demasiado insoportable mirarlo durante un segundo más.

Hermione olvidó sus cavilaciones al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo. Se había olvidado por completo del baile, los exámenes la tenían completamente absorbida.

—Sí— sonrió el aludido, sonrojándose un poco.

Hermione contuvo la risa al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo. Harry siempre se ponía muy nervioso en cuestiones de chicas, pero más todavía si se trataba de Ginny. Y eso resultaba chocante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo era la pequeña de los Weasley.

—Así que ya tienes pareja, qué suerte— bufó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lav-Lav?— preguntó Hermione, dándole una sonrisa cómplice al azabache que tuvo que contener la risa.

—Nos hemos peleado— respondió Weasley, claramente molesto con el tema—, dice que no piensa hablar conmigo, así que ni soñar con pedírselo a ella.

—Debe haber muchas más chicas en el castillo sin pareja a las que se lo puedas pedir, Ron— lo tranquilizó Harry.

Pero más bien obtuvo el efecto contrario al deseado, porque Weasley le miró como si Harry no se enterara de absolutamente nada.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si prácticamente todo el castillo tiene ya pareja!— exclamó el prefecto, y tuvo que volver a sentarse sonrojado, pues se había levantado sin querer mientras gritaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Algunos alumnos les miraban con curiosidad, otros enfadados porque perturbaran el silencio de estudio.

—¿Tantos tienen ya pareja?— preguntó Hermione extrañada, en voz lo más baja posible.

—Sí, se lo oí decir a Hannah Abbot y Ernie McMillian el otro día en clase. Y si ellos lo dicen…— lo dejó sin terminar, como si fuera una especie de condena o una verdad inamovible.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro, mientras Ron observaba la Sala Común fijándose en las chicas que había sentadas en los sofás. Sus ojos azules se movían nerviosos sobre ellas, como si tratara de encontrar alguna a la que se sintiera capaz de pedir ir al baile. Y entonces, como si hubiera visto la luz, se giró hacia delante y observó a la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Hermione— la castaña elevó la mirada de su libro cuando él la llamó—, tú… ¿Tienes pareja?— preguntó, y de repente hasta sus orejas tomaron un color rojizo.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, confusa. ¿Si ella tenía pareja?... No, pero no estaba muy segura de querer decirle eso a Ron. Y si él… ¿Y si Draco le pedía que fue…?

Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado desechando inmediatamente esa idea. Eso no iba a pasar. Draco Malfoy no aparecería en el evento público más importante del año en Hogwarts con ella. Y sobraba decir que ella con él tampoco. O algo parecido, en realidad no era exactamente así.

—No, no tengo todavía— respondió ella al fin.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Ron esperanzado.

—Sí— asintió Granger, notando que sus propias mejillas empezaban a tomar cierto calor.

—Entonces podríamos, ya que ninguno tiene pareja, podríamos… Quiero decir, que podemos…— tartamudeaba y parecía que le faltaba el aire o que le faltaban las palabras para continuar. Se abrió un poco el cuello de la túnica como si se ahogara—. Quizá nosotros…

—¿Qué Ron?— inquirió Hermione ya impaciente.

La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes, y menos aún cuando hasta ella misma empezaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—Decía que a lo mejor, nosotros… Bueno, tú y yo, o yo, esto… ¡Agh!

Y como si de repente tuviera algo muy importante que hacer, se levantó y, disculpándose con los dos en un murmullo ininteligible, salió de la torre de Gryffindor más rápido de lo que se dice Quidditch. Hermione, todavía sonrojada y estática todavía en su asiento, miró a Harry buscando una explicación. Pero Potter solo pudo negar con la cabeza y estallar en carcajadas.

Hermione quedó bastante turbada por la actitud de Ron. Creía que su amigo pelirrojo iba a pedirle que fuera con él al baile, bueno, de hecho estaba segura de que eso era lo que iba a decirle. Supuso que eran los nervios, ella también estaba nerviosa y eso que no era la que lo tenía que pedir. La castaña imaginaba que Ron lo intentaría más adelante, quizá después de alguna de sus clases cuando se hubiera tranquilizado.

Y así fue. Tras una clase de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras especialmente agotadora, Ron volvió a acercarse a ella con una nueva tentativa… Pero los resultados siguieron siendo los mismos.

En cuanto el pelirrojo se acercaba y sacaba el tema, se ponía nervioso, parecía empezar a sudar, tartamudeaba, se sujetaba el cuello de la camisa como si se ahogara y parecía empequeñecer a pesar de sacarle casi una cabeza a la castaña, y se marchaba farfullando una excusa tras otra, cada una más incomprensible que la anterior.

Merlín, tampoco debía ser tan difícil, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione tras el quinto intento aquel día. Llevaban siendo amigos siete años, tampoco era para tanto. No era como si fuera a pedírselo a Lav-Lav o a otra chica que le gustara, solo era ella misma, Hermione Granger, su amiga de siempre. Y además, ella se lo pediría si fuera necesario pero… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eran los chicos los que debían pedírselo a las chicas y no al revés.

Sin embargo, un acontecimiento demasiado extraño como para ser coincidencia le hizo empezar a sospechar que había algo raro en todo eso.

Un alumno de Ravenclaw se le acercó después de comer en el Gran Comedor con demasiada seguridad como para ser un acercamiento casual. Lo reconoció, compartía un par de asignaturas con él. El muchacho se presentó con bastante seguridad, y entonces empezó todo.

—Hermione, me he enterado de que no tienes pareja para el baile, así que había pensado que como yo tampoco, podríamos, si te apetece, ahm, ir si…— y de repente se le trabaron las palabras y parecía hacérsele imposible continuar—. Me preguntaba si, bueno, que si…— y lo vio ponerse demasiado nervioso en una progresión demasiado rápida como para continuar.

El Ravenclaw tomó aire como si le faltara oxígeno, mientras enrojecía cada vez más a la par que la cara de sorpresa de Hermione se acentuaba.

Entonces, disculpándose muy acalorado, salió de su vista casi corriendo. Hermione quedó estática sin poder moverse.

No entendía nada. _Vale_, entendía que eso les ocurriera a los chicos con bellezas como Ginny y alguna que otra alumna más, pero con ella desde luego que no. No era ninguna preciosidad ni nadie que llamara la atención por algo en especial, tampoco tenía un atractivo escandaloso como para que le pasara aquello.

Eso era demasiado sospechoso. Nunca ningún chico se había puesto nervioso hablando con ella, y eso que tampoco solía hablar con demasiados alumnos del sexo opuesto, ¿y ahora de repente no podían ni cruzar dos palabras frente a ella? Eso sí que no. Ahí había algo muy extraño.

El día pasó sin más incidentes de ese tipo, pero la Gryffindor no pudo dejar de notar que había un chico en su clase de Runas, que se sentaba a su lado, que trataba todo el tiempo de decir algo y no podía. Al final, harta de los aspavientos de su compañero de mesa, le preguntó en voz baja que si necesitaba algo.

El muchacho pareció ir a decir algo, pero negó vigorosamente y se concentró en su traducción como si le fuera la vida en ello. Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida ni más mosqueada. Ahí estaba pasando algo muy raro, y ya empezaba a sospechar qué.

Así que cuando terminó las clases, salió al pasillo con una resolución digna de un juez del Wizengamot y fue en busca de la persona a la que pensaba destrozar todo lo lentamente que pudiera hasta que le diera una muy buena y a ser posible plausible explicación sobre lo que sospechaba que había pasado.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Salía de una de sus clases y caminaba con esos andares característicos, elegantes y tranquilos, hablando junto a su amigo Zabini.

Cuando lo vio no tuvo duda: Había sido él, seguro.

—Malfoy— lo llamó, y el rubio se detuvo al oír que le llamaban, girándose para verla—, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Hola a ti también, Granger— la saludó el Slytherin mientras sus ojos metálicos dejaban escapar un brillo de satisfacción.

Hermione trató de pasar por alto los ojos grises que la habían recorrido por completo. Tenía que pasarlo por alto si quería sonar severa y enfadada.

—Lo digo en serio— repitió ella mucho más seca.

Zabini, que también se había detenido, la observaba también. Al escucharla hablar se giró hacia Draco.

—Creo que no está muy contenta— apuntó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida.

—Cállate Zabini— espetó la Gryffindor, perdiendo la paciencia.

Lo que le faltaba, otro Slytherin con comentarios sarcásticos.

—Vaya, la has buscado con mucho carácter, Malfoy— sonrió con picardía el moreno de Slytherin.

—Sí, me gustan difíciles— respondió el rubio en voz baja.

Aunque los otros dos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente. Y eso fue lo que hizo enrojecer a la Gryffindor, que Zabini también lo hubiera oído.

Hermione procuró no mostrarse indignada. Malfoy se estaba pasando y Zabini se tomaba demasiadas confianzas, ¿pero quién se creía? Que fuera amigo de Draco no implicaba que también lo fuera suyo.

—Muy bien, se acabó— dijo harta la castaña—. Adiós, Zabini.

Y acto seguido cogió la corbata pulcramente anudada del rubio y, tirando de ella, le obligó a seguirla. Poco le importaba si le ahorcaba por el camino, por ella mucho mejor.

El prefecto no se quejó ni una sola vez mientras ella tiraba de él para que continuara caminando, dándole la espalda y determinada a no mirarle ni dirigirle la palabra hasta asegurarse de que nadie más podría oírles.

Tiró de él hasta que vio la puerta que esperaba encontrar en ese piso unos pasillos más lejos, y cuando llegó, la abrió y entró, obligando al Slytherin a entrar tras ella. Después cerró casi de un portazo y se aseguró de que, a fuerza de magia, nadie podría entrar ni molestarles.

Se giró entonces para encarar al Slytherin, que la observaba con expresión maliciosamente divertida.

—Resulta muy seductor por tu parte obligarme a venir de esta manera— murmuró irónico el rubio, con un tono de lujuria que a la Gryffindor no le pasó desapercibido.

Lo vio acercándose mientras volvía a ponerse bien el nudo de la corbata en un gesto demasiado perturbador para pasar desapercibido. Ella, sin embargo, no pensaba dejarse amilanar. Sacó de nuevo su varita con expresión fastidiada, y eso gesto hizo que el Slytherin se detuviera en seco.

—Está prohibido atacar a los prefectos, Hermione— advirtió con cierto tono salvaje, pero como si esperara que hiciera exactamente eso.

—Está prohibido atacar a cualquier alumno— repuso ella frunciendo el ceño, y le pasó de largo mientras caminaba hacia los baños individuales que se encontraban al fondo de la estancia.

El platino la miró atentamente, como si le preocupara lo que la castaña sería capaz de hacer con una varita. Pero Hermione no lanzó un hechizo contra él, sino contra uno de los retretes del fondo del baño, del cual se escuchó un sonido semejante a una pequeña explosión y la voz de alguien maldiciendo enfadada.

Se oyó inmediatamente un grito de rabia y el agua correr, desapareciendo por las cañerías como si alguien hubiera tirado de la cadena. Los gritos de Myrtle fueron perdiéndose conforme iba alejándose hacia las aguas del lago.

—Ahora ya podemos hablar— murmuró la Gryffindor, acercándose al Slytherin que permanecía inmóvil.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así de agresiva.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo único que hago es eliminar testigos para cuando tenga que matarte— respondió ella sonrojándose por las palabras del Slytherin.

Volvió a guardarse la varita y el prefecto se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Merlín, no sabría decir si Draco le gustaba más con o sin uniforme… Un momento, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Tenía que concentrarse. No era de eso de lo que quería hablar.

—Creo que en un baño podemos hacer cosas mucho más interesantes que matar a alguien— sugirió el platino con clara intención.

Hermione hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que sus rodillas no temblaran. Él siempre tenía que hacer ese tipo de comentarios para ablandarla. Era un manipulador. Uno demasiado bueno.

—Malfoy, esto es en serio— dijo ella, deteniéndole al ver que sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente a su cintura—. Quiero saber qué me has hecho.

Él se detuvo. Su expresión divertida se suavizó ligeramente.

—¿Yo? Nada en absoluto.

Hermione abrió la boca, asombrada. El Slytherin mentía con un descaro tan obvio que impresionaba.

—No me digas— contestó, irónica—, Ron ha venido a buscarme nueve veces hoy intentando invitarme al baile de fin de curso y no ha podido terminar ni una sola frase.

—¿Y te sorprende?— preguntó él alzando una ceja con escepticismo— Su capacidad cerebral no le puede dar para mucho más.

Y lo decía tan tranquilo. Era increíble.

—Su capacidad le da para mucho más que eso, te lo aseguro— dijo la castaña indignada—. Y no ha sido el único. ¡Parece que repelo a todo el mundo porque casi nadie puede dirigirme la palabra! Sé que me has hecho algo, Malfoy, y quiero saber qué es.

El Slytherin se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa torcida asomaba a la comisura de sus labios, claramente satisfecho. Obviamente, estaba disfrutando con la ira de la Gryffindor.

—Te he seducido, Hermione. Así de simple. No es que los demás no quieran acercarse a ti, sino que tú ya no quieres acercarte a ellos. Es comprensible, después de estar conmigo no te conformas con algo peor.

Hermione enrojeció y apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas. Malfoy la estaba sacando de sus casillas con esa arrogancia y esa actitud burlesca. No se tomaba nunca nada en serio, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!— exclamó ella, sonrojándose de nuevo— Sé que me has hecho un hechizo, o algo parecido. No me lo niegues— advirtió furiosa—, y quiero que me lo quites. _Ya_.

—¿Eso es una orden?— preguntó él de una forma que parecía cargada de avisos de peligro, amenazante.

—Tómatelo como quieras— respondió ella, altiva.

Quién se creía que era esa serpiente para hechizarla a ella. Eso sí que era pasarse de la raya.

Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas. La metálica y fría contra la cálida y ardiente castaña. Malfoy cortó su lucha sin palabras, bufando como si la cosa le resultara divertidamente absurda.

—No pienso deshacer el hechizo— respondió él finalmente, esta vez más serio, más fríamente—. No para que la Comadreja te invite al baile de fin de curso o cualquier otro imbécil que pase por ahí cerca.

_Al fin_. Ahí estaba, la razón por la que esa serpiente no sabían aún cuándo la había hechizado a sus espaldas con quién sabía qué hechizo. ¿Eran celos? Se sintió secretamente halagada ante la idea. Pero tenía que hacerle entrar en razón como fuera, no podía estar así con Ron hasta final de curso, haciendo que él saliera disparado en cuanto cruzaran una palabra.

Tenía que adquirir otra táctica. Quizá si no le ordenaba que detuviera esa tontería y le mostraba sus razones, él cedería.

—Draco, ¡voy a quedarme sin pareja!— dijo ella, tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que la idea le preocupaba.

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada— contestó él, sonrió arrogante.

—No creo que entendamos lo mismo por buenas compañías, así que yo iré con quien quiera. Además, ¿acaso piensas invitarme tú?— preguntó Granger hábilmente.

Se hizo el silencio. Malfoy la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño. La sonrisa burlona y divertida había desaparecido inmediatamente de sus labios, y parecía molesto por la pregunta de la prefecta. Como si fuera una cuestión de la que prefería no hablar, algo que le molestara.

—Puede ser— respondió con evasivas.

—Tú irás con alguna de Slytherin, es algo bastante obvio— dijo ella, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para sonar tranquila—. Y si tú vas con alguien, creo que yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Y sus verdades eran como puños, como puñales que se clavaban con tanta precisión que era imposible evitar sus estocadas. Malfoy tuvo que admitir para él mismo que en eso ella tenía razón.

_Sabelotodo_. Siempre tenía que tenerla.

—No quiero que vayas con Weasley— dijo en voz baja, molesto.

—¡Tú no quieres que vaya con nadie!

—Exacto. Me alegro de que lo hayas comprendido tan rápido.

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos, exasperada por la actitud del Slytherin. Obviamente, él la había hechizado para que ni un solo alumno de Hogwarts pudiera pedirle ir al baile, hiciera lo que hiciera en incluso a pesar de cualquier intento.

Estaba claro. Todos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, les faltaba el aire y no podían respirar. Era normal que se marcharan casi corriendo, ella también habría salido huyendo en busca de aire si de repente hubiera empezado a ahogarse como si alguien la estrangulara. Lo que no era normal era la actitud despótica de ese rubio culpable de su más reciente problema.

—Eres un egoísta— dijo Hermione.

—Eso ya lo sabía— respondió él en tono aburrido.

Malfoy respiró profundamente. Tenía que mantener la calma y no dejarse convencer. No pensaba dejarla ir al baile con esos imbéciles que había visto rondándola por el castillo, como hienas que pretendían merendársela en el baile. Eso sí que no, por encima de su cadáver.

—Malfoy

—¿Qué?

—Quítamelo.

—¿Con quién irás al baile?— respondió él con otra pregunta tras un momento de silencio.

—Con quien me lo proponga— contestó ella inmediatamente.

—Entonces no.

—¡Draco!— exclamó ella, hastiada.

Su comportamiento no podía ser más infantil ni más egoísta. Es decir, ¿él podía ir con quien quisiera al baile y ella tenía que ir sola o no ir? Era tan aberrantemente injusto que la sola idea era absurda.

—Eres muy injusta, sabelotodo— dijo él de repente, adoptando una actitud dolida que a la Gryffindor casi le dieron ganas de reír incluso a pesar de su enfado—. Pretendes que aguante toda una noche viendo cómo bailas con algún idiota que solo piensa en pasarse de la raya contigo. Eso es incitarme a la violencia.

¿Incitación a la violencia? Merlín, era increíble la capacidad que tenía de tergiversar las cosas hasta que quedaran a su favor.

—No voy a pasarme de la raya con nadie, yo no me junto con gente así— repuso ella muy segura—. Además, tú también irás con alguien. Yo podría sospechar lo mismo de ti.

Él la miró como si hubiera dicho una gran estupidez. Resopló como si su comentario tuviera algo profundamente equívoco en su alegación.

—Hicimos un pacto Hermione, vivir en _monogamia_— la contradijo irónico él, y sonrió con diversión al ver que se sonrojaba—. Y yo lo sigo cumpliendo.

—Yo también— finalizó ella.

Sonrió, triunfante. Esa batalla la había ganado ella, no tenía duda. Sin embargo, bajó la guardia al felicitarse por haberle demostrado que ella tenía razón, y él se aprovechó de ese mínimo momento de desconcentración. Destrozó con un solo paso la distancia que lo separaba de ella, y sus manos rodearon su cintura, apresándola junto a su cuerpo. Sus labios alcanzaron la piel del cuello femenino, besándola con suavidad.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle completamente en cuanto los labios fríos tocaron su piel. Después los sintió ascender hasta su oído, donde su respiración la golpeaba mientras un inconfundible aroma a menta inundaba su capacidad de percepción.

—Si te lo pidiera yo, ¿irías conmigo?

Su voz. Ese sonido sibilante, bajo, grave, turbador. Llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, agitándola y sensibilizándola a cualquier orden que esbozara, hasta la más simple de sus palabras.

Y esa pregunta. Por qué le preguntaba algo así. Ambos sabían que él no iba a pedírselo. Simplemente, eso no iba a pasar.

—Quizá— contestó, no queriendo mostrarse demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, refrenando así la verdad que la atenazaba.

La castaña sintió cómo mordían el lóbulo de su oreja tras su contestación. Se aferró al cuello del rubio para no mostrase débil de ningún modo, y con ello sólo consiguió que el Slytherin pudiera acercarla aún más hacia él, cerrando el abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo y enjaulándola en mayor medida entre sus brazos.

Draco se permitió sonreír suavemente, puesto que ella no podía verle el rostro. Hermione era demasiado obvia, no sabía mentir. Con ese "quizá" le había respondido un sí rotundo. Le hubiera gustado preguntárselo esta vez de verdad y que ella respondiera que sí, llevarla al baile y pegarla a él en alguna canción para que se sonrojara y escucharle decir que esa forma de bailar era demasiado indecente. Habría sido entretenido.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Había demasiadas cosas importantes detrás. Simplemente, eso no iba a pasar.

—No puedo hacerlo. Sería demasiado peligroso— le escuchó decir aún demasiado cerca de su oído como para no dejarse embelesar—. Pero habrá otros bailes.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué quería decir él con eso? Lo más probable era que fuera una más de sus mentiras, de sus hábiles tergiversaciones y manipulaciones, pretendiendo que ella se quedara callada y contenta con lo que le tocaba. Pues bien, ella no iba a amoldarse a sus veladas órdenes. Empezaba a cansarse de ese juego.

—Sí, habrá otros, pero también habrá otras cosas que esconder, otros problemas, otros secretos, otras… — se detuvo un instante, pero se obligó a continuar, ¡tenía que decirlo!—. Otras mujeres.

Tragó el nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta. No sabía aún cómo había conseguido decir las últimas palabras sin perder la voz. No entendía por qué con él nunca podía mantenerse permanentemente fuerte como con Harry y Ron, por qué con él su fachada de chica de hierro no funcionaba.

Malfoy abandonó su lugar junto a su oído, junto a la piel demasiado sensible de su cuello para volver a quedar frente al rostro que le miraba tratando de mostrarse impasible. Sus ojos grises la observaban frunciendo levemente el ceño, mostrando así cierta molestia, quizá enfado.

Hermione sintió que él aflojaba su agarre sobre su cintura, permitiéndole alejarse de él y soltarse de las invisibles ataduras que la ataban al platino. Se alejó inmediatamente un paso, mientras él no dejaba de mirarla. Se sentía traspasada por sus ojos, examinada sin pudor alguno y sin asomo de recato.

—No tienes por qué sentirte tan insegura, Hermione.

La castaña se sintió desfallecer. No era propio de él decir algo así. Pero el Slytherin siempre conseguía leer dentro de ella, daban igual las máscaras que se pusiera. Su mirada metálica doblegaba su espíritu indomable hasta obligarle a mostrar todos sus secretos.

—Estar contigo me provoca inseguridad, me es inevitable— repuso ella casi de forma defensiva.

—¿Tan poco confías en mí?— preguntó Malfoy, mientras su gesto se endurecía y su mirada se oscurecía débilmente.

—Confío— respondió la Gryffindor, y se armó de valor para terminar su frase—, pero no tanto como nos gustaría a ambos.

El platino asintió pero insatisfecho, mientras descruzaba con parsimonia los brazos que había mantenido sujetos entre sí para no volver a apoderarse de la cintura de la castaña. Dejó escapar lentamente el aire que había respirado y que ahora se le antojaba cargado, y sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica la varita. Apuntó a Hermione y solo moviendo los labios pero sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno, hizo desaparecer el hechizo.

O al menos eso esperaba la castaña.

—¿Ya está?— preguntó Hermione, extrañada porque ni siquiera hubiera visto un rayo de luz o algo parecido.

La Gryffindor no parecía muy convencida.

—Sí— respondió él simplemente, y se acercó a la puesta de los servicios—. _Alohomora_— murmuró, y con un tenue ruido metálico la puerta se abrió. La mantuvo abierta, esperando en el umbral a que ella se acercara—. Venga, vámonos.

Hermione asintió y salió por la puerta que él mantenía abierta para ella. Si no hubiera estado tan impresionada por haber conseguido tan rápido que él le quitara ese hechizo de encima, quizá se habría dado cuenta de que los ojos grises mostraban algo más que enfado. Mostraban rabia. Un cabreo profundo podría decirse incluso. Y puede, solo puede, algo más que se atisbaba entre los remolinos grises de ira.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Zabini había escuchado decir a Crabbe con aspecto incluso asustado que no podían entrar en el dormitorio, que Malfoy los había mandado fuera y les había amenazado con la varita si no le obedecían. Él y Goyle habían salido como alma que lleva el diablo: Sabían perfectamente que no iban a salir bien parados de un duelo con Malfoy. Además, era un amigo, y si quería estar solo, por ellos perfecto.

Se despidieron del moreno y dijeron que iban a buscar algo de comer a las cocinas y después a algún sangre sucia de primero o segundo al que molestar un rato. La rutina diaria.

Zabini se sorprendió bastante. ¿Malfoy buscando estar solo? Para eso tenía su torre de Premios Anuales, no necesitaba ocupar el dormitorio de todo el curso de séptimo para ello. Aunque bien pensado, Draco tenía tendencia al egoísmo. Tampoco tenía por qué ser tan extraño.

Interesado por la actitud de su amigo, se dirigió hacia su habitación, dispuesto si hacía falta a molestar un poco a Draco. Vio la puerta cerrada. Se escuchaban ruidos del otro lado, como si alguien estuviera destrozando algo detrás. No le costó mucho imaginar que eso sería exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Se plantó frente a la puerta y, casi con cierto temor a lo que pudiera encontrar, tocó un par de veces.

—Largo— escuchó decir con marcado fastidio desde dentro del dormitorio.

Pero Zabini no pensaba largarse a ningún sitio. Ya que estaba allí, iba a entrar, no iba a hacer el viaje hasta allí en balde. Murmuró un _alohomora_ por si acaso antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y entró rápidamente antes de que el mago que estaba al otro lado pudiera mandarlo de un maleficio de vuelta hasta la Sala Común en la que probablemente aterrizaría con un doloroso golpe.

Cerró tras él y quedó exactamente en esa posición, estático y pegado a la madera de la puerta. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos la habitación, absorto e impresionado.

O lo que antes había sido una habitación. _Su_ habitación.

Estaba todo destrozado. Las maderas de las cabeceras y pies de las camas se habían convertido en astillas desperdigadas por los suelos, las cortinas y doseles que las rodeaban y separaban unas de otras estaban tiradas y pisoteadas con signos claros de haber sido quemadas. Los colchones estaban hechos trizas, como si alguien los hubiera apuñalado con saña hasta dejar salir su relleno que caía en algunas zonas por los suelos. Las mesillas parecían haber sido literalmente pulverizadas, la alfombra había quedado reducida a pedazos, en algunos puntos había frascos de pociones rotos y derramados entre cristales, y no se atrevió a asomarse a la puerta que llevaba a los baños, porque temía encontrarse un espectáculo mucho más destructivo que ese.

Y sus cosas. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban sus cosas? Miró el lugar en el que debería haber estado su cama, pero solo vio un amasijo de plumas de almohadones y trozos de madera irreconocibles.

Un sonido se escuchaba de vez en cuando rítmicamente. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación hasta detenerse en la cama de su amigo, el único posible culpable de aquella destrucción aleatoria. Y lo vio allí, junto a lo que había sido su cama y ahora solo eran restos con desgarros de cortinas, apoyado en la pared sin ventanas y apuntando con la varita a una estantería cercana.

Siguió con la mirada la dirección de la varita y vio una caja que estallaba y volvía a arreglarse una y otra vez. Eso era el causante del permanente ruido. Estallaba y volvía a arreglarse, una y otra vez.

—He dicho que no quería ver a nadie. Largo.

La voz del platino le llegó contenida, pero claramente furiosa. Pero Zabini, desobedeciendo las órdenes del otro Slytherin, se acercó con calma y pasos lentos hasta quedar casi frente a él.

—Si querías redecorar la habitación, podrías haberme comentado el estilo. Este no me va mucho— dijo Zabini, observándolo todo con una ceja alzada, todavía sin creer completamente que esa pocilga hubiera sido su habitación hasta esa misma mañana.

Malfoy bufó y mostró una sonrisa aviesa y torcida sin asomo de alegría. La caja de la estantería volvió a estallar una vez más, desparramando sus astillas sobre la balda en la que reposaba. Draco guardó su varita y con desgana se dejó caer sobre los restos de su cama hasta sentarse.

Parecía ajeno a la destrucción que con tanta facilidad había provocado y que ahora le rodeaba. De hecho, parecía hasta satisfecho con lo ocurrido.

—Lo recordaré para avisarte la próxima vez— murmuró irónico, dejando vagar su mirada por algún punto inexistente de la habitación.

Zabini se acercó despacio hasta él y se dejó caer también a su lado, sentándose sobre la cama –o sobre sus restos, según se mirara—. Su mirada siguió la de Malfoy, buscando el mismo punto que su compañero parecía observar.

Pero no vio nada, y comprendió que veía algo en sus pensamientos, un recuerdo que desfilaba ante sus ojos y que él no estaba invitado a ver el espectáculo.

—Te veo enfadado.

Draco le miró en forma de advertencia, arrogante. Peligroso.

—Eres muy observador, Blaise— respondió Malfoy con sorna.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—No.

Zabini no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Esa respuesta había sido muy propia de Draco.

—Entonces voy a intuirlo— dijo el moreno, acomodándose un poco mejor en la desvencijada cama.

—¿Serás capaz?— preguntó en voz baja el rubio, con una dejadez que apenas le permitió dar una nota de sarcasmo.

—Desde luego. Es por una mujer— murmuró el moreno, observando de reojo un momento a su inmóvil compañero—. Siempre es por una mujer.

—Esta es la primera vez que es por una— le contradijo el otro, elevando la vista.

Vaya, el príncipe de Slytherin parecía despertar por fin de su letargo tras la destrucción. Blaise se enorgulleció de sí mismo, al parecer había llamado su atención.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Draco. Esta es tu primera vez para que sea siempre.

—No te pongas filosófico— dijo Malfoy molesto—, es lo último que necesito. Ese tipo de tonterías se oyen demasiado a menudo como para tener que aguantarte diciéndolas a ti también.

Zabini rió en voz baja.

—Bien, entonces me pondré en un plano más físico. Por lo _feliz_ que parecías el sábado y por lo poco que me contaste, me puedo imaginar que pasaste muy buena noche con Granger. Y te ha durado hasta hoy, lo cual es mucho decir. Así que, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho que hoy no le apetecía y te ha dejado con las ganas?— preguntó el moreno, divertido— Si a mí me hubiera llevado tirándome de la corbata como a ti, también tendría bastante interés en repetir la experiencia.

Y era cierto. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Draco satisfecho después de una noche con alguien durante tantos días. La experiencia debía ser impresionante. Por supuesto, se abstuvo de comentar esto último con su compañero rubio, a lo mejor una imperdonable lo fulminaba antes de poder reírse al ver la cara que pondría Malfoy.

—Olvídate, no va a llevarte a solas a ningún sitio— respondió Draco, sonriendo por vez primera—. Pero sí, las cosas se han complicado.

—¿Pueden complicarse más que ya de por sí siendo de Gryffindor y Slytherin?— preguntó, tanteando con cautela.

—Al parecer sí— respondió con marcado fastidio el rubio—. Se dio cuenta de que la había hechizado. Y no le gustó demasiado la idea. Es demasiado… Gryffindor. No quiso ver que era por su bien.

Blaise dejó escapar un silbido de impresión. La cosa se ponía interesante.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué la hechizaste?— estaba seguro de que sería algo digno de recordarse.

Malfoy se removió, molesto. No parecía muy contento con la idea de responder a eso.

—Sabía que iban a pedirle ir al baile de fin de curso— respondió aún con reticencias—. La hechicé para que ninguno con esa intención tuviera el tiempo suficiente para pedírselo.

Zabini tuvo que admitir que le sorprendía la respuesta. ¿Draco temiendo la competencia de otros? Eso sí que era una novedad.

—¿Draco Malfoy celoso?— preguntó el moreno sin podérselo creer.

La cosa no podía ser más irónica.

—Eso parece, Blaise. ¿No es patético?— preguntó, burlándose de sí mismo con un deje de vergüenza—. Ni siquiera yo imaginaba que llegaría a este punto tan deplorable.

—Un poco— asintió Zabini, sonriendo divertido—, pero es comprensible. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si creyera que ella iba a ir con otro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no creo que vayas a ir con ella al baile.

Lo dijo para apoyarle pero era la pura verdad. Él habría hecho lo mismo sin dudarlo un momento. Una bruja, mientras estaba con él, era suya y de nadie más. No le gustaba demasiado compartir, y sabía que a Draco tampoco. Los dos habían tenido una vida que les había empujado a no saber ni querer compartir.

—Lo peor es que sé con quién va a ir— dijo con marcado disgusto mientras fruncía el ceño—. El Pobretón lo está deseando.

—¿Con la Comadreja?— preguntó Zabini sorprendido, sabiendo la repulsión que ejercía en el platino la sola mención de Weasley— ¿Y crees que pod…

—No— atajó el rubio endureciendo el tono, como si la asqueara la idea de expresar esa idea en voz alta—, no va a pasar nada. La tengo bajo control, ella no hará nada.

—Más bien deberías decir que ella te tiene bajo control, Draco. Estás tan cabreado con la idea que casi parece que…— se detuvo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su propia deducción—. No me digas que te gusta Granger en serio. ¿Has caído?

Malfoy resopló con pesadez, cansado. Cada vez tenía más ganas de destrozar lo que quedara en esa habitación, si es que quedaba algo.

—Cuando estaba con otras me decía que yo terminaría sufriendo por una mujer, me aseguraba que recibiría lo dado como castigo y a mí me parecía divertido y una absoluta idiotez. Y fíjate, parece que se lo ha tomado de forma muy personal— añadió burlón, pero sin asomo de diversión—. Mierda.

Y decía eso por varias razones. La primera, porque se había vuelto loco y quería que la castaña fuera solo para él, no la quería ver bailando con el Pobretón, ni con San Potter ni con la larga lista de cretinos que había elaborado a lo largo de ese año. Maldita sea, era casi posesivo con ella. Qué humillante.

Y ahora además Zabini lo sabía, y eso no podía quedar así. Nadie debía saberlo. Ya era suficiente con lo que sabía hasta ese m omento.

—Yo creo que has hecho bien, Draco. Granger es de palabra, no creo que ocurra nada en el baile, por muy celoso que estés del mago con el que vaya— añadió con claro afán de molestarle un poco.

Pero esas palabras rememoraron al platino el motivo exacto de su enfado. De su cabreo. La razón por la que había destrozado el dormitorio común y por la que quería encontrar a Cara Rajada o a la Comadreja por los pasillos y atacarles por la espalda hasta dejarlos como un colador.

—No se fía de mí. No confía en mi palabra.

—¿Por el hechizo?— aventuró Zabini.

—Puede ser. Aunque supongo que le he dado razones de sobra durante demasiado tiempo para que siga así.

Zabini asintió. Malfoy estaba en un estado bastante lamentable, aunque a primera vista solo pareciera enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así por una mujer, y menos por una Gryffindor. Ahora el rubio estaba en silencio, como si meditara sobre su conversación o sobre lo que fuera que había pasado entre él y Granger cuando la castaña se lo había llevado de esa manera después de clases. Draco no había hablado muy claro, de hecho toda su conversación había sido algo extraña. Obviamente su amigo no quería contarle nada más, pero en el fondo eso no era lo que más importaba, él también tenía cosas que decir, y esperaba consejo.

—Quién iba a decir que tú, Draco Malfoy, acabarías con una sangre sucia— murmuró Zabini, y el rubio sonrió divertido.

—No estamos juntos— negó. Esa forma de llamar su relación con ella no le parecía apropiada, no concordaba—, es sólo placer mezclado con demasiadas cosas que lo han estropeado todo.

—Como si lo fuera. Así que tú vas a terminar con una Gryffindor, y yo… Tampoco exactamente como pensaba.

Lo había dejado en el aire, y Malfoy intuyó inmediatamente que Blaise no quería dejar la conversación ahí. No había entrado en esa habitación solo para saber por qué estaba tan cabreado ni por qué había despedazado hasta la alfombras de esa habitación. Había una razón de fondo desde el principio, y el moreno al fin parecía decidirse a hablar.

Al fin, empezaba a hartarse de hablar de sí mismo.

—¿Y tú cómo?— inquirió, dándole así pie para que continuara.

Zabini tomó aire. Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Tenía que decirlo.

—Lo he estado pensando. No sé si al salir de aquí quiero ir por ahí a matar muggles, a mestizos y a sus hijos— dijo Zabini, mirando a su compañero esta vez con seriedad—. No creo que merezca la pena ir a Azkaban por eso.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto a mí?— preguntó Draco con frialdad, extrañado las palabras del otro Slytherin— ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte lo que tengo en el brazo? Porque creo que te has equivocado de confesor.

Su tono se tornó amenazante y sus palabras aceradas. La tensión se asentó entre ellos, dificultando aún más la conversación.

—No, no me he equivocado— negó Zabini, y Draco captó en su tono el deseo de que su afirmación fuera cierta—. He venido a buscar a un amigo.

—Y qué quieres de mí.

—Consejo— dijo el moreno bajando la voz—, y ayuda.

Consejo y ayuda. Qué irónico. Él también lo necesitaba y sin embargo no podía pedírselo a nadie. Solo podía aceptar los encargos suicidas de un director loco y aguantar callado como un elfo doméstico. Patético.

—Por qué yo— preguntó Malfoy, sin aplacar la dureza y frialdad en su mirada.

No podía bajar la guardia. No estaba seguro de que todo eso no fuera más que una trampa. Zabini seguía todavía sabiendo demasiado, él se había ido de la lengua contándole lo ocurrido con Granger y lo que había hecho con ella. Definitivamente, Granger lo había convertido en un idiota. Tanto sentimentalismo de Gryffindor terminaría por revolverle el estómago.

—Porque yo he guardado y seguiré guardando tu secreto aunque no quieras ayudarme. Había pensado que tú mejor que nadie entenderías mi situación: ya no resulta tan divertido acabar con los sangre sucia. Insultarlos simplemente me bastaba, e incluso ahora eso empieza a perder su gracia.

Malfoy le observó fijamente, midiendo la verdad de sus palabras. No podía arriesgarse, no podía caer en una trampa. Si él caía, Hermione caería. Pero Zabini tenía razón: ya no resultaba tan divertida la idea de la masacre. Ahora solo resultaba aterradora. La cercanía temporal de ese día provocaba y despertaba un miedo que hasta ese momento no había conocido.

Asintió levantándose de la destrozada cama, y Blaise hizo lo propio. De sus palabras extrajo el verdadero significado sin demasiado esfuerzo, aunque atónito. Lo que había querido decir Zabini pareció demasiado obvio. Pero eso era imposible. Trató de imaginar que se había equivocado, pero sabía que no era así. Parpadeó arrugando la frente, extrañado y sorprendido mientras el moreno le observaba, imaginando lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa fría y calculadora mente y lo que su amigo acababa de comprender.

—Ya lo has visto, estoy en tu misma situación— la verdad de esa afirmación y confesión aún sorprendió más al rubio que se mantuvo sin embargo impasible—. Ya no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. La situación ha cambiado.

Había _cambiado_. Y Blaise decía la verdad. Podía sentir en su propia sangre lo mismo que atenazaba al moreno de Slytherin. Todos y cada uno de los días desde que había empezado séptimo, en la torre de Premios Anuales, había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

Merlín, sentir era la peor y más nauseabunda de las maldiciones que le había tocado soportar. Sentir era tener muy mala suerte, de eso cada vez estaba más seguro.

—Maldita sea— murmuró el platino—. Los dos somos un par de imbéciles. Es humillante.

Zabini sonrió divertido y de acuerdo con ese insulto que tanto se merecía, relajándose al ver que su amigo no iba a dejarle abandonado. Iba a ayudarle, y el moreno no pudo evitar pensar que no se había equivocado al acudir a él.

—Sí, pero no lo digas muy alto. Las mujeres nos hacen perder la cabeza— sonrió el otro de vuelta—. Por ahora solo lo sabemos nosotros y podemos mantenerlo en secreto— sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y se preparó—. Será mejor que recojamos esto. Si no, Nott empezará a preguntar que por qué has tenido este arranque de aniquilación en el que también han caído sus cosas.

Malfoy asintió con el atisbo de una sonrisa burlona e irónica en la comisura de sus labios. Quién lo diría. Dos Slytherin perdidos y además traidores a la sangre. Toda una sorpresa. Su ancestral casa se llenaba de traidores, y su propio príncipe era uno de ellos. Qué despiadado era el destino.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione trató de taparse aún más con la sábana si cabía. El muchacho rubio a su lado no parecía sentir el frío del aire de su habitación. Su espalda desnuda se mostraba ante ella en toda su perfección, aturdiéndola inevitablemente. La sábana tapaba hasta el inicio de la tela de su pantalón. Hermione lo observaba mientras él le daba la espalda, pues su rostro estaba girado hacia el lado contrario, ocultándose de ella.

Aún era de noche, seguramente de madrugada. Pero con la oscuridad temprana él la había llevado hasta allí, hasta su guardia, su cueva ataviada de verde esmeralda y sombras donde la había poseído nuevamente, donde la había hecho suya hasta que consiguió arrancar su propio nombre de sus labios.

Sonrojada, acarició con cuidado esa espalda pálida y fuerte, delineando los músculos que se marcaban suavemente, recordando cómo se había agarrado a él justo allí con sus manos mientras un placer ahora conocido se había apoderado de ella gracias al Slytherin.

Él no parecía darse cuenta. Ni siquiera se movía. Por su posición tampoco sabía si estaba dormido. Ni si tendría los ojos cerrados. Su piel estaba fría bajo sus dedos, y sin embargo él no parecía notarlo.

—Draco— susurró ella casi inaudible, temiendo molestarle por si dormía—, ¿estás despierto?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Sí— respondió él simplemente, ni siquiera se movió.

—¿No tienes frío?— preguntó ella, de repente tímida, avergonzada, incómoda.

Eso no le había pasado la primera vez. Esa sensación en absoluto agradable se asentó en su pecho, oprimiendo su respiración por primera vez.

—No.

No parecía muy dispuesto a tener una conversación. De hecho, se mostraba frío, distante, cortante. Hermione alejó sus dedos de la espalda pálida y perfecta, y se arrebujó todavía más entre las sábanas. Se encogió en su sitio temiendo tocarle a él aunque solo fuera en un mínimo roce. Qué ocurría. No lo entendía. Por qué se comportaba así. Quizá estaba algo paranoica.

O quizá sí lo sabía. Quizá sí lo entendía. Pero no quería pensar en ello.

El Slytherin se levantó de repente y sin mediar palabra, sorprendiéndola. Se abrochó el pantalón y se calzó los zapatos. De espaldas a ella, se puso con esa elegancia innata la camisa blanca, perfectamente lisa y sin una sola arruga. En un seductor e inconsciente gesto se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio, caminando unos pasos por la habitación, peinándolo hacia atrás. Mientras se abrochaba la camisa fue al baño, del que salió poco después impecable, poniéndose la capa negra del uniforme.

Hermione le observaba en silencio, hipnotizada con sus movimientos e internamente embelesada con sus gestos. Él no la miró ni un momento mientras se movía por la habitación como una más de las sombras de la estancia, y cuando terminó tan solo se alejó hacia un lateral.

—Buenas noches— dijo él, acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó ella sin comprender, azorada porque él se marchara dejándola en un dormitorio que no era el suyo, sino el de él— ¿A dónde?

—De paseo— respondió él simplemente aunque con cierto tono irónico, girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta.

Hermione sabía lo que eso significaba. Un encargo. Dumbledore probablemente le había dado alguna otra misión que llevar a cabo esa noche. Él nunca lo decía de forma explícita, siempre hablaba de ello con burla, con una ironía que ella era incapaz de comprender. Parecía burlarse del peligro de la muerte, de la temeridad que suponía exponer su vida sin nadie que le cubriera las espaldas.

Vio que daba un paso hacia las escaleras.

—¡Espera!— lo detuvo ella, claramente nerviosa, tensa, más incómoda con cada segundo que pasaba— Tengo algo que decirte.

Malfoy se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta aún de espaldas, y se giró para observarla, todavía sobre la cama y agazapada tras la sábana, con una suave rubor que podía captar incluso en la distancia y a pesar de la oscuridad.

Podría verla incluso en la noche más oscura incluso ciego podría situarla en aquella habitación. Todo su cuerpo se sentía atraído hacia su figura, siempre, sin importar el lugar o la situación. No podía evitarlo.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella certeros, serios, estoicos.

—Di lo que sea. Tengo prisa.

Hermione pareció molestarse por la forma en que él hablaba, pero no dijo nada. Tomó aire para después tomar la palabra.

—Lo que te dije no era del todo verdad— dijo entonces, con más confianza pero en voz baja—. Sí que confío en ti.

Malfoy se mantuvo impasible, aunque por dentro esas palabras perturbaron su gélida calma. Maldición. Por qué tenía que decir eso ahora, por qué decirlo cuando él ya había decidido no darle ni un solo segundo más de su tiempo a ese tema. ¿Quería torturarle con sus permanentes cambios, desdiciéndose constantemente? Entonces lo estaba consiguiendo. Maldita sea, se estaba convirtiendo en un completo idiota, una marioneta que se bamboleaba con cada frase que ella pronunciaba.

Qué humillante. Y qué deshonroso. Un Malfoy dejándose manipular por la inseguridad de una mujer.

—¿No decías que no confiabas en mí porque te hago sentir insegura?— preguntó él mordaz, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Era rencoroso, lo admitía. Le había molestado y mucho lo que ella le había dicho. Sabía que la forma en que le hablaba, el tono que utilizaba, las palabras, todo, le harían daño. Y eso era lo que pretendía. Si a ella le dolía no debía importarle, él, maldita sea, él también se sentía dolido. Y quería que ella estuviera igual o peor que él.

—Confío en ti… Pero pensar que puedes traicionar mi confianza me hace sentir insegura— respondió ella en voz aún más baja—. Y vulnerable.

_Vulnerable_. Merlín, vulnerable se sentía él cuando se descontrolaba al imaginarla en el baile con otro. Vulnerable se sentía él cuando llevaba a algún mortífago en Hogsmade hasta alguna trampa imaginando todo el tiempo que le atacarían en cuanto les diera la espalda. Vulnerable se sentía él al llevarla permanentemente en sus pensamientos exponiéndola a un constante y secreto peligro. Vulnerable estaba ella quedándose sobre su cama, despertando su deseo con cada segundo que se mantenía en su campo de visión. Joder. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Es todo?— preguntó Draco.

—Sí.

Malfoy dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras, mientras Hermione volvía a tumbarse en la cama para observar fijamente el techo y no sentirse tan mal como se estaba sintiendo, parpadeando con rapidez por si acaso. Merlín, era una tonta. ¿Se pensaba que todo iba a ser como la primera vez? ¿Que él tendría tantas consideraciones después de… de _eso_ como en esa ocasión? Estaba claro que había estado muy equivocada, él, él…

Pero no pudo seguir pensando.

Sintió su presencia a su lado. Abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, parado y de pie al lado de la cama. La observaba fijamente, sus ojos grises no se apartaban de ella, con esa frialdad que los caracterizaba y que esta vez la helaba a ella también. No veía atisbo de expresión en ellos, ilegibles en extremo.

Se aseguró de estar bien tapada con la manta, lo último que le hacía falta era que él la viera como vino al mundo en ese momento. No ahora que él le había hecho sentir tan mal con su forma de hablarle. Cerró los ojos e hizo como que no le había visto, esperando que se fuera.

Pero no lo hizo. Podía sentir su perturbadora presencia junto a ella, su aroma a menta invadiendo suavemente sus sentidos como si se acercara lentamente, rodeándola para dejarla sin escapatoria, doblegándola a escondidas hasta que quedara a su merced.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación— dijo la voz del Slytherin, más cerca de ella de lo que había imaginado que estaría.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró al rubio inclinado sobre ella. Sintió cómo la rodeaba con los brazos por la espalda y por debajo de las piernas, y la alzaba sin ninguna dificultad en el aire, cargándola. Hermione, se apresuró a sujetar la manta para que no se le cayera y así siguiera cubriéndole. Si se le caía en ese momento estaba segura de que no podría volver a mirar a Malfoy a la cara de la vergüenza.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no perdería la sábana por el camino, rodeó el cuello del prefecto con los brazos, sujetándose así más firmemente. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió cómo él la acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo, casi imperceptible, pero lo hizo. Ella se arrebujó suavemente contra él, mientras notaba cómo iba bajando los escalones, saliendo del oscuro dormitorio.

Sabía que no tendría que preocuparse por las escaleras hacia su habitación. No harían un tobogán como en Gryffindor ni desaparecerían en cuanto supiera un pie en el primer escalón: Nadie habría imaginado jamás que un Premio Anual fuera en mitad de la noche ni en ningún otro momento a la habitación de la otra Premio Anual. Se suponía que serían personas responsables y adultas. Aunque ese año solo lo fueran en público. En la intimidad las cosas no eran como todos imaginaban.

—¿No te peso?— preguntó para romper el silencio que se le hacía demasiado tenso.

—No.

Ahí estaba, otra vez con esas respuestas tan breves, tan secas, tan cortantes. Tenía que admitir que ella tampoco se había comportado como se supone que se comportan las chicas después de _eso_, ella más bien había estado como siempre, con su carácter y actitud habituales en vez de más dulce, más cariñosa, más… dócil. Quizá a él eso le molestaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella no era el cordero que seguiría a su pastor ciegamente.

Observó su rostro amparada por las sombras de las escaleras, notando que él giraba el pomo de una puerta, la suya, la de su habitación. Draco estaba muy serio, mucho más que de costumbre. Y sus ojos grises no se giraban para mirarla, ni un mísero instante. Pero él tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que ella le estaba mirando, él siempre se daba cuenta.

Y aun así no le devolvía la mirada.

Malfoy volvió a moverse con ella todavía en brazos entrando en una nueva estancia. Reconoció el mobiliario de su habitación, de colores más cálidos que los de la de él, algunos de sus libros, su ropa para el día siguiente sobre una pequeña silla, los colores rojo y dorado centelleando en las esquinas como si lucharan contra la oscuridad de la noche. Sintió que él se agachaba y la depositaba con cuidado en su propia cama. Quiso moverse o decir algo, pero Draco no le dio tiempo. Movió las sábanas y la tapó con ellas, arropándola.

_Arropándola_, que extraño sonaba eso aduciéndoselo al Slytherin, sobre todo en ese momento en que se mostraba tan… _Malfoy_.

El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Ahora sí que la miraba, con esos ojos metálicos que le provocaban escalofríos.

Se acercó a ella, a su rostro, y la besó en los labios sin decir palabra. Hermione respondió a su boca demandante, sorprendiéndose de lo tranquilo de su beso, de la carencia de su habitual fogosidad.

Los labios pálidos y fríos se separaron de los de ella, hasta que su dueño volvió a su posición anterior, recto y bien sentado junto a ella. Como si ni siquiera se hubieran tocado.

—Que descanses— dijo sin ningún tono en especial.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, una mano cogió la suya, sujetándola e impidiéndole levantarse. La observó con el ceño fruncido, y ella, azorada por su atrevimiento, trató de pasar por alto el gesto de él.

—Ten cuidado— dijo Hermione con clara preocupación, por primera vez en su vida.

Nunca le había deseado suerte ni advertido que estuviera atento en ninguna de sus misiones. En ninguna de las ocasiones en que él había tenido un "encargo". Ella solo actuaba como si saliera a dar un paseo, como a él le gustaba decir.

—No te preocupes— respondió el Slytherin, soltándose hábil y sutil de su agarre—, si no vuelvo podrás ir tranquila con Weasley al baile, no tendrás que preocuparte de que le parta la cara en cuanto me lo encuentre.

—Draco— susurró ella, y su voz femenina y preocupada volvió a detener su salida. Maldita sea, ella no le dejaba marcharse, y tenía que irse, _necesitaba_ irse—, ya sabes que yo habría preferido ir contigo.

Bien, ahora sí que se lo estaba poniendo condenadamente difícil. Sus palabras le hacían cada vez más complicada la salida rápida y oculta que pretendía, la escapatoria hacia un encargo nocturno en que un par de _cruciatus_ rápidos contra a algún mortífago le harían volver a sentirse el mago poderoso, superior e inhumano que siempre se había sentido y que tanta seguridad le aportaba. Hasta que ella había aparecido y se había convertido en su maldito punto débil.

—Ya lo sé— repuso, manteniendo su tono neutral—. Tendré cuidado.

Merlín, esa conversación se estaba poniendo asquerosamente profunda y sentimental. Odiaba esas conversaciones, odiaba esos sentimientos, odiaba que ella pretendiera que él mostrara algo que ni siquiera debería tener devorándole las entrañas. Qué asco. Tenía que cambiar radicalmente de tema, o enfermaría de tanta palabrería y de deseo de poseerla de nuevo allí mismo.

—Quizá cuando terminemos en Hogwarts, el ED podría ayudarte cuando tuvieras misiones— propuso esperanzada Hermione.

Perfecto, ella se lo había puesto en bandeja. Bufó, irónico ante su comentario.

—Prefiero ir sin varita antes que ser ayudado por una panda de incompetentes tan absolutos como los pardillos que forman el ED— contestó, divertido al ver la cambiante expresión de la castaña—. Sé valerme solo sin problemas. Soy un solitario.

—No son unos incompetentes. En el ED sabemos magia defensiva, podríamos ayudarte en misiones difíciles.

Magia defensiva, qué absurdo, qué estupidez. Eso solo les serviría si les atacaban alumnos de primero, cosa poco probable.

—Hermione, como sigas hablando y manteniéndome aquí no voy a tener más remedio que meterme en la cama contigo y no precisamente para descansar— dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Y ella, inmediatamente sonrojada por su comentario, cerró la boca, apretando los labios con fuerza como si temiera dejar escapar una palabra que le hiciera creer que eso era lo que deseaba. Con ella resultaban más convincentes y efectivos ciertos métodos. Se alejó hacia la puerta, cruzando su umbral despacio.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Salió y cerró sin hacer ruido. No pudo evitar esbozar en la oscuridad una sonrisa maliciosa: Ella no había contestado. Qué fácil era someterla con ese tipo de comentarios. Tendría que utilizarlos más a menudo, las caras que ponía eran demasiado divertidas como para no aprovecharlas al máximo.

Ahora solo le quedaba el encargo de esa noche. Suspiró con pesadez mientras salía de la torre. Snape ya debía de estar esperándole, enfadado porque iba a llegar tarde. Y no tendría excusa: Decir que había estado con Granger resultaba inverosímil incluso para él.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Y al fin llegó el tan esperado último lunes.

El lunes de los últimos exámenes que harían en Hogwarts.

La semana de los exámenes más destructores, cargados de nerviosismo, provocadores de insomnio, arrolladores, demacradores, agotadores y difíciles de la vida de cualquier mago.

Los temidos ÉXTASIS. La palabra le provocaba pesadillas y una sensación que estaba un escalón por encima de la histeria.

Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa. En la puerta del aula en que haría su primer ÉXTASIS, el de Runas, había pocos alumnos, pero sus caras pálidas y llenas de ojeras mostraban las señas de una noche sin dormir en absoluto, pegados a los libros como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

La Gryffindor, sentada en el suelo, tenía el libro sobre las piernas cruzadas, y recitaba de memoria página por página, asegurándose de que lo sabía todo a la perfección. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y a veces no podía pasar las páginas de lo que le temblaban las manos. Harry y Ron ya le habían dado suerte para el examen y le habían asegurado que nadie podría hacerlo mejor que ella.

Y eso aún le había hecho sentirse más nerviosa. Tenía que demostrar que se había merecido el Premio Anual, la insignia de prefecta, las matrículas de honor, los miles de puntos que había ganado durante todos esos años, ¡todo!

Aun así, empezaba a pensar que en cuanto cruzara esa puerta se olvidaría de todas y cada una de las palabras que con tanto esfuerzo se había aprendido durante el año. No eran muchos los alumnos que se examinaban de esa asignatura, y habían pasado unos cuantos y los había visto entrar temblando, y salir como si no les sostuvieran las rodillas. Merlín, ¡¿es que iba a ser tan difícil el examen? Tenía que concentrarse, podía hacerlo.

¡No, no podía!

—Granger— escuchó que la llamaba una voz.

Temblorosa, se giró para observar a la persona que la llamaba.

—Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en tu aula de examen!— exclamó Hermione, nerviosa al verle.

—Acabo de terminar el primero, aún me queda tiempo para el siguiente de hoy— respondió él simplemente.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido?— preguntó la castaña con ansiedad.

—Perfecto. Nota máxima asegurada— respondió él, arrogante.

—¿En serio?— inquirió ella, demasiado nerviosa como para fijarse en la prepotencia de la contestación del rubio— Estoy demasiado nerviosa, se me va a caer la varita, no sé si…

—Lo harás bien, Hermione. Para algo eres una sabelotodo insufrible— dijo él en voz baja, riendo con malicia.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Hermione dejó de temblar durante un momento. Miró rápidamente en rededor, pero los otros dos alumnos que quedaban junto a ella estaban también demasiado ocupados repasando sus propios libros y apuntes como para atender a nada más, menos a un recién llegado.

Astuta serpiente. Seguro que él ya se había asegurado de eso.

—Yo no soy ninguna sabelotodo— fue lo único que consiguió contestar.

—Claro que sí, por eso no tienes de qué preocuparte— respondió burlón el Slytherin, poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

—Vete de aquí, estudia y aprovecha el tiempo que te queda hasta tu siguiente examen— exclamó ella con urgencia en voz baja—. No quiero ser la culpable de tu suspenso.

—¿Así me agradeces que venga a ver qué tal te iba?— preguntó él sarcástico, enarcando una ceja.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Draco, por favor, tengo que concentrarme— dijo ella, haciéndole gestos con la mano para que se alejara.

—Ya sé que mi belleza y mi atractivo son muy desconcertantes, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi natural es así de irresistible— dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella fue a golpearle en la pierna para hacerle callar, puesto que era la parte del platino que tenía más a mano, pero él se alejó en un movimiento rápido y ágil, mientras caminaba sonriendo burlón por donde había venido. Hermione fue a decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo.

—Granger, Hermione. Pase por favor— dijo la voz del examinador.

Hermione sintió que se le iba todo el color de la cara durante un momento, pero se levantó y asintió, diciendo que era ella, cogiendo ya su varita. Dejó el libro a la entrada del aula y siguió al examinador hacia el interior.

Respiró profundamente y se sorprendió de no encontrarse nerviosa. Seguramente había sido por el Slytherin, que él no se tomara nada en serio la relajaba inevitablemente. Esa seguridad en sí mismo y esa calma eran casi contagiosas. Tomó aire y se preparó. Iba a bordarlo, iba a hacerlo perfecto. Por su honor de Gryffindor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—¿Cómo le habrá ido el examen?— preguntó Hermione, dando saltitos de nerviosismo.

Estaba junto a Harry, esperando a que Ron saliera del aula de examen de Transformaciones. Weasley había estado maldiciendo en voz baja todo durante toda la mañana que su apellido tuviera que empezar por "W", y que eso le hiciera esperar muerto de nervios más tiempo que a nadie antes de poder examinarse. Y ahora por fin había salido.

Estaba pálido, y todavía sujetaba la varita con una fuerza descomunal, como si se le hubiera quedado pegada a la mano.

—Me ha salido bien— respondió en un hilo de voz el pelirrojo, mirándolos casi sorprendido.

—¡Qué bien Ron!— exclamó Hermione, lanzándose hacia su amigo y cogiéndolo del cuello le abrazó con fuerza.

Weasley se sonrojó, y aún fue más obvio por lo pálido que seguía tras su segundo ÉXTASIS.

—¡Bien hecho, Ron!— sonrió Harry, divertido al ver que el pelirrojo casi perdía el equilibrio por el brazo de Hermione.

A él también le había salido bien el examen. Pero no podían decir lo mismo de Neville, que había salido casi corriendo del aula como si huyera del examinador. Al parecer, según lo que había entendido al examinador que farfullaba saliendo por la puerta del aula llamando al siguiente alumno, Neville había hecho que el puercoespín en que había convertido su lapicero atacara al pobre mago del Ministerio sin previo aviso.

—Ya hemos pasado los tres primeros exámenes— dijo Harry, suspirando.

Los otros dos asintieron, a medias entre la alegría y el horror por lo que quedaba todavía.

—Ahora tenemos que ir a estudiar a la biblioteca— dijo Hermione, casi como si fuera una sentencia.

Ron, que ya empezaba a recuperarse, asintió aunque de mala gana. Lo que menos le apetecía después de un examen era seguir estudiando, pero una vez era una vez, y tenía que concienciarse de que iba a ser solamente esa semana y nunca más volvería a pasar tanto tiempo con la nariz entre pergaminos.

—Espero que esto acabe cuanto antes— y tras decir eso se miró a sí mismo como si buscara algo bajo su túnica—. Empiezo a pensar que pierdo peso de tantos nervios, si mi madre me viera se horrorizaría— dijo Ron, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

La biblioteca se había convertido en su segunda casa después de Gryffindor durante aquella semana. Se obligaban a estudiar todo el día entre examen y examen, aprovechando hasta el último segundo antes de entrar con los examinadores que a la mayoría de los alumnos les provocaban pesadillas y alucinaciones pasajeras antes de entrar en las aulas. Su sola mención a más de uno, como a Neville, les provocaban retortijones en el estómago.

Hermione, incluso a pesar de sus nervios, aún tuvo tiempo para ayudar al final de cada día a los alumnos a los que daba clases extras por si tenían alguna duda de última hora para el día siguiente.

Mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca, de vez en cuando y con cuidado de que no la vieran Harry y Ron, miraba en todas direcciones buscando alumnos de Slytherin para ver si Draco estaba entre ellos. Lo cierto era que dudaba que estuviera en la biblioteca. Sabía que el rubio era casi alérgico a esa zona del castillo, y lo más probable era que estuviera estudiando en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales.

Así que al tercer día de exámenes sin señales de él, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo echando de menos sus arrogantes comentarios, se levantó de la mesa de estudio donde llevaba varias horas, y se disculpó con Harry y Ron, que la miraron como si hubieran visto aparecer allí mismo a Voldemort con sus propios ojos, y se alejó de antes de que Ron se prestara a llevarla a la enfermería.

—Se ha vuelto loca de tanto estudiar— dijo el pelirrojo al azabache con clara preocupación, procurando hablar en voz baja mientras ambos veían cómo su amiga desaparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hermione corrió con sus libros en la mano. Tampoco iba a estar buscándole mucho rato, tenía tanto que estudiar que no podía perder ni un solo segundo de su valioso tiempo.

Llegó hasta el pasillo en que estaba la Torre de Premios Anuales, y tras decir en el lugar correcto la contraseña, entró por el hueco de la pared. Siguió corriendo hasta la Sala Común y, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo de correr escaleras arriba y con toneladas de libros que probablemente pesaban más que ella, se detuvo en medio de la estancia.

Allí estaba, tumbado en su sofá favorito, el más cómodo, con un libro que leía con atención y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Su aspecto perfecto, su cabello algo despeinado en un toque atractivo.

Al escucharla jadear elevó la vista, mirándola extrañado.

—¿Qué tal te han ido los exámenes?— preguntó ella a modo de saludo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Los labios pálidos del Slytherin se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa irónica.

—Perfectos. ¿Es que esperabas otra cosa?— preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no, no se me ocurriría— respondió ella irónica, sin poder evitar sonreír un momento—. Pero quería comprobarlo.

Y es que en cierto modo ella también quería mostrar interés por cómo le iban los exámenes. Él había ido a desearle suerte a su manera el primer día, que por los nervios había sido el peor, y ella en cambio había estado tan perdida entre sus libros que se había olvidado completamente de preguntarle. Y es que Malfoy tenía esos extraños detalles de cortesía que a ella la desconcertaban y la halagaban, pero no sabía cómo corresponder a eso o si tenía que hacerlo, o si simplemente Draco era así por naturaleza.

—¿Y qué tal llevas los demás?— preguntó Hermione, sentándose en un sillón cercano— Porque yo creo que me voy a deshacer de los nervios.

—Eres demasiado histérica— dijo él rodando los ojos— Si nadie ha estudiado más que tú ni se ha tragado este año más libros que tú, lo más probable es que saques la mejor nota, solo por debajo de la mía, claro.

—Eso ya lo veremos— repuso ella muy segura—. Los dos somos Premios Anuales, Malfoy.

—Entonces nada que temer, ¿no, sabelotodo?— preguntó claramente divertido.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada en un claro intento por aniquilarlo. La sonrisa arrogante del rubio no hizo más que acentuarse.

—Cuando veas que mis notas han sido las mejores del curso, Draco, haré que te arrastres a pedirme perdón por eso— dijo ella sonriendo con burla, sacando uno de sus libros y abriéndolo por la primera página.

—O al revés, Hermione— contestó él con esa prepotencia innata.

La castaña bufó, rodando los ojos. Se iba a enterar Draco Malfoy de quién era ella. Iba a sacar unas notas tan buenas en sus ÉXTASIS que ningún otro alumno podría superarlas jamás.

Y efectivamente, tal y como se había propuesto, bordó todos y cada uno de sus exámenes durante el resto de la semana.

Los nervios continuaron allí, igual que las lecturas rápidas y finales justo antes de entrar al examen. Siguieron temblándole las piernas y las rodillas cuando el examinador la llamaba para entrar en el aula, se le movía la mano inconscientemente al coger y agarrar con fuerza su varita en el primer momento, incluso una vez creyó ver que se movía el marco de la puerta cuando lo cruzaba para entrar en el aula de examen.

Y además se le retorcía el estómago durante el desayuno y no podía probar bocado, siguió ayudando a Harry y Ron con sus dudas de última hora y llamó e invocó a Merlín para que la ayudara todas y cada una de las veces que iba a empezar un examen.

Pero en cuanto oía que la llamaban y se levantaba del suelo en que siempre estudiaba libros demasiado grandes como para que cualquier otro alumno medio pudiera soportarlos, su mirada se cruzaba con otra.

Su rostro se giraba inconscientemente un segundo hacia él, justo antes de pasar a examinarse, hacia sus ojos grises y mercúreos, captando su brillo sutil, retador y altanero que le hacía recordar su secreta y personal competición. Con eso siempre se aseguraba de que antes muerta que dejar que Malfoy le ganara en un examen.

Ella sería la mejor de los Premios Anuales, _la mejor_. Y ese juego con el rubio la divertía y la alentaba a ganar.

Malfoy la observó cruzar el umbral del examen con la barbilla alzada, tal y como llevaba haciendo en todos los exámenes en que habían coincidido en el mismo aula y con el mismo examinador. Granger le divertía. Le gustaba esa oculta competitividad que tenía en el estudio y que siempre procuraba no dejar notar. ¿Quería ser la mejor? Bien, él iba a demostrarle que no solo el dinero de su padre le había dado el puesto de Premio Anual. Cuando esa semana terminara comprobarían quién era mejor de los dos. Quién era el más listo de los dos.

Aunque él no tenía ninguna duda al respecto de quién iba a ser el ganador. Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que la caballerosidad reinaba en una competición. No, de eso nada. Un Malfoy solo juega para ganar.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Vamos Ron, puedes hacerlo— lo animó Harry, aunque él mismo no parecía muy convencido con la idea.

Acababan de terminar sus exámenes, los ÉXTASIS llegaban a su memoria como algo lejano e histórico, una mala pasada que habían terminado por fin. Pero ahora volvía para atormentar a los ya de por sí agotados alumnos de séptimo, con unos sobres sellados de parte del Ministerio, de parte del Departamento de educación mágica.

Las temidas notas.

—Imaginaos lo que puede llegar a hacerme mi madre si he suspendido alguno de los ÉXTASIS— dijo Ron, y era palpable el pánico en su voz—. Un howler sería una agradable y maravillosa felicitación en comparación con lo que me haría. ¡Ni siquiera Fred y George suspendieron sus exámenes finales!

Estrujó la carta entre los dedos, como si la idea de destrozarla para así no poder leerla se perfilara como una buena opción en su mente.

—Ron, los exámenes no te salieron tan mal— respondió Hermione, aunque ella también miraba con cierto temor y nerviosismo su propia carta.

—Pero nunca se sabe, y yo no tengo mucha suerte— respondió el pelirrojo poco convencido.

Los tres estaban en los terrenos del colegio, como la mayoría de los alumnos, disfrutando por fin del sol y el aire fresco que no habían podido ver en semanas de estudio, especialmente en esa última. El cielo estaba limpio, de un azul claro y diáfano. La hierba se mecía con una suave y agradable brisa, espléndida como un manto verde bajo sus pies.

Lástima que el miedo a aquellos sobres no les permitiera disfrutar de los jardines de Hogwarts todo lo que deberían.

Harry tomó aire profundamente y, tras mirar fijamente su sobre cerrado, pareció tomar una decisión.

—Abrámoslo los tres a la vez— propuso muy serio, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se clavaban en sus dos amigos.

Hermione tragó saliva. No sabía si estaba preparada. ¿Y si no había sacado todo sobresalientes? Y peor aún, ¿y si Malfoy había sacado mejores notas que ella?

—Pero al que no lo abra le tiraremos al lago— repuso Ron, como si eso asegurara que todos cumplirían.

Harry asintió inmediatamente. Después los dos miraron a Hermione, que estaba claramente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba el sobre. Observó a sus dos amigos, tan resueltos, tan seguros. Sus futuros en el mundo mágico después de que Harry acabara con Quien-ella-sabía vendrían determinados por esa horrible carta. Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y más valía saberlo cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo— respondió finalmente.

Y conteniendo la respiración, los tres rasgaron a la vez el papel del sobre y sacaron sus cartas a toda velocidad. Se hizo el silencio mientras leían atentamente y a toda prisa sus notas.

Weasley fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¡He aprobado todos!— exclamó, poniéndose de pie y saltando cuan largo era, lo cual era mucho decir— No son las notas de un Premio Anual, ¡pero he aprobado!

Abrazó a Hermione y después chocó la mano con Harry, sin poder sentarse de felicidad.

—Yo también he aprobado todo— dijo Harry, y estaba tan sorprendido viendo su nota de Pociones que apenas podía creérselo.

Sin duda, la suerte le había sonreído al ponerle justo la poción que Hermione le había estado explicando antes de entrar a examinarse. Y tras salir de su momentáneo shock de emoción y de ponerse a saltar con Ron, se detuvo para observar a Hermione que miraba sus notas con los ojos como platos sin moverse un ápice.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Ron, preocupado porque ella no saltara de alegría como ellos.

Harry y él se arrodillaron a su lado para ver sus notas.

—He sacado todo Extraordinarios— murmuró la castaña anonadada, aún mirando sus notas.

—¡¿Todo Extraordinarios?— exclamó Ron, cogiéndole la carta de las manos sin poder creérselo— ¡Es increíble!

—¡Enhorabuena Hermione!— la felicitó Harry.

Hermione pareció empezar a despertar de su absoluta turbación, porque sonrió y asintió. Un segundo después, saltaba por los jardines de Hogwarts junto a Harry y Ron como una chiquilla, celebrando emocionada sus notas. Ahora podría aspirar a cualquier cargo en el Ministerio, ¡cualquiera! Podría entrar en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y cambiar las normas para los Elfos Domésticos, asegurar la seguridad de los hijos de muggles, aconsejar sobre educación mágica… Tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—¡Y esta noche el baile!— exclamó Ron deteniéndose de repente.

Y los sueños e ilusiones de Hermione también se detuvieron un momento al escucharle.

Su mirada azulada llena de júbilo se detuvo en la castaña un segundo más que en Harry, que asentía igual de ilusionado ante la idea de llevar a Ginny con él. A Hermione no le costó demasiado forzar una sonrisa: Era cierto, todavía quedaba ese tonto y tradicional baile de parejas.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Señor Malfoy, me alegra verle— la voz del director le saludó al entrar con esa habitual tranquilidad y sosiego que él tanto detestaba.

El Slytherin hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, y caminó con seguridad y elegancia impecables hasta el sillón frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Sentía esos ojos azules clavados en él permanentemente, midiendo hasta el más mínimo de sus milímetros. Cómo le fastidiaba esa mirada. Y cómo detestaba que le interrumpiera y le llamara para ir a ese asqueroso despacho.

—Qué quería— preguntó, mostrando en el tono de su voz que no le hacía precisamente mucha gracia estar allí—. Me ha interrumpido disfrutando de mi día de fin de exámenes.

No iba a mostrarse feliz ni transigente con el viejo loco que tenía en frente. Si él no pensaba dejarle tranquilo ni su último día de libertad, entonces él no iba a mostrarse colaborador.

—Es cierto, casi lo había olvidado— sonrió el anciano, como si no hubiera notado la dureza en el habla del muchacho—. ¿Cómo le han ido los ÉXTASIS, señor Malfoy?

—Creo que usted ya debe de saberlo— repuso Draco alzando una ceja.

Dumbledore asintió. Tenía que admitir que Draco tenía una astucia divertida y digna de admiración.

—Con sus notas podría llegar muy lejos, señor Malfoy. Quizá debería plantearse una carrera de en el Ministerio.

Draco bufó, y sonrió burlón. Lo que le faltaba por oír.

—Creo que lo más probable es que después de la guerra no quede mucho de mí para poder seguir una carrera en el Ministerio— repuso acerado e irónico—. Lo más probable es que para entonces esté en algún lugar inmundo, con algunos cuerpos más tirados por el suelo.

Por primera vez Dumbledore permitió que sus ojos no mostraran la alegría habitual, sino un gesto más serio y frío. Sabía que ese alumno de Slytherin era y sería un superviviente, que no esperaría nada de la vida porque no esperaba vivirla demasiado tiempo. Pero debía tener algo más de fe. Ese sería su único modo de superar lo que llegaría.

—Le aconsejo que sea más positivo, señor Malfoy— dijo Dumbledore, captando el gesto de desconfianza en la mirada de su alumno—. Va a necesitarlo. Todavía queda mucho por hacer.

Malfoy no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se apoderara de él. Daba igual lo que hiciera. Nunca sería suficiente. Poco le importaba a ese viejo chiflado si arriesgaba dos o doscientas veces su vida, si luchaba contra uno o cien mortífagos, si enviaba a Azkaban a tres o a trescientos, si ponía sus conocimientos a las órdenes de la Orden del Fénix o de nadie.

Nunca iba a ser suficiente. Nada iba a serlo. Y esa verdad se escapó de sus labios en el mismo tono en que invocaba en secreto maldiciones imperdonables.

—Nunca va a ser suficiente— murmuró en voz baja, pero sabía que Dumbledore le oiría, nunca se le escapaba nada—. No importa cuánto haga, ¿no es así? Nunca será suficiente.

Dumbledore tomó aire. La situación de Draco era complicada, comprometida. Era cierto lo que decía, pero no completamente. No todo dependía de él. Había más factores que condicionaban el fin de su colaboración.

—Quizá cuando todo termine, si ha actuado correctamente, habrá sido suficiente.

Draco parpadeó una vez. Solo una. Después su sangre, arrogante y orgullosa, ardió hirviéndole en las venas, quemándole de rabia, abrasándole de insatisfacción.

—Así que nadie estará satisfecho hasta que me deje matar por algún inútil del Ministerio— dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie.

Estaba enfadado. Molesto, henchido de rabia. El orgullo de Slytherin clamaba en su interior por ser restaurado y defendido a ultranza contra lo que aquel anciano y poderoso mago se atrevía a insinuar.

—Ya le comuniqué cuál sería a partir de su salida de Hogwarts su misión, señor Malfoy. No tiene por qué aceptarla, es su elección— dijo el director, viendo cómo el Slytherin se paseaba por su despacho de un lado a otro, pensando, cavilando, maquinando—. Es peligrosa, soy consciente de ello, y es inevitable imaginar que aunque la cumpla no le asegurará el éxito.

Draco se detuvo un instante para mirarle, y después volvió a caminar por la habitación, a pasear sobre las alfombras con ese porte de aristocracia pasada y heredada, como una fiera enjaulada contra su voluntad.

—Así que perderé pase lo que pase— dijo fríamente, demasiado frío incluso.

Como el acero. Como el hielo. Cortante. Su lado inhumano, pétreo y pérfido, el cultivado por Lucius Malfoy, por Bellatrix Lestranger, por la eterna casa de Slytherin se hacía con el control de la situación, de sus movimientos, de sus palabras, de sus pensamientos. Con el control de su príncipe que se veía desafiado a perder lo que ya consideraba suyo.

—La perderé y tendré que dejarla en manos de otro, al final habría sido todo en vano. Y mi esfuerzo, el riesgo que correrá mi vida no habrá servido de nada.

Dumbledore no quiso jurarlo, pero vio en aquel muchacho una frialdad y una crueldad que no deberían morar en un cuerpo tan joven. Se preguntó si quizá el sentimiento que profesaba aquel muchacho por la prefecta de Gryffindor era demasiado desmedido como para ser controlable.

Porque si era así, él tendría toda la razón. Ella no terminaría con él. Y eso tendría consecuencias para todos.

—Señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger no será como los demás— le advirtió Dumbledore, y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto sedante que habían pretendido. Sabía que aquel apellido aplacaría la ira del prefecto—. Ella no espera de usted que arriesgue nada en absoluto.

El comentario provocó una sonrisa torcida y amarga en el rostro pálido y joven.

—No hable de lo que no conoce. No voy a condenarla a reunirse con un renegado, con un mago deshonrado y cobarde— repuso con acidez—. Ni yo mismo podría soportarme.

Cómo se atrevía. Ese viejo chiflado, ese loco, ese… Demonios. Cómo se atrevía a mencionar algo que desconocía. Qué sabría ese anciano de los sentimientos que él padecía, que soportaba, que ocultaba, de lo que solo ella le provocaba.

Qué podía saber Dumbledore, si eso que sentía no era amor, no era cariño, no era dulzura… No era nada de eso. No era algo que tuviera un nombre. Ni siquiera era el simple deseo que una vez hubo. Era otra cosa, algo sin nombre. Por eso nadie podía mencionarlo, por eso nadie podía ni debía hablar de ello. Solo él mismo, por ser quien lo padecía, podía saber qué se sentía y conocer el nombre, solo torturado por su propia mente.

—Entonces arriésguese señor Malfoy.

Que se arriesgara. Claro. Que pusiera su vida en peligro. Que con su muerte acabara con la casa y linaje de los Malfoy que tanto respeto y temor inspiraba en el mundo mágico, y así de paso le dejaba a Potter el camino aún más libre, que nadie le bajara los humos ni lo devolviera al mundo real. Eso quería, deshacerse de él y liberar a la castaña de Gryffindor de su influencia. Bien, pues eso no iba a pasar.

Corrompido de ira, se acercó a una de las estanterías y tiró lo que había en uno de los estantes. Le dio una patada a la pared con fuerza, y pisó con repugnancia lo que tuvo a su alcance mientras volvía a acercarse al escritorio del director.

Se sintió inmediatamente mucho más calmado. La destrucción siempre lo apaciguaba.

Dumbledore permanecía inmutable, ni siquiera parecía haberle afectado que acabara de destrozar unas cuantas cosas que probablemente serían valiosas.

—¿Es que acaso me quiere ver muerto?— preguntó irónico— Porque si es solo eso hay caminos más fáciles para hacerlo.

—Yo jamás le desearía la muerte. Es más, le aprecio y sé que con su desaparición otros sufrirían, y el sufrimiento es algo terrible. Nadie debería sufrir, y sin embargo a veces es necesario.

Ahí estaba, otra vez con sus encriptadas e inútiles frases. Aunque no era idiota, sabía que le había respondido con una negativa. Pero desde luego la misión encomendada de ahora en adelante era como enviarlo a la muerte más que ninguna otra cosa.

—Dígame, ¿cree que habrá alguna posibilidad?

Se hizo el silencio durante un momento. Dumbledore parecía pensarse la respuesta antes de decir una sola palabra.

—¿De sobrevivir o de tener una vida cuando todo haya acabado?

Astuto viejo, chiflado adicto a los caramelos de limón. Sonrió con desgana. Estaba claro que esa vez la batalla la tenía perdida.

—De tener una vida.

—La hay, pero será difícil encontrarla y ganársela— respondió Dumbledore.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo y le dio la espalda. Dumbledore lo observaba allí, en medio de su despacho, inmóvil, con una pose arrogantemente elegante que había ido remarcándose con los años y que le recordaba terriblemente a la de Lucius, y la de cierto muchacho llamado Tom cuando en una ocasión fue a su despacho siendo él todavía profesor de Transformaciones. No podía verle el rostro, y sabía que el Slytherin no le dejaría leer su mente para comprender mejor sus inquietudes y sus dudas. Era hermético como seguramente lo habría sido el mismísimo Salazar.

Vio que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, con pasos tranquilos, muy seguros de su dirección. ¿Se echaba atrás? Quizá, era comprensible, lo entendía y no se atrevería jamás a reprochárselo. Un mago de diecisiete años, por mucho que hubiera visto y hecho, era aún muy joven para enfrentarse a la muerte cara a cara. Y que lo hicieran dos en un mismo año habría resultado simplemente fascinante.

Suspiró al ver que abría la puerta para marcharse. No importaba, al menos no correría el riesgo de morir. Su camino se enhebraría en el tapiz del destino de un modo inescrutable hasta que todo hubiera ocurrido y terminado. Quizá sería mejor así, quizá simplemente no tenía que pasar y la Orden y el mundo que conocían debían actuar solos y sin ayuda. A lo mejor Harry debía hacerlo todo solo, de principio a fin.

—No se olvide de estar atento al correo— la voz de Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos. Trató de verlo, pero ya estaba oculto entre las sombras tras la puerta del despacho, cuya mano mantenía aún entreabierta—. No quiero que todo mi esfuerzo y mis actividades suicidas en la sombra no sirvan para nada. Al menos que la información que consiga la utilice alguien medianamente competente.

—Desde luego, señor Malfoy. Esperaré con interés cualquier noticia suya— sonrió el anciano.

Y un instante después la puerta se cerró, con fuerza premeditada, dando un portazo que reverberó en todos y cada uno de los huecos que tenía aquel extraño y semicircular despacho.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de contenida alegría.

Quizá se había equivocado. Quizá El-niño-que-vivió no tendría que hacerlo todo solo. Quizá alguien se ocuparía de la retaguardia en la sombra y en silencio, mientras él se llevaba toda la gloria que tanto merecía. Harry merecía cierta ayuda en su vital misión, por ínfima que fuera. Y aunque el señor Malfoy no recibiera absolutamente nada, en el fondo se merecía su ansiado trofeo. Lástima que la guerra arrebatara los sueños de los que participaban en ella.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La ansiada noche del baile había llegado. Todo Hogwarts parecía respirar la emoción de la última noche de curso, del día antes de partir en el expreso de Hogwarts. Unos para volver al año siguiente, otros para no volver jamás.

Harry y Ron esperaban en la Sala Común junto a aquellos alumnos que tuvieran pareja de Gryffindor, a que bajaran sus respectivas acompañantes. Harry trató de tranquilizar a Ron que parecía que iba a deshacer las mangas del traje de tanto estirarlas, aunque a decir verdad él estaba igual de nervioso.

—Por lo menos mi madre me ha comprado una túnica nueva y no he tenido que usar la de Bill— murmuró Ron con una sonrisa forzada por los nervios.

Harry asintió. Había visto la vieja túnica de Bill que Ron guardaba en lo más profundo de su baúl, y le había recordado sospechosamente a las carpas de circo.

—Yo creo que estás muy elegante, Ron— dijo una voz femenina. Los dos amigos elevaron la vista para observar a quien hablaba—. Y tú también Harry.

Sonrió, y los dos chicos no pudieron más que pensar que estaba radiante.

—Her… Hermione, estás, eh, estás, bueno… Estás fabulosa— dijo Ron, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo pero diciéndolo como si fuera una verdad absoluta e incuestionable.

—Yo más bien diría que está preciosa— dijo Ginny, que hizo su aparición dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Se había puesto un vestido negro suavemente entallado. Ligeramente provocativo, como toda ella, y Harry no pudo más que observarla embelesado y decirle en voz baja lo guapa que la veía. Ginny, para sorpresa de todos, se sonrojó y rió encantada por el halago.

Hermione llevaba un vestido de color azul medianoche, menos entallado que el de Ginny pues no era muy partidaria de excesos, pero tan elegante y de tan buen talle que le quedaba espléndido, resaltando su cabello increíblemente peinado en suaves bucles que se sujetaban en un medio moño alto, cayendo desenfadadamente por su espalda. Su rostro, ligeramente maquillado seguramente gracias a la tenacidad de Ginny, parecía brillar con luz propia.

Iban perfectas. Arregladas en la justa medida, sus vestidos a la largura adecuada para sus edades y la ocasión, sus rostros resplandecientes de ilusión contenida.

—Es verdad, estás preciosa— dijo Ron, todavía mirándola casi sin parpadear.

—No es para tanto Ron— murmuró la castaña, sonrojada y halagada a partes iguales—, pero gracias.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó Harry, ofreciéndole su brazo a Ginny.

—¡Al fin!— exclamó la pequeña de los Weasley con clara emoción.

Ron hizo lo propio y cuando Hermione le tomó el brazo, haciendo que casi quedara petrificado, salieron de la Sala Común hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los pasillos no estaban especialmente adornados, pero conforme bajaban hacia el lugar del baile cada vez veían a más parejas, o a algunos chicos que iban a buscar a sus acompañantes a todo correr porque llegaban tarde. Todos se habían puesto tremendamente elegantes, había vestidos preciosos y alumnos irreconocibles por lo que se habían arreglado.

Pero cuando cruzaron las enormes puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor, no pudieran más que proferir exclamaciones de asombro e impresión, dejándose sorprender por lo que envolvía absolutamente rincón y lugar. Todo estaba decorado, sin quedar casi ni un solo resquicio de la enorme estancia sin arreglar y engalanar para la ocasión.

Había cintas de los colores de las cuatro casas que surcaban todo el techo moviéndose suavemente, entrelazándose unas con otras provocando un extraño e hipnótico efecto, como si fueran permanentemente abanicadas por el vaivén de una brisa primaveral. Había luces que flotaban por doquier junto a velas que se elevaban por encima de las cabezas de los presentes dando una luz cálida y etérea a sus cercanías. En una esquina había un pequeño escenario en el que tocaría el grupo de turno que iba cada año, y que ya se preparaba para amenizar la velada. Las cuatro mesas estaban en los laterales junto a las paredes, engalanadas con manteles de los cuatro colores ataviados y bordados con el escudo de Hogwarts, y con más comida incluso que el día de Navidad.

A Ron al verlas se le hizo la boca agua y comentó que tendrían que acercarse allí cuanto antes. Los demás no pudieron más que reír, el pelirrojo era incorregible.

De vez en cuando, se podían leer mensajes en el aire de felicitación a los graduados de aquel año, despedidas que les deseaban suerte en su futuro, palabras de aliento, de alegría por los aprobados de todos los alumnos, e incluso zonas en que podían ponerse mensajes con dedicatoria para quien se quisiera.

En las paredes había hiedras y enredaderas que parecían fundirse con la piedra, adornadas con más luces y cintas. La luz de la sala, que era tenue y perfecta para bailar, daba a todo el ambiente ese toque idílico que cualquier alumno habría deseado para su baile de fin de curso.

—Está todo precioso— alabó Hermione, sin poder dejar de maravillarse por la decoración.

—Espero que mi baile de fin de curso esté tan bien como este— comentó Ginny, confirmando su buena impresión.

El Gran Comedor no tardó en llenarse completamente hasta que casi no hubo ni un resquicio más que ocupar. Los profesores aparecieron en su mesa desde la puerta trasera del comedor. Todos los alumnos dejaron sus murmullos y conversaciones para más adelante cuando vieron a Dumbledore elevar los brazos para llamar su atención.

—Bienvenidos al baile de fin de curso— dijo con una amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos azules parecieron brillar más incluso que las velas del lugar—. Seré breve para no privaros de un día tan especial— se escucharon risas ante una frase tan propia del anciano mago—. Ha sido un placer teneros a todos en Hogwarts durante estos años. Todo el claustro de profesores y yo mismo, esperamos que algo haya quedado en vuestras mentes que nos llegaron llenas de sueños de algún conocimiento útil, y que con lo aprendido aquí podáis desenvolveros en vuestra vida de ahora en adelante y llegar a ser grandes magos y brujas de provecho— alguno profirió una exclamación de júbilo—, y aunque ahora se acerquen tiempos difíciles, recordad que aquí habéis hecho amigos. Uníos y permaneced juntos, porque esa amistad es una de las cosas más hermosas que se consiguen en Hogwarts— el silencio que siguió a esa frase demostró al director que todos habían comprendido perfectamente todas y cada una de sus palabras. Quizá para unos con un significado, para otros con otro, pero claro al fin y al cabo—. Y ahora, ¡que comience el baile de fin de curso!

Una ovación de aplausos recorrió como una tormenta todo el Gran Comedor, como una ola que insuflaba ilusión en todos y cada uno de los presentes. El ruido era tan ensordecedor que de no ser por la magia, el techo se habría derrumbado.

Cuando los aplausos se detuvieron por fin, comenzó la música desde la esquina en que se encontraba la banda, y muchas de las parejas fueron hacia el centro vacío para bailar.

—¡Por favor, vamos a comer!— pidió Ron, observando extasiado la comida que no dejaba de aparecer encima de las mesas— Si no voy ya creo que me moriré de hambre.

—Yo prefiero bailar— dijo Ginny, y miró a Harry significativamente.

El azabache no pudo más que sonreír y asentir bastante nervioso pero visiblemente emocionado, despidiéndose de sus dos amigos y llevando a la pelirroja hacia la pista de baile.

—Bueno, si prefieres bailar primero, puedo esperar— dijo Ron, algo nervioso al no haber ofrecido ese detalle primero.

—No, no, no te preocupes— negó Hermione sonriendo—. Podemos ir luego.

Lo cierto era que le daba bastante vergüenza bailar con Ron. Bailar con cualquiera, de hecho. Poco importaba que se hubiera tomado toda la tarde para arreglarse y que Ginny hubiera pasado casi tanto tiempo en arreglarla a ella como a sí misma. No se sentía ni la mitad de bien que las demás chicas. Pero era normal, o eso suponía. No estaba acostumbrada a arreglarse tanto y se sentía extraña, casi hasta extravagante.

Siguió a Ron hasta las mesas más cercanas, y sin mucho apetito vio con diversión cómo su amigo se servía un plato bastante importante en cuanto a cantidad y dimensiones.

—¡Hermione!— escuchó una voz conocida que la llamaba.

—¡Hola Neville!— lo saludó ella al reconocerlo— Estás muy elegante.

El Gryffindor se sonrojó mientras sonreía notablemente halagado. Estaba claro que no era el tipo de comentario que solía recibir. Tras él llegaba Luna, con un vestido de un tejido sospechosamente parecido a las cortinas de algunas de las salas de estudio del quinto piso.

—Hola Hermione— saludó la Ravenclaw, y miró con curiosidad a Ron—. ¿Has venido con él?

Parecía sorprendida.

—Sí— repuso simplemente, mientras veía cómo Ron se daba la vuelta y les saludaba con un gesto de la mano pues tenía la boca llena.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que vendría con Lavender, como siempre estaban tan acaramelados— rió Luna, y sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

—Se han peleado— repuso Hermione por el pelirrojo, que parecía a punto de atragantarse en su intento por comer más rápido para poder responder a eso.

—Estás muy elegante Hermione, nunca te había visto así de bien— dijo Neville, y la castaña comprobó que le había costado un gran esfuerzo atreverse a decir eso porque enrojeció completamente.

—Muchas gracias— arrebolada sonrió de vuelta para evitar que su compañero de Casa se pusiera demasiado nervioso—. Tú también estás muy bien, Luna.

—Gracias, es un vestido que atrae a los wikletorths— dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma— Lo más normal es que aparezcan en las fiestas porque les atrae la música.

Hermione estaba tan feliz de estar en el baile de fin de curso con la gente a quien quería que ni siquiera frunció el ceño, ni preguntó tampoco qué tipo de seres eran esas criaturas cuyo nombre era simplemente impronunciable. Por esa vez incluso ella iba a dejarlo pasar.

—Allí hay algunos de Slytherin cerca de los de Hufflepuff— dijo de pronto Neville, más serio—. Espero que no pretendan estropear con alguna pelea el último día de curso.

Hermione, inmediatamente y sin poder siquiera hacerlo con algo de disimulo, giró para observar a los que Neville miraba. Efectivamente, eran unos cuantos Slytherin, pero no parecían prestar demasiada atención a los Hufflepuff. Como todos los demás, iban muy bien arreglados, las chicas con vestidos, los chicos con traje y túnica de gala, y sonreían, reían, iban en parejas, algunos bailaban. Como todos los alumnos.

No pudo evitar pensar que en el fondo no eran tan distintos. Eran una Casa más, la cuarta parte del corazón de Hogwarts, con sus cualidades y defectos, como todas las demás. Solo que nunca lo había visto tan claro como ese día.

Entonces sus ojos captaron a la persona que había estado buscando entre las serpientes del colegio. Su cabello rubio parecía resaltar entre los demás, su porte elegante llamó su atención inmediatamente, sus andares seguros y arrogantes parecían crear un camino claro donde antes no lo había, y su ropa oscura no podía parecer más perfecta para la ocasión.

Siempre tan perfecto, Malfoy no podía evitar estar siempre impecable. Y como él, su acompañante: Pansy Parkinson. Debía haber imaginado desde el principio que iría con ella. Aunque le concedía que hacían buena pareja, igual que no le costaba admitir que Pansy estaba guapísima. Por muy mal que le cayera la Slytherin, la pura verdad era que era hermosa, y el vestido le quedaba perfecto.

—Disculpa Neville— escuchó decir a Ron, que intentaba deshacerse de Longbottom a toda costa para no escuchar otra de sus teorías sobre lo que la Herbología podía llegar a ayudar al mundo mágico—, ¡Hermione!

Se acercó hacia ella desembarazándose de Neville sin demasiado tacto— cosa habitual en él— y después de Luna, que pretendía explicarle con mayor detalle cómo había confeccionado ella misma su vestido.

—¿Sí?— preguntó ella, dejando de mirar contra su voluntad hacia los Slytherin, olvidándose de la persona a la que acababa de encontrar entre la gente de forma inconsciente.

—¿Te apetece bailar?

Su pregunta sonó tensa, mecánica, robótica, como si se la hubiera repetido cientos de veces antes de pronunciarla en voz alta para asegurarse de que lo haría sin tartamudear ni equivocarse. Ese sonrojo tan típicamente de él que le llegaba hasta las orejas reapareció inmediatamente tras decir esas palabras. La prefecta podría haber jurado que el cuerpo de su amigo parecía haber sido congelado por un _petrificus totalus_, porque no se movía un ápice.

Hermione se sonrojó también un poco, pero con una sonrisa tímida asintió simplemente con la cabeza.

—Claro.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y, de nuevo recuperando ese estado de ánimo henchido de fervor que le caracterizaba en sus altibajos emocionales, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile.

La castaña no sabía a dónde mirar. Le ponía muy nerviosa la idea de estar en medio del Gran Comedor bailando delante de tanta gente. Sabía de sobra que nadie iba a mirarla, había mucha más gente más interesante a la que observar, pero a ella, como a todas las personas que tenían timidez ante el público, no podía dejar de imaginar cientos de miradas clavándose en su nuca esperando ver cómo cometía un error, cómo le pisaba un pie a Ron o cómo se le rompía de forma inexplicable el vestido.

¡Qué vergüenza! Eso no podía pasarle a ella, ¡no el último día de curso!

Pero se olvidó de todas esas preocupaciones cuando otros nervios muy diferentes se apoderaron completamente de su cuerpo. Ron se había parado casi en medio de la zona de baile y la había rodeado de la cintura visiblemente nervioso.

Lástima que esa vez no pudiera tranquilizarle con su habitual severidad, porque ella misma estaba también de lo más nerviosa. Temblaba como un flan, ni que fuera una niña, una adolescente o una mezcla de ambas. Y para colmo la música no era todo lo rápida que debería ser, sino que era algo más lenta que las piezas anteriores. Qué mala suerte, si no sabía bailar normal eso era aún peor.

Pero entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy entraba con Pansy en la pista de baile con una seguridad aplastante —¿y por qué demonios se fijaba ahora en ese rubio narcisista y no en Ron que era su pareja? Se estaba volviendo loca—, como si nadie pudiera competir con él en cuanto empezara a moverse, y eso la decidió a no dejarse llevar por los nervios. No señor, no pensaba escuchar durante toda la canción las risitas de Parkinson mientras ella se movía tan mal como un hipogrifo en el agua.

Así que subió las manos hasta los hombros de Ron y así empezaron a moverse. Ron no bailaba tan mal como ella imaginaba, y ella misma tampoco era tan torpe como había pensado en un principio. Mejor, porque si no habría sido demasiado patético.

—No sé qué tal lo hago, pero he estado practicando con Ginny— dijo Ron bastante avergonzado.

—Yo creo que lo estamos haciendo bastante bien— dijo Hermione, esperando de todo corazón no pisarle ni que él la pisara a ella.

Por primera vez tuvo que admitir mentalmente que cuando Ginny decía que Ron tenía los pies grandes, tenía razón.

—Hermione, he estado pensando— dijo Ron de repente, y a la castaña le pareció que había algo muy raro en su mirada.

—¿En qué?

—Bueno, en que hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo— ella le miró extrañada, y él tragó saliva para recuperar la voz—. Me refiero a Harry, tú y yo.

—Sí, mucho— asintió la castaña con cierta nostalgia, aunque sin entender muy bien a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Pero ahora que Harry pasa tanto tiempo con mi hermana…

—Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad?— dijo Hermione sonriendo, viéndolos bailar bastante cerca de donde ellos estaban.

—Sí, bueno, pero me refiero a que ellos casi van aparte y nos hemos quedado solos— dijo Weasley como si fuera un descubrimiento providencial, y empezaba a pensar que terminaría sin excusas para no ir al grano.

Obviamente, Hermione estaba empezando a extrañarse de su comportamiento y terminaría preguntándole por qué. Sería peor aún tener que explicarse así que hacerlo directamente él mismo.

—Es normal, todas las parejas necesitan su intimidad— repuso ella, con cierto tono de marisabidilla que hizo que Ron riera sin poder evitarlo.

—Claro, y ahora que vamos a ir con Harry a luchar contra Quien-tú-sabes, aún pasaremos más tiempo juntos— ella frunció el ceño al escucharle como si le pidiera que dejara de decir cosas sobre eso, y Ron trató inmediatamente de explicarse mejor a pesar de que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta—. Ya sabes, aplastaremos mortífagos juntos, llenaremos Azkaban juntos, perseguiremos a culebras de Slytherin juntos, aguantaremos el mal humor de Harry juntos, daremos de comer ajo a los vampiros del bando de Quien-nosotros-sabemos…

Hermione rió divertida, pero se detuvo pronto, esperando que los demás no hubieran escuchado su alocada risa. Pero no podía evitarlo, Ron siempre le había resultado gracioso sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Así que lo haremos todo juntos, incluido vencer mortífagos— dijo ella, riendo en voz baja todavía—, igual que hasta ahora. ¿Es que podríamos hacer más cosas juntos de las que ya hemos hecho?

Ron a punto estuvo de trastabillar y caer al suelo de la impresión. Merlín, Hermione había dado en el clavo. Era Premio Anual y prefecta, por supuesto que era la más inteligente y que había dado en la diana y sin darse cuenta. Eso era exactamente lo que él había querido decir desde el principio, ¿por qué Merlín le había dado la capacidad de expresarse de un troll? Resopló, agotado por el esfuerzo de intentar decirle a Hermione todo lo que quería. Las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué a él no le pasaba como a Harry y la chica se le declaraba a él? Así sería todo infinitamente más fácil y cómodo.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí podríamos, que aún nos queda algo por hacer. Si tú fueras mi…

—¡Seamus, que me pisas!— una voz femenina detuvo el discurso del pelirrojo.

—¡Lo siento!— exclamó el otro visiblemente molesto.

Ron y Hermione miraron hacia la pareja que acababa de acercarse a ellos. Lavender se sujetaba el pie calzado en tacón con un gesto de dolor patente en su maquillado rostro, y Seamus la miraba como si se quejara por un roce de nada y estuviera montando una escena bochornosa.

—¿Habéis venido juntos?— preguntó Ron, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Y tú has venido con Hermione— dijo Lavender haciendo un mohín que casi parecía acusador.

La música había parado y sonaba una nueva pieza. Las parejas ya empezaban a separarse para marcharse o a moverse para seguir el nuevo ritmo.

—Podríamos ir a tomar algo. Me muero de sed— sugirió Seamus, como si acabara de ver la salida a todo aquel lío, o más bien la forma de alejarse de su pareja a la que miraba como si fuera una maldición de última hora.

—Es una buena idea— dijo Hermione, al ver que Ron tampoco parecía muy predispuesto a seguir bailando, y por ella, perfecto—. Vamos Seamus.

El Gryffindor pareció encantado con la idea de poder juntarse con alguien y así no tener que atender a Lavender, porque se adelantó con Hermione dejando que Ron ayudara a su dolorida pareja, que iba cojeando, a llegar hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Harry y Ginny no tardaron en unírseles.

—¡Enhorabuena Ron! Te he estado mirando y no has pisado a Hermione ni una sola vez— dijo Ginny, y los demás rieron al ver cómo Ron enrojecía aún ayudando a llegar hasta una silla cercana a Lavender.

El pelirrojo parecía murmurar algo así como que las hermanas pequeñas eran algo parecido al fantasma de la familia y a las maldiciones traicioneras.

Hermione observó a Harry. EL azabache parecía muy serio mientras se servía un vaso de ponche y le daba otro a Ginny que reía al escuchar lo que acababa de pasarle a Lavender. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y Hermione comprendió a qué venía su repentina seriedad.

—¿Te duele la cicatriz?— preguntó en voz baja, hasta el límite que casi parecía que solo movía los labios.

Harry asintió levemente y le sonrió, como si pretendiera tranquilizarla o quitarle importancia al asunto. Después miró a Ginny, y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Hermione comprendió sin necesidad de decir nada más.

—¿Vas a decírselo?— volvió a preguntarle de la misma manera.

Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados riendo del enfado de Ron como para percatarse de su secreta conversación. Potter asintió una sola vez con gravedad. Claro que iba a decírselo, iba a decirle a Ginny que la dejaba a partir de esa noche por si moría, para que ella quedara libre de irse con cualquier otro y no quedara atada a un muerto.

—Buenas suerte— dijo la castaña, esta vez en voz baja pero audible.

—Gracias— murmuró Harry agradecido.

Tocó a Ginny en el hombro y la pelirroja se dio la vuelta con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Harry le pidió que le acompañara a dar una vuelta para tomar el aire porque tenía mucho calor. La pequeña de los Weasley aceptó enseguida, encantada, y se olvidó incluso de despedirse de los demás. Hermione los vio alejarse por el borde del Gran Comedor hacia la salida.

Estaba segura de que por más que Harry insistiera, Ginny no aceptaría. Ni con el peligro de la muerte dejaría al amor de su vida por nada del mundo. Era demasiado obstinada y había luchado demasiado por él como para dejarlo escapar por algo que, estaba segura, la pelirroja consideraría como un mal menor. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos salir por la puerta; era perfecta para él.

Volvió su atención a la conversación de los otros tres Gryffindor restantes. La cosa parecía estar algo tensa.

—¿Verdad Ro-Ro que un caballero no debe pisar a la chica con la que baila?— preguntó Lavender, señalando a Seamus con un dedo acusador.

—¡Pero si lo he hecho sin querer!— exclamó el otro, claramente enfadado— Y creo que eso no ha sido sólo culpa mía.

—Bueno, tranquilizaos, si has pisado a Lavender por algo será— dijo Weasley, ya un poco harto de la pelea.

Finnigan le miró como poniendo en duda su neutralidad como mediador en aquel conflicto.

—No sabes bailar, Seamus, acéptalo— dijo Lavender, levantándose de la silla.

Al parecer ya no le dolía el pie en absoluto. Ron se alejó lentamente de Brown hacia Hermione, dispuesto a llevarla a la pista de baile para retomar la conversación donde la había dejado, si es que Lavender se encontraba algo mejor, pero algo truncó sus planes.

—Te voy a demostrar que yo soy el único que sabe bailar de los dos— dijo Seamus, satisfecho de sí mismo al ver la expresión desconfiada y sorprendida de Lavender—, así que, Hermione, vamos a bailar.

La castaña le miró de hito en hito, perpleja. Parpadeó un par de veces rápido, aún sorprendida. ¿Bailar ella? ¿Otra vez? ¿Y con Seamus? No, desde luego que no. Ella no pensaba poner un solo pie más en esa improvisada pista de baile.

—Seamus, yo prefiero no ir— replicó, procurando dar a su tono de voz toda la desgana de la que fue capaz.

Pero al Gryffindor de ascendencia irlandesa le dio igual o hizo como que no la escuchó, porque cogiéndola de la muñeca, la arrastró sin darle tiempo a protestar hasta la pista de baile, camuflándose casi entre las otras parejas.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma frente a Seamus, otra vez en la odiada pista. Ella no sabía bailar, bueno, no era que no supiera, simplemente no se le daba bien, igual que el Quidditch y volar en escoba. Nadie podía hacer todo a la perfección, y a ella eso se le daba de pena.

—Vamos Hermione, ayúdame un poco. Si con esto Lavender se calla aunque sea un minuto, te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida— dijo Seamus, mientras se escuchaba de fondo como Lavender llamaba a Ro-Ro para que la acompañara a la zona de baile para demostrar que ella no era la mala bailarina de la pareja.

Pero se escuchó un estruendo que hizo que todos los presentes, incluida la música, dejaran de moverse y quedaran en silencio. Todas las miradas se clavaron en una de las mesas de comida, donde varias bandejas habían caído al suelo causando un tremendo estrépito. Al parecer, algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, que habían estado hablando sobre Quidditch demasiado emocionados, habían tirado sin querer lo que tenían al alcance en un acalorado debate.

—No ha sido nada, señores— la voz de Albus Dumbledore se elevó como siempre, diáfana, juvenil, alegre y clara por encima de todo lo demás—. Estas cosas pasan todos los años. Y ahora, ¡continuemos con la fiesta!

Y como siempre, sus palabras se cumplieron a rajatabla. La banda volvió a retomar la pieza que había dejado a mitad, los curiosos dejaron de mirar el suelo que ya empezaba a limpiarse, y Seamus se dispuso a rodear a Hermione por la cintura para demostrar a Lavender que él no era ningún torpe, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberle pedido a ella que fuera su pareja y no a Parvati.

Pero sus brazos solo rodearon el aire. No había ningún cuerpo femenino frente a él, ningún vestido, ningún rostro, ninguna chica, ninguna Gryffindor.

Ni rastro de Hermione.

Miró en rededor por si había pretendido escabullirse o simplemente se había movido, pero nada, todo estaba vacío. La castaña había desaparecido, parecía haberse evaporado. Miró hacia Lavender esperando ver su sonrisa de triunfo, pero la chica parecía demasiado ocupada sonriendo a Weasley y riendo de una de sus bromas como para percatarse de que Granger había desaparecido.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione apenas fue consciente del momento en que un cuerpo llegó hasta ella a través de la gente como una sombra. Sólo sintió que una mano rodeaba su muñeca y con seguridad pero sin excesiva fuerza, tiraba de ella obligándola a caminar y a pasar entre las parejas que miraban el lugar del que provenía el estruendo y el caos de las bandejas de comida por el suelo.

En unos segundos se encontró a sí misma siguiendo una figura conocida, más alta que ella y de andares rápidos y firmes. Tenía un cabello rubio platinado inconfundible que delataba su identidad. Seguía sujetándole la muñeca, y ambos caminaban por las sombras, junto a las paredes del Gran Comedor sin que nadie reparara en ellos. Cuando salieron por la puerta, sintió que él aumentaba la velocidad de su caminar y tiraba de ella nuevamente, como si pretendiera alejarse de allí lo más rápidamente posible, como si temiera que alguien pudiera verles.

Unos segundos después, volvió a oír la música que llegaba desde la zona de baile, y como por obra de algún encantamiento se dio cuenta de que podía escucharse desde cualquier rincón del castillo de una forma atenuada, como si se escuchara siempre desde la misma distancia.

—Draco, ¿es que piensas dejar a tu pareja tirada a mitad del baile?— preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, todavía escuchando de fondo la música que lo envolvía todo de una forma agradable.

Se giró para mirarla un instante e hizo un gesto de burla, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—En vez de preocuparte por Pansy, agradece que te haya librado de la vergüenza de bailar con esa especie de híbrido entre duendecillo de Cornualles y troll en medio de todo el colegio.

—Seamus no se parece nada a eso— respondió Hermione, y se obligó a contener las ganas de reír.

Lo cierto es que ahora que lo decía, Seamus sí tenía cierto parecido. Era bajito, con unas orejas algo marcadas y con un cuerpo de esos fuertes pero poco ágiles. La combinación recién expuesta por el platino resultaba inquietantemente acertada además de algo cruel, aunque divertida después de todo.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó.

De repente el Slytherin se detuvo como toda respuesta. Abrió una puerta y tiró de ella para hacerle entrar. Después entró él y cerró tras de sí. Como siempre, se aseguró de un hechizoquedara inquebrantable en la cerradura, y después, en con otro hechizo no verbal que ella ni siquiera notó, se aseguró de darle una protección adicional. _Distinta_. De otra naturaleza algo más prohibida. Por si acaso. Ahora no quería interrupciones.

Hermione vio que se daba la vuelta, mirándola como si fuera la presa de un peligroso depredador, midiéndola centímetro a centímetro como si graba en su memoria cada detalle exterior de ella en el desvergonzado recorrido que su mirada hacía ascendente sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir exactamente dónde posaba él sus ojos metálicos, sobre sus piernas, en el comienzo de su vestido, en su vientre, en su pecho, en su cuello despacio, en su rostro donde por fin se detuvo.

Y después clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Y esas esquirlas metálicas la capturaron como siempre hacían, esta vez observándola por dentro, traspasándola como siempre le había creído que capaz cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

La música seguía sonando muy tenue de fondo, como el bajo continuo de las melodías barrocas, surcando incluso la ahora infranqueable puerta. Cortó el contacto visual, no dispuesta a amoldarse a las exigencias de los ojos del platino, y observó la estancia para poder entretener su atención en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Parecía un aula en desuso. Algunas sillas y mesas estaban al fondo, amontonadas y en absoluto desorden. Algunas parecían rotas, otras enteras pero demasiado viejas como para ser útiles. Como en todas las clases, había algunas ventanas que debían haber filtrado la luz para iluminarlo todo, mas esa noche filtraban oscuridad y algún retazo de luz de estrellas, demasiado ínfimos como para ser considerados verdadera luz.

—En qué piensas— preguntó él.

Y lo hizo de ese modo tan suyo. No preguntando como la gente normal, sino exigiendo que se le respondiera de inmediato. Ella sonrió con altivez; no iba a obedecer. Nunca lo hacía, y le gustaba ver cómo él se molestaba porque ella tardaba en responder. Siguió vagando con la vista por el aula hasta que volvió a posar sus ojos en el rubio, que ya la observaba impaciente.

—En que esta va a ser la última clase en la que esté en Hogwarts— respondió, y no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa de emoción y tristeza ante la idea.

El fin de Hogwarts. El fin de su emocionante y secreto juego. El fin de sus encuentros.

Él se acercó despacio, poniéndola nerviosa con cada distancia que acortaba. Su desesperante y premeditada lentitud la tensaban a cada paso y prendían el comienzo de una llama en su interior. Cuando llegó frente a ella, se detuvo. La castaña sabía que él había calculado la distancia a la perfección. La separación exacta para que ella estuviera lo más nerviosa posible ante su cercanía, ante su presencia.

La mirada grisácea se afiló un momento, y luego se relajó como si hubiera sido un espejismo.

—¿Bailamos?— preguntó.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

De hecho, no se habría esperado nunca eso de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, posó su mano sobre la que él cortésmente le ofrecía, y se acercó un poco más hacia él. En un instante, el Slytherin se había apoderado de su mano, entrelazándola con la propia, y con su mano libre le rodeaba la cintura.

No pudo evitar pensar que él era muy diferente a Ron. La forma de pedirle bailar era radicalmente distinta. La forma en que sus brazos la envolvían para comenzar el baile, su propio estilo de sujetarla era completamente distinto. El de Ronald era tosco, tímido y tierno. El del Slytherin era seguro, elegante, mayestático y turbador.

—¿Vas a invitarme a bailar?— preguntó ella, aunque resultara extraño preguntarlo cuando él ya estaba en posición para dar el primer paso.

—No te quejes. Mejor conmigo que con la Comadreja o el híbrido de Finnigan— respondió él con malicia.

No iba a decirle que la había estado observando toda la noche. No iba a confesarle que había querido matar a los dos alumnos que habían bailado con ella antes que él. No iba a confesar que la deseaba hasta extremos enfermizos. No iba a confesar que hubiera deseado, por un ínfimo momento, ser otra persona y tener otro nombre.

Y como si la propia música que flotaba sobre el castillo como una singular y hechizante bruma se hubiera aliado con él, comenzó una pieza más suave, más cadenciosa, más tranquila. Se movió inmediatamente y la obligó a moverse con él con una facilidad simplemente sorprendente. No se movía excesivamente rápido, pero la sensación que ella experimentaba era que no había alrededores, ni aula, ni baile, ni noche, sino solo su engalanado cuerpo rodeándola en aquella habitación.

Los exteriores y alrededores eran borrosos, las sillas, las mesas y las ventanas habían desaparecido. Su rostro pálido y arrogante era lo único claro en su campo de visión. Lo único que captaba poderosamente su atención y la atrapaba irremediablemente.

Temió tropezarse como había hecho con Ron, pisarle o preocuparse hasta por el más mínimo de sus pasos. Pero ni tuvo tiempo ni le hizo falta. Malfoy no le permitía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él. Sabía moverse con gracia, y sabía guiarla a ella sin aparente esfuerzo, sus pies parecían intuir y conocer el momento exacto en que se movían los de ella y jamás se encontraban en el reducido espacio que utilizaban para dar cada paso.

Malfoy sabía bailar. Y ella cuando bailaba con él también sabía. Con nadie más, solo con él sus pasos eran acompasadamente perfectos. Bailar con él le resultaba tan natural como respirar o pelearse. Innato.

—Te he visto bailando con la Comadreja.

—Ronald— lo corrigió ella, en un tono que recordaba las cientos de veces anteriores en que había dicho exactamente lo mismo ese año.

Hermione se sorprendió de poder hablar sin dejar de bailar. Conversar con Ron suponía detenerse completamente para no tropezar.

—El Pobretón parecía querer decirte algo— continuó él, inalterable como si no la hubiera oído.

—Y yo te he visto bailando con Pansy— respondió ella hábilmente—, y supongo que también habréis hablado.

Él hizo un gesto que dejaba claro que ponía en duda que eso hubiera sido así. Que la prefecta se equivocaba.

—No exactamente. Ella hablaba y yo procuraba no escucharla— contestó él, frunciendo algo el ceño—, pero tú sí que hablabas con Weasley, así que como erais dos ya se puede llamar conversación.

Muy astuto.

—No hablábamos de nada demasiado interesante— contestó Hermione con indiferencia, aunque divertida por el interés de Malfoy.

—Dime de qué hablabais.

¿Era curiosidad? Quizá, pero el Slytherin no se caracterizaba precisamente por eso. Escondía algo, o quería saber algo. Siempre hacía las cosas por alguna razón.

—Te digo que no era nada interesante— volvió a negar ella.

No iba a concederle ese capricho tan tonto. La conversación era suya y de Ron, por muy tonta que hubiera sido.

—A mí me interesa— insistió el Slytherin.

—Draco, es una tontería, bromas entre amigos— dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, pero observó que el rubio no pensaba ceder ni un ápice. Suspiró, era demasiado obstinado—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Por favor, ilústrame— pidió él con un divertido matiz de sarcasmo.

Muy propio de él, o eso le parecía a ella.

—No ha sido nada en especial. Me ha dicho que había estado ensayando con Ginny para el baile.

—Eso explica lo bien que bailaba. Llamaba la atención— comentó Malfoy burlón, pero sonrió con malicia y dejó de hablar al ver la sonrisa de advertencia de Hermione.

—También me ha hablado de todo el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos, él, Harry y yo. Solo que ahora nos tocaba estar mucho más tiempo juntos porque Harry está con Ginny— y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al imaginar la pareja.

Malfoy empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. No le gustaba en absoluto lo que estaba escuchando, lo que ella había escuchado decir a Weasley y en qué estaba desembocando la conversación.

—No es el tema de conversación más agradable para sacar en un baile— murmuró Malfoy con desagrado, pero esta vez ella hizo oídos sordos.

—Y claro, me ha dicho que con lo que se avecina— ambos entendieron perfectamente a qué se refería con eso— íbamos a estar al lado de Harry aún más tiempo juntos, luchando juntos y todo eso. Creo que teme hartarse de mí al hacer tantas cosas juntos— rió ella.

Draco no rió, bastante hacía con no endurecer su agarre alrededor de la cintura de la castaña para aferrarla en un gesto demasiado posesivo como para que pasara desapercibido. Estúpido Weasley. "Tiempo juntos", menudo imbécil. Así que lo que pensaba hacer la Comadreja era aprovechar el tiempo que él no podría acercarse a más de cien metros de distancia de ella para ganar terreno. Era una rata.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. Por encima de su cadáver, Granger con Weasley no. Ella era suya. Sólo suya.

—Es normal que se harte. Cualquier insufrible sabelotodo tienen ese efecto en la gente— dijo irónico, retomando la conversación y aparcando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ella le miró indignada abriendo la boca, pero luego la cerró sin contestar. Aún estaba demasiado contenta por el baile de fin de curso, podía tener algo más de paciencia con esa arrogancia que tenía por nombre Draco Malfoy.

—Como te iba diciendo— dijo, alzando una ceja con la que le advertía que no le interrumpiera de nuevo. Él sonrió, claramente divertido con su incipiente enfado— le he contestado si creía que aún podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, porque casi parece imposible, y entonces me ha asegurado que sí, y cuando me iba a explicar cómo, han llegado Seamus y Lavender y no hemos podido terminar la conversación. Quizá cree que perderemos el contacto como tantos otros al salir de Hogwarts— suspiró con cariño al pensarlo—, pero eso no va a pasar.

A Hermione así explicada le parecía una conversación mortalmente aburrida y sin absolutamente nada interesante. Vista y oída cuando había sucedido resultaba más graciosa, lástima que Draco fuera tan cabezota y siempre quisiera salirse con la suya.

Sin embargo, Malfoy había sacado muchas cosas en claro de esa conversación. La primera, que no se había equivocado al imaginar que algo raro pasaba cuando al ir a bailar con Pansy había visto tan nervioso al Pobretón, incluso más que de costumbre. Segundo, que Hermione era endemoniadamente ingenua, y daba gracias por ello. Y tercero, que no iba a dejarla cerca de Weasley a solas ni un solo segundo más –al menos el tiempo que pudiera evitarlo, que a decir verdad no era demasiado—. Esa conversación entre ellos no iba a terminarse, podía jurarlo.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó ella— ¿Satisfecho?

—Bastante— respondió él simplemente.

Con esa respuesta Hermione tenía claro que el rubio había sacado lo que fuera que quería saber de la conversación. Y ahora se quedaba en silencio, sin dejar de bailar. Por Merlín, ¿cómo lo hacía tan bien? Quizá a los Malfoy les enseñaban a bailar desde niños… No, imposible. Eso era algo demasiado antiguo, anticuado. Aunque viendo sus modales algo aristocráticos y sus saludos de reverencia anacrónicos, la idea no resultaba tan descabellada. Más bien interesante. Y encantadoramente atractiva.

—Draco— lo llamó ella. El Slytherin bajó la vista para observarla, saliendo de sus pensamientos—, bailas muy bien.

Él observó que se sonrojaba suavemente. Merlín, era una de las cosas más turbadoras que veía en esa mujer. Quién lo habría dicho, un simple sonrojo desarmándolo más que un cuerpo femenino desnudo.

Estaba claro, era su fin. Tenía que acabar con eso. Con todo. El Draco Malfoy de los seis años anteriores había perecido en algún momento, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. O no había querido enterarse.

—Ya lo sabía— respondió arrogante—, y tú cuando bailas conmigo tampoco lo haces mal.

—Eres un egocéntrico— respondió ella, riendo.

—Uno de mis tantos atractivos— murmuró él, y acercándola, besó suavemente su cuello.

Hermione reprimió a duras penas un escalofrío. El ritmo de sus pasos había decaído, el baile comenzaba poco a poco a ser relegado a un segundo plano y sus respiraciones a ocupar el papel principal junto al casual y premeditado roce de sus cuerpos.

Hermione sintió que él brazo del Slytherin, que rodeaba su cintura hasta posar su mano fría en la parte baja de su espalda, la atraía más hacia él con total y absoluta premeditación. Se vio pegada a su cuerpo y atraída a él como atrae el abismo, el peligro, lo desconocido, con el espacio justo para seguir moviéndose al ritmo que él marcaba, como siempre erigiéndose guía de los dos. Aspiró y se dejó perder en el aroma a menta que en esa ocasión se mezclaba con algún otro tipo de fragancia. Alguna colonia, probablemente cara. La más cara, la mejor. Como todo lo suyo. Todo exclusivo, todo distinto. Todo único.

—Dijiste que me ganarías en los ÉXTASIS— dijo ella de repente, sin saber por qué recordándolo en aquel momento—, ¿qué tal te han ido?

Él rió irónico, con suavidad. La salida verbal de la prefecta parecía hacerle gracia.

—Tú has sacado todo Extraordinarios— respondió él cerca de su oído, erizándole la piel.

Ella se detuvo inmóvil un instante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Porque yo también, y no ibas a hacerlo peor que yo. Los dos Premios Anuales estaban obligados a sacar la mejor de las notas. Los dos iguales al fin y al cabo— respondió arrogante, y volvió a morder el lóbulo de la castaña que apretó su mano inconscientemente.

Ya la tenía. Ya había empezado a caer. La primera de las barreras de la Gryffindor había cedido y era cuestión de segundos que cayeran las demás. Seducirla era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, de minutos, de palabras y roces en los lugares ocultos y sublimes de su cuerpo que sólo él conocía.

Todo debía ir de acuerdo a su plan. No debía salirse de lo marcado o no funcionaría. Si lo hacía, no podría culminarlo y de nada habría servido el tiempo perdido la noche anterior sin dormir por decidirse a actuar. Era el último día y tenía que ser esa noche o nunca. Debía mantenerse sereno, frío, distante. Sino no podría hacerlo.

Dejó de bailar poco a poco, dejó de guiarla con el movimiento de su cuerpo, dejó de hipnotizarla con el brillo de sus ojos. Atacó su cuello, aprisionándola contra una de las paredes, la primera que encontró cerca contra la que retenerla indefinidamente, apresándola entre su cuerpo y la pared del castillo que guardaba el secreto de sus encuentros.

Mordió esa piel suave y enloquecedoramente atrayente, subió las manos por sus piernas hasta descolocarle el vestido. Se embebió de su aroma femenino y anheló tocarla más profundamente, deseó hacerle saber lo que le provocaba, la tentación que toda ella le suponía.

Detuvo las manos en sus caderas, presionándola contra la pared. Con fuerza, quizá algo más de la necesaria, pero ella no se quejaba. Y él enloquecía pero debía mantenerse frío, sereno.

—Quizá Weasley te haya hablado de lo que él ha vivido y de lo que pretende vivir contigo— murmuró, procurando ocultar su molestia ante la idea, sin expresar del todo lo que ella por sí misma no había comprendido todavía—, pero no te ha hablado de ti, no se atrevería.

La pregunta le extrañó.

—¿De mí?— preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada.

Su agitada respiración no le permitió hablar con más seguridad ni afianzar el sonido de su garganta.

—¿Te ha dicho acaso que se ha fijado en ti esta noche?— sus palabras tomaron el peligroso camino del pozo de su voz, adquiriendo ese tono bajo, grave, profundo, sutil, embaucador y cautivador en extremo. El peligro oculto por ese delicioso sonido que la llevaría a la más ansiada de sus carnales debilidades—. ¿Te ha dicho que se ha fijado en tu vestido?

—No— susurró ella.

—Entonces no te ha mirado lo suficiente, no se ha emborrachado con la mirada clavándola en ti a escondidas como yo lo he hecho. No te ha dicho que sabe y está seguro de que nunca te había visto tan hermosa. No te ha dicho que había demasiadas miradas contemplándote sin permiso en el Gran Comedor, siguiendo tus movimientos mientras bailabas. No te ha dicho que hubiera deseado cegarles a todos a fuerza de varita para poder contemplarte él solo y asegurarse de que todos tus gestos irían dirigidos solo a sus ojos, tal y como yo deseaba.

La recorrió un escalofrío que erizó toda su piel. Su boca ardía y sus sentidos exigían más de aquellas palabras envenenadas de deliciosas mentiras y conquistadores halagos. Si él continuaba hablando, ella se comprometía a dejarse vencer.

—No me lo ha dicho— respondió ella, anhelando en secreto que él continuara.

—Entonces te diré lo que he visto yo. He visto una veela de inexplicable cabello castaño entrar en el Gran Comedor. Se perdía entre la gente, no he podido atreverme a tocarla cuando ha pasado casi deslizándose a mi lado, por si se deshacía en el contacto de mis manos, y aun así era capaz de reconocerla por el color de su vestido— Hermione sintió cómo las manos de él le subían la tela de la recién nombrada prenda hasta las caderas, mostrando sus piernas a la oscuridad de la noche—. Era un color excepcional. Ninguna más vestía igual que ella. Era el color de la medianoche y se adhería a su cuerpo como deseaba hacerlo yo mismo. Era casi obligatorio por la envidia que me cegaba maldecir por arrogante y privilegiada a la medianoche.

Y la prefecta podía jurarlo, esa última palabra había rozado lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Color medianoche?— volvió a preguntar ella.

Y él sabía que quería que lo repitiera. Lo haría, porque al final de esa noche las emociones que ambos padecían desaparecerían sin dejar rastro, darían paso a otros sentires solo comparables al doloroso ardor de los pozos infernales. Sólo por eso obedecería, un último capricho no provocaría mucho más daño.

—Medianoche— pronunció despacio, deleitándose al observar cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, sintiendo que ella le llamaba en su silencio con insistencia—. Se confundía con el color de la noche al pasar cerca de las ventanas y me torturaba al ocultarme partes de su cuerpo que ya conocía, mostraba a los demás otras que no tenían derecho a contemplar. Se acercaban a ella seres cuyos rostros se emborronaban y cuyos cuerpos se disolvían en el aire en su presencia. Su belleza me tenía cautivado igual que a otros a los que estaba dispuesto a quitar de mi camino. Su piel resplandecía y hacía que todos quisieran rozarla con la mirada y percibir su tacto.

La castaña sintió cómo una mano fría se perdía entre sus rizos suavemente, bajando y rozando su cabello, deshaciendo el peinado para que su cabello cayera libre sobre sus hombros. Los labios de él rozaron los suyos, acariciándole la rosada piel.

—¿Entonces ella te parecía hermosa?— preguntó Hermione, sus ojos cerrados esperando sus palabras.

—No solo me parecía hermosa. Me atraía, me enloquecía. La deseaba— dijo, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios—. Quería besarla y apoderarme de ella allí mismo mientras bailaba, pero no era mi pareja. No podía hacerlo enfrente de todos.

—Entonces llévatela a algún lugar y dile lo que pensabas— dijo ella, respirando profundamente—. Seguro que no cree estar hermosa. No cree sentirse deseada, ni cree tampoco sentirse verdaderamente observada.

—Si no lo cree es porque está ciega— repuso él, y se sorprendió por la ira que pareció bullir en su interior al responder—. Yo quería besar sus labios hasta que su color rojo se volviera natural— y la besó con fuerza, provocándola—. Quería deshacerme de ese vestido demasiado elegante para que no llamara la atención de tantos, y recorrer su cuerpo por completo para contemplar a placer lo que me había ocultado— paseó sus manos por sus piernas, y ella se mordió el labio para no proferir ningún sonido, no gemir en éxtasis—. Y quería apoderarme de su cuello que me tentaba despiadado.

Los labios de él se detuvieron en el aire que bordeaba su cuello. Su respiración la tocó en una atrevida y reverencial caricia, sutil y salvaje en un mismo gesto, marcando con su aroma esa parte que sería suya inmediatamente.

Y tras respirar contra esa piel, que era la más suave de aquel deseado cuerpo femenino, mordió y absorbió su carne como si su supervivencia y su hambre dependieran de alimentarse de ella. Hermione rodeó su cuello con las manos, dejando escapar un suspiro perdido entre las sensaciones que volvían a apoderarse de su ser.

Él nunca se repetía ni se reprimía cuando se trataba de ella. Siempre la llevaba hasta el límite, sin importar lo lejano que estuviera o lo que tuviera que hacer para llegar a él. Sólo con una palabra suya se perdía en demasiada desidia y deseo como para negarse a lo que le pidiera.

Y entonces, en un arranque de furia animal, ambos cayeron al suelo. Él sobre ella, ataviado de oscuro como las sombras de las que había nacido. Bajo su cuerpo, el azul medianoche que todavía la protegía a ella de su avaricia y su hambre se había enredado en él, en sus sombras, y era incapaz de deshacerse de sus redes, de huir de su boca tormentosa, de sus manos atrevidas, de su cuerpo frío y a la vez provocador de ardores en el cuerpo del que se apoderaba.

Hermione sintió que él devoraba su boca con mayor intensidad, mordía su piel con un ardor inimaginable, se apropiaba de sus labios con furia, se adentraba en su boca de forma salvaje y desmedida, usurpaba su cuerpo totalmente perdido y desbocado, sin asomo alguno de contención o cadenas. Sus labios fríos le negaban el descanso, su lengua temeraria se atrevía a avanzar hasta la de ella buscándola, llamándola, gritándole que le obedeciera, sus besos se tornaban osados y desmedidos, su fría pasión enfebrecida parecía querer devorarla por completo.

Su cuerpo clamaba rehacerse señor de ella y erigirse como dueño intemporal de su nombre.

Gimió dentro de aquel beso, presa del deseo que solo él sabía despertar en ella, de esa pasión y ese anhelo que su sola presencia, su aroma, sus ojos, sus palabras, su voz conseguían sacar de lo más profundo de su alma hasta que se hacían con el control de su anatomía y de su cordura.

Las manos de él se aferraban a sus caderas, elevándolas en un movimiento sólo conocido por ella, pues su cuerpo era capaz de repetirlo sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Su cuerpo perfecto buscaba un lugar entre sus piernas que sabía que tendría y que ella le ofrecería, todo su cuerpo la buscaba, y ella deseaba ser encontrada.

Y entonces él se detuvo. Detuvo su beso, sus manos, su cuerpo, el incendio que provocaba en su esencia femenina, el ascenso y pérdida de la elegante ropa que los separaba. Todo se detuvo mientras sus ojos grises, metálicos, fríos, calculadores se clavaban en los de ella un instante, buscando ver su interior quizá un momento antes de la masacre que se avecinaba y que él provocaría. Un solo segundo, un lapso de tiempo demasiado efímero para tener nombre.

Y entonces Hermione lo comprendió. Supo que lo había sabido desde el principio. Sólo que ahora veía cómo debía decirlo. Sólo que ahora se atrevía a confesarlo.

—¿Quieres hacerme daño?— preguntó ella.

Él sintió que dejaba de respirar un instante. Solo eso. Después su respiración se volvió tan regular como lo había sido siempre.

Pero ella lo sabía. Lo había visto en ese lapso ínfimo en que sus ojos se habían encontrado. Él pretendía acabar con todo, esa noche. De la forma más cruel, perdida, pérfida, fría y dolorosa que pudiera. Para alejarla de él, para alejarse de ella. Para negarse un solo encuentro más, para que ni un solo recuerdo más con su nombre plagara el campo de su memoria.

Él no iba a darse por vencido. No iba a llevarla consigo fuera de Hogwarts. Todo terminaría allí, ambos serían libres y ella no correría el peligro de permanecer en un recuerdo temprano de su mente. Se confundiría con los recuerdos lejanos y los sueños sin cumplir, y así podría mantenerla oculta entre sus pensamientos más oscuros y secretos, a salvo de las miradas ávidas que pretendieran hurgar o se atrevieran a avanzar un solo paso en su mente. Después se ocuparía de matarlos, y las cosas irían perfectas.

Pero debía primero asustarla, aterrarla. Hacer que ella lo detestara hasta el punto de no poder siquiera mirarle sin sentir odio y desprecio.

—¿Pretendes ver dentro de mí?— preguntó con fiereza—. O quieres que te responda a eso.

—No— repuso ella en voz baja—, pero tu mirada ya la había visto en otros ojos. Quieres dejarme y no sabes decirlo con palabras, así que pretendes hacerlo con actos que me alejen de ti. Y te lo advierto, eso no va a pasar.

Era obstinada, porfiada de sus ideas. Pero él también lo era, y esta vez doblegaría su voluntad de hierro hasta que le odiara demasiado para pensar siquiera en su nombre.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz— respondió él, apretando la mandíbula para contener su repentina rabia.

Ella no lo sabía. Solo él sabía hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar por alejarla de sí mismo, y era muy lejos. Demasiado.

—No lo sé, pero no importa— respondió ella, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?— y bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un murmullo.

No hacía falta ni un solo sonido más por encima de ese. En aquel instante, ni siquiera la música llegaba a sus oídos. Solo oían sus respiraciones. Él oía la suya y los latidos de su corazón desbocado y desacompasado. Ella escuchaba el silencio y la furia dentro de sus ojos.

—No hay nada que entender— respondió él con frialdad, pretendiendo evitar lo inevitable—. Vas a arrepentirte de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—Jamás me arrepentiré.

—Lo harás.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había tardado demasiado. Había querido terminar con todo al final y se le había hecho tarde. Su momento de parar ya se había pasado. Y ella luchaba aliada con esa ventaja. Él no podría borrarla completamente de su mente por mucho que se esforzara.

—No solo he cruzado el límite— dijo ella, y su voz llegaba hasta él como el cántico mortal de las sirenas, la condena final, el infierno terrenal que nadie querría contemplar—. No solo he cruzado la línea. Hace mucho que eso pasó. Ahora es otra cosa. Es inútil que sigamos llamándolo así para evitar lo evidente. Y lo sabes, Draco.

—No lo digas, ni lo pienses siquiera. Te obligaré a tragarte tus palabras y a desdecirte de todas ellas— amenazó, y hasta él mismo sintió temor de su propia voz.

—Voy a hacerlo— respondió ella segura, inmóvil bajo su cuerpo que la atraía hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido.

—No te atrevas— dijo él, severo, acerado, férreo. Ella no debía decir nada más. Nada—. Fueron tus reglas. Yo te las ofrecí y tú las pusiste, marcaste el principio y el final de todo. No puedes romperlas, no puedes cruzarlas, no puedes transgredirlas. Nuestro juego tenía unas normas. Y hay que seguirlas pase lo que pase.

—Tú dijiste que una relación podía tener sólo un plano físico y no uno sentimental— respondió ella, suavizando su mirada—. Pero lo nuestro ya no es una relación de esas, Draco. Yo he llegado más allá.

—Las reglas eran claras. Ninguno cruzaría la única regla— advirtió él.

Y pretendió que ella lo recibiera como una amenaza, como un ultimátum. Pero vio en sus cálidos ojos marrones que sus pinceladas doradas ardían como diminutas llamas, esgrimiendo un valor contra el que las amenazas no funcionarían.

Y supo que estaba perdido. Los dos lo estaban. Ella estaba decidida y él no lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—No ha sido intencionado— le aseguró ella, casi pesarosa—, lo he hecho sin querer, y solo ahora me he dado cuenta. Yo no quiero perderte.

—Maldita sea. Cállate. No digas una palabra más— dijo él, furioso, todavía sobre ella sin permitirle moverse y sin poder moverse tampoco.

Su cuerpo se ponía en su contra, negándose a dejarla. Solo su mente no le traicionaba. Él la tenía atrapada y ella lo tenía a él. La trampa de los cuerpos y las palabras se volvía en su contra y actuaba de escollo en su camino.

—¿Por qué voy a callarme si ambos lo sabemos?— preguntó la castaña, y se hizo el silencio. Él no iba a contestar a eso, jamás lo haría. Pero ella sí—. Si dijera la verdad todo sería más sencillo. Mirándote es en lo único que pienso…

—Es solo confusión— quiso detenerla.

—No, no lo es, porque estoy segura. Yo te quiero.

Maldita sea. Nunca esas dos palabras habían sonado tan devastadoramente sinceras, tan destructoramente auténticas. Eran dos armas ocultas en la piel de las palabras, que le atacaban y desmoronaban su perfecto plan. Cómo dañarla, cómo destrozarla para que le odiara si esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos deteniendo toda idea, todo plan para aquella noche, todo resquicio de intención que pretendiera plantar en ella la semilla del odio y el rencor.

—Silencio— ordenó, tratando de acallarla.

—¿Crees que mentiría al decirte algo así?— preguntó con fuerza, con ansias— Porque nunca lo había dicho antes. Nunca le había dicho a nadie algo así.

Él la miró tratando de asustarla, de atemorizarla, de hacer que volviera a tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras. Pero no podía. Lo que ella había dicho ya había quedado guardado en su memoria, grabado a fuego en su mente de forma indeleble.

Era su última oportunidad. Desacreditarla y mancillarla aunque fuera a base de calumnias,o simplemente ceder ante ella.

—Mentirías— respondió él.

Pero ambos sabían que eso sí que era mentir. Hermione sintió que le ardían los ojos y todo su cuerpo luchaba por escapar de sus palabras hirientes, de sus aterradoras amenazas, de sus veladas armas escondidas en sus palabras. Pero no quería, le diría todo lo que debería haberle dicho cuando dejó de entregarse a él solo en cuerpo. Cuando le había entregado su alma.

—Tienes razón, lo haría— respondió ella, sorprendiéndole—. Porque decir algo como un simple e insignificante "te quiero" no sería suficiente— se miraron a los ojos, y Draco comprendió que allí acababa todo. La valentía se arremolinaba en sus orbes castaños, y esa valentía deseaba salir y luchar, contra él y contra cualquier cosa—. Tendría que decirte que es algo mucho más fuerte, mucho más agotador y cálido. Algo que me hace arder, y me absorbe por completo. Es algo que podría exigirme la vida y yo se la daría sin pensármelo siquiera, a lo que me entregaría por entero. Esto ya no es un juego en el que seducimos por diversión, eso lo hemos olvidado sin darnos cuenta.

—Para mí no hay nada más después de eso— negó él con vehemencia.

—Mientes, puedo verlo. Ambos sabemos que hay algo después de eso que algunos llaman amor. Y no sé si será amor la evolución de nuestro juego, pero yo ya no puedo pensar en nadie más, Draco, porque yo te…

Pero él no le dio tiempo a terminar. No podía escuchar esa frase, no podía mantener algo así en su memoria, jamás tendría el poder suficiente para ocultar un recuerdo tan poderoso, tan nítido, tan abrasador. Ni toda la Oclumancia del mundo podría aislar ese pensamiento de su mente. Hasta el más necio de los magos lo habría visto dentro de él con solo dar un paso entre la bruma y el caos de sus pensamientos.

La besó con fuerza antes de que pudiera decir palabra. Primero con furia porque ella le hubiera desobedecido, porque hubiera osado decir en voz alta que todo aquello se les había ido de las manos, que lo suyo era algo desmedido y que el retorno ya no era una posibilidad. Después suavizó su beso y le acarició los labios con los suyos, con sus roces le pedía que no dijera nada más, que había comprendido y no eran necesarias más palabras. Que lo que ella no había podido decir porque él no se lo había permitido, él no lo diría nunca porque su orgullo era demasiado grande como para decirlo con palabras, aunque con el roce de sus labios pudiera expresarlo de otra manera y demostrarle que no era la única que guardaba secretos demasiado grandes para mantenerlos en silencio.

Que no tenía nada que temer porque ella ganaba y él se daba por vencido, caía a sus pies rendido pues ella tenía razón. Era incapaz de acabar con los lazos que le unían a ella. La necesitaba, y perderla significaría perderse a sí mismo, liberar y desatar su deseo de destrucción, sus ansias de dominación, ceder a la atracción que sobre él ejercían las Artes Oscuras y la propia muerte.

Hermione sintió que él la liberaba del adictivo tormento de su boca. Abrió los ojos completamente sonrojada, y vio que él se levantaba, dejando su posición sobre ella. Le tendió una mano, y ella la tomó aún temblorosa por lo recién ocurrido.

Su valentía se había esfumado repartida en cada palabra.

El Slytherin la guió un par de pasos y la sentó para que apoyara la espalda en la pared. Después él mismo se dejó caer junto a ella, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado que podía significar muchas cosas.

Su visión debía ser extraña por fuerza. Dos alumnos, dos prefectos, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia, dos Premios Anuales, un mortífago y una luchadora de la Orden del Fénix, dos trajes con túnicas de gala, una respiración entrecortada y una mirada fría y perdida, juntos y sentados en un aula vacía y abandonada en el cuarto piso de Hogwarts mientras todos celebraban el final de su último año. Todo eso en solo dos cuerpos cuyo anhelo y deseo mutuo era casi visible en la oscuridad.

Definitivamente, extraño.

—Mierda— murmuró Malfoy.

No podía evitarlo. Ella había dado el último golpe, el definitivo. Ahora ya no podría cambiar nada. No podría culminar su plan. Se había dejado llevar por el deseo que ella le inspiraba y no había actuado con la frialdad y la eficacia necesarias. Su mente volvía a llenarse de pensamientos en los que la castaña era la principal protagonista.

No la había adormecido ni reducido a fuerza de varita, no había sido el animal desconsiderado que pretendía haber sido, no la había herido, no le había dicho todas las mentiras que pretendía haberle arrojado como armas, no le había borrado parte de su memoria para que todo quedara exactamente como él había deseado.

Simplemente no había podido.

—Lo siento— la escuchó susurrar—. No quería saltarme las reglas.

La observó en silencio. Estaba acurrucada contra la pared, abrazándose las rodillas con la mirada baja. Se movió un poco para observar sus ojos.

Lloraba.

Sollozaba en absoluto silencio, y solo sus hombros se movían ínfimamente de vez en cuando. Las lágrimas eran lo único que demostraba que lloraba. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo ese año, no la había visto llorar ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando la llamó sangre sucia en el baño de prefectos. Nunca.

Y ahora lloraba. Y era por lo recién ocurrido, por él, por su culpa. Por no haber atajado todo eso a tiempo. De repente se sintió sucio, y un sentimiento de desagrado consigo mismo le obligó a desviar la vista de ella. Su llanto le conmovía. Y le dolía como si fuera propio.

Maldita sea. Era un idiota, y cada día se lo demostraba a sí mismo más a menudo. Un completo y absoluto imbécil. En primer lugar por haber caído con ella, y en segundo lugar por hacerle caer con él.

La castaña intentó que él no viera sus lágrimas. Lo único que le faltaba era que pensara que era débil y sentimental.

—No llores— le escuchó decir, con su habitual tono frío y calmado, indiferente casi.

Hermione sintió cómo un brazo la rodeaba por los hombros y la atraía hacia él hasta que quedó ligeramente apoyada sobre su cuerpo, frío, perfecto, fuerte. Incólume e impertérrito.

Trató de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero se le hacía casi imposible. Las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos y se sentía demasiado cansada como para pararlas si no era con ayuda. Había visto en los ojos grises del Slytherin lo que pretendía, acabar con todo eso, borrarlo de su memoria o quizás algo peor.

Borrarle a él de su mente.

Y ella sabía que él era capaz.

Por eso se había lanzado a hablar sin temer las consecuencias, porque ahora que había comprendido en lo que se había convertido ese viejo juego sabía que tenía que decírselo todo antes de que él lo destrozara.

Pero no lo había hecho. No había acabado con nada. No había borrado recuerdos ni ejecutado sensaciones.

Se lo agradecía, pero él seguía en su habitual distancia, inalterable, como si no hubiera escuchado una palabra. Quizá estaba enfadado, y lo comprendía: Le había exigido y ordenado que no dijera nada, y ella lo había dicho todo menos ese fatídico final que él había silenciado con sus labios.

—Lo siento— repitió en voz baja, temblando un poco.

—Al menos uno de los dos se ha atrevido a terminar el juego— dijo Malfoy.

—¿Querías terminarlo?— preguntó, y procuró no mostrar asomo de tristeza y temor.

—Quería este final pero pretendía terminar con otro— repuso él.

Hermione quiso volver a preguntarle, saber qué quería decir con eso, pero el platino se le adelantó. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta él había acercado su boca hasta su oído, donde susurró palabras que sin expresar lo que ella a punto había estado de decir, decían más incluso que lo que ella había intentado revelar.

Sus palabras la agasajaban, la halagaban. El sonido de su voz la adulaba, la idolatraba en secreto junto a su oído, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar los himnos que él prodigaba a su belleza, para que solo ella supiera el peregrinaje que él había emprendido hasta su alma, para que ella conociera la admiración y el deseo que no solo su cuerpo sino su indomable espíritu despertaban en él, para que descubriera el secreto que sus entrañas consumidas de sombras y su ensangrentada alma habían escondido de ella todo aquel tiempo.

Sus manos se atrevieron al mismo tiempo a profanar su cuerpo. Advenedizas y atrevidas osaron sobrepasar el sello de su vestido de medianoche, adentrándose en la oscuridad que rodeaba el anhelado cuerpo de musa humanizada y mortal. Sus dedos, temblorosos por primera vez, acariciaron su piel con la maestría de quien conoce el camino, rozaron su ser con la habilidad de un sabio, erudito de las artes del placer y los anhelos.

Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo cuales cuerdas amarradas a ella, anclándose a la feminidad de ella que le había tentado y obnubilado más que cualquier otra. Su cuerpo masculino exigió recuperar el lugar entre sus piernas mientras las ropas comenzaban a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en humo al contacto de sus manos.

Sus labios poco a poco flaquearon en fuerzas de palabra, todavía susurrándole la verdad de su belleza, la inexplicable fuerza de su mirada, el indomable espíritu ardiente de su pecho, el ahora por él marcado centro de su alma. Pero ya no solo eso, sus labios ahora rozaban los de ella, los mordían tentadores, los acariciaban con suavidad, los lamían con ansia, los besaban con perdida cordura y alcanzada demencia.

Ella, hipnotizada y embelesada por él, se dejó llevar por el encantamiento de sus palabras. Sus manos cálidas volaron hasta el arrebatador cuerpo masculino que se había posicionado sobre ella tumbándola en el suelo. Esta vez sus dedos, guiados al ritmo de su voz, se deshicieron de las ropas de gala, haciéndolas desaparecer rápido, perdiéndolas en las zonas oscuras de la estancia lejos del alcance de sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos quedaron rápidamente expuestos, anhelando tocarse y sentir con la más absoluta de las vivezas, con el más ardiente de los ardores, incombustibles e irradiando calor allí donde los besos se posaban, donde las manos acariciaban, donde las uñas se clavaban con fuerza.

Y cuando el calor era demasiado abrasador para ser soportado por uno solo, él se unió a ella con su avasallante fuerza, con su turbadora y desmedida pasión solo encendida por ella, con la frialdad metálica de sus ojos derritiéndose en líquido mercúreo conforme afianzaba su señorío en aquel cuerpo femenino, conforme clamaba sus derechos y la marcaba como suya de forma eterna, perpetua, imborrable.

El éxtasis de los sentidos, el zénit de los placeres alcanzado por primera vez no solo en cuerpo sino en alma recibida y ofrecida resultó más alto, poderoso, fuerte y placentero que nunca. Sus cuerpos yacieron en el suelo jadeantes, incapaces de controlar la ansiedad por el otro que todavía les consumía, y que sus agotadas fuerzas no les permitían subsanar.

El Slytherin se deslizó cual serpiente entre las sombras de aquella noche, liberándola de su peso y escindiéndose nuevamente en dos, separándose de ella. Su brazo la rodeó por completo la atrajo hacia él, temblorosa y ardiente todavía, embebida de él y adicta de todo cuanto él deseara ofrecerle, que sin poder evitarlo, sería todo cuanto ella deseara.

Sus cuerpos habrían de consumarse más veces aquella noche, y cuando las fuerzas mortales y las que solo sacaban de la flaqueza y el anhelo de consumación del deseo se agotaron, comprendieron que esa noche había acabado, pues sus cuerpos exhaustos eran incapaces de hacer un solo movimiento más. Sus ropas reaparecieron en lugares cercanos, y rápidamente volvieron a apoderarse del contorno de sus cuerpos, ocultándolos a la ávida mirada del otro.

Mientras salían rápido, cobijados por las sombras de las últimas horas de la nocturnidad, la última de las piezas del baile recorría el castillo hasta ellos en su busca, avisándoles del fin del último de los tiempos, de los últimos segundos juntos y a solas que tendrían en aquel lugar. Apuraron el paso, apremiantes, y las puertas del gran Comedor aparecieron ante ellos como el final de un capítulo eterno que no debería terminar.

No había nadie allí fuera, y los ojos metálicos del más frío de los dos captaron el sutil detalle. La retuvo antes de perderla nuevamente, y buscó su boca, atacó sus labios, devoró y saboreó su esencia una última vez, para saciarse hasta que no pudiera resistir nuevamente el deseo de probarla, y tras susurrar unas palabras que parecieron inmovilizarla, entraron cada uno por un lado, como si no se conocieran, como si no se hubieran visto ni la presencia del otro les turbara.

Mientras ella casi corría hacia su pareja, que estaba sentado casi dormido y agotado en una silla cerca de Lavender, sintió una mirada recorriéndola completamente, clavándose en ella con furia y deseo.

No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Cuando llegó hasta Weasley lo despertó, y él parpadeó algo embotado todavía. Sintió entonces la mirada con mayor intensidad y fiereza sobre ella.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Podía imaginar sus iris blasonados de gris y metal, deseando dar rienda suelta de nuevo a sus deseos imperiosos allí mismo. Sin importar la luz que hubiera. Sin importar que ni siquiera estuvieran cobijados por las sombras.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola a todos! Vale, vale, lo sé. Responderé a la pregunta que todas os hacéis: No, no he tardado tanto en actualizar porque quisiera ser asesinada lenta y dolorosamente, lo siento! Pero es que he estado ocupada no, ocupadísima! Y he tenido una herida en varios dedos— si, ya sé que os importa un bledo, pero igualmente la herida estaba allí— y me molestaba si escribía mucho rato!

Pero bueno, he vuelto a rebasar mi propio límite y este capítulo ha sido el más eterno y largo que he escrito (no exagero si digo que quizá nadie ha escrito algo así de largo, en serio, os asustaría el número de palabras).

Si digo la verdad, es el que menos me ha gustado hasta ahora (creo que casi lo odio, jajaja), pero por una buena razón: Me ha costado muchísimo hacerlo. Tratar de escribir la culminación total de su relación ha sido agotador, y eso que no me he movido de la silla. Lo he repasado ochenta veces y no sabía qué cambiar exactamente (me planteé cambiarlo todo, pero eso habría supuesto otras dos semanas de espera, uf…) En fin, lo hecho, hecho está, jeje. Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido.

Notaréis que es total y absolutamente caótico el capítulo. Esto tiene una explicación: Se acerca un cambio en sus vidas y van a irse de Hogwarts que es su hogar. Va a empezar una guerra, no saben si volverán a verse, no saben nada de nada, y eso había que expresarlo de alguna manera.

Las últimas palabras de Hermione también son confusas y caóticas. Se supone que ella es primeriza en este tipo de cosas, ¡no iba a hacer una declaración que dejara a todo el mundo con la boca abierta! Sería absurdo. Debía ser más enternecedora, nerviosa e impulsiva que fría y perfecta (creo yo).

Quiero agradeceros como siempre que hayáis agregado esto a favoritos, alertas etc, muchas gracias. También quiero daros las gracias por todos vuestros reviews, han sido un gran apoyo!

Espero que no me matéis después de esto tras la larga espera. Un saludo!


	16. La nota, el encuentro, la lucha

_**La nota, el encuentro, la lucha**_

Estaba en uno de los salones de la mansión Black. Hacía ya casi dos meses que se mantenía oculta allí, junto con Harry y Ron. Vivir en su antigua casa se había convertido en un imposible cuando los mortífagos atacaron una noche de improviso. Por suerte la Orden consiguió llegar a tiempo, y ahora tanto ella como sus padres— que solo Merlín sabría dónde habrían sido escondidos— estaban a salvo.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, no había recibido ni una sola noticia de él. Malfoy parecía haberse convertido en una sombra astral, en una mera figura imaginada, en un personaje ficticio inventado por ella y que solo cobraba efectos reales cuando Ron dedicaba un insulto a los mortífagos y todos sus hijos, sin dejar pasar nunca la oportunidad de meterse con los Malfoy de forma especialmente crítica.

Y ahora, de repente y después de dos meses sin saber absolutamente nada de él, sin oír una palabra ni recibir el más mínimo mensaje, llegaba eso. Una nota de papel que había llegado volando por la chimenea y había ido a parar a su regazo, como si estuviera dirigida a ella desde el primer momento.

Hermione apenas era capaz de respirar. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa, sus ojos no se movían, su respiración se había detenido indefinidamente. Entre sus manos leía la pequeña nota. Era breve, neutral. Sin nombre ni apellidos.

Pero en cuanto vio esa letra, esa forma de escribir casi gótica y algo curvada, supo de quién era. La letra de Draco Malfoy seguía mostrándose inconfundible en el rastreo de su memoria. No era la primera nota que recibía de su parte, en Hogwarts había tenido algunas, aunque los fines de aquellas — algunos que le hacían sonrojar solo de pensarlos— habían estado siempre claros y eran previsibles.

La nota apuntaba un lugar y una hora, y la fecha era de ese mismo día, como si le obligara a responder en el lapso de tiempo más corto posible para que no se lo pensara demasiado.

Miró el reloj de la sala de estar de la mansión de los Black para cerciorarse de que aún no hubiera llegado ese momento: El reloj marcaba una hora anterior a la anotada, aún quedaba tiempo. Desde que Tonks la había llevado allí tenía que admitir que se le hacía difícil calcular el tiempo, la hora, si era de día o de noche, si era o no la hora del desayuno o de la cena.

Volvió a mirar la nota. ¿Por qué la recibía ahora? ¿Por qué le enviaba el Slytherin esa nota después de dos meses sin dar señales de vida? No tenía sentido. Trató de recordar la última vez que le había visto. Su mente le suministró el recuerdo nítidamente, desgraciadamente mucho más claro y real de lo que podía recordar el desayuno de esa misma mañana. Recordaba a la perfección el último instante en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, en que sus cuerpos se habían tocado. Había sido en el último retorno de Hogwarts, abandonando definitivamente el castillo, volviendo a casa en el Expresso de color escarlata. Había ido junto con Ron al vagón de prefectos para recibir las últimas indicaciones de McGonngall y sus felicitaciones por el buen trabajo que habían hecho como prefectos junto a los miembros de las otras Casas.

Y por primera vez mientras un profesor hablaba, Hermione no prestó atención. Su mirada se cruzó con la de uno de los prefectos de Slytherin, cuyos ojos grises parecían haberse oscurecido a la misma velocidad a la que el tren se acercaba a su destino. La observaba, de una forma que le hacía sentir escalofríos y la atraía al mismo tiempo, como lo haría un objeto desconocido y brillante en el fondo de un pozo de agua cristalina.

Los prefectos se despidieron entre sí, deseándose suerte, esperando que la guerra que todos sabían que se avecinaba terminara pronto. Hermione cortó el contacto visual, despidiéndose de los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, esperando verles pronto.

—Venga, Hermione. Vamos a nuestro vagón, Harry nos está guardando sitio y si no llegamos pronto habremos perdido a la señora del carrito— dijo Ron ya fuera del compartimento, mirando con ansias el pasillo como si la agradable señora con el carrito de las golosinas fuera a pasar en cualquier momento .

Tan solo quedaban dentro algunos prefectos, que recogían sus túnicas con premura para volver también con sus amigos a sus respectivos vagones. Hermione asintió mientras se quitaba por última vez su insignia de prefecta. Iba a echarla de menos.

—Enseguida iré, Ron. Adelántate, aún tengo que terminar de recoger mis cosas— dijo ella, doblando su uniforme.

—Como quieras, nos vemos allí— sonrió el pelirrojo, y salió disparado para disfrutar de su último viaje en el Expreso junto a sus amigos que ya debían estar dando buena cuenta de las ranas de chocolate.

La castaña suspiró con descanso al ver que Ron se marchaba, mientras recogía sus cosas todo lo despacio que podía. Nunca doblar una capa y una chaqueta le había supuesto tanto tiempo. A su lado, Malfoy recogía también su uniforme. No se miraban, pero la presencia de él era tan clara y subyugante que no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba allí.

—Venga, Draco. Quiero darle la última patada a Nott antes de irnos— dijo Pansy, con sus cosas ya recogidas cerca de la puerta, sonriendo con malicia—. Será mi despedida especial.

—Entonces ve ya o no te dará tiempo, estoy seguro de que Nott está deseando verte— dijo Malfoy burlón.

Parkinson contuvo una risa divertida. Una Gryffindor estaba presente y los Slytherin no reían de esa forma cuando alguien de otra casa estaba presente para verlo.

—No, mejor te espero en el pasillo. De todas formas le veré en verano— repuso la chica, saliendo del compartimento de prefectos para esperarle en el pasillo, donde había más espacio—. De la que le espera no va a escapar tan fácilmente.

La Gryffindor, esperando que en su rostro no se observara marca alguna de aflicción, comprendió que de nada iba a servirle seguir retrasando su salida. No iba a quedarse a solas con Malfoy por mucho que quisiera, Parkinson iba a encargarse de eso sin siquiera darse cuenta. De modo que terminó de recoger sus cosas, guardándolas con prisa en una bolsa. Imaginaba que Pansy seguiría allí fuera como centinela, y seguro que se le haría raro no escuchar insultos del rubio si se quedaba demasiado tiempo.

—Me voy— susurró ella, tan bajo que pensó que quizá él no le habría escuchado—. Adiós.

Pero el rubio asintió poco después, recibiendo el mensaje. Hermione se sentía extraña: Iba a ser la última vez que le vería siendo alumna de Hogwarts, y esa le parecía una despedida de lo más cutre. Cuando pisara el suelo de la estación de King's Cross dejaría de ser alumna, y el juego que había compartido con él se habría roto, habría terminado tan súbita y radicalmente como empezó.

Y a pesar de ser la última vez que se verían, no podía hablarle, no podía abrazarle, no podía escuchar ni uno de sus arrogantes comentarios, ni pedirle que tuviera cuidado una vez más, ni escuchar su cadenciosa voz.

Ni tampoco besarle. Ni ser besada una última vez.

Cerró la mochila con su uniforme guardado, y salió hacia la puerta del compartimento, esperando que al menos lo que le quedaba del viaje de vuelta pudiera pasarlo con Harry, Ron, Ginny y todos los demás.

Pero algo pasó, y en el mismo momento en que fue a cruzar el umbral, experimentó algo que le ayudó a entender lo que la gente quería decir cuando hablaban de que las cosas ocurrían a cámara lenta. El tiempo, caprichoso, decidió sucederse en segundos más lentos de lo habitual. Notó su presencia tras ella como si todo estuviera a punto de detenerse. La ventana que tenía frente a ella cruzaba el paisaje ante sus ojos demasiado despacio. Entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda con suavidad, tocándola en lo que casi fue un mero roce. Captó a pesar de no poder verlo cómo él se acercaba hasta ella, lo sentía rodeándola y sin embargo no la tocaba. Percibió su aroma a menta y lo aspiró, embriagándose de ese toque salvaje y atrayente que tanto le caracterizaba, la última vez en mucho tiempo.

Creyó escuchar una palabra suya tras su oído, pero fue tan baja que podría haber sido el simple sonido del tren. Aunque si sus sentidos no la traicionaban, había sido un _adiós_. Simple pero claro.

Pero entonces todo volvió a la velocidad normal que se le antojó excesivamente rápida, como si ahora los segundos pasaran más rápido tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dio un paso que la sacó fuera del compartimento, cruzó una mirada con Pansy que la miró con desagrado antes de posar sus ojos en Malfoy, que salió inmediatamente tras ella para unirse a su compañera de Casa, y acto seguido torció en la dirección contraria a la que tomaban los Slytherin para seguir la estela de Ron hacia los vagones ocupados por los Gryffindor.

Y esa había sido la última vez que le había visto. En cambio, la última vez que le había tocado había sido otra muy distinta y, a decir verdad, mucho más dolorosa.

Había sido allí mismo, en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, en la señorial y ancestral casa de los Black. Hacía apenas dos semanas que había terminado el séptimo curso y que había empezado sus "vacaciones" de verano, y Tonks acababa de llevarla hasta allí tras el ataque a su casa. Estaba junto con otros miembros de la Orden preparando defensas, tratando de adivinar dónde atacarían los mortífagos.

Y entonces, mientras caminaba por uno de los oscuros, polvorientos y tétricos pasillos mientras se relajaba un poco de tanto ajetreo, escuchó su voz. Y ese tono arrogante, esas cadencias de aristócrata decadente, ese sonido frío y altivo se le antojó, simplemente, inconfundible. Caminó algo más despacio, por si solo había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. No habría sido la primera vez que imaginaba voces en aquella casa en la que hasta las cucharillas de plata para el té parecían tener vida propia.

—Las cosas están revueltas. El Ministerio no quiere aceptar nada que pueda hacerles sombra, ni confirmar a la Comunidad Mágica que él es más poderoso que nunca ni que haya resurgido, y eso le molesta. Piensa dar un golpe de efecto en el norte, para atemorizar a todos aquellos que crean en lo que dice el Primer Ministro y sacarles de su error.

Caminó sigilosa hasta la puerta tras la que se escuchaba la conversación. El suelo crujió levemente bajo sus pies, y se detuvo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rogando a Merlín que dentro nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero las voces siguieron impertérritas, ajenas a su intento de espionaje.

—Es muy propio de Voldemort tratar de minar la fe de los magos en el Ministro, ¿pero qué tipo de golpe pretende dar allí, tan lejos de Londres?— la voz de Dumbledore llegó hasta ella suavemente atenuada.

—Hay una pequeña población. Una masacre es lo más probable.

Hermione contuvo un grito. ¿Una masacre? ¿Muertes? Y esa forma de hablar tan indiferente ante algo trascendental no podía ser más que de él. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no había intentado encontrarla en aquella casa? ¿Por qué no preguntaba por ella? ¿Por qué no compartía también con ella esa información y así podría ver cómo se encontraba?

—¿Cuántos son?— la voz de Dumbledore la sacó de sus delirios, para concentrarla de nuevo en tratar de escucharle, a él.

—Unos cien muggles aproximadamente. Creo que pretende que acabemos con la mitad— repuso la voz de Malfoy, con una frialdad inexplicable.

Era él. No había duda. No podía ver su aspecto seguramente impecable, tampoco su postura arrogante o sentir su aroma a salvaje menta, y tampoco podía sentir sobre ella sus ojos grises y metálicos. Pero sabía que era él.

Y la seguridad de esa certeza y su deseo de que fueran ciertas sus sospechas la llevaron a actuar de forma impulsiva e irracional. Ni siquiera supo cuándo su cuerpo se acercaba a la puerta, dispuesto a traspasarla.

—Malfoy…— dijo Hermione, se le escapó sin poder evitarlo.

No tardó en comprender que se había delatado burdamente cuando cualquier asomo de conversación en el interior de aquella habitación se detuvo. No se escuchaba nada. Después hubo un ruido sordo. Hermione, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta y entró como una exhalación. Sus ojos buscaron en la estancia, pero no encontró nada. Solo alcanzó a ver el fogonazo de las llamas verdosas de la chimenea engullendo a alguien, haciéndolo desaparecer. Solo alcanzó a ver una túnica negra. Pero para ella era inequívocamente suya.

Dumbledore también estaba allí. Al oírla entrar apartó su mirada del fuego para posarla en la joven bruja.

—A dónde ha ido— preguntó en un susurro, más para sí misma que para cualquier otro.

Le molestaba el pecho, por dentro. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Dolor? No, eso no era posible.

—Señorita Granger— dijo el anciano mago saludándola con suavidad.

—¿Era Malfoy?— preguntó ella de repente tensa, aunque ya supo que la respuesta sería afirmativa antes de que Dumbledore asintiera.

El anciano de larga barba y cabellos plateados la observaba de una forma que casi podría ser considerada de paternal y comprensiva, pero ella no pudo darse cuenta. Todavía miraba las llamas como si hubiera sido hipnotizada por el fuego esmeralda de la chimenea y no podía centrar su atención en ninguna otra cosa.

—Se ha marchado— dijo Dumbledore, colocándose bien sus gafas de media luna—. Por hoy ya ha acabado su visita.

Sus palabras parecieron romper el hechizo que las llamas ejercían sobre ella. Parpadeó, con fuerza, como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho rato, y posó su mirada en el impresionante mago.

Y Hermione vio en aquellos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación y comprensión que él lo sabía. Dumbledore sabía por qué había entrado allí al escuchar la voz de Draco, por qué aún no había dado la voz de alarma al oír la voz de un mortífago en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Cuándo ha venido?— preguntó, sin pararse a pensar en cómo podía saber el director de Hogwarts algo sobre todo aquello, sobre lo de los dos.

Le hubiera gustado añadir _"¿Ha preguntado por mí?_", pero no lo hizo. Quizá porque no se atrevía a escuchar la respuesta.

—Hace poco. Solo ha venido para traerme cierta información.

—¿Va a volver?— preguntó, y esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado tan desesperada como en sus pensamientos.

—Cuando tenga algo nuevo que decirnos— repuso Dumbledore, alejándose de la chimenea y acercándose a la puerta en la que Hermione seguía parada, quieta, inmóvil—. Es difícil determinarlo con seguridad.

No dijo nada más. Su conversación se redujo a eso, y Hermione no quiso preguntar tampoco. Porque, realmente, ¿qué podía preguntar? Todas sus preguntas solo podían tener respuesta si era Malfoy quien las contestaba. Y se había ido. Antes de que hubiera querido darse cuenta, Dumbledore la había acompañado fuera y había cerrado la puerta de aquella habitación de la que Hermione solo habría sabido recordar la chimenea. Le había resultado imposible fijarse en nada más.

Y aquella fue la humillante ocasión en que él la rehuyó descaradamente.

Desde entonces, el ex Slytherin había ido en más de una ocasión al cuartel de la Orden. Pero nunca, jamás había hecho la tentativa de ir a verla o a hablarle. Tan solo hablaba con Dumbledore y con quien estuviera con él, metido escasos minutos en una misma habitación para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. A veces tardaba más de una semana en aparecer, otras veces iba dos o tres días seguidos. Sus apariciones eran tan aleatorias como la información que recibía, impredecibles de cualquier forma.

¿Y eso era normal? No, ¡desde luego que no! Malfoy se había comportado como un auténtico cerdo, como un idiota, como un cretino, como un… ¡Como una cínica serpiente! Y por eso mismo no pensaba darle más vueltas al asunto, no iba a perder su valioso tiempo ni sus energías en darle vueltas a algo que probablemente no tendría sentido y que respondería simplemente a alguna de esas actitudes tan arrogantes que siempre habían caracterizado a Malfoy.

Así que Hermione, desde aquel día, no intentó volver a verlo, ni buscarlo, ni absolutamente nada. Tenía muy claro que había sido Malfoy el que la había evitado descaradamente, el que al saber que ella estaba allí se había largado todo lo rápido que había podido, de modo que ella, aunque solo fuera por su orgullo, se prometió que no lo buscaría, no trataría de verle ni de cruzar su mirada con la suya.

Y así lo había hecho y cumplido durante desde entonces. Y ahora recibía esa nota. Después de dos meses sin saber nada de él excepto la información que le llegaba a través de Dumbledore, recibía una nota en la que veía clara e inconfundible su letra, tenía que serlo.

O quizá era una trampa.

La idea no dejaba de tener el más absoluto de los sentidos. A lo mejor lo habían descubierto y, tal y como él había pronosticado, iban ahora a por ella. O tal vez necesitaba ayuda, quizá estaba herido y no se atrevía a buscar ayuda en la Orden ni entre los mortífagos porque no se fiaba ni de su propia sombra.

O quizá simplemente quería verla.

Aunque ahora esa opción se le antojaba la menos probable de todas. Prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuanta su deplorable comportamiento con ella desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. O más bien debería decir _nulo_ comportamiento.

Se decidió a no ir, decidió que no iba a aceptar una cita enviada en una nota breve e impersonal sin siquiera un remitente. No señor, iba a quedarse en cuartel de la Orden a esperar que volvieran Harry y Ron, que habían ido con Scrimgeour a quién sabía dónde. Pasó toda la tarde tratando de ocuparse en algo, en cualquier cosa, de trabajar, de pensar, de idear defensas para cuando los mortífagos atacaran. Y sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora apuntada en la nota, elevó la mirada al reloj más cercano como si hubiera dado unas campanadas poco habituales que solo ella había podido oír.

Observó la hora marcada y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, por ejemplo en la información que tenían sobre McNair para poder pillarlo in fraganti y así hacerle pagar su intento de matar a Buckbeack. Pero no pudo, no pudo dejar de mirar aquel maldito reloj. Vio que la aguja más larga se movía milimétricamente.

Acababa de pasar un minuto de la hora fijada en la nota.

Contra su voluntad, sus piernas la obligaron a levantarse de su silla, caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, cogió su capa oscura, y salió sin decir nada a nadie. No pudo evitar pensar que se había vuelto loca. Cuando estuvo en la acera, comenzó a caminar en una de las dos direcciones al azar. Realmente la dirección que tomara en ese momento poco importaba. Leyó de nuevo la dirección de la nota, y la estrujó en un puño hasta casi pulverizarla. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando iba a acercarse al cruce de la esquina, desapareció sin hacer ruido, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione apareció en el sitio indicado en el mismo momento en que desaparecía de aquella calle. Observó en rededor: No había nadie, todo estaba vacío. Ni siquiera los coches parecían pasar por allí cerca. No era el tipo de calle a la que la gente normal iría en una noche oscura y calurosa como esa de mediados de agosto. De hecho, dudaba que alguien fuera a un lugar como ese en ninguna época del año.

La calle en cuestión era más bien un callejón, de esos altos y angostos, de camino recto de modo que se podían ver los contenedores de basura de su inicio y la pared de ladrillos sucia y mugrienta que cerraba el final de aquel callejón-túnel. Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar que aquello cada vez se parecía más a una trampa y que había sido una estúpida yendo sola a un lugar como aquel, haciendo caso a una nota enviada por alguien desconocido que perfectamente podía ser un asesino en potencia.

"_Hermione, ¿y tú eras la más inteligente de Hogwarts por ser Premio Anual?"_ se recriminaba a sí misma. _"Esto tiene todos los ingredientes para ser una trampa: Está lejos de todo, está oscuro, sin gente, vas sola, no sabes a quién puedes encontrarte, y no hay salida. Te has lucido"_ se decía una y otra vez, impresionada de su propia temeridad.

Y aun así, sus piernas volvieron a traicionarle y comenzaron a andar, adentrándose en el estrecho callejón. Caminaba pegada a una de las paredes, ir por el centro del callejón le producía escalofríos. De fondo escuchaba algún coche pasar por la calle que acababa de dejar atrás, pero no había ni un sonido vital. Nada. Al parecer, ni siquiera los gatos querían acercarse a la basura de aquel sitio.

Se detuvo ya cerca del final del callejón, harta. Había sido una completa estupidez ir hasta allí, estaba jugándose el cuello para nada. Obviamente o allí no había nadie o ya se habían ido al ver que no había llegado puntual, pensando que no acudiría. Se detuvo y tomó aire, tratando de recuperar el control de sus traicioneras piernas. Tenía que volver antes de que Harry y Ron llegaran. Si no tendría que escuchar las advertencias de Harry y el sermón enloquecido de Ron por atreverse a salir sola y durante la noche sin avisar y sin ir acompañada por nadie.

Pero entonces presintió su llegada, fue casi como un pálpito, un aviso.

Miró hacia el fondo del callejón, donde el camino se cortaba por una sucia pared. Sus ojos captaron el mismo instante en que una figura se aparecía, más oscura que la propia noche.

Era él, no había duda. Y caminaba hacia ella como si hubiera llegado hasta allí igual que un muggle en vez de haber salido de la nada. Hermione, todavía junto a la pared, fue incapaz de moverse. Al parecer, sus piernas volvían a traicionarle y no querían salir de allí corriendo ni tampoco propinarle al recién llegado la patada que se merecía, de modo que se quedó allí, quieta y procurando que su rostro mantuviera una expresión fría y distante.

Le observó avanzar hacia ella. Estaba cambiado. Su aspecto era tan impecable como siempre había sido, pero parecía aún más pálido que la última vez que lo vio. Vestía completamente de negro, pero esta vez ese negro parecía más oscuro, más adulto, más… Tétrico. Sus ojos grises parecían también más fríos, glaciales mientras se acercaba hacia ella como si fuera a lanzarle una maldición. ¿Iba a hacerlo? Merlín, eso era exactamente lo que parecía.

—Has tardado mucho en venir— dijo él, deteniéndose frente a ella.

Su voz. No tenía vida, no tenía nada. Era tan solo un sonido que transmitía palabras comprensibles sin hálito de vida. Sintió que era un extraño. Quién era él y qué había hecho con Draco era una pregunta que le hubiera gustado hacer, pero no se atrevía. No conocía al mago que tenía delante y que, ahora se daba cuenta, le tapaba todo camino de huida, toda vía de escape. Estaba acorralada, ella misma se había dejado atrapar con una facilidad abrumadora.

—Tú has llegado más tarde que yo— respondió ella.

Su voz sonó todo lo fría y agresiva que había pretendido. Perfecto, no iba a mostrarse débil, ni dolida, ni iba a derramar lágrimas. Eso ya lo había hecho una vez hacía mucho en Hogwarts, pero no iba a ocurrir de nuevo.

—He estado esperando a que llegaras. Imaginaba que mantendrías las viejas costumbres.

Esa frase la descolocó, bajando la guardia un instante.

—¿Costumbres?— preguntó la bruja sin comprender.

—Cuando nos tocaba hacer ronda por los pasillos siempre llegabas tarde. Está en tu naturaleza ser impuntual igual que en la mía tener paciencia y esperarte— respondió él.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona y el hielo de sus ojos pareció resquebrajarse un poco. Hermione sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al ver ese gesto. Pero se rehízo. No iba a ceder ante sus seductores gestos después de su comportamiento.

—¿Todavía tienes recuerdos en los que yo aparezca?— preguntó ella, alzando una ceja y fingiendo sorpresa—. Pensaba que ya no te acordarías ni de mi nombre. Después de todo, ni siquiera tuviste el detalle de saludarme cuando estuviste allí, cuando tuviste oportunidad— respondió ella altiva, segura.

_Allí_. Allí significaba Grimauld Place, la Mansión de los Black, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y de la resistencia. El lugar donde él la había relegado al olvido.

Malfoy frunció un poco el ceño, como si le molestara la actitud de ella. Hermione vio que se tensaba, que todos sus músculos se movían casi imperceptiblemente. Y entonces respiró y volvió a relajarse. Ella, en cambio, se mantuvo alerta, incapaz de relajarse como él parecía hacerlo. Todo él ahora le inspiraba una sensación de peligro.

—Los tengo, y debo decir que son demasiados. Muy claros, ocultos y a buen recaudo en mi memoria. Todos los días hasta el de regreso en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Hermione procuró no demostrar lo mucho que le habían impresionado esas palabras. Pero no debía mostrarse vulnerable, no debía doblegarse ante los ojos grises y fríos que la miraban con arrogancia en vez de pidiendo perdón por su olvido durante dos meses.

—¿Y entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no has querido hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué desapareciste cuando te llamé? ¿Por qué ahora una nota y tan… Impersonal?

Su voz terminó convirtiéndose en un hilo casi inaudible y quebradizo. Pero le dio igual. Mientras no derramara una lágrima por lo mal que se había sentido, todo iría bien. Lo importante era mantenerse serena y fría. Exactamente como él lo hacía.

—En cuanto salí de Hogwarts me uní a los mortífagos de forma activa. No sabía todavía si sabría mantener la mente en blanco y guardar mis secretos de aquellos que utilizaban la Legeremancia constantemente— se detuvo, como si no estuviera muy seguro de continuar, observándola con fijeza. Pero al final lo hizo—. Mi señor me leyó la mente desde el mismo momento en que estuve ante él y he tenido que ser muy cuidadoso. Verte me lo habría hecho más difícil.

Malfoy decía Quien-ellos-sabían le había leído la mente. Había estado cerca de encontrarla en sus pensamientos, ¡a ella! La sola idea le erizó la piel.

—¿Y ahora?

—Estoy muy controlado, sé mantenerlos a raya sin problemas, aunque no es algo de lo que me sorprenda. Por eso te envié la nota.

Hermione abrió la mano que todavía tenía cerrada en un puño. En su palma apareció la nota, arrugada y estropeada, aunque legible al fin y al cabo. Pero antes de poder decir nada, él se la había arrebatado. Vio cómo sacaba su varita y cómo le prendía fuego hasta asegurarse de que la última de sus esquinas había ardido. Después la dejó caer al suelo, esparciéndola sobre la suciedad preexistente como las cenizas de un muerto.

—No debes guardarlas, nunca. Alguien podría leerlas— dijo con severidad a modo de aclaración, seguramente por el gesto extrañado de ella.

—¿Es que va a haber más?— preguntó ella con fingido desinterés.

—Las habrá.

Lo decía muy seguro. Pues bien, ella no lo estaba tanto.

—¿Y de verdad piensas que voy a responder a todas y cada una de ellas?— preguntó la castaña, irónica—. Resulta gracioso que lo pienses después de…

Pero no le dio tiempo a explicar por qué resultaba gracioso, porque él había avanzado hasta ella, acorralándola contra la pared sin esfuerzo. Hermione sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y que su corazón latía desbocado, bombeando sangre con una fuerza atronadora. Él la tenía a su merced, como siempre. La había atrapado como si tuviera derecho sobre ella.

Pero no la tocaba ni la rozaba, tan solo la rodeaba, completamente. Cerraba toda salida y escape de su jaula, cortaba toda visión que no fuera la suya, la de él. Hermione alzó la barbilla, esperando que el platino no se diera cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas, y dispuesta si hacía falta a pelear con los puños. No estaba segura de que le diera tiempo a coger su varita si él decidía hacer algo con la que ya tenía en la mano.

—Claro que vas a responder. No lo había intentado antes porque era peligroso— respondió, apretando la mandíbula en señal de enfado. A Hermione le sorprendió escuchar algo así, pero no dijo nada— No es tan fácil como crees contactar contigo en ese tugurio al que llamáis cuartel. He tenido que intentarlo de varias maneras antes de encontrar una que funcionara.

¿Había probado otras formas antes? Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba intentándolo, y qué le habría hecho a esa nota para que llegara hasta ella? Admitía que eso sonaba demasiado bien. Pero no, ¡no!, ella no podía aceptar ese comportamiento de dos meses solo por una nota y un par de palabras.

—Podrías haberme buscado en la casa. Siempre estaba allí dentro.

—Eso habría supuesto quedarme más tiempo del que los mortífagos considerarían normal sin tener excusas. Desaparecer no suele darles buena impresión— murmuró irónico, sonriendo como si algo de lo recién dicho le hiciera especial gracia.

—¿Ni siquiera un saludo? Mirarme un momento no te habría matado— insistió ella, negándose a ceder.

—Si te hubiera mirado un segundo, al siguiente habríamos estado en la habitación más cercana haciendo cosas indecentes— repuso él, arrogante.

—¡Draco!— exclamó ella, enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo.

La comisura de los labios pálidos de él pareció torcerse en un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Me he aburrido sin ti— dijo él entonces, bajando la voz—. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Esta vez Hermione no solo se sonrojó, sino que el color de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente hasta que le ardió la cara. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos sus desvergonzados comentarios.

—Yo también te he echado de menos— admitió también en voz baja, bajando la vista.

Sus palabras parecieron una señal para Malfoy, que la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola despacio.

Hermione se sorprendió, nunca había sido propio de Draco abrazarla con contención, sino de forma desmedida y enérgica, fogosa y atrevida. La tocaba como si ella fuera de cristal y él alguien que no controla su fuerza. Casi parecía reticente a acercarse completamente por si le hacía algún daño. Sintió el aliento de él golpeándole en el cuello y se sorprendió de sentir que no era ligeramente cálido, sino frío. La recorrió completamente un escalofrío que le hizo temblar, sin importar que fuera una calurosa noche de agosto ni que llevara una capa de abrigo. Estaba rodeada por él, rodeada por una oscuridad que él portaba consigo y que parecía irradiar aunque solo ella pudiera verlo.

—¿Te asustan los mortífagos?— preguntó contra su oído, como si hubiera notado que temblaba.

No la tocaba, no rozaba su piel con los labios conforme las palabras salían de su boca. La castaña lo veía claro, él no se atrevía a tocarla. Lo intentaba, pero no se atrevía.

—No— respondió—. Además, yo no estaría _así_ con uno de ellos.

Alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del rubio, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en su nuca, acariciándolo con suavidad cuando tocó algo de su piel que le pareció mortalmente fría, mucho más de lo que recordaba. El cuerpo del Slytherin estaba rígido, tenso, como si esperara un ataque en cualquier momento. Hermione se permitió aspirar el escaso aire que ocupaba la separación entre sus cuerpos. El aroma a menta inconfundible se hizo paso para entrar en sus pulmones, envenenándola de aquella esencia salvaje.

Era él, seguía siendo él. Solo que algo le había ocurrido en esos dos meses. Su propia confirmación le permitió relajarse, y cuando él la miró a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad. Se acercó hacia él, y poniéndose un poco de puntillas, llegó hasta los labios pálidos y fríos que todavía no la habían tocado.

—Me alegro de que me hayas mandado por fin una nota— dijo azorada, sin dejar de sonreír levemente.

Cerró los ojos y acercó su boca a la de él. Encontró los labios finos del Slytherin y los rozó con los suyos, como hacía él con ella cuando aún era una mera principiante, con calma, despacio. Acarició el de arriba, el de abajo, ambos. Él siguió inmóvil. Entonces ella le besó de verdad, encajó sus labios con la perfección con la que siempre lo habían hecho y le besó procurando darle una pequeña muestra de cuánto le había extrañado. Esta vez él sí que respondió. Primero se limitó a seguir el ritmo de la castaña, a recibir sus besos, a recibir las caricias de sus manos que se perdían entre sus cabellos, despeinándolo. Después salió su auténtico yo. La atrajo más hacia sí hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, y escuchó complacido el suspiro de sorpresa de ella.

Seguía pereciendo enloquecido por aquel sonido que lo incitaba al desenfreno.

Tomó las riendas del que hasta ahora había sido un dulce beso, y lo tornó fogoso, salvaje, ansioso. Le demostraba que ella había tentado a un hambriento con manjares irrenunciables, y que ahora el hambriento necesitaba ser saciado. Sus brazos cerraron su posesión sobre su cintura, sus manos acariciaron su espalda y se relajó poco a poco, conforme bebía y devoraba los labios femeninos, se deleitaba con su sabor y sentía que enrojecían y se hinchaban poco a poco ante su abusivo contacto. Detuvo el beso, todavía recordando a la perfección el odiado y desquiciante momento en que ella necesitaba respirar y él se veía obligado a soltarla. La liberó y, todavía cerca de su boca, la sintió tomando aire con energía pero sin hacer ruido.

—Se nota que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Te he notado bastante fogosa, pero has perdido facultades— murmuró él, alzando una ceja con arrogancia.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño, azorada.

—Creo que tú estabas más ansioso que yo— respondió hábil, segura.

El rubio bufó, exponiendo una sonrisa arrogante. Buscó su cuello y se detuvo junto a su piel, dejando escapar su aliento mientras contemplaba la parte de ella ahora deseada. Hermione comprobó complacida que ahora su aliento era un poco más cálido.

Malfoy se acercó y besó suavemente el cuello de la chica, con cuidado, reticente todavía a darse más libertades, conteniéndose. Sus labios pasearon por ella desde el óvalo de su rostro hasta el comienzo de sus hombros. Y como si tras besarla hubiera vuelto a reconocer como suyo el terreno, tomó una parte de ella y absorbió con fuerza. Hermione profirió un gemido bajo, incapaz de moverse o de mantenerse en pie sólo por ella misma y agarrándose a él como un náufrago a su balsa. Se sujetó a él con mayor fuerza, incitándole así a que lo hiciera con más intensidad. Él correspondió y, de nuevo, recordando a la perfección el punto culminante en que ella no aguantaría más fuerza, la soltó, lamiendo lentamente esa parte de su piel, para después separarse de ella.

La castaña suspiró cuando él se separó, observándola con sus ojos grises fundidos de metal, cargados de brillos de deseo. Después de todo, sí que había vida oculta bajo ese frío glacial que reinaba en su mirada.

—Debo marcharme ya. Y tú también— apuntó de repente—. Van a empezar a sospechar, al menos los míos. De Potter y Weasley no estoy tan seguro, no creo que sean tan suspicaces.

Sonrió, burlón, mientras ella apretaba los labios, molesta, todavía sonrojada por lo que la boca del platino acababa de hacer en su cuello. Malfoy empezó a soltar la cintura femenina del agarre de sus manos, pero despacio, como si todavía no tuviera muy clara la idea de marcharse y dejar el cuerpo de la castaña.

—Harry y Ron seguramente hayan ido ya a buscarme, siempre se dan cuenta de si no estoy. Estarán preocupados— afirmó Hermione, sintiéndose más liviana que cuando había llegado, separándose de la pared cuando él le dio espacio para hacerlo.

—Creo que Cara Rajada y la Comadreja no son los mejores guardaespaldas que podías haberte buscado— murmuró él con malicia.

—Los mejores— respondió ella con seguridad.

—Está por verse— dijo él, y pareció que la oscuridad de su capa se hacía aún con más territorio sobre su atlética e impresionante—. Vamos, desaparécete.

Hermione asintió. Se separó algo más de la pared para tener un poco más de espacio. Por si acaso, nunca se sabía. El platino había vuelto a ponerse la oscura capucha, y sujetaba en una mano la máscara plateada, como si esperara a que ella desapareciera para ponérsela. Su mirada era fría, sus gestos definidos y meditados, su rostro inescrutable, su oscuridad creciente.

Y sin embargo, se quedaba allí, esperando para asegurarse de que se marchaba.

—Hasta la próxima— dijo ella, preparada—. Ten cuidado.

—No me hace falta.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió antes de desaparecerse y aparecer de nuevo en Grimmauld Place. Malfoy nunca cambiaría, seguiría siendo siempre un arrogante y un prepotente. Pero él tenía razón, era uno de sus encantos. Aunque, por supuesto, ella no pensaba admitirlo jamás.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—¿Dónde habías estado?— exclamó Ron en cuanto puso un pie en el cuartel general—. ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

Fue hasta ella y la abrazó. Después, algo sonrojado a medias por el enfado y por la vergüenza, volvió a separarse y la observó dispuesto a echarle una bronca monumental. Harry también había aparecido tras él, y la miraba de forma extraña.

—He salido— respondió ella simplemente, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde estaba su habitación.

Pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que el pelirrojo iba a darse por vencido. La siguió maldiciendo entre dientes y murmurando preguntas sobre dónde había olvidado el sentido común. Hermione casi tenía ganas de reír, Ron hablándole del sentido común. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

—Hermione, no debes salir de aquí sola, es peligroso— oyó que le decía Harry—. Ya deberías saberlo.

Genial, ahora resultaba que los dos la estaban persiguiendo por el pasillo dándole la misma charla que ella les había dado durante siete años. Definitivamente, el destino era muy irónico.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Pero necesitaba salir de esta jaula— respondió ella—. Yo no me he ido con Scrimgeour en una misión durante dos días para atrapar mortífagos. He estado aquí respirando polvo.

Los otros parecieron algo incómodos. Eso era cierto, ellos ya habían salido en alguna misión, mientras que ella, en cambio, se había quedado siempre allí, planeando lo que luego ellos pondrían en práctica.

—Entiéndelo, Hermione. Es peligroso— dijo Ron, como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo a la perfección.

—Es cierto— confirmó Harry—, aunque quizá la próxima vez te toque salir a ti y a nosotros quedarnos.

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirándoles bastante enfadada y con el ceño fruncido. Los otros dos se detuvieron inmediatamente al verse traspasados por la repentina furia de la castaña.

—Que yo sepa, _Ronald,_ yo soy la que es capaz de hacer los encantamientos perfectos, y cuando practicábamos duelos era siempre yo la que ganaba y tú el que perdías todas y cada una de esas veces. Me parece que podría defenderme mejor que tú de esos "peligros".

Weasley enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Y tras balbucear algo incomprensible y recuperar el aplomo, fue a protestar ante semejante indirecta que poco había tenido de sutil. Pero ella ya había vuelto a retomar su camino para llegar hasta una puerta que los dos Gryffindor reconocieron inmediatamente. Era su habitación, una zona infranqueable de la casa a la que ambos tenían vedado el paso. Antes de poder decir palabra, Hermione cogía el pomo de la puerta, abriendo rápidamente y cerrando poco después dando un portazo, de forma que sus dos amigos a punto estuvieron de darse con la puerta en las narices. Escucharon cómo ella murmuraba un hechizo. Ahora sí que no tenían nada que hacer.

—Hermione, abre— pidió Harry, tocando un par de veces en la puerta.

—Hermione, esto no va a quedar así. Tienes que decirnos qué has estado haciendo— decía Ron, ahora preocupado y todavía algo molesto por el último comentario de la castaña, golpeando con bastante menos tacto que su compañero la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione se tapó los oídos, para no escucharle y no ceder ante sus insistentes exigencias de respuesta. Harry también decía algo de vez en cuando, pero no alcanzaba a oírle con suficiente claridad como para entenderle entre los gritos de Ron. Fue hasta su cama, se tumbó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

No, no podía explicarles a sus amigos por qué se había ido sola, dónde había ido y con quién. ¿Qué pensarían? Quizá dejaran de hablarle, y eso ya sería la guinda del pastel a aquellos dos meses en los que casi no había podido poner un pie en la calle. Definitivamente, la tenían recluida. ¿Y acaso no era ella mucho más hábil que Ron con la varita y él se iba a luchar? Pues eso se acabo. Desde ese mismo día ella también iba a hacerlo, iba a salir como esos dos histéricos que seguían en su puerta para acabar con aquellos que la amenazaban a ella y a los de su condición.

—¡Hermione, voy a tirar la puerta abajo!— escuchó decir a Ron casi a gritos.

—¡Tú no vas a tirar una puerta de la casa de Sirius!— oyó exclamar a Harry indignado.

Sonrió bajo la almohada, imaginando cómo Harry debía de estar sujetando a Ron al mismo tiempo que intentaba que no hiciera saltar la puerta de su habitación en pedazos. Suspiró, tratando de evadirse de los otros dos Gryffindor que ya debían de estar alejándose de allí porque no escuchaba los lamentos del pelirrojo. Su mente voló entonces hasta ese callejón en el que había estado esa noche. Su cuerpo rememoró las manos que se habían apoderado de su cintura y la boca que había tomado la suya. No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras un delicioso escalofrío la recorría por completo.

Estaba desenado recibir otra nota.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Era el día. Y, sobre todo, era la hora. Se apareció junto a los mortífagos que tenía a su cargo en aquel pequeño pueblo elegido como cabeza de turco por su señor. Aparecieron justo a la entrada del pueblo, en el punto en que la carretera se cruzaba con las dos primeras casas. La noche era muy oscura, ni siquiera las estrellas parecían atreverse a asomar entre algunas nubes que lo cubrían todo, y el escaso alumbrado de la pequeña población no era digno rival de las sombras y la oscuridad.

Malfoy, elevando la vista, no pudo evitar pensar que hasta los astros temían al Señor Tenebroso. Hacían bien, si no lo hicieran probablemente serían destruidas, como todo lo demás.

—¿Hay que seguir algún plan? O podemos hacerlo como queramos— escuchó decir una voz.

Giró para observar a su grupo de mortífagos. Debían ser unos diez. Esperaban sus órdenes. Maldita sea, tenía que haber sido él nombrado jefe, no ningún otro. Merlín, solo él podía ser nombrado jefe sin desearlo. Lo suyo era buena y mala suerte, según por donde se mirara. Aunque en esta ocasión era del segundo tipo.

—Vosotros, os ocuparéis de los que estén en la parte izquierda del pueblo— dijo él, señalando la zona a un lado de la carretera—. Los demás, iremos al otro lado— el resto asintió con nervios, como si no pudieran esperar a actuar—. Y ahora, a acabar con la sangre sucia que estropea este lugar. Son todos vuestros. Haced con ellos lo que queráis.

Algunos gritaron y otros rieron con entusiasmo. Esa última frase era lo que todos habían estado deseando oír. Habían venido preparados para la ocasión. Las máscaras ocultaban sus rostros y las capuchas sus cabellos. Las largas túnicas negras los hacían indiferenciables unos de otros, tan solo si se conocía la forma de caminar de uno de ellos eran diferenciables entre sí. Quizá por eso a él le habían nombrado jefe de aquel grupo: Podría reconocerlos a todos solo por la forma en que caminaban, era una de las ventajas de haber crecido toda su vida entre mortífagos. Lo conocía todo de todos.

Algunos comenzaron a desaparecerse para volver a aparecer rodeados de una extraña negrura en otras zonas del pueblo, frente a otras casas, como si pretendieran abarcar la mayor área posible en el mínimo tiempo. Malfoy fue hacia su zona y se detuvo frente a la primera casa. Era una de esas típicas unifamiliares con jardín, blanca y bastante cuidada. Podría quemarla entera con un solo movimiento de varita, pero eso no sería demasiado entretenido.

—¿Me permites?— escuchó que le preguntaban.

No le costó identificar la voz. Era Nott, padre. El hijo probablemente estaría tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, alabando en sueños las proezas de su padre. Qué ironía que eso fuera exactamente lo que le gustaría estar haciendo a él. Le cambiaría el puesto encantado.

—Por supuesto— respondió, apartándose un poco.

Nott blandió la varita y la puerta de la casa salió disparada. Rió ante el estallido, como si fuera algo especialmente divertido. Avanzó unos pasos y Malfoy le siguió, entrando ambos en la vivienda. Sentía creciente en su interior el placer por la destrucción, el ansia de caos. Su cuerpo anhelaba destrozar cualquier cosa, lo que se le pusiera delante. Sus dedos se cernían sobre la varita ansiando desatar hechizos prohibidos.

—_Incendio_— dijo Malfoy.

El sillón de la sala de estar de la casa ardió inmediatamente como una tea. El platino observó las llamas, embebido de la fuerza destructiva que parecía embargarlas, de la extraña forma en que parecían moverse en la noche, como si la dominaran.

Dominar la noche. Eso sí que era imposible.

—Voy arriba— dijo Nott, y su voz adquirió un tono que a otro le habría dado escalofríos.

Pero no a él. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Su voz era igual, quizá peor.

—Yo iré a por otra casa. Y date prisa, esta pocilga no tardará en quemarse— dijo el más joven.

Nott asintió y fue en busca de los dormitorios. Lo que interesaba era encontrar a los muggles, no sus bienes. Lo material en esa ocasión era secundario. Malfoy dejó de mirar las llamas y salió con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado. Escuchó un grito al llegar al pequeño jardín que rodeaba el edificio unifamiliar, pero se desapareció antes de poder escuchar nada más. Eso era ya trabajo de Nott.

Inmediatamente apareció en otra casa. Con un hechizo, la puerta salió disparada hacia el interior, llevándose todo lo que hubiera en la entrada por delante. Entró en la casa un segundo después, con la seguridad del que se sabe invencible ante otros mucho más débiles que él. Estaba oscura, sin luces. Escuchó que alguien se movía en el piso superior, y voces cargadas de sorpresa y miedo. No pudo evitar sonreír tras la máscara: Él mismo se ocuparía de que ese tenue miedo pasara a angustia en poco tiempo, y después a algo peor. Estaba deseando oír los sollozos.

Hizo estallar un par de muebles de ese mismo piso. No pudo evitar sentirse complacido al escuchar gritos en la parte de arriba, gritos de pánico. Ahora ya no podían tener ninguna duda, tenían un visitante inesperado en mitad de la noche, y tenían el honor de que fuera él.

Subió las escaleras con calma. ¿Para qué darse prisa? En tal caso no disfrutaría de los frutos de su pequeña destrucción anterior, no podría escuchar los gritos, ni los sollozos, ni los intentos de los cuerpos por esconderse. Dejó que se escucharan nítidas y claras cada una de sus pisadas, que los crujidos de la escalera alertaran a aquellos inmundos seres inferiores de que él había llegado.

Llegó al piso de arriba. Sonrió al ver que había dos puertas abiertas, y esas habitaciones vacías. Solo había una puerta cerrada, al fondo del pasillo. ¿Podían ser más obvios? A veces parecía que se lo ponían demasiado fácil. Avanzó, lanzando un hechizo en cada habitación por la que pasaba, haciendo explotar o volar por los aires las camas o las mesas, avisándoles de su avance, habitación por habitación, paso por paso. El miedo y el terror eran algo más que perceptibles. Podría cogerlos con la mano con la misma facilidad con la que destrozaba cada dormitorio.

Llegó a la puerta cerrada. Estiró los dedos de la mano con la que cogía la varita y apuntó casi con aburrimiento a la puerta, que saltó por los aires. Escuchó gritos. Varios. Vaya, al parecer era una familia numerosa. Había escogido al azar y había dado con el mejor regalo. El premio gordo.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Mejor, no verles las caras sería un aliciente y una facilidad. Avanzó varios pasos y los gritos se hicieron más nítidos. La oscuridad era total, absoluta. _Demasiado_ oscura.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

—¡_Protego_!— exclamó justo a tiempo, repeliendo el hechizo.

El resplandor de los hechizos al chocar le permitió ver lo que había ocurrido. La familia de muggles estaba en una esquina, agazapados como ratas. Pero no estaban solos: Había dos magos. Reconoció a una de ellos, era Hestia Jones, y el otro parecía Sturgis Podmore, aunque no estaba completamente seguro.

—¡No te vas a salir con la tuya, mortífago!— exclamó Hestia, roja de ira.

Pero Draco no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar a oscuras en el que tenía clara desventaja, tanto en número como en espacio. Se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con que se hace involuntariamente un parpadeo, y apareció en el pasillo de la casa que llevaba a esa misma habitación. No podía ir más lejos sin tiempo para concentrarse más, pero aun así había salido de esa ratonera.

Pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no pensaban dejarle huir tan fácilmente. Antes de haber podido darse cuenta, Podmore le cortaba el camino hacia las escaleras, y cuando se dio la vuelta para salir por el otro lado, Hestia Jones apareció también, truncando su plan.

—¡_Incárcero_!— exclamó Podmore.

Malfoy se agachó justo a tiempo, evitando el hechizo que salió hacia Jones, quien que lo detuvo con su varita en un hábil movimiento.

—¡_Impedimenta_!— dijo Malfoy hacia la mujer, aprovechando que había tenido que detener el hechizo de su compañero.

La bruja esta vez no pudo detener el hechizo a tiempo y salió disparada hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

—¡Hestia!— exclamó Podmore, tratando de acercarse preocupado.

La bruja había caído inconsciente en el suelo, y no respondía a su llamada. Pero no pudo aproximarse más, porque el mortífago le cortaba el paso. Se arriesgaba a recibir una imperdonable si trataba de proteger a su compañera, y eso sería peor para ambos, porque ninguno podría evitar un fatal desenlace.

—¡_Mobilicorpus_!— apuntó Malfoy, y Sturgis Podmore se vio obligado a protegerse y a detener su intento de auxilio a su compañera.

—¡Maldito mortífago!— escupió el mago, con la varita en alto dispuesto a defenderse o atacar, según lo que hiciera el encapuchado de negro—. De esta casa no vas a salir si no es para ir a Azkaban.

El mortífago bufó, como si se burlara. Podmore apretó la mandíbula, furibundo.

—Modera esa lengua— dijo Malfoy, divirtiéndose—, en la Orden no soportan tanta incorrección.

—¡Cállate!— exclamó Podmore— ¡_Wingard_…

—¡_Oppugno_!— exclamó Malfoy antes de que el mago pudiera terminar.

Una figurita de una mesilla cercana salió disparada hacia Podmore, que la recibió con un certero golpe en el estómago. Se le escapó el aire y cayó al suelo sin poder terminar su hechizo, sujetándose el vientre con la mano libre en un intento por calmar el punzante dolor.

—_Petrificus totalus_— dijo Malfoy casi con desgana, como si le hubiera resultado demasiado fácil.

Demasiado aburrido. Y odiaba el aburrimiento.

El mago quedó inmediatamente inmóvil en aquella posición. Sus ojos, lo único que podía librarse de aquel hechizo, se movían sistemáticamente de su compañera al mortífago que, en pie, parecía haber ganado esa batalla. Y que él mismo la hubiera perdido no significaba solo haber sido derrotado, sino mucho más. Podía oler la pestilencia de una imperdonable acercándose hacia él tan rápida como un fénix.

Malfoy lo golpeó ligeramente con el pie, haciendo que Podmore cayera al suelo aún inmovilizado. Después se dio la vuelta y vio a Hestia Jones todavía inconsciente en el suelo. Luego observó la entrada a la habitación en la que los muggles seguían acorralados, seguramente sollozando aterrados, como si se decidiera entre cual de los tres objetivos atacar primero. Finalmente dio un paso en aquella última dirección, acercándose hacia su objetivo inicial, que había sido interrumpido. Tenía que terminar el trabajo.

Pero algo lo detuvo. Escuchó gritos. Gritos de pelea. Suspiró. La Orden ya había llegado. Y le tocaba hacer su papel. Se apareció en la calle inmediatamente, dejando petrificados e inconscientes a sus adversarios en aquella casa, no tenía tiempo de ocuparse de ellos. Vio a muggles corriendo en todas direcciones, impuros luchando por salvar sus vidas. Había algún cuerpo tirado por las calles, pero no se detuvo a ver si eran o no eran de los suyos. De _cualquiera de los dos_ _suyos_.

Avanzó con celeridad hacia el centro del pueblo, donde escuchaba la mayor parte de las explosiones, probablemente de lucha. Allí debía de estar la acción, su parte favorita. La parte más interesante de toda esa misión: Los duelos a muerte.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!— exclamó una voz.

Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el hechizo que pasó silbando por encima de su cabeza. Furioso al saberse atacado, se levantó dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el idiota que hubiera osado levantar la varita contra él.

Pero nadie le había atacado premeditadamente, sino que simplemente había sido un hechizo perdido que casi le había alcanzado. Y el causante, para su desagrado y sorpresa, era el Pobretón. Por supuesto, tenía que haber sido él, nadie podía ser tan idiota. La asquerosa Comadreja peleaba contra uno de sus mortífagos en un lateral de la plaza. Parecía tenerlo difícil, pero concedía que luchaba con bastante arrojo.

Un momento, si el idiota de Weasley estaba allí, entonces…

Ella también.

En el mismo instante en que lo pensó, la encontró en aquel caos de peligro y maldiciones de color esmeralda. Estaba en el otro extremo de la plaza, luchando contra otro mortífago que en ese momento no se sentía con capacidad ni ganas de identificar. Pero ella estaba allí, con su mirada castaña brillando y ardiendo. Podía verlo desde su lugar, inmóvil observándola. Se movía con sorprendente habilidad, y aunque no era tan rápida como el mortífago, sus hechizos eran poderosos, y ponían a su oponente en serios aprietos.

Se acercó hacia ella y hacia su zona de lucha, procurando camuflarse entre las sombras de los enormes árboles que había en la circunferencia de la plaza, sin dejar de vigilar el duelo en que se mantenía enfrascada.

—¿Huyendo como una rata?— preguntó un mago, cortándole el paso.

Malfoy, alerta, sujetó en posición de ataque la varita.

—Moviéndome sigiloso como una serpiente, diría yo— respondió él, sus ojos brillando ante la emoción de una nueva lucha.

Era Dedalus Diggle, podría reconocer a ese engreído incluso en esa creciente oscuridad solo iluminada por el resplandor de las llamas de las casas ardiendo.

—Como una vil culebra— dijo Diggle con amargor—. ¡_Diffindo_!

Algo parecido a un látigo salió de la varita del mago. Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo esta vez. Solo atinó a moverse hacia un lado, consiguiendo que le diera en el brazo en vez de en el costado. Al ver su herida y la primera mancha de sangre, Draco sintió cómo el ansia de acabar con su enemigo emergía de sus entrañas, la venganza pujaba por devolverle el golpe. Diggle sonreía orgulloso, y eso solo conseguía ponerle más furioso.

—Eso no es ni la milésima parte de lo que te mereces ni de lo que recibirás cuando vuelvas a Azkaban— arremetió contra él Diggle, esgrimiendo aquel látigo de nuevo.

Pero esta vez Malfoy estaba preparado, y con un hechizo de protección detuvo el ataque.

—Entonces tendré que darme prisa en matarte. No quiero perder el poco tiempo que me queda— respondió cínico, burlón.

—¡_Bombarda_!— exclamó Diggle, tratando de hacerle salir por los aires.

Pero erró.

—¡_Deprimo_!— gritó Malfoy, haciendo que un enorme agujero apareciera bajo Diggle.

Pero el mago ya tenía muchos años de experiencia. No era su primer duelo, y conocía ese tipo de trucos porque él mismo los había utilizado. Saltó justo a tiempo, retrocediendo un par de pasos con una orgullosa mirada que retaba al mortífago a intentar algo de nuevo, como si dudara de su capacidad de duelo.

Y nadie estaba autorizado a dudar de su habilidad con la varita.

—No podrás saltar eternamente huyendo como un cobarde, Diggle— se burló Malfoy, adoptando una falsa posición descansada, caminando en semicírculo alrededor del mago—. Estás viejo para esto.

Sus palabras dieron en el clavo. Escuchar la palabra cobarde pareció dolerle en lo más profundo del alma, porque sujetó con mayor fuerza su varita y su cara matizó un rictus de ira un instante. Malfoy sonrió tras la máscara; perfecto, ya estaba desconcentrándose.

—¡_Alarte ascendere_!— dijo Diggle, pretendiendo hacerle saltar por los aires.

—¡_Protego_!— exclamó Draco, pero la potencia del hechizo le hizo retroceder un par de metros como si algo lo hubiera arrastrado hacia atrás.

Tenía que admitirlo: era un buen contrincante y eso hacía la lucha interesante.

—Eres hábil, pero veo que también eres joven. Tu inexperiencia se ve a la legua— dijo Diggle, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Uno más de la nueva generación de mortífagos?— preguntó con palpable disgusto—. Hay muchos y mejores caminos que éste, muchacho.

Lo nunca visto. Dedalus Diggle tratando de darle consejos rectores. Tendría que darle entonces un poco de lo que él consideraba consejos para ir por el buen camino.

—¡_Crucio_!— exclamó Malfoy.

Su consejo favorito. No pretendía escuchar ni una palabra más. Diggle se movió hacia un lado, esquivando por los pelos la maldición imperdonable que a punto había estado de alcanzarle, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza con que se alejó de la trayectoria del ataque. Su cuerpo tirado sobre la acera le permitió sentir el frío de la calle, la dureza de la lucha.

Pero no contaba con que la temida maldición fuera tan solo un truco de distracción, y ese fue un fallo crucial.

—¡_Impedimenta_!— dijo el mortífago.

Diggle, sin poder defenderse como debía por la posición en que había caído, salió disparado un par de metros, cayendo en el agujero que antes tan hábilmente había esquivado. Malfoy, con la respiración agitada, lo vio caer bajo tierra. ¿Enterrarlo vivo? Quizá, le parecía una buena opción ante ese idiota que había osado subestimarle por su edad.

Sonrió arrogante, cínico y macabro mientras se acercaba al agujero en el suelo en el que el otro mago había caído. Se asomó, y vio que se sujetaba el brazo como si se lo hubiera roto. En fin, poco importaba si en aquella tumba de poco le iba a servir.

—¡Hermione, cuidado!

Malfoy giró en redondo inmediatamente. Se había olvidado del resto, de las demás peleas y duelos. De la lucha en la que ella todavía combatía.

Encontró a la bruja a la que acababan de alertar, que seguía en el mismo lugar peleando con, suponía, el mismo mortífago. Vio cómo Hermione miraba hacia arriba, deteniendo la lucha. Él también elevó la vista, y observó cómo un trozo de fachada de un edificio cercano caía directo sobre ella. La castaña, alertada por algún compañero, fue lo suficientemente hábil de reflejos y se lanzó al suelo hacia un lado, esquivándolo por los pelos.

Pero cayó quedando completamente indefensa. Exactamente igual que Dedalus Diggle había caído poco antes ante la fuerza de otra varita. El mortífago contra el que luchaba pareció verlo claro también, porque agitó la varita dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia. Hermione se levantó todo lo rápida que pudo, pero comprendió que era demasiado tarde, los labios del su enemigo ya se curvaban comenzando a pronunciar una imperdonable.

Sin embargo, no pudo esgrimir maldición alguna. Un hechizo le alcanzó por la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con una maciza bola de demolición, roto de dolor y soltando la varita sin poder evitarlo. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para alejarse un poco más y tratar de recuperar su posición.

—¡Sucia impura!— dijo otro de los mortífagos encapuchados, acercándose como si pretendiera acabar el trabajo de su compañero.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!— la voz de Harry sonó furiosa y segura de lo que pretendía.

Su hechizo alcanzó de lleno al mortífago, que perdió la varita y salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo cerca de su compañero.

—¿Estás bien Hermione?— preguntó Harry acercándose a ella— ¡_Engorgio_!

Un trozo de madera cercano se convirtió en algo parecido a un tronco cuando le alcanzó el hechizo, protegiéndolos de posibles ataques y actuando como barricada tras la que protegerse, al menos temporalmente.

—Sí, gracias Harry— asintió ella respirando agitada, tomando de nuevo con fuerza su varita.

—Estaba claro que no sabían que veníamos— dijo Harry.

Se veía que lo consideraba una gran ventaja a su favor.

—¡Replegaos!— se escuchó ordenar a una voz.

Los mortífagos dejaron de lanzar maldiciones en todas direcciones, y por sorpresa y más rápido de lo que los miembros de la Orden podrían haber imaginado, retrocedieron posiciones hasta colocarse en la parte final de la plaza, de donde había procedido la orden. Los magos miembros de la Orden se apresuraron a acercarse hacia allí con cautela, cerrando un círculo alrededor de los encapuchados, cortándoles cualquier vía de escape. La maniobra de los magos artífices de artes oscuras era extraña. No debían fiarse.

—Recordad decirle al Ministro que el Señor tenebroso, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ha vuelto y exige pleitesía. Advertidles a todos de que aprendan a temerle— dijo uno de los mortífagos, el mismo que había ordenado a todos replegarse.

Cada vez estaban más acorralados, y la Orden estrechaba el círculo a su alrededor, apuntándoles sin tregua con las varitas en alto, saboreando por fin la victoria.

—¡Ya son nuestros!— exclamó triunfal una voz que Hermione creyó distinguir como la de Tonks.

El campanario de la iglesia empezó a sonar, como si marcara la hora final de aquel duelo. Las campanas parecían moverse enloquecidas, y los magos que no vestían de oscuro ni llevaban máscaras miraban de reojo y con desconfianza el campanario, sospechando que quizá allí había algo extraño, como si temieran que esa extraña casualidad fuera una trampa y de las campanas fueran a salir hechizos en todas direcciones.

Y aprovechando ese momentáneo de desconcierto, los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer, desapareciéndose uno tras otro, evaporándose en el aire como humo negro.

—¡Intentan huir!— advirtió Harry.

Los miembros de la Orden, sin comprender qué ocurría, trataron de detenerlos y olvidarse de las campanas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando sus hechizos llegaron al lugar en que los enmascarados se encontraban, allí no quedaba nadie. Se habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, habían conseguido huir al fin y al cabo. La realidad de que aquella huida estaba preparada y planeada, y que ellos no habían podido preverlo, fue como un balde de agua fría. Una decepción que se plasmó en los rostros de todos aquellos que habían luchado toda la noche sin tregua para irse al final con las manos vacías.

Se escuchó a algunos magos maldecir en voz baja, y gritos de rabia al ver que se les habían escapado en sus narices, escurrido entre los dedos cuando ya los tenían por el cuello y poniendo un pie en Azkaban. Otros se alegraban de haber salido con vida y de haber podido salvar la vida de otros.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella.

Estaba muy pálido y tenía un rasguño en la pierna.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Ron— asintió la castaña, esperando que no se notara que habían comenzado a temblarle las manos.

—Será mejor que volvamos al cuartel. Todos— dijo Harry, levantándose. Los demás asintieron—. Los del Ministerio no tardarán en llegar.

—Aunque lleguen demasiado tarde, como siempre— dijo de mal humor una Tonks cubierta de polvo y cenizas, que desapareció en ese mismo instante.

Le siguieron todos los demás. Unos segundos después, la plaza estaba vacía y destrozada. Los desmemorizadores del departamento de Desinformación del Ministerio iban a tener mucho trabajo. La enorme calavera cuya lengua en forma de serpiente serpenteaba sobre las casas ardiendo iba a ser un recuerdo difícil de quitar de las mentes de todos aquellos muggles que, sin saberlo, se habían convertido en el escenario y actores del primer acto de la lucha final.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Malfoy apareció en la linde del bosque, y todos los demás aparecieron poco después, tal y como él les había ordenado. Algunos estaban heridos, otros jadeantes, otros riendo y contando lo que habían conseguido hacer antes de que la Orden llegara y les aguara la fiesta, vanagloriándose de las veces que la peor de las imperdonables había salido de sus varitas y había dado en el blanco.

—Andando— ordenó Malfoy, quitándose la capucha y la máscara.

Los demás asintieron, aún entre risas, siguiéndole por el camino entre la hierba. No tardaron en llegar al lugar de destino. Un viejo caserón aparentemente abandonado cerca del propio bosque. El platino entró dejando la puerta abierta para que los demás le siguieran. Ya no se oían risas, ni cuchicheos ni historias, en cuanto entraban en el edificio enmudecían. Todos estaban en silencio, y el joven mortífago sabía perfectamente por qué.

Él también experimentaba esa extraña sensación de desasosiego, tensión y poder. La marca había comenzado a arderle con fuerza. Sabía que él le llamaba, y tenía que acudir, de inmediato. Él había sido el jefe esa noche, él tenía que rendir cuentas de cuanto hubiera pasado. No subió las escaleras, sino que se apareció directamente ante la puerta tras la que le esperaba su señor. Llamó un par de veces antes de escuchar a alguien.

—Adelante— una voz fría, atenazadora.

Abrió y entró sin pensárselo mucho más. Deliberar no iba a ser precisamente su mejor opción. Se acercó hasta él, que, erguido como una estatua, le observaba con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre. Su figura le imponía un respeto, una fascinación y un miedo que no se sentía capaz de explicar. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su tía Bellatrix mirándole fijamente en un lado de la habitación, y también a su marido, Rodolphus.

Se arrodilló frente a él un instante, y después se levantó. Se alejó un par de pasos, guardando las distancias.

—Cómo ha ido— esa voz sibilante, como de serpiente, le heló la sangre.

—Hemos cumplido, mi señor. Fuimos al lugar indicado, arrasamos con cuanto pudimos— simplificó en una síntesis concisa lo que había ocurrido.

—Creo ver un "pero" en tu relato, Malfoy— dijo Voldemort, y su voz hizo que a los otros dos presentes en la sala se les erizara la piel.

Pero no al platino. Él se mantuvo impasible.

—Llegaron algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Nos encontraron y se pusieron en medio, como siempre.

—Supongo que acabaríais al menos con unos cuantos impuros— dijo Bellatrix, como si la sola mención de la Orden la enfermara.

—Bellatrix, silencio— ordenó Voldemort con una falsa suavidad que fue como un látigo. Sus ojos se posaron en ella un momento, silenciándola de inmediato, y después volvieron al recién llegado—. ¿Lo hicisteis?

—Hicimos cuanto pudimos en el tiempo que tuvimos.

—Bien— asintió Voldemort, y sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los del platino de forma inesperadamente intensa. Malfoy lo sintió aporreando y pretendiendo tirar abajo todas las puertas cerradas de su mente—. Supongo que no te importará que vea lo que tú viste.

Quería entrar en su mente. Ya lo sentía ansiando buscar en sus recuerdos.

—Por supuesto— asintió Malfoy—. Adelante, mi señor.

Abrió las puertas de sus pensamientos, y la poderosa mente de Voldemort se abalanzó sobre ellos, dispuesto a conocer de primera mano lo ocurrido, todo cuanto hubiera en su cabeza, fuera o no fuera relativo a aquella noche. Sin excepción.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde aquella pelea en un pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de Merlín. El ataque de los mortífagos fue tan obvio y cruento, que el Ministerio tuvo que aceptar públicamente y para regocijo de _El Profeta_ que Voldemort se había alzado más poderoso que nunca, y que tanto la Comunidad Mágica como la no mágica debían tener cuidado. Los muertos habían sido muchos, pero todos sabían que podrían haber sido más.

Por eso ahora podían descansar un momento, y Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por la mansión sin rumbo fijo concreto, tan solo hablando, recordando tiempos de Hogwarts, hablando de lo que harían después. Harry decía que intentaría ser auror, Ron todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Hermione quería hacerlo todo a la vez, y el pelirrojo trataba de hacerle entrar en razón diciendo que ni con toda la nota de los ÉXTASIS podría comprar tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo en una sola vida.

Y entonces pasaron frente a una puerta que Hermione conocía muy bien. Una puerta tras la que se escuchaba la misma voz que una vez ya había escuchado. La suya, la de él.

Se detuvo, y comprobó con horror que sus dos amigos también se detenían. También ellos lo habían oído.

—Es Malfoy— dijo Harry en un susurro bajo, sacando su varita.

Ron también sacó la suya. Se acercaron a la puerta con sigilo y se pusieron uno a cada lado. Hermione les observaba horrorizada ante la idea de sus dos amigos atacando con todas sus fuerzas al chico que permanecía tras la puerta sin saber absolutamente nada de las intenciones de dos de sus declarados enemigos. Vio que Harry le hacía señas a Ron. Contó hasta tres con los dedos, y entonces se lanzaron al interior, abriendo la puerta de un fuerte empujón.

—¡Quieto ahí, Malfoy!— dijo Harry, varita en alto.

Sorprendentemente rápido, Malfoy también había sacado su varita y apuntaba a ambos magos desde el otro lado de la sala. Sus ojos metálicos brillaban fríos, observando a sus contrincantes como si midiera lo que podría hacer frente a ellos, sobre todo frente a Potter. Weasley parecía mostrarse a sus ojos como un elemento fácilmente eliminable.

—¿Cómo ha entrado esta serpiente aquí?— preguntó Ron, observándole fijamente—. Harry, ordena a la casa que no le deje volver a entrar aquí jamás, para algo eres el dueño. Vamos a sacar la basura— añadió sonriendo, pretendiendo dar en el orgullo del Slytherin.

—¡No, Harry!— pidió una voz femenina tras él.

El azabache no pudo más que detenerse antes de decir aquello ¿Eso lo había dicho Hermione?

—Bajen sus armas— ordenó una cuarta voz.

Harry y Ron observaron aún más sorprendidos al director de Hogwarts, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento. Dumbledore estaba también en aquella habitación, muy cerca del platino, como si hubieran estado hablando. A Harry le pareció que todo era demasiado extraño, nada tenía sentido, ni Malfoy, ni su conversación con Dumbledore ni el grito de Hermione.

—Dumbledore— exclamó Harry sorprendido, aunque sin dejar de apuntar al Slytherin ni un instante—, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Y qué hace él aquí?

Su voz se endureció al referirse a Draco, que, impertérrito, seguía con la varita en alto en posición de ataque.

—Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy ha venido aquí por orden mía.

La sorpresa de los dos Gryffindor fue más que notoria.

—¿A qué? ¿A contarles a los mortífagos dónde estamos y lo que hacemos?— preguntó Ron, que parecía hacer notables esfuerzos por no atacar.

—Cada día que te veo tengo más claro que eres retrasado mental, Weasley— repuso Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona, hablando por ver primera.

—¿Cómo dices?— exclamó Ron, poniéndose rojo, airado—. Yo sí que te voy a enseñar quién es el idiota, te voy a…

—¡No Ron!— dijo Hermione, pasando entre él y Harry y colocándose frente a Malfoy, que la miraba algo sorprendido pero sin bajar aún la varita.

Aunque su sorpresa no era nada comparada con la de Weasley. La cara del pelirrojo no podía mostrar más asombro, la boca se le abría ligeramente de la impresión. Harry también observaba confundido a la castaña, y después miraba a Dumbledore, como buscando una explicación a todo ese absoluto caos incomprensible.

—El señor Malfoy lleva trabajando para mí y para la Orden del Fénix todo este año, y ahora que ha terminado Hogwarts ha seguido haciéndolo— dijo Dumbledore, tratando de calmar a los dos Gryffindor.

—¿Trabajando para nosotros?— preguntó Harry, como si no lo pudiera creer.

Ron no dijo nada, todavía mirando impresionado a Hermione que seguía delante de Malfoy como si así pudiera detener cualquier ataque, como si fuera un escudo humano. ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué demonios hacía poniéndose como escudo delante de ese hijo de mortífagos?

—Así es, Harry. Pero por favor, bajen las varitas, señores. En esta situación es muy difícil que puedan comprender nada si solo se concentran en vigilar a sus oponentes y no en escuchar la verdad— ordenó Dumbledore con voz calmada.

Harry frunció el ceño, como si decidiera qué hacer. Nunca había bajado la guardia frente a Malfoy, y esa no parecía ser una buena ocasión para empezar a hacerlo. Finalmente bajó la varita, despacio, como si temiera tener que ponerla en ristre de nuevo por cualquier razón. Aun así no la guardó, quizá su instinto de supervivencia simplemente no se lo permitía. Confiaba en Dumbledore, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Si él decía que había una buena razón— y tenía que ser muy buena— para que Malfoy estuviera allí y no lo hubiera enviado ya a Azkaban, él la escucharía. Al menos antes de echarlo con el resto de la basura como había sugerido Ron tan brillantemente.

Pero Ron no tenía la misma intención que el azabache. Él no bajaba su varita, de hecho, su mano la agarraba aún con más fuerza, como negándose a soltarla por ninguna razón. Y Malfoy hacía lo mismo, no se movía un milímetro. Parecía estar deseando tener una excusa para atacar al pelirrojo.

—Ron, baja la varita, por favor— pidió Hermione, nerviosa al estar entre la varita de su amigo y la del Slytherin.

Decir que estaba entre la espada y la pared en esta ocasión se quedaba corto.

—¿Pretendes que baje la varita yo primero? ¿Aún sabiendo de lo que son capaces él y su familia?— preguntó Ron, como si no consiguiera comprender por mucho que se esforzara lo que estaba pasando.

¿Es que ella se había olvidado de lo mal que los había tratado siempre? ¡¿Había perdido el juicio? ¿Es que tenía pérdidas de memoria temporales y se había olvidado de que Malfoy era el defensor a ultranza de la sangre, el fanático elitista que se consideraba muy por encima de cualquiera de ellos?

Hermione tomó aire. Estaba claro que Ron no iba a hacerle caso. Asintió y dio media vuelta, encarando al platino, que miraba fijamente y con claro disgusto a Weasley. Sus dedos rodeaban la varita pero en una posición mucho más relajada que la del pelirrojo aunque, Hermione tuvo que admitirlo, mucho más peligrosa.

—Malfoy, baja la varita— pidió despacio.

Él alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Weasley.

—¿Y dejar que la Comadreja nos mate a todos con algún hechizo mal hecho?— preguntó irónico—. Ni lo sueñes— añadió esta vez más serio.

—Está preocupado, él no sabe nada de lo que ha ocurrido— dijo en voz mucho más baja, segura de que solo él podría escucharla.

El rubio sabía que ella tenía razón, pero aun así…

—Es un imbécil— murmuró Malfoy con claro disgusto—. No voy a bajar la varita para dejar que me ataque semejante inútil.

—Draco, por favor. Baja la varita— rogó preocupada, poniendo despacio su mano sobre la de él.

Malfoy miró una última vez con burla a Weasley, que parecía exasperado de ver cómo la castaña le hablaba en susurros que no podía entender ni alcanzaba a oír, y que el Slytherin parecía burlarse de él. Entonces el mortífago bajó su varita, aunque manteniéndola en la mano igual que Potter, como si no fuera a relajarse en ningún momento.

—Gracias— susurró Hermione, agradecida y mucho más tranquila.

Giró de nuevo para mirar a Ron, que la miraba de hito en hito, claramente contrariado. Negó con la cabeza, como si pensara que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco, y finalmente se guardó la varita en la túnica, muy seguro de que él era el único cuerdo en esa habitación. _El único_.

—Sabía que podría confiar en su buen juicio— dijo Dumbledore, que parecía haberse desvanecido durante unos minutos mientras presenciaba una singular lucha sin hechizos—. Ahora podremos hablar como gente civilizada.

—Qué hace él aquí— preguntó Harry, ya no sabía si con desconfianza o simplemente con sorpresa al notar que Hermione no estaba de su lado en aquella habitación.

—El señor Malfoy se ofreció voluntariamente a actuar como agente espía entre las filas de Voldemort a favor de la Orden. Ha venido para darme la nueva información que ha conseguido.

—¿Y no será que en realidad nos espía a nosotros por orden de Voldemort?— preguntó Harry, escéptico ante la idea.

—Sé que el señor Malfoy actúa de nuestro lado. Tengo razones de peso para estar seguro de ello y para confiar en su palabra, y no necesito nada más.

—¿Razones de peso?— preguntó Ron, como si estuviera escuchando una locura—. ¿Y qué razones son esas?

—Son razones que yo considero más que suficientes, señor Weasley— respondió Dumbledore, y Ron, enrojeciendo, no pudo más que callar.

Harry, sin embargo, miraba extrañado al director. Ya le había oído dar una explicación muy similar, casi idéntica hacía un tiempo. Cuando le había preguntado a Dumbledore hacía ya un tiempo cómo podía estar seguro de la fidelidad de Snape a la causa, había respondido algo muy parecido. Y él ya había averiguado cuáles eran esas razones que tanto tenían que ver con su propia madre no hacía mucho. De hecho, su madre era la razón de la fidelidad de Snape a la Orden.

Pero, ¿y en esa ocasión? ¿Qué razones eran esas exactamente? Miró hacia Malfoy, y después a su amiga, que tenía la mirada gacha y seguía manteniéndose muy cerca del platino. Hacía mucho rato que no había pronunciado una palabra. ¿Y si ellos…? No, era imposible. Pero, inexplicablemente, era en ese momento la única explicación que alcanzaba a encontrar.

—¿Y piensa quedarse aquí con nosotros?— preguntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con desagrado—. Porque yo no pienso compartir mi habitación con él. Probablemente por la mañana ya me habría envenenado.

Malfoy resopló desde su lugar en la estancia.

—Yo no duermo con los animales, Weasley— dijo arrogante, claramente divertido al ver la expresión furiosa del aludido y cómo enrojecía de ira—. De hecho, prefiero estar aquí el menor tiempo posible. Me marcho ya.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó Hermione.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del platino, que pareció un poco tenso. La observó de una forma extraña, Hermione podía notarlo. Quería decirle algo, pero no parecía decidirse a hacerlo con Harry y Ron delante.

—Ya he tardado mucho— respondió de forma neutral—, no puedo desaparecer durante demasiado rato.

Y acto seguido, cogió algo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra y lo lanzó a la chimenea de aquella habitación. El fuego estalló para tomar un color verdoso, cuyas crecientes llamas, que casi escapaban hasta la habitación, lamían los objetos sin quemarlos, como si trataran de alcanzar desesperadamente algo de lo que alimentarse. Y sin decir nada más, se metió dentro de la chimenea y desapareció murmurando el nombre de algún lugar en voz demasiado baja como para que los demás pudieran oírlo.

Desapareció, y se hizo el silencio. Todos parecían digerir una nueva situación, con nueva y demasiado abundante información.

—¿Entonces Malfoy es ahora un aliado?— preguntó Harry a Dumbledore, tras repasar mentalmente lo acontecido.

—Así es, Harry. Un aliado muy útil, que está haciendo un gran servicio. No habríamos podido salvar a los muggles que salvamos la otra noche en aquel pequeño pueblo de no ser por él— le aseguró Dumbledore, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con esos andares seguros y elásticos, tan impropios de su edad.

—¿Es que además vamos a tener que estarle agradecidos?— preguntó Ron, sin podérselo creer.

—Eso es, señor Weasley. Su tarea es tanto o más difícil que la de la Orden. Actuar solo es muy duro.

Ron frunció el ceño, como poniéndolo en duda.

—No creo que se sienta muy solo precisamente, estará como en casa entre esa gente— repuso el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño—. Es un nido de serpientes.

—La soledad puede estar también en un lugar lleno de gente, señor Weasley— sonrió el anciano con amabilidad—. Y ahora si me disculpan, debo bajar a la cocina a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Y con ese porte de poder que parecía innato en toda su anciana y majestuosa figura, salió de allí dejándolos solos.

Y a uno de ellos en una situación bastante comprometida.

—Hermione— la voz de Harry la obligó a despegar los ojos de las llamas verdes que ya empezaban a recuperar su color—, creo que tienes algo que contarnos.

Lo dijo con suavidad, casi con dulzura, y Hermione se lo agradeció en el fondo del alma. Harry lo sospechaba todo, lo intuía, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda. Notó que empezaba a agitársele un poco la respiración, pero se armó de valor. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

—Yo creo que más que algo, tienes que contarnos muchas cosas— dijo Ron, acercándose a ella de forma totalmente opuesta a la de Harry, casi como si pretendiera echarle un cubo de agua bien fría por encima para espabilarla, o como si fuera a echárselo él para despertarse de una pesadilla—. Por ejemplo, puedes empezar por decirnos que Dumbledore está ya muy mayor y deliraba, o alucinaba o lo que fuera cuando nos ha dicho todo eso.

Estaba acorralada. Por Harry y por Ron, por sus dos amigos y la verdad que tantos meses llevaba ocultándoles. Iba a decírselo, tenía que hacerlo. La pregunta era cómo, con tacto o a bocajarro.

—Me he estado viendo con Draco Malfoy— dijo de sopetón, y tan rápido que esperaba que no la hubieran entendido.

Pero sí lo habían hecho, y la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba claro que no era eso exactamente lo que esperaban oír.

—¿Que tú… qué?— exclamó Ron.

—Me he estado viendo con Draco Malfoy— repitió más despacio, acalorada.

Ron volvió a parpadear anonadado. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a preguntar nuevamente lo mismo, pero Harry se le adelantó.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Nos hemos soportado desde que nos nombraron prefectos, y hemos sido amigos desde principios de séptimo, cuando comenzamos a compartir la Torre de Premios Anuales. En febrero empezó nuestra….— se detuvo. No sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo. ¿Juego? No, a Ron le daría un ataque— relación más profunda.

—¿Torre?— repitió Ron—. ¿Profunda? Hermione, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

—Que he estado con Malfoy y voy a seguir estándolo— respondió ella con una seguridad que se sorprendió incluso a sí misma.

Harry asintió. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Dumbledore. Ahora entendía la vehemencia con que la castaña había defendido al mortífago minutos antes de cualquier ataque. Porqué se había puesto de su lado y porqué Malfoy, sorprendentemente, le había obedecido cuando Hermione le había pedido que bajara la varita.

—¡Pero si es un Slytherin! ¡Una asquerosa serpiente! ¡Es un mortífago, por Merlín!— explotó el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse más tiempo—. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Es un aliado que espía arriesgando todos los días más que tú— respondió ella, resuelta y dispuesta a defenderlo de los ataques de Weasley.

—¡Pero si te ha insultado toda la vida! Te ha llamado hasta lo indecible, ¿y tú le perdonas? ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¡Puede estar utilizándote para salvar su miserable pellejo de reptil!

Levantó los brazos como si fuera a zarandearla hasta hacerle entrar en razón.

—Eso no es así. Yo le conozco. Y por si no te habías fijado, lleva más de dos años sin dirigirme una sola palabra que pueda considerarse realmente ofensiva en público.

Ron enmudeció. Trató de desmentir esa afirmación, pero se sorprendió y molestó al no encontrar nada con lo que dilapidar esa defensa tan regia de la Gryffindor. Ella no podía tener razón. Seguramente estaba poseída y deliraba.

—Me alegro por ti, Hermione— la voz de Harry detuvo la pelea de los otros dos, que le miraron asombrados por distintas razones—. Si has encontrado a alguien que te quiere, te felicito.

—Gracias Harry— respondió Hermione con dificultad.

El azabache sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, descansado de haberlo descubierto todo por fin. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de su amiga de aquel último año. Si Dumbledore confiaba en Malfoy y Hermione también, él no tenía otra opción. También lo haría, pero con reticencias, claro. No se olvidan tan fácilmente siete años de peleas por los pasillos.

Pero Ron no estaba conforme. Es más, parecía desesperarse al ver a su amigo abandonarle en su lucha por desmentir todo cuanto oía.

—Entonces, todas esas veces que decías que te ibas a la biblioteca, a la Torre de Premios Anuales, cuando te tocaban las rondas con Malfoy, cuando estabas tan rara…— tragó saliva e hizo un gesto de disgusto, como si hubiera tragado algo especialmente desagradable—. ¿En realidad estabas con Malfoy?

—No— respondió Hermione, pero se lo pensó mejor—. Bueno, no siempre.

Harry rió, y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo también, azorada.

—¿Y preferías irte con él a venirte con nosotros? No pensaba que fueras capaz de mentirnos así, Hermione— dijo Weasley, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado—. Dejándonos por un mortífago.

Hermione frunció el ceño, molesta. No iba a dejarse influir por los melodramas de Ron, ni iba a caer tampoco en sus juegos psicológicos.

—Ron, no te dije nada precisamente por esto. ¡Sabía que no querrías entender ni aceptar nada!

—¿Cómo voy a entenderlo?— preguntó él, aún más enfadado, como si a cada palabra de Hermione se sintiera más decepcionado con ella—. Supongo que por eso desapareciste en el baile de fin de curso, ¿no?, ¡para irte con Malfoy a vete a saber dónde!

La castaña se sonrojó, ofendida al escuchar las coléricas palabras del pelirrojo.

—Ron, no es eso— le aseguró Hermione, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón—, simplemente… Yo le quiero.

Y con esas palabras, Ron la miró como si lo hubiera traicionado, como si hubiera intentado quemar la Madriguera mientras todos los Weasley dormían dentro o como si hubiera pretendido regalarle una tarántula gigante por su cumpleaños.

Dio media vuelta y, claramente dolido y ofendido, se marchó de allí sin dirigir palabra a ninguno de los otros dos. Hermione trató de detenerle, pero Harry la detuvo antes de que siguiera a Ron para continuar una pelea. El pelirrojo no iba a entrar en razón al menos por el momento. Estaba tan ofuscado en seguir pensando lo que pensaba que Harry tenía claro que por mucho que pelearan eso no iba a cambiar.

Él tampoco habría escogido nunca a Malfoy como pareja de Hermione, pero ¿acaso tenían ellos derecho a elegir por ella? Desde luego que no.

—Lo mejor será que dejes que se tranquilice un poco— trató de hacer entender a la castaña— No le gustan los cambios.

—¿Tú me comprendes?— preguntó ella, casi con ansiedad.

Para su satisfacción y agradecimiento, Harry asintió sonriendo levemente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Cuando quise salir con Ginny, también montó en cólera— dijo Harry, algo sonrojado por contar algo así, siendo como era poco dado a hablar de sí mismo—, pero lo entendió con el tiempo, y con esto pasará lo mismo.

Pasó por alto decirle que Ron había intentado declararse en el baile. Harry sabía que eso sí que le habría puesto las cosas mucho más difíciles a Hermione, y si Ron todavía no se lo había dicho, no iba a ser él quien revelara el secreto.

—No fue premeditado. Simplemente… Pasó— suspiró ella, de repente sintiéndose cansada, extenuada.

—Te entiendo. Estas cosas no puedes elegirlas, y Ron tendrá que entenderlo— dijo, y al ver la cara de Hermione, añadió—. Y lo hará. Aunque solo sea por no aburrirse al no poder hablar contigo.

Hermione rió en voz baja mientras ambos salían de aquella estancia. Quizá Harry tenía razón. Pero lo cierto era que hasta a ella misma le costaba entenderlo y asimilar lo que estaba haciendo con Malfoy. Y una frase de Ron pululó por su cabeza, atormentándola como solo las frases hirientes de un Ron enfadado podían hacerlo: ¿La utilizaba él para salvarse, como coartada? La sola idea le producía escalofríos. Si era cierto, había caído como una incauta.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

No le gustaba cómo se estaba poniendo el asunto. Le habían ascendido, por decirlo así. O más que decirlo en plural con "habían", debería decir "había". El Señor Tenebroso pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo últimamente, decía que le gustaba cómo actuaba, que era más letal que Lucius y que se movía mejor y con más maestría en las Artes Oscuras.

Su tía Bellatrix no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de comentar que ella le había enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabía. Por supuesto que era más letal, él era mucho mejor que su padre, mucho más poderoso. Que los demás se dieran cuenta ahora sí que era una ofensa. Y aun así, habría preferido seguir en la sombra, era mucho más cómodo y menos agotador.

Se dirigía al jardín de la casa en la que todos se mantenían escondidos, como ratas, como si pudieran ser vencidos por el Ministerio y sus patéticos aurores, aunque él sabía de sobra que, al menos por el momento, ni el Ministro ni su incompetente Ministerio tenían nada que hacer contra el Señor tenebroso, contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero era Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado quien lo ordenaba, y todos acataban sus órdenes sin decir palabra. Pasó de largo el salón en el que varios mortífagos parecían celebrar con whisky de fuego el caos que habían montado la última semana, y festejaban el haber conseguido que el Ministerio aceptara ante la opinión pública que no podían controlar ni a Voldemort ni a los mortífagos. Ellos estaban ahora por encima de la ley mágica, de cualquiera.

Pasó de largo también la cocina, en la que había otros jugando a algún tipo de juego con dados y cartas que no se molestó siquiera en mirar. Le preguntaron si quería participar, pero negó con un gesto displicente de la mano, con palpable desinterés. Salió por la puerta trasera de la vieja mansión, y llegó por fin al jardín. Todo estaba oscuro, culpa de otra noche sin luna ni estrellas, ocultas entre las nubes. Aspiró el aire y olió el miedo. Escuchó en el silencio un cuerpo temblar y una boca murmurar palabras de auxilio.

Bufó. Cómo se podía caer tan bajo.

Caminó a través de la hierba sin cortar hacia un árbol, cuyas ramas, por largas y cargadas de hojas, caían casi hasta el suelo tapando su pie. Se agachó, y con calma, caminó bajo las ramas hasta traspasar la barrera natural que formaban alrededor del tronco. Y allí, atado de pies y manos y apoyado en el tronco del árbol había un hombre. Un traidor del Señor Tenebroso al que habían visto que le temblaba la mano antes de atacar a una familia de impuros en una de las últimas incursiones.

—Así que eras tú, Gibon— dijo arrastrando las palabras. En cuanto su voz recorrió el aire y llegó a sus oídos, el hombre comenzó a moverse, estremecido por escalofríos que nada tenían que ver con la cálida noche de verano—. Ya me habían dicho que uno de nosotros empezaba a dudar de la superioridad de nuestra sangre, pero nunca imaginé que serías tú.

Lo conocía, no demasiado, solo de vista. Su padre nunca lo había tenido en alta estima, quizá porque no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser poderoso. Le recordaba un poco a Pettegrew, era uno de esos que siempre habían sabido aprovechar el momento, solo que él sí que era bueno con la varita.

—Draco, escucha, te conozco desde que eras un niño, yo…

—Gibon— lo detuvo el rubio, y su voz glacial pareció congelar al mortífago amordazado—, no me llames por mi nombre. Malfoy es el modo menos educado en que puedes llamarme.

El mortífago asintió con rotundidad, sonriendo de una forma que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, dominado por el asco y la sensación de absoluta repugna.

—Malfoy, mírame bien, soy un fiel seguidor del Señor Tenebroso.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda. Y sin embargo, nuestro Señor cree que necesitas un castigo que te enseñe a quién le debes lealtad. No le gusta que hayas dudado de sus ideas, ni que dudaras en acabar con los que se te ordenó que mataras— frunció un poco el ceño, acerando su mirada—. Y a mí no me gusta que mis subordinados desobedezcan bajo mis órdenes.

Complacido aunque inalterable, vio que el mortífago parecía retorcerse nervioso en el suelo, aterrado.

—¿Te envía él?— preguntó en voz baja, y su voz pareció temblar.

—Sí, quería un castigo… Ejemplar.

Gibon sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba como si estuviera sufriendo el rigor mortis. No era la primera vez que el más joven de los Malfoy era enviado a torturar a alguien, a dar ejemplo, a castigar una equivocación o un fracaso. El Señor Tenebroso opinaba que su técnica y su modo de hacerlo eran todo lo dolorosamente justos que debían serlo, que tenía una capacidad innata para ello que le venía de familia. Como a la demente de Bellatrix, corría el rumor de que ella le había enseñado. Y ese Malfoy disfrutaba tanto como ella. Había visto ya a un par de mortífagos mirarle con profundo temor después de recibir de su varita una de esas penitencias que ejercía como si fuera una elongación de la mano del Lord. Lo hacía con la misma frialdad, de esa misma forma despiadada, como si disfrutara del dolor de sus semejantes. Castigaba como divertimento, como si así pasara los ratos de aburrimiento.

Y lo más aterrador era pensar que, a pesar de ser tan joven, podía invocar imperdonables con la misma facilidad con que parecía respirar.

—Siempre le he sido fiel, siempre he actuado sin compasión. Tan solo fue un segundo— rogó Gibon, removiéndose, tratando de escapar a pesar de las ataduras que lo inmovilizaban.

—Será más humillante si intentas huir como una inmunda escoria— respondió con indiferencia el más joven de los dos—. Serás castigado de todos modos. Tienes que arrepentirte de dudar de nuestro Señor.

Malfoy sacó la varita de entre sus ropas negras. Aquella vara de madera pareció peor que una amenaza verbal, y el mortífago la miró con horror, aterrado.

—¡Me arrepiento!— aseguró Gibon tratando de gritar, rogando aunque su voz empezaba a convertirse en un grito agudo que empeoraba conforme veía que Malfoy dejaba de escucharle y le apuntaba con la varita lentamente—. No volverá a ocurrir, no volverá a pasar, ¡lo juro!

Malfoy frunció levemente el ceño. Ya no le escuchaba, ya no le oía. Le aburrían las súplicas, los lloros, los patéticos intentos de huida.

—Prepárate. Esto va a durar un rato— Gibon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra—. ¡_Crucio_!

El mortífago comenzó a gritar, desesperado por el dolor, removiéndose como si la columna fuera a partírsele de un momento a otro. Malfoy no dejó de apuntarle con la varita ni un instante. Las órdenes habían sido claras: Un castigo ejemplar. No debía parar y repetirlo hasta estar seguro de que Gibon lo habría entendido a la perfección y el resto al verlo lo asimilaran también. Y un detalle más para su tía Bellatrix. Ella ya se lo había pedido con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro: "No aplaques los gritos. Es mucho más divertido si les oyes gritar mientras sufren".

Eso había dicho, y sus ojos negros como la mismísima noche habían brillado en sus pozos de negrura. Él había mirado al Señor Tenebroso en busca de aprobación, y éste había asentido como si la idea le pareciera interesante.

Y ahora, todavía apuntando a Gibon y a punto de rehacer el hechizo cuya fuerza empezaba a declinar, sintió sus ojos rojos como dos gotas de sangre clavarse en su nuca. Podía imaginar la ventana iluminada del segundo piso, y su poderosa y avasallante figura perfilándose oscura como una sombra en la ventana. Pero Voldemort no se limitaba a observarle desde la ventana, ni a ver sufrir a uno de los mortífagos que le había jurado lealtad eterna.

Le divertía verlo todo a través de sus ojos, disfrutar del dolor que infligía en los otros a través de su mente. Su señor, maestro de Legeremancia, apareció a las puertas de su mente tratando de adentrarse nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Le dejó libre el paso, como siempre hacía, y se concentró más que nunca en escuchar los gritos de dolor, para que resonaran en sus pensamientos hasta ensordecerlo por completo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Estaba tardando, y mucho. Normalmente no le molestaba esperar, o _esperarla_ para ser más exactos, pero en esta ocasión no podía aguantar más. Tenía que haber aparecido hacía casi cinco minutos y todavía no había rastro de ella. Se mantenía oculto entre las sombras, observando el camino por el que ella debería llegar, o por el que debería haber llegado. Volvió a mirar su reloj, y cuando levantó la vista de la esfera y sus agujas, vio su silueta.

Era ella, su cuerpo era inconfundible. Simplemente no había otro igual con el que confundirlo.

Al verla resurgieron en él las ansias, el deseo, en anhelo de consumación, el por qué de haberla llamado esa vez, aunque había dicho que no lo haría hasta dentro de un tiempo. Sigiloso, caminó hasta ella, y cuando pasó por el intervalo oscuro que dejaban entre sí las luces de dos farolas, llegó hasta ella y cogiéndola del brazo, se desapareció. Volvió a aparecer con la joven todavía bien sujeta en una zona del mismo parque en el que habían quedado, pero más frondosa. Había árboles descuidados rodeados de espesa maleza, por los que pasear se hacía imposible. Por eso había elegido ese lugar: nadie iba a molestarles.

—Dónde demonios estabas— exigió saber, tratando de modular la ira de su voz, observándola.

—Solo me he retrasado cinco minutos— se excusó ella, sujetándose el brazo como si él la hubiera agarrado como demasiada fuerza—. No he podido salir antes porque…

—Si te mando una nota con una hora, debes venir a esa, maldita sea— dijo el platino, furioso sin que ella pudiera comprenderlo.

Merlín, ni siquiera era capaz de explicarse a sí mismo la preocupación creciente que le había atenazado conforme los segundos pasaban después de la hora de queda, como para poder explicárselo a ella. Cientos de ideas e invenciones sobre lo que podría haberle ocurrido a la castaña para no llegar puntual le habían asaeteado incansables durante esos cinco eternos minutos. En ninguna de ellas el final había sido benévolo.

—No es tan fácil salir del cuartel de la Orden a solas y de noche— repuso ella, tratando de defenderse—. Lo siento, trataré de venir antes la próxima vez.

Mierda. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? No tenía que ponerse de esa forma, no debía demostrar nada más que la actitud que ella siempre le había visto tener, no debía dejarse llevar por la preocupación. Si seguía así terminaría mostrándole de más, y eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Ella no _debía_ ni _podía_ ver dentro de él. No al menos hasta que toda esa guerra terminara.

Y aun así, era cierto. Había estado preocupado, como solamente lo estaba al esperarla en cada ocasión en que debían verse y ella se retrasaba, a pesar de que sabía que la castaña casi nunca llegaba puntual. Ella seguía acariciándose el brazo todavía algo enrojecido. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño: la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza. Tenía que distraerla de eso. Inmediatamente.

—Te vi pelear contra uno de los mortífagos— dijo él entonces, captando la atención de Hermione que observaba el lugar con curiosidad—. Casi parecías pasártelo mejor que leyendo libros, sabelotodo.

—No peleaba contra un mortífago, ganaba en duelo a un mortífago, que es muy diferente— respondió ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un tono orgulloso muy poco común en ella—. Tenía que demostrar que yo también puedo salir a luchar y defenderme.

A luchar. Ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Él había tenido que lanzar el hechizo que le dio por la espalda al mortífago que iba a lanzarle una imperdonable, y con ello a punto había estado de descubrirse. Su presencia en la guerra le desconcentraba, no podía ocuparse de lo que debía con ella presente.

—Espero que hayas comprendido que no es seguro.

—Tampoco lo que tú haces es seguro— respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede ser, pero tú eres un objetivo apetecible. Amiga de Potter, mestiza, de la Orden… Es imposible que no te ataquen— dijo alzando una ceja.

—Sabré defenderme cuando llegue el momento— contestó la castaña.

Obstinada. Eso es lo que era, una cabezota, una mujer de ideas fijas que no había formar de hacer entender. Qué humillante resultaba admitir que se preocupaba más por la seguridad de ella que por la suya propia. Debía estar perdiendo el juicio, o lo poco que tuviera de él, y con su juicio también el instinto de conservación y de supervivencia. Si no, no había explicación para su propio comportamiento.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, quizá incluso algo incómodo. El platino no se molestó en romperlo, se limitaba a observarla fijamente, a captar el sonrojo de sus mejillas ocasionado por su insistente mirada y sus gestos de nerviosismo al tratar de parecer tranquila.

—Dijiste que tardarías más en llamarme— dijo Hermione de pronto, rompiendo el silencio con cierta preocupación. Parecía que había estado deseando decirlo desde el principio—. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿Estás bien?

Ahí estaba. El por qué de que la hubiera llamado, la razón por la que había tenido que verla antes de lo que habría sido recomendable y seguro. Pero es que necesitaba verla, necesitaba sentir su presencia cerca. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, apareciendo como una pequeña llama, como una diminuta luz titilante. Lo que había venido a buscar esa noche.

—Sí, han pasado cosas.

No podía ser más claro, serlo habría supuesto asustarla de un modo seguramente definitivo, apagar esa pequeña llama proveniente de ella que trataba de alcanzar. No podía contarle lo que se había visto obligado a hacer, lo que había hecho por propia voluntad ni tampoco lo que hacía ya como mera rutina cada día, cada noche. Contárselo la habría aterrorizado. Ni en sus peores pesadillas podría imaginar lo que hacía cuando era un mortífago a las órdenes de Voldemort.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?— preguntó ella, con curiosidad y a la vez cierto temor de conocer la respuesta.

Malfoy sabía que ella no quería saberlo realmente, que le preguntaba solo porque necesitaba saber. Apretó los puños, ocultos entre los pliegues de su capa. No podía decirle que había torturado sin piedad a mortífagos y no mortífagos. No podía decirle que había utilizado dos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables todos y cada uno de los días desde que había salido de Hogwarts.

—Cosas innombrables— respondió secamente.

Vio que la recorría un escalofrío, que se removía inquieta como si de repente tuviera frío. No había temblado, pero estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho si hubiera dicho aunque solo fuera una ínfima parte de la verdad.

—Qué tipo de cosas innombrables.

—No deberías preguntármelo.

—Pero te lo pregunto— respondió ella, tenaz.

Los ojos mercúreos de él parecieron brillar un instante, un brillo oscuro y opaco.

—Algunos de los que están en Azkaban han hecho cosas mejores por la comunidad mágica que yo— dijo fríamente, permitiéndole imaginar todo cuanto él no decía—. Son ese tipo de cosas.

Vio que a ella se le alteraba la respiración, como si jadeara un poco. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿De él? Ella siempre decía que no, pero quizá al fin había cambiado de parecer y así al menos uno de los dos estaría cuerdo y acabaría con eso de una maldita vez.

—¿Has matado a alguien?— preguntó Hermione bajando la voz. El rubio se sorprendió de su atrevimiento, pero con una sonrisa torcida, negó levemente una sola vez con la cabeza. Ella suspiró, descansada al ver ese gesto—. Entonces todo es perdonable.

Sí, no se había equivocado. Ella era la esencia pura que buscaba. Su única salvación.

—Si hubieras visto lo que he hecho, lo que experimentaba y pensaba mientras usaba la varita, no serías capaz de perdonarme absolutamente nada.

—Yo te perdonaría— le aseguró ella, con firmeza, vehemente—. No voy a guardarte rencor por ninguna cosa que hagas. No podría.

Trató de mantenerse incólume ante esa inmaculada ternura que solo ella poseía. Esa forma de ser tan pasional y espontánea ahora le golpeaba, le atacaba como un hierro candente.

—¿No prefieres escuchar y saber lo que he hecho antes de decidirte?— preguntó él, irónico. Poniéndola a prueba por última vez—. Creo que después de oírlo te lo pensarías mejor.

—No me hace falta— dijo ella con suavidad—, estoy segura de que no querías hacerlo, por eso te perdono.

¿Perdonarle? Bufó, asqueado, molesto. No lo necesitaba. No necesitaba el perdón de nadie por absolutamente ninguna de sus acciones porque no se arrepentía de ninguna. No tenía conciencia ni avergonzaba de absolutamente nada. Es más, se enorgullecía y jactaba, y había disfrutado con todas y cada una de ellas.

Por eso la había llamado. Por eso había ido a ese parque y a aquel rincón vacío entre la maleza para buscarla.

—Acércate— ordenó con suavidad.

Su voz tornó a ese sonido gutural, grave y perfecto. El sonido al que ella no podría resistirse, la melodía hipnótica a cuyas órdenes ella no podría negarse. Vio que asentía y se acercaba despacio, algo reticente tras la reciente conversación. Se detuvo frente a él, a una distancia prudencial, la exacta para quedar al alcance de sus manos.

Malfoy, sin embargo, no le permitió mantenerse de esa forma mucho tiempo. Despacio, como si se controlara para no mostrar la agresividad de la que hacía gala en los duelos nocturnos, en las luchas a muerte, la tomó de las manos, alzándolas hasta hacer que ella las cruzara detrás de su cuello. Paseó sus manos a placer por los brazos femeninos suavemente bronceados por el sol del fin del verano, rozando con los dedos toda la piel a su alcance, erizándola con su contacto, con sus caricias heladas. Llegó hasta sus hombros, y cogiendo la tela de la ligera capa que llevaba, la echó hacia atrás, mostrando algo más de piel. La escuchó suspirar, mover los dedos que le acariciaron sin darse cuenta la nuca.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Sus manos continuaron bajando, pasando por encima de los pechos de la castaña que dejó escapar un susurro sorprendido al sentir su contacto sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. El rubio siguió bajando, conocedor a la perfección de toda su figura, y al llegar a la cintura estrecha y femenina, la aferró y la atrajo hacia él en un gesto seco y rápido, posesivo y firme. La castaña fue a decir algo, pero él no le dio tiempo. Sus manos siguieron adentrándose entre su ropa, encontrando el camino que le llevaría hasta la piel bajo la ligera camiseta de verano. En cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel del vientre femenino, se detuvo. Ahí estaba, esa piel cálida, ese extraño calor que emitía toda ella, el ardor que invadía su propia piel a estar en contacto directo con su cuerpo. El ardor que la embargaba y que él era capaz de percibir.

Exhaló el aire despacio, disfrutando del roce y la diferencia de temperaturas. Ella tembló entre sus manos, como si el frío de su piel le provocara escalofríos.

—El Señor Tenebroso ha estado entrando en mi mente— dijo de pronto. No veía el rostro de la castaña, que parecía ocultarse contra su pecho, inmóvil—. Continuamente, tratando de buscar cualquier secreto, cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa que él no quisiera entregarle.

—¿Crees que sospechaba algo?— preguntó la Gryffindor, preocupada ante la idea.

—No. Nunca ha encontrado nada, porque no espera encontrar algo como esto. Lo que ha buscado ha sido otra cosa.

"_Vamos, Hermione. Pregúntame, indaga. Tienes que pedirme que te lo cuente"_

—¿Y qué otra cosa podría buscar?— preguntó ella, como si hubiera obedecido a su muda orden.

—El Señor Tenebroso necesitaba allegados— respondió él, despacio, mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos hacia otras zonas de piel de la Gryffindor, buscando partes de su piel con más calor. Ella se removió, inquieta ante sus caricias, sus roces, su contacto atrevido. Sabía lo que eso significaba—. A mí me han tocado más responsabilidades y honores de los que esperaba— continuó, ácido e irónico—. He tenido que ocuparme de algunos que mi señor consideraba que debían ser castigados.

Esta vez no tuvo duda. Ella se arrebujó contra él al escucharle decir eso.

—¿Y tú les castigabas?— preguntó ella, dudando incluso de su propia pregunta. Malfoy no contestó, así que insitió—. Cómo.

Ese era el momento. Ella había preguntado, buscaba respuestas. Y él se las iba a dar. Relataría el terror y el miedo que después ella padecería.

—Las maldiciones imperdonables son su método de castigo, rápidas, letales, dolorosas. Enseguida decidió darme esos encargos a mí. Decía que me venía de familia, y que hacía falta darle sentimiento a una imperdonable para que tuviera el efecto deseado— se detuvo, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula—. Y decía que yo se lo daba, que sentía la sensación de poder necesaria. Desde entonces se mete en mi mente para disfrutar del dolor que produzco para presenciarlo en primera persona. Se adentra en mis pensamientos captando cada recuerdo de gritos y llantos que tenga en mi memoria.

—Pero tú no les das sentimiento— aventuró Hermione, agarrándose a él con algo más de fuerza cuando las manos frías del Slytherin avanzaron hasta la parte baja de sus pechos—, no eres como ellos. Ni como él.

_Al fin_. Ella vería qué clase de mago era, en qué clase de criatura se había convertido.

—No solo les doy el sentimiento que permite darles vida, que permite tener esa sensación de poder. _Las disfruto, _todas y cada una de las que he pronunciado. Por eso Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado confía en que yo inflija los castigos, en que me asegure de sus buenas conductas. Disfruto al provocar dolor en otros. Me gusta escuchar los gritos, los llantos, las súplicas— murmuró perdido en sus propias palabras, cruel, cínico, embebido de aquella sensación—. Al principio solo lo hacía para que él no se diera cuenta de que actuaba, para que cuando buscara en mis recuerdos me viera disfrutando de cada grito y cada tortura y no yendo a escondidas a contárselo todo a Dumbledore. Pero ahora no puedo evitarlo. Espero ansioso que me ordene castigar a alguien, que me envíe a matar, a tener que controlar a algún otro con la maldición imperio y obligarles a hacer mi absoluta voluntad.

—Draco, tú n…

Pero él no le permitió decir nada. Todavía no había terminado.

—Por eso te he llamado. Porque estaba a punto de descontrolarme. Cuando estoy con el Señor Tenebroso pierdo mi alma, olvido mi misión allí. Solo pienso en servirle y hacer lo que él predica, todo cuanto me ordene. No recuerdo que debería tener un alma, solo pienso en buscar a alguien a quien matar, porque todavía no he tenido la oportunidad, en encontrar a alguien a quien hacer retorcerse de dolor.

—¡Tú no eres así!— negó ella, deteniendo el torrente de verdades que él expulsaba como puro veneno.

—Lo soy. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Pierdo mi alma, ya la he perdido. Cuando soy un mortífago solo soy eso. Con cada imperdonable que pronuncio pierdo un poco de mi humanidad. Por eso te he llamado esta noche: Porque estaba vacío, no sentía nada. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que me impidiera dar el último paso que me perdería completamente, alguien que me detuviera antes de pronunciar la última y más poderosa de las imperdonables.

—¿Yo?— inquirió ella, confusa y esta vez asustada.

—Tú— asintió él—. Necesito que aplaques mis ganas de matar.

_Ella_. Ella porque era la persona más pura que conocía, quizá la única verdaderamente pura que jamás hubiera conocido, porque irradiaba calor, un calor que devolvía el aliento a su cuerpo helado, similar a un muerto en vida. Porque la ternura de sus palabras aplacaba su sed de sangre y de muerte, el ardor y la calidez de su mirada fundían sus ansias de destrucción y encontraban su alma perdida en la negrura de su mente y de sus deseos.

Solo el contacto con su cuerpo le recordaba que todavía conservaba cierta humanidad y despojos de un alma corrupta, y que no era dueño y señor de las vidas de otros ni podía tampoco darlas y quitarlas a su antojo. No era un ser superior como su amo siempre decía solo por la limpieza de su sangre. Era un ser encadenado a unas ideas ancestrales y erróneas. Solo que esa parte de él se hacía con el control de sus acciones durante demasiado tiempo, llevándolo al abismo de lo prohibido, de lo oscuro. Era algo inevitable, simplemente superior a sus fuerzas. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca del Señor Tenebroso, más se dejaba llevar por el mágico encanto y la incontrolable atracción que sobre él ejercían las Artes Oscuras y las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

—Tú eres muy humano, Draco— la voz de ella le llegó como un murmullo, casi inaudible. Obviamente, había sido él quien la había dejado sin voz—. Alguien que no sintiera nada no arriesgaría su vida como tú lo haces. Con la información que consigues salvas cientos de vidas y disminuyes el peligro al que se expondrían otros de no ser por ti. Si fueras como ellos jamás harías lo que haces ahora— le aseguró ella, cada vez con más fuerza—. Eres muy valiente, casi un héroe.

Sonrió al final, arrebolada por sus propias palabras. Él, sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible.

—Yo no soy el héroe. Esa estupidez se la dejo a Potter— dijo frunciendo el ceño, molesto—. Yo lo hago por otra cosa.

—¿No lo haces por la gloria?— preguntó ella.

Siempre había pensado que en parte lo hacía por eso. Malfoy bufó.

—Ya sabes que no.

—¿Y entonces por qué?

—Ya lo sabes— respondió el rubio con seriedad, molesto.

—No, no lo sé.

Y quería que él se lo dijera.

—Sólo lo hago por ti— dijo él en voz más baja, acercándose al oído de la castaña mientras hablaba—.Y en el momento en que te desentiendas de la causa, yo haré lo mismo.

Hermione, sorprendida y halagada, sintió el calor de sus mejillas acentuarse con aquella última frase. Sonrió, aún oculta contra el pecho del Slytherin.

—Yo nunca dejaría de luchar— contestó, esta vez con más suavidad—. Antes muerta.

—Si murieras no podría controlarme y caería en la tentación de utilizar la última imperdonable. Abandonaría seguro.

—Entonces no me dejes morir, por el bien de la Orden— susurró ella.

—No te dejaré morir por mi propio bien— respondió él.

No le gustaba la idea, no le gustaba siquiera que lo mencionara. Ella no iba a morir. Si ella moría, si perecía, la humanidad que le quedaba se iría con ella a la tumba. De eso podía estar segura, tanto como él mismo lo estaba. No movería un dedo por ayudar a esos suicidas de la Orden si la castaña no estaba entre ellos.

Hermione besó el cuello del platino, despacio, dando calor a cada trozo de piel cercano a sus labios. Malfoy estaba helado, toda su piel era fría y él sin embargo no parecía darse cuenta. Al principio había temido que hubiera cometido algo imperdonable. Pero, debía admitirlo, ella le habría perdonado a pesar de todo, sin poder evitarlo, incluso aunque hubiera utilizado la peor de las imperdonables. Era débil con él. Su rígida lógica y su infranqueable sentido de lo justo y lo injusto perdían su validez cuando se trataba de Draco. No dejaría que él se perdiera, igual que él había admitido que hacía lo que hacía por protegerla en lo que el platino consideraba "una lucha suicida y sin sentido". La idea resultaba perturbadora y halagadora, él no decía prácticamente nunca ese tipo de cosas, aunque lo hubiera hecho de ese modo tan indirecto. Draco la necesitaba. Y cuando la necesitaba en extremo la buscaba, ansiaba tenerla junto a él, la encontraba de una forma o de otra. No había ido a buscar a nadie más. Había ido a buscarla a ella. Estaba tan perdido por ella como ella por él. Y esa realidad era esperanzadora e incluso enternecedora, aunque ella nunca se lo diría.

—No deberías hacer eso— murmuró él. Su voz se había vuelto grave, contenida.

Dejó de besar su cuello un momento, sonrojada y ligeramente divertida. Volvió a besarle una vez más, y notó cómo él pasaba sus dedos bajo la tela de su sujetador, acariciando uno de sus pechos como respuesta a su atrevimiento y desobediencia.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Hermione, retándole con animada osadía, empezando a sentirse acalorada.

—Porque si vuelves a hacerlo me dejaré llevar y terminarás desnuda en el suelo haciendo cosas que están prohibidas en lugares públicos.

—¡No te atreverías!— exclamó ella incrédula, alejándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

Pero todo había sido un truco. Malfoy aprovechó su desconcierto para apoderarse de sus labios, besándola salvaje, certero, provocador. Una de sus manos dejó el vientre cálido de la castaña, y rodeando su figura, se adentró entre sus ropas hasta encontrar sus muslos, que aprisionó con vehemencia.

Ella gimió.

Él enloqueció de deseo al escucharla.

Quiso hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, recordar lo que era sentir su cuerpo en llamas, el calor abrasándole en cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con ella y olvidar por unos segundos el frío mortífero que se había asentado sobre él. Quería saborear cada parte de su piel, besarla como solo la había besado en Hogwarts cuando todavía se veían a escondidas en un juego interminable. Deseaba seducirla con palabras y roces, adentrarse en su cuerpo perfecto y sin mácula para recordarle que ella era solo suya, hasta el fin de sus días. Hasta su propia muerte.

Pero se contuvo. Volvió a sujetar con fuerza sus muslos una vez más, rememorando su perfección. Acarició la aureola rosada de uno de sus pechos con la yema de los dedos, y la aprisionó por completo aún más contra sí mismo, rozándose y encontrándola en su feminidad para sentirla más cerca de lo que la había tenido desde hacía meses. Merlín, ella le seducía sin siquiera moverse o decir palabra. Era adicto a su olor, a su temperatura, a su cuerpo, a sus miradas, a sus gemidos, a su esencia. A toda ella.

—No siempre será así, Hermione. Un día terminaré llevándote a algún callejón para terminar lo que siempre dejamos a medias en estos encuentros— dijo él, burlón—. Imaginar y soñar despierto no es suficiente para un hombre con necesidades como las mías.

Ella, impresionada por sus palabras, dejó de besarle y se separó de él, sonrojada y avergonzada.

—Entonces esperemos por tu bien que la guerra acabe pronto, porque eso no pasará jamás en un callejón— repuso ella frunciendo el ceño.

—La guerra aún durará, al menos hasta que Potter se decida a salir de su escondite— le aseguró él, volviendo a acercarse—. Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré escoger el lugar de encuentro de ese día, para que te sientas más cómoda.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!— exclamó ella, removiéndose y sintiendo que, a pesar de la vergüenza, ella misma empezaba a sentir cierto interés por la idea de ese rubio sin pudor—. Yo no haré eso jamás.

El platino esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, divertido con la exagerada respuesta de la castaña a sus palabras. Y pensar que así solo conseguía tentarle más a cumplir su palabra.

—Buenas noches, Hermione— dijo él entonces.

La Gryffindor detuvo su lucha verbal contra las inconcebibles ideas del platino. Se tranquilizó al ver que tenía mejor aspecto, que sonreía con ironía, con burla. Como siempre lo había hecho. Un agradable calor se expandía dentro de ella al verlo así. Le era inevitable no alegrarse cuando lo contemplaba, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos como en esa ocasión.

—Buenas noches, Draco— respondió ella.

Y tal y como era su rutina, él esperó a que ella se desvaneciera. Cuando la castaña desapareció, aplacó el brillo de su mirada, endureció el gesto de sus facciones y su boca se permutó en una línea neutral, sin vida. Volvía a tener su máscara, la de un Malfoy, la de un mortífago cercano a Voldemort. Se puso la capucha negra y se desapareció. Nadie debía ver en su cara que ella le había prestado un trozo de su alma.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Holaaaa! Aquí estoy de vuelta! No he tardado tanto como el capítulo anterior, ha sido una actualización que ha tardado lo normal, más o menos, jejeje. La verdad, pensaba haber actualizado ayer, pero a última hora me decidía a poner este último encuentro de Draco y Hermy. Pensaba ponerlo en el siguiente, pero creo que era mejor en este, para explicar por qué Malfoy parece tan sanguinario durante la lucha y la tortura! (Espero que lo hayáis notado, sino menudo desastre! Jajaja).

En fin, siento comunicar que este fic está llegando a su fin. Lo sé, he visto varios reviews en los que me poníais que esperabais que aún quedara mucho, pero me temo eso no lo tengo muy claro (hay exámenes y más cosas dentro de no mucho, y también debo decir que en principio solo pensaba hacer la historia en Hogwarts y no fuera, pero en fin, me dio la locura de seguirla). Por cierto, os agradezco vuestra preocupación por mis dedos! Ya están mejor, gracias.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer vuestros reviews. Y como a los registrados ya os he contestado privadamente y con más calma, aquí os contesto a los que eran sin registrar algo más brevemente respecto a lo que me pusisteis:

nini (jajaja, en respuesta a tus dos reviews te diré de primeras que no sé por qué no sale en actualizaciones, será que me tienen vetada, jajaja. Gracias por ese review tan largo! Me alegra que te gustara que Hermione confesara el te quiero y que te guste cómo se comporta Draco. Malos tiempos? Quizá, este cap. te habrá quitado dudas al respecto. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por tu review para el que te tomas tanto tiempo. Un saludo!)

shakti( también un review muy largo, como siempre! jjaja, muchas gracias. Sí, el género M era ya necesario, y me alegra que te guste cómo expuse el final de curso en el fic. Y sí, el problema final de Blaise es que se ha enamorado de alguien prohibido, con lo cual se intuye que no es de sangre limpia, y por eso ha cambiado su modo de pensar y pide ayuda a Draco. Es un detalle que te hayas fijado en las conversaciones con Dumbledore: las puse precisamente para eso, para exponer a Malfoy, y Snape también entra en mis planes. Muchas gracias, un saluditooo!)

Maria( muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste. Lo que Dumbledore quiso decir es que puede que a pesar de que Draco ayude a la orden, nadie le perdonará que durante un tiempo fuera mortífago, y entonces jamás podrás estar con Hermione a pesar de arriesgar la vida, jeje, un poco lioso quizá. En fin, gracias otra vez, un saludo!)

Alice paola (me alegra que te gustara. La misión de Malfoy es simplemente espionaje, aunque queda más clara en este cap— o eso espero, jeje—. Te agradezco tu review, espero que este cap. también te haya gustado! Un saludo!)

La princesita de dios (muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste el fic y que creas que vale la pena, un saludo!)

También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que pusieron este intento de fic en favoritos, alertas, etc, muchas gracias!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, o al menos no os haya dejado indiferentes. Un saludo!


	17. Porque ya se acerca el momento

_**Porque ya se acerca el momento**_

Harry caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su amigo pelirrojo. Hacía ya dos días que había tenido esa pelea con Hermione, y de paso también contra él, aunque sobre todo contra Malfoy, y desde entonces no había cruzado palabra con la castaña. Tampoco es que hubiera hablado mucho. En honor a la verdad, había que decir que Hermione sí que lo había intentado, pero los desplantes de un dolido Weasley habían terminado por hacerla claudicar en su intento por arreglar las cosas.

Y en el fondo concedía que entendía a su amigo pelirrojo, porque él había soportado cosas parecidas mientras Ginny salía con Dean Thomas. De hecho, solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre. Pero tenía que hacerle entender. Esa no era una actitud razonable. Llegó por fin a la habitación de Ron. Para empeorar aún más la situación, estaba muy cerca de las de Hermione, a apenas un par de puertas de distancia. El caos que podría formarse en aquel pasillo si esos dos se juntaban le daba escalofríos. Y pensar que él mismo lo había dispuesto así para ayudarle, cuando Ron le aseguró que sería en esa casa donde por fin se declararía.

Y ahora las consecuencias habían sido las contrarias a las deseadas. Es decir, nefastas. Llegó por fin hasta la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Ron estaría allí, Kreacher se lo había dicho, y podía confiar en que decía la verdad. Hacía ya un tiempo que el elfo doméstico le prodigaba mucho más que respeto, y eso era de agradecer.

—Ron— llamó, dando unos toques en la puerta.

No escuchó respuesta, pero sí algunos ruidos en el interior, como si alguien se estuviera moviendo. Harry frunció el ceño. Ron se estaba pasando. No podía estar eternamente enfurruñado y encerrándose en su habitación, saliendo sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, como las horas del desayuno, la comida y la cena. Ni siquiera cuando los señores Weasley habían llegado al cuartel dejando la Madriguera se había dignado a salir más de cinco minutos. Había que parar ese círculo vicioso. Así que, sin esperar que su amigo le invitara a entrar, se abrió paso y entró en la habitación. Le sorprendió descubrir que había remodelado el cuarto hasta que casi parecer una imitación de la que tenía en la Madriguera. De las paredes colgaban enormes posters de los Chudley Canons, cuyos jugadores volaban a través de las distintas imágenes, dando la sensación de que en aquella habitación se jugaba un improvisado partido.

Y Ron estaba sentado en la mecedera que había junto a un escritorio sobre el que el pelirrojo parecía haber decidido dejar toda su ropa, como si pensara que era un lugar mucho más cómo y útil que el armario para colocarla. Harry contuvo una sonrisa. La forma en que Ron se sentaba resultaba algo artificial, preparada, forzada. Estaba seguro de que cuando le había llamado los ruidos habían sido por esa razón.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Ron, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, sin levantarse de la silla en la que se sentaba.

—Ron, he venido como amigo y para hacerte entrar en razón. Tienes que parar de una vez y perdonar a Hermione— dijo Harry, decidiendo que lo mejor era decirlo todo de una vez—. No podéis estar así eternamente.

—Yo no estoy de ninguna manera, es ella la que nos ha traicionado— repuso Weasley, como si la afirmación de Harry le ofendiera—. Y tú le dices que te parece bien, por Merlín, Harry, ¡si era esa serpiente de Malfoy! Cualquier otro habría sido más o menos aceptable, ¿pero Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín!

Hizo un gesto con la cara, negando inconscientemente como si le produjera asco pronunciar ese nombre.

—Pero piénsalo— insistió el azabache, acercándose al pelirrojo hasta que se sentó en la silla libre a su lado—, ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos. Desde febrero son muchos meses.

—Puede haber estado engañándola todo ese tiempo. Es muy capaz— reaccionó Ron, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Era un cabezota. Siempre lo había sido. Pero esta vez tenía que hacerle entender. Ninguno de los dos iba a poder hacer nada.

—Yo también lo he pensado— concedió Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado—, pero si fuera así, Malfoy no estaría ayudando a la Orden. Dumbledore tiene razón: Arriesga mucho para ser solo un engaño.

—¿Y si es Quien-tú-sabes el que le dijo que hiciera todo esto? A lo mejor todo forma parte de un plan.

—Dumbledore confía en él, y Hermione. Así que yo también.

Ron resopló, removiéndose en su asiento como si tratara de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Aunque no era el asiento, era esa conversación la que lo incomodaba. Además, el argumento de que Dumbledore confiaba en Malfoy no parecía convencerle. Quizá porque también confiaba en Snape y ninguno de los dos compartía ese detalle.

—Pero Harry, ¡es Malfoy!— replicó Ron de nuevo, como si todavía no pudiera dar crédito y con ese argumento fuera a revelar una verdad universal que le daría la absoluta razón—. Es ese mortífago de segunda que siempre se ha creído mejor por ser sangre limpia y que la ha estado insultando más que nadie. ¿Ahora va a olvidarse de todo eso sin más?

Harry asintió. Lo cierto es que a él también le sorprendía.

—Esas cosas son inevitables, aunque a mí también me extrañó. Pero recuerdo también que cuando a mí empezó a gustarme Ginny y lo descubriste, también te pareció una traición y tardaste en volver a dirigirme la palabra— comentó Harry hábilmente, tratando así de mostrarle lo irracional de su actitud.

Ron enrojeció. Por supuesto que se acordaba de eso, pero no era lo mismo.

—Puede ser, pero ahí había una gran diferencia. Tú eras mi mejor amigo y no habías estado metiéndote con mi hermana desde que la conociste, cuando lo pensé mejor, vi que no habría nadie mejor para Ginny que tú— respondió, y Harry se sorprendió emocionado y agradecido ante la evidencia de que había meditado mucho esas palabras—. Además, con Hermione es distinto, ella…

Se detuvo, no muy seguro de continuar. Volvió a enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, esquivando los ojos de Harry que le miraba comprensivo. Nunca había sido muy dado a hablar de esas cosas, nunca había tenido que abrirse de esa forma con nadie, ni expresar algo que sobrepasara el sentimiento fraterno. Quizá porque nunca había experimentado nada más hasta ahora.

—Hermione siempre ha sido tu amiga— lo ayudó Harry, empezando por él e invitándole a continuar.

Weasley asintió.

—No solo eso, Harry. Hermione me gustaba, me gusta, me ha gustado siempre. Y pensar que intenté declararme en el baile… A lo mejor si lo hubiera intentado una vez más lo habría conseguido, y ella ahora no estaría con ese hurón— murmuró dolido al recordarlo.

—Deberías tener en cuenta que para ese entonces ella ya estaba con Malfoy. A lo mejor aunque se lo hubieras dicho, ella te habría rechazado y aún habríais estado peor que ahora.

Ron asintió. Esa era una posibilidad, aunque nunca sabría si habría sido así de haber ocurrido de otra manera. Quizá Hermione se lo habría pensado mejor y habría ido con él, dejando a esa culebra tirada como se merecía, pisoteando su orgullo y haciendo que volviera al agujero del que hubiera salido.

—Habría estado mejor conmigo. De hecho, estaría mucho mejor conmigo que con ese— murmuró Ron de mal humor.

—Yo también lo creo. Pero te aseguro que si de mí dependiera la elección, tú serías el mejor candidato, y nunca, jamás, ni siquiera bajo un _cruciatus_ le habría aconsejado que fuera con Malfoy— le apoyó Harry, y Weasley sonrió agradecido—. Pero también tienes que tomar en cuanta otra cosa. En el baile, cuando ibas a pedírselo, aparecieron Lavender y Seamus. Podrías haberte quedado con Hermione y haber terminado lo que empezabas, pero te fuiste con Lavender para ayudarla. Dejaste a Hermione a pesar de que se suponía que te ibas a declarar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó el pelirrojo con cierta aspereza.

—Que a lo mejor tú mismo escogiste no ir con ella— respondió Harry con seguridad, con firmeza.

Ron iba a replicar y a responder ante semejante ofensa, pero cerró la boca, de repente mudo. Harry tenía razón: él se había acobardado, no lo había dicho cuando tuvo oportunidad. Había dejado pasar el momento idóneo para contarle a su amiga castaña toda la verdad. Y en cuanto vio a Lavender, fue con ella.

—Sigo queriéndola— dijo Ron un poco después, confuso.

Todo ahora le resultaba caótico. De repente la imagen de Lavender se cruzaba entre sus pensamientos, desviándolo de lo que trataba de hilvanar mentalmente.

—Te creo, pero quizá también te gusten otras.

—A lo mejor— concedió Weasley.

Era cierto. Era Hermione la que siempre le había gustado y, quizá, la que siempre le gustaría por encima de cualquier otra. Pero también le gustaban otras: Lavender, por ejemplo. Era verdad que había ido corriendo con ella en cuanto la vio en la pista de baile con Seamus, y había sentido una pizca de… ¿celos? Uf, ni siquiera lo sabía. El mundo de las mujeres era demasiado complicado como para que alguien pudiera entenderlo. Se levantó de un salto de la silla, y Harry se levantó también. Ron sacudió la cabeza, y se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima.

—Gracias Harry— murmuró, algo avergonzado.

—Un placer— sonrió el azabache.

Harry sabía que tardarían mucho, muchísimo tiempo en volver a sacar ese tema.

—¿Están mis padres?— preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—Sí, no creo que vuelvan a la Madriguera. Llevan aquí ya varios días.

—Bien, creo que es hora de bajar al salón a hablar con mi padre y dejar de hacer sufrir a Hermione por no dirigirle la palabra— comentó Ron, recuperando su energía habitual—. Y también de paso a mi madre, que estará preocupada y probablemente me castigue de por vida.

—Sí, será lo mejor— le apoyó Harry riendo, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Weasley le seguía de cerca.

—Y tú vuelve con Ginny. No sé cómo has conseguido despegarte de ella para venir hasta aquí a hablar de algo de los que los dos no tenemos ni idea— dijo Ron con burla, saliendo de la habitación.

Potter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido y sonrojado. La verdad era que a veces Ron daba en el clavo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Seguiría su consejo, aunque ahora con menos fogosidad. Mientras su amigo había estado confinado por voluntad propia en su habitación, él había podido estar con Ginny sin preocuparse de sus miradas reprobatorias, ni de sus intentos por asegurarse de que no tuvieran ninguna intimidad cuando él estuviera en un kilómetro a la redonda. Ya podía imaginarse las peleas de su novia con su hermano, gritándole que ya no era una niña, exigiéndole con esa fuerza y energía inexplicables que la dejara en paz.

Al parecer, las cosas iban a volver a su cauce, más o menos. Por fin.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La habitación era oscura, ni siquiera se podía decir que estuviera tenuemente iluminada porque no había luz, solo una penumbra que permitía ver a los ojos entrenados para ver en la noche. Las lámparas del techo estaban encendidas, pero las cubría tanto polvo que su luz quedaba eclipsada. Y bajo aquella penumbra que parecía embargarlo todo, se perfilaban dos figuras.

Una de ellas era Snape. Al igual que su acompañante, estaba apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, observando una de las dos puertas que había en cada la lateral de aquella habitación prácticamente vacía. Había también algún mueble desperdigado aquí y allá, pero tan sucios y enmohecidos que no había pensado un solo segundo en utilizarlos. Sus ropas oscuras le servían de perfecto camuflaje, para esa habitación y para la noche, su campo improvisado de permanente batalla. Se captaba en su imagen ese algo que todo mago era capaz de ver en un mortífago. Indefinible, pero ahí estaba. Miró de reojo al otro mortífago que le acompañaba, que observaba también sin parpadear la misma puerta que él había estado vigilando. Parecía concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, como si al mismo tiempo que parecía montar guardia, su mente vagara en otra dirección muy distinta.

—No tardará en llegar, Draco— murmuró en voz baja.

—Lo sé— respondió el otro con simpleza, con frialdad.

Y eso le sorprendió.

Draco siempre había admirado mucho a su padre, y, sin embargo, ahora hablaba de él como quien habla de un desconocido que no mereciera siquiera ser nombrado. Despacio, se acercó hasta la mente de su pupilo y ahijado, pretendiendo entrar en sus pensamientos con sigilo para comprender, tanteando sus pensamientos iniciales. Quería descubrir a qué venía ese cambio de actitud.

Draco Malfoy había sido el encargado, por orden del Señor Tenebroso, de idear el plan de asalto a Azkaban. El mismísimo Lord había ido hasta allí para ponerlo en práctica y de paso llevarse consigo a los dementores. Muchos mortífagos habían sido liberados. Y entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy, recientemente encarcelado por el Ministerio, bajo sospecha de haber practicado las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, Draco ni siquiera había hecho la tentativa de ir a verle, de hablar con su padre. Por eso estaba intrigado: La admiración que siempre le había profesado parecía haber desaparecido.

Pero se encontró con un férreo bloqueo. Trató de hacerse paso, pero el rubio se mantuvo inalterable, sin dejar un resquicio de su mente al descubierto. ¿Desde cuándo Draco era capaz de detenerle cuando utilizaba la Legeremancia? Que él supiera, hasta ese mismo instante, nunca, jamás había podido detenerle si él había pretendido conocer alguna cosa, algún secreto. Nunca había podido bloquear su mente. ¿El alumno superando al maestro? Imposible.

—No vuelvas a intentarlo— murmuró el rubio en voz baja, sibilante.

Ni siquiera lo dijo mirándole, seguía con la vista fija en aquella puerta, como si amenazarle y mantener a raya de aquella forma sutil no fuera algo que necesitara de demasiada concentración.

_Tenía algo que ocultar_. Y él sabía muy bien qué era, solo que eso significaba que entonces su ahijado tenía más secretos que no tenía intención de compartir con él, que su secreto se había ampliado. O empeorado.

Admitía que estaba admirado, en secreto. No de una forma maravillada e idílica como se admira a los héroes, sino que era de ese tipo de admiración que sentía por las Artes Oscuras, tenebrosa, intensa e inexplicable. Draco aún era joven, un mago muy joven. Y, sin embargo, desde que había salido de Hogwarts había mostrado un potencial del que no le sabía capaz. Tenía una pericia en los duelos que solo podía haber sido heredada de los Black, una frialdad que parecía llegarle por las venas a través de la sangre de su propia madre, y una capacidad de invocar las imperdonables que jamás había visto en alguien que no hacía demasiado había salido del colegio. Le había visto acabar con holgura con magos mucho más experimentados con él, con mayores conocimientos en duelos y en magias ocultas. Eso sí que era sorprendente.

Y había visto cómo había torturado a otros mortífagos. Y había visto en sus ojos ese mismo placer que había visto en los de Bellatrix, esa misma seguridad que había visto en la mirada de Lucius cuando en sus buenos tiempos acababa con varios muggles en una sola noche.

Y aun así, veía algo más. Algo que los demás no habrían podido captar porque no sabían lo que era. Pero él sí. Era lo mismo que llevaba padeciendo desde que había decidido trabajar para la Orden, desde la mismísima noche en que Lily Evans_, Lily_, había sido asesinada a manos de su señor a sangre fría y a pesar de su arriesgada petición de misericordia para ella.

Recordaba con rabia, con impotencia, cómo Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado le había asegurado que ella no tenía que morir, que su capacidad y potencial mágico suponía un aliciente para dejarla con vida. Y a pesar de eso había acabado con ella con una facilidad y una seguridad apabullantes. Veía en los ojos de su pupilo ese mismo temor a perderla, a ver desaparecer ante sus ojos la vida que en secreto y a oscuras tan obcecadamente defendía. Sí, sabía quién era la bruja que obligaba a la ruleta del destino a repetir su ciclo incansable sobre su ahijado. _Hermione Granger._

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado hasta que lo descubrió por casualidad en la mente de Draco, aunque tampoco nadie imaginaría nunca lo que él sentía todavía por Lily Evans. Pensándolo y reflexionando un momento, resultaba obvio. Sólo era comprensible esa posibilidad, sólo podría ser ella. Era un capricho del destino, no había duda. Se repetía el mismo ciclo; Un Slytherin, defensor a ultranza de la pureza de la sangre, atraído por las Artes Oscuras desde niño y encaminado a ser un mortífago poderoso, se enamoraba de una bruja de Gryffindor, inteligente como ninguna otra, de dialéctica astuta y rápida comparable solo con la propia, una bruja que no le pagaría sus insultos con la misma moneda y que terminaría enamorándolo sin siquiera proponérselo, sin saberlo siquiera. Una bruja que le dirigiría un par de palabras amables sin intenciones ocultas detrás, sin pretender otra cosa a cambio, atormentándolo con esa actitud incomprensible.

Y tal y como a él le había pasado, el joven de cabello platino habría tratado de luchar internamente contra lo que ella le provocaba mientras, sin poder evitarlo, la habría buscado por las noches, la habría espiado por los pasillos, la habría esperado agazapado entre las sombras, habría tratado de tenerla solo para sí aunque tan solo fueran un par de minutos cada día.

Entonces se habría perdido cada vez más, su lucha interna habría empezado a ser perdida, dejando paso a sentimientos conflictivos que le habrían llevado a maldecirse y odiarse a sí mismo. Y entonces lo habría comprendido, tal y como a él le había ocurrido: Podía perderla en cualquier momento, para siempre. Y era aterrador que la sola idea le resultara aterradora. Solo que él sí que la había perdido, a manos del más imbécil que jamás se hubiera visto, James Potter. Y su querida e inocente Lily se había dejado influenciar y llevar por la imagen de ese arrogante inconsciente, marchándose con él, con ese Potter que la llevó a la muerte sin que él pudiera hacer nada por salvarla.

Y ahora Draco estaba en una situación similar, aunque no exactamente igual. También había otro Potter de por medio, que parecían llevar siempre consigo la desgracia, que se llevaba a Granger hacia una aventura que muy probablemente la llevaría a la muerte. Y esta vez no solo tendría que luchar con un Potter, sino también contra otro mago igualmente mediocre que deseaba llevársela igual que él: Weasley.

Sí, y ahí acababa todo lo que sabía, todo lo que Malfoy le había contado o todo lo que él había podido ver en su mente antes de que aprendiera a cerrarla y ocultar sus pensamientos con tal precisión, hermético.

Comprendía su preocupación y, en el fondo, también entendía su exponencial progreso en la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia: él había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Cuando se convirtió en mortífago, se vio obligado a ocultar a Lily de todos, a camuflar sus pensamientos para que nadie, ni siquiera Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado pudiera encontrarla dentro de él ni se supiera que sentía algo por una impura. Habrían ido a por ello sin dudarlo, y él habría sido humillado de por vida. Y tal fue su obsesión por protegerla de sí mismo y de las compañías que frecuentaba, que ni siquiera su señor pudo descubrirle. Y todo ese entrenamiento le fue de mucha ayuda cuando comenzó a trabajar para la Orden, vengándose de la traicionada confianza que depositó en el Señor Tenebroso, impidiendo de ese modo ver que era un agente doble a las órdenes de Dumbledore.

En un principio pensó que quizá a Draco lo descubrirían. Él se había convertido en mortífago muy joven, mucho antes de lo que lo hizo él, y eso podría suponerle una seria dificultad para ocultarle la verdad a todos aquellos que trataran de encontrarla en su mente. Había magos más y mejor adiestrados, más entrenados, más preparados, de largo bagaje. Pero no, la mantenía tan a salvo y en tan absoluto secreto que, simplemente, estaba admirado. Nunca pensó que, al igual que él mismo, llegara incluso a burlar la presión y la fuerza mental del Señor Tenebroso.

—El destino es caprichoso— murmuró en voz baja.

Por primera vez, Malfoy desvió la mirada de la puerta para clavarla en su antiguo profesor. La frialdad de su mirada impactó al mortífago más antiguo, pero como siempre, su rostro permaneció inalterable. Si Draco no quería dejarle ver, entonces que hablara.

—Por qué lo dice— preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

¿Por qué? Se movió un poco, todavía apoyado en la desconchada pared. Por puro egoísmo, para redimirse a través de él. Era el momento, le enseñaría a Draco sus fallos para que él no cometiera los mismos. Para que él tuviera al menos una oportunidad de salir airoso.

—Míralo tú mismo— dijo con tono neutral.

Era una invitación, y el rubio, tras pensárselo unos segundos, se adentró en la mente de Snape, de su profesor, de su mentor, de su único compañero, por llamarlo así, en aquel lugar. Él le permitió la entrada, mostrándole ciertos momentos, ciertos recuerdos de cuando aún era un niño y espiaba a una pequeña jugar en los columpios junto a su hermana, cuando hablaba a escondidas por Hogwarts con una alumna cuya túnica llevaba el emblema de Gryffindor. Mostrándole por qué trabajaba para la Orden, cuándo empezó su arriesgada tarea. Por quién había empezado esa misión suicida.

Al descubrir un rostro de ojos esmeralda y melena pelirroja como nexo de unión entre todas aquellas memorias, Draco detuvo su avance. Se quedó un momento en ese último pensamiento, observando a aquella joven bruja de sonrisa radiante. Y después la vio muerta, entre las ruinas de lo que debió haber sido una casa. Salió de la mente de Severus a una velocidad mayor de la necesaria, demostrando así que había quedado turbado, o al menos sorprendido, con lo que acababa de ver, con lo que Snape le acababa de revelar. Snape tuvo que respirar un momento antes de volver a la realidad de su existencia. Revivir esos recuerdos siempre le dejaba abstraído.

—Yo diría que además de caprichoso, es cruel y poco imaginativo— murmuró Malfoy, de nuevo mirando hacia la puerta—. Se repite demasiado.

Sabían que nadie podría escucharles. No en aquella habitación, y tampoco a ese volumen de voz. Tampoco sus pensamientos y recuerdos quedarían al descubierto: Eran dos de los tres grandes maestros de la Oclumancia a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Nadie iba a ver nada que ellos no quisieran mostrar.

—Supongo que estás seguro de lo que haces— dijo Snape, tanteando con cierta precaución—. Te aseguro que hacer esto no es fácil. Cada vez será más duro.

—Estoy muy seguro— respondió Draco—. Antes prefiero esto a que Potter, o Weasley o cualquier otro imbécil se la lleve. Nadie va a quitármela.

Había advertencia, peligro y agresividad ocultos bajo la capa aterciopelada que suponía el sonido de su voz. Aun así, Snape captó sin problemas la amenaza encubierta de aquella afirmación. Entendía a la perfección lo que eso significaba: Un sentimiento de posesividad sobre ella, un irrefrenable deseo de asegurarse de que ningún otro estuviera cerca.

Lo entendía a la perfección: Durante años tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de partirle la cara a Potter, viendo cómo él disfrutaba de Lily por entero. Era, simplemente, un instinto irrefrenable.

—¿Puedes verla alguna vez?

Malfoy admitía que esa pregunta le sorprendía. Tenía la impresión de que Snape pretendía resarcirse de su fracaso en su juventud mediante él y su propia experiencia. Pero admitía que era comprensible. En su lugar, él habría hecho lo mismo. Además, en alguien tendría que descargarse de vez en cuando, y Snape era el único que _podría_ mantener y mantendría sus secretos a salvo.

—Alguna vez. Pero no suficientes.

—Nunca son suficientes— murmuró Snape.

Nunca lo eran. Cruzar una mirada, observarla a escondidas oculto entre las sombras del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix nunca fue suficiente.

—Lo peor es saber que está siempre rodeada de Weasley y de Potter. Me pone enfermo.

Desde luego que sí. Potter era una mala influencia. La alejó de él, la puso en su contra. Le envenenó su delicada esencia de mentiras de las cuales él era objeto. Y murió en ese estado, engañada por aquel del que estaba enamorada.

—Recuerdo la sensación. Así fue como creé _Sectumsempra._ La idea de acabar con Potter era muy inspiradora— comentó irónico, escupiendo veneno.

Sí, cómo lo detestaba. Y cuántas veces había deseado utilizar ese hechizo, pero verla a ella sonriendo junto a él le había detenido.

Esa era la razón por la que en la edad adulta nunca atacó a Potter a pesar de desear matarlo: Ese idiota suponía la felicidad de Lily, y él no podía acabar con su felicidad. Si ella era feliz, él no perturbaría jamás su calma.

—Sé que Granger estuvo en el primer ataque con los de la Orden, cuando fuisteis a ese pueblo. Se lo oí decir a uno de los nuestros— comentó Snape.

Draco endureció la mirada. Sus brazos cruzados impidieron ver cómo se le crispaban las manos un instante.

—Sí, tiene tendencia a acercarse al peligro. Le dije que no saliera a luchar y no obedeció— dijo con claro tono de molestia—. Ya ha tenido varios duelos. Por ahora no ha pasado nada.

Granger no le obedecía, era una Gryffindor y eso era imaginable. Su valentía desbocada les llevaba directos al abismo. También Lily era así, él le rogaba que no luchara, que se escondiera y estuviera alerta. Ella se enfadaba y se negaba diciendo que no era una cobarde. Siempre salía a luchar, no se perdía una sola batalla.

—Pero podría pasar.

—Podría, pero es buena con la varita. Tú, habiendo sido su profesor, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie— apuntó Malfoy con un leve toque de burla, mirándole de nuevo.

Snape asintió. Era innegable que la bruja sangre sucia tenía un talento excepcional con la magia. En todos sus años de Hogwarts no podía decir que hubiera tenido muchos como ella. De hecho, podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

—Es buena, poderosa, eso es innegable. Pero juega limpio, y nosotros no.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, sarcástica. Estaba claro que había pensado en ello.

—Por eso no quería que luchara en el mismo frente que yo. No podía dejar de observar sus movimientos, de vigilarla. Le pedí que la mandara siempre al lugar al que yo no fuera. Así no podría desconcentrarme con su presencia— dijo Draco con desgana.

Snape sabía a quién se refería, a Dumbledore. Él era el coordinador de la defensa de la Orden. Haber hecho que el director de Hogwarts la enviara a otro lugar había sido una gran idea, mandarla a otras zonas de la guerra. Él mismo siempre procuró estar en frentes de lucha distintos a los de Lily. No soportaba verla pelear. En cambio, el inconsciente de Potter le permitía arriesgar la vida sin pensar siquiera en detenerla, animándola a luchar y a participar en las cruzadas contra los mortífagos que la Orden protagonizaba. Y por eso murió, por su culpa, por los riesgos que él le hacía correr, por tener un hijo suyo. _Maldito_. Siempre supo que Potter sería la maldición de Lily, su perdición. Y así fue. El destino le dio la razón.

Y probablemente, con Granger también se la daría.

—Pero en esos otros frentes, en esos otros duelos, podría morir. A manos de cualquiera— comentó Snape, y captó cómo Malfoy enarcaba una ceja, escéptico—. Y si ella muere tú tendrás que seguir igual, como si no te importara. Nadie va a tenderte una mano, y tú no podrás pedirla. Siempre existe esa posibilidad.

—Existe— concedió Draco—, pero si eso pasara yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo, sino con el Señor Tenebroso contándole todo cuanto sé.

Snape comprendió sin necesidad de más palabras. Conocía a Draco, sabía cómo pensaba. Podía imaginar lo que ocurriría después, lo que el joven mago haría tras la muerte de Granger. Y la idea, inexplicablemente, le provocó un escalofrío.

—Podrías abandonar. Hay caminos más fáciles— sugirió el mortífago de cabello oscuro.

Aunque algo le decía que Draco no abandonaría. Le gustaba esa vida, la de mortífago, la de poderoso mago al servicio de la pureza de la sangre y las Artes Oscuras. Lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos cuando comenzaban una misión, en el pérfido sonido en que se convertía su voz cuando amenazaba a alguien. Su sangre deseaba defender a ultranza su pureza.

Y disfrutaba con ello.

—No voy a abandonar. No puedo. La necesito— añadió en voz aún más baja, como si temiera pronunciar esa frase en voz alta—. No me importa venir aquí y hacer lo que hago si así puedo verla.

Snape sabía a lo que se refería, y por primera vez sintió la nostalgia ante los sentimientos que no había vuelto a experimentar desde hacía años. Recordaba esa sensación, la sensación de que con solo recibir una sonrisa de Lily, una mirada, aunque fuera una palabra hiriente, era más que suficiente recompensa para intentar protegerla de cualquier ataque del Señor Tenebroso. Pero también recordaba el temor a perder esos gestos algún día, a verla perecer ante sus propios ojos.

Y ese día llegó. Y desde entonces solo había podido hacer una cosa: Proteger como no pudo hacerlo con ella a su vástago, al descendiente de Lily. Era su único modo de redención, la única forma en que podría alcanzar su perdón.

Si es que ella llegaba a perdonarle algún día. Esa era la diferencia con Draco: si Hermione Granger desaparecía, él no tendría a nadie a quien deber lealtad que no fuera el Señor Tenebroso. Y después de eso y de lo que entonces haría, nadie le libraría de Azkaban, hiciera lo que hiciera. Estaría perdido.

—Debes tener cuidado. Si te dejas llevar por la ira pueden darse cuenta de que ocultas algo— murmuró Snape—. Bajas parte del muro.

Malfoy le miró extrañado, desconfiado por el giro de la conversación, pero asintió, procurando recuperar esa compostura e impasibilidad que tantas miradas de respeto, impresión y miedo habían despertado en tan solo unos meses.

—Ya se acerca— dijo Draco, sin moverse de su posición pero mirando aún más fijamente una de las puertas de la sala.

—Concéntrate. Que él llegue no significa que las cosas vayan a mejorar para ti. Es más, probablemente empeoren.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero mi reputación no será manchada por él, eso te lo aseguro— dijo acerando el tono.

Snape no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio todavía asimilando las palabras de Draco. Ese muchacho había cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo. Parte de su comportamiento era, simplemente, impredecible, y eso suponía añadirle a su adquirida pericia con la varita un peligro adicional, un toque imposible de vaticinar que lo volvía absolutamente letal. Dejó el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír ruidos. Se escucharon pasos, conversaciones, risas, y el inequívoco sonido de mortífagos acercándose. Ninguno de los dos magos se movió, ni siquiera hicieron la tentativa de mantenerse en pie en vez de quedar apoyados en la pared. Eran dos estatuas hechas de sombras.

—Ahí viene— dijo Draco despacio, arrastrando las palabras.

Y como si esa frase hubiera sido un hechizo de invocación, la puerta que con tanto ahínco había estado vigilando se abrió. Por ella entraron tres mortífagos que llevaban a un cuarto, cuyo mal aspecto revelaba que era uno de los prófugos rescatados de Azkaban y de la justicia mágica.

Pero uno muy especial.

Malfoy le miró frunciendo casi imperceptiblemente el ceño. El recién llegado llevaba una ropa de un negro que en su día debió ser oscuro y distintivo, pero ahora estaba cubierta de polvo, estropeada, desgajada en los bordes de la capa. Tenía un cabello rubio platinado largo y algo desarreglado, cosa que no parecía ser propia de él. Sus dos brazos eran sujetados por sendos mortífagos, uno a cada lado, como si imaginaran que podría intentar escapar si lo soltaban. Su aspecto era el de un hombre poderoso despojado de sus riquezas.

—Draco— dijo el hombre con tono sorprendido—, ¿eres tú?

Se detuvo, y sus acompañantes se detuvieron también, como si esa escena les suscitara el suficiente interés como para detenerse. Le miró fijamente, como si temiera ver espectros como creía hacerlo en Azkaban, asegurándose de que era a su hijo a quien veía y no a un producto de su imaginación.

Draco ni siquiera hizo amago de acercarse a su padre. Siguió observándole impasible y con marcado desinterés, respondiendo a la sorprendida mirada de su padre, que empezaba a darse cuenta de su extraña conducta, de la frialdad de su mirada metálica, inaccesible.

—Padre— dijo Draco. Despacio, como si paladeara la palabra—, bienvenido.

La ironía fue palpable. Los mortífagos que acompañaban a Lucius rieron, otros tan solo sonrieron, divertidos con el extraño encuentro familiar.

—Deberías estar orgulloso de tu hijo, Lucius— dijo Yaxley, uno de los que sujetaban el brazo del mayor de los Malfoy—. Él solo ha ideado el plan para asaltar Azkaban. De no ser por él probablemente estarías conociendo el cariño de los dementores en profundidad.

Los demás rieron, mientras Lucius miraba con incredulidad a su hijo, y después se rehacía, como si resurgiera de sus cenizas ante la sátira de los que hasta hacía bien poco habían sido sus subordinados a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso y le habían temido y respetado. Su arrogancia y su orgullo estaban siendo pisoteados con cada frase que sus viejos compañeros pronunciaban y aún así se permitía alzar la barbilla, altivo, seguro de sí mismo. Ningún Malfoy había soportado nunca ser blanco de las burlas. Observó a su hijo clavando sus ojos grises en los de él, tan similares a los suyos, tratando de establecer una conexión sin palabras que solo dos miembros de una misma familia podrían hacer. Pretendió hacerle entender, hacer que le obedeciera como siempre había hecho, hacer uso de esa admiración que Draco siempre había tenido por él y ordenarle que fuera inmediatamente en su ayuda.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Su hijo siguió impasible, todavía apoyado en la pared con actitud de absoluta desidia, mirándole como si en vez de su padre fuera un simple muggle con el que algunos iban a divertirse en su tiempo libre. Sin asomo alguno de miedo, sin vestigio visible de preocupación. Ni siquiera llegaba a atisbar algo de respeto.

—No te ha sentado demasiado bien la cárcel, Lucius— esta vez fue Avery el que habló—. Cuando fui y no te vi en la sala de juicios del Wizengamot aquella primera vez supe que algún día terminarías cayendo. Pero no pensé que tendrías tan poco aguante, ¡apenas llevabas meses! Sólo habían empezado contigo.

Rió mientras empujaba un poco a Malfoy, haciendo que su debilitado cuerpo se balanceara peligrosamente.

—Nadie te ha pedido que me salvaras, Avery— respondió sonriendo arrogante Malfoy, de nuevo en pie, altivo y seguro en cada palabra, recuperando ese aire arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba.

El brillo astuto de sus ojos pareció enfurecer al otro mortífago.

—Si quieres te devolvemos allí, Malfoy— la voz de Mulciber, el tercero en acompañarle, tornó su tono a uno aún más amenazante que el de sus compañeros ante la aparente impasibilidad del mortífago rubio—. No nos gusta la gente desagradecida. Y menos aún los cobardes desagradecidos.

—Silencio.

Los tres mortífagos detuvieron su pelea y sus comentarios, tranquilizándose y silenciándose de inmediato al escuchar aquella orden. Lucius no pudo dejar de notar que los tres volvían a sus posiciones, que le agarraban con menor fuerza de los brazos. Elevó la vista en dirección a la voz que había escuchado, topándose de nuevo con la visión de su hijo. Su aspecto era el de Draco, su impoluta túnica, sus ojos, su cabello, incluso la varita que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos. Era el mismo hijo que había dejado en la estación de King's Cross para empezar séptimo en Hogwarts.

Pero había algo distinto. Una parte en aquel mago que no reconocía como creada por él ni del hijo que había criado, una frialdad implacable en su mirada, un reflejo de crueldad y peligro en su posición falsamente relajada. La voz del más joven de los Malfoy pareció helar la sangre de los presentes, incluso Lucius tuvo que moverse ligeramente para mantenerse inalterable, reprimiendo el comienzo de la sensación de un escalofrío. Captaba cierto temor y desde luego respeto en los mortífagos que lo rodeaban. Y decir que Avery sentía respeto por alguien suponía decir mucho, demasiado. ¿Qué había estado haciendo su hijo durante su ausencia? ¿Qué había pasado?

—No quiero volver a oír una amenaza ni un insulto contra ningún Malfoy— dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, despacio. La sensación era aterradora, solo que aquellos magos ya habían convivido demasiado tiempo con esa sensación como para mostrarlo en el gesto de sus rostros—. Lucius Malfoy ha sido un gran seguidor del Señor Tenebroso durante muchos años, y la sangre que corre por sus venas es de las más limpias de la Comunidad Mágica. Os exijo un poco de respeto.

—Pero Malfoy, tan solo jugábamos un poco— sonrió Yaxley mordaz.

Draco sonrió, divertido. A los demás, en cambio, se les heló la sangre.

—Si quieres jugaremos tú y yo, Yaxley, hasta estar seguro de que has entendido y asimilado lo que acabo de decir. Y de que vas a obedecer.

Yaxley dejó de sonreír inmediatamente. No quería probar lo que era capaz de hacer ese demonio con la varita. Ya había visto en Gibon lo que era capaz de hacer, y sólo pensarlo le erizaba la piel, le congelaba hasta las entrañas. Su boca tomó una expresión seria, y asintió leve y secamente con la cabeza.

—Debéis llevarle ante el Señor Tenebroso. Ha estado esperando que llegarais con él— dijo Snape, hablando por primera vez.

Lucius se dio cuenta entonces de que el padrino de su hijo se encontraba allí también. Lo miró un instante, como si tratara de entender qué hacía allí, y después, alzando la barbilla y con andares seguros y superiores como todo buen Malfoy, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta opuesta por la que había entrado, saliendo por ella acompañado todavía por el resto de mortífagos. Sabía que le esperaba una larga y dolorosa charla con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Aquel al que había jurado lealtad eterna y de quien había renegado para tratar de librarse de la cárcel.

Severus vio cómo Lucius Malfoy desaparecía por la segunda puerta de esa habitación, y tras él, el chirridos de sus goznes al cerrarse pareció un disparo condenatorio. Miró a Draco, que observaba ahora esa segunda puerta por la que su padre había desaparecido.

—No parecía muy contento de verme— bufó Draco, cerrando los ojos como si meditara sobre algo.

—Estaba sorprendido— respondió Snape.

Draco sonrió, irónico. Sí, sorprendido. Lo que estaba era aterrado. Pero era tarde, ya estaba dentro. Por mucho que su madre le pidiera que lo sacara de allí, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Nada será como antes. Ya no voy a dejarme manipular— dijo el platino.

—Creo que lo ha notado— asintió Severus, mordaz—. No recibir tu ayuda ha sido un duro golpe.

—Y no va a ser el último.

Malfoy sonrió, riendo entre dientes con un sonido sibilante, cínico. Cruel. Nunca imaginó que enfrentarse a su padre le supusiera una sensación tan satisfactoria. Era como superar al maestro. Pero todavía mejor.

—Por su culpa tengo este apellido y este nombre. Son un don y una maldición. Por su culpa estoy ahora aquí cumpliendo un plan suicida. Por su culpa siento desprecio por los impuros y los sangre sucia. Por su culpa no me arrepiento de maldecir con las imperdonables— dijo, concentrándose en oír las pisadas de su padre alejándose—. Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho que agradecerle. No le debo nada.

—Siempre has sido un hijo malcriado— sonrió Snape levemente.

Ambos sabían que tenía razón.

—Me han malacostumbrado— ironizó Malfoy.

—Todos podemos sobreponernos a muchas cosas, pero no a todas. Las costumbres no se pierden con facilidad.

—Esta no es una costumbre— dijo, mirando en rededor—. Yo diría que es una tradición arraigada en la familia. Por su culpa no he podido hacer lo que quería, sino lo que _debía_ hacer.

El murmullo de su voz se endureció en su final. Deseaba ser libre y hacer lo que quisiera, como siempre se vanagloriaba de hacer. Y, en realidad, era el único que no podía escoger. No podía escogerla a ella, no podía escoger estar en el bando de la Orden ni borrar la marca de su brazo.

Snape no dijo nada. No necesitaba hacerlo para que Draco supiera que lo entendía. También él habría deseado poder demostrarle su amor a Lily públicamente, caminar con ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts y así asegurarse de que nadie se acercaría a ella, de que nadie se la quitaría. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario: jamás pudo decirle nada, su peor enemigo y rival se la llevó al bando contrario al suyo y, sobre todo, tuvo que mantener aquello siempre en secreto. Por el bien de ambos. La vida era dura, cruel. Y así había que aceptarla. Solo que Draco parecía resistirse a aceptar el destino que se le había impuesto y que le había tocado cumplir.

—Parece que le odies— habló Severus quedamente, refiriéndose a Lucius.

—No— negó el rubio abriendo los ojos, y con movimientos ágiles se alejó de la pared, dándole la espalda a Snape mientras cogía la varita de un bolsillo de la túnica—, y eso es lo peor de todo. Sigo admirándole a pesar de que él me ha condenado a esto.

Severus dejó de apoyarse también en la pared, poniéndose en pie igual que su antiguo alumno. Se sacudió un poco la túnica, por si se había ensuciado con ese polvo y mugre persistentes que parecían cubrirlo todo. Odiaba que algo perturbara el perfecto negro de sus ropas, el luto riguroso de su vida. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta por la que Lucius había llegado apenas unos minutos antes. Snape vio que Draco movía la varita entre los dedos, del mismo modo en que le había visto hacerlo la última vez que atacaron juntos una población muggle.

—Tenemos trabajo— dijo Draco, como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento. Y, probablemente, así había sido—. Hay algunos miembros del Ministerio con los que el Señor Tenebroso desea mantener una conversación.

—Seguro que tienen mucho que contarle— murmuró Snape, burlón—. ¿Vendrá tu padre?

—Supongo que sí. El Señor Tenebroso quiere probarle, para asegurarse de que mantiene sus facultades intactas a pesar de Azkaban.

Hizo un gesto, como si él mismo lo pusiera en duda, incluso hablando de su propio padre.

—Entonces volverá a actuar como un mortífago más— dijo Snape, aunque no muy convencido. La idea del Señor Tenebroso perdonando a Lucius el haberse dejado atrapar por el Ministerio no se le hacía probable—. Así tu padre querrá demostrar su valía. Cuando los de la Orden lleguen, intentará acabar con todos los que pueda.

Draco se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Snape también detuvo sus pasos, observando fijamente al joven mago a una distancia prudencial que nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de mantener. Su cuerpo, inconscientemente, mantenía las distancias.

—Ella no estará allí. No coincidiremos en el mismo duelo.

Y lo dijo con desagrado, molesto, como si volver a hablar de eso lo fastidiara en grado sumo. Pero Snape no iba a ceder, Draco tenía que saber de lo que sería capaz en cualquier situación

—Pero sí podría coincidir con tu padre, y él la atacaría. ¿Qué harías entonces, Draco?— preguntó Snape, sabiendo que lo dejaba en una situación difícil de resolver—. ¿Seguirías admirándole y respetándole?

Malfoy giró un poco, lo justo para mirarle de reojo con frialdad, con fiereza. La resolución en su mirada quedaba eclipsada por el glacial brillo metálico de sus ojos.

—Granger no es Lily Evans ni yo soy usted, Snape. Yo no voy a dejar que ella muera, ni me remorderá la conciencia el resto de mi vida si llego a verla expirar su último aliento. No voy a necesitar expiar mi culpa exponiendo mi vida por causas que no comparto sólo por la memoria de un muerto que no va a volver para decirme lo que quiero oír— respondió, y Snape apretó la mandíbula, tenso, formando sendos puños para mantenerse en su sitio, aparentemente inalterable. Pero Draco pareció notarlo, y sonrió, arrogante, cínico, cruel. Ambos sabían que había dado en el blanco—. Un Malfoy siempre respetará a su padre y sus decisiones, pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga. Esa es mi educación y mi ley. Pero si la toca, lo mataré.

Y acto seguido, se desapareció. Snape aún tardó unos segundos más, esperando a que su mandíbula se relajara, a que sus manos se destensaran y dejaran de formar puños para poder coger su varita.

Ese muchacho era el demonio, por listo y por cínicamente certero. Había visto en su menta más de lo que él le había permitido ver. Ni él mismo habría podido explicarlo mejor: Estaba atado a la memoria de una muerta que jamás volvería, atado a lo que no pudo hacer cuando ella aún estaba viva, a lo que no se atrevió a decir. Y ahora se veía obligado a compensarlo durante su muerte para poder morir en paz.

Sonrió, agrio, irónico. Sólo esperaba que Draco tuviera razón y él no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo. Sin duda, era preferible la muerte a la penitencia que él mismo se había impuesto padecer.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Miró el reloj por enésima vez desde hacía una hora. Realmente ya no merecía la hacerlo, iba a llegar tarde sí o sí. Hacía una hora que debería de haber acudido a la cita de aquella noche con Draco en una calle del sur de Londres. Y eso que decía _sólo_ una hora por redondear a la baja. Pero en vez de estar allí, estaba en casa de los Black, en el cuartel de la Orden, y más concretamente, en la cocina. Alrededor de una mesa llena de planos, papeles y notas llenas de garabatos y directrices sobre lo que sabían del próximo movimiento de Voldemort. Así que, obviamente, además de ir tarde ni siquiera iba a acudir. No merecía la pena, y tampoco podía escaquearse ni inventar una excusa para irse en mitad de la reunión.

Los magos de la Orden se repartían alrededor de la mesa, algunos sentados, otros de pie, otros moviéndose nerviosamente y otros, como Mundungus Fletcher, curioseaban las posesiones de los Black, que siempre habían suscitado tanto misterio e interés en la Comunidad Mágica. Hermione, que observaba a Mundungus por si acaso se le escapaba la mano y esa vena cleptómana que le caracterizaba mientras Elphias Doge hablaba sobre no sabía qué ataque, no dejaba de notar que había una gran cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas por doquier. De hecho, todos los Weasley estaban allí, como si fueran uno. El ambiente le recordaba un poco a la Madriguera. Y era chocante teniendo en cuenta lo lúgubre que era aquella casa en comparación.

—Estás muy distraída— oyó susurrar a Ginny, que se sentaba a su derecha—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Sólo vigilaba a Mundungus— mintió la castaña, también en voz baja.

Pero siempre se le había dado mal mentir y a la pelirroja demasiado bien coger las cosas al vuelo, así que frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar. No parecía muy satisfecha con su respuesta.

—¿Es que hoy habías quedado con Malfoy? Porque mientes fatal, Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojó. Ginny sabía lo de sus nuevos encuentros con Malfoy. Se lo había contado después de hacer las paces con Ron y de que la pelirroja empezara a sospechar que había alguna razón además de los nervios para su falta de sueño. Y sería la última en saberlo: No lo sabría nadie más, al menos hasta que la guerra terminara. Era lo más seguro.

—Sí, pero ya se habrá marchado. Hace una hora que debería haberme aparecido en el punto de encuentro— respondió ella, tratando de moderar su enfado.

Y es que supuestamente la reunión iba a ser sólo durante la tarde, pero todos parecían haber escogido ese día para deliberar una y otra vez sobre lo mismo sin avanzar un ápice, discutiendo el mismo tema hasta el cansancio y robándole a ella su valioso y escasísimo tiempo sin preguntarle si no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ni ella misma se podía creer que estuviera pensando esas cosas en un momento como aquel. Esa frivolidad y ese desentendimiento no eran propios de ella.

Bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Al menos esperaba que Draco no se hubiera enfadado mucho al ver que no llegaba, que no se hubiera quedado mucho rato esperando. Y pensar que en sus últimos encuentros había llegado puntual… Ya podía imaginarse su rostro pálido, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada clavada en ella, burlándose con una nota de fastidio en la voz diciendo que siempre llegaba tarde y que él tenía razón.

—Siempre podéis quedar otro día— la animó Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, pero seguro que no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

—No creo que lo que le haya molestado haya sido el esperarte, sino el no tenerte un rato a solas— rió la pequeña Weasley, picante.

—¡Ginny!— exclamó Hermione indignada, tratando de modular su voz.

Ron, que no se sentaba muy lejos, las observó con curiosidad al escuchar el grito de Hermione y ver que se sonrojaba, pero Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada de esa forma tan suya, como diciendo _"No seas cotilla, Ronald, son cosas de chicas_". Y algo molesto por obedecer siempre a su hermana pequeña a pesar de proponerse plantarle cara en cada ocasión en que ella se ponía en ese plan, volvió a poner su atención en lo que decían los magos de mayor edad y experiencia sobre los ataques de los mortífagos al Ministerio, tratando de refrenar su curiosidad.

—No es eso. Se preocupa, es lo normal— trató de aclarar Hermione, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían suavemente.

La Weasley hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

—Lo siento, pero imaginarme a Malfoy preocupado por alguien que no sea él mismo sigue resultándome difícil— dijo Ginny, irónica.

—Coincido en que es un narcisista— sonrió Hermione—, pero sí se preocupa. Igual que Harry contigo.

Ginny sonrió, radiante de repente, mirando de reojo al azabache que hablaba con Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt de forma bastante acalorada.

—Sí— dijo orgullosa y de forma algo soñadora sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

Hermione no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa enternecida ante ese gesto inconsciente de su amiga.

La reunión siguió su curso casi media hora más, transcurriendo inusualmente lenta para la castaña que no veía el momento de salir de allí. Casi se sentía hasta mal del poco interés que estaba teniendo en la reunión. Había tanta gente en la cocina que parecía que en cualquier momento alguien saldría disparado por la presión de tantos magos moviéndose en aquel reducido espacio que había sido diseñado pensando en que lo usaran elfos domésticos y no magos y, obviamente, la diferencia de tamaños era palpable.

Cuando Arthur Weasley dio por terminada aquella reunión de la Orden media hora más tarde, Hermione suspiró cansada, enfadada, preocupada, pero sobre todo agradecida de poder salir de allí. Volvió a mirar el reloj de la cocina: definitivo, no llegaría a la cita ni con un giratiempos. Se despidió de todos, alegando que se iba a dormir, cansada de tanta discusión. Al menos en su habitación no seguiría escuchando la discusión general ni los comentarios desvergonzadamente picantes de Ginny. Subió las escaleras de la casa hasta el piso en que tenía su dormitorio. Cruzó el largo pasillo, pasando de largo las demás puertas, y entró cruzando la de su habitación. Cerró sin hacer demasiado ruido: tenía comprobado que si cerraba de un portazo, el retrato de la madre de Sirius del primer piso comenzaba a gritar enloquecido, maldiciendo e insultando con todas las palabras conocidas.

—Imaginaba que llegarías tarde, como siempre.

Aquella voz la asustó, haciéndole dar un salto inconsciente pegando la espalda a la pared, protegiéndose así de un posible ataque.

Pero nadie iba a atacarle. La figura elegante y de gestos estudiados que se sentaba en una de las sillas laterales de su habitación era inconfundible. Igual que lo era su cabello rubio que brillaba suavemente, como si reflejara alguna luz de la noche que ella no podía ver.

—Me has asustado— repuso ella, poniéndose una mano en el pecho. El corazón le latía desbocado. El platino sonrió levemente, divertido ante sus gestos—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—La pregunta no es esa— repuso él, sin moverse, observándola desde su asiento en las sombras— Yo soy el que viene a hacer las preguntas. Por ejemplo, por qué no has venido esta noche.

Hermione suspiró. Era exactamente lo que sabía que él le preguntaría. Aunque no imaginaba que estaría tan calmado al hacerlo. Se había esperado algo más de enfado, de ira, más propio de él.

—Iba a ir, pero tuvimos una reunión. Se nos ha hecho muy tarde, había mucho que discutir y acabamos de terminar ahora— respondió, acercándose hacia él sin molestarse siquiera en encender la luz.

No iba a decirle que no había atendido a esa importante reunión desde hacía casi dos horas por pensar que llegaría tarde y que él se enfadaría. Así pensado resultaba de lo más tonto. Se suponía que ella era la responsable, la adulta, la recta.

—No es bueno dejarme esperando. No me gusta no saber dónde estás— respondió él, esta vez algo más serio.

Hermione sonrió fugazmente, halagada ante la preocupación del platino. Llegó hasta la silla que el mortífago ocupaba y, apoyándose en los apoyabrazos, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios. Él correspondió al beso, pero refrenándose. Como siempre hacía desde que habían salido de Hogwarts.

—No ha sido culpa mía— dijo ella, separándose levemente.

—Igualmente merezco una disculpa.

—No creo que te hayas quedado esperando mucho rato.

—En el lugar de la cita no, pero hace más de una hora que estoy esperando aquí— contestó Draco, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Entonces habrás oído mi voz en la reunión— susurró ella, besándole otra vez, apaciguándolo.

—La he oído.

—Y al oírla habrás imaginado que estaba bien— murmuró la castaña, divertida—. Se supone que eras uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de Hogwarts. Era una buena pista.

—Lo he intuido antes de venir— le aseguró, arrogante—, pero igualmente prefería asegurarme.

Hermione se detuvo un momento. ¿Prefería asegurarse? Draco no solía mostrar inseguridades de ningún tipo. Algo debía de haberle pasado.

—¿Había algo esta noche de lo que preocuparse?

—Todas las noches hay algo de diversión— dijo Malfoy irónico, evasivo.

Hermione dejó de inclinarse sobre él, volviendo a ponerse en pie. Se quitó la capa que había utilizado todo el día, dejándola sobre otra silla cercana a juego con la que el platino utilizaba. Sentía su mirada grisácea seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, delinear sin pudor los gestos de sus manos.

—¿Has visto a tu padre?— preguntó ella de pronto.

Lo miró, y captó lo que muy pocos eran capaces de ver. Una súbita tensión. Lo notó en el casi imperceptible movimiento de una de sus manos, como si hubiera pretendido coger su varita. Pero se relajó inmediatamente, impertérrito. Como si ni siquiera la hubiera oído.

—Por qué lo preguntas.

Hermione bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Porque ha escapado de Azkaban y nosotros no le tenemos, así que tiene que estar con vosotros.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. Le gustaba que ella siempre dijera "_vosotros_", incluyéndole a él entre todos los mortífagos. Le hacía sentirse poderoso, libre, ajeno a lo que los demás pudieran pensar o decir. Simplemente, superior al resto.

—Sí, le he visto— dijo con desgana, pero la castaña alzó las cejas, inquisidora, así que él continuó—. Está como siempre.

Hermione asintió, como si con esa contestación se diera por satisfecha. Estaba segura de que aunque hubiera preguntado, él no habría dicho nada más. Se quitó las sandalias, dejándolas alineadas a los pies de la cama, agradeciendo la sensación de frescor que las maderas del suelo le proporcionaban. No entendía cómo a esas alturas del año podía seguir haciendo calor. Londres siempre se había caracterizado por ser una ciudad bastante fría.

Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, silencioso, sigiloso, rápido. Cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta ya lo tenía a su lado, sobre ella. Sonrió con suavidad cuando él la rodeó con los brazos, apoderándose de su cintura, y se acercó algo más a él cuando sus manos bajaron, recorriendo el camino hasta sus caderas.

—No vuelvas a faltar.

—Tú también faltas a veces a las citas— repuso ella, molesta.

Usó la palabra _cita_ a propósito, esperando molestarle un poco. Pero él no dijo nada, como si no le importara o como si en el fondo no le molestara tanto como solía quejarse que ella le increpara.

—No me hagas volver a venir a buscarte aquí. Cuando vuelva tendré que dar muchas explicaciones. Llevo horas de retraso y no tengo demasiadas excusas entre las que escoger.

Hermione habría asentido y le habría asegurado que obedecería, pero no soportaba que él le diera órdenes de aquel modo. Era un controlador: Parecía necesitar y querer saberlo todo de ella en cada momento, sin excepción. Y ella, sin embargo, apenas sabía nunca nada de él. Y Draco, desde luego, no se molestaba en mantenerla informada. Es más, estaba segura de que procuraba exactamente lo contrario, que ella no supiera nada en absoluto. Y eso la disgustaba.

—La próxima vez envíame otra nota y nos veremos en la siguiente cita. Te ahorrarás el viaje hasta aquí y el tener que inventarte excusas por llegar tarde— respondió ella, altiva.

Malfoy la atrajo más hacia sí, acercándola con suavidad a su cuerpo como contestación a su terquedad y vehemencia. Sus manos descendieron nuevamente sobre ella, apoderándose de sus muslos con voracidad. Hermione se mordió el labio inconscientemente, sosteniéndole sin embargo la mirada.

—No puedo esperar tanto, Hermione— respondió, acercándose a sus labios y rozándolos conforme hablaba—. La carne es demasiado débil.

Volvió a rozar sus labios mientras ella se arrebolaba, y sus manos apretaron sus muslos con algo de fuerza, recordando la envidiable tersura del cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos. Sus labios, ansiosos y hambrientos, continuaron moviéndose por el borde del óvalo de su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia el oído de la muchacha.

—Draco— susurró ella, y el platino hizo un sonido con el que daba a entender que la escuchaba mientras seguía rozando el contorno de su rostro con la boca—, últimamente he estado pensando en algo que me dijo Ron hace unos días.

Malfoy gruñó. No le apetecía hablar de Weasley en un momento como ese, pero aun así asintió con palpable molestia.

—Olvídalo. Nada de lo que te diga el Pobretón merece ser tenido en cuenta.

—Esto sí— disintió ella, frenándole al mostrarse tan firme, armándose de valor para continuar—. Me dijo que me utilizabas como tapadera para salvarte por si los mortífagos perdíais la guerra. Me dijo que tú no me querías, que no me deseabas. Que quizá eran todo órdenes de Quien-tú-sabes y yo era sólo una parte del plan.

Él se detuvo, inmóvil absolutamente, asimilando sus palabras. Apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo que estaba soportando oír. Cómo no le había ordenado callar en cuanto empezó a ver el comienzo de sus palabras, era incomprensible. Se estaba volviendo idiota. O algo peor.

De repente, en un gesto rápido y brusco, la cogió de las muñecas, y sin que la castaña supiera muy bien cómo, la acorraló hasta tirarla con estudiado cuidado sobre la cama, sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándola por completo, presionándola con fuerza para mantenerla en esa posición mientras él se colocaba sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse o escapar de la cárcel que el cuerpo del rubio ahora suponía. Hermione no se sorprendió de su actitud, ni de su silencio, ni de su repentina agresividad. Tampoco se quejó cuando cayó de espaldas contra el colchón. Se esperaba esa respuesta inquietante ante sus palabras y su significado, pero igualmente necesitaba oírselo decir a él, oírle decir que todo eso eran mentiras, calumnias, falsos testimonios que no merecían ser escuchados ni nombrados con palabras. Quería que él lo desmintiera todo de esa forma a la que, sin embargo, se negaba en rotundo a concederle.

—¿Y tú le crees?— preguntó él por fin rompiendo un tenso silencio, lleno de ira que a duras penas conseguía contener.

Trataba de controlarla, pero esa furia se desbordaba de su boca y escapaba cabalgando en sus palabras como un animal salvaje manifestándose a pesar de que él no lo pretendía. Cómo se había atrevido ese idiota, ese desgraciado, ese traidor a la sangre. Cómo se atrevía a sugerirle siquiera a ella que él… _La utilizaba._ Cómo podía ella haberle escuchado, haberle creído. Maldito Weasley. Se las iba a pagar. Iba a acabar con él, iba a matarlo, iba a…

—No— la voz de ella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La observó avasallante. La furia de sus ojos metálicos la cohibía, consiguiendo detenerla un momento antes de continuar—, no le creo, pero necesito que tú me lo digas.

—No sabes lo que dices— repuso él en voz baja, temblando de ira, tratando de controlar el repentino deseo de destrucción.

—¿No piensas responderme?— preguntó ella frunciendo algo el ceño—. ¿No piensas desmentir sus palabras?

Él no contestó. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a responder ante semejante ofensa. Su dignidad no iba a ser denigrada ni mancillada de esa forma, no iba a atender a una pregunta que le ofendía como un insulto.

Estaba _harto_. Harto de esas preguntas y de tener que contestar a todas ellas, de sus dudas y de sus temores. Se juró en ese instante que aquella sería la última vez que ella lo preguntaría.

Entonces la besó, salvaje, ansioso, mordiendo sus labios casi con desesperación. Ella gimió, ardiente en aquel beso que amenazaba con tornarse incluso violento. La castaña cerró los ojos, concentrándose así en el desenfrenado ritmo que el platino pretendía mantener en el encuentro de sus bocas. Él se había descontrolado, su boca se apoderaba de la de ella con desenfreno, animal e instintivo. Su cuerpo masculino y atlético se asentaba progresivamente entre sus piernas.

Entonces Malfoy se separó, liberándola con brusquedad de aquel beso. Ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, se limitó a recuperar el aliento, sin decir nada, agradeciendo en silencio estar tumbada sobre la cama para que él no viera que le temblaban las piernas. Sintió que él le permitía bajar algo sus manos, hasta colocarlas, aún sobre la colcha de la cama, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si estuviera encadenada y las manos de él fueran las cadenas que la sujetaran.

—Qué pretendes, Hermione— el pronunciamiento de su nombre le provocó un escalofrío. La voz de él sonaba por primera vez tan agónica y avasallante como uno de sus últimos besos, tan desmedida, áspera y acerada como lo eran sus ocultos y secretos planes de mortífago—. ¿Torturarme? ¿Desquiciarme? Ya estoy dispuesto a matar a cualquiera por ti, en cuanto tú me lo ordenaras. He hecho todo cuanto me has pedido que hiciera, maldita sea. ¿Qué más hace falta? ¿Qué demonios me queda por hacer?

Ella jadeó, incapaz de no hacerlo ante la turbia e infranqueable potencia del torrente de sus palabras. El tono de su voz y la intensidad de su respuesta la tenían petrificada. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de contener ni aceptar la furia de su mirada grisácea. A él pareció enfadarle ese gesto. Hermione sentía la respiración del Slytherin junto a su cuello, junto a su oído, rápida, desacompasada, enardecida.

—No pretendo nada— respondió Hermione entrecortada—. Sólo quiero que me contestes.

Creyó que él hablaría, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco quiso mirarle para saber por qué no respondía. Estaba segura de que Draco cada vez estaba más furioso, incluso a pesar de no verlo.

Y entonces, por un momento, perdió la sensación de la respiración masculina contra su piel, incapaz de sentirlo cerca. Se concentró en ver con el sentido del tacto, en captarlo sobre su piel. Pero él sabía esconderse. Como si intuyera, como si supiera que ella no quería mirarle.

Pero ese frío contacto reapareció sobre su hombro, portando consigo el característico aroma a salvaje menta que la envenenaba. Lo sintió descender por su brazo, arrastrando el aire que expiraba como si fuera una tela que acariciara su piel, descendiente en la dirección de sus manos todavía presas por él.

—Siempre haces demasiadas preguntas— dijo Draco, conteniéndose.

—Y tú nunca contestas a ninguna. Por eso esta te la repito, para que me respondas aunque sólo sea esta vez— pidió ella, ansiosa por escuchárselo decir, ansiosa por oírle decir aunque fuera una palabra que despejara sus temores.

Ansiosa porque él saliera de aquel silencio insoportable, ese mutismo secreto con el que la atormentaba a propósito.

Pero él, implacable, negó con un leve gesto, y Hermione, aún sin mirarle, sintió su negativa cuando él endureció un poco el agarre sobre sus muñecas, apresándola aún con más fuerza contra la cama como única respuesta.

—Es vergonzante admitirlo, pero te deseo de forma enfermiza, mi mente me traiciona y está más pendiente de ti que de mí mismo. Necesito saber permanentemente dónde te encuentras, con quién estás, lo que haces, lo que piensas, con quién hablas o cruzas un solo saludo, aunque sea una simple mirada— su voz se endureció, como si la idea le molestara en grado sumo—. Tengo celos de cualquiera que pueda observarte mientras yo no lo hago, de los que te dirigen la palabra y de los que te escuchan hablar cuando yo no puedo oírte. Tengo celos hasta de mi propia sombra. No puedo soportar verte cerca de otro, ni imaginarte siquiera hablando con alguien. _Me vuelve loco_. Pensar en algo así me hace perder la cordura, pierdo el control. Necesito saber que eres sólo mía, que tendré mi recompensa por lo que hago cuando esto termine— se detuvo, dejando que su airada voz se calmara un poco y que ella asimilara todo cuanto decía—. Pero no puedo decírtelo, yo no soy así. Y a pesar de saberlo insistes en torturarme con tus dudas una y otra vez, incansable, preguntándome una y otra vez algo que no estoy dispuesto a responder. ¿Es que hace falta que me humille más? ¿Que me arrastre por el suelo para demostrar algo que ya sabes? Dime qué demonios hace falta, porque lo haré si así dejas de dudar de mi palabra.

Hermione era incapaz de decir palabra, incapaz de contestar a las verdades que él acababa de liberar. Abrió la boca levemente, moviéndola y tratando de proferir sonido alguno, una sola palabra. Pero era incapaz de pronunciar siquiera un sonido.

Malfoy pareció molesto ante su silencio. Hermione sabía que él no comprendería que ella no sabía qué decir. Lo sintió moviéndose levemente sobre ella, apresándola con más fuerza contra la cama.

Y sin previo aviso, su respiración se hizo más nítida y clara sobre el interior de su muñeca, donde la piel de Hermione era más pálida, prístina, casi transparente, y sus venas se perfilaban como relámpagos azulados en un firmamento pálido, níveo. Ahora el rubio la sujetaba firmemente de las manos, dejando la parte de su muñeca, zona inmediatamente seguida, desprotegida y expuesta a su boca hambrienta, a merced de sus ideas pecaminosas y descarriadas.

La sensación helada del golpe de su respiración en aquel punto de su cuerpo era electrizante.

Los labios fríos y voraces hicieron contacto con esa parte terriblemente sensible de su ser, tocándola por primera vez desde que había dejado de besarla. Nunca imaginó que su muñeca fuera una zona tan sensible y expuesta de su cuerpo ante él.

Se le erizó por completo la piel del resto del cuerpo en cuanto Draco la rozó allí, a propósito y con conocimiento exacto del tacto que la llevaría a la perdición. El contacto fue tan estremecedor que sus rodillas flaquearon, y sus piernas temblaron en contacto con el cuerpo del platino. Sus labios la besaron de nuevo en el interior de la muñeca con suavidad, despacio, recreándose en la forma en que ella arqueaba la espalda cuando sus labios pálidos y fríos la encontraban. La acarició con la boca, despacio, saboreándola sin quererlo, impregnándose del tenue aroma que toda ella desprendía.

Hermione creyó morir de placer. Luchaba por deshacerse de su agarre y liberarse de la subyugante sensación, pero él la sujetaba con firmeza, y su boca insaciable seguía cerca de su muñeca, cerca de su piel, quemándola de placer. Su pecho se rozaba con el Slytherin cuando, inconsciente, arqueaba la espalda tratando de no gemir entre sus brazos. Después sintió que él lamía esa parte de su piel, despacio, deliberadamente lento hasta estremecerla completamente, complacido con su reacción puesto que ella se mordía el labio, acallándose ante sus juegos, ante sus caricias. Y cuando creyó que él había terminado, notó cómo él volvía a posar en ese mismo punto sus labios, absorbiendo suavemente.

Se sintió desfallecer. Ardía. Él la obligaba a desearlo perdida de la mano de toda razón. Malfoy la enloquecía con su sola presencia, con su simple contacto.

—Draco, no…— susurró ella, apenas audible, casi rogándose al mismo tiempo que parara y que no la soltara.

Pero él la liberó despacio, besándola allí una última vez como los aristócratas en tiempos pasados habían besado a sus amantes en secreto para que nadie los viera, observando su rostro encendido de deseo, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo febril ante su reciente contacto.

—Dime, qué mas hace falta— ordenó apretando la mandíbula, demandando, exigiendo saber qué le quedaba por hacer, qué parte de sí mismo todavía no había humillado y arrastrado ante ella lo suficiente para satisfacerla.

Volvió a preguntarle una vez porque moduló conscientemente el sonido de su voz, y sabía que entonces ella no podría negarse a obedecer. Quería saber qué parte de sí mismo todavía no había ofrecido en sacrificio por ella. Qué le quedaba a ella por exigir.

—Nada, no hace falta nada. Con tus palabras has dicho suficiente— respondió la castaña, que todavía sentía cosquilleos en la piel de la muñeca.

Pero ahora él ya se había desatado, no se contentaría con tan mediocre farsa e intentos marchitos de mantener la calma y las formas. Sólo pararía cuando ella le pidiera lo que quería y que ahora tan burdamente y sólo apenas conseguía no implorarle.

—Esta vez no me voy a contentar con esto, ni tú tampoco. Si no crees que lo que hago cada noche sea suficiente, si necesitas que te dé algo más, pídemelo— ordenó, mandatario absoluto sobre ella y sobre el encuentro. Como siempre lo había sido—. Ya estoy harto. Habla ahora, porque después de esta noche no podrás volver a pedírmelo.

Hermione se sentía en un estado de excitación que _debería_ avergonzarla por completo pero, al contrario de lo que debería, se sentía extasiada, embebida de él y de sus palabras, de la intensidad de todo cuanto decía cuando se descontrolaba. Ansiosa por lo que él ahora se ofrecía a obsequiarle.

Todo su cuerpo ardía, con tan solo el roce de su boca sobre su piel las llamas de su interior habían resurgido, avivadas por su sola presencia, por la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo en aquella cama, por el férreo agarre de sus manos para mantenerla presa. Malfoy la miró a los ojos, atento a su reacción. Su respiración era desacompasada, rápida. Sus labios entreabiertos le parecieron insinuantes, seductores. La necesitaba, la deseaba, le consumía el anhelo que ella le inspiraba.

Y ella callaba, indecisa. Y él la deseaba, hechizado.

—Entonces… Dime que me quieres— pidió ella.

Los movimientos de ambos se detuvieron, y el involuntario e inconsciente roce de sus cuerpos se abstuvo de continuar su movimiento. Draco la observaba fijamente, ella le sostenía la mirada, dispuesta a ganar aquel reto, aquella lucha de dos voluntades férreas.

Entonces él bufó. Se burlaba, sonriendo arrogante, como si aquello le divirtiera.

Ella le miró turbada. Draco se había ofrecido, y ahora se negaba a cumplir su palabra.

Él no iba a decirlo, jamás lo diría. Esa frase no saldría de sus labios. Esas palabras no serían pronunciadas en su nombre. Nunca.

Hermione pareció notar su silenciosa decisión, porque alzó dolida la barbilla, todavía altiva e insufriblemente decidida. Malfoy soltó despacio el agarre que había mantenido sobre las muñecas finas, estrechas, femeninas. Lentamente sus manos bajaron como serpientes por los brazos de ella, bordeando los hombros sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, delineando el contorno de suaves curvas de su figura. Una de sus manos se detuvo sobre su cadera. La otra descendió hasta las piernas que tan secretamente admiraba.

No pidió permiso para lo que hizo a continuación, simplemente no podía esperar a recibir una aceptación ni iba a someterse a una negativa. No en ese momento, no cuando ella le había hecho explotar, ceder ante una sola y maquiavélica frase que lo torturaba permanentemente. Ella quería que le dijera _que la quería_. Deseaba oírselo decir porque no estaba segura de sus intenciones, de la franqueza de sus actos, de la honradez de sus propósitos.

Y eso lo tenía harto, le asqueaba, le hastiaba. No lo aguantaba más.

_Sus dudas._

Era la forma cruel y particular en que ella le torturaba.

Una de sus manos descendió un momento, rápida hasta el cierre de la falda de la castaña, ésa que con tanta facilidad le había permitido observar sus piernas a su antojo mientras había caminado por la habitación. Lo abrió, removió sus ropas femeninas, escuchándola suspirar y agarrase a su cuello casi con desesperación, temiendo que él con su fuerza desmedida le hiciera perder pie y el equilibrio, llevándosela por delante en sus ansias por tenerla. La besó, buscó sus labios. Los lamió, los mordió, los besó casi con extenuante ternura. Su sabor lo envenenaba, lo turbaba, lo hechizaba como nadie había conseguido hacerlo nunca. Ni las Artes Oscuras más profundas eran capaces de atraerle tanto como ella lo hacía. Era simplemente algo ilógico e inexplicable.

—¿No vas a decirlo?— preguntó ella entonces con la voz algo entrecortada, quizá por lo que el platino hacía sobre su cuerpo.

Draco no contestó.

Bajó a su cuello, que devoró por entero, marcándolo a conciencia a pesar de notar que ella por el momento no respondía a nada de cuanto hacía, claramente reticente ante su negativa a complacerla y a decirle lo que necesitaba oír. Besó la piel de su cuello una última vez, siempre tan suave, tan tersa, tan deliciosamente atrayente, mientras se deshacía de parte de su propia ropa, que le estorbaba dificultándole el camino, entorpeciendo su rumbo hacia ella.

Entonces algo lo detuvo.

—Para, déjame— la escuchó decir.

Y lo dijo en voz baja, desvaída. _Dolida_.

No le gustó el tono de su voz, no le gustó la forma en que lo dijo ni tampoco la escasa fuerza de sus palabras. Aun así, no la soltó, no la liberó de la trampa mortal que suponía tenerla entre los brazos. La mano que surcaba una de sus enloquecedoras piernas se detuvo en ese punto. La tomó y, con decidida lentitud, le hizo elevarla hasta que ella le rodeó con una de sus piernas, quedando en esa posición en que la castaña siempre parecía sentirse tan indefensa, tan desprotegida. Draco la presionó levemente, rozándola, complacido al ver cómo la castaña arqueaba levemente la espalda, excitada y sin embargo negándose a proferir suspiro alguno, a mirarle de una forma que no fuera fiera o a abrir los labios que mantenía firmemente apretados.

Y eso no le gustaba.

—Supongo que recuerdas la última noche de fin de curso. Nuestra última noche en Hogwarts— dijo él, rompiendo el silencio en que la castaña parecía desear sumirse.

Comenzó a acariciar perezosamente la pierna de ella que le rodeaba, tocando toda la piel que sus manos y sus dedos eran capaces de abarcar. Su perfección todavía le asombraba.

—La recuerdo— respondió ella de mala gana y algo sonrojada, haciendo notables esfuerzos por no mostrar que el contacto que el rubio ejercía sobre su pierna la alteraba más de lo que el pudor y el decoro tolerarían.

En cuanto la escuchó decir esas palabras, se pegó completamente a ella, haciendo que cada centímetro de su espalda quedara completamente pegado a la cama. La castaña sintió esa parte de él sobre su intimidad, anunciándose, avisándole de su acercamiento, ansiosa por ella.

Su respiración se descompasó sin poder evitarlo. El movimiento de su pecho al henchirse y exhalar el aire la delataba sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Inconscientemente, rodeó el cuello del rubio con las manos, entrelazándolas tras él. Sin demasiada fuerza, sin demasiada energía: Al menos no se mostraría deseosa ni demostraría su creciente ardor, no quería que él se sintiera satisfecho ni vencedor.

No después de negarse a decir lo que ella necesitaba oír.

Aunque en cierto modo Malfoy tenía razón. Ella siempre tenía dudas. Siempre dudaba de él y egoístamente siempre se lo hacía saber. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su relación con él la mantenía permanente y secretamente atormentada, insegura.

—Aquella noche no te permití terminar. Te acallé antes de que pudieras terminar lo que querías decir— continuó él, haciendo caso omiso a las cada vez más débiles reticencias de la bruja entre sus brazos.

—Siempre has sido un maleducado— respondió ella, audaz.

El rubio rió quedamente, sibilante. Y entonces presionó un poco contra ella, comenzando a adentrarse en su interior. La sensación fue tan chocante y sorpresiva como placentera. La castaña no se lo había esperado, y solo pudo contener la respiración, cerrando los ojos un instante para no proferir una exclamación.

Se agarró con más fuerza al cuello del Slytherin, aspirando su aroma a menta que parecía haber hecho campo de sus dominios el aire que la rodeaba. Se sentía ansiosa, deseosa, anhelante y algo incómoda por la rapidez de todo aquello. Él se movía levemente, de una forma casi imperceptible pero excitante de cualquier forma, sin avanzar todavía todo lo que podría hacerlo, moviéndose despacio, como si intuyera que ella todavía no estaba lista.

—Ya sabes que es parte de mi encanto— sonrió el rubio, mordaz—, pero creo que esta noche tenemos tiempo suficiente para terminar esa conversación.

Una de las manos masculinas trepó por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo sobre la ropa. Ella arqueó la espalda sin poder evitarlo, permitiéndole con ello tocarla, rozarla con mayor facilidad, ofreciéndose contra su voluntad.

Merlín, tenía que controlarse. No podía mostrarse tan dispuesta para él después del comportamiento del que Malfoy había hecho gala. Por muy atrayente que fuera el camino que sus manos trazaran sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?— preguntó ella enarcando una ceja, negándose a dar nada por sentado ni sobreentender una sola de sus palabras.

—Para que termines de decir lo que entonces no pudiste— respondió él con cierto tono de molestia.

Hermione quiso reír de su leve gesto de fastidio y responder con algún comentario algo insidioso que atacara directamente a su ego, pero un nuevo movimiento de él la dejó sin palabras.

Y sin aliento.

Lo sintió adentrarse completamente, sin vergüenza alguna, mientras con una de sus manos le sujetaba la pierna, cerrándola alrededor de sí mismo y dejándola a ella más a su merced, más desprotegida ante los anhelos, cualquiera de ellos, que él pudiera tener, premeditadamente lento como si pretendiera conseguir que ella le rogara que...

Se obligó a cortar el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. Dónde demonios habían quedado su racionalidad, su lógica, su rectitud. Él se los había robado.

—Te dije muchas cosas— dijo Hermione con aplomo, reticente.

—Céntrate entonces en la última parte— respondió Draco con inexplicable calma, adentrándose en ella despacio, con cuidado, mordiendo uno de sus hombros hasta hacerle suspirar.

Hermione trató de concentrarse en lo que debía decir, pero él no se lo permitía. Su contacto, sus roces, _su movimiento_, su boca hambrienta sobre su hombro. Su aroma. Su voz. La desconcentraba a propósito.

Muy bien. Él lo había querido. Si quería jugar fuerte ella también lo haría. Hablaría muy claro.

—Te dije que te quería.

Supo que había dado en el clavo en el mismo instante en que pronunció aquellas palabras. Le notó moverse una vez con fuerza, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser, alterando su respiración casi por vez primera al escucharla tan certera, hablando de cosas que él parecía tener por ley personal prohibidas, apartadas en el pozo de las cosas impronunciables. Ella gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió su gesto traspasándola, sonriendo complacida al comprobar que él también profirió un sonido ronco y bajo, incapaz de acallarlo. Un gemido gutural contenido.

Incontenible.

—No dijiste eso— dijo él tras un momento, volviendo a moverse despacio. Ella suspiró al sentirlo de nuevo, ardiente por él—. No dijiste que me querías.

—¿Ah no?— inquirió ella, incapaz de comprenderle.

—No. Dijiste que decir sólo "querer" no era suficiente. Que había otra forma mucho más correcta de decirlo— dijo él, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, firme sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

Hermione comprendió entonces lo que él quería decir, la sutil y laberíntica forma que él tenía de expresarse. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos entre los cabellos dorados del mortífago y amante que ahora la poseía con contención tambaleante, con fuerza todavía medida, con movimientos precariamente leves que ocultaban el deseo por desbocarse de anhelo y fuerza, potentes, pasionales. El hombre que se apoderaba de ella y amenazaba con hacerla delirar de placer.

Se humedeció los labios femeninos antes de entreabrirlos para hablar. Él se fijó como un depredador en aquel sutil y demoledor gesto de su presa. Ella lo notó, y vio complacida brillar el deseo en su mirada, el brillo metálico de la locura y el ansia empezar a liberarse en el estertor de sus ojos.

—Dije que con un te quiero no explicaría lo suficiente lo que sentía. Dije que con eso mentiría— dijo en voz baja, entremezclando sus palabras con suspiros a propósito, sintiendo el vaivén del Slytherin aumentar poco a poco de intensidad al escucharla—. Había otra forma de decirlo. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Hermione preguntó a propósito, pidiéndole permiso para llevarlo al límite. Vio cómo él comenzaba a respirar profundamente, dejando escapar jadeos roncos y bajos, incapaz de ocultar y contener su deseo por tenerla mucho más tiempo. Ya. De inmediato.

—Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo— repuso, con la comisura de sus labios marcada por el vestigio de una sonrisa arrogante.

—Yo no te quiero, Draco. Yo…— suspiró, acercándolo hacia ella para tener su boca cerca, elevando las caderas y chocando con él, enloqueciéndolo, atrayéndolo, atormentándolo con la espera. Quería que sólo él pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

—Dilo— exigió.

—… Te amo— susurró.

Su confesión, sus dos breves y simples palabras, su suspiro, la forma en que alzó por completo las caderas ofreciéndose a él, el roce de su cuerpo, su aroma femenino y mortal, la perfección de una de sus piernas rodeándole, sus ojos marrones ardiendo de deseo, su cuerpo febril y atemperado bajo él, _toda ella_, le hicieron perder por fin el sentido.

La besó, muerto de hambre, sediento del sabor de sus labios como no lo había estado nunca. Se movió con más fuerza, adentrándose en ella sin restricción alguna, alcanzando lo más profundo de la anatomía femenina que se ofrecía ante él, complaciéndose en los gemidos que ella expiraba con el escaso aliento que alcanzaba a tomar cada vez que él la tomaba y la hacía suya. Una de sus manos tomó la pierna femenina, obligándola a cerrarse más sobre él, permitiéndole adentrarse en ella aún más si cabía, insaciable de su cuerpo mientras su mano libre volaba sobre su pecho, acariciándolo, amoldándolo, presionándolo, rozándolo con sabia experiencia.

Su boca liberó sus labios mientras, advenediza, se atrevía a continuar por su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, apoderándose de sus hombros, bajando a uno de sus pechos y lamiéndolo con voracidad, alimentándose de su suavidad y su tersura mientras ella recorría su espalda, lo tocaba perdidamente con las piernas, enroscaba los dedos en sus cabellos y besaba su hombro masculino, ancho, atlético, mordiéndolo a veces cuando él se movía con excesiva fuerza.

La castaña gemía y suspiraba enloqueciéndolo y alentándolo sin saberlo, atrayéndolo de aquel modo como si fuera una maldición irrevocable, susurrando su nombre contra su oído, asegurándole así que era el único señor de todo su ser, el único que la marcaría a fuerza de roces, besos, caricias, a través de la posesión de todo su ser, de proclamarse señor de ella y de su nombre.

Él se desenfrenaba escuchándola, se prendaba del sublime hechizo de su cuerpo y de su voz, se perdía en el desacompasado sonido de su respiración, en el tacto cálido de sus manos. Lo quería todo de ella, su egoísmo afloraba exigiéndole todo cuanto ella tuviera, quisiera o no ofrecérselo. Él la tomaría y la haría suya hasta que toda ella, hasta su nombre, le perteneciera.

Ella lo enloquecía.

Pero se acercaba el momento, el final de la vorágine de pasión de sus cuerpos, del ardor de sus almas, de la perdición de sus pensamientos, del fin de sus fuerzas. Lo sentía, empezando a recorrer su cuerpo la excitante tensión, advirtiéndole de que sus fuerzas se agotaban y se acercaba el divino cansancio, la gloria de los hombres, el cielo de los mortales. Y que ella tampoco no aguantaría mucho más. El cuerpo femenino se tensaba, presionándole.

La escuchó proferir un gemido ahogado, clavándole con fuerza las uñas en la espalda, tensándose por completo y quedando inmóvil e ingrávida un momento fugaz y eterno.

Ella le avisaba, llegaba el momento de culminar. Su momento.

La vio cerrar los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo y estremecedor suspiro de éxtasis de placer. Se ancló a él con fuerza mientras profería ese último sonido, abrazándose a su cuerpo en un último aliento, llegando por fin al excelso placer que sólo él le proporcionaba, al que sólo él sabía y podría guiarla. Murmuró su nombre para enloquecerlo en aquel punto álgido de deseo, cuando sus brazos fueron incapaces de mantenerla un segundo más junto a él, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama, agotada, culminada y habiendo por fin alcanzado la cima por su culpa.

Pero Draco no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente. No todavía, no cuando él todavía necesitaba de ella. Sujetó sus caderas, la perfección de su cuerpo etéreo para que su posición siguiera siendo idónea, y se adentró en ella con vehemencia salvaje, incansable, inagotable, insaciable ante el placer que sólo estando con ella conseguía y que sólo ella era capaz de proporcionarle. Malfoy se movía sobre ella, en ella, con ella, atendiendo y saciando hasta el último de sus deseos por ese cuerpo femenino y perfecto del que por tanto tiempo había sido privado. La observaba mientras se adentraba en su interior, mientras seducía su mente y se dejaba seducir por sus leves suspiros, por la suavidad de su piel. No quería dejarla, no quería separarse de ella, se negaba a dejarse llevar por el fin de aquel efímero y placentero momento al que en pocas ocasiones tenía derecho y por el que tanto sufrimiento estaba dispuesto a soportar. Sintió las manos de ellas acariciarle los brazos, ascendiendo por ellos con desesperante lentitud. Notó sus manos surcar sus hombros hasta entrelazarse en su cuello, entre sus cabellos ya anteriormente despeinados por ella.

La castaña tiró suavemente de él, sin fuerza, atrayéndole hacia sus labios levemente hinchados y deliciosamente enrojecidos. Y él, siempre obediente aún contra su voluntad, se inclinó sobre ella sin siquiera detenerse todavía. Hermione entreabrió los labios, pidiéndole con ello que se acercara. Él se aproximó, rozando sólo su boca, concentrado en otras partes de ella que reclamaban su instintiva atención.

Entonces ella le besó, despacio, y él no pudo contenerse más. Acometió contra ella, jurando en silencio su señorío sobre su adorada feminidad, el poderío de su nombre grabado a fuego en su cuerpo, reclamándola como de su absoluta propiedad, proclamándose dueño de hasta el último de sus jadeos, de la más mínima de sus respiraciones.

Ella, a pesar del cansancio, arqueó la espalda ante el sublime placer que las cenizas del zénit antes alcanzado y que él avivaba de nuevo le permitían padecer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y sintió la tensión del cuerpo masculino sobre ella alcanzar la misma cima que ella ya había coronado, adentrándose en ella hasta que su propio cuerpo le impidió continuar su paso, cercenando todo deseo de poseerla más profundamente.

Su cuerpo extenuado quedó inmóvil nuevamente, tratando de recuperar un mínimo de fuerzas que le permitieran hacer algún movimiento, por exiguo que fuera. El platino cayó también agotado sobre ella, su cuerpo algo menos frío de lo que solía estarlo, la piel de su espalda arañada, su respiración jadeante, ronca y profunda tras su avasallante fuerza, su subyugante anhelo, sus extenuantes deseos ahora satisfechos.

Hermione lo abrazó con ternura, rodeando con los brazos la atrayente espalda masculina, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su piel pálida, notando las marcas que ella misma le había dejado tras su salvaje culmen.

El peso de él sobre ella le resultaba extrañamente agradable, en absoluto molesto, aunque intuía que el rubio se ocupaba de alguna forma de que así fuera. Seguía inmóvil, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, permitiéndole notar su respiración algo pesada, profunda.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podía decirte lo que querías oír?— preguntó él, obviando y sin pronunciar todavía ese fatídico "te quiero", aún con la voz algo ronca, deliciosamente grave—. Habría mentido descaradamente, tú misma lo has dicho. Esa otra forma es mucho más acertada.

Sonrió arrogante, irónico, sabiendo que ella no podía verlo. La adoraba en silencio, la deseaba en público, la ansiaba en privado. Sólo ella le dejaba satisfecho.

—A ti nunca te ha importado mentir— respondió ella en un susurro que dejaba en evidencia su agotamiento.

—¿No decías que eras capaz de ver cuándo mentía?— preguntó él con ironía, divertido.

—A veces sí— asintió ella, acariciando con cuidado su espalda—, y ésta habría sido una de ellas.

—Qué astuta— murmuró él con suave sarcasmo, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Entonces vas a decirme la segunda parte? ¿Vas a decirme la verdad?— inquirió la castaña, deteniendo el vaivén de sus manos un instante, esperando escuchar esa parte final que por primera vez él le había permitido pronunciar en voz alta.

—No— fue su absoluta y seca respuesta—. ¿Para qué repetir algo que ya has dicho tú?

Hermione, sonrojada, se removió un poco bajo él.

—Eres un egoísta.

—Cuando se trata de ti, siempre lo soy— respondió Malfoy en voz baja—. Es inevitable.

Ella sintió que la recorría un agradable escalofrí besó su cuello nuevamente lamiéndolo despacio, incitándola de nuevo como si él no sintiera en delicioso cansancio que la asolaba a ella.

Malfoy se levantó entonces levemente, creando una separación entre sus cuerpos. El aire frío se coló en aquel pequeño espacio, lamiendo la piel de la bruja con su helado tacto.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó Hermione, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel conforme el aire ahora extrañamente frío de la habitación alcanzaba más partes de su cuerpo.

Él simplemente asintió. Se levantó de la cama y se su posición sobre ella, abrochándose el pantalón. Y abotonando con ligereza y habilidad la camisa, se acercó a la silla en la que horas antes se había sentado para recuperar su capa. La cogió y se la puso por los hombros, adquiriendo de inmediato ese aspecto oscuro, cruel, desalmado, que sólo con ella desaparecía durante algún momento. Se pasó una mano por el cabello platino algo desordenado gracias a ella, peinándolo en la perfección acostumbrada.

Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó hacia la cama de nuevo, caminando despacio, observándola respirar profundamente, sin moverse un ápice, estudiándola y recordando su deliciosa imagen desprotegida y entregada. _Suya_. Fue hasta el almohadón que inexplicablemente seguía en su sitio, y sacó de debajo el pijama de la castaña.

Después volvió a acercarse a ella. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, que le llamaba, apetecible, deseable. Ella seguía sin moverse, demasiado agotada como para hacerlo, extenuado por las fuerzas desmedidas con que él la había hecho suya y se había apoderado de su cuerpo. La besó despacio, consciente de que no sería capaz de seguir un beso más intenso, guiando los suaves labios la antigua Gryffindor mientras sus manos se deshacían de la blusa femenina, de su ropa interior. Después la vistió con los pantalones y la camiseta que había encontrado bajo la almohada, como si creyera que ella no sería capaz de cambiarse sola.

Cuando terminó, detuvo también el beso. La respiración de ella estaba algo agitada, pero no lo suficiente como para embrujarle y obligarle a quedarse una vez más. Deshizo lo poco que quedaba de la cama, y tomándola en brazos la apoyó en la almohada, acomodándola, deslizando su cuerpo aún cálido entre las sábanas.

—Hace mucho calor por las noches— murmuró ella al ver que él la tapaba.

Malfoy volvió a besar sus labios, saboreándolos hasta asegurarse de que recordaría su aroma hasta su próximo encuentro.

—Va a empezar a hacer frío— respondió simplemente.

Se levantó, alejándose contra su voluntad de la cama. Hermione lo observó, luchando porque no se le cerraran los ojos, agotada, extenuada por el cansancio.

—Espero haber resuelto esta noche todas tus dudas— murmuró él, arrogante como solo un Malfoy sabía serlo.

Hermione asintió. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, él se las había quitado. Que le hubiera permitido decir lo que aquella última noche en Hogwarts no pudo, le dejaba en claro que él correspondía a sus palabras con la misma intensidad.

Solo que él nunca lo diría en voz alta. No estaba en su naturaleza. Draco tenía razón, él no era así y nunca lo diría, pero le había permitido decirle todo eso a pesar de que ahora tendría que ocultar sus pensamientos con mayor dificultad para despejar todo asomo de sus dudas.

Se marchaba tranquilo, sabiéndose vencedor. Ella no volvería dudar de él, dijera lo que dijera Weasley. Dijera lo que dijera cualquiera. A pesar de lo que pudiera ver o de lo que pudiera parecer.

Hermione sintió que se le cerraban los ojos. Sentía los párpados pesados, el cuerpo entumecido.

—Buenas noches— le oyó decir.

No supo si había llegado a contestarle o no, porque ni siquiera fuerzas le habían quedado para mover los labios una vez más. Sólo esperaba que él hubiera podido salir de allí sin problemas. Aún era un misterio cómo había conseguido entrar en la casa de los Black sin ser visto por nadie. Parecía entrar a su antojo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Harry, me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido— dijo Dumbledore, sentado en una pequeña silla de madera de la cocina.

—Parecía urgente— respondió el azabache, acercándose al director.

Se le hacía raro que Dumbledore le hubiera citado en la cocina a aquellas horas para hablar de algo importante y no en alguno de los múltiples despachos de la casa.

—Y lo es, Harry— asintió el anciano mago, observándole casi con tristeza tras sus gafas de media luna—. Se acerca el momento final.

Harry sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Pero asintió. Sabía a qué se refería. Llevaba esperando ese momento siete años de su vida.

—Mi batalla contra Voldemort— pronunció Harry despacio.

No parecía atemorizado. Dumbledore no pudo más que admirarlo. Había hecho un buen trabajo con él.

—Eso es. ¿Estás preparado para enfrentarte a él?

—No creo que alguna vez lo esté— respondió Harry con abrupta sinceridad, tratando de forzar una sonrisa—, pero nunca estaré tan preparado como ahora.

Dumbledore asintió. Sabias palabras. Harry había asimilado bien todo cuanto él le había enseñado.

—Según la información que el señor Malfoy y el profesor Snape me han transmitido, Voldemort pretende atacar dentro de poco de forma directa. Será el primer paso de tanteo para ver cómo luchas, Harry.

Vio que su pupilo se ponía tenso. No era para menos. También él experimentaba cierta tensión cuando se había enfrentado a Voldemort en ocasiones anteriores. Era inevitable.

—¿Y si muero en ese duelo?— preguntó el de ojos esmeralda.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. No se puede decir con absoluta seguridad, pero tengo la certeza de que Voldemort no pretende matarte todavía. Prefiere esperar a tener un escenario adecuado, un público en concreto— repuso Dumbledore.

Harry frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Esperar para matarle? Parecía ilógico. Voldemort siempre había deseado deshacerse de él, cuanto antes mejor. ¿Por qué cambiar de idea ahora? ¿Quiénes debían verlo? Observó al anciano de barba plateada, tratando de encontrar o entrever una respuesta.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Quiénes quería Voldemort que vieran su muerte, su caída, el renacer imparable del Señor Tenebroso.

—Quiere matarme en Hogwarts— dijo Harry, asombrado.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Eso creo. Las generaciones pasadas ya vivieron su furia, temen su poder. Los jóvenes todavía no han visto con sus propios ojos lo que es capaz de hacer, no le temen como lo hacen sus padres y sus abuelos. Y quiere que ese miedo vuelva a repetirse.

Harry asintió. Ahora comprendía todo, por qué Voldemort no había hecho todavía más que ataques furtivos. No quería que el Ministerio fuera directamente a por él, no todavía. Estaba esperando para hacer ese tanteo del que hablaba Dumbledore, para después atacar Hogwarts a sus anchas.

—No lo permitiré— le aseguró Harry—. Haré cuanto pueda porque eso no pase.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé— sonrió Dumbledore con contagiosa esperanza. Harry sintió que se le agarrotaba la garganta, impidiéndole hablar—, por eso eres tú y no otro el que debe enfrentarse a él. Eres el único que no es egoísta entre nosotros, el único capaz de arriesgarse por otros para acabar con el terror.

—Usted es mucho más valiente que yo— lo contradijo Harry casi ofendido ante sus palabras—. Es usted quien lo ha mantenido a raya todo este tiempo.

—Me temo que no, Harry. Siempre has sido tú. Yo fracasé cuando pude vencerle, y ahora no soy digno de hacerlo. Tengo miedos irracionales, como todos los ancianos de este mundo, y eso me resta destreza.

Harry negó con la cabeza, enérgico.

—Todo cuanto sé lo he aprendido de usted, de Hogwarts. Y si algún día llego a vencer a Voldemort, tenga por seguro que habrá sido gracias a usted, profesor Dumbledore.

El anciano y poderoso mago sonrió, agradecido profundamente por las palabras del que él siempre había sabido que sería el salvador de todos, de las dos Comunidades. Sólo un corazón tan puro y desinteresado como el suyo, tan valiente ante la idea de la muerte, podría ser su salvación.

—Entonces podré morir tranquilo— sonrió Dumbledore, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano.

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender. Pero aun así tomó la mano que su mentor le ofrecía, estrechándosela con fuerza, con seguridad, con admiración.

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama— dijo entonces Dumbledore, como si su repentina ocurrencia fuera tan importante como la salvación del mundo mágico—. Si no mañana Molly me regañará porque no has dormido lo suficiente.

Harry rió, incapaz de no hacerlo. A veces Ron tenía razón: Dumbledore era incomprensible, aunque fuera el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hoooolaaaaa! Ya estoy aquí! Nuevamente he tardado unos días más de lo acostumbrado. Me temo que esto va a ser así hasta que termine el fic, porque me empiezan a mandar "sutiles" amenazas de que creen que no estudio –aunque es cierto, el fic me quita mucho tiempo— y que como siga así me van a quitar el ordenador. Y sopesando las opciones, resulta mejor actualizar algo tarde que no actualizar, todo sea dicho.

Bueno! En este capítulo he vuelto a subir algo la temperatura entre estos dos, ya que en el anterior capítulo no hubo prácticamente nada. Espero que haya salido bien, jeje. Para las que odiaron a Ron en el anterior cap., aquí le devuelvo algo de su dignidad, pobre, jeje. La conversación con Snape también resultó algo difícil de hacer, así que espero que haya salido bien, o más o menos bien.

También he notado que ha habido bastante revuelo y, digamos, descontento popular al mencionar que esto acabaría pronto. Si llego a saberlo no digo nada! jajaja, lo siento, de veras, pero el fic ni siquiera iba a tener esos capítulos fuera de Hogwarts, y tengo que acabarlo ya o no podré hacerlo!

En fin, de nuevo muchísimas gracias –sí, otra vez, no me cansaré de decirlo— por todos vuestros reviews, os los agradezco mucho, de verdad. También quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que añadisteis este fic a favoritos, alertas, etc, muchas gracias.

Nuevamente responderé aquí de forma breve a los reviews no registrados:

_Leyla _(muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Respecto a cuántos capítulos le quedan al fic, no lo sé con certeza, pero poquitos. Un saludo y gracias por tu review!) _Maria_ (sí, Draco es muy tierno en su faceta con ella, claro que a su manera, jeje. No sé qué haré con Zabini, ya veremos! Fue un placer resolver tu duda anterior, jeje. Un saludo y gracias!) _nini_ (como siempre, miles de gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado nuevamente el cap. sinceramente te agradezco mucho tus reviews, y respecto a hacer esto már largo… Imposible. Pero mil gracias de nuevo. Un saludo!) _shakti_( madre mía, qué review! Sí que he disfrutado leyéndolo, jeje. Me alegro mucho de que te guste la transformación de Draco y la oscuridad del capítulo, esa era la idea! Sí, volví a poner a Dumbledore, imaginaba que lo notarías! Ya me dirás qué te parece este Snape, jeje, un saludo y muchas gracias!) _Kaoru Riddle_(hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic y el rumbo que toma. Siento lo del pronto fin, pero así tenía que ser! Gracias de nuevo, un saludo!) _martaa_ (muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste. En fin, un dramione más haré, aunque no sé cuándo. Te agradezco mucho tu review, un saludo!

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Un saludo!


	18. Desobediencia y Venganza

_**Desobediencia y venganza**_

Estaba pasando algo raro, y sólo ahora, probablemente tarde, se daba cuenta.

Harry les había llamado a ella y a Ron para hablarles de algo en secreto, en privado. Hermione ya se imaginaba de qué podría tratarse en cuanto vio la cara de Harry, pero eso no impidió que recibir la noticia la sorprendiera y la conmoviera hasta lo más profundo.

Había llegado el momento, y el final de la lucha contra Voldemort se acercaba.

Harry estaba más calmado de lo que ella habría podido esperar, de hecho más de lo que cualquiera habría podido esperar del casi todavía adolescente que iba a enfrentarse al único mago al que nadie había vencido jamás. No era que Harry se mostrara resignado, en absoluto. Era más bien una actitud de aceptación sin falsas esperanzas, realista hasta resultar algo cruenta. Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿qué no lo era a aquellas alturas de la guerra?

Ron también quedó bastante impresionado, pero asintió con firmeza y aseguró que él lucharía hasta el final, igual que Hermione, ayudándole. Ambos lo harían, no dejarían a Harry solo, y el azabache se lo agradeció con una mirada cargada de significado. Sabía que ellos no querrían abandonarle, y eso lo animaba más que el apoyo de cualquier otro. Quizá sólo comparable con las palabras de apoyo que Ginny le dirigía en secreto todos los días, animándole sin descanso como si a ella no le cupiera duda de que vencería el duelo contra Voldemort.

Harry les había dicho que los mortífagos también sabían que se acercaba el momento, que Voldemort, por lo que le había contado Dumbledore, ya debía de estar aleccionándoles sobre lo que iban a hacer, sobre cómo iban a atacar y con quiénes debían acabar. Y por eso tenían que prepararse ya, de inmediato. No había un segundo que perder, porque dejar pasar el tiempo podía suponer perder vidas inocentes, incluso arriesgar las propias por no estar listos. Y por eso mismo Hermione buscó a Draco en su siguiente aparición, cuando volvió para traer más noticias al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Estaba con Dumbledore cuando el mortífago rubio y de aspecto impecable hizo su aparición por la chimenea. La castaña no pudo evitar que el corazón le bombeara más violentamente que en ocasiones anteriores al verlo, aunque se contuvo. Harry y Ron, también presentes, no compartían su desbordante emoción, y por eso ella debía contenerse, aunque sólo fuera por respeto y por mantener los ánimos calmados.

Hacía mucho que no se pasaba por allí, y verle le supuso una fuerte impresión. Su seriedad aún más acentuada unida a su abrupta frialdad le daba un aspecto más oscuro de lo habitual. Le habría gustado abrazarle, correr hacia él, preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero también sabía que su información era importante, y que era Dumbledore el primero con quien debía hablar. Así que se abstuvo de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y escuchó como todos todo cuanto él tuviera que decir. No trajo mucha información, pero sí útil. Los mortífagos se preparaban y dijo de forma breve pero clara el lugar, momento, el plan del que tenía noticia hasta el momento y algunos detalles más del día señalado. No pudo decir mucho más, Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado guardaba con bastante celo la mayor parte de su idea sobre el ataque y no iba a revelarla hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Hermione recabó sus gestos cargados de oculta premura. Estaba claro que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Parecía querer marcharse rápido, y además parecía incómodo con la compañía de dos Gryffindor que no solían estar allí cuando él aparecía.

Su mirada se tornaba gélida al observar a Weasley, reticente al fijarse en Potter, y controvertida y seria cuando respondía a las preguntas de Dumbledore, como si no le gustara la idea de compartir su información directamente con los que siempre habían sido sus enemigos declarados.

Cuando terminó su conversación con el anciano y poderoso mago de barba plateada y gafas de media luna, dio media vuelta para volver a meterse en la chimenea y consumirse entre las llamas. Parecía preferir estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que con esa gente que él consideraba claramente inferior. Frente Partida y la Comadreja nunca habían sido de su gusto, y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo en ningún momento.

—Draco— lo llamó Hermione, antes de que él desapareciera.

Hermione quería hablarle, y además por primera vez en muncho tiempo con claridad. Habían estado sin verse más tiempo del habitual, y eso le había permitido pensar más racionalmente, recuperar parte de su aplomo y de su férrea voluntad, recolectar las piezas perdidas de su tenacidad y de su seguridad para hablar con él y asegurarse de que le haría caso cuando le expusiera su idea, que entraría en razón y no tendría nada que argumentar en contra.

Iba a convencerle para que dejara su arriesgado papel de espía y doble agente a favor de la Orden. Y esta vez él no iba a dilapidar con su presencia, ni con su aroma a menta ni con su voz nada de cuanto dijera, no iba a encandilarla con alguna frase desconcertante. Ni siquiera su arrolladora mirada podría desmadejar sus ideas, sus razones y sus motivos para que él cediera. Su voluntad había cedido ante él demasiadas veces. Pero eso había acabado.

—Di lo que sea y date prisa, tengo que irme— dijo él, devolviéndola al mundo real.

Los demás parecieron entender, al menos Harry, que esa conversación tendría un carácter algo privado. Sólo Ron, que casi fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada parecía ajeno a este hecho. Potter casi tuvo que tirar de él para sacarlo de la habitación, siguiendo a Dumbledore en su camino hacia la puerta. Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Hermione dio rienda suelta al elocuente monólogo que había ideado. Esta vez él tendría que aceptar sus condiciones.

—He estado hablando con Dumbledore— comenzó con tacto, tanteando el terreno—, y los dos creemos que ya has hecho suficiente. Creemos que si sigues infiltrado acabarás en un fuego cruzado cuando empiece la guerra, y eso es demasiado peligroso.

Esperaba una inmediata y certera réplica por parte del platino, pero no llegó.

—¿Cómo dices?— preguntó él alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, como si no diera crédito.

Hermione sabía que era ahora o nunca. Tenía que mostrarse firme si quería convencerle.

—Digo que dejes de ser espía, Draco— repitió la castaña, ignorando la mueca mordaz en el rostro pálido y masculino—. Hazlo antes de que todo esto acabe mal. Ya has hecho todo lo que podías hacer, has ayudado a la Orden con información valiosísima y has arriesgado tu vida de forma más que suficiente. ¡Ahora ya puedes descansar tranquilo!

Malfoy la miró con escepticismo, casi con burla. Parecía distar mucho de compartir su opinión, y lo dejaba ver en todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

—Dudo mucho que Dumbledore crea que ya haya hecho suficiente— bufó con acritud, cargado de sarcasmo—. Yo _sé _que no he hecho suficiente. A mí no me ponen las cosas tan fáciles, Hermione, y tampoco pienso quedarme escondido como una rata en este cuartel, si es que se puede llamar así a este tugurio. Saldré en la última batalla como he hecho en todas las demás— dijo con férrea obstinación —. No me voy a dejar matar ni por los tuyos ni por los míos. Acabar conmigo es mucho más difícil de lo que crees. Yo no soy tan inútil con la varita como tu amigo el Pobretón.

Ella le miró impresionada. Su suma arrogancia le cegaba a ver las cosas tal y como eran, a medir el auténtico peligro al que se exponía en exceso con su osadía.

—Eres un inconsciente— le espetó, asombrada todavía por sus palabras—. Esa arrogancia te va a llevar a la perdición. ¡Ir a esa guerra es totalmente absurdo! Es como elegir entre dos caminos en el que es más probable morir habiendo otro mucho más seguro y fiable. ¡Por Merlín, Draco, es como lanzarse a la muerte! Va a ser la cosa más estúpida y más incoherente que hayas hecho nunca.

Malfoy habría querido decirle que la cosa más estúpida que había hecho había sido empezar aquel viejo juego de seducción en Hogwarts, y la más incoherente dejarse influenciar por ella y trabajar en secreto para la Orden del Fénix y para unos ideales que siempre había repudiado. Pero se abstuvo: lo que pretendía era calmarla, no hacer que su león interno se lanzara sobre él hasta despedazarlo. Además, lo que la castaña había dicho era bastante serio, pero Draco tampoco pensaba quedarse atrás, ni mucho menos dejarlo pasar. Ella pretendía darle órdenes, aconsejarle sobre su seguridad cuando ella misma casi se ponía como cebo en cada duelo. Era totalmente absurdo. Su ceño cada vez más fruncido daba una idea aproximada de su creciente enfado, de su incrementada ira.

—No pienso dejar mi puesto, Hermione. Acudiré a esa última lucha, y sólo cuando termine volveré aquí con los que sobrevivan. Y te aseguro— dijo despacio, dándole la connotación arrogante e irónica que deseaba a cada una de sus palabras— que absolutamente nada de lo que digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Quiso dar por zanjado el asunto acercándose a ella, pretendiendo enterrarla entre sus brazos hasta hacerla callar, besarla si era complaciente y placenteramente necesario— que lo era—. Pero Hermione estaba preparada, mentalizada desde mucho antes de que él llegara para hacerle entrar en razón, dispuesta a luchar contra cualquier cosa para que él aceptara su petición y aguardara en un lugar seguro hasta que todo eso pasara.

Se deshizo de sus brazos, mirándole fijamente, frunciendo el ceño, airada. Llegó entonces al punto clave y débil de aquella conversación. Al que ella realmente quería llegar.

—¿Por qué lo haces?— preguntó.

—El qué— respondió él, esquivo. Su cuerpo lo llamaba, y la tentación incrementaba al ver que ella se debatía.

—No vas a dejar tu lugar entre los mortífagos, lo que quieres es seguir manteniendo ese puesto por encima de todo, ¿no es así?— había preguntado la castaña, sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba— . ¿Pero cuál es la verdadera razón, Draco? ¿Es porque en el fondo no puedes dejarlo, o porque realmente sientes lealtad hacia la Orden?

En la pregunta venía implícita la inquietud sobre si no quería dejar de ser un mortífago hasta el último momento, si en el fondo, a pesar de ayudar a la Orden, se sentía fascinado por ese aura de poder que envolvía las Artes Oscuras, incluso a pesar de que ya no tenía ninguna duda de la lealtad que él le profesaba en cada uno de sus actos y de que él haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, por protegerla.

Quería saber si el Slytherin deseaba disfrutar de ese puesto de poder junto al Lord antes de que Harry lo hiciera pedazos para siempre. Si no podía evitar el impulso de su apellido por todo aquello contra lo que ella luchaba.

Pero Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a responder a eso. La observó como si estuviera controlándose para no decir más de lo que en calma y algo más sereno habría respondido. Sin embargo, la insistente mirada de Hermione acabó por agotar su paciencia.

—Iré. Y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones— había dicho él con frialdad sin responder a la pregunta, y mirando su reloj de bolsillo pareció decidir que ya era la hora de irse.

Se acercó a la chimenea, que todavía brillaba de verde esmeralda invitándole a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No quería continuar esa conversación. Hermione se había preparado a conciencia para convencerle, había podido verlo en su rostro, en la mirada segura de sus ojos, en el gesto férreo de sus manos, en la viveza de sus palabras.

Y él no tenía ni fuerzas ni argumentos que a ella le valieran en ese momento para tratar de desbaratar un discurso probablemente demasiado bien montado como para resistirse a él. Si no se largaba de allí, acabaría plegándose ante sus exigencias. Y eso era lo último que pensaba hacer.

Pero nuevamente su voz femenina lo detuvo.

—Espero no verte allí— dijo ella, claramente enfadada e incluso algo decepcionada ante la actitud que el platino mantenía.

Draco se giró para observarla. Parpadeó, y trató de convencerse de que no había escuchado bien, de que ella se había expresado mal. Se quedó en su lugar frente al fuego, sin moverse pero observándola, inquisidor.

—Repítelo— exigió.

Pero ella sólo le miró altiva, enarcando una ceja que dejaba en evidencia que ella tampoco iba a obedecerle, que había escuchado perfectamente a la primera y que eso era exactamente lo que había querido decir.

"_Espero no verte allí"_, eso había dicho. Y esa frase sólo indicaba una cosa. Que ella _sí _que estaría. Pero qué demonios le pasaba. Por Merlín, ¿es que había perdido la cabeza? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ir a esa lucha sin ser de sangre limpia era como pedir a gritos que la mataran?

Quiso acercarse a Hermione, pero no podía. No debía. Estaba empezando a desesperarse y a perder el control, pero sobre todo la paciencia. Se enzarzarían en una nueva pelea, y tenía que volver cuanto antes con su señor. Ya se estaba retrasando, y aguantar una intromisión de Legeremancia en su mente habiendo visto a la castaña hacía tan poco y manteniendo una discusión de semejante intensidad, iba a serle duro y difícil, por no decir imposible. Era arrogante pero no idiota, sabía dónde estaba el límite de sus capacidades.

Mierda, tenía que darse prisa y largarse de allí. Pero ella era demasiado cabezota. No le obedecía nunca. ¡Maldita sea! Por qué ahora esa tenacidad, por qué justo ahora que debería obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes, por su seguridad y la suya propia, se negaba a hacer lo correcto. Tenía que arreglar eso antes de marcharse o no podría irse tranquilo, y la mejor manera de hacerlo y más efectiva sólo podía ser una, _la amenaza_.

—No se te ocurra aparecer por allí— le advirtió él con dureza, sin mirarla, perdiendo su mirada grisácea en el fuego que le llamaba.

Qué demonios pasaba. Por qué Dumbledore no la había mandado a algún otro frente menos peligroso, menos cruento. A alguno en el que no estuviera él ni tampoco su señor. Maldijo entre dientes y apretó la mandíbula. Seguro que había sido ella, seguro que ella misma había decidido que iría con Potter a donde fuera y nadie habría conseguido hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. Era así de cabezota y capaz, casi podía verlo, podía imaginársela discutiendo hasta salirse con la suya.

—Yo estaré allí, eso te lo puedo asegurar — repuso ella desafiante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y desobedeciéndole de nuevo, insistente—. Tengo que ayudar a Harry. Pero tú no tienes razones para ir ni para correr el riesgo que pretendes correr. Y te pido, por favor, que vengas cuanto antes al cuartel y te quedes aquí hasta que todo esto pase. Es el sitio más seguro.

Apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Ella no podía darle órdenes. Y él no iba a obedecerla. Sólo recibía órdenes de sí mismo y del Señor Tenebroso, para bien o para mal, aunque no es que las cumpliera a rajatabla precisamente.

—Iré a esa lucha— repuso él, serio, férreo, amenazante—, y espero por tu propio bien que tú no estés allí. Y lo mío no es una petición, Hermione. Es una orden.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, sin esperar a escuchar un solo argumento más de esa castaña tan vehemente, de esa Gryffindor tan testaruda y de esa inteligencia tenaz, se metió entre las llamas. Su mirada metálica se cruzó un momento con la de ella, que le observaba fijamente, con seriedad, con desaprobación, sin parecer haberse amilanado un ápice ante sus palabras..

Y, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que a punto estuvo a de hacer que la llamara corrompido de rabia mientras murmuraba el nombre del lugar al que se dirigía en voz baja. Fue esa mirada, ese gesto decidido de sus labios y esa seriedad tan abrupta. Un gesto que sólo podía significar una cosa: que ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Que no iba a hacerle caso e iría a aquella maldita pelea. Maldita sea. Si la veía allí y ambos salían de ésta, juraba que le iba a hacer pagar bien cara su desobediencia. Merlín, siempre supo que esa bruja sería su perdición, solo que nunca pensó que ella fuera a poner tanto empeño en conseguirlo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Cada vez se acercaba más el día señalado, el día en que Harry Potter sería probado por el Señor Tenebroso en un uno contra uno y la fuerza de sus mortífagos medida a las fuerzas de la Orden del Fénix. Sería el duelo anterior y preparatorio a la batalla final entre El-niño-que-vivió y Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, el preámbulo de una lucha que había sido anunciada años atrás por una vidente en absoluto trance.

Harry se había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en una habitación con Dumbledore. El director lo había llamado temprano, advirtiéndole de que tendrían una larga charla, y el azabache, en cuanto entró en el provisional despacho y vio un conocido pensadero sobre la mesa, supo que aquello sería instructivo, sí, pero agotador. Tal y como él había imaginado, estuvo prácticamente toda la mañana encerrado, introduciéndose en el pensadero, desenmarañando conversaciones y recuerdos, mentalizándose para cuanto hubiera de venir. Y los consejos del director, como siempre, no eran claros y obvios, sino un conjunto de conjeturas e ideas que él se veía obligado a enlazar y desentrañar por su cuenta, agotándolo más si era posible.

En cuanto salió del despacho de Dumbledore— demasiadas horas después de las que a él le hubiera gustado—, fue directo a buscar a sus dos amigos, pues tras todas esas horas de encierro en una habitación pasando de recuerdo en recuerdo del anciano director necesitaba otra cosa en qué pensar, aunque solo fuera un momento, en algo que no fuera Voldemort ni esa lucha que ya había sido profetizada hacía tiempo y ahora al fin habría de cumplirse. No le costó mucho encontrarlos, puesto que tal y como él imaginaba estaban en el salón de la primera planta, donde siempre iban para tener algo de tranquilidad los tres juntos. Era casi su sitio de reunión particular, a donde iban cuando pretendían alejarse un poco del caos que suponía ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Los descubrió hablando en voz baja, como si planearan sobre algo secreto. En cuanto él apareció y notaron su presencia, le hicieron gestos para que se acercara.

—¿De qué hablabais?— preguntó, esperando que fuera de algo distinto de lo que había estado conversando toda la mañana con Dumbledore.

Era por su propio bien mental.

—De tus habilidades— respondió Hermione.

—Exacto— asintió Ron.

¿Hablando de él? Bueno, en realidad no le sorprendía tanto. De no ser así, habrían sido los únicos que no lo habrían hecho en los últimos días. Últimamente todos los magos y brujas que se cruzaba por los pasillos de aquella casa detenían sus conversaciones y le miraban cuando pasaba cerca sin ningún disimulo, con tristeza, como si pensaran que iba a morir sí o sí en un par de días, o como si fuera a morir fulminado por un rayo en ese mismo momento. No era precisamente el mejor de los apoyos recibir esas miradas de compasión que él no había pedido. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

—¿De mis habilidades de qué?— preguntó él sin comprender, volviendo al hilo de la conversación.

—De tus habilidades para los duelos— le aclaró Ron. Y ante esa afirmación Harry lo vio claro; si Ron se enteraba de las cosas más rápido que él, entonces estaba mentalmente peor de lo que pensaba—,para tu lucha de mañana.

_Mañana_. Nunca había pensado que una palabra tan simple pudiera conllevar tanto significado. Y no precisamente agradable, aunque se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta. No le gustaba preocupar a Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo siempre terminaba hablando y poniendo como ejemplo a su tía Muriel, y Hermione se ponía demasiado nerviosa y siempre hablaba de buscar información en los libros. Y eso no le servía; prefería mil veces sus actitudes normales, distendidas. O al menos todo lo normales posible.

—Hemos estado buscando hechizos que creemos que te van a ser útiles— dijo Hermione llamando su atención, mostrándole un par de libros que tenían desperdigados sobre el sofá— Los hemos sacado de la biblioteca de la mansión.

—¿Hechizos salidos de esta casa?— repitió Potter, reticente.

Eso no era una buena señal, estaba seguro, y Ron pareció ver la desconfianza grabada en su rostro.

—Sí, de esta casa que es tuya, y más te vale agradecérnoslo porque como se entere mi madre de que hemos estado leyendo esos libros que nos ha prohibido expresamente leer, me hará desgnomizar el jardín de la Madriguera todos los domingos hasta el día en que muera— dijo Ron, poniendo cara de absoluto horror al imaginarlo.

—¿Los habéis probado?— preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Las cosas que se encontraban en la ancestral casa de los Black no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser seguras y aptas para niños. No sería el primer libro que habría estado mejor en el Departamento de Misterios o en el Departamento de Aurores que en las estanterías de aquella casa.

—Sí— asintió Ron, y de repente parecía visiblemente molesto—, y yo he tenido que ser el muñeco de prácticas.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—No te quejes Ron. Has sido muy útil y además ha sido por el bien de la Comunidad mágica— respondió Hermione, como si la cosa no tuviera tanta importancia.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—Seguro que el Ministerio me da una placa por Servicios Especiales a la Comunidad Mágica por serles tan "útil" como muñeco de prácticas— bufó, más molesto todavía.

—No le hagas caso, Harry. Es un exagerado— dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano—. No ha sido para tanto.

Harry vio que Ron le indicaba con una mirada que desde luego que había sido para tanto, y luego se señaló el brazo, como indicándole que más tarde, lejos de la mirada crítica de Hermione, le enseñaría algún tipo de golpe o cardenal más que digno de mención. La verdad era que, fijándose un poco mejor, Ron tenía aspecto de haber sido golpeado, o arrastrado, o de haber caído al suelo y haber sido utilizado como escoba por las partes más viejas y olvidadas de aquella mansión. Parte de su ropa estaba impregnada del polvo que parecía parte de la propia casa, como si se hubiera revolcado sobre las alfombras y las cortinas de las que todavía no se había ocupado la señora Weasley.

—¿Algún mueble roto del que tenga que tener noticia?— preguntó Harry, intuyendo de repente que aquella no había sido la sala de prácticas.

—Poca cosa— repuso Hermione restándole importancia, abriendo uno de los libros y buscando con el dedo sobre sus páginas algo concreto.

Pero Harry notó que esquivaba el tema a propósito. Ron aprovechó ese momento para asentir con vehemencia, señalando la habitación contigua como lugar del delito. Harry trataba por todos los medios de no echarse a reír. Lo cierto era que sus amigos conseguían sin quererlo hacer que hasta él se olvidara de lo que acontecería al día siguiente.

—Vamos a enseñarte lo que hemos encontrado, para que lo uses mañana— dijo Hermione unos minutos después, que parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

La bruja le señaló un par de líneas. A Harry no le daba buena espina, especialmente por la letra diminuta del libro y las extrañas manchas oscuras de sus páginas que no inspiraban precisamente confianza. No sería la primera mala experiencia con un libro del que no conocía la procedencia, así que se recordó mentalmente no fiarse demasiado. Además, probablemente sería algún hechizo que sólo ella era capaz de realizar a la primera con éxito y que a cualquier otro mago le llevaría días de práctica y entrenamiento. Resultaba un poco absurdo que él lo intentara.

—Ron, Hermione, no sé si…

Pero Ron no le dio tiempo a interpelar siquiera una excusa, como si hubiera esperado precisamente esa reacción en el azabache para poder atajarlo a tiempo.

—No digas que no vas a hacerlo, Harry. Me niego a oír que todo mi sufrimiento a manos de Hermione no ha valido para nada— le advirtió el pelirrojo antes de que pudiera formular una protesta.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar eso, pero hizo caso omiso y se levantó del sillón. Puso un cojín en el suelo de la habitación, e indicó a Harry que se levantara.

—Ponte aquí, Harry— le pidió, como si estuvieran en una especie de duelo contra el cojín. Harry se sentía algo tonto haciendo como que iba a atacar a un simple cojín, pero ante la resolución de su amiga supo que no tendría nada que hacer. La palabra de la castaña en temas didácticos era la ley.

Entonces Hermione se aclaró la garganta, mirando fijamente a Ron que tardó un momento en percatarse de su insistencia. Entonces el pelirrojo la observó, de brazos cruzados con la varita en la mano, mirándole alzando una ceja y moviendo el pie con impaciencia, como si le estuviera esperando para algo.

Y para su desgracia, comprendió inmediatamente por qué la llamada de atención de la castaña.

—Un momento— dijo Weasley, sorprendido y no precisamente de forma agradable—, ¿tengo que ponerme yo otra vez como mago de pruebas?— preguntó, visiblemente desinteresado del proyecto ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Vamos, Ron, no te quejes tanto. Te he puesto un cojín— trató de convencerle Hermione, empezando a perder la paciencia por no empezar de una buena vez.

Ron miró el mencionado elemento decorativo, como calibrando las posibilidades de seguridad que implicaba utilizarlo.

—¡Un cojín no me va a librar de los cardenales y las agujetas de mañana!— repuso él, levantándose indignado.

—No pasa nada, puedo ensayar sólo con el cojín— intercedió Harry, tratando de arreglar la discusión.

Pero Hermione pareció no escuchar esa última opción. En ese momento, la guerra parecía librarse sin él.

—De eso nada, Harry. Ron, si no te prestas voluntario serás voluntario a la fuerza— le advirtió Hermione, moviendo de forma amenazante la varita entre los dedos.

Ron miró con aprensión ese último gesto, y con un gruñido de profundo fastidio, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el cojín, asegurándose de ponerse en una posición en que las probabilidades de caer sobre la superficie mullida fueran las mayores posibles. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho a Harry que tenía que practicar sí o sí. Si hubiera sabido cuál iba a ser su función, se habría callado. Merlín, ya se lo decía su madre: Tenía que aprender a tener la boca cerrada.

—¿Ya estás listo?— preguntó Hermione, cada vez más impaciente.

—Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta de que tengo que prepararme para el sufrimiento?— inquirió Ron, ofendido, resoplando—. Esta forma de obligar a hacer las cosas tan amenazante sólo has podido aprenderla de Malfoy.

Lo dijo enfurruñado mientras sacaba su propia varita, y por eso Weasley no pudo ver lo que Harry vio en los ojos de su amiga. Un asomo de tristeza y un leve gesto de malestar en que apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fila línea. Pero sólo fue un momento. Inmediatamente volvió a su posición de severidad académica habitual.

—Bien, si has dejado de decir tonterías, empecemos— dijo ella, sin más dilación.

Potter volvió su atención al improvisado campo de duelo.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizos son?— preguntó Harry, también varita en mano, listo para decir el conjuro.

—Defensivos y de ataque— respondió Ron desde su puesto, aguantando un escalofrío al pronunciar la última palabra, como si supiera lo que se le venía encima.

—Adelante entonces— sonrió Harry, de repente más relajado de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Muy bien, Harry. Escucha atentamente y haz todo lo que yo haga— dijo Hermione, poniendo su varita en posición.

Harry sonrió. Definitivamente, había tenido mucha suerte con sus amigos. Nada mejor para relajarse que un duelo sin temor a morir en él. Un juego de niños.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Lárgate ya. Empieza a parecer que quieres quedarte— dijo Malfoy, alejándose del umbral de la puerta.

—Ten cuidado, Draco— respondió Zabini, internándose en el oscuro pasillo de los sótanos—. Si mueres me aburriré demasiado.

Los sótanos en los que se encontraban casi parecían haber estado abandonados durante años, relegados al olvido y al despiadado paso del tiempo y de la fuerza de la naturaleza. Objetos tirados como basura, olvidados, se esparcían de vez en cuando por los suelos, protegidos por una capa de polvo y humedad persistente en cada centímetro del lugar.

—Zabini, a veces eres inaguantable. Tengo ganas de matarte.

El moreno rió, y haciendo un gesto con la mano, se alejó de su amigo. Malfoy retrocedió unos pasos de la entrada al pasillo, dejando el espacio libre. Snape, que esperaba apartado a que terminaran de despedirse, se adelantó unos pasos. Movió los labios sin emitir sonido, y unos segundos después, la entrada a aquel pasillo había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por un aparente escobero de tamaño reducido y un una puerta estropeada y vieja que lo cerraba, ocultando aquel pasillo perdido en los sótanos. Un encantamiento ilusorio perfecto que protegía la puerta de curiosos y visitantes indeseados.

Draco dejó escapar el aire, despacio, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad. Conseguir que Zabini saliera de allí había supuesto quitarse una carga de encima. Desde que Zabini le pidió en Hogwarts ayuda para no acabar como un mortífago, él se había ocupado personalmente de encontrar un modo de que huyera. Al haber sido nombrado por Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado como jefe de grupo, había podido decidir que se quedara haciendo guardia en la mansión que utilizaban como guarida mientras los demás salían a cumplir órdenes, a atacar muggles y a deshacerse de miembros del Ministerio. De esa manera le había evitado el verse obligado a utilizar maldiciones imperdonables cuando se habían enfrentado a la Orden del Fénix. Había sido difícil, pero al fin había culminado su plan con éxito. Era sorprendente que hubiera funcionado.

El día en que Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado escogió aquella mansión abandonada como punto de reunión para los mortífagos, Draco pidió a Snape que bajara a los sótanos y ocultara aquella salida, para que nadie conociera su existencia. Sería el modo en que ayudaría a escapar a Zabini, y lo mejor y más seguro era que nadie supiera de su existencia. Nadie le seguiría cuando huyera por un camino que, supuestamente, no existía.

Y ahora había llegado el momento de utilizarla. Le había dado instrucciones expresas: Debía aprovechar esa noche para huir tan lejos como pudiera. Durante las horas en que se enfrentaran a la Orden del Fénix nadie sería enviado tras él para encontrarlo y hacerle pagar su traición, eran el momento idóneo. Para cuando recayeran en su desaparición sería tarde, y él se ocuparía de decir que había muerto durante la lucha y su cuerpo había quedado allí.

Volvió su atención a la puerta oculta. Snape había hecho un buen trabajo, y él se daba por satisfecho. Ya no tendría que ocuparse del entrometido de Zabini que se divertía intentando entrar en su vida privada de forma insistente y bastante astuta, a decir verdad. Era un alivio haberse deshecho de él, sólo esperaba que después de todo lo que había tenido que trabajar por sacarlo de ahí encontrara a esa mestiza con la que se había mezclado en Hogwarts.

Y pensar en eso sólo lo llevó a recordar por qué hasta hacía unos minutos había tenido que controlar algo más que la ira. La furia lo corroía de nuevo por dentro.

—Has llegado tarde, Draco.

Y de nuevo tenían que recordarle su enfado. Definitivamente, el destino le tentaba a desquitarse usando las imperdonables.

—Lo sé— respondió el rubio, cortante.

—Sé a dónde has ido. Y sé por qué has llegado tarde— dijo Snape, inmóvil en la oscuridad del corredor.

Malfoy se detuvo también, en pie enfrentando la inquisitiva mirada de su antiguo profesor.

—Tenía que llevarles información— dijo Draco, como si eso fuera suficiente.

Snape le miró, irónico, casi burlón.

—Los dos sabemos que ahora teníamos poco que decir. El Señor Tenebroso se ha mantenido en silencio durante días y no va a darnos instrucciones hasta el último segundo— Snape le increpaba implícitamente en sus palabras su retraso—. A qué has ido.

¿Serviría de algo mentir? Probablemente no. Estaba demasiado furioso todavía por la última conversación que había mantenido en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix como para mantener en secreto lo que hubiera ocurrido. Snape era en el único en quien podía confiar. Y era mejor desquitarse con él a que su señor lo descubriera todo y le hiciera pagar la traición que estaba cometiendo a su propio estilo.

Definitivamente, era mejor calmarse antes de enfrentarse a él. No entraba en sus planes morir todavía.

—He ido a hablar con ella— dijo casi por obligación.

No quería hablar de Hermione, no quería contar absolutamente nada. Eran temas privados que no le competían a nadie. Y, sin embargo, se veía obligado a expresarlos en voz alta. Su orgullo se resistía, pero no hacerlo podía suponer la diferencia entre ser atravesado por la maldición asesina esa misma noche o vivir un día más. Su antiguo profesor lo sabía, por eso le obligaba a hablar. Él sabía mejor que nadie que debían mantenerse en absoluta calma si querían seguir teniendo partes de sus mentes ocultas y bajo control. Sus vidas dependían de ello.

Draco trató de centrarse, y observó a Snape asentir brevemente ante sus palabras.

—Existe un toque de queda. Ya lo sabes.

—Discutimos— casi confesó el platino, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Tuve que irme antes de explotar y no consigo calmarme lo suficiente.

Era humillante tener que dar explicaciones.

—A la Oclumancia le afectan los estados de ánimo, ya lo sabes— le recordó Snape, empezando a preocuparse—. Te lo he advertido antes. Tienes que tener cuidado.

Draco apretó los puños. Estaba seguro de que si Snape tuviera que soportar la tenacidad de esa mujer, no diría lo mismo. De sólo recordar esa última discusión perdía algo más que la calma. Ella era demasiado insistente, y a él en esos tiempos no le sobraba precisamente tranquilidad.

Aunque le concedía que en algo tenía razón. Su situación cada día era peligrosa.

—Me pidió que no fuera a la lucha. Me negué— explicó con desgana, controlando su furia—. Cree que lo hago porque quiero seguir siendo un mortífago hasta el último momento. Cree que no puedo dejar mi puesto y que las Artes Oscuras me atraen lo suficiente como para atarme aquí.

—¿Y se equivoca?— preguntó Snape, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—No— concedió tras un momento de silencio—, pero tampoco es la única razón. Ya no me divierte torturar a los muggles y a los mestizos. No me divierte entrar en sus casas y amenazarles con la varita, ni torturarles hasta oírles gritar.

Snape frunció el ceño levemente. La veracidad de aquellas palabras era cuestionable. Él mismo le había visto sonreír con satisfacción al hacer arder una casa, al destrozar calles enteras,, al oír los gritos de terror. Era absurdo que ahora lo negara.

—Te contradices— advirtió ante la confusión de pensamientos esbozados por su pupilo.

—No es una contradicción—negó el rubio con la cabeza—. Ella me ha influenciado, desgraciadamente. Ya no me divierte eso, lo vi desde el principio, desde mi primera noche como mortífago. Me quitó mi fuente de satisfacción con todas esas ideas de Gryffindor que me ha hecho aceptar. Ahora sólo disfruto cuando torturo a mis subordinados— aclaró, cerrando los ojos, como si lo imaginara—, cuando les oigo gritar de dolor como hacen ellos con sus víctimas, cuando veo el miedo y el respeto en sus ojos. Me divierte el caos que puedo crear, la destrucción, el miedo que inspiro en todos ellos. Es el poder que ostento mientras soy un mortífago y las maldiciones que puedo utilizar lo que me atan a este puesto. No puedo evitarlo. La libertad que poseo de hacer cuanto quiera es demasiado irresistible como para renunciar a ella.

Se hizo el silencio mientras ambos asimilaban sus palabras.

—¿Insinúas que ya no crees en la pureza de la sangre?— preguntó Snape tras un momento, escéptico.

Eso sí que no podía creerlo. Eran demasiados años viéndole actuar como para aceptar esa idea.

—En absoluto— bufó él, como si le divirtiera la pregunta—, sigo creyendo que mi sangre es mejor que la de los impuros y los mestizos. Simplemente creo que no tienen por qué morir por ello. Resulta absurdo si se piensa lejos de la influencia de todo esto— dijo, dando una mirada evocadora a su alrededor.

Snape dejó que a la comisura de sus labios asomara el atisbo de una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que Malfoy era un alumno brillante, siempre lo había sido y su potencial era palpable, admirable. Incluso aquella cínica y rebuscada explicación resultaba satisfactoria. Pero había un gran fallo en su demagógica lógica.

—¿También a ella la consideras inferior?— preguntó hábilmente.

El rostro pálido del platino se ensombreció al escucharle, tomando un aspecto más serio y menos frívolo.

—No— dijo con rotundidad—. Aunque por cómo actúa parece que quiera hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Snape captó cómo se tensaba su mandíbula, cómo apretaba levemente la mano hasta convertirla en un puño y todo su cuerpo se tensaba por un instante. Ahí estaba la razón de la tardanza de Draco esa noche. La razón por la que parecía airado, enfadado, furioso. Y esa sensación debía desaparecer cuanto antes. Los ponía en peligro, a ambos.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo durante tu visita?— preguntó Snape, remarcando irónico la última palabra.

—Ella irá a la lucha— y la ira marcó durante un momento fugaz su rostro—. Se atreve a intentar esconderme mientras ella va a ayudar a Potter— tomó aire, como si tratara de serenarse. Le ordené que se quedara. Pero como siempre, insistió en desobedecerme.

Snape captó el momentáneo reflejo de desesperación en su antiguo alumno. Ahora comprendía su frustración. Porque no sólo era ira, no sólo era molestia, ni enfado, ni rabia. Era frustración, porque sabía que Granger a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos estaría en peligro, y él, probablemente, no podría hacer nada por ella si era atacada.

Y eso debía quedarle muy claro. No podría ayudarla en el campo de batalla. _Nunca_.

—Recuerda que no puedes hacer nada, Draco. Debes permanecer al margen de su situación, como si no te importara en absoluto pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas— le advirtió con severidad—. Recuerda que tu pacto con Dumbledore te prohíbe utilizar la última de las imperdonables.

Ante esa mención, Draco sacó su varita de la túnica, observándola mientras parecía reflexionar sobre las palabras de su mentor. ¿Era preocupación lo que captaba en su voz? Quizá. No quería que acabara como él, esclavo de la memoria de una muerta. Pero ya se lo advirtió una vez; la historia no iba a repetirse. Hermione Granger no era Lily Evans. Y si algo llegara a ocurrirle, él sabía perfectamente lo que haría.

—La última de las imperdonables— repitió en voz baja, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran hecho recordar algo—. Siempre he deseado saber qué se siente al utilizarla. Mi padre siempre parecía fascinado por ella cuando la recordaba.

Y entonces algo detuvo su conversación.

No supo si Snape quiso decir algo más, porque la Marca Tenebrosa le ardió en aquel mismo instante como si estuviera quemándole la piel con un hierro candente, abrasándole sin piedad. Snape sintió el mismo penetrante dolor en el brazo. Respiró profundamente, sin sujetarse la hiriente marca con la mano. Él no intentaba aplacar el dolor, ya sólo lo aceptaba como una parte imprescindible y obligada de su vida. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con el dolor como para dar muestras de ello.

Observó a su pupilo, que cerraba los ojos con envidiable calma y respiraba profundamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, como si así pudiera aspirar mejor el aire helado de los sótanos, como si escuchara una llamada silenciosa. Tampoco había hecho siquiera la tentativa de sujetarse la parte del brazo izquierdo donde tenía grabada la marca para apaciguar el incisivo ardor. Tampoco él parecía dispuesto a mostrar ni el más leve signo de dolor.

—Nos llama— murmuró, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en su mentor como dos esquirlas de metal.

Y se desapareció. Con él también lo hizo Snape, dando esa conversación por acabada y sus pensamientos clausurados en las zonas más oscuras y recónditas de sus mentes, donde nadie podría encontrarlos.

Casi al mismo tiempo se aparecieron en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso donde su Señor esperaba completamente inmóvil, sin hablarse, sin mirarse, sin dirigirse la palabra. En aquella sala las apariciones se sucedían como una reacción en cadena de sombras, capas y máscaras, acudiendo a un llamado silencioso, obligatorio y cruel. Las sombras que parecían sus cuerpos al llegar se volvían nítidas conforme pasaban los segundos, deshaciéndose esa especie de oscuridad que embargaba sus cuerpos al aparecer. Junto al señor de los mortífagos, cuyo nombre era temido nombrar, arrodillado en el suelo y tratando inútilmente de controlar quejidos y sollozos de dolor estaba Peter Pettegrew, sujetándose el arremangado brazo izquierdo en el que brillaba la marca con furia. La piel a su alrededor estaba enrojecida, como si hubiera sido quemada.

Su señor no le miraba, ni siquiera parecía escuchar su bajo lamento, incólume ante su patente sufrimiento. No tenía oídos para débiles ni magos inferiores. Tenía otras cosas en mente. Como el día que se avecinaba, el día que pondría a prueba a Harry Potter, el niño al que no permitiría terminar de cumplir esa vieja profecía que tantas trabas había puesto a su vida inmortal, a su omnisciencia en el mundo de los vivos, a su absoluto control de las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando estuvieran todos, daría sus órdenes. Ya había llegado el momento y no había tiempo que perder. No iba a repetirlas dos veces.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Qué situación tan incómoda.

Veía cómo todos los Weasley se abrazaban, se decían palabras de ánimos, se sonreían, se animaban. Se demostraban lo mucho que se querían, lo importante que era la familia para ellos. Ella ya había hecho los saludos— o más bien despedidas— de rigor, menos efusiva y más moderada, y ahora permanecía en un lateral de la cocina, observando como mera espectadora el extraño y cautivante espectáculo.

Harry estaba junto a ella, de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándolos con una sonrisa leve y extraña que hizo a Hermione intuir lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza: que ojalá él hubiera podido hacer lo mismo con sus padres. Ella tampoco se había despedido de sus padres. No les había contado prácticamente nada desde que Dumbledore los envió a vivir a otra parte, por su bienestar. Les había mandado cartas vía lechuza en las que les aseguraba que las cosas estaban mejorando y que en breves podrían volver a casa y que volverían a verse.

Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Aunque tampoco iba a decirles a sus padres que se embarcaba en una empresa suicida contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos— después de Dumbledore, claro— y contra su horda de magos asesinos. No, definitivamente la perspectiva que tendrían sus padres del Mundo Mágico cambiaría completamente, y a ella eso no le convenía.

Y allí, en aquel lateral apartado, se sentía casi intrusa cerca de los Weasley. Ellos se despedían y deseaban suerte a sus seres queridos. Y ella, sin embargo, no se sentía con fuerzas. Ni con ganas. Esa noche le había contado a Ginny lo de su pelea con Draco. No era su intención hacerlo, pero la pelirroja, como siempre, pareció leerlo en su cara, como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente.

Diciéndolo en voz alta aún se sintió peor. ¿Y si moría? Su última conversación con ese rubio arrogante y prepotente habría sido una discusión mal llevada en la que a punto habían estado de terminar a gritos, él la había amenazado, ella le había retado, y ni siquiera se habían despedido como Dios manda. Merlín, la situación reflejaba un final y un caos absoluto.

Tampoco había querido abusar del tiempo de su amiga pelirroja demasiado rato. Supuestamente había ido para decirle que Harry quería verla, en privado. Se había ofrecido voluntaria para decírselo con disimulo y que Ron no lo notara. Era especialista en arrebatar cualquier tipo de intimidad a los de su alrededor. Quizá Harry la llamaba para despedirse, podía imaginárselo. En el fondo casi sentía cierta envidia, aunque sana. Ginny podía estar con Harry cuanto quisiera, podía ir con él frente a cualquiera y no temer ni una sola mirada de desaprobación ni crítica, podía desear suerte a Harry y despedirse de él antes de cada duelo. Suspiró. A ella también le hubiera gustado desped…

—Hermione— la voz de Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento—, ya es hora de irnos.

La castaña asintió. _La hora_. Casi sonaba a condena, o a película de terror. Aun así, igual que el resto de miembros de la Orden que se encontraban en el cuartel, tomó su capa oscura para cobijarse en la noche y así pasar algo más desapercibida, aunque con el enorme grupo que eran dudaba que lo consiguieran, y salió fuera de la casa de Grimmauld Place. En cuanto el aire tocó su rostro, se sorprendió de lo frío que era, del cambio en el tiempo.

¿Cuándo había refrescado tanto? La última vez que había salido hacía casi calor… Aunque de eso hacía más de una semana. Hasta el tiempo parecía prever lo que iba a suceder esa noche, aclimatándose a los acontecimientos. Hermione se encontró a sí misma entre Ron y Ginny, que caminaban en silencio. Unos pasos más adelante estaba Harry, junto a Dumbledore. Su amigo estaba muy serio, pero calmado. Eso era una buena señal: Harry sabía mantener los nervios a raya.

Conforme llegaban a la esquina de la calle, los magos delante de ella desaparecían, o más bien, se trasladaban. Cogió de las manos a Ginny y a Ron conforme se acercaban a la esquina, tal y como decía el plan que debían hacer, siempre al menos por parejas, y al llegar hasta allí les hizo tocar la lata vacía que había llevado sujeta. Sujetó a Ginny con más fuerza, por si acaso, y sintió la mano de Ron cogiéndola también a ella con mayor intensidad. El traslador funcionó a la perfección, dándoles esa desagradable sensación de que algo les tiraba del ombligo. Aparecieron en una calle periférica de un pueblo de tamaño considerable, el escenario señalado por Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, según sus informadores, para comenzar a expandir el terror y dar un aviso a todo aquel que pretendiera hacerle frente. Las casas estaban a oscuras, silenciosas, todas las luces apagadas. Probablemente todos sus dueños estaban acostados y ni siquiera podía imaginar que el inicio, el preludio de una gran guerra se iba a dar en su misma calle, frente a sus casas. No podrían imaginar que Harry Potter iba a ser probado esa noche, antes de que llegara la noche final, la auténtica fecha señalada para que se enfrentara al Señor Tenebroso.

—Recordad vuestras posiciones— escuchó decir a Scrimgeour.

Hermione caminó hasta colocarse en el lado derecho de la calle, cerca de las verjas blancas que delimitaban los jardines colindantes de la vía pública. No pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de lo que debían de haberse esmerado en mantenerlas en tan buen estado los vecinos de aquel lugar, probablemente algún hechizo las hiciera quedar reducidas a cenizas.

—Me tiemblan hasta los ojos— murmuró Ron cerca de ella.

Hermione lo observó entrecerrar los ojos, como si tratara de enfocar algo para verlo bien, como si tuviera la vista nublada.

—Todo irá bien, Ron— lo tranquilizó la castaña, aunque ella misma sentía su mano temblar.

Se aferró a su varita con más fuerza, temiendo que se le cayera y quedara indefensa. Miró a su izquierda, y vio a Harry cerca de Dumbledore. El anciano profesor parecía decirle algo, pero lo hacía con una ligera sonrisa, como si le estuviera contando un chiste o algo gracioso. No sabía por qué, pero eso la tranquilizó instantáneamente.

Pero entonces se escucharon gritos. Y risas. Y estallidos.

Desde el otro lado de la calle vieron fogonazos de luz, reflejos anaranjados y rojizos que delataban la presencia del fuego. Los gritos parecían de terror, como si alguien estuviera corriendo despavorido.

—Gusanos…— se escuchó mascullar cerca.

Hermione tuvo la seguridad de que esa había sido la voz de Tonks, pero no se giró para averiguarlo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el otro extremo de la calle, por donde ya empezaban a perfilarse figuras. Ataviadas de negro, con objetos plateados algunos ocultándoles los rostros. Máscaras. Otros ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultarse. La risa demente de Bellatrix llegó hasta ella como el arañazo en una pizarra, erizándole la piel.

—Creo que ya es el momento— una nueva voz se sumó a las que ya conocía.

—¿No es esa la voz de Lupin?— le susurró Ron, tratando de encontrarle entre los demás miembros de la Orden.

—Sí, acaba de llegar— informó Ginny en voz baja desde su posición un poco más atrás.

—¡Adelante! Todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Recordad que es más importante mantener vivo al compañero que cazar a uno de esos mortífagos— Sturgis Podmore elevó su voz sobre las demás.

Se escucharon murmullos de asentimiento, y todos comenzaron a avanzar a la vez. El movimiento generalizado debió alertar a los mortífagos, porque sus risas se atenuaron levemente cuando también empezaron a caminar hacia la Orden, aproximándose sorprendentemente rápido. Se escucharon voces de alarma, gritos que exigían la muerte de los que osaran cruzarse en el camino del Señor Tenebroso. Era la señal. Todo había comenzado.

—Mirad, vienen a que nos ocupemos de la escoria— dijo Fenrir Greyback desde el grupo de mortífagos—. Será mejor que les demos la bienvenida a nuestra fiesta.

Y sin mediar una palabra más, salió de detrás de las primeras filas, con los dientes mucho más afilados de lo que sería común en un mago normal, y una prominentes uñas que nadie habría dudado en llamar zarpas, o garras, o peor. Sin embargo, no se esperaba al digno oponente que salió de las filas de la Orden, dispuesto a cortarle el paso. Remus Lupin, aunque lucía su faz de cansancio habitual y una mortecina palidez, le miraba mostrando claramente la esencia animal dentro de él que sabría responder sin problemas a los ataques de un licántropo.

—¡Apártate!—exclamó el licántropo, lanzándose sobre él.

Pero Lupin estaba preparado. Se movió rápido, y se preparó para atacar él. La lucha ya había comenzado, y los gritos de cólera de Fenrir parecieron ser la señal para todos los demás. Ambos bandos se lanzaron unos frente a otros, varitas en ristre. Unos gritaron conjuros, otros hechizos. Otros muchos se decantaron desde el principio por las maldiciones, implacables frente a cualquier punto débil visible que se entreviera en sus oponentes, frente a cualquier adversario al que le temblara el pulso una sola vez.

Hermione no lo dudó un momento. En cuanto vio que los mortífagos se abalanzaban sobre ellos, sujetó con fuerza su varita y echó a correr igual que el resto de magos a su alrededor hacia sus oponentes. La adrenalina debía de habérsele disparado, porque no lo dudó un momento ni siquiera cuando vio surcar a ambos lados de su cuerpo maldiciones de un color verdoso que debería haberle parecido sospechoso, y sobre todo peligroso.

Levantó la varita, y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su primer hechizo de aquella noche. Dio de lleno a un mortífago, que salió despedido un par de metros hacia atrás.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!—escuchó exclamar a Ron no muy lejos de su posición.

Miró hacia la izquierda, tratando de encontrar a Harry en algún tramo próximo de calle. Sus ojos encontraron a los señores Weasley, a Tonks, y a algún otro, pero no pudo quedarse mirando mucho más. El grito de un mortífago la alertó justo a tiempo para volver a poner atención a la lucha y salvar su propia vida. Ningún mortífago iba a esperar a que ella encontrara a Harry para luego atacarle de forma limpia.

No, desde luego que no.

—¡Hermione, la casa!— oyó gritar a Ron.

Petrificó al mortífago que la atacaba, y se giró para observar lo que Ron le señalaba. Un par de mortífagos se acercaban corriendo hacia una de las casas cercanas. Ya habían entrado en el jardín. Lo más probable era que pretendieran esconderse dentro, y probablemente no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de hacer algo más que esconderse. Los que vivieran en aquella casa estaban en serio peligro.

Y esos muggles estarían indefensos. Y muy asustados. Ella misma lo estaba. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta ese mismo jardín, pasando por la puerta de la pequeña verja blanca afortunadamente abierta. Vio que uno de los mortífagos apuntaba a la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a abrirla aunque fuera destrozándola.

—¡_Fermaportus_!— dijo Hermione.

Observó complacida cómo su hechizo daba en pleno centro de la puerta, deteniendo el paso de los dos mortífagos, que se giraron para encarar a quien les cortaba el paso.

—Largo de aquí, sangre sucia— escupió uno de los mortífagos, dándose la vuelta con furia, con un gesto que en cualquier otra ocasión le habría hecho temblar.

Pero no esa vez, su común racionalidad había sido anulada por la tensión del momento y la creencia ciega de que valía la pena dar la vida por una causa justa. En esta ocasión la valentía de Gryffindor bullía en su interior con una fuerza y una intensidad que incluso anulaban su percepción del peligro.

—Los únicos que se van a ir de aquí sois vosotros, y sólo para ir a Azkaban— repuso ella, poniéndose en guardia.

—¡_Crucio_!— dijo el otro mortífago al escucharla.

Hermione no tenía duda de que el recuerdo de Azkaban les había puesto furiosos. Todos los mortífagos temblaban con la sola mención de la cárcel de los magos. Pues le parecía perfecto, porque era lo único que se merecían. Esquivó el ataque y volvió a apuntarles con la varita mientras salían de la entrada de la casa, donde estaban más expuestos y con menos espacio para moverse.

—¡_Furunculus_!— dijo Hermione.

No consiguió darles, lo cierto era que aquellos dos eran rápidos. No iba a ser fácil, sobre todo por la desventaja numérica. Pero no iba a rendirse: Sólo porque un hechizo no hubiera alcanzado a una de esas dos ratas no iba a darse por vencida.

—Cuando te cojamos te enviaremos directa a los dementores. Ellos sí que te van lo que se merecen los de tu calaña— rió uno de los mortífagos.

Su risa demente casi hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas. El _patronus_ nunca había sido de sus mejores hechizos. Se le daban mejor otro tipo de cosas. Pero aun así alzó la barbilla y no contestó, negándose a ceder ante los intentos de sus oponentes por desconcentrarla.

—¡_Crucio_!— repitió el mortífago que acababa de amenazarla.

—¡_Protego_!— exclamó ella a tiempo, deteniendo la maldición aunque con cierto esfuerzo. Aun así, no se detuvo a elogiarse por su rápida defensa, sino que conjuró rápida de nuevo hacia sus atacantes—. ¡_Tarantallegra!_

Esta vez sí que alcanzó su objetivo. Uno de los mortífagos se miró con furia las piernas, que se movían descontroladas impidiéndole mantenerse quieto el tiempo suficiente como para poder quitarse el encantamiento o al menos para poder responder al ataque de la castaña. Hermione sabía que esta vez su hechizo sí que había funcionado. Ahora ese mortífago estaba fuera de juego, al menos temporalmente, y podría hacer frente al otro más concentrada, nivelando el duelo.

—¡_Waddiwassi_!— la voz del segundo mortífago llegó a sus oídos, pero demasiado tarde.

El hechizo la alcanzó, golpeándola con algún objeto contundente que salió volando hacia ella con una fuerza brutal y que no alcanzó a ver. No se molestó en buscarlo en los alrededores de hierba sobre la que había caído, sólo pensó en sujetar la varita y no perderla en ningún momento. Le había dado en el brazo, que le dolía bastante, pero al menos no había sido con el que usaba la varita. Entonces sí que habría tenido que preocuparse.

Merlín, le dolía, le dolía mucho. Sentía que le ardían los ojos, aunque contuvo con firmeza las ganas de llorar.

—Impura, voy a librar a la Comunidad Mágica de la escoria como tú— escupió el mortífago, apuntándole con la varita.

Sonreía, como si se viera vencedor. Lástima que esa arrogancia y esa idea que tenía de supremacía fueran exactamente lo que le harían caer ante la callada e inteligente bruja frente a él, a esa a la que había subestimado por su edad y por su sangre.

—Si quieres acabar con la plaga, entrégate y nos facilitarás el trabajo— respondió la castaña, levantándose del suelo.

El mortífago la miró, furibundo. Alzó la varita dispuesto a dar el golpe final, pero Hermione ya se había preparado mientras aquel idiota se molestaba en enfadarse. Le apuntó con la varita, y sin perder tiempo se alejó de la inicial trayectoria de su adversario.

—¡_Petrificus totalus_!— dijo con voz potente.

Alcanzó de lleno a su oponente, que se quedó exactamente en esa misma posición, con el brazo en alto y la varita alzada a punto de dar el golpe de gracia. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, orgullosa de sí misma. Pero pronto volvió a ponerse en situación, recordando que un solo segundo de distracción podía ser fatal. El ruido y los gritos a su alrededor la devolvieron pronto a la realidad que la rodeaba, al resto de luchas y batallas que se desarrollaban paralelamente a la suya y que todavía no habían terminado.

—_Mobilicorpus_— murmuró, apuntando al recién petrificado con la varita y procurando no llamar la atención de otros mortífagos que podrían aprovechar ese momento para atacarle por la espalda.

La figura ataviada de oscuro del mortífago se elevó por los aires, y Hermione la dirigió hasta colocarla al lado de su compañero, que todavía era incapaz de controlar sus piernas. Hermione detuvo el hechizo, y antes de que el mortífago pudiera volver a ponerse en pie, lo petrificó igual que al segundo y los ató completamente de pies y manos, y después el uno al otro mediante una segunda cuerda que hizo salir de su varita. De ese modo aún dificultaría más su huida.

Cogió una de las varitas de los mortífagos e hizo salir chispas rojas, dejándola en el suelo frente a ellos. Pronto aparecerían por ahí otros miembros de la Orden que se encargarían de asegurarse de que el Ministerio los llevara a Azkaban.

Salió del jardín de nuevo con la varita fuertemente asida para unirse de nuevo a la batalla. Vio que había muchos miembros de la Orden luchando sin descanso, intentando de deshacerse de sus propios contrincantes. Trató de ver a alguno que necesitara más ayuda que el resto, pero todos parecían estar más o menos en las mismas condiciones: Tensos, en peligro, y luchando a muerte. Vio a Ginny en el lado contrario de la calle, peleando con maestría contra un mortífago que parecía cansado, como si llevara mucho rato peleando. Corrió hacia delante, buscando mortífagos que estuvieran solos o que pretendieran huir. No veía a Harry por ningún lado, tampoco a Dumbledore. Ese último detalle le daba cierta tranquilidad, seguramente estarían juntos.

Y seguramente también con Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, y eso le restaba cualquier asomo de tranquilidad que hubiera mantenido al respecto. La ansiedad la embargó inmediatamente.

—¡Alejaos de esa casa u os arrepentiréis!— escuchó una voz familiar.

Se detuvo, y siguió el sonido de esa voz torciendo por una calle cercana, lateral, más pequeña y por tanto menos concurrida en lo que a la batalla se refería.

—El que se va a arrepentir eres tú por ponerte en nuestro camino— amenazó otra voz.

—No me voy a acobardar por algo que me diga alguien con un cerebro tan grande como el de una dixie— respondió Ron, valiente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo de responder con tanta seguridad a una amenaza explícita.

—¡Estúpido mocoso!— gritó furioso el mortífago. Su compañero también parecía algo más que molesto con el insulto del pelirrojo.

—¡_Ascendio_!— dijo un tercero, el que parecía más molesto de los tres.

—¡_Protego_!— respondió Weasley, deteniendo el hechizo.

—¡_Flipendo_!— exclamó otro, sin darle tiempo siquiera a volver a abrir la boca para protegerse del nuevo ataque.

Weasley se puso los brazos como protección frente al rostro, dispuesto a recibir todo lo dignamente posible un golpe que probablemente lo mandara varios metros por los aires hasta chocar contra la fachada de la casa que con tanto ahínco protegía de los mortífagos que pretendían asaltarla.

—¡_Dissendio_!— dijo otra voz.

Y el golpe no llegó. Bajó los brazos, y se encontró con una acalorada castaña que corría hacia él, apuntando con la varita a los tres mortífagos que observaban su aparición algo sorprendidos, visualizando a quien había detenido su ataque. Pero sólo fue un momento de falsa calma. Sus miradas se endurecieron, ninguno de ellos llevaba máscara y sus gestos podían verse a la perfección. Parecían reconocer en la recién llegada la sangre que tanto repudiaban, y sus deseos de hacerla desaparecer y ver correr su sangre por esa misma calle se perfilaban en el brillo de sus ojos, ansiosos, enloquecidos.

—Así que ahora también tenemos un blanco fácil— dijo uno de los tres mortífagos, burlándose con diversión—. Yaxlaey, ¿no te parece, que ha sido un regalo?

—Sí, podría ser muy entretenido— asintió el recién nombrado—. Pero no hagas lo que haces siempre, Rookwood. Deja algo para los demás.

Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes oscurecidos por el paso del tiempo. Seguramente era uno de los que habían estado en Azkaban. Era lo único que podía explicar el brillo de locura en su mirada. Ron reconoció inmediatamente el apellido Rookwood. Su padre lo había nombrado alguna vez: trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Gracias por venir, Hermione— susurró Ron en voz baja, sin apartar la vista de los magos de túnicas oscuras.

—No ha sido nada— respondió ella de forma rápida, procurando no despegar la vista de los tres mortífagos.

Pero sus contrincantes no parecían dispuestos a permitir que mantuvieran una conversación. Sus pretensiones eran otras muy distintas, y todas ellas pasaban por el uso de magia prohibida.

—No murmuréis. Tratar de pensar un hechizo a estas alturas va a seros completamente inútil— dijo el tercero.

Ambos Gryffindor reconocieron instintivamente a aquel tercer mortífago.

—Seguro que tú eres el padre de Goyle— le respondió entonces Ron, elevando la voz—. Sólo alguien de la misma familia que Vincent Goyle puede hablar así.

—Es verdad— asintió Hermione, dando su conformidad—, parece que le cueste hilvanar frases de más de dos palabras.

La rabia y la vergüenza asomaron en el rostro del mortífago que tanto se parecía al de su hijo. Parecía temblar de ira. Su orgullo herido clamaba venganza.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme, sangre sucia!— exclamó el mortífago, claramente ofendido— ¡_Expelliarmus_!

—¡_Protego_!— dijeron Ron y Hermione casi al mismo tiempo.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar que aquel ataque había sido bastante rápido. Esos tres eran mejores y más hábiles con la varita que los dos que ella había dejado atrás. Tendría que haber imaginado que acabar con dos mortífagos tan rápido sólo podía significar que eran de los más débiles. En aquellos tres se veía el bagaje, la experiencia. No era la primera vez que luchaban a muerte, ni la segunda, ni la tercera.

—¿Pensabas enfrentarte a tres mortífagos a la vez tú solo?— preguntó Hermione en un susurro, tratando de no quitar ojo de encima a los tres mortífagos que se movían a su alrededor, rodeándoles.

—Esperaba que alguien apareciera por aquí— respondió Weasley, sonriendo levemente—. Ya contaba con tu ayuda.

Hermione sonrió. Ron sería siempre Ron, incluso frente a tres mortífagos armados con sed de sangre. Sorprendentemente, tenía ganas de reír.

Pero era cierto. Weasley había esperado desde un principio que alguien apareciera para no estar absolutamente a merced de la oscuridad de la noche y de aquellos animales. Luchar él solo contra tres mortífagos claramente experimentados no era precisamente uno de sus sueños ni mayores aspiraciones vitales. Más bien era una de sus pesadillas.

—¡_Imperio_!— dijo Rookwood, siguiendo la lucha empezada por Goyle.

Los dos Gryffindor se vieron obligados a separarse si no querían quedar de verdad en manos de ninguno de ellos. Hermione se protegió con la varita, pero Ron tuvo que seguir corriendo hasta ocultarse tras uno de los árboles de la calle, pues había seguido recibiendo en su dirección hechizos sin descanso.

—¡_Oppugno_!— dijo Yaxley.

Hermione se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo para no recibir el golpe de un trozo de valla de madera en pleno estómago, que además de haberla dejado sin aliento, la habría desarmado totalmente. Estaba claro que no podría vigilar si Ron estaba bien. Hacerlo suponía comprometer algo más que su integridad física. Hermione vio que Goyle, al igual que Yaxley, también se acercaba hacia ella, rodeándola por el otro lado.

—¡_Glacius_!— exclamó la castaña, haciendo que el suelo frente a Goyle quedara completamente congelado, impidiéndole el avance y haciéndole caer.

—Algo de magia sabes hacer después de todo, impura— murmuró Yaxley, demasiado cerca para la seguridad de la bruja—. Permíteme que te enseñe cómo lo hacemos los magos de verdad, ¡_crucio_!

Hermione apuntó con la varita al mismo trozo de verja que antes Yaxley le había lanzado para intentar golpearla, y lo interpuso en el camino de la maldición, que hizo estallar la madera en diminutos pedazos en cuanto entraron en contacto. Ver caer los diminutos trozos de madera le provocó un escalofrío.

—Defenderte no te va hacer ganar un duelo— rió Yaxley, burlón.

—No me defiendo. Simplemente no necesito torturar ni matar a nadie para ganar con una varita— respondió Granger, altiva.

El mortífago frunció el ceño, molesto.

Hermione observó por el rabillo del ojo que Goyle había ido junto a Rookwood para luchar contra Ron, como si hubiera decidido que una sangre sucia no tendría nada que hacer contra un mortífago de sangre limpia como Yaxley, infinitamente superior a ella en todos los sentidos. Eso equilibraba un poco la balanza a su favor, aunque no para Ron. Al menos así podría estar atenta a ese Yaxley. Su mirada de demente le inspiraba demasiada desconfianza, y sobre todo era un aviso de peligro.

Hermione agarró con más fuerza su varita. Les iba a demostrar cuánto se equivocaban. Tenía una idea y la iba a poner en práctica. Se iban a acordar de ella y de su sangre. No volverían a insultarla.

—¡_Palalingua_!— dijo Hermione, moviéndose todo lo rápido que pudo.

—¡_Protego!_— dijo Yaxley con habilidad, deteniendo su ataque.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que Hermione pretendía, que se distrajera un momento. Se había acercado al mortífago todo cuanto había podido mientras él detenía su hechizo, y ahora lo tenía a tiro, en la posición perfecta para atacar.

—¡_Lumos Solem_!— dijo casi gritando.

Sabía que Yaxley no se esperaría algo así, nadie lo haría. De su varita salió un potente rayo de luz, haciendo por un momento que casi fuera de día en aquel pequeño trozo de calle. El rayo de luz le daría en los ojos y estaba segura de que lo dejaría invidente un buen rato, por no decir una buena temporada. Si Yaxley no quedaba cegado con eso, entonces era porque tenía un ojo mágico como el de Ojoloco o porque no era humano. Pero escuchó un grito de dolor del mortífago que fue más que suficiente comprobación. Su hechizo funcionaba.

Sin embargo, una llamada de Ron la desconcentró, y al mirar en la dirección de su amigo, perdió el rumbo que había tomado con la varita y no apuntó bien.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!— dijo Yaxley casi como un grito de dolor, tapándose la mitad de la cara con una mano, maldiciendo y diciendo algo entre gritos incomprensibles sobre su ojo.

Hermione, de repente sin varita, hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento. Corrió retrocediendo terreno hasta recuperarla del suelo y salió disparada hacia Ron, esperando que Yaxley no la atacara con demasiada puntería. Confiaba en que ahora que sólo veía con un ojo estuviera menos acertado. Escuchó los gritos de Yaxley y varias maldiciones, pero no la alcanzaron, sino que salieron desviadas sin llegar a tocarla. Dio gracias por ello mientras seguía corriendo hacia las llamadas de Ron por ayuda. Llegó por fin hasta donde estaba su amigo, que parecía tener serias dificultades en mantener a raya a los dos mortífagos al mismo tiempo.

—¡_Impedimenta_!— dijo Hermione justo a tiempo, encontrando entre la oscuridad de la noche y el ajetreo de hechizos a Ron, que inexplicablemente conseguía evitar a duras penas los ataques de Rookwood y Goyle.

Rookwood fue alcanzado por el hechizo de la castaña, viéndose obligado a detener por un momento sus ataques. Hermione aprovechó ese mismo instante y pasó a su lado, golpeándolo al pasar mientras Ron conseguía hacer retroceder a Goyle nuevamente unos pasos al volver a estar uno contra uno. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda, protegiéndose así el uno al otro de los ataques de los dos mortífagos, que ahora jadeaban, presas de la intensidad de la lucha. El contacto de un cuerpo amigo les permitía sentirse protegidos y acompañados por un momento. Las respiraciones de los dos miembros de la Orden también se mostraban desacompasadas por el esfuerzo de luchar contra la desventaja de que sus enemigos pudieran utilizar las imperdonables a placer. Ellos no, su honor y su ética no se lo permitirían.

—Ahora que me fijo— dijo de repente Rookwood, moviéndose como si estuviera desentumeciéndose el brazo después del hechizo de Hermione mientras esperaba a que sus dos compañeros adquirieran posiciones—. Éste es el hijo de Arthur Weasley.

Su risa burlona crispó el cuerpo de Ron. La castaña notó su tensión inmediatamente.

—No te dejes llevar, Ron— susurró Hermione, esperando de veras que el pelirrojo le hiciera caso.

Sabía lo que tramaban aquellos dos magos que deberían estar en Azkaban y no en un barrio muggle casi desprotegido. Querían desconcentrarlos y acabar así con ellos más fácilmente, enfurecerlos con cualquier cosa para que bajaran la guardia. Podía verlo en sus caras incluso a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, de que no hubiera estrellas ni luna y de que las farolas de la calle estuvieran todas rotas después de la lucha y no alumbraran ni una baldosa.

—Es cierto. Esa cara de traidor a la sangre es inconfundible— esta vez fue Yaxley el que habló, que llegaba caminando todavía con una mano tapándose el ojo herido, mirando con odio manifiesto en la dirección de los dos magos más jóvenes, especialmente a la bruja. Parecía pretender aniquilarla con la mirada.

—Entonces ocupémonos de él. Le haremos un favor a Weasley si tiene que ocuparse de un hijo menos— rió Goyle, mofándose mientras le observaba con diversión.

Pero ese último comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ron, que ya estaba bastante tenso por la lucha, ni pudo ni quiso aguantar un solo comentario hiriente más contra él ni contra su familia.

—Al menos en mi familia los hijos no son la vergüenza de sus padres— repuso Ron, y antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar, atacó—. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Y sin poder detenerse, llevado por la furia del momento, se separó de Hermione, atacando a Goyle, que había dicho el último comentario. El mortífago no se esperaba un ataque tan rápido, y fue alcanzado por el hechizo de Weasley, perdiendo la varita que salió por los aires. Se dio la vuelta presuroso para ir a buscarla, y Ron pretendió aprovechar ese momento perfecto de ventaja para tumbarlo y reducirlo.

Mas no luchaban contra un solo mortífago, sino contra tres. Rookwood salió también al encuentro de Weasley, lanzándole un hechizo que Ron se vio obligado a detener para que no le diera en pleno estómago, y perdió así la oportunidad de acabar con Goyle. Hermione, al quedar separada de Ron, tuvo que volver a enfrentarse a Yaxley. El mortífago no perdió un solo segundo, lanzaba hechizos uno tras otros, casi sin importarle cuál fuera con tal de alcanzara, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe anterior. Los cruciatus se alternaban con imperios, e incluso, Hermione casi podía jurarlo, había escuchado varios Avada Kedavra.

Dio gracias a Merlín por haberle cegado de un ojo. De no ser así, probablemente ya habría sido alcanzada por más de una imperdonable. Tras varios intentos, consiguió zafarse un poco de Yaxley y atacarle con un maleficio que él se vio obligado a esquivar, pues no le daba tiempo a protegerse con la varita. Y en ese momento de calma en medio de la tormenta, Hermione vio cómo Ron, que luchaba contra Rookwood sin descanso, le daba la espalda inconscientemente a Goyle. Y como si lo hubiera visto a cámara lenta, vio al padre de uno de sus mayores enemigos en Slytherin levantándose del suelo, de donde había recogido la varita, y apuntar con ella a Ron.

Fue como si hubiera visto en su boca formarse las dos palabras de la maldición asesina antes siquiera de que Goyle hubiera podido pronunciarlas. Apuntó con su varita hacia él, muy segura de lo que debería hacer en ese momento, dispuesta a cualquier cosa antes de permitir que llegara a pronunciar una maldición que acabaría con Ron irremediablemente.

—¡_Diffindo_!— exclamó la castaña, protegiendo a su amigo de una maldición que no habría podido detener. Nadie habría podido, no existía un hechizo que pudiera detenerla.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero porque sabía que sería lo más efectivo. No tenía tiempo de pensar ni de intentar encontrar algo mejor, había tenido que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, inconsciente. Su hechizo alcanzó de lleno a Goyle, que cayó gritando en vez de pronunciando la maldición al sentir que una enorme herida, como un profundo corte, aparecía en una de sus piernas.

—¡Bien hecho Hermione!— exclamó Ron todavía contra Rookwood, viendo a Goyle en el suelo no muy lejos de él e intuyendo lo que acababa de pasar y de la que se había librado por muy poco.

Se escuchó un grito. El pelirrojo aprovechó el desconcierto para mirar hacia su compañera y agradecerle su intercesión y su defensa.

Pero Hermione estaba completamente inmóvil, sin siquiera moverse a pesar de que Yaxley se le acercaba con gesto amenazante y varita en alto. Parecía jadear, y se miraba a sí misma con gesto sorprendido. Le gritó que se apartara de allí, trató de avisarle, decirle que ya tenía a Yaxley casi encima, que se defendiera.

Pero entonces lo vio. Una mancha de sangre, roja y oscura, casi tanto como la noche, que se hacía paso entre sus ropas, en el costado y el vientre.

—¡_Crucio_!— Rookwood reclamó nuevamente su atención al enviarle de nuevo una imperdonable.

Se obligó a sí mismo a desplazar la vista de su amiga, que caía lentamente de rodillas en el suelo, al mortífago que le atacaba sin piedad, impertérrito ante la imagen que a él le conmocionaba y le impedía concentrarse ahora en la lucha.

—¡No, Hermione!— la llamó Weasley, desembarazándose de Rookwood como podía, tratando de acercarse a ella y defenderla de Yaxley, que ya estaba casi sobre su figura arrodillada y desvalida—. ¡_Incendio_!

Lanzó el hechizo hacia Yaxley que fue alcanzado por las llamas, dispuesto como fuera a alejarlo de Hermione por cualquier método. Trató de ver si se movía. Le pareció que sí, creyó verle mover la mano con la que se tapaba la herida y ocultaba las ropas ensangrentadas.

O al menos esperaba que así hubiera sido.

Goyle volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y se vio obligado nuevamente a mantener su posición. En un momento dado consiguió deshacerse de ellos, despistándoles con dos hechizos rápidos y sin verdadera intención, haciendo que se cruzaran el uno con el otro. Miró hacia Hermione, buscándola, tratando de captar su atención.

—¡Hermione!— la llamó, esperando su respuesta.

Pero no llegaba, no se oía su voz, ni siquiera un sollozo de dolor. Arriesgándose a ser herido también, trató de encontrar su mirada, ver su rostro para ver cómo estaba, encontrar su cuerpo en aquel caos de oscuridad, mortífagos y maldiciones. Pero lo que vio sólo consiguió empeorar la situación. Sintió que un súbito frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo al encontrarla, y un sentimiento de miedo, de pavor, se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Había visto una cuarta figura encapuchada y vestida de oscuro aparecer allí mismo, junto a Hermione, al lado de Yaxley que apuntaba a su amiga con la varita sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de dar el golpe de gracia. Un cuarto mortífago con el que no había contado.

Creyó oír que el recién llegado le decía algo. Yaxley asintió para después observarle a él, como si también fuera a atacarle, olvidándose de Hermione a pesar de que ya la tenía a su merced, desprotegida frente a cualquier ataque. No entendía nada, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Escuchó gritos y voces conocidas provenir del comienzo de la calle. Había gente cerca de allí, y reconocía sus voces, eran compañeros, amigos.

—¡Aquí, ayuda!— gritó, tratando de hacerse oír, esperando que algún miembro de la Orden, algún refuerzo, alguien, quien fuera llegara para ayudarle.

Que alguien ayudara a Hermione.

—¡_Morsmodre!_— escuchó decir a alguien.

Pálido, de repente helado, comprendió que el mortífago recién llegado era el que había pronunciado esa palabra, quien había conjurado la Marta Tenebrosa que se alzaba en el cielo haciéndose cada vez más nítida y clara, poseyendo un resplandor fantasmagórico e inexplicable siquiera con magia. Era el recién llegado quien había hecho aparecer de la punta de su varita una calavera y una serpiente que se enroscaba a su alrededor por encima de sus cabezas. Como una profecía y una confirmación de algo que ya debería haber ocurrido. Era el mismo que estaba en ese momento al lado de una desprotegida Hermione.

Ahora la marca de la muerte se erigía sobre su amiga, que permanecía inmóvil.

Un momento, aún no había muerto nadie allí. No todavía. ¡Hermione sólo necesitaba ayuda! Merlín, ¿dónde estaban los refuerzos? ¿Por qué demonios nadie iba a ayudarles? ¿Por qué nadie sacaba de allí a Hermione?

Moviéndose por la calle pero sin alejarse demasiado, seguido de Yaxley, Rookwood y Goyle, consiguió atisbar un momento a su compañera, a su amiga, a la Gryffindor que le acababa de salvar de un _Avada Kedavra_. A quien le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya, defendiéndolo a él en vez de defenderse ella.

La sangre era ahora más obvia sobre sus ropas, esparciéndose por el vientre y el costado como una señal, dolorosa y cruel. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y que cada vez se le hacía más difícil responder a los ataques de Yaxley, Rookwood y Goyle. No podía vigilar a Hermione mientras luchaba, no podía vigilar a ese recién llegado mientras al mismo tiempo pedía ayuda.

Y entonces lo comprendió todo, pero tarde.

—¡No te la lleves!— gritó, desesperado—¡Detente!

Vio que el mortífago recién llegado se agachaba junto al cuerpo de Hermione. Y ésta vez sí que la vio moverse, elevaba el brazo con la varita en la mano, dispuesta a defenderse. Pero entonces el mortífago le sujetó el brazo con una sola mano, sin esfuerzo, demostrando así la debilidad de la herida, la debilidad de su presa. Y sin hacer ni decir nada más, se desapareció, llevándose a Hermione con él.

—¡No!— gritó Ron, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Se había ido, se habían marchado. Ese mortífago se la había llevado.

Apenas fue consciente de que algunos miembros de la Orden llegaron hasta su posición, cuando apenas le quedaban ya fuerzas y le ayudaban a reducir a Roookwood, Yaxley y Goyle. Ni siquiera intentó pensar o recordar cómo no había muerto durante los escasos segundos en que luchó en un desigual uno contra tres, contra magos mucho más experimentados que él, carecedores de escrúpulos. Unos segundos que se le habían hecho eternos, pero no por aquellos tres asesinos.

Su mente sólo pensaba en Hermione. Ese mortífago se la había llevado. Había invocado la Marca Tenebrosa. Y ya había oído hablar de eso alguna vez, a escondidas cuando su padre hablaba con su madre en la cocina por las noches y ellos creían que nadie escuchaba.

Había oído ya antes que a veces los mortífagos se llevaban a sus víctimas para matarlas en otro lugar, cuando agonizaban y querían asegurarse de su muerte, para divertirse con el último sufrimiento de sus presas, para darles el toque de gracia o para torturarlas hasta su límite cuando no podían hacerlo en el lugar del duelo. Eran carroñeros de almas, no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de acabar con otros. Y menos aún con la amiga de El-niño-que-vivió, uno de los objetivos más codiciados.

Miró al cielo, escuchando que alguien le hablaba, le gritaba, le preguntaba algo, le llamaban por su nombre. Observó la Marca Tenebrosa a través del mar de rostros preocupados que le llamaban, y la realidad de su significado le acongojó hasta dejarle sin habla.

Esa marca era la misma muerte. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Un mortífago se la había llevado, y Hermione no había podido siquiera pronunciar un hechizo para defenderse. Estaba perdida. La Marca Tenebrosa era la irrevocable sentencia de muerte.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La observó, tumbada sobre la cama como una de esas mujeres muertas en vida, como un alma dormida en el mundo de los vivos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración acompasada y pausada. _Demasiado_ pausada.

Tendría que haberla sacado antes de allí.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_Se apareció con ella ya en brazos en una de las casas que él mismo acababa de asaltar. No le costó imaginársela mentalmente para llegar hasta allí: Había pasado tanto rato destrozando su salón que por fuerza se le había quedado grabado en la retina._

_Tenía que sacarla de allí. En cuanto había visto a Yaxley apuntándole con la varita mientras ella permanecía en el suelo, había tenido que salir por ella, incapaz de verla morir ante sus ojos. Merlín, se había pasado la primera hora de lucha mirando por todos lados, buscándola por si la veía cerca. Pero al no encontrarla entre ninguno de los duelos, creyó que ella no había acudido a la lucha, que le había obedecido y se había quedado en el maldito Cuartel de la Orden._

_Craso error. Aunque el alivio le había permitido pelear con astucia, guardándose de invocar la última de las imperdonables y valiéndose de otro tipo de trampas para así mantener su pacto con Dumbledore._

_Pero no, por supuesto que no le había obedecido. Había ido hasta allí arriesgando el pellejo y exponiéndose sin tener dos dedos de frente, poniéndolo a él también en una situación difícil y comprometida. Aún se sorprendía de haber creído aunque fuera un instante que ella le había obedecido y no había ido a ayudar a Potter._

_Se acercó a la chimenea de la casa, todavía sin soltarla, sin liberarla de sus brazos. Apuntó con la varita._

—_Incendio— murmuró en voz baja._

_En la chimenea apareció un fuego que ardía con viveza. Se sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la túnica y lo tiró a las llamas, que al devorar aquella sustancia tornaron a un color verde esmeralda._

_Malfoy escuchó algún ruido en el piso superior, pero por primera vez esa noche no se molestó en ver qué era, ni si había peligro, ni si era alguien con una varita. Se metió entre las llamas y murmuró el lugar al que pretendía llegar. Cuanto antes saliera de aquellas calles, mejor._

_Fue al único sitio donde sabía que estarían a salvo. O al menos algún tiempo. Tras un viaje algo largo, apareció en una enorme e imponente chimenea, en la que ni siquiera hacía falta agacharse para entrar o salir por su tamaño. El gigantesco salón de la casa de los Malfoy apareció ante sus ojos tan lúgubre y oscuro como lo recordaba, dándole la bienvenida al lugar elegido como destino._

_Miró a la bruja entre sus brazos: estaba dormida, o desmayada, aunque era más probable lo segundo. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, llegó hasta uno de los dormitorios y la acostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Parecía que su piel podía desgarrarse en cualquier momento en cuanto la herida se forzara un poco._

Suspiró, agotado. Desde su posición, apoyado contra la pared y envuelto por las sombras de aquella habitación en la que ni siquiera había prendido la luz, le pareció ver que se movía. Levemente, despertándose. _Por fin_.

No se equivocaba. Vio sus párpados moverse, abriéndose despacio y con lentitud, como si le pesaran demasiado como para hacerlo más rápido. Empezó a impacientarse porque ella tardara tanto. Sin embargo no se movió, permaneció allí, oculto entre las sombras. Observó cómo parpadeaba, vio a pesar de la oscuridad que todo lo envolvía sus largas pestañas agitarse y sus labios entreabrirse, como si fuera a decir algo.

—No deberías haber ido— dijo él, sin poder reprimirse.

Le era imposible no increparle su temeridad. Se lo había advertido, le ordenó que no fuera a la lucha. Pero ella, como siempre, le desobedeció.

—No iba a dejar de ayuda a Harry y a la Orden sólo porque tú no quisieras— respondió ella, pretendiendo parecer severa, pero sólo consiguió sonar agotada.

Malfoy captó el sutil gesto en que se humedeció los labios y movía levemente la lengua. Se le secó la boca con sólo verla.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó ella, observando aún sin moverse la desconocida habitación.

—En mi casa— respondió él en voz baja, acercándose—. En mi habitación.

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida. Todavía no había movido ni un músculo. Le observó acercarse, y sus miradas se encontraron en una silenciosa batalla. Después ella desvió la vista hacia la mesilla de noche que había al lado de la cama, donde una vela parecía ser la única fuente de luz.

—He tenido que dártela— dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos mientras Hermione desviaba la vista de la botella que había sobre la mesilla—. El dolor era demasiado intenso.

Sabía que ella reconocería la poción sin problemas. No por nada había sido Premio Anual, y al igual que él, tenía una habilidad especial con las Pociones. Vio que ella trataba de moverse, y un quejido de dolor salió inmediatamente de sus labios.

—Me hirieron— murmuró, como si ahora lo recordara.

Malfoy asintió. Se acercó hasta la cama y le quitó despacio la colcha que la cubría y después las dos sábanas. Vio que ella temblaba inmediatamente al hacerlo, como si fuera presa de un frío terrible.

—Hace frío— musitó, dándole sin saberlo la razón.

—Antes temblabas— respondió él simplemente—. Enseguida volveré a taparte.

La última sábana reveló el cuerpo femenino oculto en aquella cama. Los ojos del rubio siguieron su silueta hasta su vientre y su costado, donde se detuvieron, inquisidores. Hermione pareció armarse de valor antes de bajar la vista y mirar aquel mismo punto de su anatomía en el que él se fijaba. Apartó la vista rápidamente.

Había sangre, mucha. Roja y oscura, casi negra en aquella negrura y falta de luz. Respiró con fuerza, e inmediatamente su rostro expresó un rictus de dolor al sentir un fuerte pinchazo. Había vendas completamente manchadas de sangre sobre su vientre y costado, y la primera sábana que la cubría también estaba impregnada de aquel líquido escarlata por el que se libraba una guerra.

—Te he vendado, pero hay que cambiarlo— dijo Malfoy, empezando a deshacer la cura.

—No sé por qué, pero intuyo que no me va a gustar la sensación— dijo ella, sonriendo levemente, intentando ocultar su angustia.

—¿Puedes levantarte?— preguntó él.

Hermione se apoyó en los codos, e intentó despegar la espalda del colchón. Para su horror, la cabeza empezó a darle vuelta, y ni siquiera pudo levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a hablar.

—No puedo— gimió, aterrada.

Y esta vez ese sentimiento quedó reflejado en sus sorprendidas y extrañadas palabras. Ella no se lo esperaba. Draco, en cambio, sí. Aunque no era precisamente lo que hubiera deseado que ocurriera.

—No importa— dijo él, colocando una mano tras la espalda de la chica. La elevó con cuidado, mientras deshacía la venda que lo cubría todo.

Con cada capa que alejaba de su cuerpo, ella trataba de contener una exclamación. Parecía que con cada vuelta de vendas que le quitaba se llevara consigo un trozo de su piel. Era una sensación estremecedora. Finalmente, quitó la gasa que ocultaba la mayor parte de la herida. Esta vez Hermione no pudo contener el grito que escapó de sus labios, como si la cortaran con un cuchillo.

—No mires— le advirtió el platino al dejar la herida al descubierto.

Pero ella, como siempre, prefirió hacer su voluntad y no escuchar sus consejos ni sus órdenes. Miró hacia abajo, e inmediatamente su respiración se aceleró, haciéndole daño. Pero no podía controlarse. Lo que había visto en esa parte de su cuerpo era horrible. Si es que todavía podía llamársele parte del cuerpo.

—Por Merlín— suspiró, tratando de controlar el llanto—. ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó, anhelando saber.

Pero Draco no le respondió. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que había sido alcanzada por algún tipo de maldición que él desconocía? No podía decirle que en toda aquella gigantesca mansión no había encontrado ni un solo libro útil para curar heridas provocadas por maleficios y maldiciones. Sólo había una explicación para lo que ella tenía. Y no podía decirla en voz alta. Él mismo se negaba a hacerlo.

Volvió a vendarla de nuevo, tapando la horrible visión de aquella zona de su cuerpo. Ella se mantuvo muy quieta, sin decir palabra, apretando los labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?— preguntó la castaña con firmeza.

Su voluntad le sorprendió, todavía serena a pesar de saber lo ocurrido. Se puso en pie, observándola desde algún lugar cerca de las sombras, a las que volvió tras terminar de vendarla de nuevo. Pero no demasiado lejos. Quería observarla desde la oscuridad, admirarla en secreto, embeberse de su imagen que pronto desaparecería.

—Un par de horas— respondió al fin, informándole.

Ella intentó removerse, pero no lo consiguió. Parecía frustrada.

—Dime qué me ha pasado— pidió.

No lo imploró. Lo exigía, necesitaba saberlo. Él la habría mantenido en la ignorancia, pero no podía negarse a algo que ella le pidiera. Al menos no _ahora_.

—Te alcanzó una maldición. Estuvieron a punto de matarte— respondió Draco a sus preguntas.

No mencionó que había sido herida por una maldición que probablemente sería mortal. No mencionó que en vez de dejar que Yaxley acabara con ella y así no tuviera que sufrir, él egoístamente la había sacado de allí, permitiendo que sufriera en agonía un poco más. Sí, su egoísmo se había negado a dejarla marchar, aunque ella tuviera que sufrir por unas horas más lo indecible para cumplir sus caprichos. No podía dejarla escapar, ni siquiera sabiendo que sólo retrasaba lo inevitable. Simplemente, no podía.

—Y qué más— dijo ella, como si pudiera leer en sus palabras que no se lo había dicho todo.

La oscuridad amparó una sonrisa irónica en la comisura de sus labios. Seguía siendo tan hábil como siempre, siempre atenta, siempre segura.

—Te traje hasta aquí cuando caíste al suelo. El dolor era muy intenso, tenías demasiada fiebre. Tuve que darte una poción que te sedara y aplacara el dolor— respondió él.

Y volvió a omitir que esa poción le había impedido conocer su evolución durante esas horas de tranquilidad, que tras no encontrar ni un solo libro útil se había quedado allí, quieto, observándola en silencio como un adicto a ella. No le dijo que el dolor volvería el doble de potente en cuanto los efectos de la poción pasaran, para lo que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Pero no podía engañarla. Ella era tanto o más lista que él. Nadie podía engañar en conocimientos mágicos a la bruja más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts.

—Las pociones del sueño y sedantes solo retienen las causas del dolor un tiempo muy breve— dijo ella, como si lo recitara de memoria de algún libro, comprendiendo lo que él no había dicho con palabras. Asintió levemente, como su aceptara lo que eso significaba—. ¿Y qué me dices de la herida?

_La herida_. Era una forma muy suave de llamarla. Los efectos físicos de una maldición en el cuerpo de un mago no podían llamarse simplemente heridas.

—Es muy compleja.

La castaña asintió imperceptiblemente. Que él dijera la palabra "compleja" no era por casualidad.

—¿Has probado con _Férula_?— preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Con _Episkey_?

—Sí.

—¿Y con…

—Lo he probado todo— la atajó él, con un tono más acerado y duro de lo que en principio había pretendido. Procuró relajarse—. He probado todo cuanto sé. Todos los hechizos, todos los conjuros, todos los encantamientos, todas las pociones. _Todo_.

La vio suspirar. Sí, suspiraba para contener las ganas de llorar. Porque ella lo sabía, ya tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber que no podía llevarla a San Mungo porque en cuanto lo vieran le atacarían. Y en su estado, con que el más infantil de los hechizos la alcanzara aunque fuera por error, podría m… Intentó serenarse. No podía llevarla hasta allí, antes de haber dado dos pasos le habrían lanzado tantos hechizos que ni poniendo su cuerpo frente al de ella habría podido detenerlos todos. Y sabía que Hermione no iba a permitirlo. Era demasiado terca, no dejaría que la llevara. Lo consideraría peligroso, y por una vez le concedería la razón, porque lo era.

Tampoco podía llevarla ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Todos debían estar luchando todavía en la batalla, tratando de avanzar posiciones y de defender las adquiridas. Nadie podía ocuparse ahora de ella. Simplemente, nadie podía. Había pensado en ir a buscar a algunos de esos imbéciles, a Weasley, a esa Tonks, a cualquiera. Pero sabía que Hermione se negaría en rotundo a que un mago fuera "malgastado" en llevarla a San Mungo en vez de dejarlos defender a los indefensos.

Un planteamiento muy Gryffindor, a su parecer, pero totalmente inútil. Heroico hasta el absurdo.

—Tengo frío— dijo ella en voz baja.

Malfoy se acercó hasta la cama de nuevo, atraído por su débil voz femenina. Tomó otras mantas y la tapó con ellas, asegurándose de que no quedaba ni una sola parte de su cuerpo al descubierto. Volvía a temblar, tiritando. La poción estaba dejando de hacer efecto, y veía en su rostro los esfuerzos por no mostrar que un dolor creciente se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Puedo llevarte yo— dijo Malfoy, despacio. No tenía que explicar mucho más, ella sabría sobradamente a qué se refería—. Es la única posibilidad, debo intentarlo.

Ella se negó en rotundo.

—San Mungo estará muy vigilado. En cuanto te vean te atacarán, y eso no voy a permitirlo— le aseguró ella con fiereza.

—¿Y cómo piensas detenerme?— preguntó él, irónico.

Vio que los ojos de ella se ensombrecían, dolida. Sabía que no debería haberlo dicho, que la herían sus palabras. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía como un completo imbécil allí, inservible, sin poder hacer otra cosa que verla… Desaparecer.

—No importa cómo, pero no te lo permitiré— replicó Hermione, vehemente.

Malfoy sabía que por allí no llegaría a ninguna parte. Ella no iba a ceder. Y él no se atrevía a llevarla y que ella hiciera alguna locura. Ya había visto de primera mano lo frágil que había dejado su estado la maldición. Toda ella parecía de cristal, más frágil de lo que nunca creyó posible verla.

—Uno de los retratos de esta mansión está conectado a otro en la casa de los Black. Le he ordenado que me avise en cuanto alguien aparezca por allí— dijo fríamente, procurando mantenerse calmado—. Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que lleguen noticias.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa amarga. Por Merlín, ella no podía hacerle eso. No después de todo lo que había hecho. No podía decirle ese tipo de cosas en semejante gesto.

—Casi no me puedo mover— murmuró ella entonces, como si hablara del tiempo en vez de de su propio cuerpo.

Malfoy salió de entre la ssombras tras las que se cobijaba, tras las que le observaba y con esos andares tan suyos, con superioridad innata, se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Deslizó una de sus manos bajos las sábanas, alcanzando una de las de ella. Sus manos estaban heladas, temblaban ligeramente. La encerró en la suya, sujetándola con más cuidado del que él mismo se creía capaz. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con cuidado.

—Este tipo de gestos son patéticos— murmuró él con fastidio, al ver que ella sonreía, acariciándole la mano con la yema de los dedos en una caricia casi imperceptible.

Solo que él sí la percibía. Y lo enloquecía, avivando su aplacado deseo.

—Esto no es propio de ti— dijo la castaña, riendo levemente, controlando el dolor que se le extendió por el costado al hacer ese nimio gesto.

Malfoy captó ese gesto, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Por una vez deja de hablar y guarda fuerzas— replicó él, sonriendo burlón—, las vas a necesitar.

Ella sabía que él había ignorado por completo el verdadero sentido de su comentario. Aun así, sus palabras consiguieron inspirarle cierta curiosidad, incluso a pesar del intenso dolor que empezaba a sentir extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Él siempre había tenido la capacidad de inquietarla.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitarlas?— preguntó sin poder resistirse a la tentación.

—Porque tendré que perpetuar el apellido Malfoy, y eso, por increíble que parezca, no puedo hacerlo solo— respondió con una arrogante sonrisa torcida.

Complacido, observó que el rostro de la castaña adquiría algo de color por un momento, opacando un instante el mortecino color pálido de su piel.

—Yo no pienso tener hijos— respondió ella, con una resolución que casi le sorprendió—. Voy a trabajar en el Ministerio, no tendré tiempo para eso.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella, hasta quedar a la altura de su ahora pálido rostro. Sus ojos marrones le parecieron más oscuros que nunca, desvaídos. Trató de encontrar las pinceladas doradas de sus iris, pero apenas encontró los cenizas de lo que antes habían sido ardientes brasas. Se iba. Se le escapaba entre los dedos.

—En este asunto no importa lo que tú quieras. Yo quiero un hijo, y sólo tú me lo puedes dar— advirtió con moderada lujuria, rozando sus labios levemente conforme hablaba—. Necesito que la madre sea inteligente para asegurarle un porvenir brillante a mi descendencia.

Hermione frunció el ceño, indignada y todavía con color en las mejillas. No podía creer que estuvieran hablando de eso. Cada día tenía más claro que Malfoy carecía de cualquier tipo de pudor.

—¡Yo no soy tu objeto de procreación!— replicó, ofendida.

Lo dijo con menos fuerza de la que a él le habría gustado escucharle, pero se dio por satisfecho. Al menos ahora sus mejillas tenían algo de color, y los dedos de su mano estaban algo más cálidos.

—No— concedió él—, eres algo mucho más interesante.

Y la besó con suavidad en los labios, perdiéndola en un toque suave y candente, muy lento y profundo. Acariciaba sus labios con parsimonia, permitiendo que el sonido de sus bocas al separarse impregnar el aire que entonces los separaba. La escuchó suspirar muy bajo, como si no tuviera fuerzas para más.

—Para, por favor— pidió ella, con la voz restringida por el dolor.

El Slytherin liberó sus labios casi contra su voluntad, y vio cómo ella se removía imperceptiblemente, conteniendo una expresión de sufrimiento que a duras penas era capaz de ocultar. Acarició su mano bajo la sábana justo antes de liberarla y levantarse de la cama, alejándose de ella.

—Voy a ver si ya hay noticias en la casa de los Black— dijo Malfoy secamente—. No me eches de menos.

Sentía el deseo por ella corroerle las entrañas, gritándole y exigiéndole que la poseyera incluso a pesar de su deplorable estado físico. La anhelaba con fiereza. Probar sus labios nunca era ni sería suficiente. Tenía que alejarse de su cuerpo con alguna excusa, la que fuera, o terminaría abalanzándose sobre ella y acabando en su instintivo deseo con el trabajo que esa maldición aún no había cumplido.

—No lo haré— replicó Hermione.

—¿Ansiosa?— preguntó él, enarcando una ceja con arrogancia.

—No— repuso ella haciendo un mohín—, ni en tus mejores sueños.

Malfoy esbozó una mueca burlona antes de salir de allí. Sí, en sus mejores sueños eso era exactamente lo que ocurría, solo que hacía meses que no experimentaba ninguno de esos. Ahora no dormía, no soñaba. Sus pesadillas se realizaban en el día a día, e imaginar era una pérdida de tiempo en la que no se prodigaba.

Caminó por los pasillos que le eran tan familiares. No temía que su padre o su madre aparecieran. Su padre todavía debía de estar en la batalla, y su madre estaría esperándole en el punto de encuentro de los mortífagos. Casi podía imaginársela, esperando que los dos hombres de su vida aparecieran, envuelta en un mar de dudas y pensamientos de finales tortuosos y horrendos.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca. Era allí donde estaba el cuadro. Lo llamó, y un hombre de edad avanzada y cabello tan oscuro como el ébano, tan distintivo de los Black, apareció ante sus ojos.

—Nada nuevo, Draco— dijo el retrato antes de que preguntara, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien. Si hay algo nuevo ven tú a avisarme— dijo el rubio, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Sé que has traído a una impura— dijo el hombre del cuadro de repente, como si hablara de un secreto prohibido—. Todos aquí lo sabemos.

Draco se detuvo antes de salir. Dio media vuelta, observándolo sin expresión alguna. La neutralidad de su rostro era la pura frialdad.

—Sí, la he traído, pero no es de tu incumbencia— repuso él, y sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica—. Te aconsejo que mantengas la boca cerrada si quieres seguir teniendo un cuadro en el que vivir en esta casa.

El hombre del retrato frunció levemente el ceño, mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No voy a decir nada— le aseguró, elevando las manos en son de paz—.También yo traje a una cuando era joven y vivía en la casa de los Black— una sonrisa amarga apareció en el gesto de su boca.

Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

—¿Te atreviste a llevar a una impura al hogar por excelencia de la pureza de la sangre?— se burló Draco, sonriendo levemente mientras volvía a guardar la varita.

Su atrevimiento resultaba estúpido y absurdo.

—Me atreví— asintió su interlocutor, pasando por alto la burla en el rostro del mortífgo—, y lo pagué muy caro. Aún recuerdo a mis padres gritando que la sangre de una impura había mancillado el suelo de su casa.

Draco quedó inmóvil, observándole.

—¿Sangre?

—Sí. Ese tipo de cosas nunca terminan bien— dijo amargamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y sin decir nada más, como si hubiera recordado demasiadas cosas, desapareció cruzando el marco de su cuadro.

Draco permaneció quieto un momento antes de volver a caminar. Sí, podía imaginar la cólera de su padre cuando descubriera que su casa también había sido "mancillada" con la sangre de una impura, y también la cara de su madre mostrando decepción por su comportamiento. Y él habría tenido que decirles que esa sangre era la más digna que había pisado en siglos esa casa. Que deberían sentirse honrados de que ella hubiera pisado su casa.

Y probablemente, por su osadía con ese comentario, habría recibido un cruento castigo que le devolviera al sendero del que nunca debió haber salido. Eso diría su padre, tan pragmático como siempre.

Aquella frase se repitió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Su sangre mancillando el suelo. ¿Los Black habían matado en su casa a una impura? Era probable. De hecho, los veía muy capaces y no se sorprendía tanto como debería por la noticia. Su antepasado en el cuadro parecía recordar aquello con amargura. ¿Y él?

Bufó, irónico. Él estaría completamente perdido. Perdería la dirección que había seguido hasta ese momento y tomaría una muy distinta si esa historia se repitiera con él. ¿Qué haría sin ella? No podía imaginarlo, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. No podría soportar la abstinencia de su cuerpo, del sabor de sus labios, de la calidez y la suavidad de su piel. Deliraría con sus recuerdos y con toda su esencia, con cada palabra que hubiera pronunciado en su presencia.

Y haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla y tenerla de nuevo para él. _Todo_. Su mente repitió aquella palabra como una condena y una advertencia. Sí, lo haría todo, cualquier cosa, absolutamente. Incluso convertirla en inferi si hacía falta. Él no renunciaría a ella, ni siquiera la muerte podría arrebatársela. Era suya y no se desprendería de su posesión por nada. Sólo tendría que ordenarle que actuara como lo habría hecho ella, y su cuerpo obedecería de inmediato a cada uno de sus deseos, trayéndola de vuelta con una sola orden.

Recorrió de nuevo el camino hasta su propia habitación. Era la primera vez que le sorprendía la tenaz oscuridad de su propia casa, más densa que en otras ocasiones. Siempre la había visto como normal, incluso enriquecedora. Le daba un toque elitista que siempre le había gustado. Llegó a su habitación y caminó hacia la cama. Lo mejor sería ver cómo se encontraba Hermione, probablemente necesitaría beber algo más de poción si no quería que acabara demente por el dolor. Verla enloquecer frente a sus ojos por su egoísmo de mantenerla consigo no era precisamente lo que había pretendido al traerla hasta allí.

Sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos en cuanto entró en la habitación. Había algo muy extraño. Observó la figura de la bruja sobre su cama. Ella era lo extraño en aquella estancia. No su presencia en un santuario a la sangre limpia, ni tampoco que estuviera ocupando una cama que hasta ese día sólo él había utilizado.

Lo extraño estaba _en ella_. Fijó en su cuerpo la mirada, calibrando hasta el último de los detalles de su figura. Y comprendió, con absoluto pavor por primera vez en su vida, qué era lo que fallaba. Se aproximó hasta la cama sin perder más tiempo. La colcha tenía una enorme mancha oscura que no estaba allí cuando se había ido. La tocó, y sus dedos adquirieron un tono rojizo en cuanto rozó la tela. Se deshizo de la colcha, mostrando las sábanas de debajo. También estaban teñidas de un rojo escarlata que le incitó a seguir deshaciéndose de aquellas telas que ocultaban el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

Llegó por fin hasta su figura femenina, y contempló su cuerpo inerte, inmóvil. Las vendas con las que había tapado la herida tratando de vendar y detener la hemorragia habían sido completamente teñidas de un rojo salvaje, incapaces de aguantar lo que habían pretendido ocultar. Lo que él había pretendido ignorar.

Y ella, _ella_. Por Merlín. Ella estaba tan pálida como debían estarlo los muertos en vida. Parecía que no le quedara en las venas ni una sola gota de esa sangre que tanto había despreciado y que ahora admiraba y deseaba con rabia. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo completamente estático. Parecía una muñeca sobre la cama.

Casi sin atreverse a tocarla, como si temiera hacerla desaparecer, rozó su piel. Comprobó que estaba helada, mucho más fría que cuando la había dejado. Subió los dedos hasta su cuello y le tomó el pulso. Al principio no lo encontró, como si no estuviera. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación, lo encontró.

Débil, frágil, casi inexistente. Pero allí estaba.

Buscó su respiración. Al igual que su pulso, era tan débil que apenas era perceptible. Su pecho ni siquiera subía o bajaba, sin dejar notar ni una mera aspiración de aire. Aparentaba la muerte.

Merlín, ella se iba, se marchaba. Le dejaba.

—Mierda— dijo en voz baja, inclinándose de nuevo sobre ella—. Ni se te ocurra irte así.

Se sentía como un estúpido hablándole a alguien que obviamente no escuchaba una palabra de lo que decía, pero amenazarla le reconfortaba. Le daba al menos la sensación de que ella intentaría quedarse, de que controlaba la situación, de que sus órdenes serían obedecidas.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que sacarla de allí y llevarla a San Mungo. Sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en ese inmundo lugar recibiría tantos hechizos que no sabría ni de dónde le venían, acabaría con más agujeros que un colador y probablemente su cerebro quedaría hecho papilla, casi como el de Weasley… Merlín, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarla allí, muriendo delante de él sin mover un dedo.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó hacia ella, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

—¡_Ennervate_!— ordenó, apuntándole al pecho con la varita.

Pero ella no respondió a ese hechizo. Ni siquiera abrió levemente los ojos. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que le obligaba a jadear. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Agonía, desesperación? Quizá. Ahora entendía por qué nunca había querido mezclarse en serio con mujeres hasta ese momento. La sensación era insoportable. Agónica.

Hermione debía estar peor de lo que él pensaba. Que no se levantara con ese hechizo era una mala señal. Significaba que lo que tuviera era mucho más grave de lo que hubiera podido pensar.

Se fijó en su rostro, pálido y blanco como si hubiera sido delicadamente tallado sobre mármol, en sus labios menos rosados de lo habitual, en sus ojos cerrados coronados de pestañas oscuras, en su cuello con el que tanto se había deleitado, en el lóbulo de su oreja que tantas veces había mordido para hacerla gemir.

Volvió a tomarle el pulso. Seguía siendo débil, muy débil. Y se atrevería a decir incluso que más débil que hacía unos minutos. Se iba, se marchaba. Lo dejaba solo. La rabia lo carcomía por dentro, su egoísmo se negaba a ser abandonado. Siempre la había tenido para él, siempre había sido suya, siempre se había mostrado solícita a sus deseos y arrebatadoramente desafiante con sus decisiones. Se negaba a dejarla libre, se negaba a darle la libertad. Había sido él quien había puesto su sello en su alma, quien le había hecho gritar su nombre en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella le pertenecía. Ella era suya. Ella se había entregado a él. No iba a renunciar a ella, no quería. Su egoísmo, su ego, todo su ser la reclamaba, exigía su vuelta.

Fue a levantarse, a alejarse de ella y a coger su varita para prepararse. Utilizar la maldición imperio con ella y convertirla en una inferí no sería tan fácil como torturar a un mortífago.

Pero entonces lo vio. Entre la oscuridad, entre la densa niebla de sus pensamientos llegó a través de sus ojos. Un cabello rojo como el fuego, una hebra que parecía una llama en contraste con ella. Un cabello que no era suyo sobre su túnica.

Lo cogió, y la frialdad, la entereza, la seguridad y esos atributos que lo habían llevado a sobrevivir todos esos meses volvieron a él como una oleada de certidumbre. Fue como si hubiera visto la luz. Supo lo que tenía que hacer en aquel mismo instante.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta uno de los armarios del pasillo, del que sacó una botella de cristal transparente. En su interior se veía un líquido viscoso demasiado parecido al barro, de un color marrón terroso. Abrió la pequeña botella y metió el pelo dentro. Mientras se escuchaba un sonido que parecía mostrar que aquel cabello se fundía dentro del líquido de la botella, Malfoy volvió a su habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la cama.

—Convertirme en Weasley va a dejarme un trauma de por vida— dijo frunciendo el ceño, mirando con repulsión la botella, a sabiendas de que después de eso tendría que bañarse con ácido—. Espero por tu bien que este esfuerzo sobrehumano que voy a hacer no sirva para nada.

Y con aprensión se llevó la botella a los labios. Bebió todo su contenido, y dejó el recipiente vacío sobre la misma mesilla en la que descansaba la botella de la que ya le había dado a ella antes. Sintió que todos sus músculos ardían, que su cuerpo se transformaba. O más bien que mutaba. No quiso mirarse al espejo para comprobar que la poción hubiera funcionado. Lo último que deseaba en este mundo era ver su cara transformada en la del Pobretón. Menuda vergüenza.

Se agachó junto a la castaña. Y con lentitud, la sacó de entre las sábanas ensangrentadas, cuidadosamente, casi reverencial. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, insensible. Con cuidado, la tomó en brazos, asegurándola con contenida fuerza contra su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba helado.

Se apareció inmediatamente en el salón de la mansión Malfoy, y se metió en la chimenea, asegurándose de que ella no se rozaba con una sola de las paredes. Las llamas trataron de devorarlos sin llegar a quemarles la piel.

—No se te ocurra dejarme, Granger. Es una orden. Obedéceme por una vez— murmuró mientras las llamas adquirían un escalofriante color verde esmeralda—. _A San Mungo_.

Su voz potente y clara funcionó como debía hacerlo. El fuego los arrastró a través de la red de chimeneas, dando fogonazos de luz conforma las cruzaban, mostrándoles fotografías instantáneas de otros hogares en los que probablemente nadie estaba a punto de morir.

Hasta que llegaron al hospital mágico, ese que habría de estar protegido por más aurores que el propio Ministerio de Magia.

El mortífago aterrizó de pie, sujetándola con cuidado de no hacer ni un solo movimiento brusco. Salió a la sala de espera a la que llegaban todas las chimeneas. EL hospital estaba abarrotado, había muchos heridos y medimagos que corrían en todas direcciones, el caos era absoluto. Algunos pacientes gritaban. Otros lloraban. Un murmullo general se extendía entre todos ellos.

La guerra ya estaba dando sus primeros frutos, y allí estaba la evidencia.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Y a ella no le sobraba para gastarlo en esperas. Caminó entre los magos y brujas que corrían en todas direcciones sin fijarse en ninguno de ellos ni preocuparse por la extraña imagen que daría llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de una bruja herida. Con la mirada buscó un lugar en el que dejarla, y tras pasar varias habitaciones ocupadas se internó en una de las salas que vio vacías. La llevó hasta una de las camas del fondo, depositándola con cuidado sobre el colchón. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

La tapó con las sábanas, sintiéndola más fría que nunca. Su cuerpo parecía albergar al mismísimo invierno en su mayor crudeza. Le acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y buscó a alguien. Pero no había nadie.

—Incompetentes— murmuró con desagrado, frustrado, volviendo de nuevo su atención a la castaña.

Le tomó el pulso en el cuello, esperando contar sus pulsaciones o al menos percibirlas y compararlas con las que había notado en su propia casa.

Pero no oyó nada, no sintió nada. No había nada bajo esa piel. Ni un signo de vida que encontrar. Resistiéndose a semejante idea, decidió que por una vez se había equivocado. Le buscó el pulso en la muñeca, pero tampoco fue capaz de encontrarlo.

—Hermione— la llamó inconscientemente, preso de algo que no había padecido nunca antes.

Pero ella no contestó. No le escuchaba, no le oía. No estaba allí. Todo había acabado. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Su egoísmo había impedido que muriera en la calle esa noche sólo para tenerla para sí mismo y a cambio de verla sufrir lo indecible durante horas. Debió haberla dejado. Debió haber dejado que aquellos a los que ella llamaba amigos intentaran ayudarla, o haber dejado que Yaxley acabara con su dolor con una sola maldición. Habría sido más piadoso. Y menos cruel.

Pero no pudo. Su infinita arrogancia se negó a dejar lo que consideraba suyo en manos de otro, y la había obligado a sufrir para cumplir sus deseos, sus caprichos, sus oscuros anhelos, sus pérfidos designios guiados por la ciega vanidad.

La observó, inmóvil, quieto, incapaz de decir o hacer nada. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? De repente, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía perdido.

Porque _la había_ perdido.

Su egoísmo y su arrogancia no le habían ganado la batalla a la muerte, al final había perdido y el precio había sido ella, un precio excesivo y cruel. Por qué había ocurrido todo eso, qué había fallado en su plan.

La _obediencia_. Quizá si ella le hubiera obedecido y no hubiera salido a enfrentaresa lucha no habría ocurrido todo eso, si se hubiera guarecido como casi todos los hijos de muggles no se habría visto enfrentada a otra varita. Aunque quizá entonces, aunque hubiera querido obedecerle, ya la habrían matado cuando el Señor Tenebroso mandó atacar su casa.

Quizá era todo culpa suya, quizá debió obedecer a Snape cuando le dijo que no siguiera con ella, que la liberara de la carga de estar unido a un mortífago. Pero no obedeció. La desobediencia una y otra vez se había interpuesto, desviándolos a ambos de su camino hasta hacerlos desembocar en esa situación irrevocable.

En San Mungo, en una cama. Con cuerpo sin alma y otro moribundo que la llamaba en silencio, pues su orgullo se negaba a hacerlo en voz alta, a gritos hasta destrozarse la garganta.

¿Y qué más? No era sólo eso, no era sólo la desobediencia y rebeldía de los dos la culpable. Ambos tenían en realidad la culpa. Él, por ser un Malfoy, y ella por ser una Gryffindor, él por tener la sangre limpia y ella por ser amiga de Potter, él por empeñarse en desearla y ella por dejarse seducir. La osadía de los dos por atreverse a ser amantes en secreto había sido quizá el peor de sus vicios, la mayor de sus temeridades, la más arriesgada de sus apuestas. La mayor de sus condenas.

—Los dos nos arriesgamos demasiado. Fuimos idiotas— murmuró hacia ella, sin esperar contestación alguna.

Pero qué importaba eso ahora. Ahora ya todo había acabado. Se acabó la lucha. Poco importaba lo que hiciera para que Dumbledore intercediera por él. Ya no podría tenerla. Ya no le interesaba nada de esa vida a la que ella le había hecho aspirar.

Se acercó hasta la cama sin mirar siquiera la herida sangrente, abstraído en observarla, recordando de repente la primera vez la besó, la forma en que ella tembló entre sus brazos y suspiró contra su boca. Se sentó en el borde, sin llegar a tocarla, y la miró intensamente. Sentía un vacío en el estómago en el que prefería no pensar.

Le acarició el rostro sin poder evitarlo, inclinándose sobre ella. Reconoció su propia mano al hacerlo, ya no era la de Weasley. La poción ya no debía de hacer efecto.

Colocó su mano sobre el rostro frío y cándidamente pálido de ella. Lo delineó en una caricia helada y pausada, recordando con el tacto la suavidad de su piel, el óvalo de su rostro femenino, la delicada barbilla, los delineados pómulos, las antes cálidas mejillas. Con cuidado, le acarició el salvaje y suave cabello castaño, retirándolo de su rostro. Con el pulgar surcó sus labios, presionándolos ligeramente, recordando el tono rojizo y enloquecedor que solían tomar al hacer ese mismo gesto con la boca. Descendió por sus mejillas y llegó al cuello, ese que con tanta fiereza había marcado siguiendo sus deseos.

—Como siempre, insistes en desobedecerme— murmuró, burlándose de sí mismo—. Ni siquiera cuando te imploro que te quedes haces lo que te digo— sonrió de forma torcida.

La tapó completamente, haciendo que las mantas de la cama del hospital cubrieran el cuerpo que tantas veces había deseado y que tantas veces lo había enloquecido hasta casi hacerle delirar de anhelos. Ahora era sólo su rostro lo que llamaba su atención, hipnotizándolo como el canto de las sirenas. Se le antojó hermosa incluso a pesar de ese color pérfido que se había apoderado de su piel. Había una calma y una serenidad que resultaban estremecedoras.

Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, enterrando los dedos en la melena castaña de la bruja perdida. Acercó su boca hasta el oído de ella, inaccesible e incapaz de oír una sola de sus palabras.

—Me has dejado con muchas cosas que decir, cosas que planeaba contarte más adelante— le susurró en voz baja, pausada—. Querría haberte contado cómo empecé a trabajar para Dumbledore, cómo te vigilaba en Hogwarts por los pasillos, los celos que me consumían antes de pactar que sólo estarías conmigo. Quería haberte hablado de lo que disfruté de nuestras peleas en la Sala Común. Querría haberte mostrado lo que hay después de Hogwarts, cosas que no conocías. Me habría enloquecido ver cómo te estremecías cuando te hiciera mía en mi propia cama noche tras noche, durante años, inagotable— aspiró el suave aroma de ella, silenciándose un momento—. No me has dado tiempo a decirte que te he amado desde que comenzamos ese excitante juego en Hogwarts y te estremecías cuando te tocaba, ni que te amo ahora como el idiota enloquecido en que me has convertido. Ni tampoco que seguiré amándote aunque me hayas abandonado— se detuvo, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios—. El apellido Malfoy no será continuado sin ti. Ese nombre maldito morirá conmigo, porque sé que sólo tú habrías hecho a mi descendencia fuerte y capaz de negarse a lo que yo no pude, a los deseos y sueños de un padre y de una sangre empobrecida.

Se alejó de su oído, comprobando que ella no se estremecía, que no se le erizaba la piel ni sufría escalofríos, que no se agarraba a él buscando sustento y seguridad. Volvió hasta su rostro, a ese al que debió prestar más atención cuando todavía exudaba viveza y fascinación, cuando sus mejillas todavía adquirían tonalidades escarlata.

—Y tú que te preocupabas de que me mataran a mí— dijo irónico, mostrando una trémula sonrisa—. Ya te dije que te preocuparas por ti.

Se acercó a sus labios, ávido de ellos, como el que sabe que ha de beber veneno pero no puede más que rendirse ante la fascinación de su aroma y su sabor. Besó la comisura de sus labios rosados, despacio, con lentitud, recordando ese tacto de perdición.

Y después, lentamente, rozando su boca, la besó. Más despacio todavía, con más calma. Rozó su labio superior, guardando en su memoria su suavidad. Después acarició el inferior, buscando con la boca una calidez que no pudo encontrar. La besó, desesperado y famélico al no conseguir en ella su único alimento, al no saciar con su beso su deseo por ella.

Porque no era deseo, maldita sea, y él lo sabía. Era amor, y el nauseabundo y aborrecible amor no se sacia sólo con los apetitos carnales. El indigno amor era insaciable e inagotable, necesitaba más, mucho más. Y ése más ya no era capaz de alcanzarlo.

Besó una vez más sus labios, despacio, saboreando la esencia que parecía quedar en ellos como la evidencia del paso de la muerte. Volvió a besarla una vez más, una sola. Y lentamente, obligándose a alejarse de ella, de la atracción que incluso sin estar realmente presente ejercía sobre él, se separó de ella. Deslizó sus manos lejos del cabello castaño, su boca liberó la inmóvil de ella. Sólo sus ojos metálicos, fríos, glaciares, perdidos, seguían fijos en ella, devorándola con la mirada, asegurándose de que hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles de su rostro quedaría guardado en su memoria.

—Sé que no aprobabas el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables— murmuró, esta vez con frialdad, con fiereza, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de calidez, de humanidad—, pero la maldición imperio es la única forma de traer a un inferi.

Sacó su varita de la túnica, observándola. No, ella no aprobaría su conducta, le repudiaría por crear un muerto en vida, por utilizar una maldición imperdonable de una forma tan cruel, obligando a un cuerpo vacío a moverse como si estuviera vivo, profanándolo. Pero más cruel era la idea de perderla definitivamente, de dejarla marchar.

Al menos podría tenerla en cuerpo junto a él. Y con ese único pensamiento le apuntó con la varita.

No le temblaba el pulso, sin embargo su mente se llenó por un instante de contradicciones. ¿Ella moría y él se perdía? Quizá sí, quizá así debió ser desde el principio. Quizá encontrarla fue simplemente un modo de retrasar lo inevitable, de controlar esa parte de él que tanto disfrutaba llamándose mortífago y llevando máscaras y capas oscuras, provocando terror, creando caos donde antes no lo había. ¿Sería un insulto a su memoria? Quizá, pero no podía detenerse a pensarlo. Tenía que actuar ya.

—¿Necesita algo?

Una voz detuvo cualquiera de las ideas que rondaban por su cabeza, sacándolo de ese mundo en que había entrado siguiéndola a ella, volviendo al mundo de los vivos, al mundo de la guerra, al mundo del sufrimiento. Giró tan rápido que la recién llegada ni siquiera pudo llegar a moverse. Malfoy le apuntaba con la varita, impertérrito, incólume, tan frío y distante como siempre lo había sido, con el rictus de la boca lleno de esa arrogancia tan suya.

—Un mortífago— susurró ella aterrorizada, como si no le saliera la voz.

Malfoy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. No podía evitarlo, adoraba el miedo que todo su ser inspiraba cuando apuntaba a otro con la varita. La sensación de poder era tan indescriptible que ni siquiera era capaz de expresarla con palabras. Y ahora más todavía, ahora que ella no estaba allí para refrenarle.

—¿Quieres morir?— preguntó él, arrastrando las palabras.

La bruja, que vestía como los médicos de San Mungo, negó con la cabeza fervientemente. Sus manos temblaban un poco, y el platino lo notó instantáneamente. Su instinto veía cada gesto y cada mirada que esa intrusa en ese momento que debía ser sólo de él y de ella conseguía hacer a pesar de estar casi incapaz de moverse.

¿Debía matarla? Debería. Si no lo hacía, daría la voz de alarma, y en San Mungo habría demasiados magos como para salir a tiempo antes de que todos se lanzaran contra él. Lo atraparían y lo llevarían a Azkaban. Y era eso lo que pretendía evitar a toda costa. Definitivamente, tenía que matarla.

La bruja debió ver esa decisión en su mirada, porque cerró los ojos y puso los brazos frente a su cuerpo, como si eso pudiera servirle para algo, como una última defensa. Qué estúpida. Draco apretó con más fuerza la varita. No podía hacerlo, no podía matarla. Hermione no se lo habría perdonado. No podía empezar a matar ahora, no al menos en su presencia, no teniendo su cuerpo tras él. Habría en ello algo ofensivo.

—Si juras no gritar, no te mataré— dijo él en voz baja, vigilando la puerta de la sala.

La bruja, sin abrir todavía los ojos, asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. Malfoy tomó aire. Podía hacerlo, podía marcharse sin terminar con esa bruja que era una prueba en su contra. Hiciera lo que hiciera todos verían lo que querían ver: Draco Malfoy había aparecido en San Mungo con una bruja muerta. Todos creerían que él la había matado.

Aun así, salió de allí antes de que la medimaga volviera a abrir los ojos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, o más bien lo que deseaba hacer, lo que su orgullo exigía hacer.

_Venganza._

Quería venganza, cruel, cínica, desmedida. Desproporcionada. Y la tendría. Sabía dónde encontrarla y de quién conseguirla.

La bruja que había dejado atrás abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando haber muerto o que el mortífago hubiera cambiado de idea y fuera a matarle en el mismo momento en que volviera a morarlo a los ojos, a su túnica negra. Pero ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido. Parpadeó, y entonces vio lo que el cuerpo del recién desaparecido había ocultado tras él: Otra bruja.

Se acercó hasta la cama corriendo, temiendo lo peor al ver su tez mortalmente pálida y no alcanzar a visualizar signos vitales. En cuanto se acercó a la cama, observó con horror una mancha de sangre en las sábanas. Las quitó, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente la ver una herida provocada inequívocamente por una maldición. ¿Estaba viva todavía? Era casi imposible. ¿Cuánta sangre habría perdido? Esa herida parecía haber sangrado ya mucho, y el color de su piel reflejaba una debilidad creciente.

Le buscó el pulso en la muñeca, después en el cuello. No encontró nada, no consiguió escuchar ni un solo latido. Hizo aparecer una llama en la punta de su varita, y la acercó a la nariz de la desconocida bruja.

Tras unos segundos eternos, la llama tembló. Había respiración, aire que entraba y salía, circulando. Escaso, débil, pero allí estaba. Todavía estaba viva, poco importaba no haberle encontrado el pulso. Sus latidos debían seguir allí, inaudibles, pero existentes.

—¡Ayuda!— gritó a pleno pulmón—. ¡Aquí, ayuda!

Se apresuró a presionar la herida de aquella joven, haciendo uso de la varita para traer más vendas de unos cajones cercanos. Observó su rostro, y le sorprendió la sosegada calma y tranquilidad que parecía irradiar. Escuchó pasos tras ella y volvió su atención a lo que en ese momento realmente importaba.

Creyó que el mortífago que acaba de marcharse habría sido el causante de todo aquello, y que imaginó que aquella pobre bruja había muerto. Y que por eso la había dejado allí, seguro de su victoria.

Pero se equivocaba. No había sido él el culpable, él jamás la habría tocado de esa manera. Si hubiera sabido que no estaba muerta, su rumbo habría sido diferente. No se habría adelantado a los acontecimientos. No se habría sentido libre de hacer cuanto quisiera. No habría vuelto de nuevo al lugar de la batalla en busca de venganza.

Y, sobre todo, no planearía invocar la última de las imperdonables. La que lo condenaría para siempre. La última que acabaría con cualquier de piedad cuando fuera juzgado.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Se había aparecido en ese mismo pueblo del que la había sacado a ella, herida ya de muerte. Sus ojos carecían completamente de emoción, sus pasos silenciosos y ágiles dejaban entrever al depredador que acechaba bajo aquella fachada de aristócrata infernal. En la mano llevaba la varita, sujeta sin fuerza. Y sin embargo, quien se fijara vería esa falsa desidia como algo mucho más amenazante que la propia fuerza.

Los magos ya empezaban a dispersarse, la lucha había acabado, o al menos estaba terminando. Su señor ya debía de haber visto cuanto quería de Potter, porque ese era el momento señalado como único en el que se les permitía retroceder posiciones y marcharse de allí. Intercambió un par de hechizos con algunos magos de la Orden antes de alcanzar a los que estaban bajo su mando, que ya empezaban a desaparecerse. Afiló la mirada, y observó sus rostros. Su mente rápida, astuta, infalible, identificó uno de aquellos rostros como el que buscaba.

—¡Vámonos, desapareceos!— ordenó, con una seguridad tan absoluta que nadie pensó ni por un instante que su jefe hubiera desaparecido de la lucha durante más de dos horas.

Sin embargo, él se aseguró de posicionarse al lado de su presa, sigiloso, cauto, certero. Y mientras todos se daban prisa en desaparecerse, escapando de los miembros de la Orden que corrían hacia ellos en todas direcciones intentando detenerlos, Malfoy cogió la túnica de uno de los mortífagos y se desapareció, llevándose al elegido para la venganza consigo.

Cuando volvió a aparecerse, el mortífago parecía extrañado, sorprendido de haber aparecido en una arboleda que desde luego no era el lugar al que debía volver tras la lucha. Miró en rededor con la varita en alto, por si aparecía algún miembro de la Orden, por si era una trampa. Pero allí no había nadie.

—Augustus Rookwood— dijo la voz de su superior.

—Ah, eres tú, Malfoy— dijo el mortífago, relajándose y mostrando un gesto de tranquilidad al reconocerle—. Pensaba que había llegado al lugar equivocado. Con tanta presión a veces acabas apareciéndote en los lugares más insospechados.

Rió levemente. Era tranquilizador saber que estaba a salvo.

—No te equivocas, estás en el lugar indicado— respondió el rubio.

Y no supo por qué, Rookwood sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?— preguntó, repentinamente con cautela.

Había algo ahí que no le gustaba.

—Yo te he traído— repuso Malfoy secamente, sin moverse.

Sin embargo Rookwood sí que lo hizo, tuvo la _necesidad _de moverse, alejándose un par de pasos del mortífago rubio. No se fiaba, allí pasaba algo raro. Las órdenes que ese mismo mago les había dado a él y a sus compañeros habían sido muy claras: volver al punto de encuentro en cuanto se diera por terminada la lucha.

Y sin embargo, no estaban allí. Obviamente, tenía que haber una razón para ello.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Malfoy?— preguntó, procurando no dejar traslucir en su tono toda la desconfianza que empezaba a invadirle.

—Tú has peleado con Weasley esta noche, ¿no es así?— dijo Malfoy, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

¿Le preguntaba por el hijo de Arthur Weasley? Un traidor a la sangre. No parecía tener sentido.

—Así es— asintió tras un momento.

—Entonces también tuviste un duelo con quien lo acompañaba.

—Sí, también luché contra la impura— asintió Rookwood con satisfacción.

Malfoy esgrimió el atisbo de una sonrisa torcida en la comisura de los labios. Augustus lo vio, incluso a pesar de la oscuridad que imperaba en aquel bosque. Y se le heló la sangre.

—No te aconsejo que vuelvas a usar esa palabra para referirte a ella— dijo con cierta burla, con desdén.

Entonces Rookwood lo comprendió. No todo, no sabía suficiente. Pero sí supo por qué estaba allí, por qué Malfoy le había impedido volver con el resto de mortífagos a celebrar las muertes de los muggles que hubieran caído ante sus varitas esa noche, y por qué ese muchacho al que siempre había considerado demasiado joven para participar en la guerra no había guardado la varita. Estaba perdido.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!¡_Impedimenta_!— exclamó Rookwood de forma rápida, súbita, como movido por un resorte.

Echó a correr inmediatamente tras atacar, buscando algo tras lo que guarecerse el tiempo suficiente como para poder desaparecerse y contarle a su señor lo que acababa de descubrir. Una noticia tan jugosa, un secreto tan imposible no era revelado todos los días. Iban a coronarle por eso.

—¡_Crucio_!

Escuchó la maldición en cuanto fue pronunciada a sus espaldas, y la sintió cuando le alcanzó como el lanzamiento certero de una saeta, atravesándole el cuerpo con un intenso dolor como si una flecha hubiera cruzado de lado a lado todo su ser. Cayó al suelo, presa del dolor. Gritó, incapaz de no hacerlo a pesar de resistirse al principio a mostrar aquella cruel angustia que lo atenazaba.

No podía moverse. El dolor era demasiado intenso como para levantarse. Dolía tanto que le nublaba la vista, impidiéndole saber siquiera si todavía llevaba la varita. Escuchó pasos acercándose. Trató de concentrarse en encontrar su varita y librarse de la maldición, pero no podía por mucho que lo intentaba. Oía las hojas caídas crujir y partirse, las ramas romperse, como si su atacante pretendiera que escuchara cada uno de sus pasos, cada metro que se aproximaba.

Y entonces los pasos se detuvieron. Supo que había llegado hasta él, sintió su presencia como una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirara con normalidad. Notó que algo se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Sabía que era su varita, su contacto de madera era demasiado familiar como para confundirla con otra cosa. Quiso exigirle que se la devolviera, que no se atreviera a tocar su varita, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado en gritar como para exigir que lo suyo le fuera devuelto.

—_Finite incantatem_— la voz neutra y ajena que detuvo el hechizo le permitió quedarse quieto un instante, tratando de recuperar el aire tras el tormento al que lo había sometido la imperdonable.

—Así que atacabas con esto— dijo Malfoy, irónico, observando la varita del otro mortífago—. No creo que la vuelvas a necesitar.

Semejante afirmación le obligó a mirar a su atacante con horror. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Malfoy le rompía la varita con una sonrisa de diversión. Vio salir chispas del interior de aquella vara de madera que le había acompañado tantos años, como si se le escapara la esencia misma de su magia.

¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Ni siquiera los mortífagos rompían la varita de un mago. Una varita era algo sagrado, irremplazable por ninguna otra.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?— exclamó, furioso, levantándose dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero Malfoy fue más rápido. Apenas había llegado a levantarse y ya tenía su varita apuntándole. Los ojos metálicos del que hasta ese mismo momento había sido su jefe le observaban con una frialdad capaz de hacer temblar incluso a un mortífago experimentado como él, inovilizándole hasta el punto de no poder casi parpadear.

—Ya te he dicho— pronunció despacio— que no la vas a necesitar.

Antes tal aseveración, Rookwood recordó a algunos de sus compañeros. Recordó a aquel mortífago que se negó a matar a la mujer de su hermano, una mestiza, y fue Malfoy quien se ocupó de él. Volvió destrozado, torturado casi hasta el extremo. Y no fue el único. También recordó a Gibon, al que Malfoy había torturado en el jardín tras las ramas de uno de los viejos árboles. Toda la mansión que les ocultaba pudo escucharle gritar de dolor aquella noche. Corría el rumor de que había sido un regalo a su tía Bellatrix, que le llevaba unos años de locura de ventaja, una muestra de lo que había aprendido a hacer con la varita y las Artes Oscuras.

Supo en ese mismo instante que él iba a matarle. Pero no quería morir, no quería desaparecer entre las sombras del olvido, quedando su cuerpo en aquella hondonada, seguro de que Malfoy no lo llevaría de vuelta para que fuera enterrado. Eso parecía demasiada piedad para aquel rostro pálido y pétreo que le observaba todavía.

—No lo hagas, Malfoy. Yo no quiero morir— pidió, a sabiendas de que nada podría hacer luchando.

No era nadie sin su varita. Y Malfoy era letal con una en la mano. La diferencia era demasiado grande como para ser salvable.

—Ella tampoco quería morir— respondió el platino, conteniendo la rabia en la voz.

Y Rookwood vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Era por ella, por esa impura que trabajaba para la Orden por lo que había sido traído a aquel vacío de la naturaleza.

—¡Yo no lo hice!— exclamó Rookwood fuera de sí, casi rogando que le creyera.

Nunca, en todos aquellos meses, había visto ira en las palabras de Malfoy. Siempre había parecido de hielo, inmutable ante cualquier cosa, incluso cuando se encargaba de torturar a sus subordinados. Hasta aquel momento lo máximo que había visto en sus palabras había sido ironía, burla. Pero absolutamente nada más. Ahora eso había cambiado. La ira era palpable, contenida pero a punto de desbordarse. Y cuando eso pasara, podía darse por perdido.

—Sé que fuiste tú— dijo Malfoy con calma, respirando como un animal a punto de atacar, coteniendo el desenfreno—. Yaxley fue herido en un ojo y no sabía ni dónde tenía su propia varita. Y Goyle estaba atacando a Weasley cuando ella fue alcanzada. Sólo pudiste ser tú.

Había rencor en esa seguridad. Y era cierto, había sido él. De nada iba a servirle mentir. Si lo había traído hasta allí era porque no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre su culpa. Era absurdo gastar energías en intentar convencerle.

—Puede arreglarse— dijo entonces Rookwood, intuyendo la salida, una posible redención—. Existe cura para esa maldición.

—Ya es tarde.

Augustus sintió que por un momento dejaba de respirar. ¿La impura había muerto? ¿Ya había perecido? Trató de decir algo, pero no conseguía emitir sonido. Si esa bruja estaba muerta, él estaba perdido. No habría misericordia, no habría perdón. No tendría nada de lo que valerse para intercambiar su vida. No tenía nada que él pudiera querer a cambio de dejarle vivir.

—La has herido con absoluta intención— dijo Malfoy casi con desgana, entrecerrando un poco los ojos—. Casi he de admirar lo bien dirigida que has lanzado la maldición. Le ha dado en el costado y en el vientre. Se ha desangrado sin tregua durante horas. Ha delirado, ha sufrido. Ha padecido un suplicio del que tú eres el único culpable.

—Yo no pretend…

—Y ha gritado — le cortó entonces el platino, como si no le escuchara, sileciándole—. Gritaba sin parar en sueños por el intenso dolor que tú le has provocado. ¡_Diffindo_!

Rookwood sintió cómo dos enormes cortes se abrían en uno de sus brazos. Eran profundos, le habían desgarrado la capa negra. Y sangraban, con fuerza. Se cogió el brazo con la mano, sujetando las heridas, tapándolas e intentando detener la sangre.

—¡No, detente!— exigió, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Todavía no he decidido muy bien qué hacer contigo para hacértelo pagar, Augustus. No sé si hacerte sufrir el mismo dolor que ella ha padecido o dejar que te desangres hasta que mueras aquí mismo, observándote morir.

Había visto a personas crueles en su vida, magos cínicos y sin escrúpulos con una varita en la mano. Pero nunca había soportado los escalofríos y los temblores que ahora padecía al escuchar lo que podría ser su futuro cercano.

—¡Yaxley iba a matarla! Le habría ahorrado el dolor de tantas horas con la maldición asesina, pero vino uno de los nuestros y se la llevó— espetó Rookwood, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón—. Todo eso no fue culpa mía, sino suya.

Malfoy endureció el gesto al escucharle. Frunció el ceño, alzando levemente la barbilla, como si le repugnara observar al mago indefenso y herido.

—Silencio— ordenó, tajante—. Creo que lo mejor será que sufras las dos torturas que le has hecho padecer. Es lo más justo.

—No, por favor— pidió, imploró, rogó.

No había rogado en su vida. Y cuando escuchó rogar a sus compañeros cuando fueron castigados por faltas graves siempre pensó que se humillaban de un modo en que él nunca lo haría. Pero ahora que se veía bajo la potestad de aquel joven mago entendía esa obligada humillación. No tenía nada con lo que detenerle. Rogar era la única forma de intentar conseguir clemencia.

—¡_Sectumsempra!_— dijo Malfoy, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas.

Decenas de cortes aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, como si un invisible cuchillo atacara en un momento desde todas direcciones. Rookwood gritó de dolor, incapaz de no hacerlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le ardía la piel que había sido cortada por todas partes. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, impotente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le abrasara. Y esa era una sensación agotadora y desquiciante. Un suplicio inaguantable.

—¡Basta, por favor! Malfoy, no diré nada— le aseguró, pidiendo clemencia, consiguiendo el aire sólo para suplicar una vez más.

Los ojos metálicos del platino brillaron con fiereza.

—No me hace falta tu silencio— susurró, gélido—. Yo mismo voy a decírselo.

Y en el gesto de su rostro parecía reflejar el divertimento que le provocaba verlo herido, destrozado, humillado. Pero no era suficiente. Ni mucho menos. Hacía falta mucho más para cobrar una mínima parte de su venganza. Y cuando parecía que el mortífago de mayor edad iba a perder el conocimiento por las sangrantes heridas, el más joven pareció cambiar de opinión.

—_Episkey_— susurró Draco.

Gran parte de las heridas se cerraron ante el conjuro de curación. Rookwood apoyaba la frente sobre el suelo terroso, jadeando, dando gracias a Merlín en silencio de que el dolor hubiera desaparecido al menos un poco. Todavía le ardía la piel, los músculos. No quiso mirarse los brazos. No quería ver las heridas que todavía quedarían abiertas ni las cicatrices de las recién cerradas.

—No voy a dejar que mueras todavía, Rookwood. Sangrar hasta sentir que se te escapa la vida con cada gota de sangre no es suficiente. Tienes que sentir dolor— y pareció complacido al pronunciar esa última palabra—. Tienes que sufrir lo indecible.

Augustus elevó el rostro para mirar a su verdugo a los ojos. No quiso aceptar lo que vio en esos ojos ni en ese rostro joven. Prefirió engañarse a sí mismo, darse falsas esperanzas y enfrentarse a su atacante.

—Puedes hacerme daño, Malfoy— esbozó una débil sonrisa arrogante—, pero aún te quedan muchos años para saber utilizar como uno de nosotros una imperdonable. Hay que saber pronunciarlas con el deseo exacto. Hay que conjurarlas con el deseo de hacer sufrir y torturar a tus enemigos. Y tú eres demasiado joven como para saber hacerlo con la peor de todas.

Y sin previo aviso, desventajado por el cansancio que le impedía tener los reflejos a punto, recibió una patada en el pecho que no pudo esquivar. Fue un golpe seco, fuerte, contundente, duro. Con absoluta intención. Cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, clavándose cuanto hubiera sobre el suelo de aquel bosque oscuro y perdido.

—Entonces te vas a llevar una sorpresa— siseó Malfoy, apuntándole de nuevo con la varita—. Te va a encantar ver cómo he aprendido a disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno— los ojos de Rookwood se agradaron desmesuradamente ante tal confesión—. ¡_Crucio_!

La maldición imperdonable le golpeó de pleno, incapaz de detenerla sin varita con la que defenderse. El intenso dolor de la maldición le resultó más doloroso e incisivo que en ocasiones anteriores en que la había padecido. Le ardían los músculos, los huesos, los tendones, las articulaciones. Y, sin embargo, era incapaz de diferenciarlos unos de otros. Gritó tras intentar no hacerlo, mostrando a la tupida y velada noche su dolor. Apretó los puños mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba sobre el suelo, tratando de deshacerse de lo que fuera que lo estaba destrozando.

Trató de llegar hasta Malfoy, para abalanzarse sobre él, quitarle la varita y devolverle el golpe. Pero no pudo levantarse, tan sólo fijar en él un momento la mirada. Y lo que vio lo aterró, desconcentrándolo en su intento por luchar contra la maldición. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esquirlas de metal, su boca se torcía en una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Y él tenía razón: había un gesto de disfrute en su mirada grisácea mientras lo veía retorcerse de dolor, mientras lo torturaba sin piedad. Ni siquiera bajaba la varita, como si no quisiera darle un solo segundo de descanso, de calma.

—Te concedo que en algo tenías razón: nunca había disfrutado tanto pronunciando una imperdonable— dijo Draco.

Y lo decía calmado, sosegado. Aunque su pecho se movía algo rápido, fruto del placer que le suponía ver a ese hombre en el suelo, del inexplicable gozo que sentía de verlo gritando de dolor. De recibir la ansiada venganza.

—¡Basta, piedad!—suplicó Rookwood. Sí, suplicaba. Ya poco le importaba arrastrarse. Sólo quería saber que a la mañana siguiente no estaría muerto—. Me entregaré al Ministerio si lo deseas, ¡lo juro!

—No creo que en el Ministerio te den el castigo que yo creo apropiado. No te harían justicia.

Volvió a elevar la varita, apuntándole. Su ceño levemente fruncido. Rookwood, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, retrocedió ayudándose de los codos y sin apartar la vista de Malfoy, que ni siquiera se molestó en seguirle, en detenerle, en hablarle, intentó huir.

Había llegado el momento final. Lo veía en su gesto decidido, en la forma relajada en que cogía la varita, en la promesa de liberación que encerraba la aterradora seguridad de su mano impertérrita e incólume, sin asomo de temblor o de duda. Draco lo vio intentar alejarse. Era patético ver cómo trataba de huir, cómo trataba de esconderse. Le gustaba el miedo y el terror en su mirada, la comprensión de lo que tenía que suceder ahora. Adoraba el modo en que temblaba, la forma en que sus ropas habían quedado teñidas de sangre y su gesto de profundo dolor. Y de pánico. De puro terror.

Pero tenía que pagar. Tenía que pagar por su pecado, por su ofensa, por su injuria. Por su muerte, por habérsela arrebatado cuando ella era suya. Tenía que ser castigado de forma proporcional a su crimen. Y él necesitaba venganza. Necesitaba ser él la mano del verdugo. La mano ejecutora. La voz que pronunciara las últimas palabras que llegaría a escuchar. Y tenía que ser de su varita de la que salieran las imperdonables que lo torturaran hasta la muerte.

—No, por favor. ¡No!— casi sonaba como un lamento desesperado.

Pero Malfoy ya no le escuchaba.

—Siempre he odiado las súplicas— murmuró para sí, como si acabara de recordar algo. El mortífago ni siquiera pudo oírle. Rookwood quedó estático al ver que Malfoy comenzaba a mover los labios, invocando las palabras de su condena. Su voz fue pausada, arrastrando las palabras hasta sus oídos como un susurro mortal—. ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Y lo dijo disfrutando de cada letra, degustando las dos palabras que hasta esa noche le habían sido prohibidas, vedado para usarlas y pronunciarlas. Las murmuró con codicia, con la seguridad de que el hechizo saldría de su varita obedeciéndole como su amo y señor. El placer, el deseo de ver morir a ese otro mago fue captado por la maldición en cuanto la invocó, presa de un anhelo irrefrenable por hacer uso de la tercera y última de las imperdonables que le quedaba. Y la maldición imperdonable, la última y más pérfida obedeció a su invocador, haciéndose presente en aquella arboleda perdida.

Rookowood ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Una intensa luz verde esmeralda salió como un rayo hacia él, cruzando el espacio que los separaba, serpenteando entre la noche como una fantasmagórica serpiente, letal e insalvable. Alcanzó al mortífago, reflejándose en sus ojos un solo segundo antes de consumar el contacto mortal con su cuerpo desvalido y desaparecer.

Cayó muerto, la maldición se lo llevó desapareciendo con él. Ya no pudo sentir dolor, ni sentir el ardor de las heridas, ni las raíces de los árboles bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos vacíos reflejaron la pérdida de su alma.

Se escuchó una respiración profunda, inhalando aire una sola vez. Satisfecho.

Malfoy bajó la varita despacio, conforme dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones. Nunca había sentido algo parecido a eso. Un indescriptible y agradable escalofrío le recorría el brazo con el que sujetaba la varita. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de utilizar otra imperdonable. De volver a utilizar esa última.

El hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo le inspiraba una sensación de poder y satisfacción que en aquel momento no se sentía capaz de explicar. Se sentía relajado, poderoso, letal. Mortífero. Y era una sensación arrolladora.

Se había vengado. La había vengado a ella. Había acabado con quien se había atrevido a quitársela. ¿Qué diría ella? Quizá le habría abandonado después de haber cometido lo que ella consideraba el peor de los actos de un mago. _Matar a otro_. Y, sin embargo, él nunca se había sentido tan completo estando solo. La sensación era casi comparable a cuando la había hecho suya en mitad de la noche y la había tenido entre sus brazos, ardiendo, respirando su aroma. Sólo un poco menos intensa, pero le serviría para suplir la ausencia de la Gryffindor al menos un momento. Al menos hasta que recuperara su cuerpo y la convirtiera en inferi.

Tenía que ir por ella. En los hospitales no había sitio para los muertos. Si no, sería demasiado tarde. Y si eso no funcionaba, iría hasta su señor, hasta Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Y le abriría su mente, le mostraría todo lo que había estado haciendo a sus espaldas. Y dejaría que él le matara, dejaría que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos lo asesinara sin piedad.

Al menos así moriría con orgullo, con honra, y no de la forma humillante que lo haría en Azkaban.

Escuchó un leve ruido, cerca. Era el ruido que hacía un mago al aparecerse. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de darse la vuelta. Sabía quién era. Escuchó los pasos del recién llegado acercándose mientras seguía disfrutando de la extraña sensación, de la maldición que por fin había podido utilizar.

—Draco— la conocida voz lo sacó un poco de sus pensamientos y de su propio ser. Pudo imaginárselo mirando el cuerpo que tenía tirado frente a él. El rictus de su cara mostrando claramente lo que había ocurrido—, qué has…

—Es Rookwood— aclaró Malfoy, respirando pausadamente—. La ha matado. Y yo lo he matado a él.

—Tenemos que irnos. Deberíamos estar en la mansión, el Señor Tenebroso nos espera a todos— dijo Snape, observando el cuerpo—. ¿Qué dirás cuando te pregunten?

Malfoy se guardó entonces la varita en la túnica, escondiéndola entre la oscuridad de sus ropas.

—Diré lo que ha pasado: tanto él como Zabini murieron en la lucha. Vi sus cuerpos en el suelo, era inútil intentar traerlos— dijo simplemente, con pasmosa naturalidad.

Snape asintió, como si diera por válida su explicación. Intentó entrar en sus pensamientos, tanteándolo. Pero el platino era una barrera de hierro, infranqueable.

—¿Granger ha muerto?— preguntó el de cabello oscuro, frunciendo el ceño.

Eso le preocupaba.

—Sí— había resentimiento, dolor en su voz.

Por primera vez, se permitió mostrar el sufrimiento que mantenía fuertemente encadenado en lo más profundo de su ser, ocultándolo incluso de sí mismo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Holaaa! Ay, Dios mío! Ni yo misma sé qué demonios estoy haciendo actualizando, debería estar estudiando para aprobar aunque sólo fuera algo, y no estar con el ordenador escribiendo algo que está dejando mucho que desear! Pero ya ni sé cuánto tiempo hace que no actualizaba, y aunque no me guste hacerlo con algo que no he podido repasar las veces suficientes, creo que ya iba siendo hora, tampoco se pueden eternizar las cosas tantísimo!

Por cierto, mis disculpas a Sealiah por todo lo que he tardado. Es gracias a ella que he subido un capítulo, porque me avisó de que no actualizaba y se me había pasado el tiempo por completo. Cuando me lo dijo llevaba cero líneas escritas. Tengo tanto que estudiar y tantos exámenes ahora que, simplemente, se me olvida todo! Agh!

En respuesta a reviews sin registrar: _nini_ (gracias! Sí, pensé en apresurar más el final, pero me daba no sé qué. Igualmente me estoy tirando de los pelos para conseguir terminarlo, me desquicio! Jaja, pero gracias de nuevo y no te hagas expectativas que luego no puedo cumplirlas!, un saludo!) _shakti_(adoro que pongas adjetivos en los reviews! Jaja, me motivan. Me alegra que te gustaran la conversación, la aparición de Lucius y el momento íntimo final, aunque me dé algo de pena, jaja. Un saludo y gracias!) _Maria_ (hola! Gracias, me alegra que te parecieran intensas las partes de la conversación con Snape y luego la de Draco y Hermione, y sí, Ron al fin va entendiendo! Jaja, muchas gracias por tu review, un saludo!) _alice paola_ (muchas gracias! Bueno, algo de Harry y Ginny? Quizá, ya veremos… jeje, un saludo!)

Para el siguiente capítulo deberé pediros eterna paciencia, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar (qué horror, madre mía!) Espero que no os decepcione esto tras la ardua espera. Y sí, lo sé, ningún capítulo había sido tan dramático como este. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia y apoyo!

Un saludo!


	19. Sospechas y meras conjeturas

_**Sospechas y meras conjeturas**_

Snape observó el cuerpo tendido en el suelo con cierto desagrado, con preocupación, pero sobre todo con ácido amargor. Nunca era lo más placentero para un mago ver el rostro de un asesinado por un Avada Kedavra, la última expresión de miedo en sus caras casi petrificadas. Quedaba en los rostros de las víctimas como una sombra de lo que habían presenciado justo antes de morir, y Rookwood tenía esa misma expresión, sólo que unida a otra de terror y dolor demasiado patentes sin siquiera fijarse con detalle. Vio en su rostro heridas, marcas que parecían haberse cerrado hacía poco.

No le costó distinguirlas y reconocerlas. Habían sido provocadas por una maldición que él mismo había creado y utilizado: _Sectumsempra_, el hechizo y casi maldición por el que tantos halagos había recibido en Slytherin mientras estuvo en Hogwarts de niño y fue el Príncipe mestizo.

—Lo has torturado— murmuró Snape como una confirmación, agachándose junto al cuerpo.

—Con imperdonables, con hechizos, con maldiciones…— respondió Malfoy enumerando con dejadez en voz baja, fría, desalmada—. Y aun así no creo que haya sido suficiente. Me he dejado llevar y lo he hecho más rápido de lo que pretendía.

_Demasiado rápido_. Observando la escasa y herida piel que quedaba al descubierto de Rookwood nadie habría dicho lo mismo.

—Hay demasiadas marcas— dijo Snape, levantándose de nuevo—. Tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo. Si los del Ministerio lo encuentran verán los rastros de las imperdonables, y darán a conocer que fue asesinado por otro mortífago. Y cuando eso llegue a oídos del Señor Tenebroso, te pedirá explicaciones directamente a ti.

Malfoy no pareció apenas inmutarse. Snape no pudo evitar pensar que su pupilo estaba perdiendo el juicio. Poco importaba que ya no tuviera miedo a matar, a ser descubierto por su crimen, pero mostrarse tan calmado ante la amenaza de ser descubierto por su señor no era una buena señal. En absoluto.

—No me importa que él lo descubra— respondió el platino, abstraído—. Al principio, cuando la llevé a San Mungo intenté convertirla en una inferi— el rostro de Snape se crispó durante un momento al escuchar aquella declaración, pero el platino continuó inalterable—, y pretendía intentarlo de nuevo cuando acabara con Rookwood, cuando me hubiera vengado.

—¿Es que has cambiado de opinión?— preguntó cortándolo Snape, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Draco asintió.

—Ahora que puedo pensar más fríamente, veo que no habría servido de nada. Su cuerpo me es inútil si soy incapaz de percibir su esencia, su alma, sus pensamientos. Puedes llamarlo como quieras, incluso a mí me suena estúpidamente absurdo. Pero sólo su cuerpo me es completamente inútil. La necesito completa, la necesito viva. No será ella aunque se mueva si está vacía.

Observaba el cuerpo de Rookwood mientras hablaba. Parecía haber decidido aquello al observar aquel ser vacío por dentro. Snape procuró mantenerse impasible, pero la crueldad de los pensamientos que había albergado su ahijado y que había pretendido proyectar resultaba casi aterradora. No todos los mortífagos estaban dispuestos a crear un inferí, era algo especialmente terrible que sólo algunos se atrevían a hacer. La mayoría ni siquiera llegaban a planteárselo jamás como opción. Y sin embargo Draco, a pesar de su juventud, lo había hecho y a punto había estado de ponerlo en práctica.

Tenía razón cuando decía que ella lo enloquecía. Granger había sido su atadura a la realidad, la voz de su conciencia, quien había impedido que se perdiera mientras estaba en contacto con el verdadero mundo de los mortífagos. Pero ahora que había muerto, Draco había perdido ese lazo a la serenidad, a la rectitud. A la conciencia. Ahora se dirigía a una dirigida deriva, oscura y pérfida.

—Y qué pretendes hacer ahora— inquirió Snape.

—Ahora que me he vengado y he utilizado la última de las imperdonables, supongo que he roto el pacto con Dumbledore. En cuanto lo descubra decidirá no ayudarme cuando me juzgue el Wizengamot y todo esto haya acabado.

Snape le observó con severidad. Eso no tenía por qué ocurrir. Lo que había pasado en ese bosque podría morir allí mismo, en el mismo lugar y momento donde había nacido aquella aberración.

—Yo no diré nada, Draco. Sólo debes mantener silencio y todo puede seguir igual— ofreció el mayor de los dos.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—No servirá de nada. Me harán tomar _veritaserum_ para asegurarse de que no he utilizado la última de las imperdonables y de que digo la verdad. Y poco importará entonces que sepa utilizar la Oclumancia. Tendré que decirlo y me enviarán a Azkaban sin pensárselo dos veces.

Lo decía con pasmosa tranquilidad, y a Snape le daba la sensación de que sus palabras sonaban más lúgubres y perdidas de lo que el rubio pretendía mostrar. Ningún mago cuerdo hablaría con esa calma de Azkaban. Y menos aún un mortífago.

—Qué harás entonces.

Malfoy pareció pensárselo un momento antes de contestar.

—Ahora que me he vengado y sé que terminaré en Azkaban pase lo que pase y haga lo que haga, iré a buscar a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Le contaré lo que he hecho— dijo con absoluta seguridad, como si el plan ya estuviera trazado—. Supongo que me torturará un rato, y cuando se canse me matará. Al menos será una muerta digna y el sufrimiento más corto que el que padecería durante años rodeado de dementores. No me apetece tener como última visión antes de morir la boca de un dementor a punto de dejarme sin alma.

Snape no respondió, ni siquiera pareció inmutarse con sus últimas palabras. Volvió a mirar a Rookwood, y después en rededor.

—Quememos el cuerpo— dijo entonces Severus, atrayendo con su varita las primeras ramas cercanas—. Después iremos con los demás a la mansión. Por ahora es la mejor opción y lo que debemos hacer.

Malfoy asintió. Poco importaba esperar un poco más a ser asesinado. De todos modos, iba a contarlo todo y daba igual si era dentro de media o de una hora. Iba a hacerlo y no había marcha atrás. Su señor lo sabría y se ocuparía de él personalmente. Respiró hondo: Debería sentir escalofríos al pensar aquello, pero no lo hacía. No sentía nada.

Y su mente, maquiavélica, parecía negarse a concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera ella, en aquella imagen de su nívea palidez, de su quietud y su calma sobre aquella cama en la que una mancha color escarlata ya había empezado a hacer acto de presencia, de sus ojos cerrados, dormidos, de sus labios inmóviles. En esa última visión de la bruja causante de su locura, de sus deseos más profundos. De la bruja que le había abandonado desobedeciendo su orden de que se quedara con él.

—¡_Accio_!— dijo con desganas, apuntando hacia una rama cercana de tamaño considerable.

El bloque de madera se acercó hacia él, que lo detuvo en el aire, y después lo dirigió hasta acercarlo al cuerpo del mortífago muerto. ¿Debería sentir remordimiento? Quizá, pero lo cierto era que no sentía ninguno. Verlo muerto sólo le provocaba una absoluta satisfacción que era difícil de describir. Comenzó a bajar el tronco para colocarlo lo más cerca posible de Rookwood. Lo cierto era que le apetecía hacer desaparecer su cuerpo. No por temor a que fuera encontrado, sino para hacerlo desaparecer de forma irrevocable de la faz de la tierra, borrar todo rastro de su existencia. Condenarlo al olvido.

—¡_Imperio_!

La maldición resonó como una puñalada por la espalda, inesperada y letal. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detener el hechizo de levitación que estaba haciendo para intentar protegerse. Su atacante fue demasiado rápido, y antes de ser alcanzado por aquella imperdonable tuvo la certeza de que lo había planeado todo para tomarle con la guardia baja. Sintió que todo su cuerpo quedaba absolutamente inmóvil, sólo permitiéndole respirar y parpadear, esperando órdenes. Sentía que la mente empezaba a quedársele en blanco, y que todo su cuerpo se relajaba, a la espera.

Su padrino, su mentor. _Traidor._ La rabia rebosó en aquella idea silenciosa.

Snape observó a Draco tras el hechizo. Era imposible que lo detuviera, había esperado el momento justo e idóneo y había funcionado a la perfección. Podía imaginarse la mente en blanco de su pupilo, en lucha con aquella pequeña parte de su mente que seguiría intacta. Sólo los que practicaran y poseyeran el don la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia eran capaces de conseguir defenderse de la maldición imperio. Pero tardaría aún un tiempo hasta conseguir deshacerse mínimamente de sus efectos, el proceso de lucha y de liberación era tedioso y difícil, necesitaba preparación y, sobre todo, una concentración de la que Draco en aquel momento carecía. Por el momento no tendría que preocuparse de eso.

—Te prohíbo que le cuentes absolutamente nada al Señor Tenebroso o le abras tu mente. Actuarás como lo habrías seguido haciendo si Granger no hubiera muerto— ordenó Snape despacio pero con seguridad, escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra para el mandato ineludible que pronunciaba—. ¿Lo has entendido?

En un principio hubo silencio, como si Malfoy tratara de resistirse a sus órdenes, como si su mente luchara contra el efecto sedante de la maldición imperio y buscara algún fallo en aquella frase que le permitiera actuar de alguna manera. Pero no encontró nada. Con esas palabras Snape le impedía atacar a otro mortífago en público, hablar de su trabajo a favor de la Orden o del de su padrino, abrir su mente o decir algo. No podría hacer nada.

Sólo podía actuar como lo habría hecho antes. Al menos responder a aquella aberración seguía entre sus posibilidades inmediatas.

—Sí— asintió finalmente el cuerpo del platino, desafiante, iracundo.

Snape frunció el ceño. No quería llegar a esto, no era su intención, pero tenía que frenarle. Draco se había descontrolado, y en su caída no habría caído solo.

—No quería hacer esto, Draco— dijo Severus, acercándose a él—, pero si tú hablas mi situación quedará al descubierto y eso no debe suceder. Puede que Granger haya muerto, pero yo todavía tengo que proteger a Potter, y si permito que muestres al Señor Tenebroso todo lo que hemos hecho es casi seguro que morirá. Además, hice un juramento con tu madre. Si mueres y yo pudiera evitarlo, yo también terminaría muerto y habrías estropeado mis planes. ¿Comprendes la situación?

Desde luego que sí. Pero eso no significaba en absoluto que aceptara esa situación. Eso no iba a quedar así.

—La comprendo— afirmó Malfoy—, pero llegará el momento en que me libre de la maldición, y tú lo sabes.

Snape concedía que era cierto, pero no habría problema. Tenía tiempo suficiente hasta entonces.

—Tardarás semanas en empezar a hacerlo. Por el momento, tienes prohibido hablar de la maldición o de cualquier cosa que evidencie un cambio en tu conducta o en los acontecimientos— dijo Snape, viendo el leve gesto de ira en la cara de Draco.

Se resistía, se debatía, luchaba por deshacerse de la maldición. Podía intentarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero su mente terminaría tan agotada que tarde o temprano se cansaría. Luchar con esa intensidad lo agotaría muy pronto.

No quería controlarlo, no quería doblegar su voluntad, pero no podía permitirle hacer lo que pretendía. Si Draco moría, el juramento que le había hecho a Narcissa de proteger a su hijo incluso con su propia vida se rompería y él también moriría. Si Draco se lo contaba al Señor Tenebroso, éste se adentraría en sus pensamientos hasta saberlo absolutamente todo, y le encontraría a él, y cuando eso ocurriera lo mataría de la misma forma. Y si no llegaba a matarle desde el principio, igualmente conseguiría información que la Orden desconocería que tuviera, y mataría a Potter. Y entonces él no habría conseguido redimirse, no conseguiría el perdón de Lily. Y moriría de todas formas pero en vano.

Definitivamente no, eso no iba a pasar. Cuando toda esa lucha terminara, si Potter moría, entonces dejaría que Draco se lanzara a las garras de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Si era Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado quien cayera ante Potter, él mismo se encargaría de que Draco no muriera. Encontraría a otra bruja, a cualquier otra. Y con el paso del tiempo olvidaría a Hermione Granger como siempre había olvidado a cualquier otra mujer. Aunque le costara sólo unos años más conseguirlo que con cualquier otra bruja.

Volvió su atención al lugar en el que se encontraba, al bosque, al cuerpo en el suelo, a Malfoy inmóvil esperando en interno conflicto sus órdenes. Había que irse de allí.

—Ocultemos el cuerpo y vayámonos— murmuró Snape.

Draco no respondió, simplemente prendió fuego a las ramas alrededor de Rookwood, que estallaron en ávidas llamas hambrientas de cualquier cosa que pudieran consumir. El fuego se reflejaba en su oscurecida mirada metálica. Su rostro estaba calmado, frío, inescrutable, como siempre lo había sido. Por dentro, luchaba con rabia inútilmente contra una maldición que le impedía hacer su voluntad.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban como si fueran bloques de cemento, o como si un encantamiento los hubiera pegado y tuviera que estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas por separarlos. No era normal sentirse tan cansado.

—¡Hermione!— una voz emocionada que reconoció como la de Ron llegó a sus oídos a un volumen que consideraba excesivamente alto.

Por fin vio luz, y tras varios parpadeos, consiguió ver figuras definidas. La primera cara que vio fue la de Ron, con sus pecas y su cabello pelirrojo brillando con intensidad, que abalanzó inmediatamente sobre ella y la abrazó. La castaña se sintió con pocas fuerzas como para devolverle el abrazo, pero aun así consiguió rodear el cuerpo de su amigo con los brazos de forma algo precaria.

—¡Ron, que la vas a ahogar!— esa voz iracunda tenía que ser de Ginny, no había duda—. ¡¿No ves que todavía está muy débil?

¿Y ella tenía que chillar tanto? Todos los ruidos se le hacían excesivos, hasta su propia respiración. Las luces le parecían también muy intensas, la sábana que la cubría muy pesada e incluso su boca seca se le hacía demasiado seca.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione?— preguntó Ginny, acercándose y avisando a su hermano con la mirada de que no volviera a abalanzarse sobre ella o sufriría las consecuencias.

—Creo que bien— respondió la castaña, notando aún más la sequedad de su boca. Debía llevar mucho tiempo sin hablar, esa pastosidad no era normal.

—Llevas dos días en San Mungo, casi tres— le informó Ron desde la puerta de la habitación, haciendo señas a alguien para que se acercara.

—¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?— le preguntó Ginny.

Merlín, cuántas preguntas, y su cerebro iba demasiado despacio como para contestarlas. Hermione se detuvo un momento antes de contestar con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Sí, lo recordaba. Recordaba una maldición dándole de pleno tras impedir que Ron fuera atacado, y recordaba haber sido llevada a una mansión, a una cama, por…

—Draco— dijo de pronto en un susurro, sentándose en la cama como movida por un resorte y mirando en todas direcciones.

Pero no estaba allí. Sólo los dos Weasley y más camillas ocupadas a su alrededor en una larga sala que por su aspecto tenía que ser por fuerza de San Mungo.

—No está — dijo Ginny, obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo—. Supimos que estabas aquí casi de casualidad. Había un mago del Ministerio que reconoció a Ron llevando a alguien herido hasta aquí y se lo contó a mi padre— explicó la pelirroja—, y supimos que había algo raro ahí porque Ron estaba peleando contra los mortífagos, como todos nosotros.

—Y una medimaga vio a un mortífago rubio al lado de un cuerpo. Le amenazó con matarla— dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. No nos hizo falta mucho más para imaginar que fue Malfoy.

Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Merlín, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Sí, él me sacó de la pelea— respondió, recordando aquella última conversación en la casa del Slytherin.

—Qué vergüenza, ahora me da nauseas pensar que Malfoy ha utilizado mi cuerpo para algo— dijo Ron, conteniendo una mueca de asco.

—Por Merlín, Ron, sólo usó tu imagen—replicó la pequeña Weasley, hastiada—. Probablemente con una poción multijugos, y no deberías quejarte tanto siendo que gracias a eso Hermione se ha salvado.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, implacable.

—Igualmente, este trauma no me lo podrá pagar nadie— respondió Weasley, testarudo.

Ginny rodó los ojos, como si las peleas con su hermano hubieran sido continuas desde que estaban en San Mungo. A la castaña no le costó mucho imaginar que ese mismo tema de discusión había sido el más repetido.

—¿Y Harry?— preguntó Hermione, inquieta.

Miró los rostros de sus amigos, pero no vio en ellos ningún gesto que la incitara a la preocupación.

—No te preocupes, está bien— dijo Ginny, aunque captó cierta preocupación en su voz—. Sólo recibió algunos rasguños. Se enfrentó a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado junto con Dumbledore— ambos hermanos reprimieron un escalofrío—, pero sólo quería probarlo, ver si era una amenaza seria. Está bien, ha estado muy preocupado por ti y ha estado aquí con nosotros hasta hace unas horas. Ha tenido que marcharse con Tonks.

—Me alegro— suspiró ella, descansada.

—Ron, ¿no habías ido a llamar a alguien para avisar de que ya se ha despertado?— preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Es que no me has visto haciendo señas en la puerta?— inquirió el pelirrojo, ofendido—. Le he dicho a una enfermera que viniera.

—Y al parecer no te ha hecho ni caso— bufó Ginny—. Vete y no vuelvas hasta traer a alguien aunque sea a rastras.

Ron fue a responder y a quejarse, y sobre todo a negarse a obedecer las órdenes de su hermana menor, pero Ginny puso ese gesto que le recordaba tanto al de su madre, y sólo por no ver ese rictus en su boca que parecía dispuesto a arremeter contra él en cualquier momento, asintió y, resoplando y mascullando en voz baja, salió de la sala dispuesto a traer al primer medimago que encontrara en todo San Mungo aunque fuera contra su voluntad.

—A veces Ronald me pone de los nervios— murmuró Ginny, volviendo a acercarse a la cama de la enferma—. ¿Sabes? Harry no es el único que ha estado por aquí. También vinieron Neville y Luna, y Tonks, y mis padres, por supuesto, y también Dumbl…

—Ginny— la voz inusualmente seria de la castaña detuvo sus palabras, llamando su atención—, ¿y él?

Ginny procuró mantenerse tranquila. Se esperaba esa pregunta, y pretender esquivarla a propósito no parecía que fuera a funcionar.

—¿Te refieres a Draco?

—Sabes que sí— asintió esta vez algo más ansiosa Hermione, notando que su amiga pretendía evadir el tema—. Vamos, dime qué sabes de él.

—Nada.

La respuesta fue tan simple y tan seca que rayaba el absurdo. ¿Cómo no iba a saber nada? ¿Acaso no era uno de los dos informadores más valiosos de la Orden? No entendía nada. Después de un golpe así, de un ataque de esa magnitud, él y Snape siempre iban a dar información sobre el estado en que habían quedado los mortífagos y el propio Voldemort.

—¿Cómo que nada?— consiguió preguntar.

—Sólo sé que algunos lo vieron al final de la lucha, cuando los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecerse para volver a la cloaca de la que hayan salido. No se ha pasado por la Orden todavía. Sólo ha venido Snape, y apenas unos minutos para hablar con Dumbledore.

—¿Y no dijo nada sobre Draco?— insistió.

—Dumbledore le preguntó por él, y Snape dijo que Malfoy estaba bien, al menos eso nos contó después. Creo que imaginaba que nos preguntarías por él.

Hermione suspiró. Bueno, al menos estaba entero. Sólo eso podía extraerse de decir que Malfoy estaba "bien" después de un duelo a muerte. Intentar ser más positivo sería dejar de ser realista, y a ella su raciocinio le impedía pretender imaginarse cosas de más.

—¿Snape preguntó por mi? ¿Al menos de su parte?— inquirió, al ver el ceño algo fruncido de su extrañada amiga.

Lo cierto era que hasta a ella misma le azoraba un poco preguntar tanto.

—No, o al menos Dumbledore no nos informó de ello.

Hermione no quiso demostrar que eso la dejaba un poco desconcertada. Si ella hubiera salido en la conversación, Dumbledore no habría tenido ningún problema en decírselo a sus amigos para que ellos se lo dijeran a ella al despertar. ¿Acaso ahora que ya estaba a salvo no quería saber nada de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por desobedecerle y salir a luchar? Suspiró con desánimo. No podía ser, recordaba la preocupación casi completamente oculta en su mirada grisácea y oscura antes de desmayarse sobre su cama.

—Hermione, no pongas esa cara— oyó que le decía Ginny, que parecía ver en su rostro ese desánimo que pensaba que sólo abarcaba sus pensamientos—. ¡Acabas de salir viva de una maldición! Cuando llegaste aquí, la medimaga que te atendió casi pensó que estabas muerta. ¡Deberías estar saltando de alegría!

La vitalidad de Ginny era contagiosa, igual que lo era la risa de Ron. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Tienes razón— concedió, sonriendo más ampliamente—, he tenido mucha suerte.

—Ha sido un milagro— dijo Ginny, como si llamarlo "suerte" fuera quedarse corto. Detuvo en seco sus gestos de emoción, y miró fijamente a Hermione, que le respondía esperando casi cualquier cosa—. Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta de la similitud?

—¿Similitud?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Quizá era porque tenía el cerebro embotado, o atrofiado. Qué pesadilla.

—¡Sí! Yo estaba loca por Harry y me salvó de un basilisco. Tú estabas loca por Malfoy, y él te salva de un mortífago. Ahora debe de ser una especie de héroe…

—¡Ginny!— exclamó Hermione, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían—. ¡Yo no estoy loca por Malfoy! ¡Y él no es mi héroe!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— disintió la pelirroja, como si lo que escuchaba fueran absolutas tonterías—. Pero no te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto de que tienes que agradecerle el favor a tu héroe de turno— le guiñó un ojo, pícara.

—¡Ginny, yo no pienso pagarle nada ni devolverle ningún favor!— exclamó casi a gritos, arrebolada e indignada.

—¿A quién no vas a pagarle?

Ron entraba en aquel mismo instante, acompañado de un medimago con cara de haber trabajado muchas más horas de las que una persona normal puede aguantar sin dormir. Hermione calló de inmediato, enrojeciendo completamente y mandándole una mirada de aniquilación a Ginny, que reía divertida y con malicia, como si todavía le divirtiera aún más la confusión de su hermano.

Hermione observó al medimago que ya se acercaba hacia ella. Sólo esperaba que Ginny no hiciera más comentarios y que a Ron no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna pregunta bochornosa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Snape lo tenía constantemente vigilado. Cada cierto tiempo lo buscaba y se aseguraba de que la maldición imperio seguía controlándole con la misma absoluta ferocidad con la que llevaba haciéndolo desde el momento en que fue invocada. Sin embargo, poco tenía que temer por el momento. Estaba tan agotado mentalmente de luchar contra la maldición y mantener al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos a raya que en aquel momento simplemente se dejaba dominar por la maldición imperio.

Tal y como Snape le había ordenado, actuaba como había actuado antes de saberla muerta, con el mismo despotismo, con la misma frialdad, atacaba durante las noche con la misma templanza con la que había torturado a otros mortífagos. Nadie notaba la diferencia, nadie veía nada extraño en él. Ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso, aunque también había que decir que apenas había estado algunos minutos en su presencia desde el fin del duelo con la Orden. Snape se había asegurado de ello. Al parecer su Señor exigía tranquilidad, silencio y soledad para planear el último golpe. Aquel que acabaría con Harry Potter y le permitiría reinar en paz.

Malfoy se dirigía en aquel momento a una de las habitaciones más apartadas de la mansión, al fondo de uno de esos pasillos que estaban en tan mal estado que el resto de mortífagos prefería no frecuentar. Caminaba con seguridad y habilidad felina por las tablas del suelo que parecían dispuestas a hundirse bajo su peso en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, él era una serpiente: encontrar el camino en la oscuridad era su modo de vida. Su modo de sobrevivir.

Llegó hasta una puerta cerrada que se salía casi de sus goznes. Llamó un par de veces con un toque leve y sordo, y sin esperar invitación entró en el interior. Se adentró en una habitación oscura, tanto o más que el resto de la casa. Igual de sucia, igual de olvidada, igual de polvorienta y estropeada. Solo que aquella habitación no estaba vacía.

—¡Draco!— la voz casi rota de emoción de su madre le llegó lejana, como prácticamente todas las cosas desde que era controlado por Snape.

Su cuerpo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y su mente no necesitaba pensar sus reacciones. La maldición le guiaba sin dejarle decidir ni siquiera el más nimio de sus movimientos.

—Madre— murmuró él con desgana, notando que ella lo cogía del brazo con cariño y lo adentraba más en la habitación—. Padre.

Su madre se detuvo sin soltarle todavía, mirando con cariño a Lucius. Draco lo observaba impertérrito, sin sentimiento o respuesta visible. Era su padre. Con él no existían sentimientos ni sensaciones que pudieran ser mostrados. Con él debía ser frío, inalterable, inmutable, calculador, certero. Inhumano.

Narcisa soltó el brazo de su hijo y volvió hasta su marido, sentándose en un sillón junto al que Lucius ocupaba. Había llegado hasta allí la noche del duelo, demasiado preocupada como para esperar noticias en otro lugar. No quiso quedarse en la mansión Malfoy, prefirió esperarlos a ambos para asegurarse de que llegaban sanos y salvos. Y Draco no podía evitar pensar que también para asegurarse de que Snape cumplía su promesa de proteger a su hijo. Que estuviera vivo todavía debería bastarle como plena y palpable muestra de ello.

—Cómo te encuentras, padre— preguntó Draco, sin ningún tono en especial, ni siquiera preocupación.

Su padre. Ese mortífago de temible poder, ese mago que en la primera guerra, antes de que El-niño-que-vivió detuviera el avance de su señor, había sido la mano derecha del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, quien había matado muggles sin pestañear, quien había usado las imperdonables con absoluto placer, quien había mentido después con el mayor de los descaros en la caída de su señor para seguir teniendo la posición dominante en la comunidad mágica que todos los Malfoy habían tenido siempre, librándose de Azkaban y de cualquier castigo por acciones pasadas. El superviviente por excelencia.

Y, sin embargo, el tiempo lo había ablandado. El implacable tiempo se había ocupado de debilitar su mano hasta hacer que la varita ahora le temblara antes de pronunciar una imperdonable. El incansable tiempo había hecho que ahora se le hiciera difícil, por no decir imposible, matar a un muggle, había hecho que su pétreo corazón y su emponzoñada alma resurgieran, devolviéndole una conciencia que, cuando fue más joven, no tenía. Lo había suavizado, su carácter, su modo de ver las cosas, su arrojo en la lucha. Su radical fe en la pureza de la sangre había sido erosionada, y su amor propio esquilmado en desbordante arrogancia. Ya no servía como antes. Al Lord ya no le servía como antes. Estaba viejo, cansado.

Y Draco lo había visto desde el primer día en que le fue encomendada una misión nuevamente como mortífago. Misión que él había supervisado en silencio y entre las sombras. No lo había hecho mal, pero ya no era el mismo. Y el más joven de los Malfoy sabía que a su señor ya no le serviría.

—Lucius— lo llamó Narcissa, al ver que no respondía a las palabras de su hijo.

Era un arrogante. Había tenido que sacarlo de las manos de los demás mortífagos que quisieron vengarse de su pasada traición, de sus mentiras para librarse del castigo que debían soportar todos los mortífagos. Aquellos que habían estado en Azkaban no habían perdido su aplomo, su ansias de sangre. Peor él sí. Había perdido su toque. Ahora le preocupaba matar a otros, dudaba antes de torturar, de saquear, de destrozar, de quemar. Y los demás lo habían visto en la lucha. Y habían pretendido increparle por ello.

Antes de que llegara a desencadenarse una pelea en la que su padre habría salido perdiendo sin asomo de duda, lo había sacado de allí. Nadie se atrevería a decir nada en contra de Lucius Malfoy mientras él estuviera presente, mientras tuviera una varita en la mano y los demás siguieran temiendo incluso mirarle a los ojos. Él era el jefe, el allegado de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Y todos sabían que si se metían con su padre, él se encargaría del que osara hacerlo y transgrediera sus normas de respeto hacia Lucius Malfoy.

—Estoy perfectamente— respondió frío, en voz baja, con disgusto.

Narcisa se acercó hacia él y le puso con cuidado la mano en el brazo. Draco frunció el ceño. Siempre tan arrogante, siempre tan altivo, siempre tan terco, tan severo, tan prepotente.

Tan Malfoy.

Esta vez sonrió, una mueca que en absoluto transmitía tranquilidad. Ese era el gran fallo de los Malfoy, su talón de Aquiles. Su orgullo. Un orgullo de proporciones desmedidas que los demás siempre habían alentado y ellos se habían prodigado en mostrar y utilizar. Su padre no admitiría que gracias a él no estaba siendo torturado en la primera planta junto a los demás a los que les hubeiran entrado dudas y no hubieran sido implacables en la lucha, no admitiría que gracias a él los demás se mantenía alejados. Y Lucius lo sabía. Por eso no le miraba a los ojos, por eso su orgullo herido se negaba a agradecérselo.

—La herida del brazo se le está curando bien— dijo la hermosa mujer de melena rubia, agregando algo más a las palabras de su marido.

Draco sabía que su madre pretendía tranquilizar los ánimos con sus palabras comprensivas, pero eso de nada iba a servir. Lucius sabía que ya no servía a la causa que tanto había deseado, que en el fondo la causa era absurda. Y ver sus esperanzas reducidas a la nada lo enfurecía. Quería seguir siendo el mismo Lucius Malfoy que había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort, quien había controlado Hogwarts, quien había matado muggles cada noche. No quería aceptar que ese Lucius había muerto, y que era su propio hijo quien ahora ocupaba su lugar y se ocupaba de que no pereciera en su intento por mostrar lo que había sido y que ya nunca volvería a ser. Un poderoso mortífago temido por todos los demás.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que has luchado bien, Draco— la voz temblorosa de su madre le obligó a desviar la vista de su padre—, pero te arriesgas demasiado.

Siempre decía lo mismo.

—En absoluto, madre. Sólo hago lo que debo.

Y él siempre contestaba lo mismo.

No era eso lo que había querido decir, pero su boca se movió sola. Habría querido decir que sí, que se arriesgaba demasiado y que ahora todo había sido en balde, que había querido que Voldemort lo matara hacía ya dos noches y Snape se lo había impedido, que planeaba librarse de la maldición imperio y hacer que su señor lo matara por fin.

—No es bueno correr riesgos innecesarios— reiteró Narcisa.

Malfoy frunció levemente el ceño. La voz temblorosa de su madre sólo la había escuchado hasta ese día cuando hablaba de las salidas de su padre con los otros mortífagos, nunca en ninguna otra ocasión, en ningún otro contexto. Ella, en el fondo, no compartía completamente la causa, no era partidaria de matar a todos cuantos su pureza de sangre no fuera demostrada. Pero el desmedido y ciego amor que sentía por su marido le impedía demostrar otra cosa que no fuera lo que Lucius deseaba. Más tarde se arrepintió de no haberse enfrentado a Lucius alguna vez, desde el mismo momento en que vio que su hijo se convertiría en un mortífago. Desde el mismo momento en que supo que le había condenado a una vida que ella no había deseado nunca para sí. Desde que supo que le había educado en unos ideales que ella, en el fondo de su alma, no compartía.

Por dentro la amargura y la rabia se mezclaban, quemándole. Le habían condenado a él por sus equivocaciones. Y él a su vez la había condenado _a ella_.

Hubiera querido removerse un poco, pero la maldición imperio se lo impidió, manteniéndole incólume, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo continuara igual que antes de aquella fatídica noche. Debía serenarse y recordar a lo que había venido. No había entrado en aquella habitación para hablar con su madre ni enfrentar la mirada de orgullo herido de su padre. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

—Os mantendréis aquí. Tenéis prohibido salir a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario— dijo Draco en voz baja. Resultaba algo extraño darles órdenes a sus propios padres—. Nadie vendrá a molestaros.

—¿Piensas retenernos aquí, Draco?— preguntó Lucius hablando por fin, irónico, quitando su brazo de debajo del de su esposa—. No sabía que ahora también dieras órdenes a tus padres.

_Orgulloso_. Lo era. Un hombre orgulloso que no se daba cuenta de que todo su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado.

—Has perdido tu sitio, padre. Ahora yo soy el mortífago de mayor rango, y daré las órdenes que considere oportunas.

Y pensar que lo hacía por su propio bien, para que su padre no se encontrara con Yaxley, o con Avery, para que no lo asaetearan a imperdonables hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Era un ignorante desagradecido. Bueno, quizá ignorante no.

—Eres un chiquillo— escupió Lucius, levantándose de su asiento—, no sabes lo que significa todo esto.

—¡Lucius!— exclamó Narcissa en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarle, temiendo que alguien más pudiera escucharles.

Siempre temiendo lo que pensaran los demás, siempre preocupada por aparentar perfección. Ya debería haber visto que los Malfoy estaban muy lejos de la perfección. Demasiado lejos.

—Déjame Cissy. Nuestro hijo se atreve a darnos órdenes, pretendiendo que no escondamos como si debiéramos tener vergüenza por algo. Es inaudito.

—Y deberías— murmuró Draco, cruzándose de brazos—. Eres de los pocos que quedan que se libraron de Azkaban. Y aquí, entre estas paredes y para todos los demás, eso es una vergüenza. Una traición.

Lucius temblaba de ira. Narcisa lo hacía de miedo, de incomprensión, de tristeza, sin atreverse todavía a levantarse del sofá, incapaz de desobedecer las órdenes de su marido.

—Eres un hijo desagradecido, un imberbe que no comprende la situación. Todo lo que posees, todo lo que consideras tuyo, lo tienes gracias a mí. Tu lugar aquí es gracias a mí y al apellido que te he dado. ¿Acaso insinúas que tú eres más digno que yo?— la ira contenida se esparció por su boca en una sonrisa torcida—. Fui yo quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes. Cada maldición, cada hechizo. Cada palabra de las Artes Oscuras que conoces y que te han ayudado a llegar hasta donde estás ahora. Todo, hijo mío, me lo debes a mí.

La mirada grisácea de su hijo se afiló un instante.

—Te equivocas. Yo he conseguido lo que ahora poseo— le miró con intensidad, calibrando sus palabras—. Me temo que te he superado, padre. Y eres tú quien debería estarme agradecido: De no ser por mí y por mi puesto, más de uno ya se habría ocupado de ti para hacerte recordar que todavía te guardan rencor por haberles dejado en Azkaban y haber renegado de todos ellos.

La furia de Lucius no se hizo esperar. En un gesto rápido, se llevó la mano a la cintura, cogiendo con fuerza la empuñadura de la varita, dispuesto a sacarla y a darle una lección a su hijo que no olvidaría jamás.

—Ni se te ocurra siquiera intentar sacarla— las palabras de Draco lo inmovilizaron como lo habría hecho un encantamiento, helándole la sangre. Sentía la punta de una varita clavándose en su cuello, demasiado nítida como para equivocarse—. No te aconsejo que lo hagas.

Lucius alejó lentamente la mano de su varita, negándose así la posibilidad de cogerla. Encaró a su hijo, a la mirada que lo observaba fijamente, sin miedo, con seguridad, con conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. A sabiendas de que apuntaba a su propio padre con la varita. Se erguió ayudándose de su orgullo, altivo. Él no caería. Era Lucius Malfoy, y eso no cambiaría por mucho tiempo que pasara.

—¿Ahora vas a atacar a tu propio padre?

—Si lo considero necesario, así lo haré.

Las dos miradas, igual de metálicas, igual de frías, se enfrentaron la una a la otra en un duelo de titanes, en una lucha de sangre, en un enfrentamiento de entereza demasiado igualado.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco!— exclamó la única mujer de la familia.

Narcissa se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y se apresuró a acercarse a Lucius. Sin embargo, una mirada de su hijo detuvo sus pasos, impidiéndole acercarse algo más, permaneciendo un poco por detrás de su marido, inmóvil, expectante.

—¿También vas a atacar a tu madre?— inquirió Lucius, alzando una ceja—. Eso sería caer muy bajo, Draco.

El rubio no pudo evitar verse reflejado en él al captar ese gesto. Se parecía a su padre, eso era innegable. En los gestos, en la pose, en la mirada, en la forma de caminar. Sin embargo, había distinciones que marcaban la diferencia. De forma absoluta.

—No hará falta. Ella sabe mejor que tú lo que le conviene— murmuró Draco, bajando despacio la varita.

Lucius ni siquiera hizo la tentativa de volver a sacar la suya. Su hijo todavía tenía la suya en la mano y ya había visto y comprobado con sus propios ojos en ocasiones anteriores su rapidez: No tendría nada que hacer. Además, tenía el brazo herido y eso aún lo dejaba con mayor desventaja, y dudaba que su hijo fuera a ser algo más condescendiente sólo por eso.

—Os quedaréis aquí hasta que yo os lo diga— repitió Draco, mirando a su padre fijamente, como dándole a entender que había un aviso implícito en sus palabras dirigido sólo para él—. O hasta que el Señor tenebroso requiera vuestra presencia.

—Un hijo mío dándome órdenes— bufó Lucius con una mueca de sarcasmo en el rostro—. Qué absurdo.

—Es mejor así, padre. No creo que quieras que te lo haga entender a tu manera— dijo Draco deliberadamente, alejándose hacia la puerta de la estancia—. No me importaría probar contigo el método de enseñanza que tú utilizaste conmigo.

Lucius no dijo nada más, mientras Draco salía de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Cerró la puerta tras él, y al hacerlo escuchó inmediatamente la voz de su madre, presurosa y nerviosa dirigiéndose hacia su padre.

—Te lo dije Lucius, ¡te lo dije!— exclamaba Narcissa en voz baja, aunque su hijo podía escucharla todavía perfectamente—. Mira en lo que lo has convertido. Nunca debiste obligarlo a ser un mortífago, nunca debiste obligarle a hacerse la marca.

Cuánta razón escondían las palabras de su madre. Y cuanto desconocimiento.

—Servir al Señor Tenebroso es siempre un honor— respondió Lucius, aunque captó cierta inseguridad en el tono de su voz.

—No hay nadie tan joven como él, ningún otro ha obligado a su hijo todavía a hacerlo. Y los demás le tienen miedo— susurró la hermosa mujer aún más bajo—. Incluso mi hermana Bella me ha dicho que le sorprende cómo usa las imperdonables.

Se hizo un momento el silencio. Draco miró mientras tanto su mano, la misma con la que cogía la varita. Era cierto, no le temblaba el pulso al usar las imperdonables. Las disfrutaba de una forma inexplicable.

—Algún día tendría que aprender a usarlas tarde o temprano.

—¡Yo nunca he querido que mi hijo fuera un asesino ni un torturador!— exclamó Narcissa, nerviosa, aterrada—. Quiero lo mejor para él, y esto no es lo mejor. Lo hemos condenado, Lucius. Ahora no podrá salir de aquí. ¡Y es todo culpa nuestra!

Se hizo un denso silencio, como si ambos magos se sintieran incómodos o estuvieran reflexionando. Draco siguió tras la puerta, esperando el fin de aquella conversación.

—Quizá nos equivocamos, pero ya nada podemos hacer— murmuró Lucius—. Ya ha tomado un camino del que yo no puedo sacarle, ni tú, ni él mismo. El Señor Tenebroso no le permitirá marcharse.

Se escuchó un leve sollozo, femenino, compungido, de dolor, de miedo a la pérdida. Draco se alejó de la puerta en el mismo instante en que escuchó el sollozo de su madre. Así eran los Malfoy, una familia de sangre limpia que de puertas para adentro se torturaban a sí mismos, recuperando la conciencia que decían no tener, arrepintiéndose de esa lucha por la pureza de la sangre, de esa constante condena en la que estaban sumidos al tratar de conseguir sus ansias de poder, de dominación, de reconocimiento. Y sin embargo, ante el público se mostraban como todo lo que los demás querían ver, una familia de sangre limpia orgullosa de serlo, bandera de la lucha contra la sangre sucia, fieles partidarios y seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Era una farsa que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo descubierta.

Una mentira que habría de caer por su propio peso.

Bufó. Y justo ahora decidían preocuparse por él. Resultaba un poco absurdo además de inútil hacerlo ahora, cuando llevaban educándole para esto toda su vida, cuando le habían repetido una y mil veces cada mañana y cada noche que debía estar orgulloso de su sangre limpia y desear ser un mortífago en cuanto Quien—no—debía—ser—nombrado le diera la oportunidad. Y justo ahora, cuando ya era tarde, se daban cuenta de la ruina a la que le habían enviado, el peligro al que le habían obligado a someterse.

No les culpaba completamente. Había sido él quien había jurado obedecer al Señor Tenebroso y había sentido el orgullo de recibir la Marca. Solo que ahora esa fiebre inicial y ceguera habían pasado junto a la emoción, y su nueva percepción le había permitido verlo todo tal y como era realmente.

Una farsa, una locura, una matanza sin sentido.

Por eso había dejado a sus padres allí, confinados en una habitación perdida de aquella mansión. Ellos ya no eran partidarios del Señor Tenebroso, y su señor tarde o temprano terminaría viéndolo, terminaría notando el cambio en los Malfoy. Y no dudaría en hacerles pagar por ello.

Y qué iba a hacer. Ya que _ella_ había muerto asesinada y Snape lo controlaba con la maldición imperio, había decidido terminar esa parte de su plan inicial, la parte del plan con la que libraría sus padres de la muerte en manos de sus propios compañeros. Puesto que ya había ideado la forma de sacar a sus padres antes de que Snape lo controlara, la maldición imperio no podía impedirle asegurarse de que sus progenitores se salvaran aquella vez, podía si quería hacerlo. Las órdenes de Snape habían sido claras, debía continuar comportándose como lo habría hecho si ella no hubiera muerto.

Al menos ellos no morirían en aquel sinsentido.

Y esa actividad estaba dentro de esa actitud pasada que ahora estaba obligado a continuar. Odiaba a sus padres por haberle convertido en eso, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una devoción por ellos que no podía evitar, una admiración inspirada en demasiados años de adoración. No quería verlos morir agonizando y torturados como lo había hecho _ella_.

"_Draco, ven inmediatamente"_ Se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Trató de negarse, trató de no obedecer, pero esa vez fue completamente inútil. Snape exigía su aparición inmediata para rehacer la maldición imperio y asegurarse de que seguiría manso y dócil todas y cada una de sus órdenes. Maldijo en voz baja, y dirigiéndose a obedecer, se juró que cuando consiguiera deshacerse de la maldición, le haría pagar muy cara la humillación que suponía obedecer ciegamente todas y cada una de sus órdenes. No le importaba que lo hiciera por salvarle la vida.

Estaba deseando perderla.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—¡Hermione!— exclamó Harry en cuanto la vio entrar en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Llegó acompañada de Ron, Ginny y la señora Weasley. La castaña sonrió y correspondió al abrazo entusiasmado y cuidadoso de su amigo que fue directo hacia ella.

—Me alegro de verte, Harry.

—Más me alegro yo de verte a ti— sonrió el ezabache, alejándose un poco para dejarle respirar—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien— respondió ella con una media sonrisa—. Me duele un poco el costado si hago movimientos bruscos, pero me han dicho que no tardaré en olvidarme incluso de que alguna vez tuve heridas.

Harry asintió, encantado con las noticias. El alivio de verla bien era difícil de expresar.

—Y ya no hace falta que vuelva a San Mungo hasta dentro de varias semanas— repuso Ginny, acercándose a Harry y sonriéndole cariñosamente, procurando que su madre no la viera.

Molly sabía lo suyo, por supuesto, pero no era lo que más le gustaba darle muestras de cariño a Harry delante de su madre. Le daba la sensación de que los escaneaba con la mirada y les quitaba cualquier intimidad. Ron debía de haber heredado esa misma cualidad de su madre, estaba claro.

—Está como nueva— asintió Ron, entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas, jovencito?— preguntó la señora Weasley, siguiendo a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡A comer algo!— repuso el pelirrojo, como si la excusa no pudiera ser mejor—. Mamá, la comida del hospital era pura basura.

—En primer lugar esa comida era para Hermione, así que la única que debería tener hambre aquí es ella después de que te tomaras lo que le correspondía— exclamó Molly, apuntándole con un dedo amenazador—. Y si tienes hambre, espera a la hora de comer.

Ron, abochornado, enrojeció hasta las orejas. No podía creer que su madre estuviera diciéndole eso delante de Ron y Hermione.

—¡Mamá, que no soy un niño!— replicó Ron, empezando también a enfadarse.

Ginny rió divertida al ver cómo su madre y su hermano desaparecían por la puerta de la cocina en una acalorada discusión.

—Creo que voy a ir a reírme un poco de mi hermano— dijo Ginny guiñándoles un ojo, y salió corriendo en la dirección de la que provenían las familiares voces.

Hermione vio en ese instante el momento oportuno para hablar con Harry.

—Harry— el azabache la miró—, ¿sabes algo de Draco?

Procuró que en el tono de su voz no se notara ansiedad, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía nada de él, nadie sabía nada de él. Durante los días que había estado en San Mungo, Ginny le había asegurado que Malfoy no se había pasado por el Cuartel ni una sola vez. Estaba preocupada, y mucho. Lo normal habría sido que al menos hubiera aparecido para preguntar por ella.

—No, no sé nada todavía— respondió Harry, intuyendo la preocupación de su amiga—, pero estará bien. No te preocupes.

Hermione sonrió de forma algo forzada, aunque Harry no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle.

—Claro, claro. Pero quería saber si ha estado en el Cuartel de la Orden.

—No, sólo ha venido Snape unos minutos.

—¿Y hay alguna información o noticia nueva?— inquirió Hermione, cambiando rápida y hábilmente el tema de conversación.

Sabía que Harry no podría resistirse a hablar de la información filtrada por Snape desde los mortífagos. El tema lo apasionaba y enardecía de tal manera que estaba segura de que se olvidaría en breves de que le había preguntado por Malfoy. Era un truco perfecto e infalible.

—Voldemort ya se está preparando para atacar Hogwarts. Todavía no sabemos cómo pretende hacerlo, pero Dumbledore cree que no será encubierto, que pretende hacer una entrada triunfal— la ironía y la dureza en su forma de hablar eran palpables.

Y tal y como ella había imaginado, Harry ya se había olvidado de cualquier cosa que ella hubiera querido preguntarle. Perfecto, podía respirar tranquila.

—¿Será pronto?

—Sí, no creo que falte mucho.

—Entonces tendremos que prepararnos.

—Sí— asintió Harry, pero de repente pareció entender algo más, porque agitó la cabeza, desordenándose el rebelde cabello aún más si cabía—. ¿Es que tú piensas ir?

Lo decía realmente sorprendido. Hermione parpadeó lentamente, como si le molestara la duda de su interlocutor.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero Hermione, si tú…

—No soy a la primera que hieren en un duelo contra mortífagos— respondió ella muy segura, tranquila—. Ni la primera bruja que ha tenido que estar en San Mungo.

Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado y a la vez algo incómodo.

—Eso no es…

—Harry— le cortó ella rápidamente antes de darle tiempo a contradecirla—, esta lucha no ha terminado. Cuando acabes con Voldemort— se detuvo un momento para respirar tras decir ese nombre. Lo había utilizado con la intención de demostrarle a su convicción, y el azabache se mostraba realmente impresionado de que su amiga dijera aquel nombre que siempre se había negado a pronunciar— y sólo entonces, todos dejaremos de luchar. Yo incluida.

Potter esbozó una sonrisa convencida. Estaba claro que era difícil convencer a Hermione, siempre lo había sido. Por no decir imposible.

—Siempre has sido la Gryffindor más valiente— dijo Harry tras un momento, mirándola con cariño.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el tremendo halago que suponía que Harry le dijera algo como eso. Era él el valiente por excelencia, el que siempre se arriesgaba por todos. El que no se sentía orgulloso de ser el héroe ni esperaba el agradecimiento de nadie.

—Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Ron y lo saquemos de la cocina— comentó Hermione aclarándose la garganta, desviando la mirada todavía algo azorada—. La discusión con su madre está empezando a ser demasiado larga incluso para él.

Harry asintió. Lo cierto era que los gritos de la señora Weasley debían de poder escucharse hasta en la Madriguera. Ya era hora de interceder y salvar a su amigo de un más que probable castigo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Me temo que hay malas noticias, Harry— dijo Dumbledore en cuanto el mencionado mago entró en la sala.

Era el mismo despacho que siempre utilizaban para hablar de su papel en la lucha, en la profecía, y entrar en el pensadero del anciano de barba plateada.

—¿Voldemort ha atacado?— preguntó Harry inmediatamente, inquieto.

No era normal que Dumbledore le citara con tanta premura.

—No, no. Me temo que esta vez no se trata de Voldemort.

—¿De quién entonces?— inquirió, confundido.

—De nuestros espías— murmuró Dumbledore, como si al decirlo en voz alta estuviera en realidad recordando o desentrañando algo, tratando de evocar alguna idea que en silencio no conseguía hilvanar correctamente.

—¿Malfoy y Snape?

Dumbledore asintió, y Harry se aproximó hasta la silla que había en el lado de la mesa que el viejo director de Hogwarts no ocupaba. ¿Problemas con los espías? El único problema que se le ocurría era que los hubieran atrapado o que en realidad no fueran espías a su favor, sino en contra. Pero si hubieran muerto, Dumbledore ya les habría informado, habría sido algo demasiado grave como para mantenerlo en secreto, así que descartó esa idea inmediatamente.

—Supongo que habrás notado en ellos un comportamiento extraño, Harry— comenzó Dumbledore.

Snape siempre se comportaba de forma extraña, era raro en sí mismo. Pero Harry se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta, y buscó otra cosa que decir.

—Hace mucho que Malfoy no aparece por aquí— dijo entonces Harry, dando cuenta del detalle.

Dumbledore asintió despacio, todavía sin decir nada, clavando en su pupilo sus brillantes y vivos ojos azules.

—Ese es exactamente el problema, Harry— concedió Dumbledore, sonriendo brevemente—. El señor Malfoy lleva demasiados días sin venir a darnos ni una sola noticia. Sólo sabemos de él por el profesor Snape, y resulta cuanto menos curioso que de repente haya decidido no aparecer por el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, ¿no le parece?

Harry asintió. Visto y expuesto así, por supuesto que le parecía extraño. Recordó en aquel mismo instante la pregunta de Hermione, queriendo saber algo sobre Malfoy, preguntándole si había aparecido por el Cuartel.

Dumbledore tenía razón. Era extraño que, de repente, sin razón aparente, Malfoy hubiera dejado de acercarse al Cuartel de la Orden. Bueno, en realidad tenía una explicación.

—Hermione ha estado en San Mungo desde la lucha— comentó Harry con cautela—. Puede que antes sólo viniera porque ella estaba aquí.

—Es cierto, es una posibilidad— concedió Dumbledore, entrelazando los dedos de las manos—. ¿Pero ha ido a visitar el señor Malfoy a la señorita Granger a San Mungo?

—Creo que no— negó Harry tras un momento.

—Tal y como imaginaba.

Harry estaba algo confundido. Sabía que el director quería que él mismo fuera el que descubriera lo que él ya sabía, o lo que él suponía. Pero siempre le resultaba difícil seguir el encriptado y enrevesado camino de pistas y frases que Dumbledore le dejaba para seguir el camino hasta su meta. Harry sabía por qué Malfoy ayudaba a la Orden. Había visto en los recuerdos de Dumbledore en el pensadero algunos fragmentos de conversaciones, de recuerdos, de pensamientos. Lo hacía por ella, por Hermione, y eso en cierto sentido era sorprendente. Nunca habría imaginado que Malfoy haría algo por alguien, y menos por Hermione. La idea le resultaba una locura incluso ahora, a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

—Malfoy venía al Cuartel de la Orden para ver a Hermione— dijo Harry pensando en voz alta— y siguió viniendo tras otros duelos porque ella seguía aquí. Cuando estuvo en San Mungo él debía saberlo.

—O quizá no— apuntó Dumbledore—. ¿No habría ido a verla de haberlo sabido?

Harry contuvo la respiración, tratando de aguantarle la mirada.

—Pero profesor Dumbledore, fue él quien la llevó herida hasta San Mungo, un medimago lo vio junto a su cama— replicó Harry—. Tenía que saber que ella estaría allí.

Dumbledore se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón, sonriendo levemente, como si el camino que Harry había tomado para descubrir lo que debía descubrir fuera el correcto, el que él pretendía que escogiera.

—Bien, eso tiene lógica. Pero intenta imaginar qué hizo el señor Malfoy aquella noche, Harry, qué pudo hacer durante todo ese tiempo en que tuvo que ocuparse de la señorita Granger.

Potter frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué hizo? Sólo sabía que Hermione se había salvado gracias a él. Aun así, respiró profundo y se armó de paciencia para seguir las instrucciones del director de Hogwarts.

—Apareció donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Tuvo que ver cómo alcanzaban a Hermione con una maldición— apuntó, imaginando la escena de acuerdo a lo que Ron le había contado que sucedió—. Y después se la llevó, supongo que para salvarla.

—¿Y después?— le invitó a continuar Dumbledore con suavidad.

¿Después? Después nada, no había nada.

Y entonces Harry lo comprendió, vio la falta que había en toda aquella historia. Quizá fue la forma en que Dumbledore hizo aquella pregunta, o simplemente el mero hecho de tratar de dilucidar los acontecimientos e imaginarlos paso a paso, pero lo vio claro.

—Después no fue con ella a San Mungo, llegó allí mucho más tarde— dijo Harry con fuerza, empezando a entenderlo todo—. Tardó horas en llegar allí. Pero entonces…

—Debió ir a algún otro sitio— continuó por él el anciano mago.

Harry asintió. _Exacto._ Ahí estaba el verdadero por qué.

—Se la llevó a otro lugar. Estaba herida, así que trataría de salvarla, de curarla, haría lo que pudiera— se detuvo un momento, viendo cómo encajaban las piezas a la perfección—. Pero la llevó a San Mungo inconsciente. La bruja que la atendió nos dijo que había estado a punto de…

Se detuvo, no le gustaba siquiera decirlo. Pero Merlín, eso era imposible.

—Continúa, Harry. No debes temer a la verdad— dijo Dumbledore, esta vez más serio.

—Estuvo a punto de atacar a una medimaga, pero eso no lo habría hecho con Hermione delante si no creyera que estaba muerta— bajó el volumen de su voz al decir aquello último.

Y la verdad de esa idea le asaltó de una forma tan abrupta que no supo qué decir. Sabía lo que habría hecho Malfoy a continuación si hubiera pensado que Hermione estaba muerta, porque era lo que él mismo habría hecho si algo le hubiera pasado a Ginny, lo que deseaba hacer desde que supo que sus padres habían sido asesinados. _Vengarse_. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy habría ido a buscar a quien hubiera atacado a Hermione y habría acabado con él.

Pero hacerlo suponía rebasar un límite. Sabía cuál era el pacto que Malfoy tenía con Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts se lo había mostrado en uno de sus recuerdos, para convencerle de que Malfoy era de fiar. Y sabía qué tenía prohibido cometer par amantener el favor de Dumbledore.

—Habrá utilizado la última de las imperdonables— sentenció Harry en voz baja—. Por eso no viene aquí. Teme que usted lo descubra.

—Eso es lo que yo también me temía, Harry— asintió el mayor de los dos, y su rostro pareció adquirir un cansancio en aquel momento que antes Harry no había notado—. Y que hayas llegado a la misma conclusión que yo sólo me hace estar cada vez más seguro.

—Pero entonces usted no podrá ayudarle. Ha roto el trato— aventuró el azabache.

—Me temo que eso no será así. Es algo que sospecho y a lo que he llegado del mismo modo que tú, sin embargo no tengo prueba ninguna que lo demuestre. Puede ser simplemente una conjetura que encaja a la perfección pero que es incorrecta— dijo, suspirando quedamente—. Y no se puede juzgar ni condenar algo que no es demostrable.

Harry guardó silencio. Era cierto, no había forma de demostrar algo así. Si Malfoy había matado a quien atacó a Hermione, lo más probable era que nunca se supiera. Malfoy sabía bien cómo guardarse las espaldas.

—¿Y Snape?— preguntó de pronto.

—No olvidemos que es su padrino— respondió Dumbledore simplemente, como si eso fuera respuesta más que suficiente a su pregunta.

Por supuesto. Snape era el padrino de Malfoy, su profesor predilecto. Lo más probable era que él lo supiera y le estuviera cubriendo las espaldas, por eso iba siempre solo a dar información al Cuartel de la Orden y apenas hablaba sobre Malfoy.

Eso tenía sentido, demasiado incluso. Sirius también habría hecho lo que fuera por él, de eso no le cabía duda, aunque no le gustaba demasiado comparar al gran Sirius Black, miembro de la Orden y mago digno de admiración, con Severus Snape, su odiado profesor de Pociones y de dudosa fiabilidad, puesto que Dumbledore seguía sin querer explicarle por qué Snape sería siempre leal a la Orden y se podía confiar en él.

—Quizá deberíamos hacer algo— Harry no lo dijo muy seguro. Hacer algo contra Malfoy suponía hacer algo contra Hermione al mismo tiempo, y esa idea le incomodaba—. Aunque nos ayude, utilizar una imperdonable no puede quedar impune.

Dumbledore observó a su pupilo con calma. Ese sentido Gryffindor de la justicia rezumaba en sus últimas palabras, y al mismo tiempo la lealtad a sus amigos, en este caso a Hermione Granger, se contraponía a esa misma valentía. Era comprensible, decidirse entre la justicia y la amistad era algo demasiado complejo para una mente tan joven. Incluso a él mismo le resultaba una elección difícil.

—Es cierto que algo así no puede quedar impune, pero mientras no pueda demostrarse, el señor Malfoy es completamente inocente.

_Malfoy inocente._ Utilizar esas dos palabras en la misma frase resultaba contraproducente.

—¿Entonces para qué hacerme ver todo esto?— preguntó Potter, contrariado—. No entiendo qué pretende que haga.

—Quiero que sepas lo que yo sé, Harry. Quiero que estés preparado y sepas a qué atenerte.

Ambos quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Harry cavilando, tratar de decidirse sobre qué hacer, si contarle a Hermione lo que sabía o no contárselo, obviando demasiado pronto las palabras de Dumbledore. Lo cierto era que por muy seguro que estuviera de que era todo cierto, era tan sólo una teoría. ¿Debía preocupar a su amiga de esa manera cuando ya estaba suficientemente preocupada por Malfoy?

Probablemente no, y probablemente no se lo merecía.

—Discúlpeme, profesor Dumbledore— dijo Harry, levantándose y despidiéndose.

—Nos veremos en la cena, Harry— se despidió el anciano.

Dumbledore lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer sin hacer demasiado ruido por la puerta del improvisado despacho. Suspiró. Harry debía saberlo, ese muchacho tenía que saber a lo que se atenía con el hijo de los Malfoy. Si él no estaba allí después de todo, alguien debería estar atento a ese joven Slytherin. No se podía dejar de vigilar a alguien que había sufrido tanto, porque el alma de esa gente que ha sufrido en solitario se corrompe con facilidad.

Estaba seguro de que de no ser por la relación que mantenía con la señorita Granger, Draco Malfoy en aquel momento estaría en Azkaban o ya condenado a ir allí cuando lo atraparan. Si creía que Hermione había muerto, lo más probable era que hubiera desatado una ira y una rabia que lo habrían llevado a matar. Lo extraño era que siguiera sin aparecer, ni con los mortífagos en un duelo ni para traer información a aquella casa, ni siquiera para aparentar que no había ocurrido nada. Snape le estaba cubriendo las espaldas, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿por qué? En cualquier otra situación pasada el encubrimiento que Severus hacía de su ahijado no habría sido tan hermético como aquella vez. Algo ocurría, algo que Snape sabía y no había querido contarle. Sobraba decir que había intentado entrar en su mente, pero éste le había frenado inmediatamente, bloqueándole la entrada. Y eso era muy preocupante.

Severus Snape nunca le había negado la entrada a la verdad de sus recuerdos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Maldijo entre dientes, observando al joven rubio que alguna vez había sido su alumno. Estaba sentado en una silla, erguido, impasible. Y ese gesto de tranquilidad era lo que más preocupaba a Snape, esa frialdad, esa descarnada apatía. Estaba demasiado tranquilo. Y él sabía muy bien por qué: se estaba resistiendo. Se resistía a la maldición y estaba empezando a conseguir liberarse durante períodos cortos. Siempre supo que la Oclumancia había sido un don que Draco había recibido en una potencia sorprendente incluso para él, pero no imaginó que conseguiría rebelarse contra la maldición imperio tan rápido.

—Te advertí que no volvieras a utilizar la última de las imperdonables— dijo Snape en voz baja, amenazante, irritado.

Habían ido a buscar a unos mestizos que se escondían en una población cercana por orden de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Antes de ir hasta allí, había ordenado a Draco que dejara que otros terminaran el trabajo, que él no se implicara en la parte cruenta final ni invocara la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero a punto había estado de matarlos. Había tenido que detenerle arriesgándose a ser descubierto, aunque los otros dos que les acompañaban afortunadamente no se habían dado cuenta. Sólo Merlín sabía cómo había conseguido pasar desapercibido para los otros dos mortífagos el uso de una maldición imperio.

Tras volver a doblegarlo, le había ordenado en voz baja que no atacara de nuevo. Y había notado su resistencia, su lucha interna por deshacerse de esas órdenes que su cuerpo no podía ignorar y contra las que su mente trataba de luchar. Pero fue en vano. Al menos por el momento seguiría bajo su control.

—No te asustes, Snape. A ti no te habría matado como a los demás, sólo te habría devuelto el favor de controlarme contra mi voluntad— respondió Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

Snape lo observó fijamente. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matar a cualquiera en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad? Parecía que empezaba a darle igual si mataba a un mortífago, a un impuro, a un mestizo. Snape tenía claro que Draco estaba tramando algo, que trataba de buscar una salida a las órdenes que él le había dado bajo la maldición para burlarlas y hacer por fin su voluntad. E iría directo al Señor Tenebroso para contarle lo que había hecho y que él en venganza lo matara.

Porque podía estar seguro de que lo mataría. Él mismo no albergaba ninguna duda de que lo haría.

—Te has rendido muy pronto— murmuró Snape. El rostro del platino se ensombreció al escucharle—. He estado allí. Ellos todavía no se han rendido y han tenido más bajas que tú.

Con la Orden del Fénix. Él no quería pensar en la Orden ni en ninguno de sus miembros. Sobre todo en ninguno de los muertos.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que no me hayas dejado ir a mi también— dijo Draco con acidez, sin poder evitarlo imaginando inmediatamente después el Cuartel de la Orden, la habitación de ella, la estancia en la que se habían peleado la última vez.

Y esa repugnante y nauseabunda sensación de vacío se apoderó de la boca de su estómago, robándole el aliento y descomponiéndolo de una forma dolorosa aunque no física. Tomó aire en profundidad: le pasaba eso cada vez que la recordaba, desde esa noche maldita, desde que había dejado San Mungo. Por eso no le gustaba decir su nombre, la sensación se acuciaba y terminaba por ser insoportable. Desquiciantemente insoportable. Lo mejor era no pensar en ello siquiera un momento. Lo mejor era tratar de olvidarlo todo. _De olvidarla_.

—He hablado con Dumbledore— prosiguió el mortífago de cabello oscuro, impasible, como si no hubiera escuchado el anterior comentario.

Draco lo miró enarcando una ceja. Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación.

—Supongo que preguntaría por mí— murmuró con desdén—. Ese viejo es más astuto de lo que pretende parecer— vio que Snape fruncía levemente el ceño, pero igualmente continuó—. Estás en problemas. Habrá empezado a sospechar porque no he aparecido allí en días. Vas a tener que liberarme de esto.

No se movió. Siguió sentado. La maldición le impedía levantarse de la silla o moverse de aquel mismo punto. Las órdenes de su padrino lo ataban a aquel lugar en aquel momento. Sin objeciones. Snape frunció algo más el ceño. Eso creía él también. Dumbledore nunca, en toda su vida, le había preguntado nada al azar. Todo lo que deseaba saber tenía una razón. Y en este caso debía ser por fuerza la sospecha. Tal y como decía Draco, su astucia era mucha, y en ese momento también una amenaza. Si le había preguntado por el mortífago rubio era porque sospechaba que algo extraño pasaba. Aunque dudaba que supiera algo de la maldición imperio que utilizaba. Era demasiado inverosímil incluso para intuir algo así mediante conjeturas.

—No voy a dejar que te condenes, Draco— respondió Snape con frialdad, con firmeza—. Ahora estás confuso, cegado por lo que ha pasado.

—Eso no lo sabes— respondió conteniéndose.

—Lo sé. Lo he vivido antes que tú y durante demasiados años, no la minucia de días que tú lo has padecido. Créeme, cuando todo pase, verás las cosas de otra manera.

¿De otra manera? Dudaba mucho que la muerte pudiera verse de más de una forma.

—¿Crees que voy a agradecerte que controles mi voluntad?— preguntó el platino con ironía, burlón—. Tendrás que quedarte esperando.

—No espero ningún agradecimiento— respondió Snape con calma, inalterable a la desbordante arrogancia de su ahijado—. Nunca has destacado por ser agradecido.

Draco bufó. Severus se tomaba demasiadas molestias que nadie le había pedido que se tomara. Estar controlado por la agotadora maldición empezaba a cansarle, y lo único que le despejaba un poco eran esas conversaciones en que Snape le permitía decir lo que pensaba, casi sin controlar ninguna de sus respuestas. Estaba seguro de que de no ser por esos escasos momentos terminaría volviéndose loco.

Su mente luchaba de forma permanente e intensa contra las órdenes que recibía y a las que no podía negarse, y eso le dejaba en un estado de debilidad que amenazaba con hacerle perder la concentración y dejar pensamientos al descubierto. Pensamientos que prefería no mostrar a nadie y que tampoco quería recordar. Aquellos en los que ella aparecía. Maldita sea, su propia mente lo traicionaba constantemente, torturándolo sin piedad. Definitivamente prefería los cruciatus de su padre cuando le preparaba para ser mortífago que todo aquello.

—Me desharé de tu control tarde o temprano— murmuró Draco—, y entonces por fin acabará todo.

Snape no quiso decirlo, pero esas palabras reflejaban amargura, una amargura amarga y fría, desalmada y perdida, desesperanzada en extremo. Fue a decir algo, pero algo lo retuvo. Vio de repente que Draco se ponía tenso, cómo todo su cuerpo adquiría una forzada rigidez y cerraba los ojos un segundo, serenándose, respirando lentamente. Sabía lo que eso significaba. El dolor que lo provocaba. La Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo ardiéndole con rabia.

—Recuerda que debes actuar como lo habrías hecho antes de que ella muriera— dijo Snape, sabiendo que nombrarla enfurecería a Draco aunque no lo demostrara—. Modérate. Y cierra tu mente mientras esté ante él.

Draco se levantó de la silla y asintió. La marca le ardía en el brazo izquierdo, quemándole, exigiéndole su aparición inmediata ante su señor que requería su presencia.

—A sus órdenes— respondió irónico, atravesándole con la mirada.

Y sin esperar más, se desapareció, apareciéndose seguramente ante su señor. A Snape no le ardía el brazo, él no era reclamado y no podía acompañarle para vigilarlo y asegurarse de que seguía bajo su control. Eso sólo podía significar que Draco tendría algún encargo especial. Normalmente eran torturas, castigos, persecuciones con sigilo, trabajos que Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado encargaba sólo a los que consideraba realmente capaces. Pero ese tipo de cosas suponían una trampa, porque le avocaba a situaciones en las que usar las imperdonables se volvía necesario y la tentación de caer demasiado grande.

Salió de aquella estancia para bajar a la primera planta, donde los demás mortífagos solían estar, esperando a recibir nuevas órdenes y a que llegara la noche para salir de caza. Por su cabeza no dejaba de rondar una intuitiva preocupación, algo que le había estado molestando incansablemente, algo que no encajaba y que le inquietaba.

Cuando había ido al Cuartel de la Orden, todo estaba en calma, tan normal como de costumbre. Dumbledore le había recibido del mismo modo que siempre lo hacía, le había hablado como siempre lo había hecho y le había preguntado por su estado y el de Draco. Por qué no se había mostrado más triste, más desolado. Por qué no se escuchaban llantos, ni se sentía ni se respiraba desolación. Cuando alguien querido muere, el dolor debía instalarse entre sus allegados como un pesado velo que tardara en ser levantado. Pero en aquella casa no había nada de eso. Había escuchado las mismas voces tranquilas y sosegadas de siempre, los mismos pasos, el mismo silencio. La misma calma.

No había rastro del attrezzo que debería acompañar al tiempo después de la muerte, no se escuchaban las lágrimas ni los clamores de desesperación por haber sufrido una desgracia, una muerte. Y eso no tenía sentido. A los muertos se les lloraba.

Pero Dumbledore parecía tranquilo.

Sólo había una explicación para todo eso, una única forma de razonar la falta de drama en la Orden del Fénix. Pero no tenía sentido. Le había dado cientos de vueltas y había pensado en ello infinidad de veces. Pero esa única explicación que había alcanzado no era posible. Simplemente, no existían ese tipo de segundas oportunidades.

Hermione Granger estaba muerta, sólo eso podía dar base y razón a la venganza de Draco.

Y sin embargo, todavía tenía dudas, volviendo a su mente la misma inquietud.

Pero Snape sabía que Draco no quería morir para ir con ella, no para juntarse con Granger. Esas ideas, esas historias, esos deseos no eran propios de un Slytherin, ni de un mortífago y mucho menos de un Malfoy. Su deseo de morir respondía a otras variantes, a otras motivaciones. Respondía simplemente a su arrogante egoísmo. A su deseo por dejar de sufrir, si es que ya se había permitido empezar a hacerlo. Sabía que sólo quería morir para no pensar en ella ni un solo segundo más y por fin descansar en paz, sin recordar cada segundo la última imagen que hubiera quedado grabada en su mente de su rostro muerto y sin vida.

Y lo sabía porque era lo que él padecía. Recordarla cada segundo era su placer y su sufrimiento más duro.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

—Ron, no necesito más cojines, de verdad— dijo Hermione con voz cansina por decimosexta vez—. Tampoco es que sea completamente inválida.

—Lo hago por tu bien, dijeron que debías descansar— se defendió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos algo sonrojado.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero llevo tantos días sentada en los sofás y tumbada en la cama comiendo las sopas de tu madre que simplemente necesito sentirme algo normal— replicó ella, mientras abría una de las cajas de ranas de chocolate que Harry le había traído casi a escondidas.

La señora Weasley, al enterarse de que Hemrione había salvado a Ron y por eso había caído herida, se había entregado casi completa y absolutamente a cuidarla como un deber personal. Pero de una forma tan excesiva que Hermione sólo pensaba en que dejara de cuidarla. Había comido más guisos y sopas incluso de los que había comido juntos en la Madriguera durante todos los veranos de Hogwarts, y podría jurar que su cama era como una muralla de cojines. Parecía que fuera a romperse incluso por tocar una simple sábana, ¡hasta le había quitado los libros que tuvieran más de cien páginas porque decía que pesaban demasiado! Eso sí que había sido el colmo.

Había intentado hacer entrar en razón a la señora Weasley, pero no tardó en descubrir que no serviría de nada. Y lo peor era que Ron era casi de la misma opinión que su madre. Al menos Harry y Ginny estaban de su lado y de vez en cuando se ocupaban de deshacerse de unos cuantos cojines, darle algún libro interesante— que por supuesto siempre excedían del grosor permitido por la señora Weasley—, y suministrarle algo de comida azucarada.

Por el momento, había aprovechado que esa noche Arthur y Molly tenían guardia como miembros de la Orden para escabullirse de su habitación y juntarse con Harry y Ron en el pequeño salón en el que siempre les dejaban tranquilos. Y de paso, comer hasta hartarse de algo que no fueran guisos y sentarse en un sofá sin cojines que le impidieran ver a nadie a su alrededor.

—Así que el ataque de Voldemort será pronto— comentó Hermione, mientras Ron se removía y la miraba indignado, como si le increpara el no haberle avisado de que iba a utilizar semejante nombre.

—Sí, lo tiene casi todo preparado según lo que ha dicho Snape. No tardará en atacar Hogwarts.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?— preguntó la castaña.

—Bien.

Ron y Hermione se miraron como si ambos hubieran comprendido algo al mismo tiempo y quisieran comprobar que el otro también. Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Harry, eso no ha sonado nada convincente— replicó Ron, repantigándose en el sofá—. Nadie puede estar tranquilo sabiendo que tiene que enfrentarse a Quien-tú-sabes.

Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, pero no tenía miedo. Llevaba pensando en ello demasiado tiempo como para acobardarse ahora.

—Llevo tanto tiempo escuchando qué es lo que debo hacer que ya lo he asumido— respondió el azabache con simpleza—. Admito que no es lo que más me apetece hacer ni lo que habría hecho de haber podido escoger, pero es una carga que voy a tener que sobrellevar solo.

Ron y Hermione asintieron brevemente con la cabeza. Harry era el único que podría enfrentarse a Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, eso era cierto, pero ellos no pensaban abandonarlo. Estarían allí, apoyándole en el resto de la lucha, acabando con los mortífagos.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los mortífagos, seremos los seguidores de Harry Potter contra los seguidores de Quien-nosotros-sabemos— dictaminó Ron con la varita en la mano como si fuera a atacar a alguien.

Hermione rió, divertida. Harry enrojeció. ¿Seguidores de Harry Potter?

—Y yo que pensaba que éramos la Orden del Fénix— repuso Potter, sonriendo todavía algo abochornado.

—Somos las dos cosas— sonrió Hermione, abriendo otra caja de chocolate.

Desenvolvió el delicioso chocolate, un dulce que era casi de contrabando teniéndolo ella entre las manos. Pero antes de poder llevárselo a la boca, una mano más rápida que la suya se la arrebató de entre los dedos

—¡Harry!— exclamó ella sorprendida.

El azabache sonrió algo forzadamente, ya masticándola. Su amiga no notó que esa sonrisa forzada nada tenía que ver con que tuviera la boca llena, sino con el recién aparecido dolor en su frente, un punzante e incisivo dolor en la cicatriz. Al menos así si su rostro mostraba algún gesto pasaría algo desapercibido mientras mordía el chocolate.

—Llevaba deseando hacer eso desde la primera rana que se ha comido— le dijo Ron, cogiéndole una a Hermione tras ver que Harry se apuntaba al pequeño festín.

La castaña como represalia le lanzó uno de los cojines que él con tanto esmero le había acomodado y que ella se había quitado en cuanto había podido.

—¡Si sólo quiero una!— exclamó Ron, tirándole otro cojín.

Harry suspiró, saboreando despacio el chocolate. El dolor se aplacaba, y aunque seguía siendo bastante fuerte, al menos sus amigos estaban ocupados lanzándose cojines como para darse cuenta de nada. Por una vez, daba gracias a que les encantara pelearse y picarse mutuamente.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Caminó por los pasillos tras la charla con su tía Bella. Oh, sí, su tía Bellatrix siempre tan preocupada por él, tan cuidada de su bienestar. Joder.

Mierda, cómo la odiaba, cómo la detestaba, cómo la despreciaba. _"Por qué has dejado que los maten tan rápido", "Debería haberme enviado a mí y no a ti", "El Señor tenebroso ha depositado mucha confianza en la familia Black y no debes defraudarle, si lo haces me encargaré personalmente de ti"_.

Estaba harto de ella, no podía aguantarla ni un segundo más. Si no la había matado ya era porque Snape seguía controlándole, aunque le satisfacía comprobar que durante unos instantes conseguía resistirse a las órdenes que la maldición imperio seguía haciéndole obedecer. Las órdenes para esa noche habían sido ocuparse de algunos que molestaba a su señor. Siempre había alguien que le molestaba, siempre había alguien a quien eliminar. La pregunta era cuándo los mortífagos también empezarían a estorbarle y también serían quitados de en medio.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación en que sabía que seguían sus padres. No salían de allí a no ser que fuera total y absolutamente necesario. Al principio su padre se había resistido, pero un encuentro con Avery en las escaleras le había hecho desistir de intentarlo de nuevo. Cuando llegó se detuvo frente a la puerta, y se limitó a escuchar. Tras un momento, oyó sus voces, percibió pasos, movimiento, algo demasiado familiar como para confundirlo. Estaban bien, o al menos bien dentro de lo que cabía estarlo en esa situación. Ya le había dicho a su madre que fuera a casa, a la mansión Malfoy donde estaría más segura que allí. Pero se había negado en rotundo, y él, desgraciadamente, nunca había tenido la capacidad de convencer a su madre con facilidad.

Y estaba demasiado cansado, agotado y extenuado por la maldición como para pretender hacer valer su opinión y que ella obedeciera, así que le permitió quedarse. Sabía que al menos su padre se ocuparía de ella mejor de lo que lo había hecho con él.

No entró y siguió caminando. No tenía nada que hacer allí dentro. ¿De qué hablarían si entraba? ¿De las muertes que había presenciado esa noche durante su misión? No, eso no iba a ocurrir. Hasta él sentía cierto asco de sí mismo. En qué se estaba convirtiendo, en qué lo convertía ese segundo nombre que ahora llevaba de mortífago, en qué lo convertía la marca de su brazo y las maldiciones que se había atrevido a pronunciar.

Lo sabía, pero no lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera lo expondría en silencio en sus pensamientos. Era mejor no pensar en ello.

Continuó su camino y descendió con calma hacia el lugar en el que estaban los demás. Pasó de largo a Nott, a MacNair y a algún otro al que ni siquiera concedió una mirada. Salió por la parte trasera, por la desvencijada puerta de la vieja y estropeada cocina. En cuanto llegó al jardín trasero, el aire frío de la noche le penetró en los pulmones, despertándolo de su permanente estado de pasividad e insensibilidad.

El cielo estaba oscuro, plagado de nubes. Había una neblina espesa que impedía ver demasiado lejos, incapacitando a cualquiera para ver a través de su densidad algo que estuviera más allá, oculto tras ella. Un día glacial. Su aliento quedaba marcado en el aire como una voluta de humo que desaparecía casi instantáneamente. Se tapó la boca con la bufanda oscura que llevaba al cuello, y volvió a caminar, adentrándose en la niebla. Tras unos minutos en los que cualquier otro se habría perdido, llegó hasta algunos árboles de tamaño considerable, imposible distinguir si pertenecían al jardín de la casa o al bosque que poseía detrás como una avanzadilla de la naturaleza.

El bosque donde los mortífagos se aparecían tras las noches de caza, las noches de lucha.

—Sígueme— dijo una voz tras los árboles, lo suficientemente lejos como para que su figura apenas quedara definida entre la oscuridad y la niebla.

Draco no asintió ni respondió a aquella orden. Se limitó a seguir al poseedor de aquella voz que conocía a la perfección. Era la misma voz que escuchaba permanentemente ordenándole calma, ordenándole silencio, impidiéndole actuar conforme a su voluntad. La misma voz que había aparecido en su mente ordenándole que fuera hasta allí.

Empezaba a parecer un esclavo, un maldito elfo doméstico. Qué humillante, un Malfoy obedeciendo órdenes una y otra vez. No podía soportarlo. Habría temblado de ira de haber podido, pero la maldición imperio le obligaba a mantener la calma. Siguió a Snape, alejándose un poco más de la mansión en la que el resto de mortífagos seguiría descansando. El Señor Tenebroso se había marchado, de modo que el peligro de que los encontraran era menor que en otras ocasiones.

Cuando llegaron a algún punto concreto, Snape se detuvo. Malfoy no necesitaba verlo para reconocer el lugar, presentía perfectamente dónde estaban.

—Ya sabes a dónde tienes que ir— dijo Snape.

Por una vez, no se lo estaba ordenando, aunque el mandato llegaba implícito en aquella frase. Draco frunció el ceño, pero se desapareció. Snape no tardó en seguirle, y ambos aparecieron en una pequeña casa. Era el lugar que utilizaban para viajar por la red flu cuando estaban en aquel lugar, pues era demasiado peligroso utilizar las chimeneas de la mansión donde se escondían la mayoría de los mortífagos. No eran tan idiotas como para intentarlo, y tampoco muy lejos, pero sí lo suficientemente apartado para pasar desapercibido.

—_Incendio_— murmuró Draco en voz baja.

El fuego apareció inmediatamente en la descuidada chimenea. La casa estaba casi abandonada y nadie se preocupaba de que el lugar estuviera medianamente habitable. Nadie les molestaría. Snape se acercó al fuego y arrojó a las llamas un polvo esmeralda que hizo que estallaran, ávidas y voraces, tratando de quemar lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—Debemos ir a informar de que el Señor Tenebroso se ha marchado por esta noche. Dumbledore dijo que debía informársele de algo así inmediatamente— dijo Snape mientras observaba un momento las llamas, informando al otro mortífago.

—¿Temes que vuelva a preguntarte por qué no aparezco y me llevas con esa excusa?— preguntó Draco con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja—. Si voy, terminará sabiéndolo de todas formas.

—Permanecerás en silencio hasta que nos vayamos— respondió Snape, tajante.

—Cuando me controle frente a la maldición, te arrepentirás de esto— siseó como respuesta.

—Mientras tanto te aconsejo que no me amenaces, Draco— dijo Snape con acidez, abriéndose paso hacia las llamas—. Sigo siendo yo quien te controla a ti, y no dudaré en ser más duro contigo si lo creo necesario.

La furia en los ojos metálicos no se hizo esperar. Una rabia descompuesta producto de su arrogancia herida. Pero Snape no iba a ceder. Draco no podía controlarse, y si le permitía actuar libremente terminaría perdiéndose completamente. Draco se acercó también a las llamas, y ambos pronunciaron en voz baja el lugar al que deseaban ser llevados. El fuerte tirón no tardó en surtir efecto, y el fuego los devoró, engulléndolos y llevándolos hasta su destino. No tardaron mucho en llegar, apenas unos segundos

Ante sus ojos apareció la habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place a la que siempre llegaban para hablar con Dumbledore e informar de lo que se hubieran enterado. El anciano mago ya estaba allí, observándoles con el rostro en esa calma y esa juvenil energía tan impropia de su edad.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, señor Malfoy— dijo Dumbledore, sorprendido de verle llegar.

El rubio simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Merlín, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba esa casa. Sus pensamientos volaban en la dirección de una habitación en la que ella debería estar ahora, durmiendo, o esperándole a él. La repugnante sensación en la boca del estómago volvió más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Mierda, era en lo único que podía pensar.

Mientras Snape salía de la chimenea y se acercaba a Dumbledore, él se alejó un poco, apoyándose en la oscura y desconchada pared despacio y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo presión contra su estómago. Así al menos la sensación era menos abrupta y menos desagradable.

Qué miserable se sentía en ese momento, qué débil. Y esa sensación para un Malfoy era aún más inmunda. Merlín, se estaba arrastrando y degradando demasiado rápido para que su amor propio pudiera soportarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Esa casa le obligaba a recordar como una máquina de tortura.

—El Señor Tenebroso ha salido esta noche. Ha ordenado que nadie le acompañara, dejando al cargo a Bellatrix Lestrange mientras tanto— escuchó que decía Snape.

—Así que Voldemort ya ha empezado a moverse— murmuró Dumbledore, pensativo.

Malfoy aguantó las ganas de removerse ante un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. ¿Por qué insistía ese viejo demente en utilizar siempre ese nombre? ¿Por qué obligar a todos a escuchárselo decir en voz alta? Merlín, se le helaba la sangre con sólo oír la primera sílaba.

—Lestrange parecía inquieta. Ya no tardaremos mucho en atacar— prosiguió Snape.

—¿Entonces lo hará directamente?

—Es lo más probable.

—Comprendo— respondió el anciano, moviéndose levemente.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Sólo deseaba que Dumbledore dejara de hacer preguntas y así poder largarse de allí cuanto antes. Quería marcharse y conseguir deshacerse de la maldición unos minutos para mostrarle a Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado lo que había hecho a sus espaldas y que él le matara. Y así acabar con esa ominosa sensación en el estómago.

Paseó la mirada por la chimenea, todavía con llamas de color esmeralda, por el techo del que pendía una lámpara cuya forma se desdibujaba por el polvo. Observó las estanterías estropeadas, algunas rotas pero llenas de libros, a Dumbledore y a Snape que seguían hablando, discutiendo sobre algo que en ese momento no le importaba lo más mínimo, desvió la mirada y miró la puerta, por la que…

Se detuvo allí, inmóvil. Sus ojos clavados en un punto fijo y concreto.

—¡Draco!

Esa voz. No podía ser ella. Una bruja que conocía a la perfección había aparecido en el marco de la puerta y le observaba con la respiración algo agitada. Eso era imposible, no podía ser.

Se acercaba hacia él, corriendo. Y parecía real, se escuchaban sus pisadas, se le movía el pelo por la velocidad, sus mejillas tenían ese matiz escarlata perturbador.

No, imposible. Eso tenía que ser una trampa, una ilusión cruel y pérfida.

Pero su cabello castaño, la forma almendrada de sus ojos, el ardor de su mirada, sus labios entreabiertos, su piel. No quiso o no pudo moverse, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que no fuera verla. La vio acercándose corriendo, cruzando la habitación en su dirección.

Se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó. Él sólo tuvo tiempo de descruzar los brazos, permitiendo que ella quedara pegada a su cuerpo.

—Draco— susurró ella de nuevo con un hilo de voz, acurrucándose contra él.

El rubio parpadeó, sin comprender, sin entender, pero sobre todo sin querer creer. Miró el cabello castaño de aquella mujer recién llegada. Era igual que el de ella, su color era el mismo. La forma en que le abrazaba, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de él era la misma.

Pero no, eso era imposible. Elevó la vista sin atreverse a moverse ni un ápice. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una alucinación que Snape le obligaba a tener para mantenerle atado? ¿Una especie de tortura llevada al extremo? ¿Una demencia que demostraba su ya completamente perdida cordura?

Despegó los ojos de aquella figura femenina que respiraba, irradiaba calor contra él, torturándole, confundiéndole. Los muertos no eran cálidos, los muertos no debían moverse ni debían aparecer con esa nitidez, no debían respirar y, sobre todo, no debían tener ese colro en las mejillas.

Miró hacia los otros dos magos en aquella habitación. Dumbledore les observaba con el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos azules, Snape le observaba con seriedad. Vio que guardaba en aquel mismo instante su varita entre los pliegues de la túnica, despacio, sigiloso. ¿La varita? Volvió su atención hacia ella, que seguía abrazada a él sin moverse.

Pero Snape y Dumbledore los veían, la veían a ella también. ¿No era entonces una alucinación? Y si no lo era, qué demonios era.

Tomó aire antes de bajar los brazos y rodear a la muchacha con ellos, cediendo al menos un momento a aquella locura. Al hacerlo la sintió temblar, tan frágil como siempre había parecido cuando la tenía así, tan desprotegida como sólo se mostraba cuando estaba con él. La estrechó con suavidad contra él, como si temiera que desapareciera al hacerlo o fuera a romperse si ejercía algo de presión, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Ella se dejó abrazar, y suspiró como si contuviera el llanto.

¿Iba a llorar? Los muertos tampoco lloraban.

—Hermione— la llamó en voz baja, seguro de que los otros dos no podrían escucharle.

Podía hablar. Snape le había quitado entonces la maldición, había liberado su voluntad. Cada vez resultaba todo más confuso y más caótico.

La notó removerse un poco, respondiendo al sonido de su nombre. Seguía sin mirarle, enterrando el rostro en su camisa, abrazada a él sin moverse. Respiraba profundamente contra él, su aliento cálido le traspasaba la ropa. Le aspiraba a él, trataba de captar su aroma. Siempre lo había hecho cuando había querido tranquilizarse, pero eso sólo lo hacía ella.

Esa forma de actuar era sólo de ella.

Movió una de sus manos y le acarició con cuidado el pelo. Seguía teniendo ese toque algo desordenando tan característico, pero también seguía siendo sorprendentemente suave. La sintió estremecerse cuando la acarició. Eso también lo habría hecho ella.

Descendió una de sus manos y rozó su cintura. Su forma era exactamente la que recordaba en el cuerpo de ella, de hecho, toda esa figura era exactamente igual a la que sus recuerdos guardaban en su memoria. La estrechó un poco más, acaparando algo más esa calidez que toda ella irradiaba. Al hacerlo, la castaña se deshizo del abrazo y subió los brazos hasta entrelazar las manos tras el cuello del platino.

Elevó el rostro, permitiéndole encontrarse con sus ojos marrones, y Draco fue dolorosamente capaz de ver esas pinceladas doradas tan extrañas de sus iris, ardiendo, brillando con fuerza.

Dónde estaba la mortal palidez de su piel, el desvaído color de sus labios de la última vez. Dónde estaban sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inerte que le había abandonado.

—Tenía un presentimiento de que estarías aquí y he venido corriendo— susurró ella con los ojos brillantes.

Y esa era su voz. La que había proferido suspiros, gemidos, y había susurrado su nombre.

Y sin esperar ninguna contestación, le besó. Malfoy al principio fue incapaz de responder, o quizá no quiso, pretendiendo sólo analizar la situación. Se limitó a dejar que ella le besara, a comparar el sabor de aquellos labios con el que tenía grabado en sus recuerdos, la forma en que ella le besaba con la que él recordaba.

Finalmente la castaña detuvo el beso, y escondió el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro masculinos, abrazándole de nuevo. Malfoy la tomó de la cintura, manteniéndola contra sí, inconscientemente sujetándola y amarrándola a él, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

—Estabas más ansiosas que de costumbre, Granger— susurró Draco cerca de su oído, limitándose a meros murmullos para que los otros dos magos en la sala no escucharan una palabra.

No podía resistirse, tenía que hablarle y escuchar su voz para terminar de convencerse de que era Hermione quien le abrazaba de esa forma demasiado conocida, demasiado familiar como para no ser auténtica.

—Idiota— respondió ella también en un susurro, riendo de puro alivio—. Pensaba que te había pasado algo. Has tardado mucho en venir.

Malfoy se tensó durante un momento, abrazándola un poco más fuerte, agradeciendo el calor que le brindaba su cuerpo. Sí que había pasado algo, maldita sea. La emoción y la perplejidad iniciales dieron paso a una sensación de apremio y tensión. Esa era la razón y la equivocación por la que no había ido ni pensaba volver a aparecerse nunca en aquella casa.

Ella estaba viva. No le había desobedecido cuando le ordenó que se quedara, ni cuando la dejó en San Mungo. Estaba viva, respiraba, sonreía, se azoraba. Estaba deliciosamente viva, cálida.

Y él por su ciego deseo de vengarla había cometido un error imperdonable. Se había dejado llevar y había caído bajo la seducción de la última de las imperdonables. Esa que una vez le dijo que nunca había utilizado.

—Ha habido complicaciones. Pero no te quejes, he venido en cuanto he podido.

Miró a Snape al decir eso. En la mirada de su padrino encontró frases veladas y órdenes encriptadas. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Las cosas habían cambiado. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella allí más tiempo, observarla embeberse de ella, besarla, tocarla. Pero tenía que irse. Debía hacerlo si quería que su error siguiera siendo secreto.

—¿Y por qué no has ido a buscarme nada más llegar?— inquirió ella, azorada por su propia pregunta.

—Si te preocupa tu abstinencia de mí, no tienes de qué preocuparte— susurró en voz baja, burlón—. No me importa recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¡Pero qué dices, idiota!— exclamó ella, completamente sonrojada y separándose de él.

Malfoy sonrió brevemente, un solo momento para que ella lo viera. Por Merlín, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto alivio como en aquel momento de molestarla y verla hacer aunque sólo fuera un gesto, observarla sonreír y gritarle cualquier cosa. Habría querido llevársela a su habitación y hacer cosas que serían innombrables en público, decirle cosas que pensó que nunca podría por haber tardado demasiado en hacerlo.

Pero en ese momento no debía, tenía que permanecer neutral. Una respuesta exagerada seguro que despertaría más sospechas de las que le convenían en el director de Hogwarts. Sabía que Dumbledore sospechaba algo, pero tener una actitud incoherente podría confirmar cualquier sospechosa. Tenía que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y marcharse como cualquier otra noche.

Volvió de nuevo su atención a Hermione, que ahora intentara escapar de entre sus brazos al saberse observada por los otros dos magos de la estancia. Permitió que se separara casi a regañadientes, pero manteniéndola cerca, sin alejarla demasiado.

—Gracias— murmuró, mirándole—, sé que al final me llevaste hasta San Mungo. Estoy aquí gracias a ti.

Se sonrojó tras decir esas palabras, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar con rabia que estaba equivocada. La pura verdad era que por su egoísmo a punto había estado de morir. Maldita sea, no tenía nada que agradecerle.

—Ya te dije que te llevaría— repuso él.

—Pero yo te advertí que no lo hicieras, que sería peligroso.

—Yo no obedezco tus órdenes, Hermione— respondió él, arrogante—. Pero me gusta que me lo agradezcas.

—No viniste a San Mungo después. Ni una sola vez— replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—No había tiempo.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira_. Draco lo sabía, pero no podía decirle que había matado a quien la había atacado y que después Snape había tenido que controlarle para que no se encaminara a sí mismo hacia la muerte, destrozado como jamás creyó poder estarlo. Ella habría retrocedido varios pasos de la impresión, y él se habría acercado inevitablemente buscando aproximarse, asustándola.

Entró en su mente tan sólo un momento, sólo porque lo necesitaba y no había otra opción, sigiloso, para ver qué había ocurrido en San Mungo, qué había pasado, cómo había podido equivocarse de esa forma. Vio fugazmente las explicaciones de esa Weasley pelirroja y de la Comadreja, lo que él creyó ver y lo que todos temieron hasta el último momento.

No le hizo falta ver más, había cometido un error. Uno muy grave. Uno que podía arruinarlo todo.

—¿Va todo bien, señor Malfoy?— preguntó Dumbledore, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

"_Por supuesto que no",_ le habría gustado responder con todo el desdén y la arrogancia que hubiera podido, pero se contuvo. Hermione, tratando de controlar su sonrojo y la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba al rubio, asintió levemente.

—Sí— respondió al fin Malfoy simplemente.

Se oyeron entonces pasos que se acercaban con bastante premura, y una voz enérgica se escuchó acercándose al ritmo de las pisadas.

—¡Hermione! ¿A quién has llamado…— en aquel mismo instante entraron Harry y Ron en la habitación, deteniéndose de inmediato al ver a Snape, pero sobre todo a Malfoy—… Idiota. Creo que ya sé a quién— dijo Weasley son una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja. Ahora tenía claro que no era una alucinación ni imaginaciones suyas el ver a Granger ahí delante: Weasley no habría parecido ni siquiera en sus pesadillas. Lo observó con una mirada de disgusto, de desprecio. Con lo bien que se sentía utilizando una imperdonable, y ahora Weasley le tentaba a practicarlas con él. Realmente no se podía ser más imbécil.

—Todos sabemos a quién se refería, Weasley. Eres el único que ha venido cuando ha gritado idiota— repuso Draco.

—¡¿Cómo dices?— exigió el pelirrojo, adelantándose unos pasos.

—No empecéis— bufó Hermione, colocándose entre ellos como si fuera un muro infranqueable y lanzándole una mirada de aviso a Draco que él pasó por alto, sonriendo irónico.

Harry se acercó también a Ron, entrando en la habitación. Por supuesto, el azabache era partidario de que Ron le diera un _inocente_ puñetazo a Malfoy que le partiera la nariz, pero sabía mejor que nadie que el Slytherin tendía más a usar la varita que los puños, y contra eso Ron no tendría nada que hacer. Colocó una mano en un gesto conciliador sobre el hombro de su amigo, que respiraba agitado, como si estuviera conteniéndose con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, para calmarle un poco y mostrarle en cierto modo su apoyo. Ya buscarían alguna forma de vengarse de ese comentario malintencionado.

—Veo que todo está como siempre— dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, que había observado todo lo recién ocurrido con casi cierta curiosidad—. Me alegro de que hayan venido, señor Potter, señor Weasley. El profesor Snape y el señor Malfoy han venido a traernos cierta información.

Snape asintió, y miró a Draco de reojo. El platino estaba, súbitamente, muy quieto, serio. Y supo inmediatamente por qué. El gesto de sus facciones se endureció casi imperceptiblemente, tenso, expectante y conocedor de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. El rubio había notado el intento de Dumbledore de entrar en su mente en cuanto había pronunciado la última frase, y en ese momento le cerraba el paso, cegando cada entrada a sus pensamientos en seco. ¿Dejarle entrar en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos? Ni loco, ni controlado por una maldición imperio— otra vez—.

No podía permitir ahora que ese viejo desquiciado echara a perder todo por lo que había luchado tanto, todo lo que había soportado y aguantado y todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Acababa de recuperar a Hermione, y no iba a perderla sólo por ese insignificante y pequeño fallo que además tenía muchas razones para haber cometido. Estaba seguro de que si Hermione no hubiera sido una Gryffindor habría aplaudido que la vengara, puede que incluso lo alabara por ello, como habría hecho cualquier otra.

Pero no, por supuesto que ella no iba a hacerlo. Le increparía, le gritaría, se sentiría traicionada y probablemente haría algo de lo que él saldría mal parado y de lo que ella a la larga también. Se negaría a acercarse a él, a dejarse besar, a aceptar cualquier cosa que le recordara su nombre, y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Por encima de su cadáver. Por eso mismo iba a mantener eso en secreto, a salvo de Dumbledore, del Ministerio y de cualquiera, pero sobre todo de ella. Era Hermione la que no debía enterarse por ninguna razón de lo que había hecho. Bloqueó todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, impidiendo el avance de Dumbledore hacia ninguno de ellos. Si quería saber algo, que se lo preguntara. Él decidiría qué mostrarle y qué no.

Sobre todo qué _no_ mostrarle.

—… cuando haya anochecido. El Bosque Prohibido será probablemente el punto de inicio. Nos hará atacar con todo, y no creo que haya piedad aunque los alumnos sean niños— escuchó decir a Snape—. Avery y Nott irán con…

Era impresionante el modo en que Dumbledore seguía atento a la conversación y al mismo tiempo trataba de adentrarse en su mente. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Potter y todo su ejército de lameculos tenían razón: era un mago poderoso, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo fuera más que su señor.

Snape le miraba de vez en cuando con un mínimo movimiento de los ojos, vigilando el gesto de su rostro por si su muralla de Oclumancia se desmoronaba. Hacía bien, porque en ese momento había mucho de qué preocuparse. Si llegaba a alcanzar ese recuerdo, además de comprobar que había roto su pacto, vería que su padrino le había ayudado a ocultarlo todo. Eso supondría un gran revés para los planes de ambos, los dos quedarían desprotegidos.

—Estén atentos y preparados. Cuando llegue el momento, profesor Snape, ya sabe lo que deben hacer y cómo deben actuar— dijo Dumbledore con cierta preocupación.

Eso no era una buena señal. Dumbledore no mostraba nunca preocupación en público, ni de la forma más sutil. Snape asintió, mientras se alejaba hacia la chimenea sin mirar siquiera a Potter o a Weasley, que seguían cerca de la puerta, escuchando atentos y en silencio la recién terminada conversación.

—Creo que debes irte— susurró llamando su atención Hermione, que también se había mantenido en silencio, cerca de él, permitiendo que el Slytherin le rozara la piel de la mano con el suficiente disimulo como para que ningún otro de los presentes diera cuenta de ello.

No quería dejar de tocarla. Su piel seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba, puede que incluso un poco más.

—Sí, es el momento— murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Dumbledore se giró para mirarlo, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el más joven de los mortífagos, hacia ese antiguo alumno que se tambaleaba en el equilibrio de la línea divisoria entre dos modos de actuar, entre dos modos de pensar. La reaparición de la muchacha castaña a su lado había desequilibrado la balanza nuevamente a su favor, aunque quizá hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

—No tardes tanto en volver la próxima vez— susurró ella de forma casi amenazante.

Pero Draco en ese momento no pudo responder. Su atención estaba necesariamente concentrada en Dumbledore, que le miraba fijamente, tratando de leer dentro de él. Su mirada azul vibrante, brillante, enérgica, resultaba casi avasallante ante la metálica que le enfrentaba, luchando con fiereza por mantener ocultos tras su mirada los secretos que con tanto celo guardaba.

—Siga por el camino que tomó desde el principio, señor Malfoy. El final siempre es lo más duro de continuar— sonrió el anciano con meditada amabilidad.

Maldito viejo. Siempre con sus frases de doble sentido, ardides que eran trampas ocultas. Le decía con sutileza que sospechaba, que sabía que algo había pasado y que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

Vio de soslayo el gesto confundido de Hermione ante sus palabras, y cómo Weasley le preguntaba algo a Potter sin comprender. Nadie entendía ni comprendía nada, pero Dumbledore sabía algo, sospechaba algo, eso estaba claro. Pero no iba a pasar de allí, de meras conjeturas. Las sospechas no eran ideas demostradas. Sólo quimeras vacías, desvelos sin sentido. Tal y como debían seguir siendo.

—Siempre sigo el camino más conveniente, profesor— respondió el rubio.

—Recuerde que no siempre el más conveniente es el más acertado— prosiguió Dumbledore, rebatiéndole con asombrosa habilidad, siempre con ese bagaje que daba la edad en la dialéctica que el Slytherin por su juventud aún no había alcanzado—. Las reglas siempre nos ayudan a marcar ese camino correcto.

_Las reglas, sus reglas_. Qué astuto.

—Sigo las reglas impuestas, las generales y las particulares— contraatacó el platino, sagaz, recordándole de ese modo su pacto, a lo que él estaba obligado para mantener su favor.

—Si ha seguido las reglas, no deberá preocuparse. Cuando todo termine cualquiera podrá comprobar su inestimable ayuda.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y crispó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños ocultos por los pliegues de la túnica. ¿Quería comprobar su lealtad al pacto? Muy bien, le daría lo que quería ver. Permitió que Dumbledore entrara en su mente durante un instante. Férreo, mantuvo el control sobre lo que debía permanecer en la oscuridad de la duda y la incertidumbre, en las partes más oscuras de su mente, y proporcionó aquellas imágenes que alguien que buscara su indulto habría deseado encontrar en sus recuerdos, los pensamientos que habría pretendido encontrar en la nebulosa de su mente. Imágenes y recuerdos en los que él se iba de San Mungo, volvía al lugar de la pelea y después se retiraba con el resto de mortífagos.

Sin pasos intermedios. Sin asesinatos intermedios. Sin absolutamente nada más.

Inocente de toda acusación. Inocente de todo delito. De toda muerte. De cualquier venganza.

—Debemos irnos— la voz de Snape resonó en el silencio de la habitación.

—Tengan cuidado— advirtió Dumbledore, relajando la vista, saliendo de la mente del platino, dejándolo libre de su inspección.

Malfoy asintió levemente, y desvió la vista hacia la chimenea, en la que Snape ya la esperaba, cruzado de brazos y rodeado de llamas esmeralda. Se acercó a Hermione, que le observaba sin desviar la vista. La tomó de un brazo, y tirando de ella, la acercó y la besó.

Un beso rápido pero con fuerza, ansioso, un beso para aplacar el deseo un tiempo limitado. Se separó de ella con la misma rapidez, mirando con satisfacción el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y el enrojecido tono de sus labios.

—Nos veremos pronto— murmuró, y se dejó devorar por las llamas.

La voz de Snape pronunció casi sin emitir sonido el lugar al que debían dirigirse, la pequeña casa casi abandonada desde la que habían llegado no hacía demasiado.

En cuanto aparecieron en la nueva chimenea, ambos dejaron atrás las llamas, saliendo de la casa y adentrándose en la espesa niebla del bosque que la rodeaba, en la tupida oscuridad de la noche. Malfoy caminaba unos pasos por delante, consciente de la presencia de Snape no muy lejos. Se acercó hasta uno de los árboles cercanos. Sacó la mano de entre sus ropas, y formando un puño, se obligó a surcar el aire frío y desvaído de tinieblas hasta alcanzar la corteza del tronco en un golpe certero.

Se escuchó un sonido sordo.

Repitió la misma operación, golpeándose el puño con fuerza, una vez tras otra, descargando frustración, ira, rabia, insatisfacción, incomprensión.

—Cómo ha podido pasar— siseó apretando la mandíbula, golpeando una vez más el árbol inmóvil, estupefacto.

Ella estaba viva. Respirando en el mismo lugar al que no había querido volver.

—Las cosas nunca salen como desearíamos— respondió Snape, todavía a unos pasos de distancia, observándole en silencio.

Esta vez no le diría que debían darse prisa. La única premura que habían tenido había sido la de salir del Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Del campo abarcable por la inquisitiva y suspicaz mirada de Dumbledore.

—Ella estaba muerta, la vi con mis propios ojos, comprobé su pulso— murmuró tratando de comprender qué había fallado—. No entiendo qué ha pasado.

—No deberías preguntarte por qué, sino agradecer el milagro, o la suerte. Lo que prefieras que sea.

Malfoy golpeó con el puño una última vez el tronco del árbol con todas sus fuerzas. La fuerza del impacto pareció recorrerle por completo, obligándole a cerrar los ojos y a detener los golpes. Separó despacio su mano de la corteza, observando la piel destrozada, la sangre que empezaba a correr. El dolor incisivo y revitalizante.

Siempre le había calmado golpear algo. Le ayudaba a descargar su rabia aunque no lo hiciera de la misma manera que las imperdonables.

—Tenías razón, Dumbledore sospecha algo— dijo Draco, encarando los ojos negros de su padrino.

—Y tú le dejaste entrar en tu mente— advirtió Snape, implacable—. Qué le mostraste.

Draco asintió. Snape no había perdido detalle. No importaba, es más, de no haberlo hecho probablemente aún seguirían allí, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de ese viejo demente, demasiado astuto como para no ser considerado una amenaza.

—Le mostré lo que habría querido ver. Cómo saqué esa noche de las manos de Yaxley a Hermione, cómo la llevé a mi casa y después a San Mungo.

—¿Y después?

—Sólo ha visto cómo volví con el resto de mortífagos.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Por supuesto— respondió Draco con seguridad, frunciendo el ceño.

Ni una sola imagen más.

—Por ahora sólo tiene sospechas— dijo Snape, acercándose despacio—. Mientras siga siendo sólo eso no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ella no debe enterarse— respondió Draco, negando con la cabeza, turbado.

—Lo sé— asintió Snape—, por eso te he dejado libre cuando ha aparecido. Tú debías tomar la decisión de decírselo o mantenerlo en secreto.

Malfoy no iba a contarle nada. No iba a decirle que había sesinado a alguien que consideraba escoria. Pero librarle del peso de la maldición imperio para que él pudiera tomar la decisión había sido una sorpresa, y en el fondo se lo agradecía.

—Te agradezco que me hayas estado controlando— dijo Draco tras un momento de silencio— Lo necesitaba.

Snape asintió una vez, simplemente. No hubo respuestas, ni contestaciones, ni increpaciones. Sólo una admisión de sus palabras.

—Ahora debes volver a controlarte y mantenerte sereno tú solo— respondió Snape, diligente—. Lo que hiciste seguirá siendo secreto. Yo jamás diré una palabra.

Sabía que Draco necesitaba ayuda. La necesitaba igual que él la necesitó una vez hacía ya años. Pero él estuvo solo, cuando Lily supo que él era un mortífago y lo que había estado haciendo, le despreció, se negó a volver a dirigirle una sola palabra.

Pero eso no le pasaría a Draco. Él guardaría su secreto y se lo llevaría a la tumba. Por él nadie sabría nunca lo que había pasado. El destino no tenía por qué repetirse, cruel y predecible en su crudeza. Su ahijado no moriría en vida como lo había hecho él.

—Cúrate la mano. No creo que a los demás les pase desapercibida esa herida— dijo Snape, señalándole la mano con un gesto de la cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar a través de la niebla, y Malfoy le siguió mientras sacaba la varita. No volvería a cometer un error. Ni un solo fallo más.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará….._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo—sí, por fin, lo sé, lo sé—! He tardado mucho, pero es que no tengo nada de tiempo, de hecho casi me siento hasta mal de estar escribiendo en vez de estudiando, pero no puedo evitarlo, es una tentación! Jaja.

Ay! Antes de que se me olvide y lo primero de todo: _Olivier_ (u Oliver, estaba escrito de las dos formas, jeje), muchísimas gracias por tu aviso, de verdad no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Cuando leí tu mensaje me dije, imposible, eso no me puede haber pasado, eso del plagio tiene que ser una confusión! Pero no, efectivamente fui allí, y vi mi fic palabra por palabra copiado y con el nombre de otra autora. Yo alucinaba, cada punto, cada coma, hasta los títulos de los capítulos eran iguales! Indignante. Al menos había quitado las notas de autor, eso me habría dejado trastornada de por vida. Un plagio, aún estoy sorprendida, menos mal que me avisaste! La moderadora de la página fue muy amable y borró el fic enseguida. De nuevo muchísimas gracias.

Aprovecho para decir que no publico este fic en ningún otro sitio, y si por un casual lo leéis en otra página, avisadme, por favor— aunque supongo y espero que no volverá a ocurrir, y que es un caso aislado, pero qué rabia me dio! Agh!—.

Bueno, en este capítulo no avanza excesivamente la historia, como ya habréis notado. Esto se debe a que tenía que quedar muy claro el berenjenal y el caos del capítulo anterior, en el que ella muere pero no muere, en el que él utiliza una imperdonable y se condena pero con matices. Todo eso tenía que solucionarse de alguna manera! Jejeje, y este capítulo era la oportunidad.

En fin, obviamente el capítulo anterior fue más interesante, la historia avanzaba más y había más tensión por lo que tenía que pasar, pero espero que este no os haya parecido mal! Jejeje. Para el próximo habré acabado de estudiar y podré escribir con más tranquilidad!

Respecto a los reviews sin registrar:

Andrea (Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, todos deseamos siempre un final feliz, pero no se puede saber qué pasará hasta el final. Sí, el pobre Draco da mucha pena, la verdad es que en el anterior capítulo sufre demasiado. Muchas gracias de nuevo, un saludo!)

_Nini _(Bueno, ya sabes que me es imposible no criticar mis capítulos! Es algo inherente a mí, jajaja, no lo puedo evitar. Me alegra que te gustara y te impresionaran los sentimientos de Draco, la pena de perderla y que te alegraras de la muerte de Rookwood. Yo también lo hice, jejeje. Me emociona tu emoción con el fic! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, un saludo!)

_Clau!_ (En serio te la has leído entera en dos días? Madre mía! Me impresionas, en serio, porque es larguísima, jeje. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y sí, intento estudiar! Jaja, un saludo y muchas gracias por tu review!)

_Lina_liz_ (muchas gracias! Atrapada por el fic? En serio? Waa, gracias! Me alegra que te guste este enfoque de su relación, jejeje. Y no, por supuesto que no ablando a Draco, viva el Draco arrogante y chulillo! Jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, un saludo!)

_Shakti_ (casi me muero de la emoción ante semejante review! Jajaja, de nuevo me han encantad otros adjetivos, me abochornan un poco, pero los agradezco infinitamente. Me alegra que te gustara lo de la conversación entre ellos, los lugares que ya corresponder a Snape y a Dumbledore y esa conversación de Dumbledore y Harry, un detalle que te fijaras en cómo van esos dos, jajaa) Si te digo la verdad, escribí lo de Zabini distinto al principio y daba el nombre de la chica, pero lo cambié al final y lo quité, creo que no lo pondré en el fic al fin y al cabo. El retrado de Sirius? Está inspirado en él, lo admito, pero no es necesariamente ese personaje, jeje. Gracias por tu review y tu paciencia!)

_Lauren_ (Hola! Muchísimas gracias! He disfrutado mucho leyendo tu review, te agradezco mucho tantos halagos, pero en serio, el fic no los merece! Me alegra que te gustan sus diálogos, son lo que más me cuesta hacer del fic, y es bueno que se disfruten, jeje. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, en serio. Respecto a si haré más proyectos Draco—hermione, no estoy muy segura. Puede que haga un One—shot, pero no sé si algo más. No estoy muy decidida, jeje, pero muchas gracias por el interés. Un saludo y gracias de nuevo!)

_Karli _(Hola! Muchas gracias! Leíste desde el principio? Entonces me alegra oír que no te está decepcionando el fic! Jeje. Confusa pro el comportamiento de Draco desde que es mortífago? Es comprensible, lo cierto es que es algo confuso, pero al final quedará todo aclarado, prometido! Yo tampoco entiendo por qué no quería tener hijos de Draco, jajaa. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, un saludo!)

_xikaa_( No llores por el capítulo! No se merece tus lágrimas, jeje. Sí, tiene mucha carag dramática por lo que les pasa a nuestros dos protagonistas, y quedan tantas dudas! Espero que en este cap. no te quedes decepcionada por la continuación! Jaja, y ya que el anterior superó tus expectativas, espero que éste no saque un 1%! Jejeje, muchísimas gracias y un saluditooo!)

_monserrath_ (Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, en serio, aunque hayas cientos mejores! Muchas gracias otra vez, un saludo!)

_Leyla_ (En serio? Estudia psicología! Es más importante que leer esto! Jaja, pero muchísimas gracias, en serio, es un honor que inviertas tu tiempo en este fic, gracias! Te gusta la forma de escribir? Me alegro, y sí, soy fan de lso caps largos, no lo puedo evitar! Jeje. Espero que esta próxima actualización no te haya decepcionado demasiado, un saludo y gracias de nuevo!

_Valisia Bradí_ (Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, yo también grito de emoción con draco! Jaja, en cualquier fic en el que salga, me encanta, jaja. Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por tu review!)

_Maria _(Hola! Bueno, no te preocupes porque se haya borrado, te agradezco mucho la intención y que, con la rabia que da que pase eso, me hayas escrito otro review! Jejeje. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, muchísimas gracias y un saludo!)

Sí, siento ser pesada, pero quería contestar a todos y esta vez había más reviews que otras veces sin registrar. Como siempre, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y a aquellos que han puesto este humilde intento de fic en favoritos, alertas, etc. Muchas gracias.

Un saludo!


	20. El Odio

_**El Odio**_

No había escuchado la voz del Señor tenebroso llamándolo, ni su mirada de sangrante rubí traspasándolo como mil dagas gélidas, envenenadas, ponzoñosas como el más letal de los venenos. Sin embargo, la marca de su brazo había comenzado a arder con una fuerza brutal, quizá incluso más que en otras ocasiones.

No era precisamente un buen augurio.

Miró en rededor un momento antes de desaparecerse: Nadie más parecía sentir su dolor, nadie más se sujetaba el antebrazo de la Marca con cara de terror. Ningún otro mortífago de aquella mansión solariega que utilizaban como refugio parecía más tenso de lo normal.

Sólo le llamaba a él. Y eso nunca era buena señal.

Se desapareció instantáneamente, sin hacer ni el más leve ruido, apareciéndose inmediatamente después frente a la puerta tras la que el Lord descansaba, la puerta que demarcaba el lugar de la zona que nadie podía traspasar.

Aunque nadie lo habría hecho tampoco por voluntad propia. Todos le admiraban demasiado, le veneraban demasiado. Lo temían demasiado.

Golpeó la puerta levemente con los nudillos para llamar y hacer notar su presencia, aunque imaginaba que su Señor ya sabría que él estaba allí. Siempre lo sabía todo, siempre sabía dónde estaba cada uno de sus abnegados mortífagos. Y él no era una excepción.

-Adelante- el sonido suave y pérfido de su voz le hizo padecer un escalofrío que, se juró antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, no volvería a permitirse sentir hasta haber salido de aquella habitación.

Abrió la puerta y pasó a la estancia desolada. Desolada porque estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un cómodo y amplio sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea. La única de la casa que podía estar encendida.

-¿Me buscaba, mi señor?- inquirió el rubio bajando al vista y haciendo una leve inclinación.

Se hizo el silencio. Voldemort observaba en silencio el fuego de la chimenea y las llamas de un leve tono plateado que poco tenían de naturales. Su figura alta, imponente y aterradora se alzaba casi en el centro mismo de la estancia, abarcándola toda con una sombra que no parecía tener fin, impidiendo que el aire entrara correctamente en los pulmones del mortífago joven y espectante.

Aunque el rubio se ocupaba a la perfección de que ni la más leve debilidad se notase.

-Sí, señor Malfoy- asintió el Lord, girándose levemente hacia él. Sus ojos de reptil se clavaron en el joven, inmovilizándolo un instante, consiguiendo un rigor momentáneo en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sonrió levemente, complacido- Como sabrá, en la última lucha contra la Orden no todo fue como yo esperaba.

-Sí, mi señor- asintió el rubio.

-Te indiqué claramente que debías mantener a la Orden ocupada para que yo me ocupara de Potter y pudiera calibrar apropiadamente lo que Dumbledore presume de haberle enseñado- un leve tono mordaz se apoderó de su voz al pronunciar aquel nombre- Sin embargo, ese anciano estuvo toda la noche cerca del chico, protegiéndolo. No pude actuar según lo planeado.

Lo sabía. Parte de su plan había fallado. Y hacía ya días que esperaba las fatídicas consecuencias.

Un mortífago _nunca puede fallar_.

-Fueron más de los que imaginábamos, mi lord. Los miembros de la Orden su unieron con…

-No te he pedido excusas, Malfoy- el leve matiz cortante de sus palabras fue suficiente para acallar al más joven de forma inmediata y contundente. Draco hubiera querido decir algo más, pero el ver cómo una huesuda mano pálida y de largos dedos sacaba una varita de entre las ropas de su amo fue suficiente amenaza como para haberle hecho no volver a decir palabra jamás, e incluso cortarse las cuerdas vocales si su señor así se lo ordenaba- Te dije claramente lo que debías hacer, y sin embargo no lo cumpliste.

Voldemort movía lentamente la varita entre sus dedos, haciéndola girar despacio, mientras la miraba con un gesto casi pensativo que a pesar de su calma, incitaba a una absoluta desconfianza, a estar más en guardia si cabía.

Draco esperaba la tortura que no llegaba, esperaba la tortura carnal con la tortura del miedo a la que su señor le sometía.

-Lo siento, mi señor- respondió Malfoy, bajando levemente la cabeza en una humillante disculpa.

-Eso no importa ahora- prosiguió Voldemort, comenzando a caminar por la habitación, sin guardar todavía esa varita que Malfoy no dejaba de observar ni un solo segundo- Tu tía Bellatrix creía que fallarías mucho antes, sin embargo has tardado en hacerlo mucho más que la mayoría.

_Ah, por supuesto_. Su tía Bellatrix. La bruja a la que en cuanto viera por aquella casa él mismo se encargaría de destripar lo más lentamente posible.

-Haré lo que me ordene para enmendar mi error- contestó parcamente.

Voldemort le observó entonces, silencioso. La fuerza de su mente se abrió paso hasta la del rubio, que inmediatamente abrió las puertas de sus pensamientos para que su señor observara a placer. Sin embargo fue una intrusión rápida, una mera medida para comprobar la veracidad de su afirmación, su compromiso a aceptar cualquier orden para recuperar su absoluto favor.

-Tu situación es algo difícil ahora, Malfoy. Tus padres están encerrados en una de las habitaciones de esta casa porque su traición no me ha dolido solo a mí, sino al resto de mortífagos. Todos buscan venganza, y vuestro apellido ha quedado degradado, tanto para nosotros como para los defensores de los impuros.

Su apellido. Sí, lo sabía. Pero él mismo se encargaría de devolver al apellido Malfoy el prestigio perdido y el miedo y el respeto que antes su sola mención infundía.

-La familia Malfoy luchará con usted, mi señor, como siempre ha hecho. Y cuando limpiemos en vuestro nombre a la Comunidad Mágica de sangre indigna, esperamos recuperar nuestro lugar, el que siempre nos ha correspondido.

-A veces hablas igual que Lucius- sonrió con diversión el Señor Tenebroso, helándole la sangre- También él pedía, me imploraba recuperar su estatus. Pero me temo que las cosas no son tan fáciles ahora- su tono de voz se endureció, aunque sus aterradores facciones de reptil no mutaron en absoluto. Draco sintió que una mano invisible apresaba su estómago- Para recuperar la dignidad de los Malfoy, y de los Black a los que también perteneces y que con Sirius Black perdieron tanto crédito, deberás hacer algo mucho más grande por el Señor Oscuro que simplemente luchar a mi servicio en la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Decidme qué queréis que haga y lo haré, milord- sabía que él mismo estaba metiéndose en la trampa, cayendo en la delicada pero férrea tela tejida por las palabras de su señor.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Un Malfoy deshonrado, un sangre limpia que buscara recuperar su estatus perdido por la humillación pública a la que la cobardía de sus padres le había sometido, haría cualquier cosa por recuperar el favor del Señor Tenebroso, del todopoderoso mago que habría de gobernar a la Comunidad Mágica en poco tiempo.

-Muy bien- y en su tono se podía captar una pérfida satisfacción- Ante tal ofrecimiento y abnegación, te daré la oportunidad de redimirte y de hacer lo mismo con tus padres, señor Malfoy- murmuró Voldemort, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la chimenea y dándole la espalda a la oscura figura del platino, que seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar desde que había pisado el infernal suelo de aquella habitación- Cuando vayamos a Hogwarts no quiero interrupciones. Necesito el camino libre para llegar hasta Potter y demostrar que la leyenda del Niño-que-vivió- el veneno se acumulaba en su boca conforme hablaba- no es más que una mentira con la que mantener la esperanza de los indignos impuros, de los sangre sucia. Nadie puede vencer al Señor Tenebroso, y demostraré que ni Potter y su suerte, ni absolutamente nadie, pueden matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempo- se detuvo un instante, como si recuperara su pétrea calma- Ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore.

El aire pareció espesarse por un momento, el fuego menguó la intensidad de su luz y sus llamas, y hasta el viento en el exterior pareció detenerse.

-¿Quiere que yo…

Pero no prosiguió. Le parecía tan inverosímil, una idea tan descabellada, que prefirió no ser él quien la pronunciara en voz alta.

-En efecto. Serás tú quien se ocupe de Dumbledore- asintió Voldemort, apuntando con su varita hacia las llamas- Te encargarás de llegar hasta él en cuanto pises el suelo de los Terrenos de Hogwarts. Quiero que lo encuentres, y cuando lo hagas, mátalo sin miramientos. Necesito vía libre hasta Potter, y ese viejo es la única barrera digna de mí que me separa del triunfo y de su muerte.

Inmediatamente después, un rayo salió de su varita hasta encontrarse con el fuego de la chimenea. Las llamas emergieron como si quemaran algo intenso y abrasador, apoderándose de la propia estructura de piedra que las mantenía en el interior, cambiando de color hasta que sus llamas se volvieron plateadas.

Voldemort se acercó lentamente, y acarició con la mano el fuego fatuo de aquel color argentado e imposible. No parecía quemarse, las llamas acariciaban su pálida y fría piel como si su poder de destrucción no fuera rival para el poder de aquel mago.

La sentencia estaba dictada. Sólo hacía falta que fuera ejecutada.

-Así lo haré, mi señor. Puede contar conmigo, esta vez no fallaré- respondió con decisión, con la perfecta imparcialidad y frialdad de un autómata, insensible y letal.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. No esperó a que Voldemort se volviera o le indicara que se marchara. No necesitaba más palabras para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, tan silenciosamente como su educación de asesino mortífero le había enseñado. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron aquellas llamas plateadas avanzando sobre el cuerpo de su señor a través del camino de sus brazos, devorándolo como si pretendieran abrasarlo.

Lástima que no supieran que nadie podía vencer a quien no podía morir. No a quien había burlado a la muerte.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Bajó por las viejas escaleras sin hacer ruido. Por Merlín, ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacer tanto frío en aquella casa? No entendía cómo podía haber una temperatura más gélida entre aquellas paredes que en el exterior, ¡si estaba nevando! De verdad que no lo entendía. Tantos magos en una misma casa y ninguno sabía cómo ponerle remedio a aquel frío helador.

Si al menos la señora Weasley le permitiera dejar la chimenea central encendida, estaba segura de que entonces tendrían una temperatura mucho más agradable, no estaría muriéndose de frío y Ron no tendría el resfriado más monumental que le hubiera visto a nadie. Dudaba incluso de que madame Pomfrey pudiera curárselo con una sola poción.

Pero no, ¡oh, no! La señora Weasley no lo permitía, aduciendo en casa de la tía Muriel dejaron una noche la chimenea encendida y al día siguiente la mitad de la casa era puras cenizas. Qué fastidio.

Tembló un momento al bajar el último escalón de las escaleras, y se arrebujó más en su bata de noche mientras caminaba con el viejo suelo de madera crujiendo bajo sus pies. No podía pegar ojo, y había decidido bajar para hacerse algo caliente para comer en la cocina. Así al menos entraría en calor, y quizás con un vaso de leche caliente le entraría el sueño y por fin podría descansar.

Porque los últimos días sabían sido agotadores. Hermione estaba muy cansada. Tenías reuniones constantemente para conocer la nueva información, noches en que debían hacer avanzadillas contra pequeños grupos de mortífagos que a su vez tenían otras misiones encargadas por el Señor Tenebroso, reorganizar la defensa de Grimmauld Place y de la Orden al completo cada cierto tiempo para que los mortífagos no encontraran ningún patrón que les permitiera atacarles, mantener la casa segura con sus hechizos de protección, ayudar a Lupin con su poción, a Hagrid a entrenar con su varita rota...

Se detuvo antes de que la cabeza le estallara por falta de sueño.

Además, la castaña había estado consultando libros hasta que le ardían los ojos de tanto leer, buscando hechizos que pudieran servirle a Harry, había entrenado con él en duelos para mantenerle en forma, había ayudado también a Ron, había acompañado a la señora Weasley cuando ésta había tenido que ir al callejón Diagon…

Suspiró agotada entrando a la cocina. Estaba, simplemente, agotada. Y además no podía dormir. Merlín, parecía que algún tipo de magia quisiera que se desmayara del agotamiento.

Bufó ante la sola idea: Ella no iba a caer de agotamiento en ningún sitio, en ningún momento. Era ella la que había entrado con Harry en el Departamento de Misterios, quien había ayudado a Harry durante los siete años anteriores en todas sus salidas. Sin duda, pocos tendrían más aguante que ella. Y sabía que era algo poco apropiado pensar así, pero la verdad era ésa y no se podía evitar.

Sonrió levemente, aprovechando que estaba sola y a oscuras. Aquel pensamiento había sido del tipo que debía de tener Draco constantemente, de suficiencia palpable.

Murmurando entre dientes y maldiciendo el frío de la cocina y que aquel suelo no tuviera madera sino baldosas, lo cual aún acentuaba más el frío a través de sus calcetines –debía de estar muy cansada y muy desconcentrada para haberse olvidado de ponerse las zapatillas-, se acercó al armario donde guardaban los vasos. Cogió uno, y luego se acercó a la nevera, de donde sacó algo de comer y la leche. Cuando cerró la puerta, se detuvo en seco, escuchando.

Después volvió su atención a la comida, al cartón de leche y al vaso, volviendo a su tarea inicial.

-Es un poco tarde para hacer visitas- comentó mientras vertía algo de leche en el vaso.

Draco sonrió, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y observándola con esa fijeza suya tan característica, rodeado de oscuridad y ataviado de negro, como siempre. Las sombras de la mansión de los Black parecían congraciarse y aliarse con su último heredero, acompañándole y arropándole en la oscuridad.

-Pensaba que no habías notado mi presencia- replicó el rubio, despegándose de la puerta y acercándose despacio hacia el interior de la estancia sin dejar de observarla.

-Tu ego es tan grande que el espacio de la cocina se ha quedado pequeño como para que estemos ambos aquí- respondió ella, cogiendo algo de pan y abriéndolo por la mitad.

-Un golpe bajo, no es el estilo Gryffindor- respondió Malfoy, sonriendo levemente irónico- Pero astuto.

Sabía a qué se debía aquella respuesta, hacía casi una semana que no había aparecido por allí, no había dado señales de vida que no fueran a través de Snape ni había mandado mensaje alguno, y aunque ella se lo tomaba con filosofía, con bastante raciocinio, llegaba a sentir algo que podría llamarse culpabilidad pero en una cantidad infinitamente menor.

Él tenía sus razones para no haber ido a verla, solo que no podía explicárselas. Hacerlo supondría perderla, y por el momento eso no entraba en sus planes.

Hermione le miró entonces por primera vez desde que había entrado. Draco estaba pálido, incluso considerando lo pálido que era de forma natural. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras que destacaban aún más el brillo metálico de sus ojos, ahora oscurecidos. Vio en su rostro el atisbo de una profunda preocupación que no era la de la guerra que se avecinaba, no la de la batalla final que ya todos sabían que se libraría en Hogwarts.

El escrutinio al que lo sometía tenía como respuesta la mirada algo arrogante de todo Malfoy, mostrando una neutralidad tan cuidada que sólo pudo llevar a Hermione a fruncir el ceño con preocupación. Estaba claro que ocultaba algo, no iba a engañarla con tanta facilidad, de eso podía estar bien seguro. No había sido ella la otra Premio Anual por casualidad. Quiso preguntar algo para sonsacarle aquella oculta información, pero al abrir la boca él se le adelantó, silenciándola.

-Esta cocina resulta bastante desagradable, especialmente si piensas por un momento que aquí prepararán algo que luego tendrás que comer. Debe haber estado acumulando polvo desde… -pareció pensárselo un momento, pasando el dedo índice sobre la superficie de la mesa central de la cocina. Lo levantó e hizo como si se quitara el polvo de la yema del dedo, arrugando la nariz- Prefiero no saberlo.

Obviamente cambiaba de tema y evitaba así que ella le preguntara. A Hermione le gustaría preguntarle, y decirle que con un truco tan burdo y tonto no iba a desviarla del tema que ambos sabían que ocultaba. Pero estaba tan cansada, necesitaba tanto dormir, que prefirió dejarlo correr, al menos por esa vez. No tenía el cerebro todo lo despierto que quisiera, ni podría tampoco dar las respuesta brillantes que aquel tipo de situaciones requerían.

No, mejor dejarlo estar. Cuando volvieran a verse le sonsacaría hasta la última palabra que estuviera escondiendo.

Volvió la vista hacia él y vio cómo se sentaba a la mesa, con esos gestos de aristócrata anacrónico, con esa mirada de altanería antigua, de noble de rancio abolengo, como si todo lo que le rodeara estuviera infinitamente por debajo de él.

_Rubio arrogante y presuntuoso_.

-La cocina la ha limpiado la señora Weasley a conciencia, te aseguro que ni la cocina de tu casa en sus mejores tiempos estaría tan limpia- respondió Hermione por fin, terminando finalmente el pequeño bocadillo que se había preparado.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja, como si pusiera en serías dudas aquella afirmación. Se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento, y observó a la castaña dejar su comida sobre la mesa, en el asiento frente al que él ahora ocupaba, y traer después su vaso de leche.

-Creo que los elfos domésticos de la mansión Malfoy limpiarían cualquier cocina bastante mejor que la madre de esa tribu de pseudomagos pelirrojos.

Hermione le miró indignada.

-En primer lugar, no hables así de Molly- replicó la bruja apretando los dientes, furiosa por la sonrisa de triunfo que se perfilaba en la cara del mago- Es una bruja estupenda de la que podrías aprender muchos modales. Y en segundo lugar,-tomó aire, como si estuviera conteniendo la furia para no gritar y así no despertar a toda la casa- hacer que los elfos domésticos trabajen en tu casa como esclavos hace que tu cocina esté sucia porque ese trabajo es una esclavitud, y te aseguro que no permitiré que ningún elfo doméstico trabaje en esta casa para mi.

-¿Ni siquiera para que te preparen un bocadillo?

-Menos aún para hacerme un estúpido bocadillo a medianoche- replicó ella rechinando. Los dientes

Lo dijo rápido, de carrerilla, como si quisiera acabar pronto y zanjar el asunto. Draco la observaba alzando una ceja, divertido con aquella respuesta a sus palabras. Hermione bufó, molesta, moviendo la silla con cuidado para poder sentarse y comer de una vez. Todavía no había dado el primer mordisco cuando él la interrumpió.

-Tengo hambre.

La afirmación del rubio la desconcertó completamente. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Cómo que tenía hambre? La conversación se hacía más absurda con cada frase que pronunciaba el platino.

-Acabas de insinuar que esta cocina está tan sucia que ni muerto de hambre comerías nada que hubiera sido preparado aquí- replicó ella, audaz.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le restara importancia.

-Sí, pero tengo hambre igualmente. Así que aguantaré en silencio el sufrimiento de comer algo proveniente de esta pocilga- respondió Malfoy, arrogante y divertido ante la expresión furiosa de Granger.

-Entonces prepáratelo tú mismo.

-Yo nunca he hecho ese tipo de trabajos, y no pienso empezar a hacerlos ahora- contestó Malfoy, arrugando levemente el ceño como si la sola sugerencia le indignara.

Increíble. Esa respuesta _sí _que era indignante.

-Entonces muérete de hambre, porque yo no pienso hacerte un bocadillo.

Estaba resuelta. Sólo quería tomarse ese bocadillo en paz, el vaso de leche caliente y dormir un poco. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera la presencia del platino conseguía insuflarle energías.

-Muy bien, entonces tendré que llamar a alguien que lo haga por mi- respondió Draco, dejando de apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla para acercarse hacia la mesa y hacia una Hermione que le observaba con desconfianza, todavía sin empezar su comida-Supongo que ese viejo elfo doméstico seguirá por aquí.

Su mirada metálica se dirigió hacia la puerta, como si esperase verlo aparecer en cualquier momento.

-No te atreverás- respondió ella, sorprendida, indignada.

-Bueno, Hermione. Si tú no quieres hacérmelo alguien tendrá que hacerlo por ti. Es una lástima, y pensar que hace un momento habías dicho que ningún elfo doméstico haría nunca las cosas por ti.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarle- ordenó ella, tajante.

Sin embargo, la mirada retadora del rubio dejaba en claro que por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Probablemente no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Después de todo era un Black, aquella casa había pertenecido a sus antepasados, y el siervo de la casa estaría a sus órdenes si él se lo pedía.

-No me dejas otra opción.

-¡Estará durmiendo! ¡No puedes molestarle por algo tan absurdo!-replicó Hermione, conteniéndose a duras penas.

-Desde luego que sí- afirmó Draco con rotundidad- ¿Se llamaba _Kreacher,_ no?- susurró en voz tan baja que la castaña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírle- ¡_Krea…_

-¡Calla!- siseó Hermione, levantándose de la silla y tapándole la boca mientras le hacía gestos para que se callara.

Esperó un momento pero no se oyó nada. Afortunadamente había acallado a aquél arrogante y ególatra cretino justo a tiempo.

-Has debido de ser el niño más consentido de la historia de la magia- resopló Hermione, destapándole la boca y levantándose de su asiento hastiada.

-El más consentido no, pero el mejor acostumbrado probablemente sí- apostilló Malfoy, mostrando una sonrisa petulante que hizo que Granger rodara los ojos, exasperada.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo se podía tener un comportamiento tan infantil? Y pensar que ese rubio consentido era uno de los espías más importantes para la Orden del Fénix. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres que te prepare?- preguntó a regañadientes abriendo la puerta de la nevera.

Lo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer era una comida para que luego él dijera que no le gustaba.

-Me gusta el estofado por la noche. Me ayuda a levantarme menos hambriento- respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

Una tranquilidad _pasmosa._ Hermione explotó, harta. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan caprichoso y tan idiota? Lo fulminó con la mirada, y lo traspasó después mentalmente con varios hechizos en los que lo convertía en un hurón votador que volaba por toda la cocina pidiendo disculpas y rogándole que lo bajara.

-Te haré lo mismo que a mí y no se hable más- determinó finalmente.

-Pero…

-He dicho que ni una queja más, Draco- replicó ella, abriendo de nuevo la nevera y sacando algo con lo que hacer un bocadillo.

No se podía creer que estuviera haciéndole a Draco Malfoy un bocadillo a medianoche, con lo cansada que estaba, con el hambre que tenía, ¡con el sueño con el que cargaba! Le miró por el rabillo del ojo: estaba mirándose las manos como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo. Volvió a rodar los ojos, exasperada.

_Narcisista, egocéntrico, mimado._

Eso es lo que era.

-Me rugen las tripas del hambre- le escuchó decir desde la mesa unos segundos después.

Cortó un trozo de pan y se permitió hacerlo con la suficiente fuerza como para que el cuchillo chocara contra la tablilla de cortar, haciendo un ruido de lo más esclarecedor sobre su ánimo asesino contra él.

-Todavía no las oigo rugir desde aquí, así que no debes tener tanta hambre, podrás aguantar un poco más- respondió altiva.

En fin, si tanto le rugían las tripas y tanta hambre tenía, quizá debería hacerle dos bocadillos. Tampoco iba a matarlo de hambre ni iba a dejarle sin comer lo poco decente que seguramente podría tomar, y tenía que admitir que estaba más delgado que en Hogwarts, lo cual era bastante decir teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy nunca había estado precisamente gordo.

Merlín, ¡en qué demonios estaba pensando! No podía estar debatiendo interiormente sobre si Draco estaba o no estaba gordo, ¡qué idiotez! Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos. Era absurdo y una total estupidez, y teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían, había cosas mucho más preocupantes y apremiantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en la guerra en la que tendría que participar dentro de muy poco contra los seguidores de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Tenía que…

Sintió una presencia tras ella, una presencia conocida.

_Demasiado conocida_.

Hasta su capacidad de percepción llegó inmediatamente un conocido y cautivante aroma a menta, la aspiración de un olor salvaje, indomable. _Embriagador_.

Detuvo cualquier gesto que estuviera haciendo, presa de una inmovilidad que recordaba a la de una presa preparándose para huir ante el más leve vestigio de movimiento o peligro. Observó sin girarse ni moverse un ápice dos brazos enfundados de negro rodeándola como dos sombras, recorriendo el camino de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, donde unos dedos largos, pálidos como la luz de la luna y fríos incluso para la gélida temperatura de la casa, acariciaron la breve porción expuesta de su piel, colocando sus dedos sobre los suyos como una segunda muda de su ser.

Reprimió un escalofrío. No iba a mostrarse vulnerable con tanta facilidad. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil. No se merecía tanta diligencia por su parte.

-¿Pretendes matarme de hambre?- inquirió aquella voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras de un modo tan característico que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Pero se mantuvo estática, casi como petrificada.

-No creo que tú sepas lo que es el hambre- replicó ella aún sin moverse, notando cómo aquellas manos de hombre se hacían con el control de las suyas, pequeñas en comparación con las masculinas de él.

Escuchó un bufido de diversión y arrogancia tras su oído, y apretó los dientes para no dejarse seducir por aquel contacto probablemente premeditado. Las manos de él tomaron el control de las suyas y la guiaron de nuevo, cuchillo en mano, a cortar la barra de pan que había cogido antes.

El Slytherin la obligó con suavidad a colocar el cuchillo sobre el pan, a presionar para cortar despacio. No supo porqué, pero aquel acto la obligó a tensar hasta la última brizna de su ser.

-Tardas mucho en cocinar incluso lo más simple- su voz estaba literalmente contra su oído. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo no rozaba su piel con sus labios fríos al pronunciar cada palabra- No creo que nuestros hijos tengan tanta paciencia como yo para esperar su comida.

Hermione se sonrojó de forma algo más que perceptible, ardiéndole las mejillas. Estaba segura de que su rostro se había iluminado como un faro en la costa durante la noche más oscura, como una antorcha en un túnel de sombras. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que aquella fuera la segunda vez que mantenían una conversación sobre _ese_ tema.

-Ningún hijo tendrá que esperar para comer porque no voy a tener ninguno.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho. Y yo ya te había dicho que mis planes eran otros.

Hermione cortó la siguiente rebanada con algo más de fuerza que la anterior.

-No podría entregarme por completo a mi trabajo si tuviera que preocuparme de unos niños que, de todos modos, no quiero tener.

Malfoy gruñó suavemente en un sonido que pareció provenir de lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Estoy seguro de que cambiarás de idea. No puedes estar encerrada todo el tiempo en el Ministerio.

Hermione no podía creer que estuviera discutiendo sobre su futuro familiar y profesional con Draco en aquella vieja y oscura cocina en mitad de la noche. Simplemente era tan inverosímil que resultaba absurdo. Como toda esa noche desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la cama.

-Como ya te dije en su día, Draco,- susurró en voz baja como si le confesara un íntimo y viejo secreto- no pienso ser tu personal objeto de procreación.

Malfoy sonrió torcidamente tras ella, alejado del campo de visión de sus ojos castaños.

-Es una lástima- respondió el rubio tras unos instantes de silencio- Pero supongo que entonces tendré recuperar ahora el tiempo que tu trabajo no me permitirá aprovechar después.

Y Hermione esta vez no pudo responder con otra frase cortante y demoledora. Una de las manos del poseedor de aquella mirada metálica había abandonado su antiguo lugar y había viajado hasta su costado, descendiendo peligrosamente por el camino de su cintura hasta la suave curva de sus caderas.

-Ya te he dicho que eso no pasará.

-Siempre tan cabezota- replicó él con cierta exasperación.

Ella apretó los labios, negándose a evidenciar ninguna muestra de rendición ante su contacto, negándose a permitir que un solo sonido de placer saliera de sus labios, negándole a él la ansiada prueba de que seguía siendo capaz de enloquecerla.

-¿No estabas hambriento?- preguntó ella manteniendo aún la vista al frente y el cuerpo inmóvil, el tono de su voz bajo para que no le temblara ni la dejara en desventaja.

-Estoy famélico- susurró él , sibilante, tentador, permitiendo que la fuerza de su respiración chocara contra la piel al descubierto de su cuello, erizándole hasta el último resquicio oculto de su piel.

La mano de él, atrevida, osó adelantarse aún más en el insinuante camino del cuerpo femenino. Se abrió paso a través del cinturón que cerraba su bata, y se introdujo entre las ropas que hasta ese momento había ocultado. A través del camisón de noche pudo apreciar aquel tenue calor que todo el cuerpo de ella emitía, y que a él tantas veces la razón le había arrebatado sin siquiera proponérselo realmente.

Su otra mano obligó a las de ella a soltar el cuchillo que hasta ahora había sujetado.

-No me gustan las cosas tan violentas- murmuró divertido mientras alejaba el filo del cuchillo del cuerpo de ella y del suyo propio- Me gusta hacerlo salvaje, pero sin llegar a esos extremos.

Hermione, azorada, no pudo más que dejar que su ahora acelerada respiración se notara un poco, liberándola de la regia serenidad que hasta ese momento había mantenido. Le hubiera gustado decir algo a esa frase tan arrogante y tan suya, pero no se sentía capaz de contestar a una insinuación tan obscena como aquella sin caer en un mal gusto y en una mala conciencia de las que luego probablemente se arrepentiría.

Él siempre sabía cómo descolocarla con aquellos comentarios. Era un manipulador muy hábil.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, pero imaginando que habría sido mientras ella pensaba en alguna respuesta para darle que no fuera tan inapropiada como el comentario del rubio, se encontró frente a él, cara a cara, acorralada entre su cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina.

Se dejó cautivar por el brillo oscuro y metálico de sus ojos, más que nunca parecidos a la plata líquida en aquella oscuridad, glaciales incluso ante el frío de aquella enorme casa que ella había empezado a dejar de notar, reemplazándolo por un incipiente calor que, no tenía duda, no iba a acabar allí.

Las dos manos de él se adentraron bajo su bata de noche. La castaña cerró los ojos inconscientemente, elevando levemente la cabeza, permitiéndose notar el modo en que él movía de forma total y absolutamente deliberada sus manos sobre su vientre, rodeando su cintura, bajando hasta sus caderas y siguiendo su forma devotamente, admirando cada forma de su oculta fisionomía.

Sin embargo Hermione permanecía todavía bastante serena y procuraba mostrarse impertérrita ante lo que otras habrían sucumbido hacía ya rato. Apoyó las manos en la encimera que tenía a sus espaldas para darse algo de sustento y seguridad, y clavó su mirada en la de él, retadora, valiente, altiva.

Y a él eso le volvía loco.

Rodeó con sus manos sus muslos, pretendiendo acercarla levemente y acercándose él hasta que su cuerpo chocó sutil y deliberadamente contra el de ella, aprisionándola definitivamente. Rodeó entonces su cintura con los brazos, apoderándose de cualquier espacio alrededor de su figura mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, sonriendo de forma torcida y arrogante, esperando que ella se plegara por fin a él, sorprendiéndose todavía de que ella lo tentara de una manera tan ingenua y tan letal.

-No creo que merezcas ninguna atención por mi parte, Draco.

-¿Ah no?- inquirió alzando una ceja con palpable ironía y falsa sorpresa, acercándose despacio a su rostro- Yo diría todo lo contrario.

Hermione alzó algo más la barbilla, asegurando su posición y procurando no sonrojarse ante la cercanía del platino, ni mostrar lo tensa que la mantenían los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo como el abrazo final de los anillos de una serpiente.

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que puedes venir aquí en mitad de la noche, después de una semana sin saber nada de ti, y pretender además reclamar la más mínima atención por mi parte- dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín de burla con la boca- Eso no va a pasar.

Draco arrugó la frente mientras la observaba fijamente. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaban con el más mínimo movimiento de sus bocas. Hermione se obligó a hacer presión con los dedos hasta no sentir la circulación para no dejarse llevar por la artimaña de Malfoy.

-Es una pena- murmuró él, rozando con total premeditación la cálida boca de la castaña. Deseaba devorarla, las ansias lo consumían, y sin embargo ella le obligaba a esperar- Pensaba que, como siempre, me echarías de menos y estarías desesperada porque viniera a verte.

Hermione prefirió pasar por alto la connotación que la voz de Malfoy había dado a la palabra _verte_. Pero si quería jugar fuerte, podía dar por hecho que ella también lo haría. Había aprendido más que de sobra de sus técnicas de depredador consumado.

-Creo que el único desesperado de los dos eres tú- replicó, repitiendo el mismo patrón que él, rozando sus labios, tentándole de una manera que ni siquiera ella era capaz de concebir, incitándole a besarla y a muchas más cosas que él apenas era capaz de controlar cuando estaban a solas-No soy yo quien ha ido a buscarte en mitad de la noche.

Eso era cierto. Pero, por supuesto, eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Supondría darle la razón, y ningún Malfoy le da la razón a nadie si no la tiene él primero. Una regla básica de su conducta.

Draco adelantó el minúsculo espacio que los separaba hasta hacerlo desaparecer y besó sus labios. Primero despacio, rememorando su tacto suave, la calidez de su labio inferior, la dulzura de su boca, el movimiento primero tímido y finalmente fogoso con que ella siempre le besaba. Después con mayor fuerza, dirigiendo el beso, profundizándolo hasta que se hizo con el absoluto control de ritmo de sus labios.

La respiración de la joven bruja se agitaba, contra sus labios escuchaba por momentos el sonido de leves gemidos contenidos.

Adoraba que ella hiciera eso, le encantaba ese sonido que Hermione no podía controlar y que lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Llevó de nuevo las manos hasta sus caderas sin dejar de besarla. La tomó despacio y la alzó sin esfuerzo aparente sentándola sobre la encimera, sorprendiéndola y cortando el beso durante un instante fugaz. Pero volvió a sus labios, raudo, sabedor de que si la soltaba ella recobraría su entereza y probablemente le daría una bofetada por atreverse a besarla de esa manera después de decirle explícitamente que no osara hacerlo tras una semana desaparecido.

Pero por Merlín que sí tendría la osadía de seguir haciéndolo. Ser osado frente a ella era una necesidad vital, igual que besarla, igual que tocarla, igual que hacerla suya.

Separó sus piernas despacio sin separar su boca de la femenina que lo atraía como el canto de las sirenas, acariciándolas por la parte interior en un camino que sólo él conocía y que nadie más habría de surcar jamás, una senda intransitable para unas manos que no fueran las suyas.

La escuchó exhalar un suspiro embriagador en extremo.

Pero por qué demonios ella no hacía nada, por qué demonios ella seguía con las manos quietas sobre la maldita encimera. Maldita sea, por qué era tan obstinada.

En contra de su propia voluntad se separó de sus labios un momento, volviendo a besarla una y otra vez, atraído por sus labios de forma inexorable. Cuando vio que ella pretendió alargar el beso, vio su oportunidad y se separó de ella. Hermione buscó sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados, aunque los abrió azorada en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de la situación en que él la había dejado.

La situación en la que él se encontraba entre sus piernas.

-Te había dicho que ni se te ocurriera besarme- replicó orgullosa inmediatamente, con la voz alterada y algo ronca.

Escucharse hablar de aquel modo acentuó el tono escarlata de sus mejillas y remarcó aún más la sonrisa insoportablemente arrogante y perfecta del antiguo Slytherin. Qué narcisista, qué autoestima. Todavía le sorprendía, incluso a pesar de las veces en que le había visto actuar así.

-No he visto que te negaras demasiado-murmuró él de una forma que sólo podía clasificarse de peligrosa. Se inclinó sobre ella mientras ella se inclinaba hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de su cercanía y de otra posible situación como la anterior- Es más, parecía que me buscabas.

Engreído. Era una serpiente ególatra y narcisista. Aunque, para su desgracia, esta vez con toda la razón.

-Y tú parecías tener mucho interés en quitarme la bata- respondió Hermione, desviando la mirada.

Merlín, ni ella misma podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

Escuchó un bufido de diversión.

-Desde luego- le daba la razón como se la daría a un niño, entretenido con su respuesta- Sin duda tenía mucho interés. _Demasiado_- siseó arrastrando las palabras, abalanzándose sobre ella y haciéndole echarse un poco más hacia atrás hasta que la pared de la cocina le impidió seguir intentando escapar.

-Siempre vienes a mi por lo mismo- le retó la castaña, valiente, altiva, tratando de evitar pensar que la boca de él se acercaba a la suya, que su aroma a menta estaba acabando con sus escasas defensas y que pronto caería en sus sutiles trampas en contra de la idea que tenía de escarmentarle por no dar señales de vida en una semana- Por _puro interés_.

El gruñó, arrugando el ceño brevemente.

-Sí, hay interés- sus labios encontraron el camino de su mandíbula- Lo que tú me inspiras es una adicción, un gusto y placer privilegiado. Una necesidad peligrosa.

Su boca descendió por el camino de la mandíbula de ella, que apenas podía mantenerse en aquella posición. Se vio tentada de rodear su cuello con los brazos para obtener sustento, acariciar ese cabello suave y lacio. Pero se contuvo: Eso no iba a pasar esa noche, por mucho que él lo buscara.

Notó la boca del poseedor de mirada metálica bajar hasta su oído, donde el lóbulo de su oreja sintió el cuidadoso paso de sus dientes, el susurro de palabras que le dificultaban el mantener la respiración serena.

Draco sopló sobre la piel que acababa de humedecer, viendo con satisfacción cómo se erizaba por completo ante la sorpresiva sensación de frío y placer. Sin embargo continuaba sin doblegarse, seguía sin plegarse a sus deseos, no le tocaba, no le revolvía el pelo, no le abrazaba, no se sostenía de su cuello.

Y eso lo desesperaba.

Bajó por su cuello, siguiendo otro camino sobre ella que sólo él podía vanagloriarse de conocer, notando cómo aguantaba la respiración en algunos momentos y cómo la aceleraba en otros, desacompasada.

Hermione no quería mostrar que fuera débil frente a él, quería demostrarle que no siempre iba a doblegarse a sus deseos dónde y cuando él quisiera.

Notó entonces que una de las manos de Draco se adentraba aún más entre sus piernas. Inconscientemente alzó las caderas un poco, y la otra mano del oscuro mago la atrajo hacia él hasta que se rozaron.

Gimió, suave, bajo, temiendo que alguien pudiera verles, temiendo que alguien pudiera oírles. Y sin embargo, aunque no se dejara vencer, tampoco podía detenerle. Estaba más allá de su humana voluntad. Draco se adentró bajo su camisón, siguiendo el delicado y perdido camino de su ropa interior. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos superando el borde de su ropa íntima y susurró algo incomprensible.

-Me deseas- no lo preguntaba, él siempre afirmaba.

Qué osadía.

-Podría venir alguien- respondió ella simplemente, evasiva, consciente del peligroso descenso que la boca de Malfoy seguía por su clavícula hacia el escote de su camisón.

-Y qué importa.

-A mí… Sí me importa- consiguió murmurar a duras penas.

-Resulta más excitante saber que alguien podría llegar y encontrarnos aquí. Seguro que nadie se imaginaría nunca que Hermione Granger podría estar en esta posición, y menos aún en un lugar como este.

Deslenguado, desvergonzado, lenguaraz, atrevido, descarado, manipulador. _Perturbador_.

Pero ella lo conocía bien. Demasiado bien. Más y mejor de lo que él podría pensar. Lo había observado demasiado, lo había mirado demasiado, lo había examinado demasiado. Y conocía el porqué de tanto atrevimiento, el porqué de tanta procaz provocación.

El platino siguió bajando por el pecho de ella, dispuesto a deshacerse de su camisón si era necesaria, si obstaculizada su avance hacia zonas deseadas de ese cuerpo prohibido y razón de su pecado mortal. Una de sus manos voló hasta uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo vehemente sobre la tela.

Y entonces notó los brazos de ella rodeándole, sus dedos entrelazándose entre su pelo de espigas doradas, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sus brazos rodeándole con suavidad y lentitud esperadas. Sonrió, creyéndose vencedor de aquella deliciosa y placentera lucha.

-Algo te preocupa, Draco- la voz de ella, aunque todavía bajo los efectos de lo que él le había provocado, sonó seria- Siempre actúas así cuando no quieres contarme algo. O cuando pretendes ocultármelo.

Él se detuvo. Hermione notó cómo su boca dejaba de intentar bajar, su mano detenía su andadura sobre su pecho y se sumía en el más absoluto silencio, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar su respiración.

Tras un momento, él se movió. No se alejó de ella, tan solo volvió al hueco de su cuello, respirando aire despacio y profundamente, aspirándola a ella. Quizá se había enfadado, quizá no le había gustado lo que ella le había dicho, pero no importaba. Tenía que hacerlo, esta vez no podía dejarlo pasar como en otras ocasiones. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera siendo el mejor actor habría conseguido convencerla de todas sus mentiras ni ocultarle todos sus secretos.

-No hay nada que me preocupe- murmuró, lánguido.

-Siempre igual, siempre tan terco- suspiró ella controlando su incipiente enfado. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes- Puedes contármelo, quizá pueda ayudarte.

No, no podía contárselo. Y desde luego, lo último que le pediría era ayuda. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "¿Ayúdame a matar al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore?" No, ni loco, ni bajo una maldición imperio. Qué insensatez.

-No pasa nada, y desde luego no necesito tu ayuda.

No lo hizo queriendo, ni siquiera supo cómo fue tan estúpido, pero nada más pronunciar esas palabras la apretó contra sí, abrazándola de un modo algo más posesivo. Notó los dedos de ella acariciarle la nuca, y tuvo la desagradable certeza de que aquel humillante gesto de cariño le estaba tranquilizando de una forma desconocida y extraña.

_De cariño_… Mierda. Definitivamente, estaba convirtiéndose en escoria. Aunque tampoco iba a ordenarle que parara. No era tan desagradable como cabría imaginar.

Acarició sus piernas, esas piernas largas y demasiado bien formadas para pertenecer a alguien de Gryffindor. Siguió su eterno camino, y cuando llegó a los tobillos, al obligó a rodearle con ellas.

Ella se dejó hacer, y a la par que él mantenía su rostro al amparo de su cuello, ella se permitió refugiarse en su pecho masculino forrado de negra oscuridad, de telas que le recordaban que era un mortífago y que, como Slytherin, no había nada, ni una sola cosa que dijera ni una sola cosa que hiciera que no hubiera pensado al menos dos veces antes de hacerlas.

Los Slytherin eran así. Cautos, precavidos, desconfiados, astutos. Y los mortífagos elevaban esas cualidades de desconfianza hasta un límite insospechado. En el platino veía la exposición de todas esas cualidades, siempre alerta, siempre distante, siempre ocultando cualquier cosa que sobrepasara la importancia de lo banal y cotidiano. Manteniéndola a ella al margen, a una distancia segura.

-No me dejas acercarme- dijo Hermione en voz baja, como una conclusión de sus silenciosos pensamientos- No se lo permites a nadie.

-Creo que no podríamos estar más cerca aunque quisiéramos- respondió Malfoy irónico, presionando contra ella brevemente por encima de la ropa.

Notó el agarre de sus dedos tirar levemente de sus cabellos como respuesta automática.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?

Se hizo el silencio.

-Porque me ayudas más no sabiendo nada.

Metió las manos bajo su camisón y acarició la espalda de la castaña. Su piel era tan suave que le permitía olvidarse por un momento de dónde estaban. De en qué momento estaban. Le permitía darse el lujo de respirar unos momentos de paz y olvidarse de que debía encargarse de un asesinato.

Difícil decisión, de todos modos. Matar a Dumbledore para salvar a su familia y perderla a ella, o no matar a Dumbledore y perder entonces a sus padres y finalmente a Hermione. Porque podía dar por sentado que Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado acabaría con él en cuanto lo viera por no cumplir sus órdenes, pero al menos podría disfrutar de la castaña unas horas más.

En qué encrucijada tan irónica lo había colocado el destino. Y sin embargo, el tacto de las manos de ella evaporaba el pesar de su hermética mente.

-¿Es por algo que te han ordenado hacer?- él no respondió. Hermione no poseía el don de la Legeremancia, pero sin duda una mente tan privilegiada la dotaba de una capacidad perceptiva que en secreto le asombraba. Su silencio pareció ser suficiente respuesta para ella- Si es tan horrible, márchate antes de que te veas obligado a cumplir lo que sea que debas hacer.

Desgraciadamente no era tan fácil.

-No voy a huir. No soy un cobarde- hizo un gesto de desagrado que ella no pudo ver- Y aunque lo hiciera, no es tan sencillo.

Desde luego que no. Nadie podía huir a esas alturas del Señor Oscuro. Se había hecho demasiado fuerte. Tenía demasiados seguidores. Había demasiado miedo.

-¿Tienes que matar a alguien?- preguntó ella en un susurro tan vago que por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado.

Pero no, no lo imaginaba. En su espalda, en la tensión de sus hombros, en la forma en que repentinamente se había pegado completamente a él se leía que era una pregunta firme y real, aunque temerosa de ser respondida. No podía esquivar la pregunta como otras veces. Tampoco responder con alguna idiotez que la molestara. Todo eso no iba a funcionar en aquella ocasión.

Por una vez, diría la verdad. O una verdad a medias.

-Todos tenemos la orden de matar a alguien.

Ella le abrazó más fuerte esta vez. El platino no se opuso a aquella muestra de cariño a la que él solía referirse con cínico sarcasmo. Se lo permitió, se lo concedió por aquella vez, ni siquiera hizo un comentario irónico y malintencionado sobre aquello.

Sintió la respiración de ella sobre su hombro, cálida, ardiente, quemándole. Aunque no le ardía del mismo modo que la Marca Tenebrosa, la marca que justo al lado de su respiración, anclada a la piel de su brazo, palpitaba como si luchara silenciosamente, recordándole que él era de su propiedad, de su amo, y no de aquella mujer entre sus brazos.

Pero no le ardía la Marca como cuando le llamaban, no como cuando requerían su presencia. Era otra cosa, era un pulsante dolor, un ardor creciente con cada día que se acercaban al alzamiento del Señor Tenebroso. Como el retumbar de los tambores avanzando la guerra, como una premonición del inicio del fin, como el comienzo de las muertes de las que él tendría que participar.

Las muertes que le habían ordenado consumar.

-Por cierto, Hermione- habló Draco cortando el silencio, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Parecía más calmada- Todavía tengo hambre.

No le dio tiempo a que se sonrojara, ni a que gritara algo exaltada, ni siquiera a que profiriera una exclamación o le insultara de algún modo. Se abalanzó sobre su boca desenfrenado, besándola con ansias. Ella correspondía a su beso, arqueaba la espalda quedando completamente pegada a él, torturándole con la distancia que su ropa le obligaba a mantener.

Sus manos volaron hábiles a través de los pliegues de la bata, a través de la tela del camisón. Subió la tela hacia arriba, escuchándole suspirar contra sus labios al sentir el frío de la cocina lamiendo la piel que antes había estado oculta.

Sus dedos rozaron la ropa interior que seguía cortándole el ansiado camino. Rozó el borde con las yemas de los dedos, incitándola. Ella alzó entonces un momento las caderas, y él no perdió ni el momento, ni la oportunidad, ni la ocasión que ella consciente o inconsciente le brindaba.

Necesitaba un momento de paz, un momento de seguridad. Y era ella quien se lo daba.

La asió de las caderas y volvió a pegarla a él completamente. El ardor que lo consumió al chocar con ella tuvo una rápida repercusión. Mordió los labios de la castaña exigiendo más, exigiendo más atención, exigiendo más calor, exigiendo que ella saciara su hambre. Sintió sus manos femeninas descendiendo por el espacio de su capa, llegando a la camisa negra que llevaba debajo. Sus dedos penetraron entre los espacios de los botones, tirando de ellos y rompiéndolos en un arranque salvaje.

Lo volvía loco, lo enloquecía, lo perdía. Dónde estaba su autocontrol, dónde estaba su serenidad, su frialdad.

-No deberías haber hecho eso- murmuró grave contra su oído, modulando el sonido de su voz, notando cómo se agarraba a él con más fuerza al escuchar cada sílaba premeditadamente arrastrada.

Hermione notó inmediatamente la intromisión sorpresiva en su cuerpo, la presión extasiante y libidinosa de su acompañante irrumpiendo en su ser descontrolado por sus artimañas, guiado por los hilos de sus palabras como una marioneta a sus órdenes.

Alzó la cabeza, presa de su fuerza, de su poderío sobre su unión. Notó sus labios abandonar su boca que, previsor, había silenciado mediante un salvaje beso que le había impedido gritar o esgrimir algún solo sonido que pudiera atraer la atención de alguno de los moradores de la casa.

-Draco…- susurró ella apenas audible, apenas comprensible, agarrándose a él para no resbalar sobre la superficie de la encimera ante cada movimiento al que él controladamente la sometía.

El platino bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos, ahondando más en las profundidades de ella a cambio, complacido y premiado con los quedos suspiros que escapaban de su garganta, con los suaves tirones en sus cabellos, con el calor de las piernas enrolladas a su alrededor.

-Agárrate- murmuró con voz calmada, subiendo las manos por sus piernas, sus muslos demasiado bien contorneados, hasta sus caderas delineadas de un modo perturbador.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó la voz de ella, débil, forzada, algo ronca por la intensidad.

Él detuvo sus manos, su movimiento, cualquier vaivén, manteniéndose inerte por un momento.

-No me des un mal ejemplo, Hermione. Se supone que los Gryffindor sois los valientes- murmuró irónico, llevando sus labios hasta su cuello frágil y femenino, apoderándose de él con fuerza petulante y sobrecogedora.

-No sé si tengo miedo. Quizá todavía no. O quizá no es miedo por mí, sino por ti, Draco- suspiró ella cuando él liberó su cuello.

-No deberías tenerlo.

Procuró no mostrarse asqueado, ni molesto, ni furioso. No había ido allí para que ella le mostrara los miedos que él pretendía ocultar. Había ido a verla para mantenerse sereno y no ceder ante el terror. Sus palabras no le calmaban, le inquietaban. Maldita sea.

-¿Y si al final te ves obligado a matar a alguien?- insistió- ¿Y si no volvemos de Hogwarts?

Él bufó. Ya era suficiente.

_Hermione, cállate_. Sonrió levemente ante aquella frase que cruzó momentáneamente su cabeza. Le hubiera gustado hacerla callar del mismo modo en que lo hacía a principios de año, descolocarla de la misma manera que lo había hecho en Hogwarts para detener su racional dialéctica. Pero ambos habían cambiado, y ya no podía detenerla ni acallarla de aquella manera tan burda aunque efectiva.

-Si no volvemos, probablemente será porque no quedará mucho por lo que volver- sentenció él con desgana.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella buscó sus labios, besándole con fuerza, casi con rabia. Se dejó llevar aquella vez por la suavidad de sus labios y el frenético ritmo de sus besos, las caricias y arañazos de sus manos, el leve movimiento incandescente de sus caderas, la fuerza con la que se agarraba a él de cualquier manera posible, como bastión inexpugnable ante el miedo o el terror de lo que hubiera fuera.

La sujetó con fuerza y se adentró en ella con algo más de calma que la vez anterior, complacido con los breves gemidos contra su boca, con el modo en que ella se pegaba a él quisiera o no quisiera hacerlo.

Era suya, completamente. Su cuerpo, su alma, su espíritu, sus pensamientos. Todo era ya suyo o lo sería en poco tiempo. Él se encargaría de dejar su sello en cada parte de su ser para que nadie se atreviera a pedir, ni a tocar, ni a exigir lo que ya le pertenecía.

Culminó su encuentro quizá antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, con el cuerpo de la castaña todavía candente pero frágil y algo cansado entre sus manos. Se separaron un poco, mientras ella trataba de arreglarse algo la rebelde melena y se abrochaba de nuevo la bata, y él se apuntaba con la varita a la camisa para recuperar los botones perdidos.

Hermione procuró mirar hacia otro lado cuando él volvió a arreglarse la ropa con un gesto de suma arrogancia, como si le divirtiera aquel punto en concreto. Se alisó las arrugas del camisón, bajándolo hasta una posición que pudiera considerarse decorosa.

-Quizá debería pasarme más noches por aquí- comentó él, colocándose bien la capa- Está claro que estás desesperada por verme.

_Fanfarrón_. ¿Se podía ser más cretino diciendo algo como eso en un momento como ese? Hermione lo dudaba mucho, y aun así, debía admitir en secreto y a regañadientes que aquel toque era precisamente uno de sus malditos atractivos.

-Esto ha sido una estupidez y una imprudencia- murmuró la castaña con aquel tono severo que guardaba para momentos como aquel- Podría haber aparecido cualquiera y habernos visto…- saltó de la encimera hasta volver a estar de pie sobre el suelo firme, y se mordió el labio, nerviosa, mientras buscaba sus zapatillas que había perdido en algún momento que prefería no determinar- …_Así_.

-Desde luego la idea es de lo más excitante- siseó él a su espalda, demasiado cerca y demasiado certero como para creer que no lo había hecho a propósito.

Aunque aquello era una vil mentira, sin duda. El rubio no era nada dado a las manifestaciones públicas de ningún tipo de afecto, y aún menos a mostrar al mundo sus artes de seducción. Y mucho menos todavía mostrarla a ella tan vulnerable y tan expuesta. No le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, le encantaba ese tono rojizo que cubría sus mejillas cuando hacía comentarios como ese. Incluso a sabiendas de que lo decía solo por molestarla, la sola idea la ruborizaba. Y eso le gustaba.

-Haz el favor de no decir ese tipo de cosas- amenazó Granger, irritada.

La sonrisa del platino no podía ser más egocéntrica ni más presuntuosa. Sus ojos color plata refulgían oscuros incluso en la oscuridad de la mansión Black mientras observaba a la antigua Gryffindor terminar de colocarse bien la ropa, murmurando cosas sobre su irresponsabilidad y sobre la vergüenza de que alguien la hubiera visto de aquella manera.

-¿Me amenazas?- preguntó entonces, acercándose de nuevo a ella y sacándola de sus murmuradas tribulaciones- Eso resulta muy tentador.

Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Ni lo sueñes, Draco. Esto no va a volver a repetirse, tengo que irme a dormir o mañana no podré ni siquiera levantarme de la cama- le advirtió ella, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho ataviado de oscuro para mantener las distancias.

A Draco le gustó la idea de no levantarse de la cama, pero pasó por alto esa apreciación. Se escuchó el leve tañido que marcaba otra hora en punto de la madrugada.

-Se hace tarde- Malfoy observó un viejo reloj de pared, manteniendo el rostro más serio de lo que la naturalidad lo haría. Las manecillas apenas se veían a través de la capa de polvo que lo cubría- Llevo demasiado tiempo fuera.

La observó al escucharla emitir un pequeño bufido, como si hubiera tomado aire profundamente y lo hubiera expulsado de pronto. Estaba molesta, enfadada. Y sabía por qué.

_Siempre vienes por lo mismo. Siempre haces lo mismo. Siempre igual_. No necesitaba adentrarse en su mente para saberlo, aunque podría haberlo hecho. Era lo que ella le había estado diciendo en sus últimos encuentros. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, siempre que la veía lo devoraba un ardor, una pasión y un deseo carnal que no era capaz de controlar, y mucho menos de verbalizar con palabras.

Necesitaba satisfacer ese deseo, sofocarlo, apaciguarlo. Ver su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos brillantes e incapaces de ver. Escuchar su voz severa y a la vez cálida. Cualquier cosa de aquella bruja lo enloquecía de un modo que podría avergonzarle si llegara a ser público. Y le gustaría hacérselo ver, quizá de otra manera que ella prefiriera.

De una forma menos carnal.

Pero él era un Malfoy, un Slytherin, una serpiente. Un mortífago. Cada segundo contaba, cada palabra utilizada y pronunciada era tiempo perdido. Su tiempo tenía un fin preciso, una duración limitada, y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca.

Y desperdiciar ese tiempo intentando explicar lo que ni él mismo era capaz de pronunciar era perder el tiempo. Era más fácil y más satisfactorio demostrar con su cuerpo cuanto la deseaba, marcar todo su ser para que, cuando llegara el momento y si él no estaba, ella lo recordara cada segundo. Para que cada vez que alguien osara tocar su piel ella recordara la forma en que él la había rozado en ese mismo lugar.

-Siempre igual- la escuchó decir con hastío, casi apática, aunque Hermione no había pretendido que él la escuchara. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, con él tras ella a solo un paso de distancia- Procura que no te maten al volver.

Definitivamente, estaba enfadada.

Pero él no iba a dejarse manipular por las emociones de la castaña. No podía doblegarse.

-Lo intentaré- respondió con un deje burlón- Quizá no tarde en hacerte otra visita antes de Hogwarts.

Antes de la lucha. Ella se dio la vuelta, sus ojos llameantes, claramente conteniendo su furia.

-¿Y si no vienes antes de ese día?

-Entonces nos veremos allí, como en los viejos tiempos- respondió él con estudiada calma, respondiendo al silencioso reto de la bruja.

Procuró mantener su satisfacción oculta al ver cómo ella se arrebolaba levemente. No quería alentar aún más su enfado, por mucho que le gustaría hacerlo.

-No creo que haya demasiado tiempo para revivir viejos tiempos- apostilló ella, sarcástica, segura, demoledora.

Siempre tan certera.

-Entonces procuremos sobrevivir para rememorarlos más adelante- replicó él.

Se apoderó de sus labios rápido, letal, tal y como su propia educación le había inculcado ser. Saboreó su calidez, su sabor, su esencia. Ella respondió, pero con reservas, reticente. Un momento después el rubio la soltó, quedándose a una distancia en absoluto prudencial de su boca. Entonces exhaló aire, despacio, notándola temblar al aspirar su aroma a menta, ese aroma que la volvía cautiva. Su presa.

-Nos vemos.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder él se había desaparecido, y un instante después el suave rugido de las llamas devorando un cuerpo le avisó de que ya se había marchado de la antigua e ilustre casa de los Black.

Suspiró, cansada, enfadada, molesta y, sobretodo, preocupada. Negó con la cabeza, pensando frenéticamente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Definitivamente, ese idiota se merecía todas y cada una de sus quejas. Pero también todos y cada uno de los segundos de su preocupación.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Draco caminaba como una sombra en aquella casa. La tensión interna que lo ahogaba no se reflejaba en la palidez de su rostro, ni en la frialdad de su mirada argentada, ni en la perfecta e impoluta imagen de sus cabellos platinos ni de sus ropas oscuras.

Y, sin embargo, en su mente la petición de su amo se repetía como un eco inagotable.

_Mata a Dumbledore_.

Merlín, el destino parecía ponerse más en su contra de lo que hasta ahora lo había estado, lo cual era bastante decir. ¿Matar a ese viejo senil y adicto a esos asquerosos caramelos de limón? Era imposible, simplemente imposible. Si ni siquiera Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado había podido con él, si nadie hasta aquel día había sido capaz de vencer a ese mago en un solo duelo, ¿cómo demonios iba a hacerlo él?

No es que se despreciara, ni que no supiera valorar sus propias aptitudes y habilidades. Sabía que él era un mago poderoso, aunque joven y con menos experiencia que otros, pero decidido, instruido en las Artes Oscuras y en tipos de magia que para la mayoría estaban prohibidos o eran considerados como demasiado peligrosos.

Pero por muchas armas escondidas que tuviera, por muchos conocimientos prohibidos que poseyera, Dumbledore era mucho más poderoso que él. Era el mago que había acabado con el hechicero oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, quien había hecho retroceder y huir al Señor Oscuro en el Ministerio de Magia…

Era un suicidio pretender enfrentarse a él.

Y no sólo eso. Dumbledore era quien probablemente más y mejor lo conocía después de Snape y sus padres, era con él con quien había tenido que lidiar en Hogwarts para conseguir el perdón por haberse tatuado la Marca Tenebrosa, quien había seguido a conciencia todos sus pasos desde que había pedido su ayuda, quien había sido su contacto en la Orden del Fénix y a quien había dado cuanta información poseía.

Era él quien conocía todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Incluso a pesar de haber intentado ocultárselos.

Era un suicidio.

Maldito anciano. Era demasiado astuto, demasiado poderoso. No tendría oportunidad.

Terminó de subir los últimos peldaños de la escalera por la que caminaba. A sus ojos apareció un conocido pasillo, desierto, viejo, sucio, casi ruinoso. Faltaban algunas tablas del suelo, y el polvo se arremolinaba en las esquinas.

Caminó silencioso hasta una de las puertas del fondo, una puerta conocida que él mismo se había encargado de convertir en infranqueable, imposible de abrir. Se detuvo frente a ella y esperó un segundo. Escuchaba voces, bajas, casi como susurros. Voces que reconocía a la perfección.

-Lucius, ¿pero es que no has oído el revuelo que hay allí abajo?- la voz de su madre le llegaba apenas comprensible. Parecía sisear entre dientes, controlar el tono de su voz para no gritar aterrada.

-Lo he oído Cissy, no me he ido a ningún sitio- apuntó irónico Lucius, con esa forma de hablar que arrastraba las palabras que tan familiar le resultaba, heredada por todos los Malfoy igual que el cabello platinado y los ojos de gélido metal.

-Ya ha llegado el momento, ¿qué…

-No hables tan alto- advirtió Lucius en voz baja.

Narcissa Malfoy calló inmediatamente. Draco escuchó pasos y una silla moverse, como si ambos magos se hubieran acercado para hablar en voz aún más baja.

Sus padres. Seguían allí, encerrados en la misma habitación en la que él los había metido cuando llegaron. Era por su propio bien, para que el resto de mortífagos no les atacara buscando venganza o simplemente diversión. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejarlos libres y tener otra preocupación más en mente. Mientras permanecieran allí estarían a salvo: Ni uno solo de los mortífagos a su cargo se atrevería a cruzar esa puerta. Y él lo sabía muy bien.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: su varita. Rozó la madera con las yemas de los dedos. El contacto con su arma más letal siempre le había resultado tranquilizador.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Está claro que van a atacar ya, ¡y nuestro hijo también irá!- exclamó Narcissa, con la consternación descarnada propia de una madre preocupada por la vida de su descendiente.

-Ya hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Hemos intentado salir de aquí, y tú misma has visto que la puerta está sellada- replicó Lucius, y se escuchó un sonido de molestia y los cuerpos moverse, nerviosos-Y aunque pudiéramos salir, no creo que tuviéramos oportunidad de escapar de aquí. Allí abajo hay demasiados viejos amigos esperándome.

Y la ironía era más que palpable.

-Esto es un desastre, Draco está solo y es culpa nuestra.

_Desde luego, madre. Muy solo, completamente solo_. Como los suicidas, que era en lo que se convertiría dentro de poco.

-No pensé en esto. Cuando era niño y le hablaba de nuestra grandeza, de la pureza de nuestra sangre- la voz de su padre le llegó lejana y vaga tras un momento de silencio, como si estuviera sacando contra sus deseos aquellos pensamientos-Creía que hacía lo correcto, que estaría en el bando ganador, que saldría beneficiado.

-Ya no vale la pena lamentarse por eso, querido- la voz de su madre le llegó más tranquila y dulce de lo que la había oído desde que los encerró a ambos en aquella habitación.

Draco se separó de la puerta. No quería seguir escuchando, no las lamentaciones, no los lloros, no la pena, no la culpabilidad que ahora no le servían de nada. Su padre no debería arrepentirse de nada de lo que le enseñó, todo él se basaba en esas creencias y estaba orgulloso de ellas, le gustara o no a los traidores a la sangre.

Caminó entonces de nuevo por el pasillo, cruzándolo por la dirección contraria a la que había llegado. Se dirigió a unas escaleras, y en la mitad del primer tramo, seguro de estar lejos de miradas indiscretas, se desapareció, para volver a aparecer inmediatamente después en unos sótanos oscuros, fríos, húmedos y abandonados.

Los sótanos de la casa, los mismos por los que había ayudado a escapar a Zabini en lo que ahora le parecía una noche muy lejana. Hacía ya semanas que los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición, pero no se le dio excesiva importancia: siempre había habido desertores. Tarde o temprano lo encontrarían y le harían pagar su cobardía. Al menos esos eran los comentarios que hasta él habían llegado.

Comenzó a caminar, con la frente levemente arrugada en un signo claro de preocupación y a la vez de asco ante lo hediondo del lugar. El repulsivo olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales le hacía imaginar ratas muertas descomponiéndose por efecto de la humedad.

Simplemente repugnante.

Dobló una esquina hasta una galería lateral, deteniéndose en la cuarta puerta que encontró a la izquierda. La abrió, y ante sus ojos apareció otro pasillo. Cerró tras de sí silenciosamente, y se abrió camino entre la densa e impenetrable oscuridad de aquel corredor.

Súbitamente se encendió una luz azulada frente a él. Una luz tenue pero clara, que le permitía ver un pequeño espacio a su alrededor y el punto del que provenía: el extremo de una varita. Se acercó hacia aquel punto, cauteloso, precavido.

Snape salió de entre las sombras alumbrado por la varita. Si Draco se sorprendió por la sorpresiva aparición de su antiguo profesor no se vio reflejado en su rostro. Snape elevó la varita, permitiendo que la luz cayera sobre el rostro ceniciento de su ahijado.

-Nadie más que yo te ha podido escuchar en mi cabeza ordenándome que viniera hasta aquí- dijo el rubio frunciendo levemente el ceño- No te quepa duda de que soy yo. Ningún otro vendría a esta pocilga por iniciativa propia.

-Nunca está de más asegurarse- respondió Snape con seriedad- Corren rumores.

-Siempre los hay.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Draco- le advirtió Snape sibilante- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Entonces no creo que haga falta que te dé más explicaciones, si estás tan bien informado- contestó Malfoy, sacando también su varita y aportando algo más de luz a aquella oscuridad tan abrumadora.

Un movimiento rápido delmortífago de más experiencia ocultó por un instante la poca luz que les permitía verse las caras. Cuando Draco volvió a ver la luz de la varita, estaba de espaldas contra la pared, con la mano de Snape sujetándole del cuello de la camisa, inmovilizándole prácticamente, la varita demasiado cerca de su rostro para su gusto.

-Estás desconcentrado, tienes la guardia baja, tus reflejos son inexistentes- le dijo modulando el tono de voz en una velada amenaza que helaba la sangre- Es tan fácil acabar contigo ahora como con un niño.

Era cierto, y ambos lo sabían. Malfoy tensó la mandíbula, respirando con aspereza.

-No me subestimes- le retó Draco, levantando la barbilla, orgulloso.

Snape lo sujetó con algo más de fuerza. Esa respuesta no le serviría.

-Los del Ministerio no serán tan caritativos contigo como lo estoy siendo yo si te ven desprevenido- dijo Snape, soltándole la camisa y alejándose un paso- No dudarán un momento en aturdirte y llevarte a Azkaban antes de que hayas podido pedir clemencia.

Draco se removió la capa, ajustándose de nuevo el cuello de la camisa, apretando con fuerza su varita, rabioso, furioso y a la vez temeroso. Era humillante la forma en que le había desarmado. Vergonzante en extremo.

-No creo que Dumbledore sea mucho más considerado que los esbirros del Ministro cuando vea que le ataco por la espalda después de su permisividad conmigo en Hogwarts- murmuró cargando cada palabra de sarcasmo.

Esta vez sin embargo Snape no contestó. Observaba a Draco con ojos penetrantes, tan oscuros como aquel corredor, calibrando cada detalle que el rubio dejaba escapar, presa de la desazón y la impotencia a la que deseaba dar rienda suelta ahora que nadie podía verle.

Estaba nervioso, tenso, incluso se atrevería a decir que aterrado. Hasta ese momento se había sentido más seguro, creía que podría descolgarse de la causa de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado sin dejarse notar demasiado en el último momento, pero el encargo que su señor le había encomendado lo había cambiado todo.

Draco era arrogante, era adulto para su edad, era seguro de sí mismo, certero con la varita, pero ambos sabían que no tendría nada que hacer contra Dumbledore, a no ser que tuviera un golpe de suerte. Demasiada suerte.

Pero la suerte en aquel tipo de duelos no existía. Draco temía a la muerte, temía morir y temía el dolor que podría sufrir tanto si perdía como si ganaba. No quería enfrentarse a un mago al que llamaban invencible y que conocía todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Simplemente no podía.

-No puedo hacerlo- murmuró en voz baja, esperando en realidad no ser escuchado.

-Debes hacerlo.

-Me matará.

No le tembló la voz. Lo dijo como una profecía que ya había visto cumplirse, que sabía que debía cumplirse.

-Dumbledore no mata a sus enemigos- repuso Snape.

-Se verá obligado a hacerlo, yo no utilizaré otro hechizo, sólo esa maldición desde el primer momento en que lo vea- murmuró Malfoy. Frente a sus ojos parecían vagar las imágenes todavía no cumplidas de la lucha- Sólo tendré una oportunidad.

-Podemos pensar en algo. Puedes huir y acudir a la Orden, explicárselo a Dumbledore. Él lo entenderá, Draco.

El platino elevó la vista por vez primera hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su padrino. Esta vez había decisión en sus ojos.

-No abandonaré a mis padres a su suerte. Si me voy, estarán perdidos. Al menos si muero obedeciendo al Lord ellos quedarán perdonados, serán de nuevo intocables.

Y ambos sabían que era cierto. Draco respiró profundamente, tomando aire hasta henchir completamente sus pulmones. Expiró despacio, tranquilizándose inmediatamente. La mirada implacable de Snape le pesaba como una losa sobre los hombros.

-Es una situación compleja- concedió Snape, pensativo.

-La única opción posible es obedecer- dijo atenuando la luz de su varita, permitiendo que la oscuridad volviera a ganar terreno confundiéndose con el negro de sus ropas- Sólo espero que el infierno no sea tan horrible como dicen.

Su varita se apagó, engulléndolo las sombras. Cuando Snape intensificó la luz de su varita, no encontró nada. El sitio que el joven de ojos grises había ocupado estaba vacío, sin rastro alguno de que hubiera estado allí solo un momento antes.

Había huido. Draco no había querido enfrentarle porque no podía. Había huido porque tenía miedo. Porque sabía que iba a morir.

Y él también lo sabía.

Apagó la luz de su varita y esperó, oculto en la negrura. Cuando decidió que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, también él se desapareció. Nadie debía encontrarle en un sitio como aquel en un momento de desconfianza extrema como ese.

Necesitaba pensar, entender cómo había podido truncarse su plan de años de esfuerzo por una sola orden. Por qué su ahijado debía tener un destino tan trágico como ese. Por qué no había conseguido salvarse y había acabado condenado como él mismo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Harry caminaba agotado por los pasillos del segundo piso de Grimmauld Place. Las sesiones de entrenamiento con Dumbledore eran agotadoras, y no sólo por lo físico, sino por el increíble esfuerzo mental que requerían. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que aprobar su último examen de Pociones necesitó concentrarse tanto.

Tenía la sensación de que su cerebro se había reblandecido hasta el punto de haberse convertido en puré. No sabía si sería siquiera capaz de decir su nombre correctamente. Respiró profundamente: el aire del pasillo no era lo suficientemente fresco como para despertarle.

Escuchó voces de una habitación cercana, y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocerlas. Dirigió sus pasos hacia allí y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Las voces se detuvieron un instante y dos pares de ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en él.

-Harry, tienes una cara horrible- le informó Ron inmediatamente, mirándolo con bastante preocupación.

-No seas exagerado Ron, sólo está cansado- respondió Hermione tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Aunque internamente admitía que el azabache tenía muy mal color.

-Estoy agotado- dijo Harry con desgana, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Ron, que se apresuró a quitar las cajas de ranas de chocolate sin abrir para que su amigo no las aplastara.

-Toma, un poco de chocolate siempre anima. Mi padre siempre lo dice- dijo el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole una de las cajas.

-Lupin también decía eso- respondió Harry sonriendo, cogiendo la caja que su amigo le ofrecía.

La abrió y se apresuró a tomar un mordisco: Le supo a gloria, y enseguida notó un agradable calorcillo recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Creo que por hoy podemos saltarnos tus clases de duelos- dijo Hermione, cogiendo también una rana de chocolate.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras Ron la miraba como si estuviera loca, como si él no hubiera pensado ni durante medio minuto hacer una clase de duelos aquel día.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido el día?- preguntó Harry, abriendo su segunda rana de chocolate.

-No ha estado mal. En la cocina ha habido mucho movimiento durante todo el día. Ha estado viniendo gente del Ministerio que pertenece a la Orden y que nunca habíamos visto- advirtió Hermione- Está claro que algo pasa.

-Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso, Hermione- respondió el pelirrojo, como si fuera algo bastante obvio- No hay más que ver de qué humor están todos.

Y en eso tenía razón y todos coincidían: Los nervios llevaban a que estallaran discusiones por las cosas más absurdas.

-Supongo que están preocupados porque pronto iremos a Hogwarts- dijo Harry, esperando que aquello estuviera más lejano de lo que lo estaba en realidad.

-No te preocupes. Con todo lo que hemos practicado, esos mortífagos no tendrán nada que hacer- dijo Ron orgulloso, apretando la caja de su rana de chocolate hasta convertirla en una pequeña bolita.

-Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto- replicó Hermione alzando una ceja, como si dudara de las condiciones de Weasley para enfrentarse a un mortífago con tanta facilidad.

-Oh, discúlpame, olvidaba que en vez de confiar en nosotros mismos debemos confiar en algunos de cuestionable confianza-dijo todo lo irónica y sarcásticamente posible- como Malfoy.

Harry observó con diversión la tensión que empezaba a formarse en el ambiente, tan típica y normal en los momentos que precedían a una discusión entre sus dos amigos que le resultaba hasta divertida.

-Para que lo sepas, Draco ya ha demostrado de sobra que es de confianza.

-¡Desde luego!- ironizó Weasley haciendo gestos de incomprensión con las manos- El hurón votador siempre ha sido más leal que una lechuza.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada, pero la cerró para no estallar antes de lo que su autocontrol consideraba necesario, ni siquiera escuchando los punzantes comentarios de Ron.

-Eso lo dices porque le tienes envidia.

Harry no pudo evitar que en su cara apareciera una mueca de divertido asombro ante tal respuesta. Observó a su amigo pelirrojo, cuyas pecas habían desaparecido presas del sonrojo que empezaba a apoderarse de su rostro.

-¡Cómo puedes creer que yo podría tenerle envidia a esa serpiente!- su indignación era palpable.

-Que te metas tanto con él sólo puede llevarme a pensar algo así- respondió Hermione muy segura.

Harry aguantaba las ganas de reírse. En lo referente a Draco, Hermione perdía gran parte de su racionalidad, cayendo con increíble facilidad en los chistes de Ron sobre el Slytherin, picándose con sorprendente rapidez.

-Por favor- dijo Weasley, como si aquello fuera la mayor tontería del mundo- Yo podría ganar a Malfoy a duelo en cualquier momento.

La cara de incredulidad y rotunda duda al respecto de Hermione ofendió profundamente a Ron, que incluso se levantó del sillón, airado.

-Lo dudo- replicó la castaña.

-¡Por supuesto que podría!- dijo exaltado. Se volvió entonces hacia su amigo, que procuraba mantenerse serio- Con todo lo que hemos practicado podría ganarle, ¿verdad Harry?

El azabache procuró pensar una respuesta que no hiriera los sentimientos de su amigo. Sí que era cierto que Ron había mejorado mucho, muchísimo incluso. Pero Malfoy vivía la lucha todo el tiempo, se veía obligado a practicar sin descanso en misiones tanto para un bando como para el otro, y probablemente tendría más soltura y velocidad que Ron.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería darle la razón a Hermione. Su amiga parecía cegarse en ese tema con absoluta premeditación, como si fuera algo personal la defensa del hurón votador a toda costa ante cualquier comentario.

-No sé cuáles serán ahora las condiciones de Malfoy, Ron, pero tú has mejorado mucho- miró a Hermione, que le observaba como si supiera que les estaba dando largas para no inclinarse por ninguno de los dos- Supongo que podrás comprobarlo cuando empiece la lucha.

Ron pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, y la tomó como si Harry le hubiera dado la razón. Hermione bufó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos claramente contrariada.

-Entonces comprobaremos en Hogwarts quién ganaría a quién- decidió Weasley, contento y volviendo a sentarse.

Parecía dar por sentada su victoria, y Hermione resopló. No pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-No creo que tengas tiempo de ponerte a comparar estilos de duelo durante la batalla, Ron- adujo Hermione, incisiva y no dispuesta a ceder.

Harry escuchaba en silencio a sus dos mejores amigos discutir tranquila y distendidamente sobre una batalla que a cualquier otro le provocaba dolores y quebraderos de cabeza constantes, preocupaciones inacabables y tensión permanente. Nadie hablaba de ese día con esa tranquilidad y esa seguridad, y esa calma que le transmitía la pequeña discusión entre ambos era para Harry algo que agradecer profundamente.

-Supongo que Hermione podría mirar de vez en cuando y hacer de juez- dijo Harry, interviniendo por vez primera.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ron- ¡Ni hablar! Ella no podría ser imparcial.

-¡Claro que podría!- replicó Hermione.

-Quizá hace unos meses, pero ahora está claro a favor de quién inclinarías la balanza.

-Yo jamás haría algo así, puedo ser perfectamente objetiva- respondió la castaña.

Pero la mirada de sus dos amigos le hizo callar mientras se le arrebolaban las mejillas y los dos muchachos reían. Al final ella también estalló en carcajadas, olvidándose de su indignación y enfado iniciales.

Cuando Harry dejó de reír, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Le encantaba estar con sus amigos. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él no dejaba de preguntarse si cuando todo terminara volverían a tener momentos como aquel.

Y esa pregunta le inquietaba. Y mucho.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En los cristales de sus gafas de media luna se reflejó el fragor de las llamas al engullir la figura oscura de un mago. Snape le había llevado noticias: En pocos días empezaría todo. Al día siguiente irían a Hogwarts para prepararse, ya lo había decidido. Daría las órdenes pertinentes a los miembros de la Orden para que todos se pusieran en marcha inmediatamente.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, acomodándose mejor en su butacón tras el escritorio de madera, viejo pero resistente. Tenía los dedos de las manos entrelazados, claro síntoma de que estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, recreando sus ideas una y otra vez desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. No quería dejar nada al azar.

Snape había sido conciso y rápido, más incluso de lo normal, lo cual le llevaba a preocuparse. Tanto él como el joven Malfoy habían estado demasiado herméticos, demasiado distantes desde hacía un tiempo, desconfiados y cautelosos en extremo incluso para los tiempos que les estaban tocando vivir.

Ya había compartido sus sospechas al respecto con Harry, el muchacho debía saberlo, debía estar informado de todas las cosas posibles. No era bueno que sólo él tuviera esa información: Si algo le ocurría esa información y esos conocimientos se perderían para siempre y no habría vuelta atrás.

Harry debía saber todo cuanto él sabía sobre Draco Malfoy y su pacto, y también de Severus.

Ah, Severus… Cuando supiera cuánto había estado haciendo por él y por todos probablemente cambiaría su opinión notablemente al respecto de aquel mago. Sólo esperaba que cumpliera su palabra hasta el final, no debía echarse atrás ni fallar en su última prueba.

Suspiró quedamente, meditabundo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Fawkes, que descansaba en aquel momento sobre su percha, ahuecándose las plumas que brillaban con el mismo resplandor dorado y rojizo que las llamas de la chimenea.

Se preguntaba cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Voldemort. Recordaba perfectamente a aquel joven Tom Riddle que estudió su asignatura en Hogwarts. Sí, Tom fue un alumno brillante, probablemente el mejor que había tenido nunca. Todos y cada uno de sus pasos, todas y cada una de sus palabras, todos y cada uno de sus gestos estaban preparados, pensados de antemano con mucho cuidado.

Nada quedaba al azar.

Por eso sabía que Voldemort no atacaría directamente Hogwarts dentro de unos días. Mandaría una avanzadilla primero, una que causara terror, miedo, pavor, que infundiera dudas en los corazones de todos aquellos que pretendían hacerle frente. Y, muy probablemente, provocar todas las bajas posibles.

Y sabía que él mismo era un importante obstáculo para Voldemort, que intentaría quitarlo de en medio. La pregunta era si lo intentaría él mismo o lo haría mediante otro mago, o quizá mediante algún tipo de sortilegio o truco. No lo sabía, la mente de Voldemort era compleja cuando maquinaba estratagemas, farsas, engaños. Incluso a su anciana y curtida memoria le costaba encontrar una astucia que se equiparara a la de aquel mago, terrible, sí, pero grande al fin y al cabo.

Y si Voldemort conseguía su objetivo y le mataba, o simplemente le inutilizaba para luchar, tendría que pensar qué hacer con Harry. Confiaba en el muchacho, confiaba en él casi ciegamente, confiaba en que la profecía que Trelawney hizo años atrás se cumpliera favorablemente.

Pero aun así, nunca había sido un crédulo de la Adivinación, y dejar tantas y tan importantes cosas al azar del destino se le hacía difícil, por no decir imposible. Harry debía estar más protegido, más seguro hasta que llegara el momento en que se enfrentara a Voldemort, a su sino, a su destino.

Tampoco se olvidaba del joven Malfoy. Su papel en aquella historia había dado un drástico vuelco. Sabía que ocultaba algo, intuía lo que era pero no quería atreverse a aseverarlo. Quería darle otra oportunidad que demostrara que merecería el perdón cuando todo hubiera acabado.

Y la señorita Granger: También ella había cambiado. Se entrecruzaba en aquella historia de un modo doble, primero por su amistad con Harry, y en segundo lugar por su relación con Draco. La lucha ya era de por sí compleja, pero entretejer las vidas y mezclarlas de esa manera en el tapiz del destino era algo que, si le hubieran preguntado años atrás, habría tachado de inverosímil.

Tampoco se olvidaba del señor Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry, probablemente su mayor apoyo. Él y todos los Weasley habían nutrido a la Orden ofreciéndole sus vidas. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si sus cálculos no eran correctos y las cosas no se sucedían tal como él esperaba o tal y como él deseaba? No estaba seguro de poder cargar con la responsabilidad de haber llamado a una familia entera a la Orden para avocarla a la muerte.

La muerte de Ariana ya pesaba demasiado sobre su conciencia, no deseaba ninguna más. No temía a la muerte, pero temía la culpabilidad que podría acarrear y llevar consigo.

Pero a quién podía él contar lo que le afligía, lo que le preocupaba, sus dudas respecto a algunos puntos, incluso respecto al total de sus planes. A nadie.

Ah… Tan sólo era un pobre viejo, un viejo con suerte en sus decisiones y todos lo tomaban por un genio, un maestro.

Apelativos que él no merecía.

Un sonido semejante a un canto llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus enredados pensamientos. Su mirada se encontró con la del hermoso y resplandeciente fénix, que se movía sobre su percha llamando su atención, agitando las alas como dos llamas.

-Mi querido Fawkes, por supuesto- asintió riendo divertido. Se levantó con sorprendente agilidad de su sillón para acercarse hasta el ave, que se posó sobre su brazo extendido revoloteando suavemente- No me olvido de ti. Sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti en caso de necesidad.

Y contrariamente a lo que cabría pensar, no hablaba en sentido figurado ni para agradecerle sus gestos, sino que hablaba de corazón y verdaderamente creía que podía confiar su vida y depositar su confianza en aquellas garras doradas, en aquellas plumas rojizas e incandescentes, y en aquella mente despierta y sorprendentemente inteligente.

Acarició aquellas plumas que recordaban al fuego, y su tacto cálido le hizo sonreír como a un niño, iluminando aquellos chispeantes e inteligentes ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna.

-Sí, viejo amigo, tienes razón- asintió, sonriendo- No puedo asegurar que seguiré aquí para ver lo que pasará después, pero Harry todavía tiene una oportunidad, una oportunidad única y extraordinaria. Todavía hay esperanza.

La hermosa ave emitió a modo de respuesta un gorjeo como un canto. Un sonido cálido y alentador, lleno de esperanza.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ron nunca había sido dado a los cambio. No, no, no le gustaba en absoluto los cambios bruscos. Le gustaban los cambios leves y asumibles, como en los desayunos, variar y comer un día tostadas, y al día siguiente gachas y tostadas, por ejemplo. A ningún Weasley le gustaban los cambios excesivamente bruscos, ni siquiera a Fred y George, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer.

Y últimamente no hacía otra cosa que tener cambios. Estaba harto de tener que cambiar sus posters de los Chuddley Canons constantemente, arriesgándose a que se rompieran en cualquier momento al despegarlos de la pared, llevar su viejo baúl medio roto en el que todo el mundo podía ver que los goznes estaban a punto de salirse, y tampoco le gustaba no poder desgnomizar el jardín en la Madriguera.

Sí, curioso que fuera esa una de las cosas que echaba de menos, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba toda su vida quejándose cada mañana en la que le hubiera tocado ese trabajo tan inútil.

Terminó de meter sus últimos jerseys en el baúl, asegurándose de que aquellos que su madre le había regalado durante tantas Navidades quedaran abajo del todo: No quería que por un desafortunado incidente el baúl se abriera al bajar las escaleras y todos los miembros de la Orden pudieran ver sus jerseys navideños de la marca Weasley desperdigados por ahí.

-Pigwidgeon, haz el favor de dejar de moverte, ¡vas a terminar haciéndote daño!- dijo Ron, acercándose corriendo hacia la jaula de la pequeña lechuza que ululaba como loca, excitada ante la perspectiva de embarcarse en un nuevo viaje.

Se metió una mano en la túnica y sacó unas chucherías lechuciles que le lanzó con cuidado dentro de la jaula. La pequeña lechuza detuvo inmediatamente sus frenéticos aleteos para abalanzarse sobre su comida.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?- preguntó Harry entrando en aquel momento por la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían.

Llevaba una túnica y una montaña de calcetines recién lavados y secados por la señora Weasley en la última colada.

-Sí, el único problema es _Pig_- respondió el pelirrojo malhumorado- ¿Por qué no puede ser una lechuza normal? Por ejemplo como Hedwig- señaló a la lechuza de su amigo, que se mantenía quieta y hueca, muy seria, frente a la cama de Harry.

Potter miró a su querida lechuza con cariño. Sí, tenía que admitir que Hedwig era una lechuza digna de envidiarse.

-Siempre está más seria cuando está con Pigwidgeon- dijo Harry, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Primero Scabbers, y ahora Pigwidgeon…- murmuró Ron frunciendo el ceño, mientras ayudada a Harry a cerrar su abarrotado baúl- Cuando acabemos con esto, lo primero que haré será ir a una lechucería a comprarme una lechuza decente y normal.

El gorjeo alegre de Pidwidgeon provocó un resoplido por parte de Ron. Harry rió mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y empezaba a sacar su baúl. Sabía de sobra que Ron jamás haría eso, por mucho que se quejara de Pig, le encantaba esa lechuza. Era casi la primera cosa que podía llamar verdaderamente suya.

Incluso aunque Ginny le hubiera puesto ese ridículo nombre.

Ron iba tras él, tirando de su propio baúl. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para llevar los baúles hasta la entrada. Apenas llevaban unos escalones de camino, cuando el suelo apreció volverse de lo más resbaladizo bajo sus pies.

-¿Pero qué…

Pero Ron no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. Resbalaron y cayeron hechos un manojo de brazos, piernas y baúles.

-_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Harry y Ron cayeron bastante adoloridos pero bien al fin y al cabo al pie de las escaleras, agradeciendo que los baúles no les hubieran caído encima convirtiéndolos en dos manchas en el suelo. Tras ellos, el tobogán desapareció para volver a doblarse en las escaleras iniciales que ahora parecían una trampa mortal, como burlándose de ellos.

-Odio estas escaleras- dijo Ron, levantándose con cuidado, esperando no haberse roto nada en la caída.

-¿Estáis bien, chicos?- preguntó Hermione, que apuntaba firmemente a los dos baúles con la varita haciendo que volvieran a posarse suavemente en el suelo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que he sobrevivido al ataque de una escalera asesina, sí- asintió Weasley, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Coincido- asintió Harry.

Escucharon entonces un ruido de aparición. Frente a ellos apareció Kreacher, viejo, menudo y pequeño, con aspecto algo preocupado y culpable.

-Oh, amo, Kreacher lo siente tanto- dijo la criatura, acercándose y ayudando a Harry a quitarse el polvo de encima- Kreacher no quería que el amo cayera por las escaleras.

-¿Eso significa que sí que querías que me cayera yo?- le increpó Ron, tratando de desenredarse del pelo lo que parecía una telaraña kilométrica.

Pero el elfo doméstico ni siquiera parecía reparar en su presencia.

-Estoy bien, Kreacher, simplemente…

-Oh no, el amo Harry debe saber que Kreacher enceró las escaleras por orden de la bruja gorda y pelirroja, obedeciendo a lo que ella dijera tal y como el amo ordenó. Yo se lo advertí-añadió, como si la falta de atención de la señora Weasley a sus advertencias hubiera sido la mayor de las estupideces por parte de la bruja- pero no me hizo caso, nunca escucha al sabio y viejo Kreacher.

-¿Esta cosa se está refiriendo a mi madre?- preguntó Ron, no muy seguro de si darle una buena patada a ese repugnante elfo doméstico o sentir pena por la persona de la que hablaba.

-¡No es _una cosa_, Ron!- exclamó Hermione, molesta por la forma de tratar a la criatura.

-Amo, estas escaleras siempre se vuelven belicosas cuando Kreacher las encera. Kreacher sabe que debe ser castigado por no avisarle, y espera sus órdenes, amo.

-Harry, no irás a…

-Kreacher- dijo Harry, haciendo caso omiso a Hermione- No creo que haga falta que te castigues, tú intentaste avisarnos. Será suficiente con que vayas a avisar a todos los demás para que tengan cuidado.

Los enormes y envejecidos ojos de la criatura destilaban agradecimiento.

-Es muy generoso. Kreacher lo hará ahora mismo, amo- dijo con su voz chirriante, y tras hacer una reverencia que casi le permitió tocar el suelo con la nariz, se desapareció con un seco estallido.

-Ey, un momento- dijo Ron, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo- ¡Sí que se estaba refiriendo a mi madre! ¡Se va a enterar!

Harry lo sujetó de la túnica antes de que volviera a abalanzarse sobre las escaleras, cuya doble función de tobogán parecía haber olvidado por un momento.

-No creo que puedas encontrarlo ahora, Ron. Lo mejor será que cojas tu baúl y lo lleves a la entrada, no tardaremos en irnos- comentó Hermione, esperando así disuadirlo de su idea.

-Sí, venga, vamos- dijo Harry, tomando el suyo y tirando de él con fuerza.

Dumbledore les había dicho que se marcharían a medio día. Y ya eran casi las doce. No tardarían en irse.

-¿Dónde estaremos ahora?- preguntó Ron mientras hacía esfuerzos por tirar de su baúl.

-Dumbledore dijo que algunos estaríamos dentro de Hogwarts mientras otros esperarían fuera, en Hogsmade y en los límites de los terrenos del colegio para mantener una guardia de vigilancia.

De vuelta a Hogwarts, de vuelta a su hogar. Habían pasado muchas cosas en el colegio desde que se fueron, o al menos eso había dicho Dumbledore. Por el momento sería lo más seguro volver allí. La gente tenía miedo, todavía se dividían entre creer y participar o seguir sin creer para no verse obligados a actuar.

Y Hogwarts sería el primer lugar al que Voldemort atacaría. Había alumnos muy jóvenes, gente indefensa que no tendría nada que hacer contra mortífagos experimentados, por muchos que fueran.

-Lo más probable es que nosotros estemos dentro. El castillo de Hogwarts es mejor terreno para nosotros que para el resto de la Orden- dijo Hermione, ayudando a Weasley con su baúl- Ron, ¿cómo puede pesarte tanto el baúl?

-Llevo todas mis cosas de los Chuddley Cannons- la castaña fue a decir algo, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó- Sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero no pienso irme a ningún sitio sin mi colección. A donde yo vaya, mi equipo de Quidditch irá conmigo.

Hermione bufó, hastiada. Parecía que estaba hablando de su amigo del alma en vez de unos estúpidos posters. Esa actitud le recordaba un poco a Draco: También él era un fanático del Quidditch. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensarlo. Probablemente si le contaba a Ron aquella idea se pondría furioso por compararlo con Draco. Y al revés habría ocurrido lo mismo. Empezaba a creer que si los dos hubieran sido de la misma Casa y las cosas diferentes, habrían llegado incluso a ser amigos, aunque solo fuera por el fanatismo que ambos compartían por el Quidditch.

Y que ella, por mucho que se había esforzado, no compartía en absoluto.

-Seguramente la mayoría esperaremos dentro cualquier ataque. Pretender defender todos los límites de Hogwarts es demasiado difícil, los terrenos son tan grandes que es fácil que una avanzadilla poco numerosa de mortífagos se adentre sin que nos demos cuenta. El Bosque Prohibido es ya de por sí difícil de controlar y sería la forma más efectiva de entrar.

-Creo que tienes razón, Harry- asintió Ron- Yo también creo que los mortífagos entrarán por el Bosque. Las alimañas siempre salen de ahí.

-Eso lo dice siempre tu madre- replicó Hermione algo acusadora, burlándose un poco.

-Eso no significa que no tenga razón- respondió Weasley muy resuelto aunque algo azorado.

Harry asintió, conteniendo la risa al imaginarse a Ron y a la señora Weasley diciendo esa frase al mismo tiempo. El sonido de un reloj llamó su atención, obligándole a posar su mirada esmeralda sobre las manecillas del reloj.

Las doce. Cada vez faltaba menos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Esa misma noche llegaron a Hogwarts, de acuerdo a los planes de Dumbledore. El colegio era claramente un caos desde el exterior, pero el interior parecía tan en perfecto orden como siempre.

Mientras una pequeña parte de la Orden se colocaba ya vigilando los límites del colegio, varita en mano dispuestos a lanzar chispas rojas en cuanto vieran algo sospechoso, los demás se metieron en el imponente castillo que era el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En el Vestíbulo les esperaba la profesora McGonagall, algo pálida pero tan seria y firme como siempre, embutida en su bata roja de cuadros escoceses. Su mirada severa consiguió un efecto sorprendentemente tranquilizador en Hermione al verla.

-Profesor Dumbledore, gracias a Merlín que ha llegado sano y salvo junto a los demás- se le oyó decir en cuanto la pequeña tropa cruzó la puerta del castillo.

Se les veía ateridos de frío y claramente cansados.

-Mi querida profesora McGonagall, cuánto me alegro de verla- sonrió Dumbledore acercándose.

-Dígame, ¿han visto algo? ¿Les han atacado?- inquirió Minerva en voz baja algo nerviosa por la posible respuesta.

-No has de preocuparte, al menos por esta noche, Minerva. Al igual que nosotros, el enemigo se prepara para la batalla y hoy necesitará descanso- se giró para mirar a los demás, que esperaban órdenes- El señor Potter, el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley ya pueden ir a las salas de estudio de los prefectos y descansar para prepararse mañana. Ya han sido habilitadas para que las usen como habitaciones personales. Otros se encargarán de llevarles sus pertenencias, no deberán preocuparse por eso.

Los cuatro miembros más jóvenes de la Orden asintieron sin siquiera ganas de discutir por quedarse un poco más y que Dumbledore les adelantara algo de lo que harían al día siguiente. Se despidieron casi sin energías de los demás, y subieron las escaleras para ir derechos a la las salas de prefectos, en cuya puerta el retrato de dos frailes algo ebrios ya debía de estar esperándoles.

-¿Alguien se sabe la contraseña?- preguntó Ron somnoliento por el camino.

-Yo no- negó Ginny.

A la más pequeña de los Weasley, que no había vuelto al colegio aquel último año, la idea de volver le había resultado estupenda y encantadora, aunque el sueño que soportaba en aquel momento no le permitía expresarlo con su viveza habitual.

-Ron, la profesora McGonagall nos dio una lista a principio de curso con las contraseñas de todo el año- le reprendió Hermione- ¿Es que nunca estás atento a lo que nos dice?

-Por favor Hermione, ¿cómo demonios iba a aprenderme más de cien palabras sin orden ni sentido?- inquirió Ron apenas inteligible en medio de un gigantesco bostezo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza contrariada, torciendo en el siguiente corredor. Ron era increíble, simplemente increíble.

Mientras tanto, en el vestíbulo, Dumbledore daba órdenes al resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que esperaban en silencio a que el anciano y poderoso mago diera sus directrices. Se les asignaron por parejas puntos concretos del castillo en los que colocarse para vigilar durante aquella noche. Incluso pensando que el enemigo no atacaría esa noche, nadie estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia.

-Mañana haremos los cambios necesarios. Esos serán vuestros lugares por esta noche- dijo Dumbledore. Todo el mundo asintió sin decir nada más y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puntos estratégicos sin mediar palabra. El viejo director se volvió entonces hacia la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor- Minerva, por favor, acompáñame a mi despacho. Debemos tratar algunos asuntos antes de comenzar nuestra ronda.

La profesora McGonagall asintió, ciñéndose algo más la bata con cierta tensión. No auguraba nada bueno aquella visita al despacho del director. Incluso ella, tan racional, podía ver un destino oscuro e incierto acercándose con cada paso que daban, con cada plan que ponían en práctica, con cada minuto que pasaba. Lo auguraba incluso a pesar de que siempre había odiado la adivinación y jamás había creído en ella.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Descendió silenciosamente los escalones que llevaban a la Sala de estudio de abajo desde su habitación, que había sido preparada en una de las dos habitaciones del segundo nivel de las salas de estudio para prefectos. Ginny, que había caído rendida al sueño en cuanto había tocado la cama sin siquiera ponerse el pijama, no se había despertado cuando había entrado, ni tampoco ahora que se había escapado.

Había aprendido a ser sigilosa. _Él _le había obligado a serlo. Sus encuentros nocturnos habían terminado adiestrándola, incluso en su leve torpeza natural para cualquier actividad física que necesitara algo más de coordinación que caminar en línea recta.

Llegó a la Sala de estudio inferior, y observó desde la entrada de las escaleras, agazapada junto a la pared de piedra: No había nadie, ni abajo ni ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Harry y Ron. La sala estaba desierta. _Perfecto_.

Salió de su simulado escondite y se acercó a la chimenea sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Hermione sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, que Dumbledore les había ordenado expresamente que fueran a descansar y no hicieran nada hasta el día siguiente.

Pero ella _había tenido_ que hacerlo. Se había visto obligada.

En su mano apretada hasta formar un puño escondía una pequeña nota, una breve misiva que Kreacher le había dado a escondidas antes de abandonar Grimmauld Place. Una corta carta cuya caligrafía conocida la había tentado a desobedecer.

Hermione Granger desobedeciendo. Nadie lo hubiera creído. Ni ella misma lo creía.

Lanzó la pequeña bola de papel al fuego, y se aseguró de que se hubiera consumido y de que sus cenizas se confundieran con las que ya estaban allí. Después sacó una pequeña bolsita de su zapatilla, y la abrió, lanzando su contenido polvoriento sobre las llamas.

El fuego estalló suavemente, crepitando mientras sus llamas crecían y su color se teñía de un azul oscuro y vibrante. Era una buena señal. Sacó su varita con rapidez y apuntó al fuego.

-_Quietus_- susurró, bajando el sonido del crepitar de las llamas hasta algo casi inaudible, asegurándose así de que nadie oiría el fuego aunque bajara por las escaleras. Después apuntó a la entrada de las escaleras- _Protego totalum_.

Nadie cruzaría esa puerta si ella no quitaba ese hechizo. No quería dejar nada al azar. La situación era peligrosa y ella se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

-La Sala de estudio es más fea de lo que había imaginado, aunque no tanto como la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La voz sibilante y baja obligó a Hermione a volver la mirada hacia las llamas. La cabeza y los hombros de Draco habían aparecido entre el fuego, incorpóreos aunque inexplicablemente reales. Tanto, que daba la sensación de que podría tocarle la cara si acercaba la mano a las llamas.

-Al menos no tiene humedades como la tuya- replicó ella como defensa, sonriendo levemente.

Malfoy no sonrió. Su semblante, pálido incluso entre el resplandor rojizo de la chimenea, mostraba una seriedad simplemente abrumadora.

-Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en repetirte una vez más que no te metas en la batalla y que huyas todo lo rápido que puedas de Hogwarts.

-Haces bien, porque desperdiciarías energías- replicó ella, también más seria esta vez- No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Draco la miró, traspasándola con la frialdad del metal de su mirada. Hermione notaba cómo el comienzo de un escalofrío trataba de apoderarse de su espalda. Vio que Draco se removía, y vio parte de su varita asomarse entre las llamas. Después, el rubio movió los labios, demasiado rápido y en voz demasiado baja como para entenderle, casi como un silbido.

De la punta de su varita salió una serpiente negra, oscura, que parecía absorber la luz del fuego, oscureciéndolo todo. Se elevaba despacio pero sin detenerse haciendo eses. En un momento empezó a ampliarse, formando una figura que se perfilaba entre las llamas.

Hermione notó cómo se le cortaba la respiración y su corazón dejaba de bombear sangre durante un instante. Sentía las manos frías, los brazos, las piernas, un frío recorriéndola entera y por completo.

La Marca, la Marca Tenebrosa. La calavera era oscura, y de su boca salía una lengua en forma de serpiente sinuosa que todavía se movía, estremeciéndola. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquella calavera, se sentía casi como petrificada.

Nunca pensó que él supiera invocarla. La Marca sólo la invocaban cuando habían matado a alguien. ¿Lo habría hecho él?

Al pensarlo volvió su mirada hacia el platino. El antiguo Slytherin la observaba fijamente, en silencio, calibrando cada detalle por ínfimo que fuera de su reacción ante aquella visión, estudiando su reacción. Su mente nublada mostraba que pensaba, maquinaba, interpretaba rápido, laberíntico, inexpresivo. La medía, la estudiaba. La absorbía con la mirada.

Por un momento se sintió como una pieza de caza que acababa de caer en una distracción. O quizá en una prueba tortuosa y torticera.

-Me estoy arriesgando mucho conectando esta chimenea contigo. No deberías hacerme perder el tiempo invocando esto- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

Su carácter no iba a amilanarse ante ninguna prueba.

-No es perder el tiempo. Vas a ver muchas de estas, demasiadas. La Marca Tenebrosa aparecerá en el cielo más veces de las que puedas imaginar dentro de dos noches.

_Dos noches_. Hermione hubiera querido preguntarle dónde guardaba su alma en momentos como ese para sonar tan frío, tan inexpresivo, tan carente de emoción. Pero no lo hizo, a sabiendas de que él no la habría citado si no era por algo extremadamente importante. No debía olvidar que él siempre pensaba y actuaba de forma perversamente confusa y difícil. Siempre de forma encubierta.

-Pensaba que vendrías hasta aquí- volvió a tomar la palabra la castaña.

-No, esta vez no- respondió el platino, reticente y sobrio.

Reticente porque Hermione vio en ese leve y casi imperceptible gesto en que desvió la mirada de ella que se moría por cruzar las llamas y tocarla, rozarla, tantearla. Y sin embargo no lo hacía.

-Dime, por qué has invocado la Marca Tenebrosa- preguntó la bruja, inquieta aunque manteniendo el gesto de su rostro tranquilo.

-Porque tenías que verla- dijo él tras un momento de silencio- Y porque tenías que verme invocándola.

¿Verlo a él? La Marca sólo debía ser invocada por una razón. _Una sola_.

-¿Acaso vas a matar a alguien?

Su voz femenina resultó más débil de lo que ella había pensado, y trató de concentrarse en sonar más controlada, más tranquila. Menos preocupada.

-¿Acaso importa?- contrarrestó él.

-Sí- afirmó ella con rotundidad- Importa mucho.

Malfoy la observó algo sarcástico desde las llamas. Sus ojos glaciales la traspasaban como dagas de hielo, sus palabras se arrastraban hasta ella como un venenoso y peligroso reptil, acorralándola, esquivando sus defensas.

-Esta vez no será como las otras. Este ya no será el mismo juego- movió su varita, y la Marca desapareció, aligerando la carga que se había instalado en el pecho de Hermione desde que la había invocado- O robas o te roban, y la decisión hay que hacerla ahora.

_O matas o te matan_, pensó Hermione más correctamente. Ese era el significado oculto, enmascarado y camuflado en palabras menos duras, menos ácidas, menos crueles. Un significado demasiado terrible para pasarlo por alto.

-No lo hagas, Draco- dijo entonces ella, acercándose más al fuego y alargando la mano hacia las llamas, dispuesta a que sus dedos cruzaran la chimeneas hasta llegar a donde él estuviera- No después de todo lo que has trabajado, de todo lo que has luchado. Te has esforzado mucho, has arriesgado tanto que no puedes echarlo todo a perder ahora, ya casi ha acabado todo. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más.

¿Era desesperación lo que ella misma escuchaba en sus palabras? ¿Desesperación porque él hiciera lo que decía y cayera definitivamente? ¿Acaso temía tanto que él usara la última de las imperdonables?

_Sí_.

Sí, sí lo temía. La aterraba. Porque no creía que fuera capaz de perdonarle si estaba segura de que él había matado a alguien. No podría perdonarle si acababa con alguien frente a sus ojos, simplemente no podría, no querría.

Seguiría amándole, eso sería irremediable, no podría dejar de hacerlo aunque lo deseara desde lo más profundo de su ser. Lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Pero nunca, jamás podría perdonarle, jamás podría volver a tocarle sin sentir al mismo tiempo que el conocido ardor una mezcla de miedo, desconfianza y recelo, de amor y de odio, de cariño y pavor.

Jamás volvería a sus brazos, nunca. No podría. Su conciencia no estaría tranquila, su alma sufriría, su cuerpo exigiría al mismo tiempo la cercanía y la distancia obligada del cuerpo de él.

¿Qué le impulsaba a hacerlo, a obedecer ciegamente al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón para que él no huyera y viniera junto a ella y junto al resto de la Orden para no tener que cumplir algo tan terrible como matar a otra persona a sangre fría?

-¿Es por Snape?- preguntó entonces, casi exigiéndole que le respondiera- Dímelo Draco. Si es porque temes que le pase algo si te vas, entonc…

-No es por eso- la voz cortante y acerada de él la cortó en seco- Snape sabe cuidarse mejor que yo. No me necesita en absoluto.

Hermione alargó algo más el brazo, sintiendo la caricia de las llamas sobre los dedos y la palma de la mano y un creciente calor rodeándole la muñeca. Estaba tan cerca, casi podía llegar hasta él. Pero él no se acercaba, manteniéndose todavía fuera de su alcance.

-¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó ella.

Pero Draco no respondió. No podía. No podía explicarle que era cierto que sus padres habían estado del lado de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado en la primera guerra, no podía contarle que se salvaron de Azkaban gracias a mentiras, engaños y sobornos. No podía explicarle que ahora los mortífagos ansiaban venganza contra su padre. No podía decirle que no podía desobedecer porque hacerlo significaría condenarlos a una inequívoca e irremediable muerte.

Si lo hacía, si le confiaba aquel oscuro secreto, ella se vería obligada a contarlo, y si conseguía salvarlos, al final los enviarían a Azkaban a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido, a pesar de todo el desprestigio que habían padecido, de todas las amenazas, de todo el descrédito.

Eso suponía abandonarlos, resignarse a que su futuro fuera una muerte segura a manos de un dementor hambriento de almas.

Y él no podía hacerlo, no podía abandonarlos.

Si debía escoger entre tenerla a ella dejando morir a sus padres, o no tenerla a ella y a sus padres todavía vivos, escogería tenerlos a ambos en vida. Aunque ella ya no le perteneciera.

La alejaría de sí mismo si era necesario. Haría cuanto hiciera falta si así cumplía su objetivo.

-Draco, quiero saber qué ocurre- exigió la Gryffindor, esta vez molesta, enfadada y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Nada parecía tener sentido- Quiero saber por qué me cuentas que vas a matar a alguien, por qué no escapas a pesar de poder hacerlo. Quiero saber por qué quieres que vea cómo invocas la Marca tenebrosa.

Interiormente Draco escondió al escucharla una sensación amarga, agónica. Era esa la pregunta que él había esperado que le hiciera. Y al fin la había hecho.

Hermione sostuvo la mirada del platino, altiva, segura, exigente, retándole a atreverse a no contestar. Quería la verdad, y la quería ya. Basta de juegos, basta de trampas, basta de acertijos.

Y finalmente recibió su respuesta. Él estaba dispuesta a dársela.

-Porque quiero que me odies, Hermione- respondió él tras un momento de silencio- Porque dentro de dos noches me convertiré en un asesino y quiero que cuando me veas levantar la varita y pronunciar la última de las imperdonables, cuando me veas matar a un mago, cuando lo veas caer al suelo como una víctima inocente y cuando veas cómo invoco la Marca Tenebrosa, quiero que me odies como nunca has odiado a nadie. Quiero que me odies con todas tus fuerzas, quiero que hasta el último rincón de tu alma se envenene de odio al verme y que hasta desees levantar la varita contra mí con una maldición imperdonable escapándose de entre tus labios.

Él iba a incumplir su palabra, su promesa. Iba a matar, iba a utilizar la última de las imperdonables. Iba a apagar la llama de vida de los ojos de alguien y no iba a arrepentirse de ello.

Hermione sentía su alma temblar, asediada, amordazada, herida, acribillada, sangrante. Temblaba irremediablemente resquebrajándose de dolor.

Su rostro sin embargo se mantuvo inmutable, férreo, con la mirada fija todavía en el Slytherin, sin esquivar su frialdad y su crudeza, con el cuerpo quieto como si sus palabras apenas hubieran sido un soplo de viento, como si apenas la hubiera impresionado.

-No voy a odiarte solo porque tú me lo ordenes- respondió con inexplicable tranquilidad, esperando en secreto que él se retractara de sus palabras.

Un asesino... Le recorrió un escalofrío. No, imposible.

-Lo harás, porque voy a matar a un mago dentro de dos noches y no me temblará el pulso- respondió él, impenitente e infame- Lo harás porque sabes que para invocar la última de las imperdonables hace falta desear matar por placer y por rabia, y cuando me veas hacerlo sabrás que lo habré disfrutado y lo habré deseado, habré querido matar, y desde ese momento no podrás evitarlo y caerás en un rencor del que jamás volverás a salir. Me maldecirás por haberte tocado, me aborrecerás por haber osado dirigirte una sola palabra, me despreciarás por haberte hecho mía, me detestarás como a la persona más abominable que jamás hayas conocido.

Sus palabras eran demoledoras, crueles en extremo. Eran una tortura tenaz e implacable. Y él lo sabía, sabía que cada palabra que pronunciaba era dura como el acero, punzante como una daga envenenada.

-No lo haré- se negó ella, negándose a odiarle, negándose a doblegarse.

Pero esta vez le tembló la voz, frágil y débil. Y él se supo ganador, para satisfacción y suplicio suyo.

-Sí que lo harás. Me odiarás porque me has amado, me odiarás por haber sucumbido ante mí, por haberte hecho luchar contra los que estaban en mi contra, por haber traicionado tu confianza y haber hecho que te enfrentaras incluso a tus amigos y principios- se detuvo un momento, observando el efecto devastador de sus palabras- Me odiarás por haberte entregado en cuerpo y alma a un asesino.

La respiración de la bruja se había convertido en un desvaído frenesí. El aire entraba en sus pulmones pero no le daba lo que necesitaba, no sentía su propia respiración funcionar como debería. Su vista permanecía fija, pero su mente se perdía en el veneno que aquella serpiente destilaba en forma de palabras sibilantes, arrastradas, pérfidas y devastadoras.

-Antes tendrás que atreverte a matar a alguien delante de mí- susurró ella fríamente- Y no serás capaz.

Y deseaba de verdad que él le diera la razón.

-Lo haré y me verás, no lo pongas en duda- le aseguró Malfoy con la misma frialdad, con aún mayor indiferencia- Y quiero que después de verme matar me odies hasta el día en que muera, porque sé que tus únicos pensamientos para mi serán de repugna y desprecio, de asco y deseo de venganza. Porque sé que cuando muera, no volverás a pensar en mi ni una sola vez si no es para odiarme y para esperar que haya ido al infierno por lo que habré hecho.

Su crueldad era tan franca y tan auténtica que se vio irremediablemente obligada a creerle, a convencerse de sus cínicas palabras incluso a pesar de sus reticencias. Le dolía el pecho, y por primera vez en su vida entendió lo que significaba la expresión "corazón roto". El suyo apenas latía. Sin embargo, aún tuvo fuerza para un último intento de defensa.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a obedecerte? ¿De verdad crees que voy a odiarte sólo porque tú me lo ordenes? ¿Porque alardees de ser capaz de matar?- inquirió Hermione, irónica y aun así de repente débil.

Una sonrisa arrogante y soberbia se enmarcó en la comisura de los labios de Malfoy, que la observaba casi divertido por la pregunta. Ya era suya. Había sucumbido ya a su crueldad implacable.

-Me creerás y harás lo que te digo- le aseguró él, lóbrego y seguro- Y no porque yo te lo ordene, sino porque cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos no podrás evitarlo. Me odiarás sin siquiera darte cuenta del segundo en que empieces a hacerlo.

-Por qué me dices todo esto- susurró ella, inexplicablemente sin fuerzas.

No entendía nada, no entendía anda en absoluto. Por qué matar ahora, por qué renunciar a lo que ya casi había conseguido, por qué atacarla sin piedad alguna.

El Slytherin la observaba. Y esa debilidad repentina, ese hilo de voz, esa dulzura rota y ese dolor que amenazaba con desbordarse estuvieron a punto de hacerle flaquear, de confesarle la verdad. Pero el platino se repuso y se mantuvo firme. Aquel era el final, ya había terminado. Hasta él sabía que sus palabras la habían desgarrado hasta lo más profundo y que su objetivo estaba cumplido.

Tal y como él había pretendido desde un principio. La semilla del odio ya estaba plantada.

-No voy a seguir adelante, Hermione, ni tampoco voy a cumplir mi pacto con Dumbledore. Quien-no-debe ser-nombrado es demasiado fuerte, demasiado poderoso, y lo que nos ha ofrecido es demasiado grande como para renunciar tan fácilmente- respondió él con una seguridad abrumadora- Las Artes Oscuras siempre me han apasionado, y el poder ponerlas en práctica libremente es demasiado tentador. Mi única barrera es matar a otro mago, y por ello seré recompensado de una forma que no puedes imaginarte.

Hermione se humedeció los labios para hablar, como si se le hubieran secado al escucharle hablar, o como si hubiera querido ganar tiempo para encontrar algo apropiado que decir. Si es que lo había.

En ese momento acudió a su mente una conversación en concreto, esa conversación que habían tenido hacía no tanto en la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place que entonces se le antojó absurda, falsa y sin sentido, vacía de todo significado y de toda verdad.

_Mentiroso_. Le había mentido y ella le había creído. Como siempre.

-Así que si tienes que escoger, prefieres la traición.

-Escojo el poder, no la traición- la contradijo el rubio- Creía que podría sobreponerme, pero no puedo. Soy ambicioso- confesó con autoridad- y eso no va a cambiar ni tampoco voy a olvidarlo con un par de encuentros nocturnos y una conversación de vez en cuando. No es distracción suficiente.

Había sido un golpe bajo, y él lo sabía.

-Entonces, prefieres el poder antes que…

… _que_ _a mí._ Ni siquiera tuvo que escuchárselo decir, porque esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza con su voz antes de que ella llegara pronunciarlas.

-No tengo porqué renunciar a ti, no tiene porqué ser así- le aseguró Malfoy, de repente más tranquilo- Puedes venir conmigo, el Señor Tenebroso es generoso y hace concesiones a quienes más le han ayudado. Será benévolo contigo si yo se lo pido cuando esto acabe.

Pero esta vez Hermione se removió, de repente furiosa, de repente airada, de repente ultrajada. Una cosa era la traición, y otra cosa era que ella se vendiera al enemigo que pretendía matarla y exterminar a todo el que fuera como ella.

Y eso no pasaría, no pasaría _nunca_.

-Me ofendes si crees que voy a rendirme solo por miedo- dijo ella, levantándose del suelo, alzándose con una fuerza que parecía haber perdido desde que le había escuchado pronunciar la primera palabra desde la chimenea, desde las llamas- Yo no voy a venderme.

La distancia nació entre ellos en aquel mismo instante. Una distancia invisible e insalvable al mismo tiempo.

Malfoy oscureció el rostro. Su mirada se aceró, atravesándola con fuerza, enfrentando su mirada ahora plagada de esa valentía tan Gryffindor que él siempre había despreciado antes de conocerla.

-Solo ha sido un aviso, Hermione. No voy a retractarme de cuanto te he dicho. Lo haré frente a ti y estás avisada, advertida. Te he invitado a venir conmigo y tú has escogido tu bando.

El bando que él consideraba el bando perdedor, por eso se iba, por eso la abandonaba, por eso la invitaba a odiarle, sabiendo que la había traicionado de la peor manera, en el último momento.

-Y tú has elegido ser un cobarde- replicó ella, furiosa- has decidido huir como un vulgar mortífago.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, brillaban con rabia, con furia. Su mano sujetaba la varita con una fuerza inusitada. Alzó la mano, y antes de poder darle oportunidad de decir una sola palabra más, de poder arrastrar una sola gota más de veneno de esa lengua ponzoñosa, apuntó con su varita a las llamas.

Ni siquiera necesitó verbalizar el hechizo. Un rayó grisáceo y brillante salió de su varita con más fuerza de la que había pretendido, apagando las llamas que estallaron con fuerza en un humo espeso, arrojando restos de troncos y cenizas a la sala, destrozando el interior de la chimenea y convirtiendo sus paredes en escombros.

Cuando el humo se disipó, de él no quedaba nada. Se había ido, ella lo había expulsado. Sólo era un traidor, un sucio traidor.

Un traidor que había hablado de cosas sin sentido, de cosas absurdas, de cosas inexplicables.

Respiró profunda y agitadamente, sin dejar de apuntar a la chimenea, exactamente donde había estado el rostro de Draco. Por vez primera, permitió que las lágrimas se le escaparan sin tratar de contenerlas.

Era un idiota, un cretino. Y podía dar por seguro que iba a odiarlo tal y como él le había pedido. Le odiaría y le amaría con tal intensidad que no sería capaz de diferenciar lo que sentía, y, cuando volviera a verle, le atacaría sin piedad, implacable, devolviéndole el golpe tan fuerte como pudiera.

No quería volver a verlo en su vida jamás.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Draco salió de la chimenea todo lo rápido que pudo. Había visto en sus ojos una ira y una rabia difíciles de contener, un incipiente odio que se arraigaba en sus pupilas plagadas de pinceladas doradas. Le había atacado, había querido hacerle desaparecer, acallar su veneno.

Bien, perfecto, era justo lo que él pretendía.

_Mierda_. No era perfecto, era una mierda, un asco, una pesadilla. Era una pretensión que ojalá no hubiera tenido nunca, una pretensión que ojalá nunca se hubiera visto obligado a cumplir.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, era su obligación. Tenía que ponerla sobre aviso, tenía que advertirle de lo que iba a ver, del momento en que él atacaría a Dumbledore. Y lo haría con la última de las imperdonables, con la maldición asesina. Intentaría acabar con él, intentaría matarle, y ella no lo entendería.

No podía explicárselo para que ella lo comprendiera. El orgullo de su familia se lo impedía, no podía poner el apellido Malfoy en peligro de esa manera, la fuerza de su sangre, el respeto a sus padres a pesar de todo se lo impedía.

Ella debía odiarle, debía aborrecerlo, era necesario. De ese modo, cuando Dumbledore lo matara en defensa propia y ella lo viera morir, el odio ya habría anidado en su corazón, ya se habría anclado en su alma y se habría esparcido como un veneno entre sus pensamientos, entre sus sentimientos y por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sería el único modo en que ella abandonaría su recuerdo, en que ella se olvidaría de él para continuar con su vida. Él iba a morir, estaba claro que era su destino. Jamás, ni en sus más profundos sueños podría acabar con Dumbledore, ni siquiera su señor había sido capaz hasta ese momento.

Y quería que ella, después de todo, después de la batalla, después del dolor, de las lágrimas, del sufrimiento, de la sangre y de las heridas, rehiciera su vida, conociera a otro, a algún cretino, a algún imbécil que la quisiera y la hiciera feliz, que le diera todo cuanto necesitara e impidiera que se quedara sola.

Él no podía marcharse al infierno sabiendo que la dejaba anclada a él, que se iba manteniéndola unida a sí mismo, esclavizado el uno por el otro, irremediablemente unidos e incapaz de irse con ningún otro, de sentir algo por otro mago, por quien fuera ni siquiera aunque lo hubiera deseado. No quería que guardara su ausencia ni un solo segundo, no quería obligarla a eso.

No podía condenarla a la soledad eterna, al abandono al que ella misma se condenaría cuando él se fuera, al autocastigo que sabía se infringiría por haberle creído tan ciegamente.

No, no podía. No podía condenarla a vivir en un infierno como el que él había vivido antes de conocerla como lo había hecho, no podía sentenciarla a sobrevivir vacía de sentimientos puros, no podía clausurar las puertas de su alma obligándola a mantener encerrados en ella todos los sentimientos que él le había inspirado, sentimientos que se habrían vuelto corruptos, ponzoñosos, nocivos, letales después de haber faltado a su única promesa de no matar jamás.

No después de matar delante de ella, no después de malograr la pureza de su alma, no después de profanar la inocencia de su confianza ciega en él.

No, no podía ir al infierno sin haberla liberado de él. No sin haberla librado de la marca que él había dejado en su alma.

Sacó su varita, preso de una desesperación desconocida, una desesperación que no creía que fuera a sentir después de hacer lo que había hecho. No se sentía más tranquilo, ni más relajado, ni sosegado siquiera. Se sentía frustrado, sentía rabia e impotencia.

La había liberado, y todavía la quería sólo para sí.

Apuntó a cualquier sitio de la habitación, sin siquiera fijarse demasiado. Hizo estallar en llamas la mesa y las sillas, tiró las estanterías y destrozó los pocos libros que quedaban, trituró los cristales de las ventanas hasta que apenas fueron añicos, destrozó la chimenea que le había comunicado con ella, rasgó y rompió en pedazos los dos cuadros cubiertos de polvo.

Y cuando ya no hubo nada más que destrozar, respiró en profundidad, preso todavía de la cólera, de la ira, de la rabia, del resentimiento.

Se acercó a la puerta de aquella única estancia ruinosa como una sombra envuelta en oscuridad. Con un gesto de varita volvió a dejar todo tal y como estaba cuando él había llegado. Algo le oprimía el pecho y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Era un dolor punzante, agudo, siniestro incluso.

La Marca Tenebrosa también le ardía en el brazo, pretendiendo rivalizar en dolor, aunque por primera vez no llegaba a superarlo. Cerró la puerta de la vieja casa abandonada, la misma por la que habían ido Snape y él hasta la vieja mansión de los Black a través de la chimenea, y tomó el camino hacia la vieja casa en la que los mortífagos y su Señor mantenían su lugar de espera hasta el día de la batalla.

La bruma, espesa y densa, le acompañaba, cegando su visión igual que estaba cegada su alma o lo que quedara de ella, sus pensamientos, su mente atormentada. Un frío inexplicable le atenazaba las manos.

Eso debía ser el infierno, lo tenía claro. No necesitaba morir para estar seguro de ello. El infierno le había alcanzado antes de lo que lo había hecho la muerte.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Lo sé, no voy a intentar excusarme por algo que sé que es simplemente inexcusable. Lo sé, no tengo excusa. Jamás, jamás, jamás había tardado tanto en actualizar un fic, ni mucho menos en terminarlo. Pero aun así, siento mucho, muchísimo la tardanza. Os pido mil perdones.

Me temo que desde que actualicé la última vez he estado ocupadísima, apenas he tenido tiempo libre y menos aún he podido entrar en fanfiction –prueba de ello es que no habrá ni un comentario mío en fics desde hace meses- y tampoco he podido escribir prácticamente nada.

Siento mucho no haber contestado a muchos de vuestros reviews y mensajes: algunos pude leerlos hace poco, meses después de que me los enviarais, y creí que ya no sería apropiado responderos- de nuevo, lo siento!-.

Por supuesto, he perdido bastante el toque y el hilo de la narración, por eso este capítulo no desarrolla la trama tanto como a mí me hubiera gustado. La calidad es bastante menor que la de capítulos anteriores, pero os ruego que me perdonéis y me deis un poco de tiempo para recuperarme de tanto tiempo apartada de todo esto.

Y, por supuesto, quiero agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews y mensajes preguntándome por el fic, interesándoos por la historia y siendo incansables en exigir que no fuera abandonado inconcluso. Miles de gracias de verdad, pero como ya dije, prometo que por mucho que tarde, este fic será terminado.

De nuevo, perdón y gracias:

_Palin_Mounet_

P.D.: Puede que haya faltas de ortografía, no lo he podido revisar tanto como me gustaría, pues quería subirlo ya- sí, ya sé que este ya es relativo-, de modo que espero las disculpéis si las encontráis.

P.D.2.: releyendo el capítulo he pensado que quizá no han quedado algunas cosas muy claras porque es algo complejo y enrevesado. Recalco que Draco habla con Hermione de ese modo al final porque quiere que ella, si él muere al intentar matar a Dumbledore, sienta ya algo de odio y rencor hacia él al sentirse traicionada- aunque en realidad no sea realmente traición, ya que Draco lo hace en secreto por sus padres-, de modo que no sienta solo amor, y cuando él no esté pueda volver a enamorarse de alguien y olvidarse de él. Para cualquier duda o amenaza o increpación, espero que me preguntéis.


	21. Los límites del Bosque Prohibido

_**Los límites del Bosque Prohibido**_

Ya lo había hecho, ya había hablado con ella, ya le había mentido y ella había intentado hacerle explotar y destrozarlo en pedazos a través de la chimenea que, seguramente, habría quedado destruida, pulverizada hasta convertirse en polvo.

_El infierno_. Oh, sí, sin duda todo el escaso tiempo que le quedaba iba a serlo de ahora en adelante. Un infierno helado, un infierno glacial. Un infierno en el que el fuego había sido sustituido por las maldiciones, el humo por la neblina y las brumas, el miedo por el terror y el temor por el odio.

Mierda.

Sentía la densa niebla de aquel bosque perdido y desconocido para cualquiera otro adentrándose en sus pulmones con cada respiración, apaciguándolo, calmándolo. Enfriando cualquier necesidad de destrozar todo con la mayor de las rabias. Ya estaba hecho, la había separado de él. Había sembrado de odio su alma, habían crecido las raíces del temor y la desconfianza en su corazón y ya no habría método humano de sacarlas de allí.

Y el odio era como las malas hierbas, no importaba cuántas veces trataras de arrancarlo, porque permanecería ahí, latente, esperando para salir en el momento más oportuno e inesperado, dispuesto a hacerse con el control y a llevar a cualquier mago a hacer cosas que en situaciones normales jamás haría.

_Como matar a otro_. Lástima que ya no hubiera nada normal en ese mundo que vivía sus últimos momentos.

Sus pies seguían un camino invisible entre la oscuridad, entre los árboles y las malas hierbas. Quizá en un pasado hubiera habido una senda, una línea clara que seguir hasta el lugar al que se dirigía. Ahora sin embargo, la vegetación, el tiempo y el abandono había hecho desaparecer ese camino, y Malfoy se guiaba por un instinto natural y un recuerdo vago de hacia dónde dirigirse.

Con cada paso que daba, el peso que le atenazaba el pecho se hacía aún mayor, más tedioso, más agotador. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se disipaban, sus dudas desaparecían y sus temores se esfumaban. Ya no había nadie más de quién preocuparse.

Ya lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Ella ya no le pertenecía. Ya no debía preocuparse por ella.

Al cabo de un rato vio aparecer la cúspide del tejado de la vieja mansión que hacía las veces de cuartel, como un alto penacho. Una luz titilante, escasa y huidiza, se escurría entre las cortinas de una de las ventanas, la única a la que le estaba permitido encender la chimenea.

La sala en la que su señor descansaba, esperaba, maquinaba. La habitación tras cuya puerta se escondía su amo, el dueño absoluto y despótico de su destino.

Llegó por fin a la cerca que rodeaba la casa y delimitaba el jardín con la linde del bosque. Tan sólo quedaban algunas maderas de la vieja valla, las demás habían caído con el paso del tiempo y el abandono. Los restos de una vieja gloria.

En cuanto su mano rozó la pequeña y desvencijada puerta para abrirla, una fuerza poderosa, arrolladora y dolorosa se abrió paso hasta él desde la casa, un poder atronador y maldito.

Su mente se vio inmediatamente invadida por ese poder abrasador e incluso doloroso. Abrió las puertas de su mente en cuanto sintió la invasión en su cabeza, permitiéndole el paso.

-No recuerdo haberte dado órdenes para que te marcharas esta noche, Malfoy.

Esa voz, sibilante, fría, lacerante incluso. Era suave, apenas un susurro, y sin embargo en su cabeza sonaba como una atronadora amenaza, se escuchaba como una desgarradora sentencia.

-Lo siento, mi señor- dijo dentro de su cabeza el rubio, mientras su amo exploraba pensamientos e ideas a su antojo, como si jamás creyera una palabra- No podía esperar más. He ido a buscar algún muggle con el que pasar el rato y paliar el aburrimiento.

Una risa fría invadió su mente, crispándole los dedos que se obligó a cerrar hasta convertir la mano en un puño. Sus pasos, implacables, seguían guiándole hacia la casa, imperturbable e inalterable a pesar de la tormentosa presencia que los acompañaba.

-Y supongo que no habrás sido tan estúpido como para hacerlo cerca del lugar en el que nos encontramos ahora.

Sibilino, letal. La amenaza velada se escondía bajo cada una de sus palabras, cada sonido inspiraba un miedo atenazante, un pavor que se aferraba a cada parte de su cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, la práctica le permitía todavía mantenerlo a raya, ocultarlo físicamente a su amo y casi por completo dentro de su mente.

-El Señor Tenebroso no tiene de qué preocuparse. He sido cauto y cuidadoso- le aseguró con frialdad- El cuerpo estará oculto el tiempo suficiente para que nadie lo encuentre hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

La mente de Voldemort se removía dentro de la suya, husmeando, pensando, trazando planes que él sabía que jamás vería ni conocería. Planes que en realidad nadie comprendería y que nadie compartiría.

Su señor estaba solo. Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado no necesitaba ni quería a nadie. Tan solo utilizaba, usaba y se servía de sus siervos hasta que dejaran de ser útiles. Quería ser un rey inmortal entre siervos mortales. Un señor y creador de la única raza verdadera, de la sangre más limpia y más pura de la magia.

-No vuelvas a marcharte sin pedir autorización primero, Malfoy- advirtió el Lord, y el Slytherin sintió cómo un intenso dolor le acuchillaba la frente- No quiero fallos cuando falta tan poco.

El dolor se detuvo por fin al acabar sus palabras, y Draco recobró la compostura, sujetando el picaporte de la puerta trasera de la casa a la que por fin había llegado.

Nunca el trayecto se le había hecho tan largo, aunque en su mente no quedaba huella alguna de esa idea, ni en su rostro inalterable había gesto alguno que indicara absolutamente nada. Era simplemente la fría e incólume efigie de lo que un mortífago debía ser.

Una inalterable e inhumana máquina de matar. Un mago poderoso, un mago temible. Un mago cuya sangre era tan pura en magia como la de un unicornio, un mago cuya ascendencia era impecable. Un mago que deseaba luchar por la pureza de la sangre y el uso de la magia como método de sumisión ante cualquier criatura inferior. Un mago que seguiría y obedecería a su amo ciegamente hiciera lo que hiciera, ordenara lo que ordenara.

Sintió la mente de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado saliendo de su cabeza, desenredándose de sus pensamientos, abandonando la dolorosa inspección de cada una de sus ideas.

El joven de cabello platino tomó aire. El frío provocó el sosiego de nuevo. Su mente volvió a bloquearse y cualquier entrada volvió a ser tapiada. Volvía a ser el mismo implacable e desalmado muchacho cuya naturaleza de mortífago los que ya conocían temían, y los que sólo habían oído hablar de ella evitaban, aterrados de su incipiente leyenda.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ginny salió corriendo de la cama. Le había parecido notar un ligero temblor en la habitación y un suave ruido. Y ella, al contrario que Ron, no tenía el sueño pesado, sino muy ligero. Puede que a Ron no le despertara ni un terremoto que acabara con su casa, pero a ella los pequeños ruidos la desvelaban increíblemente rápido.

Miró instintivamente hacia la cama de su compañera, pero estaba vacía. Las sábanas estaban algo revueltas, lo que demostraba que se había acostado, pero ni rastro de Hermione. Tampoco estaban sus zapatillas.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso sus propios zapatos, y después se enfundó en una bata. Cogió su varita de encima de la mesilla y salió fuera de la habitación. No podía fiarse, Harry ya se lo había advertido: En aquellos tiempos confiarse demasiado era un precio a pagar demasiado alto.

Bajó despacio y silenciosamente las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala de Estudio de abajo. De allí venía una luz tenue, vaga, como si las brasas del fuego estuvieran apagándose. Tras unos cuantos escalones, llegó por fin a los pies de la escalera y, oculta junto a la pared en sombras de la entrada, observó con cuidado.

Había polvo, trozos de roca y muebles que tenían polvo por todos lados. De la chimenea apenas quedaba una vaga forma de lo que había sido hasta antes de que ella se hubiera acostado, y ahora se encontraba abarrotada de escombros, cenizas e incandescentes brasas. A sus pies había más trozos rotos, como si alguien hubiera hecho un hechizo _bombarda_ en el interior de la chimenea sin medir las consecuencias.

Y empezaba a sospechar que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Había troncos desperdigados aquí y allí, algunos todavía con algunas llamas danzando en sus superficies, resistiéndose a perder la batalla contra el frío y contra la lejanía y seguridad de la chimenea, luchando por no perecer entre las sombras de la noche que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Y allí, frente a la chimenea destrozada, había una figura que conocía muy bien.

-Hermione…- susurró la pequeña de los Weasley, sorprendida.

Instintivamente quiso adelantarse un paso para acercarse a ella y ver qué había ocurrido, pero algo se lo impidió. La entrada de las escaleras hasta la Sala estaba cerrada, sellada por algún tipo de hechizo. Lo rozó con la varita, y algo invisible pero palpable hizo saltar chispas, casi como una advertencia.

Preocupada y contrariada, esperó allí mismo al pie de la escalera, observando a su amiga. La castaña permanecía inmóvil, mirando fijamente la chimenea. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de observación, Ginny se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan quieta como parecía. Sus hombros temblaban.

¿Lloraba? ¿Sollozaba? Sí, estaba segura de que era así, por inverosímil que pareciera que Hermione estuviera llorando. Pero no la oía, no podía escuchar nada. ¿Acaso también había puesto un hechizo en la entrada para silenciar cualquier ruido? Si así era, para que ella hubiera escuchado un leve sonido desde la habitación y que aquel sonido hubiera traspasado un hechizo de Hermione, tenía que haber sido un ruido muy fuerte.

Tan fuerte como una chimenea explotando en mil pedazos, aunque todavía no alcanzaba a entender por qué Hermione la habría hecho saltar por los aires.

Cuando Ginny ya empezaba a preocuparse y a plantearse llamar la atención de Hermione de cualquier manera posible, la otra Gryffindor pareció volver en sí misma, como si despertara de un mal sueño. Sus hombros dejaron de temblar, y se removió, como si estirara los músculos después de haber estado metida en algún sitio pequeño durante demasiado rato en una posición incómoda.

Sacó su varita, y en un momento reconstruyó la chimenea, y con otro golpe de muñeca, del polvo y las rocas que cubrían todo así como de las llamas y las maderas del suelo no quedó nada. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había visto antes de irse a dormir, salvo el fuego, que Hermione no parecía tener ni la más remota intención de encender por alguna razón.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por la Sala de Estudio. La pelirroja se colocó en mitad de la entrada a las escaleras, de brazos cruzados y con gesto preocupado esperando a que su amiga se fijara en ella o diera alguna pista de que ya había notado su presencia.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione no se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, ni hacia las escaleras, ni hacia el dormitorio que ambas compartían para dormir de una vez en aquella extraña noche.

No, Hermione se marchaba fuera de la habitación.

Vio cómo se detenía frente al retrato que cerraba la entrada de la Sala de Estudio para salir después todavía sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba allí, de que ella le observaba. En cuanto la vio salir, Ginny se permitió soltar un suspiro de preocupación.

¿A dónde iba Hermione? ¿Qué había estado haciendo a aquellas horas para destrozar la sala de estudio? ¿Y qué demonios podía ser tan importante como para que ella incumpliera las órdenes de Dumbledore y saliera de allí en mitad de la noche?

Trató de seguirla, pero el hechizo seguía ahí, cortándole el paso. Maldijo entre dientes, segura de que si había sido Hermione quien había hecho aquel hechizo, tardaría un buen rato en perder su efecto.

Contrariada, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo y subió las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios. ¿Debería contárselo a Harry? A Ron no estaba demasiado segura, su hermano era demasiado melodramático. Aunque quizá no era algo tan grave y después de todo Hermione solo buscaba algo de soledad y espacio para pensar.

Pero por qué entonces destrozar la chimenea y poner hechizos de protección, ¡no encajaba! Se detuvo frente a la puerta de los chicos, y alzó la mano dispuesta a golpear la madera para despertarlos- o al menos a Harry- y explicarles lo sucedido.

Pero bajó la mano, indecisa.

No, no podía. No lo tenía tan claro. Quizá no era algo tan importante y, después de todo, advirtiendo a los chicos sólo conseguiría socavar la privacidad de su compañera de habitación.

Suspiró contrariada, y temblando algo por el frío, se decidió a esperar al menos hasta el día siguiente. De nada iba a servirle seguir martilleándose la cabeza en mitad de la noche cuando no podría hablar con Hermione hasta que volviera. Lo mejor sería esperar en la habitación a que regresara y, entonces, preguntarle hasta que le aclarara unas cuantas cosas.

Pero Ginny no estaba completamente en lo cierto. Hermione no había ido buscando algo de soledad y privacidad al piso de abajo de la Sala de Estudio, ni tampoco pretendía buscar silencio en el que pensar con tranquilidad.

Había bajado buscando compañía, buscando calor, buscando el tranquilizador sonido de la voz de alguien.

Sin embargo, en vez de encontrar calma, había encontrado dolor y traición.

No se había dado cuenta de que Ginny había estado observándola. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había intentado pasar sobre uno de sus hechizos para entrar en la Sala. Después de hacer saltar la chimenea por los aires y hacer desaparecer la imagen de ese…

…_mortífago_…

Reprimió un escalofrío. Después de eso su mente había vuelto a ser la que era, una mente despierta que trabajaba a toda velocidad, como si se hubiera deshecho de un encantamiento que había adormecido su mente demasiado tiempo.

Y pensó que aquella vez no ocurriría como en aquella ocasión en que descubrió la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y no dijo nada, como aquella vez en que estúpidamente y en contra de sus principios guardó su secreto.

Esta vez tenía que avisar a quien podía hacer algo. Esta vez no se trataba del peligro de que él _pudiera_ matar a alguien, sino del peligro de que él _iba_ a matar a alguien.

Salió de la sala, obviando y olvidando incluso que Dumbledore les había ordenado que descansaran y durmieran, que el día siguiente necesitaba que estuvieran descansados.

Ah, no. Ahora en su mente solo había una cosa, una necesidad, una obligación imperiosa de advertir de lo que acababa de presenciar. De avisar de una amenaza de muerte.

Sus pasos la guiaron sin dilación alguna por los pasillos de Hogwarts, vacíos casi en su totalidad, esquivando con la habilidad ganada durante el año anterior a cualquier profesor o prefecto que pudiera estar haciendo rondas y tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de cazarla.

Y así llegó frente a una enorme y oscura gárgola de piedra. La lista de contraseñas que guardaba acudió a su mente de forma inmediata, y de su boca salieron automáticamente las palabras necesarias para que la gárgola comenzara a girar sobre sí misma, abriéndole paso hacia una estrecha y empinada escalera de caracol.

Hermione cruzó la estrecha entrada y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras, tras ella, la gárgola se cerraba, oscureciendo de nuevo su camino, haciendo desaparecer todo atisbo de luz que la guiara por aquel ascendente caracol, por aquel camino oculto.

Tras lo que parecían cientos de escalones, a sus ojos llegó por fin la visión de una pequeña rendija de luz que se escurría bajo una puerta de madera oscura. Se oían ruidos, gorjeos, palabras. El despacho estaba ocupado.

Pero por primera vez, y en contra de lo que habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, no se detuvo a pensar si estaría importunando a un profesor, si su llegada no incomodaría, si su presencia no entorpecería alguna conversación importante. En ese momento nada era más importante que lo que ella tenía que decir. Se le acumulaban las palabras en la boca y no podría aguantarlas dentro por mucho tiempo. Tenía que avisarles a todos.

Su mano se posó firmemente sobre el picaporte, y sin siquiera llamar antes entró como una exhalación, como si corriera para asegurarse de que nadie detendría su entrada en aquella estancia.

-¡Señorita Granger!- la voz sorprendida de la profesora McGonagall demostró que ninguno de los dos presentes parecía esperar su llegada.

La Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor observaba a su mejor alumna, su favorita incluso, en pijama y con aspecto demasiado serio, demasiado ajeno como para estar en sus cabales. De la sorpresa de verla aparecer se le había abierto la boca ligeramente, y se apresuró a cerrarla en cuanto vio que Hermione no la miraba a ella, ni siquiera a ambos, recuperando su aplomo inmediatamente. Sus ojos miraban a un vacío que ellos ocupaban y que no alcanzaban a ver.

-Señorita Granger, creo que les he indicado hace ya unas horas tanto a usted como a sus compañeros que lo mejor era que descansaran- dijo Dumbledore con suavidad, alejándose levemente del escritorio de su despacho sobre el que parecía haber estado apoyado hasta la llegada de la castaña-¿Necesita algo?

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, tengo algo que decirles, algo importante- dijo de forma apresurada, casi de carrerilla.

McGonagall observó a Dumbledore, buscando alguna reacción de preocupación en el director de Hogwarts, pero no halló ninguna. Quizá tan solo un leve brillo algo oscuro en su mirada, pero su sosegada sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, ni su expresión afable flaqueó ni un instante de su boca levemente sonriente y apacible.

-Adelante entonces, diga lo que tenga que decir, señorita Granger- la invitó el director con un gesto de la mano.

Hermione abrió la boca, y quiso empezar a hablar, quiso escupir todas y cada unas de aquellas palabras que hasta hacía un segundo habían estado agolpándose en las puertas de su boca, en el borde de sus labios.

Pero no pudo.

No le salía la voz, el aire no respondía a sus órdenes de salir golpeando todas y cada una de sus cuerdas vocales, su garganta no gritaba tal y como ella le exigía que lo hiciera. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no pudo, simplemente no podía.

-Señorita Granger, ¿quiere decirnos de una vez qué es eso tan importante?- la instó la profesora McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia y apretando los labios con fuerza.

Hermione miró a su profesora de Transformaciones, y después al director, que la observaba como si ya estuviera escuchando todo lo que ella no conseguía decir a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Empezó a respirar con fuerza, enfadada, preocupada, tensa, irritada.

Buscó con la mirada sobre las estanterías que lo ocupaban todo, el suelo, las sillas abarrotadas, la percha del fénix en el que hasta ese momento no había reparado, el escritorio. Y ahí, por fin, sobre la superficie de madera encontró lo que buscaba.

Agarró con fuerza su varita y, decidida, caminó directa hacia el escritorio de madera, hacia el espacio entre el anciano director y la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorta Granger, ¿pero qué…?

Pero Minerva McGonagall no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Vio cómo la antigua mejor alumna de Hogwarts se colocaba la punta de la varita en la sien, y mientras murmuraba algo en voz demasiado baja como para que ella la escuchara, se acercó en pasos rápidos y decididos hacia el escritorio.

Ella se movió hacia un lado, dejándole sitio, y vio cómo la castaña se detenía en el borde de la mesa, frente a una vieja vasija de piedra plagada de runas en cuyo interior una luz plateada no dejaba moverse como una bruma densa e incandescente.

La Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor vio cómo Hermione separaba lentamente la punta de su varita de su sien, y conforme lo hacía, un hilo plateado, ni denso ni inmaterial pero algo brillante, crecía hasta separarse de su cuerpo, clavado y sujeto todavía a la punta de su varita.

Granger bajó la varita despacio, como si temiera que aquel hilo plateado se desprendiera de su varita y se deshiciera de inmediato en el aire, acercándola hacia aquella vasija de piedra.

McGonagall miró a Hermione, que mantenía la vista fija en la punta de su varita y en la vasija de piedra. Después observó a Dumbledore buscando alguna explicación, pero el director tan solo atendía a aquella hebra plateada que la joven bruja mantenía todavía sujeta, y cuyo brillo se reflejaba en sus gafas de media luna dándole un aspecto algo fantasmagórico.

Volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Granger, sorprendida, preocupada, pero sobretodo impresionada. No cualquier mago o bruja de la edad de Hermione Granger podía conocer lo que era un pensadero, y menos aún el modo de utilizarlo. Para ella era simplemente inexplicable cómo había aprendido aquella muchacha a sacar sus recuerdos de aquella forma tan segura y rápida.

Se fijó en la varita de Hermione. La castaña metió aquel hilo plateado en el interior de la vasija de piedra, y la luz que seguía moviéndose en su interior brilló con un suave fogonazo al recibir aquel hilo fantasmal. Después volvió a su fulgor aplacado y contenido, moviéndose de nuevo en el interior del extraño recipiente.

-Mírenlo ustedes mismos- susurró la bruja más joven con la voz algo ronca.

En las pinceladas doradas de sus iris brillaba ahora un espectral y frío brillo plateado, un reflejo de lo que sus ojos miraban con ahínco, una reverberación de un reciente recuerdo que acababa de verter en aquel objeto, exponiendo su más profundo y reciente dolor a los ojos de dos personas ajenas que ahora parecían observar con avidez aquel cuenco plagado de runas, guardador de secretos. De su mayor secreto.

Minerva miró primero a Hermione, sorprendida, empezando a consternarse por algo que todavía no había visto pero que intuía terrible y oscuro. Después volvió su vista al pensadero y permitió que la fuerza de aquel brillo plateado la arrastrara hasta el último recuerdo introducido.

Fue Dumbledore, sin embargo, el que más largamente observó a la joven castaña. Sus ojos azules la miraban por fuera y a través de su ser, de repente más serio, de repente más anciano, de repente con los hombros más cargados y los huesos más pesados.

El rostro de la joven bruja permaneció sin embargo inalterable, incluso a pesar de la suave y a la vez escrutadora mirada del director, manteniéndola con firmeza, con una valentía tan Gryffindor que casi podían verse los rugidos escapar de la entereza de su juventud.

Y, sin mediar palabra alguna, Dumbledore observó también el interior del pensadero y se dejó arrastrar por ese último recuerdo.

Cuando ambos profesores volvieron al despacho del director, había pasado un largo rato. La profesora McGonagall volvió mucho más pálida de lo que se había ido, mucho más lívida de lo que había entrado en aquel recuerdo. Se atusó de nuevo la bata en un gesto levemente nervioso pero casi inapreciable.

Dumbledore permaneció tranquilo pero serio, meditabundo. Lo que había visto, lo que había oído, la información que había escuchado resultaba, además de preocupante, desgarradora.

-Me temo que es un duro golpe saber todo esto, especialmente ahora que ya estábamos al final de todo- dijo Dumbledore, observando a la bruja de mayor edad- Sin embargo, era una posibilidad y debemos asumirla, Minerva.

Pero McGonagall no le observaba en aquel momento a pesar de escucharle con suma atención.

-Nosotros podemos asumirla, Dumbledore- asintió con seriedad, con severidad incluso- Pero me temo que no será igual de fácil para todos aceptar esta traición de última hora.

Y su mirada disciplinaria y exigente parecía ablandarse ante lo que miraba. Y es que ni su férreo moño perfecto y simple, ni su completa pulcritud podían mantener su serio y adusto semblante tan templado y serio como lo había estado antes de ver todo aquello.

El recuerdo que había visto estaba fragmentado. Había visto cómo Draco Malfoy invocaba la Marca Tenebrosa en una chimenea, luego un borrón, su voz arrastrada y fría, arrogante como se la había oído desde que le escuchó hablar con Potter en el Vestíbulo antes de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador en su primer año. Y después ese mismo Slytherin exigiéndole odio a Hermione Granger, el rostro de ella serio y secretamente descompuesto.

Oh, sí. Esa bruja tan joven era un reflejo de sí misma en su juventud en tantos aspectos que a ella no podría engañarla. Estaba descompuesta, rota bajo toda esa capa de seguridad y rectitud arrolladora.

Y después, Malfoy asegurando que iba a matar a alguien, que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, que tenía un objetivo. Él exigiéndole odio y ella destrozando su imagen en la chimenea con una rabia y una ira desorbitadas, exacerbadas por el sentimiento de sentirse traicionada.

Qué crueldad. Dos personas tan jóvenes… No necesitaba conocer más de la historia para ver lo que había habido allí antes de que las palabras del antiguo alumno de Slytherin lo rompieran, destruyeran ese algo para siempre, inspirara tanto odio y tanto dolor.

-Ella es fuerte, Minerva- le aseguró Dumbledore, sacándola de su extraña reflexión.

-Sí, lo sé- asintió McGonagall, acercándose hacia la antigua prefecta de su Casa- Pero me pregunto si volverá a serlo en su interior tanto como lo es en el exterior.

Hermione yacía dormida sobre un pequeño sofá en un lateral del despacho cerca de Fawkes, como si el calor que irradiaba el animal la hubiera reconfortado y tranquilizado hasta dejarla dormida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con pesadez, con marcado agotamiento. Sus piernas dobladas sobre el asiento haciéndose un ovillo.

Y sus pestañas, estaban húmedas, plagadas de lágrimas sin embargo contenidas, refrenadas con una fuerza de voluntad que incluso en la inconsciencia del sueño luchaba por mantener cualquier dolor por Malfoy a raya, invisible al resto del mundo, solo conocido por ella en su más profundo interior. Unas lágrimas que jamás liberaría.

Su rostro estaba seco e impoluto, no había rastro ni camino de una sola lágrima, ni una sola. Inmaculado como si no hubiera rastro de pena, ni de dolor, ni de un controlado y encriptado llanto que ella no parecía querer permitir ver la luz.

-Pero es fuerte- dijo McGonagall, encantando un libro cercano que convirtió en una manta- Es valiente y perseverante. Ella podrá con esto.

-Estoy seguro de que así será- asintió Dumbledore, acercándose mientras McGonagall tapaba a la joven castaña con la manta- Se necesita mucha valentía para compartir un recuerdo de tal intensidad.

Ambos observaron a la Gryffindor más joven. El recuerdo que les había ofrecido todavía revoloteaba en sus mentes como un canto mortal.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ginny se despertó rápido, casi como sobresaltada. Parpadeó con fuerza y miró en rededor: La luz entraba a raudales en la habitación. No había corrido las cortinas que ocultaban su cama esperando así escuchar con más seguridad a Hermione cuando volviera, pero al parecer no había habido ni un solo ruido en la habitación, si no ella se habría despertado, de eso estaba segura.

Miró hacia la cama de al lado, y se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba vacía y que Hermione dormía profundamente muy bien tapada con las sábanas e incluso con una manta nueva que no había visto la noche anterior.

¿Cuándo había vuelto? ¿Y cómo había sido tan sigilosa? ¡Ni siquiera había escuchado la cama cuando se había tumbado! ¿Y de dónde había sacado esa manta? Negó con la cabeza, contrariada. Se levantó de la cama, tratando de domar un poco su pelo pelirrojo que, al parecer, había tenido vida propia durante la noche y no podía estar más desordenado.

Se acercó a la cama de Hermione y la observó un momento antes de despertarla. ¿Estaba más pálida de lo normal o eran imaginaciones suyas? Hermione tenía muy buen color siempre, incluso cuando estaban a mitad de invierno y llevaban semanas sin ver un rayo de sol.

Acercó la mano y movió suavemente el hombro de la castaña. La otra antigua Gryffindor se movió y parpadeó despacio, como si no hubiera dormido prácticamente nada desde que se había acostado hasta que Ginny la había despertado.

-Buenos días Hermione, ya es hora de levantarse- avisó Ginny- Creo que las dos nos hemos quedado dormidas más de la cuenta.

Hermione la miró como si todavía estuviera demasiado somnolienta como para entender todo lo que le decía.

-¿Ya es hora de levantarse?- inquirió desperezándose.

-Sí, ¿es que te acostaste tarde?- preguntó Ginny con naturalidad.

-No, un poco después que tú- respondió la castaña, y se levantó inmediatamente de la cama- Voy al baño a ducharme.

La pequeña Weasley vio cómo su compañera se levantaba de un salto sin decir nada y salía fuera para dirigirse a un pequeño baño acondicionado entre la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y el suyo.

Había dejado caer esa última pregunta a propósito. Y Hermione no había dicho la verdad, le había mentido con una tranquilidad pasmosa, tanta que de no ser porque ella misma la había visto la noche anterior con la chimenea destrozada le habría creído. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione sabía mentir tan bien? Su comportamiento era de lo más extraño.

Ginny quería preguntarle qué había pasado la noche anterior y a dónde se había ido, pero estaba segura de que Hermione no se lo diría. Diría que no había pasado nada, que solo había ido a tomar un poco el aire.

Pero su cara demostraba una oculta preocupación, su color mostraba un malestar que trataba de ocultar. Algo importante había debido ocurrir, tanto en la sala de la chimenea como en el lugar al que hubiera ido.

Todavía se planteaba contárselo a Harry y a Ron, pero no estaba segura. Sabía que en caso de que a Hermione le ocurriera algo ellos habrían querido saberlo, querrían que ella les contara lo que le pasara. Se preocuparían, querrían ayudarla. No era justo ni bueno que Hermione se lo guardara todo para ella, y menos ahora que necesitaban estar lo más despejados, tranquilos y concentrados posible.

Pero ella no podía decir nada, y no se consideraba con licencia para hablar de lo que Hermione no quería. Ni siquiera aunque estuviera muy preocupada por ella.

Suspiró, ofuscada e impaciente. Lo cierto que lo único que podía perturbar a Hermione de esa manera era una cosa, una sola. O más bien, una sola persona.

-Tu turno- dijo Hermione volviendo de la ducha poco después.

Ginny asintió y se duchó todo lo rápido que pudo. Cuando volvió, la castaña ya estaba arreglada. Corrió hasta su baúl, sacó un par de cosas sin mirar demasiado y se las puso más deprisa todavía. No se preocupó de secarse el pelo, prefería que se secara al aire, perdía menos tiempo.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- exclamó, terminando de calzarse una de los zapatos.

-Entonces bajemos, Harry y Ron ya deben estar esperándonos- respondió Hermione.

Ginny asintió, y dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo, bajaron juntas de nuevo hasta la Sala de estudio de abajo, donde la chimenea volvía a estar en perfecta armonía con el entorno. Ginny no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero pronto las voces de Harry y Ron llamaron su atención.

Dio un buenos días a su hermano y sonrió a Harry. El azabache se sonrojó levemente, esquivando su mirada un poco, y ella rió, divertida. Le encantaba ver cómo miraba hacia otro lado algo azorado, ¿cómo podía sonrojarse todavía a esas alturas? Rió de nuevo, y mientras caminaba al lado de Harry miró a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo.

La castaña seguía sin decir nada, hablaba con Ron con una tranquilidad que no podía ser más que fingida. Solo que ni Harry ni Ron se daban cuenta. Los chicos nunca habían sido demasiado sensibles ni demasiado dados a notar esos detalles en nadie, y menos aún en una chica.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, que ya estaba vacío. Los estudiantes que todavía quedaban en Hogwarts incluso a pesar de las amenazas de mortífagos y de las alarmantes noticias que se publicaban en El Profeta ya estaban en clase, y el Gran Comedor les esperaba con comida preparada por orden de Dumbledore para ellos solos.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a sentarme en esta mesa después de terminar Hogwarts- murmuró Ron.

Su plato ya había sido rellenado de tanta comida que tuvo que dejar su segunda montaña de tostadas para más tarde.

-Yo tampoco pensé que en mi último año de Hogwarts me sentaría aquí solo por razones como esta, y no por estar estudiando, que es lo que debería hacer- le aseguró Ginny, pidiéndole los copos de avena a Harry.

-A mí me gusta la idea de estar de vuelta otra vez- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione fue la única que no dijo nada. Removía el contenido de su taza de café como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Poco a poco fueron entrando en el comedor otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los que tenían por la mañana descanso, mientras algunos debían quedarse todavía de guardia. Lupin y Tonks aparecieron después de un rato, juntos y riendo a pesar de sus caras de cansancio.

Ron dio un codazo demasiado significativo a Harry al respecto, y Ginny se apresuró a fulminarle con la mirada, dándole a entender que la discreción no había sido precisamente en aquel momento uno de sus fuertes.

Poco a poco la mesa de Gryffindor terminó llena de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, desde los viejos amigos, pasando por los conocidos, hasta magos y brujas que no recordaban haber visto en su vida ni haber oído nombrar, y que sin embargo charlaban amigablemente y se presentaban como viejos conocidos de otros miembros de la Orden.

A mitad del desayuno, sorprendentemente y a pesar de la palpable preocupación de todos los presentes por la lucha que ya acaecía, todos reían de alguna broma que Fred y George Weasley, recién llegados, contaban junto a Bill ayudados por Ron. Los Weasley siempre habían tenido ese don innato de divertir a los demás y relajar el ambiente.

Fue entonces cuando entraron Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. La Jefa de los Gryffindor se sentó en un lateral de la mesa, pero no pareció dispuesta a ponerse nada para tomar ni parecía tener interés en los manjares preparados por los elfos domésticos del castillo.

Al contrario, su mirada severa y certera se posó sobre la figura del anciano mago de larga barba plateada, cuyo rostro estaba algo serio aunque con aspecto tranquilo y observaba a los presentes esperando su atención. Los demás dejaron sus bromas y risas para mirar también hacia el director, y poco a poco se hizo el silencio.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó Dumbledore, pero el reflejo de la seriedad impidió que nadie respondiera en voz alta- Como ya sabrán, mañana por la noche esperamos un ataque directo de los mortífagos. Aun así no debemos fiarnos, existe el peligro de que ese ataque se adelante a esta noche.

Se escucharon murmullos, y la mayoría miró a sus compañeros, preocupados.

Ginny miró a Harry que observaba fijamente a Dumbledore, serio, pensando probablemente en cosas que ni siquiera con ella había compartido. Él no parecía tener miedo, ni siquiera cuando era quien más debía preocuparse.

Después miró a Hermione: Tenía el ceño fruncido, y apretaba los labios tan fuerte que se le habían puesto algo blancos. Y ese gesto era de preocupación, era de enfado, era de ira. Eso no era comprensible. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar nada, no al menos delante de todos.

Elphias Doge, un anciano que por fin había abandonado sus curiosos y estrambóticos sombreros y que estaba sentado cerca de los más jóvenes miembros de la Orden, se giró hacia Dedalus Diggle, que estaba a su lado, llamando la atención de Ginny.

-Todavía nadie sabe por dónde piensan entrar, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Ni tampoco sabemos si Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado vendrá o se reservará para el golpe final- murmuró con su voz jadeante Doge.

Diggle asintió, concediendo que él también había oído cosas al respecto y que esperaba que Dumbledore lo descubriera cuanto antes, fuera del modo que fuera en que consiguiera tanta información.

Ginny vio aquella sombra de preocupación en la sabiduría de aquellos dos hombres, y después volvió a ver a Hermione, tan tensa, tan preocupada y, sorprendentemente, tan enfadada. Y se sintió extraña, removiéndose por dentro.

Bajo la mesa acercó su mano hasta la de Harry y le agarró con fuerza. No era que tuviera miedo, en absoluto, no era nada de eso. Simplemente… Pero no tuvo tiempo de buscar una buena razón para sus actos. El azabache, sin apartar su mirada de Dumbledore, correspondió a su apretón y le sujetó la mano con firmeza pero con suavidad, no excesivamente fuerte pero férreo, cálido.

La joven pelirroja se sintió de repente mucho más tranquila, más segura, y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Dumbledore tuviera que decir con mayor atención.

-… de modo que esta noche reforzaremos las guardias y no habrá tantos descansos, la profesora McGonagall os dirá al final del desayuno cuáles son vuestros turnos- dijo Dumbledore, y después su gesto se alegró considerablemente- Y ahora terminemos de desayunar, ¡no se puede trabajar con el estómago vacío!

-¡Bien dicho!- exclamaron Fred y George.

-Seguro que si mi madre estuviera aquí y no de guardia no se habrían atrevido a gritar en medio de la mesa- dijo riendo Bill Weasley a Emmeline Vance, que estaba a su lado y asintió sonriendo.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas, y mientras Dumbledore se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa, todos retomaron su desayuno. Cuando al fin hubieron terminado y después de varias bengalas del doctor Filibuster que Fred introdujo en las jarras de leche, todos se levantaron y esperaron ordenadamente en fila para salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor en la que la profesora McGonagall iba asignando puestos que tenía apuntados en una larga lista.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se colocaron los últimos de la fila, ya que Ron quería aprovechar las tortitas que habían aparecido sobre la mesa en el último momento. Hermione se mantenía cruzada de brazos, en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada, en un claro síntoma de enfado y preocupación. Ginny la observaba en silencio, todavía preguntándose si decirle algo a Harry y a su hermano, aunque empezaba a pensar que Harry ya sospechaba que algo le ocurría a la castaña.

Incluso un ciego lo habría notado.

Tras un rato de espera y un par de miembros de la Orden quejándose de que les habían tocado los peores turnos de guardia, les tocó a ellos. Harry fue el primero, le tocó la ronda junto con Ron en los terrenos que guardaban el campo de Quidditch. A Ginny le tocó patrullar junto a Hestia Jones y Tonks por el camino que llevaba a Hogsmade cerca del fin de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La pelirroja se adelantó un poco hasta llegar donde Harry y Ron esperaban a que a ella y a Hermione les asignaran turnos.

Los tres observaron entonces cómo Hermione hablaba con McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones negaba con la cabeza y Hermione parecía perder la paciencia, hablaba rápido, enfadada. Por primera vez en su vida veían cómo Hermione se enfrentaba a un profesor del colegio. Levantaba los brazos, hacía aspavientos. Sin embargo, McGonagall se mantuvo firme y, tras negar una vez más y hablar con presteza y seguridad, se marchó de allí.

Hermione vio cómo la profesora se marchaba, como decidiéndose a intentar detenerla y volver a hablar. Sus tres amigos la observaban preocupados y desconcertados, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente, Hermione se acercó hacia ellos con pasos rápidos, enfadada, molesta, airada.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de los demás, entendieron que algo serio estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Harry en cuanto llegó junto a ellos.

Ginny permaneció en silencio, atenta a lo que la castaña fuera a decir.

-Ayer me enteré de algo importante, informé a Dumbledore de ello para que avisara a todos los miembros de la Orden, pero no lo ha hecho. He preguntado a McGonagall y dice que Dumbledore prefiere esperar un poco más por si las cosas cambian, ¡pero yo sé que no van a cambiar!- exclamó desesperada, como si hubiera estado pensando en decírselo desde hacía un rato. Al ver la incomprensión en el rostro de los otros tres, se calmó y retomó la palabra- Draco habló conmigo ayer por la noche. Va a romper el pacto, ya no está con nosotros. Va a matar a alguien, y él ya sabe a quién.

La sorpresa de todos ellos fue mayúscula, ninguno parecía saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Y entonces, tú…?

-Yo les he dicho que tenían que contárselo a todos, que nadie sabe que ya no está de nuestro lado- rugió Hermione, silenciando a Ron con mayor dureza de la que había pretendido en un principio- Y no quieren hacerlo. McGonagall dice que Dumbledore quiere esperar por si las cosas cambian. Y tampoco me dejan ir de guardia porque creen que es mejor que me quede en el castillo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hablar con Malfoy desde el castillo?- preguntó Harry, todavía sin comprender del todo, o no queriendo creer todo lo que le decía la castaña.

-Eso no importa- respondió Hermione, furiosa y esquivando la mirada de los tres al mismo tiempo que su pregunta- Y ahora daos prisa: vais a llegar tarde y no estamos como para dejar entradas fáciles para que nos ataquen unos mortífagos encubiertos.

Y sin darles tiempo a decir ni una sola cosa más, se marchó de allí a paso rápido, con la cabeza gacha para que no pudiera verle el rostro, ni los ojos que le abrasaban como si estuvieran en llamas, conteniendo un llanto que luchaba porque no saliera jamás. No lo merecía, él no lo merecía.

-Cuando lo encuentre pienso matarle- dijo Ron rompiendo el pétreo silencio en el que los tres se sumieron al verla marcharse, apretando la varita con fuerza y esperando que esa serpiente de pelo reflectante apareciera por la siguiente esquina.

Ginny no dijo nada. Sólo observó a Hermione desaparecer en dirección a la biblioteca. Ni siquiera ella quería imaginar cómo debía sentirse la castaña.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Estaba sentado en la sala de estar. Bueno, quizá en otro tiempo podía haber sido una sala de estar y por ende ahora podían seguir llamándola así, pero ahora resultaba una sala vacía, fría, destartalada, estropeada, dejada y oscura.

Las ventanas estaban a medio tapiar con enormes maderos. Sólo unos rayos ínfimos de luz entraban por las rendijas, producto de una temerosa aportación del firmamento cuajado más de nubes que de estrellas. Su amplitud, que en otro tiempo debió haber dado una sensación de grandiosidad, ahora daba impresión de dejadez y abandono.

Los viejos sofás estaban apolillados, en su mayoría rotos, y tan sucios que sus claros colores originales eran ahora oscuros y desvaídos. Las paredes desconchadas lucían una larga tonalidad de grises oscuros y humedades en ciertos puntos. La chimenea era una fría amalgama de cenizas, sin una sola llama que diera calor.

Órdenes. No se podía encender ninguna de las chimeneas de la vieja mansión.

Muchos mortífagos se encontraban allí en ese momento. La mayoría en grupos de tres y de cuatro. Unos hablando, otros susurrando. Otros recordando viejos tiempos y viejas hazañas a carcajadas. El grupo más grande hablaba a gritos clamando por la pureza de la sangre y lo mucho que disfrutarían luchando en unos días, enfrentándose al Ministerio.

Hablaban demasiado.

Draco observaba todo desde una esquina. Un sillón de una sola plaza en aquel rincón, sucio, desmadejado, pero útil al fin y al cabo. Su túnica negra se mezclaba con la oscuridad de aquel mueble, con la de las paredes y la de la propia habitación. Su cabello platino parecía incluso haberse oscurecido, opacado por las sombras que parecían consumirlo. Sus ojos observaban fijamente y en silencio en un examen crítico y perfecto de todos y cada uno de los que estaban en su campo de visión.

A primera vista casi podría parecer que descansaba. Pero bajo aquella capa de negrura que eran sus ropas y su túnica de mortífago, a medias entre el aire y una de sus mangas ocultas, escondía la varita, que sujetaba de forma relajada pero firme, como si pretendiera utilizarla a la mínima oportunidad.

Nadie iba tampoco a molestarle. Todos sabían cuándo no había que acercarse al Malfoy más joven. Y los mortífagos no se caracterizaban por ser magos que se preocuparan por los males ajenos. Si un mortífago tenía un problema debía resolverlo. Y debía resolverlo solo.

Sin embargo, no todos le temían. Había quienes disfrutaban con ese tipo de situaciones, importunándole en exceso.

-Mi querido sobrino.

Esa voz, ecléctica y a la vez burlona. Cuánto la conocía, cuánto la odiaba. Sin embargo, no movió un músculo y siguió observando el salón, impertérrito. Su saludo sólo había conseguido que un regusto amargo se le agolpara en la bosa.

-Bellatrix- respondió en un susurro bajo, casi con dejadez, con desgana.

Una risa baja y arrogante llegó a sus oídos como respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo aquella bruja se acercaba hacia él caminando silenciosamente al lado de la pared, amparándose en las sombras, con una sonrisa cetrina adornando ese rostro antes hermoso y ahora cadavérico.

-No es de buena educación que no me llames _tía_ Bellatrix- comentó la aludida de forma despectiva, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, obligando a Draco a dejar de apoyase y a cambiar de posición- Es más, deberías mostrar más respeto conmigo después de todo lo que te he ayudado, de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Se aburría. El Señor Tenebroso la mantenía allí inactiva por alguna razón y no encontraba mejor forma de aplacar su aburrimiento que interrumpiéndolo y tentándolo a él a descontrolarse. Draco tuvo ganas de escupir, o escupirle, no lo tenía muy claro todavía. Pero en vez de eso esgrimió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que sabía que le pondría los nervios a flor de piel.

-Soy yo el que ayuda ahora al Lord, _tía_ Bellatrix, el que sirve para algo. Quizá eres tú quien debería agradecerme todo lo que estoy haciendo por nuestra causa.

No la miró, pero supo inmediatamente que la había molestado, y mucho. Se removió de su posición sentada junto a él en el brazo del sofá y bufó, furiosa. Bellatrix llevaba mucho desocupada, el Señor Tenebroso no le había mandado ningún encargo importante últimamente y ella no podía soportarlo.

-Ir a matar unos cuantos muggles es tan fácil como hacer levitar un libro- replicó Bellatrix con acidez, retomando con soltura su aplomo- Incluso un sangre sucia podría hacerlo.

-Nunca te había oído compararte con un sangre sucia, tía Bellatrix. Debes de tener muy mal concepto de ti misma desde que volviste de Azkaban.

Sonrió internamente, sabiéndose vencedor de ese asalto. Y la confirmación no tardó en llegar.

-¡Cállate!- el grito de Bellatrix al sentirse humillada de la peor forma posible llamó la atención de mucho mortífagos, silenciando las conversaciones de alguno de los grupos.

Pero se repuso, y con su sonrisa contrita y perversa volvió a dirigirse a su sobrino. Su mano huesuda y de dedos largos de colocó sobre el cabello platino de Draco, que siguió inmutable a pesar del extraño y desagradable contacto.

-Siempre has sido un arrogante- dijo con acescencia, casi condescendiente.

-Siempre he tenido razones para serlo- replicó el platino.

Los ojos negros de Lestrange se oscurecieron entonces, mientras acortaba aún más la distancia con su sobrino, poniéndolo a sabiendas sobre aviso de su peligrosa cercanía.

- Tienes el pelo tan parecido al de Narcissa- comentó, acariciando despacio el cabello platino del muchacho- Siempre fue raro que una Black tuviera el cabello rubio y tan claro, era la envidia de todos.

Se le clavaban las uñas en el cuero cabelludo con cada pasada que hacía la mortífaga sobre sus cabellos, pero no dijo nada, ni se quejó una sola vez.

-Ambos sabemos que los hijos se parecen a los padres- replicó él con marcado desinterés.

-¿Y eres tan traidor como pretendieron serlo ellos, Draco? ¿Por eso los mantienes ahí encerrados, en el piso de arriba?- preguntó en voz baja, y riendo de forma desvaída se acercó al oído de su sobrino- Mi hermana puede salvarse, pero me aburro tanto… Y tengo tantas ganas de divertirme a costa de tu padre. Lucius podría ser un buen entretenimiento para mi rutina antes de la batalla.

Esta vez Draco se tensó, pero imperceptiblemente. Ni siquiera Lestrange con su cercanía pudo darse cuenta.

-No te lo aconsejo- respondió él a la velada amenaza- Si tú te diviertes con mi padre, yo me divertiré a costa de Rodolphus- notó la mano de su tía detener su camino sobre sus cabellos- Estoy seguro de que también hablar con él será muy divertido. Y cuando haya terminado con él, iré directamente a por ti.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes luchar contra un mortífago tan experimentado como Rodolphus?- preguntó mordaz, poniéndolo en duda de forma absoluta- No podrías con él ni siquiera con los trucos más sucios.

Pero ambos sabían que esta vez, mentía.

-Te equivocas, _querida tía_. He aprendido mucho desde que estoy aquí, y no deberías olvidar todo lo que me has enseñado- después miró fijamente a un par de mortífagos que les observaban de reojo, que volvieron inmediatamente su atención a otra cosa- Mira a los demás… No es que no se acerquen a mí porque no quieran hablar conmigo. Es porque me temen, porque saben que podría destrozarlos antes de que ellos hubieran llegado a pensar la forma de matarme.

La amenazaba. De forma perversamente eficiente y oculta, y eso a Bellatrix la descontrolaba, crispaba sus nervios, la incitaba a usar la varita. Aunque fuera contra su propia sangre.

-No sería tan fácil, Draco. La experiencia me ha dado mucha más facilidad que a ti para… -rió, lánguida, perversa- Demasiadas cosas. Acabaría contigo antes de que hubieras levantado la varita.

-Si vieras todo lo que sé, no hablarías con la boca tan abierta ni con tanta arrogancia, ni presumirías tanto de lo que careces- replicó Malfoy.

Bellatrix, molesta e indignada, observó a su sobrino, a su pupilo, a su propia sangre, y se apresuró a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, sigilosa. Pero Draco fue rápido y le cortó el paso. Humillada y frustrada, lo intentó de nuevo con mayor fuerza y con menos consideración, y aunque llegó algo más lejos no fue lo suficiente, y Draco la repudió de sus pensamientos, sacándola con fuerza y haciendo que incluso perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo del brazo del sofá y teniendo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo.

Cómo tenía el valor semejante. La Oclumancia se la había enseñado ella, la Legeremancia se la había inculcado ella a base de horas de intenso dolor.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- escupió presa de la locura.

Fue a mirar hacia ese demonio rubio para abalanzarse sobre él, pero una varita de madera oscura ya le apuntaba al rostro, justo al mismísimo centro de su rostro. Draco le apuntaba con una seguridad y una firmeza en su empuñadura imperturbables, sus ojos grises se clavaban en ella como antecesores de un posible ataque.

Se detuvo inmediatamente, con la respiración agitada y rubicunda, el gesto de su rostro plagado de una rabia, un odio y un ánimo de venganza más que palpables. Sus ojos negros como pozos del infierno se clavaron en los mercúreos de su sobrino, buscando algún atisbo de duda o de indecisión de los que valerse contra él.

Pero su firmeza era clara, su crudeza era perversa, su seguridad cruel y su mirada inflexible y pérfida. Todo el orgullo para un maestro. Solo que no en aquellas circunstancias.

-No te aconsejo que vuelvas a intentarlo, Bellatrix- advirtió Malfoy, y ese toque levemente burlón cuando utilizó su nombre hizo que la sangre le hirviera de rabia- No voy a ser tan permisivo contigo como lo fui cuando era más joven.

Qué insulto, qué arrogancia, qué osadía. Nadie se atrevía a hablar así a Bellatrix Lestrange, nadie, ni siquiera aquellos mortífagos que no estaban en su sano juicio. Todos sabían que no era por nada que fuera ella la más allegada a Quien-no-debía ser-nombrado. Era ella a la que probablemente más temía la Orden del Fénix, y con mucha razón.

Escuchó las risas de algunos mortífagos ante el comentario del platino, unas risas contra ella que eran un insulto y una humillación. Giró la vista hacia ellos, y los vio sonreír sin recato alguno, sin consideración. Y después miró a su sobrino, cuya mirada fría no se alteró cuando una mueca en forma de sonrisa despótica y condescendiente asomó a la comisura de sus labios.

_Condescendencia con ella_. Cómo se atrevía.

Draco alejó la varita del rostro de su tía y mentora, permitiéndole levantarse de su indolente posición, alejarse de esa esquina donde el sofá y la pared le cerraban el camino y la mantenían acorralada. Sacó su varita con agilidad y de forma silenciosa, dispuesto a darle su merecido a aquel joven demasiado díscolo y demasiado arrogante.

-¡Callad, imbéciles!- recriminó a los mortífagos presentes apuntándoles con la varita, y el silencio en que se sumieron fue inmediato. No era lo mismo cuando aquella bruja tenía una varita en la mano- Y tú no te muevas, Rodolphus. Esto es entre nuestro sobrino y yo- aclaró, al ver a su marido en primera fila del corro de curiosos, silencioso y como una sombra, como siempre, secundándola en caso de necesidad.

Aunque ese caso todavía no se hubiera producido en todos sus años de matrimonio.

-No deberías haber alejado la varita, _querido_ Draco- también ella sabía sonar burlona con aquel tono falsamente suave, aunque iba a costarle recuperar el terreno que su sobrino había ganado en tan solo unos segundos- Yo no voy a darte esa oportunidad. Voy a darte la lección que tus padres siempre debieron haberte dado.

-Afortunadamente, tu hermana Narcissa siempre ha tenido la cabeza en perfectas condiciones, no como otros miembros de su familia- replicó Draco con tranquilidad, con ese asomo de burla que ya empezaba a desquiciar completamente a Bellatrix.

Y todos sabían a qué había querido referirse.

Se escucharon algunas risas contenidas desde las segundas filas, de mortífagos a los que no podían verles la cara. Lestrange enfrentada a Malfoy en el centro de aquella casa que era guarida de los mortífagos, frente a los ojos de todos y tras haber sido apuntada con la varita en desventaja por su propio discípulo era todo un hito que ninguno de los presentes se quería perder.

-Tu madre siempre ha tenido miedo hasta de su propia sombra, no podría imponer jamás un castigo adecuado- respondió, pasándose la lengua por los labios, como si se relamiera ante la idea de ser ella la mano ejecutora de tal castigo.

Esta vez el comentario dio en el blanco, y Draco apretó con más fuerza la varita entre los dedos, moviéndose despacio en círculos por aquel enorme y desvencijado salón, manteniendo las distancias con su tía y la vista clavada en su cuerpo, esperando el más mínimo gesto.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡_Protego_!- exclamó Draco casi al mismo tiempo.

Los hechizos chocaron en un breve resplandor. Cuando el resto de la casa volvió a mirar, ambos contrincantes seguían frente a frente, con esa arrogancia tan propia de los Black enmarcada en sus rostros, dando vueltas haciendo un círculo siempre a la misma distancia.

-Vaya, parece que te enseñé bien después de todo- rió Bellatrix delirante, haciendo bailar la varita de forma falsamente juguetona.

-Más que tú me enseñó mi padre- respondió él, pero ella puso cara de duda al respecto- Sí, ese hombre del que tanto te burlas pero que, al contrario que tú, no tiene familiares que sólo son conocidos por ser unos traidores a la sangre.

El rostro descompuesto de Bellatrix fue algo más que un aviso. Malfoy sonrió, sabiéndose victorioso mientras alguno reía de su comentario. Sabía que ese era y había sido siempre el punto débil de su tía Bellatrix. El mismo que utilizaba siempre su señor para humillarla.

-¡Cállate, estúpido!- gritó Lestrange fuera de sí- ¡_Crucio_!

-¡_Ascendio_!- dijo Draco, y una vieja silla se colocó en el camino de la maldición, estallando en mil pedazos al ser alcanzada.

-¡_Carpe retractum_!- dijo Bellatrix, apuntando hacia un sofá que salió despedido hacia Malfoy.

-¡_Incendio_!- contraatacó Draco haciendo estallar en llamas la túnica de Bellatrix y dándose tiempo así para evitar el posible golpe del mueble que iba directo hacia él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Draco?- preguntó Bellatrix con la respiración algo desacompasada tras haber apagado el fuego que ya había empezado a carbonizar su túnica- ¿Es que no te gustó cuando te enseñaba las maldiciones imperdonables de pequeño?

Draco alzó una ceja y bufó, riéndose con descaro de las palabras de su tía, ocultando así una vieja discordia contra ella. La observaba de reojo, arrogante y muy seguro en una situación en la que cualquier otro no lo habría estado tanto.

-Me temo que ya no soy un crío, _tía Bella_,- el uso de aquel nombre asombró a algunos. Lestrange tembló de rabia al oír aquel nombre que sólo su señor y su marido usaban para ella en boca de Malfoy- y por tanto ya no me encuentro en el único tipo de víctimas con las que tú puedes lidiar.

Lestrange parecía querer lanzar algo más que un _cruciatus_ con la mirada, parecía querer descuartizarlo, destrozarlo y hacerle pedir perdón públicamente después de torturarlo de la manera más terrible y dolorosa posible.

-Eso ahora vamos a comprobarlo- siseó rabiosa, alzando de nuevo la varita.

Draco se preparó, varita en ristre dispuesto a seguir la lucha y preparado hasta para las jugadas más sucias de aquella peligrosa mortífaga que tanto le había enseñado. _Demasiado_.

-Basta.

Ni Malfoy ni Lestrange miraron hacia quien les había ordenado algo tan tajantemente, a quien se había atrevido a pretender detenerles. Su voz les era demasiado familiar a ambos como para tomarla por la de un desconocido. No había sido un grito, ni una orden exactamente. Sin embargo, era un mandato férreo al que costaba resistirse.

-Ah, Snape- saludó Bellatrix, sin apartar la vista del platino que seguía inmóvil, también apuntándole- ¿Es que vienes a salvar a tu ahijado? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en él que no crees que tenga ni una sola posibilidad?- rió cetrina, taimada, perniciosa.

Y esta vez sus palabras sí que calaron en Malfoy, que empezó a impacientarse.

-¿No has pensado que quizá haya venido para que no te mate antes de que consigas hacer algo útil tía Bellatrix?- ironizó Draco, aplacando la pérfida sonrisa de su tía que tuvo que hacer aún mayor acopio de su escasa capacidad de contención para no abalanzarse sobre él.

-Ya es suficiente- repitió Snape, adelantándose un paso del resto de mortífagos, que observaban con asombrado interés la escena- No me importa lo que hagáis ninguno de los dos. Si queréis mataros hacedlo, pero que sea más tarde. El Señor Tenebroso demanda ahora tu presencia, Lestrange.

Miró a la bruja, cuya respiración se agitaba, indecisa entre acabar ya con lo que había empezado u obedecer inmediatamente la llamada de su Señor. Tras un segundo de duda, bajó la varita con rabia.

-No te preocupes, _querido_ Draco, no tardaré mucho- dijo con una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa.

Una mueca que pretendió helarle la sangre en las venas, acobardarlo como todavía no lo había hecho su varita.

-En absoluto, te estaré esperando gustoso, _tía_- le aseguró el platino, bajando también la varita pero sin guardarla todavía.

En esa casa no podía fiarse de nadie. Menos aún de ella, de quien en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de aleccionarlo a la antigua usanza con la varita.

Bellatrix Lestrange caminó decidida y rápida en dirección a los mortífagos que habían estado observando. Se apartaron para permitirle el paso evitando su mirada siniestra y tétrica, oscura como la peor de las noches. Después sonrieron y algunos rieron, alegrándose de que por fin alguien le hubiera hecho frente, incluso algunos como Yaxley felicitaron a Malfoy.

Él, sin embargo, no pareció prestarle especial atención a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Rodolphus, que le había observado en silencio un momento antes de volver con el grupo con el que había estado conversando antes de la pelea. Caminó silencioso y tranquilo de nuevo hasta el sillón que había estado ocupando toda la noche y se sentó, pensativo y arropado por la oscuridad.

A las puertas de su mente llegó un llamado conocido. Snape seguía en la habitación, en el otro extremo, llamándole en silencio y de forma que solo ellos dos eran conscientes de su llamada. Sin embargo él no dijo nada. No dio explicaciones, no habló, ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció inalterable como si su padrino no estuviera allí, exigiéndole respuestas por su comportamiento.

Y tras unos segundos, Snape alejó su mente de la de su alumno, sin mediar palabra tampoco. Con su capa oscura ondeando levemente tras él, dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí. No iba a molestarse en perder el tiempo increpándole a Draco su estupidez, la necedad que suponía enfrentarse a Bellatrix Lestrange en un duelo que con ella siempre habría de ser a muerte.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y en qué pensar que una absurda trifulca de disputas familiares sin resolver, de viejas venganzas inconclusas, de odio todavía no solventados.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano. La profesora McGonagall les había dado ronda durante casi todo el día, y solo tuvieron un _corto y absurdamente diminuto_ descanso según palabras textuales de Ron para dormir a la hora de comer.

Tras esa parada que todos utilizaron para dormir, o si no podían para tomar algo que les diera madame Pomfrey para caer casi en coma inmediatamente, la mayoría se sentían aún más cansados que antes de acostarse, y volvieron a sus respectivas zonas de guardia de peor humor.

A Harry, para alegría y fortuna suyas, le tocó de ronda nuevamente con Ron en las partes más altas del castillo, en las almenas y cerca de la torre donde se escondía la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. No era el mejor sitio por la parte de sufrir frío que tocaba, pero sí era positivo porque le tocaba con Ron, y admitía que era de los compañeros que hacía más ligeras las rondas de vigilancia.

-Creía que jamás pasaría más frío que aquella vez en que Charlie intentaba aprender el encantamiento congelador y me dio por equivocación, pero está claro que me equivocaba porque este es, definitivamente, uno de los días más fríos de mi vida- murmuró arrebujándose más en su capa y frotándose enérgicamente la nariz.

Harry aguantó las ganas de reír. Ron tenía la nariz tan roja como su cabello. Sabía que estaba exagerando, no hacía tanto frío, pero el problema era que cada vez que soplaba el viento les azotaba como agujas congeladas que les traspasaban todas y cada una de las capas de ropa que llevaban.

-No pienses en el frío, cuánto menos lo hagas menos lo notarás- le aseguró Harry, resguardándose también lo mejor posible dentro de su capa y de su abrigo.

Ron murmuró algo así como que eso era tan imposible como que las Arpías de Holyhead ganaran la liga de Quidditch, y se dedicó a pasearse observando los terrenos del castillo a la vista y el cielo de vez en cuando, por si acaso, varita en mano y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Al cabo de un rato, y tras una inspección minuciosa de la torre de enfrente en la que Harry creyó haber visto algo y tras decidir que se estaba volviendo paranoico solo por una vieja gárgola mellada por las lluvias, se acercó hacia Ron para hablar un poco.

Encontró a su amigo pelirrojo unos metros más lejos a mitad de un estrecho pasillo tras la torre de Ravenclaw, observando fijamente un punto en el tejado del castillo que parecía llamar poderosamente su atención.

Miró hacia donde miraba Ron, y descubrió un repugnante par de babosas gris oscuro que se camuflaban perfectamente con los techos del castillo. Había oído que había babosas por los tejados del castillo y que había sido Hagrid el que las había criado, pero nunca había visto ninguna. Dejaban un hilo de baba a su lento paso, como si las inclemencias del tiempo no supusieran un obstáculo para su lento caminar.

-Las he visto y me he acordado de nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts- murmuró Ron, sin dejar de mirarlas- De cuando Malfoy se atrevió a llamar a Hermione "sangre sucia" en frente de todos y al intentar hacérselo pagar sólo conseguí vomitar babosas durante horas.

Harry asintió, lo recordaba a la perfección. La imagen mental de Ron vomitando babosas le dio ganas de reír, pero sus ganas se esfumaron en cuanto recordó el porqué de que su amigo hubiera intentado atacar a Malfoy.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. Hiciste bien en intentar defenderla, Ron- le aseguró Harry, observando también a las babosas.

-Sí, bueno…- se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió sin mirar al azabache- "Sangre sucia" es el peor insulto con el que puedes insultar a un mago. Y Malfoy lo ha hecho miles de veces con Hermione, sin importarle que estuviéramos delante- dijo con rabia.

-Lo sé- el rostro de Potter se ensombreció un poco.

-Y he pensado que si lo dijo tantas veces delante nuestro, imagínate la de veces que debió llamarla eso y otras cosas parecidas cuando la encontrara sola por los pasillos, cuando fuera a la biblioteca y volviera, cuando tuvieran rondas de prefectos juntos el primer año de prefectos, en clases en que Hermione tuviera la mala suerte de tener que formar pareja de trabajo con él durante todos estos años.

La verdad era que Ron tenía razón. A él también le fastidiaba el sólo pensarlo.

Y ahora Hermione estaba dentro del castillo, enclaustrada en la biblioteca como en los viejos tiempos porque ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore le habían asignado una guardia que hacer tampoco ese día, igual que el día anterior. Seguramente porque no creían que estuviera en condiciones para enfrentarse a nadie, y menos a Malfoy si lo veía frente a frente.

Y la castaña, frustrada, enfadada, airada, se había ido sin cruzar ni una sola palabra más con nadieal enterarse, no sin antes asegurarse de que el director contara a los miembros de la Orden lo ocurrido con Malfoy esa misma mañana en el desayuno antes de desaparecer durante el resto del día entre los libros.

Y la noticia no había dejado indiferente a nadie.

El estupor general había sido palpable, pero al menos la castaña pareció por un momento más tranquila, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

-Es inútil pensar en eso ahora, ya pasó y no hay vuelta atrás, por muy malo que fuera.

-Ya lo sé, Harry, ¡ya lo sé!- asintió Ron, mirándole por fin- Pero no es por eso. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, e incluso contigo también. Los dos sabíamos cómo era Malfoy, por Merlín, Harry, hemos estado siete años de colegio en Hogwarts aguantándole y soportándole y los dos sabíamos que era prácticamente imposible que hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana, y menos por Hermione, ¡la persona a la que más desprecios le ha hecho con diferencia!

-Pero ella le creyó, y nosotros no tuvimos más remedio que hacerlo también. Lo contrario habría sido muy injusto para Hermione- trató de tranquilizarle Harry.

Aunque no podía evitar pensar que también él había pensado en ello y también se sentía culpable por haberse dejado engañar por una treta más de Malfoy. Hermione no les había dado muchas explicaciones de por qué había decidido traicionarles en el último momento, pero sospechaba que era porque era un cobarde.

Porque creía que el lado de Voldemort sería al final el lado vencedor.

-Me da tanta rabia…- murmuró Weasley apretando los dientes, apuntando con la varita a la babosa que tenía más cerca- Cuando lo vea pienso encargarme de él personalmente, se va a enterar de quién es Ron Weasley, le voy a…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer explotar la babosa en mil pedazos, Harry le obligó a apartar la varita.

-Terminaremos bañados en baba de babosa si haces eso- le advirtió el de ojos esmeralda.

Ron arrugó el ceño y asintió, pero no guardó la varita ni dejó de observar fijamente al repugnante animal, como si todavía tuvieran una cuenta pendiente.

Harry dejó escapar el aire con cansancio, y se alejó de Ron para asomarse hacia el otro lado, de nuevo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Observó el lago del colegio como un oscuro espejo inmaculado, sin una sola perturbación en sus aguas que diera una pista sobre el gigantesco calamar que ocultaba en sus profundidades. También el comienzo del camino que llevaba hacia Hogsmade y alguna cosa más, como el Sauce Boxeador, que no parecía peligroso en absoluto estando tan quieto.

Miró hacia el cielo, de repente consciente de la escasísima luz que otorgaba el día. Para su sorpresa, vio que el sol ya estaba casi completamente oculto en el horizonte, y que unas gigantescas nubes impedían que la luz se viera más clara, opacando el ocaso de aquel día que llegaba a su fin.

Vio al gran astro desaparecer en el horizonte, y un poco después, de nuevo sin darse cuenta, todo estaba a oscuras. Volvió donde Ron, que no había podido controlar sus impulsos y había hecho explotar una babosa que, inexplicablemente, no le había manchado en el proceso.

-Ha sido inevitable- se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros- Tenía que practicar para cuando vea a Malfoy.

-Eso será si Hermione no lo ve antes- adujo Harry.

Y no lo decía porque Hermione estuviera de guardia, ni porque tuviera oportunidad de ser de los primeros de la Orden en enfrentarse a los mortífagos puesto que estaba en la biblioteca. La castaña les había hecho prometer, cuando habían ido a hablar con ella esa mañana, que en cuanto se descubrieran mortífagos en Hogwarts la avisaran inmediatamente, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Ambos muchachos se habían visto obligados a dar su palabra irrevocablemente.

Era difícil decir que no a Hermione cuando estaba tan enfadada.

Decirle que no a Hermione en ese estado, con esa seriedad, con esa crudeza y esa frialdad era prácticamente imposible. Harry se preguntaba por qué Hermione no les hablaba del tema, por qué se ocultaba en la biblioteca como cuando aún eran los tres estudiantes, por qué no quería explicarles lo que había pasado.

Aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que él habría hecho lo mismo. No siempre era fácil tratar de explicar lo que se sentía ante situaciones difíciles. Incluso a pesar de que los demás quisieran entenderlo.

-Me pregunto cómo vamos a conseguir defender a todo el colegio- dijo Ron de repente, acercándose hasta la posición del azabache- Aunque seamos muchos, son aún más los alumnos que todavía no saben hacer ni un _Wingardium Leviosa_ en condiciones.

Harry asintió. Ron tenía razón.

-La profesora McGonagall y el resto de Jefes de las Casas ya han preparado un plan de defensa. Si algún mortífago consigue entrar dentro, estarán preparados- le aseguró Harry.

Inexplicablemente, tenía una fe ciega en su antigua profesora de Transformaciones. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie mejor que ella para defender aquel castillo como si se tratara de su propia casa excepto, quizá, Albus Dumbledore.

Volvieron a arrebujarse en sus abrigos y capas. Que fuera ya totalmente de noche, no hubiera un solo rayo de sol y además el viento hubiera decidido soplar algo más fuerte, les estaba helando hasta los huesos. Decidieron caminar codo con codo hacia un lateral, y después hacia el otro, haciendo guardia en movimiento y esperando así al menos entrar algo en calor.

En su sexta vuelta, Harry se detuvo de improviso, haciendo que Ron también se detuviera. Se asomó aún más al borde de la almena del castillo, oteando con los ojos entrecerrados en una dirección concreta. Frunció el ceño y los dedos de sus manos se crisparon sobre la vieja roca sin dejar de observar en esa dirección.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ron, asomándose también.

Siguió la línea de visión de Harry, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, Harry ya se había alejado del borde y había sacado su varita.

-Mortífagos- dijo Ron en un susurro, de repente sorprendido, desconcertado a pesar de haberlo estado esperando desde hacía días, meses incluso.

-¡_Expecto patronum_!- exclamó Harry con decisión.

Un hermoso y enorme ciervo plateado de impresionante cornamenta salió de su varita como un fantasma. El patronus miró hacia Harry y asintió con la cabeza levemente hacia él, como si supiera su cometido sin tener que mediar palabra con su invocador. Salió disparado atravesando las paredes de roca para avisar a todo el mundo.

-¡_Expecto patronum_!- dijo Ron, con algo menos de convicción que Harry, pues seguía mirando a los mortífagos que trataban de ocultarse.

De su varita salió un cachorro canino algo menos nítido, pero que también salió disparado en busca de otros miembros de la Orden a los que dar el aviso.

-Vamos Ron, ya es la hora, tenemos que ir al bosque ahora mismo- dijo Harry, corriendo ya hacia la entrada de la torre por la que habían llegado.

Ron le siguió también corriendo, invocando un par de patronus más cada uno que salieron en distintas direcciones dispuestos a dar la voz de alarma. Justo antes de entrar al interior de la torre, Harry vio corriendo por los terrenos hacia el castillo un brillo plateado. No podría jurarlo porque no se quedó allí un segundo más para poder asegurarse de qué forma tenía, pero creía que lo que había visto había sido un caballo.

Y ese patronus era de Ginny.

Los mortífagos también debían de haberse adentrado en Hogsmade. Allí era donde estaban Ginny y otros miembros de la Orden. Los seguidores de Voldemort al parecer habían dividido sus fuerzas para pillarles por sorpresa.

Maldita sea.

-¡Vamos Ron, date prisa!- instó Harry con premura al terminar de bajar de la torre.

No sabían exactamente en qué piso estaban, pero sus pies les guiaban por instinto hacia el Vestíbulo, donde todos debían reunirse según los planes de alerta de la Orden para actuar.

Cuando él y Ron llegaron allí, jadeando de tanto correr, ya había varios miembros de la Orden preparados, la mayoría de los que estaban apostados en el castillo. McGonagall ya estaba allí, y junto a ella unos cuantos alumnos de Hogwarts. Voluntarios que habían prestado su pericia en aquella lucha por propia voluntad.

-Qué hacen aquí, deberían irse a sus Salas Comunes- dijo Hestia Jones, observándolos al llegar, asombrada.

-Se han ofrecido voluntarios, y cuantos más seamos mejor- dijo McGonagall dando el asunto por zanjado. Al parecer, ya había intentado discutir en balde con aquellos alumnos - ¿Quién ha mandado el patronus de aviso?

-Nosotros, profesora- dijo Harry adelantándose- Los vimos desde los tejados. Se acercan por el Bosque Prohibido.

-Tal y como Dumbledore imaginaba- susurró Minerva, comenzando a caminar mientras el resto la seguía- Iremos a su encuentro y defenderemos el castillo directamente. No creo que sepan que ya sabemos que han llegado. ¿Habéis mandado patronus a los que están en los terrenos y límites del Bosque?

-Sí profesora- asintió Harry desde detrás, corriendo tras ella como el resto- No tardarán en venir, pero creo que en Hogsmade ya tiene problemas.

McGonagall asintió, como si ese detalle ya lo conociera o lo hubiera previsto de antemano.

-Bien. Seremos la contención, al menos hasta que lleguen los demás.

-No creo que sean muchos, Minerva- dijo Hestia Jones. La bruja parecía insensible al temor, aunque parecía algo preocupada- De haber sido un gran número habrían atacado ya, y no habrían llegado escondiéndose desde el Bosque Prohibido.

-Coincido contigo, Hestia, pero me temo que el Bosque Prohibido será mejor campo de batalla para ellos que para nosotros.

De eso a nadie le cabía la menor duda.

-¿Y el profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó entonces Fred Weasley, a quien también le había tocado guarida en el castillo y acababa de llegar desde las mazmorras.

-No hacía guardia aquí, sino en el camino que lleva a Hogsmade- respondió rápidamente McGonagall, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del castillo- No tardará en venir, señor Weasley, no se preocupe. Pomona, acércate por favor. Tenemos que abrir esta puerta.

La profesora Sprout fue hasta ella inmediatamente, y ambas quitaron los encantamientos que protegían las puertas del castillo. Instantes después, McGonagall abría la puerta y salía de allí, seguida por todos los miembros de la Orden que ya se habían reunido para actuar.

Cuando Ron iba a salir, encontró una cara familiar tras él. Hermione le hizo un gesto con el dedo, indicándole silencio. No quería que McGonagall la viera allí y la mandara de vuelta al castillo. Quería luchar igual que todos los demás, y no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera lo contrario.

-He visto el patronus- susurró en voz baja la antigua prefecta de Gryffindor- Gracias por enviármelo.

EL mago pelirrojo asintió, y tras hacerle una señal a Harry que asintió al ver a Hermione, los tres salieron corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido seguidos por otros muchos, dispuestos ya varita en ristre a acabar con cualquiera que pretendiera atacar su hogar. No abandonarían Hogwarts en manos de quienes no eran capaces de apreciar el verdadero significado de las palabras bruja y mago.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Los mortífagos se aparecieron unas horas después de que el sol se hubiera puesto tras la línea del horizonte, lejana y cercana al mismo tiempo. En el bosque frente a la mansión guarida de los mortífagos, el platino había esperado horas antes pacientemente hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Y por fin el sol había desaparecido y la oscuridad de la noche había llegado para arroparles.

Los demás parecían nerviosos, otros ansiosos, otros ambas cosas a la vez. El revoloteo de las capas al moverse y los sonidos metálicos de las máscaras plateadas al cubrir los rostros de muchos de ellos eran el reclamo y aviso de lo que vendría después.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. La humedad del ambiente y esa densa neblina que parecía no querer abandonar nunca aquellos parajes los envolvía, como si tratara de aplacar sus ansias de lucha. Pero el ardor que todos sentían en sus brazos insuflado por la Marca Tenebroso suplía cualquier falta de calor, espoleándolos a actuar contra todo lo que tuvieran delante.

Cuando Malfoy consideró que ya era el momento, se separó del árbol en el que se había mantenido apoyado, de brazos cruzados, en posición tranquila pero falsamente relajada. Nadie preguntó por qué no salían ya: él era el líder en aquella avanzadilla, y ninguno pensaba poner en duda sus decisiones. Demasiado bien sabían lo que les pasaría si lo intentaban.

-El primer grupo- llamó Malfoy, acercándose al enjambre de túnicas negras- McNair, tú los guiarás en Hogsmade. Recuerda mis indicaciones y no te salgas del plan.

-Sí, Malfoy- asintió el trabajador del Ministerio, cuyo rostro al igual que muchos otros, estaba tapado por una de aquellas máscaras de oscura plata.

-No te retrases ni un solo segundo. EL tiempo es vital- le advirtió Malfoy, sacando por fin su varita, que observó como si fuera algo mucho más interesante que McNair o aquella conversación.

-No lo dudes. Las condenas de criaturas en el Ministerio me han vuelto de lo más puntual- rió, y algunos lo hicieron con él, conocedores de su actual puesto de trabajo.

-Bien, y ahora largo- ordenó el platino.

McNair asintió, y haciendo unan seña, una parte del grupo se acercó a él. Unos segundos después, todos se habían desaparecido en dirección al mágico pueblo de Hogsmade. Se aparecerían cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, un poco alejados para pasar desapercibidos y en un terreno que les era claramente favorable, por si alguna rata de la Orden estaba husmeando por allí.

Malfoy esperó junto al resto, paciente. No llevaba nada que le indicara la hora ni el tiempo de espera, pero parecía estar muy seguro del rato que debía esperar. Finalmente, se movió de su posición inmóvil. Los demás captaron inmediatamente su movimiento y se acercaron, instintivos, ansiosos, ávidos por comenzar el indiscriminado uso de las imperdonables que los perdía a todos de codicia.

-Nos apareceremos cerca del límite del Bosque Prohibido, en el interior, entre los árboles. Es el único lugar cercano a Hogwarts en el que es posible aparecerse y desaparecerse sin llamar la atención y sin romper hechizos de protección- los demás asintieron- No quiero que nadie lo haga a menos de quinientos metros de la linde del bosque. No es seguro acercarse demasiado y habrá vigilancia. Una vez allí, nos aproximaremos despacio.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos entonces cuando lleguemos al límite del bosque?

-A ningún sitio, Avery- aclaró el rubio despacio- No quiero que nadie salga a campo abierto. Los terrenos son una zona demasiado peligrosa, desde el castillo seríamos presa fácil- negó con la cabeza, dando unos pasos en dirección al resto- Nos mantendremos entre los árboles. A esos cobardes siempre les ha aterrorizado el Bosque Prohibido. Será el lugar perfecto para que nos aprovechemos de su miedo.

Avery asintió, convencido del plan. Era un plan demasiado razonable y lógico como para discutirlo. Y además, la idea de aprovecharse del miedo ajeno le parecía deliciosa.

-Estoy deseando encontrármelos- siseó Mulciber, conocido tanto por los suyos como por los defensores de los impuros por su pericia con la maldición imperio.

Unos asintieron, y otros mostraron su conformidad hablando de algunas de las ideas que ya llevaban rondando sus cabezas desde la última batalla auténtica. Estaban deseando ponerlas en práctica.

-Es el momento- dijo el platino, deteniendo inmediatamente las conversaciones- Apareceos, ya.

No tuvo que repetirlo ni elevar el tono de voz ni un solo grado. Los mortífagos podían ser crueles, pérfidos, solitarios, díscolos, pero eran tremendamente disciplinados. Estar a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso les había obligado a serlo. Y aunque quien dieras las órdenes fuera todavía un mago demasiado joven, le habían visto hablar con seguridad y complacencia en nombre de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, había sido espía en Hogwarts y le habían visto vencer a mortífagos de gran y conocida experiencia.

Un mortífago se hacía su propia reputación, se ganaba sus galones a base de maestría y destreza con la varita, de astucia en sus planes y audacia en sus decisiones. Y por ahora, Malfoy cumplía los requisitos.

Se aparecieron en el Bosque Prohibido instantes después. Malfoy fue el último, asegurándose de que nadie sería tan cobarde como para quedarse atrás.

Nadie lo hizo.

Indicó a unos siete u ocho mortífagos que se adelantaran al resto y que se acercaran hacia la linde del bosque. Varita en mano, unos enmascarados y otros simplemente con la capucha oscura que les ocultaba el rostro, se acercaron hacia el borde exterior de la arboleda. Malfoy esperó, paciente, observándolos y dirigiendo sus pasos.

Y no tardó en ver lo que sus ojos fríos y grises habían estado buscando.

Un patronus en forma de ciervo salió a toda velocidad cabalgando por la pared lateral del castillo, corriendo como un fulgor lunar a través de los terrenos en dirección a Hogsmade para avisar a los miembros de la Orden que estuvieran por allí de que habían avistado mortífagos, el enemigo se acercaba por fin.

Hizo volver a los mortífagos que había mandado como avanzadilla, y ordenó que todos se mantuvieran ocultos.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar. El cebo estaba echado y en su primer paso los miembros de la Orden habían picado. No tardarían en acercarse, atraídos irremediablemente hasta ellos. Sólo esperaba una cosa, sólo deseaba una cosa, una sola.

Que ella no saliera del castillo. Merlín, era lo único que pedía, que ella no pisara ni una sola brizna de hierba aquella noche.

Ya no deseaba que ella lo viera, que lo observara mientras mataba o atacaba de muerte a otro mago. Sabía que se lo había dicho, que se lo había exigido. Pero en su interior, el deseo porque tal cosa no ocurriera lo corroía por dentro. Con que uno de sus estúpidos compañeros de la Orden del Fénix se lo dijera, con que cualquier otro lo viera con sus propios ojos sería suficiente.

Respiró profundamente y el frío mortal del Bosque junto a su inherente neblina penetró sus pulmones y su mente, tranquilizándolo. Acarició entonces la madera de su varita mientras a su alrededor sus hombres tomaban posiciones. El tacto era de lo más tranquilizador.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Los miembros de la Orden llegaron por fin a la linde del Bosque Prohibido, al límite de su dominio. La oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos como un manto oscuro que les dificultaba la respiración, dándoles una sensación de inexplicable ahogo. Bill Weasley, que acababa de llegar, advirtió con un gesto rápido a Harry, Ron y Hermione que no hicieran luces con la varita.

Serían un blanco fácil, como luciérnagas danzando en la oscuridad ante ojos hambrientos.

McGonagall miró tras ella a los alumnos de los últimos cursos de Hogwarts que la seguían de cerca. Había incluso uno de Slytherin, y ya en el Vestíbulo había tenido que aguantar las ganas de decirle lo orgullosa que estaba ante semejante actitud. No todos los días se veía algo así. Hizo señas al grupo, y la seña fue pasando de unos a otros, que asentían y transmitían el mensaje_. En marcha_.

-Procuren no separarse mucho y mantengan siempre contacto visual con alguno de los nuestros- avisó como último y único consejo antes de adentrarse en la arboleda- Buena suerte.

Comenzaron a adentrarse por fin en el interior del Bosque Prohibido. Cruzar la línea de los primeros árboles fue como atravesar una bien fortificada muralla, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse como si hubiera pasado por una silenciosa e invisible alarma muggle.

Tenía la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano, frente a él dispuesto a utilizarla al menor movimiento o al más ínfimo indicador de peligro. El Bosque Prohibido se le antojó más peligroso y misterioso que nunca, más incluso que aquella primera vez que se adentró entre su salvaje naturaleza en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Le parecía que cada pisada que daba quebraba cientos de ramas y que hacía un sonido atronador, pero sus amigos, cerca de él uno a cada lado, no parecían notar ese ruido con tanta fuerza como él. Ron observaba todo tratando de controlar los nervios, apuntaba con la varita en todas direcciones, como si temiera que si dejaba de mirar hacia algún punto fueran a atacarle por sorpresa.

Hermione, aunque claramente tensa y desconfiando de cuanto le rodeaba, se mantenía ligeramente más calmada de lo que cabría esperar de ella. Harry no quiso darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, el lugar donde estaban requería de su permanente atención. Le pareció oír un ruido por encima de sus cabezas, y se apresuró a mirar hacia arriba, apuntando con la varita.

No vio nada. Aguzó la vista igualmente, tratando de atravesar esa oscuridad y esa neblina que lo ocupaba todo. Apenas era capaz de ver el cielo entre las tupidas y espesas copas de los árboles. Por un momento pensó que si fuera de día no notarían la diferencia porque hasta allí no llegaría ni un solo rayo de luz.

-¿Ves algo?- preguntó Ron, mirando en rededor por si alguien les atacaba mientras Harry inspeccionaba las ramas.

-Nada- susurró en voz baja.

-A mi me ha parecido oír pisadas, no creo que sean de un animal- dijo Hermione en voz baja, mirando tras un grueso tronco de árbol.

Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas de comentar a sus compañeros que quizá podría ser un hombre lobo. Pero se contuvo. No era momento para divagar sobre cómo podrían ponerse las cosas peores. Le dolía la cicatriz, bastante. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera con la suficiente intensidad como para indicar que Voldemort había ido hasta allí. No sabía si eso quería decir que tenía sus venenosos y sanguinarios pensamientos clavados en aquel lugar o era simplemente un aviso de su llegada.

Las dos resultaban terribles.

Caminaban despacio pero sin detenerse, observando a través de la densa oscuridad bajo cada enorme raíz, tras cada árbol, tras cada tronco caído, entre los montículos de roca cuando daban con alguno e incluso tras los matorrales que parecían más inofensivos. Todo les parecía peligroso y hostil, hasta las hojas muertas bajo sus pies.

De repente, un ruido los inmovilizó a todos. Los tres se mantuvieron muy quietos, agudizando el oído todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitían. La bruma les impedía ver nada, era demasiado densa, una neblina persistente y molesta que les obligaba a valerse del resto de sus sentidos.

-Pasos- avisó Harry, atento al más mínimo aviso de que no estaban solos.

Ron miró tras él, y comprobó con preocupación que el sendero que habían seguido- si es que había sido un sendero- había desaparecido, y ni siquiera era capaz de ver el límite de árboles del Bosque, ni un rastro de pradera verde. Estaban demasiado dentro del bosque.

El pelirrojo sujetó con más fuerza su varita, dispuesto a pesar de cierto miedo inherente en cualquiera ante una lucha semejante, a dar con todos los hechizos que pudiera a cualquier mortífago que se le pusiera delante. Y si era Malfoy, estaba dispuesto a darle algo más que su merecido.

Pero no oyeron nada, ni un solo paso más, ni un solo ruido. No eran tan imprudentes e incautos como para pensar que no había sido nada y que los tres habían compartido la misma alucinación, pero lo cierto era que no parecía haber nadie.

-Quizá no nos hayan visto. Si nosotros no podemos ver ellos tampoco deberían poder hacerlo- dijo Hermione titubeando un poco, todo lo bajo que pudo.

Era una buena teoría, pero aun así no podían descartar que fuera una trampa y que en aquel mismo instante estuvieran rodeados por un par de mortífagos que los cercaban como al ganado. Apenas habían dado unos pasos, cuando un grito desgarró el espeso aire del bosque, llegando hasta ellos como la peor de las alarmas.

-¡Corred!- dijo Harry siguiendo la dirección por la que creía haber escuchado la voz.

Los otros dos Gryffindor lo siguieron sin decir una palabra más. Varita en mano, los tres se adentraron en la densa neblina entre los árboles. Harry apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, sujetando la varita dispuesto a atacar en cuanto viera al culpable de aquel grito.

¿Hacía cuánto que no veían a ningún otro miembro de la Orden? ¿En qué momento habían dejado de tener contacto visual con algún otro mago o bruja? Ni siquiera se acordaba. De hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de ver si tenía árboles delante o de si caminaba en círculos, la niebla lo cegaba. Ya no sabía si llevaba una eternidad caminando por el Bosque, adentrándose entre los árboles, o simplemente había ido muy despacio y la tensión le había hecho ver distorsionado el paso del tiempo.

-¡_Crucio_!

El grito de la maldición asesina hizo que los tres se tiraran inmediatamente al suelo. Justo a tiempo, porque la maldición iba perfectamente dirigida en su dirección. Se levantaron con precaución, algo agachados y esperando que aquella posición les permitiera tener algo de ventaja y se les viera peor.

-Vamos, por aquí- instó Ron llamando a Harry.

El azabache tiró de Hermione para que también le siguiera. Ron se arrastró por el suelo todo lo silenciosamente que pudo hasta un árbol cercano. Se metió entre las gigantescas raíces que surcaban el suelo como esbeltos arcos naturales y los otros dos le imitaron, pegándose los unos a los otros.

Había sido una buena idea, desde allí tenían las espaldas cubiertas y podían ver más o menos ocultos si alguien se acercaba. Y ese alguien no tardó en aparecer. Entre la niebla apareció un mago ataviado de negro. Sus ropas le permitían camuflarse increíblemente bien en el Bosque, y aunque tampoco parecía ver mucho más de lo que ellos habían sido capaces, se le veía seguro, como si conociera el terreno.

Cuando estuvo cerca y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para observar en rededor, Harry no perdió más tiempo. Si dejaba que los encontrara perderían su ventaja.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- exclamó con voz potente.

El hechizo fue demasiado rápido. El mortífago a punto estuvo de esquivarlo pero no le dio tiempo. De su mano salió volando la varita y él calló hacia atrás en el suelo.

-¡_Accio varita_!- dijo Ron llegando tras él.

El mortífago, que había intentado abalanzarse sobre su arma dispuesto a asestar un golpe de vuelta, se vio privado de su varita cuando ya era casi capaz de rozarla con los dedos.

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_!- dijo Harry, congelando inmediatamente en su posición en el suelo a aquella figura oscura antes de que pudiera decir palabra.

Ron fue entonces a romper la varita del mortífago con rabia, dispuesto a que no pudiera volver a empuñarla en lo que le quedara de vida, pero Hermione lo retuvo.

-¡No, Ron!- lo detuvo, quitándosela de las manos- No sabemos si actúa bajo la maldición imperio, no puedes romper su varita- dijo, cogiéndola y guardándosela con cuidado en un bolsillo de la túnica- Se la daremos al Ministerio más tarde.

Harry asintió, aunque dudaba que aquel mortífago hubiera tenido con ellos la misma consideración, estuviera o no bajo la maldición imperio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ron con la respiración algo agitada.

Miraba con desconfianza al mortífago, como si temiera que se deshiciera del encantamiento y fuera a abalanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, unos ruidos desviaron su atención al igual que la de los otros dos Gryffindor. Unos ruidos y unos gritos demasiado esclarecedores y reconocibles como para no saber de qué se trataban.

Estaba cerca de una zona de lucha, y había muchas voces.

-Vayamos hacia allí. Tened cuidado y no os separéis- dijo Harry con contundencia- No podemos hacer nada con él, lo dejaremos aquí.

Ron y Hermione asintieron sin queja alguna. Harry no solía ordenarle nada a nadie, sin embargo, sabían que en esta ocasión, si querían salir con vida, lo mejor era seguir las indicaciones de quien ya se había enfrentado a la muerte demasiadas veces para una edad tan joven.

Corrieron a través de la niebla, acercándose cada vez más hacia las voces. De vez en cuando algún hechizo, encantamiento o maleficio pasaba cerca, por un lateral, silbando por encima de sus cabezas. Algunos eran intencionados, pero la mayoría llegaban de lejos sin objetivo claro, de lugar donde se cuajaba la batalla del Bosque Prohibido.

Cuando por fin llegaron, los brillos y resplandores de los hechizos y maldiciones que se mandaban unos a otros se reflejaban en la neblina y denotaban las posiciones de los magos entre la bruma y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, cegándoles e impidiéndoles ver demasiado lejos. Algunos quedaban sin embargo a su vista, como Bill y Fred Weasley, que luchaban ambos contra un mortífago endemoniadamente rápido con la varita.

-¡_Bombarda_!

-¡_Protego_!- dijo Harry justo a tiempo poniéndose frente al hechizo que llegó de improviso, observando que el mortífago que les había atacado se acercaba hacia allí rápidamente, con la máscara ocultándole el rostro y sus ropas negras confundiéndole con la oscuridad.

Fue directo a por él mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Ron y a Hermione hacer lo propio con otros dos que parecían querer atacar por la espalda a Bill y Fred, aprovechándose de que luchaban contra otro mortífago y no se cubrían las espaldas.

-¡_Expulso_!- dijo el mortífago, pretendiendo hacer saltar a Harry por los aires.

Potter se agachó y se lanzó hacia un lado, no pudiendo protegerse a tiempo con la varita. El azabache apuntó a un cúmulo de hojas bajo su oponente y trató de convertirlo en una esponja que le hiciera rebotar y alejara a su atacante, pero falló al tener que esquivar otra maldición.

Corrió para alejarse un poco y tener algo de perspectiva. El mortífago, incansable, no parecía dispuesto a darle ni un segundo de tregua en el que pensar una buena manera de deshacerse de él.

-Los niños no deberías participar en esto, ¡os viene demasiado grande!- le llegó la voz del mortífago proveniente de detrás de la máscara en una risa maléfica y excéntrica. Harry estaba seguro de que ya había oído esa voz en alguna parte, pero su oponente no le dio tiempo a recordar exactamente de qué- ¡_Incárcero_!

-¡_Fumos_!- contraatacó Harry.

Un denso humo gris salió de su varita, permitiéndole alejarse de la trayectoria del hechizo que le habría atado de pies y manos, inmovilizándole y dejándole a merced de una varita que buscaba algo más que amordazarle.

Vio al mortífago adentrarse en el humo oscuro y gris que ya empezaba a disolverse por la humedad del ambiente de aquella noche, buscándole, y no perdió un segundo más de tiempo.

-¡_Duro_!- exclamó Harry apuntando a los pies del mortífago.

Sus zapatos parecieron convertirse en sendos bloques de piedra, puro cemento que le inmovilizó en su posición sin que pudiera remediarlo. El mortífago gritó con fuerza, tirando con energía de sus pies, haciendo fuerza con las piernas sin conseguir resultado alguno. Cuando levantó la vista para defenderse a cualquier precio, ya era tarde.

-¡_Incárcero_!- dijo Harry antes de que levantara la varita, devolviéndole el golpe con su mismo hechizo- _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Congeló completamente al mortífago. Nunca se sabía, había que ser precavido mientras se pudiera, y si podía dejarle fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente como para que cuando todo terminara el Ministerio se lo llevara a Azkaban, mejor todavía.

Harry se alejó de allí, volviendo de nuevo al centro de la batalla, buscando a Ron y Hermione entre la mezcla de varitas y capas. Cerca de donde se encontraba vio a McGonagall luchando codo con codo junto a Hestia Jones. Se acercó hacia allí para ayudar, varita en mano y sin sentir el cansancio, pues la tensión parecía controlar su cuerpo más de lo que lo hacía su mente.

-¡Potter!- exclamó McGonagall con palpable alivio al verlo y saberlo vivo, aunque tuvo que detener sus palabras un momento ante un ataque que se vio obligada a detener con dificultad- He visto a la señorita Granger que ha venido con el señor Weasley, ¿dónde os habíais metido?

Ambos se agacharon cuando una maldición de color rojizo pasó rozando sus cabezas. El tono severo de su voz no sorprendió al azabache. Hermione había desobedecido y no era lo habitual. De hecho, era lo menos habitual posible.

-¡Nos desviamos del resto del grupo!- consiguió decir Harry, demasiado atento a cualquier destello proveniente de alguna varita que a lo que McGonagall le decía- Nos atacaron y tardamos en llegar hasta que oímos los gritos.

-¡Minerva!- la voz de la profesora Sprout llegó hasta ellos trabajosa pero inteligible a través del trasiego de la lucha, de los hechizos, y de las maldiciones lanzadas sin un objetivo concreto- Todavía no han llegado los demás, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Entre tanta niebla no van a encontrarnos, probablemente ni siquiera puedan seguir el patronus que les he enviado.

McGonagall asintió. Tenían que traer refuerzos a toda costa, era vital si querían salir todos vivos de allí. Pidió a Hestia y a Sprout que la secundaran mientras ella se arremangaba la túnica, y Harry hizo lo propio aunque a él no le hubieran ordenado ni pedido nada. No hacía falta.

Un mortífago que ocultaba su rostro se acercaba directo hacia ellos en su dirección.

-¡_Palalingua_!- dijo Harry apuntándole, antes de que pudiera esgrimir sonido alguno.

El mortífago se vio incapacitado para hablar, y Harry le obligó a retroceder con otro hechizo defensivo. McGonagall mientras tanto alzó la varita, y tras hacer un par de cuidadosos movimientos su voz retumbó en los oídos del azabache con fuerza.

-¡_Flagrate_!

Una amplia línea roja salió de su varita surcando el aire, como una cinta que flotaba sobre la batalla, ajena a cuanto ocurría en el choque de varitas. Su color rojo intenso rubí serpenteaba en la oscuridad como un cordel que marcara el camino hasta su posición, un camino hasta allí desde lugares lejanos fuera del bosque.

La Jefa de Gryffindor sabía que los patronus tenían un brillo plateado y una consistencia demasiado parecida a la niebla, sería difícil seguirlos hasta allí. En cambio, esa marca sería mucho más eficaz si conseguían llegar hasta ella. Era la única forma que veía en aquel momento como posible para que los encontraran. Para que Dumbledore llegara hasta ellos.

Y necesitaban que los refuerzos llegaran cuanto antes.

-Señor Potter, busque a los alumnos de Hogwarts- dijo McGonagall, tajante cuando por fin se deshizo de su adversario. Harry asintió- Son demasiados para que los encuentre lo suficientemente rápido yo sola. Asegúrese de que se encuentran bien y ayúdeles si lo necesitan. No podemos atacar y dejar a los nuestros indenfensos.

Harry asintió y salió en la dirección contraria. Mientras buscaba con impaciencia a los alumnos que se habían atrevido a unirse a la batalla y a adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, trataba al mismo tiempo de encontrar a sus amigos. En aquel momento no los veía por ninguna parte y empezaba a preocuparse.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ron, que tenía la mitad de la cara llena de rasguños, luchaba junto a Bill en ese momento. A base de superioridad numérica luchaban contra el mortífago que seguía resistiéndose como una bestia endemoniada. Más de un Avada Kedavra había pasado silbando al lado de su oreja, y en más de una ocasión temió que el pánico se apoderara de él al ver el espeluznante brillo esmeralda.

Pero se repuso rápido. Tenía que luchar junto a Bill y los demás, no era momento de dejarse arrastrar por el miedo.

-¡_Impedimenta_!- dijo Ron antes de que el mortífago volviera a intentar pronunciar la última de las imperdonables.

Ya había aprendido a diferenciar ese extraño rictus de su brazo, el indescriptible gesto de su muñeca cuando se disponía a lanzarla. Un instinto de supervivencia afinado por las circunstancias de un modo que nada más podría hacerlo, de un modo en que ninguna otra situación podría conseguirlo se apoderaba de él en cuanto reconocía las señales.

Bill, que había sido lanzado con un fuerte hechizo varios metros hacia atrás, volvió apretando los dientes para no mostrar lo mucho que le había dolido el golpe. Aprovechando que Ron miraba a su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien, el mortífago trató de mimetizarse con el ambiente, adoptando la visión de que era una parte más del Bosque, un encantamiento desilusionador rápido que los dejaría en desventaja.

-¡No!- gritó Ron, lanzando un hechizo en su dirección.

Pero llegó un segundo tarde, el mortífago, camuflado, ya no estaba allí.

-¡_Homenum revelio_!- exclamó Bill casi con rabia.

El hechizo salió con potencia de su varita. Una potente luz salió de la punta de su varita, y el mayor de los hermanos Weasley no perdió ni un segundo de tiempo. En cuanto la figura del mortífago empezó a perfilarse contra el aire gracias a su hechizo y su ilusión óptica a evaporarse, atacó sin piedad.

-¡_Engorgio!_- apuntó a las manos de su enemigo, que empezaron a crecer de manera desproporcionada, inflándose de forma descontrolada.

El dolor en sus extremidades fue palpable, pues el mortífago gritó con fuerza, tirando al suelo la varita que ya no podía sujetar con sus hinchados e insensibles dedos y tratando de alejarse de sus atacantes en un inútil intento de ganar tiempo o encontrar a algún compañero que detuviera los efectos del hechizo.

-¡_Desmaius_!- acabó Ron, acercándose antes de que huyera.

El mortífago cayó al suelo, y Bill se acercó también, atándolo a fuerza de varita y empujándolo hasta dejarlo al lado de las raíces de un árbol, oculto a los ojos de quienes pudieran ayudarle.

-Buen trabajo Ron- lo felicitó Bill, con la respiración agitada y sudando por el esfuerzo. Su largo pelo rojo se había soltado en parte de su agarre durante el duelo, dándole un aspecto algo salvaje.

Ron asintió, sin tiempo para sonrojarse por el elogio de Bill al que siempre había admirado tanto, respirando tan agitada y entrecortadamente como su hermano. Ambos mantenían la varita firmemente sujeta mientras trataban de recuperar el aire.

-¡Ron, Bill!

Las voces de Fred y Hermione llegaron hasta ambos hermanos tan entrecortadas como debían estarlo las suyas propias si trataban de utilizarlas. Los vieron acercarse corriendo, visiblemente cansados pero tensos todavía tras la batalla. Fred tenía un profundo corte en la pierna, aunque no se quejaba y no daba muestras de estar dispuesto a abandonar. Hermione parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe, pero no estaba herida.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Fred.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Dumbledore acaba de llegar- les informó Hermione entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire- Y con él el resto de miembros de la Orden que estaban cerca. McGonagall ha conseguido indicarles el camino.

La esperanza y la ilusión reconquistaron sus corazones de inmediato. Oía que Dumbledore ya estaba allí era una gran noticia.

-Minerva siempre ha sido un hueso duro de roer- apuntó Fred, sonriendo para contener un gesto de dolor.

-¿Y Lupin y Tonks?- inquirió Bill, mirando tras Fred y Hermione- ¿Los habéis visto? ¿Están bien?

Veía magos y brujas luchando, túnicas negras que se movían con agilidad mezclándose entre las sombras, pero no llegaba a verlos desde allí.

-Yo los he visto hace un rato y parecían estar bien, aunque a Lupin le han dado en el estómago- dijo su hermano Fred con rabia, como si lo hubieran hecho a traición y por la espalda.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó entonces Hermione, preocupada- ¿No estaba con vosotros?

Bill negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces vayamos a buscarlo, no puede estar muy lejos y quizá necesite ayuda- apremió Hermione presurosa, pesarosa.

-Hermione tiene razón, van a pensar que somos los miembros más vagos de la Orden- dijo Fred, levantando la varita como si se tratara de una espada- ¡Venga!

Ninguno rió, no era el momento, pero sintieron que se les aligeraba algo la carga que llevaban sobre el pecho y sobre sus espaldas. Corrieron juntos en la misma dirección, dejándose guiar por los gritos, las amenazas, el miedo y el electrizante sonido de los hechizos y las maldiciones cruzando indiscriminadamente el aire a su alrededor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En cuanto Dumbledore vio aquella estela roja surcando el aire no tuvo duda de que había sido Minerva: Era, simplemente, una idea brillante, y llevaba implantado el sello de aquella bruja gran como una firma inconfundible. Sonrió en la oscuridad, e indicó a todos los que se habían reunido con él en el camino que siguieran aquella cinta roja que ya empezaba a desaparecer, que tuvieran cautela y no perdieran la concentración un solo segundo.

Ellos tenían ahora el camino claro y marcado, pero el enemigo también. Una espada de doble filo.

Salió corriendo, al igual que el resto, sorprendiendo a quienes no solían verlo moverse con semejante agilidad, tamaña energía, tal fuerza para moverse y correr como ningún otro mago ni muggle de su edad debería ser capaz de hacerlo a aquellas alturas.

No tardó en llegar a la zona de lucha, no estaba tan lejos como en un principio había imaginado. No le gustó la escasa visibilidad en el campo de batalla, la densa neblina que impedía que los miembros de la Orden actuaran en mejores condiciones. La ocultación siempre había favorecido al enemigo y les había condicionado a ellos.

-¡_Mimblewimbe_!-dijo sin detenerse, apuntando a un mortífago que se acercaba a él por un lateral.

El mortífago quedó inmediatamente aturdido, siendo tal su confusión que cayó al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie pues le daba vueltas la cabeza. George Weasley, que iba tras él, se encargó de asegurarse de que no pudiera volver a atacar a nadie, al menos por aquella noche.

Él continuó su andadura. Debía encontrar a Harry y asegurarse de que estaba bien, asegurarse de que Voldemort no pensaba llegar hasta él aquella noche sin al menos haber intentado defenderlo con su propia varita primero. Aquel muchacho merecía ser defendido incluso con su vida si era necesario.

No creía, sin embargo, que aquella noche se atreviera a dar su gran golpe. Voldemort era más dado a las grandes ceremonias, al boato, a la rimbombante publicidad del miedo, las aclamaciones aterradas a su ego. No era aquel un momento para él.

Sin embargo una mente tan descarnada como la suya era difícil de predecir en ese sentido. Su maldad tomaba siempre las formas más inconcebibles y no sería la primera vez que le sorprendería su actitud.

Tras sortear un par más de duelos individuales de gran intensidad y dificultad, vio de lejos a Nymphadora Tonks, que salía despedida en un potente estallido y chocaba contra un árbol. No fue a defenderla como habría hecho en cualquier otro caso, puesto que no lo creyó necesario cuando vio inmediatamente después a Remus Lupin ponerse frente a ella para defenderla de cualquier ataque mientras la joven bruja se levantaba adolorida y su pelo cambiaba a un oscuro color azul eléctrico que indicaba una aseverada ira.

-¡Dumbledore!- la voz de la profesora Sprout le apresuró a acabar con un mortífago para poder continuar su búsqueda y atender a su llamada.

Su enemigo parecía haberse amilanado al reconocerlo en un primer momento, nadie era inmune a la poderosa imagen que detentaba Albus Dumbledore, ni a la avasallante mirada azulada tras las gafas de medialuna, ni a la varita que se erguía en su mano como el más peligroso de los enemigos.

Pero poco después se había envalentonado, conocedor como todos los demás de que Dumbledore jamás usaría una imperdonable, y de que eso le daba cierta ventaja y una posibilidad de ganar. Trató de atacarle con una de sus peores armas, pronunciando una imperdonable como primer ataque.

Pero falló, errando inexplicablemente. El director de Hogwarts parecía haberse movido tan rápido como su propio parpadeo. El anciano mago hizo entonces gala de su Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, y con una floritura de la varita golpeó al mortífago con un potente hechizo que le hizo saltar por los aires girando sobre sí mismo y aterrizando varios metros más lejos, demasiado dolorido y probablemente casi inconsciente como para levantarse por el momento.

Dumbledore giró entonces la mirada hacia la profesora Sprout, que esperaba tras él, todavía con la varita en alto, desconfiando de bajar la guardia o darse la vuelta, esperando en cualquier momento un ataque traicionero por la espalda.

-Pomona, ¿has visto al señor Potter?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Su voz, calmada pero firme, aplacó el nerviosismo y tensión de la profesora de Herbología. Su pelo gris empezaba a liberarse de las amarras de su moño, pero su mirada estaba cargada de valentía y lealtad a la causa. El sonido de la voz de Dumbledore aplacó sus miedos y serenó su alma tan pronto como llegó a sus oídos.

-Sí, he visto a Potter. Minerva lo envió a buscar a los alumnos del colegio que insistieron en pelear, los habíamos perdido de vista- explicó de forma rápida, mirando instintivamente a Dumbledore y a otros puntos constantemente por si alguien se acercaba- Se fueron en aquella dirección, Minerva creyó oír a uno de los alumnos.

-Bien- asintió Dumbledore- ¿Hay heridos?

La profesora Sprout detuvo su inquieto frenesí inquisidor de las neblinas y del espacio entre los árboles, y le miró de forma sombría.

-He visto a unos de los nuestros en el suelo, no estoy segura de quién era- dijo cautelosa, apesadumbrada- Y Flitwick ha sido herido al ayudar a Hestia Jones. Sé que hay alguno más herido, pero del resto no estoy segura.

Le pareció ver una sombra moverse entre la bruma, y apretó con más fuerza la varita, desviando la vista de Dumbledore.

-Bien, Pomona, gracias- dijo Albus con suavidad- Hagrid no tardará en llegar hasta aquí, te será de gran ayuda.

La profesora de Herbología asintió con una media sonrisa y se distanció de él unos metros para dejarle el camino libre. Le cubriría las espaldas para intentar que nadie le siguiera en su búsqueda de Potter. Era lo único que podía hacer por aquel muchacho por el momento.

Dumbledore se dirigió veloz en la dirección que le había marcado Sprout. Le preocupó el detalle de que ese camino se alejaba de la batalla central, donde la mayoría de miembros de la Orden y mortífagos se concentraban. Era peligroso estar solo en la oscuridad y lejos de compañeros para una lucha sin reglas.

Alejándose era demasiado fácil caer en emboscadas o ser atacado por sorpresa por más de un mortífago.

Aceleró el paso, mientras su anciana pero ágil mente repasaba en silencio cada pensamiento e idea que había hilvanado durante meses sobre ese momento. Al final las cosas nunca salían como uno pensaba. Hasta la más básica de sus ideas podía verse afectada por los cambios más impensables e insospechados.

-¡_Protego_!

Aquella voz había sonado demasiado joven, demasiado débil y aun así demasiado optimista como para confundirla con un mago experimentado en duelos. Definitivamente, iba por el buen camino. Agudizó la vista y la niebla le pareció aún más densa que donde se concentraba el resto de la batalla, como si pretendiera disuadirle de su pretensión de seguir por aquel camino, incitándole a desviarse de su destino.

Quizá… Oh, por supuesto. Su anciana cabeza estaba perdiendo facultades.

-¡_Finito Incantatem_!- exclamó con voz potente.

De su varita salió un potente hechizo que se adentró en la espesa niebla. La densidad de aquella opaca e incorpórea sustancia empezó a desvanecerse, disminuyendo en cantidad y permitiendo mayor campo de visión.

Demostrando así que un hechizo poderoso actuaba en su contra oscureciendo y cegando el campo de batalla.

Por supuesto, debió haberlo imaginado desde el principio. Aquella niebla en aquella época del año y con tan poca lluvia era algo muy extraño, poco común. Por no decir un fenómeno atmosférico casi imposible de no ser por un potente hechizo. _O varios_.

Una idea muy astuta, sin duda. Habían debido de pensar mucho para crear una niebla tan amplia, tan espesa y tan duradera y conseguir que él tardara tanto en darse cuenta de su engaño.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

La voz de McGonagall se perfiló con su cortante severidad, llegando hasta él como un aviso para que no se detuviera. Dio más brío a sus pasos, temiendo que la niebla volviera a concentrarse y le impidiera de nuevo ver más allá de su aguileña nariz. Su cicatriz en forma del metro de Londres no le serviría de nada en aquel campo si no incluía los caminos del Bosque Prohibido, cosa que por el momento ponía en duda.

Por fin vio siluetas recortándose contra la bruma.

Y allí estaba McGonagall, luchando con un espíritu de inaudita fogosidad, lanzando hechizos y encantamientos tan rápido que parecía imposible que llevara años sin pelear en una gran batalla. Tres mortífagos se movían como hienas a su alrededor, y la jefa de Gryffindor no se amilanaba, pese a que se defendía a sí misma y a cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts.

Los alumnos estaban juntos, formando un círculo. Lanzaban hechizos todo lo rápido y a menudo que podían, pero se veían en serias dificultades cuando una imperdonable iba directa hacia ellos y se veían obligados a tirarse al suelo o a esconderse tras los árboles para evitar lo peor, demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos para hacer frente a ataques para los que nadie los había preparado nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Algunos trataban de ayudar a McGonagall, y de vez en cuando sus gritos de aviso permitían a la subdirectora de Hogwarts evitar algo más que un buen golpe.

-¡_Palalingua_!- dijo Dumbledore acercándose rápido, haciendo una entrada que amilanó a los tres seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

El mortífago al que iba dirigido el hechizo lo recibió sin tener tiempo a intentar protegerse. Dumbledore había visto en sus ojos un conocido y escalofriante brillo esmeralda que había visto demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo. Y, en esos casos, debía atacarse cuanto antes. Atajar sus palabras antes de que provocaran efectos catastróficos.

-¡_Cistem aperio_!- pronunció McGonagall sin perder tiempo. El mortífago al que Dumbledore había silenciado a fuerza de varita salió volando por los aires.

Uno de los alumnos, que estaba cerca del lugar donde cayó el mortífago se apresuró a petrificarlo. Esa era la orden que les había dado McGonagall; en cuanto tuvieran ocasión de petrificarlos, debían hacerlo. Era la única forma de detenerlos durante el tiempo suficiente para atarlos y mantenerlos a raya para conseguir llevar a alguno a Azkaban.

-He visto tu señal, Minerva. Una gran idea- halagó Dumbledore, colocándose junto a McGonagall, mano a mano en la batalla como hacía tantos años ya habían hecho.

La poderosa presencia del mago revitalizó y animó tanto a la bruja como a sus jóvenes alumnos, que también se acercaron para sentir la arropadora sensación de la figura de Dumbledore luchando junto a ellos.

-Me temo que no es el momento para eso, Albus- respondió McGonagall en voz baja, prefiriendo que los más jóvenes no oyeran sus palabras- Hay otros alumnos que no he encontrado, y algunos han huido más hacia delante.

-_Relashio_- murmuró Dumbledore. Uno de los tres mortífagos sintió que le quemaba la varita y que unas chipas rojas le ardían en la mano, obligándole a soltarla- ¡_Desmaius_!

Sin embargo, esta vez el mortífago fue más rápido, y agachándose y cogiendo la varita con la otra mano, se desapareció para aparecerse unos metros más lejos, al lado de su compañero que observaba en silencio a los dos magos y a sus jóvenes alumnos, decidiendo el mejor modo de atacar.

Y a McGonagall eso no le gustó en absoluto.

-¡_Crucio_!- dijo uno de los mortífagos.

McGonagall tuvo la terrible sensación de que esa voz la conocía. Que era de un viejo conocido suyo, un mortífago antiguo. A su mente llegó el nombre exacto sin necesidad de proponerse buscarlo. _Avery_. Sí, estaba casi segura, tenía que ser él.

-Es inútil que sigas escondiéndote Avery- dijo la jefa de Gryffindor con confianza en voz alta- Sé que eres tú.

Una escalofriante risa llegó de debajo de una de las capuchas negras. El mortífago se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, y se bajó la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. No llevaba máscara, y una fría y torcida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Siempre tan astuta, McGonagall- dijo irónico, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza- Y siempre al lado de Dumbledore para cubrirte las espaldas.

La bruja arrugó el ceño, molesta, airada. Pero sabía que lo que pretendían era desconcentrarla, y eso no iba a permitirlo.

-Albus, tienes que marcharte- dijo sin mirarle, apenas moviendo los labios- Potter ha seguido hacia delante, persiguiendo a los mortífagos que iban tras otros alumnos que han continuado corriendo.

Una arruga de preocupación apareció en la frente del mago, pero no se movió todavía. Dumbledore no podía irse sin asegurarse de que no se le necesitaría.

-Confío en que puedas solucionar esto sola- dijo con seriedad, esperando su respuesta.

McGonagall sonrió sin alegría alguna, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-No es la primera vez que Avery y yo nos enfrentamos, Albus. Somos viejos conocidos- respondió siguiendo con la vista al mortífago que se movía sutilmente- Si necesito algo, los alumnos me ayudarán- los recién nombrados asintieron, atentos como estaban en silencio a la conversación a la par que a sus atacantes- Además, ya sólo quedan dos.

Dumbledore aceptó entonces sus palabras. Confiaba plenamente en aquella mujer, no había nadie más preparada para hacer aquella hazaña que se proponía que ella, de eso estaba seguro. No todos los magos se enfrentaban por decisión propia a dos mortífagos tan experimentados como los que tenían delante.

Se alejó unos pasos de McGonagall y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a encontrar a Harry costara lo que costara.

Ese muchacho estaba corriendo unos riesgos que nadie debería correr sólo por sus indicaciones, por las directrices que él le había estado dando desde su primer curso en Hogwarts, por los valores que él le había inculcado.

Harry siempre obedecía ciegamente a todo lo que él le pedía, y no se consideraría digno de semejante confianza si no utilizaba su vida en defenderlo en aquel momento, en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, en el momento en el que más preguntas se haría y más dudas sentiría.

Sentía la responsabilidad pesarle sobre los hombros de un modo en que no lo había hecho nunca hasta ahora.

Avery pareció ver lo que pretendían hacer, y no parecía dispuesto a permitir que Dumbledore continuara su camino.

-¡_Imper_…

-¡_Incendi_o!- dijo McGonagall, esta vez más rápida, en absoluto dispuesta a permitir que un mortífago detuviera el camino de Albus Dumbledore.

De su varita salieron unas potentes llamas que ocuparon el espacio entre ambos durante el tiempo suficiente para que el director de Hogwarts, el mago más poderoso que jamás hubiera conocido, desapareciera entre la niebla, obligando al mortífago a repeler el ataque y posponer la maldición imperdonable.

La jefa de Gryffindor sonrió, satisfecha de su varita y de su defensa. Pero cuando las llamas desaparecieron y vio el rostro de Avery, la fuerza de su sonrisa aminó como azotada por el viento.

Avery sonreía, desalmado. Y parecía complacido.

Y entonces comprendió que Avery no era tan lento en sus maldiciones, ni un hechizo tan fácil como ese una buena defensa contra él. Todo era una trampa, querían que Dumbledore fuera hacia delante, hubiera lo que hubiera allí. Y ella le había avocado hacia la trampa con sus palabras y le había permitido proseguir ese falso camino con sus acciones.

-Por tu cara veo que por fin empiezas a comprender, McGonagall- dijo Avery con cruel diversión.

McGonagall no le escuchó. Tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse antes que de la fanfarronería de un viejo mortífago.

-Preparaos- dijo a los alumnos, que asintieron mientras asían con más fuerza sus varitas- No os separéis y defendeos unos a otros.

La Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor no esperó más. Acabaría con Avery y con el otro mortífago, fuera quien fuera, y después iría hasta donde estuviera Dumbledore. No importaba que Dumbledore no necesitara su ayuda para defenderse.

Lo conocía demasiado bien. Iría a ayudar a Potter, y él mismo se pondría por ello en peligro. Y ella eso no iba a permitirlo. No si ella podía impedirlo, aunque fuera a costa de su vida..

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y tal y como prometí, bastante más rápido que la vez anterior. En fin, sé que no adelanta este cap. la trama todo lo que debería, pero creo que el capítulo lo suple con bastante acción y un dechado de hechizos. Sí, hay algo de caos, pero creía que hacía falta darle ese enfoque en una primera batalla seria, con muchos luchadores, niebla y bruma por todas partes que no deja ver y el peligro de ser asesinado detrás de cada árbol del bosque. Como siempre, no me he inventado ningún nombre ni encantamiento, todos han aparecido en los libros alguna vez.

En respuesta y agradecimiento a los reviews no registrados:

_Ray_ (Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic. Te agradezco mucho tu review y gracias por la buena crítica, jeje. Saludos!) _Linnet_ (Hola! Vaya, me impresionas. Leerse los veinte capítulos que hay hasta ahora en un solo día me parece increíble, de veras. No sé ni si y misma podría… jeje. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad te agradezco tus halagos al fic y a la forma de escribir. Me alegro de que te guste tanto, y espero que este cap también te guste. Un saludo!) _Maya_ (Hola! Sí, no eres la primera a la que no le deja la página dejar un review en el fic, no te preocupes! Es más, te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de ir hasta mi perfil para dejarme un mensaje. Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic! Espero que también disfrutes de este cap, un saludo!)

Bueno, como siempre, espero que el capítulo os guste, aunque sea solo un poquito, jeje. Un saludo!

Palin_Mounet


	22. Traición

_**Traición**_

-¡Ayuda! ¡Profesora McGonagall!

La llamada de auxilio de uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts volvió a encauzar a Harry en la dirección correcta. Había seguido a un grupo de tres o cuatro alumnos que habían continuado corriendo mientras huían de los mortífagos que les atacaban sin saber todavía que McGonagall se había quedado en la retaguardia, defendiendo a los rezagados.

Harry no había dejado de correr detrás de esos magos ataviados de negro en cuanto los había avistado entre los árboles, lanzando hechizos y encantamientos en cuanto podía al igual que lo hacían los perseguidos alumnos de Hogwarts mientras trataban de escapar de una oleada de maleficios sin objetivo claro por parte de dos mortífagos.

Pero los mortífagos se movían mucho, y muy rápido. Atacaban sin tregua y no parecían dispuestos a detenerse ante los ataques que Harry, infatigable, les lanzaba a sus espaldas. A fuerza de magia cambiaban de lugar tan rápido que Harry estaba siempre demasiado lejos como para tenerlos lo suficientemente a tiro como para ser más certero en sus ataques.

Y eso empezó a exasperarle, porque uno de ellos ya había alcanzado a uno de los alumnos que seguían tratando de escapar. Apuró el paso directo hacia él, procurando no pensar en que el otro mortífago seguía persiguiendo al resto.

-¡Detente! ¡_Expelliarmus_!- exclamó hacia el mortífago que se enfrentaba a uno de los alumnos que, pese a mostrar un coraje digno de admiración, tenía la varita débilmente sujeta y era incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos y de todo su cuerpo.

Estaba claro que su valentía no era suficiente arma contra un mortífago.

El mortífago perdió su varita y, furioso, dio media vuelta para encarar a quien hubiera osado atacarle y desamarle de aquel modo cuando a punto había estado de acabar con su presa. Sus ojos se encontraron con Harry inmediatamente, que con la respiración jadeante de tanto correr se acercó al alumno de Hogwarts que por su túnica debía ser de Hufflepuff hasta colocarse frente a él, entre mortífago y su presa, dispuesto a defenderlo de cualquier forma posible.

-Gracias- consiguió murmurar el mago más joven, arremangándose las mangas de la túnica del colegio, recuperando su aplomo al saberse secundado por Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivió, y de nuevo dispuesto a defenderse.

El mortífago trató entonces de recuperar su varita, pero el azabache no pensaba permitirlo.

-¡_Accio varita_!- dijo con rapidez.

Extendió la mano y la cogió al vuelo. Se la dio al Hufflepuff, que volvía a apuntar al inmóvil mortífago con su propia varita, envalentonado y más seguro ahora.

-Termina de encargarte de él y no tengas miedo- le advirtió Harry- Lo más importante es impedir que pronuncien imperdonables.

El Hufflepuff asintió aún algo tembloroso, ajeno a que Potter seguía sin dejar de apuntar a su oponente con la varita, demasiado conocedor de los trucos sucios de los seguidores de Voldemort como para permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-¡_Petrificus totalus_!- dijo el Hufflepuff casi con cierta rabia, como venganza por la humillación de haber tenido que huir sin remedio, por haber tenido que ser salvado tan pronto.

El mortífago quedó inmediatamente inmovilizado. El muchacho de Hufflepuff temblaba un poco todavía en una mezcla de rabia, tensión y miedo.

-Bien hecho- lo felicitó Harry, aunque le recorría interiormente la extraña sensación de que estaba viendo pelear a un niño, incluso aunque sólo fuera un año menor que él- ¡_Incárcero_!- ató con fuerza al mortífago. Sabía que antes de poder seguir necesitaba guardarse las espaldas. Después volvió su atención con premura al Hufflepuff- Dónde están el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, los que vinieron contigo.

No había tiempo que perder.

-Han seguido hacia delante- le indicó el joven mago comprendiendo inmediatamente, comenzando a correr en la dirección que le había señalado-Y probablemente necesitarán ayuda.

Harry le siguió, y ambos se adentraron en la espesura del bosque. La bruma seguía siendo tan densa como antes, y la espesura de los árboles parecía acentuarse, como si estuvieran adentrándose cada vez más en el corazón del Bosque Prohibido.

Al fin después de un rato de búsqueda, aunque demasiado lejos, Harry vio a un mortífago que se metía entre los árboles y que el Hufflepuff le señaló con la mano, incapaz de pronunciar palabra al encontrar su tétrica y oscura imagen en la espesura.

Lo siguieron, y en el mismo momento en que su figura encapuchada saltaba por los aires, un rayo de luz, quizá de la luna, quizá de las estrellas, consiguió colarse entre las copas de los árboles y la persistente bruma descubriendo su rostro oculto, revelando la identidad del mortífago al que seguían sin descanso.

-Es Amycus Carrow- murmuró Harry reconociéndolo de inmediato, preocupado, tenso, casi horrorizado.

Había oído hablar a Arthur Weasley de los hermanos Carrow cuando un día se los cruzaron en el Ministerio de magia, y Dumbledore en sus clases también le había advertido sobre ellos. Dos mortífagos con menos escrúpulos que la mayoría y aún mayor facilidad para las imperdonables, especialmente agresivos y lo suficientemente astutos como para haber escapado de una merecida condena en Azkaban.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el Hufflepuff sin comprender al expresión de Harry, aunque intuyendo por su tono que había algo más que preocupante en el mortífago al que perseguían.

-Tú sólo corre, date prisa. Y por lo que más quieras no dejes que ese mortífago abra la boca- le instó Harry, acelerando aún más su carrera entre los árboles, ganando terreno a la figura vestida de oscuro.

Finalmente llegaron en su persecución a un claro del bosque.

Sólo podía llamarse claro porque era un punto en el que la densidad de la arboleda era menor que en el resto del bosque que lo rodeaba, un pequeño espacio de tierra y enormes raíces que daba un respiro a la constante vista de enormes árboles que parecían querer apoderarse del más mínimo espacio, pero tan oscuro y neblinoso como el resto de la foresta que lo rodeaba.

Y allí, acorralando a los perseguidos y abatidos alumnos de Hogwarts contra un gigantesco árbol estaba Amycus Carrow, varita en mano, riendo como si el terror en los rostros de sus contrincantes fuera un exacerbado placer.

-Niños luchando para la Orden del Fénix, quién lo hubiera imaginado- se mofó, divertido. Uno de los mencionados lanzó un hechizo en un intento de responder a sus provocaciones, pero Carrow lo desvió con un bufido, como si el intento le hubiera resultado patético-Aunque supongo que si sois capaces de servir a la Orden, también seréis capaces de servir al Señor Tenebroso y de serle útiles.

El miedo y la rabia se reflejaron inmediatamente en sus rostros ante la vergonzante amenaza. Una amenaza en la que sus cuerpos quedarían bajo el control de aquel indeseable y temible mago para hacer cosas ignominiosas.

-¡Nunca!- gritó uno de los alumnos haciendo acopio de todo su denuedo y coraje, de Gryffindor a juzgar por el ribete rojo de su túnica, sacando la varita dispuesto a hacerle frente.

Alzó el brazo, dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo que silenciara lo que todos ellos habían considerado una grave ofensa. Pero fue demasiado lento para un oponente tan preparado y ansioso por luchar como aquel mortífago.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- dijo con avidez Carrow al ver que alguien se atrevía a hacerle frente.

-¡_Protego_!- respondió al ataque el Gryffindor con agilidad, consiguiendo detenerle por muy poco.

Aprovechando el momento, otro de los alumnos trató de salir de aquella encerrona a la que Carrow los había sometido entre las inalcanzables paredes formadas por las raíces y el gigantesco tronco del árbol, de madera grande ancha y centenaria.

Pero al hacerlo se convirtió en un blanco demasiado fácil, un tentador objetivo a batir.

-¡_Locomotor Mortis_!- bramó Carrow hacia el veloz corredor.

Un corredor que no era lo suficientemente rápido. El hechizo le alcanzó en la espalda, y sus piernas inmediatamente quedaron pegadas la una a la otra, haciéndole caer al suelo en un recio golpe e impidiéndole levantarse, correr o moverse, dejándolo a merced del mortífago que se acercaba hacia él sin dejar de apuntar al resto del grupo que, indeciso, no sabía si atacar o esperar un ataque, si socorrer a su amigo o mantenerse con vida a la espera de su mismo fin.

El estudiante alcanzado había perdido su varita al caer. Tenía las piernas firmemente pegadas la una a la otra y le era imposible levantarse, así que trató de arrastrarse haciendo fuerza con los brazos en un desesperado intento por alcanzar su varita. Oía pasos acercándose y no estaba dispuesto a esperarle allí parado.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, y estiró el brazo a punto de alcanzarla.

-Arrastrándose como un gusano- rió Carrow con malicia mientras negaba con la cabeza acercándose hasta su presa. Llegó hasta la varita del muchacho y la pisó, alejándola de una patada- Ya veremos si también te arrastras cuando yo te lo ordene.

El alumno de Hogwarts comprendió entonces cuál iba a ser su destino, un destino cruel que le avergonzaba. No quería ser el primero de sus compañeros en caer, no como si fuera el más débil. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando la maldición aterrado mientras escuchaba los gemidos ahogados y contenidos de sus compañeros que lo observaban incapaces de hacer otra cosa.

-¡_Impedimenta_!

El rayo de luz salió tras los árboles desde la varita de Harry como un relámpago justo a tiempo, dando de lleno a Carrow en el pecho. Amycus se vio obligado a retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás, controlando la fuerza de su mano para no soltar la varita. Sus ojos llenos de furia buscaron inmediatamente a su atacante.

Y no tardó en encontrar a Potter.

-Potter- susurró quedamente, entre sorprendido e intrigado.

Sí, lo reconocía. No era la primera vez que lo veía, recordaba haberlo avistado en el Ministerio junto con ese traidor de Weasley y uno de sus hijos. Y ahora, por fin, tendría ocasión de comprobar si era tan bueno como decían que era. Si era cierto que era un digno rival para su señor.

-¡_Finito Incantatem_!- escuchó decir cerca de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Potter no había llegado solo. El alumno de Hogwarts que había dejado atrás junto a su compañero mortífago había venido con él, y deshacía el hechizo que había echado sobre el otro estudiante del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, liberando sus piernas y ayudándole a levantarse, huyendo a paso rápido hacia el resto de alumnos. Hacia el resto de presas.

Bien, no importaba, por el momento Potter era su prioridad. Ya se ocuparía de aquella infante escoria más adelante.

-Vaya, vaya, el famoso Harry Potter- escupió su nombre con marcado desprecio- Es una sorpresa conocerte en estas circunstancias. Mi señor tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

Circunstancias pérfidamente provocadas.

-Estoy seguro de ello- asintió Harry, apuntándole con la varita y comenzando a moverse alrededor del mortífago, cauteloso, prudente- Pero Voldemort siempre ha sido demasiado cobarde como para venir a buscarme en persona, por eso manda a sus esbirros a hacer el trabajo sucio.

¿_Esbirros_? La sonrisa altanera en el rostro de Carrow se desvaneció inmediatamente. El escuchar el nombre de su señor le había provocado un escalofrío que le había helado la sangre.

-No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre- advirtió con acritud, casi con temor a haberle invocado solo con nombrarle- Un mestizo como tú debería tenerle más respeto.

-Creo que te equivocas. En cuestiones de sangre, Voldemort y yo no somos tan diferentes- replicó Harry, resistiéndose a compararse con Voldemort en forma alguna pero sabiendo que sus palabras provocarían al mortífago, que lo enfurecerían.

Y que su furia le llevaría inevitablemente a la desconcentración.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- rugió el mortífago con rabia. Tal y como Harry había imaginado- ¡_Crucio_!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- respondió Harry con rapidez.

Los hechizos se encontraron en el aire, estallando y consumiéndose en el acto. Carrow parecía dispuesto a pasar directamente a las imperdonables, y el azabache sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso si quería salir con vida de allí.

-¡_Diffindo_!

Harry no tuvo tiempo de esquivar aquel ataque, ni siquiera supo de dónde había venido. Tenía a Amycus Carrow bien vigilado, y él ni siquiera había levantado la varita. El hechizo había venido de su espalda y le había dado en el brazo izquierdo, provocándole un corte bastante profundo que le iba desde el hombro casi hasta la muñeca.

Gritó de dolor sin poder evitarlo, maldiciendo en silencio por tener que soportar la arrogante y divertida sonrisa de Amycus, que le observaba a él y después a quien le había atacado por la espalda.

-Siempre tan oportuna- dijo Amycus sonriendo hacia la recién llegada, dando cortos pasos en su dirección, como si le divirtiera la idea de atormentar con su lentitud a Harry.

-Y tan eficiente- añadió una desagradable voz femenina en arrogante respuesta.

Harry trató de poner tierra de por medio y se alejó del lugar en el que se encontraba, emparedado entre dos enemigos, alejándose inevitablemente de aquellos alumnos a los que había ido a defender. Al menos así los alejaba también del peligro que parecía seguirlo a todas partes, encontrándolo hasta en los lugares más perdidos y recónditos del Bosque Prohibido.

Miró hacia el mismo punto que lo hacía Amycus, y se encontró con otro mortífago. Llevaba puesta la máscara plateada y era incapaz de reconocer sus rasgos. Su voz tampoco le resultaba conocida y se parecía demasiado en aspecto a todos los demás mortífagos como para saber si ya lo había visto antes.

-Así que este es Harry Potter- esbozó la desconocida mujer con incontenible curiosidad. _Una mujer_- En persona resulta más decepcionante de lo que me imaginaba.

Ambos mortífagos rieron, como si se tratara de una broma personal.

-Mi hermana Alecto – la presentó Amycus con falsa modestia- Alguien a quien también deberías temer, Potter.

-Por ahora aquí no hay nadie a quien merezca la pena tenerle esa deferencia- respondió Harry, llamando su atención y alejándolos del que hasta ese momento había sido su objetivo, centrando en él mismo toda su atención.

Y es que estaba es una situación difícil. Sabía que por el momento no le habían atacado porque él les resultaba interesante, habían oído contar demasiadas historias y demasiadas leyendas como para no despertar su curiosidad, El Profeta había hablado demasiado y los rumores sobre él se habían extendido por toda la Comunidad Mágica como un reguero de pólvora como para no sentir curiosidad.

Pero aquellos alumnos de Hogwarts que seguían junto al enorme tronco del árbol sin saber qué hacer eran tan interesantes para aquellos dos mortífagos como un grupo de molestas moscas.

Insignificantes y prescindibles, una molestia que desaparecería con un solo movimiento de varita.

-¿Así que eso crees?- preguntó Alecto, sombría tras la máscara- Te aseguro que te…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡_Lumos Solem_!- exclamó Harry sin darle tiempo a decirle absolutamente nada, aprovechándose de la excesiva seguridad y arrogancia de la que siempre pecaban los mortífagos.

Un potente hechizo de luz salió de su varita, dándole en el lugar donde debería estar su rostro, traspasando las rendijas de la máscara hasta sus ojos, abrasándolos y cegándola dolorosamente.

Harry agradeció internamente a Hermione que le hubiera contado aquel truco, mientras aprovechaba su recién adquirida ventaja.

Alecto gritó con pavor, llamando así la atención de su hermano y dándole a él unos segundos preciosos para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Qué has hecho!-exclamó Amycus furioso.

-¡_Tarantallegra_!- dijo Harry apuntando a Amycus.

Pero el mortífago esta vez estaba preparado, y esquivó el hechizo con habilidad y, ágil, le devolvió el golpe.

-¡_Bombarda_!- exclamó con la peor de las intenciones.

-¡_Protego_!- respondió Harry.

Sin embargo, su hechizo defensivo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y la fuerza del ataque lo golpeó enérgicamente, dejándolo adolorido como si una enorme maza le hubiera apaleado y obligándole a clavar los pies con fuerza entre las raíces del suelo para no retroceder. Apretó los dientes: dolía, y los golpes de anteriores duelos parecían resurgir ahora en forma de punzante dolor por sus brazos y piernas, especialmente el corte que Alecto tan suciamente le había provocado.

Aun así no dio muestra alguna de ello, lo último que necesitaba era mostrar debilidad alguna ante quienes se aprovecharían de ella a la menor oportunidad.

-¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!- gritaba Alecto sin siquiera ver a quién iban dirigidas sus maldiciones, desesperada por dar a Potter de la forma que fuera, cegada e impedida, lo que la llenaba de ira.

La rabia y el dolor la cegaban a partes iguales, sólo quería vengarse y causar el mayor daño posible.

Harry se vio obligado a moverse rápido si no quería ser alcanzado por alguna de aquellas maldiciones. Abatido, vio que algunos de aquellos ataques cruzaban el claro y se dirigían a los alumnos de Hogwarts, que habían permanecido observando hasta ese momento en silencio, tensos, esperando para actuar, todavía junto al pie del gigantesco árbol.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Harry al ver que uno de los hechizos iba a alcanzar a uno de ellos.

Se movieron a tiempo, esquivando por poco el ataque. Quiso dejar escapar el aire, aliviado, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-¡_Crucio_!- el intenso dolor le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Amycus había vuelto de nuevo su atención hacia él más rápido de lo que Harry había pensado. Trató de no gritar y ordenó a su mente mantener la boca cerrada y la mandíbula apretada y tensa, pero no supo si su cuerpo había obedecido. Le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos con una fiereza rabiosa, le ardían de una forma inexplicable con palabras.

-¡Amycus!- la voz de Alecto llamándole en un clamor de ayuda pareció hacer perder la concentración durante un momento a su enemigo, exigiéndole atención con una fuerza de sangre.

Harry sintió la potencia del hechizo disminuir, suavizando un poco el intenso dolor. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en mirar si tendría oportunidad, en dilucidar si solo era efecto de su imaginación que la maldición mermaba su virulencia sobre él. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas empujó su propio cuerpo hacia un lado, saliendo del camino de la varita y de la maldición imperdonable, rodando pesadamente sobre el suelo y las raíces.

El aire frío y húmedo del bosque entró en sus pulmones despertándole inmediatamente, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera de dolor pero espabilándolo tal y como él necesitaba en aquel momento. Se levantó y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo sin cruzar mirada con sus atacantes, sin perder un solo segundo. Inmediatamente escuchó a los Carrow gritar y los hechizos silbando por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Huye!- escuchó gritar con rabia.

Corría cambiando ligeramente de dirección, esperando así evitar las maldiciones que sabía que le tenían a él como único destinatario, saltando y evitando al mismo tiempo las enormes raíces que eran casi trampas mortales en el resbaladizo suelo y que actuaban como ocultas trampas mortales cubiertas por la bruma.

Cuando por fin llegó junto al resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts al pie del titánico árbol, se detuvo y dio media vuelta, encarando a los dos mortífagos que se acercaban a él como dos sombras más oscuras que la noche destilando rabia en sus pasos, agitando las varitas y sus ondeantes capas con furia.

Harry mantuvo la posición a pesar de saber que sería inútil.

Esta vez no tenían escapatoria ni forma de huir. Sólo podían luchar y esperar aguantar el tiempo suficiente hasta que alguien llegara. El gigantesco tronco del árbol les cerraba el camino a sus espaldas, y las dos murallas formadas por raíces acumuladas a cada lado les imposibilitaban los caminos laterales.

Sólo les quedaba una opción. Y era sacar todo el coraje que les quedara y luchar por sus propias vidas.

-No bajéis la varita- advirtió Harry, imaginando y comprendiendo su miedo- Y no dejéis de lanzar hechizos bajo ningún concepto.

Escuchó a los demás asentir, y a una muchacha de Ravenclaw a su lado desearles suerte a todos. Iban a necesitarla.

Alecto, reconocible pues todavía tenía el rostro oculto por la máscara, levantó la varita ya muy cerca de ellos. Un brillo grisáceo comenzó a acumularse en su punta como una cruenta amenaza.

-¡_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!

El hechizo salió de entre los árboles exactamente del mismo lugar por el que Harry y el Hufflepuff habían llegado hasta el claro persiguiendo a Amycus. El hechizo se arremolinó alrededor de los hermanos Carrow, deteniendo su avance hacia el acorralado grupo en forma de flamígero fuego. Los mortífagos vieron cómo sus ropas estallaban en llamas que, rápidas y hambrientas, comenzaron a calcinar los bajos de sus túnicas.

Ambos gritaron, sorprendidos mientras trataban de apagar el fuego.

-¡_Incendio_!- esta vez la voz fue inconfundiblemente la de la profesora McGonagall, que con la varita en alto, se acercaba corriendo a través del claro directa hacia los Carrow.

-¡Es la profesora McGonagall!- gritó eufórica la alumna de Ravenclaw, como si verla fuera lo mejor que le hubiera ocurrido en la vida.

-¡Y Dumbledore!- señaló el de Gryffindor.

Al oír nombrar al director, Harry sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Dumbledore estaba allí, por fin había llegado, ya no tenían nada que temer. Sentía una renovada esperanza apoderándose de él, unas ganas de volver a la batalla y un deseo de luchar que ardía desde la punta de sus dedos recorriendo todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Sus ojos lo buscaron con ahínco inmediatamente.

Su imponente figura no tardó en aparecer ante su vista en el tenebroso claro.

Lo vio acercándose hacia ellos con esos pasos flexibles y demasiado elásticos y rápidos como para ser de alguien de tanta edad. Sus ojos azules parecían refulgir en la oscuridad del Bosque dándole un aspecto más poderoso y temible del que Harry le hubiera visto nunca, tremendamente valeroso, resaltando como un estandarte entre la niebla.

Una imponente figura ante la que incluso los Carrow temieron, pues se alejaron un poco de Harry y el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts sabiendo que McGonagall y Dumbledore eran los rivales de quienes de verdad debían preocuparse.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- dijeron un par de estudiantes al verlo, llamándolo emocionados, experimentando esa misma sensación de sentirse a salvo que Harry había notado al verle aparecer.

El director se dirigió hacia ellos con una expresión alerta e inclemente, como si hubiera temido por todos ellos.

Pero sus llamados se detuvieron de repente.

Se escuchó de súbito un estruendo, un ruido que rompía y destrozaba algo grande, inmenso, un sonido que desgajaba algo en dos. El claro entero pareció sacudirse con fuerza, oscilando inexplicablemente. Un temblor lo sacudió todo como si el mismísimo Bosque Prohibido hubiera temblado.

Harry dio media vuelta, incrédulo. Sus ojos se alzaron hasta la copa del árbol que antes había acorralado a los alumnos de Hogwarts, el árbol que los encajaba junto a su pie y entre la muralla de sus raíces en una encajonada trampa.

-¿Pero qué…

La copa del árbol se movía. Sus miles de ramas se balanceaban con fuerza, como agitadas por una fuerza invisible. Sus hojas parecían vibrar incansables, como si un potente viento las zarandeara incesantemente, desgajándose de las ramas y cayendo sobre ellos como una inusual lluvia. Incluso el tronco del árbol parecía moverse.

Y los árboles colindantes hacían lo mismo, creando sobre ellos una lluvia de hojas arrancadas por alguna fuerza extraña.

Harry dio un inconsciente paso hacia atrás.

Y entonces lo comprendió, por inverosímil que pareciera. El árbol se movía, el árbol se agitaba porque estaba a punto de caerse. Y lo mismo hacían el resto, el de su izquierda, el de su derecha. El tronco no había nacido ni crecido inclinado, sino que estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas al igual que el resto de árboles a una velocidad condenatoria que haría su final irremediablemente trágico, infausto. Caería sobre ellos y por muy rápidos que fueran correr no les serviría de nada.

Sobre ellos caía un grupo de árboles demasiado grandes como para pretender siquiera esquivarlos.

Trató de mirar la parte de atrás, y le pareció ver trozos de madera saliendo del tronco destrozado como gigantescas astillas desgajadas. Estacas que vaticinaban la muerte de los que se cobijaban hasta hacía un segundo bajo sus ramas.

Iba a caerles encima. Y era demasiado grande siquiera para soñar que podían detenerlo o hacerlo levitar para que no los aplastara, imposible salir de la trampa en la que se habían convertido su enorme tronco y sus inacabables raíces, rodeándolos en un abrazo mortal, en un laberinto y una trampa natural de la que no podrían salir.

Los árboles colindantes parecían inexplicablemente caer también en su dirección, como si una fastuosa y asesina fuerza sobrenatural y divina dirigiera la caída de aquellos titanes arbolados para que cayeran irremediablemente sobre ellos.

Levantó la varita a pesar de todo, negándose a rendirse siquiera ante la gigantesca fuerza de la naturaleza que iba a matarlo y a aplastarlo probablemente de una forma dolorosa. Ni siquiera pensó en el ardor de sus músculos por el último cruciatus al alzar el brazo para apuntar con su varita hacia el tronco.

-¡Levantad la varita y apuntad a los árboles! ¡Utilizad el hechizo que sea!- gritó al resto de alumnos de Hogwarts.

Había que hacer frente a la enormidad que caía sobre ellos. Era inútil que intentaran correr, el tronco era demasiado ancho y el árbol demasiado grande y con demasiadas ramificaciones como para creer que ni siquiera sus ramas los aplastarían si intentaban huir. Y los hermanos de aquel árbol, al igual que el que los cobijaba, se cernían sobre ellos pretendiendo convertirse en sus intempestivas lápidas, como si su objetivo fuera aplastarlos a toda costa, cercenando todo posible camino cercano.

Todos los que estuvieran en aquel lado del claro estaban sentenciados, perecerían aún tratando de salvar su vida, a pesar de correr, a pesar de pretender usar la varita.

-¡_Alerte Ascendere_!- gritó Harry con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz.

Escuchó a algunos alumnos, como si fuera desde muy lejos, exclamar el mismo hechizo que él mientras otros utilizaban otro distinto, probablemente el primero que les había llegado a la cabeza.

Pero el tronco más cercano siguió cayendo, reforzando su caída por los árboles que a su vez habían caído sobre él haciendo fuerza y mayor peso hacia abajo y en contra de sus hechizos, como si el tapiz del destino así lo hubiera tejido cual certera predicción y su sino ya no pudiera ser alterado.

-¡_Ascendio_!

Entonces Harry reconoció aquella poderosa tromba de poder y de magia proveniente de un hombre que le era conocido unirse a sus esfuerzos por salvarse. La voz potente de Dumbledore, como amplificada mágicamente, llegó hasta él como una fuerte corriente de viento que arrastraba todo a su paso. Un potente rayo pálido y claro salió de una varita que tenía que ser la del anciano director, un rayo de luz potente, poderoso, brillante, que chocó contra el tronco del árbol sobre el que se apoyaban y caían los otros disminuyendo la velocidad de su caída, amainando la fuerza de su paso y su aciago destino de matar a cuantos se habían cobijado bajo sus ramas, a cuantos habían buscado abrigo en la base de su tronco y defensa junto al laberinto de sus raíces.

-¡Valor, Harry!- le escuchó decir mientras se acercaba, oyendo sus pasos detenerse no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Dumbledore arriesgaba su vida, y lo hacía por defenderle a él, por defenderlos a todos.

Harry sintió que el corazón le bombeaba más rápido, y que la fuerza de su propio hechizo al recobrar energías le obligaba a sujetar su varita con las dos manos para mantenerla firme. Todos tenían ahora la misma sensación, la misma seguridad. Dumbledore había llegado, estaba dispuesto a ayudarles incluso con su último aliento, y podían estar seguros de que conseguirían levantar de nuevo todos aquellos árboles que se cernían sobre ellos como las sombras de las parcas, como los augurios de la muerte.

-¡No os detengáis!- ordenó Dumbledore.

Algunos de los alumnos asintieron al escucharle, presas al mismo tiempo de la indecisión entre continuar o dejarse vencer, permitiendo que las órdenes de Dumbledore inclinaran la balanza a favor de continuar resistiendo.

Los árboles se detenían. El mayor de ellos detenía su abominable caída sobre ellos, su pretensión de dar un golpe mortal. Y la fuerza conjunta de las varitas lo mantenía en el aire, en un vilo delicado, colgando de un invisible hilo que parecía a punto de romperse, todavía predispuesto a liberar su pesada carga sobre sus cabezas.

Los árboles levitaban en un precario equilibrio sobre sus cabezas.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sabía desde mucho antes de que los Carrow llegaran al claro que su plan iba a cumplirse tal y como él lo había concebido. Desde el mismo instante en que Potter había pisado ese pequeño espacio libre de gigantescos árboles persiguiendo a Amycus lo había sabido con absoluta certeza: Dumbledore vendría.

Seguiría a su pupilo y protegido mientras fuera capaz de defenderlo.

Y entonces habría caído inevitablemente en su trampa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, y la espera no se le hizo tan larga como podría haberlo sido para alguien que había preparado toda aquella lucha, todo aquel plan a conciencia. El duelo casi a muerte entre los Carrow y Potter había resultado ser muy entretenido, mucho más interesante de que había esperado.

Estaba aborrecidamente impresionado por la destreza con la varita del Gryffindor, y tuvo que admitir con desgana que Hermione tenía razón: Potter era muy bueno. Un duelista excepcional.

La llegada de los alumnos de Hogwarts había sido una sorpresa, eso debía admitirlo. No había esperado que ellos aparecieran, sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y alejarlos de allí. Habían sido ellos mismos los que habían huido como cobardes y habían acabado en el único lugar de aquel Bosque Prohibido en el que no tendrían prácticamente ni una sola oportunidad de sobrevivir.

El lugar donde él había estado esperando la llegada de su único objetivo aquella noche.

Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla, Malfoy había estado atento pero inactivo, observando como un mero espectador que se abstenía de tomar parte en la acción que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Paladeando la ligereza de los hermanos Carrow para escupir imperdonables.

Había caminado como una sombra más del Bosque entre los árboles que bordeaban el claro, acechando, esperando, observando la batalla como un espectro. En cuanto vio que Amycus Carrow acorralaba a Potter y a esos insensatos alumnos de Hogwarts junto al enorme tronco del árbol, supo que aquella era su oportunidad. Que aquel era el momento.

Habían caído en la trampa, y desde ese punto no podría huir de ningún modo. Estaban encajonados en un punto sin salida entre el árbol y sus raíces.

Los Carrow lo habían dispuesto todo para él sin siquiera saberlo.

Deambuló entre los árboles como una más de las peligrosas criaturas de aquella lóbrega foresta. _Devasto_. Aquel hechizo, capaz de destrozar todo a su paso como una letal e indiscriminada destrucción reverberaba en su mente como una incansable e inhumana letanía.

En cuanto lo invocara ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Apenas había llegado a colocarse tras el árbol indicado, justo con el que Potter se cubría las espaldas, cuando Dumbledore apareció con McGonagall en el claro como una avasallante ilusión de poder, una imagen que invitaba a sus enemigos a rendirse.

Entonces hubo caos. Desconcierto. Desconcentración.

Y supo que aquel era su momento.

-_Devasto_.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo en voz especialmente alta. No era necesario. Una invisible fuerza salió potente de su varita y golpeó los árboles más cercanos como una onda expansiva, destrozando las bases de sus troncos a su paso, obligándolos a caer en una misma dirección, con un mismo objetivo.

Aquel claro y todos los que habían buscado refugio junto a su base cuajada de hojarasca, bruma y raíces.

Y Dumbledore estaba justo en el sitio más adecuado, cerca de Potter pero no lo suficiente, dispuesto y preparado para detener la caída de los árboles que matarían a su protegido y a sus queridos alumnos si no actuaba y, al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente lejos como para que él pudiera actuar libremente, sin contratiempos.

Sin que nadie le interrumpiera.

Nadie podría hacer nada. McGonagall ya luchaba a muerte contra los Carrow. Los demás inevitablemente luchaban por su vida contra la impasible fuerza del Bosque Prohibido que caía inclemente sobre ellos desde las alturas. Contra los árboles que él había dispuesto para que cayeran sobre ellos y sobre nadie más.

Que llegaran o no a aplastarlos era secundario. Lo importante en aquel momento era que Dumbledore había llegado.

-Estúpidos- murmuró al ver a los alumnos de Hogwarts alzar la varita imitando a Potter en un patético intento por detener los troncos que pretendían aplastarlos.

Se apareció inmediatamente en otro lateral del claro en cuanto supo a todos ocupados. Con la capucha sobre la cabeza cubriéndole el cabello rubio, no perdió ni un solo segundo más de su valioso y escaso tiempo.

Tenía la varita en la mano, a Dumbledore demasiado ocupado como para notar su presencia, ocupado como estaba utilizando todo su poder en sujetar aquella trampa mortal de árboles que él había creado y que pretendían caer sobre ellos como lápidas, luchando incansable por defender a su adorado Potter, a ese Niño-que-debió-morir. Sus espaldas al descubierto y sin nadie que lo defendiera mientras el anciano director se ocupaba de salvar a otros, olvidándose de sí mismo. Como siempre hacía.

Era ahora o nunca.

Dio el primer paso y sus pies siguieron el camino sin necesidad de que él se lo dictara.

Poco importaba que Hermione hubiera estado rondando su cabeza desde el mismo instante en que había puesto un pie en el Bosque Prohibido aquella noche, poco importaba que sus palabras siguieran retumbando en su cabeza como una agónica súplica que le invitaba a salir huyendo de allí y a detener su amoral cometido, ni que el sonido de su voz tratara de aplacar la frialdad que ahora se apoderaba de su alma. O que su recuerdo pretendiera sin éxito refrenar sus pasos y su aproximación hacia la culminación de su plan y de toda aquella noche.

Ya la había perdido y su rostro era su más preciado, secreto y olvidado recuerdo. Toda ella era ahora su mayor y más valioso secreto, un oculto tesoro en lo más recóndito de su mente que no debía ser perturbado ni recordado en un momento como aquel.

No para mancillarlo con sus acciones. No podía ni debía pensar en ella mientras mataba a otro.

Se detuvo por fin, a tan solo unos metros del director de Hogwarts, del hombre que le había tendido la mano cuando nadie más lo habría hecho, del mago que se había comprometido a ayudarle a salvarse. De quien iba a defenderle ante el Wizengamot. Del mago a quien debía traicionar al fin y al cabo.

No necesitaba estar más cerca. Era simplemente imposible que fallara.

Dumbledore ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, como si no hubiera recaído en su presencia, demasiado ocupado como estaba en salvar a otros.

-No era mi plan inicial, Dumbledore- dijo el rubio fríamente, sabedor de que nadie le escucharía, ni siquiera él.

Alzó la varita, que de repente le pareció muy ligera, demasiado. En su boca tenía grabadas a fuego las únicas dos palabras que lo separaban de su triunfo y de la salvación de su familia, de la libertad de Hermione de su poder sobre ella, de liberarla de un renegado asesino que destrozaría su vida si la mantenía unida a él.

Y en aquel mismo momento, justo cuando comenzó a decirlas, a paladearlas, a verbalizarlas y acariciarlas con el sonido de su voz, algo pareció llamar la atención del anciano mago, de aquel viejo loco y demasiado astuto para su seguridad y la de cualquiera otro.

Su rostro se volvió hacia él como si de repente hubiera sentido su presencia, y sus ojos de un intenso azul se clavaron sobre su figura como dos dagas. Y supo que a pesar de su capa y de la oscuridad que lo arropaba, Dumbledore lo reconoció de inmediato. Poco importaba su capa oscura o que su rostro se mantuviera en las sombras creadas por su capucha. Esos malditos ojos azules estaban teñidos de una tristeza y una compasión que lo enfermaban y que por un instante le hicieron vacilar.

Estúpido viejo. Siempre había sido un crédulo, siempre había sido un maldito confiado, siempre un ingenuo en cuanto a la verdadera maldad humana. Respecto a su maldad, siempre latente, siempre reprimida por _ella_.

-_Quedaba ya poco tiempo para acabar su lucha, señor Malfoy_- la voz del director resonó en su mente teñida de una serenidad amarga- _Pero ha aguantado mucho. Le felicito a pesar de todo_.

_-Silencio_.

Acalló su voz inmediatamente. Maldito viejo. Sus palabras eran vacías quimeras.

No quería escuchar nada, solo terminar de una vez. Dumbledore no se movía de su posición, tal y como él había imaginado. Sabía a qué había ido él hasta allí, Dumbledore sabía cuáles eran sus propósitos sin que él se lo dijera y aún así no parecía dispuesto a intentar detenerle. Antes que salvarse él seguiría intentando salvar a aquellos alumnos idiotas que, inconscientes, se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a los vasallos del Señor Tenebroso arriesgando inútilmente su vida.

Imbéciles.

Tan crédulos como aquel maldito anciano de barba plateada.

Tomó aire, frío, helado. Y su momentánea vacilación anterior desapareció en una sola espiración.

Apuntó hacia la figura anciana y desprotegida con el pulso firme, el gesto férreo.

Su boca comenzó a moverse sola, sin necesidad alguna de que él le dictara las palabras ni los gestos necesarios. Notó un resplandor aparecer en su varita al alzarla firmemente en el aire frío embadurnado de niebla, un naciente fulgor verde esmeralda cuyo color helaba la sangre, erizaba la piel, cortaba de un frío y letal golpe la respiración.

Su mano estaba fría, y sin embargo sentía una sensación de conocido poder que comenzaba a descender por su varita, aferrándose y avanzando sobre su brazo imperturbablemente dirigido hacia su víctima. El poder de saber que podía arrancarle la vida a placer a cualquier otro.

Su mirada se fijó en Dumbledore, en ese mago que se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada como si mirara frente a frente a la muerte como a una igual.

Había un eco del naciente brillo esmeralda de su varita reflejado en las gafas de medialuna de Dumbledore que no apartaba sin embargo la vista de él, asumiendo con esa valentía que él tanto despreciaba y odiaba y a la vez admiraba tan propia de los Gryffindor una muerte segura, un final inesperado e infame.

No iba a imprecar la maldición en alto, no iba a proclamarla en un rugido mortal. _No lo necesitaría_. Sabía que funcionaría, porque quería hacerlo. No por sentir el placer que suponía robar por la fuerza una vida con sus propias manos, sino porque necesitaba hacerlo para salvar a su familia, para recuperar su perdido honor, su corrompido estatus, su desperdiciada gloria aunque tuviera que ser entre los mortífagos y no en el resto de la Comunidad Mágica.

Y _por ella_, para que pudiera odiarle tal y como él sabía que debía hacerlo para deshacerse de él, de la marca corrupta que él había dejado en su alma antes pura e inmaculada.

Tenía que hacerlo, simplemente no tenía otra opción. _Quería hacerlo_. Y quería acabar ya, proferir las dos palabras que sentenciarían esa noche y ese Bosque como prohibidos y condenados al olvido de todos.

El sonido de sus palabras pareció el arrastrado y mortal siseo de una serpiente. Veneno, ponzoña. El sonido de la voz de la mismísima muerte.

-¡_Avada Kedav_…

-¡_Impedimenta_!

El hechizo llegó hasta él como un fulminante resplandor.

El ataque le golpeó de improviso, tan desprevenido y desprotegido que le alcanzó limpiamente sin llegar a poder oponer resistencia alguna, de lleno en el pecho, anulando y apagando así ese frío y lóbrego brillo esmeralda que había nacido en la punta de su varita, desvaneciendo el brillo de la muerte que él había invocado. Obligándole a poner toda su atención en mantenerse en pie y seguir en poder de su única arma.

Aquella que había fallado. _Imposible_. Él no podía fallar, no esta vez.

Parpadeó, confuso, contrariado. Furioso.

_Mierda_. Apretó el puño con fuerza, calmado la candente ira que amenazaba con comenzar a consumirlo y arrebatarle su juicio, una ira que nacía de lo más profundo de su ser, de lo más recóndito de su mente, de sus más oscuros y temibles odios contenidos durante demasiado tiempo, odios liberados por un golpe que jamás debió haber recibido, por un ataque que jamás había predicho.

Una ira que serpenteaba por su sangre ardiendo con furia.

Qué había ocurrido. Qué coño había pasado. Quién demonios se había atrevido a ponerse en su camino.

La respiración se le aceleró al igual que el pulso. Una rabia y cólera inclementes se apoderaron de todo su ser en aquel mismo instante. Su plan era perfecto. _Jodidamente perfecto_.

Y si alguien se había atrevido a retrasar su final, podía darse por muerto. Esta vez su clemencia no haría acto de presencia.

La madera de su varita crujió quejumbrosa cuando sus dedos la rodearon con titánica fuerza. Sus gélidos ojos platinos se elevaron del suelo, donde los había mantenido mientras reaccionaba al único golpe que no se había esperado en aquella batalla. Sus ojos resbalaron sobre todas las cosas, sobre todo aquel maldito bosque que le era indiferente y que él mismo haría arder, sobre todos aquellos negligentes y patéticos magos que creían saber luchar por lanzar dos hechizos contra un mortífago.

Y entonces vio aquella figura. Una figura erguida entre él y su presa, entre él y Dumbledore. Entre él y su abominable triunfo.

Una figura ataviada del mismo negro que lo vestía a él, una figura cuyo rostro era tapado por la misma capucha que tapaba el suyo y por una máscara tan aterradora y argentada como la suya. Un mago que miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, un hombre al que Dumbledore le devolvía la mirada. El viejo director se mostraba extrañado y a la vez extrañamente tranquilo ante la presencia de aquel recién llegado.

Y parecía sorprendido aunque no soltaba su varita ni detenía su hechizo, todavía luchando por ese bastardo de Potter contra la caída de los árboles, observando a ese maldito entrometido que ya podía darse por muerto, a ese recién llegado.

_Iba a matarlo_. Lo haría despacio y desperdigaría sus restos por todo el Bosque para que las peores alimañas lo devoraran como si fuera carnaza.

-¡_Incendio_!- exclamó Draco, dispuesto a llamar la atención de su recién llegado enemigo y, si era posible, dispuesto a quemarlo vivo para que agonizara entre las llamas.

Quería verlo consumirse ante sus ojos de la peor de las formas.

-¡_Aguamenti_!- la respuesta fue rápida y certera, ágil.

Un potente chorro de agua apagó sus llamas inmediatamente. Y Draco, por el momento, no volvió a atacar, calibrando la talla de su enemigo, la calidad de su magia. Caminó hacia un lado, como si buscara perspectiva pero sin atacar todavía.

Y no era por miedo, ni por temor. Ni siquiera respeto ante un adversario que se atrevía a enfrentarle a él. No lo hizo porque era presa de sentimientos contradictorios, de un amargo y colérico asombro que evitaba que se abalanzara sobre el recién llegado con las tres imperdonables escapándose de su boca y brillando en su varita traspasándolo como a un muñeco sin vida.

Su mirada se apoderaba de la figura del recién llegado. Lo reconocía. Reconocía su altura, su pose, sus pasos. El modo de sujetar la varita y ese peligroso silencio en el que se sumía, esa perniciosa pose que era en realidad el disfraz de una habilidad letal.

-Snape.

Su nombre salió de su boca como una profana profecía maldita, como una ignominiosa maldición antigua, como un veneno y una amenaza en una sola palabra, como si pronunciarlo fuera una indecorosa provocación. Un nombre que lo embargaba de rabia y odio. De odio por no comprender qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

-Draco.

Apretó la mandíbula. Se atrevía a decir su nombre. Se atrevía a insultarle llamándole por su propio nombre cuando había osado interferir en su camino, interponerse entre él, una muerte y la salvación de sus padres. Snae se entrometía en un plan que conocía muy bien, porque él mismo se lo habían confiado justo antes de partir.

Y se había atrevido a arrebatarle su triunfo. _Iba a matarlo_. Iba a destrozarlo hasta que no le quedara un hálito de vida.

-No deberías estar aquí-dijo Malfoy conteniéndose a duras penas, aparentando una cruenta frialdad tan Slytherin que habría inquietado a cualquier otro interlocutor menos docto en su comportamiento. Pero no a Snape, no a su padrino. No a quien le había enseñado demasiado durante tanto tiempo- Ni siquiera deberías haber venido esta noche al Bosque Prohibido.

_No_. No debería estar allí destrozando su cuidado y perfecto plan. Debería estar en esa asquerosa cloaca a la que todos llamaban cuartel general, con su tía Bellatrix y Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, aguantando esa mirada ensangrentada sobre él y sus intrusiones permanentes dentro de su mente, su avasallante poder postrándolo de rodillas, humillándole sin descanso. Aguantando la tortura de su permanente y todopoderosa presencia.

-No podía permitírtelo, Draco- respondió Severus, bajando la capucha que ocultaba su rostro de gesto adusto.

Un rostro impasible, un rostro tranquilo aunque extremadamente pálido. Draco movió ligeramente el pie, arrastrándolo sobre el suelo lleno de raíces que crujieron al romperse. Su gesto implicó una imperceptible respuesta de movimiento en Snape, cuya varita asomó bajo las mangas de su túnica.

Gesto en el que Draco recayó inmediatamente.

La varita que había detenido su maldición, su imperdonable. La varita que había detenido una muerte que ya había sido escrita. La varita que él mismo se encargaría de romper en pedazos frente a sus ojos antes de mandarlo al infierno o a donde quiera que fuera a ir cuando se deshiciera de él y de su cuerpo no quedaran más que sucias cenizas.

-No tenías derecho a venir a intentar detenerme.

Snape asintió, y eso sólo consiguió que su rostro se ensombreciera un poco más.

-Ni tú deberías haber tenido que cargar con este deber maldito que el Lord te ha encomendado.

Malfoy alzó su mano libre y se bajó también la capucha, despacio. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en su mentor, inamovibles, certeros. Jamás le creyó capaz de hacer algo tan bajo, jamás le creyó capaz de traicionarle en el último momento. Y sin embargo lo había hecho.

Estaban solos en aquel claro. Dumbledore había dejado de mirarle a él, a Snape. Había vuelto toda su atención hacia los enormes árboles a los que por fin parecían empezar a ganar terreno en aquella lucha contra la fuerza del Bosque, contra la fuerza de la naturaleza. Los demás no habían recaído aún en su presencia, y la niebla los rodeaba como si pretendiera separarlos de un público indeseado.

Y eso significaba que él debía darse prisa y quitar lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Si Dumbledore se enfrentaba frente a frente con él y ponía en su duelo toda su atención, podía asegurar no sólo que no conseguiría vencerle, sino que podría darse por muerto. Tenía que llegar hasta aquel viejo antes de que pudiera defenderse.

-Apártate. No te interpongas- ordenó Draco en una advertencia en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Snape le oyera a la perfección.

Las miradas de profesor y alumno, de maestro y discípulo se encontraban en un silencioso y mortal duelo.

Sintió la mente de Snape sondeando la suya, la Legeremancia haciéndose eco en los alrededores de su mente, tanteando, llamando, buscando un modo de entrar en sus pensamientos y dentro de su cabeza. Su don con la Oclumancia actuó de inmediato como innata barrera, impidiéndole el paso.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Snape, le dejó entrar poco después, dándole entrada libre al eco de sus ideas y al sonido de sus pensamientos. Su padrino no hizo más preguntas. Se adentró en la mente de su ahijado y se dispuso a escuchar de aquel modo en el que sólo ellos dos podrían escuchar la conversación.

Una conversación privada y testamentaria al final para al menos uno de los dos.

-_Voy a matarte_.

Draco no se tomó la molestia de decirlo en voz alta, sólo fue un pensamiento breve y conciso. Su tono era demasiado sincero, demasiado simple y demasiado tranquilo como para creer que mentía. Sus pensamientos eran lo suficientemente atronadores por sí mismos como para que él los escuchara sin esfuerzo. Nadie más le oiría, todos estaban demasiado ocupados luchando por sus vidas y ninguno era capaz de adentrarse en el vínculo de sus mentes.

Sin embargo sus palabras quedaron grabas en el Bosque, impregnando el aire de su fatal amenaza.

-_Lo sé_- respondió Snape simplemente en el silencio de sus mentes unidas, conectadas en una abstracción de cuanto les rodeaba.

Draco expulsó a Snape de su mente. Ya era suficiente. No había nada más que decir. Cualquier palabra sobraba absolutamente, estorbaba su objetivo.

Las varitas de ambos se elevaron al unísono, reflejo la una de la otra, paralelos en ambos los movimientos de sus brazos, acordes las preparaciones de sus cuerpos y las sombras de sus ropas.

Iba a ser un duelo a muerte. Snape lo sabía muy bien. O detenía a Draco o él lo mataría y después pretendería lo mismo con Dumbledore. Y él no iba a condescender aquella vez, no iba a tolerar que Draco pereciera en las oscuras tribulaciones y órdenes de su señor. No iba a permitírselo, su deber le impedía permanecer impávido mientras Draco sesgaba un alma de nuevo.

-¡_Impedimenta_!

-¡_Protego_!- respondió Snape al ataque con habilidad.

Los movimientos de ambos eran tan rápidos que hacía falta esforzarse para seguirlos por completo. Eran un buen maestro y un buen alumno. Y su lucha un equilibrio difícil de deshacer.

-_Eres el último que imaginaba que me traicionaría en el último momento_- la voz de Draco resonaba en su cabeza, amenazante y a la vez distante, fría- _No después de todo lo que hemos hecho sin recibir nada a cambio_.

No después de haber espiado juntos, de haber luchado juntos. No después de haber arriesgado ambos sus vidas por una causa semejante en distinto tiempo. Ambos por una bruja que la mala fortuna les obligaba a perder a pesar de cualquier esfuerzo, ambos por una mujer que jamás sería suya.

-_No te traiciono, Draco. Evito que traiciones todo por lo que has luchado_- respondió Snape, atento al platino que se movía entre las sombras, entre la bruma traicionera- _Aunque ahora no seas capaz de comprenderlo_.

La rabia se vislumbró en los pensamientos de su ahijado de distinta forma en la que lo hacían sus ideas, pero clara al fin y al cabo, nítida, hambrienta. Un peligroso aviso de que esta vez, Malfoy no pensaba detenerse.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- atacó Draco.

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!- dijo Snape arrancando del suelo con exorbitada fuerza una enorme raíz, que elevó en el aire frente a él a modo de escudo.

La raíz se partió en dos como una frágil y quebradiza rama en cuanto el hechizo de desarme la alcanzó, esparciendo astillas que revolotearon en el aire hasta caer al suelo como una lluvia de cenizas.

-_Si sigues así vas a ponérmelo demasiado fácil_- dijo Draco, pétreo, estoico- _Y te aseguro que no pienso desaprovechar una sola oportunidad_.

Snape no dijo nada por esa vez. Sabía que sólo defenderse era abrir un camino demasiado fácil para que la varita de Draco llegara hasta él sin obstáculo alguno, para que su propio ahijado lo eliminara sin piedad alguna. Los mortífagos no eran magos dados a los hechizos defensivos: Atacaban sin pensarlo, y si no eran detenidos por otro ataque terminarían dando de un modo u otro con su víctima. _Con él_.

-¡_Imperio_!- exclamó Draco de repente.

Snape tuvo que admitir que no había esperado que Draco se atreviera a utilizar una imperdonable tan pronto sin siquiera intentar utilizar otros de sus registros con la varita, al menos no contra él. Draco era peligroso, era la primera vez que lo tenía frente a frente con una varita en la mano y comenzó a comprender por qué inspiraba tanto respeto y tanto temor en el resto de mortífagos.

_Era letal_. Inspiraba temor. Y la seguridad con la que invocaba imperdonables siendo aún tan joven era aterradora.

Se adentró un poco más en la mente de su pupilo mientras caía al suelo esquivando la maldición, rodando mientras procuraba no perderlo de vista ni soltar la varita.

La ira y la rabia, el odio y la venganza obnubilaban la mente del joven, oscurecían sus pensamientos, ensombrecían sus ideas. Y Draco no le permitía seguir más allá, manteniéndole a raya y controlando a la perfección cada detalle que quería permitirle ver. Sólo quería mostrarle cuántas ganas tenía de matarlo. Era en lo único que pensaba.

-_Fuiste un gran alumno_- dijo Snape sin tono concreto, alabando lo hermético de su mente, su cuidado control.

Su estudiada crudeza.

-_No pude tener mejor maestro_- replicó el platino del mismo modo.

Debía admitir que se sentía admirado ante la capacidad de Draco con la Oclumancia. Poseía un don asombroso, portentoso incluso para él que lo había adiestrado no hacía mucho. Un don peligroso. Un don terrible.

-¿_Pretendes controlarme con una maldición imperdonable_?- preguntó entonces silencioso Snape, levantándose con presteza del suelo y encarando de nuevo la inexplicable tranquilidad de los gestos del rubio, de sus pasos pausados y de sus andares lánguidos. Los síntomas de quien no tenía nada que perder y que por ello era digno de ser temido- _Creía haberte enseñado lo suficiente como para que fueran tu último recurso._

Un amago de torcida sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios. Una ácida ironía que corroía su gélido rostro.

-_No puedo perder el tiempo contigo_- replicó Malfoy, avieso- _Cuanto antes termine antes podré morir en paz._

Draco estaba decidido a matarlo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería llegar a Dumbledore. Y debía hacerlo ya o se le agotaría el tiempo. Snape había pasado de ser su mayor apoyo a ser su mayor obstáculo. Una traba que necesitaba ser eliminada.

-¡_Exumai_!- atacó Snape.

-¡_Protego_!- se defendió Malfoy. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Snape le hiciera perder el sentido y su última oportunidad- ¡_Carpe retractum_!

El hechizo dirigido al decano mortífago pretendía arrastrarlo como si un garfio se clavara a sus tobillos y lo arrastrara por el suelo, pero Snape se movió a tiempo, haciendo que sólo hojas, piedras y raíces fueran removidas por el hechizo.

-¡_Confundus_! ¡_Confringo_!- respondió Snape al ataque.

Su rapidez con la varita era envidiable. Y un peligro constante. Su primer ataque tuvo que ser repelido por Draco en el último momento con la varita, estando a punto de alcanzarle. Sin embargo el segundo llegó hasta sus pies en forma de explosión que le lanzó inevitablemente hacia atrás con una fuerza arrolladora.

El golpe fue duro, y Draco se obligó a mantener la serenidad al levantarse.

-_No voy a dejarte llegar hasta Dumbledore, así que cede por una vez, Draco. Yo te he enseñado lo que sabes y sé cómo actúas_- escuchó a Snape en su cabeza- _No lo hagas más difícil_.

-_Nunca_- siseó con contenida rabia. Jamás. No después de verse traicionado. Necesitaba venganza, y necesitaba acabar con todo de una vez por todas, salvar a sus padres y asesinar a ese viejo decrépito antes de que _ella_ llegara. Antes de que ella lo viera cometiendo el más inmundo de los actos- ¡_Deprimo_!

El suelo bajo Snape pareció perder consistencia. En un momento empezó a hundirse, deshaciéndose y desapareciendo bajo sus pies. Sujetando con fuerza la varita, se ayudó de un hechizo para salir impulsado de allí, respirando con dificultad.

Draco era astuto. Pero olvidaba que había sido él quien le había enseñado.

-¡_Inmobilus_!- bramó Draco, pretendiendo detenerle para darle el golpe de gracia sin que pudiera defenderse.

Pero esta vez Snape fue más ágil, taimado como solo un maestro podría serlo. Se movió tan rápido como una sombra, esquivando por poca distancia el ataque de Malfoy, y enarbolando su varita apuntó hacia él con decisión y fiereza en su gélida e impecable forma de luchar.

-¡_Levicorpus_!

-¡_Liberacorpus_!- contraatacó Draco apretando la mandíbula ante la velocidad del ataque, haciendo que sus hechizos se encontraran en el camino frente a él deshaciéndose con el contacto.

Justo a tiempo. Snape era demasiado rápido. Y conocía demasiado bien sus puntos débiles. Se movió y alzó la varita, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-_Crucio_.

El sonido de la maldición llegó hasta él en el mismo momento en que su mirada volvía a posarse en Snape tras conseguir detener su ataque y alzar la varita. Vio la maldición llegar hasta él como un chispazo en forma de resplandor cuyo brillo se reflejaba en la niebla.

El dolor fue instantáneo, intenso, aturdidor, enloquecedor. Le ardían todos los músculos del cuerpo, cada miembro de su ser. Sentía sus tendones, nervios, sus dedos, cada hebra de su cuerpo, _todo,_ estirarse y tensarse incrementando el dolor de una forma desconocida.

_Despiadado_. Sí, lo era, un cruciatus despiadado esgrimido por quien ya lo había invocado cientos de veces, por quien ya sabía cómo hacer que su eficacia fuera ferozmente plena.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, a pesar de haber luchado por mantenerse en pie y no caer presa de tal humillación. Veía a Snape desde su lugar, todavía ocultando a Dumbledore a lo lejos tras sus espaldas, apuntándole con la varita sin desviar la vista de él ni una sola vez, manteniendo toda su atención en el cruciatus con el que lo torturaba.

-_Cede_- la voz de Snape se adentró en su mente en una última petición.

-_No_- replicó él, obstinado, negándose a ser doblegado.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Él era su maestro, él lo conocía mejor que nadie, puede que incluso más que su propio padre. Era uno de los pocos que habría podido vencerle.

Arrodillado, lo vio acercarse como una sombra negra de mal augurio, impenitente sin detener su imperdonable, sin detener su tortura. Sin detener su exhibición de poder.

No lo disfrutaba. No, no lo hacía y Draco lo sabía. Pero su necesidad de mantenerlo a él alejado de Dumbledore le imprimía la fuerza necesaria a la maldición para que surtiera todo su efecto.

-_Ya sabes lo que me veré obligado si no desistes_- advirtió Severus.

Oh, sí, claro que lo sabía. Solo que el dolor no le permitió mostrar una sonrisa cínica e irónica al respecto.

-_Estoy deseando ver cómo lo haces_.

Snape dio un paso, acercándose despacio hacia su pupilo. No había querido aquello, había intentado evitarlo desde el principio, había intentado hacerle desistir desde el mismo instante en que había conocido su plan.

Pero Draco no había obedecido, no le había escuchado. Y él no podía permitírselo. No podía permitirle matar a Dumbledore, tal y como le había jurado a Narcissa que lo haría. No podía permitirle usar la última de las imperdonables de nuevo, la que lo condenaría irremediablemente frente a Dumbledore, tal y como había prometido al director que se aseguraría de que no haría.

Y no podía permitir que acabara con la única persona, con el único mago que podría ayudar a Potter a vencer al Señor Tenebroso. El único que podría ayudar a triunfar al hijo de Lily contra el portador de la muerte. Debía hacerlo _por ella_. Tal y como prometió en el primer juramento de su vida cuando la supo muerta. Debía hacerlo por el hijo de Lily.

Y Draco todavía no podía entenderlo. Tenerlo allí, arrodillado y torturado de dolor era el único modo de detenerlo. Él único modo que no era matándolo.

Entonces algo llamó su atención.

McGonagall hacía retroceder a Alecto Carrow en su dirección, haciendo gala de una habilidad impulsada por la necesidad, de una rapidez azuzada por su inferioridad numérica contra ambos Carrow.

-¡_Reducto!_- exclamó McGonagall apuntando a su rostro.

La máscara de Alecto explotó en mil pedazos, arañándole el rostro que quedó ensangrentado y expuesto a los ojos de sus enemigos, reconocible para sus rivales mientras sus gritos recorrían el claro.

Gritó, rabiosa, y atacó con la ira como espoleadura de sus fuerzas.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!- exclamó la mortífaga, ganando de nuevo terreno.

Snape, que había tenido que agacharse para evitar que los trozos de la máscara de Alecto lo traspasaran deliberada y dolorosamente, retomó la atención a la maldición que seguía invocando y manteniendo como un germen saliendo de su varita.

Pero no encontró a su víctima presa de la tortura. No encontró a Malfoy en el suelo, ni arrodillado, ni herido, ni tratando de resistirse a los gritos que seguramente pujaban por escapar de su garganta cargados del más intenso dolor. Su mirada oscura se dirigió rauda en todas direcciones, buscando el más mínimo rastro mientras su cuerpo se ponía en guardia, adquiriendo tensión.

La densa niebla jugaba esta vez en su contra. La noche le impedía agudizar la vista, y el ruido de la lucha y de los hechizos afinar el oído.

Y cuando por fin lo halló, arropado por su larga estirpe de sombras y oscuridad, fue demasiado tarde.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!

-_No, Draco, detente_.

Ya era tarde. El hechizo que él mismo había creado, el hechizo que él mismo le había enseñado le alcanzó a pesar de pretender detenerlo. Cortes que dolían como si estuvieran incandescentes se abrieron en sus piernas y brazos, por su rostro y por todo su cuerpo destrozándole la ropa. Sentía un dolor agudo en todos ellos, un dolor que le desconcentraba.

Un dolor intenso y abominable.

No debería haberlo perdido de vista. Ahora Maloy se amparaba en la oscuridad de la niebla, oculto pero seguramente acercándose, rondando a su alrededor dispuesto a abalanzarse para destrozarlo sin compasión alguna.

-¡_Salvio Hexia_!- dijo Snape, haciendo que el hechizo de protección lo rodeara como un invisible escudo mientras trataba de sobreponerse al reciente dolor, apuntándose ya con la varita para cerrar al menos alguna de las heridas.

Aunque sabía que había hechizos, maldiciones, para las que ese invisible escudo sería completamente inútil. Y estaba preparado para verlo llegar.

-_Crucio_.

La maldición llegó a él físicamente al mismo tiempo que lo hacía a sus oídos y a su propia capacidad de percepción. Malfoy la había pronunciado despacio, no demasiado alto al igual que lo había hecho él, con seguridad, con calma. Irónicamente semejantes, irónicamente iguales. Con una frialdad descarnada y mortal. Una frialdad que conocía a la perfección, porque en parte él mismo se la había enseñado.

La figura deMalfoy se perfiló por fin entre la niebla. Sus ropas oscuras eran el complemento perfecto para confundirse con aquella total negrura. Su rostro implacable y su mirada gélida se fijaban en él como único interés en aquel momento.

-¿_Que me detenga_?- la crudeza y crueldad de su voz habrían hecho temblar al peor de los enemigos- _No recuerdo que tú hayas tenido esa condescendencia conmigo_- siseó acerado- _Crucio_.

Renovó la maldición, impenitente y letal tal y como su familia le habían enseñado a ser, y su fuerza quedó grabada en su cuerpo inmediatamente. La fuerza brutal de una maldición llena de rabia, odio, ansias de venganza, una represalia ardiente y desmedida. Su cuerpo se postró irremediablemente, presa de un dolor inimaginable, un dolor abrasante e insoportable.

Escuchó voces, llamadas de preocupación. Dirigió sus ojos a pesar de la insufrible tortura maldita a la que su ahijado le sometía hacia el lugar del que procedían los sonidos de gente que se acercaba. Y vio aparecer a George Weasley corriendo, jadeante y varita en mano.

Llamaba a Potter, y a Dumbledore.

Y lo vio a él, y a Draco. A él postrado en el suelo. A Draco apuntándole impertérrito con la varita.

Malfoy lo observó durante un instante al ver que Snape dirigía la vista hacia los recién llegados.

-_No va a venir_- oyó decir a Draco, cuya mente volvía a su lugar después de haberse adentrado un instante en la de Weasley, quien ni siquiera había notado su fugaz intrusión- _Como todos los Gryffindor, sus prioridades son demasiado predecibles_.

Y tal y como Draco e incluso él mismo habían predicho, tras un momento de indecisión entre ir a por Malfoy para ayudar a Snape o ayudar al resto, George salió corriendo por el claro hacia los árboles que seguían peligrosa y precariamente en el aire sobre Harry, Dumbledore y el grupo de alumnos. A una orden de Dumbledore alzó la varita, y su hechizo se unió a los del resto, tratando de elevar las pesadas moles que eran aquellos árboles y empujarlos hacia un lugar seguro, lo más lejos posible de sus cabezas.

-¡Los demás venían detrás de mí!- gritó George por encima del fragor de los hechizos en un clamor de ánimo- ¡Enseguida vendrán a ayudarnos!

Sus palabras llegaron hasta los dos mortífagos que luchaban entre sí. Uno de ellos sólo pudo seguir conteniendo el rictus de dolor de su rostro bajo una maldición imperdonable, una maldición traicionera y cruel.

El otro, sin embargo, recibió aquella frase que llegó lejana como un golpe certero. De un rápido movimiento dejó de torturar a su padrino y mentor, permitiendo que su cuerpo cayera por su propio peso al suelo en un duro golpe. Snape no hizo tentativa alguna de levantarse. Sabría que ahora mismo su cuerpo ya hacía esfuerzos para hacer entrar el aire en sus pulmones.

-_Accio varita_- murmuró.

Y la varita de Snape abandonó el hueco entre la hojarasca donde había caído y voló hasta posarse en su mano extendida.

Malfoy lo observaba, clavaba su metálica mirada sobre Snape como si nada en aquel momento fuera más importante en el claro que lo que iba a hacerle. Sin sorprenderse aunque algo airado ante el gesto, vio que Severus no le miraba. Por el contrario, miraba a Dumbledore volviendo hacia el anciano director la cabeza con sus últimas fuerzas sacadas de la flaqueza.

Dumbledore respondió a su silenciosa llamada respondiendo con otra mirada, encontrándose ambos de algún modo extraño. Con tan solo un fugaz instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron su silenciosa conversación pareció darse por concluída. Dumbledore asintió y volvió su atención a los árboles que a los que ya conseguían ganas terreno, elevándolos y empezando a alejarlos.

Snape hizo lo propio, y entonces se volvió hacia su verdugo de nuevo. Draco se encontró con la mirada de su víctima, oscura, negra, tenebrosa, opaca, nublada de tinieblas.

Ambos sabían que esta vez, por inverosímil que hubiera parecido, el alumno había superado al maestro por un aciago golpe del destino, por una casualidad impredecible. Malfoy había ganado y su varita le rogaba que ejecutara una silenciosa sentencia.

Snape no dijo nada. Ni siquiera le suplicó clemencia por su vida. Simplemente le miraba con la tranquilidad de quien ya no temía a la muerte. Y eso le irritaba en extremo a la vez que lo impresionaba.

-_Puedes sentirte orgulloso de lo que me enseñaste_- dijo Draco sobriamente- _Siempre te estaré agradecido_.

Y no había rastro de ironía ni de arrogancia en su tono, sino pura y fría templanza, la tranquilidad anterior a un acto de ultraje, a una acción que lo maldeciría para siempre.

-_Lo estoy_- respondió Snape del mismo modo- _No estarlo sería absurdo_.

Y Malfoy no pudo encontrar asomo de miedo, ni siquiera intriga por lo que su varita le tenía reservado. Sino la misma abrupta seriedad y la misma serena impasibilidad que siempre le había conocido.

Esa fría distancia penitente con la que parecía observar el dolor y el sufrimiento que le tocaba padecer.

Malfoy alzó la varita. Un gesto más condenatorio que la simple pronunciación de la pena de su muerte. Su voz se convirtió en un frugal e insensible sonido inhumano y mortal. Su cuerpo exigía sentir el poder que sólo conseguiría arrancándole la vida. Su mente exigía la venganza correspondida, el ser resarcido por haberse interpuesto en su camino.

Snape se mantenía impávido e impertérrito, manteniéndole la mirada con una audacia que le otorgaba una imagen casi grandiosa a sus ojos a pesar de la sangre que brotaba incansable de las heridas que él le había provocado y que ahora oscurecía sus ropas, a pesar de los golpes que entumecían su cuerpo, a pesar del dolor que le impedía levantarse.

A pesar de la extraña razón por la que no se abalanzaba sobre él para detenerlo e impedir que pronunciara las dos palabras que lo enviarían al infierno. A pesar de que ni siquiera tratara de pronunciarse.

Y entonces se detuvo. Aún a sabiendas de que perdía un tiempo precioso, se detuvo y bajó la varita.

-_Por qué has venido_.

Y exigió respuestas, pero Snape no le otorgó ni una palabra. Se adentró entonces en la mente de su maestro con una arrolladora fuerza, con una voluntad férrea. Y Snape no opuso resistencia. Le permitió adentrarse en el laberíntico pozo de su mente, y Malfoy encontró lo que buscaba. Una zona oculta y en sombras que ocultaba la auténtica verdad.

-_Míralo tú mismo_-le invitó Snape.

Y Malfoy así lo hizo.

Quizá turbado, quizá impresionado, o quizá simplemente asombrado y aturdido por lo que había observado, se detuvo un instante antes de dar el último paso. Antes de enviarlo al infierno.

-_Ambos fuimos estúpidos al tatuarnos esa Marca en el brazo_- respondió Snape al transfigurado gesto de su rostro.

Pero Malfoy no tardó en volver a su inalterable actitud, a su imperturbable serenidad. Se agachó junto a Snape, y le apuntó con la varita al pecho. La punta de la vara de madera se clavó en una de sus heridas, acuciando el dolor lacerante.

-_Mereces que te mate despacio_- murmuró Draco como única respuesta.

Entonces se oyeron voces.

Miembros de la Orden que llegaban al claro.

Siete u ocho magos y brujas, quizá más, se adentraron desde la espesura a aquel remanso de raíces y hojas. Con las varitas en alto, ni siquiera recayeron en las dos figuras oscuras que, en un lateral, parecían ser protegidas de miradas indiscretas por las sombras, por la bruma por la niebla.

Por la soledad en la que aquel duelo los había dejado.

Miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Se dirigieron hacia el grupo que tenía problemas y que apenas tenía ya a Harry, George y Dumbledore manteniéndolos con vida sin ser aplastados. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts, agotados, habían bajado la varita dándose por vencidos, demasiado cansados para seguir luchando.

Al ver aparecer a tantos miembros de la Orden de vez, los hermanos Carrow se dieron a la fuga de inmediato, desapareciéndose frente a McGonagall que, jadeante, había conseguido mantenerlos a raya. Ambos mortífagos sabían que si se quedaban no conseguirían la victoria y que Azkaban sería su único destino.

Libre pro fin de aquellos dos indeseables, McGonagall corrió sin perder tiempo hacia Harry y Dumbledore guiando al resto en su dirección. La fuerza de sus varitas unidas se unió a las que ya luchaban contra el peso de la naturaleza. Los árboles caídos recibieron el potente torrente de hechizos de un solo golpe, y los magos hasta ese momento a su merced por fin consiguieron ganarles terreno, venciendo a la fuerza de gravedad y elevando los colosales árboles en el aire hasta que, por fin, los obligaron a caer con el peso de sus enormes troncos en la dirección opuesta, adentrando sus altas copas y sus abundantes ramas en una caída entre los árboles de detrás, en la dirección opuesta al claro, en la dirección contraria a la que todos ellos se encontraban.

Alejándolos por fin de sí mismos y alejándolos del cielo sobre sus cabezas. Deshaciéndose por fin de aquel aterrador poder de destrucción que había pretendido aplastarles y que a punto había estado de acabar con sus fuerzas.

Harry cayó al suelo, agotado y empezando a ver borroso, incapaz de mantenerse en pie un segundo más sin haber cogido aire y fuerzas primero.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios observaba todo arrugando levemente el ceño, oscureciendo la mirada.

-Se han librado de la trampa- dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para Snape, molesto pero conteniéndose a pesar de todo- Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Malfoy se levantó, dejando su agachada posición junto a su padrino. Snape asintió levemente, pero Draco ya no le observaba. Ni siquiera observaba a su fallido objetivo, pues Dumbledore en aquel momento ya no le interesaba. No tenía sentido lamentarse. No conseguiría acercarse al anciano director ni mucho menos hacerle un solo rasguño. Su plan ya había perdido todo su sentido, su objetivo había sido anulado. Tampoco observaba al resto de miembros de la Orden que gritaban emocionados su victoria y cuya felicidad les impedía notar su presencia.

Sus ojos blasonados de frío metal se dirigían al lateral del claro por el que todos habían llegado hasta allí, al punto en el que los árboles delimitaban los dominios del claro.

Había allí una figura inmóvil. Y era esa figura la que captaba absolutamente toda su atención.

Habría sido capaz de reconocerla incluso en la noche más oscura.

Sus ojos se encontraban a través de la oscuridad, a través de la niebla. Él la atraía como un abismo y ella a él como el más embriagador de los aromas. Para ellos no había ningún obstáculo que les impidiera encontrarse en aquel Bosque ni en ningún otro lugar. Se llamaban mutuamente sin siquiera pretenderlo. Se atraían incluso a pesar de sus deseos.

_Era ella_. Veía cada detalle de su físico como si tan solo estuvieran a dos pasos de distancia.

Su respiración era irregular, jadeaba con fuerza, e incluso desde su posición veía su pecho bajar y subir. Tenía rasguños en el rostro y la túnica desgarrada en algunas partes, el cabello extremadamente revuelto.

Sin embargo, era sólo en sus ojos y en su rostro en lo que él podía fijarse. Unos ojos que ardían de furia, de rabia.

De odio.

-_Es ella_- dijo Draco para que sólo Snape pudiera oírle.

-_Sabías que lucharía, y sabías que vendría. Era inevitable que te encontrara_- respondió Snape del mismo modo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. En ningún momento, durante ni un solo segundo había pensado siquiera que ella no lucharía, que se quedaría en el castillo como mera defensa_. No_, ella no actuaba de aquel modo.

Sabía muy bien que ella saldría, que pelearía. Que le buscaría. Lo había sabido desde el principio, incluso a pesar de haber deseado que se echara atrás en el último momento.

-_Lo sabía_- respondió el platino- _Ha estado buscándome toda la noche, igual que yo he estado tratando de evitarla_.

Evitándola a pesar de la permanente tentación que suponía saberla cerca.

-_¿Habrías podido hacerlo si ella hubiera estado aquí? ¿Si ella te hubiera observado pretendiendo matar a Dumbledore?_- preguntó Snape.

Se hizo el silencio antes de que Draco se decidiera a contestar las últimas preguntas en vida de su víctima.

-_Nunca podré saberlo_- replicó fríamente.

Hermine seguía mirándole. Y él no podía dejar de responder a su mirada.

-_Sabes lo que hará_- dijo Snape sin mirar a la castaña que apresaba la atención del rubio, sin mirar tampoco a Malfoy.

Snape lo sabía. Había padecido ya aquella historia de un modo tan simétrico que resultaba aterrador el modo en que el destino jugaba a su costa.

-_Por supuesto que lo sé. Lleva buscándome desde que ha entrado en el Bosque Prohibido_- respondió Draco secamente- _No ha pensado en otra cosa desde que ha pronunciado el primer hechizo._

Claro que lo sabía. Ella lo había buscado, lo había ansiado. Su búsqueda era como una atronadora voz que él conseguía escuchar incluso a pesar de no pretender hacerlo. La tentación de sondear aunque fuera ligeramente su mente había sido demasiado fuerte como para sobreponerse a ella.

Aunque ya no era necesario pretender saber más de lo que ella quisiera decir. Sus ojos enmielados brillaban incluso en aquella oscuridad, podía incluso ver las pinceladas doradas de sus iris arder. Pero esta vez no como todas las anteriores, no como cuando él la había tenido bajo su control.

Por una vez, Hermione le había obedecido. Esta vez ardían de odio, de odio por él. Tal y como él le había ordenado que lo hiciera.

No podía ser de otra forma. Esa mirada, ese gesto de su rostro no podía significar ninguna otra cosa. Ella nunca le había mirado así, _jamás_. Ni siquiera cuando la había llamado sangre sucia. Ni siquiera cuando había descubierto la Marca en su brazo.

Malfoy no dejó de mirarla, enfrentando su mirada con una frialdad admirable, con una seguridad inexplicable. Ella ya estaba lista. Debía verle actuando por fin.

Alzó la varita de nuevo hacia Snape, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con aquella infernal e interminable noche, con aquel juego de miradas.

Hermione se tensó inmediatamente al ver su gesto. Cómo se atrevía. Cómo podía atreverse a levantar la varita contra otro mago delante de ella. Jamás pensó que él de verdad se atrevería a hacerlo frente a ella, nunca lo creyó capaz.

-No te atrevas- murmuró quedamente, segura a pesar de que pudiera sonar absurdo de que él la oiría.

Como si ver su varita hubiera sido una señal, su cuerpo se movió instantáneamente, caminando hacia él y sacando su propia varita. No iba a permitírselo, no mataría a nadie delante de ella. Antes muerta.

Él la vio acercarse, y una lóbrega mueca que pretendió ser un amago de sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios.

Cínico.

Lo vio murmurar algo. Vio cómo sus labios se movían despacio sin dejar de mirarla a ella y sin dejar de apuntar a Snape, que seguía tendido en el suelo.

Y Hermione supo lo que Malfoy iba a hacer en el mismo instante en que un oscuro velo oscureció como una señal premonitoria el mercurio de sus ojos.

-¡No!- gritó la castaña, esperando que su voz tuviera esta vez la fuerza suficiente para detenerle.

Un suave fogonazo salió de la oscura varita de Malfoy y chocó contra el pecho de su antiguo profesor de Pociones de forma inmediata. Un golpe seco y letal.

Y Snape cayó al suelo, desplomado. Su cabeza se encontró con la tierra prohibida del bosque que actuó como meta de su caída sin vida. Su cuerpo inerte como una más de las piedra y las raíces de aquel claro que habría de ser su tumba.

Hermione vio sus ojos cerrados, su peso muerto tirado en el suelo junto al resto de hojas secas del claro que se enredaban con los pliegues de su capa negra. Aquella imagen la golpeó con una fuerza inexplicable, robándole el aire y cortándole la respiración con un pavoroso escalofrío que la congeló por completo.

Volvió su vista de nuevo hacia Malfoy, impresionada y conmocionada hasta lo más profundo de su alma como jamás lo había estado.

_Qué has hecho, qué pretendías esta noche_, quiso preguntarle todavía en la distancia, todavía segura de que él era capaz de escucharla.

Y cuando fue a hablar lo encontró mirándola, inamovible, incólume como si lo que acababa de ver, como si lo que acababa de hacer frente a ella no le hubiera afectado en absoluto. Sus ojos argentados, grises y fríos le quemaban, no quería que él la observara, no quería siquiera que él la mirara.

-Cómo has podido…- dijo Hermione sin tener voz suficiente para hablar más alto.

Pero no lo necesitaba. Sabía que él la escucharía. Sabía que él oiría cada palabra sin siquiera tener que esforzarse.

_Maldito mortífago_.

Le temblaba la mano. Asió con más fuerza su varita, y presa de un arranque de valentía y de rabia impropia de ella, corrió hacia él. Alzó la varita, dispuesta a enfrentarse con ese rubio despreciable e infecto. Dispuesta a enfrentar esa mirada de hielo que la observaba sin asomo de vergüenza, sin asomo de culpa.

Se escuchó un grito en el otro lado del claro.

Los demás acababan de darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. A Hermione poco le importaba, no los necesitaba, a ninguno de ellos para enfrentarse con él. Draco y todo cuanto había hecho era su responsabilidad. Ella le había dado la confianza que él había despreciado.

Y eso debía pagarlo.

Siguió corriendo hacia él, ya decidido el hechizo que lanzaría, ya pensada la forma en que le haría pagar todo cuanto le había hecho.

Entonces un hechizo proveniente de alguna otra varita se dirigió hacia el platino. Perdió su atención cuando Malfoy notó el ataque y miró en la dirección de los demás. Lo vio protegerse con esa rápida habilidad propia de la más vil de las serpientes y, agachándose junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Snape a su lado, sus miradas se encontraron una última vez.

-No vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente- dijo ella, corriendo más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho nunca, con la varita ya en alto dispuesta a detenerle.

Él sonrió, sin alegría, sin vida. Sin emoción. Lo vio ponerse la capucha, y entonces Hermione supo lo que pretendía.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó Hermione con todas su fuerzas.

Pero cuando su hechizo llegó hasta el lugar en el que Malfoy había estado, él ya no estaba allí. Malfoy se había desaparecido y con él se había llevado la prueba de su falta, la prueba de su pecado.

El cuerpo de Snape tampoco estaba. Se había esfumado, desapareciéndose junto a su verdugo.

Detuvo sus presurosos pasos poco a poco, deteniéndose finalmente junto al lugar donde Malfoy había estado enfrentando su mirada con esa arrogancia, con esa prepotencia, con esa suma gélida frialdad con la que se había atrevido a enfrentarla.

Sin asomo alguno de vergüenza ni culpa.

Observó aquel punto en concreto, respirando entre dolorosos jadeos. En el suelo había quedado un rastro de su hechizo.

No le importó escuchar a los demás acercándose corriendo, ni oír las voces de Harry y Ron llamándola. Sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel mismo punto.

Cómo había sido capaz.

Frente a ella, frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de dirigirle palabra, de responder a sus preguntas.

_Cobarde_.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Draco se apareció inmediatamente en el bosque, frente a la desvencijada y estropeada valla que rodeaba la mansión. Tenía sujeto a Snape del cuello de la túnica y lo arrastraba tras de sí como quien arrastra un saco de basura.

Con brusquedad. Con molestia.

En el mismo instante en que su mano tocó la madera de la puerta y la movió, notó una bestial intromisión en su mente, un aguerrido modo de leer sus recuerdos y lo vivido hasta hacía un par de segundos.

Y un grito de rabia.

Pero aquel grito no había sido en su mente. Había resonado por toda la vieja mansión solariega, congelando incluso el aire que respiraba.

Su señor estaba enfadado. Molesto. Lleno de ira y de rabia.

Debía darse prisa. Tiró del pesado cuerpo sin preocuparse por los golpes que recibiría aquel peso muerto durante el camino, contra las piedras o los arbustos. No tardó en llegar a la puerta de atrás de la desolada mansión, la que llevaba a la cocina. En cuanto entró en el interior y metió tras de sí el cuerpo de su padrino, supo que no era necesario seguir tirando de él. Lo sujetó con algo más de fuerza y, un instante después, se había aparecido junto a su carga en el salón de la mansión, en el mismísimo centro de la enorme estancia.

Y allí, frente a él, estaba Lord Voldemort. Su amo y señor. El dictador de sus acciones.

-Mi señor- dijo Malfoy sin bajarse la capucha ni descubrirse el rostro, temeroso como todos los presentes de la furia que irradiaba toda esa figura aparentemente en calma.

Su palidez parecía haberse acentuado, su altura incrementado y su poderosa presencia intimidaba más que nunca.

-Déjalo aquí- ordenó su voz sibilante, un siseo bajo que le erizó la piel por completo.

Malfoy asintió, y dejó caer su carga sin ningún miramiento más en el sucio suelo de la estancia. Se movió hasta un lateral junto al resto de mortífagos. Casi todos estaban allí. Los que habían estado hasta hacía unos minutos en el Bosque Prohibido todavía respiraban entrecortadamente, otros sangraban con heridas profundas, y otros muchos mostraban las capas rotas y rasgadas.

Mas ninguno iba a intentar siquiera marcharse para recuperarse, para curarse las heridas. Su señor estaba enfadado, y su ira era tal que todos sentían cómo les ardía la Marca en el brazo como testigo de su rabia.

Él quería que todos supieran cuan decepcionado estaba.

Todos observaban desde el silencio y en la casi más absoluta oscuridad el cuerpo inerte de Snape en el centro de la habitación. Malfoy vio no muy lejos de su amo a Bellatrix, cuyo gesto facial mostraba una demencia aún más acentuada de lo habitual gracias a una seriedad inesperadamente abrupta.

Todos estaban expectantes.

-_Ennervate_- dijo Voldemort apuntando a Severus con la varita.

El efecto de su hechizo no se hizo esperar. Snape se levantó del suelo por su propio pie y abrió los ojos. Su oscura mirada se cruzó con la de su amo inmediatamente. Dos rubíes que brillaban sedientos de sangre. _Su sangre_.

-Creo que tienes mucho que explicarme, Severus- dijo Voldemort con suavidad, modulando su voz en una caricia tétrica y desgarradora.

Malfoy, colocado casi a las espaldas del Señor tenebroso, observaba el rostro de su padrino desde las sombras, cobijando su mirada al amparo de la capucha que ocultaba su mirada.

-Supe que habíais ordenado matar a Dumbledore, y no iba a permitirlo- replicó Snape con sequedad. Sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba.

Se escuchó un murmullo general. Snape, el hombre que había sido espía para su señor en Hogwarts durante tanto tiempo les había traicionado.

-Mi querido Severus, creo que estás siendo demasiado humilde- y la connotación que el poderoso mago tenebroso dio a ese apelativo fue más que suficiente para ver su irónico significado- No es eso lo único que has hecho.

Más murmullos. La expectación entre los mortífagos era creciente. Malfoy, sin embargo, se mantenía en silencio en su posición entre las segundas filas. No despegaba la vista de su mentor, ni tampoco de su señor.

-No, no ha sido lo único. Esta noche, mientras los demás iban al Bosque Prohibido, seguí a Bellatrix Lestrange cuando la hiciste llamar y escuché lo que le ordenabas, mi señor- prosiguió Snape, como si una invisible fuerza lo llevara a confesar su oculto crimen- Tampoco iba a permitir que ella matara a Lucius.

Más murmullos, esta vez de sorpresa. Lucius Malfoy, condenado y sentenciado por su propio señor. Ninguno se lo hubiera imaginado.

Bellatrix se removía inquieta en su lugar. La rabia que parecía inspirarle el mero hecho de recordar aquel detalle demostraba las ganas que tenía de vengarse de Snape por haberle arruinado la diversión.

-Y te has atrevido a obstruir a dos de mis subordinados que por tu culpa no han podido llevar a cabo su cometido- prosiguió Voldemort, acallando a todos de nuevo- Por tu culpa no he podido eliminar a ese viejo decrépito de Dumbledore, y también por tu culpa he perdido la oportunidad de castigar a Lucius Malfoy y su familia como se merecían. Y…- se paseó por la sala, observando de reojo a uno de sus mortífagos un momento- Has impedido que su hijo recuperara el honor familiar perdido. Le has quitado esa irrepetible oportunidad a tu propio ahijado.

Malfoy no se movió, pero algunos sí lo hicieron, observándole inquisitoriamente.

-Creo que Draco Malfoy ha hecho por la causa y por el Señor Tenebroso mucho más de lo que el Lord ha hecho por él.

Hubo aspavientos, silbidos de impresión. Los mortífagos estaban inquietos, y Voldemort era capaz de notarlo perfectamente. Su pálida tez parecía brillar fantasmagórica en la oscuridad de aquel salón. Observaba a Snape sin necesidad de parpadear, sondeando su mente. Lo vio moverse levemente, casi imperceptible, y una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa de diversión deformó su boca al intuir lo que éste pretendía.

-¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó, sacando de debajo de su túnica una varita. La de _Snape,_ que la observó frunciendo levemente el ceño al reconocerla como propia- No creo que vayas a necesitarla, y menos aún con esa arrogancia tan impropia de ti, Severus. Tu actitud me decepciona.

Algunos rieron ante el humillante comentario.

-Adolezco de la misma debilidad entonces que mi amo- replicó Snape con inusitada osadía.

-¡_Crucio_!

El dolor no se hizo esperar, y el mutismo de los presentes fue inmediato. La placentera sonrisa de Voldemort demostraba cuan cruel, cuan cruenta y dolorosa estaba siendo aquella maldición. Mucho más de lo que podrían llegar a hacerla ninguno de los presentes, mucho más poderosa y cruel.

Snape no gritó, pero su cara se contrajo en un rictus de dolor. Voldemort no le permitió caer al suelo. Su hechizo lo mantenía de pie, despierto contra su voluntad y el agotamiento de su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué hiciste con ellos? – prosiguió Voldemort con sus preguntas - ¿Les ayudaste a huir? ¿O simplemente los mataste para ahorrarles el sufrimiento y la vergüenza?

-Los llevé a un lugar que considero seguro. Yo no asesino si no hay razón para ello, mi señor.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se clavaron en él como dos dolorosas agujas, acribillándole y empezando a sondear su mente con mayor intensidad.

-¿Y qué hiciste después?

-Salí de aquí antes de que Bellatrix pudiera llegar a notar que los Malfoy habían escapado o que lo habían hecho gracias a mí. Después me aparecí en el Bosque Prohibido y busqué a Draco Malfoy hasta que di con él.

Algunos mortífagos parecían impresionados. Otros simplemente no daban crédito a lo que oían. Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado se giró para mirar al más joven de los Malfoy, el único presente de su familia. Su mirada parecía traspasar la oscuridad e incluso la capucha del muchacho.

-¿Es eso cierto Draco?- inquirió.

-Sí, mi señor. Estaba a punto de atacar a Dumbledore cuando Snape apareció y me desarmó aprovechando la oscuridad y la niebla- respondió el rubio brevemente.

-Es cierto, yo mismo lo vi- asintió Amycus, y Alecto, no muy lejos de su hermano, asintió corroborando su historia.

La mente de Voldemort se adentró en la del platino, observando con sus propios ojos la veracidad de aquella afirmación. Pareció satisfecho, pues no tardó en liberarle de su presencia nuevamente, volviendo su atención a Snape que seguía inmóvil en el centro de la habitación.

-¡_Crucio_!- dijo Voldemort apuntándole de nuevo. El dolor esta vez pareció ser, aunque más breve, mucho más intenso, pues un grito de dolor desgarró como un trueno el aire de la estancia. Voldemort bajó pronto la varita y observó a su subordinado con asco, con decepción- Así que esta noche me has traicionado a mí y a todos los presentes por ayudar a Dumbledore, el gran defensor de los sangre sucia, de los mestizos, de los muggles. No me esperaba esto de ti, Severus.

La repugna con la que se refería a todos aquellos seres que consideraba inferiores era más que palpable.

-¡Traidor!- se escuchó decir desde el grupo de mortífagos.

-Tranquilo, Avery- dijo Voldemort sin apartar la mirada de su presa. Snape todavía tenía la osadía de devolverle la mirada- Severus sabe dónde está su sitio, ¿no es así?

El aludido respiraba en profundidad, todavía tratando de recuperar el aire tras el intenso tormento.

-Sin duda- replicó Snape.

Y su ironía constante parecía irritar cada vez más a Voldemort, aunque su rostro ceniciento era una simple máscara fría en la que nada se podía leer.

-Déjamelo a mí, mi señor. Yo le enseñaré a ser agradecido con el lord, yo le enseñaré que no hay que faltarle al respeto- dijo Bellatrix haciendo notables esfuerzos por no abalanzarse sobre la figura de Snape.

-Tranquilízate Bella- la aplacó el de ojos rojos, divertido ante la actitud de la bruja- Debemos darle una oportunidad de redimirse. El Señor Tenebroso es generoso a pesar de todo. Draco Malfoy es la prueba viviente de ello. ¿Acaso algún otro, después de la forma en que su familia renegó de mí, les habría dado de nuevo la bienvenida como yo lo he hecho?

-No, mi señor- respondió Draco lentamente, sabedor de que aquella pregunta iba dirigida para él.

Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado volvió de nuevo su atención al mortífago desprotegido frente a él.

-Por eso, Severus, voy a darte una última oportunidad- siseó Voldemort, caminando despacio en un invisible círculo alrededor del malherido mortífago- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabe la Orden sobre nosotros, todo lo que les hayas contado. Quiero que me digas cuáles van a ser sus pasos a partir de ahora y cuál es el modo de llegar a Potter. Si me lo cuentas todo seré generoso, y quizá te ganes el perdón tras tu merecido castigo.

Se hizo el silencio, pero no se alzó ninguna voz. Todos esperaron expectante pero Snape no abrió la boca ni pronunció palabra. Los segundos pasaron y la ira se arremolinó en los rubicundos ojos de Voldemort. Sus vasallos se miraban sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de su antiguo servidor.

-Contesta- le ordenó en voz baja pero certera. Mas su amenaza no halló respuesta- ¡_Crucio_!

El dolor atenazó su ya de por sí maltrecho cuerpo. Los cortes que el _Sectumsempra_ que ya había padecido en el Bosque le había provocado le dolieron con una intensidad arrebatadora. Y su señor no pensaba detenerse. Voldemort trató entonces de aprovecharse de su debilidad física y adentrarse en su mente, dispuesto a averiguar cuanto deseaba saber por otros medios más inflexibles y directos. Sin embargo, el férreo bloqueo de sus pensamientos le impidió avanzar.

Furioso, volvió a esgrimir la misma imperdonable. El lord sabía que de nada le serviría la maldición impero contra Snape. Era un maestro de la Oclumancia, y había desarrollado la capacidad suficiente como para bloquear sus pensamientos aunque le ordenaran exponerlos con aquella maldición. Quizá no pudiera controlar su cuerpo en un principio, pero el férreo control de su mente no se quebraría con esa simple imperdonable.

Y utilizarla frente a sus mortífagos sin conseguir el efecto deseado y esperado por todos sería un golpe y una humillación que no estaba dispuesto a tener en público.

Repitió su tortura unas veces más, riendo y sonriendo ante el dolor que le obligaba a padecer y que le provocaba ese indescriptible placer al saberse poderoso y dueño de los destinos de todos los presentes.

Le veneraban. Le seguirían hasta la muerte.

Cuando la tortura fue tan intensa que su hechizo de _ennervate_ empezó a perder efecto y Snape a caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente y sin haber conseguido sonsacarle una sola palabra, se detuvo. El cuerpo del mortífago cayó al suelo como un fardo inútil. Algunos sonreían ante el espectáculo, la mayoría sólo observaban, impresionados.

Voldemort sabía muy bien que el miedo que aquel castigo les había inspirado a todos sería muy aleccionador. Se lo pensarían dos veces antes de intentar hacer lo mismo que había hecho Snape.

-Bella- llamó Voldemort, todavía observando con desinterés el cuerpo tendido en el suelo- Ocúpate de él. Llévatelo a los sótanos con el resto de la inmundicia.

-Encantada, mi señor- sonrió Bellatrix, sacando su varita y elevando el cuerpo del suelo.

No necesitaba más instrucciones, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y disfrutaría enormemente con ello.

Voldemort se marchó de allí para volver a la estancia que había convertido en su personal santuario en el segundo piso sin decir nada más. Los demás comenzaron a dispersarse, la mayoría en silencio, otro hablando en pequeños grupos de lo recién ocurrido.

Y Draco, al igual que el resto, se marchó de allí sin mirar ni una sola vez más el cuerpo de su padrino, como si el interés que aquella figura inmóvil despertaba en él fuera casi nulo.

Aunque nada más lejos de la verdad.

Snape se estaba arriesgando mucho dejándose caer en las garras de Lestrange, y había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad para no ir por él y defenderlo de aquella cruel tortura colocándose entre él y su amo.

Oh, sí. Justo antes de matarlo en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando había alzado la varita y había visto esa extraña mirada y ese incomprensible gesto tranquilo en su rostro y se había adentrado en su mente, lo había visto todo. Un proyecto, una idea.

Snape le había mostrado su plan y él no había podido más que admitir en silencio la temeridad y al mismo tiempo grandiosidad del mismo. La impresión que le había causado había detenido incluso su ataque final.

Snape le había mostrado cómo había seguido a Bellatrix hasta el Señor Tenebroso y cómo había oído su conversación, las órdenes de que matara a Lucius Malfoy mientras los demás se ocupaban luchando cerca de Hogwarts. Le enseñó cómo había llegado hasta sus padres y cómo los había sacado de la casa aquella misma noche, del cuarto donde él mismo los había mantenido encerrados y a salvo.

Y como se había marchado de allí en cuanto tuvo oportunidad para no levantar sospechas al menos hasta más tarde, apareciéndose en el Bosque Prohibido buscándole a él, siguiendo el rastro de Dumbledore.

Draco había visto cómo su idea inicial había sido encontrarlo y explicarle su plan, pero notar cuánto le ardía la Marca en el brazo mientras lo buscaba entre los árboles le había hecho cambiar de idea.

No podían huir, ni él ni Draco. No podían aceptar aún la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix.

Su señor ya se había enterado de que los Malfoy habían escapado, y Snape había estado seguro de que conocía su implicación. Sólo había podido ser él. Si Draco se marchaba con él a las filas de la Orden, Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado creería que Draco también había tenido algo que ver en la huída de sus padres, y como represalia tomaría su escapada como un problema de primer orden y una afrenta personal.

Se ocuparía de su caso personalmente.

Y si el mismo Voldemort se decidía a encontrarlos sus padres podían darse por muertos, porque no tendrían el tiempo suficiente de alejarse para escapar ni el margen necesario para esconderse de su inabarcable ira.

Por eso había pretendido encontrarle a él y explicárselo todo. Hacer que Draco lo aturdiera tras hacerle un par de heridas superficiales pero sangrantes que dieran realismo a una falsa historia.

Una historia en que Snape le había atacado para que no matara a Dumbledore y en la que Draco había comprendido entonces que era un traidor y por ello lo había llevado inconsciente ante el Señor Tenebroso. Para que su señor le diera su justo y merecido castigo.

Pero su plan había vuelto a torcerse nuevamente esa noche según vio en los recuerdos de Snape.

Al encontrarle al fin en los bordes del claro, había visto a Amycus y a Alecto Carrow. Eran dos testigos con los que su padrino no había contado, pero que cambiaban radicalmente el curso de los acontecimientos. Ya no podrían interpretar su farsa diciendo que Severus le había atacado cuando a punto había estado de matar a Dumbledore.

Los Carrow lo desmentirían si no lo veían con sus propios ojos.

Y Snape le había mostrado cómo había vuelto a cambiar de planes. En vez de avisarle e intentar recrear una pelea le permitió continuar con su plan inicial de matar a Dumbledore, y cuando vio que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, lo detuvo sin darle explicaciones, haciendo una sorpresiva e inesperada entrada.

Y su desconcierto y su rabia al saberse detenido y sin conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Snape habían dado pie a una grandiosa lucha que ninguno de los Carrow podría tachar de falsa ni de preparada.

Snape se había arriesgado mucho esperando hasta el último momento para darle a conocer sus verdaderas pretensiones, esperando que en el último segundo él se diera cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, de que todo se producía de acuerdo a un plan. Había estado a punto de matarle, y su rabia le había cegado hasta el punto de que sólo en aquel instante último se había dado cuenta de que su mentor ocultaba algo.

Y daba gracias a Merlín por haberse dado cuenta, por no haberse dejado llevar y haber atendido a lo que Snape había querido mostrarle. Temerario, suicida, pero formidable por su astucia al fin y al cabo.

Un gran plan, sin duda.

Y Draco supo en aquel mismo instante en que lo comprendió todo, que cuando Snape había mirado a Dumbledore y la mirada del director se había encontrado con la suya cuando aún estaba en el suelo a merced de su varita y a punto de morir, el mago de ojos negros le había estado contando exactamente lo mismo. Aunque fuera con algunas matizaciones y detalles ocultos que Dumbledore jamás debería saber.

_Mereces que te mate despacio_. Eso le había dicho, y se lo merecía de verdad. Por haberle manipulado de aquella manera, por haberle llevado al borde del asesinato en un plan tan temerario y suicida. Incluso a pesar de que al final hubiera salido bien.

_Ya habrá tiempo para eso_. Eso le había contestado Severus. Tan sobrio como siempre.

Una mirada más de su antiguo profesor le había bastado en el claro para saber lo que debía hacer a continuación. No estaba contento con la idea, pero después de todos sus esfuerzos él no era quién para poner en duda ni su plan ni sus intenciones. No podía negarse después de que Snape le hubiera salvado nuevamente de cometer una atrocidad, después de detenerle cuando a punto había estado de utilizar la última de las imperdonables y de perder el favor de Dumbledore para siempre. Después de haber salvado a sus padres por él.

Así que había hecho lo que Snape le había ordenado que hiciera.

Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, _ella había aparecido_. Y eso lo había complicado todo.

Se había detenido irremediablemente, aun en contra de su voluntad y de la de su padrino. Estaba indeciso. No había querido hacerlo, no en aquel momento, con ella mirándolo tan fijamente.

Sabía que sólo tenía que aturdirlo, dejarlo inconsciente con un hechizo rápido. Pero también sabía que la distancia daría una idea equivocada de lo ocurrido, que ella vería lo que en realidad no habría pasado.

Hermione creería ver que el cuerpo de Snape caía al suelo muerto por una maldición imperdonable cuando en realidad caería inconsciente. No importaba que los demás lo creyeran. De hecho, así debía ser. Toda la Orden debía creer que él había matado a Snape en el claro para que no lo buscaran ni intentaran rescatarlo, para que su señor pudiera ocuparse de él sin ser molestado. Para que no quedara ni un solo camino que permitiera descubrir su engaño.

Un ingenioso truco, aquel de hacer creer que un mago había muerto para poder ocuparse de él sin interrupciones. Era algo que los mortífagos hacían de vez en cuando, y, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan de Snape, su señor y los Carrow también lo creerían.

Pero Hermione había seguido allí, clavando en él su mirada como el peso de una conciencia que siempre le había sido ajena.

Y la había visto acercándose, dispuesta a detenerlo, creyendo ya que iba a matar incluso frente a ella.

La voz de Snape le exigió que se apresurara. Y al final él había tenido que ceder. No podía fallarle a su padrino en el último momento después de haber arriesgado incluso su vida.

Así que lo dejó inconsciente y dejó que su cuerpo cayera al suelo como si hubiera muerto. Su varita atendía a su mentor, sus ojos, sin embargo, no podían apartarse de Hermione.

Vio su rabia. _Su odio_. Sí, estaba seguro de que ella le odiaba, del gesto contrito de su rostro no podía extraerse ninguna otra conclusión. Ella le odiaba y creía que había asesinado a otro mago a sangre fría frente a sus ojos sin que le importara lo más mínimo. Había visto el gesto de Hermione cuando pronunció en un susurro el encantamiento aturdidor, cómo sus ojos se agrandaban por la impresión de creer haberle visto asesinar a su propio mentor, por haber creído ver las dos palabras malditas esgrimidas por sus labios.

Cuan equivocada estaba. Hubiera deseado poder explicárselo, pero no había tiempo.

Nunca lo había. Por eso había sonreído ante aquella constante burla del destino y se había desaparecido antes de que ella lo alcanzara. Se dejaría matar gustoso por la varita de Hermione Granger si así ella al menos le perdonaba y le escuchaba, si le permitía hacerle comprender algo que de otra manera nunca entendería.

En cuanto se había aparecido en la casa de su señor, en cuanto había sentido su ira y la Marca quemándole en el brazo, supo que aquella parte del plan que Snape había elaborado sería la más dura y la más difícil. Intuyó sin esfuerzo que sería torturado e interrogado impíamente. Su amo lo torturaría, lo destrozaría en vida sin asomo alguno de compasión.

Nunca le habían gustado los traidores.

Hacía tan solo unos segundos que acababa de comprobar la fría cólera que el Señor Tenebroso había descargado sobre quien le había traicionado. Y el recuerdo de esa visión todavía le helaba la sangre.

Había prometido a Snape antes de aturdirlo en el claro que no interferiría, que permitiría que todo ocurriera como él lo había planeado y que no actuaría en su favor ni un solo instante. Que se mantendría apartado hasta que llegara el momento oportuno.

Y había cumplido su palabra. Pero ver cómo lo torturaban frente a sus propios ojos había sido una dura prueba para su autocontrol. El deseo de colocarse frente a él y defenderlo había estado a punto de apoderarse de su ser de una manera inexplicable.

Pero se había contenido. No iba a estropear todo el sufrimiento y el trabajo de Severus Snape por un arrebato. Confiaría en él. Sabía que su mente era hermética e impenetrable, y que por mucho que Bellatrix lo torturara no sacaría una sola palabra de su boca.

Sin embargo su cuerpo no poseía esa misma fortaleza, como mortal que era, su carne era débil y adolecía del agotamiento y del desfallecimiento ante el impenitente dolor.

Draco sabía con absoluta certeza que aquella noche los gritos de dolor de su padrino destriparían la noche, haciéndose eco de su suplicio por todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquella casa.

Un calvario físico que si no lo mataba antes del alba, lo llevaría inevitablemente al mismísimo borde de la muerte.

Snape había salvado a su familia. Le había salvado a él.

Y ahora tenía con él una deuda de sangre. Una deuda eterna que debía ser saldada.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_No ha sido él. Él no lo ha matado_.

Las palabras de Hermione todavía surcaban la mente de Harry como un remolino incomprensible.

Su amiga estaba empezando a perder la cordura. Por Merlín, todos lo habían visto, ¡todos habían visto cómo Snape caía desplomado al suelo ante un hechizo que había salido de la varita de Malfoy!

El azabache se pasó una mano por el cabello, preocupado y tenso.

Ya habían vuelto a Hogwarts tras salir del Bosque Prohibido. Habían tenido alguna baja y bastantes heridos. Los alumnos de Hogwarts a los que él mismo había ayudado estaban todavía en la enfermería junto a otros miembros de la Orden al cuidado de una atareadísima madame Pomfrey.

Hermione se estaba volviendo loca. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Malfoy le había hecho la había dejado destrozada. Apenas había pronunciado palabra desde que habían vuelto, después de una discusión en la que ella insistió en que Malfoy no había matado a Snape y los demás trataban de hacerle entrar en razón.

Sin embargo, la seguridad implacable en la voluntad y confianza de su amiga resultaba tan inquebrantable que había terminado por hacer mella en su propia seguridad al respecto.

¿Y si Hermione tenía razón? ¿Y si Malfoy no era un asesino?

Costaba creerlo, era cierto. Se lo habría comentado a Ron, pero su amigo pelirrojo estaba ya lo suficientemente preocupado por la castaña y por su padre, que había sido herido en Hogsmade, como para darle más cosas en las que pensar.

Por eso estaba ahora frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore tras cruzar la gárgola que cerraba el paso hasta allí, indeciso entre llamar o no.

Finalmente la curiosidad por saciar sus dudas venció sus reticencias, se decidió y tocó un par de veces. La voz de Dumbledore no tardó en invitarle a pasar.

-Hola Harry- lo saludó el anciano mago, dejando los papeles que tenía en aquel momento en la mano en un lado del escritorio- Adelante, pasa.

Sonreía afable, amigable, como siempre. Pero Harry era ahora capaz de ver una turbadora preocupación bajo esa apacible calma.

-He venido porque hay algo que me preocupa y quería hablarlo con usted- dijo Harry, y a un asentimiento de Dumbledore, se vio listo para continuar- Es por lo que dijo Hermione cuando salíamos del Bosque Prohibido.

-Sí, recuerdo bastante bien las palabras de la señorita Granger- respondió Dumbledore con calma- ¿Y qué te preocupa?

¿Que qué le preocupaba? Por Merlín, toda Hermione le preocupaba.

Aun así, trató de tranquilizarse y de ordenar sus ideas.

-Ella cree que lo que vio, que lo que vimos- se corrigió- no fue lo que de verdad ocurrió. Ella cree que Malfoy no mató a Snape.

No supo muy bien cómo continuar. Por muy mal que Malfoy le hubiera caído toda su vida, pensar en él como un asesino seguía resultando francamente extraño y algo escalofriante.

-Y tú qué crees, Harry- preguntó el anciano con suavidad.

-Antes no la creía- respondió el azabache, como si estuviera hablando de algo ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo- Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Empiezo a tener dudas.

Sí. No era que quisiera salvar a Malfoy. Pero debía admitir que empezaba a dudar incluso de lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Te confieso, Harry, que también yo en un principio pensé que el señor Malfoy no había podido resistir más la tentación. Como ya te expliqué en su día, existe sobre él una atracción irresistible por las Artes Oscuras a la que le cuesta sobreponerse.

-Lo recuerdo. Pero lo que le dijo a Hermione, que iba a matar en el bosque, que ya no podíamos contar con él- insistió Potter- Todo me lleva a pensar que sí lo hizo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

-¿A quién crees que iba a matar, Harry?

El azabache calló un momento, no muy seguro de responder. Pero la transparente mirada de Dumbledore le invitó a hablar con franqueza.

-A usted.

-Así es- sonrió el anciano director sin alegría alguna.

-Pero no lo hizo. La pregunta es si no pudo porque apareció Snape o no quiso hacerlo- contraatacó Harry.

Dumbledore sintió un chispazo de orgullo. Aquel muchacho se merecía mucho más que el destino que una vieja profecía le había reservado.

-Me temo que la situación del señor Malfoy es más complicada de lo que parece- comenzó Dumbledore, mientras por sus ojos bailaban las imágenes que Snape le había mostrado en el Bosque Prohibido en el fugaz encuentro de sus miradas y de sus mentes- No solo la señorita Granger ha supuesto para él un aliciente para actuar. También lo han sido sus compañeros. Y sus padres.

La simple mención de los padres de Malfoy abrió la mente de Harry a nuevas posibilidades en las que no había pensado. Ahora aún estaba más confuso.

-Ahora ya no sé qué pensar- murmuró arrugando la frente, cansado.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la confusión del muchacho. Era sorprendente que se sintiera confundido ante las situaciones que vivían sus amigos y no ante la que él debía vivir y sobrellevar por sí solo.

Cogió entonces una vasija plagada de runas que había en un borde del escritorio y la puso entre Harry y él. El azabache no tardó en reconocer la figura del pensadero en aquel extraño objeto.

Dumbledore lo miró, y después le advirtió al respecto de lo que vería.

-Harry, voy a mostrarte lo que me mostró el profesor Snape en el Bosque Prohibido. Creo que equilibrará nuestros conocimientos al respecto de nuestras dudas, y quizá entre los dos encontremos una respuesta a nuestra preguntas o, mejor aún, todavía hallemos más preguntas sin respuesta.

Harry asintió, aunque sin comprender por completo las palabras del director. Albus le dejó entrar en el pensadero, y después lo hizo él. No iba a mostrárselo todo. Harry era demasiado joven, y había cosas que sólo Snape y él debían conocer.

Las conversaciones entre ese mago de corazón roto y pasado de mortífago eran un delicado dilema que solo a ellos dos concernían, y ni siquiera a Harry podría mostrárselos nunca. Tenía con ese hombre pactos que todavía debían terminar de cumplirse, y revelarlos antes de tiempo sería una necedad por su parte.

Aún debía darle algo más de tiempo. Salvar a Draco y en parte a Harry estaba todavía en sus manos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

¿Cuántos días habían pasado?

No lo sabía. Varios. Bastantes. No estaba seguro. Todos parecían iguales, y los días ya no se diferenciaban en concreto de las noches.

Bueno, en realidad sí. Por las noches los gritos siempre eran más tumultuosos que por las mañanas, quizá porque la quietud de la noche permitía que su protagonismo creciera en las paredes de aquella casa.

Solo que aquella noche, todo estaba más en calma de lo normal.

Aprovechó por fin el amparo de las sombras. Se sirvió de que muchos de sus compañeros habían salido por órdenes de su señor y como una sombra se movió por la casa en silencio sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Sabía que había tardado, pero nunca parecía llegar el momento oportuno. _Hasta ahora_.

No tardó en llegar al sótano.

Sus pasos se dirigían con seguridad abrumadora en una sola dirección en aquel laberinto de humedad, suciedad y olvido. La premura lo llevaba rápido, pero sigiloso como un reptil acechante.

Sabía que Bellatrix no estaría esa noche allí. Y que nadie más se habría quedado tampoco. A ningún mortífago le gustaban los sótanos. Olían a muerte.

No tardó en llegar a la puerta indicada. Parecía que un rastro de los gritos de dolor le había llevado hasta aquella puerta en concreto.

Sacó la varita, no era estúpido. Sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, que su querida tía no dejaría la puerta abierta para que todos pasaran a placer a visitar a su reo favorito.

Tras un par de hechizos, se decidió a atreverse a pasar, arriesgándose a haber olvidado de algún detalle, aunque esperaba que no fuera el caso. Posó la mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

A sus ojos apareció una habitación pequeña, casi como una cuerva de paredes suavemente curvas que había sido convertida en habitación, vacía, húmeda, fría.

Y allí, sentado en una esquina y apoyado en la pared, estaba Severus Snape.

Sus ropas estaban algo más que destrozadas. Las manchas oscuras de su túnica negra nada tenían que ver con el agua que se filtraba por las paredes, sino con un líquido vital en exceso derrochado. El ruido de los goznes de la puerta pareció despertarle.

Sus ojos negros, sendos pozos del infierno, se clavaron en su ahijado como si en vez de haber sido torturado hubiera estado meditando todo aquel tiempo.

-Has tardado.

Su voz era seria, fría. Severa incluso a pesar de ser un quedo murmullo desvaído.

Draco no respondió. Sus padres ya debían de haber huido lo suficientemente lejos, era su turno de actuar en aquel estúpido plan. Se acercó a él y se quitó su propia túnica, tapándolo con ella. Con alguna dificultad, lo cargó en su hombro tirando de él. La varita firmemente sujeta en la mano.

No podía desaparecerse. Tendría que salir de allí de otro modo mucho menos cómodo. Mucho menos seguro.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con demasiados por el camino. No podía perder más tiempo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione caminaba como una exhalación por los pasillos del colegio en dirección a las mazmorras. Había tenido guardia en Hogsmade todo aquel día, y en cuanto había puesto un pie en el castillo se había encontrado con Ginny con gesto afligido.

Parecía haberle estado esperando dese hacía rato en el Vestíbulo. En cuanto la vio llegar, se acercó a ella casi corriendo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada al ver el gesto tenso de su amiga.

-Hermione…- no parecía saber muy bien cómo empezar, miraba de vez en cuando en rededor- Mientras estabas en Hogsmade ha venido alguien.

Los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron irremediablemente. Sus palabras la golpearon con fuerza. No necesitaba oírlo nombrar para saber de quién se trataba. Era él, tenía que serlo. Aun así, preguntó para alejarse de toda duda.

-¿Draco?

Ginny asintió.

-Ha traído a Snape con él. No sé si estaba vivo o muerto, Sprout lo ha llevado a la enfermería y han llamado a Dumbledore- explicó la pelirroja lo más rápido que pudo- Él estaba herido, pero a pesar de lo que Pomfrey le haya dicho ha salido de la enfermería.

Hermione apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba solo, en Hogwarts. Cómo demonios podían dejarle ir a placer por el castillo, por qué no lo encerraban bajo llave para que no escapara, para que no hiciera más daño.

-Dónde está, Ginny- su amiga pareció reticente a contestar- Por favor, dímelo.

La más joven de los Weasley se mordió el labio, indecisa. Hermione no estaba bien, no estaba segura de que fuera correcto que fuera ella sola a ver a Malfoy. ¿De qué sería capaz? Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo actuaría al verlo de nuevo tras la batalla del Bosque Prohibido.

Pero al final la intensidad de la mirada enmielada de su amiga la convenció, obligándole a hablar al fin y al cabo.

-Hace horas que ha bajado hacia las mazmorras. Pero no sé exactamente a dónde.

Se escuchó un leve "gracias" mientras Hermione ya estaba en camino. Andaba tan rápido que casi corría. Atajó por todos los caminos posibles sin encontrarse con nadie. No podía perder el tiempo en aquel momento hablando con nadie, no ahora.

Sabía perfectamente dónde estaría.

Dónde se escondería.

A él siempre le habían gustado las mazmorras, ese nido de serpientes. Un lugar solitario donde pensar tranquilo.

Cruzó varias puertas donde ella misma había tenido clases de Pociones durante los últimos siete años. Clases que ambos habían compartido. Ninguna le llamaba la atención, no se detuvo frente a ninguna de ellas.

Finalmente llegó hasta un largo pasillo lleno de viejos tapices y alguna estantería que, inexplicablemente, estaban plagas de libros a pesar de la persistente humedad.

Sus pasos la llevaron sin dilación alguna hasta un tapiz en concreto en el que una enmarañada montaña de calderos lo ocupaba todo sin orden aparente. Murmuró la contraseña, segura de que funcionaría.

Tensa porque entonces lo vería.

El tapiz se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar. Ella entró, y en un principio la inclemente oscuridad de la sala la cegó, impidiéndole ver.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, no tardó en encontrarle. Él estaba allí. Pálido, aparentemente algo herido. Ataviado de un negro tan oscuro como debía serlo su alma. Su cabello platino reflejaba el tenue brillo del fuego de la única chimenea.

Y sus ojos se encontraban fijos en ella. Enfrentándola con el frío mercurio que le caracterizaba.

_Cobarde_.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola otra vez! Ya estoy aquí! Dios mío, qué capítulo tan espeso! Pasaban tantas cosas que ya no sabía ni cómo ponerlo para que todo se entendiera y no quedara nada sin sentido! Jeje.

Bueno, aclaraciones varias: No sé si se entendían bien algunas cosas. La primera; los árboles del Bosque caen por el hechizo de Malfoy todos en la misma dirección, sobre nuestros protagonistas. Al caer unos sobre otros, especialmente sobre el árbol bajo el que había quedado atrapados por los Carrow, el peso es mayor y eran casi imposibles de levantar.

Segundo: Cuando hablaban Snape y Draco en el duelo, lo hacían por Oclumancia, por Legeremancia. De ahí que nadie les oyera y que sus diálogos estén en cursiva. Creo que eso se entendía con la explicaciones del propio cap, pero por si acaso lo aclaro (nunca está de más insistir, jajaja).

También he moderado un poco la longitud del cap –aunque no se note mucho... jajaja-. Qué más, qué más… Ah, sí! He visto en vuestros reviews que muchas pensabais que Draco y Hermione se enfrentarían y que ella le detendría. Espero que este cambio por Snape os haya sorprendido y os haya gustado. Me ha parecido un giro diferente.

Si respecto al plan de Snape cuando Draco lo explica todo tras ser torturado os quedan dudas al respecto, por favor hacédmelo saber y procuraré aclararlas. Es algo complejo, lo sé.- menudo lío mental que me hago yo solita…-. De verdad, pedidme que os aclare cualquier cosa.

Es verdad, no he puesto el reencuentro de ambos, lo sé. Pero el cap ya era muy largo, y pretender poner la conversación que ahora deben tener en un par de páginas es absurdo, así que lo dejo para el siguiente.

En respuesta a los reviews sin registrar-siento que sea brevemente-:

Kikio Shackelbolt: Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, lo sé, después de todo lo que han sufrido… Pero creo que este cap vuelva a dar un giro al destino de nuestros protagonistas, no te parece? Jeje. Bella es un personaje fascinante a pesar de malvado… En fin, me alegra que te gustara el pasado cap, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Un saludo!

Linnet: Hola! No, por favor! Cómo voy a pensar que estás loca? Jajaja, yo encantada de leer tus reviews, cuantos más largos más interesantes para saber tu opinión! Jaja. Me alegro que te guste la trama, espero que este nuevo giro también te complazca. No me merezco tanto mérito por lo de les hechizos, en serio, salen en internet y me limité a buscarlos, jeje. Creo que el plan de Draco, o más bien de Snape que esperabas ha llegado en este cap. Espero te guste. Un saludo y mil gracias por tu comentario!

Sirenitus: En primer lugar, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste el fic. En segundo lugar: por supuesto que me tomo tu crítica de forma constructiva, no podría ser de otra manera! Jejeje. Y es más, te confieso que me impresionó muchísimo tu review, porque has mencionado la mayor parte de mis vicios al escribir –de verdad me ha impresionado lo bien que los definiste-, en especial uno. Tienes razón, yo lo llamo "la regla del tres", es una manía fatal que tengo de repetirlo todo tres veces de formas distintas. Sé que a veces me enrollo, tienes toda la razón, y créeme que procuro limitar mis vicios, pero mi subconsciente me la juega! Jaja, lo tendré en cuenta, de veras. En fin, de nuevo gracias, y espero que este cap también te guste. Un saludo!

También quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron el cap en alertas, fav, etc. Muchas gracias.

Espero que os guste este nuevo cap, y que al menos un giro de la historia os haya tomado algo por sorpresa, jeje. Un saludo!

Palin_Mounet


	23. Temerosa indecisión

_**Temerosa indecisión**_

_Cobarde_.

Eso es lo que era. No sabía de qué se sorprendía. Él siempre había sido un mezquino arrogante, y aquella sería la única razón que encontraría para explicar que se atreviera a mirarla a los ojos sin desviar la vista. Sin avergonzarse lo más mínimo de enfrentarla.

Cobarde por huir hasta allí, alejándose de todo y de todos, evitando preguntas, eludiendo explicaciones que ella sabía que él no querría dar.

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en él de un modo implacable. Y la mirada grisácea del rubio respondió a su llamada de una forma imperturbable. La había estado esperando.

La estancia no era demasiado grande. Una vieja sala donde había varios calderos apilados en un rincón, un par de objetos indefinibles, unas cuantas alfombras que ocultaban la piedra del suelo y una montaña de leña, cortada para hacer fuego y preparar pociones y que parecía haber sido olvidada hacía siglos, pues el polvo la cubría como una segunda y envejecida corteza.

La chimenea estaba encendida, pero tan solo un leve resplandor iluminaba parcamente la sala. La luz llegaba a duras penas hasta el rostro de Malfoy, envolviéndolo mitad en luz mitad en sombras, reflejándose fríamente en el color de sus ojos. La leña de su lumbre estaba a punto de consumirse, y las cenizas ya empezaban a ahogar a las últimas llamas.

-Te esperaba- dijo él en voz baja rompiendo el silencio- Aunque me sorprende que hayas venido sola.

Ella no se movió de su sitio. La habitación no era demasiado grande, y la distancia a la que se encontraba de él le parecía la adecuada. La prudente.

-No me das miedo en absoluto. No necesito la ayuda de nadie para enfrentarme contigo.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente la observó por entero, captando con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo. Tampoco se acercó a ella. Ya había notado que se mantenía a distancia a propósito.

-A qué has venido- preguntó Malfoy.

-Creo que podrás imaginarlo sin mi ayuda- respondió ella, lacónicamente irónica.

-¿Quieres hacerme preguntas?- inquirió el rubio adoptando una posición más relajada, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro- Si quieres que resuelvas tus dudas, lo haré.

Pero ella no había venido a eso.

-No hace falta- replicó Hermione fríamente- Lo sé todo.

Draco no dio muestras de sorpresa ante tal acusación. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía todo, él _ya lo_ _sabía_. Había oído a la chica Weasley al lado de la puerta de la enfermería cuchicheando y hablando con esa Tonks en susurros cuando había dejado a Snape y Dumbledore le había llamado para pedir explicaciones: "_Hermione tenía razón, Malfoy no mató a Snape en el claro_".

En el fondo no le había extrañado que ella lo hubiera descubierto todo, todo su plan, toda su farsa. Hermione lo habría sabido tarde o temprano en cuanto hubiera tenido un solo segundo para pensar con la claridad que la adrenalina le habría arrebatado en el Bosque. Estaba seguro de que ella se habría dado cuenta de que no había intentado matar a Dumbledore después de tener a Snape ya desarmado y en el suelo. Estaba seguro de que, con un poco de reflexión, Hermione habría notado que el resplandor de su último hechizo contra Snape en el claro, el que le había hecho caer como si estuviera muerto, no había tenido ese característico color esmeralda que helaba la sangre.

Sí, sabía que al final ella se habría dado cuenta. De todo.

-Entonces sabes todo lo que ocurrió en el claro.

-Todo lo que Snape y tú habéis hecho. Y todo lo que os habéis inventado.

Malfoy asintió imperceptiblemente. Por supuesto. Sabía también que ella, con ese intelecto incontestable, habría estado dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, dándose cuenta de que habría cosas que no encajaban. Cosas que los demás no habrían notado ni por asomo. Habría notado que él y Snape sabían algo que los demás ignoraban, que ocultaban algo incluso de Dumbledore. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella ya había intuido aunque sin poder demostrarlo que él en realidad había ido únicamente al Bosque Prohibido aquella noche a matar a Dumbledore, y que sólo la aparición de Snape le había detenido.

Draco sabía que podía mentirle, podría seguir contándole la misma versión que al resto, pero también sabía que sería inútil. Ella no le creería. Tenía ya su propia versión de la historia y, desgraciadamente para él, ambos sabían sin necesidad de palabras que se acercaba mucho más a la verdad que ninguna otra.

Le contaría la verdad. No había otra salida. Ella merecía saber la verdad, estaba seguro de que no toleraría un solo secreto o mentira más. Aunque dudaba que la castaña aceptara escucharle.

-Hay cosas que debo explicarte.

-No hace falta- respondió ella, cortante- No creo que nada de lo que tú me digas pueda acercarse más a la verdad de lo que ya he descubierto por mí misma.

Ahí estaba, la atestiguación de todas sus ideas. Ella ya sabía, aunque sin poder demostrarlo de ningún modo, cuál era la verdad. Todo lo que había ocurrido. Por primera vez maldijo en silencio que justo ella hubiera tenido que ser la alumna más inteligente que hubiera pisado Hogwarts. Por una vez, la castaña podía haberse dejado convencer y permitir que la meciera con la tranquilidad de una mentira que sosegaría su rabia.

-Dime- la voz de la joven llamó de nuevo su atención- ¿Sabes lo que es la tristeza?

Él no se inmutó, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ella no viera la súbita tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé.

Sus palabras recibieron como respuesta un atisbo de amarga sonrisa que apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

-No creo que lo sepas- negó ella lentamente- Hay mucha gente que confunde un mal momento con la tristeza. La tristeza es como una muerte lenta. Te va desgajando por dentro, y te sume en una melancolía que poco a poco comienza a ahogarte sin que puedas defenderte.

-¿Acaso estás triste?- preguntó Malfoy, pero no preocupado, no impresionado.

Tan solo sereno, tranquilo, inalterable ante su irreverente sinceridad.

-No estoy triste, estoy consumida por la tristeza- respondió ella con la misma calma que él, como si hablara de otra persona y no de sí misma- Comenzó como una leve aflicción con la primera sospecha que me inspiraste, pasó a una pesadumbre constante que se apoderaba de mi mente y me impedía pensar en otra cosa con tu segunda mentira y, finalmente, se ha convertido en un dolor físico difícil de padecer en silencio desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Una verdad dura expuesta a quemarropa. Una verdad solo para él. Lo sorprendente era que ella siguiera inalterable.

-Sé que soy el causante.

No hubo culpabilidad en aquella voz masculina. Solo una afirmación obvia.

-Lo eres- asintió ella, todavía sorprendentemente en calma- Me has sumido en este estado a propósito, y de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Lo que todavía no sé es si además de querer que me sumiera en la tristeza pretendías también que sufriera como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Esta vez sus palabras sí que provocaron una reacción en el platino. Se movió ligeramente, cambiando de posición y su mirada metálica se oscureció, ensombreciéndose sin causa aparente.

-Lo que yo pretendía era que me odiaras- dijo Draco con calma.

-Odiarte- repitió ella con amargor, de repente pensativa al oír aquella palabra- ¿Y ahora? ¿Todavía esperas que lo haga?

-Espero que me odies más que nunca, Hermione.

Ella recibió sus palabras imperturbable. Tan solo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás, como si algo se le hubiera quedado en la garganta, dio muestras de que le había escuchado. Como si pretendiera tomar más aire del que podía respirar.

-Pero tú sabías que no podría odiarte aunque lo intentara, Draco. Sabías que no podría hacerlo ni siquiera aunque te hubiera visto matando a alguien delante de mí.

_Por supuesto que lo sabía_. No por nada había sido él quien había dejado su sello en su alma ante pura, quien se había apoderado de su cuerpo, quien había grabado casi a fuego en su interior su nombre y su marca. Sabía lo que le inspiraba, la forma en que la doblegaba con palabras. Ella no habría podido hacerlo, igual que él no habría podido odiarla ni en su más firme empeño.

-Lo sabía- asintió distante, abyecto- Sabía que no lo harías, igual que sabía que notarías que quise engañarte en el claro, que quería que pensaras que iba a matar a Snape. Pretendía que supieras que yo quería que me odiaras, y que esa idea te sumiera en una tristeza lo suficientemente profunda como para no querer acercarte a mí.

-Así que querías distanciarme de ti.

-Lo antes posible.

-¿Incluso cuando supiste que tus padres estaban a salvo y que podías huir de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado quisiste alejarme?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Incluso sabiendo que podríamos estar juntos?

Su voz se convirtió de repente en un susurro, y las escasas llamas de la chimenea temblaron en aquel momento como removidas por un inexistente viento.

-Eso era lo que pretendía- admitió el platino sin asomo todavía de culpa o vergüenza- Sabía que si conseguía volver con la Orden y no hacía antes algo por alejarte, tú volverías a mí. Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

-¿Permitírmelo?- su tono de voz subió levemente. Parecía contener las ganas de gritar- ¿Tan terrible te parecía la idea de tenerme cerca de nuevo?

_Por supuesto que no_. Aquello era lo que más deseaba.

Sin embargo, su respuesta fue otra.

-No- aclaró simplemente- Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que habrías vuelto junto a mí sin preocuparte por las consecuencias.

Ella parpadeó como si estuviera confusa, y aquel nimio gesto reveló lo que la castaña había estado ocultando con tanta tenacidad hasta aquel instante: Una sombra de llanto, un brillo en sus ojos que se volvieron cristalinos de repente reflejando de un modo antinatural la escasa luz de la lumbre. El preludio de un sollozo que él sabía que lo destrozaría por dentro desde el primer quejido de dolor.

-¿Consecuencias?- repitió, incrédula- ¿Crees que no sabía antes o que no sé ahora lo que pasaría después de la guerra? ¿Lo que la gente dirías si me uniera a Draco Malfoy, el descendiente de una familia de sangre pura?

De repente parecía furiosa. Pero él no se dejó impresionar por su fuerza.

-Sé que podías imaginar las consecuencias, igual que sé que no eres capaz de calibrar con la suficiente frialdad hasta qué punto importa esto- dijo él, esta vez menos calmado, turbado en cierto modo por ese brillo en sus ojos y por esa furia repentina- Si te quedaras conmigo, ten por seguro que no tendrías las cosas tan fáciles como el resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, el trato que reservarían para ti sería diferente. Murmurarían, susurrarían, los comentarios envenenados te acompañarían siempre. Todos esos privilegios que ganarán los que ahora luchan contra el Señor Tenebroso cuando termine la guerra repercutirán en ti menos de lo que mereces, te premiarán y te aplaudirán con menor efusividad de la que merecen tus esfuerzos, te elogiarán y te ensalzarán menos que al resto. Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Vio cómo ella apretaba las manos hasta convertirlas en pequeños puños para controlar su cólera. A pesar de todo él no se movió, imperturbable por fuera todavía a cada gesto que ella cometía.

-¿De verdad crees que para mí serían más importantes unos premios, unos galeones, unas fotos o cualquier otra cosa que… que…

Ella misma se detuvo, incapaz de continuar mientras la respiración se le aceleraba un poco, incapaz de controlarse. Cómo podía creer Draco que ella era así, que se dejaría llevar por los regalos, por la fama, por…

-No, no lo creo- detuvo él sus pensamientos- Precisamente porque sé que nunca decidirías alejarte de mí por tu propia iniciativa he hecho todo esto. Tú nunca elegirías el camino fácil, Hermione, preferirías enfrentarte a todos antes que ceder ante la dura realidad. Siempre te ha apasionado lo difícil.

Se hizo el silencio un momento. Ambos se miraban en una difícil conversación sin palabras.

-No necesitaba privilegios. Yo no.

-Cuando vieras que los demás los tenían, también tú los habrías querido. La diferencia de trato habría terminado por agotarte por completo.

-Para mí hay otras cosas más importantes que eso.

-Siendo hija de muggles, amiga de Potter y luchando tan joven para la Orden, te aclamarán más que a otros- dijo Draco- No seré yo quien te robe la gloria.

¿Gloria? Ella no quería nada de eso. Ni privilegios, ni trato de favor. Ni una vida más fácil.

-No me importa- replicó ella apretando los labios- Tú no tenías derecho a decidir por mí. Es mi vida y yo debía decidir lo que quería.

El fuego agónico y moribundo de la chimenea crepitó en un grito por falta de aire, amenazando con dejar de verter luz sobre la estancia durante un instante. Las sombras se alargaron y la claridad perdió terreno en la pequeña sala.

-Me reconociste- le acusó ella tras un segundo de silencio, cuando la luz volvió a la habitación- En el Bosque, tú lo sabías… Sabías perfectamente que _era yo_.

Su voz se convirtió al final en un suave susurro. Le exigía que respondiera a sus acusaciones, y Malfoy no pudo negarse a su silenciosa orden.

-Te oí llegar- respondió al fin Draco- Y sí, sabía que me observabas.

De nuevo la respiración de la castaña se aceleró. Y Draco supo que la cólera volvía a bullir en su interior ante su respuesta.

-Lo supiste desde el principio. Sabías que yo iría al Bosque, sabías que estaría allí esperando que mi presencia te hiciera desistir de tus planes- replicó Hermione con pesadumbre al reconocer que no había conseguido sus propósitos- Y aun así pretendiste engañarme.

El dolor se escapaba de entre sus labios, y Draco sintió que algo empezaba a pesarle en los pulmones impidiéndole respirar todo lo correctamente que debería.

-No había otra forma- contestó él.

Y aquella respuesta hizo que ella lo fulminara con la mirada y apretara con más fuerza los puños. Rabiosa. _Colérica_.

-¡Por supuesto que la había!- exclamó Hermione furiosa, tratando de serenarse de nuevo- Siempre la hay, Draco, ¡siempre la hay! Ese ha sido siempre tu maldito problema, siempre has visto como única salida la más cobarde, la más oscura, ¡la peor de todas!

-Era la única que vi posible, Hermione.

Que él pronunciara su nombre pareció enfurecerla aún más. Su calma la desesperaba. La castaña alzó la barbilla, altiva, y sus ojos lo traspasaron con fiereza.

-Todos creyeron que le habías matado. Todos creyeron que nos habías traicionado-dijo ella negando con la cabeza, como si no hubiera entendido desde aquel momento las palabras de sus compañeros, por qué ellos no vieron lo que ella vio- Pero yo sabía que no lo habías hecho.

Las danzantes llamas se arremolinaron en los rescoldos de madera todavía incandescentes, consumiéndolos por sobrevivir un poco más y condenándose al mismo tiempo a la muerte en su premura.

-Supongo que no logré engañarte. Ya me lo imaginaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Supongo que ya me he hecho inmune a tus mentiras.

Aquella opresión en sus pulmones hizo algo más de fuerza, y Draco se ordenó a sí mismo relajarse y recuperar su aplomo. Su máscara de frialdad se resquebrajaba por dentro, y cada segundo que veía brillar los ojos castaños de la bruja de aquella forma espectral era un segundo más de tentación por acercarse.

Pero no se atrevía. Ella se mantenía en la distancia, y él sabía que había perdido el derecho de acercarse.

-Has dicho que pretendías alejarme de ti, hacer que me alejara- habló Hermione, como si lo hubiera recordado en aquel momento- Y sin embargo has venido aquí solo sabiendo que yo vendría a buscarte.

-Quería que vinieras para explicarte algunas cosas- respondió Draco, cuyo rostro estaba a medias oculto por las sombras e iluminado por el fuego- Aunque ahora veo que no hacía falta.

-No, no hacía falta- asintió ella, mordaz- Para qué hacerlo, si ya has conseguido todo lo que querías.

_Dolor_. Eso era lo que se escuchaba, entrelazado con una acritud tan palpable que laceraba los sentidos. Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apoderarse de ella ni atraparla entre sus brazos ante el dolor de su rostro, por no aplacar el mal que él mismo había hecho. Sostenerle la mirada se había convertido en una dura prueba.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió él con dureza.

-Te equivocas - respondió Hermione a su injuria- Sí que has conseguido _todo_.

La luz del fuego tembló de nuevo.

-Mis propósitos no eran estos.

Las cenizas de la madera consumida hicieron crepitar el fuego, ahogándolo y aplacando su innata fuerza, mezclándose con las llamas en su último estertor.

-Solo querías salir ganando, ¡deshacerte de lo que has utilizado en el camino para que no te estorbara cuando todo termine!- replicón furiosa.

Deshacerse de ella. Poco le importaban a la joven bruja sus alegatos de privilegios, de facilidades, de futura felicidad. No le importaban en absoluto.

La luz se hizo más tenue, la lumbre menguó y las sombras ganaron terreno.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Que esto que he conseguido es lo que me proponía?

Su cólera creció a la par que la de ella. Los rescoldos del fuego temblaron una vez más ante su ira.

-Sí- respondió la castaña, dejándose llevar por cuanto había acumulado en silencio hasta enfrentarse con él cara a cara- Seguro que disfrutarás recordando cómo me engañaste hasta que caí como una…

Se hizo la oscuridad y desapareció todo, silenciando sus palabras. Las últimas llamas perecieron ante el inclemente ahogo al que las sometían las cenizas de la chimenea y ante la falta de madera que les diera de nuevo la vida. La habitación quedó inmediatamente en sombras, en una penumbra tan intensa que incluso costaba respirarla.

-¡_Impedimenta_!

Hermione había atacado inmediatamente. En cuanto la luz había desaparecido, de su varita había salido un hechizo con el que había pretendido atacarle y detenerle antes de que pudiera hacer algo. _Hacerle_ algo.

Antes de que pudiera escapar.

No esperaba haberle alcanzado. Él era demasiado rápido. Casi podía verlo evitando su ataque con esa velocidad pasmosa tan propia de los mortífagos, de los que se cobijaban en las sombras. Quería acabar ya. Quería terminar con aquel dolor que ahora ella misma se infringía buscándole. Quería que él desapareciera y no volver a verlo en lo que le quedara de existencia.

Los ojos le ardían. Parpadeaba a una velocidad anormal conteniendo lo que ella consideraba un humillante llanto. Porque sabía que él estaba allí, a su alrededor, acechándola y observándola, esperando verla caer.

Seguro que disfrutaría riéndose de su debilidad creciente. Casi podía imaginárselo con su aviesa sonrisa arrogante, mofándose de verla vencida.

-Márchate de aquí- ordenó aún a ciegas, sabedora de que él la escucharía- _Vete_.

En aquel momento se le quebró la voz. Se sentía agotada. La oscuridad seguía siendo tan densa que no le dejaba ver a pesar de sus esfuerzos por acostumbrar sus ojos a la falta de luz.

-No voy a irme- respondió él de pronto- Todavía no.

Sus palabras se oyeron demasiado cerca. Su aroma peligroso y salvaje invadió su capacidad de percepción de golpe, haciéndole olvidar que todavía sujetaba la varita, que se le cayó al suelo. Estaba frente a ella, podía sentirlo, podía notar su cercanía sin necesidad de verlo siquiera. Cómo se atrevía a acercarse sin su permiso.

El saberlo tan cerca, tan al alcance de su mano, la llenó de furia. Él no tenía derecho a acercársele tanto, ya no.

Entonces algo se debatió dentro de ella instándola a actuar, y guiada a través de la oscuridad por la inevitable atracción que el antiguo Slytherin le inspiraba se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó el pecho con fuerza en una reacción impulsiva e irreflexiva.

Con los puños cerrados lo golpeó con furia mientras las lágrimas escapaban a su firme contención por fin, surcando el entramado de sus pestañas, reptando como serpientes por su rostro plagado de dolor y escapando de la cárcel de sus ojos. Amparadas ahora por las sombras que encubrirían su secreto ocultando su llanto.

-Te odiaría, debería…- dijo ella apenas audible sin detenerse, descarnando su alma frente a él ya casi sin pudor alguno.

_Debería_. Él lo había oído a la perfección. Ojalá fuera cierto, Draco lo hubiera deseado en aquel mismo instante de haber sabido que se habría cumplido su orden. Pero era imposible. Y él en parte se maldecía por alegrarse por ello. Hermione no conseguiría odiarle nunca por mucho que lo intentara.

Malfoy no se resistió, ni siquiera trató de defenderse. Parecía no notar siquiera los golpes que ella le daba, quizá porque a la castaña apenas le quedaban fuerzas, pues todas se le habían ido por la boca en pos de sus palabras. Pero a Hermione no le importaba, todavía murmurando insultos contra él, echándole en cara todo el mal que a punto había estado de cometer en susurros apenas comprensibles.

Pero poco a poco sus golpes fueron debilitándose, y los brazos de la joven bruja no tuvieron más fuerzas para seguir intentando hacerle daño. Agotada, sintió que las piernas le empezaban a flaquear, que le fallarían si seguía intentado golpearle, malgastando en él sus energías. Y no quería tener que padecer la humillación de caer frente a él. No, eso no pasaría.

Se detuvo casi inmediatamente, ralentizando el movimiento de sus brazos.

Recayó entonces en su varita, que se le había caído al suelo durante los golpes. Pensó en recuperarla, pero notó que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para agacharse a recogerla. Se sentía aturdida, como si el dolor de su alma se hubiera alimentado de cuantas energías hubiera tenido, dejando maltrecho su ya de por sí desmadejado cuerpo. Agotándola de una forma malévola e injusta.

Y su presencia. Él la turbaba, perturbaba su alma y desesperaba hasta el límite su agotada mente, inspiraba sentimientos contradictorios que era incapaz de dilucidar. Su sola presencia la incitaba al llanto irremediablemente.

Y ahora se sentía desfallecer frente a quien menos desearía en aquel momento. Maldijo, maldijo una y mil veces. No debía haber bajado hasta allí, y sólo ahora se daba cuenta.

Sintió que una mano sujetaba de repente uno de sus puños con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, sacándola de sus propias cavilaciones. Alzó la mirada hacia él, sabiendo de algún modo dónde se escondía el mercurio de sus iris, de repente consciente de que no había dejado de llorar y de que él podría sentir sus lágrimas si la tocaba. Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Al parecer no tenía fuerzas para luchar pero sí para desmoronarse. Maldita sea.

Se sentía tan atrapada como si él pudiera verla incluso a pesar de la inexistencia de luz. Aunque sospechaba que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Hermione notó que él la obligaba a bajar la mano sin aparente esfuerzo, alejándola de sí mismo hasta dejarla a uno de sus costados. Lo hizo con suprema facilidad, como si no fuera una digna rival, como si todas sus fuerzas fueran un vano intento contra él. Merlín, sólo deseaba que al menos ese maldito imbécil notara que se resistía a dejar de golpearle, a dejar de dañarle.

Trató de levantar el otro puño para intentar golpearle en la cara si fuera necesario, pero de nuevo él fue más rápido, inexplicablemente hábil en aquella persistente oscuridad, capturando su mano y volviendo a obligarla a bajar los brazos con facilidad suma. Ese mero gesto con el que él doblegó sus fuerzas fue suficiente para que sus lágrimas cayeran en mayor abundancia, evidenciando la impotencia que sentía al no poder defenderse.

Al no poder enfrentarle.

Decidió rendirse a la fuerza bruta. Sabía que Malfoy era más fuerte que ella, sería inútil tratar de seguir peleando. De todos modos, la dialéctica siempre se le había dado mejor. Haría que él la soltara. Que separara sus sucias manos de sus brazos.

-No me toques- dijo ella, consiguiendo por fin hacerse con el control de su habla- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca más.

Si esperó en algún momento que él le obedeciera igual que lo había hecho en Hogwarts, pronto vio que estaba muy equivocada. Es más, Malfoy no la soltaba, y la obligaba a mantenerse inmóvil en su posición. Hermione se removió tratando de zafarse, pero su firmeza sobre ella no menguaba en absoluto.

-Tranquilízate.

Parpadeó, furiosa por sus propias lágrimas y por no poder deshacerse del amarre de sus manos. Sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse por fin un poco a la oscuridad, y creyó empezar a ver diferentes sombras, las líneas de una figura oscura frente a ella.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó de nuevo tan amenazante como pudo.

Maldijo en silencio. Sus palabras habían sonado demasiado débiles. Y eso la avergonzaba.

Malfoy la observaba como una víbora observa a su presa, concienzudo, firme, _letal_, y Hermione era demasiado consciente de que ella era el objeto de interés de aquellos ojos metálicos.

No quería su cercanía, no quería tenerlo cerca. No más de lo que ya estaban. Y para su desesperación, no conseguía que Draco se alejara.

Pero entonces sintió que él aflojaba despacio el agarre sobre sus brazos, como si pretendiera asegurarse poco a poco de que ella no volvería a levantarlos dispuesta a golpearle. Esperando que recuperara la calma perdida. Hermione hubiera querido hacerlo, hubiera deseado ser rápida y golpearle con todas su fuerzas.

Pero estaba extenuada, su alma desgarrada requería de toda su atención y no podía concentrarse en gastar la energía suficiente como para elevar siquiera una sola mano.

Suficiente hacía con tenerse en pie.

Malfoy se movió de repente, sigiloso. La había soltado, ya no notaba su férreo contacto sobre los brazos, y había retrocedido hasta ser engullido por las sombras.

Lo buscó, pero se le hizo imposible ahondar en la oscuridad. Hermione no entendía qué era aquello, por qué aquella sala se negaba a levantar la veda a su visión. Tanteó, creyendo ver una de las paredes cerca, y sus dedos no tardaron en palpar algo físico y tangible que le dio seguridad. Una roca fría que le recordó que debía recuperar du aplomo.

Su movimiento no obtuvo respuesta. Al parecer estaba sola de nuevo. Suspiró cansadamente, creyendo que podría marcharse. Pero no tardó en cambiar de idea. Esos no eran los planes que Malfoy reservaba para ella, no iba a permitir que se fuera. _No todavía_.

Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse inmediatamente en un aterrado sobresalto al presentir a la perfección tras ella su tormentosa presencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en forma de advertencia. Tener un mortífago a la espalda la inquietaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse de buscar una salida.

Temió que la tocara, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a quedarse tras ella, inmóvil mientras una de sus manos ascendía lentamente por su espalda sin llegar a tocarla, todavía a una distancia que su cuerpo no parecía poder cruzar. Delineando su cuerpo en el aire, recordando cada curva de su figura prohibida. Ella lo mantenía alejado sin palabras.

Y ahí tuvo la fatal desgracia de sentir su aroma a menta. Una fragancia salvaje que la dejaba indefensa ante su presencia, un aroma que se abrió paso a través de sus pulmones y que le atenazó el corazón haciendo que le doliera el pecho de una forma atroz. Maldita sea, lloraba, lloraba como una niña. Y por mucho que se ordenaba a sí misma detenerse, su cuerpo no le obedecía, aguantando en silencio su humano suplicio.

-No te acerques- ordenó ella nuevamente, amenazante incluso al creer que él se movía.

Ni siquiera se volvió para decirlo. Estar de espaldas le daba la ventaja de poder ocultar sus belicosas lágrimas, que se negaban todavía a obedecer sus órdenes de detenerse.

Le recorrió un escalofrío de nuevo. Percibía su cercanía sin que él llegara a tocarla. Notaba su mano ascender por la línea de su columna a una distancia todavía comedida, para después seguir la dirección de su brazo, todavía apoyado en la pared, ese algo tangible que le diera seguridad.

El Slytherin se detuvo en aquel mismo punto. Un miedo en forma de letal frío se apoderó de ella erizando su piel, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de temblar sin contenerse. La mano del platino estaba junto a la suya, apoyada en la pared. Sin tocarla, pero tan cerca que casi sentía que lo hacía.

No miró ese peligroso punto en el que ambos podrían tocarse, obligándose a seguir con la vista al frente. Respiró hondo, aprovechando que al tenerlo detrás él no podría ver aquel gesto. Se mantendría incólume a pesar de todo y no daría muestras de que su cuerpo pujaba por tambalearse. No quería darle esa satisfacción.

Y por qué Draco no hablada, por qué no decía nada. Qué demonios pretendía atormentándola de esa manera.

Pero él ya había notado su temerosa reacción a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarla. Malfoy fruncía levemente el ceño, como si fuera capaz de ver que toda ella había empezado a temblar ante su recién creado acercamiento. Y eso le disgustaba, le molestaba profundamente. Quería que ella estuviera tranquila y se calmara lo suficiente como para retomar la conversación.

Aunque ella siguiera negándose a mirarle a los ojos.

Hermione sabía que había cometido un error al escuchar una sola palabra proveniente de él. Había caído en la trampa de la serpiente. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas antes de dejarse vencer por su letal veneno que ya la adormecía por dentro, y ahora debería esperar con valentía el lacerante dolor de sus colmillos cuando se le clavaran en el corazón una última vez.

Cuánto debía sufrir para que él quedara satisfecho. Cuánto tiempo debía soportar su presencia sin derrumbarse para que él se marchara complacido.

-Qué demonios quieres- preguntó orgullosa.

Notó su respiración rozándole tras la oreja. E indefectiblemente la sensación la paralizó.

-¿Me odias?- una pregunta fría y sin alma. Mera curiosidad.

Hermione sintió que sus piernas flaquearon durante un instante cuando aquellas palabras la obligaron a atender al peligroso sonido de su voz. A otra trampa en forma de palabras.

No mentiría al maestro de las falsedades. Le golpearía con la amarga verdad esperando que le doliera tanto como a ella sus mentiras.

-Todavía no-dijo tras coger aire. Notó una de sus lágrimas llegar hasta la comisura de sus labios, y silenciosamente rogó a su cuerpo que dejara de llorar- Pero te aseguro que con el tiempo no tardaré en hacerlo. No después de lo que has hecho.

Él pareció hacer caso omiso a su respuesta.

-Lloras por mí- lo aseveraba sin asomo de duda.

Sabía que lloraba. Y ella se maldijo por no haber podido contenerse.

-Te aseguro que no lo hago por gusto- respondió, exigiendo por enésima vez a sus ojos que en aquel mismo instante dejaran de derramar lágrimas.

-Lloras porque me amas.

Hermione trató de tragar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. Esa pregunta era la esencia de su egoísmo destilada en forma de palabras. Cómo se atrevía a decir eso, cómo podía hablar de algo como aquello. Ya no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-Pronto dejaré de hacerlo- replicó ella con firmeza.

Sabía que eso lo enfurecería, sabía que le molestaría. Lo que no se esperó fue que él se acercara hasta la mínima distancia de su espalda y sin previo aviso su mano rozara la suya, todavía firmemente pegada a la pared en un arranque de algo que Hermione prefirió no definir.

-No lo hagas- respondió él fríamente.

Hermione supo en aquel momento que su alma no podría soportar un solo golpe certero más. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y vio la mano de él sobre la suya, como el candado de su jaula que no podría forzar. Tenía que alejarlo de sí misma. Debía hacerlo o se derrumbaría allí mismo. Tenía que alejarlo de forma que aquella fuera la última vez que osara acercársele.

-Lo haré- le aseguró ella en voz baja- Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Aunque le costara el resto de su vida lo expulsaría de su corazón, no volvería a darle ni un solo pensamiento.

-Deja de llorar- murmuró él tras ella- Cuando lo hagas no insistiré más.

Por qué la torturaba. Por qué le susurraba aquellas cosas al oído.

-No sigas- musitó ella con contenido amargor. Estaba demasiado cerca como para hablar más alto-Sólo quiero irme.

_Necesitaba_ irse.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que el brazo de él rozó el camino de su cintura, como conteniéndose a apoderarse de ella sin permiso, delineando su forma en un camino intermitente. Su cercanía era una despiadada tortura, el eco de un viejo placer.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas- respondió con seriedad abrupta- Todavía no has escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte.

-No quiero escuchar nada más. Ya he visto demasiado en el Bosque y te he oído decir suficiente en una chimenea- replicó Hermione con crudeza, empezando a notarse más cansada todavía, aunque firme y dispuesta a defenderse del sonido de su voz.

Nunca pelear contra él la había agotado tanto. Debía ser por ese dolor tan abyecto que soportaba, o quizá por esas lágrimas que seguían ahogando sus ojos sin permiso, robándole las fuerzas con cada gota salina.

-Seré breve. Cuando termine podrás irte.

-Creo que has perdido todo derecho a intentar ordenarme algo, _Malfoy_.

Dónde estaba su nombre, por qué aparecía de nuevo su apellido.

-No saldremos de esta habitación hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir- dijo él con tono acerado.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio. Estaba presa entre sus brazos, atada a su aroma mentolado, demasiado cansada como para resistirse el tiempo suficiente para que él cediera y la dejara marchar. No entendía lo que pretendía hacer en absoluto.

-Me quedaré si me sueltas- respondió al fin, resuelta en su agotamiento- Y cuando termines me marcharé y no volverás a molestarme.

Ese _no volverás_ llevaba consigo el significado de una carga temporal ilimitada. Una eternidad que Draco pudo saborear sin siquiera haber empezado a catarla todavía.

El platino pareció pensarse aquella oferta un momento, y finalmente, tras unos segundos eternos, su brazo dejó el camino de su cintura, escapando del campo de visión de la castaña y de su perturbador roce.

Hermione se contuvo. La sensación de pérdida al dejar su contacto había sido desgarradora. Una sensación que no debería haber tenido y que se increpó a sí misma, implacable ante su propia debilidad.

-Bien- consintió él, aceptando su única condición.

Libre de él, Hermione respiró el aire puro, aquel que todavía no tenía impregnada su esencia. Esa respiración pareció aligerar un momento su carga y devolverle algo de serenidad. Bien, que comenzara la tortura. Sólo quería huir de él cuanto antes.

-Habla.

No se giró para escucharle. Aún no había dejado de llorar y suficiente humillación era que él supiera de sus lágrimas como para que además comprobara que no podía contenerlas.

-Quería que me odiaras, es cierto- comenzó él, y Hermione sintió en aquel momento que por fin dejaba de llorar- Y sigo queriéndolo, pero no por las razones que tú piensas.

Hermione suspiró, extenuada. Su voz era aterciopelada, grave, un sonido del que se embebía y que la entumecía por completo.

-Te escucho- dijo ella procurando no mostrar cuántas ganas tenía de salir de allí tan deprisa como pudiera- Aunque vayas a mentirme.

Él hizo caso omiso y se adelantó un paso, despacio, acortando de nuevo la distancia aunque siempre cuidadoso de no llegar a rozarla. La tentación de tocarla había aumentado exponencialmente desde que se había acercado a ella. La veía frágil, la veía débil. Le atraía de una forma inexplicable, y no poder tocarla era una penitencia tan excesiva que dudaba ser capaz de cumplirla.

-No pretendía matar a Dumbledore, no pretendía traicionar lo que te dije. Yo no quería matar, Hermione, y menos aún a quien me había tendido su mano cuando nadie más lo habría hecho- dijo Draco, observándola, captando por completo su atención- Pero tampoco podía permitir que mis padres murieran sin hacer nada por intentar evitarlo.

-Y yo admiro que intentaras salvarlos- respondió ella- Lo que desprecio es la forma en que lo hiciste.

Y su respuesta pareció enfurecer de repente al mago frente a ella.

-No lo entiendes- murmuró, mirando un momento el perecido fuego de la chimenea- Estaba desesperado, estaba solo, estaba condenado a morir si me descubrían pasando información- trató de tranquilizarse tras perder el control un momento, afianzando de nuevo la inflexible frialdad de su respiración- No sabía qué hacer, y tomé aquella oferta como la única forma posible de salvar a mis padres.

-No te creo.

Y ella misma temió que sus propias palabras hubieran flaqueado por la duda al responderle.

-¿Acaso tú habrías hecho otra cosa? ¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar? ¿Habrías dejado morir a tus padres sin hacer nada?- inquirió él, atacante- No lo habrías hecho, Hermione, y ambos lo sabemos. Al igual que yo, habría hecho cualquier cosa por no verlos morir.

Y Hermione, muy a su pesar, se dejó convencer por sus argumentos. Era cierto. Ella misma, si hubiera estado en su situación, desesperada, habría hecho cualquier cosa. O lo habría intentado. No estaba segura de haber podido llegar tan lejos. Pero sí habría aceptado cualquier forma por terrible que fuera para salvar a sus seres queridos.

-¿Crees que la vida de Dumbledore valía menos que la de tus padres? ¿Qué merecía la pena matarle por salvarlos?

Él tardó en responder.

-Entonces lo creía. Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

-No estás seguro porque sabes que te equivocaste. Pero ahora es tarde- replicó ella con crudeza, dominando por fin su llanto.

Aunque Hermione admitió para sí misma que Draco al final no lo había hecho. Puede que solo por la intervención de Snape, pero no había matado a Dumbledore. Y juzgarle por lo que no había cometido sería hacerle algo tan injusto como lo que él le había hecho a ella.

-Y al igual que salvé a mis padres, quería salvarte a ti.

La castaña procuró no mostrar la agónica ironía que la corroyó por dentro al escucharle.

-¿Salvarme?- repitió, perpleja- ¿Cómo? ¿También matando a alguien?

-No- respondió calmado a pesar de su furia- Haciéndote creer que había matado a alguien frente a ti y esperando que fuera suficiente para que empezaras a odiarme. Para que te alejaras de mí.

_Odiarle_. Quizá en otro tiempo, pero no ahora. Ahora ya no tenía esa capacidad.

-Entonces te equivocaste. Yo no necesitaba ser salvada- respondió Hermione, sintiéndose languidecer con cada respuesta que le daba.

Sintió que volvían a arderle los ojos, pero se obligó a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no volver a recaer en aquel humillante llanto. _Él no se merecía sus lágrimas_, se repitió de nuevo a sí misma por enésima vez desde que había entrado en aquella sala.

-Eso crees ahora- la contradijo el platino, sus ojos grises oscurecidos hasta el límite de rozar la negrura- Pero habrías cambiado de idea cuando tus conocidos te miraran sin comprender tu decisión, cuando tus amigos te observaran con extrañeza, cuando los que alabaran a todos los demás lo hicieran menos contigo. Cuando vieras que haber ganado no te iba a dar todo lo que merecías después de tanto esfuerzo y tanto sufrimiento- añadió con frialdad- Y tú ya has sufrido bastante. No necesitabas hacerlo más.

Y menos aún por él. No sería él su carga, no después de que ella lo salvara de convertirse en algo mucho peor que un mortífago. Le debía eso y mucho más.

Hermione parpadeó, confusa. Volvía a llorar, y la rabia por ello y por lo que oía decir a Draco la enardecían, aplacando por un momento su agotamiento físico. Quién se creía que era para dirigir su vida, para decidir por ella.

-Si creías que ya había sufrido bastante, estabas muy equivocado- contestó, apretando los dientes para contener el ardor de nuevas lágrimas- Tú me has hecho sufrir mucho más que el resto, ¡que toda esta maldita guerra!

Quiso alejarse, quiso dar un paso y salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado para dar por zanjada aquella discusión, pero hubo un movimiento brusco, un cambio rápido de posiciones que entre tanta negrura apenas fue visible.

Ambos se movieron. Malfoy avanzó hacia ella poseído por sus palabras, y Hermione se vio aprisionada entre él y una montaña de viejos y oxidados calderos. Se dio la vuelta para encarar su acercamiento de frente mientras evitaba un enorme caldero de hierro negro, y chocó inevitablemente de espaldas contra una pila de leña. Él la siguió y la acorraló contra la madera cortada, furibundo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y los pérfidos ojos de él parecieron dispuestos a _obligarla_ a desdecirse. Sus respiraciones casi chocaban la una con la otra.

-Si ahora crees sufrir- dijo, modulando su repentina furia, controlando apenas su respiración- Imagina cuánto habrías sufrido si hubieras estado atada a mí el resto de tu vida.

-Yo habría elegido el sufrimiento que hubiera querido- replicó ella, aspirando a su pesar aquel embriagante aroma- No me habría importado.

Él se acercó algo más. Su respiración parecía ser controlada a duras penas, como si pujara por desbocarse dejando escapar todo lo que ocultaba y guardaba solo para sí mismo. Ella respiraba entrecortada, sosteniéndole la mirada con la suya bañada en lágrimas firmemente contenidas, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en un descompás desesperado.

Estaban demasiado cerca. Incluso ellos sabían que esa cercanía era demasiada.

-Has dicho que no ibas a tocarme y que me dejarías marchar cuando escuchara lo que tenías que decirme- le advirtió ella al ver que se aproximaba, pegándose cuanto podía a la montaña de troncos, tanteando con los dedos sobre la irregular superficie rugosa- Y ya lo he hecho.

Sus manos palpaban la madera como si buscaran algún oculto mecanismo que abriera un camino de huida.

-No voy a tocarte- replicó él acercándose más, acortando de nuevo las distancias.

Aunque en realidad era ese el error que temía cometer.

-Te contradices- dijo ella entonces.

-¿Lo hago?

-Dices que quieres que te odie y que me aleje, pero tú no haces más que acercarte- observó despacio, cuidadosa de sus propias palabras- Te digo que voy a odiarte tal y como me pediste, y me exiges que no lo haga.

Una sonrisa arrogante y sin vida resbaló por la comisura de sus labios masculinos y pálidos.

-Ódiame entonces.

Aunque ambos sabían que eso no pasaría. Malfoy estaba cerca, y Hermione empezó a notar que algunas ramitas de los troncos se le clavaban en la espalda por la fuerza con la que se pegaba a ellas. Lo sentía, lo intuía sólo viéndole. Él se moría por tocarla, y solo la forma en que ella se alejaba le permitía contener su deseo.

-Te ordeno que dejes de tocarme, pero tú no me sueltas- insistió ella, temblando irremediablemente al notar que se acercaba.

-No iba a dejar que siguieras golpeándome.

Ambos sabían que no se refería a eso, y Hermione creyó ver una ligera duda tras aquella férrea seguridad.

-Me dices que me dejarás marchar, pero me mantienes aquí retenida contra mi voluntad.

-No te estoy sujetando- replicó él, pero incluso en su tono hubo cierta duda- Ni la salida está sellada. Puedes irte cuando lo desees.

Él mismo sabía que mentía, pero se negó a revelárselo esta vez.

-Te digo que voy a marcharme para siempre,- Hermione creyó ver un deje de advertencia de peligro en el mercurio de sus iris- pero tú no me dejas continuar con esa vida que has creado para mí sin mi consentimiento. Parece que no quieres que me aleje, como si fuera una más de tus mentiras.

Uno de los brazos de él llegó hasta la montaña de leña en un movimiento súbito que pretendió silenciarla, apoyando la mano sobre la rugosa e irregular superficie de madera algo por encima de la altura de su rostro. Fue un movimiento certero, casi un golpe. Sin embargo ella no se amilanó, no dejó de sostenerle la mirada. Ni siquiera se sintió intimidada ante su contenida brutalidad.

-Cállate.

-Si me equivoco dime que no quieres volver a verme cerca o terminaré por no creerte en esto tampoco- le retó ella entonces- Porque ahora tus acciones dicen lo contrario a tus palabras.

Él maldijo en silencio, presionando los troncos bajo su mano y esperando romperlos. Ella esperó ansiosa su respuesta.

-Te equivocas- asintió él, pero esta vez con flaca firmeza- Quiero que te alejes, quiero que te vayas y que me obedezcas por una sola vez en tu vida. Quiero que me hagas desaparecer de tu mente y que me olvides para siempre.

Y entonces ella sospechó. Él se contenía a duras penas y ya no podía ocultárselo. Le presionaría hasta que le confesara esa verdad que con tanto ahínco se resistía a revelar.

-Entonces me iré- replicó ella dispuesta a marcharse, separándose de la pira de madera y, por ende, acercándose a él inevitablemente en el proceso - Me marcharé tal y como tú me pides, buscaré a otro al que atarme y que no esté dispuesto a mentirme ni a decidir por mí sin mi permiso.

La furia hizo acto de presencia de forma inmediata. Draco se acercó a ella en un movimiento brusco, acorralándola de nuevo, obligándola a retroceder hasta chocar de nuevo contra la pared de troncos en un golpe seco, todavía sin tocarla.

Su respiración era casi jadeante, un perfecto producto de la furia.

-Maldita sea- murmuró, como si hiciera verdaderos esfuerzos por no hacer algún tipo de acción o no decir alguna cosa en concreto- Quiero que me odies, quiero que te vayas, y sí, joder, quiero que vayas con algún otro imbécil- replicó con asco, aborrecido ante la sola idea- Eso es lo debería querer, lo que sé que es mejor y que tú deberías hacer, lo que mereces tener- tomó aliento, todavía conteniéndose- Pero siempre he sido un egoísta, y una parte de mi se negaba a dejarte ir sin saber la verdad de por qué fingí matar a Snape, tenías que saber que era por salvar a mis malditos padres y que yo no lo había planeado. Por eso he estado aquí, esperando a que llegaras, sabiendo que me buscarías. Esa parte egoísta de mi se negaba a dejarte marchar de mi lado, a liberarte de mí- murmuró algo entre dientes que ella no pudo entender, quizá blasfemando, quizá maldiciéndose a sí mismo- Esa parte de mi que se negaba a permitir que me olvidaras por completo. Todo mi ser se negaba a entregarte a ningún otro, y todavía yo mismo lo hago.

La rabia y la arrogancia suma en aquella última frase casi consiguieron que a ella le fallaran las piernas. Sentías las rodillas tan débiles que parecía imposible que aguantaran su propio peso.

-Y ahora que has plantado en mi la semilla del odio y del desprecio, qué vas a hacer- replicó ella, alzando la barbilla con esa altivez y esa seguridad tan suyas que a él lo enfermaban y lo enloquecían al mismo tiempo.

Porque sabía que lo tentaba con sus preguntas a propósito. Sabía que le incitaba a perder el control premeditadamente con cada palabra escogida con cuidado.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- bufó, irónico- Dirigir ese odio hacia cualquier otro, hacia cualquiera- respondió, maldiciendo de nuevo que ella tuviera esa extraña habilidad para hacerle hablar de más.

Si no se callaba ya, terminaría lamentándolo.

-¿A quién sino a ti?- inquirió ella, alzando una ceja- Como voy a odiar más a alguien que a quien me ha hecho sufrir lo indecible a propósito.

Mierda. La odiaba cuando lo manipulaba de aquella forma, cuando desataba su furia y ni él mismo podía detenerse.

-Odia a cualquiera- replicó él de forma peligrosa, acercando su cuerpo al de ella hasta que la distancia que los separó fue invisible a simple vista- A cualquier idiota, a todos los que me han llevado a esto. _A cualquiera menos a mí_.

Draco se increpó a sí mismo su estupidez. Qué demonios estaba haciendo, qué demonios le estaba haciendo decir ella. No debería haber dicho eso, debería haber insistido en que le odiara él, por el maldito Merlín.

-¿Y cómo voy a perdonarte?- prosiguió ella implacable con sus aberrantes preguntas- Cómo voy a perdonar que intentaras engañarme, que intentaras alejarme sin preguntarme siquiera, que intentaras matar a un ser querido…

-Como perdonáis a todos los crédulos Gryffindor- replicó él acallándola- De la manera que sea.

Sí, maldita sea. Haría lo que fuera por conseguir su perdón, cualquier cosa.

-Si te perdonara, ¿me pedirías disculpas?- preguntó ella suavemente.

Una suavidad que la voracidad que ahora lo consumía le impidió notar en modo alguno.

-Sí- respondió sin pensarlo lo suficiente- Lo haría.

-¿Y qué me dirías entonces?

Bruja astuta, tenía una mente endemoniada. Dónde staba ahora esa fragilidad con que la había visto antes, esa debilidad. Se aprovechaba de su lucha interna para sonsacar cuanto quería de él. Y ahora no podía negarse a responder, ella tiraba del hilo y él no podía detenerla.

-Si me perdonaras, quizá diría que no quería elegir entre tenerte o tener a mis padres, pero que al final preferí conservar a todos con vida antes que tenerte a ti con ellos en el cementerio- replicó con abrupta frialdad- Supongo que también te diría que estuve a punto de no hacer todo lo que hice en el claro cuando apareciste y supe que me verías. Que pensé que quizá caerías en la trampa y me detestarías tal y como yo te dije que hicieras.

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Los ojos grises estaban fijos en ella, sin embargo Hermione dudaba de que en aquel momento fuera capaz de verla.

-¿En quién pensabas cuando pretendiste apartarme y alejarme de esa manera?- pero antes de terminar, se decidió a seguir con su interrogándole- ¿En ti o en mí?

Sabía que se arriesgaba mucho siguiendo con aquellas preguntas, sonsacándole cosas que él por su natural se reservaba sólo para sí. Sin embargo, era ella quien le dominaba esta vez, quien lo manipulaba gracias a las contradicciones internas contra las que el platino se debatía. Y él se había comprometido a decir la verdad, esta vez no podría retractarse.

-En ti- respondió con voz grave de mala manera, hastiado, su rostro de repente demasiado cerca del de ella- Sin embargo mi innato egoísmo ha vuelto y me ha traicionado haciéndome actuar en contra de mis propios planes. No debería haberte esperado aquí abajo, no debería estar hablando contigo sobre esto y, sobre todo, tú no deberías seguir haciéndome preguntas.

La amenazaba, sigilosamente, sutilmente, pero lo hacía. Se lo advertía. No quería más preguntas. No quería darle ni una sola palabra más de información que él por su propio deseo no hubiera dado sin su indiscriminado interrogatorio.

-Como quieras- aceptó ella, sorprendiéndole e, indefectiblemente, invitándole a desconfiar- Dejaré de hacerte preguntas.

Hermione no iba a darse por vencida, él lo sabía. Aun así se permitió creer que aquellas palabras no tenían otra secreta intención.

-Márchate- asintió Malfoy sin moverse todavía, clavando la vista en la montaña de madera contra la que tenía acorralada a la castaña.

Que se fuera, que se alejara de él de una maldita vez. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando, negándose a dejarla ir_. Y quería que se fuera_. Que le detestara y le odiara de una vez, que se olvidara de él. Que empezara la vida que se merecía tras tanta lucha, vida que con él alcanzaría con demasiada dificultad si es que algún día llegaba a tenerla.

Que se fuera antes de que él mismo la detuviera.

Ahora que ya le había contado lo de sus padres, sus intentos por salvarlos, la necesidad de alejarla de sí mismo por su propio bien para que consiguiera todos los privilegios que sus esfuerzos le retribuirían tras la guerra, la verdad de que no había matado a Snape, era el momento de dejarla ir. Ahora que al menos había limpiado parte de su nombre ante ella podía dejarla marchar aunque fuera casi contra su voluntad.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar?- inquirió Hermione al ver que Malfoy no se movía.

-Puedes irte, yo no voy a detenerte- respondió Draco.

Porque si se movía, entonces _sí_ que la detendría.

No se alejó ni deshizo la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos. Su mano no dejó de apoyarse en la pared, acorralándola en cierto modo entre él y la leña. Sus ojos la observaban fijamente, cautivaban su mirada. Una mirada donde pinceladas doradas brillaban con el fulgor de un singular cansancio.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Ambos siguieron inmóviles en sus posiciones respectivas, ella negándose al contacto, él haciendo imperceptibles esfuerzos por contener sus más oscuros impulsos.

Entonces Hermione se movió. Sus labios lo hicieron. Se abrieron levemente, y los humedeció con la lengua para retomar la palabra. Él se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en miles de formas de matarse antes que responder ante semejante impremeditada e ingenua provocación.

-Sabes que yo nunca te habría abandonado a pesar de todo lo que los demás hubieran dicho, ¿verdad?

_Confesaba_. Era su turno y ni siquiera esperó a que él le preguntara. Hermione sabía que no lo haría, Draco todavía esperaba que se fuera por su propio pie dejándole atrás. Sin hablar de aquellas cosas que tenía por lema prohibidas.

Él no pareció inmutarse por sus palabras. Pero por dentro toda su calma se resquebrajó completamente, dificultándole el mantener la frialdad que con tanta perfección aparentaba.

-Lo sé- respondió él secamente.

Claro que lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio. No por nada había sido él quien había sellado con su nombre el alma de aquella bruja, quien había marcado su cuerpo. Sin embargo, había tenido que intentarlo. Liberarla de él era una obligación que él mismo se había impuesto.

La voz de la castaña llamó de nuevo su atención, sacándole de sus propias divagaciones.

-También sabía lo difícil que sería seguir adelante contigo después de la guerra, que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como lo hubieran sido si me hubiera decantado por alguna otra persona- prosiguió- Pero yo te habría escogido a ti a pesar de todo, no habría menospreciado todos tus esfuerzos ni todo lo que habías hecho por mí. Te habría escogido sin dudarlo un segundo si no me hubieras hecho sufrir de esta manera a propósito.

-Sé que lo habrías hecho- concedió él de nuevo- Por eso tuve que elegir yo por ti. Para que no lo hicieras.

Para que ella fuera feliz de la forma fácil. Para que ella tuviera una vida perfecta llena de privilegios que a su lado probablemente perdería. Para que no quedara para siempre unida a un renegado. _A él_. Aunque ahora la mitad de sí mismo le traicionara y pretendiera que ella se quedara.

-No me mereces- dijo Hermione entonces, inquietándole ante tal comentario tan impropio de ella- No después de todo lo que me has hecho padecer.

Tomándola por sorpresa, él pegó su cuerpo totalmente al de ella. Y esta vez el contacto fue demoledor. Sólo la presión de él sobre su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la montaña de leña, impedía que cayera al suelo. El salvaje aroma de Draco la rodeó inevitablemente, cortándole la respiración. Notaba su aliento chocando contra la piel de su cuello provocándole involuntarios escalofríos.

-No, no te merezco en absoluto- le concedió Malfoy, permitiendo que el perturbador sonido de su voz la tranquilizara en contra de su voluntad, controlado por un orgullo herido que se había apoderado del control de su cuerpo- Y siento que sea así- ella agrandó los ojos, impresionada por sus palabras- Perdóname, Hermione.

Decir que fue incapaz de respirar sería decir muy poco. El corazón se le paró instantáneamente, dejando de palpitar y de suministrar sangre a cada parte de su ser que palideció de inmediato. Sus pulmones se negaron a recuperar una sola gota de aire. Sus manos se crisparon, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentir su cercanía, su contacto. Al asimilar el significado de sus palabras.

Él se disculpaba. Nunca, en toda su vida, ni siquiera en su último año en Hogwarts le había escuchado disculparse. Jamás, ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando le descubrió la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Y ahora lo hacía, y de esa forma desgarradora por su frialdad, tortuosa por su forma de decirlo.

Por qué lo hacía ahora. Por qué disculparse por primera vez con ella desde que se conocían. ¿Tan terrible consideraba lo que había hecho? ¿Tanto le habían impresionado sus últimas palabras? La sola idea de que algo que ella pudiera llegar a hacer o decir provocara tal reacción en él la llenaba de una sensación de miedo y ardor difíciles de diferenciar.

-Perdóname- repitió una segunda vez, sibilante, como si temiera que alguien además de ella llegara a escucharle- Todo lo que he hecho desde que comencé a ayudar a la Orden ha sido para mantenerte atada a mí. Sé que debí preguntarte qué deseabas tú antes de actuar, sé que he sido egoísta, sé que he pretendido liberarte y dejarte marchar, permitirte vivir esa vida que deberías tener- se detuvo un instante- _Pero no puedo_.

Lo dijo con rabia, como si estuviera furioso consigo mismo por no poder reprimirse.

-Draco…

-Yo no puedo alejarte de mí, soy demasiado arrogante y demasiado egoísta para hacerlo- detuvo él sus palabras, furioso por sus propia debilidad- Por eso debes hacerlo tú.

_Draco_… Su nombre volvió a resonar en forma de eco por cada rincón de su mente. Él se disculpaba, y no solo porque se avergonzara de cuanto había hecho pretendiendo alejarla, intentando ayudar a sus padres. Tenía miedo de perderla, _a ella_. Por eso todos esos locos planes, todas esas acciones malintencionadas. No quería dejarla. No quería que ella le olvidara. La quería para sí y aun así se debatía internamente luchando consigo mismo para dejarla marchar, para permitirle ser más feliz de otra manera menos dura y menos difícil.

-¿Y si yo a pesar de todo tampoco puedo hacerlo?- inquirió la castaña, tan incapaz como él de tener la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo.

-Lo harás- replicó, acerado, distante- Serías una ingenua si no lo hicieras después de todo lo que te he hecho.

-¿Y cómo sabrás mi decisión?

Una pregunta absurda, pero ella quería la respuesta. Quería que él le dijera cómo quería que lo hiciera cuando llegara el momento.

-Vendrás a decírmelo- respondió con falsa calma, pues por dentro hasta sus entrañas se revolvían por sus propias palabras- Así ninguno de los dos tendrá nada más que decirse. Ni ningúna razón para acercarse.

Hermione asintió. Sería lo último que le daría.

-Jamás debí obligarte a padecer dolor- la voz de él volvió a llamar su atención- Incluso aunque fuera por tu propio bien, ni siquiera para que el dolor futuro fuera más liviano que este.

-Ninguno podría ser peor que este- replicó ella, notando que el corazón se le encogía y le costaba respirar.

-Perdóname, Hermione.

Él la quería, él la adoraba, en sus palabras se veía tan obvio como a través del agua cristalina. Y ante tamaña verdad no pudo evitar que su interior viera corrompida su severidad y su incólume rechazo anterior, sacudiéndola en una oleada de entendimiento hacia él. Ella sufría, era cierto. Había sufrido mucho y había sido todo obra suya. Pero él también sufría por ella. Y lo hacía con la misma intensidad, solo que de esa manera tan enrevesada en que parecía padecer cada sensación dolorosa. En secreto, a escondidas, como si fuera una vergonzosa debilidad.

-Te perdono, Draco- murmuró ella entonces, los labios temblorosos mientras hablaba, las palabras vibrantes por la invisible tensión- Te habría perdonado incluso sin querer hacerlo. Pero a partir del día en que te responda ya no podré darte nada más.

Notó la tensión recorrer el cuerpo de él, peligrosa, eléctrica, tensando sus hombros de un modo que en otra ocasión le habría hecho perder el sentido. Le escuchó respirar una vez más de forma profunda antes de dejar de oír su respiración junto a su oído.

Esa era la reacción con la que respondía a sus duras palabras. Porque ella le perdonaba, no podía evitar hacerlo. Pero no iba a olvidar lo que le había hecho por una simple disculpa. Había sido demasiado cruel como para que ella le concediera el beneplácito del olvido.

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante, apaciguando el caudal todavía salvaje de lágrimas contenido a duras penas. Cuando los abrió, vio por el rabillo del ojo la mano que Malfoy apoyaba sobre la leña crisparse en un espasmo imperceptible, volviendo a su anterior pose relajada inmediatamente. Parecía hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer movimientos más bruscos.

De repente se movió, sigiloso e impredecible, como si tras aquellos segundos de silencio hubiera digerido sus palabras. Se separó de ella, devolviéndole el espacio que le había robado, rompiendo el contacto corpóreo al que la había sometido.

-No espero nada de ti- respondió él simplemente- Sé que ya no tengo ese derecho.

Era cruelmente consciente de que sus últimos actos habían dilapidado cualquier pretensión que tuviera sobre ella, como si intuyera que la castaña, a pesar de perdonarle, no olvidaría tan fácilmente la forma en que había intentado manejarla y encauzar su vida en una dirección sin pedir antes su permiso.

-No, no lo tienes- coincidió la bruja.

Malfoy se acercó entonces hacia su rostro despacio, mirándola a los ojos, tomándola por sorpresa ante su nuevo acercamiento. Sus manos se acercaron a su cuerpo, descendiendo hasta detenerse de nuevo a ambos lados de la cintura de Hermione aún sin tocarla, simplemente cerrando su espacio y recordando el tiempo en que todavía tenía derecho a mantener su contacto.

-Esta será la última vez que te dé permiso para esto hasta que decida qué hacer- susurró ella reconociendo sin esfuerzo el deseo contra el que él mismo luchaba y al que se resistía con ahínco, la barbilla alzada, la boca ligeramente abierta en un inconsciente gesto de invitación.

-Aprovecharé entonces mi última ocasión- dijo Draco, más frío y seco de lo que ella habría esperado.

Cerró el espacio entre ellos. Ella tembló por completo ante su abrupta cercanía. Notó la respiración de él golear sus labios, su aroma avasallante embrujarla de inmediato. Era incluso capaz de escuchar el sonido de su voz aunque él no hubiera pronunciado palabra rondando su cabeza, doblegándola, hechizándola de esa forma imposible y mortal a la que no podía resistirse.

Notó el contacto. Un suave y breve roce en su labio inferior. E inmediatamente después él se abalanzó sobre su boca, sin miramientos, sin pensar un solo momento en desperdiciar ni un instante de aquella última vez que ella le daba. No la doblegaba, no luchaba contra ella. Sus bocas se amoldaban a la perfección como siempre lo habían hecho, los labios de él tocaban los suyos con la maestría de quien conocía bien el terreno.

Se le aceleró la respiración inevitablemente, e incluso escuchó que a él también se le notaba cada toma de aire. Estaba hambriento, hambriento de ella. Su fuerza arrolladora la obligó a seguirle y a dejarse seducir por su forma de besar, a permitir que él la complaciera de placer a pesar de todo. Se dejó llevar, respondió a la fuerza desmedida de su boca y permitió que él la guiara sin esfuerzo.

Todavía era capaz de hacerle perder el control, todavía era capaz de hacerle temblar con el más mínimo encuentro de sus cuerpos. El tormento de su boca era una delicia perturbadora que deshacía su coraza de arrolladora seguridad, él con cada beso conseguía que un escalofrío le erizara cada trozo de su piel, y que incluso ella misma sintiera la necesidad de acercarse a su cuerpo icónico.

Él suavizó de repente su ritmo, ralentizó el modo en que se apoderaba de sus labios y cada roce comenzó a distanciarse del siguiente por una separación temporal breve y eterna. Malfoy mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de dejar en aquella piel rosada grabado su último roce, despacio, como si degustara su imperceptible sabor. Entonces se separó de ella, permitiendo de nuevo que su respiración chocara contra la ahora demasiado sensible piel de sus labios, enrojecidos por su posesivo roce, hinchados por efecto de su desbocada hambre.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio, de nuevo enfrentando la augusta tranquilidad y mesura tan frías de su mirada y de toda su imponente figura. Se acabó, ese sería al menos por el momento su último encuentro a solas, y ella no necesitó palabras para decírselo, pues con ese beso había quedado todo explicado.

-Suficiente- dijo Hermione, sentenciando el fin de aquella conversación.

Draco se separó más de ella, abandonando su apoyo en la montaña de leña olvidada y permitiéndole sitio incluso en contra de su voluntad, abriéndole paso hacia la salida de aquella estancia hasta su prometida libertad. Hermione caminó alejándose de él sin mediar una palabra más. Para ella había quedado todo dicho, o al menos no tenía nada que decir que no desembocara en algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a padecer.

Él no dijo nada. Aquel primer paso que ella había dado para salir de la sala había sido suficiente explicación.

_Suficiente_. Quizá para ella lo era. Él, en cambio, sentía su hambre crecer. Le había condenado a mantenerse sediento por ella el resto de su vida. No necesitaba esperar para saber la respuesta que ella le daría. Le condenaría al olvido y a la distancia eterna. No hacerlo sería una necedad y un absurdo tan grande que su inteligencia privilegiada se negaría a cometer.

No se quejaba. Lo merecía. Ver el sufrimiento y el dolor inhumanos de aquella bruja en cada parte de su rostro había sido suficiente castigo como para osar acercarse de nuevo. Esa mujer ya no le pertenecía. Él mismo la había puesto fuera de su alcance.

Él mismo se había condenado a aquella perpetua sed.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Dumbledore estaba preocupado, aunque ni siquiera la severa y concienzuda mirada de Minerva McGonagall habría conseguido notar más que las normales tribulaciones por culpa de la guerra.

No era momento de preocupar a nadie con nuevas dudas. Suficientes tenían ya todos como para preocuparse de los pesares de un anciano. Y es que Snape había despertado. Gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey había abierto los ojos tres noches después de que Draco lo llevara hasta Hogwarts.

Sí, estaba vivo. Él ya lo había sospechado en el Bosque, pero no había querido hacerse ilusiones en un principio. Lo que había ocurrido en el claro había sido demasiado extraño y le había incitado a desconfiar desde el primer momento.

Ahora ya había escuchado su historia. En cuanto se había enterado había ido a la enfermería para escuchar de boca del propio Severus todo lo ocurrido, y su profesor titular de Pociones había cumplido, contándole todo cuanto quiso saber. Le había contado cómo había liberado a los señores Malfoy, y cómo Draco mientras tanto había continuado una farsa para que Voldemort creyera que había obedecido sus órdenes.

Lucius y Narcissa estaban a salvo, otra buena noticia.

La historia era perfecta, encajaba a la perfección con todo lo que había ocurrido. Era la misma que Snape le había confiado en el claro cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado antes de que Draco lo dejara inconsciente, y él en principio no había podido más que aceptarla como la verdad. Sin embargo, albergaba demasiadas dudas al respecto.

Había cosas que no encajaban. Él era demasiado viejo como para que lo engañaran sin haber sospechado primero. Draco había intentado matar verdaderamente a Severus en el claro, y había estado a punto de hacerlo. Conocía demasiado bien esa mirada que había tenido como para no reconocerla. Ansiosa por acabar con su enemigo, por eliminar a su rival.

Y creía saber sus razones. Tenía sus propias suposiciones sobre por qué Severus protegía de aquel modo a Draco, por qué mentía por él. Al igual que intuía por qué Draco había hecho lo que había hecho, por qué había actuado así cuando la señorita Granger había aparecido en el claro. No había sido casualidad que se hubiera detenido de aquella manera al verla frente a él observándole actuar.

Sí, podía imaginárselo todo. Y en privado en la enfermería, cuando interrogaba al profesor Snape, le había formulado algunas de sus dudas al respecto. Y Severus había hablado. Le había pedido creer cada palabra y aceptar cuanto le había contado a cambio de todo lo que había hecho por él hasta ahora, a cambio de todos esos años de servicio, a cambio de la tortura que había sufrido a manos de Lestrange cuando Voldemort había descubierto que era un doble espía, a cambio de cuidar de Draco incluso con su vida durante todo aquel tiempo.

Y Dumbledore no había podido negarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Todo lo que había hecho Severus había sido admirable y, por el momento, sin recompensa. ¿No se merecía acaso un voto de confianza? ¿Cierta clemencia por su parte? Sin embargo se encontraba en una encrucijada. Quizá Draco merecía un castigo por lo que había pretendido hacer aunque al final no hubiera culminado sus planes. Pretender matar a otro mago era algo muy grave. Y esa duda lo carcomía por dentro.

Pero castigarle suponía también castigar a Severus, anular todos sus esfuerzos como si no hubieran servido para nada, echar por tierra todo su trabajo y sufrimiento por proteger a aquel muchacho. Tampoco Draco se merecía en parte el castigo que quizá otros magos sí merecieran más que él. No cualquier hombre a una edad tan joven habría sido capaz de dominarse a sí mismo de aquella manera como para ocultar dentro de su mente información a Lord Voldemort, ni habría estado dispuesto a codearse con mortífagos en su más pura naturaleza salvaje, ni se habría atrevido a enfrentarse a Voldemort cara a cara más de una vez.

No todos habrían sobrevivido a una experiencia tan dura, protegiéndose además de a sí mismos y a sus padres, a la señorita Granger, a la persona amada. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que había estado permanentemente en sus pensamientos, manteniéndole en un permanente estado de terror porque alguien llegara a descubrirle.

No, ese muchacho que había peleado tanto por mantener a salvo y conseguir a aquella joven bruja no se merecía un castigo tan inclemente como el que llegaría a tener si él mostraba al Wizengamot sus dudas.

Suspiró mientras se le marcaban todavía más las arrugas de la frente. Quizá no era lo más lícito, pero no diría nada. A veces lo que la ley mágica dictaba no era siempre lo más justo. Aceptaría la perfecta historia de Severus. Permitiría que sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano y le daría a Draco la oportunidad de ser redimido y vivir una vida acorde con sus titánicos esfuerzos, con los increíbles peligros que había corrido.

En el fondo lo merecía, merecía una oportunidad. ¿Y quién era él para arrebatarle una posible felicidad a alguien que había sufrido tanto? Un pobre viejo que le había mandado siendo aún casi un niño a la peor de las guerras, obligándole a convertirse en un hombre de hierro sin pensar en la soledad que lo embargaría el saber que su destino pasaba por manos de Lord Voldemort. Obligándole a realizar actos que ni él mismo se atrevería a hacer.

Actos que pesarían en su conciencia el resto de su vida.

No, definitivamente, merecía conseguir todo aquello por lo que había luchado tanto. Aunque hubiera cometido errores. Aunque a veces su desesperación lo hubiera llevado a escoger los caminos equivocados.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El castillo estaba aquella noche en una desconocida calma. Llevaban varios días sin recibir ni un solo ataque de los mortífagos, sin recibir noticia alguna del Señor Tenebroso, y eso les había llevado a respirar con alivio la calma antes de la tormenta. Tras la batalla del Bosque Prohibido parecían haberse replegado en algún lugar inaccesible para sus fuentes.

Probablemente planeando su último golpe, tal y como pensaba Dumbledore.

Desde la llegada de Snape y Malfoy, el revuelo había sido general, y esa apreciada calma había sido perturbada por el relato que ambos habían traído consigo. Hermione no podía dejar de notar lo increíblemente bien que encajaba para todos la historia que Draco, y posteriormente Snape tras despertar gracias a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, habían contado tanto a Dumbledore como a algún otro presente durante su charla al despertar.

Al principio algunos dudaron y les increparon el peligro al que sometieron a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts en el claro al tirarles encima aquellos árboles sólo por poner en práctica su plan, el peligro que corrieron todos sin que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Pero con el paso de los días, al ver que Dumbledore aceptaba sin condiciones su historia y el que hubieran puesto en práctica toda aquella locura para salvar a los señores Malfoy, terminaron por aceptarlo, dejando de lado el tema ante las cientos de cosas de mayor relevancia que en aquel momento tenían entre manos. A regañadientes algunos, otros encantados de que el más joven de los Malfoy no fuera un enemigo más que sumar a los ya de por sí abundantes mortífagos.

Pero la inquietud y la sorpresa pasaron pronto, y la mayoría no dudó en aceptar de buen grado el tener a dos hombres más junto a ellos para la lucha. Dos magos que además conocían muy bien al enemigo, de modo que nadie mejor que ellos para aprovecharse de sus debilidades.

Harry y Ron habían sido otro cantar, desde luego. Harry en principio había puesto en duda de forma absoluta toda aquella historia, incluso aunque no tuviera ninguna idea clara de por qué. El mero hecho de que fuera Malfoy y sobre todo Snape quienes lo contaban ya le hacía desconfiar. Tras un par de días de dudas y enfado permanente por la credulidad ajena, había ido a hablar con Dumbledore.

Hermione no podía estar segura de lo que el anciano director le había dicho a su amigo en esa conversación, pero sí podía atestiguar que a su vuelta de aquella charla Harry estaba mucho más calmado e incluso dispuesto a creer la historia de ambos exmortífagos. Hermione había tanteado su seguridad al respecto, pero Harry se había negado en rotundo a seguir hablando del tema. La castaña estaba segura de que lo hacía a propósito, y que con su actitud pretendía que ella hiciera lo propio.

Dejarse convencer, como todo el mundo.

Respecto a Ron, las cosas no habían discurrido tan tranquilas. Según le había contado Ginny, Ron estuvo en el castillo cuando Draco apareció con Snape. Al parecer había levantado la varita nada más verlo dispuesto a hacerle pagar muy caro lo que le había hecho a ella y la traición que había cometido, y sólo la oportuna intervención de sus hermanos Fred y George había detenido lo que habría sido una auténtica catástrofe.

Por lo visto, Malfoy, con Snape a cuestas, había llegado muy malherido, con cortes, con rastros de haber sido alcanzado por maldiciones incapaz casi de tenerse en pie, y no habría aguantado ni el ataque de una mosca. Aunque Hermione no podía estar segura de que aquella parte fuera cierta, incluso a pesar de haberlo visto a solas poco después. Había estado demasiado ocupada escuchándole, gritándole y discutiendo como para recaer en su aspecto físico.

Y ella… Suspiró. Ella había estado convenientemente alejada del objeto de su congoja, sin dirigirle la palabra a no ser que fuera necesario. Malfoy se había convertido en alguien a evitar a toda costa. Sentía su presencia cuando estaba cerca porque un escalofrío le recorría la espalda o porque una ilógica inquietud le impedía quedarse quieta o estar tranquila un solo segundo. Sin embargo, Malfoy no hacía nada por acercarse a ella. Tal y como le había dicho, él quería dejarla marchar, quería alejarla de sí mismo.

Pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a hacerlo, por eso la observaba, por esa la vigilaba de soslayo cuando estaba en su campo de visión. Esperando que ella se decidiera a condenarle al olvido o que le devolviera su confianza, en el grado que fuera.

Él quería que ella le olvidara, pero Hermione ya había comprendido en su última conversación que la mitad de sí mismo contra la que peleaba se negaba a dejarla ir, esperando todavía una confianza que no llegaría.

Pero Hermione no le había dicho nada. Es más, le evitaba a toda costa. Qué hacer, qué decir. Estaba confundida. Malfoy la confundía, la atraía y la incitaba a alejarse a un mismo tiempo. Todo él suponía una contradicción constante en cada uno de sus actos, en cada una de sus palabras. Ya no sabía qué pensar, estaba más confundida de lo que lo había estado nunca y eso la mantenía preocupada de una forma constante.

Ni siquiera yendo a la biblioteca como en los viejos tiempos buscando algo de sosiego conseguía ver las cosas claras. Quizá su confusión se debía a que él le había mostrado que tenía miedo, otro detalle que la descolocaba.

Miedo de perderla y al mismo tiempo miedo de que se quedara con él, temor a que le abandonara y le olvidara y también a que no consiguiera hacerlo nunca.

Sabía que debía ser ella la que diera el último paso. Malfoy no iba a hacerlo. La mitad de sí mismo se negaba a renunciar a ella, y Hermione se sentía dividida casi de la misma manera. Dejarle suponía desprenderse de un trozo de sí misma, esa parte de ella que él le había robado y de la que era dueño absoluto.

Suspiró, exhausta.

Llevaba tantas noches sin dormir bien… Por Merlín, ya no podía más, tenía que decidir qué hacer, darle o no su confianza, su amistad o su simple indiferencia. Pero no podía decidirse, simplemente no podía. Y él no la presionaba en absoluto, ni siquiera intentaba que ella lo pensara con algo más de premura.

No hablaba con ella, no la observaba nunca en público, ni en los desayunos ni en las comidas ni en las cenas, ni tampoco en las reuniones o advertencias generales. Procuraba estar siempre a una distancia más que prudencial, no invadía su espacio personal de ninguna de las maneras, ni siquiera coincidían en las rondas de guardia. Era como si él se hubiera asegurado personalmente de que su presencia no la torturara de modo alguno ni la importunara.

Por una vez, le habría gustado que él la presionara. Así al menos se habría visto obligada a decidirse. Nunca en toda su vida le había costado tanto tomar una decisión.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger- Nick Casi Decapitado cruzó en ese momento una pared cercana llamando su atención, moviéndose la cabeza hacia un lado en un deferente saludo hacia la castaña.

-Buenas noches, Nick- saludó ella con una sonrisa cansada, viéndolo desaparecer por la siguiente pared.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, a la vuelta de su guardia en la torre de Astronomía. Una guardia en la que había pasado bastante frío a decir verdad, aunque eso le había ayudado a olvidarse por unas cuantas horas de todo aquel caos mental que empezaba a pasarle factura. A olvidarse por unas horas de pensar en él.

Por el camino se había encontrado con Ron, a quien le había tocado guardia cerca de la enfermería por si acaso algún mortífago pretendía ir a por Snape en un sorpresivo ataque. Sobraba decir que Ron había considerado aquel turno obra de su eterna mala suerte. El pelirrojo la había saludado efusivamente desde la distancia, y tras devolverle el saludo Hermione había seguido su camino, dispuesta a darse un merecido descanso. Ahora sólo pensaba en tirarse encima de la cama.

Si es que conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Dejó el tercer piso y torció por una esquina para bajar por las escaleras que la llevarían a un atajo. Caminar por los pasillos le daba una sensación extraña, como si hubiera vuelto de nuevo al colegio, a las clases, a los partidos de Quidditch, a sus rondas de prefecta.

Cada rincón de aquel castillo albergaba recuerdos que la llevaban a una extraña melancolía.

Finalmente llegó al corredor donde se escondía la entrada a la Sala de Estudio que se había convertido tanto en su dormitorio y el de Ginny como en el de Harry y Ron. El pasillo se le antojó inmensamente largo. Había aparecido en la esquina contraria a la que creía que llegaría, lo que la contrarió bastante. Odiaba que los pasillos cambiaran de lugar cuando estaba tan cansada. Pero aún no había llegado a dar dos pasos en dirección a la entrada oculta a sus dormitorios cuando una sombra salió tras una inmensa gárgola.

Una sombra que parecía haber estado esperándola.

Se detuvo, inmóvil en medio del pasillo. No le hizo falta para reconocerle más que atisbarle un segundo. Ni siquiera cruzaron palabra. Una mirada fue suficiente.

Él comenzó a caminar, cruzando el pasillo y metiéndose por un corredor inmediatamente lateral. Seguro de que ella le seguiría. La castaña le siguió con la mirada, y cuando lo vio desaparecer engullido por las sombras de la oquedad en la pared, sus pasos le siguieron también, adentrándose en el camino señalado.

Escuchó el eco del sonido de sus pisadas reverberando en el pasillo como el canto de una sirena, atrayéndola irremediablemente hacia el abismo, obligándola a seguirle. Siguió aquel camino sólo guiada por su oído, por el sonido de sus pisadas, a veces por el ondeo de su capa en sus andares rápidos. Pero nunca viéndole de frente.

Subió escaleras, cruzó pasillos, tomó caminos desconocidos. Siempre siguiéndole, siempre guiada por los sonidos que él probablemente a propósito creaba para recordarle por dónde debía seguir.

Tras salir de unas estrechas escaleras llegó a un abandonado corredor, sin antorchas ni muebles o enseres que lo adornaran por ninguna parte. Y Malfoy estaba allí, junto a una pared perfectamente normal, tan lisa y empedrada como cualquier otra. De espaldas a ella, lo vio sacar la varita y murmurar algo. La pared pareció removerse entonces presa de alguna fuerza ajena al castillo y chirriando levemente se movió hasta dejar un pequeño hueco, resquebrajándose al descubrir su secreto.

Sabedora de lo que debía hacer, Hermione caminó los escasos pasos que la separaban de aquella nueva entrada, y haciendo acopio de ese valor que siempre la había caracterizado se adentró en la negrura que era el corazón de aquella pared sin mirar ni una sola vez a su guía.

No necesitaba un guía para un viaje sin retorno.

Era un nuevo pasillo, negro y estrecho sin aparente fin. Caminó sin que le importara no ver nada o que simplemente no hubiera una salida que buscar. Escuchó el sonido de la pared volviendo a moverse cercenando todo modo de escapar cerrando el camino tras ella, y no tardó en oír otros pasos, pausados, tranquilos en pos de los suyos. _Él_.

Estaba en tierra de nadie, en un campo de juego que no era el suyo y en el que reinaba lo oculto y la oscuridad. Lo peligroso. _Lo prohibido_.

Ella no se amedrentó al saber que le seguía, ni siquiera dio muestras de estar nerviosa. Siguió el estrecho camino casi a ciegas hasta que vio una puerta, intuyendo todo el tiempo que debía continuar el camino sin detenerse. Cuando la alcanzó giró el pomo y la cruzó sin miramiento alguno.

Una estancia de aspecto algo abandonado apareció ante sus ojos. Era una sala no demasiado grande, con un enorme sofá de varias plazas a un lado y una estantería abarrotada de viejos libros que nadie parecía haber utilizado nunca. Antorchas iluminaban el espacio con la suficiente luz como para que casi resultara agradable y acogedora. No había ventanas. Ni más puertas. Era otra sala más de esas que parecían inservibles y que llenaban los miles de secretos y desconocidos rincones del colegio, a la espera de que algún alumno audaz y curioso las encontrara en alguna travesura en la que se hubiera perdido.

La puerta de la sala se cerró entonces con un golpe seco.

Allí estaba él, tras ella, ataviado de ese color oscuro que había convertido en una parte más de sí mismo, con el cabello platino perfectamente ordenado, la mirada fría y penetrante adornada de ese toque de arrogancia aristócrata, la palidez mortal de su rostro como la de un muerto en vida.

Hermione se sintió acorralada, consciente de que él no estaba controlándose aquella noche como lo había hecho otras. Estaba fuera de sí.

-Ya es suficiente, Hermione- dijo Malfoy entonces, arrogante sin esperar a que ella le preguntara por qué la había guiado hasta allí aquella noche- No puedo esperar más. Necesito que me digas algo o me volveré loco.

Ella sintió que alguien empuñaba su corazón con fuerza, deteniendo su frenético ritmo.

-Sólo han pasado días- respondió Hermione con estudiada calma- Ni siquiera semanas.

Él bufó. Aquella medida del tiempo le pareció irrisoria y absurda.

-Cada día se me hace más largo que el anterior- replicó él con brusquedad- Necesito una respuesta, la que sea. No puedo seguir esperando siempre. No voy a poder contenerme eternamente.

Contenerse respecto a intentar atraerla de nuevo hacia sí mismo, respecto a pretender encadenarla de nuevo a él.

-Dumbledore te ha aceptado, a ti y a tu historia- dijo ella de repente- Y los demás han hecho lo mismo. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar.

-No me importa lo que haya hecho ese anciano- le aseguró con fiereza- Sólo quiero saber lo que tú vas a hacer.

Su mirada brillaba, quizá por su apremio, quizá por el reflejo de las antorchas. Ella quiso retroceder ante la fuerza de sus ojos, pero se mantuvo firme sin moverse de su sitio.

-Todavía no estoy segura.

Vio que el autocontrol del rubio se quebraba por un momento. Se le marcaba el ceño fruncido, el gesto tenso.

-No estás segura- repitió él en voz baja, de repente impaciente mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- No puedo seguir esperando, Hermione. Necesito que me digas algo, cualquier cosa.

-Estoy confundida- replicó ella con rapidez defendiendo su tardanza- He reflexionado demasiado. No sé qué pensar.

-¿Confundida?- repitió Malfoy como si no comprendiera una palabra- Dime qué más quieres saber entonces, qué más puedo contarte para aclararte. Te diré lo que sea con tal de que me respondas de una vez.

Con tal de que le dijera que le había condenado al olvido que merecía o que le devolvía su preciada confianza, su deseado aprecio. Lo que fuera. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, reticente.

-Me aturde todo lo que haces, es difícil explicar por qué no puedo decirte nada- disintió ella, negándose a decidirse, negándose a responder o a sacarle de su tortura en la espera.

Negándose a alejarse de sí misma de un modo rebuscado y terrible.

-Me he mantenido alejado en contra de mi voluntad, me he mantenido a la espera sin perturbar tu tranquilidad ni un solo instante- replicó él, casi acusador ante su indecisión- No como, no duermo, no puedo hacer nada. Necesito una respuesta, la que sea. Pero la necesito _ya_.

_Desesperado_. Lo estaba, desesperado porque ella respondiera de una vez y lo sacara de aquella agónica espera.

-No puedo- insistió ella, empezando a inquietarse por la insistencia del mago.

-He hecho todo cuanto me has pedido- dijo él mirándola fijamente de nuevo, sin rendirse ante sus negativas cada vez más débiles.

La haría claudicar y confesar cuanto hubiera decidido. Él no podía seguir esperando.

-No es algo que debas hacer tú, no depende de ti.

-Entonces contéstame, maldita sea.

Hermione se negó a dejarse intimidar, sin embargo tenías ganas de huir ante la furia del platino.

-No puedo- susurró ella ante su repentina cólera.

-Si no lo haces me volveré loco.

Y la desesperación en su voz deshizo el agarrotamiento de su corazón, que comenzó a bombear a toda velocidad, dándole sensación de ligereza e invitándola a salir de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran. A huir tan rápido como pudiera.

Pero Malfoy pareció ver sus intenciones. Su instinto de depredador le decía que ella quería huir en acciones igual que lo hacía de palabra. Y no podía permitirlo. Un día más de aquella manera, observándola desde las sombras, acechándola desde lejos, esperando una decisión que nunca llegaría, y la demencia se apoderaría de él.

Antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta Malfoy ya estaba frente a ella, negándole cualquier forma de huida, apoderándose con su cuerpo de cuanto ella pudiera ver. Eclipsando su campo de visión y obligándola a centrar en él toda su atención.

-¿Es que hace falta que me arrastre?- inquirió irónico y mordaz alzando una ceja- ¿Hace falta que me humille?

-No, no es eso- replicó casi temerosa ante lo que él pudiera hacer.

-Entonces dime qué demonios quieres que haga.

_Agonía_. Se derramaba de cada una de sus palabras como de una fuente rebosante desparramándose en el aire entre sus cuerpos. Hermione empezó a sentir que la respiración se le agitaba, que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Él lo sabía, lo intuía de alguna manera, por eso insistía tanto. Draco sabía que ella tenía una respuesta, _sí_ que la tenía. Pero se resistía a decírsela temiendo que al final no fuera la adecuada.

-Tengo miedo- dijo ella entonces.

Draco dejó escapar el aire despacio. Lo imaginaba, lo había intuido desde un principio. Pero no era aquel el momento para que ella padeciera esa debilidad de la que nunca había adolecido.

-No deberías.

Él también lo tenía, pero eso jamás lo confesaría.

-¿Existen las decisiones incorrectas cuando se trata de cosas como esta?- preguntó Hermione, pesarosa, preocupada.

Indecisa.

-No creo que existan las decisiones correctas ni las incorrectas- replicó él- Todo depende de que seas tú la que las escoja.

-¿Y si no puedo decidir?

-Ninguno de los dos aguantaremos así eternamente, Hermione.

Y Draco tenía razón, ella lo sabía. Era cierto porque ella misma sentía que no podría seguir así para siempre. Cada segundo que pasaba se convertía en un segundo más de ahogo. Una insana persistencia de angustia que le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos exigiéndose valor, inspirándose coraje, haciendo acopio de toda la su seguridad en sí misma.

Se decidiría, en aquel mismo instante, incluso con él frente a ella. Tomaría una decisión y no se arrepentiría, diría lo que desde el principio sabía que elegiría incluso a pesar de las consecuencias. Engañarse a sí misma en eternas tribulaciones no serviría de nada. Cuanto antes hablara, antes acabaría el tormento en que ambos se sumían.

-De acuerdo- susurró ella- De todos modos la verdad es siempre tan cruel que no puede esconderse demasiado tiempo.

Y él casi oyó la condena caer sobre sus espaldas, intuyendo con crudeza su oculta decisión. La decisión que él ya vaticinaba. ¿Por qué no hablaba de una maldita vez? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle agonizar esperando sus palabras? No podría aguantar ni un maldito segundo más de espera.

-Draco, yo…

_Joder, Hermione_.

-Habla- le ordenó, hostigador.

No podía esperar a sus titubeos ni a sus dudas. No esta vez. Ella le miró y sus ojos brillaron de furia ante su arrogancia, su prepotencia al exigirle algo después de haberle quitado tanto. Tomó aire y se enfrentó a él como nunca lo había hecho, la furia felina de ella contra la frialdad ofídica de él.

-No me hables así- replicó certera.

-Habla de una maldita vez- repitió él perdiendo la paciencia, ajeno esta vez a sus órdenes.

Hermione tomó aire. Sus dudas se disiparon incluso antes de pronunciarse al enfrentarse a la frialdad metálica de sus ojos. No habría podido decidir otra cosa. Simplemente, no habría podido.

-Bésame, idiota- susurró.

No necesitó que lo repitiera ni una sola vez más. Probablemente habría hecho lo mismo aunque la respuesta hubiera sido diferente. Se abalanzó sobre ella muerto de hambre, sediento de ella desde hacía tiempo inmemorial, ansioso por apoderarse de cada trozo de su ser, deseoso de recuperar cada espacio de su cuerpo que siempre debió haberle pertenecido.

Con fuerza desmedida se apoderó de ella. Sus labios encontraron su boca sin necesidad de buscarla primero. Se adueñó de aquella piel rosada con furia, mordiéndola, llevándola a un ritmo frenético que aceleró su respiración robándole el aire. La escuchó jadear dentro del beso buscando oxígeno que él no le permitió tomar.

Su deseo lo consumía en aquel momento por completo. Demasiado tiempo a la espera, demasiado tiempo sin saciar su sed lo habían llevado a un descontrol que sólo había necesitado de su permiso para soltarse y actuar a su antojo. Las manos de él no se detuvieron. Dueñas de aquel cuerpo mortal, rodearon su cintura conociendo cada curva con la que contorneaba su figura. Lo enérgico de su acercamiento la obligó a retroceder, perdiendo hacia atrás el equilibrio ante la fuerza del antiguo Slytherin.

Pero él no le permitiría escapar de entre sus garras. La empujó sin soltarla hasta la estantería, contra la que ella chocó de espaldas en un golpe seco y fuerte. Gimió mitad de dolor mitad de placer cuando notó que la madera de uno de los estantes se le clavaba en la espalda y al mismo tiempo él mordía su labio inferior. Algunos libros cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta.

Su gemido sólo consiguió espolear el desenfreno de su anhelo por poseerla.

Avasallante, regidor absoluto del beso. La castaña se limitaba a seguir su frenético ritmo, a permitir que él dominara sus labios domándolos a su gusto y placer. Pero él no se contentaba con eso, sus ansias por devorarla no terminaban allí. Necesitaba mucho más, y si ella no era capaz de responder él la ayudaría a hacerlo. _La obligaría a hacerlo_.

Sus manos dejaron su cintura y la asió por las muñecas. Primero las subió hasta aprisionarlas contra un estante superior, haciendo que ella jadeara. Cuando Hermione dejó de luchar contra su presión, él aflojó su agarre y llevó sus manos hasta su cuello para que ella lo rodeara.

Y la bruja no se opuso. Sus dedos se entrelazaron sin prisa en el cabello platinado, demasiado despacio a propósito para tortura de Malfoy. Las manos de él no se detuvieron entonces, todavía ansiosas por palpar cada centímetro de piel. Mientras su boca opresora la doblegaba, sus manos siguieron el sinuoso camino de su cuerpo a través de su capa. Odiaba su ropa, odiaba cuanta barrera lo separara de su femenino cuerpo al que se plegaba como adorador perpetuo. Sorteó la capa con premura, y evadió la línea que demarcaba su molesto jersey. Tras una última capa de incómoda ropa, llegó a su ansiada piel.

-Estás frío- la voz de ella trató de quejarse, pero su boca detractora silenció sus palabras.

Su contacto desinhibió cualquier cordura que le quedara. Cálida, ardiente. Su solo contacto hacía que le ardieran las manos. La sintió temblar suavemente bajo un escalofrío que el frío tacto de sus dedos le había provocado. Rodeó de nuevo su cintura, esta vez sin la muralla separadora de sus ropas. Estrecha, perfecta, enloquecedora. _Suya_.

Presionó su cuerpo contra ella, desposeído de toda razón. Merlín, cada fibra de aquella figura despedazaba su autocontrol de un modo inexplicable. La escuchó quejarse al volver a clavarse los estantes en la espalda, pero sus besos aplacaron cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca, obligándola a concentrarse en responder al demoledor contacto de sus labios.

Los dedos de ella se entrelazaban en sus cabellos, tirando de él, acercándole a ella. Su lengua se adentró en la boca de la chica, sutil, demandante. Y ella le respondió con la contundencia que aquel gesto merecía.

La pelvis de él presionó la cadera de ella. Hermione gimió incontenible ante el choque de sus cuerpos en una zona tan crítica. Su calor corporal se expandió como un fogonazo, y sintió los dedos de él apretando su cuerpo con fuerza, como si de aquel modo pretendiera robar cada gota cálida que emanara de ella.

Entonces una de las manos del rubio descendió por su vientre, erizándole todo el vello de la piel. Sin cautela, sin lentitud alguna. Lo hizo rápido certero, demarcando su camino para que ella notara cada centímetro que avanzaba sobre su cuerpo sin tregua. Sus dedos azarosos llegaron hasta su pantalón desabrochándolo sin detenimiento alguno, olvidándose por un momento de toda delicadeza.

-No te muevas- susurró él en una tajante orden.

Y ella a pesar de sus físicas quejas le obedeció, permitiendo que Draco continuara con su atrevimiento imperdonable.

Él no estaba para sutilezas. Demasiada hambre y demasiada sed acumuladas clamaban por ser saciadas. Y el animal dentro de él se dejaba llevar, instintivo, salvaje, atraído por ella de una forma desmedida que anulaba su juicio durante ratos demasiado largos. Anulando su ya de por sí exigua conciencia.

Ella se quitó los zapatos, notando cómo él tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo con urgencia. Los sintió caer por sus piernas, y en un instante ya los había perdido.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él volvió a presionarla contra la estantería. Perdió todo el aire que escasamente le quedaba en los pulmones. Aquel toque había sido demasiado vívido y demasiado tangible ahora que solo una mínima tela la separaba de él. Se deshizo del agarre de la boca masculina, clamado por aire en un jadeo desesperado. El aire frío hinchió sus pulmones para darle fuerzas de nuevo. Pero él no se detenía, inasequible a todo desaliento.

Hermione le tiró del pelo, presa de su fuerza descontrolada, pretendiendo suavizar su brutal fuerza, su salvaje forma de tocarla.

Pero Draco no se detuvo. Como siempre, él no padecía las carencias de aire quela limitaban a ella. Tomó sin detenerse la tela de su túnica y tiró de ella, obligándola a quitársela sin siquiera darse cuenta. Perdía sus prendas a una velocidad no asimilable en su estado. Una velocidad que la dejaba en una peligrosa y temible desventaja.

Trató de volver al ritmo desaforado con el que él actuaba y seguirle en su juego. Volvió a su boca y lo besó mientras tironeaba de su capa oscura y tétrica para equiparar su estado con el propio. No tardó en hacerla caer por su ancha y masculina espalda ayudada por él, quien, como siempre, fue más rápido que ella, tirándola al suelo sin miramiento alguno.

Su propia ropa parecía molestarle tanto como la de ella.

Posó sus manos sobre aquellos hombros firmes aún cubiertos que actuaban como anticipo de una espalda masculina y perfecta que en otro tiempo le había hecho perder el sentido. El tacto suave de la cara tela de su camisa le recordó por qué se había deshecho de su capa. Le acercó de nuevo hacia ella, exigiéndole que buscara sus labios.

Y él lo hizo, rápido, certero, intuyendo sin esfuerzo lo que ella quería con el más nimio gesto. Su boca atrapó la de ella y la sedujo con un ritmo casi violento, famélico por cada sensación que ella pudiera proporcionarle. Hermione, tras un instante en que olvidó lo que pretendía, metió las manos bajo el cuello de la camisa de él. Su piel estaba fría, y el contacto con sus manos cálidas fue una sensación extraña y adictiva.

Para él fue un tórrido placer el notar el avance inseguro de sus manos por su cuerpo. Buscándole del mismo modo que él la buscaba a ella.

Hermione acarició su piel pálida, bajando despacio por el pecho firme y suavemente tonificado que recordaba a la perfección haber visto más de una vez. Sus dedos llegaron a la fila de botones, y más rápido que la primera vez que hizo aquello mismo, comenzó a desabrocharlos con la misma urgencia que él ponía en cada uno de sus gestos.

Supo que Draco notó lo que pretendía cuando un sonido grave escapó de su garganta. Sintió sus manos bajando de su cintura y rodeando sus caderas para tomar la parte baja de su jersey como represalia a sus acciones. El rubio sin poder contenerse en absoluto tiró de la prenda hacia arriba, casi arrancándosela y lanzándola al suelo sin preocuparse de dónde pudiera caer.

Notó bajo el tacto de sus manos cómo a ella se le erizaba la piel ante la repentina sensación de frío, pues a cada prenda que perdía su piel se exponía cada vez más al tiempo inclemente de las habitaciones inhabitadas del castillo. Perdió sus manos bajo la blusa de la bruja sin perder tiempo, apremiante y ansioso, apreciando casi con reverencial lentitud la calidez de su cuerpo, la extrema suavidad de su piel. A las yemas de sus dedos llegó el tacto de su ropa interior.

-Para- susurró ella, arrebolada ante el recién estrenado contacto con zonas demasiado sensibles de su cuerpo ante su cercanía.

Una furia inexplicable se desató dentro de él ante la idea de que ella siguiera ocultándole parte de su anatomía, parte de ese cuerpo por el que tanto había padecido y que tanto le había costado conseguir. No debía quedar nada que no fuera marcado por él aquella noche, cada brizna de su cuerpo era suya y se negaba a permitir que se mantuviera oculta parte alguna.

No para él.

-No- replicó él, y ella no opuso resistencia. Lo ansiaba con tanta fuerza que su débil negativa no fue de nuevo refrendada.

Draco tomó ambos lados de su blusa blanca, y sin avisar tiró de ella con animal fuerza. Los botones se rompieron, abriendo la prenda y evidenciando lo que tan perseverantemente ocultaba debajo. Ella jadeó, inconsciente de sus intenciones hasta aquel momento, acercándole hacia ella en un intento ineludible por evitar que la viera al descubierto.

Las manos de él no le dieron tiempo para quejas o represalias. Adolecidas de una extraña enfermedad inspirada por cada parte oculta de su piel, tiró con fiereza de la blusa, obligándola a deshacer el abrazo sobre su cuello para sacarla y hacerla desaparecer junto al resto de sus prendas. Inevitablemente, ella volvió a acercarse a él buscando refugio contra su mirada metálica. Y él no puso reparos en atraerla de nuevo contra sí.

La castaña volvió a su anterior pretensión y terminó de quitarle la camisa. Su mano desafió su anterior osadía descendiendo hasta el cinturón de hebilla plateada del Slytherin. Sus dedos rozaban su piel al pasar, enardeciéndolo de un modo indecible y blasfemo. Instándole a apoderarse de ella por la fuerza sin mediar una palabra más.

-Desátalo-rugió él en voz baja apenas controlada. Y ella no se hizo de rogar más veces.

Su otra mano se unió a la primera, deshaciendo el cierra de la hebilla, evaporando la primera llave que mantenía su deseo bajo control. Sus manos cautas llegaron después hasta el botón y lo desabrochó despacio, a sabiendas de que él sería consciente de la desesperante lentitud con que se desharía la presión del cierre sobre su anhelante hombría. Bajó la cremallera despacio, y el sonido la obligó a devolver un beso falto de castidad o dulzura.

Un nuevo empuje sobre su cuerpo la devolvió a su anterior estado, presionándola con fuerza contra la estantería. La madera volvió a clavársele en la espalda y, de nuevo deshaciendo le beso, la castaña gimió de placer y dolor.

Él mordía su hombro, y después de suavizar su empuje lo besó con fuerza. Hermione sólo pudo cerrar los ojos sin poder evitarlo ante la apabullante sensación. Sus manos volvían a entrelazarse entre los cabellos platinos incapaces de hacer otra cosa, creyendo que al menos de aquel modo conseguiría controlar sus impulsos masculinos indiscriminados contra ella.

Se quedó sin aire de repente. Una de las manos de él había abandonado su cintura y, presurosa, había subido por su costado sin escrúpulo alguno, presionando su piel y electrizándola por completo con el contacto, deteniendo su pecaminoso camino sobre uno de sus pechos. Hermione sintió cómo lo presionaba rodeándola por completo con la palma de la mano. Se le secaron los labios en su intento por recuperar el aire.

-¿Qué…

-Silencio- la detuvo él con firmeza, y sólo su necesidad de contener otro vergonzante jadeo de placer la obligó a callar de nuevo.

Bajó la vista hacia él, y la mirada metálica enfebrecida de deseo la capturó por completo. Hermione se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, y los ojos ofídicos de su captor, mercúricos y ávidos de ella, se fijaron en aquel desesperante gesto con un ansia insaciable. Se abalanzó sobre su boca de nuevo sin recato alguno, dispuesto a robarle el aire que ella luchaba a un mismo tiempo por mantener en sus pulmones y por darle doblegándose a su deseo.

Su mano inquieta y fría no se detuvo. Rápida, rodeó el cuerpo de la castaña separándolo un instante de la estantería, dándole un segundo de quietud. Llegó al broche de la prenda superior que todavía la cubría, y lo deshizo con maestría acumulada, liberando sus pechos frente a su hambrienta necesidad de ella.

Hermione gimió dentro del beso.

-No- susurró jadeante al ver otra defensa más caer irremediablemente.

-No me detengas- casi ordenó él en otro jadeo grave surgido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Y ante el avasallante deseo de su voz ella aceptó sin mediar palabra de aceptación. Lo pegó contra ella, y sintió cómo él mordía con hambre su pecho sobre la tela suelta. No tardó en sentir con los ojos cerrados cómo él arrastraba al instante siguiente la tela de su sujetador y, sumisa por un instante, permitió que él lo sacara por sus brazos, liberándola una vez más de aquella prenda.

Esta vez la boca de él se apoderó de esa parte de su cuerpo sin defensa alguna. Su pecho se endureció, turgente esperando por él, llamándole en su perfección a que se apoderara de su redondez de todas las formas posibles. La humedad de su lengua y el contacto de sus labios la obligó a morderse el labio inferior para no proferir un grito de contenido y desgarrado placer.

Perdida de toda razón cuando él pasó a su otro pecho con el mismo objetivo, a punto estuvo de perder el sentido y la consciencia, olvidándose de en brazos de quién estaba y por qué estaba así.

Draco no aplacaba su hambre de ningún modo. Hasta que no hubiera degustado cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo no podría darse por satisfecho. Abandonó la turgente y sedosa piel de su pecho y subió, acérrimo a ella del modo más corpóreo posible. Su aroma lo perturbaba, su respiración entrecortada lo hipnotizada, su contacto le infligía una asombrosa ferocidad por hacerla de nuevo suya y por recordar lo que una vez le perteneció por completo y había perdido por un tiempo eternamente largo en su memoria.

Debía recuperarla por entero. Cada ínfima parte de su anatomía debía volver a su única y exclusiva propiedad.

Llegó a su cuello, donde la fina piel resultaba más sensible, donde cada roce permitía dejar una marca indeleble que sólo a fuerza de magia podría borrar. Posó la boca allí más despacio que en el resto del cuerpo, satisfecho al ver cómo a ella se le erizaba la piel y un escalofrío la obligaba a arquear la espalda, inevitablemente pegándose más a él en el proceso. Intuyendo lo que pretendía sin intentar detenerle.

Y si ella no le detenía, se daba por invitado a hacer con su cuerpo cuanto deseara.

Besó, más despacio de lo que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera gustado. Sintió las palpitaciones de ella con desbocada velocidad tratar de dar el calor necesario a cada parte de su cuerpo perfecto bajo su fina piel. Y allí, notando el redoble de su adorada sangre, mordió con desmedido placer, despacio, en profundidad. Sus dientes se clavaron sin excesiva fuerza, lo suficiente para notar cómo ella deshacía el agarre sobre sus cabellos y bajaba las manos hasta sus hombros, clavándole las uñas, levantándole la piel, arañándole para contener un nuevo grito de placer ante su atrevimiento.

Ante la profanación de su cuerpo una vez más.

Liberó su cuello, demasiado conocedor del aguante de aquella capa canela que la recubría por entero. Lamió sintiéndola temblar, y sopló despacio, provocándole de nuevo escalofríos.

-Draco…- la escuchó susurrar, temiendo hablar sin querer tan alto que alguien pudiera escucharla.

-No puedo evitarlo- siseó él con voz ronca junto a su oído, marcando su respiración por el femenino óvalo de su rostro hasta el oído contrario- No puedo contenerme.

No, no podía. El temor a no haber podido volver a tocarla todavía estaba demasiado reciente en su memoria, en el tiempo hacía tan solo unos minutos como para contenerse.

Descendió de nuevo por el lado contrario de su cuello al que había mordido y se detuvo de nuevo. Hermione notó cómo paró de descender, e inmediatamente su cuerpo, ardiendo sin poder evitarlo, se tensó por completo a la expectativa de su nuevo movimiento.

No tardó en percibir sus intenciones. La boca de él volvía a estar sobre su piel, besando despacio, con exasperante lentitud, y finalmente notó sus labios fríos posarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder evitarlo. Sabía lo que vendría.

Padeció una succión poderosa, incesante, persistente. Una fuerza que absorbía su piel manteniéndola en tensión, aumentando sus pulsaciones por segundo e incrementando su temperatura en exceso.

El Slytherin notó cómo ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, abandonando sus hombros y llegando más lejos. Le ardió la piel donde ella presionó con fuerza, arrancándosela y dejando marcas rojizas que quemaban con fuerza. Sabía que al día siguiente las notaría con lacerante ímpetu y que le dolerían con cada paso, pero en aquel momento le incitaron a más.

Cada contacto con ella lo hacía.

Hermione suspiró despacio, soltando el aire contenido conforme él liberaba su piel de su férrea boca. Sintió cómo el lamía aquella misma zona seguramente enrojecida sin piedad, y cómo su fría respiración chocaba contra la expuesta piel, obligándola a aferrarse a él para evitar el frío recorrer de nuevo su espalda.

Le miró aturdida, buscando sus labios, y él no se hizo de rogar. Tras cruzar su mirada fría y velada de deseo con la de ella, se apoderó de sus labios impío, rozándolos impenitente, acariciándolos con fuerza. Reafirmando su enfermizo deseo inmoral y ardiente.

Entonces Hermione quiso decir algo, pero la boca de él la silenció antes de poder emitir palabra. Sintió una de sus manos frías y advenedizas descender por su cuerpo y apoderarse de una de sus piernas. Sintió cómo él la sujetaba y elevaba su pierna despacio, obligándola a apoyar el pie en un estante superior hasta dejarla en una posición sofocante por su insolencia.

Dejándola expuesta. Demasiado para su gusto, demasiado para esa noche. Demasiado para todo lo que había pasado.

Osado, impertérrito a su intento de jadear, incólume a su sorpresa que le impedía seguir con su firme beso, suavizó el inclemente ritmo de sus labios sobre los de ella, suavizando el beso, dulcificándolo un poco. Permitiéndole amoldarse a su nueva postura.

Su mano trepó en un camino de caricias corruptoras por el interior de su pierna, rodeando con intención su rodilla en un giro que la llevó a arder inmediatamente. Sus dedos ascendieron sin dilación alguna aunque lentamente por la piel de la cara interior de su pierna, más pálida, más suave. Más débil a sus caricias y al gélido contacto perturbador de sus manos.

Hermione se sentía incapaz de cambiar la postura en la que él la había dejado. Frente a él, con la pierna alzada hacia un lado, el pie firmemente mantenido sobre un estante para dejar la pierna en aquel ángulo de debilidad, su cercanía, todo él la mantenía estática y casi indefensa.

Y Draco lo sabía. Por eso se mantenía inclementemente cerca, rozándola sin descanso, acariciándola sin pudor, besándola robándole el aliento. Sus manos siguieron su camino por sus piernas. Sus dedos marcaban el camino, a veces dejando marcas rojizas, a veces sólo erizándole la piel. Las yemas de sus dedos escalaron por aquella pierna de perdición hasta el mismísimo nacimiento de su largura. Sus dedos rozaron la única tela que ocultaba por fin aquel cuerpo, una pieza oscura que seguía resistiéndose a desarmar a la castaña completamente.

Una última prenda, una última parte oculta de ella que clamaba por él. Él oía su llamada, su atrayente canto de sirenas, su adictivo calor. No podía reprimirse, debía acercarse a ella y terminar por completo. Su adorada feminidad clamaba por él, y él clamaba por ella. Sus dedos tantearon el borde de la tela, atrevidos rozaron aquel límite prohibido con impetuosa lentitud, recorriendo un camino hacia la parte más cercana a su vientre, hacia la parte superior de la que debería tirar hacia abajo para descubrirla por completo.

El vientre cálido de ella estaba tenso, tenso por sus caricias, por su cercanía, y por la zona que él palpaba y en la que pretendía adentrarse sin condición alguna. De nuevo las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el borde de la tela y, denodado, se atrevió a cruzar el límite opaco de la prenda última, serpenteando por debajo despacio.

-Draco- y esta vez el sonido de su voz quebrada lo detuvo por completo. Sus manos se quedaron inmóviles, y apenas la mitad de la longitud de sus dedos llegó a cruzar la tela, coartados ante el sonido de su voz- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme sufrir. No estoy dispuesta a padecer por ti otra vez.

Quizá era una súplica y una amenaza. Quizá simplemente una condición o una condena.

- Jamás volverás a sufrir por mi culpa- respondió él con inusitada calma.

Buscó sus ojos, y encontró su segura mirada castaña temblando ante aquella candente verdad, tan inmóvil como él, tan frágil ante su presencia que parecía poder deshacerse entre sus manos.

-No puedo volver a sufrir una vez más como lo he hecho esta, Draco.

Su mirada tembló, y su voz a pesar de sonar firme estaba quebrada.

Si sufría de nuevo de aquel modo moriría de tristeza.

-No volveré a cometer mi peor error dos veces- respondió él con el mismo sosiego.

-Prométemelo- dijo ella, y Draco sintió cómo sus suaves dedos presionaban levemente y de forma inconsciente sus cabellos rubios.

Claro que lo haría. Desde ese día se plegaría a cada uno de sus deseos.

-Lo juro, Hermione- respondió él en un tono bajo y grave, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

La sintió removerse suavemente al escucharle, y vio sus labios temblar levemente. Se acercó a su rostro despacio y, tras observarla un instante, la besó.

Esta vez no hizo aparición su instinto animal, ni esa fuerza desmedida, ni esa fogosidad descontrolada que amenazaba con convertirse en una virulencia indeseada. Esta vez acariciaba sus labios casi con reverencial cuidado, rozándola despacio y por completo, succionando su labio inferior de vez en cuando para obligarla abrir algo más la boca y profundizar así el beso.

Le permitió tomar aire cuando ella jadeó. Sus dedos habían vuelto a moverse, y descendían bajo su ropa interior en dirección al corazón de todo su cuerpo, el centro del infierno desatado en forma de calor por todo su ser. Ella se pegó a él irrevocablemente, y él la presionó de nuevo contra la estantería, esta vez sin embargo asegurándose de que los estantes no se le clavaran en la espalda.

La pierna alzada de ella le permitía mayor facilidad para tocarla y adentrarse hacia el centro entre sus piernas. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en bajar la pierna, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos labios sobre los suyos, sus manos, y el frío de aquel cuerpo que chocaba contra el calor del suyo propio.

Sus dedos bajaban despacio, acariciando la incandescente piel que parecía notar demasiado cada roce que él le proporcionaba. Hermione se mordió el labio, indefensa como estaba, presionándose contra él y besándole sin descanso, esperando de ese modo no gemir y que él tampoco pudiera dirigir la mirada hacia ningún otro lugar. Sonrojada como hacía mucho no lo estaba.

La forma en que él la tocaba la perturbaba hasta lomás profundo de su alma, al enloquecía hasta hacerle delirar por su contacto.

Pero cuando Hermione estaba a punto de desfallecer, él detuvo su avance. Sus manos salieron de debajo de su prenda y, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo, él se hizo con el borde de la tela. Tiró despacio hacia abajo, y antes de que ella supiera cómo él ya se había deshecho de su última defensa. Se sentía desprotegida, en desventaja frente a él. Y Malfoy pareció notar sus silenciosas reticencias, porque se quitó el resto de su ropa del mismo modo en que se había deshecho de las prendas de ella, rápido, sin decir nada.

Hermione se detuvo de todo movimiento, respirando con dificultad aunque cuidándose de ocultárselo a su acompañante. De repente le pareció que la habitación estaba más en sombras que cuando habían llegado y dio gracias por ello. Sentía las mejillas arder, y la sola idea de verse a sí misma, o peor aún, a él, sin nada que los cubriera en aquella posición, le resultaba bochornosa de cualquier forma.

De repente sintió que Draco la atrapaba por completo entre sus brazos. Sintió sus manos acariciarle los muslos y la espalda en el proceso, incitándole a arquearse de nuevo contra él. La sensación de sentir su piel fría contra la suya era extraña, aplacaba su ardor al mismo tiempo que la encendía de una forma más que palpable.

-Por qué has decidido no castigarme- preguntó entonces él junto a su oído.

No podía verle el rostro, ni siquiera su mirada, pero el tono de su voz era frío e inquietantemente controlado.

-¿Por qué he decidido no alejarme de ti y olvidarte?- preguntó ella a propósito.

Le escuchó un gruñido grave y algo molesto por no recibir una respuesta directa.

-Sí.

-Porque era injusto condenarte a todo eso sólo por un gran fallo y olvidarme en cambio de todas las cosas buenas que habías hecho antes- respondió ella, sintiendo la estremecedora sensación de sus caricias heladas recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Sólo por eso?- insistió él.

-No- replicó Hermione en voz baja, casi esperando que él no la escuchara.

Pero lo hizo. Estaba demasiado atento a cada gesto y palabra que ella pronunciara.

-Entonces por qué.

-Porque tú no habrías podido mantenerte alejado para siempre a pesar de todo- susurró aferrándose a él de repente con más fuerza- Y porque yo tampoco habría podido mantenerte alejado eternamente. Los dos habríamos terminado cediendo, habría sido inevitable.

-¿Crees que no habría podido sobreponerme?- inquirió él con dureza.

Ella negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-No estoy segura, pero habría sido inútil sufrir tanto tiempo intentando olvidar al otro sólo para después sufrir más por haber vuelto a encontrarnos cuando juramos no hacerlo.

Hermione se silenció al sentir una leve presión. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y clavándole de nuevo las uñas a él en la espalda en un gesto inconsciente. La presión aumentó y pronto sintió su cercanía atravesadora. Él se adentraba en ella como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo, recuperando su poderío, volviendo a marcar su exclusivo dominio.

Hermione se soltó de él y se agarró con fuerza a los estantes superiores de la estantería tras ella hasta que se le pusieron los dedos blancos de la fuerza con que se sujetaba. El placer aumentaba con cada movimiento que él se atrevía a hacer, todavía despacio, todavía parcamente contenido.

Sus manos siguieron la curva de su cuerpo despacio, recordando con detalle cada forma que tomaba cuando él se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se detuvo en sus caderas, sujetándolas con firmeza, recordándole su fuerza y su poder sobre ella, y sobre su pierna alzada, asegurándose de que la debilidad y facilidad para apoderarse de ella que esa postura le brindaba no desaparecía.

Hermione dejó escapar despacio el aire al sentir una nueva embestida, y Draco la observó expirar mientras cerraba los ojos. El sonido de su respiración le arrebataba poco a poco el control, y sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse.

-Nunca quise alejarte- dijo él sin detenerse, conteniendo todavía su desmedida ansia por ella- Pero era lo mejor.

-Lo sé- suspiró ella en otro jadeo.

Ella era suya.

-Jamás habría podido dejarte en manos de otro- su tono se endureció ante aquel aberrante pensamiento.

-Yo no me habría entregado a nadie- replicó ella suavemente, soltándose de los altos estantes y volviendo a amarrar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él- Ni aunque te merecieras que lo hubiera hecho.

Gimió con fuerza cuando él se adentró en ella completamente de una forma rápida y fuerte. Entrelazó los dedos tras su cuello y trató de recuperar nuevamente el aire perdido. Él la sujetó con fuerza y se movió sin alejarla de sí mismo. Hermione sintió cómo de repente y sin previo aviso la levantaba del suelo sin esfuerzo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba tumbada sobre el viejo y enorme sofá, con él sobre ella cerrándole el paso y cualquier forma de huida.

Sus ojos brillaban como la plata líquida, iracundos y al mismo tiempo plegados ante el deseo que ella sabía que le inspiraba.

Volvió a moverse dentro de ella, y aquel sobrecogedor roce la llevó a cerrar los ojos al sentir que se adentraba en ella más profundamente que antes y algo más rápido. Sintió su respiración junto a su cuello cuando él se inclinó junto a su oído, estremeciéndola por completo.

-No deberías dejar que te tocara- dijo calmo pero con rabia- No después de lo que he hecho.

Su mano acarició una de sus piernas con fuerza haciendo que ella elevara sin quererlo las caderas hacia él, ofreciéndose en su plenitud deseada.

-Yo ya te he perdonado- respondió ella entre suspiros.

-No deberías haberlo hecho- respondió él moviéndose de nuevo más rápido.

-¿Preferirías que no lo hiciera?

-No- respondió Draco de inmediato, incluso demasiado rápido para su devastado orgullo- Estaba deseando que me dejaras acercarme. Habría tenido que marcharme si tu respuesta hubiera sido otra. No habría aguantado verte ni un segundo más sin hacerte mía en algún pasillo.

Sintió los brazos de ella cerrar su suave abrazo alrededor de su cuello. Sus dedos le acariciaban la nuca y se le enredaban en el pelo, llamándole de nuevo, pidiéndole atención.

Y él, inevitablemente, se plegó a sus deseos. Abandonó su oscuro refugio contra su cuello marcado y volvió frente a su rostro sin detener sus acometidas contra aquel cuerpo que ya le estaba llevando a perder el control. Deliraba por dejarse llevar y hacerla suya con férrea fuerza, por descontrolarse y apoderarse de ella como había deseado hacerlo desde que había abandonado su interior la última vez.

-Confía en mí, Draco- dijo entonces ella sonrojada, sorprendiéndole con sus palabras- Ambos hacemos ahora lo correcto.

_Ahora_. Sí, a partir de aquel momento no volvería a equivocarse. Ni una sola decisión errónea más.

Aceleró su ritmo mientras sus manos se apoyaban a ambos lados del rostro de ella, sin dejar caer su peso sobre aquel cuerpo venerado. La embistió con mayor vigor mientras ella se aferraba a él para no ser amedrentada por el infernal ritmo. Draco se adentraba en ella con singular fuerza, con insaciable hambre. Su sed por hacerla suya no menguaría ni se apaciguaría hasta que consiguiera su objetivo.

-Draco…-escuchar su voz lo incitaba a perderse de toda razón- Yo…

_Basta._ Se apoderó de su boca sin detenerse ni suavizar sus embestidas contra su venerada y ardiente feminidad.

Sabía lo que diría, no necesitaba palabras para saber cuanto iba a decir. La conocía demasiado, la había observado demasiado como para no saber lo que pensaba en cada momento sin siquiera adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

No quería oírlo. Esa noche todavía no lo merecía.

La fogosidad de su boca la dejó pronto sin aire, y liberó sus labios de nuevo para dejarle respirar. Pronto dejó aquel frenético vaivén para adentrarse en ella con mayor fuerza, con imperioso vigor hasta lo más profundo de su ser pero más lentamente.

Ella gimió ante aquel profanamiento de su cuerpo admirado, desaforada por las sensaciones y el ardor que sólo él se consideraba digno de ofrecerle. Gritó de placer sin contenerse cuando él volvió a marcar aquel ritmo salvaje en cada penetración contra su ser, en profundidad, sin medida alguna, sin preocuparse de que su anatomía femenina no le permitiera llegar más cerca de su alma con cada embate.

Acometía el adentramiento a su cuerpo como una personal hazaña, como un privado y exclusivo placer que sólo él tenía el honor de alcanzar. Pronto la sintió tensarse a su alrededor, estirarse con fuerza, clavarle las uñas en la espalda marcando el camino de sus dedos al alcanzar su culminante zénit final. Ella terminaba, comenzando a quedarse sin fuerzas.

Hermione gimió en voz baja una palabra inaudible al alzar las caderas para alargar el eterno y efímero instante en que su cuerpo se plegó al absoluto placer, a la gloria alcanzada por su cuerpo sólo gracias a él.

Agotada por su titánica fuerza, exhausta de placer, fatigada por su falta de cansancio y saciada de satisfacción por su eterna complacencia y deferencia con ella, se dejó caer sin fuerzas de nuevo sobre el sofá, tan sólo atada a él por ese abrazo sobre su cuello que se negaba a soltar. Tiró de él hacia sí misma, acercándole para que en cada embestida que él todavía provocaba la rozara por completo, la sintiera sobre cada parte de su cuerpo en un enloquecedor roce.

Draco mordió sus labios ante su tentadora cercanía, todavía con fuerzas, todavía negándose a perecer ante el divino cansancio. Quería afianzar de nuevo su señorío, quería asegurarse de que ella seguiría encadenada a él, de que su indeleble marca seguía en su interior rozando su inmaculada alma.

Pero ella volvía a besarle, le arrebataba las exiguas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban y le tentaba a dejarse arrastrar por ese placer prohibido y ansiado que sólo ella podría darle. Penetró su cuerpo dejándose llevar una última vez, descontrolando su insaciable deseo. Al fin se dejó llevar por el tacto suave de sus manos, por la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, por la dulzura de su boca, por el inmerecido cariño de sus gestos.

Y adentrándose una vez más en ella, permitió al cansancio apoderarse de cada parte de su cuerpo llevándose sus últimas fuerzas con él y permitiéndole alcanzar el ansiado sumun de los placeres, la gloria de los hombres. Ese ansiado edén de los sentidos.

Resopló desposeído de todo poder durante unos segundos eternos, y se dejó caer sobre ella, cuidadoso todavía de no dejar caer todo su peso. Sintió sus brazos cálidos rodearle la espalda, obligándolo a presionarse contra ella, avivando de nuevo el deseo recién aplacado. Se permitió unos segundos de descanso, un tiempo escaso de debilidad por ella.

Pero tomando aire y serenándose de nuevo se movió hacia un lado del sofá, liberándola de su cárcel. Rodeó la cintura estrecha y todavía ardiente de ella, pegando su femenina espalda contra él, manteniéndola cerca en un gesto posesivo insoslayable. Pero ella se dio la vuelta, encarándole y buscando sus ojos con ahínco. Se pegó más a él, moviéndose despacio sobre la suave y envejecida superficie del sofá hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó pegado al suyo, buscando irremediablemente su contacto.

Las respiraciones de ambos seguían desacompasadas. Ella aún jadeaba. Él respiraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la castaña notara cada toma que hacía de aire.

Hermione aspiró suavemente, captando aquel narcótico aroma a menta que entumecía sus sentidos. Se refugió contra su pecho entonces, arrebolándose por su propia acción. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el delicioso cansancio que todavía dominaba su cuerpo. Sus manos temblorosas se alzaron hasta tocar el firme pecho de él, notando cómo pujaba todavía por descontrolar su respiración.

Él se movió un poco tomando una postura más cómoda, y Hermione observó sonrojada cómo ese movimiento le permitió ver por un instante uno de sus hombros, marcado a conciencia por el paso de sus uñas hacía unos segundos.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó ella mirando hacia aquel punto todavía.

-No- respondió él secamente.

Ella paseó con cuidado sus dedos sobre la piel pálida de sus masculinos hombros. Él no pareció inmutarse, sin embargo su contacto lo alteró por dentro de forma más que fehaciente. La castaña ascendió con sus manos hasta su rostro llegando hasta el cabello rubio, desordenado todavía de forma demasiado atrayente por su frenético ejercicio anterior. Peinó suavemente el cabello hacia atrás, despacio, preguntándose todavía por qué la habitación había quedado en penumbras, cobijándoles de miradas indiscretas.

-Dime, Draco, ¿tú has sufrido?- preguntó en susurros, pretendiendo que sólo él le escuchara.

Él frunció simplemente el ceño, y tomándola por la cintura la acercó más hacia sí mismo y hacia el respaldo del sillón, alejándola del borde del asiento por el que amenazaba con resbalar si tan solo se movía un poco.

Siempre tan torpe. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de caerse.

-No creo que eso tenga ningún interés.

Ella se arrebujó un poco más contra él, y le escuchó gruñir con molestia de nuevo ante aquel acercamiento que podría clasificarse como un gesto de cariño y que a él parecía disgustarle.

A Hermione no le hizo falta más respuesta. Por supuesto que él había sufrido. Había empezado a hacerlo mucho antes que ella, desde el mismo instante en que se ofreció a Dumbledore como espía para ser al final perdonado por sus servicios. Solo que su propio sufrimiento le había impedido en un principio ver cualquier otro pesar que no fuera el suyo.

Pero ella no había podido olvidarlo, igual que no había podido pasarlo por alto a la hora de tomar la decisión que los había llevado a estar como estaban aquella noche. La decisión con la que se había entregado de nuevo a él sin reserva alguna, ofreciéndole su cuerpo y regalándole su alma.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No- respondió ella sin comprender, todavía con la mente algo embotada como para captar sus intenciones.

-Cualquiera diría lo contrario- siseó.

Sintió entonces la mano de él moverse sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, apoderándose de su figura con posesiva seguridad. Seguramente en otro momento su cuerpo se habría tensado ante aquel roce de sus manos, pero estaba tan cansada que se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, permitiendo que sus mejillas adquieran tonalidades rojizas y sus ojos le miraran con marcada desaprobación.

La mano de él no se amedrentó ante aquellas sutiles muestras reprobatorias. Acarició con premeditada altanería la tersa piel de su vientre erizándola por completo, y descendió de nuevo hacia el encerrado espacio entre sus piernas. Sus caricias en aquella piel expuesta y todavía incandescente la llevaron a gemir suavemente en contra de su voluntad, a medias entre el placer y la censura a sus libidinosos actos.

-Qué haces- consiguió decir tras modular su desaparecida voz.

-Nada- replicó él, la arrogancia brillando en el atisbo de una demoledora sonrisa torcida en la comisura de sus labios.

Ella se arqueó ante el contacto de sus manos cada vez más osadas, cada vez más claras en sus roces y sus caricias. Al ver que ella se movía, Malfoy se posicionó sobre ella y la presionó contundente pero controlado. Aquel choque la obligó a levantarse levemente hasta reposar la espalda en el mullido apoyabrazos del enorme sofá.

Volvía a jadear sin poder evitarlo. Y era todo culpa suya.

Él volvió a acariciarla, y ella cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era un arrogante, un prepotente maestro sobre su cuerpo y sobre cada fibra de su ser. Alzó irremediablemente las caderas hacia él, casi ansiosa de nuevo por sus roces aunque su cuerpo hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

Pero él se contuvo y alejó sus manos de su cuerpo tentador. Su boca buscó la de ella y la besó de forma profunda, separándose al succionar su labio inferior, escuchándola complacido gemir cada vez que se separaba de su boca. Sus labios enrojecidos lo llamaban a volver a ellos antes de tiempo.

Se posicionó con facilidad suprema despacio entre sus piernas. Ante el contacto la sintió retorcerse, deseosa de él pero conteniéndose, orgullosa como siempre lo había sido. Sus manos viajaron por sus muslos, apretándolos con despiadada conciencia de lo que a ella le provocaría, acariciando sus piernas y dejándose impresionar por la suavidad de su piel.

Su mano llegó a uno de sus pechos, redondeando su forma despacio a propósito, acariciándolo en círculos perfectos hasta su ansiada cumbre. Rozó la piel rosada con desmedida lentitud algo más fuerte, escuchándola respirar con dificultad y luchar contra sus propios impulsos con todas sus fuerzas, luchando por no ceder a cada roce que él le proporcionaba.

Y se resistía. Conseguía sobreponerse todavía a su cuidadoso y calculado contacto. Y eso le llevaba a una peligrosa impaciencia.

Volvió a presionarse sobre ella, masculinidad contra feminidad, las zonas más ardientes de ambos en un arriesgado cruce sin llegar a más pero que la electrizaba por completo, obligándola a arquear inclemente la espalda en un placer que empezaba a costarle dominar. Y en uno de aquellos gestos, Draco la rodeó con el brazo y la pegó a sí mismo, manteniendo su suave y plano vientre pegado a su abdomen.

El contacto casi le hizo rendirse a él en vez de a ella. Un efecto contrario al deseado y esperado.

La soltó de nuevo al sentir que la fogosidad en el beso que los unía aumentaba, y que sus manos cálidas volvían a recorrerle la espalda, recordándole en una irreflexiva excitación las marcas que ya antes habían grabado un camino sobre su marmórea piel.

Liberó su boca, deshaciendo el beso a pesar de su intensidad y de sus propios deseos. Fue hasta su oído y lo mordió con vehemencia y atroz lentitud, exasperándola. Hermione se aferró a él entonces y alzó la cadera, deseosa, lista, ansiosa de nuevo.

Pero él hizo caso omiso, respirando contra ella, proporcionándole excitantes calofríos, mordiéndola hasta hacerle perder el control.

-No pares- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, esperando que él no la oyera pero que actuara a pesar de todo en consecuencia.

Sabía que la tentaba a propósito.

-¿Que no pare?- inquirió él contra la sensible piel de su oído aparentando incomprensión- El qué.

-No hagas esto- gimió ella conteniendo su ansia, imaginándose el pérfido juego que él creaba y que la encendía en contra de sus propios deseos.

Definitivamente, aquella actitud era una cruel premeditación.

-Pídemelo- siseó él en voz baja con ese tono seductor que la doblegaba muy a su pesar. Volvió a sentir cómo él se presionaba contra ella anunciándose, y arqueó la espalda alzando las caderas en un vano intento por mantener aquel demoledor contacto- Pídemelo y te lo daré.

-No- jadeó ella orgullosa, obligándose a sí misma a permanecer pegada a la tela del sofá.

Una nueva presión le robó el aire mientras él volvía morder el lóbulo de su oreja y besaba lánguidamente la receptiva piel de su cuello.

-Llámame- le ordenó él en voz baja, y Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza con intención de resistirse a aquella seductora y endemoniada voz- Hazlo y haré lo que deseas.

Una oferta demasiado tentadora.

-Tú lo deseas más que yo- respondió ella al sentir que él buscaba su contacto- No soy yo quien debe llamarte.

Pero una nueva presión algo más fuerte y más anunciadora que las anteriores la silenció por completo.

-Di mi nombre, Hermione- la voz de él se convirtió en un grave susurro que parecía salir de lo más profundo de su garganta. Sus manos habían tomado sus caderas, apoderándose del contorno de su figura, excitándola y encendiéndola con furia- Dilo e iré a buscarte.

Ella apretó los dientes, buscando la forma de negarse a tal petición que escondía órdenes irresistibles. Se abrazó a él rodeando su masculina y turbadora espalda, alzando la cadera para encontrarse con él, notando su tensión cuando sintió que saboreaba su cuello con algo más de fuerza.

-No- masculló perdida de toda cordura al sentir cómo él la presionaba contra sí mismo sujetándola de las caderas pero sin llegar a más.

_Coacción, _él la coaccionaba con su provocación. Su férrea negativa se quebrantaba con cada respiración.

-Llámame y podrás exigirme lo que deseas.

Y su voz la obnubiló finalmente, desplomando sus defensas y llevándola a ese caos de deliciosa lujuria que la asolaba cada vez que él estaba demasiado cerca.

-Yo...- susurró contra el oído de él, mordiéndolo y notando la presión aumentar al hacerlo, resistiéndose un último instante.

-Exígeme lo que deseas.

-Draco…- gimió ella en voz demasiado baja y demasiado cautivadora como para que él pudiera volver a negarse a obedecerla- Hazlo, ahora.

El sonido de su nombre fue suficiente como para que las cadenas de su autocontrol volvieran a quebrarse. Volvió a presionar su cuerpo y se adentró en ella con fiereza, con furia. Ella volvió a clavarle las uñas, y él sintió que su excitación se incrementaba demasiado rápido ante su brutal intrusión.

Sintió cómo ella se abrazaba a él con todas sus fuerzas, ya cansada, demasiado excitada como para aguantar mucho más. Arremetió entonces contra ella sabedor de que no aguantaría mucho más, embistiéndola con desmedido anhelo por su cuerpo, con incansable deseo por hacerla suya.

En una última acometida se enterró en ella hasta que la escuchó gritar y morder su hombro para silenciarse. Él se dejó ir, presionándola todavía con todas sus fuerzas contra el apoyabrazos como si pretendiera impedir que huyera de entre sus brazos.

La sintió temblar, agotada, sumida de nuevo en aquel adictivo cansancio, en aquel deseo sublime que la llevaba a desfallecer cuando él se apoderaba de ella. Su rostro satisfecho lo llenaba de un deseo insaciable, e incluso verla así, extenuada por su imparable fuerza, le inspiraba de nuevo ansias por hacerla suya nuevamente.

Cuando las respiraciones de ambos se calmaron, se separó de ella despacio, asegurándose de que no perdía el equilibrio por el agotamiento y de que no la liberaba de sí mismo demasiado rápido. Se sentó en el sofá volviendo a acomodarse el despeinado cabello y cerró los ojos un instante, aplacando su desaforada respiración.

Esa mujer iba a volverle loco.

El objeto de sus delirios no tardó en llamar su atención. Fatigada en cuerpo y alma, se sentó todo lo rápido que sus agotadas fuerzas le permitieron. Pretendió dejarse caer a su lado, pero él la atrajo con el brazo contra sí mismo, sorprendiéndose todavía de que ella se sonrojara por su cercanía.

-No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo, Hermione- murmuró él, divertido por su actitud recatada.

-Cállate- replicó ella arrebolada, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente y permitiendo que él le tomara las piernas y tirara de ellas hasta dejarlas en su regazo- Idiota.

-No deberías sonrojarte.

Le excitaba que lo hiciera.

-No es de tu incumbencia si lo hago- replicó ella certera dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Se quedó allí dormida, agotada en extremo como para permanecer despierta un solo segundo más. Su alma estaba exhausta tras tantos días sin él, su corazón destrozado por tantas tribulaciones, y su cuerpo desfallecido por aquel corto pero más que suficiente tiempo de cercanía.

Cuando Malfoy sintió que su respiración se hacía más pesada y rítmica, la acomodó despacio en el sofá sin despertarla. Se levantó y se acercó a sus propias ropas poniéndoselas en completo silencio, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Después cogió su túnica y la de ella, ambas tiradas en el suelo. De la suya tomó la varita, y la observó pensativo un instante antes de volver a moverse.

Caminó hasta ella con andares sigilosos, tranquilos. La observó un instante antes de inclinarse sobre su cuerpo. Sus ansias volvieron a despertarse con sólo ver su adormecida indfensión, su candorosa visión serena. La tapó con su propia capa, y después con la de ella, protegiéndola del frío creciente. Se permitió observarla a placer un instante antes de alejarse. Su cabello revuelto, sus labios enrojecidos todavía, su cuello marcado a conciencia.

Negó con la cabeza, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo. Se alejó y con la varita atrajo todas las ropas de la bruja que seguían desperdigadas por el suelo. Las dejó en un estante de la estantería de la que tantos libros se habían caído durante su… _acercamiento_, y que no se molestó en volver a colocar_._

Se aproximó de nuevo a ella y se apoyó en la pared más cercana, observándola en silencio y de brazos cruzados, la frente levemente arrugada en señal de que algo le seguía inquietando. No siempre podía observarla a placer y con calma sin interrupciones.

Ella era suya de nuevo. De su única y exclusiva propiedad. Había vuelto a entregarse a él y esta vez de manera definitiva e irrevocable. Y él se debía a ella a partir de ahora.

Hermione seguía tan pura como siempre, demasiado. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado límpidos y cristalinos, podían verse con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Sentimientos de los que él era indigno.

_Y él._ Él seguía ocultándoselos, dándoselos a entender con acciones y juegos de palabras, pero jamás con la verdad de su simpleza. _Dos palabras_. Sí, tan solo dos serían suficientes, aunque ella ya sabía lo que él sentía. Merlín, odiaba esa palabra, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esa palabra que ella se atrevió a pronunciar en su baile de fin de curso aquella noche en Hogwarts, aquella palabra maldita que había salido de lo más profundo de su alma y él había tenido que silenciar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El amor todavía lo perturbaba. No comprenderlo le incitaba a alejarlo de sí mismo.

Quizá algún día le dijera a Hermione lo que tanto anhelaba oír y que ella ya se había resignado a conocer sólo por sus retorcidas maneras de expresarse. Quizá algún día le dijera esas dos palabras que tanto se merecía escuchar.

Esa noche a punto había estado de decírselo. A punto había estado de pronunciar aquella sentencia que le dejaría sin defensa alguna ante ella, desarmado ante cualquiera de sus actos y cualquiera de sus palabras. Pero al final se había contenido. Su cuerpo lo había dicho sin habla como siempre se lo había hecho saber, haciéndola suya, marcándola como de su exclusiva y adorada propiedad.

Mostrándole su adoración por ella.

Pero llegaría el día en que debería hacerlo. Hermione le quería, ella _le amaba_. Aquel simple pensamiento lo atemorizaba en secreto, ocultaba aquella sensación en lo más profundo de su mente. Era una sensación extraña, y quería seguir siendo el único al que ella profesara tal infesto sentimiento.

Sí, se lo diría. Ya no tardaría mucho. Cada instante en que la tocaba se hacía más difícil contenerse. Terminaría confesándose, terminaría rindiéndose a ella de aquel modo irrevocable que lo dejaría indefenso a cada acción o palabra que Hermione pronunciara.

Sí, lo haría. Pero no esa noche. Todavía podía escuchar su alma pura e inmaculada curando sus heridas. No era todavía el momento, su frágil interior necesitaba un poco más para sobreponerse al dolor, su alma necesitaba recuperarse sólo un poco más.

Un alma de la que ya era esclavo y a quien juraría su eterna lealtad muy pronto.

_Te amo_. Eso había dicho ella, y el imborrable recuerdo todavía le perturbaba.

Él también se lo diría, se lo debía. Confesaría aquel terrible secreto. No podría guardárselo eternamente no ocultarlo en perpetuidad. Aquellas palabras luchaban por salir de su boca cada vez que ella le miraba, cada vez que le tocaba y cada vez que jadeaba su nombre consumida por el deseo.

Hermione tenía que saberlo. Él era suyo. Su esclavo, su siervo. Su más fiel servidor. El dueño de su alma.

Era él quien había caído preso de su dulzura, cautivo de su genio. Quien se había condenado complacido a desearla el resto de su existencia.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará….._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ni siquiera voy a poner mi típico y habitual "hola". Qué puede decir? Ni yo misma lo sé. Decir que he reescrito este capítulo un millón de veces sería decir poco. Ha sido, simplemente, una tortura permanente. Tratar de exponer sus sentimientos sin desvirtuar los personajes ha sido el trabajo más arduo que he hecho escribiendo alguna vez. Sólo espero que el resultado haya merecido en parte la pena.

Sí, ha sido un capítulo única y exclusivamente para ellos dos, la pareja eterna. Quien haya querido ver rabia, furia, tristeza, llanto, emoción, tensión, ardor, fogosidad, pasión, y todo lo que estos dos pueden dar, aquí lo ha tenido. Matizado por la tensa situación, pero vívido y a flor de piel. A gustos dejo las valoraciones, como siempre, jeje.

Sí, ni siquiera necesito que me lo digáis, es un capítulo muy personal, demasiado. Por eso, si dentro de unos años- a ser posible meses, aunque lo dudo- encuentro e imagino un modo mejor de escribirlo, lo haré y haré desaparecer esta narración en la que me he dejado algo más que horas de sueño. Supongo que habrá más de una que se sienta identificada en ciertos momentos. A mí al menos me resulta inevitable.

En efecto, tengo un grave problema de psicosis. Intento hacer los capítulos cortos pero nada, no hay manera. Y me negaba a cortar esta última escena en la habitación de estos dos, por encima de mi cadáver!. Debía ser entera, y entera la he subido. Como digo, prometo en otros fics no repetir este garrafal vicio de la longitud, jajaja. Por cierto, espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía, me temo que esta vez estaba más atenta a otros factores, jeje.

Qué más, qué más… Ah, sí. Quiero agradecer infinitamente como siempre todos vuestros reviews, mensajes, y a quienes han agregado esta locura narrativa a favoritos, alertas, etc. gracias.

En respuesta a reviews sin registrar:

_Sirenitus_: Sí, como te dije, todavía estoy sorprendida por cómo viste todos mis garrafales vicios. Sí, el cap pasado mucha acción, este mucho drama… Espero que te guste! Jeje. Tomaré en cuenta lo de que agilice algo la narración en los momentos de acción, seguramente tienes toda la razón. Sé que aquí habrás visto mi regla del tres, e incluso del cuatro, pero no he podido resistirme, espero me perdones el vicio sólo esta vez, jeje .Muchísimas gracias por tu review, un saludo!

_Yo_: Sorprendente nick, jejeje. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara todo lo que hay de fic, y espero que este cap también te guste. Un saludo!

En fin, como siempre, para cualquier duda ante esta locura escrita, espero que por favor me preguntéis cuanto queráis. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por vuestra atención, un saludo:

Palin_Mounet


	24. De caramelos y secuestros

_**De caramelos y secuestros**_

Decir que Ron Weasley había estado desconcertado y malhumorado los últimos días sería decir muy poco. Es más, casi se podría decir que el menor de los chicos pelirrojos Weasley había sido sumido en un caos de rabia, incomprensión y ganas de golpear a todo lo que se moviera cerca de forma permanente.

Decir que cuando Hermione les contó a él y a Harry lo que había hecho, con quién había hablado y con quién había arreglado las cosas, le enfureció tanto que tuvo que irse de la habitación para no despotricar de más, también sería quedarse corto. De hecho, en cuanto Hermione había tenido el valor suficiente para contarles que había perdonado a Malfoy, él había salido de la habitación en la que se encontraban dispuesto a buscarle, a matarle, y a desmemorizarse para olvidar que su amiga hubiera cometido semejante estupidez.

Cuando Harry y Hermione lo encontraron casi una hora después, Hermione le preguntó nerviosa si había ido a buscar a Draco. Parecía que la castaña había temido que se hubiera enzarzado en una pelea de fatales consecuencias. Ron no respondió, pero estaba claro que era lo que había hecho. Lo que no estaba tan claro era si había dado finalmente con él, y por mucho que la castaña insistió, no consiguió sonsacárselo.

Ron estaba demasiado furioso al respecto de aquel tema como para ponerse a dar explicaciones, principalmente porque no entendía esa actitud de Hermione y esa disposición incomprensible al perdón cuando se trataba de esa culebra obviamente venenosa.

No, no lo entendía en absoluto. Ese idiota de Malfoy, ese subnormal de pelo reflectante había hecho sufrir a su querida Hermione, a su adorada amiga como no lo había hecho nadie nunca. Ni siquiera Harry en sus días más arriesgados contra Voldemort hasta la fecha la había hecho sufrir tanto ni le había quitado el sueño de aquella manera.

Y ella le había perdonado. No, no, no _y no_. Para él no tenía sentido. Y tampoco quería hablar de ello con Hermione, no fuera a ser que le contagiara su ceguera respecto a aquel pseudomortífago del tres al cuarto.

Para tratar de tranquilizarse se había enfrascado en el ajedrez mágico para poder pensar con tranquilidad durante todo su tiempo libre hasta su siguiente guardia. Quizá fueron cien partidas seguidas, quizá doscientas, pero al fin se calmó un poco y pudo hablar normalmente con Hermione. Si es que enzarzarse en una discusión podía considerarse hablar normalmente.

Pero al final lo aceptó. Era visible lo cambiada que estaba la castaña respecto a los días anteriores, el brillo que aparecía en su mirada al mencionar que le había perdonado.

Ron había comprobado a conciencia los efectos que había tenido en la castaña la conversación con Malfoy la noche anterior en algún lugar de las mazmorras del castillo-por Merlín, se negaba a imaginarse un solo detalle más o terminaría vomitando la comida de los últimos cinco días por el asco-. Su rostro había recuperado color, dándole un aspecto más sano. Le brillaban algo los ojos, de nuevo dando la sensación de guardar una incipiente y rebosante energía. Sus andares volvían a ser rápidos y firmes, casi algo despreocupados incluso mientras caminaban por los pasillos y hacían guardias, aquel coraje de Gryffindor rezumando por todos los poros de su piel. Era como otra Hermione. La Hermione de siempre.

Hermione le había dicho que entendería que él no comprendiera por qué le había perdonado, y en principio Ron creyó que así sería. ¿Cómo demonios iba a entender que Hermione le perdonara a Malfoy que mintiera y que la hubiera hecho sufrir, haciéndole creer que era un traidor? Era simplemente inconcebible e impensable.

Pero el paso de las horas, la forma en que Hermione recuperaba su natural vitalidad a pasos agigantados, las sonrisas con las que había vuelto a obsequiarles de vez en cuando, le llevaron a cambiar de opinión antes de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Ella estaba radiante, estaba casi feliz.

Él también habría perdonado cualquier cosa y habría hecho lo que fuera por verla así de contenta, así de exultante. Y por la forma en que Harry parecía aliviado al mirarla, e incluso su hermana Ginny, estaba seguro de que cualquiera de ellos habría hecho lo mismo. Lo único que le fastidiaba absolutamente era que hubiera tenido que ser Malfoy el causante de aquel cambio.

Semejante idiota no la merecía.

A él le importaba un crisopo que ese megalómano se hubiera arriesgado mucho todo el tiempo pasado por conseguir información para la Orden del Fénix, o que hubiera corrido más riesgos que él mismo manteniéndose al lado de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Había hecho sufrir a Hermione, y él eso no pensaba perdonárselo tan fácilmente. Le costaba unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos no poner la peor cara al verlo cerca para no aplacar la alegría de Hermione, pero desde luego no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su desagrado cuando sólo el rubio andaba cerca.

Oh, sí. Eso era otro insultante punto a tener en cuenta. Porque allí estaba Malfoy, por el castillo, caminando casi siempre solo o con Dumbledore, de vez en cuando con algún otro miembro de la Orden. Merlín, incluso un día vio a George hablando con él por los pasillos como si fuera una persona normal y no una culebra de Slytherin.

¡Hermano traidor! Ya le pediría explicaciones cuando tuviera tiempo.

Como decía, Malfoy caminaba por el castillo a sus anchas. Ni Lupin ni su padre le habían hecho caso cuando había sugerido encerrarlo en las mazmorras durante unos días, _por si acaso_. Incluso su mejor amigo parecía estar en su contra y haber perdido el juicio. Harry le aseguraba que no se pavoneaba, pero él no podía dejar de pensarlo cada vez que tenía la mala suerte de cruzárselo en algún corredor o relevarle en las guardias.

En realidad le importaba un bledo que no fuera dándose aires y que no hablara nunca con nadie de lo que había hecho. Para Ron su simple presencia era una permanente provocación, como si estuviera pidiéndole un buen puñetazo en esa cara de serpiente.

Y por Merlín que hacía esfuerzos por no complacer esa petición.

Agh, cuánto le hubiera gustado usar la varita para convertirlo en un hurón botador o pegarle un buen puñetazo en esa cara arrogante para hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Pero se contenía, _por Hermione_. Cuando todo hubiera pasado y las cosas se hubieran calmado después de la guerra ya se ocuparía de él. Entonces se lo haría pagar pero bien. Y así por fin podría dormir medianamente tranquilo, el mundo volvería a su equilibrio cósmico natural y se haría justicia. Aunque tuviera que aplicarla él mismo un poco.

Por el momento, sin embargo, se limitaba a imaginar durante sus guardias la forma en que ese _no_ traidor de Malfoy pagaría su estupidez. Cuando estaba con Hermione sólo podía darse el gusto de imaginárselo colgando de los pulgares en algún pasillo del castillo muy transitado, a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera reírse de él. Sí, eso sin duda le provocaba una absoluta satisfacción.

Pero se guardaba sus fabulosas ideas sólo para él. Era horrible, pero debía admitir que a ella se le iluminaban los ojos cuando lo veía aparecer. Era como si presintiera su presencia en cada habitación.

Y ese idiota afortunado de Malfoy… Ron también debía admitir que siempre estaba cerca de Hermione, a su alrededor como una acechante sombra. Al menos nunca demasiado cerca en público-lo cual su estómago agradecía-, pero la buscaba con la mirada, la seguía con los ojos, la vigilaba casi como si no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella.

Pero él tenía una ventaja. Podía estar cerca de Hermione todo el tiempo que quisiera, y le encantaba saber que probablemente ese idiota presuntuoso se moría de la envidia. Ron Weasley no tenía la conciencia tan sucia como Malfoy ni tenía que expiar culpas, de modo que él sí tenía el derecho a estar a su lado todo el tiempo que quisiera.

-Mira, ahí está Draco- la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, devolviéndolo junto al resto de sus amigos a aquel pequeño salón.

-Creo que tiene guardia- murmuró Harry, tomando la mano de la pelirroja mientras hablaba, sonrojándola levemente.

Los ojos de Hermione ya se habían fijado disimuladamente en la lejanía por la que él caminaba antes de que Ginny lo descubriera.

-Desde aquí se le podría confundir con un gnomo de jardín disfrazado- murmuró Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Una mirada algo ceñuda de Hermione le hizo rodar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado.

Bien, quizá no siempre su comportamiento era con respecto a Malfoy lo más educado posible y a veces no podía controlarse. Pero tampoco se le podía pedir cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Él no era como Harry, perdonar le costaba bastante más. Quizá se debía a que tener tantos hermanos le había llevado a gastar todos sus cupos de perdón de vía rápida y se había vuelto algo rencoroso.

Pero vamos, que Malfoy se lo merecía. No sentía cargo de conciencia en absoluto por tener esa actitud con él, y, desde luego, tampoco Malfoy hacía un especial esfuerzo por pretender caerle en gracia.

-¡Hola chicos!- la aparición de Tonks le hizo olvidarse del objetivo de todas sus iras inmediatamente. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos tirando del brazo de Lupin, su pelo cambiaba del azul eléctrico a un naranja intenso- ¿Echamos una partida de ajedrez?

Su positividad se reflejaba en cada cambiante rasgo de su aspecto.

-Hola muchachos- sonrió Lupin con aspecto algo cansado.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Ron, siempre dispuesto.

-Estupendo- sonrió Tonks soltando al licántropo y sentándose frente al pelirrojo- Me pido las blancas.

Lupin se sentó junto a ella y, declinando la invitación a jugar, se dejó caer con los ojos casi cerrados en el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?- preguntó Harry ante el visible cansancio de su antiguo profesor.

-Creo que he perdido la cuenta-respondió riendo un poco- Parece que Minerva cree que los hombres lobo no dormimos.

Todos rieron por su broma. Harry le observaba con cariño. Era sorprendente lo bien que llevaba Lupin lo suyo.

-¿No hay nadie más por aquí?- preguntó Tonks colocando sus piezas sobre el tablero- No hemos visto a nadie desde hace un rato, parece que todo el mundo esté de guardia o durmiendo.

-Hace un rato hemos visto a Malfoy pasar por aquí- replicó Ron refunfuñando un poco.

Hermione bufó rodando los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Harry sólo rió ante la incansable disputa de sus amigos.

-Ah, Draco- asintió Remus- Sí, todavía estoy sorprendido de que consiguiera sacar a Severus de la guarida de los mortífagos.

-Yo le he preguntado cómo lo hizo, pero no ha soltado prenda- apuntó Tonks, haciendo aparecer la figura de un gnomo con su inseparable chicle- Con lo que me gustaría saber si les hizo saltar por los aires, especialmente si fue a Bellatrix.

-Debió ser duro- asintió Lupin, sus ojos algo dorados brillando suavemente por la curiosidad.

-¿Creéis que tuvo ayuda?- preguntó Harry.

-No, no lo creo- negó Tonks- Yo los escolté hasta la enfermería, si hubierais visto las heridas de Snape y las de Malfoy…

-¿Él tenía heridas?- preguntó Harry sorprendido- Salió tan rápido de la enfermería, que pensaba que había llegado casi ileso.

Tonks dio un silbido de impresión, empezando por fin a mover ficha tras un gesto apremiante de Ron. El pelirrojo se desesperaba al ver que cada vez que cogía una ficha tiraba la mitad del tablero por el camino. Su madre tenía razón: Tonks era genial, pero sumamente torpe.

-En absoluto- Lupin habló cuidadoso, mirando disimuladamente las reacciones de Hermione- Le alcanzó más de una maldición, tuvo suerte de no tener algo peor.

Remus vio el leve cambio en la respiración de Hermione. La que había sido su mejor alumna le preocupaba un poco. Su situación le recordaba tanto a la de Tonks y a la suya que no podía evitar interesarse en ella y su extraña situación. Hermione enamorada de un Slytherin, quién lo hubiera dicho. Otro amor improcedente. Otro amor inexplicable como el que Tonks sentía por él y él sentía desmedido por ella.

-¿Pero por qué le defiende tanto todo el mundo?- inquirió Ron, llevándose en su tercer movimiento una de las piezas de Tonks que bufó frustrada- No entiendo cómo todos le han perdonado tan rápido. ¡Si él y Snape casi matan a Harry y a Dumbledore en ese claro del Bosque Prohibido!

Tonks empezó a increpar en voz baja a uno de sus peones la mala estrategia que le estaba haciendo seguir al perder otra ficha más.

-Hay que aprender a perdonar, Ron- dijo Remus con seriedad- Si no lo hiciéramos, nunca terminaríamos de curar las heridas de la guerra. Perdonar a los que se redimen y quieren cambiar de verdad lo que se piensa de ellos es una de las cosas que nos diferencia de los mortífagos y de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado; damos oportunidad de demostrar su valía a los que lo desean y de verdad lo merecen.

Ron asintió sin saber qué más responder, volviendo de nuevo su atención al juego. Hizo caso a su alfil y empezó a mover por el tablero. La verdad, las palabras de Lupin lo habían trastornado un poco. Eran tan verdaderas que él mismo se consideró incapaz de refutarlas.

Quizá tenía razón, quizá debía aprender a perdonar por mucho que costara. Quizá eso le hiciera más héroe en esa guerra que lanzar hechizos en una noche oscura y neblinosa. Sin duda, perdonar era mucho más difícil que luchar, pero por las caras de sus compañeros, mucho más gratificante que mantenerse en un rencor permanente.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

Hermione vio aparecer a su relevo de guardia en Hogsmade por la esquina del callejón en el que esperaba agazapada, arrebujada bajo su bufanda y la capa cuanto podía. Al fin podría irse a descansar después de pasarse allí toda la tarde bajo aquel inclemente frío. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y tenía los dedos tan entumecidos que empezaba a pensar que si les daba un pequeño golpe se le caerían como los penachos de hielo del borde de un tejado. Aun así no lo comprobó, por si acaso.

Apreciaba sus dedos demasiado como para perderlos de aquella manera.

-Aproveche y descanse, señorita Granger, porque lo va a necesitar- dijo Ojoloco caminando hacia ella con su ojo mágico girando en todas direcciones- Y recuerde, ¡alerta permanente!

Hermione, sobresaltada por el cambio brusco de su tono de voz, dio un respingo que a punto estuvo de hacerle tropezar desde el lugar contra la pared junto al que había estado esperando.

-Por supuesto, profesor Moody- asintió sonriendo levemente- Espero que tenga una guardia tranquila. Hasta luego.

-Es mejor que no vaya sola, si puede volver con alguien es más seguro, recuérdelo- le advirtió, rodeándose mejor con su capa, como si fuera una capa invisible.

-Lo haré, descuide- dijo la castaña agradecida ya marchándose.

Ojoloco le caía bien, y sobraba decir que era una fuente de conocimiento fascinante. Dejar su puesto de vigilancia en sus manos le dejaba muy tranquila, sabía que podría confiar en aquel viejo auror sin dudar un segundo. Sin embargo, durante las guardias era agotador, todo le parecía sospechoso en exceso, cada ruido y cada movimiento le parecían un posible ataque homicida sin precedentes. Hasta los copos de nieve le parecían peligrosos enemigos a abatir.

Arrebujándose en su capa se alejó un poco del punto de guardia donde había sido relevada y, tal y como mandaban las directrices de la Orden, se desapareció cuando creyó que nadie la vería.

Como bien decía Ojoloco, no era seguro andar solo por Hogsmade. No eran tiempos tranquilos.

Inmediatamente después se apareció en el interior de la tienda de Honeydukes, en el pequeño almacén de la planta de abajo donde las cajas se apilaban llenas de cosas deliciosas y sobraba decir que tentadoras. Las órdenes eran claras, todo el que no fuera o hubiera sido auror del Ministerio debía volver a Hogwarts en los casos en que tuvieran guardia en Hogsmade a través del túnel que estaba bajo la tienda de Honeydukes, y los aurores por los terrenos del colegio. Hacerlo solo y a pie suponía arriesgarse demasiado y ser un blanco fácil de emboscadas.

Hermione esperó inmóvil en silencio aguzando el oído. Bien, no se oía nada. Tenía vía libre.

Era tarde, probablemente el matrimonio que regentaba la tienda ya debía estar durmiendo en el piso superior de la tienda. Sin embargo, Hermione se cuidó de hacer el menor ruido posible. Nunca se sabía y no quería tentar a la suerte. Miró en rededor, buscando algo o alguien que pudiera estar esperando tras alguna montaña de cajas de caramelos para abalanzarse sobre ella o que pudiera descubrir aquella entrada al colegio, pero allí no había nadie.

Llevaba un chivatoscopio especial que Ojoloco les había entregado a Harry, a Ron y a ella misma. Sólo ellos podrían oírlo, y aunque era un poco incómodo y pesado para llevarlo en el bolsillo, debía admitir que era de lo más útil. Así pues, movió una caja un poco arrastrándola por el suelo, y debajo encontró la trampilla que buscaba.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, por si acaso, y la abrió, evidenciando un oscuro agujero que llevaba a un secreto pasadizo. Se dejó caer por aquel oscuro agujero sin miramiento alguno. Pensárselo más habría supuesto también pensar en su falta de equilibrio y en el más que probable golpe que se daría al caer, de modo que era mejor no darle vueltas.

-Ya era hora.

Aquella voz le hizo perder el equilibrio de verdad, apoyando mal el segundo pie en el suelo del túnel y cayendo de espaldas hacia una pared que afortunadamente detuvo una caída peor y más bochornosa.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces!- siseó ella colérica, con una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar el desaforado latir de su corazón- Casi me matas del susto.

Draco sonrió de lado, como si el casi infarto de la castaña ante su presencia le resultara de lo más divertido.

-Qué asustadiza- replicó socarrón alzando una ceja.

Se acercó entonces hacia la trampilla por la que Hermione se había dejado caer. Alzó la mano con la varita y la hizo cerrarse con un solo golpe de muñeca. Escucharon sin problema una caja moverse por encima por encantamiento, cubriéndola nuevamente de posibles miradas indiscretas. El rubio se giró de nuevo hacia la castaña, guardándose con gesto desenfadado la varita de nuevo en la túnica.

Hermione seguía apoyada en la pared y mirándole mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto- comentó el antiguo Slytherin acercándose a ella, que todavía seguía con la mano sobre el corazón y la respiración entrecortada.

-Casi me matas del susto- insistió ella, mordaz.

Él rodó los ojos. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse del todo, y ella, con mala cara, la tomó a regañadientes. Se sacudió los rastros de tierra de la túnica, todavía notando su corazón latir con demasiada intensidad como para ser normal, y tras comentarle su falta de tacto una vez más ambos comenzaron a andar siguiendo el camino subterráneo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías aquí abajo?- preguntó Hermione tras recuperar la calma.

-Esperarte, creo que es bastante obvio- replicó él.

-¿Esperarme?- inquirió, extrañada- ¿Y cómo has sabido que terminaba ahora mi guardia?

-Porque yo también he estado patrullando en Hogsmade cerca del Cabeza de Puerco, y he visto a Ojoloco por una calle cercana. Había oído que le tocaba reemplazarte- replicó como si fuera algo que ya debería haber imaginado- Ese viejo deja unas huellas demasiado claras en la nieve como para confundirlo con otro.

Hermione le miró reprobatoria ante semejante comentario tan poco políticamente correcto sobre la pata de palo del memorable auror.

-Haz el favor- dijo ella simplemente, aunque tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír ante la idea de Draco vigilando aquellas pisadas en la nieve.

-De todos modos, si hubiera sabido que ibas a tardar tanto no te habría esperado- murmuró el Slytherin mirando al frente.

El túnel parecía no acabarse nunca.

-No he tardado tanto- replicó ella.

-Desde luego que sí- la contradijo Malfoy con seguridad apabullante- Hace rato que he oído cómo te aparecías en el sótano. ¿Qué hacías?

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada!- exclamó- Si he bajado en cuanto me he asegurado de que no había nadie.

-No tienes por qué darme excusas. No pasa nada porque estuvieras robando caramelos, Hermione.

La castaña sintió inmediatamente que empezaban a arderle las mejillas.

-¿Qué insinúas?- exclamó, molesta ante tal idea- ¡Yo no robo caramelos!

Merlín, lo que él le obligaba a decir. Aquella frase era digna de un niño de cinco años.

-A mí no me importa- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, como si le restara importancia a su inexistente cleptomanía- Todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando.

Y acto seguido, se sacó tranquilamente un caramelo de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, el mismo en el que había metido la varita. Hermione le miró con la boca abierta, indignada.

-Draco… Tú… -era, simplemente, increíble- Has robado caramelos.

Tras decir aquello miró hacia atrás, hacia la parte que ya habían recorrido del túnel, como si esperara encontrar a alguien persiguiéndolos en cualquier momento. No se lo podía creer.

-No van a perseguirnos los aurores para meternos en Azkaban sólo por llevarnos un par de caramelos- murmuró él burlándose ante su temor- Además, creo que los de esa tienda nos lo deben. Siempre hay alguien vigilando y no pagan por ello ni un patético sickle.

Acto seguido desenvolvió el caramelo de su envoltorio verde brillante y se lo llevó a la boca. El olor a menta llegó hasta el olfato de Hermione inmediatamente, que sintió avergonzada cómo su propio estómago, hambriento, pujaba por tomar algo también.

-Eres increíble- murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé- confirmó él con naturalidad, saboreando el dulce con parsimonia.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, el olor del caramelo seguía haciendo estragos en su hambriento estómago. Por Merlín, ¿era normal que un caramelo oliera tanto y tan bien?

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrió con malicia cuando ella se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta en su aventura olfativa. Estaba claro que luchaba con denuedo por no pedir algo que consideraba ilegal y por tanto intocable a pesar de la tentación. Draco se metió la mano en el bolsillo y, despreocupado, sacó otro caramelo para tenderlo hacia ella.

-¿Pero cuántos has robado?- preguntó inquisidora al ver una nueva forma de colores aparecer.

-Cuántos me he llevado, Hermione, _llevado_- replicó él aleccionador- Unos cuantos. Toma este.

El envoltorio era rojo y brillante, brillaba incluso en la oscuridad de aquel pasadizo llamándola y tentándola. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa entre cogerlo y paliar su hambre tras la guardia o mantenerse firme y en sus trece respecto a su criminal conducta.

-No quiero cosas robadas- replicó aunque en tono dudoso.

-No es robada, es regalada- apuntó él, alzando el caramelo un poco más.

Hermione miró el caramelo. Bien, ahora estaba segura de que tenía algún tipo de conjuro sobre el envoltorio que volvía inmediatamente la atención de cualquiera hacia él e inspiraba un deseo inquebrantable por comérselos. En todo caso, Draco tenía razón. Siempre estaban haciendo guardias, darse un pequeño capricho tampoco les iba a matar.

-Está bien- suspiró cediendo y tomando el caramelo- Pero habría estado mejor que se los hubieras pedido por la mañana. O mejor aún, que los hubieras comprado.

Él hizo el amago de meditar su propuesta.

-Me lo pensaré para la próxima vez.

Aunque, obviamente, no pensaba a hacerlo, y la castaña lo sabía de sobra. Hermione se metió el caramelo en la boca mientras su mirada reprobatoria y censuradora se cernía sobre él ante su último comentario. El dulce estaba delicioso, el sabor a fresa impregnó su boca y enseguida cerró los ojos para saborearlo mejor.

-Los niños también hacen eso- dijo él entonces.

-¿El qué?

-Sonreír cuando reciben cosas que les gustan, aunque sean robadas.

Ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se obligó a adoptar un semblante más serio. Menudo aguafiestas.

-Qué gracioso.

Draco mostró esa mirada arrogante y soberbia tan suya, y Hermione resopló ante lo presuntuoso que podía llegar a ser a veces. Él sonrió satisfecho al haberla molestado nuevamente con tanta facilidad.

Continuaron el camino por el túnel. Había que admitir que era largo. Hogwarts quedaba algo lejos de Hogsmade andando, y a veces Hermione tenía la impresión de que ese túnel lo habían construido haciendo eses, como si al crearlo hubieran tenido que sortear varios escollos en el camino que les impidieron hacerlo en línea recta. De vez en cuando, Draco sacaba algún otro caramelo del bolsillo, azules, algún amarillo, naranjas, casi siempre verdes, pero ninguno rojo. Hermione cayó más de una vez de nuevo en la tentación cuando él le ofreció nuevamente otro pequeño regalo prohibido. Los suyos, al contrario que los del platino, eran siempre rojos, aunque a veces el sabor variaba y sabía a fresas con nata, o a manzana.

-Qué oscuro está esto- comentó Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

-Se supone que es un pasadizo secreto para llevar personas u objetos a escondidas. Si lo iluminaran, al final todo Hogwarts se enteraría de su existencia y Honeydukes se arruinaría de tantos caramelos que robarían los alumnos.

De repente, la castaña se detuvo a mitad de camino. Había recordado algo. Draco se detuvo despacio, deteniendo sus pasos un poco más adelante. Se dio la vuelta, frunciendo algo el ceño al haber visto interrumpido su camino de vuelta.

-Espero que te ocurra algo importante- comentó mordaz- Porque si no, no tienes excusa para hacerme estar esperando otra vez.

-Quítate la camisa.

El rubio alzó una ceja. Era lo mínimo que pudo hacer ante semejante comentario.

-Quítamela tú- replicó con evidente intención- Aunque, la verdad, no creo que este sea el sitio más cómodo.

Ella avanzó hacia él con una seguridad abrumadora. En dos pasos ya estaban frente a frente.

-Te lo digo en serio, Draco. Quítatela.

Y esta vez, el rubio vio por completo sus intenciones. Aceró la mirada y se le marcó la mandíbula, clara muestra de cierta tensión. En aquel momento vio sus intenciones con demasiada claridad. Y no le gustaban en absoluto.

-No creo que haga falta.

-Sí que lo hace- replicó Hermione, inclemente, inasequible a una negativa.

Draco no se movió. Bien, si él no iba a quitarse la camisa, ella lo haría por él, eso lo tenía muy claro. Se acercó un poco más y abrió la capa oscura que lo había protegido del frío sin que él opusiera resistencia. Pronto llegó a la camisa, y bajo sus manos lo sintió tensarse por completo. Pero no la detuvo. Eso significaba que tenía vía libre para hacer cuanto quisiera.

Le miró a los ojos un instante antes de volver su vista hacia los botones. Estaba tenso. E incluso se atrevería a decir que algo expectante por lo que ella fuera a hacer. Desabrochó el segundo botón, pasando de largo el primero ya desabrochado. Siguió uno tras otro hasta que tuvo que sacarle la camisa de dentro del pantalón para terminar con la hilera de cierres. Y cuando por fin llegó al último, se detuvo para tomar aliento. Tomó ambos lados de la camisa y los apartó hacia los lados.

Se le agrandaron los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por pasar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. El caramelo de repente tenía un sabor amargo contra su lengua.

-¿Satisfecha?- su voz le llegó lejana y mordaz.

Tenía marcas. Marcas de golpes y de maldiciones, de hechizos, de encantamientos. Había arañazos que parecían haberse curado recientemente, claras marcas de maldiciones que habían llegado a su cuerpo sin que nada hubiera podido detenerlas. Maldiciones dolorosas, terribles y prohibidas que no habían pretendido matarle, sino torturarle y detenerle para después hacerle cosas mucho peores.

Los estigmas de una huida terrible para llegar hasta allí, hasta Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix. Hasta la resistencia. Hasta ella.

Una de aquellas marcas era especialmente terrible a la vista. En su costado derecho, era como una mancha oscura que le ennegrecía la piel como un moratón especialmente grande y fuerte. De forma redondeada, cubría la piel blanca como un manto negro.

-Ahora sé por qué atenuaste las luces de aquella sala el día en que te perdoné y lo hicimos contra la estantería y en el sofá. Por qué me pegabas contra ti para que no pudiera mirarte más que a los ojos- él no mostró sorpresa por saberse descubierto- Es terrible- susurró ella hablando por fin- Tuvo que ser horrible tu huida, y con Snape a cuestas- Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir observándola mientras ella miraba su cuerpo- ¿Te duele?

Acercó la mano despacio, y vio los músculos de su abdomen tensarse inmediatamente. Sí, tenía que dolerle, y mucho. A ella le dolía sólo viéndolo. Hermione escuchó cómo el caramelo que él todavía comía se partía en dos, probablemente al apretar la mandíbula. Apoyó la mano despacio en aquella zona y la rozó todo lo delicadamente que pudo. Le escuchó expulsar el aire despacio. Estaba segura de que debía dolerle incluso por el mero hecho de respirar. Incluso a pesar de todos los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey.

-Son muchas- dijo la castaña pasando los dedos por encima de otras marcas.

-Siempre me han gustado los tatuajes- replicó él, sardónico.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso.

-Seguro que te pusiste delante de Snape más de una vez porque no podía defenderse solo- comentó Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue suficiente asentimiento para la castaña.

-Creo que ya has visto suficiente-dijo él entonces.

Suficiente cumplimiento de su capricho por ver lo que él no había querido enseñar por razones obvias. No quería los lamentos de nadie. Ni siquiera los de ella.

-No- respondió Hermione simplemente pero con vehemencia, con ambas manos sobre su piel fría, tocando despacio y con cuidado, acariciando con ternura donde imaginaba que más notaría su contacto- Me imagino que te duele todo el tiempo. No deberías haberte ido de la enfermería tan pronto, la señora Pomfrey habría podido ayudarte más.

El bufó, como si lo pusiera en duda.

-No son esas marcas precisamente las que más duelen.

Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida. Sus ojos se encontraron con los metálicos y fríos de él. Supo exactamente a qué se refería. Alzó entonces las manos por el pecho firme y suavemente marcado del platino. Sus dedos serpentearon bajo la tela de la camisa y llegaron hasta el hombro, bajando despacio por el antebrazo.

Vio el rictus de dolor que hizo el intento de contener surcando su rostro. Pero debió ser tan intenso que ni siquiera pudo ocultarlo. Un dolor terrible.

-Te duele la Marca Tenebrosa.

Sí, dolía todo el tiempo. Especialmente desde que había traicionado aquella última vez al Señor Tenebroso llevándose a Snape con él.

-Esa sí que duele todo el tiempo- replicó Draco ácidamente, tomando los brazos de la bruja y alejándola despacio de sí mismo- y te aseguro que nadie puede hacer nada por quitármela.

Hermione vio cómo volvía a ponerse bien el cuello de la camisa y cogía la varita del bolsillo para volver a abrocharse los botones. En un segundo estuvo tan impecable como antes de que ella se hubiera acercado. Las marcas terribles de su abdomen y la oscura forma en su costado desaparecieron de su vista de nuevo.

-Venga, andando- dijo sacando otro caramelo del bolsillo, poniéndose en marcha y haciendo que le siguiera.

Siempre que ella le tocaba cerca de la Marca empezaba a arderle con una fuerza brutal que ni siquiera con todo su autocontrol era a veces capaz de ocultar. Aunque se aguantaba. No tenerla cerca le producía otro tipo de dolor mucho más lacerante y letal que el de esa maldita marca que su estupidez le había tatuado en el brazo. Era el recordatorio permanente de su propia ignorancia y el recuerdo de sus errores pasados.

-Quizá cuando Quien-tú-sabes desaparezca, también lo haga la Marca.

-Lo dudo mucho- replicó él secamente, con acritud.

Es más, estaba convencido de que no se iría nunca. Sacó otro caramelo, y permitió que al desenvolverlo el papel de color hiciera bastante ruido como para que ella le increpara nuevamente su reciente actividad delictiva. Se lo metió en la boca, y contuvo un gesto de satisfacción al escucharla reprenderle de nuevo.

-¿Cómo pueden quedarte caramelos todavía? ¡Si no has parado de comer!- exclamó molesta, empezando a sospechar que no habían sido sólo _unos cuantos_ los que se había llevado.

-Deja de quejarte y toma uno- replicó él con desinterés, enfureciéndola un poco más- De tanto quejarte me vas a amargar el sabor.

La castaña tomó visiblemente molesta el caramelo rojo que él le tendía caminando a su lado, pero no llegó a comérselo. Sólo lo miraba fijamente, dándole vueltas entre sus manos.

-¿Es que ahora vas a preocuparte porque los dulces engorden?- inquirió él, irónico y burlón al ver que ella no se decidía a comérselo- Después de todos los que te has comido ya, no creo que uno más vaya a marcar una gran diferencia.

-¡Draco!- exclamó ella, indignada mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo- No me preocupaba por eso- recalcó antes de seguir hablando para dejarlo claro- Es que estaba pensando que sólo me das de los rojos.

Llegaron por fin al término del túnel, y ambos detuvieron sus pasos.

-¿Y para qué quieres de los otros?

-Porque me gustaría probarlos, creo que es una buena razón- dijo ella como si le mostrara algo bastante evidente.

Él alzó una ceja, burlón.

-Si a ti sólo te gustan los rojos- replicó Malfoy como si la respuesta fuera algo que se viera a simple vista.

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida ante semejante comentario que además era cierto. Vio a Draco sacar su varita y apuntar hacia el pequeño espacio sobre sus cabezas donde se ocultaba la otra entrada al pasadizo.

-_Dissendium_- murmuró.

Un haz de luz fue la señal de que la joroba de la Bruja Tuerta se había abierto para dejarles salir.

-¿Cómo sabes que sólo me gustan los rojos?- inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

-Deja de preguntar y sube- replicó él cruzándose de brazos, bufando hastiado y emulando cansancio por escucharla.

-No- se resistió ella- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Y qué más da?- preguntó Draco con desgana- Venga, sube de una vez o se cerrará.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a quejarse, indignada ante la sorprendente idiotez y cabezonería que parecía guiar al rubio aquel día. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, dejando los brazos en forma de jarras para dar a entender que de allí ella no pensaba moverse sin recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

-No pienso salir hasta que no me…

Draco se abalanzó sobre ella de súbito. Sintió sus labios presionando los suyos, y los separó un poco, dispuesta aunque aún algo combativa a recibir su beso. Sabía a menta, más que nunca. Una menta fresca proveniente del caramelo que se mezclaba con su natural olor salvaje y perturbador. Sintió una breve succión en su labio inferior, y jadeó suavemente. El rubio se separó de ella poco después, visiblemente orgulloso de sus propios actos.

Sus ojos argentados observaban con arrogante complacencia el color rojizo de sus labios.

-Después de las salidas a Hogsmade cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts, siempre traías el mismo sabor en la boca cuando te besaba por los pasillos- respondió con malévola diversión- Era imposible no darse cuenta.

Se relamió los labios con la lengua tras decir aquello, y Hermione, sonrojada ante aquella visión, trató de no repetir ese mismo gesto ella misma en un acto reflejo que la habría llevado a su perdición. Fue a hablar entonces, pero antes de poder haber llegado a decir nada él ya la había llevado al comienzo de la entrada de la joroba y tenía medio cuerpo asomando al pasillo del tercer piso de Hogwarts.

Consiguió salir de allí impulsándose con los brazos, y llegó al suelo de un pequeño salto desde la joroba de la Bruja Tuera. Poco después apareció Malfoy, que parecía haber subido sin ningún problema con esa extraña habilidad natural para moverse tan propia de los jugadores de Quidditch. De espaldas a ella, le vio tocar la joroba de la bruja y ésta se cerró nuevamente, ocultando aquel secreto túnel de las miradas indiscretas de cualquier alumno o enemigo encubierto.

Hermione, todavía sin hablar, vio cómo él se acercaba a ella con esos andares demasiado arrogantes y demasiado seguro de sí mismo como para ser soportable sin entrenamiento previo. _Era increíble._

-Vayamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre.

Hermione asintió muy a su pesar y le siguió. Lo último que habría pensado es que él tuviera hambre después de aquel camino desde Hogsmade comiendo dulces sin parar. Bueno, no, en realidad eso no era exactamente lo último.

-Lo último que hubiera pensado es que a ti te gustaran los caramelos- comentó como si saliera de un trance.

Él la miró sin dejar de caminar, disfrutando de su estado casi semicatatónico provocado exclusivamente por él.

-Antes no me gustaban, especialmente los de limón- dijo él haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la que Hermione rió. De repente se detuvo, acercándose a ella más de lo que la capacidad de mantenerse tranquila de la castaña consideraba tolerable- Pero empezaron a gustarme en mi último año de Hogwarts, y desde entonces no los he dejado. Me generan una extraña _adicción_.

La forma en que su mirada se posó sobre sus labios evidenció todo lo que había querido decir con aquella frase. El modo en que su boca se acercaba intimidante y tentadora hacia la suya evidenció aún más las perversas ideas que surcaban su cabeza mientras hacía semejante comentario.

-Tendrás que esperar a otro día para seguir aplacando tu gula. Es la hora de la cena- dijo ella empujándole levemente y alejándolo con una voluntad que no sabía que tenía- Vamos a llegar tarde.

Volvieron a emprender la marcha, él sonriendo con arrogante diversión, ella haciendo esfuerzos por no mostrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas ni las ganas que tenía de compartir semejante afición a los azúcares.

-Por eso no hay problema. El azúcar nunca antes de la cena- le escuchó murmurar con pasmosa e intencionada tranquilidad como si recitara una regla básica de buena conducta- Yo siempre los guardo para el postre.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. De repente esa noche de crudo invierno se le antojaba extrañamente primaveral.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

-Adelante, Lestrange.

La voz de Voldemort avasallaba a todo el que la escuchaba, y Bellatrix Lestrange no era la excepción. Asintió sumisa mientras cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación y se aproximaba a la imponente y oscura figura de su señor.

-¿Me habías llamado, mi señor?- preguntó con suavidad.

Su enloquecida mirada se encontró con la sangrante del poderoso mago. Su furia era palpable en cada respiración que aquella nariz de reptil ejercía en aquel aire frío.

-Sí- dijo acercándose, la varita en su mano exigiendo respeto que ella sin duda le profesaba- Ha llegado el momento de atacar. Acabaremos con quienes se han opuesto a la pureza de la sangre.

Bellatrix sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que la emoción de la lucha aceleraba su gélido corazón.

-Daré el aviso sin demora, amo- dijo agachando levemente la cabeza.

-Bien- asintió Voldemort, y se dio la vuelta, volviendo su atención a la ventana que daba al bosque vecino- Y Bellatrix, no te olvides de avisar al resto de mis mortífagos de que los traidores deben ser eliminados. Quiero que tanto Snape como los Malfoy sean aniquilados.

La emoción hinchió sus pulmones con aquella ansiada noticia.

-¿No preferís que los capturemos con vida para torturarlos?

-Me es indiferente su futuro- replicó él, la furia y la rabia destilando en sus sibilantes palabras- En cuanto los veáis quiero que acabéis con ellos. Serán un objetivo prioritario, y el mortífago que cumpla mis órdenes al respecto será debidamente recompensado.

Y ella ansiaba ser recompensada, ser reconocida por su adorado señor.

-Será un placer complaceros, mi señor- asintió Bellatrix.

La idea de acabar con su sobrino se le hacía deliciosa. Ella merecía vengarse. Necesitaba recuperar el orgullo de los Black que él tan impunemente había manchado con su traición. Se lo debía. Si su sobrino le había pagado sus enseñanzas humillándola ante su señor, ella merecía su vida como pago a cambio. Se encargaría personalmente de él. Le daría una muerte indigna para que su nombre fuera olvidado al igual que su terrible acción. El apellido Black merecía recuperar su prestigio, y su sangre pura se lo devolvería. Oh, sí. El hijo de su hermana redimiría su fatal error. Ella misma se encargaría de ello.

Su _querido_ sobrino sería su objetivo casi primordial.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

-Me ha dolido la cicatriz- dijo Harry observando fijamente los ojos azules del director.

-¿Cuánto te ha dolido?- inquirió el anciano.

Harry se guardó el recuerdo de sí mismo levantándose de la cama aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas. Le resultaba algo bochornoso compartirlo con nadie, como si fuera una imagen de debilidad.

-Bastante- respondió inmediatamente, pero al volver a mirar al anciano mago, rectificó avergonzado- Mucho.

Dumbledore asintió, la mente nublada, la vista todavía firmemente clavada en el joven mago frente a él.

-Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa- comentó Dumbledore tomando una de las plumas que había encima del escritorio de su despacho y comenzando a escribir sobre el papel que tenía frente a sí. Harry asintió imperceptiblemente, y él continuó- Ha acabado la calma antes de la tormenta.

Harry lo sabía, por supuesto. La forma en que el dolor de la cicatriz en su frente le había despertado esa noche había sido tan candente y brutal que no había podido pensar otra cosa.

-Probablemente ataquen mañana o dentro de un par de días- la voz de Snape, de pie junto a una estantería cercana, hizo patente su presencia- Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya debe tenerlo todo listo. No querrá esperar más.

Su rostro todavía tenía algunas marcas de su huida junto a Draco, su aspecto un acumulado cansancio al que se sumaba la falta de sueño. Sin embargo, su salud volvía a ser bastante buena y se había negado a quedarse un día más encerrado en la enfermería sin nada que hacer. La inactividad no ayudaba a sobrellevar la situación. Se sentía inútil tirado sobre una cama.

-Creo que tienes razón, Severus- aseveró el director- Ha llegado el momento.

Buscó de soslayo signos de miedo o de temor en el rostro de Harry, pero no encontró ninguno. Tan solo una entereza firme y levemente resignada ante un destino que estaba escrito desde el día en que nació. Desde el día en que Voldemort le eligió a él como su mayor enemigo y le dejó esa marca en la frente.

-Tendremos que prepararnos entonces- dijo Snape, acercándose desde su lugar al fondo del despacho- Hay que poner sobre aviso al resto del castillo y al Ministerio de Magia, en especial al Ministro.

-Es inútil hacer que cunda el pánico entre los alumnos de Hogwarts. El miedo es nuestro peor enemigo en esta guerra-meditó un momento antes de continuar- Yo lo haré saber a los alumnos que quedan en el colegio esta noche durante la cena. Procuraré que estén calmados. No necesitamos que nuestras fuerzas se pasen esta última noche sin dormir- sonrió levemente ante la idea.

Snape frunció el ceño. Nunca había entendido ese tipo de actitud en Dumbledore tan calmada ante una situación crucial para la que debería haber una respuesta clara. Harry simplemente le observaba con contenida avidez, esperando cualquier orden suya, cualquier mandato o directriz que seguir para no sentirse tan perdido.

-Profesor Snape, esta carta es para el Ministro de Magia- enrolló el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo y se lo entregó tras darle un toque con la varita para sellarlo- Hágasela llegar cuanto antes en persona. Enviarlo con una lechuza no es seguro en este momento.

Snape asintió, sin preguntar las posibilidades que tenía de volver de una pieza de aquella petición. En aquel momento todo lo que el director le encomendaba le llevaba a poner en excesivo riesgo su vida, y lo aceptaba sin frivolidades. Tomó el pergamino y tras un leve gesto con la cabeza, abandonó el despacho con su capa negra ondeando tras él.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga yo?- inquirió Harry, esperando también órdenes.

El anciano de barba plateada le sonrió casi con un deje paternal tras sus gafas de media luna.

-Tú descansa, Harry. Eres el que tiene la carga más pesada a partir de ahora, nos conviene que estés tranquilo y en plena forma.

Harry asintió, aunque sabía que lo último que podría hacer sería dormir. Sacó su varita y la sujetó entre los dedos, mirándola y pensando en la pluma de Fawkes que residía en su interior, flamígera y roja. La varita gemela. Otra conexión con Voldemort que lo incomodaba permanentemente.

-Supongo que al final, aunque todos me acompañen, aunque tenga a Ron y Hermione junto a mí, tendré que luchar solo.

Fue una reflexión en voz alta.

-Me temo que así debe ser.

-Tanta responsabilidad es demasiada- dijo Harry con cautela tratando de ocultar su pesar- No quiero ser quien cargue con las esperanzas de todos.

No, era demasiada carga. Destrozar los sueños de sus amigos por fallar en el último momento era su constante pesadilla.

-Todos confiamos en ti- dijo el director, observando también con un brillo en la mirada aquella varita- No hay nadie en cuyas manos pondría las esperanzas de todos con más seguridad.

Era Harry a quien él más había enseñado. No magia, no hechizos ni trucos, sino otro tipo de sabiduría más antigua y más útil, un saber que no se aprendía solo en libros y que debía convertirse en su verdadera arma contra Voldemort en esa última batalla. Un arma oculta que su enemigo no poseería y que jamás comprendería.

-No sé si soy el indicado- murmuró Harry- No sé si yo podré hacerlo.

Las dudas lo asaltaban, su seguridad flaqueaba.

-Ten fe, Harry- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

El azabache asintió sin dejar de mirar la varita, sintiendo que aquella simple frase lo sosegaba por dentro. Ya había llegado el momento. A partir de ahí, tendría que luchar él solo. Nadie podría ayudarle. Sólo él poseía el rasgo diferenciador que lo convertía en el único peligro posible para su enemigo: Una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir en una lucha contra Lord Voldemort.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

En cuanto salió del despacho de Dumbledore, dijo a Ron y a Hermione que debían encontrarse en la Sala de Estudio de abajo, la que conectaba con sus dormitorios. Sus dos amigos asintieron inmediatamente, por supuesto. La cara de seriedad de Harry no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era algo importante. Ginny no podría acudir, puesto que tenía guardia en los terrenos esa noche. Pero no importaba. Con ella ya había hablado, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de acabar con todo lo que los unía allí mismo una última vez. Su indomable pelirroja, por supuesto, se había negado en rotundo.

-Después de todo este tiempo aguantando los consejos de mi madre no me voy a echar atrás. Estaré contigo hasta el final pase lo que pase- le aseguró Ginny con una efusividad arrolladora.

Sobraba decir que después de decir eso se había abalanzado sobre él besándole con una energía que no solía imponer en lugares tan transitados como un pasillo de Hogwarts. Y sobraba decir también que la sorpresiva aparición de los gemelos Weasley le había hecho enrojecer hasta casi parecer un Weasley más. La fogosidad de Ginny lo aturdía por completo.

En cuanto llegó al punto de encuentro, donde sus dos amigos ya le estaban esperando ansiosos por sus noticias, les contó lo sucedido con Dumbledore y lo que habían hablado. El momento que ya había llegado y que tanto habían esperado.

-Así que ya ha llegado la batalla final- silbó Ron, impresionado- Esos mortífagos se van a enterar.

-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamó Hermione, se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a sus dos amigos, que se sentaban juntos en el mismo sofá.

El azabache vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ron adquiriendo un tono rojizo en la cara que habría sido la envidia incluso de su cabello ante aquel emotivo gesto.

-Hermione, creo que necesitaremos los pulmones respirar mientras peleamos- dijo Harry tratando de conseguir aire.

La castaña los soltó inmediatamente con los ojos algo nublados, pero sonriente al fin y al cabo. Se sentó al otro lado de Harry visiblemente nerviosa.

-Estaremos contigo- le aseguró la castaña tomándolo del brazo- Hasta el final.

-Por supuesto- aseveró Ron.

Harry se lo agradeció sin palabras. Sentía que en aquel momento, con uno de sus amigos a cada lado, vencerían esa última batalla sin lugar a dudas, inflamándole el corazón de valentía y coraje.

-Lucharemos hasta vencerles- le aseguró Hermione.

-Y si no lo conseguimos, siempre podremos decir que les hemos dado su merecido a unos cuantos mortífagos- apuntó Weasley.

Harry contuvo las ganas de reír.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione intentando darle un golpe en la cabeza para acallarle que Weasley evitó por poco- ¡No deberías decir esas cosas!

-Que poco sentido del humor, ¡si sólo era una broma!- se quejó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese tipo de comentarios no son adecuados en un momento como este- le reprochó.

Las risas de Harry detuvieron su discusión. El azabache trataba de contener las lágrimas tras ver la pelea verbal de ambos.

-Creo que sois los únicos que podrían discutir en un día como hoy de algo así- consiguió decir Potter tras tomar algo de aire.

Sus dos amigos terminaron también por sonreír sin poder evitarlo, y Harry se dejó llevar por el balsámico y tranquilizador sonido de las carcajadas de Ron y las risas de Hermione. Se sentía tranquilo y seguro. Puede que ninguno de los dos pudiera acompañarle al final del camino, pero podían dar por seguro que los llevaría en su corazón, dándole fuerzas y ánimos hasta su último aliento. Hasta la última lágrima. Pasara lo que pasara.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

-… por eso he de pediros a todos calma y valentía para lo que ha de venir. Nuestro más infatigable obstáculo es el miedo, y dejarnos arrastrar por él no hará más que dejarnos indefensos ante nuestros enemigos- todas las cabezas en el gran comedor estaban vueltas hacia Dumbledore, que hablaba desde la mesa de los profesores- Ha llegado la hora de luchar por mantener la paz, por eso esta noche he de pediros que descanséis y no os preocupéis por la batalla que ya es inevitable. Tomad fuerzas y mantened la mente serena. Lo último que debemos perder incluso después de las fuerzas es la esperanza. Nuestra fe debe ser inquebrantable- miró en rededor, observando a los estudiantes que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido se habían quedado en Hogwarts, y a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix entre los que se encontraba Harry- De modo que preparaos, y quienes deseen luchar se unan cuando nuestra libertad se vea amenazada. Y ahora podéis terminar la cena y retiraros a vuestras respectivas sala comunes. En caso de que durante la noche debáis ser informados de nuevas noticias, los Jefes de cada Casa se encargarán de manteneros al tanto. Buenas noches a todos.

En el mismo instante en que su imponente figura volvió a tomar asiento, se alzó un revuelo general por todo el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts murmuraban entre ellos, algunos hacían aspavientos e incluso cayeron algunas copas y platos por la impresión.

La guerra ya había llegado. Les había alcanzado y no habría manera de evitarla.

-Supongo que si lo dice Dumbledore debe ser información de primera mano- dijo Arthur Weasley en un lateral de la mesa de Gryffindor- Ya ha llegado el momento.

-¡Oh, Arthur!- dijo Molly en voz baja, y su marido le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma tranquilizadora.

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa, dándole un apretón de comprensión. La pelirroja, a pesar de ya conocer la noticia, se sintió turbada por la seriedad con que Dumbledore había hablado y por la fría tranquilidad que parecía mantener Harry. El azabache estaba a sus ojos más tranquilo de lo que una persona cuerda en su situación debería estarlo.

-Esta noche tengo entendido que vendrá mucha gente- decía Emmeline Vance en otra parte de la mesa- Se han mandado mensajes vía lechuza, y hay quienes ya estaban en camino. Va a venir más gente a luchar a Hogwarts.

-Yo también había oído algo así- asintió Elphias Doge, sentado a su lado- Por lo visto Filch ya ha asignado habitaciones a unos cuantos. Quizá ahora mismo esté llegando alguien.

-Seguramente Hagrid esté todavía vigilando los terrenos por eso- dijo Charlie Weasley, que escuchaba muy atento la conversación- Y eso son muy buenas noticias.

Los que estaban a su alrededor asintieron. Desde luego que eran muy buenas noticias. Cualquier ayuda extra era más que bien recibida.

Poco a poco los comensales del Gran Comedor fueron levantándose y abandonando sus asientos. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, todavía algo nerviosos y sorprendidos por las palabras del director, fueron los primeros en comenzar a abandonar la enorme estancia en dirección a sus Sala Comunes. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no tardaron en seguirles, pues muchos de ellos tenían guardia aquella noche y no convenía disminuir la vigilancia en el último momento. Los demás esperaban dormir profundamente para hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Harry se levantó junto a Ginny, y sus amigos hicieron lo propio para seguirle. Caminaron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor despidiéndose de los señores Weasley y de Lupin y Tonks, tomando las escaleras que les llevarían hacia sus dormitorios. Ginny sonreía contándole algo a Harry, mientras Weasley y la castaña charlaban más calmadamente algo por detrás. Apenas habían subido un tramo de escalones, cuando Ron se acordó de que tenía que preguntarle algo a Hermione.

-Casi lo olvido, Hermione, ¿tú no tendrás mi…?- pero se detuvo en seco al mirar hacia el lugar que debía ocupar la castaña.

Miró en rededor, pero no la encontró escaleras abajo. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Harry y Ginny habían seguido el camino desapareciendo en el inmediato corredor sin percatarse de que se había detenido ni de que Hermione había desaparecido. Subió el tramo de escaleras que le quedaba en dos saltos para avisarle, pero cuando iba a llamarlos a gritos se encontró de frente con su hermano Bill, que no llegaba solo.

-Ron, fíjate en quién acaba de llegar- sonrió con ese aspecto campechano tan suyo.

Del brazo tenía sujetas las manos blancas y casi algo iridiscentes de una mujer simplemente hermosa. Sus cabellos rubios y largos reflejaban la luz del pasillo, y su rostro perfecto le era demasiado familiar como para no reconocerla.

-Fleur- dijo Ron, de repente con la mente embotada y olvidándose de la presencia de su hermano.

- Ronald, ¡qué alegría verte!- dijo la muchacha sin conseguir todavía pronunciar ninguna r correctamente.

Aunque al pelirrojo no pareció importarle. En aquel momento la vista era el único sentido que podía asegurar que poseía, los demás era completamente inexistentes y, si no servían para admirar a la novia de su hermano, poco le importaba que desaparecieran.

Hermione sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo con fuerza y tiraba de ella hasta colocarla tras una de las enormes armaduras que escoltaban los pasillos, haciéndole recordar de una forma extraña su noche de fin de curso en Hogwarts. Quiso gritar por la impresión y el susto, pero una mano sobre su boca le impidió emitir una sola palabra de socorro. Sintió un contacto firme y férreo que chocaba contra su espalda, reteniéndola todavía del brazo.

Unos segundos después, sintió la mano que cubría su boca liberarla lentamente, despacio como si temiera que gritara en cualquier momento.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Ron llamándola la devolvió a la realidad de aquel pasillo.

-Ron…-susurró la castaña.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarle- la voz masculina y perturbadora la llevó a darse la vuelta.

Sus ojos café se encontraron con unos fríos de apariencia grisácea.

-No puedo desaparecer ni esfumarme en los pasillos, Draco- susurró ella preocupada, mirando el poco espacio del pasillo que la enorme armadura tras la que se escondían le permitía ver.

El rubio alzó una ceja arrogante, como si pusiera en duda esa posibilidad.

-Deja que el Pobretón se pierda por ahí.

-¡Draco!- le recriminó ella entre dientes, molesta por la forma en que había llamado a su amigo.

-Hermione, ¿estás ahí?- la voz de Ron parecía acercarse.

El rubio miró a la castaña con mirada desafiante y algo molesta, pues evidentemente el perro faldero de Potter la había escuchado hablar aquella última vez y su voz le había atraído hacia allí. Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior pues le reconcomía la conciencia por no avisar a Ron de dónde se encontraba, le observaba aún escondida debatiéndose entre llamarle o no.

Escucharon los pasos de Weasley subir el último tramo de escaleras de forma rápida.

-Larguémonos- murmuró el Slytherin,, dispuesto a aprovechar aquel momento.

-Pero es que no puedo irme sin explicarle a Ron por…

No le dio tiempo a dar su razonamiento al respecto de por qué no podía marcharse sin Ron. Sintió que él la tomaba de la muñeca y tiraba de ella por el pasillo, sacándola de detrás de la estatua. Malfoy miró hacia las escaleras por si acaso, dispuesto si hacía falta a dejar ciega a esa Comadreja si se atrevía a intentar seguirles, pero no hizo falta. Al parecer Weasley había encontrado algo más interesante que hacer.

Sin soltar a la castaña, tiró de ella, que aún parecía reticente a abandonar a su amigo sin darle explicaciones. A veces era exasperante lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser. Empezó a bajar escaleras y tomó atajos descendiendo por el camino que Hermione había recorrido antes de encontrarla en pos de alguna dirección que no se molestó en compartir con ella.

-Deberías saber que raptar a la gente en mitad de la noche no le inspira confianza a nadie- dijo Hermione, molesta por tener que dejarse guiar por él.

-Esto no podría considerarse un secuestro- replicó él, irónico.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Para que lo sea el raptado debería oponer algo de _resistencia_- contestó arrogante.

-No habrá resistencia si el raptado es inteligente y sabe que será inútil- dijo Hermione, sintiendo que enrojecía.

-Lo que yo decía, no es un secuestro.

No le hizo falta verle la cara al rubio para imaginar la sonrisa burlona que se habría instalado en su rostro. Era inaguantable tanta soberbia concentrada en una sola persona. ¿Es que nunca se cansaría de pretender tener siempre la razón?

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- preguntó Hermione, empezando a preocuparse al ver que descendían del nivel de los terrenos del colegio hacia las mazmorras- Dumbledore ha dicho que debíamos descansar y tomar fuerzas.

Un tirón en el brazo le hizo saltar un escalón especialmente alto, uno que parecía haber reunido aproximadamente tres escalones normales en altura. No le gustaban las mazmorras, nunca le habían gustado. A ningún Gryffindor le gustaban. Les recordaban demasiado a las clases de Snape, era inevitable que la mayor parte de los alumnos del castillo, excepto probablemente los Slytherin, procuraran acercarse allí lo menos posible.

Y Draco al parecer no parecía pretender dignarse a contestarle para sacarla de dudas.

Cuando Hermione empezó a temer que bajaran del primer nivel de las mazmorras hacia zonas más profundas, Draco torció por un camino lateral que ella apenas había visto, y palpó sobre un tapiz semioculto en un pequeño pasillo sin salida por el que probablemente nunca iba nadie. El tapiz se hizo a un lado, dándoles paso a una puerta. La abrió sin miramientos tras susurrar dos palabras, y Hermione se vio arrastrada al interior de la estancia oculta con fuerza.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que era un dormitorio con una chimenea, puesto que él volvió a tirar de su muñeca todavía firmemente sujeta, cerrando la puerta y empujándola contra ella en un ansioso gesto. Estaba acorralada, como siempre. Su subconsciente lo sabía, se lo había imaginado, pero se había dejado hacer, siempre en un arriesgado gusto por su peligrosa cercanía a solas.

Ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de moverse. Su muñeca seguía encarcelada entre sus pálidas garras y su espalda firmemente pegada contra la madera de la puerta.

-No pareces muy sorprendido por las noticias que ha dado Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor- dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

Unos ojos que sentía que la devoraban.

-No demasiado- respondió él.

Había visto a Snape con la carta de Dumbledore dispuesto para ir al Ministerio. No había necesitado más que ver el rostro demasiado serio de su mentor para saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo que ya había ocurrido.

-¿Y no temes que pueda ocurrirnos algo?- preguntó la castaña.

-¿Y tú?

Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios despacio.

-Yo sí- respondió la bruja con sorprendente sinceridad respondiendo a su contacto- Tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Harry, de que alguno de mis amigos caiga, y de que tú, o yo, o los dos, no volvamos.

La respiración se le entrecortó al confesarle sus miedos. El sedante efecto de la voz de Dumbledore perdía su eficacia con cada segundo que pasaba y el miedo empezaba a arremolinarse a las puertas de su corazón. Sintió entonces que el férreo agarre que él cernía sobre su muñeca se aflojaba, y que su mano fría descendía despacio sobre su piel hasta tomar la suya.

El corazón quiso entones salírsele del pecho, pero la boca demandante de él volvía a exigir la atención de sus labios. Aquel gesto debilitó sus piernas hasta el punto de amenazar son hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-Deberías esperar a tener miedo más adelante- contestó con frialdad- Vas a tener tiempo de sobra.

Draco liberó sus labios y descendió por el óvalo de su rostro hasta el cuello. Liberó entonces su mano, y ella se apresuró a agarrase a sus hombros para no ceder al placentero contacto de su boca contra su piel que sabía que le haría perder el sentido. Entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando de la succión pérfida que él ejercía con excesivo conocimiento de su anatomía. Sus ojos observaron entonces la habitación.

Era algo sobria, su chimenea sin encender, sin la humedad característica del resto de las mazmorras. Las paredes de piedra tan típicas de Hogwarts, las interminables y oscuras alfombras que siempre cobijaban los fríos suelos de los niveles inferiores del castillo.

El roce de dos atrevidas manos la obligaron a dejar su análisis del entorno y a cerrar los ojos. El tacto frío de él ya se había hecho paso a través de su túnica que amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo, y tocaba con absoluta impunidad bajo el resto de capas de su ropa hasta llegar a su piel cálida que esperaba expectante su reencuentro.

Arqueó la espalda ante el contacto frío de sus dedos, acercándose a él en un proceso inconsciente y a la vez grabado a fuego en su memoria por la secreta tradición entre ambos. El electrizante contacto con el firme abdomen del mago llevó al rubio a actuar durante un instante sin demasiado recogimiento.

La empujó contra la puerta, cuya madera crujió inevitablemente, escuchándola gemir complacido. Su boca ya saboreaba su hombro, mordiéndolo casi sin consideración alguna, notando cómo ella se aferraba a él con fuerza cada vez que sus dientes presionaban sobre su carne. Draco sintió el agarre sobre sus cabellos tensarse. Ella le llamaba. Accedió a su silenciosa orden y buscó su rostro.

Ella se abalanzó entonces sobre su boca, hambrienta, vengativa por las marcas rojizas que adornaban ahora la escasa piel al descubierto de su figura. Los dedos de la castaña se enredaban entre su cabello y le acariciaban el cuello, desconcentrándolo, volviéndolo adicto a cada roce que ella le proporcionaba. Su excitación aumentaba con cada suave succión que ella le imprimía al beso, comedida y al mismo tiempo ardiente.

Sintió su pierna femenina alzarse y rodearle la cadera. Aquel mínimo gesto lo volvió loco. Presionó suavemente contra ella, escuchándola gemir nuevamente complacido contra sus labios. Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo. Siguieron el camino de sus atrayentes caderas para llegar a la enloquecedora forma de sus piernas. Sus dedos se clavaron en aquella parte con moderada fuerza, escuchándola quejarse y al mismo tiempo pedirle por más.

Y no se hizo de rogar. El camino por aquellas piernas siempre había sido una de sus peores debilidades por aquel cuerpo perfecto. La acarició despacio, imaginando la tensión que crearía en ella su desconcertante lentitud hasta llegar a la rodilla, donde la perfecta pierna se doblaba para rodearle la espalda.

Entonces sintió que ella le empujaba. Sus manos cálidas se posaron sobre su pecho por encima de la camisa, presionándole en la dirección opuesta a la que él le hubiera gustado separándole de su anhelado cuerpo femenino. Frunció el ceño y detuvo el frenesí sobre sus delirantes labios, observándola con molestia.

-Deberíamos guardar fuerzas para mañana- dijo Hermione empujándolo nuevamente.

Maldita sea.

-_Claro_- respondió con marcada ironía.

Su voz se tornó grave y claramente molesta. Se separó de ella en contra de sus propios impulsos. Merlín, la última noche que probablemente podría tenerla y se veía obligado a alejarse. Dudaba de que ningún otro hombre tuviera que padecer aquella tortura física y psicológica tan intensamente como lo hacía él.

Se separó un par de pasos más de aquel cuerpo, cuyas ropas algo revueltas parecían llamarle para deshacerse de ellas y destapar cuanto ocultaran debajo. Su mirada se centró en la chimenea apagada para no observar el enrojecimiento de aquellos labios que sabía demasiado bien que para él eran demasiada tentación como para pasarla por alto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio frustrado, fastidiado por aquella inesperada negativa.

_Oh, sí, ella siempre sabía cómo desesperarle_.

-Entonces supongo que prefieres que hablemos- dijo con la mandíbula tensa frente a la chimenea, sin mirarla para mantenerse calmado y sacando la varita dispuesto a encender un fuego que le quemara la mitad del cuerpo para no sentir otro tipo de ardor mucho más incómodo y apremiante.

-No- la voz de ella le llegó desde el mismo punto donde la había dejado, junto a la puerta.

Entonces qué demonios quería que hiciera, porque no abalanzarse sobre ella estando en la misma habitación, _su_ habitación, con una cama tan cerca, era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Bien, entonces tú dirás-dijo algo molesto, pasándose ya por tercera vez la mano por el pelo.

Esa mujer era capaz de desquiciarlo y enloquecerlo sin siquiera proponérselo, y las ideas dementes por sus ansias empezaron a hacer acto de presencia en su perversa imaginación. ¿Hacer fuego en la chimenea o prenderse fuego a la capa para mantenerse cuerdo? La segunda opción empezaba a perfilarse como preferida en su cerebro.

-No quiero que esta vez pase todo como siempre.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, tenía que admitirlo. Aún algo molesto, apartó la vista de la chimenea y de sus diabólicas ideas y se giró para volver su atención hacia ella. Verla le invitó a sorprenderse y a perderse de la razón más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Y un calor que nada tenía que ver con un futuro fuego en la chimenea volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su cuerpo.

Hermione le observaba con una arrebolada ingenuidad que lo invitó a abalanzarse sobre ella, ansioso. La castaña no llevaba zapatos, y Draco estaba más que seguro de que él no se había ocupado de deshacerse de ellos. Su mirada metálica recorrió aquel cuerpo como si no hubiera oscuridad, deteniéndose en sus manos. Una manos que habían desabrochado el botón del pantalón y bajado la cremallera mientras él había estado de espaldas, y que ahora sujetaban los bordes de la tela en una tentadora posición.

-Estaré encantado de ver cómo prefieres que pase- murmuró con voz grave, expectante.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían algo más tras escucharle y al sentir aquella lasciva mirada sobre ella. Pero no se amilanó ante la avasallante falta de pudor del Slytherin. Alzó la barbilla, mostrando una seguridad que en realidad no sentía, y asió con mayor fuerza los bordes de la tela de sus pantalones. Siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, siempre le dejaba decidir a él el primer paso.

Pero esta vez no, esta vez sería diferente. Aquella vez que probablemente sería la última debía tener al menos un detalle que la diferenciara de las otras.

Tomó aire y, despacio, tiró de la tela hacia abajo con inclemente lentitud. Sentía la tela rozando su piel con cada milímetro que descendía, y sentía al mismo tiempo la mirada de Draco abarcar cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta poco a poco a la misma velocidad, devorándola sin siquiera tocarla todavía.

Sin dejar de mirarle un momento, levantó una pierna despacio y después la otra, deshaciéndose de la prenda. Tomó aire, permitiendo que él notara lo profundo de su respiración y, lentamente, dejó escapar el aire de pulmones mientras se desprendía de la oscura capa que hasta ese momento la había abrigado del frío.

-Había pensado que quizá podíamos variar un poco el…- se detuvo despacio, como si meditara la palabra mientras la capa caía a sus pies como una sombra oscura sobre el suelo-… _Método._

Draco alzó despacio una de sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa. Los botones de repente le parecían un cierre demasiado fuerte que le daban demasiado calor. Con medida calma y sin dejar de observarla, desabotonó el primer cierre que de repente sentía que le oprimía algo el cuello. Tomó un lateral del cuello de su camisa y tiró de él despacio, esperando que así el aire frío llegara en mayor cantidad a sus pulmones.

Merlín, esa mujer iba a volverle loco. Verla hacer eso, con esa osadía mezclada con absoluta timidez estaba despedazando cualquier serenidad o calma que en algún momento se hubiera jactado de poseer.

-Estoy dispuesto a aprender ese nuevo método- dijo él sibilante, la voz algo ronca pero aún contenida.

Hermione se quitó el jersey, y al hacerlo y levantar los brazos, sus pechos se marcaron bajo la tela de la blusa azulada que todavía la cubría. Draco sintió que se le secaba la boca, y su atención resbaló sobre su cuerpo cada vez más expuesto sosteniéndole al mismo tiempo la cálida mirada. Veía cómo sus manos ardientes se deshacían de la blusa con una lentitud exasperante para cualquier hombre, separando cada botón de su ojal en lo que parecía un esfuerzo sumo, perdiendo tiempo cuando él habría arrancado la fila de botones de un solo y firme tirón deshaciéndose de aquella prenda sin miramiento alguno.

-Creo que siempre vamos demasiado deprisa- la voz de ella le resultó extremadamente tentadora aquella vez- Tú vas demasiado rápido.

_Y lo que se hace esperar da mucha más satisfacción_. De lo que no estaba seguro era de poder esperar mucho más observándola hacer eso.

-Y según tú, cuál es la velocidad correcta- preguntó con evidente lascivia.

La observó removerse ligeramente cuando le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar sus palabras. Contuvo las ganas de sonreír con satisfacción: Adoraba perturbarla de esa manera.

-Una que te permita ser algo más imaginativo- replicó ella, esperando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no fuera tan evidente como se imaginaba.

La mirada de Draco sobre ella le hacía sentir que ya se había quitado toda la ropa, por mucho que siguiera con la blusa puesta y su ropa interior permaneciera firmemente apegada a su figura. La escasa parte de su sujetador que quedaba al descubierto parecía ser mucho más amplia al ser observada por el rubio que, impenitente, la observaba sin contención alguna desde su sitio, todavía inmóvil.

Hermione se movió entonces, despacio, casi con demasiada calma para la escasa capacidad de autocontención que poseía Malfoy en aquel momento. El hipnótico vaivén de sus piernas al caminar con esa lentitud estaba llevándolo a un peligroso estado de descontrol. Adoraba esas piernas, su longitud y su tersura lo desquiciaban por completo, su suave tono de piel lo atraía de una forma inconcebible para cualquier otro.

Siguió sus pasos por la habitación. De vez en cuando ella le observaba, como si pretendiera asegurarse de que seguía manteniendo su atención. Aunque eso no era realmente necesario, él no podía atender a otra cosa, no podía siquiera apartar su vista de ella. Su mano había vuelto a los botones de su camisa, que desabrochaba despacio, dándole tiempo a ella a detenerse y a él a recuperar su férreo control sobre sus posibles acciones.

Necesitaba hacerla suya.

La forma en que llegó a la cama resultó demasiado tentadora, despacio, observándole, poniéndole a prueba. Tanto, que se permitió a sí mismo dar un paso hacia delante, caminando despacio hacia aquel otro extremo de la habitación en el que ella revoloteaba ante sus ojos como una apetitosa presa.

Empezando a ser desposeído de cordura, vio cómo ella apoyaba la mano despacio acariciando las sábanas de color verde oscuro. La observó agacharse sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada y sentarse despacio sobre la superficie vagamente mullida del colchón. La blusa se le abrió algo más, evidenciando la completa forma de sus pechos recubierta de tela oscura que clamaba por ser desterrada de aquel dominio.

Hermione se tumbó despacio sobre aquel lecho que ahora clamaba por su atención, apoyando el peso en los codos, mostrándose a él en lo que Draco consideró un ofrecimiento tácito de sí misma para complacer sus apetitos carnales. Sus despiadadamente lentos pasos llevaban una proporcional carga de nerviosismo y adrenalina para Hermione, que lo observaba acercarse como un peligroso acechador.

Cuando llegó junto a la cama, Draco se sacó la camisa del pantalón desabrochado sin tener que hacer demasiada fuerza. La devoraba con la mirada, el metal de sus iris se embebía de aquel cuerpo recubierto por una penumbra que bajo su control le permitía verla a placer. Cada curva era atentamente delineada por su mirada mientras veía complacido su cuerpo empezar a tensarse por los nervios y la creciente ansiedad.

Oh, sí. Ella también estaba ansiosa por él. No era él el único que sufría en aquella placentera tortura en la espera.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la misma exasperante lentitud con que ella se había tumbado sobre la suave superficie pretendiendo destrozar su autocontrol. La vio agitarse ante la creciente cercanía, y él mismo sintió deseos de acelerar el proceso hasta pasar a una parte en concreto.

Pero se contuvo, disfrutando con malévolo placer de su creciente tensión, su acuciante deseo, sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas. Apoyó una mano sobre las sábanas al otro lado del cuerpo femenino, encarcelándola en aquel gesto vil que para ella en principio pasó desapercibido.

Hermione, tensa y casi febril, movió suavemente las piernas buscando tocarle. Y él como respuesta posó su mano libre sobre uno de sus tobillos. Ella detuvo su movimiento inmediatamente, esperando atenta.

Y no tardó en sentir el movimiento de aquel rubio inclemente. Sus dedos serpentearon como helados reptiles sobre su cuerpo erizándole la piel, deslizándose excesivamente despacio desde el mismo instante en que sobrepasó la rodilla. Las yemas de sus dedos se guiaron por un camino sinuoso y peligroso por la parte interior de su pierna, incitándola a abrirlas más de lo que el mínimo decoro consideraría apropiado.

-Todavía no tengo muy claro cómo de imaginativo debo ser y cómo de despacio se supone que debería ir- dijo Draco.

Hermione suspiró quedamente. Merlín, por supuesto que lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. La forma en que su mano había subido por su pierna y se había detenido en el borde de su prenda interior oscura demostraban claramente que lo sabía. _Demasiado bien_.

-No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo- dijo ella con voz suave y juguetona sin saber lo que aquel tono de voz provocaba en él- Creo que podrás pensar en algo sin mi ayuda.

Draco alzó una ceja, arrogante. Su mano volvió a posarse sobre otra parte de aquella piel extremadamente suave. Su palma cubrió casi todo su abdomen, y el contacto frío provocó inmediata respuesta en su presa. Dos puntos se perfilaron bajo el sujetador, marcándose levemente y mostrándole más de su estado de lo que ella probablemente querría. Y eso le gustaba. Subió despacio su mano por el vientre ligeramente cálido, bordeando con absoluta premeditación el arco inferior de su pecho junto al borde de la tela que todavía lo ocultaba.

Sin dejar de mirarla para no aliviar la tensión en que la mantenía sumida, movió hacia los lados ambos lados de su blusa evidenciando algo más de piel. Sus hombros quedaron entonces al descubierto junto a la clavícula y la piel del cuello por completo, expuestas por fin ante todas sus azarosas y descarriadas ideas.

Hermione se dejó caer despacio, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, relajando la posición de los brazos y tumbándose como un ofrecido sacrificio. Su mirada estaba atrapada férreamente por la de él, que la observaba como su implacable carcelero. Draco se acercó entonces hacia su rostro, despacio, disfrutando de su desconcierto, de su ansiedad y sus nervios por la cercanía abrupta.

Exhaló aire contra su cuello, esbozando una sonrisa torcida al ver que ella se removía demasiado consciente de su peligrosa cercanía. Ascendió despacio por aquella parte de su cuerpo y encaró su rostro, arrebolado perpetuamente en su presencia.

-Me resultas bastante tentadora- susurró cerca de sus labios.

Su aliento fue una llave que la incitó a abrir suavemente la boca, llamando irrevocablemente su atención sobre aquella zona rojiza.

-¿Sólo bastante?- inquirió ella en el mismo tono.

Y atreviéndose más que la mayoría de las veces, osó rozar aquellos finos labios pálidos y fríos, presionándolos con suavidad, imprimiéndoles un calor que le despertaría como un animal. En el mismo momento en que sintió que él iba a devolver aquel naciente beso se detuvo, sonriendo satisfecha.

Escuchó un gruñido por su parte al alejarse, y rió en voz baja a sabiendas de que eso le había molestado.

-Bien, no sólo bastante- concedió él, el ceño fruncido mirándola a los ojos.

Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, molesto porque ella se hubiera alejado. La besó con insistente persistencia, persuadiéndola de seguir su endemoniado ritmo, y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo tendiéndose despacio, deslizándose entre sus piernas para así tomar una posición dominante y de poder.

Con facilidad se quitó el pantalón que ella antes le había desabrochado, tirándolo fuera de la cama sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. Jadeó cuando ella mordió con suavidad su labio inferior, enardeciéndolo de un modo intolerable. Posó su mano sobre una de las piernas femeninas entre las que se refugiaba, y con pecaminosa lentitud y fuerza la acarició en un movimiento ascendente.

La Gryffindor arqueó la espalda ante la perversa caricia. Sus manos volaron hasta sus hombros, y cogiendo en sendos puños la tela a su alcance de su camisa, tiró de ella, pretendiendo quitársela en un gesto rápido y felino, presa de un calor corporal que nublaba su juicio y la volvía instintiva, cegando su racional comportamiento. Un furibundo ardor la llevaba a anhelar el contacto con su piel marmórea y fría.

Él detuvo la caricia sobre su pierna, y ella pareció recobrar el sentido abochornada.

-Me sorprende, _señorita Granger_- sonrió malévolo, deteniendo el beso al sentir que ella casi desgarra sus ropas al haber conseguido quitársela casi por completo- Esta vertiente salvaje resulta de lo más excitante.

Se contuvo de relamerse al observarla arrebolarse ante sus palabras, al contemplar su rostro suavemente iluminado por algún resplandor desconocido y aquel pelo alborotado e indomable de rizos castaños.

-Verá_, señor Malfoy_- contestó ella segura y algo jadeante- A los leones no les gusta jugar con la comida.

Draco sintió cómo partes de sí mismo respondían rápidamente sin su consentimiento ante semejante insinuación. Hermione quería jugar. Pues bien, él también lo haría. Siempre disfrutaba viéndola retirarse en aquel tipo de duelos cuando la vergüenza le impedía continuar.

-Me temo, _Granger_, que nuestros juegos son de distinto nivel- la mueca burlona de su rostro llevó a Hermione a alzar las cejas, escéptica.

Se decidió a actuar y a demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba. Una de sus manos se adentró entre sus cuerpos entonces, y Draco pudo sentir a la perfección su contacto cálido descendiendo por su pecho, por su abdomen especialmente despacio provocándole una insólita tensión. Llegó al límite de la tela de sus bóxers haciendo peligrar su precaria contención, y cuando pensó que retrocedería, sintió su mano superando aquel límite y surcar aquel tramo por encima de la tela rozando su anatomía de un modo que le obligó a tensar cada músculo del cuerpo para no sucumbir, a cerrar los ojos para no gemir de placer.

Pero su mandíbula tensa fue suficiente para Hermione, que detuvo su camino y alejó la mano de aquel candente punto con la misma lentitud y la misma premeditación con que había llegado. Un atrevimiento inusual en ella.

-Sin duda yo juego en una liga superior, _Malfoy_- respondió ella, mordaz.

Merlín, lo volvía loco. Aquella mujer era capaz de encenderlo como nada ni nadie lo había hecho jamás.

-En tal caso- susurró él cerca de su oído recomponiéndose, y el demoledor contacto de su respiración contra su piel la obligó a cerrar los ojos inintencionadamente- Te demostraré lo equivocada que estás.

-¿Equivocada?- repitió ella poniéndolo en duda.

-En efecto- siseó él arrogante.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera volver a responder, sintió que esta vez no era su mano la que se introducía en el minúsculo espacio entre sus cuerpos sino la de él, más grande, fría, más firme y segura en su recorrido, más osada que la suya propia. Sintió que imitaba a propósito su anterior camino. Notó cómo se posaba sobre su estómago y descendía despacio por su vientre hasta el límite de la tela de su ropa interior que protegía su intimidad de sus indiscriminados y enloquecedores ataques.

Contuvo al aliento al saber lo que vendría. Él superó sin miramiento alguno aquel límite, y descendió por la curva que aquella parte de su cuerpo formaba hasta el punto intermedio entre sus piernas, acariciándola por encima de la tela. Pero entonces una suave y demoledora presión en aquel lugar la obligó a soltar el aire de presto y a arquear levemente la espalda.

La presión sobre su intimidad aumentó un poco más obnubilando su mente por completo, y cuando él la liberó de su fuerza se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama respirando de forma rápida. La mano de Draco volvió a subir por el mismo recorrido que había utilizado antes, y al llegar de nuevo a su estómago finalizó el contacto rozando el valle de sus senos sin vergüenza alguna.

Fue entonces, liberada de la tortura de sus caricias, cuando comprendió lo que él había pretendido. Y el grave error que había cometido dejándose llevar y permitiendo que él manejara su cuerpo a su antojo.

-Todavía soy yo quien controla cada movimiento que haces- dijo él en aquel tono grave que amenazaba su cordura.

Y mientras aquellas palabras llegaban a sus sentidos, sintió la tela de su sostén moviéndose levemente por su culpa, probablemente evidenciando más piel y más partes de su ser de las que ella en principio había pretendido mostrar.

-¿De verdad crees que esto es control?- inquirió Hermione, poniendo en entredicho sus arrogante seguridad- Permíteme que lo dude.

El grave y masculino sonido que escapó de su garganta la inmovilizó el tiempo suficiente como para que él se posicionara como quería sobre ella, más cerca, más claramente sobre su cuerpo.

-No deberías- le advirtió Malfoy de forma peligrosa y al mismo tiempo hechizante- deberías recordar que cuando deseo que te muevas- su masculinidad presionó su ardiente feminidad de improviso, y su cuerpo se arqueó inevitablemente- lo haces, cuando deseo que suspires- su boca se apoderó por un furioso instante de la piel de su cuello, y ella sintió que el aire se le escapaba incontroladamente en un suave susurro de entre los labios- me obedeces, y cuando te ordeno que me desees- su voz descendió hasta un mortal susurro y la observó entonces a los ojos, arrogante como sólo él podía hacerlo- aceptas incluso sin siquiera saberlo.

La petulante y autosuficiente sonrisa ladeada en su rostro desconcertó a Hermione, que sintió que sus mejilla volvían a arder y que el punto de su cuerpo donde Malfoy seguía presionándola ardía como si estuviera en llamas, siendo una peligrosa muestra para él de lo que le provocaba con una simples palabras.

Entonces su valentía y coraje de Gryffindor, su orgullo de bruja despertó en una inclemente llamarada que exigía ser resarcido ante semejante afrenta. Y con la sutileza que sólo una mujer que conoce a un hombre puede derrochar, presionó suavemente sus hombros alejándole de ella.

Y consiguió exactamente el efecto deseado. Draco frunció el ceño, molesto por su repentina negativa. Y ella aprovechó la oportunidad sin pararse a pensar un solo minuto que podría hacerle dudar.

Le empujó hacia un lado de la cama con fuerza, quitándoselo de encima. Draco no opuso resistencia, y ella no esperó a que él tuviera tiempo de negarse. Siguió el camino hacia un lado por el que le había empujado, y en un segundo se posicionó sobre él, cada una de sus piernas a un lado de aquel cuerpo masculino perfecto cual jinete sobre su montura. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de aquella cabeza rubia, acercando su rostro al de aquel aristócrata pedante y altanero que la observaba cegado de un oscuro deseo que brillaba en sus ojos metálicos. Se permitió doblar el cuerpo de forma felina al inclinarse sobre él, dominante por un efímero instante.

-¿Dudas que yo pueda guiarte también alguna vez?- preguntó Hermione.

Por supuesto que no lo dudaba. Sin embargo, aquella postura en la que ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él era demasiado excitante como para deshacerla tan pronto, de modo que prefirió seguir su juego.

-Si eres capaz, demuéstrame que eres capaz de hacerme lo mismo que yo a ti, Hermione- replicó en su suma arrogancia.

La castaña alzó una ceja escéptica. No era ella en realidad una mujer osada, ni una fiera en aquel tipo de situaciones, ni tampoco una indomable pareja. Pero sólo por borrar aquel gesto de autosuficiencia de su rostro y aquella permanente burla que en el fondo ocultaba la verdad, haría su mayor esfuerzo.

Aunque terminaran ardiéndole las mejillas, acabaría con Draco Malfoy rogándole por cada mínimo contacto.

-Quizá yo sea algo más sutil, Draco- susurró ella delicadamente, acercándose a su rostro y a su boca que rozó despacio con su labio inferior.

Malfoy trató de sobreponerse, pero la calidez de aquellos labios y el remanente sabor que dejaba en su boca con cada roce le invitó a ceder con demasiada facilidad. Cuando ella fue a encontrar sus labios nuevamente de una forma fugaz, él la atrapó, besándola con dominación, capturando su boca con la propia e impidiendo a toda costa que volviera a alejarse.

Hermione correspondió al beso con una sumisión que Malfoy, en cualquier otra situación en que hubiera podido pensar con frialdad, habría encontrado sospechosa. Pretendió acercarla a su cuerpo pero se encontró al sujetarla con que ella seguía llevando puesta la blusa. Disgustado por aquella interrupción en su ya decidido camino, introdujo sus manos bajo la blusa por los costados, escuchándola gemir suavemente al entrar en contacto, y ascendió despacio hasta la piel de su espalda.

Su inexplicable suavidad volvió a sorprenderle, recorrer aquella piel era un privilegiado placer del que sólo él gozaría. Su tersura era adictiva, incitándole a acariciarla hasta que aquella suavidad desapareciera presa de sus roces.

Entonces Hermione comenzó a moverse sobre él. No un movimiento brusco ni fuerte, sino un leve balanceo de sus caderas que hacía que ella chocara contra él. Y Malfoy podía asegurar que aquel punto en que se chocaban no aguantaría mucho aquel salvaje instinto sexual que estaba despertando en él su desesperante contacto.

Hermione rozaba suavemente su hombría con el ardor entre sus piernas, rozándolo de arriba abajo sin dejar de besarle por encima de la tela de sus bóxers, enardeciendo sus ansias por ella y espoleando el anhelo por su cuerpo. La entereza del Slytherin se tambaleó al sentir que ella volvía a morderle el labio en una clara muestra de que sabía que esta vez ella ganaba.

Y que él en aquel momento apenas era capaz de controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle las pocas ropas que le quedaran encima.

Su despierta virilidad comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, haciéndole daño, creciendo bajo su prenda inferior en un intento por acercarse más a la poseedora de aquellas endiabladas caderas. Entonces alejó las manos de la espalda de la castaña, y descendió de nuevo por sus costados hasta los bordes de sus caderas.

Un vergonzante apremio se había adueñado de su capacidad de control, y sus ansias por sentirla más claramente le instaban a acelerar el proceso. La necesitaba, ahora, _ya_. Tomó los bordes de la tela oscura que cubrían su intimidad y le impedían sentirla más vivamente, y tiró de ella hacia abajo con fuerza, exigiéndole que se la quitara.

Hermione emitió un quejido de molestia contra sus labios ante el salvaje tirón. Tras unos segundos que Draco consideró eternos, la Gryffindor elevó una pierna para permitirle quitar y bajar una parte de la prenda, y cuando terminó el recorrido por aquella pierna, hizo lo propio con la otra. La castaña no se molestó en mirar dónde habría acabado aquella prenda de ropa que era suya, ese leve "_maldita sea_" envuelto de furia y ansiedad que le había escuchado murmurar era suficiente para imaginar que estaría lejos como para volver a alcanzarla.

Malfoy tomó sus caderas, y con firmeza la dirigió para que volviera a moverse sobre él al notar que ella había bajado el ritmo. Hermione obedeció sin contradecirle, volviendo a mover las caderas rozándole por encima de la tela del bóxer, sintiendo escalofríos ahora que no poseía ninguna tela que la cubriera, más expuesta a cada contacto de lo que era tolerable.

Le besó con fuerza, y no tardó en conseguir lo que pretendía. Él puso atención en el beso, dispuesto a domar el encuentro entre sus bocas y a dirigir su ritmo. Hermione le permitió hacer, y se limitó a seguir el frenético ritmo de sus labios, desentendiéndose así de esa preocupación y disfrutando de su palpable hambre. Una de sus manos descendió entonces acariciando los suavemente marcados músculos de su pecho, descendió por el abdomen pétreo y frió, y llegó hasta la penda que lo cubría.

-_Granger_- el gruñido parcamente contenido de arrogante necesidad que salió de su garganta la desconcertó por un momento.

Draco Malfoy no respondería de sí mismo si repetía lo que le había hecho hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Entonces Hermione se separó de sus demandantes labios y, tas mirarle a los ojos esperando mostrarse segura y no sólo avergonzada, descendió hasta su oído, suspirando contra él. Lo notó tensarse bajo ella inmediatamente y sintió que le clavaba un poco los dedos sobre la piel de sus caderas que todavía mantenía firmemente sujetas. La Gryffindor, moviéndose más despacio, asió el borde de sus bóxers, y con la uña delimitó sobre su pálida y fría piel el pequeño espacio que le obligó a descender pretendiendo quitárselos.

-¿Sí, _Malfoy_?- susurró falsamente inocente de nuevo contra su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sonrió al notar cómo él se contenía manteniéndose firme a sus caricias ya a duras penas. Su oreja era un punto notablemente débil de su anatomía. Utilizarlo de vez en cuando y controlarle de aquella manera era un placer personal que mantendría siempre en secreto.

Tiró un poco más de aquella prenda interior evidenciando algo más de su masculina privacidad, empezando a sentir un calor propio ante el inminente acercamiento. Entonces una mano de él tomó la suya, y tiró de aquella prenda hacia abajo, deshaciéndose de ella en un movimiento brusco y rápido.

-No es bueno tener tanta paciencia- murmuró él con el fastidio como trasfondo bajo su eterna arrogancia.

Era insano.

Hermione volvió a moverse despacio sobre él, aunque esta vez los roces contra su despierta masculinidad eran tan claros y tan tangibles que el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo debía ser palpable a simple vista. Las manos de Draco seguían guiando con firmeza su movimiento, exigiéndole la forma en que deseaba que le tocara, que le rozara. Volvió a su boca fría siguiendo el aroma a menta y dejó que él atacara sus labios al observar su leve hinchazón.

Él tenía que saberlo, estaba segura de que notaba su creciente calor corporal sin siquiera tocarla.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir que él se anunciaba a sus puertas. Una suave presión que continuó a lo largo de su intimidad en un llamado y una petición de entrada por mera cortesía, una llamada que no aceptaría una negativa. Se dejó seducir por su fuerza, deshizo el endulzado control que ejercía sobre él y se dejó llevar por su irrefrenable atracción.

La presión se incrementó y se adentró en su cuerpo con firmeza, de una sola vez de forma pausada. Ella se alejó de él al arquear la espalda cuando su cuerpo fue invadido por su ansiosa masculinidad. Perdida por su contacto, volvió a caer sobre él, mirándole con los ojos brillando con fuerza.

Se mordió el labio para tomar fuerzas y comenzó a moverse sobre él, haciendo que entrara y saliera de su cuerpo de forma ajena a su control, arrebatándole parte de la poca razón que le quedaba al Slytherin. La boca de Draco clamó por la suya y se dejó besar, más calmada y suavemente que la vez anterior. Sintió los brazos de él acariciar de nuevo su espalda para calmarla, relajando su cuerpo ante su firme entrada. Hermione comenzó a mover las caderas despacio, moviéndose sobre él en un ritmo cadencioso que erizó por completo su piel canela.

Sintió las manos de Draco recorrer sus piernas, que se situaban a cada lado de su atlético cuerpo, y subir por ellas hasta sus caderas de nuevo y sus muslos, que tomó con fuerza. Ella gimió incontenible inmediatamente al sentir su presión, y él sonrió satisfecho contra su boca para volver de nuevo a sus caderas. Las tomó con fuerza, guió la forma en que debía moverse y aceleró el ritmo de aquella mujer. La castaña tomó aire en un jadeo ardiente y desaforado. Draco mordía su hombro y sus dientes se le clavaban en un doloroso placer.

Sus cuerpos ardían, el de la bruja quemaba contra sus manos, su cuerpo disfrutaba complacido de la fogosidad de su debilidad entre sus brazos. Y su ritmo comenzaba a flaquear, agotada por el esfuerzo. Draco sujetó sus caderas con más fuerza, clavándole los dedos hasta que ella se quejó por su enérgico agarre. Entonces tiró de ella del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho con él, empujándola hacia el lado libre de la cama y moviéndose en un impulso rápido hasta colocarse sobre ella, manteniendo firmemente pegadas contra él sus caderas para evitar que su intromisión en aquel cuerpo desapareciera demasiado rápido.

Se detuvo entonces, recreándose en verla jadear y suspirar con las mejillas encendidas, la boca entreabierta y la camisa desabrochada permitiéndole ver la removida tela de su sujetador oscuro que mostraba parte de sus pechos.

Se acercó a su maltratada y enrojecida boca de cuyo estado era él el único culpable y la besó con suavidad, besos cortos que le permitieran succionar sus labios y crear un sonido que la encendería por completo mientras se quitaba la camisa de la que ella antes no había conseguido deshacerse.

-Alza los brazos- ordenó en aquel tono demoledor.

Y ella obedeció sin mediar palabra, embelesada por sus excitantes besos. Draco tomó las magas de su blusa y tiró de ellas hasta quitársela despacio, sin fuerza, sin brutalidad. Después tomó los tirantes de su sujetador y los bajó despacio por el camino de sus hombros, escuchándola suspirar al sentir su descenso, para después quitársela y arrojarla fuera de los dominios de la cama.

Se inclinó sobre ella sintiendo cómo alzaba las caderas al sentirlo moverse contra y dentro de ella a un mismo tiempo. La mano de Draco aprisionó su cintura mientras su boca se acercaba a su oído, escuchando su entrecortada respiración clamando todavía por aire.

-Resulta excitante tu lado salvaje- murmuró refiriéndose a su reciente forma de moverse sobre él.

Ella, azorada, apretó los labios para contenerse cuando sintió que él presionaba contra ella al moverse, obligándola a arder.

-Por lo visto también resulta adictivo- replicó ella audaz, sintiéndole todavía en su interior y aprovechando que él no podría ver el intenso tono rojizo de su rostro.

-Sin duda- siseó él.

Dos palabras cargadas de una lujuria que llevaron a Hermione a temblar bajo él indefectiblemente. Era difícil resistirse a las sensaciones que el tono de su voz era capaz de provocarle.

La mano libre de Draco trepó por su cuerpo hasta enredarse en su indomable cabello. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que él pretendía, sintió que sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo y lo agarraban con fuerza, tirando de él y obligándola a alzar la barbilla al echarse hacia atrás, presionando la cabeza contra las sábanas.

No le dio tiempo a quejarse ni a increparle su falta de tacto. Su pecaminosa boca se había posado sobre la piel de su cuello expuesta a su insaciable hambre, exactamente en el punto donde sus palpitaciones debían sentirse con el más mínimo roce. El contacto de sus labios contra su piel era demoledor, la forma en que la sujetaba le impedía moverse o reaccionar.

-Deliciosa- creyó escucharle decir antes de sentir cómo su boca se apoderaba de su cuello.

Una succión suave que comenzó con dulzura y terminó en un intenso acopio por apoderarse de su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando creyó que perdería la consciencia por el descarriado placer que él le imprimía, lamiendo su cuello sin soltarlo. Cuando la liberó, la mordió sin reparos en la enrojecida marca naciente. Su manos liberaron su cabello, permitiéndole adoptar de nuevo una postura más relajada y cómoda, y observó satisfecho sus ojos entrecerrados y su estado por su ejercicio de poder sobre ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Su cabello no era un método de control.

-Lo haré las veces que considere necesarias- replicó él, airándola.

Draco sintió que ella le clavaba las uñas en los hombros a modo de respuesta, pero no se quejó. Le excitaba el verla molesta, le incitaba enfurecerla para liberar su timidez y desatar su contenida necesidad por él.

-Eres un prepotente- replicó Hermione, empezando a sentir avergonzada que la inmovilidad de él la incitaba a mover las caderas contra su cuerpo para sentir su hombría con mayor claridad.

-Me encanta que me adules- replicó él.

Hermione bufó, pero un movimiento impredecible por parte del rubio la obligó a mantener su atención en él de nuevo. Era peligroso no hacerlo. Estaba segura de que cada gesto que hacía era completamente a propósito, para desconcertarla, para controlarla. Para _seducirla_.

Draco estaba inclinado sobre ella, su pecho firme y de músculos marcados rozando suavemente sus senos en un toque que la incitaba a acercarse a él de forma seguramente premeditada. Pero se mantenía férrea en su voluntad de no doblegarse ante su peligroso juego ni ante su seductora maestría.

Ella no caería tan fácilmente. Y eso a él lo enloquecía, la deseaba con brutal necesidad al saber que sus pretensiones serían difíciles de complacer.

-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí tomar la iniciativa- murmuró cerca de sus labios, rozándolos al hablar, usando aquel tono que la hechizaba y doblegaba su voluntad sin esfuerzo- No me gustaría que creyeras que tú tienes más imaginación. O mayor control.

-Me temo que eso ya lo pienso, Draco- respondió ella altiva, tentándole con aquella valentía que enfebrecía su fría entereza llamándolo hacia su femenina y atrayente trampa.

La aviesa sonrisa que surcó la comisura de sus labios y que hizo derretirse por completo el mercurio de sus ojos le provocó un nudo en la garganta que a punto estuvo de cortarle la respiración. Draco la mantenía inmóvil sólo observándola, la dejaba desvalida antes su sola presencia.

-Con esa actitud me incitas al descontrol- siseó besándola tan solo un segundo para hablar con sosiego-Y te advierto que eso es…- mordió su labio inferior rojizo y tentador, escuchándola suspirar en voz baja- _Peligroso_.

Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante sus palabras, que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. Estaba segura de que él escuchaba el desbocado latir de su corazón, de que veía el nerviosismo que la asolaba ahora por entero y el calor que incendiaba sus entrañas.

-Yo no exageraría tanto tus facultades-replicó Hermione retándole nuevamente.

Pero esta vez, Malfoy lamió sus labios despacio, llevándola a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse hacer en contra de sus deseos o de sus propios planes. Él siempre conseguía perturbar su mente y controlar su cuerpo. La sensación húmeda que dejaba por donde pasaba incrementaba su ansiedad porque él se moviera sobre ella y contra ella, la necesidad de que la hiciera suya en aquel mismo instante.

Entonces sintió que salía de ella despacio y silenciosamente, abandonando su interior poco a poco sin mediar palabra. Abrió la boca para tomar aire, sorprendida.

-Agárrate- aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras la sobresaltó, alertándole de que él había abandonado sus labios y estaba ahora junto a su oído- A lo que puedas.

Hermione gimió sin poder evitarlo. Mientras Draco se separaba de su oreja y la observaba encarcelándola y esclavizándola, ella deslizó despacio las manos sobre las sábanas sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, ascendiendo por ellas y por la almohada hasta el cabecero de la cama, donde sus dedos tantearon las barras de metal forjado a las que se agarró como su único sustento.

Se le cortó la respiración y su corazón dejó de bombear sangre.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de prepararse. Antes de poder emitir sonido, él se había apoderado de sus labios para sellar un potente grito, un gemido desesperado. La embistió con fuerza, y Hermione sintió que se adentraba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, llenándola por completo y arrancando un grito de perverso placer de lo más profundo de su garganta.

_****_

_Continuará……….._

_****_

Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente! Y estoy… Indignada! Sí! Total, absoluta y completamente indignada! Por alguna razón que ni yo misma puedo dar, se me ocurrió mirar algunos capítulos para recordar cómo eran y cómo quedan en fanfiction-ya que yo siempre los corrijo en Word-, y me encontré con que la separación que yo había puesto entre las escenas con asteriscos habían desaparecido! No existe separación entre escenas en ningún capítulo! Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta página? Pero qué diablos pasa en el mundo? Cómo me han podido hacer algo así! Estoy indignada, indignadísima, esto es indignante! Es horrible leer los caps, no se sabe cuándo acaba una escena y empieza otra, y de repente se unen los finales con frases que no tienen sentido porque pertenecen a otra escena, pero qué rabia! Los de esta página merecen una denuncia por hacer modificaciones tan absurdas! Cómo nadie me dijo nada de que las escenas no estaban separadas las unas de las otras? Aggh! Indignación! (Si alguien sabe cómo arreglar eso, le agradecería la info)

Bueno, ya, dejando aparte mi odio actual hacia lo que pasó con la separación de escenas, vamos al cap. Me ha costado bastante subirlo, porque se me quedó el ordenador sin batería y perdí el capítulo por no haberlo guardado- sí, a quién no le pasa- y tuve que reescribirlo, pero aquí está! Se puede considerar que es la reconciliación final de Draco y Hermione después de todo lo anterior. Y sí, la escena final está cortada… No, yo no soy muy partidaria de cortar escenas, pero como no me ha dado tiempo a escribir más y sino tardaré un siglo, pues hasta aquí llega hoy el cuento, jeje. En el próximo cap la terminaré, aunque creo que no os habrá dejado indiferentes esta parte! Jaja.

En respuesta a reviews sin registrar:

_Kemmy S_: Hola! Bueno, sí, ya se lo comenté a otras lectoras… Y tienes razón, el anterior cap fue demasiado denso, fueron demasiadas cosas, y eso lo hizo espeso de leer. Creo que en este ya no pasa lo mismo, y desde luego tengo pendiente la reedición del anterior. Gracias por comentar con tanta sinceridad tu opinión al respecto, y muchas gracias por tu review, espero este cap te guste. Un saludo!

_Daniela:_ Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el cap-aunque yo siga algo dudosa sobre cómo quedó, jeje-. De verdad, gracias, y espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Saludos!

_Linnet_: Hola! Sí, cuánto tiempo! Jaja. Sí, ahora ya todo va a concluirse, cada historia de cada personaje tiene ya su final en mi cabeza, y no tardará en llegar, lo que pase a partir de ahora será breve y rápido, sus destinos ya están escritos! Jeje. Me alegro de que te gustara el cap, un saludo y gracias por tu review!

_Sheka_: jajaja, entonces, como siempre, muchas gracias por esperar y muchas gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco. Un saludo!

_Jazzhy-chan_: Hola! Bueno, me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, de verdad, muchas gracias. Y bueno, si te gustan los caps largos, desde luego ha ido a dar al lugar indicado! Jaja, coincidimos en el gusto por eso. Y bueno, respecto a cuánto suelo tardar en actualizar, normalmente entre dos y tres semanas, pero tampoco prometo nada, a veces tardo menos, alguna vez un par de días más… Difícil! En fin, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que este cap también te agrade. Un saludo!

Como siempre, mil gracias nuevamente por todos vuestros reviews, por haber agregado esta historia a alertas, favs, etc y vuestra atención y tiempo. Si alguien tiene alguna duda o cualquier cosa, que no dude en decírmelo! Espero que os guste este cap, al menos un poco, jeje. Un saludo!

Palin Mounet


	25. Duelo a muerte

_(Aviso: Hay spoilers del último libro. Supongo que es evidente, pero por si acaso)_

_**Duelo a muerte**_

Se adentró en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser, hasta que su cuerpo se negó a permitirle llegar más lejos. Su devastadora furia y sus ansias por su cuerpo esgrimidas en una penetración salvaje y sin contención, un humano intento por poseerla eternamente en un solo momento.

El placer que la inundó a punto estuvo de arrebatarle el sentido durante un intenso segundo.

Pero no se detuvo. Volvió a sentir que él se movía en su interior, deslizándose hacia fuera con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado. Al notar su insatisfecho deseo dispuesto a apoderarse de ella nuevamente, volvió a agarrarse con fuerza a las barras de hierro forjado del cabecero de la cama hasta que cortó la circulación de sus dedos.

Intuía de forma instintiva y animal lo que él pretendía.

Volvió a sentirlo moverse, y quiso volver a gritar de placer al notar cómo él volvía a embestirla y avanzaba hacia su interior sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo. Una penetración profunda que por su fuerza parecía pretender que su femenina figura atravesara la cama en una acometida salvaje.

Alzó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza aplastando la almohada, tratando de conseguir el aire que aquellos labios pálidos y exigentes se negaban a concederle. Una mano de él había tomado su cadera y la sujetaba con fuerza, como si pretendiera evitar una posible huída por su parte. Un gesto posesivo que evidenciaba hasta qué punto ansiaba poseerla.

Un quejido de delicioso dolor escapó de su boca cuando él mordió su labio inferior. Al escucharla el Slytherin pareció decidir soltarla, y Hermione pudo tomar aire por fin.

En el mismo momento en que lo hizo, otra brutal y adictiva embestida la catapultó a una nueva fase de gozo carnal. Gritó extasiada al sentir cómo todo él la rozaba por dentro con fuerza, cómo sujetaba su cadera con ansias impidiendo que se moviera mientras ella seguía aferrada al cabecero de la cama para que su fuerza no la arrastrara en un brutal golpe contra el hierro forjado, ni la arrastrara fuera de los dominios de la cama.

Ninguno podía permitirse el lujo de alejarse del otro. La necesidad resultaba enfermizamente adictiva.

Malfoy, que había liberado su rojiza boca, se permitió observar durante un segundo su cuerpo. La forma en que se movía sobre ella hacía que los pechos de la castaña se movieran levemente por su fuerza, rozándole y doblegando su infinita arrogancia. Y eso llamó inmediatamente su descarriada atención. Su mano libre subió por aquel cuerpo prohibido hasta su pecho y lo tomó con fuerza. La sintió arquearse, y aprovechó el momento para volver a penetrarla aún con más fuerza, escuchándola gemir de nuevo.

Su mano aprisionó aquella montaña cálida y extremadamente suave, escuchándola suspirar sin dejar un solo momento de adentrarse en su interior. El tacto de aquella piel lo perturbaba completamente, le obligaba a delirar y a desear que el contacto fuera tan intenso que peligrara en acercarse al dolor. Las yemas de sus dedos localizaron la aureola rosada, que acarició con premeditado cuidado en su elevado centro, arrancándole involuntarios suspiros. Hermione cerró los ojos conteniendo sus anhelados instintos, reprimiendo a duras las penas su ansia por exigirle que la hiciera suya de nuevo.

Ella deliraba por él, por cada una de sus perversas caricias. Y él lo sabía y se vanagloriaba de ello.

Sin dejar de moverse contra aquel cuerpo hechizante, siguió el camino de su mano y posó su boca sobre el pecho libre que su mano no acariciaba. Ella se retorció al sentir su lengua humedecer con malicia su pecho al descubierto, serpenteando sobre su piel como si la conociera a conciencia. Cuando su boca se detuvo sobre su centro rosado, un quejido que le cortó la respiración le impidió clamar por más cuando la boca del rubio aprisionó su carne y succionó con fuerza, mordiendo al final para encenderla por completo. Sentía el pezón endurecerse con cada segundo de devastadora succión, y el ardor en su intimidad se convirtió en un infierno que exigía su firme contacto.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma desesperada porque él la tocara, perdida porque él acariciara cada parte de su piel y porque le concediera toda su absoluta atención. Doblegarse ante la pecaminosa forma que Draco tenía de desearla no había entrado en sus planes, pero Malfoy la guiaba sin esfuerzo hacia aquella permanente sensación de deseo a la que no podía resistirse.

Una nueva y arrebatadora acometida contra su cuerpo le hizo olvidar el desvaído hilo de sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo volvía a ser colonizado por el de él, doblegándola como el emperador que regía su dominio. Ella era el campo fértil que él ansiaba poseer. Esa mujer era la razón de su codicia.

Su cuerpo era su más perverso pecado.

Hermione gimió en voz baja de repente, incapaz de contenerse. Draco había llegado sigilosamente hasta su cuello, y mientras su ritmo se había acelerado, su boca había mordido allí donde una marca rojiza ya naciente por succiones anteriores había comenzado a perfilarse. Era su marca de posesión, su marca personal sobre ella. Su aliento chocó contra su oído erizándole la piel, obligándola a arquear la espalda y rozarse contra él.

-Gime- le ordenó Malfoy en voz baja arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse a obedecer, tratando de resistirse a aquel sonido que perturbaba lo más profundo de su alma. Pero una nueva embestida de él, de nuevo profunda y regia, la llevó a ceder.

-Draco…-gimió desesperada.

Y su voz desgajada por el placer llevó al Slytherin al descontrol, a plegarse a sus deseos y a complacerla eternamente a cuanto ella le pidiera. Draco sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de esclavizarlo por completo tan solo pronunciando su nombre. El sonido de su voz perturbado por el anhelo lo enardecía desde lo más profundo de su oscuro ser.

-¿Me llamabas?- preguntó él algo jadeante al no detenerse todavía.

Hermione asió aún con mayor fuerza el hierro forjado del cabecero de la cama. Esa arrogancia tan suya la excitaba y la airaba a un mismo tiempo.

-No- replicó ella con los ojos brillantes, la voz entrecortada- Te padezco.

La trémula y soberbia sonrisa que adornó la comisura de sus labios llevó a la castaña a un peligroso estado de deliciosa expectación.

-Tú me disfrutas- refutó él respondiendo con altanería suma- Lo que padeces se llama _lujuria_- murmuró finalmente en voz baja y fría contra su oído.

Observó complacido cómo ella se retorcía bajo él, cómo se sonrojaba y no sólo por el esfuerzo físico. Sus brazos se apoyaron a ambos lados de aquel cuerpo femenino y perfecto, su innegable debilidad humana. Vio cómo Hermione se atrevía a soltar una mano de su sujeción a las barras de hierro para sentir poco después cómo sus dedos se sujetaban con fuerza entre sus cabellos, acariciándole la nuca en el proceso.

Sus ojos metálicos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la lentitud con que intencionadamente ella se mordió los labios mientras le miraba. Una forma de tentarle perversa pero, innegablemente, _efectiva_.

Se abalanzó sobre esa boca que lo tentaba a la _lascivia_ con su simple visión, con su mero color rojizo. Su cuerpo era el camino a la lujuria plagado de placer. La besó preso de algún deseo irrefrenable y posesivo sobre aquella parte de ella mientras volvía a hacerla suya con renovadas fuerzas, adentrándose en su cuerpo sin límite alguno y penetrándola en impunidad.

Los gemidos de placer y gozo de ella se escapaban de entre sus labios atacándole sin piedad, liberando su imparable instinto. Y eran demasiado audibles como para pasarlos por alto o creer que no afectarían a su falta de cordura. Su cuerpo fue presa de aquel enloquecedor sonido casi inmediatamente. Ella era suya, su cuerpo era suyo, toda ella lo era. Su interior era su dominio y su exterior toda su conquista.

Acometió con todas sus fuerzas su titánica necesidad por aquella mujer, de poseer su fragilidad y su fuerza, de hacerse dueño de su dulzura y de su excitante altivez. Sintió su otra mano femenina aferrándose a su hombro rozándole la Marca Tenebrosa y convirtiéndole de nuevo en su único sustento en la oscuridad.

Hermione se tensaba bajo él, su cuerpo avisaba de su inminente final vaticinando el suyo propio. Profundizó aún más las embestidas si cabía, como si pretendiera llegar a alguna profundidad que ella no había deseado regalarle todavía. La escuchó gemir, la escuchó suspirar. Sintió sus dedos agarrando sus cabellos y sus uñas clavándosele en la piel incendiando su ya de por sí abrasado cuerpo.

-Draco…

Entonces ella se tensó por completo, deteniéndose y dejando de respirar un instante. Malfoy se detuvo despacio y se liberó del agarre de aquellos frágiles brazos. La respiración de la castaña era agitada, entrecortada, arrítmica. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor adictivo que lo incitaba a acercarse de nuevo.

Se dejó caer a un lado de aquel cuerpo que era su perdición. Su respiración, aunque algo dura, era mucho más controlada que la de ella. Observó pasándose una mano por el pelo y dejándose caer sobre la almohada que las sábanas antes perfectas estaban ahora revueltas y medio caídas de la cama, la almohada torcida sin forma definida sosteniendo con delicadeza la cabeza de su acompañante todavía traspuesta.

Hermione tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, sintiendo que por fin esa cantidad de oxígeno aplacaba la ansiedad de sus pulmones. Estiró los dedos de las manos que tenía algo agarrotados por la fuerza con que había asido los barrotes y se dejó arrastrar por los rescoldos de aquel intenso placer que acababa de asolar su cuerpo. Se estiró levemente sobre las sábanas, disfrutando de la sensación que recorría por completo su cuerpo. _Deliciosa_. Pretendió cerrar los ojos y dormir, como siempre hacían ambos, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sintió cómo una mano grande y algo fría rodeaba su cintura y tiraba de ella haciendo que rodara un poco sobre sí misma hasta quedar acostada de lado, frente a frente con su único acompañante de aquella noche. Estaba tan cerca de él que si se movía un poco podría rozarle con la punta de la nariz.

No pudo contenerse, incluso a sabiendas de que él lo odiaba.

-Me alegro de haber pasado esta noche contigo- susurró ella encontrando su mirada.

La misma de siempre, con su misma frialdad y su misma aplastante seguridad. Se acurrucó un poco más, doblando algo las piernas y rozándolo a él en el proceso.

-Habrá otras.

-No, no lo creo- murmuró ella todavía más bajo- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mañana.

Él se tensó, aunque ella no lo notó.

-Tú no crees en la Adivinación- se mofó irónico.

-Es una corazonada- replicó Hermione con suavidad- Cada vez que pienso en ello siento que incluso me falta el aire.

Y con tan solo decir esas palabras sintió que, efectivamente, un extraño peso se aposentaba en su pecho.

-Mañana la lucha será igual que todas las demás que hemos pasado, solo que será la última.

Hermione respondió a la frialdad de su mirada con preocupación.

-Si es la última, intentarán hacernos todo el daño posible por si pierden esta vez. No querrán irse sin haber destrozado primero todo lo que esté a su alcance.

_Sin haber matado a quienes estuvieran a su alcance._

-Eso no tiene por qué pasar- respondió él con molestia.

Pero esta vez Hermione vio la duda bajo sus palabras. Y sintió miedo, sintió temor. Porque estaba segura de que él presentía y temía lo mismo que ella.

-¿Y si uno de nosotros no vuelve?- preguntó quedamente. Pero él no respondió, de modo que continuó- Yo no quiero perderte.

-No lo harás.

No podría porque él ya era completamente suyo, se había entregado a ella de una forma absoluta y perdida.

-¿Y si yo…- el hilo de aquella voz tensó cada músculo del rubio- … si yo no vuelvo esta vez?

A Draco aquellas palabras le recordaron una noche en San Mungo. Una furia interna resolló dentro de él, peligrosa, mientras un temor le llevaba a una extraña ansiedad incontrolable. La mano que rodeaba aquella fina cintura volvió a tirar de ella suavemente hasta acercarla un poco más a él.

-Tanta negatividad terminará dándonos mala suerte, así que olvídalo- replicó Draco simplemente.

Tenía que hacerlo. Si ella no volvía, él se vería obligado a ir a buscarla estuviera donde estuviera.

-Lo digo en serio, Draco.

-Yo también.

Hermione sintió entonces la mano de él descender por su costado abandonando su cintura, siguiendo la curva de sus caderas hasta el nacimiento de sus piernas. Su mirada metálica la atrapaba mientras sentía cómo él volvía a acercarla hacia sí mismo presionando sus piernas hasta entrar en un contacto que podría haberle hecho delirar. La mano de él volvió a moverse sobre su piel, tomando su pierna y alzándola despacio hasta obligarla a rodearle a él con ella, exponiéndola.

Pronto sintió cómo él volvía a anunciarse frente a su intimidad. Una leve presión que la obligó a cerrar los ojos un instante, y pronto sintió cómo se adentraba en ella despacio, apoderándose de su interior con absoluta dominación.

-¿Es que antes no has tenido suficiente?- preguntó ella divertida y arrebolada de nuevo.

-Nunca es suficiente- replicó el Slytherin.

Hermione sintió que él se movía contra ella, y suspiró en voz baja al sentir de nuevo el roce de sus cuerpos, la forma en que él se apoderaba de su ser y de su mente sin esfuerzo. La mano de Draco se posó en su hombro, y comenzó un estremecedor y lento camino hacia abajo adentrándose en los dominios de su espalda.

Ella tembló inevitablemente ante el contacto.

-No te pasará nada- la voz del platino sonó controlada y grave- Has luchado demasiado para perder esta vez.

Él había luchado y sufrido demasiado para perderla en el último momento.

-Tú también has luchado mucho- dijo Hermione con calma, rememorando cada frenético instante en que no supo lo que podría pasarle- Todos lo hemos hecho, por eso temo por todos.

-Deberías preocuparte sólo por ti y mantenerte a salvo mañana.

Quería que ella fuera egoísta, que pensara única y exclusivamente en ella. En mantenerse con vida y en salir entera de la última lucha.

-Pero tú eres el que más me preocupa- replicó ella contradiciéndole, sintiendo que la mano que surcaba su espalda la presionaba un poco para acercarle más a él hasta quedar casi juntos.

No se le olvidaba que para los mortífagos él era un traidor. Sería un objetivo demasiado importante para su seguridad. Correría más peligro incluso que la mayoría.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- murmuró Draco, irónico- Creo que te he dado muestras de sobra de que puedo cuidarme solo.

-Me preocupo por las personas que quiero, no puedo evitarlo- respondió ella con firmeza.

Sintió que él se adentraba en una acometida algo más fuerte y ella no pudo evitar arquearse suavemente aún de costado sobre las sábanas, acercándose a él y tocándole en el proceso, sus senos rozando la firmeza de su marmóreo pecho.

-¿Insinúas que me quieres?- inquirió él, audaz.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer, arder al sentir la mano de él llegar a la parte más baja de su espalda y ante aquella atrevida pregunta tan impropia de él.

-No lo insinúo- murmuró, sonriendo arrebolada pero segura- Lo afirmo. No creo que pueda ser más evidente.

No, no podía serlo. Y eso a él le daba una complaciente sensación de seguridad que siempre se había preocupado de ocultar.

-¿Acaso tú no te preocupas por mi?- preguntó ella a sabiendas de que la respuesta era afirmativa, tan solo pretendiendo molestarle por su anterior atrevimiento.

No esperaba respuesta, pero la hubo.

-Sí que me preocupo- replicó él de repente serio- _Demasiado_.

Hermione sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y que su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido y más fuerte que durante el resto de la noche. La respuesta de Draco estaba inconclusa y la había invitado con su tono de voz a seguir preguntándole, a exigirle una respuesta completa.

De lo que no estaba segura era de atreverse a formular la pregunta correcta. Sin embargo, hacía demasiado tiempo que esperaba poder hacerlo. No podía esperar otra eternidad hasta que la oportunidad de que él le dijera la verdad se presentara de nuevo.

Entonces su boca rebelde, desoyendo sus órdenes de cuidado, engarzó las palabras hasta crear la pregunta correcta.

-¿Y por qué te preocupas?- preguntó en voz baja, un simple susurro.

Y la mirada metálico de él la atrapó por completo.

-Me preocupo porque soy el hombre que ha caído presa de tus extraños encantos, porque por voluntad propia me he condenado a amarte lo que me resta de vida- respondió él fríamente, seduciéndola con el perturbador sonido de su voz- Y ese sentimiento estúpido y de debilidad que me ha llevado a preocuparme más por ti que por mí, a hacer cuanto esté en mi mano por mantenerte cerca, a pretender mantener toda tu atención en mi persona, a complacerte en cuantos placeres pidas- su mano descendió de nuevo por la espalda de la castaña, que sintió que se le erizaba la piel produciéndole escalofríos- Es una sensación que me obsesiona y que me obliga a hacerte mía cada vez que tu cuerpo está cerca del mío, a doblegar tu mente cada vez que me diriges la palabra y a protegerte olvidándome de mí mismo ante el más mínimo peligro de una forma perversa.

Hermione notó que su corazón se detenía sin su consentimiento y que el aire ardía en sus pulmones. Sintió cómo él volvía a moverse dentro de ella suavemente, mientras su mano surcaba su cuerpo a placer, rozando su piel y enervando sus nervios.

Alzó uno de sus brazos y se abrazó a él despacio y con cuidado, sintiéndose de repente sin fuerzas. Se humedeció los labios todavía sin dejar de mirarle, tomando así tiempo para recuperar el don de la palabra.

-Pero eso no es querer- susurró ella, recordando aquel detalle que él con tanto ahínco había diferenciado una noche en su habitación de Grimmauld Place.

-No, no lo es- respondió Malfoy con firmeza, tumbándola de nuevo de espaldas contra la cama, colocándose sobre ella despacio e incapacitándola para moverse- _Querer _está lejos de ser lo que yo padezco. Si sólo te quisiera no pensaría en ti cada segundo en contra de mi voluntad, no ansiaría hacerte mía hasta de la más indecente de las formas. Si tan solo te quisiera no ansiaría tu alma más de lo que ansío tu cuerpo. Si sólo fueras capaz de inspirarme algo como eso, no habría muerto de celos cada vez que un hombre se te ha acercado, no habría deseado matar a cada ser que te ha tocado mientras yo no he podido hacerlo ni habría pasado noches en vela imaginándote sola en la oscuridad de tu habitación, torturándome al imaginarte fuera de mi alcance. Si solo te quisiera no sería ahora el idiota en el que gustoso me he convertido.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, excitándola de una manera incomprensible. Hermione buscó sus labios de nuevo, pero él se alejó para aspirar el aroma de su cuello y penetrarla de nuevo. Ella se arqueó bajo él, y el sonido de sus suspiros le arrebató por completo la cordura.

-¿Acaso el amor por mí sólo te inspira deseo carnal?- susurró ella sintiéndole moverse dentro de ella, retándole a seguir mientras era acariciada de una forma tan arrebatadora que se sentía incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

-Esto no puede llamarse deseo carnal.

Su boca pecaminosa sobre su cuello le impidió responder un instante.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo es?

Hermione acarició aquel abdomen firme y de músculos suavemente marcados, rozando la marca oscura de su costado que todavía se resistía a desaparecer.

-Porque el deseo es simple y se sacia rápido- respondió el Slytherin acariciando una de sus piernas- Pero lo que tú me inspirabas era algo enloquecedor, era obsesivo. Necesitaba tu cuerpo de una forma que sólo se puede clasificar de enfermiza- y sin mediar palabra, volvió a moverse sobre ella, excitándola- Ansiaba poseerte todo el tiempo. Me volvías loco.

Pero hablaba en pasado y ella se desesperaba, necesitaba que él hablara, necesitaba que la tocara y que confesara al mismo tiempo.

-Yo quiero saber qué te inspiro ahora- exigió ella en su fragilidad.

Draco no podía negarse a sus deseos.

-Solo tu cuerpo saciaba mi deseo por una mujer,- respondió él con inexplicable fiereza- pero tu cuerpo dejó de saciarme hace mucho, y pronto fue sólo tu alma la que calmaba mi sed por ti, mi condena eterna de hambre. Enloquecía cada vez que imaginaba que alguien podía ocupar tus pensamientos más de lo que yo lo hacía, me enardecía pensar que alguien pudiera hacerte sentir algo que yo no podía- siseó con furia acometiendo sin descanso su cuerpo hasta su más profundo placer, escuchándola gemir e imaginándola con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su contacto- No dormí tranquilo hasta que no te escuché gritar mi nombre y hasta que no marqué tu alma como mía igual que había hecho con tu cuerpo. No pude dejar de vigilarte perdido de toda razón hasta que no confesaste que eras completamente mía, hasta que no conseguí que confesaras que me amabas y te entregaste a mí permitiéndome ser tu único señor y tu único dueño.

Sus palabras escandalizaban sus sentidos, el sonido de su voz estremecía cada parte de su ser, sus roces excitaban su mente, ansiando ser suya y ser deseada eternamente.

Sin embargo, insistió en preguntarle, en obligarle a terminar de hablar.

-Pero hace tanto que yo confesé, hace tanto que yo me atreví a decirte lo que tú deseabas oír- gimió ella en voz baja, aferrándose a sus hombros y sintiendo una de sus manos cubrir la completa longitud de sus piernas entre las que se encontraba moviéndose como jinete sin descanso- Y aun así me has dejado saberlo sólo por suposiciones y confirmaciones enrevesadas. Nunca me lo has dicho tan claro como yo lo hice.

Un mordisco en su hombro la obligó a silenciarse y a arañarle, mordiéndose el labio para no emitir otro suspiro de placer.

-No lo hice entonces porque yo era tu siervo en la oscuridad- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras en un tono frío, enloquecedor- Saber que me amabas y poseer tu confesión me daba una única vía de poder sobre ti, la única forma en que yo podría dominarte y dirigirte- y un suspiro desesperado de ella le indicó que le escuchaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de su voz y de su insaciable hambre- Aún ahora no soy capaz de explicarte lo que me produces, no existen palabras para describir la forma en que podrías dominarme sin esfuerzo si quisieras. Confesar me condena a quedar tan indefenso ante ti como tú lo estás ante mí.

Tan indefenso como se confesó estar aquella noche en que la creyó muerta sobre una cama blanca engalanada por su oscura sangre en San Mungo. La noche en que creyó que ella le había arrebatado la vida, llevándosela con ella a un mundo sólo alcanzable a través de la muerte.

-Dímelo- pidió ella anhelante- Por favor.

Sus palabras siempre habrían de ser sus órdenes, y él mismo se detuvo para observar sus ardientes ojos castaños.

- Te amo de una forma enfermiza, desmedida…- murmuró él, sintiéndola tensarse con cada sílaba que lentamente pronunciaba-… y por eso_ estoy desesperado_.

Se adentró en ella una última vez, penetrándola quizá de una forma que no era meramente física, llegando hasta ese último rincón de su alma que no había tocado todavía porque ella ni siquiera sabía que existía y por eso no se lo había entregado todavía.

Hermione gimió desesperada de placer, anclándose a él una última vez y manteniéndole tan cerca como la física de sus cuerpos le permitió, sintiendo su aroma a menta penetrando en sus pulmones y arrebatándole el juicio y la consciencia un efímero instante. Solo fue una única vez más, una unión última y ambos se rindieron al agotamiento inmortal.

Abrasada por el placer y el divino cansancio del que era presa, se dejó caer finalmente sobre la cama, agotada. Sobre ella se dejó caer él, recordándole un instante la frialdad de su cuerpo perfecto y atlético. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados, lo vio tumbarse a su lado y acercarle la almohada con cuidado. Sintió un segundo después las sábanas cubriendo su piel que ya lamía la frialdad de la profunda noche pretendiendo arrebatarle aquel ansiado calor.

Su mente estaba todavía impresionada por sus palabras y era incapaz de hablar o moverse, todavía bebiendo de aquella verdad que tanto había esperado escuchar.

Se permitió el lujo de acurrucarse contra él cuando quedaron bajo las sábanas. Draco no se movió, ni siquiera la tocó. Hermione aspiró su aroma salvaje que le entumecía la mente y le impedía pensar con claridad.

-Gracias- murmuró en voz baja la castaña incapaz de refrenarse.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente protegida, todavía impresionada y turbada por las palabras del Slytherin. Jamás le creyó capaz de algo así, nunca le creyó capaz de decirle la verdad. Y sin embargo lo había hecho.

Respiró profundamente, imitando un sueño que sabía que esa noche tardaría en alcanzar. Estar al lado del platino era ahora una sensación que le impedía conciliar el sueño, aun así se esforzó por aparentar que dormía.

Pasaron unos minutos, y notó cómo él la acariciaba bajo la sábana con cuidado, como si su cuerpo fuera tan frágil que amenazara con romperse con su mero contacto o pudiera despertarla. Hermione había descubierto hacía unas noches, haciéndose la dormida, que él la acariciaba mientras dormía, y quería disfrutar de aquella sensación una vez más. Quizá una última vez.

_Él la quería_. Draco la amaba con tanta intensidad como ella lo amaba a él. La confirmación de aquella idea la había llenado de un calor y un afecto difícilmente medibles por los simples mortales. Había anhelado tanto escuchárselo decir, que ahora que por fin se lo había confesado se sentía extrañamente completa, satisfecha y… feliz.

Sin embargo, sabía por qué lo había hecho, y eso la asustaba. Draco no le habría dicho jamás algo así por su propia voluntad a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario. Y esta vez lo había sido. No porque considerara que había llegado el momento, o porque creyera que después de lo vivido recientemente era la hora de confesarle que la amaba.

No, no lo había hecho por eso.

Draco le había dicho todo aquello porque tenía el mismo presentimiento que ella, la misma horrible corazonada de que la próxima lucha no sería igual que las demás. Una sensación aterradora de que esa batalla no acabaría como habían acabado otras. La muerte deambulaba incierta a su alrededor, y Draco lo había notado.

Por eso había ido a buscarla arriesgándose a ser vistos por Ron y a desobedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore. Había querido tenerla solo para él, disfrutar exclusivamente de su compañía aquella última noche y apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su alma una última y fatídica vez. Recordarle para la eternidad lo que sentía por ella y que él sería por siempre su dueño y señor, revelarle la verdad de su debilidad y aquel amor que había contenido a duras penas.

Confesarle que la amaba con desesperación.

Sonrió al recordar aquel detalle, al rememorar el sonido de sus palabras y de su confusión en su cansada mente. Se acercó algo más a él, arriesgándose a que Malfoy descubriera que no estaba dormida y que tan solo fingía.

Lo notó moverse a su lado, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama y volviendo a taparla bien con las sábanas cuidadosamente, todavía acariciándola con una suavidad extraña. Entonces sintió su aliento golpeando con suavidad su frente y sintió que él la besaba en aquel mismo punto una sola vez, rápido.

Y en unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, sintió su salvaje aroma golpeándole los labios, avisándole de su cercanía. Sintió el contacto, suave, cuidadoso como pocas veces lo había sido. La besó con cuidado, casi se habría atrevido a decir que incluso con cariño, despacio acariciándole en aquel roce a escondidas. Su sabor quedó impregnado en sus labios, pero no se atrevió a moverse todavía ni a abrir los ojos.

Draco volvió a moverse con cuidado cerca de ella, recostándose y acariciándola una vez más. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se remarcara algo más contra sus labios al sentirle de nuevo junto a ella. Aquel beso había sido el que más la había impresionado de todos los que él le había dado, incluso más que el primero. Sabía a menta, sabía a cariño.

Y, sobre todo, sabía a despedida.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Todos estaban en el hall del castillo, varita en mano y esperando el momento idóneo.

Harry no necesitó escuchar aquel primer estallido de magia contra la puerta de Hogwarts para saber que había llegado el momento de actuar. Algo más alejados de la puerta del hall habían quedado Ron y Hermione, que le habían abrazado antes de que empezara todo como un último regalo de coraje. De Ginny ya se había despedido aquella noche, y no quería tener que volver a hacerlo.

No necesitaba ni quería más despedidas.

Dumbledore estaba cerca de él, con la varita en mano y con una seriedad que, de haber estado en el bando contrario, estaba seguro de que le habría acobardado. Tenerlo a su derecha era una tranquilidad añadida. A su izquierda estaba Arthur Weasley, que le sonrió con afecto dándole fuerzas.

Llevaban todo el día preparándose para aquel momento. Había magos y brujas venidos de todas partes de Inglaterra apostados por todos los terrenos de los alrededores y cerca de Hogsmade, seguramente ya luchando con denuedo contra los mortífagos que se habían aparecido de nuevo en el Bosque Prohibido y habían entrado en los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras los demás entraban a través de puertas traseras al interior del castillo.

Las puertas cayeron con un estrépito sentenciador, abriendo el camino a sus enemigos hasta ellos.

-¡_Crucio_!- aquel grito proveniente de uno de los mortífagos fue el detonante para la respuesta de los miembros de la Orden y de todos los que estaban de su lado.

Como un enjambre enfebrecido, salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta del castillo, lanzando hechizos y encantamientos dispuestos a defender si era necesario con su vida aquellas paredes de piedra milenaria de quienes pretendían mancharlas de sangre.

Lupin se adelantó a todos los demás, todavía en forma humana pero peligrosamente cambiante. Había visto a Fenrir Greyback. El hombre-lobo estaba también allí, y los pasos de ventaja que llevaba sobre el resto de mortífagos le habían inducido a moverse más rápido. Él era el único que podía enfrentarse con aquel monstruo, con aquel ser infernal que sólo era capaz de enfrentarse a niños indefensos. No quería que nadie más se enfrentara a la maldición que él debía padecer de por vida.

Harry siguió el camino que Dumbledore le marcaba como un guía a través de la puerta en dirección a los terrenos, abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos hacia donde la mayoría de los mortífagos se enfrentaban a un número algo reducido de miembros de la Orden: La explanada de los terrenos.

-¡_Impedimenta_!- exclamó con rabia hacia un enemigo cercano- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Ni siquiera se detenía a asegurarse de que sus hechizos hubieran alcanzado alguno de sus objetivos, no había tiempo para perder en eso. Si podía ayudar a alguien a quien iban a atacarle por la espalda, perfecto. Pero quedarse quieto un solo segundo de más en aquella ratonera podía suponer la diferencia entre vivir unos minutos más o caer tendido sobre la hierba.

-¡Charlie, cuidado!- la voz de Arthur Weasley se alzó a través del estruendo con una potencia impresionante.

Su hijo se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar que una imperdonable le alcanzara, y Harry lo vio tirarse al suelo mientras la maldición le pasaba rozando la cabeza. Bellatrix Lestrange, poseyendo una mirada enloquecida, era la culpable del ataque y se había vierto paso hasta las puertas del castillo.

Sintió miedo, terror ante lo que aquella bruja demente podía hacer en un castillo en el que todavía quedaban estudiantes que estaban dispuestos a luchar en su inexperiencia contra la pericia de una asesina que llevaba décadas disfrutando de la muerte y años interminables sufriendo torturas psicológicas en Azkaban. Esperaba de corazón que alguien la viera y fuera tras ella para detenerla. Él ahora no podía hacerlo.

-¡Apártate Harry!- la voz de Hagrid llamó su atención justo a tiempo.

Se movió hacia un lado y junto a él pasó como una exhalación una enorme mole que atacó directamente a un grupo de mortífagos que lanzaban maldiciones a unos prefectos. Su titánica fuerza mandó a uno por los aires, pero los demás se movieron con habilidad y le atacaron inmediatamente sin piedad. El gigante gruñó de dolor al sentir sobre su durísima piel los encantamientos y las maldiciones.

-¡Grawp, cuidado!- exclamó el guardabosques siguiendo al gigantesco ser pretendiendo ayudarle.

Harry corrió entonces continuando su camino. Tras varios hechizos rápidos, vio que magos vestidos con las oscuras túnicas de mortífagos se adentraban hacia los árboles del Bosque Prohibido perseguidos por algunos magos que tenían aspecto de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia.

Qué estúpidos, no deberían haber ido hacia allí. El Bosque era peligroso, y más aún si había mortífagos cerca. Estaban en clara desventaja y ni siquiera lo sabían. Horrorizado, comprendió que aquellos magos creían tener ventaja, cuando la realidad era que se habían encaminado a una trampa sin retorno.

El azabache corrió cuanto pudo en aquella dirección, lanzando encantamientos y desarmando a todos los mortífagos que pudo en el proceso. Pronto empezó a ver las figuras de algunos magos cerca de los límites del Bosque. Muchos llevaban túnicas negras, y rodeaban a otro grupo de magos que Harry imaginó indefensos.

Eras esos miembros del Ministerio que habían caído en la trampa y se había adentrado hacia los árboles sin pensarlo primero persiguiendo a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Siguió corriendo y llegó hasta ellos pretendiendo no darles tiempo a sorprenderse por su aparición.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! ¡_Oppugno_!- exclamó tan rápido como pudo pronunciarlo.

Los mortífagos se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente, poniendo toda su atención en él y obligándolo a detenerse. Los magos que Harry creía que eran de los suyos le miraron también, riendo de repente. Potter sintió que se le helaba la sangre durante un instante. No eran trabajadores del Ministerio. _Eran mortífagos_.

Y aquello era una maldita trampa. Él era el estúpido.

-¡_Imperio_!-su cerebro procesó aquella maldición desde la primera sílaba.

Se tiró hacia un lado, lanzándose al suelo sin preocuparse de herirse las manos o las rodillas. Que aquella maldición pudiera alcanzarle sería mucho peor que cualquier tonta magulladura. Se levantó dispuesto a correr, pero se encontró de repente rodeado. Podría haber intentado correr entre los espacios que dejaban entre sí los mortífagos, pero estaba seguro de que no serviría para nada. Un solo golpe de varita y lo fulminarían sin esfuerzo.

Se preparó para recibir y repeler cualquier maldición, pero se sorprendió al ver que los mortífagos simplemente le rodeaban sin atacar en ningún momento.

-Es un placer encontrarte por fin, Harry- aquella voz le resultó demasiado familiar- Empezaba a creerme todas esas historias que dicen que eres tan cobarde como tus padres.

Vio a su alrededor a sus oponentes removerse entre sus capas, como si aquel sonido les hubiera dado escalofríos y no pudieran mantenerse tranquilos e inmóviles en sus posiciones. Harry sujetó con más fuerza la varita dirigiendo su mirada hacia quien le hablaba. Le habían atrapado tan rápido que resultaba vergonzante. Aun así, no entraba en sus planes doblegarse.

Lord Voldemort apareció entonces, acercándose a él cruzando la fila que a su alrededor habían creado sus seguidores.

-No he sido yo quien ha estado escondiéndose todos estos años- respondió Harry simplemente- Ni soy yo quien se convirtió en un parásito viviendo de otros hasta hacerme un cuerpo que es una marioneta para moverme como los vivos.

Se escucharon sonidos furiosos ante su comentario, pero él hizo caso omiso. Su mente ya estaba ocupada tratando de encontrar una salida a aquel atolladero. Voldemort, impecable en su todopoderosa figura, tenía la piel aún más blanca que cuando Harry lo vio por primera vez. Sus ojos rojos parecían tener un brillo oscuro de diversión y triunfo al tenerle enfrente.

Pero en lo que Harry más se fijó fue en su mano derecha. Aquella mano espectral sujetaba una varita exactamente igual a la suya, oscura y peligrosa en extremo.

Miró hacia el fondo de los terrenos de Hogwarts en la dirección del castillo, pero no vio a nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieran oírle con un grito. Nadie iba a llegar a tiempo esta vez.

-No busques a nadie, Harry. Todos sabemos que eres un cobarde y esta noche, por fin, demostraré a todos con tu muerte que la suerte no va a poder salvarte eternamente, y que jamás has sido una amenaza para Lord Voldemort.

Harry no respondió. Simplemente asió con más fuerza su varita. Voldemort avanzó lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa perversa en sus casi inexistentes labios. En un movimiento rápido e imprevisible, alzó los brazos haciendo ondear su capa y echando hacia atrás las mangas de su túnica oscura, como si temiera que le molestaran a la hora de convocar su maldición predilecta. Sus seguidores retrocedieron inevitablemente un paso, alejándose del peligro que desprendía toda su figura.

-Espero que ya hayas terminado con las despedidas, Harry- se rió Voldemort.

Alzó la varita y Harry hizo lo propio. Sabía lo que venía ahora, y se maldijo entre dientes por tener la boca seca.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione sentía que el sudor por el esfuerzo empezaba a humedecerle la espalda, su cabello debía estar tan alborotado por los movimientos imprevistos que debía parecer casi un animal salvaje. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en estupideces: Los mortífagos no parecían dispuestos a dar un solo segundo de tregua.

Había tenido que retroceder desde los terrenos hacia el interior del castillo al ver que muchos mortífagos habían conseguido entrar dentro. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían quedado en el interior y lo más seguro era que necesitaran ayuda. No creía que estuvieran preparados para aguantar horas de lucha contra duelistas expertos como aquellos. Ni siquiera ella lo estaba.

-¡Han ido hacia arriba Hermione!- escuchó gritar a Hestia Jones, que luchaba contra un mortífago en la mismísima puerta del castillo.

La castaña no se detuvo a intentar ayudarla ni a agradecerle la información. Cualquier segundo usado de más era un tiempo precioso perdido. Corrió subiendo las enormes escaleras del hall del castillo, recayendo inconscientemente en que había cosas destrozadas por todos sitios, tapices con quemaduras probablemente por culpa de los hechizos, cuadros vacíos cuyos habitantes habían huido a lienzos más resguardados, armaduras destrozadas cuyas restos metálicos estaban por los suelos.

Seguramente McGonagall las había encantado para defender el castillo y los mortífagos habían tenido que acabar con ellas para poder seguir avanzando.

Unos gritos llamaron su atención, obligándola a tomar un camino lateral que llevaba hacia arriba a través de un estrecho pasillo lleno de escaleras. No tardó en llegar al segundo piso, y allí vio a tres o cuatro mortífagos luchando contra Percy Weasley y algunos alumnos de Hogwarts que no reconocía. Corrió hacia ellos inmediatamente.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó el chico Weasley, empujando a un alumno de Hogwarts de la trayectoria de una maldición que chocó contra una pequeña mesa de madera, destrozándola en pedazos.

Su llamada pareció alertar también a los mortífagos, y algunos de ellos miraron inmediatamente en su dirección. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la detuvieran aquellos hombres.

-¡_Bombarda_!- exclamó contra el que estaba más alejado.

El mortífago, de gran tamaño y aspecto algo torpe, consiguió sin embargo agacharse y evitar el ataque. Lástima que aquel hechizo no estaba dirigido a él sino a la pared a sus espaldas, que al recibir aquella potente magia estalló en pedazos, dejando caer sus gigantes y rotas piedras sobre él, sepultándolo a medias y desarmándolo por completo. El mortífago gritó de dolor, y Hermione tuvo la horrible sensación de que esa voz sonaba demasiado parecida a la de Crabbe.

-¡Goyle!- llamó desesperado bajo las piedras a uno de sus compañeros más cercanos.

El aludido se giró para observar a su compañero con furia, desposeído de su máscara tras tantos movimientos y esfuerzos. Tuvo la tentación de acercarse a él, pero suponía ponerse en el mismo en peligro. Sin embargo, cuando quiso volver de nuevo su atención hacia los alumnos de Hogwarts a los que se enfrentaba, fue demasiado tarde.

-¡_Lacarnum inflamarae_!- exclamó Percy Weasley, haciendo arder su túnica. El mortífago trató de apagar el fuego, pero eso le costó muy caro- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! ¡_Incárcero_!

Percy era implacable. Su furia era evidente. Odiaba a los mortífagos, odiaba lo que representaban y el quebrantamiento de la ley, y que atacaran Hogwarts, el lugar que consideraba su hogar sólo por debajo de la Madriguera, era una ofensa que no pensaba permitir que quedara impune.

El resto de alumnos se apresuraron a seguir luchando contra otro de los mortífagos, el que no había conseguido huir por el siguiente corredor aprovechando la aparición de Hermione, comenzando a reducirle.

-Gracias Hermione- jadeó Percy frunciendo el ceño, todavía apuntando a Goyle con su varita. Después miró a su alrededor y su rostro adquirió tintes de verdadera preocupación- Hermione, aquí había cuatro.

-¿Uno ha escapado?- exclamó ella horrorizada al imaginar un mortífago suelto por el castillo.

-Ha tenido que seguir hacia delante subiendo más pisos- supuso Percy dirigiendo su vista hacia un pasillo lateral- Síguelo tú, yo me quedo aquí con ellos.

La castaña asintió y tras dedicarle una sonrisa que pretendió animarle y darle fuerzas, salió corriendo de nuevo, metiéndose por el corredor y tomando las primeras escaleras sin soltar ni un instante la varita.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Nott, muévete!- exclamó uno de los mortífagos al verlo acercarse.

Tenía a la profesora Sprout como oponente junto a la profesora Vector, y parecía estar teniendo bastantes dificultades. Hasta la hierba bajo sus pies parecía hacerle resbalar a propósito. Nott se acercó ante su llamada y le escuchó ponerse tras él. Nott era un imbécil prepotente, pero al menos era bueno con la varita. Aquellas brujas defensoras de los sangre sucia iban a recibir su merecido.

-¡_Levicorpus_!- gritó el mortífago contra Vector, a la que alcanzó.

Rió satisfecho al ver que la bruja caía al suelo con fuerza al finalizar el hechizo, probablemente rompiéndose algún hueso en el proceso.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- exclamó Nott.

Pero no fue la varita de ninguna de las profesoras de Hogwarts la que saltó por los aires, sino la suya propia. EL mortífago vio su varita salir despedida hacia Sprout, que la recogió del suelo con rapidez. Se giró furioso y se encontró con Nott, que le sonreía.

-¿Pero qué…

-¡_Petrificus totalus!_- dijo Nott, impidiéndole terminar.

Cayó al suelo completamente inmóvil, los brazos pegados al cuerpo impidiéndole detener la caída. Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente observando a su compañero, que de repente se tocó la nariz. El mortífago vio con horror cómo la cara de Nott empezaba a deformarse y su pelo adquiría un extraño color rojo.

- Bien hecho Tonks- sonrió aliviada Sprout, acercándose.

La auror sonrió divertida un instante. La cara de desconcierto de aquel mortífago había sido una verdadera satisfacción. Con un gesto se despidió de ambas mujeres, dio media vuelta y corrió nuevamente, dispuesta a buscar a Lupin. Presentía que tenía problemas y no había tiempo que perder. Ni siquiera para disfrutar de aquel pequeño triunfo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La noche ya había cubierto con su manto los terrenos, el lago y el colegio. Nada escapaba ya a su persistente oscuridad y lord Voldemort disfrutaba de aquella negrura que todo lo envolvía como si él mismo la hubiera provocado.

No recordaba haber sentido algo más parecido a la felicidad en toda su existencia que en aquel momento, en esa noche perfecta.

Él había vencido. _Al fin_.

El cuerpo del muchacho no se movía, quieto sobre la hierba, los ojos cerrados en una posición relajada, sus miembros inmóviles, su túnica desgajada tras la lucha y algo sucia al haber caído al suelo con fuerza. El silencio no era roto ni siquiera por los más leves murmullos. Ni los mortífagos se atrevían aún a decir palabra.

-Narcissa, asegúrate- la voz de Voldemort rompió la quietud de la linde del Bosque.

Sonó neutro y frío, pero bajo aquella frialdad se respiraban resquicios de ansiedad y tensión. La aludida siguió inmóvil en segunda fila, sollozando en silencio absoluto, las lágrimas rodando rebeldes por su hermosísimo rostro, su pelo rubio platino antes perfecto ahora revuelto y con hojas entrelazadas, como si hubiera sido arrastrada.

-Supongo que no debo recordarte, Narcissa, que de ti depende que cuando volvamos Lucius viva un poco más o lo mate sin más miramientos.

La señora Malfoy tragó saliva y tomó aire despacio, deteniendo sus lágrimas por pura fuerza de voluntad. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Snape, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Draco, su señor se había preocupado de encontrarlos estuvieran donde estuvieran, y al final sin duda lo había conseguido. Los había arrastrado de nuevo hasta la guarida de los mortífagos, donde les había castigado por su atrevimiento por haber pretendido huir antes de la última batalla y por la traición de su hijo.

Los había metido en esos sótanos subterráneos infrahumanos, húmedos, fríos. Había escuchado gritar a Lucius como nunca lo había hecho, y ella había sufrido tanto escuchándole desde su encierro que sólo el sufrimiento por su hijo habría podido superar su dolor.

Caminó despacio sobre la hierba pisoteada obedeciendo por fin la orden de su señor, pasando de largo al resto de mortífagos y observando al muchacho de gafas que yacía sobre la hierba. Lucius debía estar todavía en esos sótanos, tirado en la misma habitación en la que lo había dejado antes de partir obligada hacia Hogwarts. Seguía vivo, quizá no por mucho tiempo, pero ella no sería la culpable de acortar aún más su ya de por sí limitado resto de vida.

Llegó al fin hasta el joven mago al que su señor había atacado sin piedad alguna. No lo movió, se limitó a buscar su pulso. Removió su camisa con cuidado hasta dejar al descubierto su cuello. Su hermosa melena le tapó el rostro al inclinarse sobre aquella figura tirada sobre el suelo como si fuera basura.

Su rostro no denotó ninguna emoción, pero por dentro el corazón le bombeó con fuerza. Había pulso, tan claro y tan intenso como debía serlo el suyo propio. _Estaba vivo_. Escuchó una respiración desbocarse levemente, como si Potter temiera lo que pudiera ocurrir ahora.

-¿Draco está bien?- susurró Narcissa sin apenas mover los labios, haciendo como si le buscara el pulso en el otro lado del cuello.

-Sí- fue la seca y simple respuesta de Potter.

El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco. Mas su rostro siguió tan ceniciento y dolido como antes. Aquella respuesta era todo lo que necesitaba.

Tomó sigilosamente la varita que el azabache seguía teniendo en la mano y se la escondió en un bolsillo de la túnica dejándole notar lo que hacía.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas- volvió a murmurar en voz casi inaudible.

No sabía si Potter le obedecería, no sabía si confiaría en ella. Sería difícil, pero esperaba que lo hiciera, por el bien de ambos. Por el bien de Draco y sobretodo de Lucius. Se levantó despacio, dejando el cuerpo del Gryffindor todavía sobre la hierba. La mirada de Voldemort la traspasó con una fuerza que quiso hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-Está muerto, mi señor- dijo con voz clara pero sin fuerza.

Un atisbo de sonrisa de triunfo asomó a aquellos ojos sangrientos y a su rostro de pálido reptil. Se escucharon gritos de júbilo que los mortífagos se mostraron incapaces de ocultar ante el triunfo de su amo.

-Bien-la complacencia en el tono de su voz era tan evidente y satisfecha que Voldemort ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarla- Mulciber, coge los restos de lo que queda de ese servidor de los sangre sucia- le ordenó mientras sus ojos observaban el cuerpo inmóvil del que hasta esa noche había sido su peor enemigo- Vamos a mostrar a todos sus seguidores lo que ha podido hacer frente a mí su mayor esperanza.

Las risas hicieron temblar al mismísimo bosque. Mulciber se acercó hasta la figura del muchacho mientras Narcisa se alejaba silenciosa un par de pasos. El mortífago se agachó y tomó al chico en brazos sin asomo de cuidado, como si fuera un fardo sin valor alguno. Voldemort encabezó la marcha, y a su lado Mulciber portó a su presa muerta. Caminaron seguidos por los demás en dirección a Hogwarts, a cuyo alrededor los demás seguían luchando sin saber que ya todo había sido decidido.

Cuando llegaron a la vista de los demás, la pelea pareció detenerse. Los que luchaban unos contra otros dejaron de hacerlo, observándoles sin comprender. Pero sobre todo sin querer creer. El cuerpo inerte de Potter era demasiado obvio y demasiado visible como para creer que no era real.

Dumbledore, que había estado buscando a Harry desde que había desparecido de su campo de visión, trató de mantenerse imperturbable ante la visión de su casi hijo inmóvil en manos de uno de sus enemigos. No podía dar crédito, no todavía. No después de todo lo que Harry había sufrido.

Voldemort se detuvo entonces, cuando se supo claramente visible, y sus seguidores hicieron lo mismo tras él. Un golpe de efecto que le provocaba una sensación de poder indescriptible.

-Os presento a vuestra única esperanza, lo que queda de Harry Potter- su voz acerada pareció petrificar a todos los presentes- El-niño-que-vivió por accidente, por simple suerte sobrevivió y, finalmente, ha demostrado que no era más que una leyenda hecha de habladurías.

La perplejidad general dio paso a una sensación de pesar aterrador.

-¡No!- exclamó Ron con la voz quebrada sin poder reprimirse al ver a su amigo- Levanta Harry, levanta…

Susurró casi sin voz esperando que su amigo le oyera aún en brazos de Mulciber, pero Harry no pareció dispuesto a obedecerle, inmóvil en lo que parecía la muerte.

-Deberíais haber visto cómo ha suplicado por su vida, cómo me ha pedido clemencia al ver que no tenía nada que hacer contra mí.

-¡Eso es mentira!- exclamó Fleur Delacour, que a pesar de que estaba lejos del Señor Tenebroso escuchó sus palabras como si fueran veneno y se negó a escuchar una falacia más.

-Creo que su cuerpo es suficiente prueba- replicó Voldemort con satisfacción suma.

La batalla era suya, él había vencido. La profecía no se había cumplido.

-¡No, Harry!- Hagrid, cerca de Grwap todavía, comenzó a correr fuera de sí hacia Voldemort.

Dos o tres mortífagos se interpusieron y sus hechizos alcanzaron al gigante, que gritó de dolor deteniéndose en el acto.

Pero su grito había sofocado otro grito que no fue de dolor, sino de sorpresa. Mulciber sintió cómo su carga se movía entre sus brazos. Miró hacia abajo a tiempo para ver cómo el cuerpo muerto del muchacho Potter se ponía en pie, rodaba sobre sí mismo sobre el suelo alejándose de él, y sus ojos verdes como una maldición imperdonable lo miraban llenos de lo que él habría jurado que era vida.

Pero eso era imposible.

-¡Ahora, Neville!- exclamó Harry al mago que había tenido más cerca y al que le había dado señas de vida en absoluto silencio para mantener su atención.

Longbottom no se hizo de rogar y no pensó ni siquiera un instante que pudiera fallar. La sangre de su familia bullía orgullosa en sus venas, y su lucha por demostrar que la sangre pura como la suya no era mejor que la de cualquier sino igual otro pujó por ser demostrada.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- exclamó contra Mulciber.

El mortífago no tuvo tiempo siquiera de volver a tomar la varita que había guardado, creyendo crédulamente que ya todo estaba ganado. Saltó por los aires, peligrosamente cerca de caer sobre su señor.

El efecto de aquel acto fue inmediato. Dumbledore avanzó antes que nadie y se posicionó cerca de Harry, cuyo esfuerzo sobrehumano de permanecer como muerto tan cerca de su casi asesino había sido terrible y necesitaba un instante para tomar fuerza. Voldemort le atacó inmediatamente, implacable y lleno de incomprensión. El anciano director de barba plateada detuvo su encantamiento con un hechizo que ni siquiera pronunció, protegiendo a Harry de cualquier cosa.

Y la furia de Lord Voldemort aumentó como jamás lo había hecho.

-Esta noche no, Tom- murmuró Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Voldemort se convirtieron en sendas esquirlas de sangre. Aquel repugnante nombre muggle no era digno de él, ser llamado así era un insulto humillante. Con un grito de rabia se lanzó sobre el director de Hogwarts, y el resto de mortífagos fueron hacia sus inminentes rivales cercanos.

La lucha aún no se había decidido, y los dos bandos se debatían por triunfar aquella última vez.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione contuvo el aliento y se obligó a sí misma a alejarse de la ventana. Por azares del destino, su camino persiguiendo al mortífago huido la había llevado por la parte del castillo que daba hacia la zona de los terrenos donde se desarrollaba la lucha. Todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos de haber visto a Harry muerto en los brazos de sus enemigos. Aún no se podía creer que todo hubiera sido un montaje y que Harry estuviera vivo todavía.

Le hubiera gustado seguir mirando la batalla que volvía a desarrollarse abajo, pero el interior del castillo reclamaba su atención. Había todavía alumnos allí que requerían protección, también la lucha se desarrollaba entre aquellas paredes y no podía detenerse sólo a mirar. Se alejó de la ventana que la había absorbido durante unos momentos demasiado largos y siguió subiendo las escaleras en las que se encontraba, obligándose a dejar de mirar a sus compañeros.

Creyó oír ruidos y dirigió sus pasos en aquella dirección. Cruzó un eterno pasillo a toda velocidad, y tomó el camino de otras escaleras que, esperaba, la llevaran al sitio correcto.

Y no se equivocaba. Los ruidos, las voces, eran ahora mucho más claros que antes. Siguió corriendo escaleras arriba y se encontró con un pasillo destrozado por culpa de hechizos y encantamientos.

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!- exclamó alguien.

Hermione giró la vista con celeridad hacia allí, y se encontró con Sturgis Podmore, que peleaba contra el mortífago que ella había estado persiguiendo. Por su aspecto cansado y jadeante debía de llevar bastante rato reteniéndolo allí. Su mirada encontró también a dos alumnos de Hogwarts que parecían bastante pequeños escondidos detrás de una armadura. Uno de ellos yacía en el suelo, y a la castaña no le alcanzaba la vista para ver si tenía los ojos cerrados o si respiraba.

Sacudió la cabeza y se negó a pensar en eso ahora.

-¡_Brackium Emendo_!- exclamó Hermione hacia el mortífago.

Le alcanzó una pierna que de repente cedió bajo su peso vacía de hueso alguno, obligándole a caer perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡_Desmaius_!- dijo Sturgis Podmore aprovechando la desconcentración de su oponente.

EL mortífago cayó inconsciente de forma inmediata. Al golpear la cabeza contra el suelo se le cayó la máscara que había estado ocultándole el rostro, y Hermione comprobó con aprensión que se trataba de Yaxley, al que ya se había enfrentado en batallas anteriores.

-¡Cuidado Hermione!- le advirtió Podmore.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Hermione se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirando para su seguridad. El pasillo se había oscurecido mientras ella recordaba otras luchas al reconocer al mortífago y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Al escuchar aquel aviso, notó que su respiración se marcaba contra el aire como si hiciera un frío extremo.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Por Merlín, hacía mucho frío.

Tuvo el tiempo justo para darse la vuelta al escuchar una respiración tras ella. Pero ya era tarde. Una figura encapuchada y oscura, enorme, se cernía sobre ella como si fuera a devorarla. Se quedó estática, incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de pensar en algo feliz que utilizar para defenderse.

El dementor se inclinó sobre ella, sus repulsivas manos adivinándose bajo aquella túnica raída mientras se acercaba a ella como si pretendiera tomarla por los hombros. Hermione sintió que sus piernas no aguantaban de repente su peso, presas de aquel aterrador frío, y caía de rodillas al suelo sin poder resistirse. Aquella pútrida respiración chocó contra su rostro y sintió que le arrebataba las fuerzas, entumeciéndola por el miedo.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Un potente brillo plateado apareció tras ella en forma de halcón, y en un magnífico vuelo arremetió contra la inmensa figura del dementor, que retrocedió asustado y gritando en un aullido infrahumano de dolor ante los picotazos que sobre él ejercía la fantasmal imagen del ave. El patronus siguió obligándole a retroceder hasta que le llevó a traspasar las paredes del castillo, expulsando a la criatura de nuevo hacia los terrenos.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

La castaña parpadeó, viendo por primera vez en mucho rato a Sturgis frente a ella, que la zarandeaba sin excesiva fuerza por los hombros. Asintió sin mucha convicción mientras el mago la ayudaba a levantarse. Se sentía extrañamente débil. Le escuchó murmurar algo, pero en aquel momento no se sentía con fuerzas para entender lo que le decía. Podmore se sacó algo del bolsillo y, murmurando en voz baja y apuntando con la varita, lo transformó en algo que Hermione no pudo ver.

-Toma, cómete esto, vamos- le instó con premura.

Hermione asintió y se lo llevó a la boca. El sabor del chocolate la devolvió a la realidad como un fuerte golpe. Podmore dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los dos alumnos que seguían apoltronados tras la estatua. La alumna que Hermione antes había visto junto a su compañero desmayado –o al menos eso esperaba ella- había caído también inconsciente con la llegada del dementor.

-_Ennervate_- murmuró Podmore apuntándole.

La muchacha se despertó inmediatamente, incorporándose con velocidad mientras el mago le tendía también el chocolate.

-Gracias Podmore- dijo Hermione de repente, volviendo por fin en sí.

-No me las des- respondió Sturgis sonriendo con brevedad, aún dándole chocolate a la muchacha- Ahora corre y sigue hacia delante. Había venido hasta aquí porque había oído ruidos y me han retenido, lo más probable es que más adelante necesiten ayuda.

Hermione asintió y no dijo nada más. No quiso quedarse a ver si Sturgis despertaba al otro alumno de Hogwarts con un _enérvate_. Tenía miedo de que tras escucharle pronunciar ese encantamiento, aquel niño no se levantara como lo había hecho su compañera.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ron no recordaba haber dicho tantos hechizos y encantamientos juntos ni tan rápido en toda su vida. Sentía que sudaba frío permanentemente y que una sensación de miedo y tensión constante le obligaba a moverse a una velocidad de la que no se habría sentido capaz en ninguna otra situación.

Tenía las rodillas ensangrentadas tras haber sido alcanzado por un encantamiento que le había tirado contra el suelo con una fuerza arrolladora. Después de conseguir con esfuerzo reducir al mortífago que le había atacado, se sentía perdido entre tantos combatientes, demasiado lejos de los gemelos como para ir hasta ellos y luchar juntos. Corría sobre la hierba y entre la oscuridad y los resplandores de maldiciones buscando a quién ayudar.

Y entonces encontró a alguien que de verdad iba a necesitar su ayuda.

-¡_Incendio_!- exclamó hacia la enorme figura medio humana medio animal que se había abalanzado sobre su amigo.

Fenrir Greyback se apartó de encima de su presa aullando de dolor. Los hombres-lobo siempre habían tolerado muy mal el fuego, y Ron se alegraba de haber atendido a las explicaciones que le dio Hermione en su último año para conseguir aprobar su examen al respecto.

Lupin quedó entonces ante su visión ahora que Greyback ya no estaba sobre él. Ron se acercó y se colocó delante de su cuerpo malherido, dispuesto a detener a Greyback fuera como fuera. Estaba claro que iba a ir a por él, era demasiado conocida su tendencia a la venganza sucia.

-¡No, Ron, cuidado!- advirtió Lupin adolorido, y Ron trató de pasar por alto el olor a sangre que incluso él podía notar- Puede morderte, tienes que…

-No me moveré- le aseguró el pelirrojo, preso de una valentía de la que incluso él mismo se sorprendía.

Vio a Greyback levantarse del suelo en el que había estado revolcándose para apagar el fuego de su espalda. Su túnica y su pelo chamuscado parecían haberle enfurecido, y un brillo dorado parecido al de Lupin pero que inspiraba temor apareció en sus ojos cánidos.

-No deberías haber hecho eso, niño- murmuró enseñando unos dientes que Weasley estaba seguro eran demasiado grandes para ser humanos.

-¡_Oppugno_!- Ron no estaba dispuesto a quedarse esperando a que le atacaran.

Una piedra cercana proveniente de una parte rota del muro del castillo salió volando hacia Fenrir, dándole en el estómago. El hombre lobo gritó de dolor, y Ron empezó a sospechar que su tamaño crecía proporcionalmente a su creciente furia.

-Nunca me han gustado los perros tan grandes- murmuró, sabiendo que su oponente lo escucharía perfectamente.

-Dejarás de reírte muy pronto- dijo Fenrir sonriendo a duras penas, sus dientes brillando peligrosamente.

Corrió entonces hacia Weasley a una velocidad impresionante. Ron se habría apartado, pero eso habría supuesto dejar a un indefenso Lupin en su camino, dejándolo en un peligro que no podía correr hasta que no descansara al menos un minuto.

-¡_Homorphus_!- exclamó alguien que se acercaba.

El hechizo alcanzó a Greyback, que gimió y aulló de dolor gritando y deteniéndose de súbito tirado en la hierba. Ron observó a Bill aparecer con aspecto preocupado y cansado, sus ropas algo estropeadas y, decididamente, herido.

-¡Bill!- consiguió decir con alivio.

-Bien hecho Ron- sonrió Bill de pasado dando una elocuente mirada a Lupin.

Ron asintió y volvió a mirar hacia Fenrir, cuyo aspecto lobuno había menguado ostensiblemente. No era capaz de expresar la alegría de ver a su hermano. Su experiencia trabajando para Gringotts lo convertía en un compañero excepcional para luchar.

-Ahora no podrá convertirse en hombre lobo hasta dentro de unas horas- le avisó Bill colocándose a su lado- Pero sigue siendo peligroso, cuidado con los colmillos.

-Lo tendré- le aseguró el más pequeño de los pelirrojos.

Ni por asomo pensaba permitir que uno de esos repulsivos dientes se le clavara en una sola parte del cuerpo. Ni a él ni a nadie.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Cuidado Draco!

El aviso fue justo a tiempo. Se agachó lanzándose contra la barandilla de las escaleras móviles cuando un enorme cuadro del que su personaje principal ya había huido se lanzó hacia él como un proyectil dispuesto a cortarlo por la mitad. La madera del marco explotó en pedazos cuando colisionó contra una pared cercana. La enloquecida risa de Bellatrix resonó por la parte superior de las escaleras mientras torcía por un recodo desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Malfoy se levantó rápido de su sitio, varita en mano y manteniendo la mente cerrada pues los continuos intentos de su tía por ejercitar la Legeremancia sobre él podían suponer su perdición absoluta. Miró un par de pisos de escaleras móviles más abajo, y vio a Hermione enfrentándose a otro mortífago.

Había sido ella quien le había avisado. Frunció el ceño y apretó aún con más fuerza la varita. Subió los escalones de dos y se adentró en la parte oscura en la que la mortífaga se había metido. Ahora sí que debía darse prisa.

-Vamos, querido Draco- rió Lestrange demente.

Malfoy no se inmutó, andando con cautela y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido por aquella impenetrable oscuridad. Hogwarts parecía haber perdido toda iluminación durante el ataque, dejándole en desventaja. Escuchó entonces un ruido, alguien chocando contra algo. No se detuvo a pensar qué era.

-¡_Crucio_!

La iridiscencia de la maldición iluminó todo un instante, reflejándose espectral en los oscuros ojos de la bruja. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse y responder.

-¡_Glacius_!

Ambos consiguieron escapar del ataque de su oponente y la oscuridad volvió a sumirlo todo en la negrura más absoluta.

-¿No vas a dejarme ver lo que piensa esa cabecita de traidor?- la voz de Bellatrix hacía eco en todas partes impidiéndole discernir de dónde provenía.

No cejaba en su empeño por adentrarse en sus pensamientos y pretender someterle con ello.

-No creo que te gustara ver lo que pienso sobre ti- replicó él ácidamente mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrarla en la penumbra.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que te ocurre o lo que piensas?- preguntó ella de repente divertida.

-¡_Crucio_!- exclamó Draco contra una esquina cercana. La figura de Bellatrix se movió justo a tiempo evitando el resplandor de la maldición, riendo con estrépito y escapando de él nuevamente. La oscuridad volvió a cegarlo todo de nuevo- No creo que puedas, no te considero tan inteligente.

-Puedo adivinarlo, rétame si no me crees- siseó ella con malicia.

-Deslúmbrame entonces, _tía_- dijo él acerado.

Y ella se lo tomó como un reto personal, una nueva forma de torturarle.

-¿Acaso no nos has traicionado por esa sangre sucia que se atreve a pronunciar tu nombre, el nombre de un sangre pura, en público y sin pudor alguno?- inquirió la voz de la mujer, todavía oculta.

Malfoy sintió que se le helaba el cuerpo por completo. La voz de Hermione alertándole unos minutos antes resonó en su cabeza. Utilizar su nombre en público frente a gente tan peligrosa había sido un grave error.

-La gente llama a los demás por su nombre en vez de referirse a ellos como "escoria", aunque a ti te resulte incomprensible.

Esta vez fue él el que sonrió. EL bufido de Bellatrix resultó demasiado elocuente.

-No vas a engañarme, querido Draco. Tu madre también era así de evidente cuando se le hablaba de Lucius- parecía paladear su descubrimiento con satisfacción- Cuando te mate a ti, la mataré a ella después de contarle lo que he hecho contigo.

-No creo que seas tú quien mate primero.

Ella rió.

-También puedo hacerlo en el orden contrario si lo prefieres- dijo con la voz acerada y fría- Puedo matarla a ella primero para ahorrarle el sufrimiento y luego matarte a ti después de contarte lo que he hecho con ella, después de explicarte la forma en que la haya destrozado.

Malfoy sintió que una furia creada por el temor crecía dentro de él. Se obligó a respirar en profundidad y a mantenerse tranquilo. Permitir que esa arpía lo desconcentrara no debía ocurrir. Empezó a ver luz, el comienzo de un nuevo tramo de escaleras móviles. Miró a izquierda y derecha buscando a su enemiga, pero no había rastro de ella. Llegó al fin al comienzo del nuevo tramo de escaleras. Se detuvo en el borde esperando a que se movieran hasta suposición para seguir avanzando y no caer en el espacio vacío, y entonces escuchó un ruido tras él.

Tarde. Bellatrix se había escondido bien y había conseguido posicionarse a sus espaldas. Antes siquiera de que se hubiera dado la vuelta, lo empujó por la oquedad que había al no estar en su sitio todavía los escalones.

Draco calló irremediablemente, pero con la suficiente suerte como para caer en las escaleras móviles del nivel inferior. Dejó a su cuerpo rodar al chocar contra la superficie de escalones para no terminar con las piernas rotas. Cuando su cuerpo detuvo por fin su inercia le dolían hasta los músculos que no tenía.

_Joder, maldita bruja_. Iba a mandarla donde la quemaran viva por el resto de la eternidad.

Se levantó ayudándose de la barandilla de piedra. Bellatrix se dejó caer ayudada por las escaleras del piso superior y por su varita, facilitándose así el golpe. Su blanca dentadura relucía impecable observando el resultado de su obra.

-¿Problemas para mantenerte en pie?- sonrió haciendo bailar la varita entre sus dedos.

Jugaba con él a propósito, y eso Draco no podía soportarlo.

-¡_Impedimenta_!- exclamó el rubio.

Esta vez fue demasiado rápido para que la altanera mortífaga reaccionara a tiempo. La alcanzó y la tiró escaleras abajo, dándole al platino un tiempo para saborear su momentánea victoria. Pero escuchó entonces pasos a un lado, y su atención se vio necesariamente desviada a aquel punto. Lo que vio lo paralizó. Era Hermione, y seguía luchando contra el mortífago de antes.

_Avery_.

Se le erizó todo el vello de la piel al reconocerle ahora de cerca. Era un veterano del Señor Tenebroso, un mago excepcionalmente bueno creando peligro con la varita. Se obligó a no mirarlos más y a concentrarse en su propia pelea. Hermione podía hacerlo. Ya se había enfrentado a otros mortífagos iguales que aquel en el pasado. Tenía que creer en ella. Debía confiar en que sabría salir adelante sin su ayuda.

-¡_Imperio_!- exclamó Lestrange apareciendo de nuevo.

Tenía magulladuras de su anterior caída, y su sonrisa de diversión había desaparecido por una marcada ira. Draco se apartó de la trayectoria de la maldición a tiempo y respondió a aquel ataque con contundencia. Tenía que acabar con ella ya, antes de que se le ocurriera algún "juego" nuevo que llevar a cabo. Uno en el que no sólo él estuviera incluido.

-¿Qué pretendes, Draco?- preguntó la bruja haciendo un mohín- ¿Que te mate antes de tiempo?- se relamió ante la idea- Yo no había entrado a Hogwarts buscándote, pretendía reservarte para el final, pero parece que has preferido que acabe contigo cuanto antes- entonces frunció el ceño esgrimiendo una mueca escalofriante- ¿O acaso no has venido por mí?

Draco apretó con más fuerza su varita, maldiciendo la astucia de la bruja.

Por supuesto que sí, en cuanto había visto a aquella desquiciada cruzando las puertas del hall del castillo se había visto obligado a seguirla para asegurarse de que no atacara a los que defendían el interior de Hogwarts. Sabía que Hermione estaría allí y que su coraje le impediría huir de Bellatrix incluso a pesar de su buen juicio. Por eso había tenido que darse prisa y enfrentarse a ella. Hermione no estaba preparada para la forma de luchar de aquella mujer.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pero Lestrange pareció entender aquello como una confirmación a sus sospechas. Su boca comenzó a torcerse despacio en una sardónica sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿temías por esa sangre sucia, la amiga de Potter?- preguntó divertida.

Su risa resultaba extremadamente macabra.

-¡_Melofors_!

-¡_Accio _cuadro!- dijo Bellatrix, y un cuadro cercano quedó destrozado al colocarse en la trayectoria del hechizo.

-¡_Diffindo_!

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de deshacerse del ataque del más joven. La mortífaga sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo, desde el codo hasta el hombro, donde una considerable herida se había hecho paso a través de sus ropas desgajándole la piel. Su mirada enfurecida pareció henchirse de locura al mirar de nuevo al causante de su mal. Draco sonrió con suficiencia, irritándola todavía más.

-No te consiento que la insultes en mi presencia.

Bellatrix bufó, respirando con dificultad por su rabia contenida. En aquel momento empezó a comprender la magnitud de la debilidad de su sobrino, y el papel que esa impura había jugado en su traición comenzó a aparecer claro ante sus ojos.

-Eres una vergüenza para los Black-replicó ella siseante.

-Lo mismo digo.

El hijo de Narcissa era un indigno de llamarse puro, una aberración para su casa.

-Actuar con esa soberbia no va a salvarte esta vez. No están ni tus padres ni Snape para defenderte.

-Creo que, tratándose de ti, no necesitaré la ayuda de nadie.

-¡_Crucio_!- gritó ella.

Iba a torturarlo, iba a matarlo. Aquel engendro traidor que su hermana había concebido debía ser exterminado. Igual que esa sangre sucia por la que Draco había mancillado su apellido. Ella misma se encargaría de ello. Con sus propias manos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Harry no había tenido tiempo de verlo venir. Voldemort, a base de imperdonables, le había hecho retroceder terreno. Había tropezado con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo que no tuvo tiempo ni deseos de reconocer por si era uno de los suyos, y había caído hacia atrás rodando por una ligera pendiente que formaba una loma en los terrenos del castillo.

Escuchó la voz de Dumbledore haciendo frente a Voldemort inmediatamente, cubriéndole las espaldas y protegiéndole de otro ataque que no habría podido detener. Dio las gracias de que el director estuviera tan atento, eso le daría tiempo a recuperar su posición.

Entonces escuchó un grito, un mortífago que le atacaba. Fue ahí cuando cometió un garrafal error. Encaró a su atacante y se olvidó de cubrirse de alguna forma las espaldas. No notó el frío abrumador ni la horrible sensación de abandono y desesperación que comenzó a abrumarlo hasta que no desmemorizó e hizo desmayarse a su oponente.

Pero entonces ya era tarde.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio la vuelta y vio aquella figura encapuchada, enorme y oscura sobre él, el pútrido hedor de su aliento casi congelándole en el sitio. Todavía tenía la varita en la mano, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un dementor. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquellas endiabladas criaturas.

Pero su cuerpo en aquel momento no le respondía, no estaba preparado para aquel ataque y le estaba costando recordar algo feliz que utilizar.

-¡_Expecto patronum_!- intentó gritar, pero sólo consiguió que una tenue cortina plateada separara su cuerpo del de aquel ser infernal por un momento breve.

"Harry, tienes que concentrarte, puedes hacerlo", se dijo tratando de convencerse, intentando buscar un recuerdo feliz que invocara un patronus lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar a aquella criatura.

-¡_Expecto patronum_!

Harry se giró para ver un patronus excepcionalmente parecido al suyo aparecer junto a él. Una cierva hermosa, grande y plateada que acometió contra el dementor obligándole a retroceder casi tan rápido como había aparecido, diluyendo aquella sensación de terror y el denso frío que se había instalado en el ambiente. El aire volvió a entrar fresco en sus pulmones, devolviéndole la entereza perdida por un momento.

El azabache escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él y se dispuso a defenderse, pero en este caso no era otro mortífago.

Era Snape, ataviado de su siempre impenetrable negro. La cierva volvió corriendo tras alejar al dementor sin que sus patas tocaran apenas la hierba. Su trote se ralentizó al acercarse a Snape, que la observó un instante como si aquella imagen invocara algún viejo recuerdo. Entonces frunció el ceño y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer la imagen de su patronus.

Y Harry comprendió entonces mucho más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora, como si la imagen de aquel patronus hubiera expuesto el delicado y complejo rompecabezas que suponía la actuación y ayuda de Severus Snape durante toda su vida y especialmente durante aquel último año bajo las directrices de la Orden.

Su boca habló sola.

-Gracias- dijo Harry.

Snape hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, el ceño aún fruncido.

-Dumbledore sigue luchando con el Señor Tenebroso, date prisa, yo te cubriré el tiempo que sea necesario.

Harry asintió y subió la ligera pendiente corriendo de nuevo, acercándose una vez más a quien deseaba matarle por encima de todas las cosas. Por un instante recordó que la vida de Snape tenía una recompensa especial y que su situación allí era especialmente peligrosa. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que aquel hombre había hecho más por él casi que ningún otro.

-¡_Crucio_!- Voldemort ya lo había visto, y Harry se apartó como pudo de la maldición que le tenía por destino.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! ¡_Diffindo_!- respondió con rapidez, viendo con preocupación que Dumbledore había retrocedido respecto a la posición en que antes le había visto.

Apretó los puños. El momento final ya estaba llegando. A los demás se les acababan las fuerzas. Al final tendría que ser él quien acabara con todo y el momento no podía seguir eternizándose.

-Vaya, Severus- susurró Voldemort con frialdad al verle aparecer. Ni siquiera parecía cansado por el esfuerzo de la lucha- Me sorprende que hayas aparecido por aquí. Supongo que sabes que he prometido una gratificación especial por tu vida.

-Es un honor- respondió Snape con seriedad.

Voldemort siseó algo en voz baja, y Harry escuchó aquello como la peor de las amenazas posibles que se le podían hacer a un hombre.

-Deberías despedirte esta noche de tu vida de traidor, Severus- amenazó con la naturalidad con que otros hablarían de algo cotidiano- Mañana ya no estarás aquí para hacerlo

-Eso no pasará- replicó Dumbledore con la firmeza y la seguridad que sólo demasiados años vividos podían haberle dado, posicionándose cerca del antiguo mortífago.

Voldemort sonrió con pérfida diversión. Tenía a Harry, su esencial presa, con las dos personas a las que más deseaba ver muertas después de aquel estúpido niño. _Perfecto_. Él mismo se encargaría de consumar por completo su venganza. Se lo habían puesto demasiado fácil.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Todo ocurrió increíblemente rápido. Habían avanzado por las escaleras móviles, zarandeados de lado a lado constantemente en cuanto éstas cambiaban de posición. Y en una de esas ocasiones, sus escaleras se acercaron peligrosamente a las que ocupaba la castaña luchando contra Avery.

En aquel momento, un fuerte hechizo de ataque del mortífago golpeó a la Gryffindor, obligándola a asirse a la barandilla de piedra para no caer desde allí hasta, probablemente, el nivel más profundo de las mazmorras.

Un golpe que seguro la habría matado.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando estaba en el borde de la barandilla, Malfoy y Lestrange se vieron acercados a ella por el movimiento de sus propias escaleras. Draco observó como si fuera a cámara lenta cómo la mortífaga observaba a la joven bruja con un brillo pérfido en los ojos.

Antes de haber podido detenerla, Bellatrix se subió a la barandilla y se lanzó como un animal hasta el tramo inmóvil de escaleras en el que hasta aquel momento había estado Hermione luchando sola contra Avery. El rostro de la castaña se descompuso de horror al darse cuenta de que en un dos contra uno tan desigual, no tendría oportunidad alguna.

_Joder_.

Aquella palabra se quedó en sus pensamientos, no tuvo tiempo de malgastarla diciéndola en voz alta. Draco sintió que sus escaleras volvían a moverse cambiando de lugar, alejándose de su oponente, alejándose de Hermione. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en las consecuencias de un salto tan peligroso como el que su cuerpo se dispuso a dar. Sujetó la varita con fuerza, tomó impulso, apoyó un pie en la barandilla, hizo fuerza y saltó como no había saltado en toda su maldita vida.

Vio mientras caía cómo Bellatrix levantaba la varita dispuesta a alcanzarle ahora que estaba en el aire y era un blanco fácil. Pero Hermione fue casi tan rápida como ella. Se levantó y se alejó de la baranda de piedra, tomó su varita y atacó a la mortífaga, obligándola a retroceder e impidiendo que le atacara.

Chica lista.

El resto, para su desgracia, no ocurrió tan despacio como él hubiera querido. Cayó rapidísimamente, llegando por poco a las escaleras que había pretendido alcanzar. No fue lo suficientemente ágil, y tropezó al caer, cayendo al suelo errático. Rodó ligeramente por encima de un amplio escalón pero se levantó rápido, imaginando que quedarse lamentándose y quejándose del golpe iba a ser la peor opción.

-¡_Crucio_!- su boca habló sola y su varita se alzó sin que él se lo ordenara.

Avery se vio interrumpido cuando pretendía atacar a Hermione por la espalda mientras la Gryffindor se enfrentaba a Lestrange. El mortífago gritó de dolor al sentir la furibunda tortura que Malfoy le había provocado. No se había espero aquello.

Draco se acercó entonces hacia el inmóvil y torturado cuerpo de Avery casi corriendo. Hermione estaba demasiado lejos y demasiado ocupada con Bellatrix como para haber oído la imperdonable que se había atrevido a pronunciar. Lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, esperando que el golpe lo mantuviera algo desorientado el tiempo suficiente.

Necesitaba llegar hasta ella cuanto antes. No podía quedarse a petrificarlo ni a atarlo. Tenía que ayudar a Hermione, _ya_. Ella jugaba demasiado limpio. No estaba preparada para las sucias jugadas de Bellatrix. Incluso él, que la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, quedaba a veces desconcertado con la diabólica mente de su tía.

Se adentró al corredor inmediatamente seguido a las escaleras. Las dos brujas parecían haber abandonado los tramos de escaleras móviles durante su lucha, alejándose. Se dejó guiar por el oído, por sus gritos y las invocaciones de hechizos.

No tardó en oírlo. Una maldición imperdonable. Apretó los dientes mientras apretaba el paso. Bellatrix no había podido resistirse a utilizarlas. La muy hija de…

-¡Hermione!- exclamó al verla en el suelo.

La castaña giró sobre sí misma al escucharle, rodando sobre el suelo tan rápido como pudo y evitando así lo que, sin duda, habría sido un golpe mortal. Bellatrix rió en un grito, furiosa por la interrupción. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron inmediatamente en el recién llegado.

-Vaya, qué enternecedor- escupió con asco- ¿Ella te salva primero y luego tú la salvas a ella?- evidenció que le parecía vergonzoso.

Draco no dejó de enfrentar la mirada de la mortífaga con su innata arrogancia, sin embargo permanecía atento a la castaña que se levantaba ya del suelo con el pómulo enrojecido por lo que parecía un golpe, pero varita en mano y entera al fin y al cabo.

Un golpe.

-¿Te gusta la marca que le he dejado a tu querida… -pareció pensárselo mientras miraba en la misma dirección que su sobrino-… sangre sucia?

Draco sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas. _Joder_.

-Siendo la deshonra que eres para cualquier mago o bruja de verdad, yo no diría esas cosas tan alto- respondió Hermione entonces llamando su atención- Eres tú la que tiene el brazo marcado como el ganado y te enorgulleces de ello.

La Gryffindor sabía defenderse sola de sobra. Y, desde luego, por la mezquina mirada que suplantó la sonrisa de Lestrange, su respuesta había dado resultado.

-Draco, hace tiempo que te enseñé cómo cerrarle la boca a un impura-dijo Bellatrix, pasando la mirada de Hermione a Draco en un gesto que al rubio le resultó evidente- Deberías practicar con ella las imperdonables que tan bien te enseñamos a usar.

-Cierra la boca- respondió con frialdad.

_Mierda_. Esa mujer era una auténtica arpía. Estaba descontrolándolo con tanta gilipollez. Y más aún viendo cómo Hermione había ido frunciendo el ceño progresivamente al escuchar sus palabras, como si saberlo de primera mano la preocupara y la incomodara. Mierda.

-¡_Desmaius_!

Hermione atacó mientras él meditaba en silencio la mejor forma de destrozar y torturar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco agradeció internamente que hubiera sido ella la que atacara primero. Estaba teniendo unas ganas incontrolables de hacerle ver a su tía cuánto había practicado lo que con tanto ahínco le enseñó de niño, y no era precisamente una buena idea hacerlo estando frente a la castaña.

-¡_Waddiwasi_!- respondió Lestrange evitando el ataque.

La mitad de una armadura envejecida salió disparada hacia la castaña, que tuvo que detener el brutal golpe con la varita.

-¡_Palalingua_!- dijo Draco uniéndose a la pelea.

-¡_Protego_!- respondió Bellatrix- Qué ataque tan patético, Draco.

Su alborotada y oscura melena rizada le daba un aspecto aún más enloquecido que de costumbre mientras observaba a su sobrino como si fuera algo digno de ser destrozado por ella. El rubio apuntaba a la mortífaga con la varita al igual que lo hacía Hermione ahora que se había liberado de los restos de la armadura.

Dos contra uno. Eso les daba una pequeña ventaja.

-Atacarme con esos hechizos no va a darte la victoria- dijo Bellatrix mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, agachándose un poco como si fuera a saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

-Deberías haberte visto a ti atacando- replicó el rubio.

-¿Es que es a esto a lo que te han reducido?- inquirió Lestrange, irguiéndose de repente, adquiriendo una falsa postura relajada- ¿A un mago de clase baja que sólo usa hechizos defensivos y encantamientos básicos? Esta sangre sucia te controla más de lo que yo pensaba si te obliga a atacar como si tu sangre fuera tan impura como la suya.

Sabía que lo hacía a propósito, sabía que pretendía encolerizarle. E intentaba controlarse. Pero por Merlín, que sabía cómo sacarle de sus casillas. Era la segunda vez en su vida que sentía un deseo de matar tan intenso.

-Condenada bruja- masculló entre dientes.

-Oh, qué ingrato- rió Lestrange haciendo un mohín.

-¡_Crucio_!

En aquel mismo momento apareció Avery invocando una imperdonable a modo de saludo. Los dos magos más jóvenes fueron tomados por sorpresa. Avery apuntó a Hermione pero no consiguió alcanzarla. Al parecer, el golpe que Draco le había dado en la cabeza todavía lo tenía un poco aturdido. No conseguía centrar la vista en su objetivo, que parecía moverse impidiéndole acertar.

La castaña supo de inmediato que tenía que enfrentarse a ese mortífago, defenderse de un ataque tan traicionero como ese que había sido por la espalda. Debía aprovechar que Avery no estaba todavía en plenas facultades.

Se dio la vuelta y encaró el recién llegado, e inmediatamente Malfoy dio un par de pasos en su dirección, dispuesto a cubrirle las espaldas si era necesario.

-El protector de la escoria- se mofó Bellatrix afilando la mirada.

A Draco no le cupo duda de que ese nimio gesto había sido más peligroso que haberla visto levantando la varita. Los dos miembros de la familia Black se movieron rápido, espoleados por ese mismo algo invisible a moverse al mismo tiempo.

-¡_Imperio_!- exclamó Bellatrix.

Draco tuvo que esconderse tras una gárgola de aquel amplio corredor para no caer presa de sus garras.

-Yo no soy como Rodolphus- dijo Draco tras la gárgola todavía, preparándose para atacar- No voy a doblegarme sumiso ante ti.

Entonces la voz de Lestrange resonó en su cabeza, hablándole en silencio para que nadie más pudiera escucharles.

-_Cuando controle tu mente, lo primero que te ordenaré hacer será matar a esa sangre sucia. Dejaré que veas cómo la matas despacio con tus propias manos, y después te dejaré vivir solo el tiempo suficiente para que tus patéticos remordimientos te consuman hasta matarte en vida_.

Maldita zorra.

-¡_Diffindo_!- esta vez Draco salió tan rápido de detrás de la gárgola que Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de cambiar de posición.

-¡_Protego_!- dijo a tiempo la mortífaga.

Pero Draco ya había vuelta a atacar.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!-habló Malfoy con frialdad.

Y esta vez sí la alcanzó, traspasando el debilitado _protego_ de Lestrange que el anterior hechizo casi había eliminado.

El hechizo consiguió golpear a la mortífaga por fin, cuyo cuerpo se vio inmediatamente envuelto de heridas que laceraban sus brazos, sus piernas e incluso su rostro. El escucharla exclamar un grito que pretendió ocultar el dolor tras la ira fue una completa satisfacción para Draco, vencedor por fin de un asalto.

Pero Bellatrix no era una bruja cualquiera. Su poder era tan grande y sus habilidad tan astutas que había llegado a ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, y Malfoy tuvo el fatal desliz de olvidarlo durante aquel instante de satisfacción. La mujer se sentía atrapada, y eso la había vuelto más imprevisible, pero sobretodo más peligrosa.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!- gritó Bellatrix.

Draco sintió que se le detenía el pulso. Un brillo verdoso nació en aquella varita y se dirigió a él a una velocidad mortal.

-¡_Avis_!

Una bandada de pequeños pájaros apareció frente a él saliendo de su varita, revoloteando en un instante a modo de barrera entre su cuerpo y la maldición. La maldición alcanzó a una de las aves, que cayó inmediatamente al suelo mientras las demás huían volando a gran velocidad alejándose de aquel corredor, huyendo tan rápido como podían.

Malfoy ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido invocar un encantamiento a tiempo. Lo único que agradecía era que su subconsciente no fuera tan profundamente imbécil como él. De haberlo sido, también se habría relajado y ahora estaría muerto como una rata en el suelo.

Miró a Bellatrix, cuyos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa mientras su varita curaba a gran velocidad las recientes heridas. Definitivamente, era una auténtica zorra. Joder, era una maldita asesina sin atisbo de misericordia en la sangre.

La furia le obligó a apretar la mandíbula y a cerrar las manos en sendos puños. Qué imbécil había sido. Pero podía dar por hecho que no volvería a cometer ese mismo error.

_-¿También piensas poner a la sangre sucia delante de ti la próxima vez para evitar que te mate tan pronto?_- preguntó Bellatrix, sondeando su mente sin conseguir traspasarla a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-_No_- replicó él del mismo modo- _La pondré cerca de ti, para que vea en primera fila cómo te mato y sea su cara la última que tengas el placer de contemplar antes de mandarte al infierno_.

Evidentemente, no lo haría. Hermione sería la última persona que desearía que lo viera matando a otra. Pero estaba harto. Y preocupado. La incesante forma en que Bellatrix amenazaba a la castaña estaba empezando a hacerle perder los nervios y a desconcentrarle. Su inquietud por la Gryffindor aumentaba con cada amenaza que aquella bruja profería contra ella.

Porque Bellatrix lo sabía, lo intuía. Desde que había oído a Hermione llamándole por su nombre había comprendido que allí debía haber algo más que un simple conocimiento mutuo. La mortífaga había intuido sin necesidad de verlo con sus propios ojos que él se preocupaba por ella. Y la forma en que él se había visto obligado a defenderla había resultado demasiado reveladora como para no darse cuenta.

Pero Bellatrix Lestrange no iba a llegar hasta Hermione ni iba a cumplir sus amenazas. Eso nunca. Por encima de su cadáver.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hermione sentía que los músculos se le empezaban a agarrotar y que cada vez se le ocurrían cosas menos imaginativas que hacer con la varita. Avery le llevaba ventaja en esa parte, el que usara las imperdonables como si casi no conociera otro tipo de hechizo le ponía las cosas difíciles. Sin embargo, su forma física era palpablemente deficiente, y su mayor edad le estaba pasando factura.

Granger lo veía jadear, respirando con dificultad en algunas ocasiones y moverse cada vez más y más despacio, evitando ya por muy poco en ocasiones sus hechizos, a veces por simple suerte. La lucha se estaba alargando, y eso ponía la balanza a favor de la Gryffindor. En un momento en que Avery quedó tras una estantería pegada a la pared para evitar uno de sus ataques, Hermione se dio la vuelta al escuchar un ruido extraño.

Ni Bellatrix ni Draco estaban en el pasillo, habían desaparecido. Al parecer su lucha los había llevado a moverse y habrían torcido por algún corredor cercano. Entonces escuchó lo que parecían píos, como de pájaros. Alzó la cabeza, y vio sobrevolar por el techo a una pequeña bandada de pájaros, que piaban enloquecidos mientras se alejaban de allí tan rápido como sus aleteos les permitían.

Y no supo por qué, pero aquello le dio mala espina.

-¡_Expulso_!- exclamó Avery aprovechando su momento de desconcierto saliendo tras la estantería.

Hermione se vio impulsada irremediablemente con fuerza, golpeándose contra una pared. Se sintió aturdida un momento mientras veía cómo Avery se acercaba con una sonrisa cansada pero sintiéndose vencedor.

-Una sangre sucia como tú no debería haberse atrevido a luchar aquí, deberías haber huido con tu inmundicia a otra parte- sonrió con cansancio pero sabiéndose vencedor, jadeando todavía para tomar aire y seguir hablando- No mereces estar aquí ni utilizar esa varita, maldita sangre suc…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar su imperdonable insulto. Hermione se había levantado con una rapidez pasmosa, quizá impulsada por el hastío y la cólera que le inspiraba aquella forma degradante de referirse a sus orígenes muggles.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- exclamó La Gryffindor con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

La varita de Avery salió disparada de su mano, y el mortífago se vio empujado hacia atrás con la potencia de la magia de la alumna más inteligente que hubiera visto aquel castillo.

-¿Pero qué…

-¡_Petrificus totalus_!-siguió Hermione sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más.

Avery cayó al suelo inmediatamente, petrificado e inmóvil con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Sólo sus ojos se movían con frenesí, pasando alternativamente de su inalcanzable varita a la castaña que ahora respiraba con dificultad mientras se acercaba, dejando ver en su pesado caminar que todos los golpes y hechizos que había recibido le dificultaban moverse.

Tomó la varita del mortífago y se la guardó en el bolsillo, por si acaso. Después ató a Avery con otro hechizo y le hizo desmayarse. Nunca se sabía, y dejar a un mortífago tan peligroso como aquel en un castillo en el que todavía quedaban alumnos que aún era simples niños le inspiraba toda la desconfianza del mundo.

Lo observó jadeando por el esfuerzo un instante, ahora por fin derrotado. Los mortífagos tenían una gran debilidad: esa vanidad, esa soberbia absoluta frente a cualquier otro ser. Esa era y sería siempre su perdición. A ella la había subestimado, y estar ahora tirado en el suelo como lo estaba era lo único que se merecía. Iría directo a Azkaban. No volvería a insultarla como lo había hecho esa noche, y podía dar por sentado que ella se encargaría personalmente de ello.

Sonrió levemente. Esa forma de pensar tan irreverente le recordaba a Draco.

Inmediatamente, la adrenalina se disparó en su sistema._ Draco._ Tenía que ir con él, tenía que ayudarle. Avery era peligroso, pero Bellatrix Lestrange era la mortífaga más mortífera sin lugar a dudas. Una asesina sin comparación con el resto. Tenía que encontrarle y… Oh, por Merlín.

Salió corriendo en la dirección por la que habían llegado los pájaros y siguió un corredor lateral en el que vio plumas caídas en el suelo, seguramente por el aleteo salvaje de las aves. Subió la ligera pendiente de aquel corredor tan rápido como sus cansadas piernas le permitieron, y por fin escuchó voces. Ruidos inconfundibles de una pelea. Cruzó la estatua de _Larchlan el Larguirucho_, descubriendo con sorpresa que estaba en el séptimo piso.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Durante la pelea en las escaleras móviles y luego corriendo tras Avery y Lestrange debían de haber subido varios pisos y ni siquiera lo había notado. Entonces vio a Draco, que retrocedía defendiéndose de varios hechizos cruzando una esquina cercana. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero era rápido. Endemoniadamente rápido.

Se acercó hacia ellos corriendo, y no dudo en atacar también.

-¡_Impedimenta_!- exclamó contra Bellatrix.

La bruja pareció verla llegar, porque de repente dejó de atacar al rubio y la encaró a ella, defendiéndose con habilidad de su hechizo. Hermione, sin embargo, no se afligió por no haber conseguido dañarla. Había sido más una distracción que otra cosa, así al menos Draco tendría un momento de descanso y podría recuperar posiciones.

Bellatrix no era como Avery. Ella era letal, implacable. No iba a perder el tiempo insultándola cuando ya la tuviera a tiro para darle tiempo a recuperarse. No, ella terminaba el trabajo, rápido y simple. Miró hacia Malfoy irremediablemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se encontró con su mirada metálica, fría, y al mismo tiempo teñida de oculta preocupación por ella al verla aparecer.

Hermione, sin embargo, no se amilanó. No iba a huir ni a esconderse. Todos temían por sus seres queridos, pero eso no iba a impedirle luchar por una causa como aquella.

-_Te dije que la mataría frente a ti si no te mataba a ti antes_- dijo Bellatrix relamiéndose.

Esta vez se enfrentaba a dos, sabía que debía ser más cautelosa.

-_No tendrás ese honor_- replicó Draco.

Entonces todo empezó, rápido y caótico como en todos los duelos a muerte entre magos. Lestrange, cuya experiencia le daba ventaja, atacó antes, más rápida, más afectiva. Su primer hechizo fue contra la Gryffindor, que se defendió tan rápidamente como pudo. Entonces Draco se abalanzó sobre ella, blandiendo su varita con firmeza. Lestrange se ocupó entonces de su querido sobrino. Ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha titánica por ver quién caía ante quién, quién poseía la mayor fuerza en su sangre.

Bellatrix se vio obligada a retroceder. Y para ella no pasó desapercibido que Draco lo hacía para alejarla de la Gryffindor.

_Bien_.

La castaña no tardó en cruzar la esquina que ellos acababan de pasar y se unió al duelo rápida, era hábil también. Sin embargo, no jugaba lo suficientemente sucio como para ser una rival lo suficientemente buena. Las reglas no estaban escritas para Bellatrix Lestrange, y luchar contra alguien que acataba y cumplía todas las posibles le daba un amplio margen para ganar.

-¡_Incendio_!- aprovechó ahora que Draco había caído golpeándose contra un enorme tapiz para quemarle las ropas y mantenerlo ocupado.

-¡Detente!- ordenó Hermione furiosa al ver que atacaba al rubio mientras todavía estaba en el suelo. Su cobardía sublevaba su coraje- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Justo lo que la mortífaga esperaba.

-¡_Protego_!- se protegió Bellatrix con habilidad- ¡_Inmobilus_!

Hermione se alejó de la dirección de aquel hechizo tan rápidamente como pudo. Recibirlo habría supuesto quedar pegada al suelo, inmóvil e incapaz de huir de otros hechizos peores.

-¡_Crucio_!

Como ése. Todo había sido una distracción, una mera trampa para que no tuviera tiempo de defenderse. La maldición imperdonable le alcanzó con toda su fuerza, tan inmisericorde como cualquier otra de las tres innombrables. Se paralizó incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo ardiendo de dolor y torturado hasta extremos que nunca creyó ser capaz de soportar. Gritó sin importarle que Bellatrix la escuchara, incapaz de contener aquel gemido de dolor que escapó de su pecho como si así pudiera escapar de la tortura.

Su risa demente llegó a sus oídos como un chirrido infernal. Le ardían las articulaciones, sentía que se le tensaban los músculos por encima de lo humanamente soportable. Gritó de nuevo cuando sus rodillas cedieron y se arrodilló en el suelo, humillada y sufriendo como jamás nadie debería hacerlo.

-¡_Diffindo_!

Su voz, áspera, fría, _cruel_, detuvo su tortura. Sentía los ojos ardiendo, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de mirarlo, sentía que, en aquel momento, no podía ni abrir siquiera los ojos.

Malfoy se había deshecho de las llamas que quemaban su túnica, y en cuanto había visto lo que ocurría, su furia le instó a atacar a Lestrange. Su ataque había sido certero, rápido, lo primero en lo que pensó para detener la pesadilla que padecía al ver a Hermione siendo torturada frente a él.

Había abierto una profunda herida en el hombro izquierdo de Bellatrix, justo por encima de donde debía estar la Marca Tenebrosa. Ver su sangre sólo le llevó a ansiar desangrarla con mayor intensidad con su propia varita.

Maldita bruja. Iba a mandarla al mismísimo infierno, y él personalmente se ocuparía de que no saliera de allí jamás.

-No deberías haber hecho eso- le advirtió con frialdad sin querer mirar todavía a la Gryffindor.

O más bien _le amenazó_. Lestrange sonrió sin diversión, advirtiendo con cautela la seriedad de su sobrino. Las cosas se habían complicado. Debería andarse con mucho más cuidado. Subestimar a Draco era la razón por la que ahora el hombro le sangraba profusamente, y ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

Hermione, todavía arrodillada en el suelo, vio cómo Draco atacaba de nuevo, súbitamente. Fue rápido, increíblemente rápido incluso. Hermione tomó aire y trató de ponerse en pie, pero no pudo. Le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo como para que sus piernas la sostuvieran todavía. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía conseguirlo. Draco no podía enfrentarse solo a ella.

-_No volverá a acercarse a ti_.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. O al menos creyó haberla escuchado. Se parecía a la voz de Draco pero… Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, tratando de serenarse y de sobreponerse al dolor. Veía a ambos magos luchando a muerte, el uno contra el otro en unos movimientos que habrían sido la envidia de los más ágiles. Sus cuerpos ataviados de oscuro volvían tenebroso el espacio en que se encontraban e inspiraban un impávido miedo.

Vio a Draco recibiendo el golpe de un objeto que le alcanzó en el estómago, robándole el aliento. Escuchaba de vez en cuando el tétrico sonido de las imperdonables, y apenas era capaz de respirar hasta que no veía otra vez a Draco moverse, demostrando así que no había sido alcanzado o que había conseguido sobreponerse.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos se estaban alejando, demasiado.

Tenía que levantarse, tenía que ponerse en pie y acercarse a ayudar a Draco antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que los perdiera de vista y no pudiera encontrarlos. Concentró toda su atención en ordenar a sus piernas que se mantuvieran firmes y le permitieran ponerse en pie. Se apoyó en la pared cercana, tomó aire y, aguantando la sensación de intenso dolor, se puso en pie, todavía sin separarse de la pared en la que se apoyaba para mantener el equilibrio.

Entonces escuchó un grito, un grito de dolor.

Su mirada se desvió inmediatamente hacia las dos figuras enfrentadas. Vio a Bellatrix, con la boca abierta y jadeante todavía después del grito. Con una mano se sujetaba el antebrazo contrario con fuerza, presionándose la piel. Hermione creyó durante un instante que le había alcanzado un fuerte hechizo, que estaba herida y por fin casi vencida.

Pero pronto desechó esa idea. Era el antebrazo izquierdo el que se sujetaba con tanta fuerza, el que le había dolido lo suficiente como para obligarla a gritar de dolor. El mismo lugar donde debía tener tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Su mirada barrió rápida aquel espacio lejano hasta encontrar a Draco a un par de metros de distancia todavía de Bellatrix. Vio su rostro tenso, evidenciando que soportaba un dolor indecible. También él se sujetaba el antebrazo izquierdo, el lugar exacto donde ella ya tantas veces le había visto la Marca. El signo de la muerte. Y el dolor tenía que haber sido impronunciable para que incluso Bellatrix Lestrange hubiera gritado al padecerlo.

Algo grande, algo importante estaba pasando allí abajo en los terrenos en aquel momento y Voldemort exigía la presencia de todos los suyos. De inmediato.

Y Bellatrix Lestrange era su obediente sierva. La mortífaga se olvidó inmediatamente del plan que pretendía poner en práctica, de matar a Draco o de torturar a la sangre sucia que, algo lejos, los observaba todavía. Hermione la vio moverse rápido buscando a su alrededor algo con ahínco. E incluso desde su lejanía vio cómo le brillaron de repente los ojos, como si hubiera hallado de repente algo valioso y muy útil.

La mortífaga corrió entonces hacia un lado del amplio pasillo en dirección a una puerta tan común que para casi cualquiera habría pasado desapercibida. Tenía la varita en la mano y apuntaba hacia la puerta con una palpable urgencia.

-¡_Alohomora_! ¡_Cistem apeiro_!- exclamó sin dejar de correr hacia allí.

Cualquier signo de magia que hubiera cerrado aquella puerta desapareció con el primer hechizo, y con el segundo sus goznes chirriaron, abriéndola de par en par. Entonces Draco también salió corriendo tras ella, y Hermione, desde su posición, lo comprendió todo también.

Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.

Quizá era demasiado tarde, pero la adrenalina y la tensión en su cuerpo de nuevo le permitieron moverse. Corrió cuanto pudo con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Los otros dos todavía le llevaban demasiada ventaja, tenía que alcanzarlos. Draco ya casi le pisaba los talones a su oponente, la varita apuntándole para detenerla e impedir que cruzara aquella puerta.

Merlín, _el séptimo piso_. Tenía que haberlo sabido.

Una congoja indescriptible le dificultó la respiración, pero no se inmutó y siguió corriendo. Entonces vio una parte del interior de la sala que se ocultaba tras aquella puerta, vio a Bellatrix cruzándola con una sonrisa triunfal, y a Draco tras ella a apenas un par de pasos.

Lestrange cruzó el umbral, y en el mismo instante en que lo hizo se dio la vuelta, encarando a su perseguidor con la varita lista. Draco iba tras ella, la varita en alto cruzando también aquella simple e impersonal puerta como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡No!- gritó la castaña.

Hermione estaba cerca, estaba a punto de llegar. Utilizó la varita y profirió un hechizo para detenerlos.

Pero fue tarde. _El séptimo piso_. Ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta aquel momento, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La puerta se cerró frente a ella cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla dejándola sola al otro lado y apartándola del desenlace de la lucha. Apenas tardó un par de segundos más en llegar que los demás, pero no fue suficiente, y la rabia y la furia consigo misma la embargaron de una manera aterradora. Golpeó la puerta con violencia al llegar a ella y tomó el picaporte rápidamente apretando los labios.

Abrió de un tirón, pero lo único que encontró fue una sala vacía, sin absolutamente nada. Volvió a cerrar de un portazo y lo intentó de nuevo. No hubo resultado, la misma sala vacía hizo su aparición invitándole a entrar sin darle lo que deseaba encontrar.

Sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos sin permiso, sintió que un calor agotador y un escalofrío aterrador embargaban sus sentidos. No podía ser, cómo había podido pasarlo por alto. Había visto la estatua de _Larchlan_, sabía que estaba en el séptimo piso, debía haberse acordado, Merlín, ¡tenía que haberlo hecho!

La Sala de los Menesteres.

Sin duda, Bellatrix había contado con ello, viva muestra era que había llegado hasta el séptimo piso y había encauzado la lucha y los pasos de todos, de Draco, los de ella y los suyos propios hacia ese corredor y no hacia ningún otro por una única razón: para tener una vía de escape, para utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres en caso de que las cosas se torcieran. Cómo no lo había visto, cómo no había pensado que la mortífaga habría pensado en una rápida forma de huir.

Desesperada, volvió a abrir la puerta una vez más, esperando que quizá la Sala de los Menesteres obedeciera sus órdenes e hiciera aparecer la sala en la que estaba Draco, pero no hubo suerte. De nuevo la sala vacía hizo acto de aparición, y ella cerró la puerta con virulencia, consternada.

Estaba segura de que al abrir la puerta con el hechizo Bellatrix habría pedido una sala que la sacara de allí y en la que fuera indetectable. Y si esa era la sala que había pedido, esa sería la que habría conseguido. Ella no conseguiría acceder a aquel lugar por mucho que lo intentara, por muchas miles de veces que abriera aquella estúpida puerta en ninguna de esas ocasiones aparcería Draco tras ella.

La asedió un temblor al recordar que antes de que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se cerrara, Bellatrix se había dado la vuelta murmurando algo con la varita y apuntando directamente hacia Draco. No había tenido tiempo de oír qué hechizo o qué encantamiento era, pero el miedo se ocupó de llenar su mente con ideas fastuosas.

Una maldición.

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y negándose a pensar que a pesar de que Bellatrix estaba en mejor posición y con ventaja respecto a Draco pudiera haber usado una imperdonable. No, eso no podía ser, simplemente no podía. No ahora, no cuando el final estaba tan cerca.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, declarándose en rebeldía. Golpeó la puerta de la sala, desposeída y perdida, aterrada ante lo que podía haber ocurrido allí detrás. No podía ser, era imposible.

Se negó una vez más a creer que pudiera haber pasado algo irremediable. Draco era un buen mago, era hábil, era rápido. Tenía que creer en él, tenía que creer en que habría conseguido defenderse de esa diabólica mujer valiéndose de su propia pericia con la varita.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que debía pensar. Merlín, una maldición imperdonable.

Por otro lado, si Bellatrix había pedido una sala para huir, tenía que haber sido una sala que la llevara cerca de su señor, una sala a través de la cual pudiera llegar con facilidad a los terrenos de Hogwarts, quizá una sala que tuviera un pasadizo, una conexión que la llevara a otra sala del castillo cerca de la salida y del hall para llegar rápidamente a los terrenos.

Era una idea bastante factible. Si Draco había conseguido reducirla, él tendría que salir por el mismo sitio que pensaba hacerlo Bellatrix, sería inevitable. Además, si Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado había hecho llamar a sus allegados, el único lugar al que debería dirigirse ella ahora era a los terrenos. Los suyos probablemente también necesitarían ayuda.

Y, evidentemente, en aquel séptimo piso ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Apretó los puños y tomó aire tratando de serenarse. Sus lágrimas seguían perversamente en su contra, como si se negaran a pensar como ella quería que Draco era lo suficientemente hábil para evitar el ataque que seguramente Lestrange le habría mandado nada más cerrarse la puerta. No, tenía que ser positiva, tenía que confiar en él.

_Debía_ hacerlo.

Se puso en marcha, controlándose para no aferrarse al picaporte de esa puerta e intentar abrirla una vez más, y se obligó a olvidar el dolor latente en cada parte de su ser, una agonía creciente que empezaba a paralizarla. Tenía que llegar a los terrenos cuanto antes. Harry, Ron y todos los demás seguramente ya debían estar allí. No podía perder más tiempo.

No podía quedarse eternamente frente a aquella puerta esperando que se abriera.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En aquel momento, no sabía muy bien por qué, Harry supo que era el momento definitivo, ese momento para el que se había estado preparando a conciencia todo este tiempo. Ese momento en que debía ser él quien tomara las riendas y se enfrentara cara a cara, y sobretodo _solo_, a Lord Voldemort.

Quizá había sido al ver a Dumbledore con un leve gesto de dolor incontenible y la nariz aguileña con rasguños, las gafas de media luna estropeadas. O quizá al ver a Snape minutos antes tirado sobre la hierba cuando Voldemort le había atacado sin piedad alguna. O quizá era, simplemente, que el dolor que se respiraba ya había saturado el aire, y su propio cuerpo y su mente habían dicho basta. Suficiente.

Se adelantó un par de pasos dejando a Dumbledore junto a Snape, alejándose de ellos y acercándose a Voldemort en un mismo paso. Aproximándose así por fin a su ya escrito destino. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la valentía de quien ha tomado una decisión muy bien meditada y no va a arrepentirse.

Voldemort, en su poderosa altura y su eminente figura detuvo también el sádico vaivén de su varita, observándole con complacencia acercase hacia él. _Por fin_. Su sacrificio se completaría esa noche, Harry Potter no volvería a ser una amenaza nunca más. Si es que alguna vez lo había sido.

Todos los presentes parecieron presentir que algo había cambiado, que el viento se había detenido y que la oscuridad de la noche que los envolvía se había vuelto más densa. Las luchas y los duelos individuales y de grupos se detuvieron inmediatamente. Todos sabían por instinto hacia dónde mirar, en quién poner su atención. Lupin, Tonks y un herido Bill, que hacía rato habían dejado el cuerpo de Fenrir Greyback sobre la hierba, observaban a los dos oponentes desde las primeras filas.

Ron, no muy lejos, observaba también en quietud junto a Ginny y otros miembros de su familia el encuentro de dos fuerzas distintas e iguales a un mismo tiempo. Se había formado un círculo alrededor de Harry y Voldemort, un círculo formado por todos sin consenso pero necesario que cada mago y bruja presente mantuvo instintivamente. Una separación entre ellos y los demás que remarcaba la importancia de su encuentro.

-Por fin el cobarde Harry Potter se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a mí- proclamó Voldemort.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, estudiándose, midiéndose, caminando por la circunferencia de aquel círculo de forma lenta. La calma antes de la tormenta.

-El único cobarde aquí eres tú, Voldemort-algunos contuvieron un gesto de dolor al escuchar ese nombre, y Narcissa Malfoy, todavía lejos, aguantó la tentación de taparse los oídos- No soy yo quien ha venido a Hogwarts a atacar a niños indefensos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort menguó hasta una parca sombra.

-Sólo he venido a por los impuros, a por los mestizos como tú que deshonráis la magia. La sangre limpia puede vivir tranquila.

-¿Mestizos?- inquirió Harry emulando sorpresa. Entonces su voz se alzó un poco más, disponiendo el tono para que todos los presentes le escucharan- ¿Acaso este hombre no os ha dicho quién es?- el rostro de Voldemort se ensombreció de repente, las miradas de todos los mortífagos clavadas en Harry tras sus máscaras plateadas- Su nombre es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, el hijo de un bruja y un simple muggle.

El rugido de Voldemort enmudeció las exclamaciones de sorpresa y miedo.

-Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort- replicó con frialdad y en voz baja, mas su tono pareció el eco de gritos devastadores exigiéndole que se retractara de su acusación.

-Un nombre que te pusiste por el odio que sentías hacia un padre que os abandonó a tu madre y a ti, un padre que te puso su nombre muggle, su apellido muggle- hizo una pausa mientras el rostro de Voldemort se contraía en una mueca de odio- y luego os abandonó sin remordimiento alguno.

-Silencio, Potter- amenazó Voldemort.

Y Hermione, que hacía apenas unos segundos que acababa de llegar junto a Ron, sintió que se le helaba la sangre de sólo escucharle. Su mirada pasó alternativamente de Harry a Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado, y su corazón pareció recuperar un poco su aplomo al ver que su amigo seguía con vida y entero.

-¿Acaso, Tom, no les has contado que todo esto lo haces por rencor?- preguntó Harry, y los presente se miraron unos a otros sin comprender, sin importarles de repente si quien estaba a su lado era de la Orden o mortífago, si era puro o impuro- Este hombre que veis aquí decidió acabar con todo lo que su padre representaba. Su rencor llegó hasta el límite de querer hacer desaparecer todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, con lo muggle, con lo no mágico sin importarle si era bueno o malo. Sólo por una venganza personal a la que no podía sobreponerse ni ha conseguido hacerlo todavía.

-Mi padre era un inmundo muggle que no merecía vivir- replicó Voldemort con frialdad, su mano apretando con más fuerza su varita- Merecía morir.

Harry sonrió, como si aquello le divirtiera de repente. Y la cólera de Voldemort aumentó ante la osadía del muchacho.

-Su padre, según él, merecía morir. Y su rencor fue tan desbordante que creyó que cualquier muggle, cualquier hijo de muggles, cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos o que le recordara a él, merecía morir de la misma forma.

Hermione trató de tranquilizar su respiración en ocasiones inexistente, a ratos desacompasada ante el descorazonador relato. Entonces buscó con la mirada a través de los rostros de los presentes una mirada metálica, un cabello rubio platino, un rostro pálido. Mas no encontró a nadie, y una sensación de frío comenzó a agolparse en su pecho. Hacía demasiado rato que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se había cerrado. Ya debería haber llegado.

-Todos son basura, todos los muggles, los mestizos, los impuros son escoria que debe ser eliminada, son indignos para la magia.

-¿Crees que porque tu padre no pudo amarte como debió hacerlo, tampoco los demás podrán hacerlo con otros?- preguntó Harry, aunque su pregunta no esperaba respuesta- Tu deseo de venganza y de acumular poder para acabar con su recuerdo han acabado esta noche. Ya has hecho suficiente daño.

La lividez en el rostro de Voldemort pasó a una oscuridad creciente. Sus sangrientos ojos rojos parecían brillar en un aviso de peligro.

-Tu patética madre hija de muggles era igual que mi padre, igual que el resto. Débil, vergonzante. Una molestia inservible que no representaba nada y que merecía morir.

-Mi patética madre muggle, como tú la llamas, murió para salvarme. Fue ella quien arriesgó su vida por la mía y fue por ella que tú, en todos estos años, jamás has conseguido matarme a pesar de tus esfuerzos.

-¡Tu estúpida madre ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía!- respondió escupiendo odio- Solo tu suerte y la ayuda de Dumbledore te han permitido seguir respirando, pero yo mismo me encargaré esta noche de que sea la última vez.

Y su amenaza hizo retroceder a más de uno, incluso a pesar de que no iba dirigida más que al Niño-que-vivió.

-Te equivocas- negó Harry, y esta vez sujetó con mayor fuerza la varita, preparándose para el fin- Su amor me dio una protección que tú nunca podrás cruzar. Y esa protección es la que te ha vencido siempre, Voldemort, tu desconocimiento del amor humano, tu incapacidad de amar. Jamás podrás llegar a ser el mago más poderoso porque no entiendes la más importante forma de magia. Una magia que mi madre conocía a la perfección y que me regaló a mí al morir, defendiéndome todos estos años, venciéndote todas y cada una de las veces en que me has atacado.

-¡Mientes!- y esta vez su furia le arrebató la calma, remarcando los rasgos de reptil de todo su cuerpo y de su lívida faz.

-No- respondió Harry con firmeza- Mi madre hija de muggles, esa gente a la que tanto odias y que consideras tan inferior, es la que te ha estado venciendo año tras año en cada una de las ocasiones en las que has pretendido matarme.

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio, Potter!- ordenó, deteniendo su pasos, dejando de seguir aquel peligroso círculo.

Harry hizo lo propio. Todos les observaban, las respiraciones entrecortadas y en silencio sepulcral, incapaces de moverse o decir palabra. La verdad de lo ocurrido y de las razones para aquella guerra habían quedado al descubierto, y lo absurdo de las mismas demostraban lo inútil de la lucha.

Hermione buscó una última vez entre la gente antes de darse por vencida y rendirse a la dolorosa evidencia, antes de ver el último golpe que acabaría con la guerra. Ni la mirada metálica ni el rostro pálido estaban allí, ni siquiera sentía cerca su presencia. Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y la falta de aire. Apretó las manos en sendos puños y se concentró en mirar a un solo punto.

Sus ojos marrones se desviaron inundados de contenidas lágrimas hacia Harry. Le observó con esperanza: era él la última que le quedaba.

-Despídete del mundo, Harry- la voz de Voldemort serpenteaba en el aire nocturno erizando la piel de sus oyentes mientras él se colocaba despacio en posición de ataque- Tu madre murió en vano condenándote a una vida tan corta.

-Mi madre murió para salvarme- replicó Harry con tranquilidad, preparándose también par aquel esperado final- Y esta noche honraré su sacrificio.

Incluso el aire detuvo su suave corriente. El tiempo se detuvo y las estrellas palidecieron ante la densa negrura de la noche. Cientos de ojos estaban posados en ellos. Ambos se observaban con la seguridad de quien sabe que sólo habrá un último golpe. Los ojos rojos brillaban con furia exigiendo una vida. Los ojos esmeralda respondían con una calma atesorada durante años.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Los dos hechizos se escucharon a la vez, nadie habría sido capaz de diferenciar cuál salió antes que el otro. De la varita de Voldemort un rayo verde esmeralda se dirigió hacia Harry, y de la varita del azabache salió su mejor defensa. Los hechizos se encontraron en el centro del círculo, explotando y absorbiéndolos a ambos en una luz cegadora que los aisló de los demás, del resto de la batalla y del mundo por completo.

Los mortífagos, la Orden, el Ministerio y todos los presentes vieron la luz blanca y dorada rodear al Señor Tenebroso y a Harry en una jaula imposible de traspasar. La luz levantó tierra y polvo del suelo por los aires, como si una fuerza arrolladora lo destrozara todo.

El silencio arrebató incluso los gritos ahogados.

La luz palideció poco a poco, y los ojos de todos forzaron la mirada para tratar de entrever qué había ocurrido allí dentro, si había sido el hechizo o la peor de las imperdonables la que había ganado aquel último duelo. El polvo lo ocultaba todo, mantenía una densidad impenetrable en el ambiente.

Entonces el viento volvió a soplar su suave brisa. La tierra y el polvo danzaron en las corrientes y comenzaron a caer a la tierra de la que habían emergido. La atmósfera se aclaró y el aire volvió a dejar visible la escena, aclarando la luz que ocultaba el desenlace final de la batalla. Los ojos de todos empezaron a distinguir sombras.

Había una figura en el centro de aquel círculo, _sólo una_. La otra figura que le había enfrentado estaba ahora en el suelo, tumbada, inmóvil, muerta. Sin vida alguna, la varita lejos, como si hubiera explotado mientas todavía la tenía en la mano.

Hermione escuchó un grito a su lado. Vio a Ginny, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, salir sin que nadie pudiera detenerla hacia allí, hacia el círculo, dejando atrás a las pocas personas que encontró en su camino. Su grito le estrujó el corazón y las lágrimas escaparon de entre sus ojos. Todavía no podía apartar la vista, aún no lo podía creer. Todo había terminado.

Su estado y su concentración en aquel círculo en el que sólo quedaba una figura victoriosa en pie le impidió notar otra cosa o presentir a alguien tras ella. Una sombra que se acercaba en silencio.

-Harry, lo has conseguido- susurró sin poder evitarlo, escuchando a Ron sollozar junto ella por la emoción contenida de ver a su amigo con vida.

-¡Bien hecho Harry!- exclamó Ron que, seguido por los gemelos, corrió hacia la figura del épico vencedor.

Una sombra se acercaba despacio en su dirección, sigilosa tras haber visto todo desde un punto algo más alejado. Tenía la varita en la mano y se deslizaba sin llamar la atención de los presentes, demasiado ocupados dando cuenta del resultado de la batalla como para reparar en su presencia. La sombra fijaba su atención en la bruja de cabello castaño. Ella era su objetivo, todavía no había terminado su trabajo aquella noche.

No había terminado con ella todavía.

Hermione ni siquiera fue capaz de presentir el peligro de su cercanía. Su vista seguía fija en Harry y lloraba, sollozaba descompuesta entre la alegría y dolor más profundo. Quiso dar un paso, quiso acercarse a Harry para felicitarle y después poder irse al Bosque para llorar allí su dolor en silencio. Pero aún no había dado un paso cuando sintió que algo se le clavaba en la espalda, y la imagen de una varita apuntándole inundó sus pensamientos, petrificándola.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Potter haya vencido.

Sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y las lágrimas se liberaron por completo de sus ataduras evidenciando su alma destrozada.

-Draco- susurró.

Sonrió cuando sintió su repentina cercanía y dejó que aquel conocido brazo rodeara su cintura. Un conocido aroma salvaje a menta invadió su percepción y ambos echaron a andar hacia Harry. Se giró y lo abrazó antes de dar un paso más, consiguiendo que el rubio a punto estuviera de caer al suelo.

Ella sí que lo creía. Harry había vencido. Por fin había acabado todo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Continuará…(una última vez y muy corta)

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola! ¿Alguien se lo cree? ¿No? Yo tampoco, la verdad, jajaja. Dios mío! Veinticinco capítulos y, por fin, el cuasidesenlace de la historia. Ah… No, no diré mucho. Solo que este final me ha devanado los sesos, y que ya haré mi epitafio y el epitafio del fic en las notas de autor del epílogo en el del próximo cap-aunque no creo que ya alguien lo lea, jaja, que será corto y creo que llevo pensando en él desde, no sé… desde el capítulo dieciséis? Ay, sí, admito que me encanta el epílogo del próximo cap.

Por supuesto, la tardanza se ha debido a mis obligaciones estudiantiles, pero espero que os haya gustado y haya merecido la pena. Espero que la acción no haya sido lenta, lo he intentado para que fuera rápido, de verdad, aunque espero el veredicto general (incluso espero cierto veredicto en concreto sobre la velocidad de la trama, jeje). Respecto a la batalla, para mi Rowling no lo pudo hacer mejor y yo no soy nadie para intentar rivalizar porque está muy lejos de mis posibilidades, por lo que me limito a apuntar escenas y momentos para que a través de ellos la historia quede clara, la mayoría inventados, evidentemente. Los hechizos son todos de los libros, como siempre. Espero de verdad que os guste. Ah! Y creo que no habrá esta vez errores ortográficos, si los hay, no sé cómo se me han podido escapar, jaja.

Respecto a la declaración de Draco… En fin, qué os voy a decir. Yo lo adoro, jaja.

Y bueno, en respuesta lo más breve posible a reviews sin registrar:

_Jazzy-chan_: Me alegro de que al anterior cap te gustara, espero que este y el pre final del fic te guste también! Jeje. Un saludo y gracias por tu review!

_Kikio Shackelbolt_: Hola! Muchas gracias! Bueno, creo que en este cap también hay bastante pasión de los dos, jaja, y personajes secundarios para parar un tren. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu atención al fic, espero que te guste!

_Kemmy S_: No mujer, no te disculpes! Es importante ser sincero en los reviews, y es verdad que ese cap estuvo algo pesado, pero me alegro de que el anterior te gustara. Como comprenderás, este vuelve a ser un pelín más denso pero porque la lucha en sí tiene que serlo, pero espero que igual te guste. En fin, un saludo y gracias por tu review y tu sinceridad! Jeje

_Liviier_: Hola! Jajaja, con las palabras tan alargadas de tu review mi mente mientras leía las pensaba alargadas también, jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y sí, me temo que yo también me enamoro de Draco con cada fic que leo, y quién no? Jaja. En fin, espero que este cap también te guste, un saludo!

En fin, que no sigo, que ya me explayaré a gusto en las notas de autor después del epílogo, jaja, no os molesto más. Esperando que os guste este "final feliz":

Palin Mounet

P.D.: No, por Dios, no podía darles un final triste después de todo lo que han pasado y siendo mi primer dramione, ni loca! Jaja, solo que cuando me preguntabais, evidentemente no os lo podía decir, os habría arruinado este final! Aunque espero haber mantenido la incertidumbre al respecto hasta estas últimas líneas.


	26. Callejón Diagon

_**Callejón Diagon**_

Tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo rápido. Frunció el ceño inmediatamente, alejándose la taza de los labios. Estaba ardiendo, casi se le quema la lengua. Dejó la taza de nuevo sobre el plato y alzó la mirada a su alrededor. El callejón Diagon estaba repleto de magos, brujas, y otros seres mágicos que pululaban en todas direcciones a gran velocidad. El bullicio evidenciaba la alegría general, las compras, el ambiente tranquilo.

El aire calmo lleno de paz.

El moreno se arremangó algo la túnica y observó su reloj. Frunció algo más el ceño, se estaba haciendo tarde. Bajó la mano y volvió a mirar en rededor, curioseando los rostros del resto de magos y brujas que se sentaban en aquella pequeña terraza, buscando a alguien familiar o quizá simplemente husmeando para pasar el rato.

No había nada que llamara lo suficiente su atención, de modo que sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la persona con la que compartía mesa.

El niño en cuestión estaba tomándose un helado enorme con auténtico deleite, saboreando con tanta tranquilidad la cuchara que hasta él mismo se sentía tentado de pedir otra copa de helado para sí mismo. Sonrió divertido inevitablemente al recordar cómo había conseguido aquel niño su helado.

_Acababan de llegar a la terraza de aquel pequeño café en el callejón Diagon, sentándose en una de las mesas laterales. El pequeño se sentó inmediatamente, levantando la mano y moviéndola para llamar la atención de alguien para que le atendiera. No tardó en conseguir su objetivo._

_-Hola- saludó una camarera acercándose al poco rato. Sonrió al niño con ternura, y Blaise esperó con malévola y oculta diversión lo que llegara a continuación- Dime pequeñín, ¿querías tomar algo?_

_El pequeño mago parpadeó, mostrando en sus ojos grisáceos una sorpresa manifiesta ante las palabras de la camarera._

_-Sí- sentenció como si fuera algo evidente- ¿Para qué iba a levantar la mano sino?_

_Parecía sorprendido, como si la pregunta le resultara digna de alguien retrasado o para un niño de tres años. Pero desde luego no para él._

_-¡Qué ricura!- sonrió la camarera mirando a Zabini, que sólo asintió para no echarse a reír._

_-No soy ninguna ricura- replicó el niño mostrando molestia._

_La camarera sonrió aún más, riendo y haciendo que el niño empezara a enfadarse._

_-¡Por supuesto!- dijo poniendo ese tono de voz condescendiente que Scorpius detestaba en los adultos sobre todas las cosas- Eres un niño muy grande- le concedió la bruja- ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Cinco- respondió Scorpius con sequedad aunque claramente orgulloso._

_La camarera tembló de la emoción. Aquel niño era una monada, era tan achuchable._

_-Este niño es divino- exclamó la bruja riendo- ¿Es suyo, señor?_

_Blaise a punto estuvo de atragantarse con la café. Dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa por si acaso mientras negaba con la cabeza. Merlín, ¿pero cómo iba a ser ese niño suyo?_

_-No, sólo me encargo de él durante un rato._

_La bruja asintió, volviendo de nuevo la mirada al niño que la observaba como si ella fuera una especie de animal sumamente extraño._

_-¿Y qué quiere este hombrecito de cinco años que le traiga?- inquirió ella dándole un golpecito con su varita en la nariz._

_El rubio parpadeó de nuevo, bufando. Observaba a la mujer como si padeciera algún problema mental potencialmente peligroso para su persona._

_-Quiero un helado de chocolate con menta- respondió tras fulminarla con la mirada- Y que sea rápido, no tengo ganas de estar esperando, porque si tarda luego mi helado estará derretido y ya no me gustará._

_Esta vez fue la camarera la que parpadeó confundida. Su sonrisa menguó ostensiblemente y dejó de agacharse junto al "adorable" niño que seguía mirándola ahora cruzando los brazos. La bruja vio que el rubio enarcaba una ceja al ver que ella no se movía, todavía demasiado sorprendida por la respuesta como para procesarla._

_-¿Es que es usted sorda?- preguntó con su aguda voz infantil- ¿O es que tengo que repetírselo más veces? Quiero un helado de chocolate con menta. Y lo quiero ahora. Ya._

_La bruja frunció el ceño mientras apuntaba el pedido en una libreta con un golpe de varita._

_-Por supuesto- dijo despacio y con la voz forzadamente amable- ¿Deseará algo más el señorito?_

_-Sí- respondió el niño, que ahora parecía complacido por la actitud más servil- Quiero que mi helado tenga virutas de chocolate por encima._

_-Desde luego- asintió en un gruñido la camarera, y sin mediar una palabra más se alejó de la mesa con un halo de furia a su alrededor, murmurando algo que sonó a "Estos niños de hoy…"_.

Zabini volvió a sonreír al ver cómo Scorpius dispersaba las virutas de chocolate de una forma milimétricamente ordenada sobre la superficie del helado con la cucharilla. Una de esas manías perfeccionistas que probablemente habría heredado de su madre. En cierto modo, una de las pocas cosas que demostraban que era hijo de la castaña. Scorpius era una copia casi literal de su padre. De cabello rubio muy claro, quizá de un matiz algo más oscuro que el de su progenitor, los ojos grises de brillo metálico, la piel pálida y la soberbia serpenteando por sus venas en un caudal nada despreciable.

Sí, incluso a la tierna edad de cinco años, Scorpius Malfoy ya apuntaba maneras.

Se lo había llevado consigo a tomar algo mientras sus padres se dedicaban a hacer gestiones en Gringotts. Según Hermione, era poco ético que un niño tan pequeño estuviera expuesto a observar el dinero de esa forma tan descarnada, por lo que lo habían dejado a su cuidado mientras tanto –la última vez que lo dejaron solo, el pequeño se había escabullido para aparecer horas después peligrosamente cerca de Ollivander's, local que lo tenía obsesionado desde que tenía uso de razón quizá porque tenía prohibido por ley debido a su edad tener una varita todavía, y lo prohibido, como a todos los Malfoy, lo perdía-. Lo cierto era que ese razonamiento tenía poco sentido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era un niño claramente consentido, especialmente por su padre.

Y por él, que no por nada era su padrino y una de sus principales obligaciones era malcriarlo tanto como pudiera.

-Míralo, ¿no es adorable?- escuchó decir a un par de ancianas brujas que tomaban cerveza de mantequilla unas mesas más lejos.

Scorpius no parecía darse cuenta, ajeno al resto pues estaba demasiado atento a su helado, pero Zabini tuvo que admitir que aquel niño ejercía ese encanto propio de los infantes de su edad con una maestría que rayaba en el abuso. Por Merlín, le había visto entrar en Zonko y salir minutos después con los bolsillos repletos de dulces sin haber pagado ni un mísero sickle. Si eso no era manipulación de la ternura infantil, que le dijeran qué lo era.

-¿Podemos ir a Ollivander's?- preguntó de repente la infantil voz de Scorpius de forma casual sin dejar de tomarse su helado.

Zabini contuvo su impulso de enarcar una ceja con sorna. Bien, aquel niño era un manipulador, pero todavía le quedaba mucho para ser sutil. Esa misma petición la había escuchado cada vez que habían estado en el callejón Diagon. Y esta vez la respuesta no sería diferente.

-Creo que tus padres no están muy de acuerdo con que nos acerquemos a sitios que sabes que tienes prohibidos.

-Ah, es cierto- dijo el niño sorprendido.

O más bien _haciéndose_ el sorprendido.

-Espero que lo recuerdes para la próxima vez- le advirtió Zabini falsamente serio.

-Lo haré, tío- le aseguró el rubio.

Volvió a tomar una cucharada de su helado y sonrió levemente. Casi parecía de lo más inocente, pero a Zabini no iba a engañarle. Aunque lo cierto era que le resultaban muy entretenidos sus pueriles intentos de rebeldía.

-Tus padres están tardando mucho- comentó Zabini mirando de nuevo el reloj.

Scorpius miró hacia las corrientes de magos y brujas que pululaban por el callejón Diagon. Su mirada argentada sobrevoló los rostros buscando las dos caras familiares que ya deberían aparecer. Aunque si estaban en Gringotts, podía dar por sentado que tardarían. Siempre había que esperar.

Y eso a Zabini le recordó la primera vez que los Malfoy llevaron a su hijo a Gringotts. Lo habían dejado al cuidado de un duende mientras bajaban a su cámara acorazada, y éste desapareció. Él mismo había dado con él por pura casualidad una hora después mientras hacía algunas gestiones…

_-¡Scorpius!_

_La voz de Hermione resonó en el callejón preocupada y francamente enfadada. El aludido se tensó de inmediato, todavía junto a su padrino con el que acababa de encontrarse._

_-Creo que tienes problemas, jovencito- susurró Zabini en voz baja mientras la bruja se acercaba._

_El pequeño tragó grueso. Su madre llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con palpable angustia._

_-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso no te dije que nos esperaras en la puerta hasta que saliéramos del banco?- preguntó entonces la bruja, separándose del niño y frunciendo el ceño enfadada._

_La preocupación que había sentido hasta aquel instante era patente. Y ahora la preocupación había dado paso a un enfado monumental._

_-Sí, mamá- respondió Scorpius bajando la mirada._

_Parecía avergonzado._

_-Me has dado un susto de muerte- le regañó la bruja castaña poniéndose en pie de nuevo- No puedes irte sin decir palabra a nadie, tienes cinco años Scorpius- prosiguió la bruja como si no comprendiera su comportamiento- Por Merlín, ¿cómo has podido escapar de la guardia de un duende? ¡Y de Gringotts! ¡Si es simplemente imposible!_

_Tras ella había aparecido un mago alto y de cabello rubio muy claro demasiado parecido al niño como para no reconocer el parentesco. Su rostro estaba serio, frío._

_-Padre- saludó Scorpius con seriedad al ver aparecer la figura paterna al apartarse su madre._

_-Creo que tanto tu madre como yo te hemos dicho que te quedaras quieto mientras tratábamos asuntos en el banco, Scorpius._

_El pequeño bajó aún más la cabeza, avergonzado._

_-Lo sé, padre._

_Su padre le infundía un respeto y un temor evidentes y absolutos._

_-Espero que no vuelva a repetirse, tu madre estaba muy preocupada- apuntó con severidad._

_-Madre no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por eso, padre- le aseguró el pequeño mirándole a los ojos._

_Blaise no pudo evitar impresionarse internamente por la admiración y el respeto que aquel niño sentía por la figura de su padre. Entonces Draco se inclinó también, poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, sus ojos grises reflejándose en los de él como si fueran ambos dos gotas de agua._

_-Bien- concedió tras un momento pasándole una mano por el pelo. Esta vez el pequeño sonrió levemente aunque controlándose por estar frente a su padre, le debía respeto- Ahora ve y contenta a tu madre._

_-Sí, padre- asintió el pequeño._

_Scorpius se alejó de su padre tras hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza. Gesto que su madre se negaba a que hiciera con ella y a cuyo debate Blaise había asistido una decena de veces por lo menos._

El pequeño de los Malfoy pronto llamó su atención deteniendo el hilo de sus recuerdos.

-Padre quería sacar dinero y arreglar algunos asuntos en Gringotts- aclaró Scorpius volviendo de nuevo su atención al helado. A Blaise le dio la sensación de estar oyendo hablar a Draco por la boca de un niño de cinco años- y mamá ha dicho que no tardarían mucho.

Y parecía algo ansioso por verlos aparecer, aunque lo ocultaba con bastante cuidado.

Zabini sonrió de pasada al notar aquel detalle que siempre le había inspirado algo de curiosidad, incluso aunque ya se hubiera acostumbrado. Scorpius siempre se refería a su padre como "padre", pero a su madre como "mamá". Era el único niño que había conocido que lo hiciera, lo cual evidenciaba lo muy distintos que debían ser sus progenitores.

Media hora después Blaise vio aparecer en su campo de visión a dos personas que conocía muy bien caminando entre la corriente de compradores. Levantó la mano para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacia él a través de las mesas de la terraza del café.

El pequeño reconoció inmediatamente la figura femenina que se aproximaba. Se levantó de un salto de su silla y se puso en pie, erguido y tan serio que a Zabini le dio que pensar sobre la regia educación de los Malfoy.

-Mamá, bienvenida.

-Hola Scorpius- sonrió con dulzura.

Una mujer de cabello castaño algo desordenado se agachó para quedar a su altura. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Blaise, todavía sentado, vio que el infante rubio enrojecía levemente y dejaba escapar el aire, tranquilizado ante la vuelta de su madre aunque algo abochornado por sus muestras de afecto.

-El tío Blaise estaba preocupado porque tardabais- informó Scorpius con seriedad.

Zabini se abstuvo de comentar que no había sido él precisamente el inquieto por su tardanza.

-Sentimos haber llegado tarde- le sonrió ella separándose de él un poco pero sin soltarlo todavía- Teníamos mucho que hacer hoy.

El pequeño asintió levemente, todavía algo sonrojado por el caluroso y afectuoso abrazo de su madre.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Hermione- dijo entonces Zabini levantándose y sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Oh, disculpa Blaise- sonrió ella acercándose al moreno para saludarle- Gracias por cuidar de él.

-Descuida- sonrió el antiguo Slytherin señalándole un asiento para que se acomodara- Es un placer ejercer mis funciones de padrino.

Hermione asintió y se sentó con aspecto cansado en una de las sillas libres frente a le mesa. Zabini se giró entonces a saludar a su viejo amigo. Tenía el ceño algo fruncido, como si estuviera molesto.

-Me alegro de verte, Zabini.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy- dijo él, entretenido ante la visible molestia del rubio- ¿Problemas en Gringotts?

-Malditos duendes- murmuró en voz baja Draco, asegurándose primero de que su hijo no llegaría a escuchar semejante comentario- Pretenden cobrarme hasta por el oro que no me guardan. Me ponen enfermo. No sé quiénes se creen que son, malditos…

-¿Los que guardan tus galeones?- inquirió cortándole el moreno, irónico.

-¿Mis galeones?- repitió Draco alzando una ceja- Con lo que pretenden cobrarme, o más bien robarme, pronto no me quedará nada que guardar de mi famosa fortuna- dijo aún molesto, negando con la cabeza- Malditos duendes.

Zabini rió mientras ambos iban de nuevo hacia la mesa, donde Hermione hablaba con su hijo sonriente.

-Padre- saludó Scorpius poniéndose en pie en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

-Hola Scorpius- dijo Draco acercándose con lo que casi era una sonrisa- ¿Se ha portado bien Zabini contigo?

Le revolvió el pelo rubio en un gesto paternal, y el niño contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Frente a su padre debía mantenerse firme.

-Sí- asintió el pequeño- El tío Blaise me ha cuidado bien.

-Eso deberías darlo por hecho, Draco. ¡Me ofendes!

Una mirada sardónica de Draco fue suficiente para que la socarrona sonrisa del moreno se ensanchara. Volvió a mirar su reloj y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Bien, me temo que ya debo irme.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué tal va la familia?- preguntó Hermione- No nos has contado nada.

-Mejorando. Ya sabes cómo es la viruela de dragón, pone a cualquiera de mal humor.

-Es cierto- asintió Draco, recordando cuando Hermione la pasó.

El genio de su esposa se había vuelto simplemente intolerable, _inaguantable_. Aún se sorprendía de haberla soportada durante una semana entera sin más ayuda que la de un par de elfos domésticos.

-Creo que mi querida esposa me ha dejado salir hoy para asegurarse de que sobrevivo a la doble viruela de dragón que tengo que padecer con ella y mi hijo enfermos a la vez en la misma casa- dijo Zabini encogiéndose de hombros- Si no lo hubiera hecho, creo que estaría ya camino de San Mungo con tendencia a la locura.

-Dales recuerdos de mi parte a los dos- dijo Hermione compadeciéndose.

-Lo haré- dijo el moreno- Por cierto, ¿iremos a cenar el sábado por la noche?

Esta vez fue Draco el que puso cara de disgusto.

-Me temo que esa noche no puede ser. Ya tenemos planes- el tono que utilizó para decirlo dejó en claro que a él no le entusiasmaba en absoluto la idea- Tenemos cena _familiar_.

Una mirada ceñuda y de advertencia por parte de Hermione le llevó a no decir nada más, aunque siguió frunciendo el ceño evidentemente descontento.

-Yo también voy- dijo Scorpius ante la idea de ir a la Madriguera, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Zabini contuvo las ganas de reír. Semanalmente los Malfoy comían con los Weasley y los Potter en una cena familiar para pasar tiempo juntos. Sobraba decir que a pesar de todos los años que tenía ya esa tradición, Draco seguía sin disfrutar ni un solo segundo en compañía de Potter y la Comadreja, aunque Zabini había empezado a vislumbrar ciertos detalles que daban a entender que Draco había empezado a tolerar la compañía de ambos Gryffindor y casi a aceptar esas cenas. _Casi_ incluso a empezar a disfrutarlas.

Por supuesto, Draco lo había negado rotundamente, aunque a Blaise sólo le había dado más razones para sospechar que era exactamente tal y como él pensaba.

Se despidió de los tres dejándolos en la terraza y se metió entre la muchedumbre en dirección al Caldero Chorrenante.

Les echó un último vistazo antes de dejar atrás la terraza de aquel café. Parecían felices. De hecho, _lo eran_. Hermione sonreía radiante y con cariño mientras Scorpius les contaba algo a ambos haciendo los aspavientos propios de alguien de su edad, llamando la atención de sus padres que lo observaban con un aprecio tangible. Draco sonreía de forma más recatada, pero lo hacía. Su mirada pasaba alternativamente de su mujer, a la que parecía devorar en silencio observándola por fin en público sin tener que contenerse, a la figura de su hijo.

Ese hijo que tanto le había costado conseguir y a cuya petición Hermione se rindió pronto.

En ese momento, incluso él desde su posición pudo ver el brillo metálico del orgullo propio de un padre brillando en su fría y arrogante mirada. Esa misma que había heredado su hijo.

Sin duda Draco Malfoy era la persona que conocía que más se merecía haber alcanzado la felicidad, haber conseguido una familia, haber conseguido a Hermione y ese hijo que siempre quiso. Lo que padeció durante la guerra nunca debió sufrirlo nadie. Y verlo de aquella manera le llevaba a agradecerle aún más que le hubiera brindado a él la oportunidad de serlo también.

Hablando de familias.

Apuró el paso y cruzó el muro de ladrillos que llevaba por fin al interior del Caldero Chorrente. Tenía que encontrar una chimenea cuanto antes. Apretó con más fuerza la bolsa con medicamentos que había comprado antes de ir al café con Scorpius. Tenía que darse prisa en llevar las medicinas para la viruela de dragón a su mujer y a su hijo. No quería que sus estornudos con llamas incluidas desintegraran su casa en un incendio provocado accidentalmente.

Por Merlín, su casa.

_** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Fin_

_** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hoooolaaa una última vez! Ah… Aquí está el epílogo. Como dije, cortito, nadie podrá decir que es largo. Le he dado un toque con algo más de humor que recordara en parte a los capítulos del comienzo, una forma de cerrar el ciclo y el fic en su conjunto. Y, por supuesto, Zabini, del cual no había dado el desenlace y ahora por fin sabemos lo que pasó con él- de una forma un epílogo redondeador, jaja. Como digo, espero que os haya gustado.

Y bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado todo. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que habéis leído el fic y habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por vuestro tiempo, vuestra ilusión y vuestra lectura. En especial gracias a todas esas personas que tantas molestias se han tomado dejándome review capítulo a capítulo, mostrándome sus impresiones y sus emociones tanto críticas como halagos en cada ocasión. De verdad, gracias.

Quiero deciros que este fic se ha convertido para mí en algo muy importante, gracias a él he conocido a mucha gente encantadora y muy divertida con la que he disfrutado mucho escuchando sus pareceres o leyendo su emoción. Me llevo a muchas personas en mis recuerdos de las que no me olvidaré fácilmente, por no decir nunca. Mil gracias.

Y pensar que en un principio el fic sólo iba a ser durante el tiempo de Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts y que pensaba dejar un final en el aire… Me divertí mucho escribiendo al principio sobre sus celos, narrando por primera vez para mi escenas algo subidas, la emoción de la primera vez que lo hicieron los dos (madre mía, que hasta el capítulo catorce no ocurrió), o la confesión de amor del uno y del otro (la de Draco hasta el penúltimo cap, otra locura evidente, jaja). Luego lo alargué un poco y pretendí acabarlo poco después de la (no) muerte de Hermione dándole un final feliz –sí, desde el principio quise que fuera feliz, pero obvio no os podía aguar el final mucho antes!-, y luego dejé el fic aparcado mucho tiempo en un olvido vergonzoso. Cuando volví de nuevo me dio una nueva locura y fue algo más largo todavía de lo que pretendía, sin contar con la creciente longitud de los caps que a más de una ha vuelto loca, jajaja. En fin, una locura absoluta este fic.

Como os decía, ha sido un placer poder compartir con vosotras esta historia y haber conseguido que disfrutarais un poco y salierais con ella de la rutina.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este final, por fin el auténtico y último.

En respuesta breve por última vez a reviews sin registrar:

_Jazzy-chan:_ Hola! me alegra que te gustara la forma en que se declaró Draco por fin tras tanto tiempo de espera, y que la batalla fuera de tu agrado. Odié cuando Fred muere en los libros, aquí no podía pasar lo mismo, me negaba! Gracias y saludos!

_Karla_: Gracias! Me alegra que te guste el fic! Bueno, el epílogo debe ser necesariamente corto, y aunque no haya mucho dramione, espero que te haya gustado este final. Un saludo!

_Livier_: Hola! Tus palabras alargadas de nuevo te delatan! Jeje, me divierte eso. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y te gustara el final. Espero también te guste el epílogo, me halaha que aprecies mi forma de escribir. Saludos!

_Sofia_: Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te gustara la declaración de Draco, yo también quiero uno, pero qué se le va a hacer. Espero que este epílogo te guste, un saludo y gracias!

_Kemmy S_: Te gustó la declaración de Draco? Jejeje, muy intensa! Y bueno, en respuesta también a tu otro review, yo adoro el RenxTamao! Me encanta esa pareja, y ire yamichii es mi maestra en ese fandom, por decirlo de alguna manera, sus fics son los mejores de esos dos sin duda. Y bueno, espero que te guste el epílogo y este final. Un saludo!

Bueno, quisiera pediros que si dejáis review, si podéis hacerlo con log mejor, porque de ese modo podré responderos y agradecéroslo personalmente. Si lo hacéis sin log, entonces ya gracias de antemano por leer y espero que os haya gustado.

En fin, qué difícil es despedirse. Os recordaré siempre, no lo dudéis un segundo, en especial a quienes habéis estado leyendo tanto tiempo con una paciencia casi infinita. Yo he disfrutado, he sufrido y me he reído barbaridad. Ha sido un placer pasar tanto tiempo con vosotras- aunque sea de una forma virtual-.

Por última vez, y hasta el próximo dramione si lo hay, saludos a todos -y despedidas-.

_Palin Mounet_


End file.
